Goodness
by Nausika Universe
Summary: After Elphaba 'died' and left her best friend all to herself, Glinda has to cope with the new responsibilities of ruling over Oz. While she struggles and manages things her own bubbly (no pun intended) way, the hope of seeing Elphie again might eventually come true. Politics, romances and the secret forbidden friendship turn out to be more than complicated...
1. Chapter 1 - No One Mourns The Wicked

**Author's note: Hey! Welcome to my story!  
So, I am a little obsessed with Wicked and decided to write a Fanfic about it (which got a little out of hand, but here we are :D).  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything besides this story, though I wish I did...**

 **English is not my native language, so please let me know if I made mistakes or anything. Critics are always welcome, so if you like, leave me a review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like!**

 **Without further ado: enjoy!**

"Fellow Ozians, friends. We have been through a frightening time and there will be other times and other things that will frighten us, but if you let me, I would like to try to help. I would like to try to be..." she inhaled quietly, "Glinda the Good."

"Good news!" The Ozians cried out in joy. To herself, Glinda repeated the farewell she had said to Elphaba, the last time they had seen each other. "Who can say if I've been changed for the better, but..." the good witch thought she'd hear her friends voice speak it with her, but decided it was only in her head. "Because I knew you... I have been changed..." her words drowned in the crowd's cheer, yelling that no one mourns the wicked.

She wasn't wicked. Glinda knew Elphaba had only been a victim of the circumstances and people's beliefs, but even after having shared most of their past with the Ozians, no one would change their mind. She knew that she alone would keep on believing that her best friend is in fact a good person. Was... Glinda sighed heavily.

Realizing she was still out in public, she forced a grin onto her face and waved to the people below her. Slowly, she floated out of sight in her bubble, retreating from the glances on her. Inside the palace of the Emerald City, she let her bubble pop, landing softly on the marble ground.

Ages seemed to pass as Glinda stood there, her eyes wandering over the former ruler's throne room. She had sent the pseudo Wizard away, after finding out he was nothing but an imposter and, most shockingly, Elphaba's real father.

The good witch blankly stared across the room, her racing thoughts ceasing as she felt her legs give in. Falling onto her knees, Glinda started sobbing, feeling as if her throat was clogged and her eyes burned from the tears she was holding back. She caught herself on her hands, inhaling shakily and watching the tears pour down onto the floor, while the precious Grimmerie slid away a few inches on the ground. She clenched her fists, trying to hold back the upwelling tears and stay silent for no one to notice.

No one but her knew the reason she was mourning. And no one would understand it. She was a public figure, the good witch. She was expected to encourage the people and lift their spirits. Glinda sat back on her heels, kneeling on the floor and throwing her head back to keep the water from flowing down her cheeks. She calmed her breathing after a few minutes and stopped crying, though the sorrow never left her heart.

Popping the bubble, she had unconsciously formed around herself, the good witch stood up.

* * *

Clenching her wand, Glinda softly landed in the court of the castle of Kiamo Ko. This was the place where she had said her last goodbye to her best and only real friend. She had told the servants at the Emerald City's palace, she would be journeying to her parent's home in Gillikin country, which she was indeed planning on doing, but not until she had checked on something that wouldn't give her a good night's rest.

Puffing out her chest, the young witch straightened herself to feel braver and walked forward. At first, the solitary palace had seemed completely empty, on second glance however, movements and noises were notable from within the shadows. Glinda felt an ice-cold shiver run down her spine upon hearing noises from up above her. Not daring to lift her head, she peaked upwards, uneasily biting her bottom lip. Eyes stared at her from the shadows, cast across the courtyard by one of the front towers. Silently whimpering from fear, Glinda hurried through the giant double doors, jumping up and down and shaking her hand after having touched the spiderwebs on the damp wooden gate. The heavy door fell close behind her and the good witch was just able to pull the hem of her large dress away.

A deep sigh escaped her lips. Why again was she putting herself through this spooky ordeal? Glinda bit her lower lip again, pushing her doubts and fears away and trying to gain more confidence. The heel of her shoes echoed with each step through the castle, resounding from the walls and making the young woman feel even more left alone. At least there was no one watching her anymore, right? Holding her breath, Glinda listened carefully for any sound that wasn't her own. She went on, leaving the entrance hall behind and making her way up the stairs of a tower. She guided herself with one hand constantly touching the wall, in order not to get too close to the windows she passed, as the blonde still feared the creatures outside in the darkness, with their creepy noises and glowing eyes. Her other hand was lifting up her dress in front of her, in order not to fall over it.

The steps echoed louder. Wait, louder? Glinda's eyes widened upon hearing other footsteps on the cold stone besides her own. Gripping her dress even more firmly, she pulled it higher to press on faster. The steps behind her quickened, following untiringly.

Glinda finally reached the highest level of the tower, crossing the room to get away from the stairs. It was a room, as round as the tower itself, smelling musty of the old books in the shelves all around. Would she fit behind them with her dress to hide? She hectically glanced around. She could always fly away, right? If it weren't for those eyes in the dark, the sorceress thought with dismay, another shiver travelling down her spine.

Her pursuer had almost reached her, so Glinda only clutched the wand in her hands, holding it in front of her in a defensive motion. He gasped, while she jumped in surprise, giving an involuntary shriek.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hat

"Boq!" The blonde exclaimed, letting her wand sink. She exhaled in relief upon recognising the strange looking boy in front of her. He looked so different from when they had gone to Shiz University together. After the incident with Nessarose, who had accidentally shrunken his heart in an attempt to keep him with her, Elphaba had saved him by enchanting him. The spell had resulted in Boq turning into a Tinman, not needing a heart anymore. His appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed however. The once so diligent and polite Munchkin was now everything one would call heartless, having led the angry mob of witch hunters with churning resentment to kill his former classmate. Successfully.

Glinda's stomach turned. The previous relief disappeared and left her with an awkward, empty feeling. He had once loved her. Always had he done his best to appeal to her, doing whatever ridiculous tasks she would ask of him. He had been naive enough to actually believe her excuses and Glinda started to feel bad for her behaviour. Still, it was guilt gnawing on her, not regret, was it?

They kept staring at each other, an awkward silence settling down like a thick cloud of rain over a mountaintop. Did he still love her? Or did he hate her for her actions?

"Your Goodness." He greeted her formally, shortly dipping his head, only to resume staring at her. Was it curiosity or suspicion sparkling up in his eyes? Nervously shifting her feet in her shoes, Glinda cleared her throat and straightened up once more.

"Hello, Boq." She hesitated at first. _Well, this is awkward._ Glinda chewed on the inside of her lower lip. "What brings you here?" She asked, trying not to sound as insecure as she was. Her counterpart didn't move a muscle and eyed her for a moment longer, obviously seeing through her pretence. The good witch tightened her fingers around her wand as she slowly let it sink. If he wasn't going to talk, perhaps he could at least help her.

"Boq, would you happen to have seen Elphi- I mean the Wicked Witch's hat?" The girl asked, almost tripping over her words as she tried to force them out as quickly as possible.

"The Witch!" Boq exclaimed, a spark of resentment glowing in his eyes. Glinda winced, taking a step back. She could feel her dress touching the wall behind her, knowing there was nowhere to go. She had to get rid of him somehow, in order to retrieve her friend's hat and the witch hunter was certainly not of any aid.

"Yes, yes, the witch... she uhm... had a hat that was..." the young sorceress made up excuses as fast as her wit allowed her, however Boq was faster.

"The hat! Is it possessed by the witch's evil spirit? I will destroy it!" He seemed to glow as he spat out his nemesis' name, turning on his metallic heels. Glinda panicked. He couldn't find it before her! And she wouldn't allow it to be destroyed.

"No, it's just... I, uh... it's mine." She managed to sound more determined. The Tinman halted in his tracks. He turned back to her, his features made a squeaking sound coming from his narrowing eyes.

"Yours?" He gave her a questioning look. Glinda inhaled deeply before she spoke, a determined frown crowning her forehead.

"Indeed." She almost snapped at him, choosing her words more carefully this time. She was Glinda the Good after all; she didn't have to explain herself to anyone. Still, she knew he would only get in the way of her search. Her fingers tapped on her wand as she thought. "However, there is something I need of you." Her words came slowly, as she tried to make something up, she wouldn't regret later on. Boq had fully turned to her, waiting for the young witch to continue.

"As you know, Munchkinland was left without a ruler after the sudden," she took a short breath, praying her best friend's sister would not be mad at her for talking so lightly about her tragic fate, "death." Glinda swallowed, she could see the eyes from outside watch her through the window to her side. She had to hurry and get rid of Boq as soon as possible to be able to complete her self-given quest and leave the spooky castle quickly.

"Go on." The Tinman's tone had changed from suspicious to curious, as he seemed to guess her next words.

"Therefore, I, Glinda the Good, am asking you to act as the Munchkins' new leader – on my behalf of course." She ended quickly, knowing she had to be the one in control. As the thoughtful silence fell upon them, Glinda realised that her idea was, in fact, not a bad one at all. She would just leave Boq as her substitute, since it was very tiring to take care of everything by herself. Plus, having been a Munchkin himself once, she knew that the Tinman would lead them with justice and prudence.

"With pleasure, your Grace." She almost jumped in surprise, as he pulled her out of her thoughts. Lifting her chin the slightest bit, Glinda nodded shortly and returned his bow.

"Wonderful." She approved, giving him another nod, hoping he'd take it as dismissal. Luckily, he did. The witch watched as the Tinman dipped his head one last time, before turning and making his way down the stairs of the tower. Glinda didn't even notice herself holding her breath while she listened to his fading steps and finally, the heavy front doors falling close. Not daring to look out the window, she only waited a few more heartbeats for him to leave the court and then resumed with her search.


	3. Chapter 3 - There's No Place Like Home

Glinda sighed, discouraged. She had searched for what seemed to have been hours. After having looked in every room of the entire castle she could find, the girl gave up. As she had run outside, deciding to take off as soon as she could, not only one, but several pairs of eyes had followed her. Telling herself over and over again that her bubble would keep her safe, Glinda desperately hoped not to be followed.

The good witch returned to the present, focusing on her way ahead. To her left, she could see the sun setting, bathing the old castle of Kiamo Ko in a scarlet red in the distance. Could she make it before it was dark?

The blonde stared ahead, searching the landscape with her eyes. The land of Oz was rather small. A few days of journey should take her from to Emerald City to any other corner of the land she wanted to go to – by bubble. Having searched through the castle in the west, precious time had been lost. Flying was a lot faster than the common travelling method of walking, however the search for the hat had taken longer than she had originally assumed. And all of it for nothing.

Huffing in annoyance, Glinda tried her very hardest to float faster. Had bubbles always been this slow? Maybe it was because she was in it. No, she wasn't heavy, the young girl told herself, frowning when she could make out buildings in the distance. She lowered her bubble and floated ahead, closer to the ground.

What did her parents already know? What had they heard and from whom. Glinda's thoughts raced. Would they know about her story before she even got the chance to tell them? Would they start talking bad about Elphaba? She could feel her heartbeat quicken, banging against her ribcage. Would she have the courage to speak up for her friend, or stay silent to keep the promise she had given her?

 _Bang!_ She crashed against a wall. Staggering, Glinda rubbed her bruised nose and blinked against the darkness. She had popped her bubble on impact with a house. Groaning in pain, the witch silently swore. She wasn't usually this distracted, but ever since she had known Elphaba, she tended to... _think_. Looking around, she desperately hoped for no one to have seen her. How disgraceful.

As she payed attention to her surroundings however, Glinda recognised that she had bumped into her parent's house. Unconsciously, she had followed the to her most know path and didn't notice she had already arrived.

* * *

An uncomfortable silence had fallen over them, only the cutlery was heard as they stirred their late-night teas. To Glinda's relief, no one had noticed her inelegant entrance. One of the mansion's servants, her former Nanny, had found her outside and announced her arrival to her much-delighted parents. She had to fake a smile upon hearing her embarrassing childhood names when her parents had gushily greeted her. Nevertheless, it felt good to be home and Glinda secretly enjoyed it, as she would have liked nothing more than to just go back in time and be as innocent and carefree as she once had been.

"So, Honeycheeks, we've heard the stories from the Emerald City." Her mother made the young girl wince, pulling her out of her thoughts. What did they know? And what could she tell?

"Yes, yes. There have been so many disturburances, all of them caused by that _Wicked Witch!_ " Her father interrupted, almost spitting the words out. Disgust gleamed in his eyes, as he almost forcefully stuffed his mouth with a scone. "What an abomination, being allowed to go to the same school as my daughter! With all those filthy animals and ugh- just how terrible it must have been to even be near such a distorted, hideous-"

" _Enough!"_ Glinda's voice sounded over her father's complaints, as she angrily slammed her fists into the table. Her mother – alongside the by-standing servants – winced and stared at her. Her father lifted his gaze, slowly and almost threateningly beaming an intense glare at her. Glinda could feel the blood rush into her cheeks, her whole body seemed to glow with heat and her hands began to tremble lightly.

What had she done? Or more, what had she become? Never would she have talked back to her father, let alone shout at him. Whenever he had made up his mind, so had she. They had always agreed on everything. Was their relationship ruined? There had never been a reason to have an own opinion, when it was so easy to go with what society thought was right. How easy and relaxed her life had been, she thought wistfully.

 _No._ Nothing was ruined. It had been set right. Glinda didn't regret making up her own mind. She knew now that what she had seen was the truth. Sure, going with the flow was easier, but it didn't feel right anymore. She had learned this the hard way and no matter how much she disliked it, this was the way she would do things like from now on.

"Excuse me?" Her father's sharp tone bolted Glinda back to the present. Everyone was still staring at her. From the confused look on her mother's face, she could tell that her own expression had acted along her thoughts. It must have looked very strange. The awkward silence was broken by her former nanny, who had stepped forward, asking her master whether he would want more tea, but the man immediately silenced her by lifting his hand up. The woman stopped in her tracks, bowed shortly and returned to her place at the wall behind him. All eyes rested on Glinda again. She could see the next impatient demand for her to speak on her father's lips, so she promptly cleared her throat and began to explain herself.


	4. Chapter 4 - Thank Goodness

**Hey! Sorry for the late update... Christmas is always busy...**

 **Anyway, thanks so much to all the readers and followers and favourites; I just love getting the mails saying there is someone new ^^**

"I... well..." Glinda stuttered, finding it a lot harder to speak up than she had imagined. Her fists tightened uneasily. "I wouldn't see it that way." She slowly began, hoping to find the right words. Her father only lifted a brow at her. She inhaled quickly.

"You see, even though there have been such threats and... decisions put in our way," the young witch continued, finding a way to soothe her parents while not having to reveal her true feelings, "I believe that they have only made us stronger in overcoming future events." She nodded gracefully, closing her eyes for a brief moment. Inwardly praying, she opened her eyes again, as eagerly as she was afraid to learn her parents' reactions. Another silence passed, this time not as long, before her father spoke.

"True words." He returned the nod, surprise shining in his eyes along with something else. Was it pride? "I can see what you mean, buttercup." He gave a pleased smile.

Relief washed over Glinda, while a nice kind of warmth filled her. She had successfully turned the situation around, just by _thinking_ it through. Perhaps her words were not just hot air, but the truth. She really _had_ learned how thinking could be useful.

"And from what I've heard, a certain sorceress has managed to save the citizens of Oz from the whole catastrophe." Her father added with a much saying smile on his face. Glinda looked from one expecting face to the other. Her mother seemed to almost burst into pieces with anticipation.

"Well..." the girl tried to sound as humble as she could, but the pride in her voice just did not want to leave. "That would be me. Glinda the Good, ruler of the Land of Oz." She grinned back at them. Her mother jumped with joy while her father happily took his wife's hand, uttering congratulations alongside her.

"We are so proud of you!" Her mother exclaimed, eagerly smiling at her daughter. Glinda awkwardly shuffled in her seat while sheepishly grinning at them. She did enjoy it, though. Being praised by her parents really made her miss home.

"Not only dashingly beautiful, but a top of the class sorceress _and_ the Ruler of Oz!" Her father exclaimed, excitement and delight sounding in his voice.

"How glorious! We always knew you were born for greatness, but ruling Oz? My goodness! Oh- haha!" Her mother joined in her husband's praises, laughing merrily at her own wordplay. Glinda smirked from ear to ear, loving their blithe moment with all her heart. "Too bad you didn't bring your handsome fiancé, whom you wrote us about! Where is he anyway?" Her mother continued, unknowingly.

The smile on Glinda's face disappeared instantly. Her head sank and she stared down at her tea. A long, uncomfortable silence fell between them, feeling as if the grief in the air, coming from the young witch, was almost tangible. Her parents exchanged an uneasy glance.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Her mother carefully asked. When they did not get a reply, her father chose a much harsher tone.

"You are too good for him anyway, don't worry about it. No one deserves you, pumpki-"

"He's gone." Glinda sniffed. Trying hard not to show her trembling shoulders and watering eyes, she held her gaze cast down. "He..." she inhaled shakily, lifting her chin up and pressed her lips together until the skin around was even more pale than she already was, "was last seen during the terrible events near the Emerald City. After the cyclone, I..." her voice broke. She squeezed her eyes close, looking away. She could hear her mother's chair scrape the floor as she got up from her seat. Her Nanny's hands rested on her shoulder and a moment later, she could feel her mother's arms around her. Not being able to hold them back anymore, Glinda let warm, salty tears stream down her face, crying bitterly.

She missed him. Despite all their discussions, disagreements and finally, his 'betrayal', she really missed him. What would she not give to have her one and only love back? Then again, would she really want him, after all that had happened? She knew he did not love her, not the way she loved him – then again, did she really? He loved Elphaba. _Loved._ Glinda shivered heavily, sobbing and crying loudly at her parent's table.

Both were gone. None of it mattered anymore. She was the only one left, making their past struggles seem completely useless. Was everything she did just as useless when she would die? Was there a reason why she of all people had to survive? Would Elphaba not have benefited the world more than she ever could?

Glinda stood up. Everyone stared at her, unable to move. Her eyes were red from crying and her face was wet. A light shiver still overcame her every few seconds and her bottom lip trembled, but she bit back her whimper. Silently taking a shaky inhale, the witch turned and left the room, pushing through the arms, trying to hold her back.

Glinda sat down on the porch, her dress making a rustling noise as she almost disappeared in the voluminous skirt. When she was young, she would have always chosen one of the comfy armchairs or her father's rocking chair to sit outside, but she did not feel like it. For maybe the first time in her life, Glinda did not feel like deserving a special treatment and almost thought of it as embarrassing to receive it.

Sighing deeply, she breathed in the cold night's air. It was fresh and smelled of dew-wet grass and the damp wood of the bench in the garden. Crickets chirped in the dark and the wind swished through the trees. Through the leaves, Glinda could see the stars, humbly shining on the night sky. The half-moon's silver light created patched patterns beneath the tree crowns, bathing the night in a mystical brightness.

The good witch swallowed, allowing the last tears to roll down her cheeks. Her family's praises and her subjects' admirations did not matter to her as much as they used to. She had finally learned what true friendship means and now, it seemed as if it had all been for nothing.


	5. Chapter 5 - Nanny

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and views and whatnots! :D**

The door behind her creaked, so Glinda quickly wiped away her tears with her wrist. She didn't turn around when careful steps neared her. Sniffling once, she kept her eyes fixed on nothing in particular, staring out into the darkness.

"May I?" To her surprise, it was her Nanny's voice, soft and compassionate. As she thought about it, it was not that much of a surprise, since she had pretty much been raised by her alone. Sniffling shortly, she gave an unclear hum, shrugging as if she would not care. The porch's wood moaned when the old, slightly chubby lady sat beside Glinda.

"I'm sorry for your loss, hon." She began in her low, hoarse voice, filled with sympathy. The young witch had a hard time to hold back her tears, as it was just too inviting to follow the old habits of crying in her Nanny's lap.

"But sometimes," the old woman continued, her dark, wrinkled skin swinging along with every movement of her dry lips, "there are things, that we cannot change. Things, happenings and feelings that lay beyond our powers." She nodded slowly, staring into the distance, just like Glinda did. "Sometimes, you have to admit to yourself, that you simply cannot win the fight." Was she still talking about the girl's betrothed? "However, you can choose whether you let them get you down, or help you learn." She stated, an encouraging smile forming on her thin lips.

Glinda turned to her, tilting her head to the side. The tears were forgotten. She stared at her Nanny, wondering what exactly she was talking about and what she actually knew. There was a spark of amusement in the old lady's eyes, as she turned to meet the young witch's confused expression.

"You have learned a lot, Glinda. I can see you have grown into more than even you thought to be possible," she smiled warmly at her, "Just remember that only _you_ can decide whether you want to learn, or not. Only _you_ decide whether you let something bother you, or be happy." Her dark brown eyes intensely held Glinda's gaze. She put a hand over the girl's, nodding with a loving smile across her face. Letting go, she turned around and opened the back door with a long squeaking sound.

"Wait! Nan, what if someone makes me feel bad? What if something bad happens?" Glinda almost cried after her Nanny, falling on her hands from turning so rapidly. The old woman stopped in her tracks, only turning her head to look over her shoulder.

"Then you choose not to be moping over it, hon. How you feel is always depending on you." She smirked, wrinkles showing around her eyes before she passed through the door, back into the mansion.

Glinda's still slightly watery eyes sparkled like her dress in the warm, yellowish light from inside. The door closed, darkness falling over the girl, but she did not move a muscle. She kept staring at the door in awe, the words of the wise woman echoing in her mind. With a long sigh, Glinda sank back, leaning on her hands on the porch behind her back. She knew there was a lot of wisdom behind her old Nanny's words, but she did not quite understand them. Had she not learned enough already? After all that time in Shiz, no matter how little she actually studied, she must have learned a lot, right? And if that was not enough, she even learned a little sorcery and life lessons of some sort. Not sure what exactly those were and what to do with her gained experience, Glinda disposed of the thought. Although, the impressed look on her father's face from before when she had thought out a smart answer did speak for itself.

* * *

Staring out the window, Glinda watched the sunset. She had made a habit of it, staring into the gleaming light that painted the clouds in soft orange and pink, while it bathed the forest and fields in a dark scarlet red light. That night's sunset seemed to be particularly beautiful, since the clouds parted the sky in sections, where the pink melted into light and then darker blue and the stars crowned high above.

The young sorceress sighed deeply. _'Look to the western sky'_ , so Elphaba had once said. Feeling rather stupid for still having hopes by looking westwards, Glinda turned her head. Again, she felt as if she were the only person alive. Never had she known loneliness before, and even though she had her parents, her Nanny and some of her old friends – heck, a whole city if not country of people wanting to be her friends –, she didn't feel less lonely.

"Oh, Elphie..." she sighed again. Stepping away from the window, Glinda pulled on the lacing of her bodice, exhaling slowly as she felt the tension relieve on her chest and waist. With a rustle, her voluminous skirt fell onto the carpet, almost standing the exact way as before from the hoop skirt underneath. Taking a big step, the witch lifted her leg as high as she could to step out of it, not without stumbling. She grabbed the bed's white wooden frame the last second, catching her fall. While blowing away a golden lock that had fallen into her face, Glinda stood back up, walked over to her closet and opened the doors.

All of her clothes were still there, neatly hung up and sorted by colour, kind and age. It was strange to be sleeping in her old room, but at the same time soothing. The place she had once known to be the only world in her life, unchanged throughout everything else that had happened. Stepping inside, Glinda wandered through her walkable closet, brushing along the fabrics with one hand. Without looking for anything in particular, she sauntered until the wall, about to turn around, when something in the corner caught her eye.

Boxes. Many boxes, all round and colourful. They were hat boxes, just like the one where a certain black, pointed hat had come from in the first place. Her foot twitched toward the corner, unsure whether to go forward or not. Squeezing her eyes close, Glinda turned on the heel and walked away from the corner as quickly as she could, forgetting about the content nostalgia she had felt just a few moments ago.

Gulping the clog in her throats down, she grabbed the nearest night gown and stepped out of the closet, turned and closed it in one swift motion. She held on to the handles for a minute longer. Tightly, she gripped them, as if she'd fear for something to break out from the inside. Sighing, she leaned her forehead against it and closed her eyes, letting go of the handles and placing her palms against the doors.

If she was still there, would Elphaba think and feel the same as Glinda whenever she saw something related to their relationship? Would she feel happy or sad upon thinking about the hat she had been given? And did she know how guilty it made Glinda feel, even though it had been the key to their friendship?


	6. Chapter 6 - Memory

**A million thanks to the guest (Gelphie) for the review; it made me smile for a week!**

 **Enjoy!**

Putting on her white, laced night gown, the young witch strode over to her bed, sitting down with a heavy thump. Carefully, she lifted her tiara off of her head and placed it onto the night stand, followed by her necklace and earrings. She flopped onto her back, arms stretched far from her. She was exhausted and still, she couldn't sleep. Closing her heavy feeling eyelids, Glinda travelled back to her school times, images from the past flying by her inner eye.

 _Giggling merrily, Glinda opened the door to her room._

 _"Good night!" She yelled across the corridor, widely grinning as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her with a happy sigh. "Oh, Elphie, you're still awake!" She called over to her friend. The green, talented witch was quietly sitting on her bed, knees drawn close to her underneath the dark blanket while she leaned against the wall, her face barely visible from behind the book she was busy with reading. Absent as usual, she only lifted two fingers off the cover of the book she held, signalising she had heard her roommate._

 _"You should have been there." Glinda started blabbing as she threw her handbag onto her bed. "It was really funny and- oh! You should have seen Boq," she started giggling again, "when he-" Glinda couldn't end her sentence, not being able to hold back her laughter. She took the accessories out of her hair and gently swung it to keep it in place. "It was hilarious!" She managed, an unladylike grunt sneaking its way into her snicker._

 _"You really should stop playing Boq for a fool, you know?" Was Elphaba's sole response. Her voice didn't mirror any emotion. Glinda rolled her eyes while undoing the buckles on her high heels, toeing them off and neatly putting them in place, next to her other dozens of pairs._

 _"Pff, he'll get over it," the blonde waved her hand in a carefree motion, "Besides, it's not like it isn't his own fault. He's so naive." She scoffed. Sitting down on her roomie's bed, Glinda taped her fingers on her thigh. Did Elphaba always have to take everything so personally? When the green girl didn't move, Glinda cleared her throat. Nothing. She sighed._

 _"Elphie?" Hoping her annoyance didn't show in her tone, the blonde raised her voice. The sheets behind her shuffled; Elphaba sat up with a groan. Having her fancy dresses unzipped by her roomie was quite a common thing by now. With a hum, the green witch let Glinda know that she was done and sat back again, turning her attention back to her book._

 _Glinda changed into her night gown, a light pink dress, reaching just above her knees with white lacy straps over her shoulders. The bodice was, even though some of it had fallen off already, full of silver glitter. Her bed was already full of it and Elphaba always complained about it being everywhere. Glinda however had no intention of changing into a different gown or removing the glitter, since she thought it to be very funny, seeing the sparkles on the green girl's plain black clothes._

 _Cheerfully humming, the blonde girl brushed her hair, before putting it up in rollers._

 _"So, Elphie," she began. She just loved using the nickname she had chosen. "Are you studying for an upcoming test or what is that thing you're reading?" Glinda asked innocently. Elphaba was frequently busy with homework and reading school books, so she always knew when there was going to be a test, in contrary to her roommate. Pulling an impatient pout, Glinda waited for Elphaba to finish her paragraph. It was useless to interrupt her while reading, but the blonde knew exactly how to deal with the green witch's habits by now._

 _"I've studied while you've been out all evening." She finally pointed out, pointing with one finger towards her desk, without letting go of the book. "As for reading, this is a so-called 'book'. I don't expect you to know what it is, since you've hardly ever touched any." She continued soberly, a sassy tone pushing through her monotonous voice. Glinda bit her lip in order not to fire a comment back, but got up instead and – while treating her face to cream – peered over the most frequent notes of her roommate. The desk was a mess, full of books, papers and scriptures, but Glinda had already found a pattern in the green girl's chaos, of which Elphaba probably was not even aware herself. The handwriting was a mess as well, so Glinda had to actually read the notes, instead of just scanning them and giving up pretty quickly._

 _"No, no, no, Galinda, you're glittering all over my stuff!" Elphaba glared at her from behind her book with a strict look. Looking down, Glinda – at that time still Galinda – saw two tiny sparkling fragments glistening on the scribbled note. Narrowing her eyes, the blonde girl smirked sideways, watching her annoyed roomie out of the corner of her eye._

 _"Oh, sorry, I can't see it." She obviously played to sound innocent. "Do you mean_ this _?" Her eyes gleamed with mischievousness as she ran her palms over the bodice of her dress, sprinkling the glitter all over the desk._

 _"No! Galinda, stop!" Elphaba was up within a split second, throwing her book and blanket away in the process. Having crawled until the end of her bed, she reached out for her roommate's hand, trying to pull her away from the desk. Glinda laughed playfully, grabbing the note with her free hand and pressing her lips onto it, leaving behind a shiny pink stain of lipgloss._

 _"Galinda!" Elphaba exclaimed angrily, pulling on her wrist. The laughter turned into a high-pitched squeal as the blonde fell sideways onto the bed of her roomie, failing to miss Elphaba and almost crushing her._

 _"Oops, sorry about that!" Glinda quickly rolled off of the green girl's back, just before she got shoved off the bed. Elphaba snatched the piece of paper from her roommate's hand and slammed it back onto the desk, supporting herself with her hands as she leaned over it._

 _"Great. Now it's been 'galindafied'." Elphaba sighed in annoyance. A moment of silence passed, which was suddenly interrupted by the blonde's blithesome cackle. Getting to her feet, she stood behind her upset roommate. With a frown, she began to untangle the long, black hair, which Elphaba evidently did not intend to care about._

 _Biting her lip, Glinda had to fight back a giggle upon noticing that she only spread more sparkling glitter in the raven black thatch. Reaching out to her own desk, which she used for makeup – not studying – the blonde girl took her brush and started combing. Of course, it was her spare brush, since she would never use the same brush for her hair, which had touched someone else's._

 _"Look on the bright side, Elphie, at least it isn't that boring anymore." Grinning over her roomie's shoulder, Glinda had to stand on her toes to see her work of art._

 _"How could I not; the whole page is 'bright'." Elphaba commented in a sarcastic voice. Glinda knew that she wasn't mad anymore though, otherwise she would not have let the blonde take care of her hair. "It's got both our handwriting all over it now..." the green girl sighed, a small laugh escaping her lips. "Well," she turned around, not giving Glinda the time to finish, "I'd better get to sleep, before you keep me awake all night long." She murmured, rolling her eyes with a small smile on her thin lips. Glinda blinked several times._

 _"Are you saying that I snore?!" She blurted out, spinning around to glare at her roomie, who was collecting her book off the floor. Calmly, she placed it onto her nightstand and laid back in her bed, then blinked at Glinda, innocently. Glinda fumed._

 _"Take that back!" She urged, determinately pushing her lower lip forward. The only response she got was her roommate watching her calmly and raising one eyebrow, challengingly._

 _"You take that back or I'll... um... I'll spoiler your book for you!" She blustered, pointing at the leathery cover with one finger. Amusement flashed over Elphaba's face._

 _"You'd have to read it to do so." She simply countered, leaving her roommate with her mouth open for a moment. Glinda stared at her, pushing her lower lip further out and thinking of what else she could do, that didn't involve reading. Elphaba imitated her pout, which only riled the blonde up more._

 _"I'll put make up on you." She snapped, crossing her arms and lifting her chin up. Unimpressed, Elphaba rolled her eyes and gave Glinda a pitiful look._

 _"Good luck making it notable through the green." She reminded, raising her brow at the pouting girl one last time, before turning to the wall and pulling her blanket up._

 _"A-and on your notes!" Glinda added, pretending she hadn't lost the argument already._

 _"You already have." Was the only muttered answer she received, alongside a long yawn. The blonde girl huffed, turned on the heel and continued getting ready for the night, well aware of the wide smirk, spread across her roomie's face._

 _It was true though. Glinda wasn't exactly a feast for the eyes when she was sleeping. She was always wearing her curlers, a special lotion on her face and a fuzzy pink sleep mask. With her glittering dress, she'd roll around in her sleep, snoring and grunting, sound asleep. Elphaba was the exact opposite, not only concerning the excessive care for her looks, which her roomie was obsessed with._

 _The green witch mostly slept on her back, looking like a corpse on the deathbed. Sometimes, she would curl up on her side, facing the wall, with the blanket pulled over her head and seemingly to avoid being noticed. She would watch Glinda get ready early in the morning, peeking from underneath the blanket while the blonde applied her makeup and brushed her golden locks._

 _After having been friends for a while, Elphaba dared to make noises sometimes, probably feeling free to do so with her roommate, since she wasn't silenced by her despising father. Whenever it was getting later and Glinda was almost ready, Elphaba would moan in complaint of having to get up, seeming to seek help for motivation from her roommate. Glinda would then poke her moody roomie through the blanket and finally, in a moment of weakness, pull away the sheet entirely. With a played strict look, Glinda would cross her arms and tap her foot on the ground, chanting an elongated 'Elphiiiiie'. Sometimes, she would even do Elphaba's hair, since the green girl never cared to do so._

Glinda let out a long sigh. Turning to her nightstand, she could see the time on the clock. Only thirteen minutes had passed. Still, she couldn't sleep.

She decided to go back to the Emerald City in the morning, knowing she had a lot to take care of and that her parent's home did not give her the carefree feeling and comfort it once had. Closing her eyes, Glinda eventually found sleep, her Nanny's words circling around her head.


	7. Chapter 7 - Tea Talk

Hearing a lazy snore, Glinda's Nanny entered the room with a quiet knock on the door. Not having expected an answer in the first place, she silently snuck inside. The old woman had to smile upon seeing her fosterling sound asleep, all limbs stretched far from her. Carefully, she placed the tray she had brought onto the small table in the right corner of the room and crossed over to the windows, pulling open the curtains.

Glinda stirred, the fingers of her hand which hung over the side of the bed twitching as she awoke. She gave an unladylike groan of disapproval as the morning sun's rays touched her face.

"It's time to get up, dear." Her Nanny called, walking back to the tray and turning a cup around to be filled. Glinda peaked one eye open, watching the woman pour the tea into her cup. Steam rose from the hot water, carrying warmth and a fruity aroma with it. Her Nanny knew her very well, choosing a sweet taste for the young woman, just as she liked it.

Groaning again, Glinda turned over, facing away and letting her hand limply flop onto the mattress in front of her. She could hear the cutlery cling against her cup, assuming her tea to have been sweetened with sugar by now.

"Now 'cmon on, honey, or don't you wanna travel back t'day?" Her Nanny had guessed right, leaving a long silence between them. Glinda let out a long sigh. She opened her eyes, but did not turn to face her Nanny, staring at the wall in front her instead.

She knew she should return, though she did not want to. Although, there was not much to do at her parent's house, and she would really like to avoid the awkward questions, going back meant a lot of work. Her lips curled when she frowned in displease. She opened her mouth, but it took her voice a moment to ring, coming quietly and hoarsely.

"Nanny?" She softly asked, unsure how to form her sentences. Without her knowing, her Nanny smiled warmly, knowing that the girl had a hard time telling her whatever it was that aggrieved her. She poured her own tea to give the young woman some more time to think.

"Yes, hon?" The old woman replied, calmly setting down the teapot. Glinda blinked slowly, a worried frown across her forehead. She was insecure, not knowing if the woman would understand her feelings. After all, everyone across all of Oz had the same, unshaken opinion about the topic. No one but her remained to fully understand the truth. Even those who knew parts of the 'Wicked Witch's' past and had been told the story through different eyes would not change their mind.

There was no way Glinda could share her feelings about her best friend. She remained the only one knowing and believing the truth, since she was the only one left of the three friends.

And yet, her Nanny always seemed to think differently than others. More understanding, less judging and far more open. She _thought_ about things before making up her mind. She did not let her opinion be influenced by anyone, especially if she had not been there herself to gain proof. She had always tried to teach her fosterling that, however the young witch had never seemed to care about making it more complicated than it had to be. She just stuck with the majority, father or friends, since that was the easiest way to get the people around her to like her.

"Do you…" her voice broke. She could not get herself to speak the words. Was it so wrong to have a different opinion than everyone else? Would she be declared a criminal as well? Could she trust no one, not even her own Nanny?

She gave an involuntary, uncomfortable hum. Holding her breath, she hoped for the old woman not to have heard it. She gulped down the lump that slowly formed in her throat, trying to force it down. Breathing as silently as she could, the young witch listened as steps carefully neared her bed.

"Glinda, hon." The slightly croaking voice of her Nanny reached her ears. She felt the woman sit down on the side of her bed, placing a comforting hand on the girl's side. "Many things have happened lately." The old lady started in a low tone, which soothed Glinda and she managed to settle down a little, listening carefully. "I kno' you've been through a lot and non o' that was easy." She went on, slowly, as if having to pull the words out of her throat. They were not forced, more well thought out. "I personally think it was way too much fo' such a young lass like you, but you managed nonetheless." Her pace sped up, obviously having to set the record straight before starting on the 'but', Glinda knew would come soon.

The young witch smiled to herself, loving to hear her Nanny's speeches and realising how much she had missed hearing her appeasing voice, even though she always sounded so easy-going, leaving out some letters and having a flat 'I', she could not be mistaken for. Why had she not listened to her Nanny earlier? Would it have made things easier, or just more complicated?

"Y' kno' that no one can judge your actions but yourself." The old woman spoke up again. "At least not justifiable." She mumbled, still clear enough for the girl to hear. Glinda's Nanny sighed, giving a light pat on her fosterling's side. "There are many things, most people don't understand. That doesn' make 'em less true." She paused for a moment. Glinda slightly turned her head, seeing, out of the corner of her eye that her Nanny gazed out the window. "Y' have grown so much. An' I am proud of ya, dear, but remember that you should change, 'cause y' want to – not 'cause someone else tells ya to." She ended, still staring out at the sun, which slowly crawled its way up the sky.

Glinda turned on her back, watching the absent expression of her Nanny with a light frown. Did she know what secretly troubled her?

Glinda chewed on the inside of her lower lip, looking downwards over the side of her bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the sparkling gems on her tiara, bathing in the sun. They reminded her of her duties, making the young witch sigh through her nose. Yet more problems. Only this time, she would have to face them all alone.

With a determined frown, Glinda pressed her lips together. She would not let them get her down. With all the 'wickedness' gone and no wanna-be wizard in the way, what problems could possibly be there? She was Glinda the Good after all; she could do anything she wanted. The whole land of Oz was at her feet; she could have anyone as her friend, if she wanted to.

Then again, what would a friend be worth, whom only admired her from day to day? Had she not grown with the competition Elphaba had put before her? Was it not better to have an equal by one's side, instead of a mere follower?

Glancing up at her Nanny's face, Glinda watched the sun reflect in the old woman's eyes. No matter how old she was, the light in her eyes never faded. She always seemed wide awake, ready to take everything in that life put before her. She did not let anyone tell her how to think or how to feel. She decided not to be influenced that easily. She was exactly what Oz needed.

If she would only try hard enough, Glinda could be like that too, she thought. Smart, prudent and as popular as ever.

"Nan?" She raised her voice, coming out quieter than she had expected. The old lady blinked against the sunlight.

"Yes, honey?" She turned to the girl with a gentle smile. Glinda sat up, drawing her legs to her side. She warmly smiled back at her Nanny. Almost falling forward, the young woman hugged her counterpart tightly, throwing her arms around the old woman's neck.

"Thank you." She whispered. She could feel her Nanny exhale deeply, before arms enclosed her slim back. They stayed like that for almost a minute, taking in and enjoying each other's company. _She might be as lonely as I am._ Glinda thought, upon which she squeezed a little tighter. Both had their eyes closed and seemingly none of them wanted or rather dared to break up their precious moment.

"You're very welcome." The old woman finally spoke, releasing the girl in her arms and resting her hands on the witch's shoulders. "Glinda," she continued, her voice was filled with warmth and love as she looked deep into the girl's eyes, "I am very proud of you. And I kno' you'll do great." She ended. The young witch had placed her own hand on one of her Nanny's, leaning her head to the side and smiling.


	8. Chapter 8 - Hidden

**Hey! Chapter eight is here and this time, my best friend wrote it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"You're gonna be popular!" Glinda – back then still Galinda (with a GA) – smiled at Elphaba, proud of the new project she had found. "Look at you, you're beautiful..." Glinda smiled satisfied and raised one of her many mirrors, but Elphaba only glanced at her reflection shortly, before she decided to go._

 _With a simple "I have to go" she escaped her roommate and hurried to arrive the library, her secret retreat. One of the things Elphaba knew for sure, was that Glinda would never enter a room full of books._

 _Popular… Well maybe Glinda was right and she should try. She had no idea if she could reach popularity, but it felt more like doing Glinda a favour by trying, than actually wanting it._

 _Lost in thoughts, Elphaba noticed too late that her surroundings were changing with every further step and the moment she turned to see if Glinda had decided to follow her, Elphaba faced dozens of people dressed in green. Their faces were full of disgust, eyes gleaming with hate. They were shouting._

 _"It's her fault that the poor Boq will forever be a Tinman, I bet she was laughing when she bewitched him!"_

 _"Kill the Wicked Witch, kill her, kill her!"_

 _Elphaba didn't know who started the exclamation, but it soon sounded as if every citizen of Oz joined in. The young witch tried to avoid them and continue her way to the library, but someone stopped her, a voice she knew very well._

 _"Yes, Elphaba, run; that's what you always do." She tried to detect the voice in the crowd, knowing who it was before facing its owner. "It's all your fault – they used my death to defeat you. You killed me. You killed our father and mother, too."_

Elphaba opened her eyes, trying to breathe calmly, so that Fiyero wouldn't notice her having had a bad dream. How could a dream of her best friend change into such a nightmare? Was it really her fault; had she killed her whole family?

 _Yes._ She thought bitterly. She had been born with green skin, so her father had made her mother chew milk flowers, and her sister Nessarose had been killed by a house, falling on her, only to lure Elphaba into a trap.

'The wickedest witch there ever was', was how they had called her, and it was the last thing she had heard before taking Fiyero's hand and escaping with him.

She had always wished to have a celebration, having all to do with her and in the end, she had gotten some kind of it. A celebration, yes, but to celebrate her death was something completely different from what she had dreamed of. Because of Glinda, she had changed. She didn't know if she had changed for the better, but she knew she had changed for good.

Nothing was told the way it really was. The people believed in the idea that someone who was different was evil and nothing could change their mind, no matter how hard she tried while doing good deeds.

Elphaba tried to close her eyes and continue sleeping – it was too early to think about something like that. In the distance, she could see the first sunbeams, touching the trees and bathing the sky in a beautiful reddish colour. But as soon as she closed her eyes, she was back in her nightmare, so the witch decided to stay awake and face another day in the ruins outside of Oz.

She didn't exactly know where they were – they had used her broom the fly above the desert and rested at the first outlying and abandoned house they found and stayed there since they had arrived.

"Good morning." Fiyero's voice was soft and gentle. He tried expressing his feelings through his voice, since it was impossible to show emotions with his painted face.

"Morning." Her voice a little groggy from the night.

"So, what are we going to do today?" The Scarecrow clumsily raised to his feet. "Maybe we should search for food. You know that, since I'm a Scarecrow, I don't have to eat, but I worry that you will starve."

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Elphaba followed her boyfriend through to room, facing his back with the thought in her mind that Fiyero still looked handsome. Not in a very common way, but to her, he was still beautiful-looking in another way. She chuckled after noticing that she had used Fiyero's words.

"What do you think?" He turned to face her. At that moment, Elphaba realized that she had not been listening to what Fiyero had told her.

"Ehh, yes?" She mumbled in his direction.

"You didn't listen, am I right?" His voice was gentle and slightly amused.

Elphaba nodded and smiled at him apologetically.

"We have no idea where we are and if things are the same like in Oz; I will go and find some food for you."

"Oh, I understand. While you go to find something to eat and risk your life for _me_ , because like you said we have no idea what to expect outside, I stay here and wait until you're back. What did you think I would say? 'Wow, great idea, go! If someone sees you the worst thing that could happen is they take you and place you on their field because a talking Scarecrow is way more scary and useful than a normal one and...'" Fiyero sighed.

"Elphaba, you know exactly that no one can hurt me. I'm made of straw and if someone sees me, I can act like a real scarecrow and if they place me on the field I'll wait until they're gone and then I'll come back to you."

"But what if you're wrong? I won't- no, I can't lose you again. Please Fiyero, there are enough vegetables and fruits out there in the garden." Her words came out more and more rapidly.

"And what will I do during the time, you're gone? There is nothing I could do; no books, no one I could talk to – okay you know, I don't really like to have people around me, but there is nothing." Elphaba swallowed hard and looked at Fiyero with wide eyes.

"I'll go, whether you like it or not. Otherwise I'll go in the evening when you're asleep, but I have a better conscience if I go with your agreement." While Fiyero told Elphaba his plan, she realized that her throughs drifted off, forming an idea of how to know if he would get into trouble. Her eyes scanned the room until she remembered something useful.

"If I can't change your mind, I have to embrace your decision." Elphaba smiled sadly.

"I don't wanna make you sad Fae, but I have to go. I'll see you in a few days." She gasped, but stopped herself from arguing. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and nestled her head in his straw shoulder.

"I hope you'll come back safe and sound." After a moment of silence, Fiyero stroked over her green cheekbones.

"Goodbye, love." He whispered in her ear before turning around and stepping through the door.

Elphaba listened until his footsteps faded away on the stone floor. When she was sure that he was gone, Elphaba ran upstairs to catch a glimpse through the arched window until he was really gone.

Elphaba paused in front of the window, thinking about what could happen, before reminding herself that she had a lot to do until Fiyero came back. First, she went next door, remembering the huge mirror, covered with a black sheet. The witch raised the black fabric and faced herself in the dirty mirror. Her reflection blurred and out of focus by the dust and spiderwebs. She wasn't sure if her plan would work with all the dirt, so she picked up her broom the clean the webs, always anxious the see herself in the mirror.

It still was one of the things she couldn't handle. Elphaba chuckled. What would Glinda say, if she could see her in this minute, her biggest fear being her own reflection? When she tried, Glinda's sparkly presence came to her mind. Lost in her thoughts, she forgot to shirk her reflection.

Appalled by the unfamiliar view, Elphaba yank her broom up and broke the mirror into pieces. The smaller ones falling to the ground like sparkles, underlined by the noisy sound of the big pieces. She jumped out of reach, before a broken piece could hurt her. Having ruined her only possibility to watch Fiyero, how would she know if he was in danger and needed help? She had been so sure it would have worked, and now she had ruined everything because she had seen a reflection of herself.

Frustrated, the witch sank to the floor. She had ruined everything; she hadn't changed. She was still the green-skinned woman, who ruined everything. The lives of all of her family members and now Fiyero's, unable to keep him safe.

Her thoughts raced. She did not want to give up – she never did, so why start now? Her only possibility was to search through the entire mansion if she could find some other useful thing, but where to start? She had never entered another room, except for the one from before.

The green girl started to search through the whole building, but there was nothing but old furniture, covered in dust and cobwebs. After the third room disgusted her so badly, she used her broom to clear the spiderwebs, careful not to harm any of the fragile creatures.

Her room in Shiz had always been tidy with her very few belongings, though unorganized on her desk. Her side of the room had been the total opposite of Glinda's. The good witch needed the entire place for her stuff, clothes scattering across the whole room, hair rollers everywhere and every visible place covered by a thin film of glitter. Elphaba preferred her 'grave like' furnishing as Glinda had always described her side of the room.

A large spider fell on the ground in front of her. She picked it up and set it free on the nearest window, before resuming her search.


	9. Chapter 9 - Party

**Another memory chapter!**

 **I think I enjoy those the most, probably 'cause the two are still together and doing stupid stuff :p**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Elphaba gave a frustrated sigh. She had roughly cleaned the entire mansion with her broom, always having to remove the spiderwebs from it after half a room. Sinking down on the couch of the old

parlour, dust swirled around her. She sneezed. Shaking her head lightly, the witch could only get rid of the dust in her nose, the worried frown crowning her forehead remaining.

It had been a day already since Fiyero had left to search for food. A few days he had said would he be away. She knew it was just an assumption and he could always come back sooner, but she doubted he would. They had no idea where they were and if the people were the same as in Oz. In fact, if there were people at all. Perhaps it was the land of the little girl that had 'melted' her, she wondered. Whatever happened to her. Maybe she was in the Emerald City, celebrating the Wicked Witch's death with the rest of the people. Apart from one.

Elphaba sighed, leaning back on the couch and sinking down further, her legs stretched out on the floor, arms limply at her sides.

 _"Elphie!" Elphaba still did not look up. It must have been the hundredth time she had heard her name during the last few minutes, but she kept her focus on the book she had her nose stuck into. "Come on; it's a party!" The blonde in front of her insisted. She had put her hands on her hips, the fluff of her skirt making a ruffling noise. Glinda was wearing a thigh-length puffy skirt and a tight bodice, all in lilac with magenta coloured highlights and, of course, glitter. She huffed at her roomie, who was still ignoring her._

 _"Leave her, she doesn't want to. Let's go dance!" Pfanee – one of Glinda's super popular friends (just not quite as popular as her) – insisted. The more often Glinda tried to convince her roomie to come along and enjoy herself, the more annoyed Pfanee and Shenshen became. Glinda waved her hand in their direction, dismissing them to go without her. Both girls shared a glance, rolled their eyes but left eventually._

 _Elphaba could hear Glinda take a long inhale, knowing exactly what would come next._

 _"Elphiiiie…" Glinda pulled the nickname, as expected, whenever she was annoyed. She had to learn that not everything and everyone would follow her orders if she wanted them to. Elphaba frowned, almost unnoticeably. She was not ignoring her to teach her a lesson, was she? She did it, because she herself wanted to. Her frown increased while the young green witch tried convincing herself._

 _The next inhale came, but Elphaba lifted her finger up to stop the upcoming scolding. Slowly, she raised her gaze off the pages of her book, giving her roommate a strict look. It changed quickly, however, upon seeing a slightly shocked and irritated expression. Glinda stared at her, the annoyance gone completely. She seemed surprised, almost spooked. Elphaba's gaze wandered from her roommate's face to the stretched-up finger, her friend was holding out towards her._

 _Both blinked, looking from one pale white finger to a green one, having mirrored each other's motions. Elphaba realise how she must have subliminally copied the blonde's actions over time, since she had not even looked up to see this one just a moment ago._

 _A childish smirk spread across the green girl's face upon noticing her roommate's light blush and confusion. Glinda folded her finger in and let her hand sink slowly, almost hiding it in the fluff of her skirt. Elphaba gave a feisty crackle, making Glinda's face flush even further. The blonde opened her mouth to complain, but the words would not come, so she just gave her roomie a strict look. The green girl laughed even more, her book sinking onto her lap. She crouched in her seat, shoulders trembling from supressing her laughter._

 _"You sound like an evil witch, Elphie!" Glinda commented, giggling herself, but restraining herself from doing so immediately. Calming down slowly, Elphaba sat up straight again, watching with an amused sparkle in her eyes as her roommate sat down on a chair in front of her with a thump. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, the blonde turned her face away from the green witch._

 _"Elphaba, really," she started, causing Elphaba to raise a brow upon hearing her say her real name, "why won't you come and have fun? Instead of shutting yourself out here with this old tome…" she mumbled, wrinkling up her nose. Was she just annoyed or did her tone sound hurt there for a second?_

 _Elphaba had always assumed that she was being persuaded to come to parties out of sympathy. Usually, she would be abandoned in a corner, with which she had no problem at all; to read by herself and then go earlier than everyone else. Of course, her roommate would come by, invite her quickly, maybe even twice or wave a strangely coloured drink in front of her nose. None of which the green woman ever accepted, but since she always thought the offers were not actually meant seriously and both of them were fine with it._

 _"It's very interesting." She simply replied, unable and also not wanting to share her discovery with her roommate. Maybe not just now. Maybe not ever. Glinda sighed deeply, almost moaning. She swung her head towards her roomie, golden locks gracefully following her motion. She stared at the green girl, the annoyance winning her over once more. Perhaps this was better for both of them. Annoying her, so that they could continue to live in their worlds and only meet as friends in their room._

 _There it was again. A hint of hurt flashed across Glinda's eyes. Elphaba was on the edge of opening her mouth to speak, but the blonde had gotten up, so she decided against it. Feeling a slight sting guilt crawling up her stomach, she spoke up, even though her roommate was already leaving._

 _"Galinda!" She called, still silent enough for no other person around to hear her. The music was too loud anyway, and besides, no one would ever dare to sit near her. The blonde witch turned on the heel, expectantly returning her roomie's gaze. Elphaba thought for a second, then spoke with a plain expression._

 _"You're top's sliding down." She remarked, knowing that the lilac bodice was only fixed by the lacing on the back – which she had had to do just a couple of hours ago – and was not held up by straps. Glinda gasped loudly, her head almost violently jerking down to examine her torso. She blinked two times, slowly, then, with stuck out lips raised a brow at Elphaba. It was perfectly in place. The green girl could not hide her smirk anymore, no matter how hard she tried. Glinda – doing her very best, but failing to hold back a smile through her pout – rolled her eyes and shook her head._

 _"Party pooper." She huffed, crossing her arms once more, before starting to turn around._

 _"Wow, that was harsh." Elphaba did not even play hurt, but instead let her sarcasm out on her roommate, who turned back, eyebrows raised challengingly and mouth slightly open. Her fingers tapped the bare skin on her arm. Elphaba chuckled inaudibly through her nose, knowing the response would take the blonde a while. "Come back when you know some grown up insults." The green witch declared, a small and satisfied smirk on her thin lips._

 _Glinda's mouth closed after a moment, as she watched the satisfaction of her roomie with an amused pout. She turned on the heel, her locks flying over her shoulder to frame her face. With a dismissive wave of her hand, she went back to the group on the dance floor._

 _"Grow up yourself." She hissed, but her roommate could hear that she was not actually mad at her._

Elphaba sighed, this time softly. She remembered their little fights all too vividly. That evening, Glinda had come back to her to ask for a piece of paper and a pen. Not knowing what she was up to this time, the green witch had given her roommate the supplies, only to find out later in their room after the party, that the blonde girl had been going around the crowd to ask for some good insults. Rarely had Elphaba laughed as much and as loudly as she had that night.

Valiantly, Glinda had kept on throwing one ridiculous name after the other at her, falling back on her bed with laughter as well without even finishing the list. Days later, she still scribbled her favourite ones on Elphaba's notes in class, since Glinda herself did not have a lot to do there. That, and apparently, she could not let the argument go.

She really was a child, Elphaba thought with a smile. A child, with the weight of ruling over all of Oz. Her smile faded. What would she not do to turn back the clock, reverse what had happened and go back to what they were before. Children, students, _friends._

"Meow." Elphaba jumped up and immediately pointed the wooden part of her broom at the noise. It repeated itself. Sweetly and softly. The witch blinked and then let her broom sink.

"Why, hello there. And I thought I was alone." She crouched down in front of the couch, where she had been joined a moment ago. Big, blue-greenish, round eyes looked back at her with curiosity. The slender, pitch-black cat sat down on the couch and licked its paw, before running it across its face. Elphaba smiled warmly. Thinking how it must have been as lonely as she was herself – since she had looked around the ruins almost everywhere without finding anyone – she decided to keep it company. She leaned against her broom, supporting herself while still crouching and let her gaze wander over to the window.

"Fiyero…" she breathed. Purring loudly next to her ear, a soft nose dug into her cheek, followed by the cat's head and body. Elphaba chuckled when the tail stroked her skin and watched the cat jump down from the couch. It turned to look her straight into her eyes, meowed loudly and walked towards the door. The witch tilted her head when the animal stopped multiple times on its way, always catching her eyes.

"Hm?" Elphaba rose and, with her broom in hand, followed her new friend.


	10. Chapter 10 - Discovery

Elphaba stared at the carpet beneath her. Her gaze wandered to the cat, who was happily pulling on the fabric with its claws. The witch frowned. Was that it? Its favourite carpet? She sighed. Turning her broom to have the bristles up, she stomped it on the ground to let her annoyance out and the cat know that she was not happy with its little game. She had her mouth open, but stopped breathing before even speaking. The cat slightly winced and looked at her. Elphaba stomped the broom again, this time not as hard. This was not the sound she had expected. It sounded like wood, not stone, and almost hollow. Frowning, she took a couple of steps back, getting off the old and filthy rug.

Crouching down with the musty fabric between her fingertips, the green woman slowly lifted it up. She did not even notice the black cat walking around the carpet and sitting next to her leg. There was wood, just as she suspected.

With a flick of her arm, she flung the carpet over. Dust swirled around her and she had to pinch her nose in order not to sneeze. She kept her eyes squeezed shut for a moment longer, before blinking against the mouldy particles in the air. There was a trapdoor.

"Meow." Elphaba turned her head to look at the cat. It looked back, its blue-green eyes wide and friendly. Elphaba's mouth curved into a slim line. Inhaling, she stretched her hand towards the metal ring and pulled. It was stuck, so Elphaba raised from her crouch and pulled harder. She groaned, jerking her arms upward when suddenly, the hatch burst open, the handle flying out of her hand. With a yelp of surprise, the witch stumbled back, but found her balance after a few steps.

Looking down, Elphaba saw nothing but utter darkness. Cool air rose up from the opening, bringing the smell of cold and wet rock with it. On the wall opposite of her was an old torch, which she yanked from its mounting. Eagerly mumbling a spell she recalled from the Grimmerie, she lit the end of the torch up and stepped back to the opening. Curiosity fluttered inside of her like a bird yearning to leave its cage.

She held the burning end down towards the hole and squinted to catch a glimpse of steps, winding their way into the dark cellar. Quickly licking over her dry lips, Elphaba took the first step down, then started to climb down the narrow stone stairs. She looked to the side, when just her head was peeking out of the opening, wondering where the cat had gone. It sat at the top of the stairs, watching her calmly, so Elphaba shrugged with a slight frown across her forehead and continued her way down.

Hearing the pitter-patter behind her, she knew that the cat was following her with steps that sounded a lot more certain than her own. Worrying that Fiyero would not find her upon returning and panicking, Elphaba hesitated more and more with each step. The torch – which only enlightened the narrow staircase and nothing beyond – did not help much with her concern. Noticing that her breath was shaky, Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment. Telling herself that there was nothing to be scared about and that she was acting ridiculously.

In her head, she thought about how Glinda would probably be more scared than her and either pretend not to care about what was down there or die to know, but not go herself. In any case, Elphaba would have to go by herself, or at least first.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell, not having watched her step, since her eyes were closed. With a gasp, she stumbled on the step, hearing the cat hiss in surprise behind her. Groaning in pain, she hit the wall in front of her, then slid forward before her feet could find any grip. Catching herself with her hands, Elphaba landed on her stomach, hitting the rocky ground. Groaning again, she pushed herself up, drawing her bruised knees towards her.

With an uncomfortable sigh, the young witch sat up and blinked into the darkness. Her hands burned from being scraped, and so did her knees and thighs. Some of her toes felt as if they might be bruised as well, but she was glad that her face had not been injured.

"Meow." She could hear the cat raise its voice next to her. Turning her head, Elphaba looked into glowing eyes, blinking at her. Perhaps it was worried, she thought, smiling slightly.

The second she had thought it might actually care about her, the eyes moved away from her. She could see the silhouette of the small animal walking past the torch, which she now noticed had fallen onto the ground next to her. The cat disappeared in the shadows, from where it meowed at her a couple of times. Elphaba quickly picked up the torch, winced back when the wood touched her open wounds, but held onto it as tight as she could.

She had slight trouble getting up, but managed after a moment. The calls had stopped and so Elphaba blindly walked into the direction the cat had disappeared into. Holding the torch far in front of her, she could hear loud purring, the further she walked.

Elphaba had to crouch down to see her furry new friend. It was still purring loudly and when the witch lowered her torch, she could see the cat rubbing its sides against a box. Elphaba leaned the torch against the box, which was about double the height of the cat and square. It was made of a strange, light brown material she had never seen before. Running her fingertips over the closed flaps of the same material, she felt a rough and paper-like material, but thicker.

Suddenly, the box caught on fire next to her. Quickly, Elphaba took the torch away from it. Her wounds brushed the handle and with a groan of pain, she let it fall onto the ground. Turning back to the box, her thoughts raced over how she should extinguish the flames, not being able to use her hands properly.

Taking the rim of her hat gingerly, she slapped it onto the flames and suffocated them. Elphaba let out a long sigh. She carefully knelt down, hissing when her knees touched the ground, but did not wince back. She picked up the torch and decided to keep holding onto it. A hesitant 'meow' reached her ears, so she turned to see the cat returning to her side. It must have fled upon the box catching fire, Elphaba assumed.

"So now what? This is it?" She asked with a sigh, not expecting an answer in the first place. Turning her attention back to the box, the young witch slowly opened the first flap, then the next one. She held the torch towards the box, but watched out for it not to touch the thick paper. One hand reached into the box, where she felt something she already knew all too well.

"Glitter?" Elphaba frowned. Lifting her hand out of the box, she watched the sparkles gently rain down from her fingertips. Enthusiastically meowing, the cat flung its paws towards the glitter, trying to catch it out of the air. Elphaba frowned even more, unable to hide the amused curl her lip curved across her face. "You remind me an awful lot of someone, who would have me stumble through the dark just for a pile of glitter, too…"

Reaching into the box again, Elphaba felt glass, so she carefully took it out. It was round like a crystal ball, but smaller, fitting into her hand if she did not close it shut. It was see-through and sparkled a little from the glitter. There was a small loop on top of it, like an eyelet, where a golden string was tied to it. Elphaba took the string and let the glass orb turn at the height of her eyes.

An idea struck her like lighting. Elphaba settled the torch between her thighs to have the other hand free. While the orb still turned around itself as she held it by the string, Elphaba's other hand encircled it. Her fingers sidled and winded around the glass. The green witch chanted, first with a mere murmur, then louder and louder, almost hypnotizingly. Her melodic and deep spell casting showed its effect when the ball started to glow. Having her eyes closed and completely focused on her magic, Elphaba repeated the words of the ancient language she had remembered from the Grimmerie.

Almost hissing the last syllable, she opened her eyes. Wide-eyed, Elphaba stared into the crystal ball, which's outside was still glowing slightly in a reddish gleam. Frowning, she wondered why it had not worked. _Where is he?_ Elphaba wondered, not seeing Fiyero, but complete and utter darkness inside the glass. She sighed, frustrated but more concerned, when the image suddenly changed.

Slowly, something came into view inside the orb. Elphaba squinted and was glad that the spell had made the glass glow by itself, so that she did not have to hold the torch close to it. Something green appeared in the blurry image. She tilted her head in confusion. _But… that's me!_


	11. Chapter 11 - Return

**Hey!**

 **Thanks a million for the new favourites/reviews and followers! I hope you're all enjoying the story! ^^**

 _I can do this! And she is proud of me!_ Glinda's mouth curved into a determined pout, acting alongside her thoughts as usual.

"I can do this." She repeated, this time out loud.

From inside her bubble, she could already see the Emerald City towering ahead. Glinda sighed determinately through her nose. What could happen anyway? There were no problems awaiting her, so she did not have to worry about anything causing her trouble.

 _I'll just take a nice walk through the city, grace the people with my presence and maybe go shopping._ A smile crept across her face. She was really looking forward to her day now. With a slight frown, Glinda made a mental note to include lunch in her schedule as soon as possible. Even though she had just had breakfast, she felt hungry again. Blaming it on the magic power she had to use to travel, Glinda shrugged. She was not going to use it that often anyway, not to mention any other magic, so it should not be a problem, she told herself with a nod.

The Emerald City was directly in front of her now. The good witch lifted her arm, then let it sink quickly. She lifted the arm that was not holding her wand this time and elegantly waved at the guards of the gates to the city. Waiting for her to arrive – which took by far longer than she had calculated – the guards saluted her and bowed until she had passed over them.

 _How embarrassing!_ Glinda thought upon her seemingly eternal wave and jerking wand. Her face was slightly flushed, so she felt with the heat creeping up her cheeks. Not looking back once, the young woman was glad they had bowed, since it only now came to her mind that she was wearing a wide skirt and floating above the men's heads.

Trying desperately to speed up, she hovered higher above the streets of the Emerald City. Aiming for the reception parlour on the upper floor, Glinda inhaled and held her breath. Pulling her dress towards her as tight as she could, she managed to fit through the open doors of the balcony without further awkward moments.

Glinda exhaled in relief. Letting go of her dress, she straightened herself, shook out her hair and lifted her chin. Putting on a smile, she crossed the parlour, making her way to the huge double doors. Looking around, she found that the green of the Emerald Palace was not only boring and monotone, but gave her a slight sting in her heart upon seeing so much green. _Elphaba had loved it so much the first time we were here…_ Trying to replace her frown with an upbeat expression, Glinda started imagining the drapes and walls in different colours. _Maybe some pink…_ she let her thoughts wander, smiling again.

Apparently, her shoes were clacking very audibly, since the door she was just about to open burst open in front of her. Her stretched out hand jerked back.

"Lady Glinda!" A young man's voice called for her in surprise. He seemed positively surprised though, relieved even. Glinda remembered to stand straight, puffed her chest out and slightly lifted her chin. She gave him a polite smile, trying to hide the fact that she did not have the slightest idea who he was.

"We're very happy to have you back." He started, making a warm feeling spread inside of the her. She smiled even more, but blinked at him questioningly when his expression changed to concern. "Are you alright? Did you catch a fever?" His hand twitched but he stopped himself before touching her face. Blushing heavier, Glinda noticed that her face was still slightly red from before. She turned her head to the side and stuttered an excuse, blaming the cold wind from outside. He seemed to settle a little upon hearing that, and so did she when he did not ask for further explanations.

"So, Lady Glinda, there are a few things that-" he could not finish his sentence when suddenly the double doors from across the reception parlour behind them burst open.

"Lady Glinda!"

"Glinda! You're back!"

"There you are, Your Goodness!"

Glinda winced upon hearing the three men barging in. All three of them were much taller than her, shoes and everything. Only now did she notice that the boy she had run into a minute ago was about her height, if she was wearing her four-inch heels though. He might be a Munchkin, she thought, remembering that not all of them were exceptionally short, but his face reminded her of her friends from Gillikin.

Back in the present, Glinda watched with big eyes as the men practically stormed towards her. All of them were dressed in green uniforms, so she guessed them to be working in the Emerald City. The uniforms looked different from the guards' uniforms she remembered Fiyero and the others wearing. They did not wear boots, but expensive looking, formal shoes. None of them had a lot of hair left, two of the men's hair was already grey and the wrinkles on all of their faces did not speak of laughter, but age. _Nope, definitely not laughter._ Glinda thought to herself when the serious men had almost reached her. _You could scare any child with those faces._

The first one to arrive waved a stack of papers in front of her.

"This is inacceptable!" She blinked at the papers, fluttering in front of her face, brushing her nose. "You will have to travel to Munchkinland immediately! This is an outrage!" The older man let his obvious anger out, spit flying out of his mouth.

"No, no, no! She cannot go there now! Not while the Quadlings are on strike! We shall be there first thing in the morning!" The man who had last entered the room pushed his way through to wave his stack of papers in her face. Glinda stepped back until her back hit the doorframe behind her. The three men only followed, not noticing her insecurity, yet.

"And what about the Emerald City?" The third man raised his voice, while the first one had already started arguing with the second. "The capital is always first! This has highest priority!" He exclaimed, raising his papers. They were not as many as the others, but the writing was small, too, and Glinda's head already spun from the thought of having to read a single page.

She was bewildered. Her arrival surely had brought her attention, but not the kind she wanted. _What do I do now, Nanny?_ She frowned, helplessly pressed against the doorframe, eyes wide and darting from one upset man to the other. _What would Elphaba do?_

"Miss?" Another voice reached her ears. She turned her head, not remembering for one second that she had to keep a straight face and stared at the boy she had encountered earlier. He too wore green clothing, but looked around her age and far less scary than the three old men.

"Perhaps you should lead this discussion in your study?" He proposed, more suggestive than questioning. Had he emphasised 'lead' on purpose? His voice and face stayed friendly though, without a hint of reproach. Glinda scrapped the idea of having heard amusement in his tone.

"Ah, yes." She cleared her throat and hoped for her voice to have been confident enough. The three men stopped arguing and turned to her, their hands slowly sinking.

"Yes what?" One of them asked impatiently, and in her opinion, impolitely. She was Glinda the Good after all! She swallowed and inhaled.

"Let us discuss this in the study. Then I shall see whether I need to see the Munchkins or not." She addressed all three of them, having forgotten the other topics already. To her surprise, the man she found most intimidating looked even more furious than before. Her eyes widened as much as his, however in shock and not fury.

"Munchkinlanders." The boy behind her coughed, only for her to hear. She blinked her confusion away and understood, forcing a calm voice.

"We will decide over the _Munchkinlanders_ inside the study." She nodded as politely as possible, without leaning forward in order not to touch the man. They were all way too close to her and she was still uncomfortably pressed against the doorframe. The man nodded with narrow eyes. Perhaps she had stressed the word too much. Worrying about how they seemed to be impossible to please and that her Nanny's advice had not helped her so far, the young witch bit the inside of her lower lip. Noticing that they all seemed to wait for her to do something, she snapped out of her thoughts.

With an elegant gesture of her arm, she insinuated the men to go before her. The three older men turned on the heel and walked into the throne room, aiming for a door on the left side of the throne. Glinda sighed deeply, slightly sinking down on the doorframe, her hand sliding down the wood alongside her.

"Are you coming, Lady Glinda?" The boy asked her, concern ringing in his voice. Inhaling through her nose, Glinda stood up straight and gave him a reassuring nod, hoping it looked more convincing than it felt.

"Of course." She followed the men who had continued arguing in front of the door that led to the study. The good witch could hardly keep a straight face. She was everything but prepared for political disturbances.


	12. Chapter 12 - Work?

Glinda sighed so deeply, she groaned. She was exhausted. Exhausted from only _listening._ So far, she had not been able to solve a single problem, let alone understand all of them fully.

"Again, please." She sighed again, leaning her forehead on her folded hands. She had her elbows resting on the desk where she had somehow managed to sit behind in her voluminous bubble dress. The stacks of paperwork piling up in front of her did not help with the lack of space at all.

"Eminence Sheltrop has informed you about the Munchkinlander's need of a leader and the 'intruder', who claims to have to right to rule over them." Avaric repeated himself. He had introduced himself after the three men had left a few minutes ago, prudently not giving away her lack of knowledge in front of them.

"Why can't I say Munchkins?" Glinda interrupted, not having paid attention and most importantly, not wanting to face the problem. Avaric stopped pacing back and forth in front of her desk. She could feel his eyes resting on her. Without having to look at him, she could guess what his expression had looked like the whole time through. _Yes, we learned this in Shiz. No, I do not remember._ She sighed to herself, feeling for the first time in her life that she regretted not having been more diligent back then.

"It is only a matter of words. The term 'Munchkins' is too informal and could be taken as an offence, coming from someone with such a high status." To hell with her high status, Glinda thought, pressing her forehead further into her hands. Silence fell upon them when she did not answer. She did not even feel like humming shortly to let her servant know she understood. Sighing through her nose – this time not as harsh, but more in defeat – the young witch looked up.

There was no reproach in his expression, no condescension or anger in the slightest. He seemed honestly worried.

"Are you alright, Lady Glinda?" he queried, his eyebrows almost touching from frowning. His eyes were light brown, almost amber coloured. Never had Glinda seen such an eye colour before; they were intriguing and concern shone in them. His eyebrows were blonde, lighter than his dark blonde hair. If he wouldn't be frowning so fiercely, she might have not seen them at all. The freckles on his cheeks made her wonder if he was in fact younger than her. He seemed too young for his job, judging from his boyish face and slack, too big clothes.

After a while, Glinda noticed that she had been staring at his face and completely forgotten his question. She blinked at him and then turned away, burying her face in her hands once more.

"Perhaps we should call it a day?" He proposed, trying to make it sound like a question, when she knew exactly that he was telling her what to do. She appreciated his subtle way of guiding her, but the inward smile did not make it through to her exhausted expression.

Instead of answering, the young woman simply nodded, still against her hands. He mumbled his agreement and went over to her. The good witch gave a small sigh and rose from her seat, pushing herself up with her hands on the desk. Thankful and embarrassed at the same time that Avaric pulled the chair out for her, she cleared her throat and made her way to the door. She stopped before reaching out for the handle.

"Um… Where do I…?" She started, cheeks flushing in a light pink when she turned around with a questioning expression. She must have looked pathetic, since the boy returned her gaze with sympathetic eyes.

"This way." He pointed at the door behind the desk. "It's shorter." He added quickly, not wanting to embarrass her further upon almost having walked through the wrong door. Glinda nodded almost not notably and followed him.

"Thank you, Avaric." Glinda hesitantly called after the boy as she watched him exit the throne room. He simply nodded and left the hall, closing the doors behind him – which the men had obviously left far open.

Closing the door to her room, the young witch leaned against it from the inside and looked around. Her room was behind the throne, to the right. To the left was her study and the room connecting them was her bathroom.

Almost everything, except the wooden furniture, was green. Emerald green curtains, emerald green bedsheets, emerald green carpets. Most fabrics had light and dark highlights, as well as patterns on them, but apart from that, it was all very monotone.

Opposite of the doors was her bed, shoved against the wall. It was at least a queen's bed, if not a double bed. Silk curtains hung from the sides and the puffy bedding was decorated with elaborate embroidery. More pillows than ever necessary were draped on top, coming in different patterns and sizes. Next to each side of the bed were nightstands, upon each stood candlesticks. The cupboard next to the bathroom door on the left, and another one stood opposite of the bed, were made of the same wood as rest of the furniture. To the right was a window, drapes being help open to the sides.

Glinda slid down onto the floor, hands behind her back. She was exhausted. This was not at all how she had imagined her return. From what she had gathered, almost every territory in Oz had some sort of problem, most of them requiring diplomacy and her decision. The last one – which should have been the easiest of them all – scared her the most.

The Glikkus Trolls – resident in a small area in the northeast – requested her to prove her magical powers to them, otherwise they would not continue to harvest the emeralds, which the capital practically contained of.

Glinda tilted her head. How had the wizard proven them _his_ powers? Leaning her head against the door, she looked at the ceiling, before closing her eyes.

Not looking forward to getting up early in the morning, Glinda gave a long sigh. She remained sitting for a moment longer and then stood up. Kicking off her shoes while walking towards the bed, Glinda remembered that she did not bring any clothes to change into. Limply letting herself fall onto the bed, the sorceress groaned when her face was buried in the sheets. The matrass bobbed up and down for a moment. Lifting her feet, Glinda let them fall back down, slightly smiling into the blanket when the matrass wobbled once more. She kept on bouncing up and down alongside her bed until she had brought up the motivation to undress.

Without lifting herself from her position, Glinda reached behind her back and unlaced her bodice. She turned her head to the side to be able to breathe and continued taking her clothes off as far as possible. In the end, the girl had to sit up, removed her stockings and silk drawers, that ended beneath her knees. Throwing her corset onto the pile of clothes, Glinda decided to sleep in her underwear, hoping for the servants (and everyone else) to respect her privacy. Almost forgetting to remove her crown, earrings and necklace, she stopped herself from falling backwards into the pillows.

Cuddling into her bed, Glinda turned to the window, watching the sun on its way to set. Already dreading the next morning, she squinted her eyes close, sighing in self-pity. _Good night, Elphie._ She thought to herself, just like every evening and drifted into sleep.

* * *

 _"Thank you so much, Elphaba! We knew you could do it!"_

 _"You are a blessing!"_

 _"What would we do without you?"_

 _"You are truly gifted! Oz needs a powerful witch like you!"_

Of course, she could do it, she was Elphaba! _Glinda thought and forced a smile onto her lips. Not that anyone would notice her in the back. Just looking at her would have made her jealous; watching her magic leaving the people in awe, calming them, making them cheer. Sharply exhaling though her nose, Glinda wrinkled her nose. Elphaba was everything she longed to be – talented, smart and popular with her magic. While the usual sting of guilt struck its way into her heart, something else mixed with her feelings. For the first time, Glinda felt_ relief _upon seeing Elphaba solve the Ozians' problems._

 _"Lady Glinda?" She could hear her name being called in the distance, but did not bother to turn around. She let herself enjoy her moment of freedom, eyes resting on her friend. "Lady Glinda?" She had to smile upon seeing Elphaba smile. The usually shy witch seemed fine and relaxed with the crowd of cheering people around her._

 _"Lady Glinda? Lady Glinda?"_

"Lady Glinda?" Glinda groaned when the voice pulled her out of her dream. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes, squinting them for a second against the sun's rays. Was it morning already? Whatever happened to getting up early, as planned yesterday, she wondered.

Sitting up a little too rapidly, Glinda flung her blanket to the side. Almost jumping out of bed, she turned to the door where Avaric was standing, having woken her up in the first place. The good witch frowned upon seeing the young man's face practically blaze. His mouth stood wide open and his eyes seemed to tremble. Before she knew it, Glinda could see his gaze dart up and down, then he left the room, quick as lightning.

Glinda's gasp must have been heard throughout the entire Emerald City she thought, upon having realised her situation. Face burning and flushed to her ears, she quickly started dressing, always glancing at the door. It was not entirely closed and she could hear a meek voice from behind it.

"M-Miss Glinda…" ue stuttered. She could see the door handle tremble slightly. "Some-something happened. Um…" he cleared his throat, trying his best not to let his voice sound shaky, unsuccessfully. Glinda was almost done lacing her corset, knowing she must have missed a few holes. Before she could ask, he had spoken up, for which she was secretly grateful for, assuming that her voice shook with the same embarrassment as his.

"The intruder h-has been brought to the palace. He-he demands an au-audience. Now." Avaric had almost caught himself. Glinda fastened her skirt and slipped through the puffy sleeves of her bodice, tying it in the back.

"The intruder?" She thought out loud, more to herself, unease spreading in her stomach.


	13. Chapter 13 - Glinda

Elphaba was bewildered. She stared at the orb, unsure why the spell had not worked, but even more concerned why it showed herself instead of Fiyero. The image was definitely the witch herself, but it looked as if it was from the side. She was looking at her shoulder from the side, her face only briefly appearing inside the glass object.

"Stalker." Elphaba almost jumped out of her skin when a low voice spoke into her ear. She caught the orb with both hands, grimacing when she had to close her wounded palms around it. She spun her head around, almost falling over backwards.

"Fiyero!" She exclaimed, having recognised the voice after a moment. Her cheeks flushed when she recalled his single word, knowing that it was not untrue.

"I was just-" she stopped when he took her hands between his palms. Leaning back a little from his intense stare, the witch was unsure whether it would make any difference if she defended herself or not. He broke the silence, looking down. Her eyebrows almost met in a frown when the Scarecrow started chuckling. His laughter got louder and his shoulders shook.

"Don't worry." He kept laughing. "Your face," he slightly grasped for air, looking up at her, "was priceless." He tried to restrain his laugher, but without success. Elphaba pouted. She pulled her hands out of his – shuffling her knees, although it hurt a lot – to turn her back on him.

"I uhm…" she started but did not feel the need to excuse herself. Fiyero, who had managed to calm down, knelt down behind her.

"I know." She could feel his body moving closer to hers but did not turn to face him. "You were just stalking me while I'm out." He tried to supress his laughter. Whipping her hair through his face, Elphaba spun her head around to him.

"I was trying to protect you, moron!" She yelled, glaring at him. His laughter stopped, he looked back at her and she knew he was being more serious now. He whispered a 'sorry' and leaned his head against hers. Sighing, Elphaba looked back into the crystal ball, seeing both of them in the dim light of the torch. She hesitated before speaking up again.

"How did you find me here?" She could feel his light head on her shoulder.

"You made enough noise for me to hear. Are you hurt?" He guessed, concern overshadowing his amusement.

"I'm fine. You're back earlier than expected; did something happen?" She tried to change the subject, before he would want to take care of her wounds. She did not like other people worrying because of her or taking care of her. Brushing her hair was one thing, but the wounds would keep him worried for a longer time.

"I…" he almost sighed, leaning further into her back. "Did not really strike it rich." He sounded dissatisfied and somehow sad. "We are not in Oz anymore, that's for sure. While I was out, there was a little girl, who got so scared of me, I returned to you immediately. Thank goodness it was just a little child, but I still feel terrible…" he murmured in a discouraged tone.

Elphaba listened quietly. She did not want to cause him any more trouble, but she also knew she could not live of the few plants in the abandoned garden. Going out by herself was not an option either. She felt like a heavy burden, since he did not have needs, such as hunger or sleep. Surely enough, it was her fault, but in this case, he had an advantage.

She blinked against the darkness, the fire of the torch in front of her heating up her face. Warmth spread in her, when she noticed how calm her lover was, even when being close to fire. The trust he had in her made her smile. Not knowing how to return the favour, she turned her head and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Having been lost in his own thoughts, Fiyero only reacted when she had pulled away again. Feeling that he wanted to smile at her, Elphaba gave him a warm smile.

"Let's go back to Oz!" She proposed. Having sounded a little too eager, she wondered if he would take her idea seriously enough. His head retreated from her shoulder.

"Back to Oz? And then what? Remember, you're still a wanted criminal-"

"But you aren't!" The green witch interrupted hastily. She turned back around to him. "I can hide and you can walk around as freely as you want." She emphasised, feeling guilty for his insecurity and sadness upon having scared a child. She blinked at him with pleading eyes. He was about to respond, but Elphaba cut him off again.

"We can just go back to Kiamo Ko. There won't be anyone there; you know the place and its secret passage ways! You can go anywhere you want to; no one will recognise you. We won't have a problem with food or accommodation." She tried her best to sound even more enthusiastic than she was. She did like her idea, but she could not let it sound as if she had just made it up. It was not thought out very well, but at that very moment it came to her mind, Elphaba did not see a downside to it.

Fiyero had fallen silent. Having two fingers on his chin, he looked past her, probably trying to picture her idea and considering the dangers. The green woman's fingers tapped on the glass ball in her hands, impatiently but also excitedly.

"Hmm…" the Scarecrow hummed thoughtfully. "What if they see you? What if someone finds out you're not actually dead?" He reasoned, not sounding very convinced by the idea, but at least not rejecting it altogether.

"Then I'll pretend to flee and return when they lose interest." She quickly proposed, her eyebrows twitching into a frown. _Just say 'yes'._ She desperately hoped for him to agree. There was so much more she could do in Oz, like using the environment she knew to practise magic and experiment. The concept of her boyfriend being occupied with going out and walking around freely drove her desire further, as well as the possibility of helping the poor animals in Oz, who were forbidden to speak out. Dying to know, she was secretly hoping to catch a glimpse of how Glinda was getting by.

"Are you sure about this?" The Scarecrow insured, doubt ringing in his tone. Elphaba nodded eagerly. Having thought about it made her want to return even more. He hummed thoughtfully again, not sounding very persuaded.

"Yero, please! It would be so much easier!" She pleaded, slightly nearing him but making sure to keep the fire out of reach. Without asking her to at least give the new place a try – which was the argument Elphaba feared she could not negate – he slowly nodded.

"If it would make you that happy…" he mumbled his agreement, still not sounding persuaded. Elphaba placed the torch on the ground, far enough away from the box and her boyfriend. Leaning forward, she hugged his straw-stuffed torso tightly.

"Thank you." She was relieved when his arms enclosed her and they stayed there, hugging for quite a while. A sound from the box behind her made them break up their hug, both looking over to the thick paper, that was now moving slightly.

Elphaba frowned and took the torch, getting up and walking around the object at her feet. Fiyero rose, too, leaning over the rim of the box and peeking in when the witch held the flame a little closer to illuminate the source of the noise. An amused smile crept onto her face when the green woman recognised her new friend.

"I followed it down here; it seems to live in this place." She explained while they watched the pitch-black cat. It was rolling around inside the box, throwing the glitter that covered the bottom around with its paws, sending the particles swirling through the air and trying to catch them when raining down on it again. "I think it's very lonely here – we should take it with us." She added, frowning with sympathy.

"It sure loves glitter…" Fiyero sighed, but his tone hinted amusement. "What do you want to name it?" He asked something that had not once come to the witch's mind. She started thinking when a cloud of glitter whirled up into their faces, making her blink them off. Their eyes met, and she could guess how his mimic would be mirroring hers when she raised her eyebrows at him. Both spoke at the same time, agreeing completely.

"Glinda."


	14. Chapter 14 - Intruder

With Avaric following close behind her, Glinda hurried through the throne room towards the reception hall, her heels clacking on the greenish marble floor. They hadn't spoken a word while she had finished dressing, put on her make-up and done her hair. Luckily, she was very fast in doing so, having had a lot of practise. Before they had reached the double doors, the boy to her right briefly broke the situation down to her.

"It's the intruder, Eminence Sheltrop has complained about. He claims to be the rightful ruler of Munchkinland, which is normally ruled over by several Eminence families. The last single ruler was Eminence Thropp's daughter, Nessarose. There has not been an agreement over the leadership in Munchkinland so far." His words rushed over his tongue as if his life depended on them. Finishing just before they stood in front of the door, he took a quick inhale to catch his breath and then reached out for the door handle.

"Thank you." Glinda whispered, not yet daring to look over at him. From the corner of her eye, she could see him smile, then the door swung open. Taking a single step back, the good witch took a deep breath and puffed up her chest, lifting her chin. Focusing on a serious expression, she tried her best to push the embarrassment from a few minutes ago out of her head.

"Your Goodness!" The Munchkinland associate greeted her, hecticness and dissatisfaction ringing in his voice, she hoped was not meant for her.

"Eminence Sheltrop." She shortly nodded at him. Turning her head, the blonde's eyes widened when she saw shining metal through the guards, clustered around the intruder. A shiver ran down her spine, when she suddenly remembered what this was about. Remembering to stay calm and collected, she addressed the men in green.

"You may let him go now, thank you." She dismissed them with a polite nod. A little irritated, they hesitated to follow the order without any precautions.

"But, Your Goodness, this-" she interrupted the Eminence across from her by simply lifting her hand. This was how it was supposed to be, in control and under her command. It was quite satisfying, and she enjoyed the power she had already had back in Shiz. Now she only had to figure out a way to solve the problem with the 'intruder'.

The Tinman struggled free, shaking the guards off who were still unsure whether to let him go. The intruder's gaze wandered upwards; he stared at her as if she had just spoken a life sentence of prison over him. Biting the inside of her lip, Glinda barely managed not to seem completely intimidated. She'd expected him to be relieved to see her, but instead he looked at her if he would rush forward and strangle her any second. She gulped.

With a glance at Avaric, she was a little reassured, since he seemed to understand what she wanted right away. He cleared his throat and stepped out from behind her.

"Her Goodness wishes to see you in her study." His voice was calm, but his hands fidgeted nervously behind his back. Glinda turned on the heel and stood in the open doorway, making sure her visitor would follow. She could hear the Tinman struggle against the guards, who flanked him from all sides, as if he were a dangerous prisoner. The Eminence followed after the cluster of people.

"Please make sure Sheltrop stays outside until I bid him in; the guards too." She leaned over to Avaric and whispered into his ear. The boy gave a serious nod, straightening himself as if he had just been given a great honour. The good witch straightened herself, too, and walked on, throwing an unnoticed glance behind her, to reassure herself that no one had heard them.

Avaric opened the door for her, letting her and the Tinman pass through. He was about to close the door when the Eminence wanted to enter, holding the door open with his foot. He glared at Avaric, who did not dare to move, neither closing nor opening the door.

"Let me pass, boy." The old man coldly commanded. When the servant did not yield, throwing a glance over at his mistress, the Eminence narrowed his eyes at her.

"Is there a problem, Your Goodness?" He asked, his tone sharp and challenging. Glinda swallowed, returning the helpless look of Avaric with a sympathetic one. She returned her gaze to the man, who was suspiciously eying the two, then the Tinman.

"Of course not." She finally managed, fiercely biting her lower lip in besetment. _This should be fun…_

Sighing almost inaudibly through her nose, Glinda made her way over to the chair behind her desk, pulling herself together to make a serene impression. Avaric, who had closed the door, went to pull out her chair and then stand behind her.

"Well…" her words failed her. There was nothing she could think of to say. She closed her mouth after a while, not knowing what to do.

"Water, Miss?" Avaric cleverly covered the silence by providing her with a glass of water, which he poured for her to take from his tray. Buying her a couple more moments, he went around the two men on the other side of the desk, offering it to them, too. The Tinman refused and took a step forward. Glinda took a sip of water and swallowed it down as if it were a lump of mud, looking up from her glass.

"The current situation-" she tried once more, but was cut off immediately, mouth still open.

"The situation is that _I_ am the ruler of Munchkinland!" The Tinman blurted out. Metal hands gripped the rim of wood, when he leaned over her desk, staring her down. Wanting to gulp, Glinda found her throat had dried out. Why was he so aggressive? And why did he have to let it out on her?

"You claim this post without any right, as you are of no Eminence's blood." Sheltrop seemed to be slightly irritated by his own argument about the blood, letting his eyes travel the strange metal figure in front of him. "No one has appointed you to do so." He eyed the intruder with suspicion and resentment, noticing how he was trying to gain power by intimidating the ruler of Oz.

"Oh, yes," the Tinman said with the creepiest smirk his bolted features would allow. His eyes fixed the blonde below him. "She has." He stated with satisfaction and scorn in his voice. Glinda exhaled shakily thought her nose. She could feel a hot sweat drop roll down her temple, but did not dare to break the eye contact. He was taunting her. He was playing with her like a string puppet and the worst thing was, he was absolutely right with his accusation.

Feeling three pairs of eyes burn into her from all sides, the witch tried to swallow again, unsuccessfully. She had to lick her dried out lips before any words would pass them. She blinked slowly.

"Ridiculous." The Eminence beat her to the punch. His tone was wary, as if he was only defending her to gain proof of the scenario just mentioned. _I'm busted… What side is he on, anyway? Not mine, that's for sure…_ Glinda's thoughts raced, still unable to find excuses. There was nothing she could think of that would gain the Eminence's trust, not even calling the statement a lie. She would break her word.

"Please, sit down, Boq." She commanded her voice to be composed. Sheltrop's eyes widened for a second, before he narrowed them. After another moment of burning his gaze into her, the Tinman followed the order and seated himself with a loud creak of his screws on a broad stool opposite of the desk. His expression had changed, though he was still slightly smiling, probably sure he had won. Glinda cleared her throat.

"I have, you are right." She slowly affirmed. Sheltrop's eyes twitched, so she noticed out of the corner of her eye, but he did not say another word. "I have done so, because there is no one ruling Munchkinland, currently." Thoughts racing, Glinda could have sworn her head must have been steaming as she desperately tried to make up a plausible explanation. She did not have to look at her old classmate to know that his expression was triumphant. Having to look at the Eminence, she decided, was even worse, so she avoided his eyes altogether.

"Boq was a Munchkin himself and therefore knows the people and the land very well." She knew it was a very weak argument, since all the Munchkin Eminences were from Munchkinland, too. "After the hardships of… the hard time we have all been through, I know for a fact that he has stayed… strong and that the people trust him." She could not bring herself to spell out the catastrophe and talk bad about her best friend. Even so, she felt as if she was betraying Elphaba. Her words came slowly, as if they would rather stick to her throat and she'd have to pull them out. The guilt of having to reflect well on the man who had led the angry mob to kill Elphaba surged through her, contracting her stomach.

"Therefore," she took a deep breath, "I will have Boq lead the Munchkin-" Avaric coughed behind her, and she quickly remembered, the word coming a little too faltering, "-landers. I will appoint Eminence Sheltrop to assist him with his tasks." She gave a nod in the Sheltrop's direction, without making eye contact. "If there are any big decisions that will have to be made, I expect to be told beforehand." She added, her voice still slightly shaking. Glinda clenched her teeth before she continued. "That will be all for today." She turned her head to Avaric, who was behind her. "Please have someone prepare a guest room for him." She ended the meeting, getting up from her seat, implying to the two men to leave.

To her relief, they did after a moment of hesitation. It scared Glinda that Sheltrop had not said another word throughout the entire conference – even Boq had not started complaining.

"I suppose we will discuss the details later then, Your Goodness." Boq said when she had reached the door. He was slightly leaning down to be on her eyelevel, a strange spark in his eyes, she could not read. His smile still creeped her out, but she had to admit that it was not meant the same way it had been a few minutes ago. Unable to make anything of his ingratiating expression, Glinda held out her hand to the side, motioning him to use the door before her.

She could feel a shiver run down her spine when the men passed her and left the room, followed by Avaric, who announced that he would prepare a room right away. The good witch pulled him to a halt by his shoulder as soon as the other two were outside.

"Have someone prepare the room and meet me back at my own, okay?" She enquired him quickly, then reluctantly went past him to usher the others out.

Inside her room, Glinda practically plunged onto her bed, head first and arms stretched out above her head. Her hands hung over the other side, her face was buried in the sheets and she let out a long and deep sigh that sounded more like a groan.

 _What is wrong with these people? Everyone here seems to think they can boss me around. Sheltrop is totally against me, why ever… And scary, too. Boq scares the heck out of me since he's been transformed, and he knows he does. Whatever changed him in the end is even more scary…_

Lost in her thoughts, Glinda almost overheard the knocking on her door. Without lifting her face off the blanket, she gave a hum. She could hear the door open and softly close.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Avaric's timid voice called out. As a response, she merely sighed into the sheets, she was beginning to have problems breathing with. She did not know what to say to him either. He was very supportive and seemed to be better informed than her, but as much as she wanted to, she could not let him take over her duties.

Something warm touched her overhanging fingers. They twitched, feeling something solid and warm. Weakly frowning, the witch slowly lifted her gaze, propping her head up on her chin. Avaric was kneeling in front of the bed, a tray in his hands, upon which stood a glass of warm milk. She rested her eyes tiredly on the drink for a couple of seconds then glanced up at him. His gaze was full of concern and sympathy. _And again, I must look horrible… I'm so pathetic…_

The glass carefully nudged her fingers again. He held her gaze. Glinda tried not to let her expression brim over with self-pity, but was unable to force a smile on her face as much as she tried. With a deep sigh, the blonde let her face fall back flat into the blanket, her words almost not understandable.

"Can't I do anything right?" Her muffled voice was discouraged. After a moment of silence, when she had already assumed that he was secretly agreeing with her, she received an answer she had not expected.

"I think it went well." Avaric stated, nudging her fingers with the glass again. When she did not answer, he continued. "Even though, if I may be so bold, the idea of having just anyone rule is a little imprudent. But at least they agreed, which is a good start." He finished, not the slightest bit of irony detectable in his speech. Was he actually being honest or just a sycophant, trying to make her feel better? The glass nudged her some more times, but she did not want to look up.

Silence fell upon them, while Glinda processed his words. Perhaps it had not been such a bad idea after all, since she did not have to break her word. If only the two did not intimidate her so much. She wondered if they would get along at all and highly doubted to have solved any conflicts, but rather created more. How would she ever put this situation right?

Quietly lifting her head, she watched Avaric sit in front of her bed. He had given up on the warm milk and started tapping her fingertips from below with his own, jerking away whenever hers moved the slightest bit. A smile crept across her face. She breathed out through her nose in order to supress her laugher. He was so caring, even if he had not the slightest idea how to.

Smirking to herself, Glinda suddenly twitched her fingers. A wince pulled through the body of the boy in front of her. He looked back at her with big eyes, cheeks flushing when he realised that she had noticed his actions and watched him. Glinda had to smile even more upon seeing his reaction.

"S-sorry!" He stammered, raising to his feet. He picked the tray up from the ground and placed it on the nightstand, then made his way to the door.

"Avaric." The blonde prevented him from leaving the room in a lazy voice. She watched his unsure expression upon hearing her weakly pat her fingers on the bed. He gulped audibly and sat down on the rim of the bed, next to her hands. He started tapping his fingers when she did not say anything else. Glinda had turned her head to the side towards him, resting it on the bed, but having her eyes closed. It was not even lunch time and she felt tired already.

"Where do you know him from?" The boy asked after a long silence. She did not open her eyes. She could hear him inhale, probably thinking she was not following who he was talking about.

"How do you know I know him?" She replied with a question. He hesitated, fearing she did not actually want him to ask. Glinda opened her eyes, peering up at his unsure face. He studied her expression, then turned away, apologetically looking down.

"Boq went to Shiz with me." She started, keeping her story short but not dismissive. "He… changed a lot since he was transformed." She sighed slightly, staring ahead at nothing in particular. Not wanting to explain the way he had been before – running after her day by day and believing every excuse she would make up – she left it at her last statement.

"I see." Avaric nodded to himself. "I was just wondering, since he had not mentioned his name." He remarked, feeling the need to explain his asking. Glinda let her eyes wander up again, looking at the boy, who still had his gaze cast downwards. His uniform – a green shirt and brown trousers that ended below his knees, where they were tied tightly – looked too big for him. He was also wearing a dark green vest, which's buttons appeared to be emeralds. Upon noticing her glance on him, Avaric had a puzzled and slightly embarrassed expression.

"How old are you?" With a light frown, Glinda blinked at him with her long eyelashes. Her question caught him off guard, which was not rare for him. Apart from the question she had just asked, the young witch did not understand why he was always unsure around her. _Why do I make him so uncomfortable? Is he just shy or am I doing something wrong?_ She wondered, feeling sorry.

"I-I went to Shiz, too." Avaric unassertively started. He avoided her eyes, which blinked at him with curiosity. "I graduated three years after you." He concluded, hoping not to be interviewed any further. Glinda's frown intensified. The query of whether he was younger than her had completely disappeared from her mind.

 _He went to Shiz?! He even knows when I graduated, so he must have seen me around… That can only mean that he knows about Elphaba!_ The blonde's thoughts raced, panic rising in her chest. Thinking about how no one seemed to be accusing her of their friendship anymore, Glinda slowly relaxed. After everything that had happened, she highly doubted he would still be thinking that way. Since he worked in the Emerald Palace, there was no way he had not gathered the events following her years at Shiz.

"You seem to… overthink things." He noted, his voice shaking with tentativeness, whether he could allow himself to say such a thing. Glinda's blue-greenish eyes met his, apology shimmering in them, alongside her own insecurity. She noticed his hand next to hers, still in motion to comfort her, but not daring to touch. He followed her gaze and pulled it away, placing it on his lap and blushing.

The sun had just passed its highest point. There was not much she had done so far, but plenty of time, so she decided to take some time for herself.

The young witch watched the boy for a while longer, then retracted her arms and lifted herself up, scooting over to sit next to him. She dabbed his hand for a second and then stood up.

"Let's go shopping!" Glinda exclaimed, raising her finger in the air, full of drive.

"What?" Avaric forgot to speak politely, holding his hand with his other one and frowning, bewildered by her sudden burst of energy. Smiling, the blonde turned back to him. There was nothing lifting her spirits better than shopping for clothes, shoes and makeup!


	15. Chapter 15 - Glinda On First Sight

**In case it wasn't obvious - here's a chance of perspective ;D**

Avaric sighed deeply, leaning against the door of the bathroom. He could hear Glinda inside the water from behind the door. He closed his eyes when merry humming reached his ears. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, he decided, smiling to himself. Listening closely, he recognised an old Gillikinese nursery rhyme, taking him back to his own childhood.

They had been walking through the Emerald City for hours. He had carried the dozens of bags she had given him after each shop, dragging behind her while she enjoyed herself. She had been different from before; cheerful and upbeat and carefree. She had been greeted by every citizen they had come across, relishing the attention. The children had admired her, the women envied her, and the men almost invariably wooed her.

Glinda had bloomed with all the admiring, a constant smile adorning her doll's face. Even though she was polite and loving, she could be self-absorbed and vain, but there was no hidden intention to it. The blonde just seemed to be fond of presenting herself and Avaric found himself definitely being fond of her.

He sighed again, this time more discouraged. Their first real day of work together and he had already fallen for his employer. She was not just anyone, she was _Glinda the Good_ , the ruler of Oz, the very embodiment of perfection. She was untouchable. He shook his head, scolding himself.

Deciding to be useful and start working, he made his way through the throne room to the study, secretly because he knew he could listen to her singing from there, too.

Avaric froze when he opened the door to the study, spotting another person. The Tinman had noticed him, too, turning around from looking out the window. Both stared at each other for a minute, until the uninvited visitor cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I didn't want to be snooping, I was just looking for Gl- her Goodness." Boq clarified. "Avaric, wasn't it?" He added, trying to make his bolted features smile. Hesitantly, Avaric nodded. Boq had been Glinda's classmate, he remembered, which would mean he was slightly older than him. He was about the same height as Avaric himself, but broad from being built out of metal.

"That's right. How did you know?" He questioned, unsure whether he should be friendly at all. Boq tried to make an apologetic face before he spoke.

"I heard her mention your name before." He explained. _When?_ He wondered, being suspicious of the strange man in front of him. Both were silent for a moment, listening to the singing next door, neither wanting to interrupt by speaking up. Avaric blinked to focus and crossed the room, leaving the door open in case the Tinman would take the opportunity to leave.

"I can make an appointment for tomorrow, if you would like that?" Avaric tried to politely get rid of the visitor. Who gave him the right to enter the study anyway?

"Yes, please." Boq requested, not playing his politeness. "She will fix it, I'm sure of it." He continued determined, nodding to himself.

"Fix what?" Avaric asked, having stepped behind the desk to find a calendar.

"Everything. She's great." Boq smiled, still without any intention of leaving the room. Avaric found himself nodding, mumbling something in agreement. "I remember, back at Shiz, she got into the most exclusive class there was: _sorcery_." Boq's gaze travelled upwards, as if he could see his school days like a movie across the ceiling. "The headmistress herself asked her to join. I was never there, but I'm sure she was splendid." He raved. "She must have been, since she could always allow herself to have free time and come to every party. That was her favourite thing to do." He was looking out the window, where the sun would soon begin to set.

Avaric could not help but smile upon hearing the narratives, picturing them in front of his inner eye. They suited the impression he had gained today in town.

"Her Goodness really likes the crowd." He noted, scheduling the appointment, trying to give the blonde some time to sleep in.

"She sure does." Boq agreed, still eyeing the horizon. "She can dance amazingly. There was this one time," he laughed, "where she had actually danced like an idiot, just to make someone else feel better, who did absolutely _not_ belong on the dancefloor." He shook his head, something strange overshadowing his formerly happy voice. Avaric's smile upon imagining the scene disappeared when the Tinman struck a combative tone. He kept sorting the paperwork on the desk into piles, always glancing up, but the man would not turn around. Tension hung in the air.

"Excuse me, it was just the thought of _her,_ " he spat, staring outside, "that made me furious." He left the boy behind the desk confused. _Her?_ Avaric shuddered upon hearing the word being said with such resentment. Whoever this person was, she had done something unspeakably horrible to him, because Avaric did not estimated the Tinman to be very squeamish.

"Who is 'her'?" Avaric dared to ask, unsure if he actually wanted a response. He still was not sure whether he trusted this man and if he should let him stay where he was right now.

"Her?" Boq's tone was incisive. " _The Wicked Witch of the West_." He hissed, turning on his heels, facing Avaric with a fierce gleam in his eyes that sent shivers down the boy's spine. He repeated the name under his breath. _That's right!_ The thought struck him like an arrow. He remembered that Glinda and the Wicked Witch had gone to school together. _Poor her…_ he pitied the blonde for having had such a traumatic experience.

"She's the one responsible for… this." Boq pulled Avaric out of his thoughts. He was holding his hands in front of his metal torso, fingertips towards himself. The servant boy stared with an open mouth for a moment. _She… did this?_  
"She _cursed_ me into this form for eternity, after her wicked sister shrunk my heart." He was steaming with wrath from the memory, glaring through the boy opposite of him. Avaric could feel his heart race. What a terrible fate he had to suffer. Cursed into an inhumane form for forever. The boy could not imagine any reason for such a deed except wickedness itself. Bewildered by the story, he did not dare to ask any further.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." He honestly lamented the Tinman. Feeling sorry for him, Avaric tried to change the topic. "I have set the appointment for ten in the morning, is that alright for you?" He enquired, hoping it was not too tactless of him to change the topic so quickly. To his relief, Boq seemed to agree to the mood switching, a friendly smile returning to his artificial face.

"Of course, I am always awake." He stated, leaving Avaric puzzled for a moment. "I don't need to eat or sleep." He elucidated. Avaric closed his eyes for a few heartbeats. How had he not thought of that? He had given their guest a rather large room and ordered dinner and breakfast for him. Scolding himself inwardly, he nodded at the Tinman, muttering his comprehension.

The two left the room together and went downstairs, where Avaric was happy to hear another short telling about Glinda's days at Shiz University. He wondered if it was not inappropriate of the Tinman to talk about the Ruler of Oz this blithely, but decided that since they had been friends in school, it was not meant in a disrespectful way.

* * *

 _"Oh, love,_

 _Why won't you come knocking?_

 _Don't have your darling waiting._

 _My love,_

 _We were meant to happen, don't you think?"_

Avaric's hand twitched toward the door handle. It was slightly sweaty already. He loved hearing her sing with her angelic voice, but this was not one of the usual nursery rhymes and school yard chants. He thought he had heard the song before, but it sounded different, ringing with her voice. Honest and affectionate and somehow… _longing_. He shook his head to get rid of his interpretation. She sounded carefree and happy, but perhaps only superficially.

Closing his eyes, Avaric pulled himself together, preparing to knock.

 _"Oh, love,_

 _Why won't you come knocking?_

 _Don't have-"_

He knocked, not opening his eyes yet. His hand twitched toward the handle once more, but he restrained himself and waited for a reply.

"Come iiin!" She answered in her opera voice. Softly opening the door, Avaric entered the room. Glinda had stopped singing and was now humming the rest of the refrain to herself, light-footedly dancing around her bed on tiptoes, one hand held up to the level of her eyes as if she would not be dancing alone.

"What's up?" She asked, coming to a halt in front of Avaric, her hand still hovering in the air between their faces. He stared. He knew he was staring, but he could not stop himself.

Her hair was tied into two short braids, still wet, dripping onto her fluffy bathrobe, which ended just above her knees. He gulped, not daring to find out whether she was wearing anything else. Blinking, the boy hoped to clear his thoughts.

"Your dinner is ready." He explained, still staring into her blithely shimmering eyes. "I can bring it upstairs, if you'd prefer-"

"Oh, thanks, but I don't usually eat dinner." She interrupted cheerfully, letting her hand sink. When she adjusted the tight belt around her waist, Avaric focused hard on looking elsewhere.

"Are you sure, Your Goodness?" He asked, having decided on watching the sun disappear behind the horizon. It was almost gone, leaving the fields in the distance bathed in a scarlet red.

"You can drop the official shebang when we're not in meetings, you know?" Glinda pulled his attention back to her. She was smiling at him, a smile that could melt him within an instant. It was warm and honest and real. Remembering that she had said something, he quickly nodded, not quite sure if it was the right thing to do.

He took a small step backwards, eyeing the ground. His job was fulfilled. No matter how much he wanted to stay, just watching her or listening to her song, he knew he had to leave. She was too good for him anyway, he told himself. Never would she choose someone like him. Even though both of them were Gillikinese, he knew he did not have a chance to win her over.

He shook his head. Looking up, he met her gaze halfway. She really was short without her shoes on. The last beams of sunlight reflected in her eyes, making them glisten like a sky full of stars. They were intriguing – he knew he was losing himself in them – but there was no way his body would obey and turn away. Her skin was supple, her cheeks slightly flushed from the heat of the bath and the lovely scent surrounding her was making him feel dizzy. His vision went blurry for a second when his stomach seemed to hold dozens of swarming butterflies.

Glinda tilted her head. She had asked him something, hadn't she? Avaric panicked. His fingers fidgeted, he swallowed and tried to remember, but his mind was blank apart from the image of her, burned into the back of his eyes.

"Avaric?" She sounded slightly worried, yet amused. A smirk spread across her face. "I believe you need your sleep, too." She joked, giving his shoulder a nudge. _She thinks I'm just tired…_ He thought, sighing in relief. Clearing his throat, he straightened his back and nodded his head.

"Y-yes. Good night." He hated himself for stuttering. The blonde returned his wishes and went over to her closet. Sighing again, Avaric closed the door behind him, just before she had started dressing. He closed his eyes, feeling as if he was sticking to the door when the witch's lovely humming rang from behind the door again. It took him a minute to pull himself together, but Avaric finally managed to leave and go to bed himself, the song stuck in his head.


	16. Chapter 16 - Sweet

Glinda sighed, holding her head up with her hands, elbows on the desk. The meeting was finally over. Boq had been _too_ polite – which creeped her out – and the Eminence as emotionless as ever. It had taken forever and she had felt like a fool, not knowing how a contract for leadership had to be written. She had not had the slightest idea, but luckily, Avaric had already written down some formulations, she had used.

"You have a beautiful handwriting." He had complimented her upon finishing it. Now that the guests were gone, she was feeling tired and hungry. Her elbows sank down, until she rested her head on her arms, sideways watching the boy sorting paper work on the opposite side of the desk.

How did he have such an extensive knowledge of business? The blonde had always assumed him to merely be a servant, making beds and bringing food. He did so much more than his job asked of him, which left her curious. Perhaps he wanted more than the position he was in right now?

"Avaric?" She lazily interrupted his work. He stopped his actions almost instantly, looking at her. His cheeks slightly flushed when he noticed that she had been watching him. Was she this intimidating? Slight guilt crept its way into her stomach, but she pushed it aside. This was his job after all, he had to cope with her, whether he wanted it or not.

"Where do you know all these things from?" She asked, desperately hoping the answer would not be books or something equally boring. He lifted a brow, setting down the stack of papers he had been holding in his hands.

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned, confused. Was he honestly not getting it or had he not been listening? Maybe he was as exhausted as she was, though he did not look like it.

"The official wording. It's all so confusifying, how do you remember it?" She asked, leaning her head to the other side. He blinked at her, then cleared his throat before speaking.

"I wrote them down beforehand, so that I would not have to remember." He informed modestly. "Though through writing, I guess I did memorize some." He added quickly. _That's what Elphie used to say, too…_ Glinda recalled the tons of notes her friend had taken in and after class to prepare for exams. Did she have to do that too now? _Study_ for her job? The blonde shuddered at the thought, wishing her best friend to be alive and there to help her.

Glinda sighed sadly at the thought of Elphaba, closing her eyes. In her head, the tragic scene of her death repeated itself, like almost every other night. She could hear the desperate screaming, painfully crying out. It broke Glinda's heart, but she could not stop the moment from replaying over and over again. She had felt even more useless than she was now.

Her stomach's grumbling interrupted her thoughts, pulling her back into the present. She opened her eyes, meeting Avaric's gaze, which was fixed on her. A red shade tinted his cheeks. _Yes, I'm hungry._ She thought, annoyed. Why was he staring at her as if she had just awoken from the dead? Was it so fascinating that even she had to eat?

"Shall I have your lunch ready in a few minutes?" The boy asked, blinking several times and avoiding her eyes. Glinda nodded into her arm, still resting her head on the desk.

After he had left, the sorceress sauntered over through the bathroom, aiming for her bedroom. Unable to resist a glance in the mirror, she refreshed her makeup and tossed her hair a couple of times, until it was sitting just right. Upon entering her bedroom, she heard a knock on the door. Bidding in, she was surprised to see that Avaric had returned already, informing her that lunch was ready. They did not exchange a single word on the way downstairs.

* * *

"So what? Wealth is good, isn't it?"

Glinda's hopes of enjoying a free afternoon were nipped in the bud when Avaric announced several conflicts she had to take care of. The problem they were discussing first was the fact that Gillikin Country was almost as rich as the Emerald City, but the blonde could not see why that would be a problem. Inhaling, Avaric repeated his explanation once more.

"The Emerald City is the capital and most influential part in all of Oz. The people of every region are looking up to it. If the Emerald City is not the most powerful, most influential and wealthiest in Oz, the people might lose their faith in it." He was pacing back and forth in front of her desk. "If they lose faith or gain faith in one of the other Countries – in this case Gillikin – they might not respect the decisions made here, ergo, your decisions." He sounded strained, but not annoyed.

Glinda gave a long exhale through her nose. _She_ was annoyed. His arguments made sense, but she did not see any way to change the situation, so she did not want to see the problem at all. Since when was being rich something bad?

"Imagine you were Gillikinese." She started, not sure why they were discussing this at all. She was the ruler; she would decide by herself anyway. Was he trying to influence her evaluation? She was from Gillikin, which meant she was happy for the people to be wealthy. She knew how much she had enjoyed it as a child, growing up carefree and spoiled with everything she would wish for. How could she turn against her own country of heritage now?

"I am." He stopped his pacing. Avaric's revelation carried her out of her thoughts. She blinked in confusion, trying to remember her question. The blonde frowned. He was from Gillikin, like her? She had assumed him to be of Munchkinland, but now that she thought about it, he resembled the Gillikinese more than the Munchkins, having round eyes and a slim, if not slightly crooked nose.

"I know it will be hard not to take their side, but you need to decide for all of Oz. Your people are not only the Gillikinese anymore, but everyone." He pointed out, slightly leaning forward over the desk, only to retreat again. He was right, she knew that. _So he is not trying to influence me the way I thought, he is turning against his own kin for the sake of everyone. But why would he do that? Why do_ I _have to do that?_ Glinda realised she would have to stick with his demur, though she did not want to.

"So, how do I fix it?" She enquired discouraged. He frowned, but smiled shortly. _Happy I gave in?_ She frowned to herself, irritated. He looked clueless for a moment, but then he made a thoughtful face and turned to a stack of papers to her right.

"I wouldn't know for sure, but perhaps the Glikkus' trial might help." He searched through the documents, until he found what he had been looking for. "If you complete the trial and prove your magic abilities to the Glikkus' trolls, they would pick up their work again and provide the Emerald City with gems." He turned the sheet he was holding and put it down in front of her.

Glinda recalled the magic examination she had to fulfil, which was the last thing she wanted to do. They would not settle with bubbles, would they?

"It would at least delay an escalation of the problem and give the goldsmiths and craftsmen their jobs back." He concluded, more and more convinced of his own idea.

"I feel like chocolate; can I have a treat?" Glinda interrupted, not having listened after briefly scanning the document. Her big eyes met his hazel ones, which seemed puzzled for a second. He kept staring at her for a few moments, then blinked repeatedly, lifting his almost intense gaze off her. He cleared his throat. He did that a lot after being lost in thoughts, she noticed.

"O-of course. Anything in particular?" The blonde could hardly believe he was actually being responsive to her request, instead of reminding her of business. She smiled to herself, then rose from her seat and shrugged.

"You'll think of something." She winked at him and left the room, returning to her own.

Glinda sank down on the bed, stretching her arms out to the sides and staring at the ceiling of her bed. _How can I ever live up to those expectations? I don't know a twig about these things and there are so many of them! How did the fraud of a Wizard manage?_ The sorceress' mind raced, so she closed her eyes, trying to get rid of her thoughts. Overthinking would not help her now. She wondered how Elphaba had solved her problems by thinking them through. Even if she tried, Glinda could not come up with a solution.

* * *

 _"Just reading them won't help you, if you don't understand what they mean." Elphaba huffed in annoyance, lifting her book back up to resume reading._

 _"What do you mean, 'reading'? I can hardly decipher your writing…" Glinda groaned, narrowing her eyes in the hope of being able to make out the words. "You really have to work on that, Elphie." She stated, varying the distance of the paper and her face._

 _"No, I do not. Just because you're too lazy to study yourself-" Elphaba rolled her eyes._

 _"Elphiiiiie…." Glinda groaned, flopping backwards onto her roomie's bed. "Come on; I did your hair this morning!" She argued, hoping to be repaid for her good deed. The green girl did not lift her gaze from her book. Glinda pouted. Pulling her head back, she tried to peak underneath the book to catch a glimpse of her friend's face. Elphaba spotted her, returned her gaze without a hint of emotion and ignored the rapid blinking of the blonde._

 _"But, yesterday, I-"_

 _"Galinda, this is not how being nice works. You cannot expect people to reimburse for everything you do." The green-skinned witch explained, continuing to read. Discouraged, Glinda thought for a minute, then shot up and turned, sitting cross-legged, opposite of her roomie._

 _"Then let's bargain!" She proposed, her eyes shining from her own idea. "You tell me what you want from me and in return, you'll explain this to me." She waved the paper towards Elphaba, who did not look half as keen as Glinda, not to say not at all._

 _"I don't want anything." The green girl informed, returning her attention back to her book. Glinda pouted again. She would have her will, one way or another._

 _"Hmmm…" she thought out loud, playing a thoughtful face, "How about, I… create you a new look?" She burst with enthusiasm. Why not have fun with her part of the deal? No response. "How abouuuuut… I lend you my brush? Oh, or I'll buy one for you! Your own brush!" She clapped her hands, excitedly. Elphaba did not even look up. Glinda sighed. "Okay, okay… I could… get you a snack?" She hoped the answer would be no, not wanting to run all across Shiz to steal from the kitchen. She would still not get a response. Annoyed, the blonde stuck out her lower lip. "Then, how abouuut…"_

 _"How about you not interrupting me for once?" Elphaba snapped, glaring at her roommate. There was a brief silence, when Glinda joyfully hopped on the bed in her cross-legged position._

 _"Yay! So, I'll let you read and you'll teach me?" She reassured, leaning forward until her chin rested on her roomie's book. The blonde smiled broadly, content to get her will. Elphaba sighed through her nose._

 _"Fine." She rolled her eyes._

Glinda opened her eyes, awaking from her nap when the sweetest scents reached her nose. She blinked against the ceiling of her bed, then turned her head, finding herself in the same position she had dozed off in. Her eyes sparkled with delight upon spotting a tray of the most delicious desserts she had ever seen. At least that was what their smell told her. Smiling, the blonde sat up, trying one after the other.


	17. Chapter 17 - Law

Glinda groaned annoyed. Letting the book drop onto the bed, she leaned back against her pillows. _This is hopeless…_ she thought, not having understood a word of what she had been reading.

She was supposed to know the laws and restrictions, otherwise she could not properly do her conferences. Though she did not much care for accuracy and was convinced the people could solve their own problems, she really wanted to avoid another uncomfortable confrontation like the one with the Tinman.

Sticking out her bottom lip, the blonde sorceress stared up at the ceiling of her bed. Why could Elphaba not be there to help her? She would understand everything. Glinda felt tears sting her eyes when the thought of her best friend struck her mind. Unable to push the memories aside, she let her tears roll down her cheeks. _I miss you, Elphie…_

Sobbing to herself, Glinda gulped down the lump in her throat, or at least tried to. Her heart felt sore, but she was almost used to the feeling by now. Pushing herself up, the blonde left her room, wiping her eyes with the heel of her hand.

Stealthily, she snuck down the stairs, holding up her nightgown with one hand as she went – tough it was not long.

It was pitch black, outside and inside the castle, making her wonder how long she had already attempted to study. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to decipher the writing on the first door she came across. Luckily, the rooms where the staff stayed in had name tags. Shortly exhaling through her nose, she straightened her dress and lifted her hand to knock. She hesitated. Could she really ask this of him?

She knocked, silently. _Please be awake…_ She hoped for the boy not to have a deep sleep. Then again, she would not have to ask him if he did. There was no response, so Glinda knocked again, this time louder. Something stirred inside the room. Suddenly, a noise reached her ears from down the corridor. Glinda panicked. Swiftly, she turned the knob in her hand and entered the dark room, closing the door behind her. Listening for another moment, the blonde leaned her ear against the door. The steps she had heard slowly faded.

"Uhm… Good evening…?" Avaric's sleepy voice startled her. She turned on her heels, spotting the boy half asleep in his bed. He sat up, rubbing his eye with one hand. His hair was ruffled and as soon as she noticed he was not wearing a shirt, he pulled up his blanket. Apologetically, she turned her head to the side, hearing him get out of bed and hectically putting on a shirt.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, his voice shaky with embarrassment. Glinda's toes curled as she grabbed the carpet with them. She did not want to tell him. "Shall I fetch you something to drink?" He seemed alarmed, which was not what she had intended at all. Sighing to herself, the blonde turned to face him. He was staring at her, his lips slightly parted and his eyes darting up and down her body. Glinda swallowed, having forgotten she was only dressed in her nightgown.

"I… need your help." She started, sheepishly. He nodded, waiting for her to continue. Instead of filling him in, the sorceress simply walked out the door, careful not to make any noises.

Inside her own room, Glinda handed Avaric the book, before lighting the candle on her nightstand. She could hear him sigh in relief and wondered what he might have thought she would need help with, but focused on the fire instead.

"A law book?" He broke the silence, flipping through the pages. Glinda gave a positive hum, handing him the candlestick and then walking around her bed to enlighten the other one. "What do you want me to do?" He sounded slightly confused, but not judging. The good witch sat down on the end of her bed, the candlestick in her hand, patting the mattress next to her. Avaric hesitated for a moment, then followed her request and seated himself beside her.

"I have to know all of these, do I not?" She commenced, sighing since she knew the answer. He nodded, not lifting his eyes off the hard cover. _Here goes… Come on, just say it!_ The blonde tried convincing herself. "Can you help me? I don't really… get it…" she confessed, tilting her head to the side. Why would he not look at her? She was confused by how red his face shone in the dim light, even though she was the one to be embarrassed. After a while, the boy slowly turned his head. Their eyes met and no matter how much she searched, Glinda could not find any derision in them. His mind was a mystery to her.

"You mean, I should explain the context to you?" He reaffirmed, opening the book and avoiding her gaze. Glinda nodded, mumbling in agreement. To her surprise, Avaric did not ask her any further and simply started scanning the first paragraphs.

* * *

Glinda woke up the next morning, finding she had fallen asleep on the end of her bed. She blinked against the sunlight, shining on her face. Opening her eyes, she scanned the room. She found the book next to the pillow she was laying on, noticing that she was also covered in a blanket. Sitting up, she looked around. She was alone.

The blonde witch stretched her arms and tossed the blanket aside, standing up and getting dressed. With brief glances over to the book on her bed, she tried to remember what had happened last night. She felt guilty upon assuming that she must have fallen asleep, while Avaric had been trying to explain the laws to her in his own language, giving her examples and creating scenarios she could relate to. _Avaric…_ she wondered how late he must have gone back to bed.

Two knocks on the door pulled her out of her thoughts. She knew it was him; he had a certain rhythm when knocking, she recognised.  
"Come in." She bid her servant in, inhaling to focus on an upbeat mood. With a smile on her face, she saw him entering, telling her that her breakfast was ready. The blonde followed him out of the room. Without another word leaving either one's lips, they walked downstairs into the dining hall.

To her surprise, Glinda did not have a business meeting that day. Instead, she paid a visit to the craftsmen, who were usually working with the gems delivered to the Emerald City. Since the Glikkus Trolls had stopped their mining, almost all of the men were unemployed. Together with Avaric, the young witch had figured out a transitory occupation, which involved blacksmithing and carpeting. They were not completely convinced, but agreed. Glinda had to promise them to solve the Glikkus problem soon, to her dismay.

For the rest of the day, she was engaged with greeting people, blessing couples and new born babies or exploring the city.

In the evening, Glinda had asked Avaric to stay and help her with the law book again, after refusing dinner.

"Maybe a snack." She agreed when he insisted, upon which he brought tea and cookies, as well as the chocolates she had liked the most. She guessed he had known from seeing which ones she did not leave on the plate, since they had not talked about it.

Glinda liked their ritual, sitting down every evening and trying to pump the knowledge into her head. He always found the best words to explain, keeping her interested with examples that involved shopping, food or arts. She noticed how they got more unrealistic with any further scenario, but she appreciated his effort.

"We've already done that one yesterday." She complained, laying on her back and lifting one lazy arm to interrupt. "The one with the…" she frowned, but he did not help her, "emeralds and rubies, where both are gems but since they're not equally demanded, the loan depends on…" her words slowed down while she sat up. Glinda stared into Avaric's smiling face. She _remembered_. He had asked the same one on purpose to test her and she actually recalled its meaning. A wide smirk spread on her face, too, mirroring the pride in his eyes.

"Apart from the fact that it concerns crops, you're right." He chuckled and complemented her to her work, turning back to the book, the smile not leaving his face.

One day at work – after about a week of studying together – Glinda had remembered a law in a meeting. It was not as fitting as she had hoped, but she was so proud of herself, she did not bother.

* * *

"Uhuh…" Avaric sounded as if he was already asleep. Glinda had only announced that she was going to the bathroom and was not entirely sure he had actually understood her. It was the middle of the night, but the blonde was too excited to stop studying. She knew she could sleep in, so she was not bothered by the late hour. Wondering whether Avaric could, too, she concluded that he would not, explaining why he was so tired. The young witch frowned with sympathy, assuming that he had not been sleeping a lot in the last days, feeling sorry for him.

She stopped in front of the mirror instead of leaving the bathroom. Admiring her hair, the blonde tossed it from side to side, smiling to herself. She took off her bathing robe, which she used to wear in the evenings, since it was fluffy and comfortable. Having decided to call it a night, she smoothed out the silk nightgown she was wearing and went back into her room.

"I think we're good for tonight…" she sighed sleepily. Stretching her arms, the witch had a good yawn and sank onto the bed, kneeling next to Avaric on the foot of her bed. He was even more quiet than usual, so Glinda blinked against the dim candle light of the room. Looking down, she wondered why he did not answer. _Oh._ She tilted her head to the side.

The boy was asleep. He had sunken onto his back, laying across the end of her bed, one leg still hanging over the side. Sighing, she had to smile even though she felt guilty. Had she pushed him too far? Watching his chest rise and fall for a few moments, Glinda took the book from his limp hand and placed it on her nightstand, alongside the candle.

Thinking for a moment, Glinda decided not to wake him up. Instead, she blew out the flame, kneeling on the bed. Knowing she would not be able to move him very far, the young woman shuffled forward, pulling her blanket after her. Snugging into the pillow she put down next to Avaric's head, she covered both with the blanket as she lay down beside him.


	18. Chapter 18 - Maid

Avaric woke up, warm and cosy. He opened his eyes when the first rays of sun touched his face. He frowned, knowing that his window was on the side of his headboard and therefore unable to illuminate him. He blinked against the light. His chest felt heavier than usual and there was something in the corner of his visual field, blocking the full sight of the window.

When his gaze wandered down, the boy froze, feeling his heart violently beat against his ribcage. With huge eyes, he recognised the blonde head, resting on his shoulder. He held his breath, listening carefully. Her back rose and fell steadily, telling him that she was still sound asleep. Daring to breathe quietly, he observed her with caution.

Glinda had moved away from her pillow, which he spotted next to him. She was resting her head on his shoulder, torso on his chest. One of her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt as she snuggled her face into it. Avaric felt the blood rush into his cheeks. His stomach made a turn, seemingly over and over again. How did she not notice?

Hesitantly, he nudged her shoulder with his finger, then pulled it away as quickly as possible. Nothing happened. Trying to breathe steadily, Avaric decided to escape and leave as long as she was asleep, hoping she would not wake up while he did.

The boy had to collect himself before daring to move. Slowly, he put his hands next to his sides, planning to get up and let the young witch slide down onto her pillow. The second he stirred, Glinda's fingers tightened, pulling on his shirt. She groaned lightly in her sleep, mumbling under her breath.

"El… phie…" she nuzzled her head against his chest. Avaric's heart ached from pumping fiercely. He could not understand how she was not waking up from it, since it almost shook his body.

"Elphie… no, don't…" the blonde breathed, frowning. She tugged on his shirt, seemingly having a bad dream. Avaric was almost panting now. His hands hung in the air, unsure of where to go. He could feel her warm breath through the fabric of his shirt when she snuggled closer. He reached a trembling hand towards hers, aiming to detach it from him. Her presence alone made him flustered, but right now, she was killing him.

"Elphie, no!" Glinda suddenly whipped her head up, eyes wide with anxiety. Her fist ripped on Avaric's shirt, who was staring at her, feeling as if his heart had stopped. Their eyes met, and the blonde's panic ceased slowly, confusion dawning over her previous shock. She blinked at him, taking a couple of moments to realise where she was and why.

"Avaric." Her tone was almost questioning, a hint of fear ringing in it. Was it still the nightmare or the fact that he had witnessed her having it? Glinda's gaze wandered down to his hand, which hung in the air, only an inch away from hers. She blinked at it, then promptly loosened her grip on his shirt. "Sorry…" she mumbled, smoothing the wrinkles out with her palm. Avaric's heart wanted to burst when he felt her hand brushing over his chest. He prayed she would not be alarmed by it.

"You," the blonde witch shook her head, almost unnoticeably, lifting herself up, "fell asleep yesterday." She knelt on the bed, eyes cast down when he sat up. The boy was grateful that she did not see his flushed face, turning away and getting off the bed. "I'm sorry, Avaric; I overdid it." Unsure of what she meant, he waited silently for her to continue. "You're doing too much already. Sorry." Her mortified voice broke his heart.

Avaric shook his head, giving her a negative hum, without turning around.

"Don't worry." He reassured, his smile audible through his tone. _She really is too good…_ He thought, awestruck by her apology. He did not need it, nor did he want her to feel bad. "Honestly," he dared to turn around, giving her his most convincing smile, "don't worry about it." He bowed shortly, then left the room to get her breakfast.

Avaric frowned as soon as he had stepped outside the room, closing the door. The look in Glinda's eyes concerned him. She looked so helpless, lost and sorrowful. Whatever it was she had dreamed about was a heavy burden to her.

* * *

Not once during the day had they talked about the morning. Glinda was glad they hadn't. She was afraid he would ask her about her nightmare, but Avaric seemed to be avoiding the topic as much as she was. Whatever the reason was, she was thankful for it.

It was late in the afternoon, and Glinda had just finished the response to her Nanny's letter. One of the only spells she could perform were the message deliveries, she used to have her letters secretly sent to her Nanny with, and receive answers. Whenever she had a problem, the young witch found it easier to write them down – and she had more problems with every day.

 _Dearest Glinda,_

 _I understand your concern, but I can only advise you to try learning the ancient spell language, since the Grimmerie will be of much help to you. Perhaps you recall the enchantments you've heard before…?_

 _Speaking of nightmares, we have been visited by your aunt. Your father seemed pleased to have his sister around, while the rest of us tried hiding in the kitchen. Even your mother! I remember you calling her a 'powdered wogglebug', and I have to admit, not much has changed!_

 _As for your nightmares, I am sure they will be gone someday. Sometimes memories of the past want to remind us to learn, live and go on, no matter what. Fear is not evil, hon, it helps you realise your limits and protects you._

 _I hope you will feel better in time; if not, the boy's chocolates seemed to do the trick! From what I gather, he is very fond of you, you should keep him. (I jest, but not completely.)_

 _My dear, I pray all the best for you,_

 _Be well and be happy, sunshine!_

 _p.s.: the next time you visit, bring the treats, I want to try them!_

Glinda had to smile widely whenever she read her Nanny's letters. She could practically hear the old woman's laughter through the paper. Folding the envelope she had just finished, the blonde flicked her wand, making it disappear. She sighed in relief when it vanished, just one second before a knock on the door reached her ears.

"Come in." She called, quickly leaning the wand on the wall behind her, where it usually stood. The door opened, while Glinda sat back in her chair, trying to seem busy when looking up. Avaric entered with tea, opening the door with his elbow and closing it with his foot. He set the tray down on the edge of her desk.

Glinda nodded, thanking him. She decided she had worked enough for the day, already having had an unpleasant meeting behind her, followed by boring paperwork. The blonde asked the servant to prepare her bath, then went into her room, taking her tea with her.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, a warm light illuminating the tiles and walls of the room. Glinda was sitting in the bathtub, inhaling the hot steams and relaxing completely. Overstretching her neck, she rested her head on the rim of the tub and closed her eyes. She sang happily, just like she always did when bathing. The blonde enjoyed the free time in the evenings, loving the service and privacy she got after having to cope with lots of strange, bothersome people during the day.

Stopping her humming for a moment, Glinda washed her hair, hearing that there were faint noises reaching her ears from the study. She held her breath, listening to the shuffling of papers and footsteps walking around the room.

Rubbing her face with the back of her hand, the blonde noticed too late that she had not sluiced the soap off yet. It stung her eyes, but the more she tried rubbing it out, the worse it got. Glinda blindly felt for her towel, unsuccessfully. The rose pedals and bubbles stirred from the water being moved. _Sweet Oz!_ She cursed, not remembering that she had brought one at all. Her eyes burned fiercely, so that she had to squeeze them shut.

"Avaric!" She cried, not having thought her situation through. She knew she was completely covered in flower pedals, which reassured her, though the pain swayed her judgement. Her eyes teared, feeling as if a kilo of salt had been dropped in them.

"…Yes?" A timid voice reached her ears from behind the door. _Thank Goodness, he's still there._ Glinda thought, knowing she would not have found her way around without hurting herself. Plus, she had always had her baths prepared beforehand, so she had no idea how long it would take her to find a towel.

"Can you please get me a towel?" She called, waving her hands, hoping the soap would come off, since the water was soapy, too. She did not get an answer, but could hear the door of the study open and close, only to be repeated in her own room. Her closet door creaked, but afterwards, there were no sounds.

Glinda frowned. What was he doing? Why did he take so long? She called his name again, when the door to of her bedroom slowly opened.

Avaric's heart seemed to shatter his ribcage, beating fiercely when his hand turned the door knob. He could not just walk in there, could he? His face was burning and his hands sweated. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm himself, without success. She called his name, again. He had to fight the urge to turn and walk away.

Finally, he opened the door, covering his face with the towel in his hand.

"Thank Goodness – my eyes are on fire!" Glinda exclaimed with a whine. Slowly, the boy made his way over to her, following the sound of her voice. He could hear the blood rushing into his ears and his heart racing rapidly. He felt as if he would drop unconscious any second, his head spinning and stomach turning uncomfortably.

Both gasped when his foot hit the bathtub. _No, no, no!_ Avaric's mind raced when he seemed to fall in slow motion. His free hand grasped the opposite rim of the tub. Time seemed to stop and Avaric forgot to breathe, when he stared into bright blue eyes beneath him. They were as wide as his own and red from the soap. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed how she was entirely covered in rose pedals, except her knees, which poked out. Her skin was soft and moist, face flushed and hair wet, sticking to her head.

A second later, the blonde squeezed her eyes close again, reaching for the towel in his other hand and covering her face. Almost gasping for air, Avaric remembered to breathe and pushed himself up, turned on the heel and left the room, closing the door behind him. He could hear an awkwardly hesitant 'thanks' from behind the door, but did not dare to answer. No matter what he did, the image of her was burned into his mind, where it would show whenever he closed his eyes or even blinked. _That was_ too _close…_ he thought, sinking down onto the floor with a long exhale.

Having caught his breath, he got to his feet and crossed the room.

.,.,.

"Avaric!" Her voice was almost right behind the door, so he quickened his pace. _Why?_ He inwardly lamented himself. He knew she did not mean to, but she tortured him nonetheless.

Glinda opened the door, adjusting the towel around her. She did not care about only being dressed in a towel; she felt the urge to thank him properly. _It's like I'm using him… I have to at least thank him!_ She called his name again, but he was almost out the door.

"Wait…" she breathed, holding one hand out to stop him. Avaric stood still, his fingers around the door knob. "Sorry." Her apology from the morning rang in her mind, making her feel even more pathetic. "I just…" she inhaled, preparing to thank him, when the boy spoke up.

"Perhaps…" his voice was tenuous, a strange mixture of shame and guilt, "you should rather get a maid." Avaric announced, still not turning around. Glinda opened her mouth, but before she could even form the words in her mind, the boy had left.

"Avaric…" she breathed, knowing he would not hear her anymore. Sighing, she sat down on the bed, crossing her legs. She frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest. _I thought he was overchallenged, but he seems to be thinking that he is not suited for the job…_ Her mind wandered, unsure of what to make of his declaration. Glinda let her gaze travel upwards, trying to recall the times when the boy was having trouble at work. _Maybe he has a problem with feminine stuff… he always seems so jumpy; he might have had bad experiences._

Glinda had already settled her mind on the fact that Avaric was too young to be interested in women from the day he had told her about his Shiz University graduation. With a determined smile on her face, the young witch set herself the goal of preparing the boy for later, planning on giving him an overdose of femininity. _He'll thank me later._ She thought, grinning to herself.

 _As for now, I have to make sure he won't hire anyone else for the job._ Glinda nodded to herself, happy with her new project. She slipped off the bed, heading for the bathroom. Putting rollers in her blonde hair, she waited for it to dry. She always curled her hair when she was alone, not giving up the illusion of having natural locks. In the meantime, she put on her nightgown and fluffy bathrobe.

* * *

Avaric sat on his bed, the law book leaning against his lap, legs drawn to him. He had been reading it for over an hour, writing explanations on sticky notes and covering the paragraph with it. He sighed deeply, letting the book sink down. He knew it was not his job, but he could not bring himself to leave her alone with it. She would be lost, both knew that. He was already planning on preparing subject matter, then having it brought to her. Even if she was lost without his help, he would find other ways. The boy knew he could not keep it up this way, it would break him at some point or he would give in to his feelings, which he feared by far more.

 _Knock, knock._ Avaric looked up. He set the book aside, getting up and opening the door. He froze. Glinda was beaming a smile at him. He blinked in confusion, but she had already passed him, jumping with her knees onto his bed.

"Ready." She proclaimed, waiting for him to read her laws. Avaric closed the door, slowly, as if hoping she could still slip through and leave again. Clearly, the blonde had no such intentions. He sighed through his nose and crossed the room, sitting on the other end of the bed, uneasily leaning into his pillow. _How is she never bothered by me?_ He wondered, his eyes darting from her smile to her short robe and back to her face. Not understanding how she managed to be this beautiful without even trying, he quickly picked up the book, clearing his throat.

* * *

Less than an hour passed when Glinda had flopped onto her back, her hair falling over his feet. Avaric would not dare to move them one centimetre.

"The border settlement-"

"From article 29." Glinda finished his sentence, lifting her arm up, pointing a finger as she interrupted. Avaric blinked. He was confused, yet impressed. They never even tried to memorize where the laws were written, since there was enough to be covered already.

"That's right… How did you know?" He asked, lifting the sticky note from the paragraph, checking for the number again. Glinda smirked, still eyeing the ceiling.

"The thing you put there is the only pink one." She noted, letting her finger point at the book. Avaric, frowned, flipping through the pages. She was right. He had finished his sticky notes that evening, not bothering with a change of colour. He could not supress a smile. If that was what she would keep in mind, he would try to make each note memorable with individual details, he thought, or at least highlight the most important ones.

"Hey, Avaric?" Glinda looked at him, leaning her head back even further. He blinked at her, peeking over the rim of the book. The young witch smiled, her eyes sparkling in the dim candle light. "This is just perfect," she stated, grinning at him, closing her eyes. She relaxed her neck, gazing up at the ceiling again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way…" her tone was soft and warm, almost affectionate.

Avaric felt the blood rush into his cheeks. He admired her face, hoping she would not notice his eyes on her. Had she just subliminally told him _not_ to hire a maid? The boy stared at her, unsure of how to respond. Swallowing, he closed his mouth, lifting the book a little higher to hide his face, continuing to read to her.


	19. Chapter 19 - Back to Oz

"Are you ready?" Fiyero's voice was warm and Elphaba knew that a smile would adore his face, if he could show any expressions. She scanned her black bag with the glass ball in it, then looked back at Fiyero who held the cat in his clumsy arms.

"I am." She said. The green witch's eyes beamed of anticipation, sparkling in the weak light. They had decided to head out in the early morning when most people still laid in their cosy beds, not even thinking about getting up.

"But before we leave this country – and I know it will be forever – I would like to show you something." He announced. "Just close your eyes and follow me." The Scarecrow chuckled, Elphaba's reaction already in mind. The green witch closed her eyes and stepped closer to her boyfriend, her face showing undoubted trust.

They went a few steps until she heard the heavy front door open with a loud squeak. Cold wind hit her face. Fiyero pulled her a step further away from the protective roof, until something cold touched her cheeks and left a soft tingle.

Elphaba opened her eyes abruptly, facing a rain of white sparkles. Mouth standing open, she regarded the snow fluffs, falling gently onto her face. She felt Fiyero's eyes on her, watching her reaction to the unusual weather. Not that snow was uncommon in Oz, but when they had left, spring had been starting to bloom, with no hint of snow or frost. The strange weather reminded her of Glinda's glitter, both referring to the cat and her best friend.

Her eyes lit up. The snow resembled the stuff in her glass ball, the one she used to take care of Fiyero, only now coming to realise that it had been actual snow. Frowning to herself, she wondered whether the time passed differently in this world, if it was already the next winter in Oz, too, or whether the strange land had an everlasting winter. She dearly hoped for the seasons to simply be offset, fearing Oz to be set in a far future from the last time she had been there.

"I heard a kid rave about it, not believing it would be true. The next time I went out, it was snowing." His voice rang with joy, pleased with her liking his discovery. Disbanding her concerns, the green woman laughed, stretching her arms out to give the snow more surface to land. She closed her eyes, not bothered by the cold at all. She was surprised by how blithe and free it made her feel.

A large snowflake touched her skin, melting on her face before it streamed down her cheek like a tear drop. The sudden wetness surprised her. Elphaba spun around, her shoes – not made for such wetter – slipped and sent the young witch to the ground. Tiny fluffs danced through the air around her body, covering every inch of her green skin. A painful roar-like grunt escaped her lips, before she could stop herself.

"Fabala, dear…" Fiyero's fearful voice reached her ears.

"I´m fine." Elphaba inhaled, closing her eyes for a second before lifting her burning body up, her lips pressed together to repress another outburst of pain. She could not show him how much it hurt her; he would only blame himself for it. Under pain, the green woman dragged herself back into the mansion, where she collapsed.

A warm touch on her face caught her attention. Fiyero had closed the gates, crouching next to her. She gave him a weak smile, trying to ban the distress from her eyes. She knew he blamed himself for her accident, which made her feel guilty in return.

Fiyero helped her out of her dress and change into dry clothes. Her skin was still warm, but the ache was gone. Elphaba glanced down at herself, relieved to see that the snow had not left any scars or burn marks behind.

* * *

Fiyero treated her until she was able to fly with him over the desert and return to Oz. He was there day and night, every time she woke up – he was right by her side watching carefully, reading her needs before she even knew them herself.

"Thank you." She gulped her arms around his soft body, inhaling the more and more familiar smell of mowed grass, dried until the last sunbeams disappeared from the horizon. An annoyed meow stopped her dreamy thoughts. The cat next to them stared at them, its blue eyes sparkling, waiting for attention. Like every cat, it always wanted to be in the centre of attention, filling every quiet minute with an increasingly annoyed meow.

"Glinda is waiting. Come on." The Scarecrow noted, his face turned to the black animal, trying to climb over both of their laps. _Yes, she is. With every passing hour, I'm closer to her…_ Elphaba thought, referring to her best friend, who had no idea about her being alive. Fiyero helped the witch get up, holding her until she could trust her own feet.

Her eyes were scanning the room. It had never felt like home. There was always this cold emptiness, no matter how long they stayed there and how hard Elphaba tried to get used to the idea of staying in this place forever. With slightly weak knees, the witch grabbed her bag, checking if everything was still packed and undamaged. _Damage…_ Her thoughts went back into the cellar where she had found the snow globe.

"I'll be back in a minute." Elphaba sprinted to the trapdoor, almost forgetting what she had wanted to do upon remembering her first time of wandering of below the ruins. Why not take more glass orbs, since no one would be missing them, anyway? She would have spare ones, in case one of the delicate objects would break. Her real intention however was, to have a present for Glinda, if she would ever see her again. Since her hopes were low, the green witch told herself that she needed the glass balls for replacement only.

* * *

After about a week of trying to find and cross the desert, Kiamo Ko appeared on the darkling sky. The castle sent a feeling of home through Elphaba; there were so many memories waiting in every corner of the abandoned building.

"We're almost there." Fiyero had spotted it, too, his voice sounding faint and far away due to the swooshing wind.

Crossing the desert had taken them forever, but finding it had turned out to be an even more difficult task. The snow had whipped in her face, so that Elphaba had to sit on her broom behind Fiyero, his hands covering hers while she steered the enchanted object.

The minute the green witch entered the darkened hallway, chills ran over her arms. She felt as if she had never left the castle. Memories overflowed inside her head, sending her back in time.

It was the place she had said goodbye to her best and only friend, before leaving her forever with the thought of having died. Every time Elphaba closed her eyes, she still saw Glinda's tear-stained face, trying to catch a last glimpse of her friend behind the curtain, before the little girl Dorothy 'melted' her.

It had been important to keep the secret from Glinda, who would happily be living the life she had always dreamed of. _I hope you're happy…_ Elphaba sighed with honest concern, the lack of knowledge hurting more than the bucket of water that day, even though it had left a visual mark on her shoulder.

To Elphaba, it felt as if the green woman only deserved one person in her life and the moment she had chosen Fiyero, she had unknowingly decided against Glinda.

Kiamo Ko was also the place, where she had seen Fiyero's new face for the first time. Letting out a deep sigh, the green-skinned witch leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, when he wrapped his arm around her.

"We made it." She said, sounding tired, but relieved. Fiyero affectionately squeezed her arm, then let go of her.

"Want to help me free Glinda?" He asked, stepping in front of her. Elphaba returned the grin she could hear in his voice. Nodding, she moved her hands over his chest, searching for the slot she had left open. Tearing on the clumsily mended stitches, she reopened his torso, where a black head immediately poked out.

" _Meow"!_ It complained, shaking the straw from its face. Elphaba helped the animal out of its save haven, putting it down next to her feet. The cat continued complaining, flicking bits of hay from its ears, brushing with one paw over them.

Both laughed when the small animal stopped its cleaning in mid-air, only now realising that it was in a completely different environment. It looked around, wrinkling its nose and twitching its whiskers upon taking in the new scents.

"Glinda…" Elphaba shook her head with a chuckle, knowing the name fit her new companion perfectly. "Silly kitten, you." She nudged the animal with her hand, encouraging it to explore, which it did, meowing at everything it came across.  
"Just wait until it encounters the flying monkeys…" Fiyero's voice rang with amusement. Elphaba's eyes grew wide. She turned to him with excitement, taking his hands.

"Do you think they're still-" her exclamation was interrupted by a screech, clearly not belonging to the cat. Spinning around, the green witch yelped when a creature dashed forward, throwing her backwards onto the ground.

"Chistery!" Elphaba recognised him, almost feeling tears sting her eyes upon his overjoyed greeting. The winged monkey had crawled onto her, imitating a hug, or at least trying to. The witch chuckled happily, relief and enthusiasm flashing through her body. She hugged him back, waiting for the excitedly grunting creature to jump down from her. She rose to her feet, but crouched down to his eyelevel, smiling at him.

"Chistery, it's so good to see you." She scratched the top of his head.

"E-lph…" he grumbled, hopping up and down on the spot. Elphaba's eyebrows almost met when she frowned sympathetically, knowing he was almost incapable of speaking.

"Oh, Chistery…" she sighed, watching the monkey spread his wings and flying out the window, keenly screeching into the night sky. Rising to her feet, she had to smile, watching him disappear in the dark.

"You know, now that we're here, you can teach him." Fiyero encouraged, nudging her side. Elphaba's spirits lifted and she smiled at him, leaning into the arm enclosing her waist. "He's really glad you're back." The Scarecrow commented, giving her side a light squeeze, but not enough to tickle her. He knew his girlfriend almost too well.

"So am I." Elphaba confessed, turning to hug him. "Thank you…" she whispered close to his drawn-on ear.


	20. Chapter 20 - Dance I: Clothes

**Yay, 20 chapters! And there's still so much to come!**

 **Anyway, here's the first arc: Dance (very creative name, I know... let me know if you have a better one... :D)**

 **Enjoy!**

Nearly two weeks had passed since Glinda started her duties as the new Ruler of Oz. After three weeks, the pressure was really dragging on her, but the blonde decided for it to be normal with a job like hers. She did not want to be bothered by it, though everyone kept reminding and urging her about the trouble all around Oz.

About a week later, filled with – in her opinion – pointless meetings and studying every evening, Glinda felt somewhat more confident in her role. In the evenings, she would have Avaric read to her, occasionally forgetting the time and falling asleep, no matter her or his room. He still seemed uncomfortable with her around, though she found he was making progress.

Getting out of bed, Glinda yawned, before going over to her closet. Instead of dressing for the day, she slipped into a white, short skirt with integrated shorts and a tightly fitting top, admiring herself in the mirror, pulling on her top, proud of her ample bosom.

Trying to forget about her most recent nightmare, the blonde opened the curtains and stretched her arms over her head, gazing out the greenish glazed window. Though she avoided mentioning them, the girl was sure that at least Avaric, who was around her most of the day, must have noticed her having bad dreams almost every night. The death of her best friend haunted her day and night, not letting her forget about the pain and grief she felt.

Glinda shook her head in an attempt to get rid of her thoughts. She continued stretching – a routine she had made a habit of for the past week. Bending down to touch her toes, she felt very athletic in her outfit, even though she would merely stretch. Sitting down on the emerald carpet, the young witch crossed one leg over the other, putting her feet to her left side.

"Come in." She called upon hearing steps near her door, knowing who it was. For some reason, Avaric was the only servant to fulfil her every wish, which she did not mind, but wondered nonetheless. The boy entered, carrying her breakfast and tea on a tray. Glinda overstretched her neck, bending her back to watch him come in.

"Morning." She greeted in an upbeat manner. Avaric returned her wishes, politely bowing his head as he set down the tray, trying to avoid staring at her revealing outfit. Glinda smirked, releasing herself from her position. Before even thinking of changing her clothes, the blonde quickly slipped into her shoes, not wanting to appear too short next to him.

"You know," she started, sitting down on the bed with one leg drawn beneath her, "you really should- ooh, what's that?" Her voice trailed upwards upon spotting another mug next to the steaming tea cup. Avaric, casting his eyes down, turned it around for her to pick it up by the handle. With curious eyes, Glinda took it, taking in the sweet, chocolaty aroma.

"Hot cocoa!" She happily exclaimed, sipping it carefully, then gulping almost the entire beverage down in one big gulp. It tasted richer than the ones she had had before in her life, reminding of substantial and creamy treats that would melt on her tongue.

Smiling broadly, Glinda sighed of happiness, digging into her breakfast. Unnoticed by her, Avaric smiled to himself, still unyieldingly keeping his eyes on her. He rose from the bed, making his way to the door.

"Oh, Avaric!" Glinda stopped him in his tracks, swallowing her last bite, before continuing. "Let's go to town today." She proposed, waving him back to the bed. He followed her motion, a surprised blush tinting his cheeks when she reached out for his shirt. "You could use a makeover." She noted, without any hints of an ill will. "These don't look as if they're made for you." She uttered her assumptions, pulling on his wide sleeve.

"Those are my working clothes." Avaric stammered after a moment, not daring to yank his arm away when the blonde tugged on his shirt with a thoughtful glance. "There was only one male uniform there, but I suppose the person before me was slightly… sturdier…" he said politely, turning his head away when she knelt upright on the bed, eyes darting up and down his uniform.

"You can say that again." Glinda pointed out. It was a mystery to her why anyone would wear something having belonged to another person. Frowning, she eyed the boy in front of her, then nodded to herself, two fingers on her chin. "Yep, we're definitely gonna get some better clothes for you." She decided.

"Speaking of clothing," Avaric tried to divert the conversation off him, hoping she would forget about it, "there is mail for you from the tailor shop." He informed, retreating backwards when the blonde had let go of his shirt.

"Great! Then we can soon start the preparations." Glinda beamed a smile, cheerfully clapping her hands together. She had wanted to throw a party for a long time and finally decided on a date. Of course, she would need a custom-made dress and an actual reason to celebrate, but she would improvise and come up with some occasion. She herself was reason enough, wasn't she?

When Avaric had left the room, Glinda finished her breakfast and got dressed. After secretly curling her hair into locks, the blonde put on her makeup, confidently walking into her study. Her mail was on its usual spot in the middle of her desk. Sitting down, Glinda browsed through the envelopes to find the tailor's. She frowned when one of them was not saying her name.

"Avaric?" She raised her voice. At the lack of a response, the blonde turned it over, seeing that it was from Gillikin. "Tenmeadows…" she mumbled to herself, reading the sender name.

"Yes?" The boy entered the room, looking confused. _But I thought he hadn't heard me calling…_ Glinda wondered, when it dawned on her. He had heard it, however not the first time.

"Tenmeadows. Is that yours?" She asked, holding out the clumsily folded envelope. He stepped forward, leaning over the desk to receive it, nodding upon recognising it.

"It is." He quickly stuffed it into his back pocket. "I apologise, I seem to have forgotten it in your letters." He excused, the paper crinkling behind his back. Glinda frowned lightly, a hint of pity in her eyes. She did not know what it was about, but felt the servant to be uneasy about the topic. Even though she knew he was trying to hide it, the blonde could not keep her curiosity at bay.

"Is it from your family?" she asked, guessing the name had been his last name. She gave him an encouraging smile, all the while making sure to remember his surname. Avaric uncomfortably shifted the weight from one foot to the other, but nodded. "Do you write often?" She asked, tilting her head. She was genuinely curious, trying to reassure him.

"Not really." He shook his head, eyes searching the room for something to look at besides her. "I guess it's for my birthday, otherwise they wouldn't send a letter." He added, almost involuntarily, desperately fixing his vison on the ceiling.

"I didn't know it was your birthday!" Glinda practically exclaimed with a gasp. Before she could start uttering her congratulations, while she got up from her seat, Avaric shook his head. She stopped in front of him, giving a questioning glance. _Do I really have to pull every word out of you?_

"It was almost a week ago. My father tends to forget." He confessed, eyes shimmering uneasily with his employer right in front of him.

"Oh." Glinda leaned back a little, exhaling through her nose with sympathy. _Geez, they really don't much bother with him. Poor Avaric…_ The young witch kept herself from reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, not because she did not want to. He was her project and he had to learn to become more confident around women, but right now, she did not want to drag him down by reminding him of feeling sorry for himself. What he needed now was cheering up, not pity, so she decided.

"In that case," the blonde hopped onto her desk, swinging her legs through the air, "how about a late birthday party?" She asked, since it would be the first thing she would want for herself. Grinning, she studied his expression. Was she really the only one enthusiastic about parties? "We'll dedicate the party to you." She offered generously, secretly because she would have a reason that was not just wanting it.

"That really isn't necessary," he uncomfortably muttered, lowering his head a little, "but I appreciate the notion." He quickly added, feeling sorry for turning her down. Leaning on her arms on either side of her, Glinda let her gaze travel upwards, already thinking of something else. She still did not know why he would work so much – assuming it was not his job to do so – but appreciated it even more. There had to be something she could give back and a birthday would be the perfect opportunity.

"Alright then…" the young witch pondered, knowing that the new clothes she wanted him to have were not sufficient. _I can still get him something nice to wear for the party. He doesn't have to know that he'll be the secret honorary guest_. "Tell me what you'd like." She looked at him until he met her eyes. "Anything."

Avaric returned her gaze, unsure of what to say. He clearly had not wanted to drag any attention to the fact that it had been his birthday, nor receive anything for it. Glinda noticed how dozens of ideas swarmed his mind while his eyes flashed from her eyes to her broad smile and back. His hazel eyes overshadowed.

"That really isn't neccessa-"

"I insist." Glinda cut him off, having expected his answer. Softening her strict gaze on him, she hopped down from her desk and went around it, sitting in her chair. "You can think of anything; take your time, but I want an answer." She raised a brow at him, smirking sideways. Hesitantly, the servant boy nodded. Dropping the taunting expression, Glinda slid open her own letter, having found the tailor shop one. She scanned it, informing Avaric about going there for her dress, as well as his new clothes, which he was still sceptical of.

* * *

"Uhm, yes." Glinda stuttered, trying to think fast.

The sorceress had gone straight to the tailor shop after an early meeting about border taxes on agricultural goods. With Avaric in tow, she had told the tailor about her concept of the dress she wanted, giving her employee some time to find clothes for himself. She had to command him to pick something, and more than one shirt. Afterwards, she had asked the tailor to take the boy's measurements, in order to have him made a new uniform for work.

The tailor however – being a middle-aged man – then enquired her own measures, which made the blonde realise how there were no female seamstresses around.

"I do have them, but back in the palace." She lied, hoping for him not to urge her to be measured by him. Glinda had never taken measurements herself, but she could not recall having written them down for herself after her engagement dress had been tailored for her, either "I will have them handed in later." She briefed, glad to see Avaric being ready to leave, too. The two exited the shop, ringing the little bell above the frame as they did.

Later that evening, after her bath, Glinda was standing inside her room. She had found some sort of pedestal to stand on, about the size of two seat surfaces, watching herself in the mirror. She let out a discouraged sigh, arms sinking. Tossing the measuring tape aside, it bounced on her bed. The blonde frowned. _How am I supposed to do this? Why was there no female seamstress?_ She thought, crossed with her situation. Not being learned in any manual or household chore skills, she had no idea of how to measure herself.

Raising a single eyebrow, the young witch wondered whether Avaric would be able to do so, having been measured just hours before and being trained as a servant. True, he was a man, too, but she did not mind him taking care of more intimate business. He was her project after all.

Listening carefully while holding her breath, she tried to find out whether he was anywhere near. She did not intend to walk around the palace on her nightgown – not when it was not yet dark

outside at least.

Nothing. She pouted. He would always be in the study around this time, sorting her papers, preparing for the next day, checking her schedule. _Offering dinner._

She never accepted, but she still liked him asking. He had to come, she thought, expecting that they would study as usual.

Crossing her arms, Glinda tapped her fingers. Pushing her tongue against the inside of her cheek in annoyance, the blonde hopped from the pedestal. She grabbed her bathrobe from the hook on the door and put it on. Choosing the way through the bathroom, the sorceress went into her study, waiting.


	21. Chapter 21 - Dance II: Measurements

Avaric hummed, something he rarely did. Most of the notes would come as breathy attempts, since he had just climbed the stairs from the kitchen, then to the throne room – plus, he was not the singer. He froze upon opening the door, spotting Glinda on her desk, swinging her legs while singing his song.

"Evening." She said, smiling. Avaric, unsure of whether he should be soothed or alarmed by her attitude, nodded his head.

"Good evening." He managed without a stutter for once. "Uhm…" it returned, shaking his voice, "are you… waiting for me?" He almost did not dare to utter his thoughts. To both his dismay and bliss – he again could hardly decide – the blonde nodded. Avaric's heart skipped a beat. He inhaled deeper than necessary, but at least it calmed his heart. Mostly.

Jumping down from the desk, Glinda walked into her bathroom, through to her bedroom. Taking another breath, Avaric followed. He frowned when entering, not remembering to have left the law book in her room after their last late-night-studies.

His jaw almost dropped alongside her robe, which the young witch slid down her shoulders, hanging it on the door she closed behind him. Gulping, Avaric forced himself not to stare, his mind demanding to know what she was wearing. He knew it; yet, it was always thrilling to look, even though the blonde mostly wore her nightgown with or without the fluffy coating.

"I need your help." Glinda declared, picking something off the bed and handing it to him. Taking it, Avaric recognised a light green measuring tape. He frowned, his brows close to meeting when she simply stepped onto the pedestal, turning to her mirror. He recognized it; she had taken it from the bathroom corner. "I… uhm… don't know how to take measurements…" her words came in fits, having to be pulled out from the back of her throat, "exactly." She added, trying not to seem as desperate as she was.

"What about the tailor? Could he not-"

"I didn't stick around to find out." She snapped at his attempt to escape. Taken aback, Avaric came to notice how distressed she was. The witch really detested asking for help. In a way, he felt flattered, being the one in trust with the tasks she could clearly not manage by herself.

Sighing with a lopsided smile, Avaric found the right end of the tape between index finger and thumb and stepped next to her – though not _onto_ the pedestal, of course.

"He will need your widths and lengths, such as arms, back-"

"I know." This time, though annoyed, she spoke much softer. Sighing to herself, Glinda avoided his eyes, as well as her own in her reflection. "Can you just…?" she asked, losing the timid tone to a more determined one. Nodding shortly, he was surprised by her – again – sudden change of mood. He welcomed her old self though, gladly following the confident orders she gave.

Stepping up onto the pedestal behind her, Avaric focused on not falling, since she was hardly making any effort to create some space for him. Stretching his arms apart, he took the measurements of her shoulders, stepping down again. He looked around, then held out the tape to her, his fingers tightly clutching the numbers he needed to remember. Understanding, the blonde took it from him, puzzled why he walked out, towards the study.

Avaric returned with a small note book and a pen – the one with the shiny, dark red ink. Any colour of ink that was not green was unusual for the Emerald Palace, if not the entire city.

Sitting with one leg on the bed, Avaric scribbled the numbers onto the paper, having placed it on his bent knee. He felt her eyes on him, gulping almost inaudibly and putting the note aside. The boy continued to measure her arm lengths, torso length and, even after her refusing several times, her height. Glinda was crossed, but she knew she could not be, since he was the only one whom she let herself be helped by.

"Alright," he wrote down what he remembered, standing up with the measuring tape around his waist, "now only missing is width, that means hip, waist," he hesitated, if only for a heartbeat, "chest." He cleared his throat, standing next to the pedestal, facing the mirror like her. "For waist, measure the smallest part of your stomach, about two fingers width above your bellybutton. Hip, you'll measure the widest point," he demonstrated on himself, expecting her to do the rest by herself, "and for chest-"

"Avaric." Glinda interrupted, her usual way of saying – or rather singing – his name. She always sounded as if she wanted something, – something he surely would not allow her to want of him – or would he? – though she almost always _did_ want something. In this case, he dearly hoped it to be shutting up, not anything else.

It was anything else.

He licked his lips, having dried out when the blonde did not take the measuring tape from him. She blinked at him, not yet fluttering her eyelashes, but almost. Avaric cursed the blood rushing into his cheeks, heating up his face. Almost unnotably, he pointed at himself, taking a small step back, still holding out the tape, but the young woman had turned to the mirror, waiting. He gulped when she stretched her arms out to the sides.

Inhaling as silently, yet deeply as he could, Avaric failed to calm his heart, beating rapidly. His hands started shaking lightly, when he made two steps forward until he was close to the pedestal, to her left. He would not dare to face her front – he feared the third measurement – his stomach making a small turn at the mere thought of it.

Exhaling, Avaric finally reached his arms around her slim form, neatly fixing the measuring tape around her hip, adjusting it only by tugging on the tape itself, careful not to touch her. Recalling what the tailor's apprentice had mumbled while taking his measurements, he made sure it was horizontal and relatively tight. He released her, making his way over to the bed with relief, cherishing the tiny break.

Avaric hated himself for being this immensely shy. He was with the girl of his dreams, _alone_ , allowed to assist her in an intimate thing like taking her metrics. He knew he should be happy, which he was, just not yet. He was way too nervous to be glad about it yet. Already knowing he would fall asleep in hours to come only, Avaric finished the note and stepped next to her again, this time from the right, which was closer to the bed.

"Gimme." Glinda said, reaching her hand out to him. Confused, but slightly relieved, he held out the measuring tape to her, but the blonde shook her head, golden, perfect locks swishing from side to side, bouncily and light. Opening and closing her fingers, the young witch nodded over at the notebook, requesting to take the notes in his stead.

Not having thought it through, Avaric complied. He told his heart to be calm, which worked as well as he had expected, reaching the tape around her once more. Even slimmer at her waist, he dictated the number, the dreaded task suddenly returning to his mind. Trying not to pant, Avaric felt his face burn with blush. A headache started throbbing in his head, making him want to sit down.

"Uhm… you…" he started, not wanting to have to tell the blonde. Glinda turned her face, hands resting on her waist. She blinked at him, all the embarrassment and annoyance gone. She was simply confused. "You need to…" he gulped, avoiding her eyes, "remove… your…" he could not. He just could not say it. A second later, the blonde seemed to get his notion, reaching one hand behind her back, the hand closest to him.

Seemingly careless, Glinda slid her hand up her back, lifting her nightgown with it until her lower back. Her fingers fidgeted, but after a moment or two, she had loosened her bra and let it drop into her hand. For a second – a second where his heart almost popped a vessel in panic – Avaric thought she would give it to him, but the sorceress tossed it aside, onto the bed behind him.

Taking the notebook back into both hands, the blonde lifted her elbows for him to measure her. He gulped. Then again. His head was spinning; he could not do this, could he? She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Was that a smirk she almost failed to supress? Avaric banned the thought, though it wanted to circle through his mind for a while longer. It seemed as if she was not only _okay_ with this, but she – by some odd, unexplainable chance – wanted him to take _those_ measurements. Curling his lips inward, the boy tried straightening himself, reaching out a hesitant arm.

It was almost exactly at the height his eyes were levelled with her standing on the pedestal. With both arms in a wide circle, Avaric skilfully threw the tape around her chest, glad to have it lay perfectly underneath her bosom. Fingers meeting at her side, more to the back, he joined the ends together.

"Seventy-two." He muttered, hearing her scribble it onto the paper. _Last one._ He told himself, trying to overlook the fact of the last one being the most… inappropriate. Silently inhaling through his nose, he lifted the measuring tape, moving his hands upwards without touching her in the slightest. He tightened it, hoping for it to be just as exactly placed as the last one. _Damnit._ He shut his eyes for a long second, gritting his teeth. He was terrified. Thinking of the hint of a smirk she had given him, he did not dare to look up.

Glinda waited more patiently than he had ever witnessed her being. She opened her mouth, but Avaric could not stand whatever would come out of it, either being encouragement or tease, so he moved his hands. Soft. And _more_ than he had expected. Readjusting the tape, he felt her eyes on him. Her chest stirred against his shaky fingers, suppressing a giggle. Hot embarrassment surged through him, his face burning with blush from his neck to the tips of his ears. Only now did he remember that she was able watch him with ease through the mirror the whole time through.

"Ninety-" he almost choked on his words, having to recheck, "…six." He concluded, retreating his hands, heck, himself, as quickly as possible. Glinda grinned from one ear to the other, almost victoriously.

"Thanks." She said, noting the last number down. Stepping down the pedestal, the blonde picked up her bathrobe, gazing outside the window while tightening the belt around her waist. The sun had just set, leaving the sky in a faint purplish blue, melting into darkness overhead. "Study?" She asked, not referring to her other room.

Avaric nodded, noticing how she went out with determination, having known from the beginning where the book was. He also observed how she did not bother to pick up her bra, but simply waited in the doorway for him to follow. Having noted his short side glance, she smirked, mischievously.

"I never wear it for studying." Glinda simply informed, causing his face to flush by the revelation, he had not asked for. Following nonetheless, Avaric tried processing the evening so far, knowing he would probably not sleep a lot for quite some nights from now on.

* * *

Glinda had not fallen asleep in Avaric's room that night and now found herself alone in her own. It was completely dark and for once, she disliked sleeping in her huge bed. It was empty and cold and lonely.

The blonde, still panting from her nightmare, stood up, releasing the pillow she had been clutching in her arms that failed to give her comfort. Unaware, her feet carried her outside of her room, down the stairs. She tried supressing her whimpering, Elphaba's scream echoing in her head. Hugging herself around her stomach, she sneaked into the first door on the right.

It was as dark as her own room, but Glinda knew her way around. Lifting the blanket, she climbed into the bed, settling behind Avaric, who stirred upon her lying down. He lifted his head, but the young witch – still breathing shakily with quivering lips – had already pressed her face into his back. Gripping the fabric of his shirt, she pulled it against her, as if wanting to suffocate herself in it.

Avaric held his breath for a moment, frozen. He could definitely feel her shaking, the tears seeping into his shirt, slightly wetting his back. He exhaled deeply, pushing his pillow further back beneath his head for her to rest on. Glinda swallowed her sniffle, breathing into his neck, almost calmly, when accepting the offer and resting her head on the pillow. Avaric reached an arm behind him, pulling up the blanket for her, since she was still fiercely holding on to his shirt, not giving him a chance to turn around.

Both fell asleep, him uneasy and her getting more sedated with every minute.


	22. Chapter 22 - Dance III: Plans

"And music for the dancing…" Glinda enumerated further, the complete contrary of last night. She was sitting in her study the next morning, Avaric opposite, making a list for her party preparations. She seemed almost replaced. "Waltz; for a change. Even if just for once, but I love waltz." She said, nodding to herself. Of course, she loved every kind of dancing, fast or fancy, though the waltz was the most romantic and thus the most thrilling, she found. Now that she did not go to school or University anymore, she would have to settle with more sophisticated, grown up dances, this one making that choice easy for her.

Avaric slightly frowned, nodding as well, the pen scratching over the paper.

"Oh, this is going to be great." She beamed a toothy smile, eyes glistening with anticipation. "We still need to get our outfits!" She almost blurted out, remembering her dress being in the making. Avaric looked up from the list, then started writing.

"I really don't need an outfit, I don't dance." He said, taking his time with noting her requests down. Glinda raised her brows, ready to protest, but remembered not wanting to tell him that he would be the honorary guest. He would never accept it.

"What do you mean, you don't? It's a party. Everyone dances." She said instead, tilting her head slightly. She watched his reaction, an uneasy shrug answering her statement. Leaning forward, the blonde rested her chin in her folded hands, which she propped up on her elbows on the desk. Raising a single brow at him, she waited for the boy to meet her glance.

"I-I can't dance, I've never done it before." Avaric tried defending himself, only shortly flashing with his eyes over to her. Glinda gasped, not believing how anyone could have never danced in their lives, ever. "I'm only a servant; it's my job to take care of the guests, not to amuse myself." He tried to play it down, but the young witch had already formed an idea in her mind. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth.

 _Knock knock knock._ The words got stuck in her throat when someone was standing behind the door. _The meeting…_ She sighed inwardly, shoulders dropping. Avaric was already making his way over to the door, while Glinda straightened herself, slipping into her shoes she tended to toe off beneath her desk.

"We'll study earlier today, okay?" She hurried to request, just before the boy had reached the handle. He exchanged a glance with her, nodding and then opening the wooden door.

Two men, dressed in dark purple, regally looking clothes entered the study. They both had beards, though one of them was only streaked with white, while the other was obviously a bit long in the tooth. After them trailed two younger women, still older than Glinda, perhaps her mother's age, if not younger. They too wore purple, less striking and clearly showing a lower status.

Glinda addressed the men formally, always slightly crossed at how every person of high status in politics she had to deal with was male. Since the last Ozma regent of the land had been overthrown by the wizard, never to be seen again, the blonde-haired witch remained the only woman in power.

"Your Goodness." The older of the two bowed in front of her, making her feel the need to rise from her seat, nodding back politely. The other Gillikin mirrored the action, boldly daring to take her hand and kissing it, giving a charming smile after bowing even lower. Glinda politely smiled back, hiding her uneasiness. _Creep._ She thought, motioning them to sit.

Almost five hours into the meeting, they still had not come to an agreement. Glinda had finally come to convince herself on impartially dealing with Gillikin Country, but the representatives would not budge. The blonde sighed inwardly, holding in her stomach, which wanted to remind her of lunch by making noises. She bit the inside of her lip, trying to focus on both the arguments, as well as not showing her growing appetite.

To her relief, one of the maids reminded her master of another appointment, making him interrupt the discussion.

"Another day, if you would be so kind to lend us your time again, Your Goodness?" The Creep, as she called him, asked. _Thank Lurline, finally!_

"Surely." She replied, nodding slowly, inwardly celebrating. Turning her head to Avaric, who had been standing behind her to the right the whole time through, she nodded him over. The boy quickly opened the calendar, where he pointed at a time and date, which she proposed. Only one of the two men agreed, but the older did not mind not being part of the meeting, having made his point of view clear.

"I trust in you to manage this." He said to his younger colleague, whom Glinda eyed uncertainly. She had not wanted to be alone with _him_ , but taking it back now would not be an option either.

Avaric noted the appointment down in her schedule, then escorted the men out of the room. Glinda sighed when they had left, leaning back in her chair, face towards the ceiling. Her neck ached, but lunch was more important than strained muscles, she thought upon feeling her stomach grumble.

"Wow, five hours, seven clock ticks." Avaric said, returning. "I can't stand anymore…" he confessed with a sigh. Glinda bent her head back, looking at him.

"Stand what?" She asked, too tired to raise a brow at him. He met her gaze, mirroring her confusion. Both seemed equally exhausted, being crossed at purposes.

"Stand." He clarified after a moment, leaning against the desk. "I've been standing for five hours." He said, a goofy smile stretching sideways across his lips. Glinda opened her mouth without words coming out. She had not even realised, unable to hide the pity in her eyes.

"We should get you a chair." She said, searching for her shoes beneath the desk and putting them on. "I don't care if it's not 'professional'," she interrupted his protest before he could start, "we can't have you dropping dead, I need you." Glinda stated, walking towards, the door, Avaric close behind – a deep blush tinting his cheeks. He did not argue anymore, silently following her downstairs, where she had her lunch.

* * *

After lunch, the two went through the most important arguments again, writing down what they remembered.

"Perhaps we should take notes _throughout_ the meeting next time…" Avaric had proposed when both of them reached a point where only 'uhms' and 'What-was-it-agains' came for minutes to pass. Glinda had laughed, shaking her head when even Avaric could not remember what had been said. He was sitting opposite of her, tapping his pen on the paper.

"I was distracted by the shoe wiggling the Creep did from time to time." He confessed, giving a sheepish grin, his hand scratching the back of his head. They had settled on the nickname after Glinda using it repeatedly.

"I know, right? They had this weird swishing sound on the floor; he looked as if he wanted to burst out and dance." She giggled, lighting up. Avaric smiled back, nodding in agreement.

"As if he had bees swarming up his…" he did not finish, not having to anyway, her laughter interrupting. Glinda had not imagined her work to be this much fun, actually enjoying herself. Catching her breath, the blonde witch wrote down the point, Avaric deciphered as something involving shoes, then she closed the notebook.

"Alright." Straightening herself, Glinda took a sip of water. "Anything else for today?" She asked, not bothering to open the calendar, perfectly within her reach. Avaric stretched his hand out, fishing for the schedule and scanning it. She was fascinated by how quickly his eyes darted over the words, his gaze focused.

"Eminence Sheltrop has requested an audience," he lifted his eyes without moving his head, "I have pushed it onto next week, is that alright?" He asked, sounding a little worried. Or was it guilty? Glinda guessed a mixture of both, since neither of them liked the Eminence, but whatever the occasion was, it would be important. The sorceress nodded in agreement, glad to be avoiding the grumpy face for a little longer. "Apart from that, you have a fitting today." He informed.

"Perfect!" She clapped her hands together, rising from her seat. "We'll pick up your uniform, too. I can't wait to see you running around in something that doesn't scream 'Deliver Us!'." She laughed, making her way out her room. Avaric rolled his eyes with an amused smile and followed, having closed the calendar and taken her glass and the guests' ones with him.

* * *

The fitting turned out to take longer than expected. The tailor had suggestions and ideas, Glinda welcomed with delight. Mostly. They worked on her sleeves, replacing them by draping her shoulders with silk, acting as short, loose flutter sleeves. Around the hem and back neckline, a few changes were made, for which Glinda had to stand around for quite a while, but eventually nodded upon seeing her dress getting close to being finished.

Giving the dressmakers another day to finish, Glinda and Avaric went back into the Palace, where she agreed on a few treats instead of dinner.

"If I don't fit into my dress after those, I'll blame you." She snapped playfully, nudging his side with her elbow. Avaric raised a brow, speaking before thinking.

"Please, you could wear a potato bag and still surpass everyone by a dozen dragons' lengths." He pointed out, immediately blushing from his own comment and disappearing in the kitchen before she could react on it. Smirking, Glinda bit the inside of her lip and went upstairs, ahead of him.

It was late afternoon, maybe early evening when Glinda entered her study, having changed into her nightgown and bathrobe already. Avaric usually took ten to twelve minutes, she knew, so the blonde sauntered around her desk, lost in thoughts when she spotted a book, looking different from the others. It was not as stained, old and did not come apart, like most of the reams.

Taking it out, Glinda found it to be of great interest to her. Flipping through the pages – which were sometimes missing, partly empty in the end – she stopped upon having found her target.

"Avaric Tenmeadows…" she muttered to herself, regarding the entry with playfully sparkling eyes.

"Yes…?" Avaric entered, looking very uncertain, if not afraid. Glinda looked up, thinking quickly and putting on a strict look.

"Come here." She said, commanding her voice to be absolutely still. Gulping, he followed her order, halting in front of her. Lifting her chin, the blonde raised her brows the slightest bit, almost giving him a judging look. Avaric met her gaze with uneasy blinking. Supressing a smile, Glinda took a small step forward. "You lied to me." She said, holding his gaze.

"I wound never." He said, too immediately, blushing lightly. Glinda studied his expression, managing to stay cool, then nodded to herself, looking down onto the page of his employment.

"You said your birthday was almost a week ago, but here it says…" she reminded, biting her lip in order not to grin, "that it has already been _eight_ days, Avaric. Eight." She snapped the book shut in his face, unable to hide her amusement anymore. Giggling, she dropped it onto the desk, helping herself to one of the veggie-skewers he had brought.

Avaric exhaled deeply, shoulders slacking. The young witch grinned, taking the tray from him and setting in onto the desk.

"You've gone really pale there for a moment." She commented, stuffing another snack into her mouth and walking out into the throne room. "Come on," She called with her mouth full, "We have a lot to cover."


	23. Chapter 23 - Dance IV: First Steps

**Okay, I'm gonna warn you here... rated T... sorry, Glin...**

Hearing Avaric's steps hesitantly follow her, Glinda went over to the enormous double doors, turning the key. Bewildered, Avaric watched, a clicking noise telling them that it was locked. Turning on the heel – extra high ones – Glinda met her servant's gaze, which was more than confused, nearly anxious.

"Alright, c'mere." She said cheerfully, pulling him along by his hand, which was getting warmer by the second. Halting in the middle of the hall, she turned to him, lifting the hand she was still holding to the level of her eyes. Avaric – blushing up to his ears – could not find any words to speak, his mouth slightly open. Glinda smiled encouragingly, puffing out her chest and stepping even closer.

"Hand on my back." She instructed, watching his eyes widen.

"D-dancing?" He asked, taken aback and starting to retreat, but the blonde kept hold of both of his hands. She nodded determinately, pulling him back, almost making the boy stumble against her.

"For now, I'll be teaching you." She announced, placing his other hand on her back. The feeling of being the one with the knowledge and for once being able to teach someone else made pride warm in her chest. Smiling non-stop, the young witch stepped closer again, putting her free hand on his shoulder. Avaric looked nervous, seemingly frozen.

"We're gonna do a waltz, that means three steps." She decided, starting on instructing his steps, pulling or pushing him in the right direction while doing so. Most of the time, he would stare at their feet, the blush never leaving his face. His steps were awkward and edgy, making it impossible for the blonde to escape his feet when he repeatedly stepped on them, though he also caused damage on his own, making her trip sometimes.

"Stance, Avaric." She corrected every once in a while. Avaric was too busy with not hurting her, keeping the pace and the steps in general. They weren't hard, but elegance was definitely _not_ something he was skilful in. He was biting his lip, rolling it inwards, almost chewing the skin off while trying to focus.

After what seemed to be hours to him, Glinda interrupted, giving the boy a break. His arms dropped and he retreated as quickly as he could, taking a step back. Both were slightly out of breath, but the blonde's broad smile remained. She loved _teaching_ , she found. Though he did not agree, she insisted on practising again the next day.

While Avaric unlocked the doors, Glinda went to throw her shoes into her room, skipping through the throne room after the boy. He had fallen silent, the skin from his neck upwards still slightly flushed and probably feverish warm.

Inside his bedroom, the blonde hopped onto his bed, surging with endorphins. Her feet hurt, but the feeling of pride remained in her, overpowering her exhaustion for a while longer. With fluttering eyelids, she got Avaric to massage her sore feet, all the while reading a short chapter to her, the dancing having taken them too long.

* * *

"If the farmer however chooses to cultivate a crop, too commonly grown, instead of the former one, there will be a…" Avaric's words started to fade out, "due to the annotation of article…" Glinda's eyelids fell close, her body relaxing completely when she dozed off into a light slumber. "Miss...?" His voice echoed through her mind like a faint, far away wind, rustling trees, "are you…"

 _"…awake?" Something nudged her. Stirring, Glinda looked into Elphaba's eyes, who was raising her brows impatiently. "Get up, you're going to miss the train." She said, walking out the door. Glinda shot up in her bed, slipping into her shoes, next to the foot end, where she had always placed them in their room in Shiz. Seeing Elphaba's bag still on her roomie's desk, she took it and followed out the door._

 _Now in her normal dress – which she did not notice changing – Glinda looked around the train station. The people walking by were a mixture of Animals and humans – everyone was talking, hurrying or eating; the place was buzzing with life._

 _"Elphie, wait!" Glinda called, spotting her friend a few meters away in the crowd, waiting at the platform in front of the tracks. The blonde girl had recognised the green woman, having forgotten about the bag already, which had disappeared upon her quickening her pace. "Elphie, Elph-" she stopped abruptly. Elphaba – not wearing her school frock anymore, but her long, dark dress and pointy hat – turned around. Covering her mouth with both hands, Glinda's eyes widened with anxiety, staring at her best friend._

 _"Elphie, you…" she whispered, her voice starting to break when she felt tears stinging her eyes, blurring her vision. Elphaba watched her with concern, tilting her head, but the blonde only took a small step back, panting already. "You… die, Elphie. You die!" She yelled, a high-pitched scream cutting the unnaturally silent air._

 _The people around had vanished, only Elphaba standing in front of Glinda now, appearing to be in the tower of Kiamo Ko._

 _Glinda gasped, trembling from head to toe. She knew what would happen next; she already heard the screaming, although her friend was still there. Standing right in front of her, meeting her eyes with warmth and something she could not decipher. Guilt?_

 _"Elphie…" the blonde witch breathed, running forward, taking forever to cross the room, but she never reached her friend, "Elphie, don't! Don't leave me!" Darkness swallowed the green woman, her pain filled screech ripping through the air._

Glinda awoke, shooting up in the bed, panting. Her eyes were wide, not being able to see anything in the complete darkness. The image of Elphaba disappearing in the darkness returned to her, repeating itself in front of her inner eye. Glinda's heart beat wildly, being the only thing, she could hear for a few moments. Tears were running down her cheeks.

She winced upon feeling a hand touch her shoulder. Turning to the side, Glinda saw the silhouette of Avaric sitting next to her, if only barely visible. Heat streamed down her back, making her body heavy and exhausted as she fully returned to reality again. She stared at him, unable to see his face. Catching her breath, she used her wrists to wipe her eyes dry, sniffing.

The tremble had not stopped entirely, and Glinda feared closing her eyes – she did not want to go back to sleep. Though she did not want anyone except her best friend, she pulled on Avaric's arm, forcing him onto the bed where she huddled against him for comfort. Breathing shakily, Glinda pressed her eyes into his shirt, trying to stop the tears that kept coming. _Elphie…_ She lost her strength, sinking down again. Avaric followed her motion, pulling the sheet up to cover her, not saying a single word. _Elphie… I miss you so much! Stop leaving me._ Her thoughts circled around the nightmare that kept haunting her, slightly different, but continuous every night. Breathing almost normally, Glinda felt Avaric's heartbeat, on which she focused, counting the quick beats until drifting back into sleep.

* * *

Humming merrily, Glinda was taking off her bodice – revealing her corset –, hanging the piece of fiery orange with darker and lighter velvet swirls into her closet. Stepping out of her skirt, she laid it onto her bed, brushing down the white underskirt.

She had awoken in Avaric's bed, finding herself huddled against him, who was burning hot from blush. She remembered having had a nightmare, but not what else had happened that night, letting him go to change and get her breakfast. Instead of food, he had brought her dress, which the tailor handed in early that morning. Excitedly, the blonde had gone up to her room, now eager to try it on.

Regarding the salmon coloured, long and elegant, with flower embroidery ornamented and silk veiled gown, she did not hear the door opening behind her. Silent steps sneaked across the carpet halting behind the distracted girl, still humming to herself.

"Beautiful…" A low voice pulled her out of her thoughts, hands girding her sides, stroking down her stomach to her protruding hipbones. Glinda's heart jumped into her throat from shock. She yelped, but the arms held her in place, making it difficult for her to turn or move away. "Easy now…" the deep voice, smoothly and charmingly breathed into her ear.

The blonde froze, feeling the stranger's breath on her neck when he leaned down, thick facial hair against her bare skin. _I know that voice! Who is it again?!_ Her mind raced. She did not dare to move anymore, trying to avoid the man's touch by accidently brushing against him. She shivered with disgust when one of his hands travelled up to her ribs, the other encompassing her stomach.

"Perhaps, Your Goodness…" he was trying to make his bass voice ring seductively, slowing his pace, " _Glinda_ …" he murmured, almost moaned. Glinda felt the hair on her arms and back of her neck stand on end. She gulped, finding her mouth had dried out from standing open. Holding her breath, she felt her face heat up upon the man's rough lips press against her neck, dragging them down her collarbone by leaning over her shoulder.

Glinda shivered, jerking her hands to push him away, but he was faster, catching her wrists and holding them in each of his large fists. Her stomach turned in disgust, her breath coming short from fear. With trembling hands, she tried to get out of his grip, but the man had put his leg around hers, capturing her on the spot.

"We could come to an agreement here…" the stranger's husky voice made her freeze again, his nails digging into the pale skin of her wrists. He lifted his face off her collarbone and returned to her ear, speaking while brushing his beard against it, tickling in the most revolting way. "I will agree on your conditions regarding Gillikin…" he captured the lope of her ear between his lips. _Gillikin! He's the-_

"And you commit to mine." He said, this time vehemently. Glinda gasped when he kissed her neck, aiming to go up to her jaw. She yelped, trying to fight him off, but he pulled her closer, dragging his leg backwards, going around her right one and between both of hers. She gasped, struggling out of his grip, but he already let go, placing his hands on her ribs, pushing them upwards to her only partly covered breasts, lecherously biting the supple skin on her neck.


	24. Chapter 24 - Dance V: Creep

**I would like to thank all people reading and enjoying this; makes me go on (though I don't think anyone can stop me anyway :D)**

 **Especially, I'd like to thank NewsieHamWho, also for the language correction; I am not a native English speaker, so it I make mistakes (or typos), please let me know!**

 **Super special thanks to Tigerflight! I don't even know what to say, you're just amazing!**

 **Anyway, moving on after that awfully mean cliffhanger:**

Tears stung her eyes, rolling down her cheeks when the blonde found herself unable to fight the harasser off, her throat clogged with a lump of desperation and anxiety. She panted, bucking against him, but he would not let go. Suddenly, he grunted in surprise, releasing her.

Gasping for air, Glinda stumbled forward, supporting herself on the bedpost, catching her breath. She turned in fear, having heard another groan of pain from the man, she had come to identify as the second Gillikin representative – the Creep, as she called him – who had asked for another audience.

Eyes wide and still teary, she caught sight of Avaric, standing next to the wide-open door, the not-so-strange man hunching over in pain, holding his stomach with one hand, supporting himself with the other on the wall. Stepping forward in a threateningly slow pace, Avaric grabbed the man's hair with one hand, thrusting his knee up into the blackmailer's face. Glinda squeezed her eyes shut, the tears rolling down from her eyes, not wanting to witness the violent strike.

Inhaling shakily, she looked up, seeing the Creep collapse onto the floor, his broken nose bleeding. Avaric, slightly panting, turned, his eyes burning with fury and concern, more than she had ever seen anyone bearing. Unable to supress a small whimper, she pushed off the bedpost, rushing with weak knees to meet him halfway, burying herself in his chest. She panted, clutching the fabric of his shirt between her fingers and pressing it into her face, crying as silently as she could.

Avaric's heart was beating fast, too. He protectively had his arms around her back, forgetting himself for the minute of pure rage and worry. They remained there for a while – Glinda's shoulders jerking repeatedly while she sobbed, still feeling the disgust clog her throat and turn her guts.

"Let's call the guards and lock him up." Avaric said after giving her some time, having caught his breath and controlled his temper. Glinda nodded, sniffling into his shirt, collecting herself. Not leaving her rescuer's side, she followed him outside her room where Avaric pushed down a lever behind the throne, a bell ringing dully, reminding of the Wizard's fake head's deep, spooky voice. The boy led her back into her room, taking her clothes and opening the bathroom door for her. Following the unspoken instructions, Glinda went into her bathroom, hearing the heavy and hurried steps approach.

"He broke into Her Goodness' private chamber, causing severe disturbances." Avaric explained – she heard his ever so slightly trembling voice through the door. He ordered to have the man locked up, to which no one objected. One of the guards asked whether a doctor would be needed, but the boy negated it, waiting for the men to disappear with the unconscious intruder.

Sighing heavily, Avaric turned on the heel, halting in front of the door. She leaned against it, hearing him do the same.

"What do you need?" He asked, knowing that questioning her well-being was unnecessary. Swallowing her tears, Glinda took a breath to compel her voice to be steady.

"I don't know." She almost whined, unsuccessfully trying to stay calm. The sensation of rough lips on her skin still tingled on her neck, the feeling of prurient hands on her breasts sent shivers down her spine.

"A bath, maybe?" Avaric proposed, his tone as soothing as he could manage. Glinda's voice whimpered, managing a high-pitched, breaking off, positive hum. "Okay." He breathed, walking through the room to collect her necessities, such as bathing robe, towel and fresh clothes.

Glinda sank down on the door, exhaling deeply. She closed her eyes, though she feared the images and feelings returning to her. Her heart was still constricted with pure panic. Her body was surging hot with humiliation, fear and relief; she found the adrenaline having exhausted her limbs.

* * *

Glinda had needed Avaric's help to get to her feet. She had refused her breakfast, feeling nauseous for hours. He had brought her nightgown, cancelling her duties for the day. The meeting she was supposed to have would have been with the Creep anyway, explaining why he was still in the palace.

They would have to deal with him soon, but for now, Glinda was glad not to see him. _Feel him._ She shuddered.

Sinking down in the tub, the blonde hugged her knees even closer, only poking her head out until her nose, so she would be able to breathe. Tiny strands of golden hair fell into her face from her bun, but she did not want to move out of her comforting position and fix them.

Avaric turned the page of the heavy book, studying the law of prisoner trials and crime conviction. Glinda had not needed to convince him to stay, one pleading look of her blue eyes being enough. He looked up when she attempted disappearing beneath the flower pedals, checking whether she was still breathing. Turning his attention back to the book, he flipped through to the beginning.

"Nothing…" he sighed, scanning the contents again, going over the most fitting articles in detail. "There is nothing here about sexual harassment, not in the slightest." He sighed discouraged, if not irritated. Putting the book aside, the boy strolled over to the study, searching through the other books for related topics.

 _Do women really have those little rights?_ Glinda wondered, closing her eyes. She had never noticed, never having experienced anything like it before. She felt hot shame and guilt creeping up her face in the form of a dark red blush. Not only had she been too lazy to find out about the lack of women's rights, but she also did not come to realise a problem, unless it was her own. _I am a horrible ruler._ She thought squeezing her eyes shut. The pride of being the only female ruler dragged on her with humiliation, making her feel glad about not to having told anyone.

"Unless you make a law – and that can take up to months –," Avaric entered the bathroom again, closing the door behind him, locking it, just to be sure, "there's not much we can do." He slumped down on the couch, in the corner behind Glinda to her right. "We can only get him for trespassing, not molesting." He said, sighing through his nose.

The whole thing affected him deeply, Glinda thought, never having experienced him being furious or violent before. She would not have thought it to be possible, knowing his shy and nervous side, but – though it was a tad scary – was relieved and thankful for him having had the guts and brawn to save her. She did not know how to thank him, forgetting it again and again when the situation replayed in her head.

* * *

They hardly studied that night. Glinda had tightly wrapped herself into her bathrobe, sitting on her bed underneath the covers, not really paying attention to Avaric's reading. He had talked her into eating at least one meal that day, being a small one but at least something.

When going to bed, Glinda timidly asked for the boy to stay, at least until she was asleep. She avoided the spot in front of her closet with her eyes, the memory haunting her, sending unpleasant goose bumps up her arms and legs. Complying, Avaric had sat on the end of her bed, cross-legged, eyes fixed on the door. They both agreed on not locking it, since he would need to find his way in and out, as well as her leaving if she wanted to. Until there would be two keys, the door was left unlocked.

Glinda – huddled up on her side – watched him sit in the darkness, her tired eyes travelling up and down his features, though hardly distinguishable. She stretched her foot, nudging his back when it poked out of the blanket. Avaric turned, meeting her eyes with his hazel ones, fulfilling her needs of a comforting gaze into them. She did not know why, but oddly, that was what she needed at that moment. It soothed her. The colour of his eyes was not visible in the dark room, but she could see them in front of her inner eye.

He tilted his head, puzzled by her action. Not knowing what she wanted exactly either, Glinda let her foot sink, resting it against his leg. It was impossible to see his expression, but she felt his concern.

Surprised by his touch, the blonde was even more astonished by her own reaction, not wincing away. She had thought of herself to be jumpy upon any kind of touch for the next twenty-four hours – at least – but when Avaric's hand carefully stroke over the back of her foot, she found herself relaxing.

He gently massaged them, reminding her of dancing. She longed to feel confident and keep teaching him, looking forward to waking up without the only slowly ceasing unease in her stomach.

Well aware it was not ever enough as payback for the rescue, Glinda closed her eyes, trying to think of something else. She fell asleep with Avaric caressing her feet until midnight, gladly sleeping dreamlessly for one night.

* * *

Glinda woke up to the sun, mildly warming her face. She was used to the green light by now, the glass of the window being lightly glazed. She felt her neck, knowing she would need a little makeup to cover the slight biting marks, her lips curling with disgust at the memory of their origin.

Stretching, the blonde sat up, sniffing when the taste of lemon tea touched her tongue. She smirked, adjusting herself to sit straight, her hands elegantly folded on her lap.

"Come in." She called before he had the chance to knock. With slight hesitation, Avaric elbowed the door open, bringing a tray with tea and breakfast. He had added a few treats, probably with his thoughts on the last day, trying to make her feel better. Glinda smiled warmly, watching the boy poor the tea and handing it to her. He hesitated, but spoke at last, slightly avoiding her eyes.

"The Gilliki-"

"Creep." She interrupted boldly. Glinda knew what would come, she had expected it. She had also prepared for it, arranging her thoughts when waking up during the night. Though she was sure her insecurity would return upon seeing the man in person, she had managed to build up confidence and wanted to have him convicted at all costs.

"Y-yes…" Avaric nodded, surprised by her certainty, "He will have to be judged today or tomorrow, as he may only be hold captive for three days without-"

"Good. Make that today." Glinda firmly answered, sipping her tea. Burning her tongue, she winced back, trying to act as if it had not happened. Avaric did not seem to have noticed, at least he did not show it if he did. The boy nodded, bowing his head and retreating, closing the door softly.

Sighing deeply, Glinda set the tea down, starting on her breakfast. _Who leads these trials anyway?_ She wondered, asking herself how well the attendants would know the laws, how well she had to know them and whether or not her secret plan would succeed.


	25. Chapter 25 - Dance VI: Trial

Sitting in a large room in the palace they had chosen to hold the lawsuit in, Glinda's courage seized. The man gave her threatening looks from across the table whenever no one else looked. She gulped upon being called on.

The trial was led by a lawyer, sitting in a large, cushioned chair, a long dark green robe flowing down until below his ankles. Glinda had rolled her eyes at the footwear she had caught a glimpse of upon entering the hall – no style.

The room was huge, which made it – confusingly enough – claustrophobic. Only half of it was used, a long table at the end of the room, a couple of seats at the sides. The light fell in from very high windows, making the sorceress wonder how they would be cleaned when she lost focus during a soliloquy of the lawyer.

The room had a strange, faint smell of wet fur, she sensed, wondering if she had imagined the animal – or were it Animal? – hairs stuck underneath some of the chair's legs. She lightly shook her head, trying to get rid of her speculations.

In the middle of the long table sat Glinda herself, assuming it to be the ruler's seat, not the plaintiff's. To her right – she had insisted – sat Avaric, who was supposed to be in one of the chair rows at the sides, where the witnesses were seated. Apart from a few guards, the chairs were empty. To her left was the leading lawyer, reading out the – as Glinda found – ridiculous oath about telling the truth in front of the Unnamed God, bla bla. She sighed to herself, hoping it would be over soon and praying for her mind to stay concentrated.

Wandering off into thoughts was hard though, since the accused sat right in front of her. Staring at her – as she found – threateningly when the other attendants were distracted. Also, Glinda noticed with something between embarrassment and discomfort, did his eyes dart down to her as usually quite revealing cleavage, which she noticed others in the room doing too, from time to time. She was the only woman after all.

Whenever the blonde fidgeted with her fingers underneath the table, trying to ignore the gazes on her, she noticed the Creep glancing to her side, then avoiding her, making Glinda wonder whether Avaric was giving him a warning look or just scared the man after their confrontation.

"Your Goodness," the lawyer started, finally ending his soliloquy, "you convict this man of…?" He asked after having sat down to her left. Avaric gave an almost unnoticed nod from the side, upon which she rose from her seat. They had quickly gone through the procedure of a trial beforehand. Lifting her chin, Glinda let her eyes harden, speaking up in a loud and clear voice.

"Invasion into private domain, attempted bribery if not blackmailing and," she lowered her gaze, staring coldly into the Creep's eyes, "sexual harassment." She ended, taking her seat. The guards and two associated lawyers from Gillikin started mumbling, stirring in their chairs. Even the leading lawyer leaned over to his colleague, discussing her last point. Glinda felt warm, almost hot from excitement, her heart fluttering rapidly in her ribcage. She had set her mind on bringing the topic up, even if it would cause her reputation to be affected.

The assembly took several minutes to calm down, discussing in heated debates or muttering comments under their breaths. It was much too loud and the walls echoed, preventing Glinda from making out individual conversations. The lawyer seemed confused, but kept on leading the process, calling on the Creep, who, of course, pleaded on being innocent.

He had requested a break before the witnesses could be called on, which was granted, to Glinda's dismay. She had created such a turmoil, she had been sure to win, simply out of confusion, but the man screwed with her plans.

"Listen here, Your _Highness_ ," the accused man caught her arm before she was able to leave the room after all the others during their intermission, "we can do this the easy or the hard way, and the way I see it, you don't want me to go the hard way." He hissed, pinning her against the wall, his nails digging into her wrist which he held above her head. Glinda found her breath stuck in her throat for a moment, the panic from the day before choking her. "I can ruin you with my version of the story; I can make you nothing within one minute, so _think_ before you speak." He threatened, leaning forward, towering her by at least a head.

"So do I." Glinda swallowed the lump in her throat, slightly lifting her chin. She was intimidated, terrified even, but she had decided on not letting him get away with his crime. Elphaba came to her mind, defying the Wizard, the professors at Shiz and anyone who would do her or innocent Animals wrong. Though the blonde feared having to pay a high price for her courageous comment, she kept her face straight, challengingly glaring back. Her chest burned from her hectically beating heart.

The Creep narrowed his eyes at her, leaning further down, shoving his leg forward to force her further against the wall where she could not retreat anymore.

"Have it your way. I will just tell them _you_ bribed me, since you could not convince me for your terms on Gillikin. And I have a witness, who will agree on that point." He probably referred to the other representative, not having come to an agreement during their meeting. "Let's see if they believe me," his rough voice lowered, his eyes piercing her when his face was merely an inch apart from hers, his leg between hers, his grip on her wrist tightening, "or a _woman_." He growled.

Rage surged in her stomach, reinvigorating her purpose of defending her non-existent rights. The words failed her, finding herself too frozen, too frightened to move in the slightest. Her free hand trembled and she pushed her head back against the wall, unable to escape from the man's clutches.

"I heard that." Glinda winced, alongside her harasser, when a hand took her free one, pulling her away to the side. She gasped, finding herself behind Avaric, shielding her and having brought the whole assembly, which started murmuring again, outraged and shocked. The interrupting voice belonged to the leading lawyer, already taking notes in his file.

"How dare he do this to Her Goodness?"

"Blackmailing the ruler?"

"Her Goodness being the victim of such crimes? Terrible!"

 _Is this all they care about? My status?_ Glinda steamed with rage, but felt it extinguished by a wave of relief, having been saved _and_ winning the trial.

"Sorry for being late…" Avaric muttered close to her ear, eyeing the Gillikin – being taken by the guards – with resentment. Glinda shook her head, tilting it for only him to hear, not letting the man get out of her sight.

"You're not; your timing was perfect." She whispered back, squeezing his hand. "Thank you." She said, letting go of his hand, which he pulled away as quickly as possible.

The lawyer sentenced the man to a mild penalty, Glinda thought with harassment in mind, but did not insist on another trial. Making a mental note to herself on adding women's rights to Oz' laws, she allowed the assembly to be dismissed, thanking each guard individually for being a witness.

 **Sorry for it being so short, but the next one will be the arc finale (and total fluff). Have a nice day ^^**


	26. Chapter 26 - Dance VII: Dance

**Arc finale! Let's get to some shipping... Enjoy!**

After a long bath – just before turning into a raisin as she would call it –, Glinda put on her nightgown and bathing robe, burying her face in the freshly washed clothes before slipping in. Humming to herself, she felt relieved with the weight of the trial and the meeting lifted off her, though she realised that the problem with Gillikin Country was not solved yet.

 _"Flying high,_

 _I can see the stars,_

 _Wishing, I won't need,_

 _Because I can dance my own waltz!_

 _Only for me,_

 _Curse the world below,_

 _Dreaming, I don't need,_

 _'Cause I will dance-"_

Glinda stopped improvising on the key of her song when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it herself, walking past a flushed Avaric, pulling him after her. She left him standing in the middle of the throne room, where he stuttered something about dinner, his eyes following her every move. Locking the doors, she turned to see his blush increase, blood rushing up until the tips of his ears. _How typical for him._ Glinda thought, supressing a giggle.

"Come on," she called pulling on his hands to bring them to the right places, "we're doing stance today." She informed. Avaric blinked in confusion, still insecure about the whole idea of dancing with her. When his hand rested on her back and the other cupped hers, Glinda stepped forward until there was no gap between their torsos.

"Like this." She said quickly, feeling him retreat already. She let him, letting his hands go. She heard him gulp when her fingers found the belt of her bathrobe, untying it. "Now," she started, looking up into his nervously staring eyes, "I want this to stay closed." She ordered, folding the robe in front of her without fixing it. Avaric met her eyes, first confused then even more insecure than already having been.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, something else besides tentativeness ringing in his tone. Concern. Glinda frowned lightly, not sure what he could mean. Instead she stepped forward, holding her untied robe in place by leaning her torso against his, slightly offset for her leg to step between his. He met her gaze, studying her expression in search of something she could not find out. Glinda frowned while taking his hands, completing the perfect stance.

"I don't want to… make you uncomfortable…" he tried again, giving her an insecure look. Tilting her head to the side, the blonde smirked at him.

"I think it's the other way around, sweetheart." She teased, watching with amusement how his blush proved her right. Still despite his own nerves, the concern did not leave his expression. At last, the penny dropped. _He thinks I'm unwell with him being this close because of the Creep!_ She let her eyes soften, frowning out of sympathy now. _He really is too sweet._ Shaking her head gently, Glinda looked into his eyes, encouragingly.

"Don't worry," she said, adjusting her own hands, "I trust you." She stated, banning every ounce of insecurity there might have been from her tone. "By the way," the young witch slightly pulled on him, making sure he would hold the bathrobe in place when she started dancing, "you haven't made your wish yet. And I owe you, not only for that." Her voice was warm, eyes holding his gaze. Leaning her head in, she had to dance on tiptoes to reach his face, placing a peck on his cheek. "You really saved me there." She thanked him, feeling his hand tremble, face burning like fire.

Smiling, Glinda rested her head against his chest, surprised by the sudden light-footed steps he made, almost seeming to float. Not yet elegant, but definitely blithe.

She let him lead – though he was not particularly good at it, if not completely incapable. Supressing a giggle, Glinda allowed Avaric to continue in the basic step until she felt him getting more secure. After a few minutes – she kept humming a melody to keep the boy in tact – the blonde recalled having described a couple of routines, deciding on testing whether he would remember them as well.

"Now, sweep me off my feet." Glinda instructed, already picturing the elegant figure, being lifted up by her sides, gently placed back down and continuing dancing. She frowned lightly, knowing she would have to adjust her bathrobe again. _Perhaps he won't need it anymore._ She thought, hoping for her 'project' to have learned his lesson already.

Glinda gasped when Avaric picked her up. She blinked at him, not having meant to be held in a bridal style but having referred to dancing. Both stared at each other, realising the mistake. Before he could put her down, the blonde threw her head back, laughing at his confused expression.

"Well…" she giggled, trying to speak in between fits of laughter, "That's not _exactly_ what I had in mind..." she covered her mouth, restraining herself from laughing. Shaking her head, she held onto his neck, refusing to be put down. "Onwards!" She called in a played noble tone, pointing her finger at the door to her bedroom.

Insecurely, Avaric carried the amused blonde into her room, setting her down on the bed. Glinda beamed a grin at him, tying her robe.

"Study?" She asked, receiving a nod. Smiling to herself, the blonde waited for him to return, since the book was still downstairs. She wondered whether he would have been able to carry her down the stairs too, but decided not to put it to the test. Not yet.

Avaric returned with the book and treats, which she snacked on while they studied. Having pushed all thoughts of the trial and the Creep aside, Glinda enjoyed herself, finding she felt a little at home in the huge, to her originally unwelcoming walls of the Emerald Palace.

That night, Avaric fell asleep on the end of her bed, giving a short moan when his muscles relaxed completely, a smile planted on his face, the blonde had to smile at herself, before laying down to sleep.

* * *

Glinda was overjoyed. The party had been wonderful – everyone had enjoyed themselves and praised the event as more than successful. She knew she had a lot of work to pick up on, but she was too happy to think about her duties now.

Skipping around her room, Glinda kept on admiring herself in her tailored dress. She had made jaws drop and received 'oohs' and 'aahs' from all sides. It was simply perfect. Too perfect to take off, she thought, spinning in front of the mirror to watch it fly.

The sun had already set, but the candle light kept the sparkles a highlight on the magnificently tailored fabric. She wondered whether she would be comfortable on the bed in her gown. The blonde frowned upon noticing the late hour and no one having suggested dinner yet. And by no one, she meant Avaric, of course.

Holding the dress up as she walked down the stairs, she could not keep herself from smiling. The splendid evening and her looks kept her endorphins rushing. His room was empty, so she made her way to the kitchen, which she exited with the same result. She nodded politely when a flock of servants passed her, coming from the great hall they had staged the party in. She nodded at them, who bowed low in return.

"Have you seen Avaric?" Glinda asked an elderly woman – in fact, almost every servant was rather old, at least more than a tad older than her –, who looked quite tired, just like the rest of them. She could see an amused sparkle in the old lady's eyes, but her expression was plain.

"He is still in the hall, Your Goodness. He volunteered to take over the rest, as we are almost done." She bowed, speaking in a form age hoarse voice. Glinda nodded her thanks, overhearing another servant almost excitedly whispering to the old woman. Frowning, Glinda decided to let it go, entering the great hall.

They were right; the room was tidy, apart from the band, carrying their chairs into a storage room to the side. She spotted Avaric, holding the door open for the men. Smiling widely, Glinda crossed the room, only being noticed by him when she was almost next to him.

"I apologise, I assumed you would have gone to bed already." He said quietly, not wanting to let the other people know about them studying every evening. Glinda frowned. He was right, she had not expected to be studying and knew she would refuse dinner anyway – she had eaten with the other guests at the party –, but it was strange; going to bed without having seen him before.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" She asked instead, folding her arms behind her back. Avaric seemed a little confused, flustered as usual of course, but nodded hesitantly. "Did you dance?" Glinda almost burst with excitement. She blinked at him repeatedly, shocked to see him shake his head negatively. Unbelievingly watching him, she propped a chair against the door, taking his hand and pulling the boy with her, onto the dancefloor.

"No, no, no, no, we can't." He whispered urgently, halting her by standing still. "I can't. _You_ can't, Your Goodness." He added for good measure, unsure if he would be heard by the men, collecting their instruments. "Remember, I'm just a servant, your reput-"

"Oh, forget that, will you? Relax." Glinda said, insisting on dancing anyway. He looked at her, urgingly, warningly, insecurely, but the blonde simply returned a smile. She figured that since he had confessed once to never have danced before, he had never truly enjoyed himself at parties, if having been to any at all. Telling herself that she had not just taught him how to dance, because _she_ enjoyed it, the young witch compelled the boy to get into stance. She did want to pay him back for all he did for her, but since she had not the slightest idea of what he could want, she decided they would have to settle with dancing.

Amused, the almost leaving band picked up their instruments, playing the couple a waltz. Avaric blushed fiercely, not wanting the attention, but Glinda beamed with delight. Unknown to her, some of the other servants had returned, silently clustering at the door to watch, much to Avaric's dismay.

Glinda was surprised by how well he had managed to dance, still not a hint of elegance, but precision all the more. Glitter got caught on his clothes, making Glinda bite down a giggle. She knew he was too tense to enjoy himself, but could not help but detect something beyond happiness in his eyes. The young witch did not comment on his hand, sliding down her back from a lack of focus, keeping it to herself.

The two danced for a few minutes, then Glinda went over to the musicians, thanking them. Avaric remained – almost frozen – where she had left him. He was lost in his own thoughts, ignoring the whispering and chuckling servants, leaving quickly, in order not to be caught by their employer.

Glinda – not having noticed a thing – merrily strode back to Avaric, wishing him a good night. He returned her wishes, blinking to clear his mind. The boy gave a long sigh, closing the doors and going up to his own room, preparing for gossip, awkward questions and certain looks from his colleagues in the morning.


	27. Chapter 27 - I Hope You're Happy

**Alright, countdown is 11 (including this one) to a certain reunion...**

Her feet carried her to a place she recognized the moment after climbing the last step _. The room where Glinda had to watch me melt…_ The curtain was still there but someone had pulled it sideways, maybe to show that she was gone for good. A stain on the wooden floor was still a reminder from the water thrown by Dorothy and a step away – barely visible – was the trapdoor Elphaba had used to hide herself beneath.

The green witch gulped, pressing the black hat against her torso, before she put it down on the floor, the same place she had positioned it as a marker for Fiyero. Staring down at it, she felt the urge to pick it up, open the trapdoor and reveal the trick, but she knew it was much too late for that.

She was alone.

 _Are you, too? Do you still remember me?_ Elphaba let her shoulders sink, not knowing whether she would dare finding out if Glinda was fine or healthy or alive. She shuddered upon the thought of having been away for too long, fearing the travel across the worlds to have caused a shift in time. _Is it now my turn to watch you die?_ She wondered if it would be her punishment for having pretended to die, breaking her best friend's heart. Merely looking at the trapdoor let the sound of Glinda's silent crying return to her mind.

"There you are." Fiyero arrived minutes after the green witch, delayed by his clumsy legs, he attempted to have him carried quickly. He caught a glimpse of the hat, before facing his girlfriend. "It´s strange to be back, after such a long time. I really wonder how much things have changed… Glinda is the ruler now, replacing the traitor's place, but it's Glinda, we both know her." He said sheepishly, to which Elphaba chuckled sadly _._ She was glad he did not always realise her to have depressing thoughts, dragging her down every day. _I just hope she's fine. Maybe she found someone foolish enough to do everything she says, even if it's not actually their job. Just like me doing her homework every time, to avoid an unnecessary delay. She's such a child; she's not ready to take over so much responsibility…_

Lost in her thoughts, the witch recognized the dark shadow on the opposite wall too late, growing with every passing second. A frightened yelp escaped her mouth, scaring the cat who had just arrived.

"Good Quox, you scared me…" she sighed, a hand over her startled heart. Glinda's big, blue-greenish eyes met hers, not giving the opportunity to be mad at her. The cat moved silently and gracefully until she stopped in front of Fiyero, having enjoyed the hours in between his hay during the flight back to Oz. She purred, rubbing against his, then Elphaba's legs.

The last sunbeams touched his body, letting the straw sparkle in a soft light, inviting the cat to another nap. He inwardly smiled, getting the notion and took Elphaba's arm, guiding her to the old parlour where he sat down on the couch. As soon as Elphaba settled herself beside her boyfriend, Glinda jumped up, curling up in his lap. Though he was comfortable, the green-skinned witch knew she would not be able to sleep for quite a while, memories haunting her – mostly Glinda's face, tearstained and mourning. _No one mourns the Wicked…_

Mind circling with thoughts, she eventually fell asleep, guarded by Fiyero, who kept her warm and cosy.

* * *

Waking up by the sun, Elphaba stirred. When she did, Fiyero noted it, brushing his hand over hers, imitating to hold it. She found herself cradled, head on his lap, the cat in the curve of her stomach, getting up when she did. Stretching, Glinda yawned, baring tiny fangs.

"You even wake up at the same time." Fiyero spoke, watching his girlfriend blink sleepily. _Glinda used to sleep as long as me when we did not have class, too._ The only reason for the blonde to get up was having to put on her makeup and do her hair. Elphaba smiled to herself, chuckling inwardly. _Glinda…_ Her smile fell. "How about something to eat?" The Scarecrow pulled her out of her thoughts, tilting his head to the side, catching her gaze.

Elphaba smiled warmly at him, leaning her head forward to nuzzle his face. It was like a routine to them, their own special way of showing their love, since he was not human anymore – at least not entirely. Fiyero mirrored her actions, his sun-warmed face brushing against hers, slightly squishing her nose.

Having decided to scout their surroundings by himself first, Fiyero left Elphaba in Kiamo Ko, being followed by Glinda, who seemed crazy about him. They went outside under the witch's watchful eyes, then disappeared in the fields, in search of food resources. _We'll just have to plant our own._ Elphaba figured, but did not dwell on the thought, her mind set on something else.

Almost in a hurry, she went back into the tower, where she had left her bag, bringing it with her to the next room. It was an old bedroom, full of spiderwebs and dust, but she liked the thick, purple curtains and the desk, making the room a study, too. The window was to the west, so the room was still dark, dim light highlighting the dusty surfaces.

Taking a deep breath, Elphaba took one of the globes out of her bag, setting it down on a pillow she shook out, creating a whirl of dust, making her supress a sneeze. She stared at the moving image, watching Fiyero graze through the field of slowly growing new grass. With the black, slim cat at his heels – sniffing almost every bud and every branch – the two wandered around, in search of something to eat.

Forcing herself to break away from it, Elphaba fled the room, in order not to be tempted to check on her best friend. She wandered around for hours, always returning to the globe to have a look at how Fiyero was doing. Since there were hardly any people or creatures, she felt at ease, not having to constantly watch over him.

Chistery joined her outside, where the witch looked around for a good spot to plant her vegetables. Trying to keep him talking, Elphaba was always encountered by grunts and joyful squeals of the creature, jumping around her, simply happy with her return. The two walked around for hours, him showing her the secret passages of the castle.

* * *

Elphaba closed her eyes, unable to convince herself not to attempt the spell again. Taking her bag, she shoved her lover's image back into it, taking out one of the 'in case of damage' globes, holding it in both hands. Opening her eyes, she stared at the twisted fingers through the glass, then muttered a few words, voice soft, enunciation sharp. Holding her breath, she gaped into the small object, still cupping it tightly, not daring to entrust it to any pillow or other surface.

Changing with a whirl, the orb turned from being see through to showing a huge green chamber with a monumental bed in it. Heart skipping a beat, Elphaba focused on the only person she cared about at this very moment. The blonde – dressed in a short white nightgown – was sitting next to a boy, maybe a servant. He was holding a large book in his slim hands, covered with colourful sticky notes. His cheeks showed a permanent blush and his eyes tried to stay fixed the letters in front of him, but darted over to the girl next to him from time to time. It seemed, as if he was trying to explain something to her, but her eyes gazed into the distance, barely comprehending a word. _Poor guy…_ Elphaba chuckled.

Her friend had not changed a bit; she was still the bubbly girl she had shared her room in Shiz with, no matter how hard time and happenings tried to change her. Not yet knowing how she could add sound to the globe, the green witch could only guess that the boy had stopped explaining.

Sighing deeply, Elphaba noticed her heart racing wildly, calming down after many minutes. She put the orb away, forbidding herself to continue looking at it, probably to not ever take it back out.

"Glinda…" she breathed, a smile pushing onto her lips, she was unable to suppress. Having seen the blonde sent a shiver of relief down her spine. _She's fine._ She was alive, she was fine, she was happy. A bittersweet frown wrinkled the witch's forehead. She was glad her friend was happy, overjoyed even, but her stomach made a turn, guessing the sorceress would not need her anymore. _I hope you're happy, my friend…_


	28. Chapter 28 - Missing You

**Countdown till reunion: 10!**

 **Thanks a million for your reviews, guys! ^^**

Glinda cried bitterly. Stuffing her mouth with her pillow, she almost screamed into it, burying her face. It was night. Avaric had left after they had studied, and the blonde even failed to remember to write to her Nanny. She could not.

No words would form in her mind, no images haunted her, but _feelings_. She felt her heart being heavy, her stomach empty but without any hunger. She did not know why she was crying but _knew_ it still. She cried for the world, she cried for herself, she cried for the sake of crying.

She missed her best friend.

Sniffling, the young witch lifted herself off her pillow, going to the bathroom for tissues – blowing her nose and drying her face. She still cried. Silently, only accompanied by an occasional, pathetically high-pitched whimper, the tears continued to roll down her face.

"Oh, Elphie…" she breathed, wishing to be cuddling into her best friend's arms, feel her protection and her warmth. She wished to return to their days at school, not knowing what the future had in store for her, not caring anyway.

Dragging herself back to her bedroom, she decided against going downstairs, huddling her knees close to her as she sat down on the floor, back against her bed, gazing out into the night through her window. Dim greenish-blue light illuminated her when the clouds moved away from the waxing moon.

Avaric came to her mind. Glinda pictured his dark room, knowing he took his time to fall asleep, not having a deep sleep like her, either. Whenever he was around, the blonde found herself unable to cry, unable to drag herself down with her thoughts, but for some reason, tonight was different. True, she entered his room in tears, but his presence alone soothed her somehow, making her feel protected from herself. He had proven to be able to protect her from more than just her own misery – she was still in awe at his capabilities of stepping in action when she was paralysed with fear, forgetting himself when it came to the sorceress being in danger.

Sighing, Glinda let her head drop onto her arms. She was tired but had a feeling she would not be able to sleep. Closing her eyes, she supressed her tears and doze off into a restless, by nightmares haunted sleep, waking up occasionally, but refusing to lay in her bed, not feeling like she deserved the comfort – if only physically.

* * *

"Elphie…" the young witch's eyelids twitched. She opened her eyes, blinking against the light in her room. She frowned, finding herself tugged underneath a blanket, flatly laying on her back in her bed. She propped herself up on her elbows, looking around. The curtains were almost closed, only a single beam of morning sunlight fighting its way through. Not remembering to have gotten up, the blonde suspected herself to have sleepwalked – she knew she talked in her sleep; anything was possible.

Glinda held her breath for a second, tilting her head as she listened to the faint noises coming through the walls. The study, she guessed. Sighing, the young witch tossed the blanket aside, feeling as though her depression from the night before had settled itself in her stomach, dragging like a weight on her and constantly reminding her of sorrow.

She blinked at the glass of lukewarm milk on her nightstand, her mind clicking – she had not sleepwalked. Taking the bathrobe from the door, she fixed it over her nightgown and went through the bathroom.

Opening the door silently, the blonde spotted Avaric's back, as he was sitting in her chair, hunched over papers and books, some on the desk, some around it on the floor. Unnoticed, she watched him, leaned against the doorframe, listened to the scribbling of his pen on the paper. He sighed to himself, flipping a few pages in a thick book, then wrote down his findings.

Glinda's misery still dragged on her, but she decided to push it aside, which turned out to be more difficult than she had assumed. Her eyebrows knitted together – she did not want him having to do her work, simply because she was too moody, but appreciated it greatly. _Just leave me, like everyone else…_ She bitterly twisted her lips, knowing she was going too far, unable to help it. _Elphie would laugh at me._ She thought, knowing her best friend had always teased her about being overly dramatic.

Avaric almost jumped when she gently placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You really don't have to do that…" she said slowly, tracing her hands to his arms, then stepping away, to the window. The boy flushed fiercely up to his ears, following her with his eyes. He was more than concerned for her well-being, but the embarrassment robbed his words. Getting out of her chair, he awkwardly cleared his throat, sorting the papers together and closing the books.

"I can reschedule if you would like to take some time off, Your-"

"Did I not tell you not to call me that in here?" She interrupted, turning around. Her voice was nothing but exhausted, no hint of anger or amusement able to push through. He nodded hesitantly, apologising. Taking a long inhale, the blonde went past him, waving her hand dismissively as she strolled back into her bedroom. "It's fine, I don't care." She said.

* * *

"Your Goodness! What a pleasure – fancy, meeting you here!" The middle-aged man bowed to his ruler.

"Yes, yes, fancy that…" Glinda smiled awkwardly. She knew him, she was sure she did, but she could not remember his name or profession. Plus, she loved the word fancy, but coming from him, she found it a tad too frumpy.

"Munchkin associate Skarr, from the agricultural delegation." Avaric quickly whispered from behind, only for her to hear.

"My, it's been over a week already, you seem to be very busy, but if I may, how about dinner? I don't think I remember our glorious Wizard to have had even a tenth of the amount of your business meetings – and Your Goodness has only been reigning for over a month, if I'm not mistaken; how time flies, don't you think?" He almost took a breath, but continued anyway. Glinda forced her smile to stay as polite as possible, remembering the man now, never having ended his soliloquies. She also recalled them having agreed on meeting every week or two, to make sure things were going well.

"I'm," she cleared her throat, catching him before he could go on, "very sorry to interrupt, but I should get going now, I still have a lot to do. It was nice-"

"Oh, but of course! Do forgive me, Your Goodness, I suppose I started rambling there – happens sometimes, people say – but I think it's always good to be sociable and keep the flow of the conversation." Glinda nodded quickly, trying to step to the side and make her leave clearer. "Then dinner, I suppose? Since you are too busy for a meeting, which I understand, really – the young people today, always on the go. I will tell the others, they will be glad to join; you know, catch up on the subject – wouldn't want to retell everything to everyone, much too time consuming. Seven is a good time, is it not? Great, then, we shall be there at seven, lamb, please, laddie, yes? And pork for Bfelius; has always been his favourite. I remember, last year, he said to me, Rowearn, he said, the only Animals good for anything are Pigs, they taste delicious with mustard and everything else, too, he said."

"I will let the chef know, Sir." Avaric cut in when the man took a short breath. Glinda bowed her head politely, yet hurriedly, mirrored by the man. Nodding again, she took her leave, Avaric close behind on their way back to the palace.

 _The only thing Animals are good for is slaughtering and eating them?_ Glinda steamed, feeling like screaming, if she would not have been exhausted from the early Lurlistening that morning. She could see Elphaba in front of her inner eye, raging and probably strangling the man for his comment. A sting of guilt let her heart bleed from not having said anything to defend her best friend's opinion. Taking a few deep breaths, she compelled herself to calm down.

"Phew, wow." Avaric sighed when they entered, holding the doors open for her. "Shall I take care of the paperwork or reschedule the meeting with the Ovvels merchant?" He asked, following her upstairs to the throne room. Sighing deeply, almost groaning, Glinda let herself fall into bed, face first. She said something he could not understand through the sheets, then turned her head to meet his eyes, frowning with discomfort.

"I don't want to eat dinner with him." She announced, grimacing on the mere thought. Avaric swallowed his comment, not wanting to remind her of more than one man coming. "I hate eating in front of other people. It's embarrassing." She confessed, closing her eyes with a frown on her forehead.

"You let me watch you every day." He argued, rethinking if he should have or not when it was already too late. Glinda opened her eyes, meeting his uncertain ones.

"But that's _you_." She answered, making him unsure whether he should be flattered or offended. "I don't want to eat with _them_ , being watched by _them_ , having to watch _them_ eat _that_." She lamented. The boy knew she was talking about the meat, having noticed her not to be touching any after her first few days in the palace. She never talked about it or named a reason, nor had she specified not to be brought any, but having noticed her disgusted expression upon the associate talking about Animal meat, he figured it being more of a mindset than a matter of taste.

"I can't cancel either, can I?" She asked, giving him a pitiful look. "They practically invited themselves…" she grumbled, burying her face in her sheets.

Sighing, Avaric knew she was right and understood her discomfort, but being the person she was, she could not simply ignore the people's requests, no matter how uncalled for. He wondered whether the topic of her not eating meat would come up or whether she would force herself to do so. Remembering the man – talking non-stop and hardly taking a break – he figured she would not have to do much, anyway, hardly getting a chance to speak.

"Stay…" Glinda's tenuous voice pulled him back into reality. Tilting his head, Avaric was not sure what she meant, eyeing her with concern. She sounded tired, not only mentally from the idea of having to meet the talkative associate again, too.

"Okay." He said, not caring if she had meant the dinner or the current moment, either way.

* * *

The dinner ran in accordance to Avaric's assumptions. Though they were eating – making it difficult to communicate continuously – the four Munchkinlanders chatted with scarcely any breaks. Glinda tried to keep her smile polite and her eyes focused, but her mind wandered off over and over again.

"Yes, it was this beautiful wardrobe; a set of desk and bed and wardrobe, actually, made from the most elegantly carved cherry tree wood, where my mother used to say…" the blonde almost rolled her eyes, casting them down instead, ignoring the boring stories about old neighbours and village gossip. Nudging her peas from one side of the plate to the other, seemingly for the hundredth time, she did not notice her thoughts drifting away.

The young witch was tired, having had a very long day with more serious content than she cared to remember. A Lurlistening, a meeting, a dinner – stealing all her precious time to relax or take a bath. She did not mind the boring paperwork as much as she had originally assumed, receiving a lot of help from a certain servant, who kept her company and did most of the work for her.

Slightly hunching over her plate, she overheard the conversation thematising a storm, destroying most of the crops.

"That was over thirty years ago, I remember, it was a wind, stronger than twenty men!"

"My chicken drowned, and the fields were underwater, too!" The men shared their reminiscence, losing their host again, who did not care about the topic one bit. Glinda sighed silently to herself, poking a pea with her fork, only to let it drop back onto the plate. She did not want to eat dinner at all, especially not with the men being able to watch her and ramble on about things, she had to pretend to be interested in. The blonde missed bathing, singing, dancing. Recalling the party, she wondered whether she should make it a habit; throwing one every month or two, having enjoyed it a lot. She would need a new dress for sure, though she had loved the previously tailored one a lot.

A hand gently touched her partly covered back, dragging her back into the present. Looking up, Glinda straightened her back and put on her customary polite smile, being reminded of acting to be on the spot. With a glance to the side, she saw Avaric refilling her water, covering his action, luckily having gone unnoticed by the guests.

* * *

After about an hour, they had 'talked' about business – being the men describing the current situation and Glinda nodding, even though she was not really listening. Hoping for it to be over and Avaric to be paying attention – she did not need to endure another minute of the associates blabbing in a meeting that way – Glinda used her trained skills of reacting accordingly to the situation without knowing it's content; something she had learned over the years of her father's colleagues and friends coming over.

Another three hours into the evening, the blonde was finally freed from her act, seeing them off at the main doors and sighing so deeply upon them leaving, she almost collapsed.

"I think my ears have gone numb…" she said, trudging upstairs, sinking down onto her bed. Avaric told her to be cancelling her duties in the morning and left, wishing her a good night. Lying motionless for a while, Glinda was too tired to get up and change, but eventually forced herself to undress, carelessly brushing her nightgown down and kneeling on her bed, yawning. Then again.

Feeling tired to her bones, she was confused from being restless, too. Her routine had been destroyed, leaving her with a strangely empty mind and an unusually full stomach. Nonetheless, she fell asleep within seconds, having forgotten about writing her letters or receiving any from her Nanny, as well as stretching in the morning.


	29. Chapter 29 - Story

Sitting in the bathtub, Glinda inhaled the sweet scents and enjoyed the hot water. She was still feeling strange, but glad from being relieved from the 'paperwork' in the morning. Avaric would cover her free time with 'private studies' and 'paperwork', letting her pretend not to be lazy. She was not lazy, she told herself, not really. She worked for the entire land of Oz, tiring her out every day.

Closing her eyes, Glinda leaned her head back onto the rim of the tub. She was doing better than a few days ago, but the unexplainable feelings had left her exhausted and depressed. Something she could not begin to understand had hit her in a way she could not grasp either. The strange notion of a bird, unnoticedly leaving its cage and returning before getting caught; the image of a cut off bud growing anew; the lost being found; the broken being mended and yet, she felt the complete contrary of _whole_. There was something out there, wanting to reveal to her, complete her, console her, but it did not. She was aware of her lacking skills in magic, but felt as if magic alone connected her to the feelings she failed to ignore just yet.

Having lost focus, her feet slipped on the floor of the bathtub. She yelped, yanking her hands out of the water, gripping the rim tightly. Catching her breath, Glinda groaned from having bitten her tongue.

"Is everything alright?" She heard Avaric's concerned voice call over to her through the door. Slowly relaxing, she sank back into the water, the flower pedals sticking to her wet skin floating on the surface again. Sighing out of annoyance, her shoulders slacked. _What's wrong with me?_ Frowning, the blonde leaned her head back, dipping her hair into the water, only to find her shampoo out of reach. She was too exhausted to get it – not lazy, she tried to convince herself.

"Avaric…?" She carefully raised her voice, waiting a good minute until the doorknob finally turned. A pink shade tinting his cheeks, Avaric entered, silently, as if trying to sneak past the situation if only being quiet enough. Their eyes met. She looked at him, not pleadingly, but oddly close to it. When her gaze darted over to her hair products and back to him, he gulped, following her order anyway.

Glinda sighed deeply, relaxing when he had mistaken her request and started washing her hair in her stead – which she did not mind in the slightest. _This is heaven…_ the blonde thought, eventually pushing the strange feelings from the past days aside, enjoying the moment of being spoiled with a head massage.

Taking her time with her bath, Glinda smiled to herself, occasionally giving instructions for him to heed when washing her hair. He quickly took his leave when she got out, towel dried herself and put her hair up in rollers. Waiting for it to dry, she sauntered over to her study, scanning the schedule which, to her dismay, had a meeting with Eminence Sheltrop written down in about an hour. Grimacing, she walked back into her bedroom, putting on her corset and underskirt, fixing her makeup in the bathroom and glamorously accessorising herself.

Just when the sorceress had let her golden curls loose, she heard a knock on the door. Bidding him in, Glinda ate breakfast, listening to Avaric's notes as he enumerated everything she needed to know for the meeting. It was way too much and – as she had expected – went accordingly successful. She was suspicious, if not terrified of the associate, but surprised upon noticing him and Boq getting along. The Tinman had returned to his old self, wooing her whenever given the chance, which she politely glossed over. She knew the Wizard having been a scam, so why was Boq so eager to show off with his 'heart' she was sure did not exist?

* * *

 _"No, Elphie, wait!" Glinda desperately called. She saw her friend dissolve into smoke, twirling up like a tornado around the helpless blonde._

 _"You chose him! You don't need me!" Elphaba's voice sounded unfamiliar, lowly echoing from all around her._

 _"Elphie, I'd never choose anyone over you! No one!" Glinda cried, trying to catch the dark smoke with her hands, unsuccessfully. "Never…" she sniffed, "Please, come back." Her knees gave in, she collapsed on the ground, the storm ceasing._

 _"You chose Fiyero over me." Elphaba's voice was loud, suddenly very close as the green witch threateningly towered over her friend. "Look where it got you, where it got us." Fiyero appeared out of thin air, his arms around the witch in an almost erotic way. "Why should it be any different this time?" The black-haired woman asked, her eyes gleaming. Glinda shuddered. She knew she had been selfish and cowardly; she hated herself for having acted that way. Would she never be forgiven?_

Gasping, the blonde's eyes shot open. She panted slightly, putting one hand over her heart. _Are you still mad at me, Elphie?_ She sighed in frustration over the fact of not ever being able to achieve forgiveness, closing her eyes again. _I'm sorry, Elphie…_ she thought, knowing that Elphaba had been right and won everything in the end. It was less the love of Fiyero she had lost – or never gained in the first place –, but more the feeling of having pretended to be happy and carefree instead of standing up for her best friend.

Flopping onto her side, Glinda almost fell out of bed, only now realising that she was not in her own, huge one. Staring down, she spotted the silhouette of which she knew belonged to Avaric, calmly – yet she figured, uncomfortably – sleeping on the floor. She sighed, her guilt coming back in another form – making him focus to exhaustion and stealing his bed. Again.

His side rose and fell steadily, and she watched him for a while. She stretched her foot out to nudge his side, repeating her action until he stirred.

Huffing, Avaric woke up, turning around to catch a glimpse of her in the darkness.

"Is something the matter?" He asked hoarsely, barely awake. Glinda felt bad for having woken him up, but she needed distraction – something he was more than good at.

"I… can't sleep." She confessed, scooting backwards to invite him onto his bed. He seemed to consider it for a while, only giving in when she continuously patted the mattress by tapping her fingers one by one. He sighed when getting up, not from annoyance, but merely because he was still half asleep.

"Why can't you sleep?" He croaked, laying down and pulling the blanket over her, not himself. Glinda considered covering him, too, but accepted him being distant, though he would have to learn at some point, she found. Thinking for a moment longer, the blonde decided against telling him about her nightmares – she was sure he knew anyway.

"I don't know." She replied instead, pushing the pillow closer to him to share it. He only had one, like every other person in Oz who was not her. "I…"

"Don't want to?" He guessed right, earning a hesitant nod. "Hm…" he hummed thoughtfully, turning on his back, one hand behind his head while the other rested on his stomach. Glinda trailed her eyes along his profile, illuminated weakly by the window behind him to the right. "Hm." He repeated. "I can't sing – and I won't." He quickly added, sheepishly scratching his nape with his fingertips.

"Tell me a story." Glinda proposed; or demanded nicely. She really was not the one to be _asking_ favours, but at least she had not ordered him to. "Nanny always told me stories when I did not want to sleep." _At any age._ She kept it to herself.

"I'm not particularly good at stories either…" he sighed, his voice slowly returning.

"What about stories your mother told you when you could not sleep?" Glinda asked, not minding hearing a children's story. Anything to distract her, she thought, secretly because his voice was always calming her, too. Avaric puffed shortly, sharply, slightly shaking his head.

"My mother didn't give a damn – pardon my language – about me sleeping or not." Glinda frowned with sympathy, feeling his gaze flashing over to her, then staring at the ceiling again. She almost laughed at his intermission, if the topic had not been too grave. He really was a gentleman, she thought, smiling to herself, despite his comment.

"What about Shiz?" She asked, instead of uttering her feeling sorry for him. From what she had gathered, his mother was not quite a person of warmth, at least to him, so she avoided the topic.

"Shiz?"

"Mhm." She hummed, sensing the boy to be contemplating it. Snuggling the tip of the blanket to her chin, she drew her knees closer, watching him with sparkling eyes. Even in the dark, he seemed to notice her enthusiastic stare, sighing in defeat.

"Shiz…" he reiterated. In- and exhaling deeply, he thought for a minute, fidgeting with a button of his shirt. Glinda watched him, tilting her head into the pillow. She had never noticed him in Shiz University, wondering if he remembered her, apart from knowing her year. Avaric laughed by breathing loudly through his nose, a smile creeping onto his face.

"I guess it doesn't matter anymore…" he started, shaking his head. He seemed slightly embarrassed, making Glinda even more interested.

"What? Why?" She enquired in an excited whisper, tugging on his sleeve. He chuckled quietly when she scooted closer, watching him with huge eyes. Rolling his eyes, he was glad the darkness hid his blush.

"I've never talked about this before, but I guess it doesn't matter; it's been some years now." He said, taking a deep inhale before telling his story.

"Hihi." Glinda giggled like a child, shuffling even closer until her knees touched his hip, grinning gleefully while waiting. She was excited to hear something he had kept a secret, guiltily hoping for it to be awkward, or at least funny. Sighing, Avaric repressed a chuckle, closing his eyes as he remembered.

"Well…" he again scratched the back of his neck, "There was this one time in Life Sciences… I went to Doctor Dillamond's class, the one you had visited, too. I know that, because this is about you, too." He added, to which she frowned, even more interested. "I had seen you on campus before; everyone knew you and so did I – from hearing about you, though, not personally. You were the first student from Frottica; you were famous among the professors as well as the other students.

"To be quite honest," he forced himself to keep speaking, squinting his eyes closed in preparation for scolding, "I couldn't stand you." Glinda lightly gasped, more surprised than offended. "I admit, I didn't know you and it was shallow of me to-"

"Oh, no, I was a prude, you're right. At least for a while…" she nudged him playfully, an image of her and Elphaba fighting flashing through her mind. Sometimes she wondered if she really had been changed for the better and if people did not see the arrogant, selfish rich girl anymore.

"I had seen you sometimes," he hesitated at first, then continued when she eagerly propped her chin up on his shoulder, blinking at him, "but of course kept my distance, not only from you, but never mind that." His cheeks flushed again when he felt her breath on his neck. "I was never the one to make myself noticeable – I did not speak up in class, I hardly ate in the cafeteria, I never went to the pubs… I was always silent and kept to myself.

"One day, Doctor Dillamond told us about an essay we had to write and as an example of how _not_ to do it, he read an extract from what I learned had been one of your papers. You had," he chuckled, shaking his head, "confused a word and ended up in talking about hair and how everyone in Oz had a bad hairstyle for a certain era or something." His grin was wide while he eyed the ceiling, a light blush tinting his cheeks – Glinda felt his neck getting warmer. "That day in class, I broke out in laughter when everyone was quiet. I fell from my chair, knocking the table into the boy next to me. It was the first and last time anyone there had heard my voice. I dropped the subject after that." He finished, sheepishly scratching the shortest hair at the back of his head.

Glinda giggled, her breath tickling on his neck. She pulled the blanket to her face, covering it in order not to laugh in his face.

"I remember that essay. The perm…" She snickered, stuffing her mouth with the blanket when a grunt escaped her lips, making him laugh, too. "I had a long conversation with Doctor Dillamond afterwards; my roomie teased me for months about it." She giggled, shaking her head. Both sighed to themselves, relaxing.

Glinda found herself staring at Avaric, who had closed his eyes when finishing his story. She felt tired; unafraid of falling back asleep. The blonde did not know how he always managed, but he somehow knew what she needed and when.

"You know," she said quietly, noting how his eyes had fallen close due to exhaustion, not only recreation, "I didn't like _you_ either, when I started here." He glanced at her, turning his head. "You kinda knew everything and I was overchallenged and frustrated. I thought you were trying to blackmail me and influence my decisions or gain a promotion or something." She giggled lightly, nestling into the pillow with one hand so close to her face, she rested it on his shoulder, chin still touching it. He laughed by exhaling sharply, his gaze wandering upwards again.

"Maybe I do, you never know." He joked, making her grin widely at his far too obviously played evil expression, wrinkles furrowing on his only slightly illuminated nose. It was a little like being taken care of by her Nanny, but with the old woman – and to her surprise also with Avaric –, Glinda did not mind being treated like a child. It was not his intention to make her feel petty, he had merely figured her out more than she sometimes did herself.

"Thank you, Avaric." The young witch whispered, closing her eyes a moment before him, pretty soon drifting back into a more peaceful slumber.


	30. Chapter 30 - Loss I: The Unnamed Disease

**Tiny arc... I am a horrible person, aren't I? (Wait and read; you'll agree...)**

"What's that?" Glinda eyed the envelope Avaric handed her. She recognised the paper.

"From the Upper Uplands." He informed. His voice rang with concern, which uneased Glinda. She took the letter, muttering the name it read.

"Larena Upland… Momsie?" She thought out loud, frowning. Turning the envelope over, she carefully broke the seal. _Why would she write me a letter?_ Her thoughts circled in her head. Her mother had hardly ever written her a letter. Either both of their parents had answered her together, or her Nanny would write her. Glinda had always been closest to her Nanny, who was like a mother to her, her parents not always having time for her.

The witch's eyes scanned the writing, her eyes flying faster and faster with every word. She gasped, letting the letter drop onto her desk. Meeting Avaric's concerned eyes, she knew her own were wide with shock.

"I need to leave." She almost jumped out of her chair and stormed into her own room. "Have a carriage prepared, the fastest there is!" She ordered over her shoulder. Having heard how Avaric wordlessly left the study, Glinda quickly started changing. She did not want to travel in her voluminous dress, so she chose a long, white, loosely falling skirt, alongside a white bodice with silver and light blue embroidery.

Hurrying downstairs, Glinda tightly clutched her wand with her fist. To her relief, the carriage was waiting outside, almost ready.

"Lunch has been packed, alongside your necessities." Avaric noted, opening the carriage door for her. His eyes shone with concern and sympathy, but he did not ask a single question. "I will take care of everything until your return." He announced, trying to give her his most convincing and encouraging nod. Stepping into the carriage, Glinda turned her head towards him, gratefully blinking.

"Thank you." She breathed, quickly commanding the carter to leave.

The carriage jolted fiercely upon racing across the Yellow Brick Road. Later in the train towards the Pertha Hills, she still had not touched her lunch. Her stomach was twisting with unease. _Papa…_ Her mind raced.

The letter she had received from her mother had said that her father had fallen ill. The sickness was nothing the doctors were able to cure so far, and it had been proven to be deadly.

With a heavy heart, Glinda tried to push the image of her father, laying still in his bed, away. The landscape flew by, but her vision was blurry, and she could not focus on her surroundings. Glancing at the conductor every few minutes, she prayed for the arrival to be announced soon.

There were no Animals on the train, nor on any of the stations.

"Frottica. This is Frottica Station." The man informed. Glinda was on her feet already and raced towards the exit, nodding her head at the man who was bowing to her as she went by. With her bag in one and wand in the other, she stepped out of the train, searching the platform with her eyes. No sign of her mother. Hurrying towards the exit, she almost ran into a servant of her family. Following her quickly, she let the woman lead her to their ride.

* * *

"Papa!" Glinda rushed to her father's side, smashing with her knees onto the wooden floor. Tears stung her eyes upon seeing him lay on his back, hands limply at his sides. He was pale, but his skin had a grey colour, instead of white. He felt feverish hot, if not boiling; bumps, greasy with pus swelling nearly everywhere.

"Papa…" Glinda whimpered, a tear falling down her cheek.

"My Angel, you're here." Her father's voice was hoarse and weak. He smiled at her, lifting his hand. Grasping it with both of hers, Glinda shuffled closer to the bed, blinking the tears out of her eyes. Relieved, she exhaled through her nose.

"Papa…" she breathed. "What happened? How are you?" Her words streamed over her tongue. Tiredly blinking, her father tried to meet her eyes, intending to calm her down.

"It's alright." He started in a soothing tone, being interrupted by a fit of dry coughs. "It's nothing serious." He croaked, lightly squeezing her hand. _He's lying._ Glinda thought, feeling as if an arrow had pierced her heart. _He'SH_

The door behind her creaked. Not turning her head, Glinda listened as her mother's composed steps neared behind her. She felt a hand on her shoulder. The gesture felt cold and stiff. Glinda stared ahead, her eyelids trembling upon watching her father's head sink back down onto the pillow.

"Let him rest. He needs it." Larena's serene voice cut the silence. Sighing, Glinda noticed how her father's hand had already slackened and carefully placed it on the bed. Watching him for a moment longer – making sure his breath was steady – the blonde rose to her feet. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek, she slowly retreated.

"Sleep well, Papa. Stay with me, please." Her eyes teared up again, but she brushed them away with her wrist. With a heart as heavy as a boulder, the young woman followed her mother out of the quiet room. They walked to the parlour in silence. Glinda stared at her feet, biting the inside of her lip in discomfort. Was there nothing to be done to help? What were her powers for, if she could not even save her own father?

"Is there nothing we can do?" Glinda burst out. Her mother silently sat down on the couch in the parlour, waving a servant over to pour her tea. "A medicine or perhaps even a spell?" She was willing to try anything if only it would save her father. "Maybe there's something we haven't tried yet. Did you call Doctor-"

"That's enough." Glinda was cut off by her mother. It seemed as if she was only instructing how her tea was supposed to be prepared, but the blonde knew the sharpness in her mother's voice was meant for her, too. She was hardly recognisable. The older woman sighed, massaging her temples. "They have already tried everything within their power. The only thing we can do now is wait and hope for improvement." Her tone was strained.

Glinda unbelievingly stared down at her mother, ignoring the short inviting hand gesture to seat herself. Upon asking how long her father had already been ill, her mother shrugged, sipping her tea.

"A few days." Her eyes gored her daughter for a moment, before she turned her gaze back to her beverage. "You are in the will; now stop making such a fuss." Glinda's eyes blazed with fury, staring at her mother. How could she be so heartless? Before she could speak up, Larena interrupted, knowing she was cutting her daughter off. "There is no cure for the Unnamed Disease. The employee from Tenniken has already deceased from it." Her voice was unshaken. "You know, your-"

"Nanny!?" Glinda hollered at her mother. She was frozen completely, staring into the woman's impassive eyes. The witch's heart seemed to burst when she received a short nod. "What?" Her voice was a high-pitched screech. "When?" Her chest hurt from panting. She blinked repeatedly, her eyes stinging with tears she was determined not to shed in front of her mother.

"About one or two weeks ago." Her mother's voice was cold. Stumbling backwards, Glinda felt dizzy. Knowing she would either lose her senses and break together – or even rush forward and lunge at her mother – she fled the room.

Shaking from head to toe, Glinda practically fell against her door. She caught the door handle and pulled herself up, stumbling into her room and throwing herself onto the bed.

"Nanny…" she whimpered. Panting heavily, her head throbbed, giving her a headache. Her throat felt constricted, making it hard for her to breathe. Miserably, she wailed into her pillow. Her lungs burned, her eyes stung, shedding a stream of tears. Her body quivered so heavily, she accidentally bit her tongue, tasting salty blood.

* * *

"Where is she?" Glinda had cried for what felt like hours. The sun was starting to set, tinting the sky in light shades of salmon. Her hands were still trembling lightly, which increased upon staring into her mother's unaffected eyes. The woman lifted one eyebrow, hardly looking up from her dinner.

"Where is Nan?" The blonde repeated herself, her voice shaking with rage, a feeling she could not suppress, even if she tried.

"Tenniken, of course." Her mother gave back, resuming to eat. Without another word, Glinda left the room. Quietly, she snuck into her father's room. She had noticed how he was staying in a guest room in the east wing, instead of in the master's bedroom in the west wing, where her parents usually slept.

"Papa." She knelt next to the bed, gently placing her hands over his. "Papa, I'm going out. Please be strong, okay? I will be back for you." Her voice was unsteady and meek. "I promise." She whispered, watching with relief how his chest weakly rose and fell.

* * *

Glinda bit the inside of her lip. It was almost dark when she arrived in Tenniken. Swallowing hard, she roamed the cemetery of her Nanny's birthplace. Her eyes darted from gravestone to gravestone, scanning the carved inscriptions. The cemetery was a small one, bordered by the Great Gillikin Forest, which almost completely surrounded it.

Glinda's dress ripped when she passed a hawthorn scrub, spearing from the untended ground. Breathing loudly through her mouth, the young witch froze upon spotting what she had been looking for.

Slowly, she neared the grave, staring at the name of her Nanny. The person had always been so much closer to being her mother than her biological mother – especially with the strange attitude Larena was giving her. The woman who had raised her, cared for her and always been there throughout her life, guarding her. Guiding her.

Sighing through her nose, the blonde girl sank to her knees, eyes glued to the inscription. She swallowed when she felt a lump form in her throat. Her voice broke when she tried to whisper, ending in a grasp for air.

"Nanny… Oh, Nan…" she took a shaky inhale. _Why her? Why now? Not my Nanny…_ Feeling her body slacking, Glinda slowly sank together, her forehead pressed to the cold earth. "I'm so… I'm so sorry…" she breathed, sobbing with jerking shoulders. She pushed her face further into the wet, sprouting young grass. _I need you! You can't leave me! Nanny, I need you, please!_ Her heart felt like a sponge, squeezed fiercely until there was nothing left in it.

Shivering and sobbing, Glinda silently cried into the night, watering her Nanny's grave with salty tears.


	31. Chapter 31 - Loss II: What Once Was Mine

The sun started rising on the horizon, when a hand was placed on Glinda's hunched back. She had not moved in two days and three nights – throughout the chills and the light rain during the second night. There was no reaction upon being touched, her body was numb and stiff, not feeling the hand at first. She did not bother to turn.

Slowly, the witch lifted her torso up, sitting with one leg to either side. They had hurt for a while, but after a few hours, she had not felt them anymore.

The hand on her back carefully wandered to her shoulder, enclosing her warmly. Her senses slowly returned. Glinda's empty gaze still rested on the name in stone, her vision clearing for the first time in over a day. There was a light breeze shaking the surrounding trees, birds sang above them, unbothered by her grief. Glinda recognised his smell, knowing who was with her before hearing his voice.

"I'm so sorry." Avaric softly offered his condolences. He was crouching beside her, regarding the grave stone with sorrowful eyes.

Sniffling, Glinda leaned into his embrace, closing her burning eyes. They were sticky from dried out tears, just like her entire face.

"Here." Avaric pulled the young witch into the present, holding out an envelope. Her heart skipped a beat when she remembered the last time he had. The letter which had brought all of this misery into her life haunted her before her inner eye. _Papa!_ She remembered her sick father, upon recalling the other letter.

"It's from her. One of the employees gave it to me." He flipped it lightly to catch her attention. His voice was soothing and made Glinda forget the cold ground beneath her for a moment. Sniffing, she reached out for the envelope. _Nanny's handwriting..._ Glinda's heart raced with bitter joy. Her hands shook, but her fingers carefully enclosed the paper, holding it close to her chest.

Deciding to read it in peace, Glinda let it sink onto her lap, but did not let it go for one second. She turned her head to the side when Avaric moved his hand, revealing a large bouquet of flowers which he handed to her. She let her sore eyes travel across the flowers, which looked stunning and smelled amazing. None of which she could enjoy, but she wrapped her fingers around the stems and took it. Leaning forward, she gently placed them onto the bleak grave.

They sat there for a long while, gazing at the flowers, the grass and the tombstone. The sun crawled its way up the sky, its rays touching the treetops, wandering until the forest and cemetery were illuminated in warm light.

Feeling almost peaceful, Glinda leaned her head against Avaric, taking his presence in for the first time. She was glad to have him there, even though she felt horrible and pathetic. He gave her comfort – something she had not felt in days.

He gulped, hesitantly exhaling through his nose.

"There is… something else…" his timid voice broke off. His fingers twitched nervously, gripping the fabric of his trousers. He was not only nervous, he seemed terrified.

"Papa…" Glinda breathed. Her voice was calm, unshaken. She felt completely empty inside, hollowed out by grief. There was nothing left in her to mourn, at least for now. She could feel the boy nod. The witch's head was empty, too. There were no images haunting her, no thoughts or feelings surging. There was no fibre of will left in her.

* * *

Laying on her bed in the Emerald Palace, Glinda gazed upwards.

During the funeral of her father, it had started to rain. Almost everyone, except for two of his closest friends, one of his sisters and of course Glinda, had not stayed. She had stayed until the very end and longer, Avaric always with her. The boy had not left her side for one minute. They had revisited her Nanny's grave the next day, too. He had taken her belongings, wand and everything with them, making sure she ate and rested, if only a little.

Back in the Emerald City, Avaric had cancelled all of her meetings and to her surprise, the people agreed without protest. Three days had passed since she had returned. She barely ate or moved, not even enjoying her baths or chocolates.

Glinda clutched the envelope her Nanny had left behind for her, careful not to crinkle it. She could not bring herself to open it. She closed her eyes.

A careful knock reached her ears. Quickly, Glinda hid the letter in the drawer of her nightstand, locking it. She knew Avaric was aware that she did it every time he came, and she knew he was waiting for her to put it away. The boy entered, silently closing the door behind him. She never bade him in anymore, since she would hardly ever speak, not even to him. She did not want him to be there, but at the same time she felt guilty for wanting to shut him out. She just wanted to shut herself out. She was torn between wanting to be pitied and lamenting herself without anyone knowing.

She did not react when he set down the tray with her breakfast on the bed and did not look up when he poured her tea. Neither said a word. Avaric sat down on the rim of her bed, watching her with concern. Glinda did not want him to be worried about her, though she secretly wanted pity.

 _Why me?_ She thought, feeling anger surge in her stomach. Never had the young woman considered that the people around her would leave her. She had lost her pet bird when she was a child, but since Elphaba had died, she grasped for the first time that _humans_ did, too. Her family and friends continued to leave her alone, having to cope with her problems and feelings by herself – feelings, no one else could understand.

Glinda frowned furiously. She cursed inwardly, not understanding why she had to bear such a tragic fate. It was inevitable – no matter how much she tried to change it or change herself; terrible things kept happening to her.

"I'm going out." She stiffly sat up, slipping into her shoes and not looking at Avaric when she passed him, grabbing her wand as she did. The boy rose to his feet, asking where she was heading to, but she ignored him. Halting in the throne room, she spun around and glared at Avaric, who had followed close behind.

"Don't ever come looking for me again." Her tone was sharp and eyes cold. Hurt and confusion glistened in the boy's hazel eyes, but the young witch had already turned to the window and left, flying off in her bubble. She knew she was hurting him, but the rage overshadowed her guilt.

 _If my destiny is to be alone, then have it that way!_ She inwardly yelled at the Unnamed God. Perhaps it was better this way, she thought. Since all the people close to her left her, maybe it would be safer for her to stay away from Avaric. No one deserved such a fate. _I certainly didn't._ Her mind raced bitterly as she ascended above the land, fleeing from her problems towards the west.

* * *

Her heels clacked against the stone floor in the castle of Kiamo Ko. Not sure why she had come there, Glinda decided it was better than going back to Gillikin. The old place seemed different than the last time she had been there, apart from the fact that it was daytime. It still was spooky, but the blonde did not bother to even think of being afraid.

Aimlessly wandering around, her feet carried her up a tower. There were noises echoing through the corridors she passed, seeming to come from outside as well as inside. Glinda frowned, but could not recall where she knew them from. They sounded animal-like and she was sure she had heard them before.

Upon arriving in the same tower she had once stood opposite of the Tinman, Glinda found her wrath recede. Looking around, she was reminded of her desperate attempt to find the only thing left by her best friend: the hat. The blonde sighed, slowly sinking onto her knees. She did not have any incentive to go on. Looking down, she tried to organize her thoughts.

She felt terrible, empty and betrayed. There was nothing she could think of that would help her feel better, except turning back the clock. Even that would not help her; she knew her fate was inevitable, so she disposed of the thought.

Not getting back up and going to work would not be of use in any other way either, she admitted. The people of Oz still counted on her and she did not want them to be let down the way she had been. She could not abandon her duties, she concluded.

Suddenly, she yelped in surprise. A winged monkey had flown through the room, barely missing her head. Glinda shielded herself with her arms and only looked up when the animal was out of reach. Her eyes widened.

"Chistery?" She hesitantly dared to ask, seeing that the monkey had sat down on the windowsill across from her. What was he doing here? The blonde was confused, tilting her head. _Can he still speak?_ A shiver ran down her spine. "Ch-Chistery… is that you?" She asked again, but the monkey did not answer.

Glinda gave a high-pitched scream when the winged mammal rushed towards her. She stumbled back, falling. Only briefly catching herself, she scraped her lower arms on the stone, groaning in pain. Her eyes were wide when the creature landed on her stomach, staring at her.

Not daring to breathe, the blonde waited for Chistery to move. He grunted, leaning forward.

"M…Miss… G…" he attempted, her name drowning in what sounded like a growl, reminding her of Doctor Dillamond. She blinked at him, uncomfortable with his face so close to hers.

Chistery jumped off, whirling up dust and feathers as he flew off, disappearing out the window. Panting, Glinda struggled to get to her feet. The floor had been cold against her bare calves, since she had been wearing her short nightgown for the past days, not needing to present herself to the public. She hissed in pain, feeling the wounds on her arms burn.

"Miss… G…lin… Glinda." Chistery surprised her upon coming back. Glinda froze in place, her knees starting to shake when she spotted the object in the monkey's hand. She exhaled shakily, her feet staggering forward of their own accord.

Before she had reached the window he sat in, Glinda's legs gave in and she fell to the ground on her knees. Tears stung her eyes. She crawled the last metre, desperately reaching out for the black, pointed hat. She clutched it tightly, pressing it against her torso, burying her face in it.

"Thank you. Thank you Chistery." She breathed, looking up at the winged monkey. "Thank you…" her voice broke, but she smiled through her tears, bitter pleasure spreading inside of her. She watched with bewilderment when the creature suddenly fled, flying out the window with a screech. Whipping her head around, Glinda turned to see that she was not alone anymore. Instinctively hiding the hat behind her back, she recognised who it was.

"I thought I told you not to come looking for me." She snapped, lifting her chin and sniffing, blinking her tears away. She was not actually mad – secretly, she was glad to be picked up, now that she had decided to go back. The blonde only wished he had come a little later.

Avaric hesitated, his eyes glistening with concern as he eyed her. He closed his mouth, then carefully came closer, halting in front of her. He looked down at her, holding out his hand. For a split second, Glinda panicked, thinking he wanted the hat behind her back, but his gaze revealed genuine worry.

"I know." He said, his voice sounding firmer than she had expected it to be. "I apologise, but I will not ever _not_ come looking for you, Miss." He stated, sounding serious. Glinda held his gaze for a moment longer, eventually letting her eyes soften. She sighed through her nose, looking down. Nodding, the young witch finally accepted his hand and rose to her feet, the hat tightly clutched behind her back.

"Thanks." She sniffed, walking past him, trying to ignore the stinging pain of her scraped skin. Wordlessly, the two went home, taking the carriage he had arrived in. He never asked about it and did not stare at the hat throughout the ride home, which Glinda was very grateful for. She could not understand why the boy would keep his interest a secret or why he would go all the way to find her, knowing well that it was not his job.

Hugging the hat to her stomach, the blonde relaxed during the ride inside the carriage, while Avaric was outside, taking the role of the carter. She assumed he had not even told anyone else that he had gone to fetch her. She leaned back, her head brushing his back through the front window, she kept open.

Suddenly, the carriage's side to Glinda's left burst open. She screamed in shock when a boulder barely missed her, smashing the other wall into pieces as it crashed through the carriage, splitting it in two. She gasped, hanging in the air for a second, then an arm reached around her stomach, pulling her backwards.


	32. Chapter 32 - Loss III: Six Plus Two

Avaric groaned when he heaved the blonde onto the back of the horse, leaping after her. Glinda grasped for the animal's neck, eyes wide with panic as it riled up. To her surprise, she did not fall. Avaric was holding onto the horse's mane from behind her, clicking his tongue to make it move. Breaking into a gallop, the mare ran, fleeing from another boulder flying overhead.

"What's going on?" Glinda yelled against the wind, turning her head to peek over the boy's arm. She could see a row of figures standing next to catapults in the distance, one of them shouting a command when another rock soared their way. _Those are Quadlings...!_ Glinda thought, frowning in confusion. Her hair whipped in her face, so she turned to look forward again.

"They have taken over the Kumbricia's Pass." Avaric's voice fought against the wind. "They shouldn't be here; this is still the Vinkus!" His tone was alarmed, but he did not turn for one second, keeping the horse running. Glinda did not understand why the Quadlings were taking land in Winkie Country, nor why they were attacking them.

They rode for a couple of minutes, until Avaric allowed a slower pace. Glinda wondered why he let his arms sink to his sides instead of holding on, but decided it was more comfortable for him not to be hunched over. It gave her more space, which was nice, though she had felt more secure with his arms at her sides. She was not used to riding at all.  
"We're almost in Munchkinland." He informed, while his eyes darted around, searching for any dangers across the fields.

"Munchkinland?" She was confused, unsure of where they were headed. The path constantly followed a river, but Glinda did not recognise the landscape.

"We had to take a devious route, since we can't cross Gillikin River. It's flooded." He explained, spurting the horse into a slightly quicker pace. "We will cross it at Restwater." He said, turning his attention back to the front.

"It doesn't look flooded…" Glinda mumbled watching the river stream next to them. She knew Restwater; it was a lake in Munchkinland, at the southern gates of the Emerald City.

"This is Vinkus River." Avaric informed, following her gaze. Glinda blinked repeatedly, not because she had not recognised which river it was – she could not care less.

"Did you come all the way through Munchkinland _and_ Winkie Country to Kiamo Ko?" She enquired, turning her head around to him, almost losing her balance as she did. Avaric shrugged, avoiding her eyes, his cheeks slightly flushed.

"Not everyone can travel by bubble." Was his only response, though he was having trouble making it sound plain. _…come and go by bubble…_ Glinda heard Elphaba's voice ring in her mind, then tensed all of a sudden. _The hat!_ She panicked, but sighed in relief, noticing that she had been holding onto it the whole time through. Never would she lose it again.

"Elphie…" she breathed, noticing too late that she had said it out loud. The witch stared ahead, hoping not to be asked, which was – to her surprise – the case.

* * *

"Elphie…" Glinda sighed to herself. She had returned to her usual position of laying on her back in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The hat in both hands, she hugged it to her stomach. Avaric had insisted on her wounds being treated, but Glinda did not want anyone asking questions. In the end, it had been him, cleaning and bandaging her arms. They had sneaked into the castle through the back door, unnoticed by anyone. Glinda was not sure if it should soothe or scare her to know how easy it was to get past the guards, but her mind wandered back to Elphaba.

The young witch had tried falling asleep for hours, but without success. Knowing that dawn was not far anymore, she got out of bed. Glinda wandered around the room, unsure of where to hide the hat for it to be safe. Fearing to lose it again, she held onto it and sneaked down the stairs, silently entering her most trusted servant's room. She was hoping for him to get her breakfast, since she felt hungry for the first time in a long while.

The room was dark. It took her a moment to get used to the darkness, so she stumbled forward towards where she knew the bed was. Blinking, she noticed that it was empty. She felt over the sheet to make sure she was not mistaken. Only now did she smell the scents from next door. The blonde went into the bathroom, squinting her eyes against the sudden light. She heard a gasp, and water stirring, then caught sight of whom she was looking for.

"Hey." She greeted him nonchalantly in a small voice, silently closing the door behind her. Avaric – tense from head to toe – stared at her with wide eyes. He was sitting in the bathtub, tiny clouds of foam floating around him from his previous startled reaction.

"H-hey…" he stuttered, his voice hoarse and uneasy. He looked more confused than ever and, of course, embarrassed. Glinda remembered her new project being him, getting more used to these kinds of situations, but that was not her priority at the moment.

A long silence passed. Glinda watched the candles' flames flicker, lost in thoughts. She blinked herself out of her trance, then sauntered over to the bathtub. Unlike in her bathroom, there was no couch, no vanity and no commode, so she seated herself on the rim of the tub, gazing out the window in his back into the mild dark blue sky, catching a glimpse of the last stars of the night.

"C-can I help you with anything?" Avaric asked, drawing his knees closer to him, the foam wiggling on the surface of the water. Glinda let her gaze wander away from the horizon, resting it on him. His face was all red, his hair wet and slick, shining from the water. She felt calm somehow, as if she was free, but mostly of feelings. For the past few minutes, neither Elphaba nor her father or Nanny had crossed her mind. Instead, the memories of the attack from the last day returned to her.

"I didn't know you can ride." Glinda broke the silence, already having forgotten his question. Avaric blinked, seeming confused for a second, then hesitantly replied.

"M-my sister. She taught me when I was young." He enclosed more foam in his arms, pulling it towards him. Glinda tilted her head to the side.

"You have a sister?" She asked, receiving a nod. "Older or younger?"

"She is older." He said, starting to relax a little. Glinda crossed her legs, regarding him. She had never properly thought about him having a family; a life at all to be honest – only the hint of his father delaying with the birthday card and mother, not telling him any stories to fall asleep. She was interested in his past, not only because she wanted to be distracted from her own.

"We have a timber mill, where my father had horses to pull the tree trunks from the forest." He added, when Glinda kept her eyes on him, blinking as if she waited for a story. He lowered his head. "I never actually felt comfortable with riding, since I found it strange to work around animals, having Animals in the neighbourhood." He confessed.

Glinda straightened as if being struck by lightning. She had completely forgotten about the Animal laws. She remembered Doctor Dillamond in the palace when she visited it for the first time with Elphaba. Chistery came to her mind, having managed to speak a couple of words. How had she not thought about it before, even after meeting the Monkey? Hot embarrassment bubbled inside of her. Elphaba had always fought for the rights of the Animals, being able to talk and think like humans. Guilt stung her like a knife.

Closing her eyes, Glinda wanted to forget what had just come to her mind. She opened them, meeting Avaric's concerned ones. Did he ever feel anything besides worry? Was she that much trouble? Forcing a smile, Glinda slightly shook her head, hoping to be able to change the topic.

"Are you sure you're okay? If there's anything I can get you-" the blonde shook her head to cut him off. She smiled, this time genuinely. _He's too sweet…_ She thought, wondering if he had a life right now, besides doing his job around the clock.

"So, you, your sister and your father…?" The young witch's tone went up as she asked about his family. Avaric's hazel eyes regarded her for a moment, but he seemed to understand her need of distraction. He sighed, giving a lopsided smile that looked slightly awkward.

"We're six, with my parents eight." He met her surprised gaze, eyebrows raised. The words alone seemingly reminded him of chaos and stress, mirrored in his voice.

"Six?" Glinda exclaimed in shock, losing her balance and falling backwards into the bathtub. Avaric gasped alongside her. Shaking the water out of her face, the young witch blinked against the water drops on her eyelashes. Her legs still hung over the rim, while she leaned against the other side of the tub. She frowned, then guessed she had landed on his feet, since the impact had not been as hard as she had imagined it to be. Turning her head, she could see Avaric stare at her in shock and concern, which she thought was the most normal expression she got from him.

Throwing her head back, Glinda laughed gleefully, feeling for a moment as though nothing had happened in the last week. He would never change, and she could not be happier about it. She lifted her hand, a soaking black hat rising from the water. She did not dare wringing it out, so she simply placed it on the rim, watching it drip with soapy water.

"Six children?" She repeated her question, as if nothing had happened. Avaric blinked at her, a frown across his forehead. His face was flushed until his ears. After a moment, he nodded.

"Y-yeah…" he stuttered. Glinda leaned over the side with her arm, resting her head on it. With curious eyes, she waited for him to relate. He watched her for a moment longer, then sighed through his nose, giving in.

"I have two older brothers and an older sister." He began, nodding to himself as if he had to remember it correctly. "My father wanted a son to take over the business, while my mother wished for a daughter. I think I was an accident; they never meant to have me." He lowered his gaze slightly, as if Glinda was his mother, rejecting him. Before she could utter her sympathy, he continued. "I guess my mother wanted another daughter, instead of me, so she later gave birth to my sisters." He lifted his gaze again. Glinda was unable to read or interpret his expression, so she simply nodded. "They're twins." He added, seemingly feeling as awkward as her.

"So, your father has a sawmill?" She clarified, trying to remember. Avaric nodded, looking past her at nothing in particular.

"My brothers are sharing the business. Father retired last year." He informed, still not looking at her. Glinda tilted her head to the side. She blinked at him in a friendly manner, until catching his attention. Avaric cleared his throat, unsure of what to make of his situation.

"What about the rest? Your sisters and your mother?" She asked, genuinely interested. In her mind, the blonde tried to imagine Avaric being younger, alongside his siblings and parents. Whenever she focused on envisioning him as a child, she noticed how he always looked the same, only varying in height. She blinked the images out of her thoughts, amused by how he was unchanging in her head.

Returning her attention to the boy across from her, she saw him tilting his head. Was it so hard to believe that she actually wanted to hear about him? He hesitated for a moment longer, then continued.

"My oldest sister married quite early, she lives with her husband in Frottica." Glinda's gasp interrupted.

"That's where I live, too!" She stopped splashing the water with her hand and restrained herself, a gloomy expression veiling her face. "Well, at least where I used to live." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "My parents' house." She added, slightly embarrassed by her own outburst. She felt sorrow and anger riling up in her. The place had always been her home; it was the town she had grown up in. Too many memories were connected with Frottica, but she felt different about them now, even though _they_ had not changed.

Glinda sighed, lowering her gaze. She stared into the water, where she had just cleared the foam. Frowning, the blonde perceived legs and recalled that she was still sitting on Avaric's feet. She looked up at him, meeting the worried hazel eyes she had expected. She felt slightly guilty, coming to realise how she had barged into his privacy, drilled him with questions and remained seated on his feet, preventing him from moving. Slightly was understated.

He would always respect her privacy and spare her the unpleasant questions. True, he was her servant, but she still could not help but feel guilty. She sighed silently, having to admit that he was already something in between an employee and a friend, if not both – no, definitely both.

Glinda lifted herself out of the tub without another word. She could feel his gaze on her. She took the hat from the rim, clutching it to her stomach and walked over to the door, only turning upon having opened it.

"Sorry." The witch mumbled, leaving the bathroom and closing the door. She stopped inside his room, hearing the water move in the bathtub. Lowering her head, Glinda considered the black hat, then hugged it tightly to her chest. _Elphie… I'm such a mess._ She thought, closing her eyes.

The door behind her creaked. The blonde, remaining to stand in the middle of the small room, listened to his feet shuffling across the carpeted floor, followed by the sound of closet doors opening. Still having her eyes closed, she moved her lips to brush against the wet fabric of the hat's tip, reminding her of the fact that she, too, was soaking wet.

"Here." Avaric's voice made her turn. He was extending his arm towards her, offering a towel. Setting the hat down on the bed, Glinda took it. She had not even heard him put his pants on, while being lost in thoughts. While she fixed the towel around her – having decided to properly dry herself in her own room – the young witch's eyes darted over to Avaric.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at his abdominals. The boy paused buttoning his shirt, and followed her gaze, his eyes wide with surprise. His cheeks flushed. He raised his glance, returning hers with a puzzled one. "There." Glinda stepped forward, touching her fingertip to a pale streak across the side of his stomach. He shivered all over his body when her finger skimmed the old scar. Quickly, she retracted her hand, giving him an apologetic look. Avaric glowed with blush – the blonde could feel him beam with heat, even without standing too close.

"Uhm..." he stuttered, taking a short step back, clearing his throat. "My brother." He bethought, scratching the back of his head with one hand. He only briefly met the witch's eyes, noting how she was not completely settled with his answer. "He shoved me off the roof when I was young." He explained tersely.

Glinda's eyes were wide, as they darted from his face to his stomach. She could hardly imagine a scar this large on a small boy, especially not Avaric. Frowning with sympathy, she watched it disappear underneath his shirt when he fleetly buttoned the rest of it.

Avaric excused himself, asking her if she would already want her breakfast. Glinda nodded, feeling hungry again. She had almost forgotten how it felt, but since the empty vortex of grief had ceased inside of her, she was aware of her famine. They left his room and walked in opposite directions.

Inside her room, Glinda dried herself and changed into a long, formal dress. Although she did not want to start working again, she knew she would only be bored, doing nothing. Furthermore, the young sorceress feared being alone with her thoughts.

Her mind travelled back to the story from earlier. She had never even considered the fact of her servants or other people around the palace having a distinct past and a life of their own, with memories and feelings. Even less had she expected _Avaric_ of all people to have had such a rough childhood, making her feel sorry for the boy. She wondered if she knew his sister and her husband, thought about his parents and tried imagining them in comparison to her own.

Lost in thoughts, Glinda blocked out all cogitations of her job, which gave her a hard time during the first day of work after a long while.


	33. Chapter 33 - Loss IV: Loss

"To implement the decision, you'd need the agreement of-"

"All eminences of the affected country." Glinda finished Avaric's sentence. She was lying on her back on the bed, drawing circles into the air with his pen. She noticed his nod out of the corner of her eye. Glinda turned on her stomach, taking a sticky note from his supply while the boy continued reading.

"In case of disagreement, the idea can be discarded or rewritten." He explained. Avaric winced when Glinda stuck the small sheet to his arm, in search of a writing pad. He cleared his throat, trying to ignore her actions. The blonde knelt next to him, hunching over his arm and starting to draw hearts, flowers and bubbles.

"I-if you hold on the original concept," he desperately tried not to watch her handiwork upon feeling the pen scribble the paper on his skin, "you can start a trial, where all the eminences, you and – if you'd appoint one – your advisor will be asked to debate the idea." Avaric read, his eyes sometimes darting over to her. Glinda did not notice, as she was busy with squeezing tiny squiggles in between the flowers. Pressing her tongue to her upper lip, the blonde focused on filling every last millimetre with scribbles, since the piece of paper was quite small.

"When you come to an agreement, you can draw up a treaty." Glinda kept drawing, partly on his skin when the paper was full. She tilted her head when drawing flowers around the edges, sticking her tongue out further. Unknown to her, Avaric frowned with a smile, eying her from the side.

"For the contract you only need…" he hesitated for a second, smirking, "flour, sugar and milk." When the witch kept adorning his arm with rainbows, flowers and other easy scribbles, he kept going, always eyeing her from the side. "Whisk two egg whites in a bowl and douse the yolks on the oldest eminences head to seal the contract. After that, the contract will be incorporated into the temporary file until it is proven to work-" Avaric froze when her eyes darted up at him, meeting his now uncertain gaze. He stared at her, his hazel eyes wide. Glinda could not hide her smirk, amusement sparking in her own eyes.

"Avaric…" she playfully scolded the boy, who came to realise that she had actually been paying attention. He gulped audibly, making her giggle. "I'm not trying to distract myself; I can just focus better this way." She confessed, raising a brow at him. He looked away, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Glinda bit her lip, trying to supress a smile. She took his arm, pulling it down.

"One more chapter?" She asked, picking the pen back up and starting to decorate his lower arm with more scribbles. Avaric turned his head, trying to supress his blush while turning his attention back to the book. While he read, Glinda kept drawing on his skin, almost covering his lower arm completely. It relaxed her, reminding her of how she used to doodle on hers and Elphaba's sheets in class.

"Avaric?" The blonde interrupted after a minute. He turned to her, so she continued, pausing her work. "How do I appoint an advisor?" She met his hazel eyes, seeing her own curiosity reflect in his.

"A personal advisor?" He asked, slightly tilting his head. Glinda nodded. Avaric's gaze wandered upwards as he made a thoughtful frown. "I believe there is no such thing as a professional education, but I would advise you to have any applicants take an aptitude test…" he expounded, mumbling the rest more to himself. He blinked, then turned back to her, feeling her eyes rest on him. A light blush crept onto his cheeks. "Why do you ask, if I may be so bold?" He enquired, trying to sound composed. A wide grin stretched across Glinda's lips. Throwing her head back, the witch laughed friskily, much to Avaric's surprise. His face heated up even more, blood flushing his cheeks, up to his ears. Glinda forced a hand over her mouth, when an unladylike grunt escaped her lips. Avaric looked as if he would burst from holding back his own laughter, but managed to stay quiet.

"I'm sorry…" Glinda grasped for air, already having forgotten to play offended by his near outburst. "It's just," she shook her head, trying to stop herself from giggling, " _you_ and _bold_ …" she slowly calmed down, amusement still sparkling in her eyes. Avaric looked hurt for a second, then his expression softened. He hesitated, looking as if his own curiosity was trying to strangle him.

"Is… is that good or bad…?" His face beamed with heat, which Glinda could feel until her own skin, even from several inches away. He avoided her eyes, looking as if he wanted to take his words back or merely disappear into thin air. She smiled, letting her own eyes soften. Scooting a little closer, she nudged his arm with her elbow.

"It's you." She stated, waiting for him to look back at her. A shy smile flashed over his face, which he blinked away quickly, clearing his throat. Glinda supressed her chuckle, when he lifted the book, starting to read the next excerpt.

After a few more paragraphs, Avaric took the book with him downstairs, wishing her a good night. Glinda returned it, preparing for bed. After changing, she made sure he was gone, listening at the door. On tiptoes, she went into the bathroom, putting rollers in her hair.

Glinda stopped at the door to her study. Every evening, she would debate with herself, telling herself it was useless, childish and unnecessary. And every evening the young witch would still sit at her desk, secretly writing the usual letter to her deceased Nanny. This time felt different. Glinda was glad to finally be telling how she felt better after so long, even if no one was ever going to read it. At the same time, the blonde felt guilt creeping its way into her stomach for having overcome the worst grief already. She asked herself how other people coped with loss, how long they mourned and whether it was spurning the loved ones to be happy.

Only now coming to realise how she and her Nanny had stopped writing letters a while ago, Glinda felt a stinging pain in her chest. _I should've known…_ She blamed herself for not having been more alert, wishing to turn back the time and look after her Nanny for once in her life, even if it would have all been for nothing.

Determined but still sad, Glinda decided to find a cure against the Unnamed Disease someday, not wanting anyone else to suffer as she had suffered.

* * *

"How very good of you to come, Your Goodness." The middle-aged lady politely bowed, slowly, but not too slow. There was something about her that made Glinda feel calm – the seemingly endless tranquillity, the softness in her counterpart's voice, the way she warmly smiled. It was genuine, truly being happy about the blonde's visit.

Glinda returned a polite nod, her shoulders slightly sinking as she relaxed, following the woman through the mellowly enlightened corridor. Avaric had seen to her schedule carefully approaching a normal pace of work, which was why they were currently visiting the Emerald City's orphanage in one of the lower quarters. Glinda tried her best to forget about her own thoughts, not wanting to set a bad mood because of her grief. It dragged her down with every step, forcing her to fake a smile and clutch her wand tightly with both hands.

 _Get it together!_ She scolded herself. She wanted to give a good impression and not scare the children away. She felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder blade, inhaling to compose herself. Avaric removed his hand as quickly as it had come, falling behind again. She knew he saw through her facade more easily than others, but she was convinced that she had to try harder in order not to let her emotions shine through.

The woman opened one of the double doors – Glinda was used to a glorious entrance, all doors swinging open, dragging the attention to her, not minding it being this way for now –, holding it open for the blonde to pass through. They followed into the courtyard where small children played, presumably from the age of four to nine – Glinda was terrible at estimating.

Turning her head to the older woman, the sorceress pretended to have payed attention to her talking, having watched the orphans and losing herself in her own thoughts. _Nanny would love this…_ She frowned unhappily, sighing as softly as she could, suddenly remembering to stay focused. She pushed the thought aside, almost violently, knowing it did not want to leave her.

"She pulled my hair, she pulled my hair!" A little girl came running to the supervisor, wiping her eyes and nose from having cried. Her hair was a mess – one of the elastics was missing, while the other pigtail of her raven black hair made her look slightly ridiculous.

"Oh, there, there, I'll go ask her to apologise." Said the woman, completely lost in her role as caretaker and leaving her guests, walking up straight to another girl, who guiltily looked at the ground. Glinda watched the annoyed pout on the other girl's face, seeing how it protested in the distance, arguing with the warden.

Glinda felt a nudge from Avaric, following his gaze downwards, looking into dark brown eyes. The little girl – eyes still glistening from tears – gaped at her, mouth wide open. They stared at each other for another moment, until Glinda gave a smile, unsure of what to do – she was still far too busy with her own thoughts, the troublemaker reminding her of herself when she was young.

"Hello." She managed after a while, curling a lip inward when she did not get a reaction at first. The little girl suddenly looked as if breaking into tears again, mouth and eyebrows frowning.

"I wish I could be beautiful like you!" She blurted out, loudly sniffling, wiping her eyes with her arm.

Glinda's mouth opened, she frowned back in sympathy. Crouching down, she sighed, replacing her concern with a soft expression.

"Oh, but you are, don't you see? You're wearing the same as me." She said, earning herself a puzzled expression. The little girl wiped her face with her sleeve, eyes wandering from her own rags to the blonde's graceful, ivory coloured attire. "A smile." Glinda resolved, giving her most genuine smile. Stunned for a moment, the little girl shily smiled back. The sorceress played an astonished gasp. "Beautiful!" She breathed, making the girl giggle, bending her chin to her chest in a timid but flattered way.

"Liar." She chuckled, enjoying the attention, not wanting it to end just yet. Glinda smiled. She remembered the exact same words having come out of her Nanny's mouth when a girl in her class had worn a princess-like gown in school that she had been jealous of. She knew she was not nearly as close to the orphan as her Nanny had been to her, so she had to improvise on the rest – her own pouting had always yielded her a tickle fight.

"It's true." The blonde answered, carefully reaching forward. When the girl did not wince away, she pulled the other elastic out of the raven hair, stroking it down on both sides. It was strawy but shiny, reminding her of Elphaba's hair when she had attempted to combe it for the first time. She placed the elastic in the girls open palms, then took a pin from her own golden locks.

The girl's eyes sparkled as much as the small gem on the end of the witch's pin, which Glinda remarked, making a toothy grin spread on the child's small lips. Gently tugging one strand back, the sorceress fixed her gift in the girl's hair, who beamed with delight, tightly hugging the blonde's knee in return.

"Thank you, Auntie!" Glinda smiled, despite not wanting to be called something that made her sound old.

"You can keep it-" the girl gasped.

"Really?" she blurted out, eyes sparkling.

"Under one condition." The blonde warned, receiving a serious nod. She supressed her own smile at the child's determination. "I want you to keep wearing that, too." She ordered in a played strict tone, pointing at the smile, plastered on her counterpart's face. The orphan grinned widely, nodding so heftily, the pin almost fell out of her hair again.

"I will, I will!" She announced, hopping on the spot. Her chocolate eyes flashed over to Avaric's constant smile and she shily returned it, not wanting to stop while Glinda was still watching her. Glinda rose to her feet, trying to blow away the stand of her own hair she had just loosened. Avaric gave a laugh through his nose by exhaling slightly sharply, fixing the strand with the pin of another curl.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The orphan whispered too loudly to still count as a whisper. Rolling her eyes, the blonde responded in an equally unsuspicious voice.

"Why don't you ask him?" She watched the girl skip past her with a gleeful grin, frantically waving her hand until Avaric knelt down. Smiling warmly from one ear to the other, the blonde saw as the girl whispered into the servant's ear, who whispered back, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Giggling relentlessly, the orphaned girl bit her lower lip, eyes darting from one to the other, making Glinda wonder what exactly he had said. She raised her brows at her.

"He said he-" she started, panic spreading on the boy's face.

"Sorry…" they were being interrupted by the troublemaker from earlier, sucking on her thumb and eyeing her shifting feet. Avaric practically deflated with relief.

With a slightly strained, but loving expression, the warden nudged the girl, one hand on her head. "Sorry I called you ugly… and a witch… and pulled your hair…" she confessed, avoiding to look up.

"It's okay." The raven-haired girl answered blithely, still smiling brightly. "Look!" She was too excited to be mad or remember the fact of not being friends with her bully, enthusiastically pointing at her head. The other girl gave a gasp, eyes fixed on the sparkling pin. "Now I'm as beautiful as her, see?" The black-haired orphan gave an overdone smile, almost tauntingly.

"You got that from Glinda?!" Her peer blurted out.

" _Glinda?"_ The smiling girl turned, jaw dropping. Glinda grinned innocently, hearing Avaric forcefully gulp down a laugh.

"Alright, off with you two." Said the lady, patting both on the backs, gently shoving them into the court, where a cluster of little girls surrounded them, engaging them in an animated conversation. "Thank you, Your Grace. I don't think I could have managed it any better." The caretaker admitted, to which Glinda dismissively waved her hand, underplaying the complement.

Perhaps – even though she had experienced a great loss recently – there was more remaining in her than Glinda had originally thought, deciding to keep the good memories of her lost loved ones alive.


	34. Chapter 34 - Fascination

Hissing when her scraped arms touched the water, Glinda carefully lowered them into the bathtub. She felt a slight headache from the wine she had had in the evening the day before, having had dinner with a tribal leader from the Vinkus. Tipsy as she was, Avaric had only read her schedule to her instead of studying, of which she did not recall a single thing, hoping they had in fact only discussed the schedule.

After making herself ready, she sauntered into the study, finding her breakfast not having arrived yet. Choking on air, Glinda spotted the appointment 'Glikkus Trial' noted down for the end of the week. _I can't do that!_ She thought, mind racing. Starting to panic, she almost lost her balance upon spinning around when the door opened.

"Glikkus? The magic trial of the Glikkus Trolls?" She blurted out, a flustered blush rising on her neck. Avaric turned his head, sneezing. The cutlery on the tray clanked. Wiggling his nose, he blinked, looking at her.

"Yes?" He carefully asked, setting her breakfast down on the desk.

"Wha… wh… why?!" Glinda stuttered, not knowing what to say. She was sacred, almost terrified of the trial, knowing of her lack of magical skills all too well. She had hoped for bubbles to be impressive enough, but doubted it, having pushed the thought aside. Avaric brushed over his nose with the back of his hand, almost like a cat.

"You agreed to it yesterday, when I told you they had been pressing for an answer." He explained, making her frown to no avail. She could not remember. "I'm sorry if I misunderstood, I-"

"No, never mind…" Glinda waved her hand dismissively, shaking her head to herself. She knew she had to do it sooner or later. There were many men's jobs relying on the mining of the trolls in the far north and she had already complied – there was no way to take it back. Turning her gaze back to him, she blinked at the boy once, his eyes showing concern and slight guilt. She pouted slightly, narrowing her eyes. "You knew I was lit yesterday, yet you still asked…" she accused him to have conveniently put the request, though she highly doubted it to be true. She would simply enjoy the look on his face.

"You-you've only had two glasses of wine." He argued, trying to defend himself, a bright blush on his cheeks. Glinda could not hide her smile anymore, smirking at him, keeping her eyes narrowed.

"And how would you know that?" She _did_ remember the dinner. Since it had been in a restaurant, Avaric had not been required to serve and thus, she had had to pay attention herself, to her dismay.

"I got the receipt." He said, gulping. She almost rolled her eyes. _Of course,_ I _had to pay… It's not like I can breathe money…_ she thought, wondering for the first time where she got the money from that she used and how much it was. "I could try to negotiate and reschedule, if you wou-" Avaric inhaled deeply, turning around and jerking upon holding his sneeze in, one arm covering his nose.

"Are you allergic to something?" Glinda frowned, eyeing him more closely when he had turned around again. Shaking his head, he straightened himself, negating it. Noticing how his eyelids hung slightly, seeming swollen and his nose had a red colour, Glinda decided to make him take a break, whether he wanted to or not. That way, she would be able to secretly practise magic on her own, too.

"Off to bed with you." She said, holding her hand up when he opened his mouth in protest, "I don't want to catch you walking around for the rest of the day, understand?" Testing her eyes for a moment, Avaric gave a defeated sigh, letting his head hang. He bowed shortly, then left the room, careful to touch the doorknob with his sleeve only.

* * *

Having eaten her breakfast and endured a meeting with three of her ministers, Glinda sank down on her bed. It was strange to be all by herself, making her aware of how much she had gotten used to Avaric being around. She felt uncomfortable, somehow guilty for having pitied herself so much upon being left alone by her deceased loved ones, not realising how the boy had constantly been by her side, supporting her, sometimes merely by being present – most other times by far more than required of him. _Now_ she really was lonely.

Taking a deep breath, Glinda approached her closet. She opened it, taking out the bottom, catching a glimpse of the Grimmerie. This was it; she would finally look at it. The blonde had not touched it since the time Elphaba had given it to her, apart from hiding it. _It's Elphie's…_ she thought, always having been scared of not being worthy of the book of ancient spells. She still thought that way, but for now, she needed it.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, the sorceress took it out, brushing one hand over the slightly dusty cover, blowing it away. Dust whirled into her eyes and she squinted. Coughing, the blonde rose to her feet. Kneeling on her bed, she vainly tried to read some of the spells, until she was too fed up with frustration and muttered one out loud.

Glinda shrieked when the lamp on the ceiling squealed like an overused break, bursting with a loud _bang!_ Gasping, the blonde clutched her head with her arms, shieling herself. Panting, she dared to look around after a moment, seeing the shattered glass on the floor. _Great… I don't think they will be thrilled if I destroy their lamps…_ she thought discouraged, slamming her fists into the mattress. _The only thing I can decipher is even more destructive than I usually am._ Giving a whimper, Glinda bit her trembling lip, trying to hold back her tears. _Oh, Elphie… if only you were still here._

She cried into the early evening, not knowing what to do with herself. Completely lost and by herself, the blonde was walking up and down her chambers, through the bathroom to her study – throwing weary glances at her calendar – and back into her bedroom. She had put the Grimmerie back into the closet, fearing another failure. The hat – sitting enthroned upon her pillow – fell into her sight. She slept with it tightly clutched to her every night, inhaling what was left of Elphaba's scent, surprised that there was any left at all. She stroked the tip of it for maybe the hundredth time, hardly able to walk away further than ten metres. She hid it.

* * *

Glinda carried a constantly clanking tray with water and a meal upstairs, after her stomach had reminded her of being hungry. She had asked a servant for a very late lunch, then decided to bring an extra portion to Avaric's room. Hands being full, she did not knock, but pushed the handle down with her elbow, leaning against it to close it with a silent _click_.

The room was half-dark and for some reason, Glinda was as glad as she was disappointed of him having stayed put. She _did_ want him to rest up and get healthy – she knew she needed him and she wanted him to be fine – but she had missed bidding him in, refusing dinner, being spoiled with treats or simply having the boy around.

Placing the tray on the nightstand she – inwardly cursing – found with her foot, Glinda knocked a candle holder over, wincing when it hit the ground. Luckily, the carpeted floor muffled the impact. Holding her breath, she listened as Avaric made a moan in his sleep, the sheets ruffling when turning on his back, poking one bare leg out. Glinda snuck closer, kneeling with one leg on the bed, leaning over his face.

His breath was steady, rattling ever so slightly as it came from his ajar mouth. Never did she have the chance of watching him sleep, she noticed, at least not that she had ever took it. Reaching out, she felt his forehead being warm, but not hot. Avaric opened his eyes, staring at her in the dark. Glinda winced back, clearing her throat and sitting on the side of his bed with her back facing him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly. Hearing him sit up, the blonde slowly turned her head, catching a glimpse of his bare torso out of the corner of her eye when the blanket fell. He rubbed his face, running a hand through his hair to push it back.

"Better, I guess." He croaked at first, regaining his voice after a while. "You shouldn't be here; don't catch anything."

"I heard the chef coughing; I think that's where you might have gotten it from." She shook her head, pretending not to be watching him as he stretched his arms behind his back. Blushing slightly – glad about the cover of the darkness – Glinda caught herself staring, not having expected Avaric of all people to be as muscular as he was. Even the new attire did not give anything away, she noted. She remembered the time he had lifted her up and carried her to her room, adding the pieces of information together.

"Hari?" Great… then we'll all have it sooner or later…" Avaric commented, cracking his neck to both sides, making the blonde wince each time.

"Ew, don't do that!" She said, giving an overplayed shudder. Avaric frowned, slightly amused, but stopped.

"Perhaps you should give _him_ some time to recover. Although my symptoms were not coughing… maybe I am allergic." He advised, mumbling the rest, catching her eyes, which she promptly turned away. "Are your arms better, yet?" He asked, confused by her behaviour. So was she. Glinda was never shy around people her age or under, making her frown to herself. Shaking her head quickly, she remembered his question, probably having given the impression of her wounds still hurting a lot.

"They burn a little." The blonde confessed, receiving a thoughtful hum in response. Silence fell, and Glinda used it to think about how they had gotten to the point they were at. It was strange, but she had to admit that he was the closest thing to a friend she had. She was proud of her project to have made such progress, though she knew she would not stop there – it was too much fun and she wanted to enjoy herself a little longer.

"In the bathroom, behind the mirror," Avaric broke the silence, almost making her wince, "There is Comfrey Root Powder – for your wounds." He informed, giving her an excuse to get up and flee from her confusing thoughts from earlier. Curling her lips inward, the blonde made her way to the bathroom, opening the small mirror cupboard. "You can also take Goldenrod if you want." He called through the open door as he got out of bed.

Frowning at the medications, Glinda found herself not having the slightest idea about medicine or plants. She turned the flasks and bottles with their scientific names on them, not knowing what to take or how to use them if she would in fact find them.

"Mhm, yep… things and stuff…" Glinda nodded as if knowing anything about it. Not remembering what he had said anyway, the young witch took the prettiest vial out, opening it. The scent was strange, but she figured that all medicine smelled strange, so she held it up to drip it onto her tongue.

"No, no, no." Avaric hurried after her, not being given the chance to dress properly as he caught her wrist, bringing it down and taking the vial from her. "That could kill you; let's not do that." He said, closing it and putting it back. Glinda – blushing from embarrassment – frowned.  
"Why do you have poison?" She asked, watching his head shake as he took out a metal casket, setting it onto the rim of the sink.

"It's not poison unless you drink it. It's for superficial usage." He informed, mixing a little of the casket's light brown powder with water until it was a viscid pulp. She could see him trying to hide a smile in the reflection, giving a played pout herself. Stepping to the side while stirring, Avaric pointed with his toes to the cupboard beneath the sink. She got the notion and crouched down, finding bandages in the back corner.

The blonde followed him into the bedroom, averting her eyes – at least pretending to – and smirking to herself when he quickly buttoned his pants and shirt. He avoided her glance, turning on the lights, sitting down next to her and carefully taking one of her wrists, holding the arm up to examine the wound.

Glinda was always in awe by how incredibly gentle he could be, not ever having experienced someone being as prudent and tender as he was. It was fascinating. He could run a blade over the burning injury and she was sure she would not feel pain.

The witch's eyes almost sparkled when he applied the paste with two delicate fingers, bandaging her lower arm and repeating the action on her other one. In a way, he was magic to her. Not noticing how she had her eyes fixed on him, Glinda kept staring at Avaric, making him uneasy. He awkwardly cleared his throat, looking elsewhere, searching the room for something to look at, deciding on the curtain to be of particular interest at that moment.

Smiling and thanking him, Glinda left to change for the night. She was quite convinced that he was feeling better, but did not want to overdo it and demand studying just yet. That, and she did not want to study herself.

Finding her hair quite perfect, the blonde slipped into her nightgown. Huffing to herself, she took out the Grimmerie, staring it down with the hope of answers revealing to her out of intimidation. She opened it, finding some of the indecipherable pages to be phosphorescent, shiny like a thin layer of gold when being turned, glowing upon being touched. Running her palm over one of the pages in the middle of the tome, the young witch was surprised by how the letters and symbols rearranged, then returned to their original position.

"Ka… in... eh…" she muttered, tilting her head to the side, "ahn… nhun…" frowning Glinda was not sure of what she was doing. She had no feeling for magic whatsoever, so her mind wandered back to Avaric, her fascination triggering something to stir on the page. She lightly gasped when a gust of wind blew through her room, softly, yet strong enough to turn several pages of the Grimmerie and lift her hair.

Staring even after it had vanished, Glinda slowly exhaled, remembering to breathe. _I did it!_ She thought, a wide smile fixing on her parted lips. _Magic!_ She almost bounced on her bed, flipping back to the page and repeating her spell this time faster. Again, wind twirled her hair, slightly stronger, but still a light breeze. Her heart skipped a beat.

Hugging the book, Glinda went to hide it once more, feeling as if she would be able to manage to summon enough magic abilities until the trial. Taking her best friend's hat, the blonde crawled into bed, giving a long sigh before drifting into a deep sleep.


	35. Chapter 35 - Magic

**Three to Elphaba, counting this one...**

 **Thank you NewsieHamWho for the reviews! I loved reading them!**

"Neei zher-bersk…?" Glinda yelped when the newly replaced lightbulb suddenly shattered. Peeking out from behind the bedpost, she saw the shards across the emerald coloured carpet, just like the first time she had used magic, only faster. Blinking rapidly, she eyed the mysterious note once more, which she had found beneath the open window after curling her hair. It was the spell she had used, when opening the Grimmerie for the first time. The writing was in her own language, easier to read and having a stronger impact, now that she had pronounced it correctly.

"Zherbersk!" Glinda exclaimed, shrieking when the window burst into shards, only few remaining on the frame. Eyes and mouth wide open, the blonde stared at the destructive power she had, noting how she did not even need a wand. Cheering to herself and slightly fearing her newly gained force, the sorceress took the Grimmerie from its hiding spot, finding the spell's page and putting the piece of paper in it. She wondered where it had come from, but since she did not recognise the hardly readable handwriting, she was simply thankful for it to exist.

Her day had been a long one, so she had not studied or tried herself at magic that evening, but the note had triggered her interest. _Magic…_ She thought, imagining Elphaba to be proud of her, though she would rather expect laughter, knowing her best friend had been very talented and capable of more than the blonde would ever achieve, she presumed.

 _Magic…_ her mind repeated as she lay down to sleep, hugging Elphaba's hat to her chest. Feeling a strange powerful energy warm her body, Glinda tossed away her blanket. Trailing off, the images of Elphaba, the Grimmerie and even Madame Morrible haunted her in her head. Trying to get rid of them, she focused on Avaric, knowing she would have to come up with an excuse about the window and the lamp the next morning, feeling the energy make a twist in her stomach upon thinking about the boy in his own way of being magical.

* * *

Glinda awoke to a mixture of familiar scents. Inhaling slowly and deeply, she smelled and felt the fabric of Elphaba's hat in her face, snuggling against it, frowning slightly upon pressing it against something solid that was not her hand. Being too sleepy to find out what it was, she tightened her other arm around Avaric and snuggled closer with her knees.

 _Wait, Avaric?!_ Glinda's eyes shot open. Gulping, she carefully twitched her fingers, feeling hot, bare skin, lightly tracing the sulci of his abdominals. She blinked several times, her eyes getting used to the sparse light, fighting its way through the curtain. She could hardly see anything, her face being too close to his neck, vision partly blocked by the hat.

His breath was faint, almost as if he was trying to hold it for as long as he could – he was awake. Too embarrassed to admit that she was, too, Glinda focused on breathing steadily, pretending to be asleep. Closing her eyes, she fiercely tried to remember what had happened the night before, recalling to have fallen asleep in her own bed. Judging from where the source of light was, she was not in her room anymore.

Awkwardly turning on her other side, Glinda pretended to be moving in her sleep, sighing deeply and touching her back to his, hugging the hat with both arms. She could feel Avaric deflate in relief, daring to breathe normally. _When did I come here?_ The blonde wondered, even more confused by the fact of having brought the hat with her. Ever since she had found it, she had kept it close during the night (and day, if possible), not being able to get rid of her nightmares, but giving her a bittersweet consolation upon waking up. Had she had a nightmare and unconsciously walked down to the servant's room again? If so, why had she not hidden the hat in her own room? And most of all, why did she not remember?

Avaric shifted, carefully retreating and sneaking out of his now crowded bed. He had only managed to sit up, when Glinda suddenly began shaking. She gasped, not knowing what was happening to her. Eyes wide, the sorceress stared down at her violently trembling body, aching from the grave reaction. She panted, heat surging through her veins, seeming as if wanting to clog and burst. She groaned in pain, clutching herself with her arms, trying to make it stop without knowing how. Her limbs were tingly as if having fallen asleep, hurting from quivering in- and outwardly. Tears rolled down the blonde's face as she almost successfully supressed a whimper.

A cold wave rushed down her back, relieving her pain as suddenly as it had come. With wide, teary eyes, Glinda let out a long breath through her open mouth, her body slackening. For a second, she had thought she would burst like the lamp she had accidentally destroyed. The heat came back suddenly, her body shaking so vehemently that it ached until the marrow of her spine, going away just as quickly. _What is happening to me?!_ She wondered, panicking, dreading another wave to hurt her, not knowing how she had stopped it.

"Are you okay?" Avaric's insecure voice came from behind her. Only now did she realise him having put a hand on her arm. Turning, Glinda looked into his wide eyes, concern reflecting her own.

"I… don't know…" she confessed, trying to sit up. He kept his hand and gaze on her. Confused and terrified, the young witch had no clue of what had come over her, never having experienced anything like it before.

"You came yesterday with the same occurrence." Avaric started, patiently waiting for her to lean against the headboard. "You couldn't speak; you were shaking just like now, but fell asleep quite quickly, until…" he paused, his mouth remaining open. Glinda turned to look at him, questioningly, almost fearfully. Did she want to know the answer? She did not remember having come, though she started recalling feeling strange the last night.

She blinked, puzzled. Avaric was testing her eyes, looking for something she couldn't grasp. Slowly, he withdrew his hand, making her eyes widen in panic as her body began to ache and tremble fiercely. Panting, she stared at the boy, who quickly put his palm over her shoulder once more, making it stop.

Mouth standing open, Glinda's mind raced. Oddly, the first thing coming to her mind was not being able to go to the bathroom or change without him being next to her, touching her somewhere, anywhere. The second one was pity for the servant, having the same problem as her, she figured. Frowning, the blonde tried to remember what she had thought about before going to bed, suspecting the spell to be having an effect on her own body. She shook her head. Even if she were to find out, how would she solve the problem?

With a sigh, she gave Avaric a help-seeking glance. His expression told her that he had no clue about what was going on, no matter how much he tried – and he had had all the time from last night on. _Of course, he doesn't know; he doesn't know anything about magic… Magic!_ Glinda remembered feeling a strange kind of magic when going to bed, having dwelled on Avaric's abilities on treating her too gently to be true.

"Pinch me." She ordered, her voice taking a tone that was more secure than both of theirs combined just a minute ago. Frowning, the boy refused, saying how he did not want to hurt her. "Just do it." She impatiently pushed her lips forward. Still unsure, he did as he was told, making her wince. Taking his wrist, Glinda let his hand hover in the air, carefully letting it go. _Perhaps if he stops being this unbelievingly tender, he won't have this magical flair to him…_ She thought, tensing upon feeling her body heat up.

It trembled less than before, but slowly, the burn crept into her flesh, seeping through her bones, making them ache without requiring nerves. Panting sharply, Glinda grew pale, the pain throbbing against her from the inside like a rubber mallet, dull but vigorously. Swallowing when a tear rolled down her cheek, the young witch placed her palm against the boy's, feeling her body calm down.

Avaric looked at her with concern, slightly leaning his hand further to make sure she would not lose contact. He did not understand what was happening, obviously feeling useless and guilty for her being dependant on his touch.

* * *

Glinda steamed with blush, almost melted. It was the most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced – worse than Fiyero leaving her in front of the guards and even far worse than the moment she had seen Elphaba enter the Ozdust Ballroom with a certain pointed hat on.

Washing her hands, Glinda still could not believe she had to make Avaric follow her to the bathroom. She knew he was as embarrassed as she was, keeping quiet and averting his gaze like the gentleman he was, but she knew he _heard_ and she hated it – like in public bathrooms, only there was a stall wall between her and the other person, who was a stranger. More than ever did she wish for her spell not to have gone wrong.

"What about breakfast?" Avaric dared to raise his voice after a long moment of silence where they sat on his bed, backs against one another. Her upper back was bare, and the boy had still not had the chance to put on a shirt, though he had managed to slip into his pants. Glinda had found it odd for a moment, knowing he had gotten used to sleeping in pyjamas after her nightly visits, hoping for a second – and fearing it; it would be a tad overdone, if not yet creepy – that her project had been making such great progress that he slept in nothing but his underwear. Remembering how he had been sick the other day, she assumed his temperature to be merely higher and it to be an attempt to cool himself down.

"Can't we have it brought here?" She asked, picturing how strange it would be of her to walk into the kitchen herself.

"I would have to call someone for that." Avaric reminded, to which she gave a dissatisfied hum.

"When is lunchbreak?" She asked, knowing there was a time when all the servants had their lunch, mostly strolling into the nearest streets, sitting outside in good weather. It had rained over night, but the blonde hoped for the sun to draw the staff outside, so she could sneak around with her human-remedy.

"Around three." He said, getting her notion. "Do you really want to wait for so long?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Do you mind?" She questioned, thinking about his wellbeing for the first time. She felt him shaking his head. Hugging her knees to her chest, Glinda sighed. _What about work? I can't have him touch me constantly during a meeting or have him lead me through town…_ she wondered, not even wanting to think about changing or taking a bath, though going to the bathroom had been the worst-case scenario, she decided. _My hair!_ She shot up straight, almost feeling tears sting her eyes upon realising she would have to give the secret of her not-so-natural-locks away.

"What's wrong?" Avaric asked, a hint of hope in his tone. _Right, I should probably think of solutions, too…_ she blushed, awkwardly clearing her throat.

"Uhm… I just thought, that… you know, whether this works through clothes or just skin to skin." She made up, frowning when she found her excuse quite interesting as well.

"Are you sure you want to test it?" Avaric asked, clearly not wanting to risk the young witch getting hurt again. She smiled to herself, then shook her head. _He really is too sweet…_

"Let's try it." She announced, turning around, keeping her arm against his. Kneeling upright, they sat across from each other, palms together as if summoning a magic circle or a demon. Avaric was tense – even more than she was, his eyes nervously sparking as he held her glance with insecurity and determination. Forcing herself not to swallow, Glinda pretended to be unafraid, guiding one of his hands down, placing it on her waist. He gulped in her stead.

Fiercely keeping eye contact as if it would make the spell dissolve into thin air, they kept staring at each other, only a few inches apart now. Hesitantly, Glinda released his hand, then withdrew her palm from his, seemingly in slow motion. _Oh, Elphie, why can't I do one thing right? Why can't you fix this for me?_ She pleaded, knowing her friend would not hear her. Noticing how nothing happened to her, Glinda stared at Avaric, her thoughts returning to the present.

Suddenly, heat shot through her body like a bolt of lightning. Falling forward, the blonde fiercely grabbed his arm, feeling the fingers of his other hand hectically link with hers. Panting, Glinda felt the surging heat flow down in a wave of relief, slowly washing the pain away. Blinking repeatedly, Glinda tried to clear her vision, having gone white for a moment. Lifting her head, she stared into Avaric's huge, concerned eyes, breathing against his face, only a centimetre apart from hers, nasal wings almost touching.

"Skin." She breathed, registering his arm around her back.

"Skin…" he repeated, nodding ever so slightly, otherwise frozen. They kept staring into each other's eyes, both wide and unsure. Unhappy with the idea of having to drag him _everywhere_ with her, Glinda started to doubt not only herself, but the boy, too. What if she could not lift the spell? What if he would get tired of her and leave her to herself? She was sure that _she_ would not stand hanging around someone twenty-four-seven, even if she had to.

A thought crossed her mind, making her wonder whether her body could be settled by the mere touch of another human or if she had in fact unconsciously bound Avaric to her. If so, how? _And why him?_ She frowned inwardly, coming to admit that she was still lucky under the circumstances. If it would have been anyone else, it might have gotten even more awkward. The only other persons she could imagine to be bound to were her Nanny and Elphaba, neither being an option. _Would I never stop suffering by depending on them instead?_ She wondered, grief tugging on her.

Retreating from her thoughts – not helping in the slightest – Glinda felt Avaric's heartbeat through his fingers, knowing it was not hers as she would have fainted with a heart racing this wildly. Was he this afraid of hurting her? _He probably knows as little about magic as me_. She guessed, assuming the boy to never having been the witness of any magic higher than her bubbles – not realising it to be an entirely different reason.

Her stomach gave a strange twist for a reason she could not understand when she registered their position again, but she pushed the feeling aside.

Clearing her throat, Glinda finally broke their intense eye contact, lowering her head and kneeling down, one leg to either side. A long sigh escaped Avaric's lips as he let her go, coming to his senses after his trance like rigidity. He leaned back, too, sitting on his heels. Her hand rested on his.

"I'm sorry, Avaric, I really messed up, didn't I?" She asked, not expecting an answer as it was more than clear. He shrugged, looking down, too.

"We'll solve this somehow." He said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Let's go upstairs." Glinda decided after a moment, receiving a nod, followed by a sheepish hesitation. She met his gaze. He was embarrassed.

"Can I… get dressed first?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck. Inwardly smiling at him _asking_ her to be allowed, she nodded, sliding over his side of the bed, touching his foot with her toes as he stood in front of the closet. The young witch caught herself staring, watching his every movement, until his shirt hid away the torso she had oddly enough started to be keen on.

They halted in front of the closed door when there were steps outside. Avaric put his ear against the door, listening, while the blonde held her breath, both arms around one of his, tense as if on a prison break. He muttered a name under his breath, which she assumed the person behind the door to be.

"Avaric, are you up lad?" A from age hoarse female voice called. Tensing, Avaric straightened, taking his ear off the wooden door that the woman knocked on.

"Uhm, yes." He stuttered, biting his lip.

"The Sunshine Goddess' breakfast is ready, don't you want to get it?" She asked playfully, making him blush. Glinda raised a brow, but he kept his eyes on the door.

"I… I was just about to go and wake her- er… Goodness up." He stammered, almost having forgotten the title, not being used to it anymore. "Do me a favour and ask someone to bring it to the Den, please, Lesbet, will you?" He requested, leaning forward on his heels as if to hear her better. There was a moment of silence, then the old woman chuckled, affirming and turning to leave, mumbling something to herself as she left.

After the steps had faded out, Avaric carefully opened the door. Peeking out, he nodded. Glinda quickly passed him, pulling on his arm, leading the way upstairs. Inside her room, both sighed, sinking down on the bed, feet touching. _This is so ridiculous…_ She thought, still not believing her situation, waiting for the longed-for moment of waking up and everything having been a dream. She remembered him pinching her, shoulders slacking.

* * *

Glinda sighed to herself. Unlike her, Avaric had not watched as she had changed. She had insisted on bathing, letting – not demanding, no – him wash her hair, where he had to run a hand down her nape when soaping the longer strands, unsure whether it would count as touching. It had sent shivers down her spine, though not unpleasant ones. It was exactly the kind of magic she found him to possess, making her slightly excited – if not thrilled – with his exceedingly tender movements. It was fascinating.

Keeping her hair in a perfectly messy bun – an art she had worked on seemingly her whole life until perfection – Glinda escaped the revelation of her not-so naturally curly hair. Luckily, the minister appointed for the morning had called in sick, giving them time until the late afternoon, where she had another meeting about border taxes.

Constantly peering at the clock, Glinda missed the freedom of ordering snacks whenever she pleased, breakfast seeming to have been days ago. Avaric – sleeves rolled up and one hand stretched across the desk, in case she would lose grip on his foot underneath the table – looked up from his notes, having prepared for the upcoming meeting. They still had no clue of how to hide their problem.

"I think they should be out of the kitchen by now." He said, her actions not having gone unnoticed.

"Thank Lurline, I'm starving." Glinda groaned. She was used to earlier lunch. That, and she was still stressed, making her hungrier than usual. "Come on." She hustled, grabbing his wrist and leaving for the kitchen. They sneaked around the corners and corridors of the palace, always alert and listening for anyone to hide from. _Ridiculous._ Glinda repeated over and over in her head.

Luckily, Avaric's guess had been right and the kitchen was empty. With difficulties, they had managed to eat, pretty much always settling on their feet touching when not moving around. To the sorceress' dismay – though mostly to Avaric's – the associate had not cancelled, so, during the meeting, Glinda had made Avaric squeeze beneath the desk. With stiff limbs and a sore back and neck, he had crawled out, a bright blush on his face.

They did not go over the meeting or work that day. They hardly talked at all, both avoiding to drink or eat much in order to keep their most awkward moments to a minimum.

To be on the safe side, Glinda wore a nightgown with lacing, only tying it at her upper back to have the rest bare, having waited for the boy to lay down and turn around. She had made him take off his shirt, still unsure whether she should order him to doff his trousers, too.

Avaric hardly slept that night, feeling her hug his torso tightly at midnight, turning back onto her other side around three, kicking her knees into his lower back a while later. He kept still when she had uttered a name he was not familiar with into his back – the one she kept saying to herself –, followed by his own. He froze when her lips brushed his nape, more than once, seemingly using them in her sleep. His thoughts raced when she repeated his name, not giving him any rest until the next morning, where he dozed off for an hour and a half at the most.


	36. Chapter 36 - Choices

_"I apologise, but I will not ever not come looking for you, Miss."_

Elphaba steamed, stomping up and down her room. _At least he had used an honorific._ She kept telling herself, but to no avail. She was jealous, she knew that, she admitted it – if only to herself – and she knew she was acting ridiculously. She could not help it.

How dare a servant like him invade his mistress' space and dare to talk and act the way around her he did? Addressing her without her title, touching her as if being a close friend and barging into her personal life? Elphaba had watched them on their way back to the Emerald City, not believing Glinda to be letting the boy go through with his actions. Not that he was being inappropriate, but _she_ was, by allowing it.

She was her _her_ _her_ best friend! Elphaba's! For a long time, they had been inseparable, and the minute she vanished, the blonde had someone new. How dare she? How dare _he_? True, Elphaba was 'dead' to her best friend – in a literal sense –, but the green-skinned woman still felt like it was her good right to be claiming their friendship as the most unique. Too unique to share with anyone else.

Groaning, the witch slammed her hands down on the stony windowsill, staring down into the courtyard, still seeing the carriage in front of her inner eye. A childish thought crossed her mind – her having Fiyero, ha! – but she disposed of it before having finished it. She really was being ridiculous. Didn't the blonde deserve to be happy, too? There was no one else she called her 'friend', but a servant. That _boy_? Elphaba shuddered, baring her teeth like an animal would its fangs. She could not stand him, not even knowing his name, but not caring anyway.

The blonde witch's newest problem did not do any good to Elphaba's temper either. Ever since she had been visited by a crying Glinda in Kiamo Ko – letting Chistery deliver the hat from window to window – she had broken the promise to herself and stalked her best friend in her magicked orb. Fiyero called it stalking, she called it observation. For safety reasons only, of course. Not that Fiyero knew of her habit – he merely teased her by calling her a stalker when catching his girlfriend with one of the glass objects, her making him believe she had been watching over him. Safety reasons. Naturally.

Huffing to herself, Elphaba pushed off the windowsill, resuming her pacing around. Stopping when a swishing sound reached her ears, she turned to see Chistery coming in through the window. Smiling, though impatiently, she greeted him, crossing over to the window.

"Did you deliver it?" he grunted, nodding by dipping his head, almost hopping up and down. "Good." She sighed in relief, scratching the top of his head, causing a purr-like sound to rumble in his throat. Glancing out the window, the green witch watched the sun crawl up the horizon. She had Chistery drop small notes in the blonde's room, helping with the spells she obviously had problems with. Though they aided with a stunningly quick success, it had been too late and even Elphaba did not know how to fix the mistake her best but untalented friend had made.

"Fae?" Fiyero poked his head inside the room. He was being cautious around her lately, which she did not like. She did not want to keep secrets from him, but knew he would only try to get her attention off the blonde again. For good reasons.

She turned. Chistery complained at her lack of attention, jumping onto her shoulder, hugging her head. Not taking her eyes off the Scarecrow, Elphaba scratched the monkey's chin.

"Yes?" She walked up to him, feeling the stress wanting to leave her, not quite as fast as she would have liked. Reassured by her tired smile, Fiyero entered the room, meeting her in a loving embrace.

"I've decided to go to the abandoned farm; I was there often enough, no one ever comes back."

"You want to get the animals?" She asked, stroking down his arms, resting her forehead against his. He nodded. "Let me help you." She offered, already sounding offended, before he shook his head. "If it's abandoned, I can come, right?"

"Elphaba, you know how dangerous it could be. We can't risk you being seen, please don't argue on this." He said, softly yet urgingly, hands on her waist. She curled her lips.

"Don't you dare drop the nicknames to punish me, I wasn't arguing." She said, turning her head away slightly. She knew he would be smiling right now, coming closer to bury his strawy face into her neck. Chistery grunted, pushing the Scarecrow away. Retreating, he exchanged a glance with her, glad that she did.

"I'll be back soon, but it will take a couple of trips." He informed, to which she nodded. "I love you." He said, almost questioningly. She heard the smirk in his voice, giving in, unable to supress her own smile.

"I love you, too. Be careful." She advised, watching him leave in her orb. When he was out of the courtyard, Elphaba hurriedly took the other one out, gaping at the images shifting inside. She still had not found a way to hear anything from the scene presented to her, but knew her target well enough to guess, reading her mood with ease.

* * *

"It's a note, it doesn't say anything, really…" Avaric picked up the piece of paper. Glinda almost slapped it out of his hand, clutching it and staring at the strange arrangement of letters. _Another one!_ She thought, starting to think that they did not appear at random. _But why? How? Who?_ She wondered, frowning, freezing for a second, then grinning innocently at Avaric, knowing he had been perfectly able to watch her expression. Of course, she had played it too obviously, but he did not ask. He never did.

"Let's get some lunch." She proposed, more decided, pulling him along with her through the corridors downstairs to the kitchen. Avaric had not mentioned her actions in her sleep, pretending to have been sleeping, though his tired eyes told her otherwise.

The whole morning, they had been sitting in the study, doing paperwork, skipping her duties in town. She could always call in sick with a headache later on, but she felt bad for not working at all, especially with the boy constantly around. Debating with herself, Glinda had decided on searching through the Grimmerie for any hints of salvation from her bonding – he already knew almost everything about her, why not let him see it? –, having forgotten about it after finding the note and her stomach grumbling aggressively. Her precious breakfast had had to be skipped.

Unknowingly linking her fingers with his, the blonde strode down to the kitchen, where they had their lunch, eating in silence. _I don't want to force him to hunch beneath my desk again…_ She pondered, pitying the servant. She wiggled her toes, making him look up, regarding her thoughtful expression. Glinda hated having to sneak around on bare feet, since she was quite short, but she had to in order to be safe. Unseen by the young witch, he smiled, adoring her despite their problematic situation.

* * *

Getting up, Glinda took hold of his hand again, finding it nicer than grabbing his wrist. She knew she could never imitate the incredible way of his tenderness – also she felt her stomach give a twist when being aware of holding his hand, which she ignored –, but felt like owing at least that much to him. She tried.

"Oh, Your Goodness!" Glinda froze upon being called, almost having reached the stairs. She turned, smiling politely, supressing her discomfort upon recognising the Tinman.

"Bi- Boq." She greeted, remaining on the first step in order to appear at least a little taller, though he still towered her.

"Sorry to be bothering you. I had hoped to get a minute after the service, but was told you had not come." He pretended to overhear her mistake. "I was merely coming by for a signature, here," he pointed at a sheet of paper, "for the associate." He informed while the blonde hectically scanned the page for the line where she would sign. The Tinman provided a pen and she swiftly put her name at the bottom of the document. "He would have come himself, but has been suffering from a light flu." Boq said without being asked to, probably to make clear that he himself would not ever be impeded due to illness.

"How very unfortunate," she lied, straightening, "please give him my regards and wish him a soon recovery." She embellished, nodding as he bowed, continuing to flee upstairs. Bumping into Avaric, who had been waiting behind the corner, she stopped. Boq's steps faded, but the young witch was too confused by her servant's almost intense gaze.

"What?" She asked impatiently. He was scaring her. Slowly lifting his hand, Avaric returned her gaze. Eyes widening, the sorceress stared at his palm, then at hers. Not touching. Mouth standing open, a smile crept onto her lips. He mouthed a 'how', but Glinda was too relieved to think about it, grinning brightly, taking his hand nonetheless and pulling him after her to her room.

* * *

Elphaba watched them discuss, her heart melting at the enthusiastic smile on her best friend's face. How she missed her. Did she not deserve to be happy, even if it was with someone else? Someone who was not her?

She paused, the orb in her hands sinking. Sighing, Elphaba put it away, then took it again, without looking at it. Had the spell merely dissolved into nothing? If it had been a side-effect, which the green witch assumed, it could have subsided. How she wished to have been watching over night to see if there had been a hint of amelioration.

Elphaba sometimes played with the thought of staying awake to observe her best friend. She had nothing to do, she could sleep at odd times, if there was not the issue of monitoring Glinda, whose life was more interesting during the day. Also, she was busy with pretending not to be watching Glinda to Fiyero. _Though choices, Elphaba…_ She rolled her eyes.

Pushing her lips forward, the talented witch tried to recall the spell she had used on the orb. Perhaps there had been something else, something she had not paid attention to while enchanting the orb.

Chistery had crawled onto her lap as soon as she had sat down, rubbing against her until she petted him. Smiling, she relaxed a little, seeing how the animal – if not Animal – enjoyed the attention.

"Oh, Chistery, I'm sorry, but would you deliver another one?" She asked, receiving a short glance, then a loud purr-like grunt, pushing his head up to be cupped in her palm. "She's so helpless…" Elphaba sighed, looking straight at nothing in particular. _I miss you, Glinda…_ She thought with a rueful frown. Would the blonde ever forgive her? Would they see each other again? _Would I dare?_ She asked herself, not getting an answer.

"Meow." Glinda pitter-pattered through the ajar door, being greeted by Chistery with a low grunt. The two seemed to get along, though friendship was far. Neither wanted to give up the attention on themselves. _Would Glinda still be mad at me about Fiyero?_ Elphaba wondered, using her other hand to scratch the cat's back, who had jumped onto the bed next to her.

Chistery took the hand, dragging it to himself, receiving a hiss from Glinda. Elphaba could not help but feel as if this would be the outcome of the two most important people in her life meeting again, slacking with bitterness. _It shouldn't be, Yero is right…_

"Come, help me." She said, raising. The winged monkey clung onto her like a baby with strong, long limbs, looking over her shoulder and stuck out his tongue towards the cat, baring its tiny fangs in return. She sat down at the desk, Chistery sitting on the desk. Guiding him, mostly by instructions, though sometimes by taking his hand in hers – Glinda could not become suspicious by recognising the witch's handwriting –, she let him write a combination of letters, that would make a spell. A useful one. She noted down the page of the Grimmerie; her memory was outstanding when it came to books.

"Please get it to her, but don't be seen, okay?" She requested. The mammal hopped up and down on the desk, taking the small note into his firm hand, taking off, switching it to his equally nimble foot in the air. "Oh, Glinda…" Elphaba sighed, walking back to the bed, where the cat felt addressed. Sitting down, the green witch tried her spell once more, toying with the enunciation, varying on pronouncing each facet differently than before, to no avail.

Not giving up, Elphaba stared into the small object for hours, excited when the image started to shift. It blurred, focused, blurred again, zoomed in and out a couple of times, vanished and reappeared.

 _"Aa-a-aah…"_ LGlinda stretched the vowel, singing it full blast in an almost hypnotic way – like a siren luring in a sailor –, as she stretched out one leg from the bathtub. _It worked!_ Elphaba almost jumped off the bed with joy, clinging onto the glass orb, not risking it to fall. She could see and hear the blonde almost perfectly. How very convenient! She frowned bittersweetly. The nostalgia almost won her over, and she barely missed the noises coming from downstairs, if the cat had not paid attention, jumping down from the bed.

Elphaba stuffed the orb between the pillows, where the sounds could not reach their ears.

"I'm back." Fiyero once more poked his head in. In response – and because she only now noticed how late it had gotten – Elphaba's stomach gave a grumble. Crossing her arms over it, she heard her boyfriend chuckle, coming in. "How about dinner then?" He asked, but she shook her head, ready to complain. "I was talking to your tummy." He joked, receiving a defeated and amused snort.

Hugging him, the green-skinned woman listened to his report of the day as he told her of having brought a chicken, which turned out to be far more complicated than anticipated. He did not think it would hold up very long, to which Elphaba commented on not eating meat, though she knew he would not make her.

* * *

 _Chistery!_ Glinda stared at the winged creature in her window. He dropped something that slowly floated down onto the ground. The young witch had just returned from her trip to the Glikkus trolls, tiring her out, but the nightmares would not allow her even one night of sleep. She was exhausted. With the help of a previous note, she had impressed them by causing small firework-like explosions, followed by a strong gust of wind, carrying off the bubble she had taken off with.

Upon being caught, the monkey hectically retreated, screeching into the night sky and flying away, towards the west. With a determined expression, the blonde slipped into her bubble dress, being the first thing there was, jumped into her heels and clutched her wand. Grabbing the piece of paper, she hectically scribbled something onto the back, leaving it on her bed. She did not care about her jewellery or tiara, the curlers falling out of her hair when she leaped into the air, pursuing the animal as rapidly as her combined spells would allow her.

* * *

 _She's here._ Elphaba felt the arrival of her best friend, even before a nervous Chistery had flown in. She hid in her room, locking the door to the tower, she could hear the small whimpers of the blonde from. It tore her heart apart. Squinting her eyes, Elphaba kept herself from pacing and thus, making any noise. She wanted to go out – this time herself – hug her friend, beg for forgiveness, make herself known. But she could not. She must not.

For both of their sakes.


	37. Chapter 37 - Reunion

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews and support! It's finally Elphie time and I do hope I'm living up to your expectations...**

 **Without further ado: _Reunion_**

"Glinda."

The young witch froze. Her eyes widened, and her mouth stood open. Feeling a twist in her stomach, she had to swallow. Trying her best to extinguish the hope that had sparked up in her, she squinted her eyes close. She could hear the echo of her name ring in her mind. How she hated herself for having such a vivid imagination. Her eyes burned from the upwelling tears, but she held them back. Swallowing again, the young woman sniffed and started blinking the water out of her eyes.

"Glinda." She heard it again. It was Elphaba's voice, she was sure of it. Shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of her hopes, she stared at the ground. The tears kept coming, so she let them roll down her cheeks, her lips frowning, her eyebrows almost meeting. Heart racing, she could hear the blood rush in her ears, her stomach turning and her heart aching. Her shoulders started trembling, but she could not withstand the urge to turn around.

 _I saw her die._ She told herself over and over again, slowly turning. _I hate you. I hate you for leaving me, I hate you for making me hate you, I hate you for making me love you!_ She thought, despising herself for such thinking. She had been angry, very angry, she had been sad, she had been confused and she had been betrayed. All of a sudden, all those feeling started to well up anew, her body heated from the intense feelings.

When she lifted her head to look up, Glinda had already caught sight of a figure in black, standing only a few meters apart from her. Her light tremble intensified into a quiver until her whole body was aching. Even though she could only see a blurry image, she knew exactly who it was she was facing now.

"Elphie…" her voice broke, coming as a whimper. She tried to take a shaky step forward, blinking the tears out of her eyes that kept streaming down her reddened face. Finally able to see her clearly, Glinda noticed her best friend's eyes softening.

"Y-you…" the good witch breathed, slightly panting from crying now. Her lips curved into a bittersweet smile. She felt dizzy, bewildered and weak, her body still shivering, her stomach convulsing and her eyes burning. Still, she had never been happier. She had a hard time forming her words, kept swallowing down the lump in her throat and watched her friend with teary eyes. Elphaba returned her gaze warmly, almost apologetically. "You…" Glinda sniffed, "you brushed your hair." She managed to speak after a moment.

.,.,.

Elphaba had to frown and give an amused smirk, trying not to show her embarrassment. _She hasn't changed a bit._ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes. She had lost the fight against herself, coming out of her room in the hope of forgiveness. Since her friend was still shaking all over, Elphaba approached the blonde herself. Before she could reach her, Glinda had made an attempt to step forward, too, but suddenly broke together.

Wide-eyed, Elphaba crossed over to her friend, who was now weeping loudly, trying to support herself with her hands. Wanting to crouch down and help the blonde up, the green woman was surprised once more, when arms suddenly enclosed her legs. Not even given the chance to hug her friend back, Elphaba had a hard time keeping her balance when Glinda tightly squeezed her legs.

The green witch detached the pale fingers with a lot of effort and lowered herself. Before she was kneeling completely, she was being hugged again. Glinda tightly pressed her head into Elphaba's stomach, gripping the fabric of her dress. Apparently, she did not mind laying stretched out on the cold floor.

"Elphiiiiie…!" She whined, almost screamed into the black dress covering her face. Elphaba frowned with sympathy. She had not expected her friend to react this severely – or maybe she had not wanted to. Hesitantly at first, the green-skinned woman carefully stroked the young witch's back, while her other hand rested on the blonde's shoulder. Glinda kept crying, grasping for air every once in a while and tightly clenching her fingers, determined not to let her thought-to-be-dead friend go.

"It's okay. I'm here…" Elphaba whispered, trying to calm the still trembling girl on her lap down. She repeated herself many times, muttering reassuring words and gently stroking the blonde's back.

* * *

It had taken forever, at least an hour, but eventually, Glinda had stopped crying. Elphaba kept sitting there, still being embraced, fiercely. Her legs hurt, her dress was soaked, and she could not understand how Glinda was not uncomfortable, but she stayed the way she was anyway. Sighing, she lifted her gaze to the window. Though she could not see the sun from her position, she caught sight of the evening sky, tinted in a scarlet red.

"Are you two okay?" Elphaba slightly winced when Fiyero's clam voice reached her ears. She turned her head around, watching as he stepped out from behind her. He placed a straw-stuffed hand on her shoulder and crouched down beside her.

"Go, hide!" She tried to brush off his hand and looked at him urgingly. "Clearly, she can't take both of us at the same time!" She hissed, trying to be as quiet as possible. When he did not move, she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry." He serenely said. His voice told her he was trying to smile. He gave her a gentle nudge with his shoulder against hers, which was very light, since he was made of straw. He stretched out his hand and took a golden lock between his fingers. Before Elphaba could interfere, he had let go of it, letting the blonde's hair fall down. The couple exchanged a glance.

"She's fast asleep." He explained, amusement sounding in his voice, alongside a hint of sympathy. Elphaba could not suppress her smile, shaking her head lightly and looking back down on her friend. He was right. She looked back at him, a slight frown wrinkling across her forehead.

"What now?" She enquired his advice, her voice still soft. He shrugged and reached out to his girlfriend's side, where he unsuccessfully tried to remove the pale fingers. Elphaba shook her head at him, sighing in defeat. Even though Glinda was sleeping – and she had a very deep sleep, especially when exhausted – there was no way for her hands to relax. She was so determined, her subconsciousness would not allow her to let go. Elphaba wondered what her friend might be dreaming right now, if she was at all. She had always had such vivid dreams.

"Can you get up?" Fiyero questioned, breaking the silence, also in a hushed voice. Shrugging, Elphaba tensed the muscles of her legs, feeling them for the first time in probably the past hour. Her feet had both fallen asleep long ago, but upon attempting to move them, they started tingling so much, it hurt. With the help of Fiyero, she managed to get to her feet, crouching on the ground, Glinda hanging on her like a sack of potatoes.

The Scarecrow went over to the blonde's torso and carefully lifted her up by her stomach and thighs, as much as he could guess through the puffy skirt. While Elphaba rose, slowly walking over to the wall she nodded her head at, he followed her, carrying the sleeping girl after her. Elphaba could feel Glinda's grip tighten while shortly moaning in her sleep. Unable to suppress a chuckle, the green woman exchanged a glance with Fiyero, before settling down next to the wall. Leaning her back against it, she thanked her boyfriend for putting her best friend down.

"You should eat something." He decided, his voice giving away a gentle smile he could not form on his face. "I'm going down to make your favourite." He said before she could protest.

"But that'll take you forever!" She murmured, pulling him back to her by his hand. "Anything will do. Oh, and something for her, too. She looks even more pale than usual…" Elphaba mumbled, looking back down onto the sleeping girl, who's back rose and fell, "We can share, I'm not hungry." She added, giving him her most reassuring and persuasive smile. The Scarecrow was not buying it.

"I'll make you something." He simply replied. Elphaba pulled on his hand once more, before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. She whispered a 'thanks' and watched Fiyero leave the room.

Elphaba sat there for a long time until he returned. He sat beside her while she ate, leaving Glinda's portion on the other side of his girlfriend. Letting her rest on his shoulder, he waited for the talented witch to doze off a while later, staying with her through the night.

* * *

Blinking against the sunlight, Elphaba awoke the next morning. She let out a long breath, lifting her head up. Smiling, she turned to Fiyero, who had his arm around her shoulders.

"Morning." He whispered close to her ear. She nuzzled her nose against his face and smiled into his painted features. Pulling away after a moment, both let their eyes wander downwards, watching how the blonde witch was still sleeping.

Fiyero had stubbornly insisted on getting Elphaba breakfast, although she told him the last meal had been enough still. Again, not believing her, the Scarecrow left, whispering an 'I love you' before he disappeared. She returned it and smiled for a long time, even after he was gone. Why could it not always have been this way, she thought, pleased with all three of them together in peace. True, Glinda was not aware of him being alive or awake to witness anything, but Elphaba felt warm around her heart after being united with her best friend.

A sniffle reached her ears. Elphaba looked down when she felt fingers tightening on the fabric of her dress, fiercely gripping her sides, too.

"Elphie…" Glinda breathed shakily, "Elphie, Elphie…" she sniffed, then gasped for air as silently as possible. Elphaba wondered if the blonde had actually woken up or was just mumbling in her sleep. Glinda let out a long, slightly shaky sigh. "Elphie." It sounded different from before. Content. Slight wet stains spread on her dress again, so Elphaba felt. She raised her hand, carefully patting her friend's back.

Suddenly, the grip on her dress pinched her sides, making her frown in surprise and slight pain. Before she knew it, Glinda had pushed herself up, furiously staring into her friend's green eyes. Elphaba's back hit the stone wall behind her. She returned a puzzled look. The blonde's face was red, eyes swollen and stains of the ruffles of the dress she had laid on all night were running across her features. She was in no condition to look mad, but did it anyway. Elphaba's amusement gave way for sympathy when she saw her best friend suppressing the urge to cry.

"I thought you were dead!" Glinda practically screamed. The green witch did not wince when fists hit her thighs, repeatedly. "I thought," the sorceress had to fight for air in between her whining, "you died!" The blonde spat, tears streaming down her cheeks again. "You idiot! You sham! You TRAITOR!" She yelled in a high-pitched voice that broke off. Her blows lacked force with every following hit, so Elphaba took her friend's wrists and held them up. They trembled, so she tightened her grip ever so slightly.

Glinda panted heavily, staring back at Elphaba. The word traitor had left a stinging pain in her chest, but the green witch did not know how to respond. There was truth in the blonde's words, she knew that, but it was not that simple. She held the gaze, suddenly having to fight back her own tears. Never had she seen anyone this upset in her life. It broke her heart that it was her best friend and even more, that she herself was the cause of it.

"I'm sorry." She let her head sink, loosening her fingers around the pale wrists. "I'm sorry, Glinda." She could only repeat herself. There was hardly anything else she could say.

* * *

Glinda gave a small whimper upon hearing her name. Hearing _her_ say her name. It had been way too long since she had heard it being said this way. Not that Elphaba used a specific tone, but somehow, it had a different ring to it.

Arms tenderly enclosed Elphaba's neck. The green witch sighed in relief through her nose, hugging her friend back. Glinda swallowed, smiling weakly, but genuinely.

"I've missed you." She whispered to her long-lost friend. _Every minute of every day._ She added in her mind, burying her face in the long, black hair, falling over her best friend's shoulder.


	38. Chapter 38 - Happy Birthday

**Thank you guys soooo much for your reviews on the Reunion! I was really worried not to live up to your expectations but I'm glad I did!**

 **Now, the '(heart)' following means a literal, drawn-on heart, as I can't upload it here...**

 **Enjoy!**

 _'Be back in a few days, please pretend I'm there!_

 _(heart) Glinda'_

That was all Avaric was left with when his employer had suddenly left, without anyone noticing. He had looked around her chambers, finding the ajar window in her room to have been her exit, guessing the blonde to have escaped to her usual hideout – though her parents' house would be an obvious choice to most people; it was going to be her birthday after all.

Avaric knew her better. He knew she was in conflict with her mother, being the only close kin left at her parents' house. He knew her to be running away to the castle of Kiamo Ko to the west whenever she was troubled, something seeming to pull the sorceress to the abandoned place sometimes.

Wishing for her to be safe – trying to get rid of the feeling of not being trusted with her feelings, knowing she was probably more than upset and it was not his right to know to begin with –, Avaric kept her little note neatly in the drawer of his nightstand. He had cancelled her meetings, excusing her on the first day of her absence with a headache. He did not want to lie about anything, but he would, for her. Having the feeling that any other, even mild disease would cause problems and too much attention, he merely said she would have her paperwork done during the following two days she was gone – which was not a lie, putting it that way. She was the ruler of Oz, the authority of everyone in the land, she did not need to exculpate herself, so neither did he. If being asked, he could always say she had not told him, which was very reasonable and eased his conscience.

For the time being, it had turned out to be more convenient than ever of him being the only servant working directly around her, since her absence would not be discovered by anyone else. He simply brought food upstairs and sat at her desk, taking care of the paperwork by himself. He changed her sheets and tidied up her chambers, having oddly much time with the blonde not constantly uttering extra wishes or just making him do lots of things, beside his job.

Sitting at her desk in the late morning of the third day of her absence – her birthday – Avaric propped his head up on his fist, sighing over the document he had been reading for almost an hour. He had labelled every single piece of paper with dozens of sticky notes, having researched the books and old documents for explanations – he would help her understand, not do everything for her, as she needed to be the one to comprehend.

After finishing, he guessed it to be Glinda's time to get up, so he went into the kitchen to fetch her – now his – breakfast. He went into his own room before going back up, debating with himself whether he should bring the things or not. It took him a couple of minutes, but eventually, Avaric placed them on the tray, sneaking out and back to the study. He had thought about the sorceress' birthday for a long time, unsure if he would be in the position to give her anything – somehow also whether he was in the position of _not_ getting her anything.

The boy put the tray down, arranging her study like every day, then went to the window to gaze out, hoping and dreading his mistress' return. He inhaled deeply, then, unobtrusively placed the small vase and present box on the side of the wooden table. He exhaled even more deeply.

For the rest of the day, Avaric continued to work ahead of schedule – rearranging her meetings, confirming the planning of her birthday party for the following day on which he feared her not to be there, not knowing how to excuse her without raising suspicions, and sorted her mail.

Freezing when exiting the study in the evening, the servant was met by about ten dozen of magnificent flower bouquets, almost covering the entire floor of the throne room. Having to evade the many vases while making his way to the side door, he hoped for the blonde witch to come in the way she had left through – purposely leaving it unlocked –, knowing about her clumsiness, already seeing her tripping over more than a few in front of his inner eye.

* * *

"Shhh." Glinda hissed – probably for the hundredth time –, hectically waving her hand for her best friend to hurry. Elphaba rolled her eyes, her voice coming as a rather loud whisper.

"You're the only one who's-"

" _Shhh!_ " Glinda repeated. They shhhed.

Carefully, the green witch lowered her broom until her shoes reached the carpet, gently landing inside the sorceress' room. Glinda had insisted on them to come with her – and by insisting Elphaba recalled the girl to have cried, screamed and even sat on top of Elphaba, pushing the air out of her lungs until she agreed –, not risking them to be separated again. Part of the blonde still did not believe the happenings to be real, but whether or not it was a dream, she kept being the one in control.

Closing the window, Glinda turned to lock the door, both of her room and the bathroom. She was exhausted. Her limbs hardly obeyed her, and her head throbbed from the lack of sleep and the long journey.

"Meow." The black cat jumped down from its nest inside Fiyero's torso, sniffing around the room, wrinkling its nose at the perfumes in the air.

From the moment Glinda had seen Fiyero, she had known it was him. She did not know why – nothing apart from his voice was the same –, but the second he had revealed himself, it had struck her. Perhaps it had been the fact of him being with Elphaba, or was there still some resemblance she had subliminally noted?

One of the most awkward moments in her life, she had decided. He had hugged her when she – of course – had started to cry again, even though she was not sure why. It had been clumsy and strange, not only to be meeting someone else of whom she had thought to have died, but having been engaged to and betrayed by – by her best friend, also present –, it had embarrassed her until she blushed. Humiliated almost.

Still, she had missed him.

"Oh, Elphie…" Glinda sighed, her mind automatically pushing the memories aside as she cherished the present, hugging her best friend before the latter could settle. The blonde felt the broom in her back when being hugged, not minding it. She never wanted to let go, but her own tiredness won her over. Stepping back, Glinda smiled at Elphaba, stretching out her hand to the side. "Welcome to my domain, I guess." She said, then nudged her shoulder at her friend, noting how she was still a few centimetres shorter, even with high heels on. "So tone in tone." She wiggled her eyebrows to which the green-skinned woman chuckled lightly.

A – as Glinda found – comfortable silence settled between the witches, though not the same could be said for Fiyero; Glinda still felt strange around the Scarecrow. The blonde went into the bathroom, where she changed and made herself ready for bed, not standing to be dragged down by the weight of her heavy gown for a minute longer.

"Oh, hello." She greeted the small black animal, having followed her. Removing her make-up, she was surprised to see the cat lunge at the water from the drain, wanting to play with it.

"Glinda's really weird. Loves glitter, apparently water, babbles relentlessly…" Elphaba entered, an amused frown on her forehead.

"… Glinda?" The blonde raised her brows. Receiving the same expression, only with a smirk, she turned her attention back to the cat, walking through all of the things on the sink, carelessly throwing some over.

"And is clumsy."

"Wow, thanks." Glinda snapped with played annoyance. Elphaba kept her eyes on the animal, who was now starting to explore the bathroom, taking special liking in the comfortable couch.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not anywhere near this graceful or slender, Glin." She joked, dodging the playful fist on her arm, chuckling at her friend's gasp.

"Elphie!" Glinda played a whine, ending in laughter. They laughed together, not noticing the cat grinding its claws on the couch's wooden leg.

Glinda refused to let her friend sleep in anything that was not fresh, forcing a less revealing, blue nightgown onto her. She was unsure about Fiyero, but he politely assured her not to be needing sleep or rest at all, going into the corner, hands together in front of him. The blonde was creeped, pretending to be fine with it, nodding and going to bed herself, uncomfortably pressing her lips together as soon as she had turned around. For a second, the thought of making him jealous by presenting herself in her almost – actually quite – seductive attire crossed her mind, but she disposed of the thought, feeling embarrassed for the notion alone. Not only was he making her feel awkward, but he was Elphaba's and Elphaba's alone. She loved her best friend more than the idea of having a lover.

Disposing of her thoughts, Glinda smiled when she watched a tired Elphaba settle in. A rush of joy almost shook her, so she clutched herself with her arms around herself, keeping her excitement at bay. Slightly confused for a second, the green witch smiled warmly, probably knowing how her friend felt. The blonde lifted the blanket on her side of the huge bed and stepped in, huddling herself together with the tip of the blanket close to her face.

Smiling, Elphaba watched as Glinda's eyes almost fell close. She moved closer, needing the proof of her best friend being with her as much as the blonde did. The shorter witch smiled broadly, tightly hugging her friend back, cuddling close to her, shoving her head beneath the green-skinned woman's pointy chin. Both sighed deeply. Having forgotten about Fiyero constantly able to watch them, Glinda fell asleep very soon, feeling warm and protected next to her best friend, dreaming nicely for one night.

"Happy Birthday, Glin." Elphaba whispered, placing a small kiss on the smiling blonde's forehead.

* * *

Avaric froze. He blinked twice, fighting the urge to stand against the door to the bathroom and listen. Unsuccessfully. He sneaked across the wooden floor of the study, silently leaning against the wood with his ear and one palm. Voices. _Her_ voice. That beautiful, angelic voice that could melt him within an instant. She was not singing, so why did he hear it? Sleep talking, maybe – he knew she did that a lot, feeling the urge to be there when she would wake up in shock and clutch onto him for comfort.

His eyes widened the slightest bit when there was another voice. It was hard to hear, even more faint than Glinda's, which already was a soft whisper. He did not know the voice, unsure whether he could label it female with one hundred percent. His heart raced at the thought of it being a man – though the thought of some strange woman did not soothe him either. He gulped, quietly pushing off the door.

Shaking his head, Avaric tried not to overthink the situation – it was not his business, no matter how much he started to think she made it his. Spotting the small glass vase with the self-picked flowers, he felt miserable, knowing they were petty in comparison to the countless magnificent bouquets in the throne room. He sighed to himself, scooting the chair closer to the desk. Walking around it, he was about to open the window, when the opening of the door startled him.

"Avaric!" Glinda beamed a smile from underneath the door frame. Quickly, he spun around, swiping the vase and gift box off the desk, hiding both behind his back. He was embarrassed by his attempt of giving her a birthday present – now that he had taken it away, it was too late to put it back anyway.

He looked at her, insecurely. She was unharmed – he supressed a sigh of relief –, dressed in her nightgown with messier hair than he had ever seen it on her.

The boy felt his mouth stand slightly open, his heart was aflutter upon gazing into her eyes. They sparkled with so much joy, so much gladness, so much heartfelt affection – she was a beacon of bliss. Avaric's mind tumbled with reactions and words: where she had been, how she was doing, just a happy birthday, a smile upon her return, a hint of delight from her being back. He uttered none of them.

"Could w- I have breakfast? Like, more than usual?" She corrected herself in time, but he was more observant than most other people. "I'm really hungry after the long way back." She grinned at her too obviously made up excuse. Not that it was a bad one, but he knew she had not come alone. Nodding, Avaric turned, careful to hide the items behind the side not facing her, but the blonde had already skipped back into her room, slipping in and locking the door.


	39. Chapter 39 - Fight and Feelings

**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews, Tiger! I love reading them so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

Avaric caught himself sneaking up the stairs with his mistress' tea. He had already brought breakfast – _twice_ – making him wonder, but he did not ask – he knew his place. Coming to the door of her study – the room he was allowed to enter – he could hear the blonde's voice.

"No, urgh, Glinda! Stop, no, you're…!" He frowned fiercely, not only because the girl seemed to still be working – usually giving up quickly and waiting for him to aid her, aka, doing everything –, but because she was scolding herself like a pet. Hesitatingly, he knocked on the door.

"Eh…" she stuttered, the sounds of hectic rummaging following, "Come in." She finally bade. Forcing the frown on his forehead to relax, Avaric opened the door, spotting the young witch at her desk, grinning her most suspicious way at him, obviously embarrassed. His frown returned, but he wordlessly set the tea down, pouring her a cup.

He sat down opposite of her as usual, wanting to scan her work, only now noticing how the paper was deluged with ink.

"Oh." Was everything he said, assuming her played innocence to be coming from her mistake. He almost winced, when something tiny and cold touched his bare ankle. Looking down, he saw the slender black head of a cat, curiously sniffing him from underneath the desk. Glinda followed his gaze, yanking her chair back and spotting the animal having escaped from her long, flowing skirt, gasping, leaning down to catch it. Startled, the cat slipped through the opening, before the sorceress could get a hold of it, hiding behind Avaric's legs.

"Come back, you silly…" Glinda groaned of annoyance, staring challengingly at Glinda, who returned the gape just as stubbornly. Nose high, the animal walked away from the desk, sniffing around the study. Avaric raised an amused brow at the blonde. _This is the big secret?_ He wondered, guessing the cat to be her reason of locking him and everyone else out. Sheepishly grinning, Glinda returned his glance, lowering her head.

"I came so far, I did." She lamented her ruined work, casting her eyes down at the smudged paper. "I was almost through with the whole page." She assured, probably not realising that there were stacks of paperwork waiting, actually proud of her achievement.

"How about we clean it up, before you accidentally-" He froze for a second, the black cat having jumped onto his lap, sniffing him. He smiled, ignoring the crossed grumbling from the blonde across the desk.

"Why do I always have to do everything myself?" Glinda threw her hand up, getting up and going to the bathroom for tissues. Avaric's eyes widened and his chuckle got stuck in his throat, when a snicker came from her bedroom, the door being ajar. _So there_ is _someone else in there!_ He thought, trying to listen for any other sounds or voices he could make out. Glinda hissed something towards her room, returning with a heap of tissues, throwing them in a ball onto the desk.

Sighing, Avaric leaned forward as much as the animal – curled up by now, watching the blonde witch with seemingly gleeful eyes as it treaded its claws into the boy's lap, tail flicking – would allow, properly spreading the tissues over the puddle of ink.

* * *

Reading her the most important information to remember before the meeting – she had completely forgotten about it – Avaric helped Glinda prepare for her next appointment. It did not go very smoothly, but since no meeting ever did, she was not disgruntled.

The birthday party in the evening was going nicely. Glinda was glad to be the centre of attention – in a positive way of course –, though at that particular moment, she only wished to be upstairs in her room. She was being drowned in complements for her new dress, birthday wishes and eulogies, receiving the most expensive presents and most wonderful flowers. No girl could ever wish for more, not even her, at least not if she had not met a particular green witch some time ago. Elphaba really had changed her, she knew, since she would have enjoyed nothing more than the evening as it went a couple of years ago.

Glad to be retiring, Glinda went into her room, where she forced her best friend into a hug, probably not for the last time (that day). Elphaba gladly returned it though, thinking about giving one of the not magicked orbs to her friend, but felt like it was not necessary.

They went to bed, knowing that the doors were locked and no one could disturb their peace. Glinda had told Avaric to inform the entire staff and everyone entering the Palace to be staying clear off her domain – throne room, study, bathroom and of course her chambers. Though it should already have been a rule, she made sure it was being followed this time.

* * *

Glinda hated having meetings and other duties to attend to, but managed them despite her constant happiness. She almost overflew with excitement whenever she entered her room, always afraid to find it empty and the dream to end.

After a straining and long morning, the blonde asked Avaric for some sweets, sending him away to check on her best friend. She stopped inside the bathroom.

"So that's where it went… I was wondering after I could not find it anymore." Fiyero's soft voice reached the young witch's ears through the door. _They should be quieter…_ She thought, knowing that Avaric was the only one to be upstairs, but they had to remain a secret to everyone. She hated excluding the boy that way, but did not have another choice.

"I let Chistery bring it to her. I'm just glad she didn't take it when I placed it there after I 'melted'."

"I might have not found you as easily." The Scarecrow answered. Glinda's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her ears.

* * *

"You _planned_ all of that?!" Glinda was steaming. Her eyes threw daggers at Fiyero and Elphaba, who were trying hard not to flinch. The blonde started pacing. "So you're telling me that you actually planned to fake your death?"

"It was for the sake of everyone." Elphaba dryly replied, not wanting to start a discussion.

"It saved her life." Fiyero argued, his voice appeasing. He inconspicuously moved closer to Elphaba, who's eyes were fixed on her best friend.

"And did you – for one second of your happy and peaceful life – bother to think of me?" Glinda stomped her foot, halting in front of them. "Do you have any idea what this did to me? What _you_ did to me?" Her face was red from fury.

Elphaba sighed, then inhaled to respond, but was cut off before she had the chance to speak.

"I know it's not your fault that the people I care about keep on dying and leaving me behind, but to think that you 'died' _on purpose_ …" she hissed, now facing them. Her eyes blazed with anger, but at the same time shimmered with more hurt than Elphaba could take. The green witch swallowed, gathering herself, in order not to have her own feelings take over her actions. She could understand the blonde's wrath, but not how she could be so ignorant. Did she not care whether Elphaba was safe?

"Not everything is about you." Her voice was clam, almost cold which she had not intended. Glinda blinked at her as if she had just been slapped across the face. Leaning back, the blonde kept her eyes on Elphaba's green ones.

"Well…" she exhaled sharply through her nose, "That doesn't make it better." The hurt pushed through her voice, which she desperately tried to keep serene. She lifted her chin and blinked a couple of times. Elphaba knew her friend would always do that when she was on the verge of tears, but not willing to give in. The green witch let her eyes soften, choosing a soothing tone.

"That's not how it was meant-"

"I don't care _how_ you meant it!" Glinda burst out, yelling at the couple. The tears she had fought back so fiercely were glistening in her eyes. She had to grasp for air quickly, before she could continue. "It doesn't matter why you did it or how you did it, because it doesn't change the way I felt – feel!" She sniffed, her lips quivering. Elphaba found her mouth too dry to reply. She had run out of words anyway, since there was no way to tell how much the sadness in her friend's eyes hurt her in return.

"You _knew_ how I would feel! You knew it and you still did it!" Glinda had to catch her breath once more, not paying attention to the tears tumbling down her cheeks. "You knew exactly," she had to sniff in between, her voice getting higher, "that I would be left all alone! I had no one…" her expression changed into shock for a moment, before it collapsed into utter grief, "have…" her voice finally broke.

As if she had forgotten how to breathe, Glinda froze in place, staring through them, seemingly somewhere completely different in her head. Elphaba exchanged a worried glance with Fiyero, then stepped forward.

"Glinda-" she lifted her arms, but the second she wanted to hug her friend, the blonde whipped her head up, staring at her.

"Don't you ever dare to leave me again." She whispered sharply. Her eyes were empty of emotion, but Elphaba knew too well that the girl was still sick at heart. Glinda eluded the hug and turned away, leaving the room. She ignored Elphaba calling after her.

The couple listened for the clacking heels to disappear downstairs and only then exhaled deeply and exchanged a concerned glance.

"I didn't mean for that… I didn't know she would-" Fiyero hushed his girlfriend with a tight hug. Shaking his head, he lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"She'll be fine." He assured, releasing her after a moment and closing the door. "For now," he turned back to her, "we need to keep you hidden, so that you can keep your promise."

* * *

Glinda did not know where her feet were carrying her until she arrived in front of the kitchen. Her hopes of not encountering anyone had come true luckily, but she pouted when she realised that she would have to search for food herself – it was the servant lunch break. A delicious smell and noises from inside the room told her that she was not as alone as she had thought to be.

Sighing to herself, she tried to wipe any last tears off her face and stepped in. No one would dare to ask her stupid questions anyway, right?

Glinda froze, and so did he. They stared at each other until he almost hectically let the piping bag drop, crossing over to her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Avaric's concern overran her like a wave. Glinda blinked at his face, where melted chocolate ran down his cheek. He was wearing an apron, green of course, which was almost covered in flour, chocolate and other residues. They stared at each other for a moment longer, until Glinda's eyes flashed past him, spotting a tray of freshly baked goods.

"What's that?" She ignored his questioning and went past him, curiously sniffing the chocolatey sweets. Avaric followed her, the worry not leaving his voice.

"Those?" He followed her gaze, walking around her to another tray, where he had been busy decorating a cake. "They are called canelés- careful!" He gasped when the blonde stuffed her mouth with one of the small treats. "They're still hot…" he muttered, watching her breathe with her mouth open, waving her hands while trying to cool it off. Unseen by her, Avaric's warm glance rested on her, adoring her in her moment of childish and impulsive behaviour.

"Fose are fo good." She breathed through chewing, steam rising from her mouth. Almost forgetting about her former anger and sorrow, Glinda happily ate the canelé, managing a smile, which she beamed towards the boy. He blinked his own away and returned hers with a sheepish grin, turning back to the cake. Glinda watched curiously when he picked the piping bag back up and continued to create a pattern of flowers along the sides.

Finishing her treat, the blonde witch hopped onto the counter and picked out another canelé to eat, not taking her eyes off the boy's handiwork. A comfortable silence fell upon them, while both enjoyed not being alone without feeling any pressure to socialise. Glinda noticed his eyes flashing over to her every few minutes, probably feeling watched, so she let her gaze travel through the kitchen.

"I didn't know you can cook." She broke the silence after a while, spotting pralines on the counter opposite of her.

"I can't. I bake… sometimes." He added humbly, trying to stay focused on his work. She smiled at him, turning her head to see him finish decorating the sides.

"Well, I didn't think you'd make them personally…" she admitted, tilting her head to the side. Waving her hand, she motioned him to come over to her. "What's that?" She asked, nodding at the piping bag in his hands. The boy followed her gesture, looking at his hands.

"This? It's just icing fo-" he winced when the young woman brushed her thumb over his cheek, trying to rub off the slowly drying chocolate. Glinda – not noticing how wildly Avaric's heart was racing – licked the chocolate off her finger, only to repeat her action until his face was clean again. Smiling at her achievement, she turned her attention back to the piping bag, holding out her index finger towards it. The boy blinked himself out of his trance and studied her gesture, until it dawned on him. Swiftly piping a line onto her finger, he allowed the witch to try the icing.

"Sweet." She licked her lips with delight. Sighing, Glinda smiled at the servant, who desperately tried not to stare at her. She was grateful for his company, having helped her forget, or at least cease the feeling of loneliness, grief and anger.

"Are…are you sure you're okay?" He questioned, concern rekindling in his voice. "If there's anything I can do, perhaps I can help-" he was silenced by a hand on his shoulder, to which he was once again unable not to wince. His hazel eyes met hers, big and clear like ponds of bright blue water. She really had cried, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

"You already have." Glinda's tone was gentle, mirroring the affection in her eyes. _Maybe I am not completely lonely…_ She pushed her thoughts aside, not wanting to recall the outburst from earlier. Instead, she jumped down from the counter, almost into Avaric, who had to stumble backwards.

"What do you think, how many of these equal one meal?" She asked, eyeing the canelés she had grown very fond of. Avaric cleared his throat and went over to the cake, putting down the piping bag. He knew she was talking about the calories.

"A few, maybe?" Se wiped his hands off on his apron. "But I wouldn't recommend eating too many. They contain alcohol." He warned, taking the apron off and hanging it on the door.

"Avaric, are you trying to get me drunk?" Glinda played a seductive voice, leaning on the counter, propping her head up with one hand while raising an eyebrow at him. The boy nearly tripped head first against the door. Wide-eyed, he considered her expression, stuttering excuses, his face burning with blush up to his ears. Glinda laughed.

"I jest, calm down." She giggled, smiling at him, before picking another nibbling to eat. _He's always so uneasy… Maybe he really needs this job. I bet that's why he's baking everything himself!_

"How about an actual meal?" Avaric proposed, daring to speak up after a minute.

* * *

"Are you done?" A deep voice startled the two, coming from the opening back door of the kitchen. Glinda spun her head around, having watched Avaric arrange her late lunch. The blonde spotted a plump, middle-aged man with a stubbly greying beard. He was wearing a very light mint green chef's jacket with rolled up sleeves, revealing more hair on his arms than left on his head. His face was lined, though the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes told of a humorous disposition.

The chef raised both brows, spotting the young sorceress on the counter next to the stove, watching him with wide eyes. He smirked widely, crossing the room to take a look at the sweet treats, eyeing the handiwork Avaric had done.

"Hm." He hummed, nodding slowly. "Patience is a virtue, lad." He commented, unimpressed at what seemed to be perfect in Glinda's eyes. Avaric nodded submissively, having turned around to watch his evaluation. The chef's eyes darted over to them, first to the boy, then to Glinda, then back. " _Sitting on my counter…_ " his pulled on every word in a staccato. Glinda winced, hopping down and standing straight like a solider, issued with an order.

The man laughed, the chuckle rumbling deep in his throat. Avaric relaxed, knowing his superior had only been joking, or at least scolding in a friendly way. Turning to the blonde, he caught her uneasy eye, reassuring her with a short glance. Letting her shoulders drop, Glinda remembered her own position, knowing she did not have to take orders from anyone.

"My pleasure…" she cleared her throat, bowing her head and regaining her confidence, but before she could learn his name, the door on the other side of the kitchen opened and an old woman entered, tying an apron behind her waist.

"Hari, have you- oh!" She stopped in her tracks, spotting Glinda and the others. A knowing smirk stretched across her face when she bowed as low as her old back would allow her, greeting the ruler of Oz politely. She turned to the door, before the blonde could answer, loudly whispering to someone they could not see. "The _Taboos,_ wait outside." She ordered, hurried steps echoing from behind the door. Glinda frowned, tilting her head questioningly, receiving the same knowing smirk and a quick raise of his thick brows from the chef, confusing her even more. _Am I supposed to be in on this one?_ She wondered, glancing over at Avaric, who fiercely eyed the ground, seeming to comprehend the innuendos.

Smiling politely – and awkwardly – Glinda returned the chef's gaze, blinking, too obviously playing innocent. Chuckling, the man went past her, giving Avaric a pat on the shoulder with his enormous hand, muttering something about lunch. The boy nodded without looking up, taking his employer's meal and looking at her, upon which she followed him out the third door of the kitchen, leading into the dining hall.

Glinda ate her lunch in silence, trying to listen to the voices in the kitchen. All she could make out was giggling, hushed whispers and more giggling. Avaric had not sat down, avoiding her eyes. The awkward silence made her feel strange, but she finished eating without a word.

Getting up, the blonde walked purposely slowly, waiting for the boy to disappear in the kitchen with her empty plate. There was a brief moment of dead silence, when suddenly the room almost exploded with excited bantering, laughs and teasing cheers. Frowning, Glinda did not quite understand the uproar, but smiled to herself, thinking of him being friends with everyone.

Walking back up the stairs, the young witch wondered why Avaric was the only servant his age, all the others surpassing him by _at_ _least_ two or three decades. She aimed for her study, remembering the book with the employees of the Palace listed, finding it easily. Subconsciously, the blonde sank down on the floor next to the shelf, focused on browsing through the pages.

She guessed the taken out or crossed out pages to be former servants – she could not remember having seen any of the faces before, though she hardly knew anyone's face or name apart from Avaric, she had to admit. She asked herself why some pages were cancelled, while others were missing, but was distracted upon finding her target's profile.

"Avaric Tenmeadows…" she muttered to herself, finding his age only being a two-year difference to hers. _Why is everyone in this building ancient, apart from you?_ She frowned, scanning through the information. _Son of the Margreave of Tenmeadows… Gillikinese… Regency: The Wizard of Oz…_ She read in her head, her eyes widening at the exceptionally high scores of his Shiz graduation.

Letting her finger glide over the page, the sorceress found the striking red colour his profile had been noted in strange, flipping through the pages to find his page being the only one not written black, or later: green. She noticed that the green had started alongside the Wizard's name in the reign section, making her wonder all the more why the boy's page was so different. _Perhaps it's another change…_ She thought, knowing his was the last entry so far. _I could make the next ones pink…_ She thought, since her regency had not been listed to far, not helping with a solution to her problem either.

The door creaked, making Glinda jump slightly, snapping the book closed from being startled. She turned her head, realising it to have been the bathroom door. Relaxing, she recognised Elphaba's head, carefully poking inside.

"Hey." The green-skinned woman started quietly.

"Hey…" Glinda let her head sink. She swallowed, feeling guilty about their previous argument. Silently, Elphaba made her way around the desk, seating herself next to her best friend with her legs crossed. They remained quiet for a while, until both sighed deeply in unison. No one apologised, but neither needed it. Elphaba leaned over, regarding the book's cover, seeming to be soothed, almost relieved upon seeing that it was not a 'real book' her friend was reading. Glinda – taking the motion as an invitation – leaned her head against her friend's, closing her eyes.

"I'm still mad at you." She said after a while, not opening her eyes.

"I know." Elphaba supressed a sigh, taking the records from the blonde, searching through the pages herself.

"But I still love you."

"I know." Her smile pushed through her tone, making Glinda smile, too. The green witch leaned her head onto the blonde's, browsing through the book with growing interest. "You stalking that boy?" She asked, having found the in red highlighted page. Her friend gave an annoyed groan, knowing that Elphaba would tease her about him, but did not refuse to tell her. Perhaps she could figure out the reason of the colour change and his age.

"He is the only non-fossil here, I just wanted to know why." She defended herself. Elphaba quickly scanned the page.

"Did you ever _ask_ him?" She enquired, raising a brow, but not looking away from the written information. Glinda pouted. _No…_ She kept it to herself, knowing it was obvious. Folding her pale, slim fingers around the cover, she took the book away, raising from her hardly comfortable position and putting it away. Elphaba mirrored her action, leading the way into the blonde witch's bedroom. Fiyero looked at them, probably apologetically, or at least in an estimating manner, keeping quiet.

The two friends went to bed without another word, again, not needing any, Fiyero remaining in the corner. The Scarecrow not having to sleep creeped Glinda even more out than him lying in her bed, with Elphaba. It was hard to decide, and she took a while until she fell asleep, but eventually dozed off, listening to her best friend's steady breathing.


	40. Chapter 40 - Milk

"…M-milk?" Avaric's expression was more than bewildered. Sighing inwardly, Glinda nodded, not meeting his eyes. She had her hands behind her back and was uncomfortably shifting her feet inside her shoes. She could hear him take a breath, probably to ask further questions, but he held his tongue. She was very grateful for that, she thought while still eyeing the floor.

Earlier that evening, Glinda had commented on Elphaba having to take a bath.

"Why?" The green witch asked impassively. Glinda had frowned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Cause, you know." Her mouth stood open, while she fished for words in her brain. "You just should." She concluded, nodding to herself with closed eyes.

"Are you telling me that I smell bad?" Elphaba raised a brow. The blonde witch frowned again. She did not, actually, but _not_ bathing was strange, too.

"Honestly, no… but still. I mean…" She held her hands up in a questioning motion. Sighing, Elphaba got up from the bed.

"Fine. I'll bathe, but only in milk." She agreed, standing in front of her friend, who seemed even more confused than before.

"In… milk?" Glinda grimaced puzzled. She opened her mouth to scrutinise, but the green woman was already ahead of her.

"I can't be in water. It'll burn my skin." She explained. "I can take it in moderation, but I can't bathe or swim in it." She elaborated, pulling down her sleeve, revealing her burnt shoulder. Glinda gasped. "Dorothy." Was Elphaba's only comment, before she pulled the dress back up. The blonde witch regarded her friend for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Milk…" she muttered, almost indignant. "How did you do it before?" She asked, frowning at her friend. She knew about the oil keeping the green skin clean in Shiz, but doubted her friend to have had it with her on her travels or in Kiamo Ko. Elphaba gave her look, either telling her not to ask or challenging her to do so. She did not.

Entering her room after having asked Avaric for the hot milk, Glinda flopped onto her bed. _How embarrassing…_ She felt her cheeks still being warm.

"You actually asked?" Elphaba entered the room from the bathroom. Glinda laid back, one arm covering her eyes. She only gave an annoyed hum back as a response, to which the green witch could not hold her laughter back.

The two listened as the steps came and went through the study into the bathroom for minutes. Shaking her head, Elphaba waited until she could hear the door close and only then peeked into the bathroom. While she went in, Glinda held her ear against her own door, listening to Avaric's steps fading down the hall after having told her that it was ready through the door. She could hardly think of a more embarrassing situation, closing her eyes and waiting for him to disappear. Then again, they _had_ been through more embarrassing things, though it did not change anything about her momentary discomfort.

Huffing, the blonde entered the bathroom, eyeing her friend in the tub for a moment, before undressing.

"You _do_ want to bathe in milk." Elphaba chuckled, a playful spark in her eyes. Not turning, Glinda lifted her chin.

"Don't be rediculotious. I'm going after you." She stated, putting on her bathrobe. Elphaba raised a brow.

"You're not going to just throw all of this away and have it filled up again in some days, are you?"

"Why not? You won't reuse it." Glinda replied, removing her jewellery.

"I can boil it clean with magic. Don't waste all of it." Elphaba sat back, stretching her legs. Glinda frowned, turning around, her fingers fidgeting with the last earring.

"Are you serious about that?" She received a nod. Sighing, the blonde sat down on the rim of the bathtub, crossing her legs.

"Then where am I supposed to bathe?" She asked, pointing with her hands at her bathrobe. Elphaba slightly raised her brows, then scooted to the side, crossing her feet over the other rim of the tub. Glinda bend her chin to her chest, blinking at her friend. The green witch's expression remained unshaken. Another moment of silence passed, until Glinda rolled her eyes, untying her gown.

Hugging her knees tight, the blonde girl sat down opposite of her best friend.

"This is so weird." Was the only thing she said, lightly shaking her head. " _So_ weird." She whispered. The milk rippled when Elphaba chuckled.

"The only weird thing is that you're not singing yet." She noted, a smirk flashing over her face. "And this…" she lifted her hand out of the white liquid, pulling on the skin on the surface.

"That's like the only good thing here." Glinda snapped, finally relaxing and stretching her legs out next to her friend. She poked out her toes, watching them get caught in the milk's skin.

"You're probably the only person in Oz who actually _likes_ it." Elphaba commented, frowning at the white toes next to her shoulder.

"And the only one bathing in milk. Sweet Lurline, that was one of the most embarrassing things ever." The blonde buried her face in her hands. Elphaba put her feet back into the water, cocking a brow.

"I don't think he'll mind. He's so besotted with you." She said, making Glinda frown fiercely.

"What? Who? Avaric?" She asked, almost bewildered. "Of course not!" She could see how her questioning was not making it any more convincing. Elphaba only blinked at her, clearly not believing a word she was saying. _But it's true!_ Glinda knew that he was younger, making it implausible to her for him to like her that way. He was sweet and shy and… just a boy.

"Are you having an affair?" Elphaba's voice was cool with a hint of mockery.

"Holy Quox, Elphie. _No._ " Glinda said. "He's way too young." She was not sure if her argument sounded convincing enough this way. To her relief, the green woman let it go, shaking her head.

"To have an affair, I'd have to be in a relationship first, you know?" Glinda snapped, giving her friend's side a nudge with her foot. The milk rippled.

"Oh, come on now. I know you; you'll have someone new whenever you want to." Elphaba noted, fishing for the toes that clawed into her side. Glinda was about to gasp, playing affected, but had to giggle suddenly, when her foot was discovered.

"St… stop it!" She complained between laughs, wiggling out of the green fingers. The milk almost overflowed to the sides. "Elphie…" the blonde caught her breath, "Just cause I'm irresistible doesn't mean that I'm a playgirl; what're you thinking of me?" She almost sounded hurt, if there would not be the vanity in her voice. Sighing, Glinda leaned back. "Avaric's really sweet, but he's too young to be interested really." She started tying her hair into a bun upon noticing that the tips to be soaked with milk. "I think he's just shy with women. How do you wash your hair in this?" She changed the topic, squeezing out the milk from her hair. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but let the issue drop.

They sat in silence for a long while. Glinda shifted every once in a while, missing the hot steams of her bathing water, the rose pedals and the smells of her shampoo. Though she liked the suppleness the milk added to her skin, she preferred a regular bath.

The blonde opened her eyes, glancing over at Elphaba who was leaning back as well, staring at the ceiling. Glinda followed her gaze and sighed through her nose.

"Sorry you can't really leave my room." She finally broke the silence. She could hear Elphaba shrug in the milk, feeling the ripples reach her own torso.

"I've been thinking…" Elphaba said after a moment, still looking upwards. "I haven't asked him yet, but I think Fiyero could leave, don't you think?" She proposed. Glinda blinked a couple of times, then lifted her head back up to watch her friend, only giving a thoughtful hum as a response.

"They don't know about his form?" Glinda finally asked, slightly tilting her head to the side. Elphaba shrugged again, meeting the blonde's eyes for a second. She looked past Glinda at nothing in particular, then raised her voice.

"Yero, are you there?" She yelled over to the bedroom door. Only now did Glinda hear the faint noises, too. She flushed, staring at Elphaba, who was completely calm. Then the door opened.

"What is it?" The Scarecrow was as unwavering as his girlfriend, walking in, crossing over to the tub. Glinda was glad for once that she was sitting in milk, which was not see-through, but still sank down, until she was almost covered to the chin.

"Did anyone see you change form? I mean, does anyone but us know who you are?" Elphaba asked, leaning her head out. He met her forehead with his, crouching next to the bathtub and nuzzling her face lovingly as a greeting.

"Even if so, no one cares. Remember I went with that farm girl to the Wizard." He reminded, leaning on the rim with his arms. Elphaba nodded repeatedly, then exchanged a glance with a flustered Glinda.

"We were thinking…"

"You were?" He mocked, lightly nudging the bit of her shoulder that was not covered in milk. Elphaba – her mouth still open – laughed by exhaling through her nose and smirked at him, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Glinda groaned inwardly from their lovey-dovey banter, wanting to leave immediately.

"Anyway." Elphaba pushed his face away again with her nose. "The idea was, that you can leave this place. As in, you're free to go anywhere you like." She explained, smiling at him. He gave a thoughtful hum.

"But I'd have to leave you." He said, leaning back in, his forehead against hers. Elphaba closed her eyes, but did not get the chance to answer.

"Argh, you're making me sick." Glinda groaned, rolling her eyes so far, it almost hurt. She cut the sassy response off, she knew Elphaba was going to give her by lifting her finger and pointing it at Fiyero. "Turn around." She ordered. He did, while Elphaba watched with something between annoyance and amusement in her eyes, as her friend quickly got out of the tub, putting on her bathrobe.

"What about-"

"You just figure out the details. _Quietly._ " Glinda interrupted, not looking back while walking into her room, closing the door behind her.

She sat on the bed, elbows on her knees and face in her palms. Not only was she steaming with jealousy – which she knew she was – but the fact that he had been _her_ fiancé was bothering her all the more. Huffing to herself, the blonde tried to overhear the murmured talking next door while she changed, neither wanting to understand it, nor hear anything at all. She held her breath, listening to how audible the chatting was. _Audible._ Enough to upset her, so she decided against going to bed. It would have been pressure on them to be quiet, but since they did not know, she left the room.

Unsure whether to check the kitchen this late at night, Glinda snuck downstairs, stopping in the corridor and listened. She could hear silent voices down the hallway, assuming that the guards were chatting on their night duty. Not wanting to encounter them in her nightgown – or at all, especially not when she was headed for the kitchen – she turned on the heel. Carefully, the blonde witch opened the door closest to her. _I can just send him down to fetch me something to snack on._ She thought upon entering Avaric's room.

The room was dark and, she found out, empty. Still pouting, Glinda sat on the bed, crossing her arms and legs. Would she always be 'kicked out' of her room from now on? She wondered if it was not too odd to be camping around in her servant's room, but it was the only place coming to her mind. Turning her head, Glinda eyed the bathroom door. Perhaps she could bathe and wash her hair normally in there, she thought.

The blonde eventually relaxed, leaning back against the pillow. She felt guilty for being jealous, but she could not help it. She really wanted Elphaba to stay, more than anything, but the whole situation was too complicated, too peculiar and too risky.

"Elphie…" she breathed, closing her heavy eyelids _. Why is nothing ever easy anymore…?_

* * *

Avaric entered his dark room, unbuttoning his vest and shirt and throwing them over the chair by the closet. Walking around the bed, he went to brush his teeth and wash his hair. Having changed into his pyjamas – making sure to wear the shirt, too, from now on – he lifted the blanket.

The boy frowned when it seemed to be stuck. Blinking against the darkness, he pulled on the sheet once more, but again, nothing happened. Stretching out his hand, Avaric felt for the weight on the bed. Confused, he felt the soft, warm thing beneath his fingers, letting them brush up and down. It felt nice, silky and supple, but he was too tired to fathom what it was. The feeling sent goose bumps up his arm, a shiver down his spine and a not completely unpleasant twist through his stomach. He sat on the rim of the bed with one knee, frowning more upon nudging something with it. It moved, groaning.

Avaric's narrowed eyes shot open. Unable to move for a second, he cautiously squeezed his fingers once more, gulping audibly. _Her…_ were his only thoughts, upon realizing he had been stroking Glinda's bare thigh for over a minute. He never even thought her name, despite hardly saying it. It was always her he was thinking about; there was no reason to specify. _erh_

Exhaling as silently as he could through his mouth, Avaric retreated from the bed, his fingers twitching, not wanting to move away. He sighed to himself, imagining her huddled up figure on his bed. Not having a second blanket, Avaric silently took a large towel from the bathroom, alongside the fuzzy carpet. Not hesitating for a moment, he covered the sleeping girl with the towel instead of himself and placed the rug next to the bed, laying down.

"Elphie…" the blonde mumbled, snuggling into the pillow and pulling the towel up to her chin. Avaric listened to her sleep talking until he heard calm and regular breathing. Even though he had to sleep on the uncomfortable floor, he could not be happier with her around, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	41. Chapter 41 - Avaric meets Fiyero

Avaric groaned when the air was suddenly forced out of his lungs. He grasped for breath, his eyes wide open. The room was still dark, but the weak beams of the rising sun crawled over the windowsill, illuminating the weight on his chest.

Before realising what it was, Avaric had put his hands on Glinda's back, wanting to shove her off, until he noticed that she had fallen out of bed. He froze for a moment, cursing the blood rushing into his cheeks. How was she still asleep? He figured she was, since her breathing was clam and there was no hint of her trying to get off him.

He waited a couple of heartbeats until he moved, allowing himself to enjoy his situation for a little. Inhaling as quietly as he could, Avaric retreated his hands from her slim back and tried pushing himself up, planning on slipping away from beneath her.

Hands grabbed his shirt, preventing him from even starting his escape. Remembering how fiercely she would hold on to anything in her sleep, he sank back, watching her fingers entwine around the fabric. He thought for a minute, the feeling of her body lying on his making his heart race. He knew she would not let go of his shirt, but Avaric wanted to avoid another awkward moment of waiting for her to wake up on top of him, not matter how much he enjoyed it. The knowledge of her waking up at some point made him nervous. Plus, the floor was not getting any more comfortable with the extra weight.

Avaric carefully tried pulling on his shirt, but the more he did, the more firmly the blonde would hold on. His hands sweated when he reached out for her hands, gently trying to lift her fingers separately, which proved to be just as impossible. She groaned in her sleep when he touched her hands, making him jerk away. Holding his breath, the boy listened to her steady breathing until he was certain she had not woken up.

Exhaling quietly, Avaric brought his hands down to his waist, an idea having struck his mind. Holding in his stomach, he created the space he needed between their torsos to pull his captured shirt up. He stopped when reaching his chest, unsure of how to get past her chest and hands, seeming to rest with her entire weight on him. The blood pumped ferociously in his ears when he noticed her uncovered cleavage for the first time, squished onto his chest.

Avaric leaned his head back, eyeing the ceiling. This was beyond his capabilities. His head throbbed, making him feel dizzy. He tried taking deep breaths, but could not help feeling her warm skin against him with every breath, so he kept it as short as possible. She was killing him, driving him absolutely crazy, without even knowing or intending to.

He swallowed, swiftly breathing in and lifting his shirt up, escaping it with more effort than assumed. He stared at the blonde, still holding onto the fabric. Still asleep. Lightly shaking his head, he let her take the shirt, watching with amusement and embarrassment as she nuzzled into it. Frowning, Avaric slowly lifted himself up, retreating from underneath his employer. He debated with himself, but came to the conclusion that he could not leave her on the floor.

Tense from head to toe, Avaric slid his arms beneath Glinda, placing her on the bed while doing his very best to only touch her nightgown. He gave a long sigh of relief, seeing that the blonde continued to sleep, snuggling her face into his shirt like a trophy. He could not help his smile, then went to dress for the day and left the room.

* * *

Glinda yawned, fluttering her eyes open. The room was not lit the way it usually was. There were no sun rays touching her face, forcing her to wake up. She smelled lemon tea, porridge with fruit and, most of all, Avaric _._ _Avaric?_ She frowned, not having been aware until now that she knew his scent.

Sitting up, Glinda stretched, unconsciously throwing the shirt in her hand over one shoulder. She yawned again, stretching her arms towards the ceiling. Only now did she realise where she was. _I must have fallen asleep…_ The girl shrugged, eating her breakfast.

When Glinda later entered her room – having snug through the corridor, up the stairs and across the throne room – she was greeted by an amused smirk.

"Morning, Princess." Elphaba said, sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, the black cat purring on her lap. Glinda blinked, slightly confused, but returned the wishes, closing the door behind her. "Did you sleep well?" The green woman asked, glee shining in her eyes. Glinda frowned, but nodded. She remembered their discussion the night before while going over to her closet and browsing through her dresses.

"So, did you two come to an agreement?" The blonde tried to make it sound as casual as possible. She was over her confliction, but when trying to sound nonchalant too hard, she failed at her task. Elphaba did not bother. She hummed, positively, her fingers stroking the cat's back.

"Uhuh. Fiyero may seem a little out of place, but there are by far stranger people and creatures all around Oz. It'll be fine I think." She paused for a moment, her eyes fixed on Glinda's back, who was just taking off her nightgown, holding a light red bodice to her torso and regarding herself in the mirror. "Is that okay with you?" The green witch asked, almost insecurely.

"Sure." Glinda answered, getting into the long skirt, tying it at the side. The blonde hardly payed attention, which made Elphaba worry, not knowing that she had moved on, putting her troubled feelings behind her.

"Glinda…" Elphaba rose to her feet, putting the cat onto the bed. Stepping over, she helped her best friend lace the bodice in the back, something she had not done in a long time. It felt like home to her, almost making the usually stoic witch sentimental, but she restrained herself, focusing on the present. "Are you really?"

"Huh?" Glinda frowned at her friend's reflection in the mirror while holding her own hair up. They worked together as if they had never been apart, not for one minute. Elphaba, not lifting her gaze for a second to avoid her image in the mirror, tied the last few holes together, knowing exactly how tight it had to sit. "Am I what?" Glinda turned, feeling her friend being done. The blonde tilted her head slightly, a smile on her pale face. She really enjoyed every moment they spent together, still hardly believing Elphaba's return. She had the urge to hug her night and day.

"That Fiyero is free to leave. He could help you, too! We thought that if there was a problem and he would go to see how the situation is in reality, you can-"

"Elphie." Glinda interrupted when the green witch's words started stumbling out of her mouth. "That's very nice, but I'm really fine with it. No matter how you do it." She smiled reassuringly, putting her hands on her friend's shoulders. Elphaba was the only person she did not mind standing next to without her shoes on, apart from little children perhaps. Elphaba's expression softened, a worried frown crowning her forehead when the blonde opposite of her dropped the smile. "I just wish you wouldn't have to stay locked in here…" she mumbled, casting her eyes downwards.

Sighing, Elphaba stepped forward to hug her best friend, shaking her head against the girl's shoulder, which she had to lean down to, to reach with her chin.

"I'll be fine. We will." She said, only slightly surprised when Glinda refused to let go. Smiling, the green woman gave her friend another moment and pulled away. She was never the one for emotional behaviour, but with Glinda, it was different. "Besides," she smirked down, walking over to the bed where she sat down, "I am very well entertained, so far." She stated, having picked up the shirt, Glinda had unknowingly brought with her. The blonde frowned, taking it from her friend and eyeing it with puzzlement. "You brought it."

"What? When?" The sorceress frowned more fiercely, only being able to guess whom it belonged to. Her first idea had been Fiyero, but that would not make any sense. The familiar scent surrounded her, unconsciously telling her who's shirt it was. Blushing lightly, Glinda stared at Elphaba, who could not supress a chuckle anymore.

"I told you," she breathed, shaking her head, "you two are quite entertaining." She grinned, her white teeth shining in contrast to her unusual skin colour.

* * *

"You and bathing…" Avaric tried supressing his chuckle, shaking his head with a smile. Stepping to the side, he made the way free for her to pass through. Nodding slightly submissively, Glinda entered his room after having asked to be allowed to bathe in his bathroom. It was unusual to encounter him in his room at a normal time, since he was mostly upstairs with her, but since she spent a lot of time with Elphaba, he retreated to his own chambers.

Avaric frowned with amusement, seeing how she had already brought all of her stuff, bringing an arsenal of hair and body products, tied up into her fluffy bathrobe. She had not explained why she wanted to bathe there instead of her own room, but he could guess, she assumed.

She did not close the door, waiting for the boy to follow and prepare her bath. He did, if only hesitantly. While he did, Glinda went back into his room, closing the door and undressing, tying her bathrobe tightly around her waist.

"Avaric…" Glinda said, almost too softly when he entered after she had made herself comfortable in the hot water – though she had to call for him several times. She sighed, watching the bubbles hide away the flower pedals, dancing on the surface of the water. Without having to ask him to, Avaric would wash her hair for her, making her sigh again, this time deeply. "Sorry about all of this… this." She really was not good with words. Shaking his head, which she could not see, the boy gave a short hum.

"You don't have to apologise." He simply said.

"But I feel like I should… you're…" she sighed again. Though he was always gentle, she felt his hand on her head being even more tender than a second ago.

"Please don't. Whoever is behind that door, you really care for them." He said, while she pressed her lips together. Of course, he knew, how could he not? He was no idiot and she was terrible at keeping secrets. His words circled in her mind.

"I do… I mean not _them_ as in both of them, as in equally. I mean I care a lot and I really _do_ love h-" she stopped, her mouth standing open. Letting her shoulders drop, she inwardly scolded herself. "I just messed up completely, didn't I?" She asked, knowing the answer, burying her face in her hands.

"Kind of… but don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Avaric assured, finishing his task, letting her rinse it while she leaned her head back into the water. Glinda gave a content, almost childish hum at his answer. Smiling to herself, she felt less guilty about having to exclude the boy, knowing she could still count on him whenever she needed to.

* * *

Glinda took a deep inhale. She had asked Avaric to get her tea, telling Fiyero to come to the study. Elphaba was behind the door of the bathroom, listening for the reaction of the servant to her boyfriend. Since they had agreed on the Scarecrow being allowed to leave, they had to make sure to let the people know, too, and first up was Avaric.

Not yet knowing about his 'privilege', the boy came up the stairs, entering the study, where he set down the tray with his mistress' tea. Glinda pressed her lips together, almost shaking from anticipation, her eyes darting from the boy to the Scarecrow, standing still in the corner, unnoticed. Fiyero seemed to take the opportunity of the tea having been poured as an invitation and stretched his hand out, stepping next to the desk.

"Hi." Avaric jumped, almost screaming in shock, freezing in his motion, eyes wide, arms high and one leg off the ground. All three froze and Elphaba had to bite her hand in order not to laugh from behind the door. Slowly retreating to a normal position, Avaric tried to relax, though it was obvious that he was still tense. Glinda noted how he had unconsciously moved in front of her.

Fiyero awkwardly let his hand sink, turning his head ever so slightly, probably looking at Glinda for help. The blonde placed one reassuring hand on Avaric's shoulder, walking around him to stand in between him and the Scarecrow. She opened her mouth, but the words took a while to form.

"Eh… this is Fiyero, my ex-fi- friend. Friend." She quickly nodded, biting the inside of her lip when Avaric's frown intensified. One could see how he felt guilty for staring, as much as he did for his reaction. "I mean just friend, not ex-friend, we're still friends, I…" she sighed, inwardly facepalming herself. "Fiyero: Avaric," she made a motion from one to the other with her arms, "my, uhm…" she frowned herself, feeling everyone's – especially Elphaba's taunting – eyes on her. "Avaric." She concluded, awkwardly clearing her throat, her toes curling inside her shoes.

Avaric blushed, but took the Scarecrow's hand this time, anyway. Glinda shot a glare at the door, hearing pressed breathing, knowing Elphaba was inwardly exploding with laughter. Why was it that she only laughed when the blonde was in an embarrassing situation? One thing was for sure, the green-skinned woman would never let her best friend forget this.

"So, we've been thinking and eh… Fiyero can leave to…" she frowned again, having forgotten about every sentence she had practised in her head a couple of minutes ago. Looking at her ex-fiancé for help, she saw him nod.

"I'm an old school friend of hers. We have recently reunited, but I thought of leaving for town for a bit." The Scarecrow started, seeing Avaric roll his lips inwards, nodding slowly.

"Yes, and I want him to have some sort of 'identifying symbol' or something. So that he can always get in and out of here. He's allowed to be in my premises." She clarified, not noticing the surprise, if not concern – or was it hurt? – in the boy's eyes. Avaric nodded again.

"A decree?" He asked, to which the blonde smiled and nodded, happy to be at least slightly off the topic. Fiyero made a thoughtful hum.

"Maybe not something that can get wet." He said, seeing Glinda's shoulders sink. She had liked the idea – that and she had no better one. They all made a thoughtful face, though they had to imagine it on Fiyero's painted features.

"Perhaps something out of steel. A token of some sort?" Avaric proposed, receiving nods.

"Perfect. We can go to the blacksmith together and request it." The young witch said, clapping her palms together.

She had her tea, going through a couple of documents, while the Scarecrow disappeared into the bathroom, going with Elphaba to Glinda's bedroom. Avaric seemed to be listening to the noises from the blonde's chambers, trying hard to focus on her work.

Glinda had made a sketch of the medal, as Elphaba called it, who had insisted on putting the word 'honour' or something on it. Rolling her eyes, the blonde witch settled with a simple decree and her signature, strolling to town with Avaric and the Scarecrow in question. The first time the people would see him would be with her, which she hoped would help them cope with the strange figure.

"Yero my hero." Elphaba would say in an affectionate, almost seductive way when the Scarecrow returned, so Glinda had fled to Avaric's room.

* * *

Looking around, the young witch found it to be empty. It was evening after they had returned and Avaric had not come up with them the second flight stairs, so she had assumed him to be in his room. Glinda frowned, shrugging and starting to search for the law book. Of course, she did not want to study – though she had to admit she did not mind it as much as she would have thought – but it was the best excuse she had to be camping around the boy's room.

She found her note in a drawer, registering the water running next door, assuming Avaric to be in his bathroom – or hoping it was him, who else could it be, anyway? Inside the nightstand was her note from a few days prior, something that resembled a bird plushie and a small gift box. Unable to keep her curiosity at bay, she eyed it closer, peering over at the door, reassured by the water still running. When taking a closer look, the blonde found her name on the small box, taking it in her hands, then, just before opening it, stuffing it back and closing the drawer – the water had stopped.

Glinda sat up, scooting away from the head of the bed when the door opened. Avaric froze upon seeing her, having his toothbrush in his mouth and a towel around his neck, hair dripping wet. His eyes darted around for a shirt to put on, while she beamed her most innocent grin at him. Frowning, he blinked at her, pointing behind him with his thumb, but she shook her head.

Still on guard, the servant resumed brushing his teeth, going over to the end of the bed, where his shirt was. Glinda collected her legs beneath her, watching his every move, almost bursting with curiosity. Feeling watched, Avaric blushed, not daring to return her gaze. Glinda wagged her knees together. She really wanted to open the box, but she did not want to wait or do it behind his back.

"Avaric, where do you keep your personal belongings?" She asked, while he buttoned his shirt. "Were you allowed to take anything?" The blonde tilted her head down, glancing at him from below, both out of strategy and guilt. Blinking at her for a second, the boy nodded his head over to the nightstand, quickly closing the last button. Glinda let her eyes dart from him to the drawer and back, more than once – much like a dog, indicating to be wanting food. The boy made a thoughtful expression, then sighed, shoving the toothbrush into his cheek.

"Be my guest." He mumbled, sauntering back into the bathroom, a bright blush tinting his cheeks. Smiling gleefully, Glinda hopped over the bed, biting the inside of her lip. She did still feel slightly bad, knowing she would probably not let anyone go through her personal stuff, appreciating his permission even more. She did not quite understand _why_ he let her, though having seen them already, the blonde knew there were hardly any things to hide.

"Three?" She asked when he returned, sitting down next to her on the bed. Avaric shrugged, nodding ever so slightly, ruffling his hair dry with the towel around his shoulders. _And one is a piece of paper I left here…_ the sorceress thought with a pitiful frown, shaking it off quickly. She took out the box, but before she could open it, the boy had caught it in his hands, placing it behind his back, his face glowing.

"Hey!" The young witch pouted, but he would not meet her eyes. "It had my name on it." She argued, fluttering her eyelids when he briefly glanced up.

"That doesn't automatically make it yours." He returned, shoving it further away, when she tried to fetch it back.

"Avaric…?" Glinda let her voice ring with the fluttering of her eyelids, giving him her puppy-dog-eyes. His blush rose up to his ears. He sighed in defeat, reluctantly handing it back to her.

"I-it's nothing much, it was just a stupid idea, I didn't mean to actually-"

"It's beautiful!" Glinda gasped, her eyes sparkling when she took out the pink measuring tape. "Oh my gods…" she whispered, a grin widening that almost seemed too big for her face. "Hihi." She smirked at Avaric with a playful spark in her eyes, unconsciously wrapping the tape around her fingers and hands. He avoided her glance, looking elsewhere – anywhere –, scratching his nape.

"It was just a joke…" he said insecurely, freezing when she threw her present around him, pulling on him and pecking his cheek quickly.

"It's perfect." Glinda said, grinning when she excitedly started to take the measurements of everything, staring with her arm, her thigh, her waist. Avaric smiled to himself, watching her as she was busily sticking out her tongue, focusing hard on the small object. "I didn't know there was anything 'not green' in the Emerald City. This is fabulotious!" She said, measuring his arm, frowning at the number, comparing it her to own.

"They had to custom-make it; the colour is imported from Gillikin." He confessed, lightly kicking the drawer close.

"Avaric, you hulk." She said, more to herself, blinking at the numbers on the tape when remeasuring his arm. Blushing fiercely, he stared at her, unsure whether she was joking or not. Glinda repeated her strategy, looking from him to his torso and back, making her eyes as big as possible, blinking at him. Avaric seemed bewildered, shaking his head and getting up. "Pleeease?" She begged, receiving the same reaction.

"Nope, nope, it's _your_ tape, use it on yourself." He said, having to fight hard for those words to leave his mouth. Walking back to the bathroom, the blonde heard him hang up the towel, pouting to herself.

"I bet you can't sleep while sitting." She dared when he returned, raising his brows at her.

"Not gonna work." He replied, shaking his head, to which she scowled.

"Study?" She asked, changing the topic. He gave her a look and only got the book from underneath the bed when the sorceress had put her gift away. Her fingers twitched towards it when he sat back down, but she restrained herself. "You have a cute plushie." She commented after the first paragraph, her mind having wandered back to the drawer, noting how only one of the items was not from or for her. Avaric softly snorted with laughter.

"It's a bluejay, my sister and I made it." He informed, clearing his throat while lifting the book, refocusing on the subject matter.

They studied for a few hours, Glinda doodling on his arm and eventually drifting into a deep sleep, granting the boy a night on the floor. Avaric took a while to fall asleep himself, his thoughts circling around his encounter with Fiyero, but most of all on the blonde in his bed.

* * *

Avaric listened to Glinda sleep mumbling, laying on his side, his head propped up on his hand. His body was sore from the hard ground he had slept on, but the content in her voice made it a lot easier for him to ignore the aching of muscles and bones.

"Elphie…" Glinda sighed, snuggling into the pillow, almost squashing it, "My Elphie…" she nuzzled into the fabric. Avaric frowned lightly. He hated himself for the torn feelings he bore when he heard her utter the name with such affection. He was happy for her, he truly was, but the longing she left him with stung his heart.

He shook his head and got up. It was not his right, neither did he have any chance to ever be with her, he told himself, biting down his lip. He knew she would sleep on, so he changed inside his room, then went downstairs to prepare her breakfast.


	42. Chapter 42 - Accident

**Hiya! Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter! I really didn't think that highly of it; I'm glad you liked it ^^**

 **Alright so here comes a bit of fluff, followed by the next chapter, which is a personal favourite of mine (hope that doesn't sound too arrogant..), where a certain shipper name will be mentioned... Oh, Glinda... :D**

 **Enjoy!**

"I'll miss you."

"I miss you already."

"I can stay, Fae." Elphaba gently shook her head at his offer, cupping her boyfriend's inanimate face with both hands. "For you."

"No, Yero, it's time you did something for yourself, too," the green witch said, closing her eyes when their foreheads met, "I'll be fine." She lowered her voice, knowing her best friend was curling her hair next door. "I'll keep an eye on you." She whispered, hearing him chuckle.

"Stalker." He hugged her tightly, feeling her chuckle, too. "Will you be fine?" He asked in a normal voice, lovingly rubbing up and down her arms. Elphaba nodded, a small lump in her throat. She wanted him to be happy and free; she knew he was dying to know what was happening in the Vinkus. They had been through so much together, but she knew they would never truly be apart. She would see him again, it was out of the question, but she did already miss him.

"Of course, don't worry about me," she smiled reassuringly, "besides," her smile stretched into a smirk, "I have someone to babysit here; I'll be splendidly entertained."  
"I can hear you, you know!" Glinda yelled from the bathroom, unable to come and interfere with her hair still in curlers – not that she wanted to; their relationship still bothered the blonde. Elphaba shook her head with amusement, a bittersweet smile melting it away. She kissed Fiyero for as long as her breath would allow her, and more, sighing against his painted features.

"I love you." She said, hugging him once more.

"I love you, too." He replied, the warmth in his voice letting her know that he had an equally hard time.

Finally, the Scarecrow left, not needing a carriage or any other transportation – he would not be tired anyway. Avaric accompanied him to the gates of the Emerald City. They had a short, slightly awkward chat, but soon relaxed, starting to enjoy the other one's company. Glinda – twitching its black tail – looked around, meowing scarcely at the flood of new impressions of the city life. Fiyero had not originally wanted to take the cat with him, but the animal clung to him like its namesake in Shiz University.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Glinda had been bored with paperwork and a service, Elphaba snorted at.

"I just don't understand why you would go there." The green witch had huffed, looking up from her book – it was _that_ personal to her.

"It's just a symbolical… thing. I need to be present at least sometimes."  
"Do you believe in the Unnamed God?" Elphaba asked, knowing her friend to neither use his name – rather choosing Lurline – nor to think about something as complex as religion.

"I never said that." Glinda vaguely replied, having stopped to untie her bodice for a second. She could see her friend raise an eyebrow through the mirror and sighed, removing the bodice and stepping out of the skirt. "I've never actually thought about it that much, Elphie, you know I have to do it for the public. I'm in enough trouble already; I don't need them gossiping about my profession of faith." She said, unlacing her corset next.

Elphaba did not reply. As much as she herself would have given a damn about the people's views on her opinion – or rather make sure to burn it into their minds – she knew Glinda was different. It was true, the blonde was always very affected and influenced by society, not only because of her position. She was not as strong – though strong-willed – as her best friend; she did not have the authority a ruler should have, both knew that. Probably half of Oz knew that.

"I'm gonna go take a bath." Glinda broke the uncomfortable silence after a while, having brushed down her nightgown. Elphaba raised her brows again, amused by how much the sorceress cared about her image, completely forgetting about it as soon as she was inside the Palace – or at least when it came to a special servant. The green-skinned woman still did not like him, which was why she constantly watched them in her magicked orb – the second he would try anything, she would toast him.

"Mhm." She hummed as nonchalantly as possible, turning her attention back to her book, pretending to be uninterested. Shaking her head as soon as the blonde had left, Elphaba sighed. _Stop being jealous, there's nothing to be jealous about!_ She scolded herself, leaning back against the headboard with her head overstretching.

* * *

Avaric spun around when he heard Glinda cry out. It was more of a gasp, but her voice shot up into a high-pitched squeak.

"Are you okay?" He yelled through the door he had just closed. The blonde had been enjoying his spoiling in the bath just a minute ago until she had decided to get out. Being a gentleman – and almost inflammable whenever she did something, anything at all to be honest –, the boy had left the bathroom.

"No!" Glinda's voice was strained. "I…" she sounded desperate, almost aggressive. "Ugh, just get Elphie!" She ordered with a sharp tone. "But don't look, just… just tell her to come." Her words came almost as a whimper, brittlely.

Avaric was unsure of whether he could leave her by herself, since she sounded so distressed. His hand twitched towards the handle, but he jerked it back, hesitantly turning to the other door. He hoped he would be able not to look, since the curiosity and jealousy was killing him. Swallowing, he hurried to his door as silently as possible in order not to miss another request from the blonde.

The door swung open, almost knocking him over. Avaric stumbled backwards, when a flash of black hastened past him. He almost squeezed his eyes shut, remembering his mistress' instruction. He heard the bathroom door open and close without locking. Daring to open his eyes, the boy found his room empty, his heart racing and his ears eager to catch a sound.

He closed the door and crossed the room, halting in front of the bathroom. The voices from inside echoed against the walls, reaching him through the ajar door.

"Elphie…" Glinda whined. She sounded actually hurt, desperately calling her friend's name.

"It's okay, it's okay, just…" the other voice was lower than Glinda's and slightly hoarse, but not unpleasant. She sounded serious, but scolded in a soft tone. "Hold on." The strange woman huffed from effort. "Really, Glin, you should be more careful…" her voice was pressed – soothing, yet worried.

"Sorry." The blonde snivelled, seeming to be going through the same struggle.

Avaric was about to sit down on the bed, when the unfamiliar voice called from next room.

"Get ice and a bandage." He shot up, ready to leave. He did not like getting orders from the unknown person he was suspicious and envious of, but for the sake of Glinda, he would have done it a thousand times over. Sighing to himself, he quickly made his way downstairs, avoiding or warding off questions. Since the girl in question had neither been confirmed to be injured, nor decided whether or not to make it public, he held his tongue.

Back inside his room, he placed the bandage in front of the bathroom door, announcing to be turning around. He could hear it cautiously being opened, then closed again. The blonde behind the door asked him to get a meal for her friend, who negated it, but Avaric – no matter how much he disliked the idea – followed Glinda's words. It took him longer than the trip before, but he did not mind. Although his thoughts constantly encircled the witch's well-being, he was glad not to stand by, while his competition took care of her.

Avaric shook his head. _Competition…_ Even the voice in his head sounded scolding, almost ridiculous. He knew he was no match for her; anyone for that matter. The sorceress had used the word 'love', hadn't she? His shoulders sank. He sighed to himself, picked up the tray and walked upstairs. He decided to take it to the blonde's room immediately, but stopped before entering. There noises coming from inside, so he set it down on the ground, knocked on the door and left.

Avaric froze in the doorway to his own room. Glinda smiled at him, sitting on his bed, supporting herself with her arms. He blinked, confused, but then went over to her, stopping in front of her. She had glistening eyes, but the hurt was mostly gone. Her body was still shining from the water, partly not dried and merely swathed in a towel. _Only_ a towel. Avaric's gaze wandered down to her right ankle, bandaged with ice around the swollen skin.

"I slipped." She uttered the obvious, catching his attention back to her face. He studied her expression, unsure of whether she was honestly alright with her situation or simply pretended the blithe tone. She tilted her head to the side when he did not react, still staring at her. Her golden hair was soaking wet, falling flat until beneath her shoulders, seeming longer than usual without the perfect curls.

"I can't exactly walk, so…" she tailed her voice downwards, her head mirroring it as she fluttered her eyelids at him from below. Avaric felt his cheeks flush, swallowing when he understood. He hesitated, his hands already trembled, sweating from nervousness. Glinda lifted her arms when he enclosed her back with one hand, sliding the other one beneath her knees. He felt as if his chest would explode from his racing heartbeat, causing him trouble with breathing.  
"Sorry I always cause so much trouble…" the young witch apologised, linking her fingers behind his neck.

"You don't." Avaric said, lifting her up in a bridal style. She was a lot lighter than he had expected, so he practically swooped her into the air, making the blonde yelp in surprise. "You _are_ trouble." He dared to tease, giving her a lopsided grin. Glinda played a shocked gasp, pouting by sticking her lower lip out. _Don't look at her lips._ Avaric inwardly restrained himself, focusing hard on walking. He was too aware of the feeling of her skin against his hand, her body in his arms and her face too close to his.

Glinda reached out for the doorknob, opening it for them to make their way upstairs. Avaric felt his heart _ache_ from beating wildly and his face burning with blush. Carefully, he carried the young witch up the stairs, secretly thanking his father for having made him do hard, physical work when he was younger.

"What?" Glinda's voice broke the silence when he avoided looking at her. He was too focused, but not strained, which confused her.

"Nothing." He lied, shaking his head. "You should really get used to eating dinner." He stated, earning a puzzled expression. "You'd be easy to kidnap." He explained, referring to her weight. _Stop talking, idiot!_ He scolded himself inwardly.

A wide smirk spread across the blonde's face. She cocked a brow at him, leaning closer when he carried her up the stairs.

"Is that the first thing you think about?" She playfully asked. _No._

"Apparently." Avaric pressed the word, hoping she would not notice his struggle. His heart skipped a beat – almost out of his throat – when Glinda leaned her head against his chest.

"You know…" she sounded calm, almost affectionate, which made his veins want to burst. He felt the water of her hair drench the fabric of his shirt. "I really am trouble." She sounded tired all of a sudden. "Sorry I'm such a mess." Avaric felt his heart contract. He did not want her to feel guilty, as he felt hot guilt surge through his own chest. For a moment, he had been grateful for her to have injured herself, since he thought he had never been happier than with her in his arms. He clenched his jaw, disposing of the thought. More guilt spread inside of him, since he had not been able to take care of her in the first place.

"Don't be." His voice was far too soft and for a second, he allowed his head to lean on hers in an attempt to comfort her. He pulled away, confused by why she would not, but let himself enjoy the closeness he knew he could never achieve for himself.


	43. Chapter 43 - Glavaric

Glinda gasped upon staggering. Within less than a second, Avaric had caught her, making her yelp in surprise when he swiftly swept her off her faltering feet. Quickly, he had placed her on the bed and retreated just as fast. Glinda blinked in surprise. She turned to him, only now coming to realise her rescue, since it had all been too rapid for her. The boy stood a foot away from the bed, hiding his hands behind his back as if it had not been him.

"Thanks…" the blonde breathed, shaking her head lightly. She had just come from the bathroom after her bath, unaware of him being in his room when she entered. "I forgot I can't balance on one foot; I wanted to lotion them…" she explained, frowning at her swollen ankle. She looked around, spotting the jar of lotion having fallen to the ground. Avaric followed her gaze, picking it up and handing it to her. She dropped the smile she gave him in exchange for a thoughtful glance.

"Avaric…?" her voice was almost singing his name. She had to bite down the smirk, wanting to creep onto her lips, seeing that he blushed, avoiding her eyes for a second longer. Instead of asking, the young witch held out the jar again, tilting her head to the side and fluttering her long eyelashes. He gulped, but nodded after hesitating for a moment.

Glinda beamed a smile, drawing her knees to her to make room. Still uneasy, he sat down on the side of the bed, opening the lotion container. The blonde stretched out her legs, letting her calves rest on his lap. He exchanged an uncertain glance with her, but sighed in defeat upon meeting her joyfully sparkling eyes. _This actually_ is _a part of his job, isn't it?_ Glinda wondered, not completely convinced, but not minding the lack of an argument either. He already did so much more than his post demanded.

Scooting slightly further, Avaric put the lotion on his palms. He hesitated, but eventually dared touching her foot. He started on the left one, which was not injured. Glinda gave a satisfied sigh, sinking down with her torso, leaning into his pillow. _I could get used to this…_ She almost uttered out loud, smiling to herself. She knew it would be a lot more alluring to have people wonder about her supple skin, just like her 'natural' locks, but she decided that this could be an exception. It was more of an in between of a massage and body care after all, she told herself. _I deserve to be spoiled; I do the work for everyone!  
_  
Glinda closed her eyes, relaxing her entire body. After a few minutes, she frowned. He had changed foot, but nothing hurt. Slowly, she propped her torso back up on her arms, tilting her head at her feet. He was touching her swollen ankle, but she felt no pain whatsoever. The blonde blinked in disbelief, watching how his fingers tenderly brushed over her bruised skin, softer than she had ever felt anyone touch her before – apart from him, she remembered now. _Magic…_ Not even noticing that her mouth was standing open, Glinda's eyes followed his gentle movements, until he stopped.

Their eyes met. He gave her questioning look, probably wondering what he could have done wrong. Glinda stared at him for a few heartbeats longer, then grinned. His puzzlement remained, but he would not dare speaking up. Instead of asking, the blonde decided to enjoy herself a little longer, sliding down the bed, pushing her legs onto his lap until her calves covered his thighs. She fluttered her eyelids at him repeatedly. Avaric bit his lip, turning away to hide the blush she could see far too easily from the side, anyway. Giving a triumphant hum when she saw him reopening the jar, the witch leaned back once more, closing her eyes and focusing on his movements along her lower legs.

* * *

"Miss?" Glinda opened her eyes when Avaric cleared his throat. She blinked several times, unsure of how much time must have passed. Had she dozed off?

"Huh?" She lifted her head, squinting her eyes at him. She smiled, noticing from the corners of her eyes how shiny her shins were.

"You have a meeting in about ten minutes." He informed, looking a lot more concerned than she was. She tilted her head at him, her brain only making slow progress after the short slumber. Her sapphire eyes grew bigger. _A meeting…? Oh!_ She remembered her schedule, inwardly grunting of annoyance. _But I wanna stay here!_ She rolled her eyes, then sighed in defeat, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Alright, let's- woah!" She stumbled and fell backwards onto the bed. _Damnit!_ Again, the blonde had forgotten about her twisted ankle, hissing in pain. Looking down, remembered that she had not dressed herself properly yet either, staring to panic with the mere ten minutes in mind.

"You should have told me earlier!" Glinda nagged, stretching her arms out towards the boy. Avaric hesitated, then almost unnotably gulped, leaning down to pick the girl up. She wrapped her hands around his neck, still pouting.

"I have. Several times, but you appeared to be sleeping." He explained, a knowing, lopsided smile flashing over his face that faded as quickly as it had come. Glinda frowned, but let the issue drop, swaying her legs impatiently through the air. Noting her haste, Avaric did his best to hurry upstairs, careful not the let her brush against the walls or be uncomfortable in any way.

"Elphie, we're coming in!" Glinda yelled through the door. They waited for a moment longer, then Glinda reached out for the handle, opening their way into her room. Avaric gently placed the blonde on her bed, bowing shortly and then retreated, his glance shortly flashing over to the bathroom door, before he left.

"He's gone."

"I know that." Elphaba returned from the bathroom, one hand behind her back. "He really is crazy about you, you know?" The green-skinned woman plainly commented, stuffing something underneath the pillow, Glinda failed to notice.

The blonde turned to her friend, watching with a frown that almost made her eyebrows meet as the other witch opened the closet to Glinda's convenience.

"He's not." The blonde shook her head, rolling her eyes at the same time – a motion she had done more than enough back in their room in Shiz. "I guess I might be asking a liiittle too much of him sometimes," she stretched the word, "but I trust him. I don't need any more people to be on my heels, knowing about my problems." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. Elphaba shook her head, not wanting to put more energy into convincing her friend, because if Glinda did not want to believe something, she would not, no matter what.

After picking out a dress and putting it on, Glinda hopped into the bathroom, checking if her face was as flawless as it had been when she had left the bathtub. Having applied her glittery makeup and accessories, Glinda clacked into the study in her usual high-heels. Her ankle hurt her terribly, but she knew it were only those few steps – the door was almost directly behind her desk, which she was grateful for right now.

* * *

Glinda rubbed her temples. She sighed as quietly as possible, lifting her head back up to see the Quadling representatives leave. Avaric stood by the door, holding it open, bowing his head to each of the five men. The last one – small and clearly the oldest of them – stopped in his tracks, glancing over at her. Understanding, Glinda puffed out her chest, trying hard to walk straight after getting to her more or less reliable feet.

"Just as a friendly advice, if I may, Your Goodness…" the man murmured in a mild accent close to her ear as he bent down slightly, "I do not want to commend myself, however I would be careful to come to a judgement too quickly – the young people are far less prudent about the future when arguing this heatedly…" he uttered, meeting her eyes for a brief moment with a warning glance. He bowed, turned on the heel and followed after the other four.

Glinda's eyes trailed after them until Avaric had escorted them out of the throne room. The second they were gone, Glinda sighed deeply, almost groaning. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched as her shoes scattered across the floor after kicking them off. They were far too tightly fitting for her swollen ankle, even though they did not go very high up her feet. Standing on her left foot, the blonde leaned back with her hands behind her back. Her head throbbed mildly, but if she admitted the headache, it would feel even worse.

The meeting had been about the Quadling revolt, defending their boarders with violence, as she had experienced herself. She had avoided mentioning the incident, not wanting to raise any suspicions of her travels. Again, Gillikin was causing trouble by refusing to pay enough money for the gems that the Quadlings were quarrying. Glinda still had trouble with turning against her country of origin, but felt the need to do so.

"Are you okay?" Avaric had returned, standing in the doorframe, opposite of her. Glinda opened her eyes upon hearing his voice, giving a tired, reassuring smile. She shrugged, muttering a 'sure', before making a thoughtful face. She had to look up, since she was not wearing her shoes anymore, making him about ten centimetres taller than her. To her own surprise, she did not mind.

"Is the book still downstairs?" She asked, aware of him understanding what she meant. Avaric's glance flashed to the ceiling, before he gave a slow nod.

"I think so, yes." He answered. Glinda sighed shortly, trying to shake off her exhaustion. She knew she had to study, but whenever her thoughts travelled into his room, she remembered the morning she had enjoyed so much. _Perhaps he can multitask…_ She wondered with a smirk, returning her attention back to the boy who had been watching her, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Inwardly rolling her eyes, Glinda stretched her hands out towards her 'project', waiting for him to pick her up. He obeyed after picking up her shoes, less hesitant than usual, giving her a quick rush of pride upon having toughened him up a little already.

"Studying?" He asked, just to be sure.

"Studying." She gave back, almost too cheerful for a word like that to deserve it. "Unless you're thinking about kidnapping again…" Glinda smirked widely, biting the inside of her lower lip gleefully. Avaric grunted in response, lifting his chin to avoid her playfully sparkling eyes. Pressing on, the boy went out the room, aiming for the stairs. Glinda frowned upon seeing the shock on his face, making him halt in his tracks.

"Uhm…" the servant lady stuttered, eyes flashing from one to the other. The woman had just made her way up the stairs – fresh bed sheets in her hands –, stopping in front of them. Something between puzzlement, concern and suspicion draped her face. The young witch felt Avaric gulp against her arm, having them wrapped around his neck, fingers linked in the back of his neck.

"I-I fell!" She quickly excused their situation, letting go with one arm and slightly pulling on her dress to make her bruised ankle visible. She grinned sheepishly, unsure if she was glad to have the attention on the injury or not. _Better than my face._ She thought, not having to turn her head to know that Avaric's blush would be even worse. "I twisted my ankle-"

"Oh, my! Shall I inform the doctor, Your Goodness?" The woman practically exclaimed, luckily believing the accident to have happened just a minute ago.

"No, no!" Glinda almost yelled, clearing her throat to restrain her voice. "That won't be necessary." She reassured, trying to give her most convincing smile. It was more of an awkward grin, but the older woman did not notice.

"How did that happen, Your Goodness?" She asked, still bewildered at the sight in front of her. Glinda let go of the fabric, veiling her injury in the lose but long dress she had chosen for the day – it was easier for Avaric to carry her without voluminous skirts.

"I, ehm…" Glinda turned with a help seeking expression to Avaric who raised his brows at her, unsure of what to disclose, "I fell…" she repeated, impelling her brain to come up with something less embarrassing than slipping in the bathroom "over the… cat!" the blonde added, when the maid's face was not showing full comprehension.

"Oh." The woman's expression changed to surprise, the shock finally leaving. "I did not know you had a cat, Your Goodness." She almost forgot using the title, which Glinda happily noticed, Avaric to have dropped. "I will make sure not to fall over it then. Does it have a name?" The woman asked, clearly relieved, if not simply delighted by the fact of the small animal's presence.

"Uhm…" Glinda turned to Avaric once more, both raising their brows at each other, neither wanting to be the one to answer.

"Glinda…" he muttered, urging her to leave him out of the debate.

"Avaric." She returned, frowning. She pouted at him, knowing it would be strange to include him, but at the same time unsure of how to handle the problem herself.

"What was that?" The woman pulled the attention back to her. "Glavaric?" She questioned, not having understood their mumbling properly.

"Yes! Glavaric!" Glinda spun her head around, her hair whipping through Avaric's face. She felt his hands tighten for a second, catching his balance from her sudden movement. _Right._ She remembered that he had been holding her for quite a while now, hoping dearly for his strength not to abandon him just yet. "Glavaric, my cat." She repeated, almost blurting it out. She felt the skin on the back of his neck beneath her palm heat up drastically but tried not to pay attention to it.

The servant lady nodded shyly, then walked past them.

"I see. Get well soon, Your Goodness." She wished, making her way through the throne room. Glinda's eyes widened. Had she said to be careful, not to stumble over the cat? Avaric turned around, having come to realise it, too.

"Wait, you can't go in there!" Glinda stretched her hand out in order to stop the older woman, who halted, giving the blonde a questioning look. "Cause…uhm… Glavaric is very shy and can be aggressive." She invented as quickly as her wit allowed her. All three winced when a suffocated croaking echoed from behind the door to the witch's room. _That was_ not _a cat!_ Glinda crossly pressed her lips together. Forcing the annoyance off her expression, she let her arm sink. "Avaric will take care of everything, he knows…" she closed her eyes, feeling hot embarrassment shoot blood into her cheeks. "Glavaric."

Another grunt, this time more of a gasp, ending in a high-pitched, dolphin-like squeak that faded out came from inside the room. Glinda, biting the inside of her lip, exchanged a worried glance with Avaric, both hoping not to be asked about the unnatural noises. The servant lady looked irritated, if not disturbed but bowed to her mistress, turning on the heel and making her way to the stairs once more.

"Probably thought you squished the poor animal when falling." Avaric commented quietly, uncertain by the slow pace the older woman had chosen. Glinda huffed, amused but not enough to forget about her anger. She nodded her head to the side, gesturing him to carry her to her own room.

"I think she will be even more onto us if we go to your room now." The blonde said under her breath, assuming the slow leave to be a test. "Why ever…" she thought out loud, not receiving an answer.

Inside her room, Glinda was gently put down on the bed, where she turned onto her stomach.

"Elphie, really!" She scolded her best friend. Elphaba had not even made the effort to hide. Instead, she was hunched up next to the bed, supporting herself on her knees and hands, crying from laughter. Avaric, who had just closed the door, stood on Glinda's side of the bed, unsure where to go or look, not daring to catch a glimpse of more than the vibrating back he could make out from where he was.

Elphaba grasped for air, hollering out another fit of laughter, not trying to suppress it anymore. Rolling her eyes, Glinda crawled forward on her stomach until she could look down at her friend. The green witch's sides seized when she tried to breathe.

"Elphiiie…" Glinda groaned, sticking her lips out in annoyance. She poked her friend's back, making her counterpart tumble over. "Do you have any idea how awkward that was?" Glinda stared into the gleefully flashing eyes, tears shining in them. "Now she probably thinks I have a dying whale in my room or something." The blonde snapped. She watched while her friend wiped the tears from her face, using the tip of the blanket that hung over the side of the bed. Panting, Elphaba looked into her friend's greenish seeming eyes, collecting herself before being able to speak. "What's your problem?" Glinda asked, frowning at the green-skinned woman beneath her. Calming her breath, Elphaba blinked the last drops of water from her eyes, one hand on her stomach. The two witches eyed each other for a couple of heartbeats, until the one on the floor finally spoke, her voice only coming as a whisper.

"… Glavaric." She burst out once more, clenching both arms around her stomach. Panting, she squealed with amusement, throwing her head back even further. Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for rubbing it in…" she huffed, sitting up to give her friend a light kick. Elphaba held her foot captive with one trembling hand, catching her breath.

"You're really torturing him, you know that?" She remarked, a played pitiful frown crowning her forehead. Glinda yanked her foot away again, careful not to hit the bruise against the bed.

"Shush, Elphie!" She hushed her best friend, not daring to turn and see if the boy had followed their conversation. "Keep it down or they'll come looking." She ordered, secretly not to be reminded of her awkward situation a couple of minutes ago. "We'll be studying. Want dinner afterwards?" The blonde asked, raising a brow. Elphaba weakly nodded, busier with repeatedly raising her eyebrows at her friend upon being informed about the studying. Glinda was not entirely sure if it was the boy or the fact that she would go and work that made the other witch smirk at her, but decided to ignore it.

Scooting back to the other side of the bed, Glinda waited for Avaric to pick her back up, telling him to leave her shoes in her room. She frowned sympathetically when he did not hesitate to obey, but slacked, rather from exhaustion. Holding her tongue until they were out of the room and going down the stairs to his room, the young witch avoided riling her best friend up again.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, not only referring to their embarrassing situation with the maid. He shook his head, focusing on getting her through the door after making sure that the corridor was empty. "But hey," she grinned, "at least now we know that whoever would kidnap me wouldn't make it _that_ far." She joked, watching his face flush fiercely.

"I-it's not like that, I just-" he stuttered, but stopped when Glinda rolled her eyes with a smile, leaning her head against his shoulder. She felt him gulp. Her smile widened into a smirk, which she hid when he put her down on his bed. Without even glancing at her, Avaric searched for the book, flipping through to find their current subject matter.

"We've covered more than half!" Glinda cheered, her eyes lighting up. She clapped her hands together, giving the boy an eager grin. He blinked at her, slightly tilting his head to the side. Glinda frowned. "What?" She asked, puzzled as to why he was not as relieved as her. She smiled, sighing through her nose. "I actually like studying this way." She confessed, guessing his feelings. Avaric opened his mouth but hesitated to speak.

"You… do realise that this is one of fourteen… right?" He carefully informed. Glinda's jaw dropped. She felt like crying, even though she had just been so happy. Sighing in defeat, she melodramatically flopped onto her back, arms far from her.

"Oh." She dryly replied, closing her eyes. Feeling the mattress sink down next to her side, the blonde guessed him to have sat down. She unsuccessfully tried blowing a strand of hair out of her face which was itching her eyelid . Sighing again, this time deeply, she wiggled her nose in another failed attempt of removing the lock. "Well… I still like it this way…" she confessed, smiling weakly. She froze for a second, feeling a finger gently stroke the hair out of her face. Opening her eyes, Glinda had to smirk broadly, seeing how Avaric's face was more than pink, hidden behind the book, pretending to be busy. Smiling to herself, she waited for him to start reading, already searching the room with her eyes for a pen she could distract herself with.

* * *

"Avaric?" He winced when she said his name. There was nothing comparable to his name coming out of her mouth. Unsuccessfully fighting his blush, he let the book sink, looking down at her. It was the middle of the night. Glinda had even given up on doodling on his arm – which resembled a tattoo sleeve by now, even though it were mostly childish scribbles.

"How did you know the cat's name?" She asked, not opening her eyes. Her voice sounded as tired as she looked, almost seeming to be sleep talk. Avaric frowned thoughtfully. He remembered their entire conversation, especially the part where she looked at him for help. The image of her face and the sound of her voice were burned into his mind, alongside the feeling of her stirring in his arms.

His eyebrows almost met when he frowned fiercely, recalling saying her name, which he rarely did, if not never.

"You… called your cat… _Glinda_?" He asked, puzzled and amused at the same time. It would be the most narcissistic thing he had ever heard, if not simply childish, but he admitted to not finding it too unusual for her. A tired smile spread across Glinda's face. She lazily opened her eyes to slots, giving him a sassy look, as if she had read his mind. At the same time, she seemed to come to realise that he had in fact not known the name, but simply said hers.

"Well, _I_ didn't name it that…" she clarified, yawning. "But yeah…" she yawned again. Avaric put the book aside, getting up when he noticed her making herself comfortable on her side. He went around the bed to be closer to her, giving a questioning hum to catch her attention. The blonde was almost dozing off, but weakly opened her eyes. Deeply inhaling through her nose, she lifted herself up, scooting over towards him, where he picked her up.

Avaric was in heaven, despite his tiredness and the fact that these moments were the only time he would be allowed to be this close to her. His chest was a cage of birds, fluttering into freedom, spreading warmth throughout his body. Glinda was huddled against him. She had her arms around his neck, this time not only her hands. Resting her head on his shoulder, he felt her warm and calming breath in the crook of his neck, making his skin tingle.

His feet moved slowly, not wanting to reach their destination just yet, but he commanded his body to press forward. Silently opening the door with his elbow, he carried the young witch inside, guessing where the bed was in the dark. The room was pitch black, but he could hear steady breathing from the other side of the bed.

When his eyes were able to see dark silhouettes in the room, he could make out a sleeping figure in the bed, carefully putting Glinda down next to it. He managed to pull out the blanket from beneath her, covering the blonde with it. She immediately snuggled into it, clutching it with both hands to her face. Avaric smiled affectionately, whispering a 'good night', he knew she was not hearing anymore.


	44. Chapter 44 - Training

**Alright, so after this one, there will be a small arc of six chapters coming up with someone we all know and didn't miss...**

 **Enjoy!**

Elphaba closed the Grimmerie, setting it aside. She could hear Glinda excuse herself to Avaric with 'private studies' in the study, followed by the sound of the door. The blonde entered, smiling at her best friend.

"Okay, which spell are we gonna do?" She asked excitingly, striking a pose. "Shooting fireballs?" She waved her arms, imitating a wind's swishing sound with a determined expression. "Or lightning bolts? Or… or… well, something equally cool?" She turned to her friend with a grin. Elphaba shook her head, her amusement drowned, since she found the blonde not to be taking the whole thing seriously enough.

"We'll start with breathing." She dryly said. Glinda's arms slacked.

"…breathing?" She frowned. Sighing, the green-skinned woman got up from the bed, leaving the Grimmerie where it was.

"We will start with some basics. Magic is not all about spells and potions like you read of them in books – that is, if you would read any." She explained, receiving a pout.

"It works for _you_ that way. Why do _I_ have to do the boring warm ups?" The young sorceress asked, crossing her arms. Elphaba sighed again. She did not want them both to start of being impatient; they had not even begun yet. She was determined to teach her best friend real magic, since the young witch had to live up to her reputation at some point. That, and it might boost her confidence, helping with being able to protect herself.

"I did have to do that, too. Just be glad you won't be taught by Horrible Morrible." Glinda giggled.

"Horrible Morrible…" she giggled to herself again, taking something from her closet and going into the bathroom. Elphaba frowned.

"What are you doing?

"Change."

"Why?"

"Cause if we're gonna do a workout," she poked her head out the door, "I wanna dress accordingly." She informed, to which her friend rolled her eyes.

"First of all, it's not a 'workout' and second, why are you changing in there?" The green woman asked, tapping her foot as she waited. She could hear the blonde rustling with her large skirt, probably wiggling into something lighter. Thinking about it, she had to agree that there was hardly anything less convenient, but there was still no need to be putting something special on.

Elphaba also noticed how Glinda was not complaining about her ankle once, probably having enjoyed being carried around for longer than necessary.

"I just want to look good." Glinda overheard the last comment.

"Nobody will see you." Elphaba gave back, raising her brows at the short silence, which the other witch needed to form a reply.

"You do." She finally said, emerging from the bathroom in a tight top and a fitting, short skirt, both almost fluorescently pink with glistening sequins. Elphaba's brows knitted together.

"Glin, I've seen you in your birthday suit more often than I can count on one hand; I couldn't care less about what you're wearing."

"Pervert." Glinda snapped with slight amusement, blushing nonetheless. The green witch's corner of her mouth twitched, but she dropped the issue.

They sat down on the bed, cross-legged, facing one another. Glinda held onto her ankles, rocking back and forth, stopping when receiving a look from her friend. Elphaba inhaled, preparing to explain.

"Okay, so as I said, magic is not just spells and potions. It's not waving your wand and creating sparkles or manipulating elements. In fact, you won't need a wand at all."  
"No wand?" Glinda asked, tilting her head to the side. "But I've always used one and I can hardly do anything without it." She glanced over at the glittery staff in the corner. Her counterpart – known for not using a wand or any other assisting force – shook her head.

"You need to get rid of your concept of magic. Wands merely direct and help to focus, but they drain you of your force. Magic is… energy, of some sort. It's a power that you have inside of you, that you need to pool and concentre in order to use it."  
"So, wands are… bad?" Glinda asked, confused. "Did I destroy my powers by using it?" She asked. Elphaba made a thoughtful expression, but negated it.

"No. Like the energy your body uses to move and function, magic is replenishable – it will recharge alongside your health energy, but is also draining it, which means…" she raised her brows. Glinda stared at her for a few heartbeats, blinking rapidly when she understood that she had to react.

"… which means… I will get tired after using a spell?"

"Exactly. Almost…" Elphaba nodded, the thoughtful frown returning. "I mean yes, it drains your energy, so you will be tired and hungry, but as I said, magic isn't just spells. Knowing a spell does not make you a sorceress. It's like…" she put to fingers to her pointy chin. Glinda watched her with almost sparkling eyes. There was discouragement in them, probably from the whole thing being harder than she had hoped, but she still hung on her friend's every word.

"Knowing a note won't make you a violinist. You can't play an instrument, even if you can read the sheet music. Kind of like that. Controlling magic is a long, exhausting process, but you can learn to do so and manipulate it into anything you want. The way you can use your energy to sing or run or even digest, you can make your magic take many forms. Raw magical energy can destroy or heal, depending on what you want it to do."

"Healing magic?! You can teach me to heal?" Glinda's eyes widened. She leaned forward, startling Elphaba as she saw the water stand in her friend's eyes. She blinked upon their noses touching, pushing the blonde back with two fingers on the pale forehead.

"Once you master to summon magic energy, you can teach yourself." She explained. Glinda gulped, blinking a couple of times. She lowered her head.

"So, will I be able to… heal wounds or… illnesses, too?" She asked in a small voice, surprising the green witch a little. _Why does she keep dwelling on that?_

"I don't know exactly; I haven't tried anything like that yet. I'm still not skilful enough myself, but we can practise together." She tried to encourage. Glinda offered a smile, nodding. "Enough of that, let's see what you can do." The blonde nodded again, hesitantly.

Elphaba readjusted her legs, pulling them slightly closer. The blonde mirrored her every move, looking nervous. Inhaling deeply, the green-skinned woman closed her eyes, loosely placing her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. Glinda watched with wide eyes, but nothing happened. For minutes, she tried to focus on what her friend was doing, subliminally adopting the rhythm to her own breathing. Still, nothing happened.

Glinda lightly gasped when the lights dimmed, slowly but steadily. She looked at Elphaba, who had sweat rolling down her forehead, dripping off her temples. She was tense; her eyebrows almost met as she furrowed them in concentration. For several minutes, nothing happened but the steady, seemingly slowing breathing rusting in the green witch's throat.

An invisible pressure pushed Glinda's face away as she had leaned down to see if her friend was alright. Stunned and slightly scared, she fell back onto her hands, staring at the unseen wall between the two. Reaching out, arm was not rejected, but rather sucked in, weight almost crushing it from all sides like a vortex, so she rapidly withdrew her hand, not without effort.

Elphaba opened her eyes, which seemed to glow. Perplexed, the blonde witch stared at her friend, mouth open.

"This is raw magic." Elphaba said in a strained voice. She sounded as if having to hold a block of weight on her back, all the while crouching without breaking together. She stretched her hand out to the side. Glinda watched with wide eyes as the candlestick rose from her nightstand, seeming to be pushed by thick air into Elphaba's hand, where it hovered. Clenching her teeth, the green-skinned woman groaned with effort, her fingers twitching. The candlestick almost glowed from heat, deforming before it could drip down onto the bed. The usual shine returned; Glinda could feel the blaze cooling from where she was sitting.

The metal had somehow turned into a material that resembled clay, looking as if it had been squished between fingers, furrows being carved in. Suddenly, it burst into shards. Glinda gasped, shielding her face, daring to look up after a moment. Her eyes grew huge at the sight of colourfully glistening shards that started to designate into glowing, see-through grains. They phlegmatically floated through the air, passing through their bodies – much to the blonde's surprise – finally twirling around like a tornado, enlightening into surging light, that burned out with a sizzle.

Silence fell upon them. The room started to light up again, making Glinda frown, as it had been sunny outside the whole time through. Elphaba let out a long breath, slightly panting. She looked up, meeting her friend's with astonishment sparkling eyes.

"That was amazing, Elphie…" Glinda only managed a whisper. Smiling, the green-skinned woman caught her breath, holding the hem of her sleeve between her fingers while wiping her forehead with it.

"Once you can summon it, you can make it do anything." She said, giving an exhausted sigh, hunching over as she silently kept panting. "I'm not very creative, but maybe you are." She commented, smirking.

"Anything?" The blonde still whispered, though louder than before. Elphaba nodded, letting her friend lift her up again.

"I could make that underling of yours explode." She smirked, receiving a slap on her arm.

"Elphie!" Glinda gasped, staring at her best friend, but calming down in a matter of heartbeats. She looked into the now normally green eyes. "Do you think I can do this?" She asked insecurely.

"You won't know until you try." Elphaba replied. She knew she was teaching her friend magic, though she could not help but give the blonde the opportunity to grow – she had to learn to rely on herself.

"Okay." The young blonde sounded eager, straightening her back and placing her hands on her knees.

"Get comfortable – don't imitate me, this is _your_ magic." Elphaba advised, correcting the girl who exhaled slowly. Glinda nodded, closing her eyes.

"What now?" She loudly whispered. Elphaba twisted her lips, slightly frowning.

"Just… breathe. Focus on the energy in your body, feel it flow and then try to direct it outwards. To your hands, for example."

* * *

Glinda groaned of annoyance. For hours, she had been sitting on the bed in every position remotely comfortable, breathing calmly and focusing on something she failed to understand.

"Try again." Elphaba said for maybe the hundredth time, sipping her coffee. Avaric had come by around the late afternoon when it was Glinda's usual snack-time, reluctantly taking the orders of the to him unfamiliar woman. Glinda had tried to slip away and go with him to 'study' – which meant merely hiding in his room from further training –, but Elphaba did not allow it.

"It doesn't work, Elphie… isn't there another way to do this?" The blonde asked, discouraged. Shaking her head, the green-skinned witch sighed.

"Just keep trying. Focus on your magic." She advised, taking another sip. "Remember the feeling of summoning a bubble, the energy you feel when using spells, any kind of magical feeling you have." Elphaba stressed, pleased and honestly surprised when she saw the sorceress actually close her eyes again.

Glinda in- and exhaled deeply. _Magic…_ she thought, forcing her eyelids to relax instead of twitch. _Magic._ Her mouth stood slightly open and she let her shoulders relax. The images of Elphaba's magic came to her mind, glittering in front of her inner eye, dazzling her. She tried to push them aside, focusing on her own magic, the slight tingle of her fingers when using her wand, the warmth spreading through her body after having tried the destruction spell, the thrill upon-

"Wait!" Glinda's eyes shot open as she leaned forward, shrieking back upon burning her hand with the overflowing coffee.

"Glin!" Elphaba scolded, frowning with annoyance when a bit of her beverage had been spilled from her startle. Flicking it off her hands, Glinda payed no attention to the coffee on her bed.

"I have an idea!" She exclaimed, watching her friend's thin eyebrows rise. "But for that I'll need…" the courage left her, and she looked down, wagging her knees together as she knelt on the bed. Elphaba raised her brows to the limit, only receiving a mumbled 'never mind'. "Can we go on tomorrow?" Glinda asked, changing the topic. Sighing, the green witch nodded.

"Fine." She said, watching the blonde hop off the bed and change into her nightgown. "You can bathe here, you know? The milk was spoiled, so I had to drain it." Elphaba informed when the short witch was almost out the door. Assuming her to have seen it anyway, she frowned when her best friend slipped through the door to the throne room, anyway.

"I know…" Glinda said in a small voice, disappearing.


	45. Chapter 45 - Trauma I: Ideas

Glinda did not even knock on the door, but marched right into Avaric's room.

"Stay where you are, I need your help." She instructed, spotting him on his bed, peeking over the law book with surprise. _I need to prove to Elphie that I can do this._ She thought, knowing how pathetic she must have seemed. Glinda inhaled deeply, walking around the bed and taking the book away, carelessly dropping it on the nightstand. Avaric looked at her, unsure of what to do or whether he was allowed to speak at all. _Let's try this…_ The blonde thought, throwing her leg over his stretched-out stomach, sitting on it.

Avaric's eyes grew huge and he tried to stammer something, but hardly managed a single word, his cheeks flushing drastically.

"Sit up a little more." She ordered, slightly lifting herself, waiting for him to hesitantly follow her commands. She tilted her head to the side, then nodded. "Skin…" the blonde muttered, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt. Avaric chocked on air.

"Whoa, whoa, w-what are yo-" he tried holding her hands in place, but she brushed his off quickly.

"Just trust me." _This has to work…_ the young witch thought, noting the boy to be getting more unsettled by the second. She needed a feeling of magic and the first and strongest thrill she remembered was his gentle touch. _More skin._ Having opened his shirt, Glinda frowned, then brought her hands to the hem of her nightgown, revealing her underwear by lifting it over her head. He was almost hyperventilating.

"Okay, now do your thing." She said, closing her eyes, slightly lifting her chin. Breathing deeply, the blonde took Avaric's hands when he remained frozen, placing them on her back, attempting to move them up and down as gently as possible. _Come on, magic…_ she exhaled through her mouth.

He was scorching, his pulse dashing into his fingertips, making her wonder how he survived such a wild heartbeat, seeming to pump more often within the few minutes than hers could have in a whole day. Stroking his trembling hands down her back as tenderly as she could – he would not move of his own accord – Glinda tried to focus on the sensation of magic inside of her. The magic he made her feel when touching her with exceeding softness, the magic she had felt when binding herself to him, feeling pleasure and pain rush through her veins when he had touched her then injured ankle.

Letting the images pass through her, the young witch breathed slowly, trying to relax as much as possible, ignoring the twist in her stomach from her awkward position. She denied her embarrassment, knowing it would be gone if only she succeeded and managed to summon raw magic of her own.

She was feeling warm, in and outwardly, focusing on the warmth, detecting it within her, trying to channel it. With deep breaths, she leaned slightly forward, relaxing as much as she could, her chest resting against Avaric's burning one. The warmth felt different than body heat, like a spotlight coming from the core of her body, beaming the inside walls of her. Breathing slightly faster – ignoring the boy's hyperventilating – she concentrated on the light, directing it until she felt the energy move upwards, traveling towards her heart, aiming for her head. She did not even try to push it into her hands; any kind of raw magic would be enough, she pondered. _Magic… magic… come on, you can do it, jus-_

Glinda opened her eyes when the hands on her back slackened. The energy seemed to drop, then dissolve within her, spreading into tiny parts at her surprise. The face directly in front of hers was gone and her eyes widened when she saw Avaric laying beneath her.

"Shit!" The blonde blinked unbelievingly, realising the boy to have fainted. _Shit, shit, shit._ She removed herself from him, kneeling next to his face, holding her palm over his ajar mouth. Sighing shortly in relief, she found him to still be breathing. _Did I hurt him with my magic?_ She wondered, feeling slightly exhausted, speculating on having drained him off his energy instead of her.

Pulling a grimace, the young witch found herself out of options. She could not leave him there, she thought, being unable to go upstairs and ask Elphaba for advice. She could not call another servant or doctor; they would only ask questions. _I can always say I stopped by to ask for something…_ she thought, quickly putting on her nightgown.

"Avaric…" she whispered, feeling for his heartbeat, hoping for her magic not to have been the cause of his unconsciousness – or worse. Exhaling sharply, Glinda frowned helplessly. She buttoned his shirt. She fanned air against his face with the hem of her dress for a while, searched through the medicine in the bathroom for a bit – not daring to take anything in the end – and placed a damp towel on his forehead. Whimpering to herself, the blonde eventually laid down next to him, watching his chest rise and fall until she involuntarily fell asleep from slight exhaustion, one arm beneath her head.

* * *

When Avaric awoke, it was the middle of the night. His head spun slightly, reminding him of the moments he remembered before fainting. One day, she would kill him, he thought, putting a hand to his forehead. Frowning at the small towel, he turned his head to the side, having noted steady breathing. He hardly dared, but when he caught a glimpse of white in the sparsely illuminated room, he gave a sigh of relief. She was dressed.

Glinda was huddled on her side, hugging the pillow to her face with both arms, hiding away half of it. When looking at her, the sensations of a few hours ago returned to Avaric and shook his body through with a shiver. Blushing from the memory alone, he got up and went into the bathroom, preparing for a night on the floor.

Glinda did not wake up from the running water, neither did she notice being covered in a blanket, but slept through until the late morning.

* * *

Glinda walked into her room without having encountered Avaric. She had eaten the breakfast he had left her with, wondering whether he was alright or suffered from any kind of damage she might have left him with – she was still convinced it had been her use of magic that had knocked him out.

When she opened the door to her room, the blonde felt the stare of her friend intensely on her. She closed the door, shoulders slacking.

"What?" She asked, making it sound as annoyed as possible to shield herself from questions. Now that Fiyero was not there, it was a little odd of her to sleep in Avaric's room, she had to admit. She made her way to the bathroom, starting on her hair and makeup.

"What was that all about?" Elphaba called after her, following.

"I don't know what you mean." Glinda tried to sound nonchalant, receiving a raise of her friend's eyebrows.

"Yesterday evening." The green witch leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms. "You know that boy's madly stuck on you; you could have killed him." She said, not an ounce of concern in her voice. She did not care for him, but she had the feeling of Glinda using him to achieve her goals. Not that she wanted her friend to have it hard – if there was some way, she could make it easier for her, she would not hesitate to allow it –, but the young witch needed to start relying on herself.

"He. Is. _Not._ Elphie, he isn't interested in me, I already told you. He's too young."

"Two years younger than you." Elphaba frowned, unimpressed.

"See?" Glinda said, knowing she had not proven her point, but did not want to give in.

"How old where you when you got _engaged?_ " Elphaba started, quickly adding the fact of the blonde having gone out with other guys at Shiz before, not wanting to dwell on Fiyero – it was still a delicate topic. Glinda scowled, putting a necklace around her neck.

"Avaric's just doing his job." She tried to argue, fiddling with the matching earring.

"His job?" The green-skinned woman huffed, giving her friend a look, knowing the blonde could see it through the reflection. "So, you actually think this is normal for him in his _job_? Did the Wizard make him sleep with him?" Glinda winced, dropping the fastener of the earring, which disappeared down the sink.

"Elphie!" She groaned, shooting her friend a look, fighting the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous." She snapped, searching for another set of jewellery to wear instead. "And I didn't _sleep_ with him, honestly, what are you always think- wait a tick-tock." She slowly turned, her hands sinking with the necklace she had just detached. Tilting her head slightly, the sorceress eyed her friend. "How do you know all that?" She asked, her eyes piercing when Elphaba simply shrugged, leaving the room.

Snorting in disbelief, Glinda pursued the talented witch.

"Elphaba!" She called, earning herself two dark, raised eyebrows.

"Wow. My real name. Are you really that upset?" She asked, sighing to herself, digging for something in between the mountains of pillows. Glinda yelped, catching the object by chance in front of her chest with both hands, staring at herself inside the orb.

"What the…" she tilted her head with big eyes.

"I magicked it to see if you were alright when we returned to Oz. I didn't know we would…" Elphaba sighed, looking down, "meet again." She said, a bittersweet smile on her lips.

"That's…" Glinda breathed, still fixed on the orb, "That's how my hair looks from the side!" she happily exclaimed, turning her head to catch a glimpse of her curls in the magicked glass ball. The green witch frowned fiercely.

"You're not mad?"

"Pff, Elphie, you know I'm not." Glinda said, finally letting the orb sink, giving her friend a surprise hug. "I didn't know you were such a fan." She giggled, hearing Elphaba snort with laughter, finally hugging the blonde back. "I just want you to stay…" Glinda muttered, feeling the arms tighten lightly at her own sniffle. She did not mind her friend watching her – it would be easier to ask for help later on, anyway. If that was the price, she had to pay for her best friend being there, she would gladly pay it – even though it was a tad creepy, if not embarrassing to be watched when she was with Avaric; Elphaba seemed to love teasing her about him.

* * *

Ignoring the urging ministers and associates, Glinda focused on practising magic for the next two days. She ate more than usual, getting a feeling for summoning magic, but being unable to actually do it.

"You need to concentrate on that, and _that_ alone."

"I'm _trying_!" The blonde groaned, squinting her eyes shut as she attempted locating the energy within her. "I almost did it once… why isn't there anything to help?" She asked, discouraged. Elphaba raised her brows, sipping her evening coffee.

"If you're thinking of sex again, forget about-"

"Elphiiie!" Glinda interrupted, cheeks flushing. "I was never…" she mumbled, her toes curling beneath her. The green witch rolled her eyes.

"You need to stop relying on anyone but yourself. He can't conjure, so he won't help you." She clarified, watching her friend's shoulders slacking. "Horrible Morrible once said that all you need is _feeling_ , as it strengthens your magic drastically. She never said which kind of feelings; at least she didn't tell _me_ , that fish-face. Old carp was probably afraid I'd overpower her." Elphaba threw her head back, emptying her beverage. "Come on, try it one more time, then we can go to sleep." She said, already changing into her own nightgown – Glinda had insisted.

Sighing deeply, the blonde adjusted herself, unable to ban her friend's words from her mind. _What kind of feelings…_ it echoed, making her wonder if it was merely a case of positive or negative and if one was more powerful. She tried to think of her father, her Nanny, but with her best friend across from her, the young witch found herself incapable of focusing. With Elphaba, she did not want to be sad, so she gave up, deciding on going to bed, too.

Frustration gnawed on her, until Glinda caught herself waiting for her former roomie to have fallen asleep, while she pretended to be making herself ready. Unknown to the green-skinned woman, the blonde had not dressed for the night, but formerly, sneaking out of the bathroom and down the stairs.


	46. Chapter 46 - Trauma II: Attack

**Tiger, thank you so much for your reviews! Reviews always make my day ^^**

Elphaba woke up from an ear-splitting scream. Shooting up into an upright position, the green witch panted from shock, her heart beating relentlessly. She looked around, finding herself in Glinda's room, alone. Blinking against the darkness and the sleep out of her eyes, she frowned when the screaming did not stop. It was a high-pitched cry – a voice she would always recognise.

Hectically throwing her head around, Elphaba searched for the glass orb, knowing the pain-filled screaming was too close to her to come from outside the room. Reaching out for the drawer, she practically ripped it out, catching the globe in her other hand. Not minding the noise she made, the green woman stared into the orb, where her best friend's bloodcurdling outcry came from.

Elphaba gasped at the image in front of her. She could see Glinda's face, distorted with pain, tears streaming out of her eyes that looked as if they could burst any second. She was quivering heavily with pain, until her eyelids fluttered close and her body went limp. The hand tightly clutching the blonde's throat – which Elphaba only now noticed– let go of the pale neck, leaving red stains. The young witch dropped on the ground, motionlessly landing on her side, slackly tipping onto her front.

 _Glinda!_ Panic and fury surged through Elphaba's body. She stared at the image for a second longer, registering how the hand which had tortured her best friend retreated through metal bars. She frowned, unable to recall if she had ever been to a single dungeon in Oz. There was no way she would find her friend on her own.

The image moved. The unconscious sorceress was being pulled over the ground by her arm, but as much as she wished, Elphaba could not see who it was or where they were. The orb merely showed the blonde's occiput, dragged across the stone, past the prison bars. A clank told the green witch, that the door had been closed, locking her friend in.

Elphaba pushed the orb beneath her pillow, when she was sure that there was no information to gain from it anymore. Jumping out of bed, she tossed the blanket aside and rushed over to the cupboard, where her cloak was. Covering herself with the black fabric, she did not hesitate to open the door and walk out.

The Emerald Palace was dark and completely silent. Crossing the large throne room, Elphaba wondered whether she would be able to find her destination within the palace and even if so, unseen. Deciding she would probably not manage to find her best friend in time – especially not if her assumption of prison cells being somewhere inside the Emerald City was wrong – she burst open the first door she came across when arriving downstairs. Closing it behind her, Elphaba peered into the darkness and pulled her hood further over her face.

"Avaric!" She hissed towards the bed. "Get up!" Yanking the blanket away from the sleeping figure, a silent groan reached her ears.

"Huh?" Sleepily, Avaric fumbled for his light on the nightstand. He gasped in surprise when he spotted Elphaba, her eyes burning into him from above. Quickly, she covered his mouth with her hand. His eyes were huge in shock, as if he was looking into the face of death itself.

"Glinda's in trouble!" Elphaba urged, her gaze on him intensifying. "Are there dungeons in the Emerald City?" She immediately came to the point. Terrified, he returned her glance, even after the witch had removed her hand. His breath seemed to be stuck in his throat and it took him a moment to blink.

"Y-yes, beneath the palace." He stuttered, not asking any questions. Was he too naïve or did she persuade him this easily? Perhaps the panic and horror of her own expression spoke for themselves, she guessed. "I'll take you there." He cut her off before Elphaba could even enquire where they were. Within a second, he was out of bed, quickly put on his shoes and went out the door. Following the boy as silently as she could, the two hurried down the corridor, towards the kitchen. Avaric knew the guards' positions perfectly, creating openings for them to slip through, using their chatting to cover up their own steps.

A fresh breeze blew towards them from underneath the door. Uneasily, Elphaba waited for the servant to open the door, trailing after him when he had made sure the room was empty. While he searched through a drawer, the green woman noticed the open door, leading outside. _Who would come through the kitchen in the middle of the night?_ She wondered with a puzzled frown stretched across her forehead, assuming that whoever it was must have been in a hurry.

"You can conjure, right?" Avaric pulled her out of her thoughts. Crossing the room, Elphaba was confused why he had taken the time to find a key for a cupboard, that was obviously for storage. She frowned at the door, yanking it open and staring at the cooking supplies with bewilderment. _Is this a joke?!_ Rage surged through her veins, when the thought of him merely distracting her to be caught hit her.

"Wait," he whispered, closing the cabinet and turning the key to lock it, "use your magic." He urged, obviously afraid of her fury, but not backing off. Holding his determined gaze for a moment, Elphaba sighed through her nose and took the old key between her fingers. It glowed shortly, then turned by itself, opening the doors. Stepping back, the witch watched as the doors revealed an entrance.

She exchanged a glance with Avaric, who gave a hesitant nod. Inhaling, Elphaba stepped into utter darkness, feeling the steps with her toes before climbing down the stairs. Faster and faster, one hand brushing along the wall, they went down into the dungeons. When the stairs ended, Elphaba felt a torch mounted on the wall and took it. Mumbling in her hurry, a flame burst from the tip of the torch, illuminating their surroundings. She could hear Avaric gasp behind her, but payed no attention to him.

The dungeon was a single narrow corridor, made out of cold stone, framed by prison cells to both sides. Hastening forward, Elphaba's eyes darted from side to side, until something sparkling caught her eye. She rushed to the cell in the back, yanking on the door, which did not budge. On the ground inside was Glinda, stretched out on her front, motionless.

"Glinda! Glinda!" Elphaba could not keep her panic at bay anymore. She let the torch fall to her feet and pulled on the door, she knew had been open a few minutes ago. Avaric gasped in shock behind her, breathing the blonde's name in jar.

"It's a magical lock, too!" He yelled at the green witch, who immediately placed her hand over the lock. To her relief, it clicked, and she could open the bars a second later.

"Glin, can you hear me?" She exclaimed, her voice shaking as she knelt next to her best friend, fearing she would not be able to hear an answer with the blood vigorously pumping in her ears. The blonde did not stir, not even when Elphaba turned her over, looking into her face.

"We need to get her out of here." Avaric urged, dread shaking his voice.

* * *

Back in Glinda's room, Elphaba and Avaric carefully laid the unconscious girl on her bed. Swiftly, the boy rushed into the bathroom to fetch water and cloth. The green witch pushed her fingers into the skin underneath her friend's jaw and on her wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. Both she and Avaric held their breaths for a few moments.

Finally, Elphaba sighed in relief, being mirrored by the boy, who shakily set down the bowl of water on the nightstand. The green-skinned woman rose from the bed and opened the closet.

"What happened?" Avaric dared to break the silence after a while. Elphaba took the most casual dress she could find – a knee-length white nightgown with three quarter sleeves – and closed the cupboard. Turning around, she caught sight of the younger boy, dipping the cloth into the water and wringing out the excess. Gently, he placed it on the blonde's forehead, before carefully removing her tiara.

"I don't know exactly. But she is suffering pain from magic." Elphaba began taking the high-heels off her friend's feet. "Who was held captive in the dungeon?" She enquired, remembering the hand that had held onto the sorceress' throat. Avaric stepped back when she moved over to Glinda's torso, turning the slack body on its side.

"I don't know, but I can check the archive." He proposed, stepping back further when he caught sight of green fingers unlacing the bodice of his mistress. "What are you doing? And who are you anyway?" He asked, blushing and trying to divert his attention off her actions. Elphaba took off the bodice and continued untying the corset beneath, crouching down in front of the bed. Her hands slightly trembled and her movements felt as if she was stiff and shaky from a freezing blizzard.

"She needs to be able to breathe properly…" she muttered through gritted teeth, almost tearing the string apart. Well aware that she was not answering his other question, the green woman continued undressing her unconscious friend and changed her into the white nightgown. Avaric had turned to face the wall, red until the tips of his ears. She could hear him inhale and prepared for more questions, when both of them froze in place.

"E… El..phie…" Glinda's voice was merely a weak whisper. Eyes wide, Elphaba carefully turned her friend over again, kneeling on the bed beside her.

"El…" the blonde's breath seemed to stop. Panic overran Elphaba like a wave. She leaned down, holding Glinda's face with one hand, and a pale hand with her other one. She was ice cold and fragile, limply hanging in her friend's arms.

"Glinda!" The witch called, hectically shaking the motionless body. Avaric hissed to her to be careful, stepping next to the bed and watching, fear and concern in his hazel eyes. The room fell completely silent. No one dared to move or even breathe. Almost a minute passed until Glinda stirred, her eyes faintly opening. They were slightly foggy and clearly not able to look at anything properly, so they just blindly stared ahead. A single breath escaped her parted lips.

"Elphie…" she managed, after a moment. Her skin was even paler than usual, and she was still gazing ahead as if death had already grasped her in its clutches.

"I'm here, Glin. I'm here." Elphaba swallowed heavily, tears stinging in her eyes. Bending down, she pressed her forehead against her best friend's and allowed herself to silently cry.

Minutes passed, seeming to Elphaba like hours. Glinda had fallen silent, breathing faintly and having her eyes open slot wide, even though she was not looking at anything. A hesitant hand touched Elphaba's shoulder.

"We'll fix it. We won't let her…" Avaric's consolation stopped, not daring to finish his sentence. He lifted his hand off the green woman's shoulder and turned to the door. "I'm going to find out who did this." He declared, rage vibrating in his voice.

With a weak whimper, Glinda stirred. Her eyelids fought to open wider, though they hardly succeeded. She tried to swallow, but could not. Avaric had stopped in his tracks and returned to the bed, watching alongside a wide-eyed Elphaba as the blonde girl's mouth opened. It took another moment for the words to come, but the two waited patiently, holding their breaths in order not to miss anything.

"I… I we…nt to…" she breathed, slowly as if she could only move and speak in slow motion. Elphaba lightly squeezed her friend's wrist to encourage her.

"You were in the dungeons, we know. But who was the other person? The one in the cell?" The witch concluded the unfinished sentence, for the blonde, not wanting her to overexert herself. Glinda's eyes widened slowly, but only slightly bigger than their normal size. With great effort, she tilted her head to look up at Elphaba, lifting it a little. Her eyes slowly moved from her best friend to Avaric, who was watching her with concern. Glinda's mouth stood open.

"Elphie…" she tried to speak up, but her condition only allowed her a hoarse whisper. "You… can't be… seen…" she urged, pain surging through her upon frowning worriedly. Elphaba shook her head and caught her friend's, to slowly guide it down onto the pillow again. Before the blonde could bring herself to speak up again, Elphaba interrupted.

"It's alright, don't worry," she hushed, giving Avaric a quick side glance, "he won't tell anyone – for your sake." He nodded quickly, until the girl relaxed again. "Take your time, but tell us: who was in the dungeon? Who did this to you and why?" She interrogated, watching how her friend struggled to speak. She had her mouth open, then slowly closed it, her lips pressed against one another.

"M…" it sounded more like a groan of pain, but when she repeated it, Elphaba knew she was trying to spell a name, "M… Madame… Mo…rri-" her voice broke in a fit of coughs. Glinda's body seized under pain and she quivered from head to toe, trying to cough, which caused her immense pain. Her breath rattled like a wild animal's growl, sounding as if it mangled her throat from the inside.

Both Elphaba and Avaric gasped when Glinda coughed up blood, staining the pillow with dark red liquid.

"Glinda!" They exclaimed her name in unison. Panicking when the blonde coughed up more, spasming with every rattling breath, Elphaba let go of her friend and stood next to the bed. Trying to calm her own breathing, she lifted her arms and stretched her fingers. Closing her eyes, she began to mutter enchantments, unsure of whether they would be able to help at all. She could hear Avaric urge her to help their friend, but payed no attention to him. Her surroundings dislimned while she chanted in a low voice, creating glowing magical particles that circulated through the air.

"No… stop it…" Glinda croaked, a little blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Elphaba ceased her mumbling, her mouth standing open. Panting irregularly, the blonde sorceress turned her head upwards, her eyes wearily resting on her friend's green ones. Shakily, she lifted the arm that was closest to the green witch, not managing to stretch out her fingers.

"Y-you… already carry the… burden… of-" she coughed, her stomach seizing for a moment, "changing their… forms…" she could not finish her sentence when another cramp of pain shot through her body. Elphaba stepped forward and caught her best friend's hand in her own, a second before it slumped. She wanted to hush the blonde, but she would not let her.

"You… have already changed…" her eyes fell close, but her lips formed a weak smile, "me…" she breathed. Tears stung Elphaba's eyes again, but she tried blinking them away.

"For good." She sobbed, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Glinda, stay with me." She pleaded, wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve, then took her friend's pale hand with both of hers. "Stay awake if you can. We'll," she turned to Avaric and nodded him over. The boy quickly circuited the bed and knelt in front of it, within his mistress' range of sight. "Take care of you, okay?" Elphaba continued hectically, squeezing the hand in hers. "How about something to eat, yes? Or a warm tea?" She tried her best to come up with things that would help, although she knew they would not really.

"Avaric…" Glinda had opened her eyes slowly, seemingly glancing through the boy but at least looking his way, "can I… have…" she breathed. They had to lean closer to hear her.

"Anything. Anything at all." He quickly stuttered, thoughts racing with things she could want, so she would not have to make the effort of enunciating them. "Water? Tea?" He proposed under the judging eyes of Elphaba.

"Ca…n…" her eyes fluttered close, while his shot open.

"Canelés?" He tried to guess, knowing how much she loved them. He nodded quickly and repeatedly. Looking up at Elphaba, they exchanged a glance. "I'll get everything I can." He informed, retreating from the room, mumbling something about having to excuse Glinda for work.

"Glinda…" Elphaba sighed as soon as the door had closed, leaning over her unconscious friend.


	47. Chapter 47 - Trauma III: Self-destruct

Hours had passed. Elphaba had shoved Glinda over to the other side of the bed for her to clean up the mess on the other pillow. About every hour, the blonde girl would start shivering as if she could freeze to death or sweat as if she had been lying next to an active volcano. Not knowing what to do except for keeping her friend warm or cold, Elphaba was very grateful for a moment of peace.

Elphaba herself was sitting on the other side of the bed, rereading a book she had once taken from the study while the sick sorceress was lying next to her on her back with her arms above the blanket, hands crossed over her ribs. Her pale skin colour and almost unnoticeable breathing gave the impression as if she was already on the deathbed.

Elphaba looked up when she suddenly heard frantic wheezing. Whipping her head around, her book fell out of her hand upon seeing a spate of blood being coughed out by her friend. Her eyes widened and she exclaimed her name when the blonde sank back onto her stacked up pillows, eyes huge with panic while her mouth seemed to overflow with blood. _She can't breathe!_ Elphaba jumped up and picked Glinda back up, hooking her arm around her friend's back and dragging her across the bed, over to the bathroom.

Stumbling alongside her, Glinda gasped when a stream of blood ran down her chin, but could not keep breathing when her mouth filled up again. Inside the bathroom, Elphaba held her friend over the sink, where the blonde coughed up more and more, not seeming to end. _She'll bleed to death like this…!_ Panic rose in the green witch's stomach, but she thought quickly and helped Glinda straighten up again.

"Okay, listen, you have to swallow it, Glin, or you'll bleed to death." She urged her friend, who's eyes were filled with fear. The blood prevented her from breathing and her eyes widened help-seeking, but Elphaba stuck to her idea and held the blonde's head up by her chin, towards the ceiling. Tears shed down the sorceress' white cheeks.

"Press your tongue against the roof of your mouth and swallow!" She commanded, sharing her best friend's fear. Obeying in her anxiety, Glinda tried swallowing heavily. The blood still overflew at the corners of her mouth, but after she had swallowed a couple of times, it ceased to stream. Gasping loudly, Glinda struggled for air, still coughing up blood, but less than before. She kept swallowing, finally able to breathe through her nose. Elphaba did not dare to sigh in relief yet.

They had been standing there for quite a few minutes, when the blood eventually stopped flowing. When Glinda was able to breathe through her mouth again, panting heavily, Elphaba heaved the blonde's arm back over her shoulder and dragged her over to the bed, where she let her sink down on her back. There was no motion detectable, not effort to walk by herself, no strength left. But at least she was breathing again, the green witch thought with slight relief.

Elphaba tiredly sauntered back into the bathroom, wanting to clean her bloody hands and get a wet towel for the blood stains on her friend's pale skin. Just when she had turned on the drain, a shocked gasp drowned out the noise of the water. _Great, he must think I murdered her…_ Elphaba thought annoyed, not needing the boy to walk in just now. _Why now and not a minute ago?_ She wondered angrily, but disposed of the thought, deciding that she would not have wanted him there then either. Even so, she was glad it was him and not anyone else.

Just bringing the damp towel, Elphaba returned, preparing for accusations. Upon looking at Glinda, she had to admit that it was hard not to think of brutal slaughter. The girl was paler than the moon, lifelessly hung over the side of the bed and her mouth, cleavage and dress were drenched in blood. Avaric was paralyzed, unable to stop staring with his mouth wide open, fear and grief shining in his eyes. With bloody hands, Elphaba knew she was not making a good impression, but decided not to be bothered by his opinion.

She knelt with one leg on the bed next to the unconscious blonde's face and started cleaning the corners of her mouth, lips and chin, before starting on her chest. The blood had already started drying, making it hard to wipe it off. The moist towel itched her skin, but Elphaba ignored the feeling.

"Go and change the sheet." She raised her voice. If he was not going to be of use to her this way, he could at least take some work off her hands. That was his job after all. Obediently but stiffly, the boy crossed over to the other side of the bed. Elphaba changed Glinda into her bathing robe and threw the blood-soaked nightgown to the floor, where Avaric picked it up to wash. Wordlessly, they worked around each other, trying to stay out of the other's way.

Elphaba puffed when she lifted Glinda back onto the freshly made bed, laying her down on her back again. The blonde stirred, giving a weak groan upon being moved. Very slowly, she managed to open her eyes, seeming as if weights held them down. Her eyes were less foggy than hours before and her gaze was still exhausted, but affectionate. She mouthed a 'thank you' but the words would not come. Elphaba frowned with sympathy and tried smiling back just as warmly, despite her worries.

"It's okay now. You're fine." She muttered, leaning down for the blonde to hear. She sat down beside her on the bed, watching with wide eyes when her friend suddenly grimaced in pain, huddling together. She panted irregularly and hoarsely, the rough animal-like growl returning. Both Avaric and Elphaba could only stare, unsure of what to do.

"Elphie…" Glinda breathed, turning to the side and grabbing her friend's dress with both hands. Elphaba felt a sting of guilt upon not knowing how to help. Instead, she put her arm around her best friend and gently stroked her blonde hair. It felt different, stramineous and was missing its usual golden shine and fluffiness.

"It hurts, Elphie…" Glinda whimpered, burying her face in the black fabric, "can…" she swallowed heavily, "can I die now?" She asked in a puny voice, closing her eyes. Elphaba gasped lightly, her forehead frowning fiercely with concern. She hugged the blonde with both arms, tightly but not too firmly.

"No one will die." She assured, doing her best to sound convincing. _I hope…_ She avoided sharing her concerns and kept stroking her friend's back and head. "You'll be fine, I promise." She whispered, giving her voice a serene sound. _Please let this end soon, I can't stand to watch her like this…_ She sent a silent prayer to no one in particular, closing her eyes and calming Glinda's quiet sobbing.

* * *

"I'm going out." Elphaba stood next to the bed when Avaric entered in the evening, carrying food and hot tea. He frowned, closing the door with his foot, then crossed the room to place the tray on the nightstand.

"Out?" He asked, keeping his distance, but the green witch had already walked past him, to the window. "You cannot be seen, you know that. You have to stay… hidden." He swallowed the 'dead'.

"I know I'm supposed to be dead." Elphaba started. A shiver ran down Avaric's spine. Could she read his thoughts? "But I contacted Fiyero and he is currently asking around for medications and remedies. I will go out – now that it's dark – and search for herbs. There is a potion in the Grimmerie I'd like to try." She plainly explained, turning to him, her broom in hand. Avaric frowned.

"How do you contact him?" He asked while watching the witch put on her pointed hat, only illuminated by the moonlight behind her. She was not only a mystery to him, she was scary.

Suddenly, a screech came from the window and a winged, human like creature burst through, sitting on the windowsill, where the boy recognised it. _A flying monkey?!_ Elphaba had not moved a muscle. _What kind of mail system is that?_ He had stumbled backwards and was now trying to straighten himself.

"No one will search the sky at night." Elphaba continued as if nothing had happened. She turned her head towards the bed. Avaric followed her gaze, seeing Glinda's pale face in the moonlight. She was calmly lying on her back, still resembling someone on the deathbed. To Avaric, she looked more like a princess, waiting to be rescued – though not by him, he decided; there was someone else, who was so much closer to her, only mere metres away from him.

"You need to stay here and make sure she's fine." Elphaba crossed over to the bed, placing the back of her hand on the blonde's forehead. There was no reaction at all, making Avaric wonder whether she was asleep or unconscious. The thought of her very deep sleep soothed him, although he was not entirely sure. "She might overheat or cool down too drastically, so take care of that. If she stops breathing due to blood overflow, she needs to swallow it." The green-skinned woman enumerated, regarding her friend with pity in her eyes. "Just stay close… in case her body tries to kill her again…" she sighed. She was exhausted, but clearly not ready to give up.

Avaric nodded determinately, watching the witch walk back to the window.

"I'll keep an eye on her, just in case." Her eyes met his – they were piercing, as if she could strangle him with one glance. "I entrust her to you." The second she ended her sentence, her broom rose into the air, carrying her out. The monkey grunted, leaving after her with a powerful thrust of his wings.

Then everything fell silent.

Avaric sighed through his nose, only now noticing that he had been holding his breath. His gaze returned to Glinda. He made his way to the bed, standing beside her, eyeing her sympathetically. _Stay close…_ The words repeated themselves in his mind. His muscles twitched, but he could not dare to move yet. _What did she mean by keeping an eye on her…?_ He wondered, eyes darting around the room.

His head whipped around when Glinda stirred, a faint groan reaching his ears. Kneeling down next to the bed, Avaric watched how the blonde's lips parted, taking in a couple of breaths. Praying it would not be an emergency, he shuffled closer.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, carefully observing her every move. She slightly leaned her head further back, as if she wanted it to detach from her body.

"So… hot…" Glinda breathed, her eyes fluttering uncomfortably, but not being strong enough to open. _Oh no…!_ Avaric remembered Elphaba's words, not sure how he should deal with the situation. Glinda weakly clutched the blanket with her fingers, trying to move it. Avaric hesitantly reached out, feeling her forehead with his palm. It was boiling hot.

His hand twitched back from the sudden heat. Glinda tried lifting the blanket, but her muscles would not obey her properly. Avaric inhaled shortly, collecting himself, then finished her motion, uncovering her. Her whole body seemed to be on fire; he could feel the heat radiating from it, even though he was not touching her.

Getting to his feet, the boy almost ran over to the bathroom, soaking towel after towel in cold water, with which he covered the blonde's pale skin. When she started panting and sweating, Avaric hesitantly dared to open the bathrobe, immediately covering her only in underwear dressed body with a damp towel. Not sure what else to do, Avaric silently hurried down to the kitchen, bringing ice cubes back with him.

Arriving out of breath, he blinked in confusion upon seeing Glinda weakly pulling the towel off her torso and trying to close her bathrobe. She was shivering. Cursing inwardly, Avaric touched her forehead again, shocked how it felt as cold as the bowl of ice cubes in his other hand. He finished her attempt to tie the bathrobe and covered her in her blanket, pulling it up until her chin, then closed the window without locking it. When she would not stop shivering – which was visible even through the blanket – Avaric got out an extra one from her closet.

Glinda gripped his sleeve when he tucked the blanket in place. The boy froze, looking down at her. The blonde's foggy eyes were pleading, sending pity and fear through his veins like lightning. Never had he seen anyone as distressful as her in this very moment. Closing his eyes for a second, Avaric swallowed his nervousness and lifted the blankets, crawling into the bed next to her.

Glinda immediately gripped his shirt with both hands as fiercely as her condition allowed her to, burying her face in it. Avaric was tense from head to toe, knowing that the heat rising in his body would be useful for once.

It was like hugging a rock, frozen over by the morning dew. Trying to take calming breaths, Avaric managed to slow his heart down, almost to her level. He could feel her heartbeat, as if she was transferring it from her torso to his, telling him she was still alive.

Avaric slowly relaxed, pushing the thought of Elphaba – still not knowing her real name – being able to watch aside. Glinda shivered fiercely, almost quivered, so he dared to gently hug her closer with one arm around her back. Her breath came shakily against him and she huddled closer, drawing her legs to her body, trying to push them between his warm ones. Avaric swallowed heavily but allowed it, telling himself over and over that she was not aware of her actions. He gave a long sigh, then finally dared to place his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes.

* * *

Through the night, Glinda had stopped shivering. Avaric had tried to get up after she had coughed up a little blood, but she would not let him. Luckily, it was all that had happened and he could not be more grateful for the few hours she had slept in peace. Not having slept at all, Avaric was exhausted. His constant worry kept him awake, not to mention his fluttering heart whenever she moved the slightest bit, or the mere thought of their position.

Huddled against him, Glinda breathed slowly into his neck, sending shudders down the boy's spine. He was afraid she would break with every breath, crinkle like a piece of paper under the weight of his arm. He frowned with concern. _She doesn't deserve this… Why not me instead?_ He wondered, blaming himself for having left her alone the other night. _I should have been more careful; I could have stopped her, gone with her…!_ His thoughts raced, hating himself for not having been able to prevent her suffering.

His thoughts stopped all of a sudden. Avaric froze, holding his breath. He blinked against the fading darkness of the morning. _Where is it?_ He dared pressing his chest against hers, trying to feel her heartbeat. Panic overflowed him. His hand searched for hers underneath the blanket, finding it still against him. He pushed his thumb into her wrist, repeating the action with two fingers beneath her jaw. _Nothing._


	48. Chapter 48 - Trauma IV: Devotion

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! If there's anything you have a question about or mistakes in grammar, typing etc. that you noticed, don't hesitate to let me know ;)**

 **Enjoy**

Hectically, Avaric tossed the blankets aside, turning Glinda on her back. She was unconscious, limply flopping onto her back, eyes shut and lips parted. Holding one hand over her mouth, he noticed her breathing to have stopped as well.

"Oh, no!" He repeated over and over, not knowing what to do. The second the first beam of sunlight touched the room, the window flew open. Avaric's head whipped around, seeing Elphaba stumble into the room, tossing her broom and bag aside. He hectically explained the situation to her, but she only nodded, out of breath.

"I know." She huffed, grasping for air and scrambling onto the bed, kneeling next to Glinda's lifeless body. Without hesitation, Elphaba practically jumped onto her unconscious friend, pressing her hands onto her pale chest, trying to imitate the non-existent heartbeat. Avaric's eyes were wide while he watched, his own heart racing into his throat from tension. Even though he was not sure how to think about her timing, which creeped him out, he could not deny her devotion to her friend. Without wanting to, Avaric trusted the green-skinned woman, at least with some things.

"It's back…" Elphaba sighed so deeply, it sounded as if she could deflate while she leaned back, catching her breath. Leaning forward, she held her green hand over Glinda's ajar mouth. Shaking her head, she took a deep breath – at least the best she could – then leaned over to share it with her best friend.

"You need to hold her nose closed." Avaric advised, bewildered, but not against the idea. _It might be the only way to save her._ He sat on the other side of the blonde, exchanging a glance with Elphaba. The green woman was completely out of breath, still not having recovered from her journey. She frantically waved her hand at him, unable to answer yet.

Avaric's mind raced. His heart wanted to jump out of his chest, already hurting. He felt dizzy, but forced himself to stay focused. _To save her…_ He thought, taking a deep breath and leaning down. His mind was blank when he performed the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation in Elphaba's stead. Glinda's lips were chapped but soft, as cold as the rest of her and motionless. He repeated his action several times, always keeping the picture of her usually happy face in mind.

They took turns for the next two minutes, when Glinda's chest suddenly rose by itself. Out of breath and panting as quietly as they could, Elphaba and Avaric watched with relief as the blonde's chest rose and fell steadily.

"Glin, can you hear me?" Elphaba asked, excitement shaking her when Glinda's eyes fluttered open. She stared at nothing for a couple of heartbeats, only then turning her head the slightest bit to look at her friend.

"Elphie…" she whispered feebly, giving a smile, "What happened?" She hoarsely asked, her voice hardly more than a whisper. Elphaba shook her head, smiling back in relief.

"It's fine now." She assured, taking Glinda's hand in both of hers. "I'm going to make you something that will help, okay?" She said, giving the hand a squeeze. Glinda seemed to think, letting her glazed eyes wander upwards.

"Is it bitter?" She asked, slight amusement sneaking its way into her tone. Both Avaric and Elphaba had to smile, knowing that she was feeling better if she could joke.

"I don't know yet." Elphaba chuckled, patting the back of Glinda's hand, before letting it go. She gave Avaric a glance which told him to take care of the blonde girl. He nodded while the green witch crawled down from the bed, picking up her bag from next to the window. She had to collect a couple of herbs from the ground, then went into the bathroom.

"Do you have a pot?" Elphaba's voice echoed from the walls. Avaric – looking back at Glinda once more – went after the witch.

"I can get one. I have a bowl." He added, reaching out for the large bowl with melted ice, handing it to her.

"That'll do." She shrugged, taking and emptying it. Avaric went back into the bedroom, hesitating at first, but then sliding his arms beneath Glinda's body, carrying her upwards on the be for her head to rest on a pillow. _She's_ too _light…_ The whole bed was a mess. The blankets were almost falling off the sides, the sheets crinkled and moist.

"Avaric…" Glinda breathed, when he put her down. Her fingers held on to his shirt, not letting him sit up. He swallowed, not removing her hands. Her fist loosened when she placed a gentle palm on his chest, stroking the fabric of his shirt. He looked down, knowing she would feel his racing heartbeat. There was not one moment he would not be nervous with her around – no matter her condition, Avaric always knew he would be nervous, adoring her until his heart ached.

"I'm sorry…" Glinda whispered, tracing the blood stains on his shirt, already dried up. He shook his head, trying to give her a comforting smile.

"Don't be. Please don't be." He repeated, taking her hands in his, guiding them down. She let him, sinking into the pillow, slowly closing her eyes. Avaric frowned with sympathy, then retreated from the bed, shaking out the blankets and covering her with one.

* * *

Almost two hours had passed when Elphaba came back into the bedroom. The smells from the bathroom were strange when she opened the door.

Avaric had been preparing fresh sheets and clothes for Glinda, not leaving the room to keep an eye on her. The blonde witch had hardly moved, dozing off and waking up repeatedly. She sometimes watched him walk around the room, but refused any food or drink he would offer her.

"Here." Elphaba held out a bowl, containing a strange looking strew of green and purple plant sludge. The second Avaric took it, the witch had turned around again, heading for the bathroom. "Hurry, it needs to be warm." She instructed over her shoulder. The boy nodded, walking around the bed with the strange mixture. It had a pungent, bitter smell that could not be ignored, seeming to bite its way into his nose without having to sniff it.

Swallowing his disgust, Avaric sat on the rim of the bed with one knee, at the level of Glinda's head. Her forehead wrinkled uncomfortably upon having smelled the strange concoction. She opened her eyes slot wide, her tired gaze darting from the bowl up to him with a pleading look. He shrugged apologetically, moving a little closer.

Groaning, the blonde witch sighed, preparing to sit up. She looked like a fawn, unsure how to stand on its long, fragile legs for the first time. Avaric quickly aided her, one hand supporting her slim back. Glinda almost panted from sitting up, but tried hiding her exhaustion. She avoided his eyes altogether. She silently breathed through her mouth, taking a moment to recover, then, when she was leaning against the headboard, held both hands out.

Avaric, having removed his arm instantly from her back, nodded quickly, handing her the bowl. The blonde wrinkled her nose, frowning at the unappetising image in front of her. Closing her eyes, she held her breath, set the bowl to her lips, threw her head back and swallowed everything in one big draught.

"Don't drink it!" Elphaba yelled at her friend, storming in. "You're supposed to _inhale_!" She rushed over to the bed, where Glinda's eyes were wide. A second later, the blonde hunched over, vomiting everything back into the bowl. Avaric and Elphaba frowned, both out of disgust, concern and sympathy. Glinda's body convulsed several times until she relaxed again, sinking back against the headboard.

"You moron…" Elphaba muttered, more in a caring way than an upset one. She shook her head, taking the bowl away from her friend's limp hands. "I'll see if I still have enough for a second dose." She informed, sighing and going back into the bathroom. After the door had closed, the smell slowly dissipated, but Avaric opened the window nonetheless.

* * *

Hours later, Elphaba had managed to create a second potion, however not as much. The effect was very little, but for the rest of the day, no inner bleeding occurred. Avaric had offered Glinda food and drink every few minutes, but she refused, despite her condition. Being the third day without having consumed anything, Elphaba decided to force her friend into doing so.

The food had been too much on her empty stomach, so Glinda had thrown everything back up, weakening her even more and leaving a mess on the bed. While Avaric took care of changing the sheets, Elphaba had dragged the blonde girl into the bathroom, carefully dropping her in a hot bath – refilled for the green witch without having been ordered.

"I don't like bathing in milk…" Glinda weakly complained. Her voice was strained, exhausted, but still ringing with annoyance. Elphaba shook her head, crouching down next to her friend, resting her concerned eyes on her.

"What are we going to do with you…?" She sighed, more to herself.

"I'm fine, I'm better…" Glinda tried to groan, but coughed instead. Elphaba raised a brow. She was not mad, but could not believe the blonde was trying to underact her condition.

"Glin, I could count every single one of your ribs, this isn't normal." She strictly noted, leaning on the rim of the tub. The blonde rolled her eyes, cutting her friend off before she could continue.

"You're just jealous." Elphaba could clearly hear that the blonde was not buying the objection herself. Had there ever been a time she had not lost an argument? Elphaba almost smiled, but the present was too aggrieving. She sighed deeply.

"No, I'm everything but jealous right now." Her forehead wrinkled with sympathy. "Can you at least eat something when you're done? Not too much, but you need it." The green-skinned woman quickly added, when her friend's mouth opened in protest. Glinda closed her mouth again, slightly pouting. She shrugged, giving an almost unnoticeable nod.

The girl frowned unhappily, bringing her hands up to her head, running them through her hair. Elphaba watched the dissatisfied expression on her friend's face and got to her feet. She found a porcelain basin underneath the sink – cursing inwardly for not having found it earlier for the potion, but pushed the thought aside. She filled it with warm water and searched for the blonde's hair products.

Glinda gave a questioning hum when her friend knelt behind her, lifting the water up.

"Lean back." Elphaba ordered. Glinda frowned, but obeyed, putting her head back until her hair soaked in the water. "You're so spoiled, Princess…" the green witch rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Yes, I feel blessed indeed." Her tone was sharp, but still joking. Elphaba decided to let the issue drop, knowing how much her friend was suffering. Still, she was glad to hear her jest again.

"No, not like that." Glinda complained. No matter what Elphaba did, it was wrong. The green witch groaned. "Just, get Avaric, okay?" The blonde asked, lifting her head back up. Sighing, Elphaba got up, unable to supress a smirk when she left the bathroom to call the servant boy. She'd enjoy the look on his face.

Inside the bedroom, Avaric closed the window. The bed was freshly made – only this time, he had chosen dusky pink coloured sheets. The pillows were nicely arranged, and a towel was draping the ones in the middle – probably in preparation of wet, blonde hair. On the nightstand was a tray with fresh tea and canelés, as Elphaba had learned.

"She asked for you." Her voice did not give away the glee she banned from her expression. He turned to her, cheeks flushing. She could see him trying to stop it, unsuccessfully. Elphaba grinned inwardly. He was sweet, there was no denying it and Elphaba found herself unable to dislike him completely. She noticed that he had changed his clothes, but his eyes told her that he was still exhausted.

Avaric gave a quick nod and turned away from her, hiding his face as he made his way to the door, leaving. Elphaba frowned, but did not ask any questions. After a few minutes, the boy returned, carrying different hair products than Elphaba had previously found, and disappeared in the bathroom. The green witch smiled when she heard Glinda cheerfully, but hoarsely call the boy's name.

* * *

In the evening, Glinda had finally eaten something. She was lying in her bed, eyes closed and focusing on her breath. After bathing, she had sent Avaric away for food, needing privacy while her best friend curled her hair, continuously rolling her eyes. Elphaba had gone to the study; the blonde could hear her friend mutter, lost in thoughts. The doors creaked when the green woman returned through the bathroom.

"Okay, so here it says…" she flipped through pages, Glinda heard. The mattress lowered to her right, telling her that her friend had sat down. "That…" she lightly gasped upon finding the right paragraph, "That only a true love's kiss can heal you. I'll call Avaric." Glinda smirked, biting the inside of her lip as she could hear her friend smile through the tone of her voice. Elphaba silently gasped for breath, trying to supress her chuckle.

"Does that mean you don't love me?" Glinda made her hoarse voice sound the most lamenting she could, obviously playing it. Laughing by exhaling through her nose, Elphaba's eyes softened, unseen by the blonde, who still had her eyes closed. The weight next to her shifted.

"Of course, I do." Elphaba said, leaning over to place a small kiss on her best friend's forehead. Smiling, Glinda opened her eyes. They looked at each other for a moment longer – the blonde could see the green witch's eyes searching for something.

"I'm fine. Really." Glinda ensured, trying to make it sound as convincing as possible. Frowning, Elphaba leaned back, kneeling sideways next to the blonde's pale body. She gave a short grunt, not sounding convinced. "You healed me, Elphie." She joked dreamily, faintly giggling, then coughing.

"I'm still going out to find the ingredients Fiyero talked about… They appear to be glowing in the dark, so it hopefully won't be too hard to find them." Elphaba scooted down the bed. "If I'm not back within a day, don't worry. Just make sure Avaric stays around the entire time, okay?" She instructed, grabbing her bag and putting on her hat.

"Be careful…" Glinda breathed, turning her head to see her friend leave. Elphaba hesitated, coming back to the blonde's side, touching her forehead with her own.

"I will. Hold on for me, okay?" She promised, closing her eyes. Glinda's eyelids fluttered close, tickling the skin of the green woman's cheeks. "I'll get Avaric." She informed, nodding her goodbyes.

"Don't tell him about the kiss thingy." Glinda smiled, not opening her eyes. She was exhausted. "He'll explode from blush." She almost giggled, coughing dryly instead. Deciding against staying, wanting nothing more than to stay and take care of her friend – well, nothing except for her being healthy again – Elphaba joined the joke, leaving silently afterwards.

"Is that supposed to stop or allure me?" She said, watching the smile on her best friend's face widen, then closed the door behind her.

Avaric arrived shortly after, stocked up on food, beverages and other things, including books, tissues and an extra fluffy blanket. He looked almost as exhausted as Glinda felt, though his body was clearly not trying to kill him, unlike hers.

Seeing from the corner of her eye how he took a chair, dragging it over the carpet towards the bed, Glinda shook her head. She patted the bed next to her, though when she 'patted' the sheets, it was more of a finger tapping. Following her instructions, he set the supplies aside, making them as easily accessible as possible.

Sitting down next to her, Avaric leaned against the headboard. She refused his offering of a meal or even a snack, turning on her side.

"Just," she yawned weakly, moving as close as she could, "stay…" she mumbled under her breath. Not giving him the chance to sink down completely, Glinda already put her arm around his stomach, nestling her head into his shoulder. Avaric pulled the blanket up, obeying her every request. She fell asleep quite soon, feeling protected and warm. Even Avaric fell asleep after a while, listening to her calm breathing and overpowered by his own tiredness.


	49. Chapter 49 - Trauma V: Secrets

Elphaba returned earlier than assumed – her assumption –; three days and nights later. It was just before the break of dawn and she had snuck in as quietly as possible, leaning her broom against the wall. She had to smile, watching the two fondly entwined sleeping figures in the bed. Narrowing her eyes against the abating darkness, the green-skinned woman sighed through her nose upon seeing how calm and cosy her best friend looked, snuggling into the boy's embrace.

Elphaba was exhausted. On silent feet, she went into the bathroom, having taken a towel and different dress from the closet, closing the door with a light _click_. Inside, she exhaled deeply, stepping into the tub of milk after having heated it with her magic. Stretching herself as far as possible, the witch leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Her search had been successful but had turned out to be trickier than she had originally assumed. The flower she had been out to find had been discovered within the first night, however died as soon as being plucked or touched by her. When Fiyero had touched the bud, nothing happened, however picking it still resulted in instant withering.

"Perhaps you can use it dried…?" The Scarecrow had suggested. "Or maybe there is a protection spell." He aided her in her quest however he could. Elphaba had been glad to have him around, even though his urging for her to rest had been annoying to her. "You cannot be seen during the day, anyway, Fae." He had argued, succeeding every time. Finding them a concealed spot to rest, he had held her in his arms, cushioning her while she would sleep. And she did, longer and deeper than she had intended to, but the exhaustion of the restless days and constant worries had worn her out.

 _This cursed old witch!_ Elphaba swore in her head, bubbling with her nose into the white liquid, sinking down. _This darn spell is taking its toll on all of us._ She thought, leaning back out of the milk to breathe. _At least it has_ some _good to it…_ The picture of the unknowing, secret lovers next room came back to her inner eye. She did not believe anything becoming of it, knowing that Glinda would – if she would ever – marry someone high classed and probably snobby. Apart from that, there was hardly a chance the blonde would ever come to realise or admit her – to Elphaba obvious – feelings, even less realistic being the case of Avaric confessing his own.

Breathing deeply, the green-skinned woman pushed the thoughts aside, not planning on making it her problem. _Yero…_ She missed him, imagining the Scarecrow and the cat, roaming the Vinkus, watching his former tribe mates from afar. He was not unhappy, but she pitied him for not ever being able to return in his irreversible state. He always told her that he did not miss being the prince of the Arjiki clan, though it was hard to believe.

"Do _you_ miss your childhood and father in Munchkinland? Or Quadling Country?" He would argue, always getting a defeated 'no'. Uncharacteristically, Elphaba would make him a crown of grass and twigs, calling him her prince, to which he played an overly dramatic hero.

Elphaba smiled, the mere thought of her boyfriend being happy and free making her feel better. She remained in the tub for about three quarters of an hour, drying herself thoroughly and slipping into a lighter, black frock – Glinda had insisted on getting her more than a few outfits.

"Elphie…" Glinda whispered upon her friend entering, her voice hoarse and flat, but well-rested. The green witch went around the bed, kneeling with one leg on the side, in the back of her best friend. Glinda beamed a smile from the side, giving the impression as if nothing had ever happened. Elphaba gave a warm smile back, going back into the bathroom to get her bag. Upon returning, she saw Avaric stirring, blinking against the rising sun, shining into his face.

" _Morning._ " Elphaba lowered her voice by at least one or two octaves, smirking at him from behind. He was too easy to tease. Crossing to the window, the green woman pulled the curtains completely open, turning to see with delight how his face flushed. He swallowed heavily instead of answering, probably taking her tone as a warning.

The witch frowned, seeing how Avaric did not move out of their position, careful not to disturb Glinda. _Is she_ faking _being asleep?_ The idea struck Elphaba, making her supress a gleeful cackle. Her lips twisted, trying hard not to burst out, but she restrained herself.

"Where's the key to the secret archive?" She asked steadfastly, raising her brows at Avaric. She could read his thoughts like a book. He looked surprised and she knew he was wondering how she had come to know about the secret, hidden away documents in the study, but with her amount of free time and limited space, she could not believe his astonishment.

"I-in the drawer on the right, beneath the bottom." He disclosed, watching another smirk widen on her face, making him uneasy. _More_ uneasy. Nodding, the green woman went past the bed towards the door, taking her time.

"Oh, Glin, thanks for the dress, by the way."

"Glad you like it." The blonde croaked, noticing the trap too late and giving away that she was not asleep. Avaric gasped in surprise, making Elphaba laugh, leaving the room. She could hear his voice, speaking in disbelief and the blonde's innocent tone, pleading him to stay just a little longer. Shaking her head, the talented witch – knowing her tactic would have worked; she knew her best friend too well – left them to themselves, searching for the key to gain access to the secret documents, built into the shelf's wood.

* * *

Elphaba sat in the study, legs drawn to her and head low, crouching behind the desk where no one could see her at first glance upon entering. She could hear noises from the bathroom, guessing Glinda was feeling well enough to put on her makeup. Though the singing or humming was missing, the green-skinned woman was glad that her best friend was doing better.

"Here." Avaric – entering the study – put down a tray, walking around the desk where he found her, handing her a cup of the blackest coffee. Elphaba narrowed her eyes at him, taking the hot beverage.

"Say, Avaric, how come you be the only young servant in the entire palace?" She asked, calmly sipping her coffee. The boy winced ever so slightly, but not unnoticed by her. "I found the missing pages; they're all former Animal employees. The retired ones are crossed out – the humans." She expounded her results on the matter, turning the book's pages gingerly, until finding his profile.

"I-I…" he stuttered, blushing from nervousness. He went behind the desk, stiffly, sorting some papers, trying to seem casual. "I was hired for the job." He said as plainly as he could manage. The witch narrowed her eyes, cocking a brow in the direction he went.

"You didn't apply?" She asked, scanning his Shiz University certificate. He shook his head, but she did not see it, so the boy raised his voice.

"No," he hesitated, not putting down the stack of sheets in his hands for a second, "I was hired to come here. I was aiming to get an academic job, anywhere that was not close to home, but when the Wizard's invitation came, I accepted." He confessed, avoiding her eyes when the green-skinned woman turned. She made a thoughtful face, but he interrupted her thoughts. "The experiment…" he breathed, closing his eyes for a few heartbeats, then continued his work. Feeling Elphaba's gaze burn into him, he turned, meeting her glowing green eyes.

"Experiment?" She enquired, annoyed by how he did not proceed on his own. Biting his lip, Avaric sighed in defeat, explaining what he knew.

"The idea was, I think, to get young people as the Wizard's minions. I had a splendid score, which was why they chose me – at least that's what I was told." His eyes were unwavering and calm. Elphaba sat up, staring at him from below.

"Young people…" she muttered, narrowing her eyes, "Uncorrupted minds." She concluded, seeing how her theory was true from the tiny spark in his eyes. Lifting her chin, she let her cold gaze calm. "You never wanted this job?" She asked again, a fake pity gleaming in her eyes.

He shook his head, uttering a 'no', when the door next to them burst open, Glinda stumbling in. The blonde soundlessly gasped, staggering and taking hold of Avaric's arm, being the closest thing in her way.

"Glinda!" Elphaba rose to her feet, seeing the troubled expression on her friend's face. Avaric held her, helping her stand, but the girl would not stop waving her hand in panic. "What? What's wrong?" The green woman asked, concern making her tingly. Pointing at her neck, Glinda croaked, swallowing from the itch in her throat.

"Your voice!" Both of her friends said at the same time. The two witches turned to Avaric, who had snuck a 'beautiful' into his exclamation. Glinda rolled her lips inwards, unsuccessfully supressing a smirk, while Elphaba raised a brow. Avaric gulped. Shaking her head, Elphaba closed the book, leaving it on the desk and led her friend back into the bedroom.

"Tea and honey." She called over her shoulder, hearing the door of the study being used. _For not wanting to be a servant, he fits the job pretty well, obedient as he is._ She thought, urging Glinda to get back into bed. She sighed, pulling the blanket higher up her annoyed friend's neck. "You're not ready to be walking around, Glin." She ordered strictly, crossing her arms. The blonde huffed in response, croaking her best friend's nickname. "Just… rest, okay?" Elphaba said, huffing herself.

"I'm so bored." Glinda breathed, her voice being stuck to her throat. It was hardly a voice at all, not recognisable. "I don't want to sleep all day." Elphaba had to guess some of the words, sitting on the bed to be close enough to hear.

"You were fine with that an hour ago. You're going to break him someday, you know?" She sighed. She was not concerned for the boy, was she? Frowning, Elphaba banned the emotion from her voice. She did not _want_ to care about him, disposing of the thought.

"But I like sleeping with a man; it's comfy." Glinda cawed, coughing dryly. Elphaba frowned at her, pretending it to have been because of the blonde the whole time through.

"That sounds wrong, Glin…" she muttered, amusement flashing over her face when her friend pouted. "He's hardly a 'man' either." The green witch laughed, earning her two blue rolling eyes in response. "Don't get too comfortable, you're only getting his hopes up." She advised with an almost sharp tone, ignoring the protesting look, followed by a pressed breath, ending in more coughing.

* * *

It had taken a day, lots of honey and Elphaba's special remedy for Glinda's voice to return, though it was not completely reliable yet. From drinking tea and having to get rid of it all day long, Glinda was exhausted, her body not being used to moving around as much anymore.

It was the middle of the night – the stars were mostly being veiled by a thin layer of clouds – the moon just overhead.

Glinda lazily kept her eyes on the window, trying to catch a glimpse of her sign – the only constellation she knew. She pouted. She was bored. She had been lying in bed for days on end; she did not want to sleep. Nudging his side until he stirred, the blonde woke Avaric up.

Giving a sleepy groan, the boy opened his eyes, blinking repeatedly, until he could make out shapes in the darkness.  
"What's wrong?" He croaked, turning his head to the side. She always wondered how he was able to fall asleep on his back, knowing he slept on his side when being alone in his room. Since Elphaba had snuck down to the kitchen to prepare more potions, he had to stay overnight with the still weak sorceress.

"Tell me something." She said with a strained voice, turning on her back as well, her arm touching his. Deeply in- and exhaling, Avaric closed his eyes again, thinking. Yawning, he lifted one arm to rest behind his head, scratching his nape.

"What would you like to hear?" He asked, tiredly blinking, only slowly waking.

"I don't know. Surprise me." She said, making an amused smile creep onto his lips. Frowning, he let his shoulders sink, relaxing.

"Dear Ozma, you know I'm not spontaneous, I can't do that." He remarked, making her smirk in return. She looked at his dimly illuminated profile.

"You just did. I've never heard anyone say that before."

"Spontaneous?"

"Dear Ozma." She rolled her eyes, knowing he was toying with her. Probably wondering how she was this awake, Avaric opened his eyes to slots, returning her glance. "You're not very… religious… are you?" She dared asking, knowing they had been through more than for this being inappropriate, but was still concerned. Religion was always a delicate topic.

"Is that a problem?" He answered with a question, to which she gave a thoughtful frown. Of course, it was not – to her –, Elphaba was the exact opposite of devout, if not even anti-religious, but Elphaba was also the last person to care about society opinions. Avaric on the other hand was very obedient and submissive, making her wonder how he had come to think the way he did.

"I think you can't get married unless you do it in a chapel – officially." She noted. He turned his head away again, relaxing his forehead.

"Not a problem I'd have to be concerned about." Tilting her head, she watched as his eyes closed again, now having two hands behind his head.

"You have something against marriage?"

"More like marriage has something against me." He plainly said to which she had to giggle lightly. Was he being serious? For a second, the thought of him having had a failed engagement, too, crossed her mind, but the blonde disposed of it. She knew him better than that. He just did not think of himself very highly. She frowned with pity, not quite knowing how to respond to his argument. "It's such a status thing in Gillikin…" he sighed, to which Glinda's eyes flashed back over to his, watching him.

Smiling to herself like a child, the young witch snuggled closer to him, turning on her side, looking up at his face with expecting eyes. Raising a tired brow, Avaric blushed, opening his eyes to look down at her sparsely illuminated sapphires, sparkling at him.

"Story." She whispered, making him chuckle against her. Rolling his eyes, they stopped at the ceiling, as he sighed once more.

"There's not much story… you know that the Gillikinesians are all about status. My sister had to transfer schools because of that." He simply said, noticing her fluttering eyelids from the side.

"For status?" She asked, desperate to pull the telling out of him. She wanted distraction. She wanted to stay awake. She wanted to hear his voice, though she told herself she only wanted to hear the story. Avaric sighed.

"Yes, she had to move from Traum to Frottica in the hope of climbing the social ladder."

"That's such a long way!" Glinda exclaimed a whisper, not quite silent enough to count as such anymore. Shrugging, Avaric tried to ignore her leaning onto him, not wanting to go on with what he had started, but not wanting to let her down either.

"Well… my sister was my parents' pride; she was the first and oldest girl, she was smart, she was beautiful, she was kind. Is – she still is all of those things, but always having been them, they wanted her to achieve more, give her a chance to rise up in society and not to have to work with lower classes like us.

"Father somehow arranged for her to move to Frottica and go to school there; better education, higher class of society."

"'Her to move'? She didn't have to go alone, did she?" Glinda watched him, while Avaric stared at the ceiling of her canopy. The way he told the story sounded very harsh to her, though his voice was the same – it simply rang with less warmth. Avaric let the arm closest to her drop onto his stomach.

"Not completely. We did not have any kin or acquaintances in Frottica, so they could not ask anyone to take her in. Father was too busy with the Sawmill and mother could not leave because of the twins – they were too young. The only one to do without was me – my brothers had to learn how to take over the family business."

"But you're younger than your sister, right?"

"Four years."

"You two transferred schools alone?" She could hardly believe it, her mouth standing open as she watched his steady gaze, still not facing her.

" _She_ did. I was to stay in the small apartment we rented and take care of things – her laundry, meals and so on." He hurried his pace of talking, seeming to be wanting to avoid him being the topic. "I was used to household chores; I was going to do them without complaint – I was far away from home, so I couldn't wish for more.

"My sister wouldn't let me though – we two got along quite well – and she helped me and taught me what she had learned in school, secretly." Glinda shifted, her torso leaning onto his.

"Why secretly? You were being educated for free, wasn't that good?" She asked, her voice getting quieter, while he had found his back, not being hoarse anymore. He sighed shortly, sharply.

"I was not to be doing anything besides making sure she as alright. My father would have beaten the daylights out of me, had he known." She lightly gasped.

"Your father trounced you?" She dared to ask, only coming as a whisper. Avaric shrugged again, his eyes closing, still avoiding to meet hers.

"My father, my brother, his friends… volunteers were easy to find."

"Oh, Avaric…" the blonde frowned with sympathy, placing her hand on his chest, making him turn his head away ever so slightly.

"Never mind that. I… lost my thread…"

"Your sister." She reminded, knowing he wanted to avoid the previous topic. She did not want to hear about it either, not from him – it gave her the urge to hug him and she knew he would be even more uncomfortable then.

"Right." The boy seemed as glad to be going on about something else – anything else. "She went to school in Frottica and taught me sometimes and eventually, she fell for her best friend. That was when she was around seventeen.

The marriage was quite soon though and she had to move and stay there with her husband, so I went back to Traum. I don't know if she had gotten used to him or has by now, but they get by and at least she got out of there… I mean, moved out from home."

"You sound as if she's not doing very well at all; did he turn out not to love her back?" Glinda asked, confused by how his mood did not change. She tilted her head until it was touching his shoulder, using the convenience to rest it there.

"What? Oh, no, she didn't marry the man she was fond of, it was an arranged marriage, she didn't get a say." His eyes flashed over to her, darting back up at the ceiling, not closing this time.

"An… arranged marriage?" She frowned fiercely. "How horrible! I thought your parents loved her so much!" She was getting too excited, feeling how her body slackened with the lack of energy, exhaustion starting to drain her.

"They did and do. Arranged marriages are very common in Gillikin, didn't you know? She's healthy, she's being cared for, wealthy enough, what else could they do for her?" He asked as if being completely on their side, though Glinda noticed the taunting hint of irony in his tone. She still continued to defend the girl she'd never even met.

"Happiness? Why couldn't she marry the guy she liked? Was he not 'high-classed' enough?" Avaric only shrugged again, his eyelids getting heavier, too.

"He was not at the time. Do you know FlourishFlair – the perfume brand?" She nodded. "He is the founder of it. He's richer than all of Frottica combined by now and famous, but of course, no one knew that at the time." Glinda made a thoughtful expression, letting herself sink into the muscles of his arm beneath her.

"Can't she tell him she loves him so that they can marry? He can provide for her, too." The sorceress proposed, as if the topic was still a current happening. Avaric's eyebrows knitted together.

"And how convincing would that be? Imagine you're someone who made himself rich and famous and all of a sudden, girls from everywhere wanted to be your wife in order to be rich, too. He'd never believe her. It's too late anyway, but at least she's fine – that's all that matters." He concluded, though he did not sound as if he had himself persuaded yet either. Glinda was a little crossed, not understanding why he would suddenly start to be acting the way he obviously did not appreciate his parents to have been doing.

"Don't you ever think about happiness? One can be content without the whole status and fame shebang, you know?" He lifted one brow, not looking at her, replying dryly, yet amused.

"Says the one with the thousand ballgowns."

"Hey."

"Sorry…" his fingers scratched the back of his neck, then relaxed again, "I'm kidding… but still…" he paused, perhaps unsure whether to be the one to ask questions. "Did your parents marry out of ' _love'_? I doubt mine have or any one of my siblings will." He noted, making her frown, though not at his question. She tiredly blinked at him in the dark, her torso shifting, drawing one leg closer to his.

"You say 'love' strangely."

"I don't like using it too lightly." He had already blushed upon her moving, but it slightly darkened as he went on, his voice finally softening. "There is something… magical about it that is removed if one says it too often or too frivolously…" he confessed, making her thoughtful.

"Magical… hm. But love won't be reduced if you use the word. It's just a word."

"To you, maybe." He did not look at her. Closing his eyes, she took the chance to study his hardly visible expression, finding it genuine, honest – concerned?

"Saying it won't change the meaning."

"It might."

Sighing softly, Glinda did not go on about it. She closed her eyes as well, accepting his point of view, dwelling on it as she almost drifted into sleep. _Love…_ she thought, nuzzling her head into his neck, exhaling deeply before relaxing, feeling her body yearning for rest. Giving in, the young witch fell asleep within instants, her frail fettle making her forget about parts of the conversation.


	50. Chapter 50 - Trauma VI: Trauma

"How are you feeling?" Elphaba asked her best friend, waiting for her to sit up. Glinda gave a short sigh, adjusting herself, relieved to be able to rely on her body again. Smiling when she could stop focusing on her own movements, the blonde looked at her best friend, carefully receiving her tea.

"Fine." She nodded slowly, then repeatedly, as if having convinced herself by now. "Yeah." She said, smelling and sipping the fresh beverage from the tiny cup – there hardly were any other cups beside the fancy ones, belonging to a set.

Elphaba watched with a smile, sighing to herself.

"I'm glad." She patted her friend's knee, ready to take the cup back, but Glinda kept it. The green woman's gaze wandered towards the window and she sighed again, this time not out of content. "Looks like the spell only causes severe reactions for a limited time."

"Probably thought I was easy to kill, huh." Glinda pretended a tough tone, sounding less manly but more like a grunting monkey. Elphaba snorted from laughter, shaking her head gently. "Good thing I have such an amazing best friend." The blonde added affectionately, sipping her tea. Elphaba's smile widened, but she did not return anything – she was not particularly good at it anyway. She knew exactly why Fiyero kept teasing her about being bad at flirting – any kind of emotional talk was not her strong point, though she was all the more capable of teasing and mocking.

"Morrible is gone…" she muttered, changing the topic. For a second, she had felt the need to correct her friend and mention that Avaric had done half of the work, but decided against it. "Chistery and the others couldn't find her, and she cannot have come that far." She grumbled, staring out the window, watching the first rain of summer hit the glass. Glinda frowned with sympathy, knowing how much it troubled the green witch.

"The guards are searching the Emerald City – she will be found, don't worry, Elphie." The blonde said soothingly, emptying the small cup and putting it aside. Not removing her eyes from Elphaba's focused expression, she placed her pale hand on top of her friend's. She, too, was worried about Madame Morrible – she had nightmares and even shuddered at the thought of the former Headmistress when she was awake – but seeing her best friend upset made her own feelings move to the background. "What about magic? Can't you stalk her in one of those glass thingies?" Glinda asked, patting the green skin.

Hesitantly, Elphaba turned her head to see the concerned, yet encouraging sapphire eyes of Glinda, appearing greenish with the surrounding colour of the room. She shook her head, avoiding the blonde's glance.

"I tried… It seems that my powers aren't strong enough to allow me to see anyone not close to me." Glinda tilted her head, a puzzled frown wrinkling her forehead. "As in," Elphaba waved her hand between her and the blonde repeatedly, "close. I cannot see your paramour either." She added, earning a quick roll of her friend's eyes.

"He's not-"

"I know, I know, you're still in denial. Please stay there." Elphaba cut her off, standing up to eat her own breakfast. Glinda slightly pouted, knowing that she did not need to finish her sentence, but feeling the need to do so anyway. She huffed instead, pulling the tray with her own breakfast onto her lap. It was smaller than the usual portion, but seemed to be more than she had eaten in days.

Eating in silence, the two witches decided on doing some of Glinda's work, though it took Elphaba a long discussion until the blonde accepted. She did not feel like dressing, so she simply wrapped her bathrobe around her nightgown, walking with secure steps into the study – then back to fix her hair.

* * *

"Elphiiie…" Glinda groaned, letting her head drop onto her arms on the desk. Elphaba raised a brow at her, which the blonde did not see, having her head buried. "I don't wanna write this stupid speech… I'll just improvise."

"Because that's always worked out great." Elphaba dryly commented, rolling her eyes. She walked past the desk, scanning the shelf for something that might be of help – or simply something to keep herself busy with; Glinda had to learn to do her work herself.

"I'll get Avaric." The blonde said, resting her chin on her lower arm, watching her friend with lazy eyes.

"No. Do it yourself." The green woman snapped back, making her friend groan of annoyance again. She found a book with the sorceress' name on it, taking it out and flipping through the empty pages, finding only one page being filled out.

"Can't these people motivate themselves? Why do _I_ have to cheer them on? It's them having to do the job, not me." Glinda lamented, sighing and staring down at her empty sheet of paper with resentment, only bearing the elegantly curved letters saying 'speech' she had worked on for the past half an hour.

"No, Glin, that's _your_ job. You rely on these people more than they rely on you. You depend on them. That's anarchy. Without you, they'd find their way somehow, but you can't keep your post without them." Glinda rolled her eyes, but did not protest. "And what's this?" Elphaba asked, raising a brow at her friend, letting the book slam onto the desk. The blonde yelped shortly, wincing back, then – with a glance from the green witch to the book and back – opened it.

"Oh, that's the record of the trial. I won." She stated, pride shining in her eyes. Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

"Trial?" She enquired, sounding as if she already expected the answer, knowing what would come. Sighing, Glinda retold the story of the Creep breaking into her room, left out the details, but briefly mentioned the sexual harassment, and concluded with the trial she had won. Elphaba listened closely, her eyes wide with horror at the part of the blackmailing and molesting. She stared at the blonde, but the previous shock turned into cold anger when the story was finished, ending with the court assembly, giving a mild sentence.

Closing her eyes for a moment, Elphaba let go of the desk she had leaned on, turning around and staring out the window without looking at anything in particular. Glinda tilted her head slightly, confused by the strange changes of mood. She had not wanted to ever talk about the incident again, both due to making her friend's worry and her own protection – her nightmares got worse with every happening, it seemed.

"You're saying…" Elphaba's voice was plain, cold. "You're saying that you held a court." She said, turning around. Glinda shuddered at the look in her friend's eyes, piercing through her, almost glowing. She wondered why the sentence was finished already, having expected her to go on about the winning or the penalty. Nodding hesitantly, the blonde found herself gulping like a puppy, being punished for having chewed on a shoe.

"A court." Elphaba repeated. "A court, Glinda." She did not form it as a question, more like a teacher trying to get the pupil to think and answer by itself. Glinda uneasily raised her brows, looking up at her friend, almost throwing daggers from her green eyes. "A court! A trial! Glinda, you idiot, how can you be _this_ stupid!" The green-skinned witch practically exploded, throwing her hands up, making the blonde wince in her seat. "Anarchy, Glinda, anarchy!" She stressed, growling almost like a wild animal, slamming her hands down onto the desk. "Anarchy does not have courts! Anarchy does not let the _people_ decide! Anarchy does what it goddamn wants!" She yelled, her teeth clenched like a snarling beast. She groaned with fury, wiping the book off the table.

Glinda yelped again, ducking her head. _How am I supposed to know that?_ She had not known about her unquestionable power, being intimidated by the men, continuously bossing her around. She figured the Wizard not having been in any relatable situations, but blamed his lack of communication and interaction on it – her having tried to be sociable and reasonable.

"I didn't know that." She tried defending herself, straightening her back. Elphaba pushed circles with two fingers into her temples, sighing deeply. "How could I? I've never bee-"

" _Think_ , Glinda, think!" She was being interrupted. "Were you not wondering why this is the only court ever to have been documented?"

"Well, I thought it was, 'cause it was _my_ first-"

"No, you didn't think! Obviously!" Elphaba snapped, cutting the blonde off. "Have you ever heard of a 'lawyer' doing the sentence for the Wizard? No. Did you really think Ozma let someone else decide for her? Of course not! Well, in your case, maybe you did." The green witch hollered, her voice getting higher, just like her friend's.

"All I did was trying to be righteous." Glinda rose form her seat, her tone on the verge of breaking.

"No, you only did what you were told to do! They tricked you and you failed to notice for even one second!" Elphaba leaned over the table until their noses almost touched, glaring into the blonde's blue eyes. "I bet that guy was hand in the glove with your 'lawyers' and whatnots." She speculated, her eyes firing lightning bolts.

Giving an annoyed and overchallenged groan, Glinda threw her hands up, turning on the heel, storming off to her bedroom. She was humiliated, being sure that the other witch was right.

"Don't you walk out on this. Don't you dare."

"No, stop it! I won't have it anymore!" Glinda yelled back, quickening her pace when she heard Elphaba following close behind. "I made a mistake, I see that now, but you have no right to talk to me like that." She almost whined, trying to slam the door, but the green witch caught it in her hand. Spinning around, the blonde stared at her friend, her eyes close to tearing up. "What did _you_ do to help me? _I_ was the one who had to endure it, _I_ was the one to be tricked and intimidated, _I_ was the one almost being raped!" Her voice pitched, she sobbed through it, her breath coming in fits. "So what, I did a mistake – I know you think I'm merely a puppet, but I don't see _you_ doing any good either!" The blonde hit the air with her fists, screaming into her best friend's face, cheeks flushing from anger and the tears she fiercely held back glistening in her eyes.

"I _died_ to save you!" Elphaba hollered, her hands clenching, reaching out for the young witch in front of her, aiming for her throat in a moment of pure, blind rage. Shrieking in fright, Glinda collapsed onto the floor, clutching her head with her arms to shield herself. Her body trembled, and pain shot through her veins, the memory of Madame Morrible's vicious assault alone being enough to make her burst out into tears, whimpering miserably.

"Glinda…" Elphaba had softened her voice, coming to her senses and trying to calm her anxious friend down, but the second her hand touched the blonde's shoulder, the girl squeaked like a tortured animal, too traumatised to realise that the danger was over. Her body shook relentlessly, and her breath was much too hectic to inhale oxygen, until she finally let her head go, hunching over to vomit from her panic attack, losing consciousness a second later.

* * *

Glinda awoke in her bed, her head throbbing and her body slack with exhaustion. Her senses returning one by one, she found herself next to Avaric, whom she was leaning against, his arm delicately around her. He was resting his head on hers, his calm breathing and warmth soothing her.

Letting her gaze wander without making a movement that would show she was awake, she spotted Elphaba in the corner of the room, her back against the side of the cupboard and knees close to her, staring at the wall. She hugged her knees tighter, sighing to herself.

Glinda felt bad for fighting. She knew Elphaba had only tried to help her – in her own way – knowing she had been right. Closing her eyes, the blonde knew she was far less suited than her friend for the position she was in. Leaning her head to the side, she inhaled Avaric's scent, making him aware of her being conscious.

Lifting his head, he looked down at her, his arm twitching, attempting to pull away but not yet daring, since she was still resting against it. He glanced at her with concern and she managed a weak but honest smile, blinking at him.

Had he been fighting with Elphaba? How much did he know? She wondered, sighing and closing her eyes again. Avaric relaxed only slowly and Glinda sensed him being tense in a different way than usual – for once. She was sure that the already touchy relationship between the two people closest to her had not prospered from her panic attack.

Her head still throbbed and the light coming from the window did not help her headache, so the young witch turned away, putting her tired arm around Avaric's chest, hugging him closer. She heard Elphaba stir, but the room remained quiet.

Attempting to forget about the images in her head – making her jerk with the anticipation of pain – Glinda pushed her face into Avaric's shirt for comfort. He sighed out of sympathy, unsure of what to do, not daring to placate her in front of Elphaba – though he could hardly care less about the green woman's opinion at that very moment. Instead, he let the blonde nuzzle into him, gently rubbing the shoulder his arm enclosed.

Glinda was not mad at Elphaba anymore, she never truly was – at least not for their most recent fight. She wanted to utter her forgiveness, make up and have her best friend come out of her miserable curl in the corner, but the only sounds she managed were tiny whimpers ending in a sob, so she stopped trying. The shock returned in feelings and images alike, sending shivers through her body. Avaric continuously stroked her arm, consoling her for hours to pass – his ice-cold gaze fixed on Elphaba, unnoticed by the blonde in his arms.

* * *

"Elphie…?" Glinda's voice came normal, yet quiet. Standing in the door to the study Elphaba was hiding herself in, the blonde witch leaned against the frame, hands behind her back. The green-skinned woman looked up from her scrolls, then turned away, stuffing them back between the books of the shelf, hugging herself as she paced over to the window, creating more space between them.

"Elphie." Glinda repeated, stepping forward. She could rely on her feet again after having rested for some hours, sending Avaric to fetch her some water – though she feared he would insist on food as well. "Elphie, look at me, please." She urged softly, going past her desk, her fingertips brushing the wooden surface, trailing along in case she would need the assistance. "It's okay, I'm not ma-"

"No, it's not." Elphaba's voice trembled. She held herself tighter, as if trying to contain herself, fingers gripping the fabric of her sleeves.

"Oh, Elphie…" Glinda sighed, crossing the room, touching her best friend's arm, but she jerked away, a quick glance over her shoulder, then wandered through the room, further away.

"I'm sorry, Glin, I shouldn't have… I…" she sighed to herself, shoulders sinking.

"No, you were right." Glinda commanded her voice to be steady, though the tenderness never left. "You were right, I was being naïve and stupid…"

"No, Glin, I-"

"Listen, Elphie." She stressed, going after her friend, who avoided her, always keeping the desk between them. "I was being stupid, but I can't help it and I still don't know if I'm capable of doing all," she circled her hands, palms facing upwards, "this. But I know you can." She pointed out, halting Elphaba in her tracks. The talented witch still did not look up, eyeing the ground in submission.

"Glin, I don't think I can-"

"You do." Glinda stepped behind her. "Well, that is, if you do, so will I." She narrowed her eyes, giving a smirk, Elphaba dared to look at from the side. Their eyes met, showing nothing but trust and a reconciliation, the green-skinned woman had not expected this soon. Glinda's eyes sparked with mischief. "I've got a plan…"


	51. Chapter 51 - Raw Magic

**Okay, so this is a little longer than usual but also a commonly used concept; I hope I didn't cliché too much... Afterwards, there will be another arc of... fluff? Not only, but that's the aim... Imma gettin 'em somewhere...** **(¬‿¬ )**

 **Enjoy!**

"Rule number one: _always_ have curls."

"What?" Elphaba frowned fiercely.

"It's important. My hair needs to be styled."

"Alright," the green-skinned woman rolled her eyes, "then my rule number one is _not_ to have my hair styled."

"Why?" Glinda wined, having looked forward to doing so. "It's so beautiful, pleeease, Elphie?"

"No. It's supposed to stay that way."

"Can I at least braid it?" The blonde asked, innocently fluttering her eyelids at her best friend, who looked as if she'd send her eyes on another roller-coaster looping.

"Fine." She sighed, seeing her friend cheer to herself. "But no fancy hair products and stuff." Elphaba clarified, receiving a nod. Wondering whether the blonde still knew the actual reason of their talk – a plan she still found very risky –, she let her continue anyway.

"Rule number two is to never go anywhere without shoes. And I mean high-heels."

"Oh, Sweet- Glinda! Take this seriously."

"I do! I am. It's a curse to be this short, believe me." The blonde crossed her arms, huffing. "You'd be intimidated, too, if everyone was like a metre taller than you."

"You're exaggerating."

"Well, anyway, it's important to me. So, heels." The young witch decided, earning an annoyed sigh, but no objections.

"I'll try." Elphaba promised with slight irritation. She really was not good in walking on heels, but if she could balance on a flying broom, she would manage, she told herself. When the girl across from her kept on watching her, the green witch thought for a while. "Then my rule number two is no flirting with your servants. Or anyone else for that matter." Glinda gasped lightly, looking offended – though not enough, as Elphaba thought, both knowing it was not entirely untrue. They held eye contact for a couple of heartbeats, until the shorter witch gave in, scowling with pushed-out lips, obeying.

Elphaba opened the Grimmerie on the page she had marked, knowing she did not have to mention to stay hidden – even Glinda, no, _especially_ Glinda knew that. She looked at her friend from below. Glinda nodded slowly, looking excited, but determined. _Spells are irreversible…_ Elphaba thought, making her tingly. What if Glinda was wrong and her spells did _not_ lose effect after some time? What if they had to stay that way forever? What if it went wrong in the first place?

"Elphie…" Glinda breathed, giving her friend an encouraging look, placing her hand on her friend's. "It'll be fine. Remember," she smiled, "together, we're unlimited." Elphaba had to smile at that, too, sighing, letting her shoulders slack. She nodded, watching the blonde inhale, collecting herself.

Murmuring at first, Glinda melodically chanted the spell in the Grimmerie, her hands stretched out over the page, slim fingers slightly shaking from anticipation. Elphaba listened, not daring to look at the book, knowing she was not allowed to correct the pronunciation. The theory was, after all, that when the blonde conjured _her_ way, the spell would not be strong enough to be permanent – like the binding to Avaric had been.

Elphaba thought it was over before it had started. She was used to feeling the magic, making her experience it herself. Now that Glinda had been the one to use the spell, it already seemed odd to the green witch. They stared at each other. _Damn._

"Nothing happened." Elphaba cursed inwardly, huffing as she turned the Grimmerie to reread the spell in her head.

"No, we need to wait. It took a while for the last spell to take effect; let's be patient and see what happens." Glinda reminded, still looking convinced. They sat back on the bed, waiting. For almost an hour, they stared at the ceiling, always giving each other testing, suspicious looks, always with the same results. Sighing, they closed their eyes, too unsettled to be needing a distraction like a book.

 _Knock knock._ It came from the door. Elphaba rolled her eyes, knowing it was lunch time and the boy was about to pick Glinda up.

"Come i-" she heard her voice call without having opened her mouth. Eyes shooting open, she stared at herself – no Glinda, right? – receiving the same shocked expression. Avaric hesitated, telling the two silent witches about lunch, placing it on the bed – he brought both of their meals, assuming them to be wanting to eat together. He frowned at the huge eyes the girls gave him, retreating backwards and leaving with a short bow.

Elphaba broke out in laughter at his face, slamming a hand over her mouth when the voice she used was higher than her own.

"Oh my gosh, Elphie…" she heard herself say, blinking into her own face, "We did it!" Glinda cheered inside of her best friend's body. Jumping off the bed, she almost missed the door handle, being a lot further down than usual. "Avaric! Call in the meeting!" She yelled down the throne room, leaning against the door with a mischievous smile upon closing it.

"They're going to burn." Elphaba said through pink lips, grinning back at her friend, staring to be annoyed by the bouncing curls around her face. Glinda smirked back at her, curling her lips inwardly.

"Make some toast, Elphie."

* * *

Elphaba truly made toast of the men in front of her, biting down a smirk as she saw one of them trembling slightly.

"I see. And who exactly decreed you to be _lawyers_?" She almost spat the last word, tapping her pen to make them even more uncomfortable.

"I-I… well, you see, Your Goodness, we, uhm…" the leading lawyer tried to start, unable to come up with something anyway. She knew it was clear to see that their superior was fully aware of their scam, so they would not dare to lie any further.

"Execution," they all gasped at the blonde's cold voice, "of law 364, paragraph 19," they all exhaled in relief, and Elphaba frowned slightly, but continued, "will be your penalty." She concluded, glaring at them one after the other. "I don't assume any of you would know what that means, but you will see." She taunted the 'lawyers', dismissively waving her hand.

She had the guards outside the study lead the men away, sighing to herself. Getting up, she staggered on the high heels she had squeezed her tiny feet into, opening the door to the bathroom. A green face smirked widely at her.

"Elphie, thank you. Thank you so much." Glinda whispered with the green witch's voice, hugging her. The height difference was really too strange for both of them, so they released each other again quickly. "Before this is over, I want to style your hair."  
"No styling my hair." Elphaba gave back, but Glinda pouted the thin lips back at her friend.

"Just hairstyles. No products, I promise." She said, starting to braid the waist long, raven black hair. Elphaba sighed, muttering a 'fine', leaving after telling the blonde in her body to be getting their lunch.

Halfway down the stairs, she remembered that she did not have to get it herself. It was a little exciting to be walking around freely, but on the other hand, Elphaba did not want to risk doing something too suspicious in front of the staff. That, and she did not know how and when the swapping back would occur – if it would occur.

She threw the door on her right open, raising her brows at Avaric – whom she had banned for the meeting –, reading a book.

"Lunch?" She asked, trying to sound like Glinda. She had watched them often enough; she knew how the blonde acted around the boy.

Nodding hesitantly, Avaric rose from the bed, placing the book onto what seemed to be a board game.

"What's that?" Elphaba made her voice sound innocent. Turning, he glanced at her, so she put on a smile. She sauntered over to the bed, flopping down much like Glinda did, eyeing the complicated signs on the board.

"It's called the Phoenix's Blaze. The chef gave it to me." Avaric explained, adjusting the bookmark in a tactic manual for said game, then put both beneath the bed. "I think he wants to challenge me; there aren't a lot of people who comprehend the rules." He added, making Elphaba interested. She loved a challenge and even more if she could beat him. A thought crossed her mind and she had to fight the smirk that wanted to creep onto her lips.

"Avaric?" She asked as sweetly as she could, remembering to flutter her eyelids. He blushed, looking slightly confused. Elphaba lifted the blonde's pale chin a little, glancing into his eyes with sparkling blue ones – she did not want to miss a millisecond of his reaction. "I know you have a crush on me." She said, watching his blush burn up to his ears. Avaric blinked at her once, then replied more collected than she had expected.

"You're right. Always have and always will." He confessed, making her jaw drop, turning into a gleeful, almost devilish grin.

"I knew it." She whispered, quickly recalling to flutter her eyelids. He held her gaze, plainly cocking a single brow.

"Too bad she didn't hear that." He dryly commented, raising his brows once, then turned for the door. Elphaba's – Glinda's to be exact – expression froze. She rushed towards the door, slamming it close in front of his nose, stammering a 'you knew?!', breathing an unbelieving 'how', starting to get angry. Avaric didn't flinch. He gave a smirk, then left to get the two witches' lunches.

Scowling, Elphaba stomped up the stairs, cursing about the shoes that almost made her fall with every step. She barged into her best friend's room, hearing her own voice hum merrily from the bathroom. With a frown, Elphaba caught sight of her hair, braided artistically around her head like a crown, flowing in waves down her back. She rolled her eyes, then slumped down on the couch.

"Look, Elphie!" Glinda cheered, turning to beam a huge smile when she was done, the hairpins sparkling as much as her eyes did. Elphaba raised her brows, irritated at first, but surprised by how beautiful the make up on the green face looked. She opened her mouth, but when her words failed her, she sighed instead.

"You were here all the time?" She asked at last, annoyed by her voice coming higher than usual. No wonder Glinda lost every argument; her voice was not half as annoyed as her own was.

"Mhm." Glinda hummed positive, turning to admire the new look she had created in the mirror. "Elphie, you really are beautiful." She said, smiling brightly.

"You didn't watch?"

"I'm not a stalker like you, I have hobbies." Elphaba snorted at that, chuckling when her friend turned, hands on her hips – _her_ hips.

"Without anyone around? That's hard to believe…" she muttered, groaning when she remembered her failed prank. "He confessed. He said he's into you." She retold, watching green eyes roll of annoyance.

"Yeah, right."

"It's true!" She groaned. She wanted Glinda to turn him down, but shrugged. _Let him suffer, then._ She thought, giving up. Going back to the bedroom, Elphaba waited for the anticipated knock, not getting up but waiting for the late lunch to be handed to her – she did not like people doing everything for her, but if it was the boy she could annoy with it, she did not mind as much.

"Oh, Avaric, look!" Elphaba's voice cheered more than it ever had – still a normal range for Glinda, who gave herself away too obviously. Spinning without heels, as she did not need them to be even slightly taller than Avaric, Glinda burst in from the bathroom, presenting her handiwork. With flowing hair and sparkling eyes, she gave him an expecting look. Avaric smiled – for the first time towards Elphaba's body – and returned an impressed nod.

"You're quite the artist if you can make a face like _that_ look good." He complemented, a smirk fighting to creep onto his lips. Glinda gasped, unable to hide her own playful grin, while Elphaba grunted, kicking his shin as hard as possible with her now short legs. Avaric groaned in pain, but so did the newly blonde, having used the almost healed right foot. Glinda giggled.

Sitting down on the bed, she prevented Avaric from leaving with her lengthened eyelids, offering him to share her own lunch – she was too excited to be hungry. Elphaba rolled her eyes, hoping for them not to become established in this constellation, but used her chance to mock him.

"You know Glin," she used the nickname on purpose, "perhaps you can get a feeling for magic this way." She proposed, meeting sparkling eyes. The makeup really suited her own face, she had to admit.

"That's a great idea, Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed, scooting back on the bed, collecting her legs for a cross-legged position. Taking a deep inhale, she closed her eyes, trying hard to summon magic from within her. Elphaba watched, pondering on the thought if it would help her friend if she would be able to summon magic in the blonde's body.

Glinda gasped, shaking from excitement when she felt warmth spreading in her chest.

"Hands, Glin, control it." Elphaba reminded, feeling excited herself. Had they already practised enough? Was there a feeling strong enough to aid her? Or was it Elphaba's body that did the trick? Whatever it was, she hoped for it to give the young witch enough confidence to be able to do it again as herself.

Pressure and warmth travelled down the girl's shoulders, where it started glistening with light as she opened her eyes to stare at it in her hands.

"You imagine… glitter?" Elphaba asked, knowing that if she would have summoned raw magic, it would have looked different.

"Glitter is magic, Elphie." Glinda retorted, blinking at it excitedly. "What do I do with it?" She asked, overchallenged.

"Hm…" Elphaba put two fingers to her chin, frowning. She smirked, having come to an idea – there was still a servant to be taunted. "Didn't you want to try healing magic?" She asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod she had never seen herself do – the whole body switching was still confusing her. "Alright," she turned to Avaric who had watched in awe and silence – and affection, she knew –, "break a finger." She ordered receiving exclaimed 'whats' from both sides. "Fine, I'll do it." She said, taking one of his hands in her now pale ones.

"No, no, Elphie, wait." Glinda tried, finding her magic draining, so she sat back, refocusing. Avaric had moved away from Elphaba, who smirked at him.

"Wouldn't you do _anything_ to help her? Then she could finally practise." She asked with played seduction, fluttering her long eyelashes. "Oh, come on, just one." She said, pulling on his wrist, taking his hand with force, examining it. "You said yourself you wouldn't need it, since you're not going to marry." She stated when holding onto his ring finger. Avaric's eyes widened in shock, making him unsure about how much power she possessed if she knew – speculating on Glinda having told her, but not quite believing it – and incapable of responding.

"Don't be mean, Elphie!" Glinda pouted, taking his arm to get it away from her devilishly grinning friend. "Why wouldn't he? He's so sweet; I'd marry him. Now please stop with that finger-breaking-stuff. I can practise otherwise… I guess…" she said, not knowing she was making the boy she was holding on to explode with blush.

Elphaba broke together with laughter, yelling out a cackle that was too dirty to come out of the blonde's mouth. Avaric excused himself wordlessly, to which Elphaba fell off the bed, wheezing and panting. Glinda yelped, hitting the ground. She looked up, seeing Elphaba's face stare down at her. They shared a gaze with huge eyes, knowing the spell had lost its effect, until the green witch hollered out in laughter once more.

"Elphiiie…" Glinda grumbled, giggling at hearing her friend openly display her joy. Shaking her head, she got to her feet, rubbing her aching back. "Oh, Elphie…" she sighed, smiling, "I'm going to take a bath, so you'd better not raise any suspicions. Keep it down." She said, giving her friend a playful nudge, who was crying from laughing by now. Elphaba was going to respond, but the only thing she managed was a breathy 'his face', watching Glinda leave with her bathrobe and nightgown.

* * *

Glinda watched Avaric prepare the bath. He did not speak a single word, avoiding to look at her. Glinda sighed, starting to unlace her bodice.

"Sorry about Elphie…" she muttered, trying to hide her embarrassment by pretending to be busy with the lacing. "One day, I'll heal you, but you don't have to break a finger for that, don't worry." She clarified, starting to loosen the skirt. Avaric nodded, still not meeting her glance, leaving when he noticed her having started to undress.

* * *

Glinda frowned. She had been waiting for Avaric to come back, but he did not. For almost an hour, she had been sitting in the bathtub, already having washed her hair, though she had waited for a long time, always hoping for him to do it in her stead. When she got out and went upstairs, she was frustrated. Feeling grief tug on her, the young witch tried to ban the images from her head, haunting her with her father's and Nanny's death.

Inside her room, she put on a neutral expression, witnessing how Elphaba emerged from the closet – her new time-out room – looking at her friend with great effort, but snorting with laughter a second later. The green witch stumbled into the study, where she slowly calmed down, distracting herself with reading.

Glinda smiled weakly, happy for her friend, but unable to shake her own feelings off. Not wanting to upset her best friend, she silently let her tears drop, huddling underneath her blanket to sob as quietly as possible. She did not know what exactly it was, but it came in waves, shaking her with sorrow and guilt. Crying to herself, clutching one of her pillows to her stomach, the blonde gasped between whimpers, mourning for minutes to pass.

A tentative knock was heard on the door – two actually, with the specific rhythm. The young witch held her breath, shaking her as she desperately needed the air, having to pant slightly. She sniffled.

"Yeah?" Her voice was tiny and trembling and she cursed inwardly for it to have come out that way.

"It's me…" Avaric said from behind the door. Glinda quickly wiped her face with her pillow, turning it around to hide the wet side. She wondered why he hesitated, knowing it was normal for him to enter upon her first reaction.

"Come in." She silently said, wiping her eyes again with the heels on her hands when the door carefully opened.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, nearing the bed. Glinda held her head low, not wanting to show her tear-stained face. She nodded weakly, clutching the blanket as she sat up. Avaric hesitated, not daring to sit down just yet. "Is… is your offer still standing?" He asked, making her look up. She could see the hurt in his eyes when they met her glistening ones. Clearing his throat, he revealed a bleeding injury on his finger, making her forget about her own worries for a moment. "I… cut myself in the kitchen." He confessed uneasily, sitting when she reached out for his hand.

Glinda examined the strangely angled cut, frowning as she was slightly disgusted by the wound – wounds in general –, making her wonder how she had imagined herself to manage healing magic. With an unusual ease, she felt the magic rise inside of her, pulsing with every centimetre it climbed into the tips of her fingers. Avaric compelled himself not to wince when she accidentally made his skin burst, opening the cut further. Shrieking lightly, the blonde quickly sucked the blood away, making the boy blush heavily.

"Sorry…" she mumbled, this time imagining mended skin, seeing his fingers as they usually were in her head, recalling their tender movements that she loved to watch and feel so much. The bleeding stopped, though the wound remained, slightly crusted over and larger than before, but it was a first. Frowning with sympathy, she did not want to accept his thanks, but did not dare to deny it when he warmly smiled at her. "…Avaric?"

"Hm?" His voice was calm, and he looked honestly impressed by her – to her lack of – skills. It was magic after all, she thought. She eyed the wound again, her mind having clicked, but she spoke gently, nonetheless.

"You don't work in the kitchen."

Avaric did not respond.


	52. Chapter 52 - Confession I: Arrest

**Okay, quick notice I had: the map from the musical (the curtain) is very different from the one I use, which is the one from Maguire's novel. Just so you won't get confused...**

 **Enjoy! (rated T)**

Glinda took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. Having decided on arresting the Creep once and for all, she and Avaric were riding with a carriage on their second day of travelling to Gillikin Country, Wittica – though she had only decided on leaving when Fiyero had come for a visit, making sure Elphaba was alright and not alone.

"Are you sure about this?" He had asked her, seeing the blonde already packing up.

"I am. I will not have this man do business of any sort anymore. Like Elphie said: I am authority, I can do what I want." She had replied, determinately pushing her lips forward.

"Shouldn't we take guards?" Avaric was not only insecure about the whole trip, but doubted their 'secret mission' to be very successful on their own.

"Why? I've got you." She had worn a smile, then turned back to packing her stuff. Avaric had opened his mouth in protest, while her words rang in his head over and over again.

"But I-"

"You knocked him out last time."

"I'm not hitman." He scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not even a bodyguard; I can't just walk up there and punch him in the guts, I can't do that." He repeated, letting his shoulders sink.

"Avaric, I know you can at least tackle him. I trust you more than any of those guards. Remember that no one seemed to care whether he was imprisoned or not? I don't want to take any hypocrites on this trip, I'm nervous enough anyway." Glinda had said, taking his hand and gazing up into his eyes – far up; she had forgotten to wear shoes to her dismay. "Please?"

Sighing to himself, Avaric remembered her fluttering eyelids, the next thing having been him readying the carriage. Since they were undercover, he had taken one that did not scream 'royalty', but a regular one he borrowed from a merchant. Glinda had seemingly brought her whole bed, having stuffed the inside with puffy blankets and pillows, squeezing her luggage beneath the benches and herself in between the sheets.

"Avaric?"

"Huh?" he blinked, shaking his head lightly to stay awake when her voice rang from inside the carriage. "Y-yeah?" He yawned, rubbing his eye.

"It's past sunset."

"I know." He replied, eyes starting to fall close again.

"Break, Avaric." Glinda started to be annoyed by his habit of pushing himself to the limit. Normally, she would have dozed off already, but the blonde seemed to be waiting for him to stop for the night. She wanted their quest to be completely undercover, so she refused to stay at an inn.

"But we can make it to-" he yawned again. Glinda thought for a second, knowing that from inside the carriage, she could not flutter her eyelids at him. She needed an actual argument.

"Give the horses a break." She said, smiling triumphantly when the carriage halted. Listening to his steps outside, the young witch waited for the boy to free the animals from their bridles, tying them to the nearest tree and supplying them with water and food. Glinda fluffed the pillow she had already arranged for him on the opposite bench, retreating to her own make-shift bed.

The carriage door opened and Avaric slowly stepped in. They had already spent a night sleeping in the carriage, but his cheeks were tinted in a light pink anyway. Pushing the cushions aside with his foot, he managed to close the door again, turning to meet sparkling blue eyes. Glinda beamed a smile at him without any particular reason. He turned his back on her when taking off his shirt, which did not prevent her from watching – she had already changed into her nightgown, if she had not worn it all day anyway; he did not know. She sighed deeply, eyes trailing along the scars on his back, not to mention muscles. Glinda felt herself blushing, so she huddled further into her blanket, pulling it up to her eyes.

"Good night." She cursed inwardly for sounding timid, not understanding why. Luckily, Avaric was too tired to notice, so he yawned, returned her wishes and closed his eyes, turning to the wall and falling asleep quite soon, moaning shortly as he did. The blonde caught herself watching him, shaking her head and forcing her eyes shut, too.

* * *

"Okay, as soon as he opens this door, we'll-" Glinda winced alongside Avaric, when the handle was being pushed down from the other side of the entrance door. They had arrived the next day after an early breakfast. Glinda was not dressed especially formally, not wanting to draw attention to their visit, but to her surprise, no one had given them one side glace as the two marched up the paved path to the Creep's door.

An older man opened the door, dressed in light purple, plump and with sideburns that made Glinda frown. She lifted her chin, opening her mouth, but the man suddenly pulled her inside by her arm.

"Finally! What part of _morning_ delivery did you not understand?" He seemed to be addressing Avaric instead of her.

"Morning- ouch!" The blonde yelped when he squeezed her arms tighter, glaring at her impatiently.

"You are to remain silent unless you are told to speak." He growled, almost closing the door, but Avaric stepped in, holding the door open with his foot. He was bewildered, but Glinda saw his temper rising, so she quickly caught his eye. With an urging look, the young witch told him to play along, being even more suspicious of their target than before.

The old man watched Avaric for a moment, then groaned and opened the door, telling him to wait in the parlour.

"Late and probably not even a virgin…" he muttered to himself, dragging Glinda with him along a corridor, shoving her inside a small room. Her eyes widened in confusion at his words and even more when catching sight of a black and white maid's uniform. It was far too short to be a proper uniform, the broad neckline telling her that it was not a children's either. "You have two minutes." He said, nodding his head at the other door to his right. Slamming the door shut, the man left her to herself.

Glinda frowned, unsure of what to do, wishing to be able to discuss the impressions she had gained so far with Avaric. Sighing, she decided to follow through with the charade, taking off her dress and changing into the upsetting maid's attire. It would at least give him a shock – she could catch him off guard and find out what all of it meant.

She swallowed, standing in front of the other door. _What is all this about? Where is the Creep and what did that guy mean by 'morning delivery'?_ She wondered, silently pushing down the handle.

The room she entered was huge. Light flooded in from all sides, the large windows giving the impression of an oversized winter garden. There were plants in china pots in every corner, but apart from them, only few furniture. Some metres away from her – at least five, maybe more, she guessed – there was a couch, back facing her. She could see someone sitting on it, a glass of wine in his hand. _That's him… isn't it?_  
Slowly nearing the man's back, Glinda took almost a minute to cross the room, struggling to keep her feet from running away instead. Her heels clacked against the polished white marble floor.

"You're late…" his deep voice made the blonde wince. _It's him!_ "I believe I have no other choice, but to punish y-" he stopped upon turning around, his eyes widening upon recognising her. The Creep's eyes narrowed a second later, travelling along her curves, then back to her slightly flushed face. A wide smirk spread across his face as he leaned back to put his wine down on a coffee table, not breaking eye contact. "Why, Your Goodness." He lecherously licked his lips. Glinda avoided his gaping, staring ahead with a pretended plain expression. Her fists trembled. "I knew you would be back, but _this_ is bold, I have to say." He grinned.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Glinda dared raising her voice, commanding it to be still. "Morning deliveries? Virgins? Ridiculous costumes? Punishment?" She inwardly exploded but compelled herself to stay calm.

"I always prefer them; they scream louder." He gave her the creeps, his voice almost a whisper, then hitting a low tone as he continued. "Though I highly doubt you being a virgin, I will enjoy this nonetheless." Glinda yelped when the Creep flung one arm around her behind, tightening his grip by digging in his fingernails. Staggering, the sorceress tried to stumble backwards, but the man grabbed her dress by her cleavage, pulling her down onto the couch, where he pinned her down by her arms above her head, sitting atop of her.

"You bastard." Glinda hissed, earning herself nothing but a grin. Asking herself why she had not put the pieces together earlier, she realised what he had been doing to probably many, poor girls. Her eyes seemed to throw daggers at him, but to no avail.

"You're even more sexy when you're angry." He growled, his eyes having a randy spark. She bucked beneath him, fighting her arms out of his grip, trying to shove the man off her, who only laughed. She was bewildered when she noticed him enjoying her struggle. He lowered his head, biting the skin of her neckline, pushing his mouth down to her cleavage. Panting, Glinda hustled it away with her hands, failing while doing so. She kicked her legs, but the man only groaned, finally lifting himself up.

"You have a preference…?" He murmured, sitting up, putting one hand behind his back. Gasping, the blonde quickly crossed her legs, squishing them together as if her life depended on it. Chucking lowly, the Creep squeezed her breast – which she tried defending with both hands – while slipping his hand between her thighs. Fighting her tears, Glinda refused to give in to her rising panic, unable to supress the tremble of her body. The adrenaline was exhausting her; she could feel her energy draining when the man thrusted his hand between her legs, trailing upwards.

"Fight." He moaned, a triumphant smirk stretching sideways on his face as he relished in her helplessness.

"I'll have you locked up for all eternity." Glinda's words came in fits. She had to force them out, feeling nauseous from the mere thought of the man on top of her reaching his goal.

"Not if I keep you here." He returned, unshaken by her threat. His eyes gleamed pruriently when she yelped as his fingertips brushed her underwear. Unable to hold the tears back, Glinda panted, her body aching from fighting against his touch. "You will do as I say and in return, I will keep the boy alive." He threatened, biting down his lip when she bucked again.

"You're no match for Avaric." Glinda dryly pressed, swallowing hard. The Creep stared into her eyes, shifting his weight to slide down onto her thighs, taking his hand back, aiming at the space now directly in front of him. He unbuckled his belt.

"Oh, love does make blind, I guess… But you're wrong," he ran both hands down her pelvis, then underneath the short skirt upon which she whimpered, not feeling strong enough to wiggle her way out, "and a-" he groaned suddenly, being sent flying over the coffee table with a fierce kick. Glasses and dished clashed, the backrest cracking at the top.

"Back off." Avaric's voice sent hot and cold shivers down Glinda's spine. Gasping, she scrambled to her feet, hopping over the couch's backrest, clinging onto her rescuer's arm. Avaric was steaming with rage. His body quivered as he stiffly crossed over to the man, supporting himself on the low table, shards covering it and the floor. Grabbing the man's collar, Avaric shieldingly held his other hand out to the side. The sorceress got the notion, turning away, covering her burning face with her hands, wincing when a dull groan came and faded.

The Creep's body dropped unconsciously to the floor. Avaric panted as much as Glinda did, staring down with fire in his eyes, only slowly ceasing. He turned, almost losing his balance when the young witch threw herself at him, violently burying her face in his chest, hands tightly gripping his shirt. Sobbing, she let him soothe her by stroking her back, patiently waiting for her to collect herself for several minutes.

"Don't ever do that again." He said after a while, to which she nodded heftily, swallowing the lump in her throat unsuccessfully.

"I won't." Glinda sobbed, clinging to him as he turned to eye the door. She still trembled, feeling the touch through her clothes when thinking about it. The feeling of being abused, being defenceless, being overpowered.

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked carefully, holding her gently by her shoulders to look into her tearstained, swollen eyes. Swallowing again, the blonde nodded. She closed her eyes, sighing shakily in relief when Avaric placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Okay." He said quietly, accompanying her to the changing room, where she put on her own clothes, while he went back to collect their prey.

Avaric had coolly informed the plump servant to be taking his master by order of Her Goodness, ignoring the questions and protest, throwing the Creep into the small trailer of the carriage – originally for forage. Tying his hands and legs together, the harasser was secured to the trailer, then locked up. Before setting off, Avaric went into the carriage, making sure Glinda was alright.

The young witch had bundled herself up into her blankets, sitting in the corner with her knees drawn to her, making herself as small as possible. She shook her head when he asked if she needed anything, so he told her to be stopping soon. She looked miserable, her thoughts distant, but she weakly nodded anyway.

After hours – the sun was beginning to set, bathing the horizon in a scarlet red, melting into fiery orange and yellow hues – Avaric picked out a place to rest for the night, feeling exhausted and not standing to leave Glinda by herself anymore.

The young witch was still huddled in the corner, her sobbing having ceased eventually. She had her eyes closed but opened them when Avaric entered. Her eyes were huge ponds, help-seeking and glistening from the tears she must have shed for hours. Sighing with sympathy, Avaric let his own eyes soften, sitting down next to her. Glinda immediately leaned against him, nuzzling herself into his shoulder. Not taking her arms out of the comforting warmth of the blanket, the blonde closed her eyes, sniffling once, then settling down. Avaric put his arm around her, embracing her protectively until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

Glinda woke up to a strange voice.

"Grr… Grl… Gl… in…" she opened her eyes, finding herself cradled on Avaric's lap. He was still asleep, head tilted backwards, mouth ajar and a hand on her flank. His calm breathing soothed the blonde when she remembered the day before – the reason why they were there.

A grunt reminded her of the unusual voice, so she rose into a sitting position, blinking against the earliest of morning lights.

"Chistery." She gasped lightly, turning to see Avaric not having woken up. The Monkey hopped through the window he had opened, clumsily hugging her. Confused, Glinda was too frozen to react. He grunted once more, staring into her eyes when releasing her. The sorceress tilted her head lightly, which was mirrored by the Monkey. Chistery blinked at her, then turned and jumped out of the carriage, taking off with about a dozen flying monkeys, heading towards the south.

"Chistery…" she mumbled, watching them getting smaller and smaller in the grey morning sky. _Maybe Elphie sent him…?_ She wondered, confused why they flew towards the Emerald City instead of Kiamo Ko.

Deciding to wait until she could ask her best friend, Glinda turned back to Avaric, watching him fondly. There was no way she could ever repay him for his deeds, she knew that. Sighing softly through her nose, the young witch sank back down, turning to face his stomach, pressing her forehead against his abdominals, feeling them in- and deflate.

He stirred, lightly groaning when waking up. Glinda closed her eyes, taking the hem of his shirt and snuggled into it. She felt him relax after a moment, one hand soothingly caressing her back as she dozed off for a few more minutes.


	53. Chapter 53 - Confession II: Tenmeadows

Sighing, Glinda walked back up the stairs to her room. She had insisted on Avaric taking some time off, having to force him to take the carriage she offered him to take to Traum. She knew that if he would stay in the Palace, he would not stop working, so she gave him specific orders to go home – his parent's house, as he called it.

"So then I said: No Sir," Glinda had to smile when hearing Fiyero play a deep voice. "I am a Scarecrow." He said, turning when she entered her room. Elphaba was sitting on the bed, legs at her side, beaming a smile. "Hey!" The Scarecrow greeted. One could hear the slight insecurity, but she nicely greeted back, easing his conscience.

"Is your hubby gone?" Elphaba teased when Glinda leaned onto the windowsill to catch a glimpse of the Yellow Brick Road.

"Elphie…" she nagged, rolling her eyes. Giving up – and a little embarrassed by being caught – she stepped back from green glass, seating herself next to her best friend. Fiyero smiled at them – then again, he always did. Glinda blinked at him with something between amusement and expectation, hearing him clear his throat.

"The man asked: how come you be a Scarecrow?" He retold in a played low tone, making Elphaba giggle like she hardly ever did. "And I replied with: Sir, how come _you_ be a human? The man found himself not knowing the answer-"

"Though he could have just said he was born and you were not – not as a Scarecrow." Elphaba commented, raising her brows at her boyfriend, to which he nodded. Of course, she was smarter, and all three of them knew the green woman not to have bitten down her comment if she had been there.

"I was going to imply that, but he jumped when Glinda-"

"Glavaric." Elphaba smirked, receiving a slap from the blonde. Fiyero chuckled.

"Right, Glavaric jumped out from behind and the man thought it was a witch's cat – which hardly makes any sense; I don't think anyone has ever seen a witch and a black cat together…" he pondered. Glinda had to smile. Elphaba was really having an impact on him, making him think instead of ignore or accept facts like these. "And I told him that I'd give any witch I'd see a kiss from him." He ended with a laugh, making Elphaba chuckle.

"He ran away, didn't he?" She asked, scratching the cat's head, who had jumped onto the bed, purring as it rubbed against her knees. Fiyero gave a nod, awkwardly scratching his calf with one foot. "Keep your promise then, O mysterious Scarecrow." She said, smirking at her boyfriend.

Glinda rolled her eyes, but smiled, leaning out of the way when Fiyero did as he was told, nuzzling the green witch's face with his, receiving kisses across his painted features. Stroking along Glavaric's back, the blonde turned away, embarrassed and a little uncomfortable at their affectionate display.

"Alright, I get it… guys…" Glinda frowned when the couple almost fell over on her bed, blinking awkwardly at the black feline, who hid behind her. Elphaba chuckled again, releasing her boyfriend with a warm smile. Her eyes had a spark of playfulness as she glanced over to her best friend.

"Didn't you say… any witch?" She asked, mischievously raising her brows at Glinda, who leaned back, shaking her head.

"Na-ah, Elphie, no, that really isn't-" the blonde yelped when straw stuffed arms threw themselves around her, being squished by drabbet in her face, making her laugh, "Sorceress!" She exclaimed, grasping for air. Unable to hold it back, all three of them broke out in laughter when the young witch almost fell off the bed, having to be pulled up by one of her friends on either hand. Glavaric complained at the turmoil, not helping them to calm down.

 _With Yero at KK, be back in a few days._

 _E  
_  
Glinda frowned at the note. It was all that was left when she had come back from an early meeting – not quite having understood a lot, knowing she could not rely on Avaric to explain it to her. The blonde huffed. She had wanted to spend the time the boy was not there with her best friend – a little alarmed by them having gone by day. She had even declined all appointments for the following days, knowing Elphaba would make her work anyway – she had already pictured herself giving help seeking glances, receiving a groan but still being helped. They could have practised magic or simply spent time together like they had back in their room in Shiz, she thought, a little disappointed. She could not deny her friend the 'escape'; there was hardly anything she could do inside the three rooms she was allowed to be in. That, and Glinda was uncomfortable with her best friend and ex-fiancé expressing their relationship before her eyes.

Glinda sighed, sinking down on her bed. _So now what?_

* * *

Avaric sighed deeply. _Why would I ever want to go to my parent's house?_ He thought to himself, letting the reins in his hands slack, sinking into his lap. There was no hurry about arriving in Traum, the place where his parent's house was.

He felt embarrassed, humiliated even at the thought of having to face his parents, let alone his brothers. Glinda had insisted on him travelling by carriage, though there was hardly anything in his possession he could or wanted to take with him.

Grimacing upon spotting the remotely located house – more of a hut – close to the Great Gillikin Forest, Avaric slowed the horse's pace even further. He would delay his arrival for as long as possible. Then again, if they saw him from afar, it would be very awkward to move along this slowly.

Following the seedy brick road from town, he had turned onto the path of dirt and rocks, leading north, towards the forest. The house was standing in what looked like a field, neglected lawn sprouting from all sides. The walls, partly brick, partly wood from being added on or dilettante repaired were mostly covered in ivy and moss, crawling up the edges until the roof. A weeping willow – somehow withstanding every weather since being planted around Avaric's birth – grew its limp branches over the side of the house, covering the window of the room he had lived in for most of his life.

The path, leading past another, smaller but sturdier house, ended in grass, which had to be crossed in order to reach the hut. Avaric did not turn, knowing that the other residence belonged to his parents, leaving their former property in the hands of their oldest sons.

Freeing the horse of its bridle and giving it a long range to graze and drink from the basin with the water pump in the garden, he took his single bag from the carriage and reluctantly opened the front door. The first floor consisted of a joined-together dining room and kitchen, both to his left, a window above the counter letting in little light. Since the house was almost surrounded by trees, hardly any light illuminated the rooms. Opposite of the door were the stairs, leading up to the bathroom and bedrooms.

Avaric made his way upstairs, turning right to enter the room he had once been dumped in alongside his younger sisters. He assumed for his brothers to have either taken a room for themselves – one being his parent's bedroom and the other Charodilla's, his oldest sister's former room.

Tossing the bag onto the bed where dust rose, he opened the window. The view was mostly blocked by the willow's branches. He liked the tree, having used it to climb out the window and run away when he was younger. From above, he could look over into the woods, noting that the horse and carriage were still there.

* * *

Not giving him the chance to settle in, Avaric's brothers had pushed an axe into his hand, ordering him to finish their work upon noticing his arrival.

"As long as you're here, you'll work." Kazbeh, the oldest of the Tenmeadows sons had said. He was very tall, well-built, if not handsome, with an edgy face. His dark blonde hair – lighter than Avaric's – was short at the sides, hanging down an inch from the top of his head like bangs from the end of his high forehead until the crown on his upper occiput.

"Yeah, make yourself useful, Ape!" Gundart, the second in line had commented. He was never the one for smart remarks, speaking without thinking and mostly with long breaks. He was shorter than Kazbeh – still towering Avaric – and sturdier. Oddly enough, his hair seemingly went around every which way on his head, making him look as if having been caught up in a hurricane. It was darker; shady brown, like his sunken and small eyes.

Gundart had grunted, his laugh reminding of a boar, satisfied with their little brother taking over their duties. They had always picked on Avaric, being their father's pride. Though Kazbeh did not seem to resent him, both of them had their fun mocking the boy whenever they could.

After having worked for a whole day and hardly getting any sleep from worrying – worrying whether Glinda would be alright and if it had in fact been a good idea to take a few days off – Avaric was once more spurred on to work. He did not mind doing the hard, physically draining work, though he had to admit that he was not used to it anymore. Leading the horse into the forest, he actually enjoyed being alone, since it would be the only time his brothers would not pick on him. For a moment, he did not regret coming, telling himself it was not so bad.

* * *

"Oh, she's every bit of lovely you described her to be, Ape!" Kazbeh greeted his youngest brother upon entering the room. He used the nickname less often than his younger brother, signalling that they were on to something.

"What was it you said again? Surpassing Lurline by centuries?" Gundart joined in. Avaric cursed inwardly for those words to have slipped past his lips. They had pushed him, tricked him until he would start raving about her. Feeling the need to defend his crush, Avaric had noticed the trap too late, resulting in gushing about her, almost endlessly.

"Intriguingly inebriant? Dangerously gorgeous?" His oldest brother circled his palm, indicating the many other attributes Avaric had portrayed, luckily not naming all of them.  
"Poetry, he recited. He's smitten by your presence, Your Goodness." Gundart turned to grin at their guest of honour, probably having rehearsed those words.

Avaric wished more than anything that he could strangle both of them to suffocation right now. Sink into the ground, never to be found again. Die on the spot. His face burned so fiercely, he felt feverish. His ice-cold gaze darted from one to the other, avoiding to even glance at Glinda.

The blonde was sitting at the table, wearing a not too formal but elegant green dress and a wide smile. How could she not notice? Perhaps she was merely pretending not to be aware, bypassing the awkward situation of having to turn him down. _Just fire me._ He dared to hope, unable to imagine continuing his work around her. Though he preferred not being dismissed in front of his brothers, he wished for it to happen already. Dying of shame would be even more realistic – he found it quite desirable at the moment.

"They told me so much!" Glinda beamed with joy, eyes sparkling in the vanishing light of the evening. Avaric felt his heart snap from his veins, tumbling into his stomach. He knew that whatever they had told her would be the worst things possible, the last he would ever consider of telling anyone. Especially _her_. The blonde's innocent enthusiasm broke what was left of his heart inside of him. Where was the mockery, the derision, the loathing? He was sure the amusement in her tone was not resentful, but could not grasp why.

"And there is so much more!" Gundart raised his brows at his older brother, who gleefully returned the gesture. Avaric's arm twitched, urging him to throw the hatchet in his hand, but he restrained himself. There had been enough drama for one day.

"Av, why don't you go wash up and keep us company afterwards. I'm sure you have a lot to tell, too." Turning to Glinda, Kazbeh added: "He went head over heels about telling us about you when he arrived." He smirked, ignoring the death glare he received from the side. Taking a sharp inhale, Avaric mechanically let the axe drop next to the door, which he slammed close.

"I'm afraid my appetite has been spoiled." He dryly commented, stiffly making his way up the stairs. He gritted his teeth when he overheard his brothers playfully lamenting his absence.

"Then it's all up to us to entertain you, Your Goodness."

"How about that time Avaric ran away, losing his way and accidently going back home instead of further away? Do you remember, Kazbeh?" Gundart did not even try to hide the amusement in his voice. Of course, he knew the story all too well, having reminded everyone of it almost once a week by retelling it over and over when they were young.

Avaric quickened his pace, nearly ripping his dirty shirt off. Silently cursing to himself, he undressed, trying to overhear the laughs from downstairs. After washing up, brushing his teeth and putting on a fresh pair of trousers, he went into his room. Collapsing on the bed, Avaric pushed his face into the pillow, exhaling deeply. How he hated his brothers.

It dawned on him why he would always refuse to go home during the summer and winter breaks at Shiz. Having been allowed to go there had costed him so much – studying day and night, begging his parents for allowance and working extra hard to be in favour with them. It had been his ticket into freedom. He had even managed to skip a grade, voluntarily visiting the summer school and studying ahead of his class.

He had not cared about making friends after the first few years at school after once having brought a classmate back home. He regretted it until this day, ashamed by the mockery of his brothers, responsible for losing his first and – at that school – last friend.

Sighing deeply, Avaric searched his head for possible new jobs. Anything far enough from Traum or the Emerald City – another place he could never go again, he thought regretfully. There was no way he could ever face Glinda again, knowing there were too many stories that were far worse than running away, especially when coming out of his brothers' mouths.


	54. Chapter 54 - Confession III: Family

Avaric awoke, feeling sore and empty, not only because he had skipped supper after working hard all day. He was not used to the physically draining work as much as he had been several years ago. With aching muscles, he lifted his fabric stained face off his pillow. Finding an old shirt – mended several times but at least not dirty – he pushed his head through the worn and baggy neck, lazily brushing it down.

The sun had just risen, so Avaric hoped for his brothers to be still asleep, giving him a break. They would not start working until after lunch, wooing the ladies on the market in the morning. The wooden staircase creaked beneath his every step, making him wonder whether he would wake Glinda up. Deciding that she had probably gone back to the Emerald City, he did not try walking any more quietly. _Why did she come here anyway?_ He pondered, imagining the ruler of Oz to be visiting her own parent's house and simply stopping by for a tea.

Avaric lost himself in thoughts while slicing the bread, gazing out the window. Birds chirped, buzzing around and seating themselves on the laundry line. Twisting his mouth to the side, Avaric thought about either finding an isolated spot in the woods, where he could avoid his brothers, or sticking to splitting timber in front of the house. The idea of visiting his parents next door crossed his mind, but he could not imagine them to gladly invite him inside, so he scrapped the idea.

"Morning!" An all too familiar voice greeted him. Avaric winced upon thrusting the bread knife into his skin. _Why is she still here?_ His mind raced, recognising his most favourite angel without having to turn around. He gulped, hiding his bleeding finger behind his back as he turned.

"G-good morning…" he stammered, unsure of how to greet her in the house he was more familiar with than her. Not that he would call it home, but seeing her in this environment confused him. He stared, catching himself before drooling, since his mouth stood open.

Glinda's flawless doll's face bore a wide smile, shimmering with natural makeup and, of course, fine glitter. Her soft skin was showing more than usual, though not _his_ usual. Dressed in an elegant, but airy white dress that revealed her shoulders, legs from her knees down and had a neckline that was slightly more than just a tad too low for a person with her status, the blonde made Avaric's blood pump ferociously through his veins. He dearly hoped for her to have chosen the revealing outfit due to the warm weather. His mind clicked, realising that she was planning on staying, most likely not leaving the property in her current attire.

He had no idea what to say. Why would she choose to stay? Frowning, Avaric concluded that she had been quite fond of his terrible stories, enjoying her stay much more than him. He froze when a finger pressed against his forehead.

Blinking out of his thoughts, Avaric stared into Glinda's focused expression, while she tried smoothing out the frown on his face. His eyes followed her tongue, sticking out and slowly tracing her lower lip as she concentrated on her task. He gulped.

Remembering to relax his forehead, he brought a victorious smile onto her perfect lips, constantly seeming to be puckered and smoother than a ripe peach. Tilting her head to the side, the blonde tried to read his feelings from his eyes, locking her gaze on them. Avaric did his best to only look into her eyes – which were more than intriguing – instead of further down. There were too few inches of nothing but air separating their faces.

"Breakfast?" She asked after a moment, brushing her bare shoulder against his chest as she walked past him towards the counter. "Oh, Avaric, you're bleeding!" Glinda's voice rang with shock and fear upon spotting his right hand. Before he could even start on playing it down, the blonde had taken his finger to her lips, gently cleaning his wound. Avaric felt his heart shatter his ribcage, heat streaming down his back. A shiver shook his body from his finger on, where he saw the tiny hairs on his arm stand on end.

Glinda searched the room with her eyes for a paper towel, all the while carefully gliding her tongue over his cut. Finding one, she took his hand and dragged him over to the sink, licking over the cut once more before tightly wrapping the tissue around. Avaric watched in silence, not daring to interfere.

"Be more careful." Glinda ordered in a strict tone, giving the bandaged finger a light squeeze. "Otherwise I'm not letting you touch that axe again." She determinately decided, acting more like his mistress again. Opening the fridge, the blonde searched for something to eat, scanning the sparsely stocked racks. She pouted, turning back to Avaric, who was enclosing his finger with the other hand.

"Well, good morning." Kazbeh creaked down the stairs, his cheeky tone interrupting before Glinda could start speaking herself. The young man's eyes widened for a second, his brows rose. "Well stacked, I'd say." He commented, eyes scanning along her features.

"Not really. There's hardly anything here..." the witch innocently replied, reopening the fridge and leaning in, searching in the drawer. Kazbeh smirked, delightedly watching the young witch's behind poke out of the fridge. Avaric felt an embarrassed blush creep up his neck. Angrily, he stepped forward, blocking his brothers view and returned the crossed expression with fire in his eyes. He knew it was not his right or job to do so, but especially against his brothers, he felt the need to protect her.

"We'll be going to the market then… stock up." Kazbeh lazily informed, supressing the threat in his voice, which his expression flung at his youngest brother. Straightening herself, Glinda smiled at him, to which he returned an overly charming grin. Gundart sauntered down the stairs, taking a bag from next to the door and greeting Glinda. With a smirk, Kazbeh stepped forward, pushing Avaric to the side with his broad shoulder. "Later then." He bid the sorceress goodbye, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. With a triumphant and deriding smile at his youngest brother, he followed the stiltedly bowing Gundart out the house.

Closing his eyes, Avaric had to inhale deeply through his nose in order to control his temper. Her sweet scent passed him. Following her with his gaze, Avaric saw Glinda thoughtfully tilt her head.

"So, no breakfast?" She asked, meeting his eyes. "When will they be back?" _Let's hope never._ Avaric bit his tongue, swallowing the remark. Turning to the fridge, he offered eggs, which he saw were still there. His brothers never cooked, making it easy for him to find something to prepare.

"Okay." Glinda hopped onto the counter, beaming a smile at him. _How do I deserve you?_ He asked himself, still awestruck by her unchanged attitude towards him. Under her watchful eye and fluttering eyelids whenever he proposed something additional to cook, Avaric made both breakfast. For the first time in what seemed to be forever, he ate lots. Not only did he usually eat very little for breakfast, but sometimes forgot entirely, being too occupied with work.

After finishing their breakfast, Avaric had decided on being useful in another way than woodcutting, not knowing what to do with his guest in the forest. Once outside, he had started on soaking the laundry that piled up all around the house. He used the old hand water pump in the back of the house, putting the clothes into the concrete basin of the pump.

Having brought her the most comfortable chair he could find, he let Glinda watch him work. She sat in the sun, hands behind her head and feet resting on a piece of wood, stretching her legs. Her expression was somewhat troubled from not helping him at all, but the disgust of two strange and hard-working men's dirty clothes seemed to win over her guilt.

Smiling to himself, Avaric found the blonde looked a lot more like being on vacation than him. He cast his eyes down when she pulled her dress up on her legs, seemingly wanting every bare inch of her to be sunbathed. She closed her eyes, but opened them when Avaric stood next to her, casting a shadow over her face for her to be able to see.

"Don't burn yourself." He advised, playing a strict look. Glinda took his words into consideration, making a thoughtful face. Humming in agreement, she got up and walked back into the house. Slightly confused and guilty – thinking he had driven her away – Avaric wanted to go after her.

"Hey, maid!" He stopped, hearing his brother's voice. Turning, he saw both of them return, each giving him a punch on his arm. "Don't slack at work. We brought mum's laundry, too; you can get to that when you're done here." Gundart ordered, dropping a bundle at his younger brother's feet.

"We're off. See ya tonight, in case you dare, wimp." Kazbeh informed, jerking his chin up in a superior gesture, though he was taller than Avaric anyway. The two men walked into the forest, picking up their axes from the shed as they went. Avaric overheard them commenting on Glinda, gossiping about how he had probably put her off.

Sighing to himself and once more questioning his decision to come – though, to be fair, he had not been given a say in it –, Avaric picked up his mother's bundle of laundry, walking over to the pump. He scrubbed the soaked clothes with soap, then wrung them out, starting to hang them up.

"Avaric." He winced upon hearing her voice almost right behind him. Not having noticed her coming back, he slowly turned. His heart jumped into his throat, he choked on air.

Glinda had changed into a pink, ruffled bikini, tied behind her neck and upper back, the bottom on either of her hips. Avaric blinked against the image of her pale back, which was facing him. He spotted a jar of sunscreen in her hand, understanding why she held her hair up with the other.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, both referring to being this exposed, as well as having him lotion her. Turning around, Glinda smiled reassuringly at him. He focused more than ever to look at her beautiful face, unsure if what she wore was not the newest or if she had chosen her top to be this tight on purpose. Knowing her – always buying new clothes and hardly wearing anything twice – he decided on the latter.

"I'll help you hang the laundry." She argued. He did not need anything in return, he wanted to tell her, but was too busy praying for his brothers not to come back. Ever. Before he could speak his thoughts, the young witch had slipped the sunscreen into his hand and taken his other one in hers, dragging him with her. Supressing a gulp, he let her, unable to oppose her anyway.

Glinda knelt on the chair, holding her hair up with both hands to reveal her neck and upper back. Avaric noticed how it had grown to fall a few centimetres beneath her shoulders. _Lurline above…_ Avaric prayed, feeling as if he would sin the second he touched her.

Waiting patiently, Glinda twisted some strands of her in the sunlight golden shimmering locks between her unoccupied fingers. Avaric tried not to pant, feeling his breath coming short. How could anyone be this perfect? She was beyond gorgeous, he already knew that, almost too well, but what his mind could not begin to grasp was the fact that she let him witness it every day. This near, this _intimate._ A part of him already agreed on the intimacy, no matter how much he tried denying it.

"Avaric?" She raised her voice, probably lifting a brow. It was not the fluttering-eyelashes-tone, which meant she was genuinely confused about his hesitation. Blushing up to his ears, Avaric finally opened the jar, seeing her wiggle on her knees, ensconcing herself.

Taking deep but silent breaths, Avaric carefully put his hands on her shoulders, starting to apply the sunscreen. The young witch let them drop, relaxing under his touch and sighing through her nose when his hands moved down her back. He was hesitant, but attentive not to miss any spot. Glinda hunched slightly, lifting the strap on her back with one hand. Nervously, Avaric reacted on her request, sliding his hand over her upper back, telling himself that he would almost be done, planning on hiding his face behind the laundry.

The supple skin beneath his fingers made him tingly, but Avaric forced himself to continue. When he had tentatively finished by going all the way down to her lower back, Glinda turned around, sitting with her legs stretched out. Before he had that chance to step back, she had lifted her leg up, ankle right in front of his face. Blinking innocently, the blonde questioningly raised her brows, knowing he could not say 'no' to her big, blue eyes.

Sighing inwardly, Avaric let his shoulders sink, slowly, trying to relax. He was defeated anyway; why stress about it? He knew he would lose against himself with that argument, his body already obeying her request, kneeling next to the sorceress' chair and starting to lotion the back of her feet, going on with her ankles. With a satisfied hum, Glinda started doing the rest of her torso herself, where Avaric avoided watching her do her cleavage.

* * *

Avaric had almost finished taking down his mother's laundry from the line, when he heard Glinda utter greetings. She had insisted on helping him hang laundry, then relaxed in the sun for some hours until she put her dress back on, since the shadows were growing longer. It had taken almost an hour for his hands not to feel the softness of her thighs, even after washing laundry and everything.

"You must be…?" she tried guessing, making the boy tense from head to toe.

"Margreave Tenmeadows. My pleasure, Miss." The deep voice returned her greetings, not even bothering to ask for her name upon spotting his youngest son. His father had never been one to be interested in politics, so it was not too surprising of him not to be recognising their ruler without her formal attire.

"Where are your brothers?" He asked, skipping the salutation. Avaric turned around, answering while folding a bed sheet in front of his chest. _What is_ he _doing here?_ He wondered, an uncomfortable feeling growing in his stomach.

"Still at work, father." He replied as coldly as he had been addressed, putting the sheet onto the pile. His father nodded shortly, gazing into the woods. He seemed to be thinking, throwing a side glance at Avaric, who could guess his old man's thoughts. _Probably wants to send me to fetch them._ He waited, not wanting to offer his assistance. _Must be something he doesn't want me to be in on._ He figured, since his father hesitated to order him to go. They exchanged unrevealing glances, until the rather old man finally stirred.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss." He turned back to Glinda, bowing his head politely. He had to command his voice to ring with something besides severity. "You remind me of a child I once met… Yes, you are the spitting image of little Galinda from Frottica. My daughter played a minor role in the school theatre play the little girl stared in as main protagonist. I remember the performance to be extraordinarily marvellous for someone her age." His thoughtful glance turned into slight confusion, if not scoff. "And you're here," he paused briefly, his thick eyebrows overshadowing his narrowed eyes almost completely, "for _him_?" He asked.

Avaric closed his eyes for a couple of heartbeats. Now that he thought about it, he could have expected such a thing from his father, although it was vile, even for him. The boy had always known his father to prefer his older brothers, traducing him in front of other people to cast them in a better light. As usual, he did not dare to speak up against his father, so he kept his mouth shut, hoping for the man to leave.

"Of course!" Glinda happily announced, smiling from one ear to the other. He felt the blush rush into his cheeks when she stepped over to him, hugging his arm and slightly leaning against him. Was that positive surprise he saw in his father's eyes? Not yet pride, but certainly not the indifference he was used to. Nodding, almost impressed, the old man turned and made his way to the forest.

"Your mother is waiting!" He called after him, referring to the laundry. Avaric exhaled with relief when his father had disappeared between the trees.

"He's… strict." Glinda carefully commenced, phrasing it as benignly as possible. Avaric huffed, shrugging.

"You can say that again." The corner of his mouth twisted with annoyance. He still could not believe the treatment they would not desist on giving him, not even when he had Glinda over. Glinda _the Good._

"Do your siblings call him 'father', too?" She asked, tilting her head. Avaric still stared into the distance, having forgotten about her holding his arm.

"No." Was his only reply. He sighed, trying not to let his mood be dragged down in her presence.

"How about dinner?" Glinda proposed, knowingly changing the subject. He could hear the pity she tried hiding in her tone. Tugging on his arm, the blonde reminded them of their position, making a light blush return.

"Sure. I'll just get this to my mother." He nodded his head to the side at the neat pile of fresh laundry, having forgotten to speak more sophisticatedly in front of her for a moment. Sliding her hands down his arm, the young witch moved to stand in front of him, holding on to his hand.

"I'm paying." She stated, having decided on going out for dinner. Unable to turn her down, Avaric hesitantly nodded, accepting the offer.


	55. Chapter 55 - Confession IV: Pretending

Avaric sighed. He stared at the dark ceiling of his bedroom, one hand behind his head. Recalling the evening, he had declared his day – starting as a disaster – to be one of the most amazing ones he had ever had. Glinda had chosen a nice restaurant in the small town – of course insisting on staying for dessert. She had admired the traditional lanterns in the streets, made a wish at the fountain in the town's square and practically danced around him on their way back. Her eyes had sparkled like the starry sky in the evening light, giving her a divine aura, he had not been able to take his eyes off. All the distress had been lifted off his shoulders, thanks to the girl he adored with all his heart.

They had returned after night fall, saving him an encounter with his brothers. Closing his eyes, he felt happy, something he had hardly ever felt when being in his parent's house.

The door creaked silently, then the lock clicked, telling him that it was closed. Having expected his brothers to prank him sooner or later, Avaric pretended to be asleep, knowing they would not go easier on him if he was awake. No matter how old they were, the temptation of teasing their baby brother was too big.

The cautious steps halted; he located them to be in front of the bed. Breathing calmly, Avaric continued to pretend to be sleeping, preparing for the worst. The blanket was lifted – he let his arm, which had been across his stomach slacken, dropping it next to him. _Might as well get this over with._ He would not even try to resist, knowing he would have to endure it even longer.

The mattress next to him sank, he felt something warm next to him. Not daring to peek, he waited, focusing on breathing steadily. The blanket was lowered again, but instead of the anticipated hurried steps out the door, the weight scooted closer, leaning onto him.

Confused for a moment, he wrinkled a frown across his forehead. He knew this sensation – his heart fluttered upon recognising it – but the image of his two brothers would not let his brain come to any conclusions. He held his breath when a hand brushed over his bare chest, hugging him. Then it struck him.

A shiver shaking him, Avaric opened his eyes, spotting a blonde head on his shoulder. Failing to breathe steadily, he gulped upon feeling her warm breath on his neck. Opening his mouth, the words were stuck in his throat at first.

"I-is everything okay?" He asked, already speculating on his brothers harassing her or her having had too much wine in the restaurant. Her face did feel warmer than usual and he knew she was not used to drinking, but would she then be this calm?

"You're awake." Glinda's voice was quiet and almost shy. The frown on his forehead did not leave. Was she scared? Uncomfortable? Sick? "Sorry…" she mumbled under her breath, slightly moving her hand, but not taking it away. Avaric felt the urge to hug her back, comfort her, stroke her back, but he commanded his already twitching hand to stay where it was. Silence fell upon them. He eyed her silhouette in the dim moonlight, feeling that both her heartbeat and breathing were normal – in contrary to his own. Her scent was enchanting.

"Don't be." Was everything Avaric managed, knowing he would never be mad at her for anything. Whatever it was, it made her feel uneasy, so he would try to soothe her, not upset her even more. Glinda sighed into his neck, leaning onto him a little more.

"I guess I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore." She confessed after a while, whispering almost inaudibly. "Can I stay here?" She asked. She _asked,_ not requested, already phrasing her wish as a statement. Avaric's expression softened. She _was_ upset and, knowing her, it was not just sleeping alone. He assumed her seemingly never-ending nightmares to have haunted her, but kept quiet about it.

"Of course." He breathed, taking all his heart to lift his arm, resting it on her slim back. Another sigh, this time through her nose, warmed his skin. Relief.

Though he would have put on a shirt if he had known about her coming beforehand, Avaric closed his eyes and relaxed his muscles, determined to deliver all the support she needed. He guessed the young witch not to have slept much the other night, so he was glad when her breathing told him that she had fallen asleep after a while. He listened for some minutes longer, then pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and dozed off, sinking into a light, dreamful sleep.

* * *

Avaric made his way down the stairs, hearing the door of the bathroom close behind Glinda. She had slept peacefully through the night, which he was grateful for. He himself had not slept as much, waking up whenever she moved in the slightest or started mumbling in her sleep, but eventually gave in to her cuddle, embracing her slim form with both arms and resting his chin on her head.

Before reaching the last steps, something grabbed Avaric's arm, making him stumble. He stubbed his toes while falling, hitting the wall, face first.

"You schmuck!" He heard his older brother's voice holler at him, yanking him back again. Before he could catch his balance, Avaric felt dull pain from a punch in his face. Groaning, he had to hold himself up against the wall, another fist thrusting into his stomach. Avaric's vision went white, his jaw stung with pain and he had to hunch over, swallowing the vomit his brother had almost made him throw up onto his feet.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Gundart pulled on his younger brother's shoulder, his fist meeting the boy's abdomen halfway. "You can't shag _her!_ " He bellowed furiously.

"Gundart! That's enough." Kazbeh held the already lunged arm of his brother back, reaching forward to pull both with him into the kitchen. Gundart struggled against his older brother's grip, but let up on Avaric.

Being pushed into a chair, Avaric tried blinking the veil from his eyes, taking more than a moment to regain his sight. His head throbbed, his jaw hurt, and he still felt like throwing up.

"Do you have _any_ idea what our family's reputation is going to end up if people find out that sissy here has been screwing _her_?" Gundart growled, slumping down in the opposite chair, crossing his arms. Kazbeh took a deep breath, giving Avaric the time to regain himself.

"I… didn't." He panted, one hand on his stomach. "She came because she wanted company… nothing happened." His voice came jerky, breathy.

"Right." Gundart did not believe one word, staring at the boy opposite of him with resentment. He opened his mouth, leaning forward on the table, but Kazbeh beat him to the punch.

"Come on, Gundart, I don't think anything happened there." The oldest of the brothers went around the kitchen, arms tightly crossed. "Av's a wimp, a lowlife and a weakling, but not a liar. Plus, a woman of class would never commit to that." He argued, finding the exact words to soothe his younger brother – by insulting Avaric. Gundart snorted, not arguing back. Kazbeh sighed, walking over to the door. "Work, Gundart." He dryly called.

Gundart glared at his younger brother until he would meet his eyes. Despite and threat burned in them, but he eventually rose from his seat, going after Kazbeh when he heard the staircase creak.

"Good mornin- Avaric!" Glinda hurried over when she spotted the already swollen, bruised jaw. Avaric cleared his vision, trying to give a reassuring smile through the pain in the left side of his face and licked the blood off his lip.

"I… fell on the stairs…" He mumbled, knowing it was not entirely untrue. The front door closed without the expected bang. Gundart had obviously heard. Avaric had no intention of protecting his brother, but did not feel like dropping a dime on him, either. He never had.

Avaric winced when Glinda's soft palms cupped his face, clenching his jaw, before noticing that it hurt even more than her touch. Reluctantly, he met her gaze, shining with sympathy. He could not tell her what had happened; she would only blame herself.

"What happened to the 'being more careful'?" She asked strictly, yet caringly. Taking a short inhale, Avaric got to his feet, glad that his sense of balance had returned. Walking past her, he opened the fridge, searching for whatever the blonde would enjoy most for breakfast. Glinda stopped him, holding him back by his arm. She sighed, annoyed by his lack of concern. Studying his tired eyes, the young witch led him back to the chair where she had to push him down by his shoulders to have him sit. Avaric wanted to object, but his body would not obey him, slacking with exhaustion after the adrenaline.

"Avaric," her tone was gentle, affectionate even. Glinda watched him for a couple of heartbeats, leaning down to be at his eyelevel. "Are you okay with going back today?" She asked, her eyes almost more pitiful than caring. Swallowing, he met her gaze shortly, nodding weakly. She sighed through her nose, stepping forward to meet her forehead with his, closing her eyes.

"Okay." She whispered, retreating after a moment.

* * *

They travelled in silence. Glinda had refused to sit inside the carriage, she had insisted him to take in the first place. Avaric – not needing a lot of luggage – had thought it to be overdo, but accepted it still. For now, he was glad to have it, since the bags she had brought with her upon arriving – he still wondered how – were nicely packed into the carriage.

The young witch's hair shone like gold in the sunlight, as if trying to reflect the sun itself. She sat close to Avaric, almost leaning against him, but did not dare to ask about the morning again. He knew she was aware of his confession being an excuse – she had seen the bruises on his stomach when he had dressed, unable to hide them in time.

"I'm sorry, Avaric." His heart skipped a beat when he heard her say his name. It was different; warmth carried in her tone, but still the voice he adored. "Next time, _you_ choose where you wanna go." She declared, still speaking softly. He let his shoulders drop. He had made her feel bad, hadn't he? Staring down at the passing road, he let his hands, holding the reins, sink into his lap.

"Next time, just let me stay…" _With you._ Avaric bit his tongue, restraining himself from finishing his sentence. He felt her gaze on him but would not dare to return it, pretending not to notice. "I don't need vacation; I really like my job." He confessed, trying to reassure her. Inwardly facepalming himself, he cursed, hoping he had not phrased his statement too conspicuously. _Think before you speak, idiot…!_ Scolding himself, he felt his jaw hurt upon clenching his teeth. Releasing it, Avaric resisted touching his face, not wanting to alarm Glinda. Perhaps he would have to borrow some makeup to cover his bruises, since it was seemingly getting more and more impossible for either of them to be properly dressed when being together.

"Sure." Glinda's voice still spoke for itself. She did feel bad, but at least she had not noticed his avowal.

* * *

They had just reached the city centre of Traum, having to pass by the snug framework houses, typical for the area. Avaric tried to avoid the town square, which was crowded around the fountain in the middle due to festivities.

Glinda gasped, staring ahead while repeatedly tugging on his sleeve. Her eyes were sparkling.

"The Lurline Feast?" She practically exclaimed, eyes darting from one decorative banner to the other. Flags, garlands, colourful ribbons and flowers adored every building, pole and, of course, the fountain. "Is that today?" Glinda kept pulling on his shirt. "Oh, can we go, pleeease?" She stretched, much like a child asking for a treat. Smiling to himself, Avaric had to admit that she was very childlike sometimes, often even. In a cute and innocently selfish way.

"You'll be seen." He pointed out, slowing the horse's pace with a gentle tug of the reins to let the excited blonde witness the celebrations. When Glinda pouted, he continued, giving her a sympathetic but urging look. "You're kind of illegally here; there is no such thing as a 'vacation' for the ruler of Oz." He explained, wavering his head from side to side. Pouting even more, Glinda sighed, catching his eye and fluttering her eyelids rapidly. She knew exactly how to persuade him if she wanted to.

Sighing in defeat, Avaric rolled his eyes, hiding his smile. He flicked the reins, halting behind a row of houses on the edge of the town square. Glinda watched with hopefully shining eyes when the boy stepped down, going to search his bag in the carriage. She leaned over the rail on the side of the bench, excitedly waiting for whatever he was doing.

"Here." Avaric stretched his hands out towards her, offering a dark blue, almost black piece of fabric. Blinking at it, Glinda seemed slightly confused. Taking it from him, she realised it to be what looked like a cape, probably for the cold since the material was heavy cotton. Tilting her head, she slowly grasped his idea, a cheeky grin widening on her doll's face.

"Undercover?" She asked, seeming more thrilled by the notion of hiding her identity than going at all. She really was a child. Avaric raised his brows at her and she nodded eagerly in return, stepping down from the carriage. She eyed the cape from every ankle, until Avaric – silently sighing through his nose in amusement – took it from her. In one swift sway, he had put it around her, where it went down until her lower back, tying it beneath her chin.

"There." He nodded, pulling up the hood to cover her strikingly beautiful hair and overshadow her face. Glinda beamed a smile, throwing the lashes of the cape on her front torso over her shoulders, not wanting to hide her white, with dark blue and pink flowers ornamented dress. It was strapped behind her neck, a heart shaped, low cleavage and lined with white lace.

Still smiling widely, she turned on the heel, making her way back to the town square. Avaric shook his head, smiling. Tying the horse to a pole, he made sure to loosen the bridle, then followed after the blonde.

The centre around the fountain was buzzing with celebrating people. The water glistened in the midday's sun rays, sprinkling in high arches above the crowd's heads. In a circle around the fountain – on which's top was a statue of Lurline herself, palms facing upwards to imitate her powers while creating Oz – hung banners of purple and blue. The blue, so Avaric knew, was not signifying Munchkinland, as it was their trademark colour, but reminded of the flowing Gillikin River with its gentle silk texture. Ribbons of all colours blew in the light breeze, which sprinkled the water through the warm air.

Searching the place with his eyes, Avaric remained on the side of the square, leaning against the wooden wall of one of the many booths, this one offering freshly baked goods, such as small tarts and sweet, buttery bread rolls. The people danced around the fountain, heels clacking against the sun warmed bricks. He had his difficulties with finding Glinda in the crowd, too many people of all ages toasting, singing and dancing.

The fiddlers standing next to the fountain caught his attention and through crowd, Avaric spotted a strikingly white dress amongst the strong, colourful attires of the other Gillikinese. He did not notice his mouth standing open while watching her, his heart skipping a beat, almost along to the rhythm of her dancing.

Lost in the festivities, Glinda had found her place to be. She danced like an angel, so Avaric thought, beautifully and elegantly, with carefree and nimble movements. The people clapped, an uproar stirring through the crowd, watching the girl in her deficient disguise. No one seemed to suspect their ruler to be amongst them, so they kept on chanting and singing.

Other girls, women and men of all ages joined in, turning the clicking of glasses into a frisk. Glinda bloomed like a flower in the centre of attention, free enough to do as she pleased and yet not unnoticed. A constant smile beamed on her face, her eyes glowing with joy. Spotting Avaric from behind the crowd, she waved him over, but he only shook his head. Before she could insist, their eye contact was intermitted by the moving crowd, following the blonde witch's merry dancing.

Smiling warmly, Avaric could not help himself but watch in awe. She clearly did not belong in a study, full of serious political matters; she obviously basked in attention and admiration. When the song ended, the whole town seemed to cheer, rejoicing at their festival having taken an even blither atmosphere.

* * *

Laughing, Glinda pushed her way through the crowd, back to where she had last seen Avaric. Greeting her with a smile and a small strawberry tart he had just bought, he uttered his adulation. Glinda grinned widely, blabbing excitedly about the Feast in between avidly munching on her treat.

"Avaric?" They heard a voice calling from the side. Turning, Avaric's amused smile from seeing Glinda hectically swallowing down a huge bite dropped. He was not negatively surprised, quite the contrary. A girl – around their age, perhaps younger – with ash brown, waist-long hair, walked over to them. She wore an almost phosphorescently purple gown that flowed until her shins, sleeves widening at her elbows. No doubt she was lovely.


	56. Chapter 56 - Confession V: Notice

**Want some fluff? Well, here ya go ＼(￣▽￣)／**

"It's been forever; how have you been?" The young woman came forward, smiling amiably at him. A light gasp escaped her lips upon noticing his bruised jaw. "Did you get into a fight with Gundart again?" She asked, making Glinda slightly narrow her eyes.

"Oh, never mind that…" Avaric awkwardly cleared his throat, looking down when the girl reached out a gentle hand for his face.

"It's really good to see you." She said, sensing him not wanting to talk about it. Avaric lifted his gaze, smiling.

"How's your mother?" He asked, changing the topic. The girl's face lit up. She returned his smile and started sharing her stories. Glinda could not quite follow their conversation – too many names, places and inside jokes confusing her. From what she gathered, the two had known each other for quite a while, revelling about happenings in their childhood, discussing school and bantering about local events and people, Glinda had not the slightest idea of. For some reason, the smile on his face – usually lifting her spirit with little effort – let a cold shiver run down her back.

While engaged into their conversation, the girl almost stumbled against Glinda, not having noticed her so far.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologised, smiling sweetly. It was genuine, but Glinda instantly hated it. Avaric cleared his throat, moving a step backwards and holding out his hand towards Glinda.

"…" he inhaled, almost forgetting to keep her identity a secret. "T-this is my friend from Frottica." He corrected himself, quickly turning back to the girl, holding out his hand. "This is Millane; we went to school together." He introduced awkwardly. Glinda felt a hot mess bubbling in her stomach when Millane took the hand he held out with both of hers, starting on another story she excitedly retold after nodding her greetings to the blonde.

Suddenly, the crowd stirred, turbulent shouts rising up when the man-high barrels tumbled down from the pyramid stack. People gasped, clearing the court. Avaric shoved Glinda aside, faster than she could react to the accident herself, making her yelp in shock.

When she looked around, the three loose barrels had luckily not reached them, but to her sulkiness, Avaric had not only taken care of her. Behind his other arm – stretched out as if he would take a bullet for both of them – stood Millane, a concerned look on her face.

The turmoil slowly ceased, the Gillikinese returning to their original spots, most of them starting to whisper to one another. Avaric went over to a bulky, middle aged man, having trouble to lift one of the barrels by himself. Following the example of other helping hands, they lifted the heavy object, slowly carrying it back with sidesteps.

Glinda – fearing the barrel would drop on someone's feet any moment – could not watch and turned her gaze over to the girl instead. Her friendly attitude and good looks irritated her. The feeling reminded her of the past, where she had been fighting with Elphaba because of Fiyero having left her, though this time felt different. There was nothing but cold politeness she could force towards the girl.

"My, what a mess." Millane mumbled, still watching the men clear the court. "So," she sighed, turning around, "you're from Frottica?" She asked, smiling nicely. Glinda had to focus not to narrow her eyes. The girl tilted her head in a curious way when Glinda simply nodded, trying to keep the shadow over her face as low as possible. "Where do you know Avy from? You don't look like our age." Millane noted.

Glinda surged with fury inwardly. First of all, the nickname had not been necessary; she already despised it – the sweet way Millane had said it, the nostalgia in her voice and the knowing, much too intimate relationship they seemed to have. Besides that, Glinda felt her blood run cold when the girl called her _older_ , something she never ever wanted to hear from no one. The 'our' did not make it any better.

"We met in the Emerald City." She snapped, huffing to herself. Millane had turned to watch the crowd again, her eyes following Avaric who was climbing up a scaffold, helping to pull the last barrel back up onto the stack. The girl's expression was hard to read, either not hiding anything from the world or everything behind the constant smile. Perhaps it was just the form of her mouth, Glinda thought.

"So, you've been to school together?" The witch in disguise asked, glancing at the girl next to her from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, Avy and I have known each other since forever, before school actually." She raved, her tone warm, "I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts." Glinda could not. She could not even _think_ those words again. "He grew up so much since the last time I saw him. And not just in the handsome way, if you know what I mean." The brunette winked, a spark of affection in her eyes.

Glinda almost groaned out loud. Whatever it was she was feeling, she could not stand it. It was not embarrassment; more humiliation, but it was hot, almost burning her from the inside. Breathing sharply through her nose, the blonde was too crossed to ask anything else to keep the conversation up. All she wanted was for Avaric to take her home. Now.

As if by magic, the boy returned just a minute afterwards. Sweat rolled down his temples and forehead and he still caught his breath, but hid it as much as possible. Millane smiled, using a handkerchief to wipe his forehead.

"You haven't changed, have you? Always the first one to help…" she said, raising her brows. Avaric – not quite having regained his strength – gave a tired but honest smile. Glinda frowned slightly, not wanting to admit the envy she felt when he smiled at someone else beside her.

"Thanks, Millane." He said, almost softly. Closing her eyes for a second, the blonde witch had to stop herself from interpreting the way he talked to and looked at the other girl. _Why is this bothering me so much?_ She wondered, lowering her gaze with a thoughtful frown. Millane was nice and Avaric obviously liked her. Why was it so hard for the sorceress to feel happy for him, despite her reputation of being _Goodness_ herself?

Something nudged her, gently. Almost whipping her head up, Glinda stared into Avaric's hazel eyes, right next to her. He looked at her expectantly, probably having asked something.

"Shall we?" He questioned, repeating himself. Glinda blinked for a moment, comprehending what he meant. Her eyes slightly widened when she noticed the girl having left – she spotted the bright purple out of the corner of her eye, disappearing in the crowd.

"Yes." She said, stammering at first, then forcing a determined expression, taking his arm, he had not offered. It took him a heartbeat, but Avaric nodded and gave in to her will, leading her into the side street around the corner.

* * *

During the first hours of their way back to the Emerald City, Glinda was silent, pouting to herself. She sat next to Avaric in the front, almost smashing herself against him, not moving one inch. She had taken hold of his arm again, the second he sat next to her. He seemed a little confused by her behaviour, but did not dare to ask.

"So… you like that girl, huh?" Glinda tried sounding casual, swallowing the annoyance, still pushing through her tone.

"Millane?" Avaric hesitated, making Glinda nervous for a reason she did not manage to grasp. "I do; we've spent a lot of time together when I was a kid." She could hear the smile on his face without having to look up. And she did not. She did not want to see him smiling when talking about _her_. "She starts a lot of her sentences with 'so', just like you." Glinda frowned, feeling herself blush. She had never noticed herself doing it, being surprised how he had come to know her habits, flattered by his sense for detail. "I'm sure you would get along well; she likes singing and dancing, too." He said, not turning around.

Glinda was about to pout to herself again, not wanting to hear any praises or inside stories of the two, but frowned with concern when Avaric let out a long, wistful sigh. It was such a strong sigh the blonde could feel his chest inflate and deflate on her arm that she leaned against him so fiercely.

She leaned forward, giving him a questioning look. His expression was gloomy, having been upbeat just a minute ago. Her shoulders dropped. Tenderly, Glinda reached out for his face, turning it to look at her, careful not to hurt his jaw.

"Avaric?" She asked, seeing a bit of his usual self returning. A smile flashed across his lips. He sighed shortly through his nose and relaxed again. Shaking his head, he tried reassuring her. Curling her lips challengingly, Glinda raised her brows, continuing to flutter her eyelids. She knew it would work; it always did.

"It's nothing." He rolled his eyes at her tactic, still giving in. "We were friends and I used to stay at her place for as long and often as I could, whenever I didn't want to be at my parents' hou- well always, actually." He said flatly, trying to ban every emotion from his voice. Glinda frowned with sympathy, remembering the girl's comment about Gundart and him fighting. She recalled the stories the two brothers had told her about Avaric – running away or hiding more often than they could count. "Her mother is really nice, but sadly permanently in need of assistance; she was born with a weak body." He continued, his eyes fixed on the horizon. "Millane and I always did our best, helping her. Millane's father left when she was four, the year her brother died of the same aliment their mother has." His voice was strained, sounding tired as if he had just experienced all the hurt and exhaustion the family had been through throughout their lives.

"You really care for them." Her question was not quite a question, but he nodded anyway.

"They took me in when my own family wouldn't. I owe them so much." He confessed, eyes glazed, the setting sun reflecting in them. Avaric seemed too lost in his memories to be bothered by directly gazing into the sun, unwaveringly hunching over the reins.

Not knowing how to handle his sadness, Glinda scooted even closer, leaning her head on his shoulder. Her hands around his arm tightened while she stared into the distance where the sun was setting, imagining the monkeys flying around Kiamo Ko. Avaric sighed to himself, accepting her comfort by resting his head on hers after hesitating for a moment.

Glinda could not believe herself, still feeling strange when thinking about the girl. She was nice, obviously had a harsh fate and a strong bond with Avaric. She was Gillikinese. She was perfect, wasn't she? Made for one another. _They deserve each other…_ the blonde witch thought, unhappily frowning. _Why does this bother me so much?_ She asked herself over and over, unable to admit her feelings to herself, or anyone for that matter.

Guilt tugged on her, almost shoving the other strange feelings in her aside. She had not asked to know even more depressing things about him, his past and the people he had known long before her. Now that she knew, she could not ignore it anymore, cursing to herself for being unable to feel for other people as they did for her. Avaric was very dear to her, something she had unconsciously admitted long ago, but the guilt of not being able to help with his concerns gnawed on her like a beast on a bone.

As expected, the journey by carriage took them a few days, since they could not transport the horse in the train. Through the night, Avaric had stayed awake, giving the animal a few breaks in between. Glinda had nodded off against his shoulder at some point – he had carried her inside the carriage, where she had spent her night.

The day after, they kept on travelling, but this time, Glinda had insisted on staying at an inn, being able to count the rings beneath the boy's eyes. Having persuaded him not to push on until Red Sand, they found a small tavern, which was nearly booked out. Under a strict look of the landlord, the two shared a single room – Glinda had also insisted on Avaric not staying outside in the carriage, which he had proposed.

"But you brought one, didn't you?" Avaric was confused, distinctly remembering Glinda in her nightgown the other night. Sighing to herself, the blonde leaned on her arms as she sat on the bed.

"I forgot it in the bathroom." She groaned, annoyed with herself.

Avaric raised his eyebrows, an uncomfortable silence surrounding him for a couple of heartbeats.

"Great… Now _they_ will find it…" he sighed, frowning as he tried to ban the images of his brothers from his head. "A new trophy for the shelf." He said under his breath, but her giggling told him that she had heard his comment anyway. He had just found a fresh shirt for himself, having removed his already. Glancing over at the pouty blonde in her underwear – which she clearly did not mind revealing in front of him –, he sighed, stretching out his hand. Blinking slightly puzzled, the young witch's face lit up within a second, accepting his offer and jumping off the bed, eagerly putting the shirt on, her hair long enough to stay trapped in it. She grinned at him like a child, pulling on the hem to show just how much space she had.

"It's almost like a tent." Her voice rang with enthusiasm and amusement. Though it was not very long, she loved it. Smiling, she waited for him to come, which he did, lifting the blanket and laying down, making as much space for her as he could. It was a single room after all, with a single bed.

Glinda, almost having forgotten about the last days' events, was happy, feeling comforted and protected when climbing into the bed. Without hesitation, she rested her head on his shoulder, nestling herself in. She put one hand behind his neck, hugging him close to her while her upper, bare leg drew his torso even closer, thigh on his abdomen. The blonde had practically placed half of her on top of him, giving both enough space in the bed with ease – not that she had had that in mind, but it was nice anyway.

.,.,.

Avaric relaxed after a while, ignoring the pain of his bruise where her knee rested. Though he was not as nervous as he had been a long time ago, his heart was still aflutter whenever she was near him. He listened to her falling asleep, watching the silhouette of her slim back fall and raise. One hand on her waist, hugging her back, Avaric made sure she was fast asleep before moving his other hand, having rested behind his head. He always longed to stroke her beautiful hair, only daring when she would not notice.

His fingers almost greedily ran through the perfect locks, feeling their soft curling on his skin. He tenderly tugged her hair out of the shirt, combing it with his fingers. He loved everything about her with every fibre of his body. Gently stroking her hair, caressing her forehead and neck, Avaric eventually fell asleep, not believing his luck, his eyelids heavier than her weight on his body.

* * *

Glinda awoke – to her own surprise – before Avaric. She blinked against the dim light that fought its way through the curtain, then sighed deeply. Remembering where they were, she concluded him to having been even more tired than she had originally thought.

The blonde, noticing his hands on her waist and back of her neck, smiled, propping her chin up on his chest. Watching him sleep was something she rarely had the chance to. He looked peaceful, lips parted as he calmly breathed through his ajar mouth. He was too sweet, she thought, moving her hand from his shoulder to his neck, tracing her fingertips upwards. Feeling his pulse throb beneath his bruised jaw, she gently moved her thumb over his injury. She still did not know the reason for their fighting, but felt sympathy for him, well aware that it was not uncommon for the brothers to fight.

Avaric opened his eyes when the blonde touched his bruise, slowly awaking. He inhaled and exhaled deeply, taking his time to wake up. Glancing down, he bent his head to look at her. Smiling at one another, they did not need to speak their 'good mornings' out loud.

Gazing into his eyes, Glinda felt peaceful. There was this strange urge, wanting to move even closer, feel him even more. She stared at him, supressing the desire to press her lips against his cheek, his jaw, his chin, his lips. Something stirred inside her stomach and she found herself blushing for no reason – at least none she could understand.

Avaric rubbed his hand up and down her side, muttering something about getting up. Biting down her strange feelings, Glinda nodded hesitantly, releasing him. The two dressed, had a sparse breakfast and packed up to leave.

Travelling across the Yellow Brick Road – which they reached after hours – the time almost flew by, since the nicely fixed road was a lot more comfortable than forest or gravel paths. By the break of night, they could see the silhouette of the palace, towering over the Emerald City's gates.

Again, they sneaked in through the back door, having to pass the guards outside the City though. Putting on an important expression and lifting her chin, Glinda had persuaded them with one glance to let them pass without asking questions. Of course, she had sat a few inches away from Avaric, who hardly looked up.

Glinda slept in her own bed that night, on her own. Since they had arrived very late that night, there was no time or motivation to study. Avaric had brought her dinner – the first good meal they had had in days – before going back down to eat something himself. Thoughts of the Tenmeadows, the Lurline Festival and her own, confusing feelings haunting her, Glinda for once did not feel like sneaking downstairs. She did not want to deal with them, but ignoring her feelings was impossible, too.

When waking up from a cold breeze creeping beneath her covers, Glinda blinked against the dim moonlight, smiling to see Elphaba returning.

"Elphie…" she whispered hoarsely, turning over and stretching her arms out. The green witch smiled back, dropping her broom and bag to meet her best friend in a hug. Hunched over Glinda's sleepy form, Elphaba whispered a greeting into the blonde's ear, finding herself stuck in her friend's arms and thus, giving in, laying down to sleep as well. Grateful for the distraction, Glinda nuzzled into her friend's neck, holding her as she fell back asleep quickly, thoughts free of trouble for one night.


	57. Chapter 57 - Confession VI: Tea

"It'll do the trick, trust me." Glinda insisted, watching Avaric suspiciously drinking the beverage she had prepared. "You'll be sleeping like a baby." She smiled, taking the mug from him before he had the chance to put it down himself.

Sitting on the side of his bed, she could see his eyelids getting heavier by the second. She knew he did not want to, but the blonde made him take a little time off to relax, so she had made him a special herbal tea with a lulling effect. Her Nanny had used it to help her sleep when she was little, so Glinda knew it would work, though she had never prepared it herself before.

"No, stay, sleep!" She ordered when the boy lurched out of his bed.

"I just…" he almost slurred, the herbs operating perfectly, but maybe a little too early, "Need to get rid of the tea…" he mumbled, disappearing in the bathroom, making the blonde giggle. Smiling to herself, she fluffed his pillow and tossed his blanket aside for him to get in. She liked taking care of him for once, a strange but not unpleasant mixture of motherly and otherwise affectionate feelings rising inside her.

Avaric returned, hardly being able to stand, let alone walk on his own feet, staggering and falling into bed where he let out a long exhale. Tsking, Glinda shook her head with a childish smile, taking the towel from his hands that he had brought unknowingly. She got up, throwing it back to the sink, finding the boy fast asleep.

Watching him, she felt herself smile uncontrollably. He was squishing his face into the pillow, starting to drool, arms limply at his sides and one leg still hanging over the edge of the bed. Glinda placed her hand on his shoulder, lifting it up to turn him over, where he stopped on his back, falling towards his side, facing away from her. Starting to think she might have given the tea a tad too many herbs, Glinda frowned upon the boy not stirring at all when she moved him, breathing deeply through his ajar mouth.

The blonde went around the bed, kneeling down in front of him, letting her eyes travel along his features. He seemed more numb than simply asleep, but relaxed – so she told herself in order not to feel bad. Letting out a sigh, the young witch sank down, lying down herself, one hand beneath her head, gazing at the boy. She did not know what is was that made her stomach turn, but there was something about him, causing her to be excited. She watched him for a while, unable to take her eyes off him, finally not standing it anymore and reaching out a hand.

To her surprise, she felt bristly inceptions of facial hair, he had probably not been given the time to shave off. Her fingertips traced the stubbles, carefully, yet eagerly. The sensation tingled her skin as she trailed along his chin, where she found it to be the prickliest, even though it was not even visible. Grazing along his jaw, she let her thumb travel up his cheek to his ear, which she fondly brushed over a couple of times, fidgeting with his earlobe – finding it small in comparison to her own.

Exhaling through her mouth as quietly as she could, Glinda's hand found its way down his neck, stroking up his nape, feeling the shorter hair in the back, then pushing through his hair up to the top of his head. It was soft and messy, so she ruffled it a little more, shoving it out of his face with straddled fingers. He had a prominent forehead, – typically Gillikinese – where a scar disrupted his hairline on the left.

With sparkling eyes, the blonde let her fingers smooth out the slight frown on his forehead, then his eyebrows, being messy, too, and wirier than his hair. She stroked down the bridge of his nose, bulging beneath her touch, which she had not noticed with her eyes either. Assuming it to have healed quite some times, she frowned with pity, scooting closer to examine it. The slight bumps were hardly visible, but told of a history of brawls.

With tender fingertips, the young witch focused her attention further down, tracing along the corner of his mouth and finally his lips. A shiver went down her spine when his rough, chapped lips enclosed her finger, giving the illusion of a kiss. Her heartbeat raced, and Glinda found herself blushing, but dared not to take it away.

Breathing again after having held her breath, the blonde moved her hand back to his chin, feeling the slight stubble and ascertained his jaw to be just as subterraneously wrecked as his nose. Sighing quietly, she let her thumb caress his face, placing her palm flat against his neck, wandering down to his collarbone, unbuttoning the first buttons of his shirt, pushing it over his shoulders to bare his chest that was sluggishly raising and falling.

Glinda's mind raced. She could hear her blood pump in her ears, heartbeat accelerating. Panting to herself, she had the inexplainable desire to feel him even more, explore him, enclose him. Her body heated itself up and she leaned closer, letting the supple skin of her own face tickle along his cheek, almost rubbing hers against his. Touching her nose with his, she shivered shortly from the tips of their lips brushing against each other, her stomach contracting.

Breathing warmly against him, Glinda felt Avaric's eyes flutter open. She stared at him, but the boy seemed to look through her, only half awake. He gazed back, his eyes slightly veiled, mouth still ajar. Blinking at him, he mirrored her action, to no avail. _Did I overdo it?_ She wondered, figuring he had no clue of where he was and why – if he was aware of being awake at all. _Am I taking advantage of him if I just…_ Tilting her head into the pillow, she breathed through her mouth, her chest heaving and body burning.

Without giving it a second thought, Glinda's desire won her over. She kissed him passionately, moaning into his mouth and claiming his lips with hers. Pressing his face against hers, she ran her hand through his hair, deepening the kiss by sucking on his lower lip. Avaric – still far from reality – kissed her back, his slack hands moving of their own accord, shoving her onto him and resting on her waist, twitching from the sensation his mindless form experienced.

Glinda moaned lowly, arching her back and almost eating him up. She trembled from agitation, straddling him with one leg on either side of his hips, gasping when she felt his body arouse by itself. She stroked with her hands down his chest, leaving a trail of kisses down his neck, letting her behind sink down with a sigh. Avaric's hands still twitched, sometimes squeezing her pelvis, then slacking, almost falling. Moaning when they slowly travelled down, Glinda captured his lips again, one hand in his hair, the other going down his abdominals, unbuttoning his trousers…

* * *

Elphaba – her nose almost touching the books on the shelf as she scanned them – spun around upon hearing the door slam close. Glinda leaned against it, both hands covering her mouth. Questioningly, the green witch met her friend's wide eyes. Glinda blinked at her as if having seen a ghost, shock and fear and something else that was hard to decipher shining in the huge sapphires. She was a mess – in- and outwardly.

"What happened?" Elphaba frowned when the blonde started pacing with small, hasty steps. She covered her face with her hands, thrusting the heels of her hands into her eyes, biting the inside of her lip. "What did you do?" The green-skinned woman began to worry.

" _It!_... almost…" Glinda blurted out, her voice retreating to a whisper, muffled behind the hand she put over her mouth. Elphaba's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You _what_?" She asked again, going after the blonde, holding her in place by her shoulders – pulling the falling off strap back up. "Look at me, Glin." She ordered, meeting insecure and guilty eyes. "Tell me, what exactly did you do? You… made love to him?" She feared the answer, but the blonde escaped her grip, burying her face in her hands, crossing the room, only to come back again.

"Yes… I mean, no. No, but yes. I…" she sighed, helplessly frowning at her best friend.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No." Glinda clarified, her defeated tone changing into what sounded like something between a moan and a sigh. "But I _reeeally_ wanted to… and almost did…" she confessed, pulling her fingers down the sides of her face, stretching her skin. "I…" she sighed again, leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath and feeling Elphaba's gaze on her without having to look up, she explained. "I gave him Nocturia Gentian; the stuff I used to drink when I was young and couldn't sleep. He woke up but also didn't and I guess I got kinda carried away and well…" she gave an uncertain grin, fading as soon as it had come, turning into a flustered twisting of her lips.

"Nocturia Gentian? And he woke up?" Elphaba put a finger to her chin, which reminded the blonde of Avaric's chin, causing her stomach to make a twist, so she looked away.

"Not really. It was more of a trance." She stared out the window, then resumed pacing around.

"How much did you give him?" Elphaba asked. Glinda strode over into her bathroom, bringing a casket with her, the label yellowing and withering, but the name still decipherable.

"Three spoons on one cup; says it here." The blonde said, her finger pointing at the instructions.

"Glinda, no." Elphaba almost gasped, but sighed instead. "It means three parts of water and one spoon of herbs." The blonde winced, trusting her friend's intelligence more than her own – for good reasons. "Did you at least use teaspoons instead of tablespoons?"

"I think so, yes…" the girl frowned, thoughtfully eyeing the ceiling. Slowly nodding to herself, she remembered, exchanging a glance with a concerned Elphaba.

"Let's hope you didn't put him to sleep for good. An extreme overdose might kill him…" the green witch muttered, receiving a loud gasp. Giving a serious look before her friend could interrupt, she made Glinda understand that she was not joking. The blonde covered her wide-open mouth with both hands.

"Oh Oz…" Glinda whispered, backing away on suddenly weak knees, until she hit the wall with her back. Scanning the writing on the box's label once more, Elphaba shrugged, putting it next to the sink, returning while shaking her head.

"Nothing we can do but wait and see." She announced, spinning around when her best friend collapsed, catching the nearly fainting girl. "Glinda! Pull yourself together, come on." She urged, shaking her by her shoulders until she blinked her vision clear.

"Elphie… what if I killed him?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "What if he…" the blonde's voice broke. She clutched the sleeve of her friend's dress, trying not to fall, unable to stand on her shaking legs. Thinking, the green witch helped her friend to sit in her chair.

"How about you get him something to eat and drink; help his body get rid of the Gentian." She proposed with a soothing voice, avoiding to make any promises of 'everything being alright' or 'him going to be fine'. _Maybe she_ should _have had sex with him if he won't wake up anymore…_ She shook her head, disposing of the thought. Glinda stared at her, having noted the unconvincing expression of her friend, but got up anyway, following the notion and walking down to the kitchen, wiping her eyes with her wrists.

* * *

Sitting on the end of Avaric's bed the next morning, Glinda had finally stopped crying – her tears making her face sticky when drying up. She stared down onto the carpet, her mind having worked through every scenario. She saw his funeral, his coffin, his gravestone, before her inner eye. She saw herself crying bitterly, making the lump in her throat return with the thought alone. Swallowing heavily, she had tried to come up with the words to tell his family, Millane, the other servants, but broke into tears whenever she started. She had thought about never entering his room again, not even now, being anxious to find his lifeless body. She had seen herself as a widow or a girl, never to be married in the first place – unsure why she had those ideas –, hiding herself away for the rest of her life. She had thought of doing so, but when Elphaba came to her mind – either having to wither alongside her or going away to at least survive – she shuddered, guilt forming like a thick cloud of heavy rain above her head.

Glinda's fists clutched the hem of her dress. She cursed to herself, hating how she had made such a tiny but grave mistake, possibly taking someone's life by accident. _hHihisHis_ life. Sniffling, the blonde found herself empty, not bearing the idea of losing another of her closest friends. She cared about him as if he was her kin, though the beating of her heart told her otherwise. She did not admit it, not even to herself. She feared falling for someone, leaving her before she had the chance to prove it.

Avaric groaned, his eyelids fluttering, fingers twitching. Gasping silently, Glinda turned, watching with wide eyes as his opened. He stared at the ceiling, then groaned again, pushing himself up. His arms trembled from his own weight, only letting him manage to sit up against the headboard. He looked at his quivering hands, surprised to see them obeying but failing to work properly, nonetheless.

His gaze wandered upwards, spotting the blonde at the end of his bed, her eyes huge and insecure. They glistened, letting him know about her having cried. Tilting his head slightly, the boy gave a puzzled frown, opening his mouth, but missed his chance when the young witch threw her arms around his neck. He held his breath, being pressed out of his lungs anyway. He gasped lightly, freezing when she sobbed next to his ear.

"Hey…" he relaxed, gently patting her back. He opened his mouth for questions, but when her body shook from her sobs, he closed his mouth and eyes, giving her a moment. Glinda squeezed herself against him, burying her face in his neck, not caring about her hair itching her cheeks. Inhaling his scent, Glinda attempted her heart to calm down, remaining in the embrace for minutes to pass.

"I'm sorry, Avaric…" she sighed over his shoulder, fingers gripping the fabric of his shirt – which still hung down his torso, baring his chest, shoulders and half his back. "I," she sobbed, "didn't mean to do that to you. I messed up, I'm sorry I almost killed you…" she cried, her lips quivering. He was silent for a moment, not quite understanding what she meant. He stroked his hand along her back, until the sobbing ceased, while the other had to help him sit up. "I thought I'd lose you…" she whispered.

"But you didn't." He said serenely, caressing her with his fingers running through the tips of her curls. Glinda's body relaxed and she pulled away, meeting his eyes. He held her gaze, warmly returning it, still a slight veil of tiredness overshadowing his hazel eyes. Glinda frowned sympathetically, her lips twisting at the corner of her mouth, when she let her head sink. He really had no idea about what had happened.

"Sorry." She repeated. Watching his hands enclose hers, she lifted her eyes again, soothed by his affectionate gaze. He shook his head, and for a second, the guilt and devotion rocked her so heftily that she darted forward, kissing him.

Avaric was paralysed. Glinda blinked guiltily, fleeing the room a second later.


	58. Chapter 58 - Confession VII: Confession

**Rated F for fluff...**

"You really have a talent for making the impossibly bad even worse…" Elphaba sighed when Glinda returned to her room, the usually pale cheeks glowing pink. With a helpless frown, the blonde slumped down on the bed, lamenting herself into the cushions. Elphaba rolled her eyes, slightly leaning down to try to catch any words that might come out between the minute-long groans. She put loosening strands of hair behind her ear, frowning when the whining turned into mumbling, fading out. The green witch sighed, straightening herself.

"Honestly, what is wrong with you…"

"That's what I just asked!" Glinda scoffed, lifting her head up, letting it collapse in the pillows again. Elphaba twisted her lips, sitting back.

"Oh, Glin…" she sighed again, watching her friend starting to have problems with breathing, not wanting to admit it and staying in her position – such a child, the green-skinned woman thought to herself. "If you won't believe me that he's into you, maybe listen when I tell you this: _you're_ crushing on your employee."

Glinda grumbled something opaque into the pillows, then belly crawled forward until she let her head flop down onto her friend's lap. Elphaba groaned at the lack of gentleness, putting her book away completely – though she had not actually been reading it; she had of course watched the scene play in her orb.

"Elphie…" Glinda said through the fabric of the witch's skirt, "No…"

"No what?" Elphaba tried to ban the annoyance from her voice.

"No." The blonde repeated. The green-skinned woman pressed her lips together, biting down her comments. Instead, she shook her head, stroking some strands away from her best friend's face, making the girl turn her head to meet the green eyes.

"If 'no', then don't. It's neither doing you any good, nor your reputation. He's a servant, better even; _your_ servant."

"But what if yes?" Glinda's voice was tiny, and she looked uncertain.

"You just said no." Elphaba reminded coolly. Frowning at the pout her friend gave, she shook her head once more, this time more vehemently. "Look, Glin, you can't use him for all of this. Not for magic and not for desire, either. I know you're the type for this romantic nonsense, but he isn't." She said, not only because she was not a fan of the boy, but because she was well aware of him knowing far too much – the minute the blonde broke up with him, both witches could go down within instants. "Distract yourself." She advised.

Glinda made a thoughtful face. Giving a grumbled comprehension, she closed her eyes to think everything over, unintendedly napping on her best friend's lap for an hour. She knew Elphaba was right and she wanted her to be right. Her lips twisted into a frown at the irony. _What is this feeling?_ Trying to shove her strange feelings away, she blamed them on the previous events and magic – whenever there was something she did not comprehend, it had to be magic, right?

The two practised conjuring for a while, ate their lunch and then began with work. Glinda had been glad for the distraction, but could not help but think of something more she would need, her mind still wandering off most of the time.

Avaric was acting cautiously around both women. Elphaba noticed his glances having a spark of hope when shortly daring to look at Glinda, almost feeling sorry for him. Almost. The talented witch watched them do the preparations – not leaving them alone as Glinda had requested – for the welcome of a new solider: a new Captain of the Guard. The term reminded her of Fiyero, noticing how she missed him and giving her mixed feelings about the newcomer. Of course, she was suspicious of everyone, but the title had such a familiar ring to it, she felt a little excited.

* * *

The excitement ceased as the evening stretched and Elphaba soon lost interest, being bored with the party downstairs. Nothing happened. He did not show up. Yawning, the green-skinned woman did not envy her friend at all, going to bed after stuffing the magicked orb away.

* * *

Glinda looked around the great hall, scanning the room. It was the most boring party she had ever been to, and _she_ was the hostess.

It was a business party – only stuffy, boring or old people had come, in order to celebrate some kind of new officer she had never heard of. Not that her lack of knowledge was a surprise, but the person in question had not even shown yet, so the sorceress became more nervous by the minute. She had prepared a speech, which was expected of her, and though she had practised it with Elphaba – not Avaric this time – more than a few times, she dreaded the moment of having to recite it.

She searched the room once more with her eyes. She had no idea about what the honorary guest looked like, but for some reason expected him to be handsome and around her age – she was reminded of Fiyero when he had gained his position as captain of the guard. She hoped for the man to be handsome and not some old creep, like the rest of the people she had to work with in her meetings.

The young witch turned her head, tossing her hair a couple of times – just enough for it to fall right and get attention, and not too much to look desperate. She was a professional when it came to hair, still more than proud of the spell she had learned to perform, instantly giving her perfect curls. She had to smile upon imagining Elphaba with locks, unsure of whether she would dare to try it or not.

Glinda's eyes stopped upon finding the only person around her age, as she lost herself in her thoughts. Avaric looked completely out of place, neither suiting a party nor anything too serious such as the crowd around him. It was the worst combination, she noted, finding herself longing for the right music to dance to with the boy.

He really did not blend in much with the noble people everywhere, though he _was_ always unsuspicious. Perhaps it was just her own perception, where she unconsciously searched for his hazel eyes, his seemingly always slightly messy hair, his almost constantly flushed cheeks. She remembered his facial features, her fingers tingly from recalling the sensation of his rough skin against her supple one, the defined muscles – well hidden in his everyday attire – the feeling of his chapped, but warm lips.

 _What am I doing?_ Shaking her head, Glinda forbade her thoughts. _He's a servant!_ She tried to quit staring at him, turning away before anyone would notice.

Alarmed by herself, the blonde turned her attention to the buffet, alluring her with sweet scents of chocolate and fruit. Biting the inside of her lip, she tried to get rid of imagining Avaric's familiar scent, focusing on the present. She had not officially declared it to be open, but helped herself to an enticingly smelling punch, loving the colour of it being pink. Trying not to draw any attention to herself, she sipped it, not noticing that the fruity beverage contained alcohol through the overly sweetened taste.

* * *

"But I wanna daaance…" Glinda slurred, waving her arms weakly towards the middle of the room. "And I wanna- _hic_ \- drink some mooore…" she lowered her voice without knowing it.

"I think you've had more than enough of that." Avaric hissed, dragging her towards the door by her wrist.

About an hour into the party, their guest of honour had still not shown, so Glinda opened the buffet anyway and the people had started chatting and gossiping. She had been bored with business associates, stories from when before she had been born and other subjects, she had had her difficulties with pretending being interested in. Always distracting herself with snacking or drinking, the blonde had ended up completely drunk, until Avaric tried to take her away from the staring and laughing, mostly slandering guests.

Glinda accidently flung a couple of glasses to the floor, shattering loudly until the very last person in the room noticed her condition. Feeling himself blush fiercely at her actions, Avaric quickly wrapped his arm around the young witch's stomach, carrying her to the door another servant hurriedly held open, closing it behind them.

The boy sighed deeply, huffing when heaving her over his shoulder, making his strenuous way upstairs. _This will pursue her for forever…_ he thought to himself, ignoring her not understandable protests as she tried to hit his back with her fists, almost not missing every time.

"No, no, no…!" Glinda slurred, moving so vehemently, she sent both of them falling to the ground. "Don't tell Elphie…" she whispered too loudly to be fulfilling the cause of whispering. Pressing her finger to her lips, she tiredly looked into his wide eyes from atop of him. Sighing, Avaric shook his head, shoving her off to get to his feet, pulling her up and going to his room instead.

The boy went into the bathroom, taking her bathrobe, which she had gotten used to leaving there. Gasping when he returned, Avaric caught the blonde the last moment, as she was unable to stand on her own feet anymore.

"Goodness, look what you've done to yourself…" he muttered, scolding without her registering. He was angry, but more at the fact of her having taken too little care of herself and spattering her own reputation. He sighed sharply, holding her by her shoulders. Glinda blinked at him with great effort, hardly being able to grasp her situation. She tilted her head at him.

Shaking his own, Avaric told her to take off her dress, to which she slowly nodded, unable to pull down the zipper at the side of her dress. Biting his lip, Avaric undertook the task for her, releasing her from the bodice, placing it on his bed. Glinda fell out of her skirt, rather than stepping out, being caught by the boy once more. His face was burning from flushing fiercely, but he kept telling himself that he was only helping her – he had seen her in less clothing than this, too, though it did not change anything about the blush.

"Avaric, you're _so_ hot." Glinda jabbered when holding on to his neck as he caught her by her sides. Blushing even more, Avaric tried to forget her comment, knowing she was too drunk to say anything serious – she had meant his temperature anyway, right? Collecting himself, he dared untying the front lacing of her corset, while the blonde unbuttoned his shirt – probably thinking she was being of help, too. Rolling his eyes, Avaric ignored it, taking the corset away, before she could undress him. He held out her bathing robe, averting his eyes, but when nothing happened, he aided her in putting it on, tying it for the sorceress.

For once, Glinda managed to do something herself, getting rid of her underskirt, stumbling backwards onto the bed. Having to button his shirt again, Avaric shook his head.

She snored. Blinking unbelievingly, the boy sneaked closer, eyeing her from above. She was asleep, mouth far open, reeking of alcohol and drooling on his blanket. He groaned.

Deciding against getting her to her own room, he slid his hands beneath her, picking the blonde up from the end of his bed. Glinda gave a sleepy moan, blinking at him, cuddling against him, huddling into his arms.

"Avaric…" she sighed, barely awake. He frowned, noticing how her tone had gone soft instead of mildly aggressive, "You're so handsome, Avaric." She said, making him wince at the complement. She sighed deeply, leaning her head against his chest. "And kind… and sweet…" she went on as he walked around the bed, lowering her. "Your eyes are beautiful… and your hair… and you smell good… and you," she yawned, closing her eyes, "have a wonderful voice…"

Avaric bit his lip, feeling his heart beat faster, his fingers twitching from being nervous. _She's too drunk…_ He kept telling himself, trying not to believe her confessions, though it was hard. Gently placing her on the pillow, he had to take off his shirt in order to get back up, since she was clutching it too tightly.

"I reeeally love you." She said, making him freeze. Wide-eyed, Avaric stared at the young witch, who snuggled her face into his shirt, inhaling deeply before drifting off into a deep sleep. The blood in his ears pumped loudly, his heart raced, and he felt his face flush to a feverish temperature. Remembering to breathe after almost a minute, he closed his mouth, letting his eyes soften.

"And I love you." He returned, gently kissing the top of her head.


	59. Chapter 59 - Denial

Glinda woke up with a massive headache. Collecting her senses, it took her a while to see properly. She had found herself in Avaric's room – no sign of the boy – where she ate breakfast and then sneaked up to her own room. The walls were slightly spinning, and the blonde had to use the handrail all the way up the stairs, her breakfast threatening to reappear.

Sighing from being fatigue, she blinked against the light, shining from the polished green marble, making her head throb. She felt Elphaba's gaze on her as she entered her room, immediately turning to the cupboard to choose something to wear for the day.

"Where have you been?" Elphaba asked, making the blonde squint, trying to focus on both finding a dress and answering the question. She stuttered a 'uhm', her mind making an even slower progress than usual.

"I… didn't want to wake you up; it got late yesterday…" she invented, fishing for the hangers and disappearing in the bathroom, where she sat down until she got used to the extreme light of the white marble, the room slightly spinning.

"Glin?" Elphaba went after her, standing in the doorway.

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me?" The green-skinned woman asked, a little confused.

"Urgh, not so _loud_ , Elphie, please…" the sorceress grimaced uncomfortably, making her friend raise a brow. Blinking repeatedly, the talented witch crossed her arms.

"Are you hungover?" She enquired with irritation, her voice gaining sharpness. Glinda groaned, unsure whether to answer and deny the obvious. Of course, Elphaba would find out. The only way to avoid being scolded was getting away, she decided, doing her best to keep her balance as she stood to get dressed. She ignored the lecture her friend was giving her, unable to remember most of it anyway.

Feeling terrible, the blonde went downstairs after a brief glimpse into her calendar. Elphaba had protested, but the noise was too much for her, so Glinda fled where her friend could not follow, guilt gnawing on her. It was her own fault, she knew that, but she did not see any good reason for having it rubbed in again.

Frowning at the still slightly shaky environment and the fact that Avaric had not come to pick her up for the visit to the hospital she was supposed to do, the blonde went outside by herself, determined not to be bothered by her friends' strange behaviour – though Elphaba's had been anticipated – and strutted out the main doors.

"Lady Glinda!"

"Your Goodness!" She blinked, staggering against the closing doors when not only the sun's light flooded her vision, but a swarm of reporters, all bearing a gleeful smirk.

"What do you have to say about the headline this morning?"

"Is it true that you had to be dragged away?"

"What happened after you were taken from the party?"

"Is it true that you have a problem with alcohol?"

Completely frozen, Glinda fought to stay on her feet, as she felt like the floor was spinning again. The voices made her head throb even more and she closed her eyes, holding her head, which only intensified the uproar of the crowd. Not only reporters had gathered, clustering her, but people from all classes – curious onlookers. Gloating bystanders. She drew a breath, feeling nauseous again.

Tears stung her eyes at the accusations and names the people yelled. She felt horrible. Horrible and lost. She thought about making a bubble and floating away, but her mind would not allow any straight thinking. Her legs shook and she blushed when a man mockingly imitated drunk behaviour.

The crowd moved closer, having her pressed against the doors, unable to open them and flee, when a deep voice cut through the shouts and whistling. Glinda yelped, being pulled away, hardly being able to focus on anything but her feet not missing the ground as she was dragged along the side of the Emerald Palace. She turned, seeing how the guards stirred the crowd, driving them off. She panted when they halted, supporting herself on her knees, hunching over.

"Are you alright, Your Goodness?" The voice from before came, making her head throb at the volume. "I'm very sorry." He added with softness, becoming quieter – bearable to her. Looking up, Glinda looked into light green, yellowish eyes, hypnotising her with concern. Catching her breath, her panting ceased, and the blonde straightened herself.

"Thank you…" she breathed, having to look up at her rescuer, who was towering her by at least twenty centimetres. He was broadly built, his face long and slightly edgy, hair cut short, reminding of military and darker than her own – somewhat in between hers and Avaric's hair colour. Shaking her head, she tried to stop herself from comparing other people to Avaric, which she found she did quite a lot. "Uhm…" she stuttered, unsure whether she should be saying anything further or if he had asked anything.

"Forgive me," he said, bowing politely, "Patrocius," he rose, smiling at her, "Captain of the Guard, Your Goodness."

"Oh." She blinked, only now registering his green uniform – she really had to change everything being emerald coloured someday – with the medals pinned to the side of his chest. "Uhm…" she frowned to herself, still not completely sober, "Glinda," she finally managed, "Upland… the Good?" She confused herself, not knowing why she had introduced herself at all. She was proud of her position, no doubt, but it did sound a little too vain to be saying it out loud. She had never had to introduce herself, either being recognised immediately, being presented in public events or staying undercover altogether.

The Captain of the Guard chuckled, giving her an understanding smile.

"It seems we have come just a moment too late; I am truly sorry about that." He said as they walked down an alley where she was not too bothered by the midday's light – there were still guards fending off journalists at the front door. "We weren't expecting you to be outside, though. I was told you had been excused for the day." He informed, his eyes fixed on the ground as they walked.

"Hm. _I_ wasn't told so, but good to know." She replied, a little irritated.

"I…" he hesitated, watching the sun reflect on his polished boots, "Feel quite guilty about the whole thing." He confessed. Turning her head, Glinda frowned at him, her body starting to feel normal again.

"It's not like it's your fault; I was the one to go outside." She tried to soothe, inwardly blaming a certain servant, who had not told her about her free day.

"I was the reason for your… incident yesterday, wasn't I?" He said, an apologetic frown on his forehead as he shortly glanced at her. Glinda tilted her head. She did not remember much from the evening before. She knew she had a hangover from getting drunk and the press had let her know about it having been a major event to the guests.

Her mind clicked, and she finally understood, putting the pieces together as she realised the man next to her having been the reason for the party.

"Oh, don't worry." She waved her hand dismissively, feeling her guts turn at the same moment when she remembered the crowding and laughing people, taunting her. "It'll only haunt me for forever…" she sighed, pitying herself. He sighed, too, shaking his head.

"They will let it go, trust me." Patrocius said to assure her, his gaze wandering upwards to the ceiling of treetops, dappling his face with warm light. She gave a questioning gaze, seeing him noting it by his eyes shortly flashing over to her. "Let's just say a certain solider once drank too much at the very beginning of his training and might have accidentally thrown up on the Commandant's shoes…" he retold with an awkward chuckle. Glinda smiled, finding herself giggling. "The mocking lasted for over an entire stupid week, but they forgot afterwards. At some point," he turned to smile at her, "someone will screw up and become the new target, I guess." He said, making her feel better already. Not only did he reassure her that she did not have to keep her reputation as drunkard, but he had a very similar experience, easing her conscience further.

"That target is usually me, though." She commented, making both laugh a little. It was a polite, a diffident laugh, but a heartfelt one.

* * *

Elphaba had watched the meeting, labelling it as a disaster. She had to admit that she was glad for Avaric to have been there – even if she still was not very fond of him. He had covered up almost every spacing out of the blonde successfully, even managing to stay unsuspicious, which was hard when facing the Eminence – who seemed to constantly be on a hunt for something, anything to use against his superior.

Glinda entered her room, collapsing on the bed – not noticing how her friend got up –, napping for a couple of hours. She had seemed blithe upon returning after almost being overrun by reporters, the fact of her new reputation not bothering her the way her friend had expected her to.

Elphaba shook her head but went with slightly hurried steps into the study, where she caught Avaric still sorting papers. She had watched the entire meeting, knowing something was off.

"What a success." She commented coolly, wondering why she was even trying to start the conversation normally. The boy only huffed, mumbling in response while he noted something down in his mistress' schedule. "What happened yesterday?" Elphaba directly asked, her eyes sparking up when he winced – proof to her theory.

"Yesterday?" He asked, sounding unaffected, though she knew he was not. There was a difference between being a good actor and being a good actor in front of Elphaba, he had not yet learned.

"I already know she was drunk; her hangover is too obvious." The green witch stated, hearing him supress a defeated sigh. She lifted her chin slightly, walking around the desk to be opposite of him. Waiting to speak until he met her eyes, she gave a challenging gaze, knowing he was too stubborn to back out of it when coming from her. "You're avoiding her." She started, noting – or imagining? – the spark of insecurity in his eyes.

"I am not, as you can see." Avaric replied before she could make further accusations, returning his attention to the documents on the table, stacking some. Elphaba narrowed her eyes.

"You only avoid her when something happened, and I mean something between you two. What was it this time?" She asked, beginning to lose her patience. The last time he had acted this strangely had been after the blonde had kissed him – not to mention everything else he was oblivious of. Elphaba hated not having payed attention, not wanting to ask since it was a lot easier to gain information from her orb. Having fallen asleep and Glinda not remembering anything, she was left with other option but to interrogate the boy himself.

Avaric did not reply. Instead, he informed her about fetching both witches' lunches, asking whether she would want another coffee with it.

"No s-"

"Sugar, no milk, I know." He finished, quickly taking his leave, before she had the chance to enquire anything else. Huffing to herself, Elphaba waited for him to return, lazily playing with a sleeping Glinda's golden locks until then.

* * *

The sun moved steadily on its way past lunchtime, taunting the blonde in her office, where she longed to have it warm her skin and relax. Glinda huffed, listening to the minister leave through the throne room, the huge doors echoing through to her. She had ignored studying, saying she was practising magic, instead. Elphaba did not need the excuse – neither did Avaric – but Glinda had come up with it anyway.

Propping her cheek up on her fist, the sorceress stared down the new stack of papers the man had left her with, already annoyed by the work she had to do. Couldn't she appoint someone to do it for her? Someone who was not Avaric, as she was still avoiding him due to her feelings she tried to deny. _A servant, Glinda, great… just perfect._ She kept mocking herself, sighing.

Avaric did not seem to be very confused, or at least did not show his feelings, as he was avoiding her, too – though of course she did not dare to ask. All that time she had spent toughening him up, letting him take her measurements, watch her dress and undress, carry her around, _cuddle_ in her bed – or his. Of course, so she told herself, she had been sick and it had sort of been his job back then. Right?

Not believing herself, the young witch rose from her seat and walked out the throne room to the parlour of to the reception area. Her mind longed to travel back to when she had kissed him and almost slept with him, her stomach giving a twist. She wanted to open the glass doors, leading to a balcony that overlooked the city, but found them open already. Tilting her head, Glinda stepped onto the polished marble, startled when she spotted a figure out of the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, it's you." She said, a hand over her heart.

"Your Goodness." Patrocius bowed, smiling. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrup-"

"No, it's fine. I was just…" she sighed, turning away to lean over the rail of the balcony, letting her gaze travel the streets below, "distracting myself…"

"Is your work causing you stress?" He asked carefully, only leaning against the rail after another moment. Glinda nodded, not wanting to lie. Work was always causing her stress, but it was not what was bothering her at the moment. "If you're looking for distraction, perhaps I can help." The Captain of the Guard offered, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, they're beautiful! Thank you." Glinda gasped, feeling flattered, reaching out. She frowned when he grimaced uncomfortably, not handing it to her.

"Uhm… I'm really sorry," he scratched the back of his calf with one foot, "but I was given these for someone who works here in the palace." He resolved to which she blushed. Closing her eyes for a second, the blonde cursed to herself, embarrassed by her quick judgement of the situation.

"Right, sure, I'll help you." She answered, unable to change the topic. "Who are you looking for?" She asked, toes curling inside her shoes.

"Her name is Lisette; a man just brought them to the gates." Patrocius informed, watching her nod. Glinda had no idea who it was, though she thought to have heard the name before. Awkwardly having to admit she did not know, she asked the man to wait in the parlour, walking back to her study, where she found Avaric having returned, sorting the new documents.

Without either saying a word, he followed her through the throne room, where she introduced them.

"Our new Captain of the Guard," she held her hand out, still feeling awkward, but glad for Patrocius – who's name she had momentarily forgotten and thus called him by his title – bowing and greeting the boy nicely, "this is Avaric, he can do and knows everything. If there's anything you need to know, he'll be able to tell you." She said, making the servant blush lightly. And herself. _Way to go, idiot!_

"We're looking for Lisette." Patrocius retold, to which Avaric nodded. He looked at the clock above the door, thinking for a few heartbeats.

"She should be down in the kitchen." He informed, leading the way. Downstairs, he went inside the kitchen to search for the person in question, while the others waited.

"I'm still sorry about the misunderstanding." Patrocius said, turning to Glinda, who tilted her head, pressing her lips together when she remembered, her thoughts having wandered to a certain someone behind the door. "But for next time," he picked a single flower from the bouquet, "I will make sure not to let you go emptyhanded." He said with a warm smile, handing her the flower, which she took, returning the smile.

"If you insist." She said, obviously playing uninterested, but in a joking way, making both chuckle. Avaric returned with an old lady servant, who muttered her appreciation at the gift, though she did not seem very happy.

"That old fool always confuses the dates…" she mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes but fondly looking at the flowers. When Avaric informed about lunch being ready, Glinda decided to eat downstairs with Patrocius, who looked a little embarrassed, but accepted – she desperately needed the distraction. Pretending to be taking his own meal, Avaric carried a tray upstairs, nonetheless, alongside the blackest of coffees.

* * *

Glinda sighed. Looking up at the sky, she wondered if it was really only late afternoon, since it was pitch-black. The murky sky was pouring down rain onto the shop's little roofing, relentlessly bathing the Emerald City. It was a warm rain, not giving the hot summer a chance to really cool down.

 _Did I tell him to come back?_ The sorceress wondered, regretting to have sent Avaric away for her purchases to be brought to the palace already. She was almost sure he would return, but even more that she had not instructed him to. Scowling to herself, she held out her bare arm to test how strong the rain would be on her. _Strong_. Unsure what to do, she rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Your Goodness." She turned from having planned on going back into the shop.

"Oh." She smiled, recognising her Captain of the Guard, who quickly squeezed underneath the small canopy next to her. "What a coincidence." She said, trying not to stagger from the lack of space and trip down the few steps to the street.

"Indeed. I was just about to head back to the palace, when I saw you standing here." He noted, raising his brows at her glittery bodice when she looked at him questioningly. She grinned, knowing how hard it was to see anyone or anything through the condensing fog, the darkness of the thunderstorm and the heavy rainfall. "Were you on your way back, too?" He asked, to which she nodded.

"I was waiting for the carriage, but I'm not sure it's coming back…" she sighed, a little annoyed. _Is Avaric pissed, too, because I was drunk?_ She wondered, having noticed him acting around her the way she was around him.

"Here." Patrocius pulled her out of her thoughts and she saw him having removed his jacket. She wanted to reject it but when he warmly smiled at her, creating a roof with his uniform above her head, she could not.

"Thank you." The blonde returned the smile, accepting the offer and walking quickly through the wet streets. Glinda winced when thunder rolled above their heads, slightly embarrassed by getting scared.

"Watch it." He warned, leading her around a puddle. "Wouldn't want to ruin your new Ozparkles." He commented, making her beam with joy.

"You know my shoe brand?" She excitedly asked, hopping over the puddle, waiting for him to close up with his jacket above her head.

"I even know someone who works there. They're from this season, right? They have this half an inch inside the sole with velvet sheathing, I think, and come in… let's see," he enumerated without having to glance at them once more, "Bordeaux," he remembered, "lilac and-"

"Mint. You're right." Glinda clapped her hands, not believing her luck of him sharing her interests. She had to admit that she was missing out on the new trends with work in her way, but his knowledge enflamed her enthusiasm. "I don't think I've talked this much about fashion since University…" she raved, still skipping with happiness.

They arrived at the back of the palace and Glinda's eyes widened when Patrocius opened a door that she had never noticed before – matching the emerald walls perfectly and blending in like a secret door.

"You know your way around even better than me." She commented, giggling when he wrung out his jacket, then followed her inside. "Thanks, again."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to be of assistance." He returned, leading the way through the palace until they came to a staircase, which lead up to a room she knew, entering the parlour in front of the throne room.

"Oh, uhm…" she stuttered, knowing she could not let him enter her room with Elphaba hiding in there. "I'm just going to change…" she excused herself, lifting the wet hem of her dress, "Would you do me another favour and ask Avaric for Canelés? His room is down there," she pointed at the stairs when halting in the throne room, "the first on the right. Though he might be in the kitchen, already…" she made a thoughtful face, knowing that when he avoided her, he mostly pretended to be a kitchen boy.

"Can…?"

"Canelés. He'll know." She grinned, patting his hand and turning to skip into her room.

* * *

Avaric froze when he saw the new Captain of the Guard standing in the kitchen. He had just come in from the door leading outside, soaked to his bones from having waited for Glinda in town – who had been nowhere to be found.

"Avaric," the man greeted with a polite nod. The servant nodded back, forcing his forehead not to frown at the slightly edgy way his name had been pronounced. "Why, you're completely wet. Her Grace has asked for… uhm…" the man scratched the back of his head, gaze travelling upwards.

"Canelés?" Avaric raised his brows, meeting almost sparkling eyes.

"Yes, that! How did you…?" Patrocius chuckled, his arm sinking, "You really _do_ know everything." He said, smiling. A little uncomfortable, Avaric blushed, staring at the ground. Not looking up, he crossed the kitchen and preheated the oven, taking out a baking tray. "Aren't you going to change?" The Captain of the guard asked, watching him curiously. Glancing down at his soaked white shirt, the servant shrugged, washing his hands and rolling up his sleeves, which were sticking to his arms anyway.

"They take a while." He simply answered, implying not to let his employer wait for her canelés. Patrocius smiled, offering his help, but Avaric merely shook his head, silently starting to bake the treats.

* * *

Avaric felt uncomfortable. Under the eyes of Patrocius, he skilfully finished the treats Glinda had requested. He did not mind the offer of the Captain of the Guard to take them to her, as he was still avoiding her, but did the man have to stand in the kitchen the _whole time through?_

Sighing to himself, Avaric recalled their sparse conversation as he made his way upstairs – clothes changed and fresh bedsheets in hand. Patrocius was polite, nice even, but no matter how much he tried, Avaric could not shake off his negative feelings. His mind encircled his crush's confession almost every minute of every day, and he hated himself for the hope it had stirred inside of him.

Hearing her – to him – angelic voice from the parlour, where she had her afternoon snacks with the – to his dismay handsome – Captain of the Guard, he walked straight into the blonde's room. Frowning when her voice was still audible, he silently opened the door, spotting Elphaba on the bed, staring at her hands in her lap – legs cocked up, so he was unable to see.

"Oh, the boy in question." Elphaba greeted, not looking up. "And you couldn't have brought me some of those?" She asked, not genuinely annoyed at him, though. Avaric frowned, closing the door, even more confused when Glinda's voice still reached his ears. "She's always talking about you…"

"About me?" He blushed, not knowing what the talented witch was up to now. Elphaba narrowed her eyes, a sly smirk spreading across her thin lips. She stuffed something beneath the pillows before he had made his way around the bed, lifting her feet as he started to take the blanket to change the sheets. Glinda's voice had disappeared.

"I'll tell you if you tell me." She said, her smirk widening when he gulped.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Yes, you do. You tell me what happened the other night and I will tell you what she's telling Patty out there." Elphaba bargained, watching the boy drop the old sheets on the floor and starting with the new one. She knew she could not trick him into telling her what she wanted to hear – he was not Glinda. "Come on…" she pushed, imitating her best friend's voice, "Avaric…" she fluttered her black lashes with an almost creepy grin. "Did she rape you again?" She asked, wincing when he almost jumped.

"What?!"

"Never mind, anyway, I'm not moving until you tell me." She slummed down on the headboard, preventing him from removing the cover of the mattress. "I bet you reeeally wanna know what she's telling the new guy about you…" she grinned with played innocence, her eyes sparkling when he sighed in defeat.

"She was completely blitzed, she didn't know what she was saying…" he started, throwing the green woman a death glare when she did not move an inch, "and said…" his mind raced quicker than ever. Of course, he would not tell her, but she would not be pleased with any minor lie, so he settled with the truth. "… I smelled good." He closed his eyes, blushing and pushing his lips outwards when the anticipated cackle came.

Gasping for air, Elphaba covered her mouth, wheezing as she unsuccessfully tried to stay quiet. Thrusting a hand into the pile of pillows, she flung the orb towards him, which Avaric caught with surprise. His jaw dropped when he saw the moving image of Glinda, hearing her voice, regarding her beautiful face.

"What the…?" he breathed but did not receive an answer when the door of the blonde's closet creaked close, Elphaba disappearing in it. Ignoring the muffled laughter – not knowing it would be the last time in a long while he would hear her laugh –, Avaric slowly sank down with one leg on the bed, staring into the magicked glass ball.

 _"Nope, I knew he could deal with him, so I only took Avaric with me."_ Glinda was saying as she stood up, having agreed on a tour through the Palace, which the new Captain of the Guard appeared to know better than her.

.,.,.

Chuckling, Patrocius gazed along the polished emerald marble.

"Brains and brawn; he's the whole package! I guess that's one way to do it." He laughed to her story, while she blushed at the comment. "And then you just arrested him, like with the – I forgot her name – headmistress?" He asked, to which the blonde nodded.

"Morrible, yeah."

"Though you weren't even authority back then, were you?"

"No, I was not actually. I was wondering about that, too," she frowned as they turned around a corner of their palace tour, "but it seems that they listened to me and simply assumed me to be taking the Wizard's place. Heaven knows what happened to him…" she thought out loud, to which he nodded.

"You didn't even ask for the post?" She shook her head, innocently beaming a smile, making him laugh. "Convenient." He smiled. They stopped in a gallery, glancing up at the man-high portraits of the Ozma regents. "You don't have a portrait yet?"

"I didn't know this room existed until now." Glinda confessed with an awkward laugh, which he joined.

"And in your free time, in which you don't work, you still work – from what I gather." He said, referring to her story of arresting the Creep. "Don't you ever take time for yourself?" He asked. _I bathe a lot._ Was the first thing that shot into the sorceress' mind, but she bit down the answer. She could not tell him about Elphaba or training magic – she had the reputation of already being capable of great magic. She could not tell him about her vacation to Traum or studying with Avaric. _Avaric…_ Shaking her head, she met his confused eyes.

"I… uh… sing!" She facepalmed herself inwardly for blurting it out. "Sometimes…" she curled her toes inside her shoes, staring down at them. "What do you do for fun?" She asked, frowning a little when he told her about hunting with his brother. The first image in her head was a handsome man on a horse in a wild gallop, but to her dismay, it was not Patrocius she saw, but Avaric.

"Are you okay?" He asked when she continued to rub her temples, sighing to herself.

"Fine, just… fine." She said not very convincingly, wanting to hit herself on the head to force her thoughts out of her head. _I'm not in love with my servant, I'm not in love with my servant, I am_ not _in love with my servant!_ She almost groaned out loud.

"Maybe you should take your mind off work for a while…" he brought her back to the present and she met his slightly concerned eyes, "would you… care for dinner?" He asked, immediately adding something about distraction of work and merely as colleagues, but she accepted, nonetheless.


	60. Chapter 60 - Anger

"Are you dating that guy just to distract yourself from Avaric?" Elphaba asked with a raise of her eyebrow. Glinda took a sharp inhale, stopping for a moment. For almost a week, she had been catching herself walking around the palace in search of their new Captain of the Guard, engaging him in conversations and even asking him to accompany her on public duties.

"First of all, we're not dating," she snapped back, immediately feeling attacked, but calmly resumed to take her outfit from the closet, "we're merely going out for dinner. To be off work." She added, not turning to meet the frown of her best friend.

"Going out with another employee won't get rid of your crush o-"

" _And second_ ," the blonde cut in, spinning and firing a glance at the green witch on her bed, "I distinctly remember _you_ telling me to distract myself. So that's what I'm doing." Glinda argued, taking off her bodice and skirt, fiddling with the lacing of her corset to tighten it a little more. Elphaba sighed and crawled on her knees forward, pulling on the underskirt until the blonde stumbled far enough backwards to be in front of the bed. The sorceress huffed, but did not object, handing her friend the bodice, silently waiting for it to be tied.

"Glin, I'm sorry…" Elphaba uncharacteristically started, tugging on the lacing to tighten it. "I know this isn't easy, but simply going out with someone – anyone – else won't solve the problem."

"I can't just fire him, Elphie." Glinda returned, her voice still sharp, but her expression defeated. She was tired of talking or thinking about this, there was no solution she could think of, so she ignored it altogether. "And I can't date my servant, so there's nothing I can do." She said quietly. "I…" her voice broke and for a second, it seemed she would start to cry, but Glinda shook her head, straightening, "I will keep seeing Patrocius, I don't care what you say." She said with determination, a tremble almost killing her voice once more.

"Don't be an idiot, Glin, you know this is not helping."

"To me, it is."

"If you mean that you won't think of Avaric while with that guy, I don't believe you. There's hardly anything else you talk about; you're always raving. I'm surprised the new guy isn't turned off yet." Elphaba gave another tug on the bodice, tying it in the end.

"Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I won't be seeing him." The blonde hissed back, lifting her chin the slightest bit, then stepping away to finish dressing.

"I didn't say…" Elphaba shook her head, groaning of annoyance, "Alright, I don't like him. He won't help you and neither is all of… this." She waved her hands towards her friend's new attire, which she proudly regarded in the mirror. Glinda simply huffed and tossed her hair, disappearing in the bathroom to adjust her make-up and then left through the study to her dinner.

* * *

Glinda giggled, glad for the distraction she had had all evening. She really liked the new Captain of the Guard, letting him lead her back to the palace by his arm as they returned from the restaurant.

"It truly was an honour, Your Goodness." He said, placing a kiss on the back of her hand when they reached the stairs. She smiled, forgetting about her confusing feelings of the last days for a moment.

"Glinda." She said, adding a 'for you', to which he warmly smiled.

"Until tomorrow then…" he took the opportunity of her being captivated by his eyes, kissing her cheek as a goodbye, "Glinda." His voice slightly lowered and she returned his smile after being taken aback for a second. Nodding shily, the blonde could hardly look away from his eyes, turning eventually and going up the stairs.

* * *

"I thought you didn't like eating dinner."

"Going out is different." Glinda cheerfully returned, pinning a strand of perfectly curled hair to the side.

"I thought you weren't going out…?" Elphaba said with annoyance.

"I am not," the blonde ignored contradicting herself, "we're having a meeting outside of the palace." She stated, starting to convince herself. Not Elphaba, though.

"This is the fourth time you're seeing that new _Captain of the Guard_ ," she almost spat, "you never talk about anything business related, anyway. The only thing you talk about is you – or Avaric…" she said, making Glinda frown.

"Would you stop stalking me on dates?" She said, annoyed, too, but also flustered.

"So, they _are_ dates! Don't you think it is a little suspicious that you know _nothing_ about him?" Elphaba questioned, recalling how whenever the blonde returned and romanticised her evenings, there was hardly any information gathered about the man she went out with. The green witch had already started to stay awake late, watching and listening with irritation to their flirting, finding him suspiciously unsuspicious, as he was _too_ perfect.

"Yes, they're dates, happy now?" Glinda huffed, genuinely annoyed. "And no, I don't think it's strange, 'cause I know someone else who doesn't like to talk about herself, but that is out of the question, isn't it?" The sorceress snapped, spinning around. "I know that his family was not wealthy, I know that he has a brother, and I know he likes going shopping with me, something _you_ never did!" Elphaba laughed nastily, shaking her head.

"That's not even something a completely gay guy would do, don't you see? He's _playing_ perfect for you." She returned coldly, to which her friend huffed.

"He's not gay, he… has class." Glinda said, a little flustered. "You don't understand. He's nice and you're just jealous that I'm spending time with him." She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Kissing arse."

" _Nice._ " The shorter witch hissed, tossing her hair almost arrogantly. "Well, maybe it's better this way, as you would probably just steal him, like last time." She huffed, to which Elphaba's jaw dropped, but she caught herself quickly. This was going out of hand. "First, you tell me to distract myself, then I do, and now it's wrong again!"

"There are other ways to distract yourself than men and alcohol!"

"I didn't get drunk on purpose." Glinda growled, remembering the looks she still received from all sides when going outside the palace. "And since I don't hear you making any better suggest-"

" _I_ could have distracted you. Or maybe, you could have started studying _for real_. Not whatever you two are doing there…"

"Excuse me?"

"Law is not all about having fairy tales read to you at night." Elphaba snapped, rolling her eyes. "You could _read_ them yourself, write something down for a change! Maybe do a test or two."

"This isn't school, I will most definitely not do all that. And just because you can do _everything_ and know everything, o wise one, you don't have to act up like that. I don't see you running the country!"

"Neither are you." Elphaba's voice was getting threateningly quiet. She hated fighting like this. She knew Glinda was not in her right mind when she would start making their argument personal.

"Stop treating me like a child." The blonde sharply said, to which the green witch only raised her brows, unimpressed.

"Then stop acting like one. Honestly, Glinda-"

"I am over twenty years old; I can make my own decisions. The only thing you're doing is telling me what to do, what not to do – don't do this, don't do that, stop being an idiot… You always tell me what _wrong_ things I have done and rub the shards in that _I_ have to clean up afterwards."

"If I'm telling you beforehand, you never listen." Elphaba coldly gave back, watching the blonde adjust her jewellery. "I am – in case you haven't noticed – telling you something right now."

"You just want me to break up with him, 'cause you don't like him." Glinda returned just as coldly, staring at the green-skinned woman through the reflection. "In case _you_ haven't noticed: I won't." She yelled, leaving her chambers.

Elphaba groaned loudly, wanting to scream after the blonde down the throne room, but knew better. She burned a pillow with her magic, panting angrily at the ashes, slowly dancing down to her feet like feathers. Sighing sharply, she only took out the orb after an hour.

* * *

Shocked when the two lovebirds returned from their date, blindly walking upstairs, Elphaba quickly but silently escaped into the bathroom, frowning uncomfortably when she heard the blonde moan next door. Not wanting to be the witness of anything else, the green woman sneaked out through the study, naturally not encountering anyone at the late hour as she unabashedly went into the first door on the right.

Almost steaming with fury from being kicked out – knowing that if she had not watched, she could have been discovered – Elphaba paced around the room. Muttering to herself, she cursed for them to have fought beforehand, knowing that Glinda was partly doing what she was doing to annoy the green-skinned woman. She was taunting her because she watched the blonde on her dates, having calculated for it to be the case this very evening, as well.

"You want a coffee?" Avaric hoarsely asked, his comment sassier than his tone, barely awake. He was still avoiding Glinda, which the sorceress hardly noticed, having found her distraction – which Elphaba hated herself for, having encouraged the recent happenings somehow.

She gave him a look, though he could not see it in the dark, not having meant his offer anyway. She loved coffee – seemed to be addicted to the bitter beverage – but at the moment, it was the last thing she thought about.

Hearing Avaric shuffle in his bedsheets, she frowned when his hand found her wrist in the dark, dragging it forward, almost making her stumble. She wanted to jerk her hand away, then figured what he was intending when her fingertips brushed the wood of the bed. He released her, wandering through the darkness, where she heard the creaking of a closet door, then a silent groan as he laid down on the floor.

Elphaba frowned, wondering if he knew about her problem or simply ceded the bed to her out of habit. Shrugging, she crawled onto the mattress he had showed her, finding it to be still warm. Laying on her back for a long while, her thoughts forbade her to fall asleep, dwelling on her mistake, which had led to Glinda's own.

* * *

"Are you _insane?_ " Elphaba hollered at Glinda after getting the chance to sneak back up. The blonde – lazily pulling the strap of her nightgown up and stretching as she went to fix her messy hair – yawned, her expression unimpressed, if not cold.

"You were watching anyway." She only replied, combing her golden strands. Elphaba inhaled deeply, sharply.

"I thought you didn't mind me watching. What if I hadn't watched? What if he would have discovered me? Do you _want_ me to leave? Cause I can do just that!" She spat, seeing Glinda squint her eyes in the reflection, looking hurt for a moment.

"I just want… urgh!" Glinda almost violently brushed her hair, flicking her wrist to make it curl perfectly. "I don't know, okay?" She blurted out, turning to stare into green eyes, then walked back into her room. Shaking her head, Elphaba followed. She could not believe them to be fighting this constantly and although it had merely been an empty threat, she began considering leaving – even if it would only teach her friend a lesson.

"You don't seem to know anything these days…"

"Well, sorry! I don't remember making _you_ my new governess, so you may as well stay out of this!" The sorceress shot back, and Elphaba noticed how they had not once brought the actual problem up. She tried to offer her help, but Glinda would not let her, fixing her own lacing as she dressed.

"Glin, you know this is not helping anything. If you're in love with someone, the next guy won't 'cure' you. You're only torturing all three of you, why not just let it go?" Glinda heftily pulled on the strings at those words, flatly gasping for air. Her voice shook and she not only avoided her friend's green eyes, but her own in the mirror as well.

"I…" she swallowed, sounding to be close to tears, "can take care of myself, thank you very much." Was everything she replied, breathing as silently as possible, but Elphaba knew she was hiding a sob. Sighing discontent, the green witch let her shoulders sink, eyes softening.

"Hey…" she carefully neared the blonde whom she knew could explode and doom herself within an instant. She was like a timebomb – a trait, both of them seemed to possess. "Glin," _Listen; no! Don't command…_ the talented witch prudently chose her words. "I'm sorry about fightin-"

"I don't know what to do anymore!" Glinda suddenly whined, ignoring the last holes of her corset and stumbling forward, catching herself on the wall next to the closet. "I… I think about him and don't feel lonely anymore but all the more alone! I'm almost scared of him, but still waiting for… I don't know, something!" She sobbed, her voice becoming quiet while she pressed her palms against the wall. Elphaba frowned with sympathy, knowing her friend was not talking about the Captain of the Guard. "I've always longed to have my heart stolen… but he's robbing my mind, too. I… I… sometimes think I can still flee from him, but then again I want to give myself up to be what he wants me to be…" her hands tightened to fists and her voice cut through the silence that had briefly fallen upon them, "I would go to hell with him if only I could escape _this_ hell…"

"Glin…" Elphaba stepped forward, but the blonde pushed off the wall, spinning around. She stared at the ground, golden curls hiding her face away. She sniffled once.

"Leave me alone." She dryly said, taking her clothes to the bathroom, loudly slamming the door. Frowning fiercely, Elphaba blinked at the now empty space in front of her. Groaning silently, she slummed down on the bed, letting the blonde's words travel through her mind. _She really is pretending to be interested in that new guy… If only she would forget about Avaric!_ Elphaba thought, knowing that the status difference was making it impossible for them to be allowed to be together. She grimaced mildly, not wanting them to be a couple anyway. Neither did she like the idea of the new relationship, nor the new guy at all. Knowing Glinda to be making precipitated decisions – especially when this desperate – she already feared the coming days.

* * *

Days turned into weeks and Elphaba found herself kicked out once again. It was evening and as usual, Glinda was spending her time with Patrocius, who seemed to run into her as often as she ran into him. The lights weren't on yet, as it was not quite nightfall, so Elphaba had to be careful, draped with a hooded cape as she snuck down the by the sunset illuminated throne room.

Silently closing the door to Avaric's room, she frowned upon finding it empty.

"Hm." She huffed to herself, tossing her cloak onto the bed and opening the bathroom door. "Av, are y- whoops!" She closed it again, stiffly blinking to herself. Awkwardly curling her lips inwards, she crossed over to his bed, sitting down. Finding the tactic book of his board game, she almost buried her nose in it, trying to push both Glinda and her distraction, as well as her most recent discovery from her mind.

"There's such a thing as knocking, you know." Avaric exited the bathroom, flushed until his ears with – only now – a towel around his hips. Elphaba grunted, not lifting her gaze off the book while he took clothes from his closet.

"Don't get sassy with me." She responded, still pissed because of having to sneak into his room. Avaric pushed his lips out, not yet annoyed but still a little crossed from the previous encounter.

"Is Patty back?"

"No, I'm here because I like you so much." Elphaba gave a fake grin, shoulders slumming as she groaned. "I think Patty's on the grill, if ya know what I mean." She almost snapped, bearing her teeth for a second. Avaric raised his brows, uncomfortable, though she was not paying attention. She knew he was not taking the whole thing very well, and she did not want to dwell on it anyway. He sighed, having gone back to the bathroom to change and hang the towel.

"I did not need to know that." He noted, his voice slightly echoing from the bathroom walls through the ajar door. He returned, buttoning his shirt, toothbrush in his mouth. Elphaba pointed at the cover of her book and he understood, nodding at the bed. She immediately found the game beneath the bed, noticing the for weeks untouched law book in the corner.

Eyes flashing over to the instructions of the book, she started to prepare it for a round she wanted to challenge him to. She was almost daily fighting with Glinda; there had to be some way to distract herself.

* * *

"You can't just go; she'd never forgive herself." Avaric said about two hours into the game, when she had started to ask him questions to distract him from his tactic. The green-skinned woman only raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"If she would notice, you mean. Also, you're still here. To pick up the shards she leaves behind – you know, you really ought to stop that; let her deal with her own consequences; she's not a child." Elphaba scolded. _She just acts like one._ She bit the comment down, not wanting to make their personal arguments a part of the sparse discussions she had with him. Of course, she would not leave, though both of them were getting more and more annoyed at the blonde's newest addiction.

"I thought friends are supposed to be there for one another." He dryly gave back, tilting his head at her move, sorting through his cards. Elphaba raised her brows at him repeatedly, knowing he had not only meant the two witches by 'friends'. He ignored it – yes, ignored, she knew he could see it. "My turn." He cut her off, destroying her defence with a combined attack, she had to use the book for to fully understand – and gain proof that he was right; she did under no circumstances intend to lose against him. "Do you have a second name?" He asked, as they kept talking instead of focusing. Both knew it was _because_ they did not want the other to focus.

"Nope, just Elphaba." She replied, huffing shortly when noting his draw to be legitimate. She frowned when he gave a short smile.

"What? You think I'm lying?" He chuckled shortly, biting it down as he watched her next move.

"No, I just didn't know your name at all before. I knew you'd tell me if I asked this way. Trade… interesting." He observed her move, cutting in with his own.

"Would you have called me 'Elphie' instead?" She asked, noticing how much more relaxed he had become. He answered her question with a shrug, enjoying the surprise on her face when easily evading her next attack. "Did you ev-"

"It's my turn, you just asked something." He cut into which she scowled. Though she found it embarrassing to be beaten, Elphaba enjoyed the challenge a lot, turning out to take them over three hours.

She slept in his bed that night, after they had reluctantly thrown a glance into the magicked orb, ascertaining the blonde's room to still be occupied. Avaric sighed deeply, moaning shortly when falling asleep on the floor. Both seemed to take forever to doze off, probably thinking about the same. He was sick at heart, but Elphaba was burning with anger.

 **Let me know if your have questions or found mistakes or anything! ^^**


	61. Chapter 61 - Bargaining

_"Wow, baby, you look-"_

"Dashing!" Elphaba and Avaric moaned melodramatically in unison. They were right.

"How does she think _I_ am mushy when this here turns my guts inside out from just _listening?_ " She asked rhetorically, rolling her eyes. The two were sitting on Avaric's bed as usual for the past five weeks – just to be sure, one could never know where the blonde's dates would end up – staring into the glass orb.

Avaric shrugged, his lips curving into a thin line.

"He's so predictable." He said, watching with annoyance as the – unfortunately – handsome man took Glinda's hand, kissing it.

"So are you." Elphaba munched on a cookie, "But at least you're not _him_." She said, chewing violently.

"Great, thanks. I'm the _lesser evil_ , I suppose. That warms my heart." He exhaled sharply through his nose. He was not really mad, not at her, at least. Perhaps disappointed, ashamed, sad. True, he despised the new guy as much as the green woman next to him did, but he hated himself, too. For not having been the one for Glinda as much as for still wanting it. It was not his right to be thinking that way, he told himself.

"Exactly!" She chomped the other half of the cookie, swallowing it audibly, "I mean, no, but yes." Wavering her head from side to side, she kept her glance on the image in the orb. They never looked at one another. "You're not _good_ for her, but better, you know? I don't mean it in an offensive way, but if she'd need someone to tell her how amazing she is all day long, she could go with Patrocy-Dreamboat, easily." She circled her hand, palm facing upwards. "Something's off with that guy…" she concluded, not expanding her argument on Avaric. The boy restrained himself from rolling his eyes, not being in the mood for a fight. Unlike Glinda, he knew he could win one if he wanted to, but he did not, he decided, not at that moment.

 _"Just for you, because if you were a flower, you'd be the most beautiful rose there is."_ Patrocius complement sounded rehearsed, his smooth voice conjuring a smile onto the blonde's face.

"How cliché." Elphaba groaned, taking another cookie to keep herself occupied with. She would always nibble the chocolate chips off before munching the rest down, almost like an animal. "A beautiful rose, pink and perfect and naïve." She raved in a played rapture.

"She's more of a poppy, lovely and alluring, until you notice it's too late…" Avaric said under his breath, wincing upon realising it had been loud enough for her to hear.

"Until you find you'll die of sleeping." She said dryly, not commenting on his praises, which he was grateful for. Was he as bad as he found Patrocius?

They sat in silence, occasionally groaning or rolling their eyes at the scenes in front of them. When Glinda and her handsome date left the restaurant, making their way to the palace and into her room, Elphaba put the orb away, stuffing it beneath the pillow. None of them needed to hear or see the next make-out-session.

"Dinner?" Avaric asked, stretching his arms as he got off the bed. Elphaba hummed positive, searching underneath the bed for his game board, Phoenix's Blaze. The boy left the room, going down into the already abandoned kitchen. Noting how late it was, he already did not look forward to spending his night on the floor, knowing Elphaba could not move back into Glinda's room, though it had become rather common for her to stay, anyway.

Playing their game of wit, they ate in silence. Avaric's thoughts were with Glinda, hoping dearly for Elphaba's guess to be right and Patrocius turning out to merely having been a phase. A single game took them almost four hours, but they finished it anyway.

* * *

Avaric awoke from the sun, as he laid on the ground below the window. His eyelids were too heavy to open, so he turned over, allowing himself another minute or two. His whole body was tired and sore, not having slept much and not in a bed either. Sighing, he tried not to pity himself, as he found his heart sorer than the rest of his strained body.

He did not mind making noises when getting dressed, but neither did Elphaba. She was almost as much of a deep sleeper as Glinda was, making the boy wonder how they had managed back in Shiz, neither getting out of bed. She looked like a corpse on a death bed, the sheet covering her up to the top of her head, strands of messy, long, silky black hair poking out.

Ambling down to the kitchen, Avaric already shuddered at the thought of having to encounter the couple that day. For once in his life, he did not want to see Glinda, knowing she would be together with her lover or keep romanticising about him. He shared Elphaba's concern about Patrocius being suspicious, but tried to ignore it, blaming his own feelings for the blonde witch. Elphaba was surely just jealous herself, right?

He sighed, not believing himself. Taking his and Elphaba's breakfast upstairs, he found himself having lost his appetite. Still, he carried both portions into his room, leaving on the heel to get his employer's tray. Avaric kept debating with himself, not wanting to get anything for the – to him – strange man, but his decency would not allow it. He let his gaze sway from one face to the other, thinking about whom of the other servants would be his replacement – he was seriously thinking about quitting his job by now – and ignored the gossip, mostly admiring Her Goodness' new suiter.

* * *

Sparsely dressed, the blonde was in the middle of making out with her lover, hardly realising Avaric to be bringing breakfast and leaving as quickly as he could.

"Oh," she noticed him, but a moan coming from the back of her throat interrupted, when Patrocius slipped his tongue back into her mouth, "Avaric, can I have a word in my study?" She asked, having managed to get the man to press his lips against her neck instead. Avaric nodded shorty, closing the door behind him and making his way over to the study, sauntering around the throne. He had no intention of hurrying. He waited almost ten minutes, having settled on gazing out the window after finishing sorting her documents. The desk had never been this neat, since he was practically working alone and she was not having as many meetings as before, rather spending her hours with Patrocius.

"So," the blonde entered from her bathroom, brushing the messy strands out of her face, "about the party…" she was panting, pulling up the strap of her nightgown. Avaric's heart had shattered the moment she had said his name, now sluggishly keeping the blood pumping through his body. "I want it to be here, instead of the Fang and Rose, too long of a way back." She said, glancing shortly at the closed door of her bedroom through the bathroom.

"Here?" Avaric was more than confused. "But the location has already been booked and set up." He argued, knowing it was all for nothing anyway. Glinda tilted her head, looking at him with those eyes, unintendedly scratching at his soul by merely looking. "Okay." He agreed, nodding shortly and turning on the heel.

"Avaric, are you alright?" She asked, holding him back with a hand on his shoulder. Though it was still hurting, his heart skipped a beat. Despite himself, he nodded, leaving without another word. When a low, seductive voice reached his ears from behind the door, followed by his most favourite girl's giggle, he quickened his pace, hurrying down the stairs.

Entering his room, he sighed deeply, leaning against the door.

"Stop pitying yourself." Elphaba's merciless tone greeted him. Leaning his head back with a pang against the wood, Avaric closed his eyes. He could hardly handle one of them; how was he supposed to survive this? "Did she ask you to change anything else before? Or changed her mind about food or something?" Her questions irritated him, making him lift his head, frowning.

"What?" He strolled over to the bed where the green witch had the last bit of her breakfast, the magical glass ball already shoved back underneath her pillow. She held his gaze, something beyond annoyance pushing through, almost lighting them on fire. Concern? Anger? Perhaps a mixture, Avaric thought.

"Did she change her mind before?" She asked again, starting to lose her patience.

"Only just now." He commanded his voice to be firm, not breaking the intense eye contact. Elphaba's thin lips curled in a thoughtful way. She narrowed her eyes, staring ahead at nothing in particular. He watched her with a frown, not understanding where she was going with her argumentation.

"She didn't… have a hiccup lately, did she?" The green witch finally asked, leaving Avaric more puzzled than ever. He shook his head when green eyes darted over to him from the side. "I'll tell you later, I need proof for this first. Can you distract Dreamboaty for a while? I have to talk to Glinda." She answered his expression without him having to ask. Nodding hesitantly, Avaric remembered the Fang and Rose, planning on asking Patrocius to visit it, not wanting to change the plans completely. Still confused, the boy left his room with a heavy heart and forced politeness on his face, walking back up the stairs.

* * *

"Yesterday you were crazy about wearing the new dress you bought, why not now?" Elphaba was confused by her best friend's behaviour.

"I don't know. I'm going to wear something else today." Glinda answered steadfastly, while rummaging through her closet. Elphaba sighed. "Did you eat? I'm gonna have brunch downstairs; I'm starving!" The blonde continued merrily, holding dresses to her body and regarding herself in the mirror. Elphaba frowned. The sorceress was always very anxious about her looks and did not eat much usually, avoiding calories wherever she could. Plus, she remembered Avaric getting breakfast just half an hour ago.

"Patrocius is probably already there, I'll be down in a minute. Anything special you want for breakfast?" Glinda continued blabbering, eagerly putting on the dress she had picked out. Elphaba groaned. She did not mind the lack of interest in herself, the blonde not being aware of her having eaten, but what bothered her was the fact that her friend's new lover was being chosen over her. She did not trust him one bit.

"When will you finally get your obsession under control, Glin? He's just a guy." Elphaba huffed. "An untrustworthy one if you ask me..." she mumbled under her breath with clenched jaws. She did not dare to ask, or did she?

"He's wonderful." Glinda raved, looking into the distance, probably imagining his face. She had either ignored the last comment or not heard it. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Something's off about him... and you! Why are you changing again?" She asked, bewildered when the blonde had already undressed once more and picked out something else to wear. Elphaba's guts turned, her suspicion becoming more and more realistic with every mood swing of Glinda.

"I just want to look perfect." She sighed dreamily. "And there's nothing wrong with him. I'm just being nice; you should try it sometime." Irony pushed through her cheerful tone.

"Nice? You're all over him!" Elphaba almost yelled at her friend. "And you're behaving strangely..." she considered her friend for a moment, letting her behaviour glide through her thoughts. "Glinda?" She cut the nicknames, sounding serious and concerned.

"Huh?" The blonde did not look up, tying her bodice behind her back. Elphaba pressed her lips together into a thin line. Her eyebrow twitched once.

"Are you pregnant?" She put the question, eyes fixed on her friend. Glinda stopped her actions, frozen in her position. She slowly blinked. Turning around, she looked Elphaba in the eyes, her gaze serious but ice cold.

"What?" She asked as if she would expect the question to be taken back if only she'd sound threatening enough. Not breaking eye contact, Elphaba returned the gaze just as gravely.

"Did you sleep with him?" She enquired, almost judgementally, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Glinda gasped with played dismay, her mouth wide open.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips. Elphaba was alarmed by the blush on her friend's cheeks and hoped it was out of fury, not guilt. Glinda turned back to the mirror, ignoring the question and resuming to lace her dress with swift movements. Elphaba noticed how more and more mistakes snuck their way into the lacing, seeing how nervous the pale fingers twitched.

"You're going to be in serious trouble if I'm right, you know that?" She asked, stepping over to lend a hand. Glinda eluded her friend's help, turning to face her.

"I said, it's none of your business." She hissed, glaring up into green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment longer, then the blonde stormed out, leaving Elphaba behind.

The witch groaned in annoyance. How could anyone be so ignorant? There was definitely something wrong with that guy and if Glinda did not want to see it, Elphaba would have to take care of it herself. She just hoped her guess was not right.

Having been left in Glinda's room, crossed her arms. _How can she be this stupid, I mean_ this _stupid!_ Even after having known her friend for a long time, Elphaba could not believe the ignorance of the blonde witch. _If this is true, then…_

* * *

Laying on her side, Elphaba only fell asleep within hours. She had watched her friend that evening on her date, almost shattering the glass orb against the wall when the blonde had said 'yes' – poor Avaric being a witness. She hated the man for having tricked her best friend; she knew it was a trick. He was up to something and Glinda merely played a small part in it.

The newly engaged couple had gone to a pub in town to celebrate privately, though the party at the palace was already in the making. When waking up at some point at night, Elphaba noticed Avaric having come in, sleeping on the floor next to the bed, back turned to her. Checking if he really was asleep, the green witch could not help but pull out her magicked orb to check on her best friend.

* * *

"Aw, shit!" Elphaba kicked Avaric in his side, making him groan. "Wake up, holy- argh!" She kicked again. Rolling out of her range, Avaric lifted himself up on his forearms, glimpsing at her through semi-closed eyes.

"What?" He croaked, already sinking back down to sleep.

"Get up, idiot! Glinda took the drugs!" Elphaba hissed as quietly as her temper allowed her. "Shit, shit!" She cursed, staring into the orb.  
"The what?" The boy was on his feet at once, supporting himself on the nightstand to keep standing.

"Boar and Fennel, _hurry_!" The green witch urged. Avaric was already out of his pyjama pants, wiggling into his trousers, rushing out the door, where he hectically put on his shirt. "Shit, Glinda…" Elphaba kept on swearing, staring into the image of her orb as if being able to mind control her friend out of the situation.

* * *

Avaric ran across the pavement, wishing to be wearing shoes or at least socks, though he wished all the more to have a more exact idea of where the Boar and Fennel was. He had never been to any bars or parties and since the blonde witch mostly threw her own, he had never registered the locations in town, either.

He made a wild guess of the lower northern quarter, sighing in relief upon spotting said pub in the distance. The noise of dozens of voices echoed through the dark streets and he had to keep running in order not to be retained by one of the figures, lingering in the alleys.

Slamming the door open, out of breath, he found her immediately, pressed against the wall next to the bar, three prurient men cornering her. Avaric pushed his way through the roaring crowd, having to toss over chairs, dragging more attention to him than he wanted.

Glinda gave a moan, lower than he had ever heard her voice ring in his life when the man in front of her shoved his hand between her legs, closing in with his knee. The other two laughed, keeping the blonde's arms at her sides, both looking as randy as their leader. The mindless sorceress' eyes were almost closed, turned so far up, they seemed to disappear in her skull and her chest heaved. She was a mess.

Heart crushing his ribcage, Avaric ferociously threw the first kick at the man in front of Glinda, sending him into the second one. The crowd started an uproar, unsure if the found rape or a brawl better, entertained anyway.

Wanting to pull the blonde away, Avaric suddenly felt a stinging pain in his cheek, mirroring the punch towards the third man on his right as quickly as receiving it. The first had regained his posture, violently striking the boy into his stomach, then his face. Glinda – clearly being all at sea with the situation – did not even yelp when the second harasser grabbed her, leaving the fight to his two fellows.

Avaric steamed with fury, spitting the blood from his mouth at the ground, lunging at the second man, collapsing when suddenly someone from the crowd had thrown a chair, grazing him. His ear throbbed, a high-pitched buzzing sound stealing his senses for a moment. Hitting the ground, he groaned, his vision becoming clear after blinking several times.

Two of the attackers towered him, booting his torso until he heard a crack. Without having to think, he twisted his legs, sending the first man to the floor – he was more used to being on the ground than on his feet in a fight, after all. The entire pub had started brawling, chairs and even tables were thrown, bottles, glasses, people.

Struggling to his feet, Avaric dodged a barrel, ducking away under a drunk person, flinging his arms at anyone and anything. The second molester moaned, thrusting his hand into the absent-minded witch's cleavage, his hips already rocking forward from behind her, seemingly more than ready.

Avaric caught his crush by the wrist, pulling her away with more effort than thought to be necessary, or was it his volatising energy? Kicking the aroused crotch with all his strength, Avaric neutralised his opponent, suddenly feeling as if multiple knives scraped his back, when he was being attacked with a broken glass bottle.

Ignoring it, the boy threw Glinda over his shoulder, escaping through the backdoor behind the bar, knowing there would have been no way to get through where he had come in. The voices behind him followed, so he forced his feet to move faster, using the veil of the night as he halted in the shadows of a dark alley.

His pursuers stumbled into the night, yelling aggressively and Avaric hoped dearly for the blonde – dragging down his weight – to stay quiet, as she was in no condition to be understanding his prompting. If she had not fainted, she was asleep, he figured, silently making his way back to the palace.

His chest burned – not only his lungs –, and his face throbbed, bleeding out of almost every orifice. Legs shaking, he dragged both of them the whole way around the stables, not intending to let the guards know about their superior's mishap. Panting and huffing, Avaric prayed – something he rarely did, if not ever – to no one in particular, thanking his body for having carried him all the way back without failing.

The first step he made inside the Emerald Palace, Avaric broke together, Glinda crushing him further from above. His vision went white, even though his eyes were closed, making him wonder if this was the end of him. Air weakly flowed back into his lungs when the weight on his back was lifted off. Hardly able to raise his head, the boy met glowing green eyes, staring down at him. Elphaba had tears in her eyes, and although her expression was not visible – either due to the darkness or his disappearing consciousness –, they shone with more thankfulness than he had ever seen.

He did not know for how long he had been lying there, but Avaric eventually pushed himself up, realising that the green witch had carried her drugged friend upstairs. He limped over to the small staff's staircase, clutching the handrail, throwing up. Wheezing, his strength abandoned him completely and his blemished face met the stairs as he passed out.

* * *

"Oh, babe, I'm so glad you're alright!" Patrocius hugged Glinda, having hurried down the stairs.

"I need to get to the infirmary." She urged, but he held her by her shoulders. With a pleading look, her eyebrows knitted together. "Please, I _have_ to see Avaric." She said, to no avail.

"You haven't been told?" He asked, astonished. Glinda's eyes widened in fear. Told what? Patrocius sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Listen, pet, yesterday…" he sighed again, his expression rueful.

Glinda kept her eyes on him, the concern making her throat constrict. She remembered nothing of the evening before, except for having gone out to the Boar and Fennel.

"Yesterday… you've had a little too much to drink and there was more in your glass than just alcohol." He started, a hand on her arm. "There was such a turmoil, it was only noticeable when he had put the vial away, when it was too late, you had already fallen for the trap, not that you could have known."

"Who is 'he'?" The blonde asked, already having an idea but not daring to grasp it. She hated herself for even considering it. Patrocius met her eyes, giving her an apologetic glance as he tested hers whether she would truly be prepared to hear him out.

"Avaric." He said, making her gasp. "It isn't clear why, but he had somehow snuck in there and slipped you the nasty stuff; sorry you have to hear this, really. It feels horrible to tell you this, and I didn't want to at first, but lying is worse…" the blonde's sapphire eyes were huge, blankly staring at him. "When pursuing him to ask why, you were suddenly lost in the crowd and there was a huge riot and he got caught in between – maybe people had seen it, too, they practically lashed into him, those bastards. It was impossible to get him out, but you were more important, and he had disappeared in the crowd." He itched his calf with his foot. "I'm so glad you're okay, how are you feeling?"

Glinda almost fell backwards, catching herself. Holding a hand to her head, she frowned, looking down.

"Uhm… I think I will go lay down for a while, I have a slight headache…" she muttered, turning on the heel and retreating upstairs.

"Let me help-"

"No, thank you, I…" she shook her head slowly, not turning around. "I'll be fine…" she hurried, hiding in her room, knowing she would be alone since Elphaba hid in Avaric's. She sunk down on her bed, her head hurting a little indeed. Names raced through her mind, clouded with confusion, insecurity and grief.

Elphaba had told her everything. As much as the blonde tried to get the stories to match, she knew one was lying. Not having seen Avaric – whom she was one hundred percent sure never to be lying to her, no matter whom it would benefit – she wondered about the motives. Elphaba was desperate to get the couple apart, she knew that. Patrocius, already having received her 'yes' to the marriage did not have to stay in special favour with her, she thought, concluding his version to be more accurate. She did not believe Avaric to have drugged her, but perhaps her fiancé had had a drink or two too much, as well.

The blonde decided to ask the boy, once he returned, not daring to go to the infirmary and encountering Patrocius or Elphaba – though secretly because she feared the truth. Clandestinely, she knew.

Two days passed, where she hardly spoke to her best friend, feeling her own joy at the engagement party and moments with her fiancé dying. It was like a thick cloud, constantly hovering over her, not letting her enjoy herself or feel free. She was not.

She was being deceived.


	62. Chapter 62 - Depression

**Thank you Tiger and NewsieHamWho for your reviews!**

 _The people's terrified shouts echoed through the evening air. He ran, as quick as his sore, bare feet would carry him cross the stony street. Swallowing, the little boy's lungs burned, but the hand of his mother pulled him further, not letting go. The people ran across the streets, scattering away when shots ripped through the air._

 _"Hide, quickly!" His mother's trusted voice hushed, shoving her two children into a dark alley. "Don't make a sound, now- ah!" She shrieked when a man grabbed her by her wrist._

 _"Mum!" The young girl called, staggering but fighting her way back to her mother._

 _"No, run!" The woman called, trying to fight the man off, who smirked. He waved his colleague over, grinning down at the girl, who bravely stood her ground him, yelling to have her mother released._

 _"Looks like you found a nest." The other man said, joining the first. The little boy was paralysed, staring at them from a few feet apart, tears stinging his eyes when his mother struggled, kicking the man. "Quit your whining, this woman is nothing but a whore!" The man hollered at the girl, who bit the first man's arm to free her mother._

 _Wincing, he flung his arm, tossing the woman against the building, where she hit the wall, limply collapsing on the ground._

 _"Mum!" The girl screamed, crying out in pain when the soldier had grabbed her hair, pulling her up by it. Shaking, the little boy slammed down on the ground next to his from the epidemic weakened mother's body, eyes filled with tears when he spotted the puddle of blood around her head. "She kept us alive!" The girl did not cease her protests, struggling until her scalp bled, kicking and biting. "Mum!" She called again, to no avail._

 _Grunting, the second soldier slapped the girl, making her fly back on the pavement._

 _"Brat." He spat at her, closing in when a third soldier came by them, separating from the troop, which laughed dirtily, poking a few people in front of them with spears, driving them like cattle._

 _"We burned down the factory, let's go!" He called, making the two uniformed men turn. The second grinned, nodding his head towards the girl, who had no chance of scrambling away when the first soldier grabbed her by her neck._

 _"Now they'll have no choice but to_ buy _their clothes."_

 _"From us." Joined the second man, turning to the little boy, who watched with horror, his limbs not obeying to neither helping nor running. "All hail the Wizard of Oz!" The soldier bellowed, laughing, taking the boy's sister away._

* * *

Elphaba held her breath upon hearing steps limping into the study. Walking through the bathroom, she peered through the keyhole. Opening the door with a dramatic swing, the green woman stared at Avaric, looking up at her from being slightly hunched over the desk. He straightened, alarmed by her serious expression, though not as much as she would have assumed. His face still looked hideous, even after a week.

"I have very bad news…" she started, closing the study door, "If I'm right with this, and I might- wait!" It dawned on her. Elphaba gasped, her mouth standing open, unbelievingly. _That bastard!_ She thought, rage starting to sear away her concern. "He-!" she huffed pacing up and down, Avaric's confused glance following her. He was unusually quiet, even for him.

"And you are sure she didn't hiccup?" Elphaba enquired again, halting in front of him. He shook his head, frowning questioningly. Raising her brows, the witch's lips curled with annoyance and something he could not decipher. "She gets hiccups after doing it, if you know what I mean." She informed plainly, watching the irritated frown on his forehead. He opened his mouth, but it took his words a moment longer to come out.

"How… how do you know that?" He asked, eyes fixed on her while she started pacing again. "Are you sure it's not just alcohol?" He asked, guessing where her knowledge must have come from. Raising her brows as high as she could, Elphaba inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Oh, it was, but not always. I _know_ , trust me." She said, late evenings at Shiz coming to her mind, seeing a messy Glinda enter their room, covered in hickeys and having a hiccup that took at least an hour to go away. "The problem is, I figured out his plan." She informed, crossing her arms.

"Why is that a problem?" Avaric asked. Why was his voice this unaffected? Elphaba wondered but focused on her discovery instead. She halted again, eyes fixed on the boy's. They stared at each other for a moment, until she confessed.

"I think Glinda is pregnant." She said, making him swallow. "If this is true – and I'm sadly rather sure it is – then he must've planned it." She took a step backwards, sauntering behind the desk to lean on it with her arms. "She cannot back out of the marriage that way; this is exactly what he wants. He practically forced her into saying yes." She said, proving the power-hungry intentions of their target. Elphaba sighed, suddenly looking very tired. "She won't listen to me, Avaric, can't you-" she stopped when hanging her head low, something catching her eye.

Slowly, almost threateningly, the green witch lifted her head. Their eyes met, hers almost piercing his.

"What is this?" She asked, unable to ban the slight fear that was pushing through her concern and anger. She took the letter he had laid onto the desk. His handwriting, just like most things in the study, since he worked more than Glinda did, but the envelope had her name on it. Avaric unshakingly returned her gaze. _He's completely broken…_

"My dismissal." His voice rang with hardly any emotion. His eyes were unwavering. Elphaba felt her jaw dropping, her breath stuck in her throat for a second. She shook her head, her feelings surging through her stomach.

"You can't quit!" She almost yelled at him. Compelling herself to stand straight, putting on a serious expression, she glared at him. "Av, you can't just leave. You can't leave Glinda; she needs you. Don't be an idiot." She cursed her voice for coming shakily.

"Didn't you say she should do this on her own?" He argued serenely. No, he was not serene, he was empty, she figured, seeing the hurt in his eyes. He was falling apart. She stuttered, something she had almost never done.

"I-I know, but… not like this. I didn't mean for you to just walk away," she started getting angry, stomping around the desk, "leaving her for good. She needs someone to catch her when she falls, and I know she will. She needs _you._ " Elphaba desperately added, trying to pull the sentiments out of him, but he would not budge. He had already shattered, hadn't he?

"Guess she'll get to know solid ground then." Avaric said, his voice not more than a whisper. She could tell he was having a hard time to hold back his emotions but managed anyway. He nodded almost unnoticeably, then turned on the heel to leave. Elphaba's eyebrows twitched. _This can't be happening…!_

"You love her." She said, causing him to stop in front of the door. "Or don't you anymore?" She challenged, her hands slightly shaking, forming fists. Why was this bothering her so much? A while ago, she would have rejoiced upon the boy taking his leave, but now, she felt almost sad. Not just almost, she had to admit, reluctantly.

"Of course, I do." Avaric breathed, but she heard him. He had his head held low, eyeing the ground, if his eyes were open at all. "And I always will."

"You can't let her down like this." Elphaba shook her head, her voice becoming quieter as well. Avaric shrugged and she knew it costed him a lot to do something this nonchalantly when he was so gravely affected.

"Then I suppose I'm just selfish." He said, softly sighing through his nose. Elphaba stared at his back. She could not believe this was happening, but the more she thought about it, the more inevitable it seemed.

"No, you're not." She let her voice soften, mirroring her eyes. "You're taking care of yourself." The green witch clarified, not earning a response. Letting her own shoulders drop, she regarded him for a moment longer. This really was tearing him apart. She grasped why he was being this absent, this _played_ emotionless. He was, for once in his life, protecting himself. Tilting her head with pitiful eyes, Elphaba lowered her head after another moment.

"Goodbye Avaric." She said. There was a pause, then the door opened.

"Goodbye Elphaba." He left without turning.

* * *

Avaric thrust the shovel into the loose dirt of the vegetable garden. He had chosen not to tell Millane what had happened and why he had returned, but she did not insist on knowing. He was more than grateful to her, taking him in and not perforating him with questions. Even though he needed rest for his cracked rib and other bruises, he had insisted on helping anyway.

In the back of the house, the two worked in a comfortable silence, the setting sun burning down on them while they tended to the garden, the girl's mother held so dear. The noise of her filling up holes with her hands stopped. Avaric turned, then followed her gaze over the fence on the side. Three silhouettes were visible against the setting sun. Avaric sighed heavily, preparing himself for what he knew would come next.

Millane's eyes grew big. She jumped over a row of cabbages to stand behind Avaric, her breath quickening from surprise and excitement. She bowed low when their not so unexpected visitors arrived, confused why Avaric was not as excited as she was. He was frozen.

Glinda took a silent but deep inhale, meeting his by the setting sun fiery illuminated eyes. The guards – led by Patrocius, who however waited by the carriage – halted a few steps behind her, one on each side. The blonde stood only a metre apart from her former servant, her eyes revealing a storm of emotions, which she tried to ban from her expression.

"Come." She simply said, almost coldly. Millane swallowed behind Avaric, eyes uneasily darting from one to the other, though she did her best not to rudely stare at her ruler.

"No." He responded, just as plainly. Glinda's eyes sparked up. She bit the inside of her lip with fury. Staying cool, the boy watched her lips starting to quiver, holding his own emotions inside him, though only with great effort.

"I command you to come along." She hissed, losing her poise completely. She inhaled shakily, chewing on the inside of her lower lip. Avaric held her gaze.

"No." He repeated. "I'm not your employee anymore." He added, noticing her hands tighten to fists. Her eyes narrowed; she was debating with herself.

"Guards!" She called, stomping her foot. The two men came forward, ready to take him away. Millane's eyes widened and she grabbed Avaric's arm, pulling on him.

"What's going on, Avy? Are they going to arrest you?" She asked, frightened. Attempting to stand in front of him, shield him, Avaric stopped his old friend, looking at her calmly. Shaking his head ever so slightly, he reassured her, making her take a small step back, arms hugging herself. She was scared and unsure, but she trusted him.

"Don't worry," he said, returning his attention to the blonde in front of him, "she wouldn't dare." He stated. Glinda almost gasped for air, quietly, but shakily. Closing her eyes, she held her hand out, halting the guards just an inch in front of their aim. They exchanged a confused glance, waiting for her decision.

"Go back to the carriage." She ordered in a pressed voice. Hesitating, the two men exchanged a glance once more, then left and walked away. Silence fell upon them, until Glinda whispered.

"Come back…" her voice broke as she leaned forward, her head against his chest. Avaric swallowed, keeping his straight face. "Please…" she pleaded under her breath, hands travelling upwards to enclose him. To her surprise, he took her wrists, stopping her actions. Avaric closed his eyes, unable to look at her for a moment. He realised they had not ever really hugged, giving his heart a stab. This was not going to be the first time, he decided, controlling his emotions.

Glinda looked at him, her eyes red, stinging with tears she failed to hold back. He dared opening his eyes, allowing the hurt to shine through them. He knew he was never truly able to lock it away, but he stopped trying now. She swallowed, and so did he. The lump in his throat was giving him trouble breathing and he could hear from her silent gasps that she had the same problem.

"Please…" she begged again, hardly even whispering anymore. Sniffing, the blonde straightened herself. He let her wrists go, hands sinking to his sides. Avaric shook his head, softly. Frowning, the sorceress forced the tears to stay in her eyes. "At least come to the ceremony." She managed in a strained voice, holding out a letter she pulled out from under the side of her bodice. He repeated his action, not taking the invitation. Glinda inhaled shakily, her trembling hand sinking. He watched with constricting guts how tears rolled down her cheeks, fighting himself not to step forward and wipe them away. Blinking her vision clear, the blonde studied his eyes once more, revealing just how hurt they both were.

She left without another word, but not without another glance.

Both cried. Alone.

They did not hear another word from one another for days.

* * *

Avaric awoke in the middle of the night from the sound of something bumping against glass. Groaning, he looked to the side where the window was, knowing he had to squint as there were no curtains. Frowning, he saw most light being blocked by a figure on the other side.

Getting to his feet, he had to wait for a couple of seconds for his vision to clear, having gotten up too quickly. Nearing the window, he walked around the coffee table, realising the figure not to be a human. Avaric jerked the handle to the side, opening the old window, being greeted with a grunt.

 _A flying monkey…_ he thought, standing still when the creature sniffed him, then nodded to itself. Leaning back on the windowsill with both hands, the monkey held out his foot, handing Avaric a note, which he took. As soon as he had, the flying mammal took off, disappearing in the dark night sky. Frowning, the former servant closed the window again with a squeak, slumming down on the couch he had been given to sleep on.

Lighting a candle, he unfolded the piece of paper, sighing at a certain witch's handwriting. Stuffing it into his pocket, Avaric put on his shirt, then grabbed his hardly unpacked bag and blew out the candle. He felt guilty for leaving without a word, but if he wanted to catch the first train in the morning, he would have to hurry – Traum's station was under construction.

"You're leaving?" Millane's quiet voice came from behind him. Turning, Avaric saw her sneak down the stairs, frowning with sympathy and what looked like discontent.

"I'm sorry…" he let his head hang, sighing uncomfortably. Looking up when she took his hand, he met her eyes, which shone in the dim light.

"Don't be. She needs you." Millane said, leaning forward to place a small kiss on his cheek. He smiled bittersweetly, kissing her forehead. With a thankful nod, Avaric left, making his way to the train station of Brox Hall. Guilt and concern bubbled in his stomach as he walked along the dark streets of Traum, searching his bag for the bit of money he had.

* * *

The sun rose to its peak when Glinda had still not moved. Elphaba would have liked to label the self-pitying behaviour as normal, but feared it to be mood swing of her friend. Watching her out of narrowed eyes, she stared the blonde down, who sniffled into her pillow. The green-skinned woman remembered Patrocius urging his fiancé to go after the servant, leading to her depression.

 _Why care? Why not let him go and get rid of the competition…?_ She still wondered, though she knew that with carrying his child, Glinda was unable to back out of the marriage she was not very fond of anymore – if she had ever been in the first place.

Sighing sharply, she lightly kicked her friend's side, fearing that if she would not get up, her husband-to-be would come to check on her – not that he had in the past two days.

"Come on, cut it out now. You have to eat at some point." Elphaba groaned, rolling her eyes at the sniffle. She knew the blonde was feeling bad, but she was still too crossed to show sympathy.

"No…" Glinda mumbled into her pillow, her voice hardly recognisable. She sniffled again.

"You want us both to starve in here?"

"I… I want Avaric…" Glinda whined, sobbing as she turned her red stained face to pout unhappily at her friend. Elphaba raised her brows, trying not to show the hurt the look gave her.

"Well, you missed your chance." She huffed mercilessly, not having any idea of how to save the whole dilemma either – angry with herself, too. "Maybe if you'd have actually raped him, you'd be in the same situation, just with Avaric." She commented, pondering on the idea of Glinda having succeeded and the child in fact being the former servant's.

"I didn't rape him." The blonde muttered nasally, sniffling and slowly sitting up.

"Did you sleep with him?" Elphaba asked, adding an 'almost' when her friend miserably frowned with her lips and eyebrows. The blonde almost unnoticeably nodded into her pillow, wiping her face. "Did you knock him out and kind of force him?"

"He's a guy; I can't rape him…" Glinda said, her voice almost sounding normal.

"Of course, you can. It works both ways around, idiot!" Elphaba snapped, shaking her head in disbelief. "Look what you've gotten yourself into! You sleep around with anyone who's fortunate – or unfortunate – enough to be willing, getting yourself into such trouble, you have to share your position with him."

I don't-!"

"Heck, you don't even know whose child it is if you 'accidentally' did it with your servant, whom you're – by the way – not allowed to date anyway! You get married to someone who forces you into saying 'yes' because he's at least not the other guy, right?"

"But I-"

"You have no idea how old he is, where's he's from or know him long enough to get to know him properly, but since you moron forgot to take care, you've let yourself get pregnant by a complete stranger, who-"

"I'm _not pregnant!"_ Glinda yelled at the top of her lungs, shutting the green witch up. Panting from her outburst, she turned away from the piercing green eyes, lifting her chin for her tears not to roll down her cheeks. Before Elphaba could go on, the blonde took a shaky inhale. "I never slept with Patrocius, I…"

"What?" Elphaba asked, not believing her ears. _Are you that desperate that you lie to my face?!_ She wondered, sharply exhaling in fury.

"I told you, I never slept with him." Glinda turned to look at the other witch, returning the blaze in her eyes.

"Then… why didn't you just say so?" She shook her head, almost violently. With the symptoms in mind and the flustered behaviour she had received, she could not believe a single word of the blonde.

"Cause… it's embarrassing…" Glinda lowered her gaze, her cheeks burning with blush, "I know he gave me something to be acting like I was pregnant, but I didn't tell you, because…" she sighed with an uncomfortable frown, "because it's too embarrassing!" She hit the mattress with her fists. "I didn't even _get_ him to sleep with me; I know he doesn't like me the way he pretends to, and sadly…I don't mind…" she confessed, unable to meet her friend's wide-open eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Elphie… now I've lost both of you…" Glinda whimpered, watching her friend, who strutted into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Forcefully throwing the nearest bottle, Elphaba let it shatter against the wall. She was steaming with fury. Why had Glinda only told her now? Why did she have to be this insanely stubborn and arrogant and not even let her best friend know? Was she being untrustworthy? Had she made her friend fear her wrath?

Sighing with a woeful moan, the green-skinned woman sank down on the couch, burying her face in her hands – not noticing how Glinda left her room. Breathing shakily, she clenched her jaw. _How did it come to this?_ She wondered, knowing everything had gone wrong. She pulled on the hair that got stuck between her fingers she ran through it in frustration.

Feeling bad for always blaming Glinda, she knew she had not watched out for the girl's much more delicate character. The way they had acted around one another had been nothing but selfish and stubborn, and she deeply regretted the words she had said, realising how much the two best friends had hurt each other – only to protect themselves, not risking their pride for once.

* * *

"Your reign ends here, Your _Goodness._ " Glinda winced, freezing. Patrocius gaped at her, arm stretched out, a riffle pointed at her. She stared at him, hardly being able to decipher his expression with the upwelling tears – not for his sake, no, definitely not his. She was not as shocked as she thought she would be, though being shot to death was something she had not expected.

"Why?" She asked in a small voice. She did not want to know, she could guess. She wanted time to let her mind proceed, to focus on the present.

"None of you fools who think they run a country are worthy of living!" Patrocius spat, jerking his chin up. "You sit around on your lazy, powered asses and don't care about how terrible of a world it is out there! Being born into war, poverty and hunger is something none of you would understand." His voice was cold, dark and full of hatred and Glinda wondered if he was in fact still addressing her.

"I thought-"

"Ha! Not for one second did you think in your life! You have always been given _everything_ , and now, where's your power? How does your money save you? You have been desperate enough to pretend to be into me, but two can play that game. You've successfully doomed yourself. I won't only get rid of you, but I'll inherit your position! And then those fools who think they deserve their life will pay for what they've done…" the loading lever clicked.


	63. Chapter 63 - Acceptance

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't know that." The blonde slowly said. She wondered why she was not as scared as she should have been, but the void of grief turned in her stomach, reminding her. She had once again risked everything and lost everything. Her friends, her pseudo-fiancé – again –, now perhaps her life. Feelings streamed through her, the urge to let him finish his task surging, but being extinguished by guilt. She had not properly apologised to her friends, so she needed to stay alive, she thought.

The shot echoed through the throne room and time seemed to stop. Glinda stared at the bullet, hovering a metre away from her, her stretched-out hand almost touching it. Patrocius made a huff of disbelief, unable to move in the force the blonde had created. With her anger and sorrow, the sorceress had unintendedly summoned her magic, building up a pressure that captured everything around her in what seemed to be denser than water.

Images blurred through her mind and Glinda felt her knees weaken. She heard her own voice, arguing, shouting at her best friend. She saw the hurt in Avaric's eyes, feeling her own heart sting. It felt as if it was being ripped apart, bleeding inside of her like flames, licking at her body.

With an outcry of agony, she fell to her knees. The pressure rolled up like a wave, sending Patrocius flying across the room. The metres-high windows burst, shards raining down with an ear-splitting noise. Thrusting the heels of her hands into her eyes, Glinda cried. _Am I truly destined to fail?_ She cried bitterly, her body trembling from head to toe.

Not remembering if she had managed to say anything, she watched through teary eyes as several guards dragged Patrocius away, who fought against them to no avail. Throat clogged, Glinda thought she would suffocate, when arms supported her on her shaky way to her room. Elphaba groaned when she heaved her friend onto the bed, closing the door.

She did not say a word. Sitting next to the crying girl – stretched out on her front – the green-skinned woman sighed deeply, soothingly stroking her best friend's back. Elphaba stayed with Glinda until the sun started setting, then went into the study to write to Fiyero, letting him know about the news, she knew would spread like a wildfire, anyway.

* * *

Avaric hesitated, eyes cast down. He could hear her crying through the door. His most favourite voice, breaking, gasping, sobbing. _Suffering._ He turned the knob, silently walking in, his heart already aching from the image in his head. She did not deserve this. _I don't deserve this…_ He thought, in doubt of being granted a second chance.

Glinda was laying on her bed, head stuffed into her pillow which she hugged with both arms. She looked miserable, her body jerking with every rich sob she muffled into her pillow, her legs carelessly and uncomfortably bent, but she did not bother. Her golden hair hung over her back, falling down her shoulders, covering what would be left to see of her hidden away face. She had not cared to change, her bodice's lacing perfectly in place, squeezing the air out of her struggling lungs.

Exhaling quietly, Avaric forced his own tears back, stepping closer to the bed. Glinda stirred, apart from trembling and twitching from crying. She lifted herself off her pillow with great effort, sitting up, knees to her sides, back facing him. She sniffled, gulping.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked, her voice hardly recognisable. It was nasal, stressed and almost sharp, if it would not be shaking as much. Avaric looked down. He felt guilty, ashamed, but deeply concerned for her. He closed his eyes, the sound of her moving on the bed, sniffing and gasping for air reaching his ears.

"I can leave." Was all he replied, having made it sound harsher than it had been intended. Glinda sniffled again, gulping before collecting her breaking voice.

"You wouldn't." she threatened. She pleaded. _I wouldn't._ He felt her eyes on him, then lifted his gaze to meet her tear stained, swollen eyes. They glistened with something beyond hurt. A longing he felt his own heart wildly beating with, moving his body forward of its own accord.

"I won't." He said, reaching out to catch her collapsing form. Crawling with his knees onto the bed, Avaric hardly managed to keep his own tears at bay when the blonde feebly sank into his lap, almost screaming from crying bitterly. He closed his eyes, his ears pounding, not bearing the sound of her broken heart.

Taking her shoulders, Avaric lifted Glinda's slack torso, bringing it to his in a tender hug. Gasping for breath, the blonde hugged him back, tightly, almost violently. Crying over his shoulder, her fingers fiercely gripped the fabric of his shirt, pressing him against her for comfort. Letting his own tears tumble down his cheeks, Avaric embraced her affectionately, caringly rubbing her back and holding her head.

"I'm _so_ sorry." He whispered, not only referring to her engagement.

* * *

Avaric had not slept a lot, dozing off for an hour or two, but never for long. He had not left her room since coming back – she was refusing to eat again. He felt Glinda sigh against him, her back touching his, then turn, which he mirrored. She swallowed, but since he could not stand her feeling bad, he immediately hugged her close with one arm, feeling her sob into him as she grabbed his shirt.

He felt terrible for her, regretting his leave, finding it all the more necessary to overcome his own fluttering feelings and granting her all the support she needed. It took her a while, but the young witch finally fell asleep, holding onto him with arms and legs, her face buried in his chest, almost pushing him off the side of her bed with her fierce cuddle.

When the sun rose and dimly shone through the curtain, Avaric was met with two green eyes, staring at him in the half darkness. He forbit himself to swallow, knowing the blonde would feel it as he was resting his chin in her head.

Glinda had made both of her friends stay with her, neither daring to leave her anyway. Of course, the blonde was lying between them, but it was still strange, though their relationship could be considered friendship by now – not that either of them would ever admit it.

Elphaba stared at him in the sparse light, her expression hardly readable. He returned the gaze, knowing it was overshadowed with guilt. Exhaling quietly, the green-skinned woman moved forward, her eyes softening as she rested them on her sleeping best friend's back. Shaking her head into her pillow, she leaned down until she was resting her head against the blonde's back. She then shoved Avaric's hand down to the slowly awaking girl's lower back, reaching her own around the upper torso. Avaric frowned with sympathy, unbothered by his blush for once. She was feeling as bad as he was.

* * *

Glinda awoke when Elphaba joined the hug, her throat immediately clogging from her own guilt. Not only was she feeling bad, but she was making her friends feel bad, too. She was exhausted, more emotionally than physically but nonetheless tired. She sighed silently to herself, feeling her chest brush Avaric's. She was not sure why he had come back, but she could melt in gratitude. Her heart was sore, but it still skipped a beat when she thought about him.

Breathing as quietly as possible, when his hand had stroked down her back – sending a shiver down her half-awake self's spine –, she detached her face from Avaric's shirt, which she was clutching with both hands. She inhaled shakily, feeling her throat dried out and eyes sore.

The young witch held her breath shortly, when she felt another hand around her, releasing her crush's shirt with one of her own, holding Elphaba's remorsefully soothing hand to her collarbone. Sighing with an exhausted but almost relaxed whimper, she turned. Not having to look into her best friend's eyes, Glinda put her forehead against the other witch's, still holding onto the green hand.

She was a black hole of endless guilt. She could not believe how she deserved her friends, knowing she had treated them poorly. _Like the selfish, ignorant idiot I am!_ She cursed inwardly, squeezing her eyes shut for a moment. Why they had stayed or come back, she did not know, and as much as she felt unworthy of their forgiveness, she cherished it.

Not daring to breathe strongly, Glinda slowly let one of her hands travel down, gently running her fingertips along the strong arm around her stomach, hesitantly letting them brush over his fingers, asking permission to entwine. Being awake and keeping his breath flat as well, Avaric opened his fingers a little, giving hers a light squeeze as she laced them between his.

Feeling a squeeze of her other hand, the blonde looked up with her eyes, gazing into green ones. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Elphaba look at her the way she did. Not once in their years of being friends had the green witch tolerated of any of the blonde's everchanging lovers, disapproving of or ignoring the shortly lasting relationships. All Glinda could read from her friend's expression was warmth. Warmth, acceptance and affection. The beating of her own heart told her that there was more to her crush than she had previously thought, and the shine of the green eyes on hers only confirmed her assumption.

Feeling too bad to be acting on her feelings already, Glinda remained in the current position, daringly leaving one of her legs between his and her hand with Avaric's, forehead against her best friend's. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, in- and exhaling deeply before giving herself another hour of rest, a small smile on her lips. She really had the best of friends.

* * *

Glinda tossed the blanket aside. She froze, glancing over at Elphaba, who's side still rose and fell steadily. Silently exhaling in relief, the blonde continued staring at the ceiling. She had been awake for almost an hour, tuning every minute and not having slept for a second – even though she had not done much that day. Peeking over at her best friend's back once more, she got out of bed.

Out of habit, the sorceress sneaked down the stairs, quietly entering the first door on the right. Thinking about it, Glinda blushed, finding it a rather stupid idea to have come. Leaning against the door, she let the lock click. She stared with surprise at the dim light. She spotted Avaric on his bed, munching on a vegetable that loudly crunched, then stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and she noticed his choice of words having changed into something between a relaxed casual and cautious polite. He didn't use 'aright', but he did not cut the verb either, which Elphaba always did. Blinking at her with concern, Glinda had to frown. _Always causing trouble…_

Shaking her head, she avoided his eyes. Hearing him sigh softly, the blonde looked up when he moved, making some space for her, patting the mattress. _How do you not hate me?_ She accepted the offer, almost shily crossing the room, sitting down and leaning against the headboard next to him. Noticing the piece of paper on his lap, she tilted her head, then tried to look away. There was no way she was in the position to be prying about.

"It's from my sister." Avaric said, his voice gentle and quiet. He had noticed her glance, not judging in any way, almost making her feel worse. "You know, the one who can stand me." He gave a short laugh, then sighed. "She… doesn't get along with her husband…" he said sorrowfully, worry pushing through his soft tone.

"Oh," Glinda carefully spoke, "I'm sorry to hear that…" She wanted to ask further, why, and what he would do; whether they wrote often. She did not. "Can't she get divorced?" The young witch eventually asked, relaxing a little when he put the letter into his drawer, continuing to snack on a bright red sweet pepper.

"That would be suicide." He said almost bitterly, but his voice was too small to carry strong negative emotions. He raised his brows slightly, offering her the vegetable. Glinda shook her head, returning to look down at her lap. "You have to eat." He started, taking a last bite and putting the stem back onto the plate with two more, one pepper left. "Not right now," he interrupted the continuous shaking of her head, "but maybe tomorrow." Taking an almost unnoticed inhale, he gently nudged her shoulder with his, crossing his arms behind his head. "Canelés?" Glinda chuckled softly, smiling to herself.

"Avaric, why are you like this?" The young witch finally questioned, turning to him with a sympathetic frown. He looked at her, blinking slowly. Tilting his head, Avaric gave her a puzzled expression, seeming slightly nervous. "You should be mad at me. You should hate me for being an idiot, you-"

"You know I could never hate you." He immediately interrupted, sitting up a little. Alarmed by her harsh tone, Avaric dared putting his hand over hers. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Just because you're angry with yourself, doesn't mean that I am, too." He reassured, returning her gaze. "We would never desert you… though…" he sighed heavily, letting his head sink. Glinda's eyes softened and she, too, regarded their hands. "I have… and I'm really, _really_ sorry about that." He confessed, making her shake her head yet again.

"No, don't be. I was being an idiot, it's my fault, I…" she sighed, too, her heart fluttering when his thumb brushed over the back of her pale hand, "I played with you… both of you. And myself. I really am an idiot." She twisted her lips.

They were silent for a while, and Glinda let her shoulders sink. She had spent all this time, fooling herself and everyone else. In the end, she had lost at her own game, having been played with in return. _How ironic…_ she thought, almost finding she had deserved such an outcome. Not that she had wanted it very different. She had never loved Patrocius, and she knew why. When reflecting honestly, she had never loved any man truthfully, sincerely. All except one… perhaps?

"I spent so much money on the engagement party…" she groaned, annoyed at herself. Avaric strongly exhaled through his nose in silent laughter.

"Then you should start on re-earning it." He proposed, leaning back to fetch the law book from beneath the bed, blowing the dust away, making both sneeze. Glinda had to giggle when he kept on wiggling his nose, still tickling. She did not understand how he was this upbeat, but as usual, she could rely on him to cheer her up.

"I don't get payed for each law I know." She frowned at him, still amused. "I wouldn't be living in a palace if that was the case…"

"You'd be homeless." He laughed quietly, dodging her slap on his arm.

"Hey!" She hissed, unsuccessfully biting down her smirk. "Elphie says I have to study 'properly'… with writing and such." She remembered receiving a shrug.

"She says many things…" he grinned awkwardly, and she had to smile at that. Perhaps there had been some good in the whole dilemma.

"Do you talk a lot together?" She could not help asking. Avaric pressed his lips together, somewhat thoughtfully frowning. He wavered his head from side to side, shrugging. Letting her head sink again, the blonde exhaled deeply, already feeling bad for dragging his mood down. _He's trying so hard!_ She told herself, scolding for not trying harder to stay positive for him. She always used to be the most enthusiastic, carefree one.

"Come on," Avaric dropped the book, taking her by her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"What-"

"Shhh." He hushed, smiling at her, almost slyly to which she found her heart racing. It was thrilling. Taking his cloak from the closet, he threw it around her shoulders, tying it and pulling the hood up. Glinda opened her mouth to question him but laughed when he stuffed the remaining sweet pepper into the cape pocket, whispering 'provisions'.

On tiptoes, the sorceress let herself be led down the corridor, through the palace to the stables, where he opened the door to choose a carriage. Giving a smile, Glinda shook her head, nodding at a horse. He raised his brows at her, but agreed without a word, helping her up after readying their mount.

Knowing she was not used to riding, Avaric did not prepare a horse for himself, quietly leading it outside and escaping through the gates of the Emerald City on its back. In a light canter, they left the Yellow Brick road towards the south, Avaric securing her by simply holding on to the reigns.

Glinda slightly leaned back. Not only was she desperately trying to keep her balance – even though he had ceded the stirrups to her –, but she loved being this close to him, inhaling deeply to catch any fragment of his scent through the nightly wind, blowing in her hair.

Avaric slowed the horse down when they came to Restwater – the largest lake in Oz. The clouds hardly hid the moon, almost at its peak, glistening on the water so brightly, it shone in an almost blinding, silver light. Glinda slid off the horse, which he tied to a tree with a long range.

"This is…" she found herself short of words, staring ahead across the small waves, "It's beautiful!" She breathed, hardly noticing his steps coming from behind. Hugging herself, the blonde realised why he had given her the cape, as a chill was crawling over her bare skin – she was in her nightgown, after all.

"Cold?" He asked, slightly startling her, since she had listened to the waves, still captivated by the view and her surroundings. Nodding repeatedly, she winced when no expected hug came, but a nudge on her shoulder. Confused, Glinda turned, watching Avaric step away a few meters, his by the moonlight illuminated expression gleeful. "Come on." He taunted playfully in a childish voice while patting his thighs, making her smirk. Biting the inside of her lip, she shook her head.

"I will most definitely not start running after you." She said, with a laugh, frowning with pretended annoyance when he pouted at her.

"You mean you don't dare, 'cause you will most definitely lose…" he kept teasing, almost falling when she suddenly dashed forward. Catching himself, Avaric pushed off the ground, sprinting off, Glinda giving a chase. Feet almost flying over the dew wet grass, the young witch ignored her burning lungs, when she did not manage to catch him, even after running for minutes.

Panting, she finally stopped, more than warmed up and out of breath. Breathing a little heavier as well, Avaric sneaked up, keeping a cautious distance of a few feet. Blinking friendlily – still only to tease –, he eyed her as she looked up with her eyes only, hunching over to support herself on her knees.

"I almost… fell…" she managed, still catching her breath, "like… a hundred times…" she panted, straightening. The wet grass had almost made both of them fall, as none was wearing shoes, but when the blonde suddenly jumped forward, catching him by surprise, neither kept their balance.

Glinda yelped when they rolled down a slope, tangled and gasping when they almost fell into the lake. Avaric stopped them just half a meter in front of the shore. Breathing heavily, they stared at each other, breaking out in laughter, slumming down. Catching their breaths for minutes, laughter ceasing slowly, the two laid on their backs, staring at the starry sky.

Panting lightly, Glinda felt peaceful. Her legs already hurt, but she was not bothered in the slightest. She glanced to the side, watching his silhouette, warmth spreading through her body. Her heartbeat was still accelerated and hurt a little, making her wonder whether she overdid it. Knowing that he was fitter than her, she ignored it, seeing that his breath had steadied already.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pebbles crunched, so Glinda turned her head, seeing Avaric rise. Accepting his hand, the young witch let herself be pulled up. They walked back to the horse in silence, knowing they had to return before dawn. Soon, the blonde fell asleep, this time sitting behind her crush, hugging him and dozing off with her head against his back.


	64. Chapter 64 - Watching Over Me

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Elphaba frowned when she hit the mattress next to her – 'lightly', of course –, unbale to slap her friend awake. Turning over completely, she pressed her lips together in annoyance, seeing that the bed was empty. She sat up, running a hand through her messy hair to get it out of her face.

The second she opened the curtain after changing into her normal dress, the door opened.

Avaric closed the door with his foot, Glinda huddled up in his arms, fast asleep. Elphaba raised her brows, remaining unseen as she stood perfectly still, watching him lower the young witch onto the bed. Gently placing her head on the pillow, Avaric seemed to be debating with himself, his face hovering above hers for a few more heartbeats.

Elphaba smirked and he froze, noticing her standing next to the window. Quickly covering his unfinished action, he pulled the blanket up, then went around the bed to close the curtains again. Overseeing her cocked brow, he disappeared through the bathroom, the green witch on his heels.

"Don't tell me you two have been out doing it and I missed everything again…" she groaned, eyeing him wince. Avaric blinked, blushing.

"First of all," he opened the schedule, scanning it, "we didn't 'do' anything, and second, I'm glad you weren't watching." She noticed his clothes being stained with grass, dirty from moist earth.

"You're not doing yourself a favour by saying that." Opening his mouth, it took the boy a moment to respond. Shaking his head, he searched through a drawer, picking out some documents.

"Your habit is getting out of hand."

"So you _did_ do some-"

"No." Avaric sighed, going through the papers before putting them down on the desk, fanning them out. "Not what you're thinking, El. We simply went outside for a bit." He clarified. Crossing her arms, the green-skinned woman sat down in Glinda's chair, putting her feet up onto the desk.

"You just went to chat with some bugs, right." She crossed her arms, giving him a look. He returned it, unimpressed.

"No, bugs are rude, we talked to stones, of course." He sarcastically commented, turning away to open the window. Elphaba huffed, getting up and standing in front of him. She would not be ignored, nor did she need anyone making remarks like hers – especially not at her, though him toughening up was a welcome change.

"I bet that's what you used to do," she played a childish voice, mockingly tapping one finger beneath his chin as if he was a little kid, "poor, lonely boy." He cocked a single brow, pretending to be unaffected, but she was too good at reading emotions. "As long as you really didn't do anything; we don't need her 'pregnant' again." She changed the topic, oddly not enjoying taunting him as usual. Having had a rough childhood herself, she decided she would find something else to annoy him with.

"What do you mean, 'again'?" Avaric sounded concerned, slightly turning his head to eye her from the side. "Did she… abort?" His voice was small, almost fearful. For a second, Elphaba felt slightly guilty for sounding so unaffected, but when she remembered the whole drama, she easily pushed the feeling aside.

"It was fake; she was never pregnant in the first place." She explained, retelling what Glinda had confessed, seeing him frown at the part of her having been aware. "She's too proud sometimes…"

"And stubborn. Like you."

"Look who's talking." Elphaba twisted her lips, restraining from smirking. "Except with her; I bet you couldn't stand to watch her pick up even one shoe on her own." Avaric held her gaze, and she saw her chance to amuse herself. Lifting her chin a little – which she did not have to in order to be taller than him – the talented witch challengingly met his hazel eyes. "I bet," she started, a smirk creeping onto her lips, "you cannot sit still for a single day on strike, ignoring her bidding." She said, seeing his courage faltering.

"What would I get, if I did?" He asked, much to her surprise. Elphaba grinned, knowing she already had him. Pushing her lips out, she pondered, nodding to herself.

"Anything you want to know, about me… or her." She reminded, wiggling her eyebrows. His eyes did not spark in the least and she knew he was mostly doing it in order not to back down. Her smirk widened, almost creepily. "And if _I_ win… you have to tell her." He opened his mouth in question, but both knew what she was talking about. Elphaba frowned for a heartbeat, not actually wanting him to confess when her friend was on the verge of doing it herself, but she could not back out now. She would enjoy the awkward moment.

Holding eye contact for a moment longer, neither shook on it, but accepted the conditions. The green-skinned woman noted how tired he was, though he hid it quite well – his eyes gave him away, nonetheless. Avaric was the first to look away, casually walking past her, muttering something about getting breakfast.

Back inside the blonde's room, Elphaba stepped over the lump beneath the blanket, sitting down. Face nuzzled into the sheet, which she was clutching with both hands, Glinda still slept, breathing calmly. Watching her best friend for a while, the green witch did not mind eating on the bed, since she knew the sorceress was too much of a deep sleeper to be bothered by the noise. She assumed Avaric to start on the bet in the evening, buying himself enough time by counting the hours of the night.

* * *

"Elphie." Glinda awoke with a long yawn, blinking up at her reading friend with a smile. Sitting up, the blonde rubbed her eye, yawning again, stretching with a groan. "I'm so sore…" she sighed, not sounding negatively affected at all.

"And why is that?" Elphaba asked, raising a single brow. "Look at you…" she scolded, her mouth remaining open as she stared at the grass stained night gown, "Seems you've had a wild night."

"Elphie!" Glinda smirked, slapping her friend playfully on the thigh. "Avaric… distracted me." She said with a smirk, enjoying where her fantasy was going. Elphaba frowned, almost disgusted as she could easily read her friend's thoughts.

"Spare me." She lamented, making Glinda laugh. The blonde tossed the blanket aside, getting out of bed, giggling to herself when finding a crushed sweet pepper, nibbling on it while picking out her clothes.

"Oh, Elphie, I don't know how I've ever lived without him…" Glinda dreamily sighed, taking off the cape and hanging it on the door of her bathroom, over her bathrobe – which she had by now left upstairs, though she planned on closing the distance she had created between her and Avaric again, getting it back down. She could not believe him to be the way he was, acting as if nothing had happened, remaining to be her friend after everything.

Bouncing over to her bed, the blonde let her best friend tie her corset and bodice for her, while she chomped down her breakfast.

"Strawberries!" She excitedly exclaimed when entering the study, where Avaric placed the bowl, alongside a vase of a small flower bouquet. Glinda opened her mouth to thank him but remembered the last time she had awkwardly come to quick judgements, tilting her head in question instead.

"They're from…" he took out the tiny card between the buds, turning it to read, "Millane?" He frowned, which Glinda mirrored.

"And they're… for me?" She asked, eyeing the flowers. Avaric read the card again, shaking his head.

"Glinda. They are for you." He handed it to her. "I didn't know she was in town." He mumbled, more to himself. Glinda raised her brows at him, putting the card next to the vase. "She doesn't have the money to mandate them to be given to you; she must be in the Emerald City." He explained.

"Hm." The blonde thoughtfully hummed, nodding slightly, then pulling the bowl closer to her, stuffing her mouth with strawberries. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up, seeing Avaric smile at her eating. She pouted a little, shily averting her eyes, nibbling on another one, making him chuckle, if only shortly.

* * *

During the meeting – only a small one to make sure every preparation for her engagement and marriage was stopped – Glinda had constantly thought about Avaric's absent gaze, knowing where his thoughts had been wandering. When the minister left her study, she sighed deeply, starting to unlace her bodice while walking over to her own room.

"I'm _melting!_ " She complained.

"Ha-ha." Elphaba dryly said, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like _that_." Glinda pouted, crossing her arms. She sighed again, tossing the bodice onto the bed. She stopped with the corset when there was a knock on the door. "You don't have to knock." She said, knowing it was Avaric, who had accompanied the minister to the parlour.

Hesitating a little, Avaric entered, opening his mouth when she suddenly skipped over, turning her back on him. Blinking for a second, he reluctantly started to untie the corset for her.

"There are urgent requests on the rebellion in Quadling Country." He informed, stopping when he was done, not daring to take of off. Glinda overtook the task, leaving the piece of clothing on her bed as well, taking her bathrobe, before untying her skirt.

"Then I guess we'll have to go." She said, making both Avaric and Elphaba stare at her. Glinda straightened from having stepped out of her underskirt, tying the robe. "What? I'm not going to send an army there to shred them into pieces, I want to hear them out." She clarified, noticing how her best friend's eyes widened. The green witch remained silent.

"Are you sure about that?" Avaric asked, receiving a nod.

"Yup. Let's go on a vacation." She clapped her hands together, making him frown. Elphaba rolled her eyes, returning to reading her book. "How are you two not super hot? I don't understand…"

"I know for a fact that he isn't." Elphaba stated, making Avaric blush, pressing his lips together.

"You're wearing two layers." He nodded over to the clothes on the bed, ignoring the green-skinned woman's comment. "Plus, you could take a cold shower instead of hot bath."

"Shower?"

"There are showers down in the servant bathroom." Glinda tilted her head. "Our rooms are the only ones with private bathrooms." He informed, still glaring at Elphaba, who raised her brows repeatedly, looking him up and down in a judgemental way. He pushed his lips forward in annoyance when she smirked at his pants, tauntingly meeting his eyes.

"Show me!" Glinda interrupted and Avaric blushed heavily, instinctively holding on to his belt. Elphaba exploded in a gleeful cackle, legs kicking and almost falling off the bed. The blonde frowned and Avaric finally understood her request, opening the door for her to exit through. "Wait, my stuff,"

"You don't need your stuff; it'll only take a minute."

"Not with her, trust me." Avaric ignored the green witch, already dreading the next day. He could not back out anymore.

* * *

When Glinda awoke the next day, she could still feel every muscle. They did not hurt with every step anymore, but they remained sore. After getting up and dressing for the day – not to mention put on makeup and curl her hair – she wondered why there was still no breakfast. Seeing that Elphaba was still asleep – or at least not motivated enough to get up – the blonde left her room, sitting at her desk.

After the shower the day prior, Avaric had excused himself early, since she would not eat dinner anyway. Of course, he had brought a late afternoon snack, but then disappeared. Elphaba had been unusually reserved with her remarks, giving the boy looks the sorceress failed to understand. She had noticed the exchange they had, both looking at the clock before he had left, but was unable to make anything of it.

Glinda tried to distract herself a little – not with work, naturally – so she took the small card with hers and the flower sender's name on it. _Millane…_ she wondered, frowning when there was a small corner that she was able to peel off. Having done so, she unfolded the card, seeing a few more words written down.

'Sorry about the engagement' It read, making Glinda reread it over and over. No one but Avaric had ever even thought about offering their condolence to the whole drama, filing it off as another mishap of the blonde. For a second, she thought it was ironic and nasty, but she pushed the idea aside, knowing that Millane was not the person to neither play such a mean trick, nor spend money on it, as she did not have a lot.

When Glinda's stomach grumbled in protest, she stood up, heading downstairs. Silently knocking, the young witch entered anyway, unsure whether any other servant would come to see who was there and catch her going to check on Avaric. Surprised that the room was lit, she met his eyes, as he was laying on his bed, reading.

.,.,.

"Uhm…" she stuttered, unsure what to do with the situation, "Is… is everything okay?" She started, awkwardly biting the inside of her lip when he greeted her with a 'good morning', which she had completely forgotten.

"I…" he started, letting the book sink, scratching the back of his head, "think I'm going to stay in bed for today…"

"Oh." Glinda blinked, slightly puzzled. "Okay." He returned the gesture, seeming even more confused than her. _Is she not going to ask why?_ Avaric wondered, glad that she had not asked yet. The blonde remained where she was, eyeing him for a while longer, making him uncomfortable. He was dressed and all, having made his bed, which he was lying on, so she would know about him not being too sick to get up. He could not bring himself to lie to her, unable to make up an excuse of illness – he did not even dare to fake a headache. His cracked rib still hurt him when merely breathing, but he forbade himself to worry her by confessing to be injured.

"Did you have breakfast?" She finally asked, nodding once when he shook his head, leaving silently. Avaric stared at the door for quite a while. After a long time, Glinda returned, dressed and carrying a tray with breakfast. She was still not as talkative as usual, merely mumbling when he thanked her and leaving. _Please don't have me made her feel bad…_ he thought, feeling quite guilty.

For the next couple of hours, nothing happened. Avaric only once got up to go to the bathroom after lunch, then laid back down. Not feeling like reading – his thoughts not letting him focus anyway – he slid down the headboard, closing his eyes. There was hardly a position that did not bother him, but the slight stinging from the wounds on his back were more bearable than his aching ribcage. He felt over the partly broken off tooth on the upper row behind his canine, wincing back with his tongue when almost cutting himself.

Sighing, he relaxed, dozing off quite quickly.

* * *

The sun was already on its way down, nearing the five o'clock mark, he had set himself yesterday. Only a few hours to pass without being able to help Glinda.

As if by magic, the young witch opened the door, giving him a smile as she entered with more food. Avaric had completely forgotten about lunch, knowing that he would have been able to get some for himself. He almost jumped out of his bed when the blonde tripped from trying to close the door with her foot. Already standing with one foot on the ground, Avaric quickly retreated, though his body protested heftily.

Having caught her balance, Glinda grimaced, looking down at the by now in tea-soaked tray.

"I got you… soup." She said, pressing her lips together, annoyed with herself. He could not hide his smile, slightly turning away in order not to laugh at her awkward expression. He thanked her, taking the overflown meal from her. When the blonde did not move away, he looked up.

Avaric felt himself panic. He could not bring himself to ask whether 'there was anything else', finding it sounded too superior, but if he asked for her well-being, it might very well result in a request for help. Rather an order.

"Is…" Glinda was the first to break the silence, hands folded behind her back, not returning his questioning gaze, "is there room for one more…?" she hesitated, blinking at him, then avoiding his eyes again. Avaric opened his mouth to invite her, his heart melting at the shy way she had asked, wanting to assure her to always be welcome. He swallowed. _That doesn't count._ He told himself, scooting over to make some space.

The blonde's face lit up and she quickly skipped closer to the bed, kneeling next to him. He felt a little uncomfortable while eating, but forgot soon, complementing her on the 'soup' variation, receiving a light smack on his arm. She started blabbing about the trip to the kitchen, retelling how she had received strange looks.

"When I said that you stayed in bed, they stopped asking questions, though." She concluded, having given him dozens of regards and recovery wishes. She in- and exhaled slowly, closing her eyes for a brief moment. "Avaric?" He winced slightly, pretending to be busy drinking water, trying to seem casual. He only gave a hum, knowing she was not content by the slight sharpness in her voice. "Are you hurt?" She asked, turning with pools of concern, making him want to shatter into pieces. The fact that she did not add anything about him having to tell her the truth made him smile.

"It's alright, I'm-"

"Hurt." She interrupted, giving him a strict look. "You chew very strangely." She noted, raising a brow when he looked surprised by her noticing.

"I…" he sighed in defeat, baring his teeth by pulling up his lip on one side, "chipped a tooth." He revealed, to which she lightly gasped. Tilting her head, the sorceress leaned forward, eyeing it. She exchanged a short glance with him, not quite waiting for permission though, and reached forward.

"Ouch!" She yelped, wincing backwards, staring at her finger to check on any injuries. There was a line, but no blood yet. "You need to go to the dentist with that." She stated, to which he violently shook his head. "Yes, you do." She repeated, earning the same reaction.

"It's fine, it's nothing."

"No, it's not. Avaric, that isn't something that'll heal or go away at some point."

"I'll fix it somehow." Glinda frowned fiercely, giving him a look. Avaric already felt uncomfortable, hiding his teeth however possible, drinking the last bit of water as slowly as possible as a replacement action – her gaze was still on him; he could feel it.

"Are you… afraid of the dentist?" The blonde raised her brows, a hint of amusement in her voice. He did not meet her eyes. There was no way he could lie to her, so he remained silent. Glinda read him easily, exhaling with a pitying expression. "Avaric…" she softly said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Glinda nodded to herself, jumping out of bed.

"I'm going to make you an appointment right now!" She announced, taking the tray from the nightstand, ignoring his protests. He grimaced, getting up to stop her, instinctively dashing forward to catch her when she almost fell. The blonde yelped, holding her breath. She was clearly not used to carrying anything around, having tripped again. "Thanks…" she muttered, managing to get back on her feet. Avaric opened his mouth, but she gave a strict look. "I'm still making the appointment." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

 _"And then," Gundart said with glee in his eyes as he fixed the straps on his little brother's limbs, "he stares at you with his huge, single eye." He said, tightening the last belt he used to chain the at that time five-year-old boy to the chair. Grinning evilly, he turned off the lights, suppressing a chuckle as the boy struggled against his restrains. Turning on the one light above Avaric, Gundart pointed it at his face, then let it blind his brother, who had to squint._

 _"He gives you syringes, here!" He pinched the younger one's arm hard. "And here and here and here!" He repeated the action, making the boy scream when nastily hurting the space between his legs. Gundart sneered, climbing onto his brother's lap, forcing his head back. "He stares through your mouth right to your heart!" He pulled on his brother's jaw, opening it as wide as possible._

 _"Not only that…" Kazbeh cut in, shoving his brother aside, tearing on the youngest's hair, "He can see into your brain! And he will yell your sins and secrets out the window!"_

 _"Yeah, sins and secrets! Everything!" Gundart repeated, grinning at the oldest of the three._

 _"He tapes your nose close, so you'll have to open your mouth to breathe." Kazbeh lowly growled from behind, letting the light flicker. "If you talk back, he tears out your tongue." All three winced when there was a loud bark outside. "And he will have his beasts claw your eyes out if you return his intense stare…" the oldest quickly used the noise for his advantage._

 _"And if you don't open wide enough," Gundart interrupted, flipping open his pocketknife, "he'll make you!" He yelled, slicing the corner of Avaric's mouth until it ripped from the inside. Kazbeh slapped his brother's knife away, glaring at him when the youngest of them screamed in pain, crying even more than he already had._

 _"Let's go before Mum comes home!" Kazbeh said, tugging on his younger brother, who huffed but followed._

 _"Looking forward to the dentist?" Gundart called behind him, before the door slammed and Avaric was left alone with the buzzing of the bright light in his face, shaking from fear of the wild animal's noises outside, his mouth hurting until he almost fainted._

* * *

When Avaric walked upstairs to check the schedule – just after five – he was met with voices from behind the door. Stopping, he knocked, not wanting to eavesdrop. Glinda called and he let them know that it was him, being bade in.

"You're leaving anyway and I won't be gone for long."

"But Elphie-"

"Glin, I don't have food; I can't survive if one of you isn't around to attend me." Elphaba argued, her feet crossed on the table as she watched the blonde. Glinda sighed deeply, slightly sharply.

"Fine…" she gave in, picking up the letter she had just finished, folding it into the envelope. Avaric's eyes flashed open and he reached for it, but the sorceress got up quickly, holding it up – which was not very high, but she used her chair to create the distance between them she needed. "No, I'm sending this." She strictly said, ignoring his pleading gaze. With a flick of her wrist, the letter was gone.

Avaric let his head hang, releasing the chair he had almost pushed into her.

"You lost, by the way." Elphaba cut in, frowning at the scene in front of her. Avaric felt his heart pick up pace when she smirked. "But it's fine, I really don't need… any of that." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, rolling her eyes at his relief.

Glinda frowned at them, but let it go, simply happy about them getting along.

* * *

"See you in a while, then." Elphaba said, which sounded a little cold to her best friend, but she knew better. The green witch was not the one to express her emotions openly. She turned, putting her bag over her shoulder, adjusting it to be at her back.

"I'll miss you." Glinda made her friend stop. Shoulders sinking, the green woman turned again, regarding the blonde for a moment, then sighed in defeat, crossing the room. She was towering the other, barefooted witch by far, so she leaned down for the probably tenth hug that evening. Glinda squeezed her eyes close, tightly clinging onto her friend.

"Elphie…" her voice was even higher than usual as she desperately tried not to be won over by her feelings. Every time they were separated again, the blonde would be haunted by nightmares, constantly having to convince herself that the return of her best friend had not merely been a dream. The fact that Avaric knew helped her believe, but she still missed her Elphie.

"I'll be back when you are, okay?" Elphaba detached herself with effort.

"…watch over me?" Glinda hesitantly asked, to which her friend breathed strongly in soft laughter. She put her hands to the blonde's face, leaning down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll be fine." She soothed, smiling. "Don't do anything stupid."

"Yes, mum." Glinda rolled her eyes, smiling. Elphaba smiled back, making her way back to the window, which she opened. She looked back over her shoulder once she had mounted her broom, glancing into the sparsely illuminated, but glistening sapphires. The broom rose, carrying the green-skinned woman out, who disappeared in the darkness of the night.

"Bye Elphie…" the blonde whispered, standing by the open window for a minute until closing it.


	65. Chapter 65 - Longing and Rejection

**Thanks so much for 100 reviews! Hope you continue to enjoy!**

Glinda gazed out the window, watching the landscape fly by – glad for the wind to be cooling the hot day off a little. Once again, she found her thoughts returning to Patrocius – his hateful eyes, the way he had spat her name, the tremble in his voice. She wondered what he might have had to endure that had made him the way he was. Sometimes, she thought of visiting him where he was locked up, but she would not dare.

She was still humiliated by the second engagement, which had ended in a disaster yet again. This time, she knew it had been her own fault – it had been a distraction, nothing more, nothing less – and she felt like a fool for having been too stubborn to stop before it was too late. The thought of actually being pregnant had not once crossed her mind, as she knew that it was impossible, and she was more than grateful for it. There was no way she could imagine herself being a mother.

Propping her cheek up on her hand, the blonde sighed silently. She was a little embarrassed for feeling sorry for herself. When it came to comparing her own situation to those of others, she was merely unfortunate. It was true, she had suffered and was still suffering – she cried more than she ever had, feeling lonely and sorrowful suddenly during the day –, but also privileged. Her gaze wandered away from the window at that thought.

Avaric was sitting across from her, straight and stiff. He had not spoken one word ever since they had left. He had protested, underplayed his condition and bargained not to go, but Glinda had insisted.

"We'll go to my dentist, if it helps you. He's very nice and he knows what he's doing." She had said in the most convincing way possible. He had not seemed very soothed, but the young witch would not take a 'no' for an answer.

The blonde had long lost her amusement, seeing that the boy was genuinely scared. She had never seen him the way he was now, completely mute and seemingly always ready to run for his life – though he sat completely inanimate. His pupils were almost unnaturally small, flickering across the passing-by view, emptily staring ahead. She frowned with sympathy, not knowing what to do with him. Usually, it was the other way around.

"We're here." She announced, waiting a good ten seconds until he finally stirred, swallowed, then followed her out. She glanced up at the 'Wittica Station' sign, glad that her old dentist was not in her hometown, as she had received a letter from her mother. Glinda did not feel like visiting, still crossed with her mother. She would eventually, but seeing as she was going to travel to Quadling Country the next day, she was glad to be respiting the visit.

They took a carriage to the city centre, telling the driver where to go – she did not know her way around, after all. They stopped in front of one of the brick buildings and the blonde recognised the dirty white curtains on the first level from outside.

"Hi," she forbade her frown at her own awkward greeting, "we have an appointment for today, I've sent message yesterday." She said. The woman at the counter nodded, adjusting her too small glasses and spoke in a squeaky voice.

"Upland?" She asked, which Glinda confirmed. "Please wait over there." They were being told, following the instruction. The sorceress looked around the waiting area, remembering most pictures from her childhood. Not much had changed – the water dispenser was now in the opposite corner and they had a new umbrella stand, but apart from that, it was the same.

Letting her eyes sink to her folded hands on her lap, she noticed a motion next to her. Glancing to the side, Glinda frowned in sympathy, noting Avaric to be slightly shaking. He was almost as pale as her, his eyelid twitching and he looked as if he could faint any second. The blonde sighed softly, putting a hand over his. He would not look up. He would not even move, making her wonder whether he was aware of her action – or presence – at all.

"Miss Upland?" The voice that reminded her of a buzzing fly called.

"Yes!" She replied around the corner, getting to her feet. "Come on." She quietly encouraged Avaric, who was glued to the spot. She tugged on his hand, worried it might break off by the way he was frozen, but eventually got him to move. "It's okay," she softly soothed, leading the way to the room she was pointed to, "I will do the talking for you." She went on, waiting next to the door for him to enter.

Avaric's eyes were still staring, his hands lightly trembling. He winced, almost jumped when a man entered through the side door of the room, coming over to shake her hand.

"Ah, Miss _Glinda_ , is it now?" He asked, and she nodded, smiling. It had been a long time since she had seen him, but he was more of an uncle to her than just a dentist. The crazy, always appearing – or acting – young kind of uncle she never had. "I've heard about your father, I'm awfully sorry, lass." He said with a grave expression and she muttered her thanks. "It's good to see you, it's been a while, hasn't it? Whatever seems to be the problem?"

"Uhm…" she stepped aside, seeing the slight confusion on the dentist's face when Avaric would not move or look up, "his tooth it chipped and really pointy…" she began, knowing she had made an appointment on her name, which slowly dawned to the man, too. He nodded, giving her a smile.

"Alrighty then, please take a seat." He ordered, going to the counter next to the sink, opening a drawer where he took out a pair of rubber gloves. Glinda nodded, waiting for a few heartbeats. She looked at Avaric with a questioning gaze, tilting her head, giving him a gentle nudge. He trembled from head to toe, leaning back, resisting her shove. He shook his head heftily, lips pressed together.

"Could you give us a minute?" She quickly asked the dentist, who looked from one to the other, nodding with an understanding smile, leaving the room. "Avaric…" Glinda carefully started as soon as the lock had clicked. She moved in front of him, taking both of his hands. Her heart fluttered lightly – which it already had since the mere planning of going on a trip with him – but she ignored it, knowing it was not the time to be questioning her feelings.

Gently pulling on him, she made him walk towards the chair. Sitting down herself, legs over the side, she did not let go of his hands, motioning him to sit with a tilt of her head. Avaric hesitated for a long time. He looked absolutely helpless, like an animal about to be punished and forced into a cage. He was still mute, and the sorceress found his expression to not only reveal fear anymore – he was terrified.

"It's okay, I'm here." She tried to soothe, relieved when he finally sat next to her. She turned when the door opened, not having noticed over five minutes to have gone by. Avaric winced, but she held him back when noticing how he was about get up and leave. "No, no, no, wait." She urged, gently pushing him back to lean against the backrest, pulling a chair next to it to stay close.

The dentist gave her a glance and she returned it. He got his own chair, sliding over and getting the lamp in position. Avaric was almost quivering, gulping and still pressing his lips together until the surrounding skin turned white.

"Alrighty, open up." The dentist said with what Glinda noticed was a much more empathetic tone than he usually used. She took hold of Avaric's hand again and for the first time since that morning, he turned to meet her eyes. He was almost scared for his life, it seemed, and the blonde gave her most convincing, most encouraging glance.  
"It's okay, he's just looking." She reassured, giving his hand a light squeeze. It took another moment until the servant finally obeyed, opening his mouth.

Avaric shook until the very end, always closing his mouth as soon as the dentist had retreated for only a centimetre. Glinda grimaced when the man announced to be putting on a cap onto the tooth, getting his tools. For a second, she had thought Avaric would pass out, but he fought his way through the treatment – she could see him scolding himself inwardly.

After it was done, the young witch thanked her dentist, chatting for a couple of minutes. She never let go of Avaric's hand, who was still silent, though a little calmer once it was over. When they left the surgery and called a carriage to the train station – she would have loved to go to a café, but knew he was not allowed to eat yet – both leaned back with a long sigh.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." She broke the silence after a while, seeing his expression finally having changed. It was still far from relaxed, but all the more relieved. Avaric glanced at her, then back at the ground. She wanted to say more, reassure him, clarify how everything was over now, that she did not mind him being afraid, but remained silent.

They kept their hands together until Wittica Station.

* * *

"Have a save trip." Avaric wished, making Glinda frown. She had just finished packing, not having expected him that evening since she did not eat dinner.

"But…" she gave him a puzzled look, "you're coming, right?" She asked, straightening from having collected her necessities and thrown them into her wash bag. He shook his head. The blonde's expression dropped. She knew he was not on the list of the servants and guards accompanying her trip, but had checked it off to be unnecessary. He _always_ came. "What? Why-"

"I'm not employed anymore, remember? I quit. I have no contract and I'm also kind of illegally staying here…" he mumbled the rest, scratching the back of his head. She stared at him. It seemed as if her world had collapsed in front of her – just like the moment she had noticed his dismissal.

"No, you're not." She clarified, stopping right in front of him, looking slightly upwards to his face, only a few inches away. "You're staying with me." She said, to which he blinked several times. She was dead serious. She could not imagine doing her job – heck, _living –_ without him anymore.

"If I'm supposed to come, I need a new contract." He informed, frozen in his position, not daring to move a muscle with her so close. Glinda nodded earnestly, walking over to her study, glad when she heard him follow.

They found his old contract, but Glinda was not entirely pleased with it.

"I'll change it a little if you don't mind." He did not. Even though he had no idea what she was up to, he would not even ask. The blonde smiled to herself, starting to write. She had hardly ever written anything with this much enthusiasm.

 _'Personal Servant of Her Goodness, Glinda Arduenna Upland'_ she framed with a smile on her lips. Avaric was a little unsettled by her expression but amused by how she stuck out her tongue while working on the official paper.

The sorceress was a little irritated by the fact of a notary having to sign it but delayed the trip for everyone by a day until the contract would be finished. The guards had simply nodded, and the servants exchanged glances, not minding at all. They would whisper among themselves, but Glinda found it not to be sneery at all. She wondered whether Elphaba's guess was right and if the servants knew for sure about Avaric's crush. Her heart fluttered excitedly and she almost went after them to ask, restraining herself the last moment.

* * *

"I'm not sure she meant it that way…"

"Why not? I'm writing them down." Glinda argued back, unable to hide the amusement in her voice. Avaric sighed, shaking his head but smiling, nonetheless. He kept reading when she blinked at him, having worked ahead a long time ago.

The young witch had once again snuck down to her now personal servant's room that evening, covering her action by asking to study – not that asking allowed a 'no'. Avaric was lying on his front, arms crossed while he read the laws of the book on his pillow. Glinda laid next to him, squeezing as many bullet points onto his arm as would fit. She dared not ask him to take off his shirt for more area to cover, though the thought circled around her head relentlessly.

"I've run out of space." She hinted, though she also indicated to stop studying – he had not slept in two days. "Call it a day?" Without another word, the boy sank down with his head beneath his arm, sighing slowly. She watched him breathe deeply, wondering if the rare case of her falling asleep after him would occur.

Glinda's eyes widened when she spotted his, watching her – that she was watching him. She had been staring, hadn't she? His face was mostly hidden, but he had turned it to glance over his arm, having noticed her gaze on him. She rolled her lips inwards, letting her gaze wander, avoiding his. She stopped when coming to his feet, slightly tilting her head into the mattress. She moved closer, stretching her legs.

"You have such big feet." She whispered when feeling his eyes on her. He chuckled silently; she could see him smiling by the wrinkles next to his eyes. "But your toes are quite small in comparison…" she noticed, wiggling her own. Avaric retracted his leg a little, until their feet were next to each other.

"They didn't grow normally…" he said, rolling his eyes at her overly interested stare. "My mother neglected feeding me regularly when I was really young. That's why I'm so short." He explained, avoiding her sympathetic look.

"You're not short." She said, hearing him inhale for a comeback, but he took another moment to reply. She narrowed her eyes, assuming something like comparing him to her having been the previous answer.

"You've met my father. You've met my brothers…" he mumbled from behind his arm, letting his head drop, "Even my sister is taller than me." He noted, to which she frowned in compassion.

"You're special." Glinda softly said, her eyes big and round, completely honest. Her heart was skipping a beat continuously from being this close to him and she forced it to at least stay at that pace when she shuffled closer. Nosing her way underneath his arm, the blonde ended up nose to nose with Avaric, both wide-eyed as they had not expected it.

"Short." He finally managed, avoiding her eyes. Smiling, the young witch felt the urge to move forward, close the gap between them, let her feelings flow. She twitched, biting the movement down, retreating to his method of circumventing.

"Special." She retaliated, her eyes softening. "I'm short." She added with a bittersweet grin. Avaric smiled gently, meeting her eyes for only a moment before looking away again. He wouldn't close his eyes, which she was as grateful for as she was irritated by herself – she was almost sure she would have kissed him then.

"You're like a daisy." Avaric said to which she beamed a smile.

"Aww." Glinda felt herself move closer with her body, unsure of where to put her hands that were now somehow stuck between their torsos. "Cute and pretty?" She could feel him breathe with her palms on his side, wondering why it felt slightly convulsing.

"More like tiny but tough." He responded, his voice sounding as if he was already asleep. The young witch gasped with played affectedness, giggling. Avaric smirked tiredly, turning his head to the other side when yawning. Glinda waited for a long time for him to turn back to her but smiled to herself when she realised him to have fallen asleep.

Inhaling his scent – she found herself almost entranced by the smell of his nape – the blonde nuzzled her face into his hair, sighing deeply as she fell asleep, too, her leg tangled with his.

* * *

Glinda huffed, staring out her window, propping her cheek up on her fist. The journey across the Yellow brick road had been quick and pleasant – that is, if she would not be missing someone.

Avaric, being a servant – personal or not – was travelling in the supply carriage with the two lady servants and the cook. The guards were formed around her carriage, all on horseback, each pulling a small – in the case of assault easily detachable – cart with them.

The blonde was frustrated, feeling restless from the deprivation of the boy she so fiercely longed to have close. When entering Quadling Country, the carriages moved along more slowly, cautiously. The sorceress knew it was important not to pose a threat, but she was getting more irritated by the minute. _Jittery, stupid thing…_ She scolded herself, unsure why she was unable to focus on anything besides listening for the voices of the supply carriage – even though her target never spoke a word.

The air was humid and hot, not a single breeze helping Glinda cool down as they travelled through the marshland towards Quadling Country's biggest town: Qhoyre.

* * *

"I see." Glinda sounded sophisticated, hiding her exhaustion. She also tried to hide the pity in her expression, less successfully.

In front of her sat – miserably hunched together – the hastily selected representatives in the improvised chairs of her large tent. No one had expected their ruler to come personally in order to resolve the heavy conflicts they were having with the other countries, Gillikin in particular.

The people in front of her – a diverse bunch of Quadlings of all ages – were not projecting the image of outrageous and infuriated rebels she had expected. They looked wrenched, being covered in mud and dirt, without proper clothing and bones that sharply showed from underneath their patched-up rags. Talking submissively, avoiding her eyes, they seemed to be intimidated.

Glinda frowned with sympathy. Upon arriving, she had been shocked, many Quadlings taunting and insulting her and her retinue, spitting on the ground and calling them traitors, exploiters and criminals. She had been devastated, wanting to leave immediately, but Avaric had encouraged her to stay, making her politely invite a selected group to her quarters.

She felt bad, having brought a tent that was far more luxurious and cleaner than the rest of the Quadling houses she had seen so far. The swampy landscape did not offer much dry or neat ground, making their lives hard. The blonde admired their ability of coping with their circumstances, being modest and frugal, pushing her urge to help them out of the economic difficulties.

Nodding, she politely dismissed the group of people, thanking them for their report. She sighed, leaning her forehead on her hands. The situation was really dragging her down, but her mind would not stop wandering.

* * *

"Dinner." Avaric pulled her out of her thoughts after several minutes. She had not heard him leave and enter – he guessed from her surprised expression. Nodding quickly, she wordlessly thanked him, eyes cast downwards. He placed the plate in front of her, but the blonde scooped it aside.

The tent was big enough for more than ten people, but she used the space for her improvised bed – a wattled hammock-like bed on a crossed bamboo frame – a desk, chair, and hanging rail for her attire. Next to her tent was Avaric's, which he shared with the cook and servants, on the other side was the guards' tent. Both were smaller than hers and emerald green, not shining white.

Glinda stared at him, which Avaric could feel from the side. Something was off with her, he knew, but blamed the first grave impressions of the Quadlings on her behaviour.

"Those poor people…" she sighed, sitting down on her desk, back facing him. Avaric frowned, shifting the weight from one foot to the other. "I know I'm supposed to help with politics and stuff, and I will, for sure," she said into her hands, "but this…" her voice went slightly up, on the verge of breaking. Sighing with sympathy, the boy crossed over to the desk, placing a hand on her back.

"They don't mind. They grew up here, don't worry about that." He tried soothing her. Glinda nearly jumped at his touch, turning around. Her eyes were wide, staring into his, veiled by confusion and trouble. Avaric took his hand back slowly, trying to give a comforting smile. "No one can change the swamp, but I'm sure no one expects you to." She turned onto her knees, sitting entirely on the desk, studying his eyes. He was honest, doing his best to reassure her. _I didn't know she would be_ this _affected…_ He wondered, not showing his concern. "We'll fix it, you just have t-"

She kissed him. More and more and more. Pressing her lips against his, Glinda took his breath, cupping his face in her palms. Avaric's eyes widened, his stomach twisted. _What? Why?_ Both gasped for air when she released him. Her eyes were as shocked as his own, apology shining through. Finding his mouth having dried out, Avaric was unable to swallow and took a step back.

Perplexed by her own action and his reaction, Glinda guiltily let her head hang, arms sinking slowly. Closing his mouth, Avaric shortly bowed, leaving the tent. His sigh formed a cloud of breath in the crisp night air. He closed his eyes for a moment, then crossed the camp, taking a walk before returning to his own tent.


	66. Chapter 66 - Reason

Glinda cursed to herself until the next morning. She had not intended to kiss him, at least not at that very moment. Her mind merely wandered back to him whenever she stopped focusing on something, anything else. Lying in her travelling bed, she faced the side of her tent, watching the fabric slightly blow in the wind from outside.

Getting out of bed, she changed into a dark blue, flowing, long dress, having chosen it because of the intense sun and the dirt on the ground. Normally, she would have been aggrieved by the fact of her beautiful white gown soaked in mud at the hem, but her thoughts were too distracted.

"Are you awake, Your Goodness?" She heard one of the servants call. Her jaw dropped. _How dare he avoid me?_ She thought, having expected more courage from Avaric, who had not shown. Sighing sharply through her nose, the blonde shook out her hair.

"I am. Send Avaric, if you please." She almost snapped at the confused woman, who muttered her comprehension. Glinda steamed. She still felt the guilt of having kissed him out of nowhere, knowing he felt troubled about their strange relationship as much as she did, but she could not believe him eluding her by sending someone else. _He should feel honoured…!_ She tried to reassure herself.

Minutes passed until the tent's drapes were fluttered open again. Glinda sighed, preparing to apologise, when the same voice as before reached her ears.

"Your Goodness, I could not find him." She informed with concern. The young witch turned, worry shining in her widening eyes. The woman had spoken too seriously for him to have taken his leave. Glinda swallowed her anger of assuming the boy having fled the camp back to the Emerald City, sharing her servant's apprehension.

"Send the guards." She said, not caring about her own safety. Hesitantly the woman nodded, leaving with a quick bow. The blonde started pacing around, anxiety spreading inside her stomach. She tilted her head upwards, muttering in the hope of being under the protective eyes of her best friend. "Help me, Elphie… find him." Unbale to settle, even after minutes, she peered outside, seeing her tent being unguarded. Hearing the voices of the cook and the other two servants in the tent next to hers, she snuck out, crossing the camp quickly.

Avaric was more used to forests and wilderness, unlike her, but accidents tended to happen. _Especially with me around…_ she groaned to herself, climbing a shallow hill. The camp looked calm, apart from the hectic voices inside the green tent. Further away, she spotted the guards' green uniforms, darting off into the direction of the nearest Quadling settlement. Squinting, she could make out the flat houses, almost melting into the swampy surroundings.

Feeling her shoes starting to sink into the moist, with stubbly dry grass covered earth, Glinda yanked her feet out, sighing in relief when her shoes did not fall off. She made her way down the other side of the hill, aiming for the dense, foggy marshland.

It smelled of mouldering humidity, mosquitos buzzing around. The wet ground sucked on her shoes, making her quicken her pace. The sound of silent water gurgling made the blonde look up, searching her surroundings with her eyes without halting.

Following the sound, Glinda squealed when she slipped, sliding into the creek she had been searching for. Gasping, she gripped for the nearest reeds, falling onto her front, feet and lower legs soaked in the surprisingly ice-cold water.

Panting, Glinda pulled herself up, mud seeping into the fabric of her dress, spattering her face, arms and cleavage. Taking a deep breath, she tightly grabbed the stems of the reed, using all of her strength to pull herself out of the creek, since it was impossible to get a grip on the boggy ground.

"You need help?" Glinda yelped out of surprise, falling back into the creek. Shivering, she looked into the big, dark eyes of a little, ruddy Quadling girl, maybe around the age of nine, wearing a dirty, rugged dress without sleeves or proper hems. Her hair was messily standing to all sides and she had a strong accent, probably natively speaking Qua'ati – the Quadling language. The witch sighed, pushing herself to her feet, standing in the cold, earthy brown water, going up until over her knees by now.

"Yes, please…" she sighed, her voice strained and legs shaking. The girl reached behind her back, where Glinda noticed a sturdy rope diagonally tied around the girl. Rustling the reeds behind her, the little girl took the scythe she had carried with her, swinging it skilfully, cutting a bunch of reeds, falling into the creek. Holding out her hand, the girl stood on the other end, having created a bridge for the sorceress.

Insecurely, Glinda took a hesitant step onto the reeds, focusing on not losing her balance.

"Hurrey!" The dark-haired girl called in her accent, but Glinda's hesitation had already made her burst in, not knowing how to shift her weight properly. She gave a high-pitched scream, feeling herself being even more stuck than before. The girl took out a small object, looking like a shell, or perhaps a flute? She gave a signal, blowing into it.

Glinda did not feel her shoes, guessing to have lost them already, starting to panic when the water reached until her thighs. _I'm sinking in!_ Her mind raced. The cold was starting to numb the feeling in her legs, giving her a shiver. Her head throbbed from the humidity, wondering how the water was so much colder than the air. She grabbed the reeds, pulling them down into the muddy ground of the creek, creating a ramp for herself. The little girl got the idea, carving notches into them for foothold.

The blonde panted from the cold, her body getting weaker and colder, but she pressed on, trying to pull her feet out of the miry ground. Gasping upon yanking her foot out, she fell forward, when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. Turning her head, Glinda looked into hazel eyes, her heart skipping a beat of relief.

With a determined look on his face, Avaric stepped into the creek, picking her up, having his difficulties with her other, still sucked-in foot. Freeing her, he made sure to only stand on the ends of the reeds, not risking to be bogged down with both of their weights. Huffing and panting, he heaved them out of the creek, the girl throwing her rope around him and helping, pulling them out.

Panting heavily, both of them caught their breaths, the girl watching with big eyes.

"Sorry…" Glinda breathed, exhaustedly leaning against him. Her heart ached slightly. Avaric panted even more than her, taking another moment to collect himself to be able to speak, though only in fits.

"Fool…" he wheezed, shaking his head, but in a gentle way. Glinda felt like crying, but did not dare, closing her eyes instead.

Hurried steps rustled through the reeds and bog plants, three sturdy looking men arriving. They stared at the two for a moment, but Avaric gave a reassuring nod. A woman – about as stout as the men, her face overshadowed by a headscarf – came to check on the little girl, probably being the mother. The men nodded back, turned around and walked with secure steps through the marsh, the woman following behind.

The little Quadling girl looked up at Glinda, who tried her best not to look as pathetic as she felt. Blinking with big eyes at them, she hurried after her mother, rapidly blabbing in a foreign tongue. Avaric looked after them, his brows raised with a mixture of amusement and worry. Glinda tilted her head at him, not sure if she was yet allowed to be treating him the usual way.

"She told her mother I called you an idiot…" he explained, the corner of his mouth twitching. Glinda frowned, but did not have to ask to receive an answer. "I know that word in every language." He plainly stated, painstakingly lifting his feet out of the mud and walking them back.

Glinda felt horrible. She was stiffly frozen from her feet upwards, covered and soaked in mud, hungry from not having eaten since the day before and guilty – humiliated even – for having been saved. Again. Hugging herself with her arms, she did not dare to put them around him. There was still the strange distance between them; she could feel his uneasiness.

They did not speak on the entire way back, Glinda almost slackly hanging in his arms. No one noticed their return, which the blonde was very grateful for, until the old servant lady spotted them just upon entering the big, white tent.

"Your Goodness!" She exclaimed, hurrying over to them. She was more than concerned, almost anxiously darting her eyes over the girl's exhausted and dirty form. "I will have your bath brought at once!" She announced, spurting into the other tent with tiny, hasty steps, before the sorceress could complain. Sighing, she let Avaric carry her inside, putting her down on her numb feet. He eyed her with concern, going over to her clothes to fetch a towel.

"Avaric…" Glinda breathed, suddenly feeling her legs give in. She collapsed, sitting with either leg to one side, hands on the ground, shaking. The boy hurried to her side, crouching next to her, but she could hardly lift her head. "I'm sorry about yesterday…" the young witch stammered, her vision going white, "I shouldn't have…" she fell forward, into him. Distantly, she heard her name being called, but her vision was blank, and her other senses grew hazy as she fell unconscious.

* * *

Glinda laid in her bed that evening on her side, facing the breezing wall of the tent. She was huddled into two blankets, another beneath her. Sniffling from her mild cold, she tightly clutched the sheets, pulling them to her chin.

Having woken up after passing out, the servant lady had helped her with her bath – a small, wooden tub with lukewarm, if not cold water. She had retired early that day, hiding in her bed, pretending to be in a worse condition than she actually was – at least physically. She felt stupid for having caused such major troubles by falling into a creek.

"Can I come in?" She heard Avaric's voice from outside the tent. She had not seen him since the accident. Almost jumping up, the blonde restrained herself, laying back down and humming in response. He knew her well enough to take it as a yes. "You should eat. I brought something." He said softly. The sound of porcelain against wood told her that the meal was on her desk.

"Don't go…" her voice was timid and weak and she swore inwardly for making it sound so pathetic. The drape fell back down, and she listened to his steps, coming over to her bed. Sitting down on the rim, he fell silent.

Neither said a word for minutes, seeming like hours. Glinda stared at the white fabric of the tent, clutching the blankets close. _What went wrong? Why can't it just be easy for once?_ She thought, burying her head in her pillow, ignoring the mosquito bites on her arm. She knew he was fond of her, so why would he not return her feelings? True, she was confused by them as well, but the only thing she needed – she told herself – was a gesture to prove them. Kissing Avaric had stirred up more emotion than any other man had ever managed, even if it had been brief and clumsy. There was definitely more to it than she had thought it to be.

"I'm sorry, too…" his voice pulled her back into the present. Slowly turning – her sheets making more noise than she wanted them to – the young witch looked at the boy, hunched over, hands folded and falling into the gap between his legs. "But you… can't." He tried explaining, gaze on the ground. "We can't…" he added, sounding as much finished with the sentence as it was incomplete.

"Why?" Glinda quietly asked, settling on her other side, trying to catch a glimpse of his eyes, hidden behind the veil of hair, falling into his face. Avaric gently shook his head. He paused, seeming to overthink something for the hundredth time.

"I'm… not cut out for someone like you." He finally said, his voice ringing with remorse. She knew what the boy meant, but she repeated her question anyway. He sighed, quickly glancing at her, then returning to staring at the ground. "I'm not of high class, I'm not a first born, I work as a servant, I… I can't have you." He enlisted, swallowing bitterly. Glinda stared at him with big eyes.

She shared the hurt he felt, knowing his arguments were accurate. It would be a phenomenon, if not a scandal of her, the ruler of Oz, a pure-blooded Arduenna of the Upper Uplands, choosing someone lacking status. Plus, him being _her_ servant made it look all the more peculiar, if not downright wrong.

"But what if I want you to?" Her tone was tender. Avaric turned his head, bewilderment pushing through his grief. He gaped at her, meeting her unwavering glance. And _how_ she wanted him to. How she wanted _him_. His protection, his closeness, his entire being, with her. She wanted him by her side, see him, _feel_ him. Her body ached from longing. "Avaric…" she whispered, tilting her head up the slightest bit. He opened his mouth in protest, then sighed, leaning down.

Glinda closed her eyes, but to her surprise, he kissed her forehead. Fluttering her eyes open, she gave him a confused look. His expression was honest, still hurt, but gentle.

"I do love you." He paused, inhaling. "More than anything or anyone." He slowly rose, eyes not moving from hers when he got to his feet. Turning to walk off, he stopped in front of the entrance, constantly watched by the blonde. "But we can't be." He said, leaving her to herself.

Glinda's body slacked into her bed. She watched him leave, listening to his steps in the moist grass outside. Feeling her stomach grumble, the blonde knew she had to eat, but she did not want to. For a second, she thought of starving herself to force him to come back and give in, but disposed of the idea, scolding herself inwardly.

She wished for Elphaba to be there, even though she knew nothing would solve her conflicts. Longing for her best friend's comfort, she hardly slept, eating the already cooled meal in the middle of the night and staring at the ceiling of her tent for hours.


	67. Chapter 67 - Overwhelmed

**Hey! I spontaneously decided to make it a little longer, so you'll guys get some more Glavaric out of it :p Hope you'll enjoy!  
** **Also, a million thanks for your reviews! Tiger and Newsie, I loved reading them, thank you so much, and also to the mysterious Guest who shows up like every ten chapters :D**

Glinda awoke with a mild headache and a dried-out throat from having to breathe through her mouth. She shivered shortly, yawning as she sat up. She had not slept a lot and she missed her own bed. She missed _him_ by her side.

Getting up, the blonde brushed her hair she wished to wash properly, flicking her wrist to make it curl – it was still one of the best things she had ever learned. Sitting at her desk to treat her face to some natural make-up with glitter, of course, she frowned when hectic voices rang to her ears. There were hasty steps outside, appearing to come towards the camp.

She winced when the curtain flew open, Avaric crossing over to her without a word, turning to face the entrance. She stared at him from behind, eyes flashing past him to catch a glimpse of the closed entrance.

"There's some sort of riot, I don't know." He murmured quickly, and her heart melted at his action of protecting her without even knowing what was happening. Avaric glanced over his shoulder, noting her not to be dressed yet. She understood, going over to her hanging rail, picking out a light but long gown to wear, longing to wear a short dress instead.

Avaric kept his eyes on the curtain he had moved in front of while she changed. Listening to the voices outside, Glinda tried to catch a couple of words, a mixture of Qua'ati and her own language. The steps went around the tents and she could hear the guards' deep, threatening voices.

Placing a hand on Avaric's shoulder, she made him know to be ready, nodding at the tent's entrance. He tested her glance and she saw her own hurt reflected despite their situation, but returned it, following him out. The cluster of servants turned to her, shielded in front of her tent by the guards, pointing their weapons at the group of Quadlings, looking more than unsettled.

Stepping forward, the young witch went past the servants, endeavouring a serene expression while facing the Quadlings – Avaric on her heels. With a hand on the aimed rifle, she made the guard lower it, waiting for the others to mirror his action.

"What's going on?" She asked, eyeing the guard strictly, trying to calm the threatened people by addressing her own staff.

"Attack!" She whirled around to the voice of a Quadling. "Attack in Bengda!" The man urged, stepping back again when a guard lifted his gun again. Glinda shook her head, pushing it away.

"An attack? Who is attacking?" She asked, hoping to have merely misunderstood. The man, a sturdy middle-aged man with a beard and wiry, thick brows, stared at her for a second, then pointed at the guard next to her. "Oh, don't worry, they will not attack you." She soothed, but the man shook his head continuously.

"Bengda is not too far from here." Avaric whispered close to her ear, but she heard his concern. Either he did not want her to travel in her condition, or he believed the report to be true, not risking her to be harmed. Glinda bit the inside of her lower lip, pondering. It was her chance to prove to the Quadlings that she was there to help, and she desperately needed their trust – too many accidents had happened at the border.

"We're leaving now." She ordered, waving her hand, relieved to see the guards straighten into formation, marching off towards the carriage.

"There is no fixed road to Bengda, perhaps we should take the horses without a carriage." Avaric quietly advised and she nodded. Raising her voice, she repeated it to the guards, who followed her command, readying the mounts. "What about the others?" He asked while following her back to her tent.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about that…" she confessed, entering her tent, declining the offer of a quick breakfast by the cook. "Is it safe to leave them here? Perhaps with the guards…" she thought out loud, her lips twisting as she stared down the row of shoes she had brought – none of them suitable for the environment, nor horseback riding. Deciding on the ones she could fasten with a strap, she sat on her bed, getting rid of the ones she was wearing.

"You don't want to take guards with you?" He asked, collecting her shoes, neatly putting them into the now empty space of the row.

"I don't know…" she lamented, her voice strained as she failed to squeeze into her high heels with her hands already shaking from insecurity. If there was an attack, there would be a battle. She was definitely not cut out for fighting, hardly able to take care of herself. She knew she could rely on Avaric, but she dreaded him getting hurt even more than herself.

Avaric sighed, and she assumed him to have read her mind. Blushing, she leaned back a little, watching him kneel down to assist her with her shoes.

"Perhaps if we all share a horse, I mean not all _one_ , but with two riders per steed, we could make it. Then I wouldn't have to worry about leaving them." She proposed, stretching her foot to glide into the shoe he held out for her. Avaric wavered his head from side to side, thinking the idea over.

"You could take only a few guards, maybe that would be enough, then the others could stay here, and the camp would not be abandoned completely." He said, fixing the strap. She frowned a little but didn't judge his concern. She wanted to trust the Quadlings, but worried about being raided as well – they were desperate after all.

"Okay." She agreed, nodding while stretching her other foot. Pressing her lips together, the blonde made a thoughtful face. "And we will leave some of the horses with the guards. Just in case." She added, secretly not for emergencies, but because she needed their mounts to be limited – she needed to ride with Avaric. He nodded, glancing at her quickly, then averted his eyes, standing back up.

"I will inform the guards." He said, bowing shortly and leaving. Glinda grimaced, wanting to call after him, but closed her mouth again. She hated it when he retreated to being professional, knowing he was not even fooling himself either. He had already confessed to her, but sadly, he was right about the status difficulties. Sighing to herself, she rose, praying to be able to pretend the same way he managed when they would set out.

* * *

Glinda gasped at the sound of shouts, sounding like something between battle cries and painful screams. Probably a ravel of both. Avaric had noticed, too, spurting the horse to hurry, the guards closing in as well. The mare almost flew over the ground, being surprisingly dry. Bengda was not as humid and swampy as Qhoyre was, making it easier for them to travel.

Down the hill, they spotted a large troupe in emerald green uniforms advancing on a minority of Quadlings, who were angrily raising their blades toward arrows and guns, clearly not standing a chance. Avaric hurried the pace further, halting it abruptly only a few metres away from the battlefield.

"Halt! Lower your weapons!" Glinda yelled, her expression falling when she was being ignored or not heard at all, her eyes widening in panic. "In the name of Goodness, stop!" She tried again, sliding down the horse with Avaric's help. Only a few Quadling noticed her arrival, retreating in horror, probably thinking she had come as a reinforcement.

She shrieked when there was a scream of pain, a shot piercing the chest of a young Quadling girl, who collapsed, having been caught in between. The miserable heap of defence shouted, only riling the army up more, who loosened their arrows.

"Stop!" Glinda's voice drowned out all the noise as she gave it her full lunge volume. Squeezing her eyes close, she had crossed her arms in front of her face, shaking with anger and fear.

Absolute silence fell upon them. There was not a single voice, seemingly not even a single breath. The wind had stopped, as if not daring to rise and blow through the tension in the air.

Not knowing how she had made the fighting cease, the sorceress lifted her head, gasping without a sound. Herself included, everyone around her and the entire crowd on the battlefield were surrounded by bubbles. Every person, every blade, every arrow hovering in place. Dozens of eyes stared at her, perplexed.

Slightly shaking from a sudden exhaustion, Glinda felt insecure with everyone watching her. Knowing she had to act, she took a deep inhale through her mouth, stepping forward, letting her own bubble pop. Trembling with every step, she halted only a couple of feet further, hoping for her strength not to abandon her just yet.

Words formed in her head, and she still wondered about the reason of their fighting – she was a hundred percent sure never to have given the order of attacking anyone. Instead, what came out was not a word, but a wave of her hand, popping the soldiers' bubbles – not the floating weapons –, releasing them. She did not have to wait for eye contact, knowing she was the centre of attention. Jerking her head to her side, she was thankful for the men to obey her without question.

The troupe halted in front of her, forming rows of six by five men, straightening. They looked confused, a little unsure but, much to her surprise, relieved. Not that she blamed them – they were most likely not all that happy with having to fight without any reason as well. Slightly lifting her chin – her vision blurring and refocusing – she gave the order to retreat, at least that was what she remembered to have said, before seeing nothing but sky.

Familiar arms caught her fall and she let herself be held, gladly giving in to her exhaustion. The voices around became faint, fading away alongside the rest of her senses.

* * *

Glinda awoke with a dried-out mouth, her nose slightly stuffed. She opened her eyes to the ceiling of a room. Not even a mild gust of wind helped her cool at the still warm temperature of the slowly falling evening, so she threw off the thin blanket that was covering her.

Trying to swallow, she turned to look at Avaric, sitting next to the bed with concern in his eyes. She smiled despite herself, and he returned it, relief washing over him. He handed her a glass of water – lukewarm, but much needed – which she emptied in one gulp. Sighing, she gave it back, sinking back down with her head. She really was too tired to sit up.

The bed she was lying on was as hard as rock and as bleak as the rest of the room. There were no colours, no wallpaper, hardly even furniture.

"What happened?" She asked, turning her head to watch Avaric put the glass down. He stared at it and she noted the smell of food, spotting two untouched plates on the same tiny table – it was more of a stool. He continued to look down, which worried her.

"You…" he clenched his jaw shortly, relaxing again with what seemed to be a completely plain expression, "Why did you pass out?" He asked instead of answering. Glinda parted her lips, not yet opening her mouth. He was tense, but not stressed, slightly hunching over, his hands falling together between his legs – just like the time he had rejected her. He was troubled, she knew; his voice gave him away.

"I guess…" the blonde exhaled through her mouth, her gaze wandering down to her hand, lifting it slightly, "My magic is a little too overwhelming sometimes." She said, eyes flashing over to him. She still pondered whether he had fainted the other day because of her powers – though she failed to take emotional powers into regard.

Avaric sighed, finally lifting his head, looking her up and down, having noticed her eyeing her hand. She dropped it quickly, not wanting to raise suspicions of being injured.

"Here." He took one plate and Glinda smiled, feeling hungry without having to smell it. Leaning on her hands, they started to shake, and the sorceress did not manage to sit up, no strength reserved in her muscles to help her. Avaric frowned with concern, putting the plate back, getting up. She opened her mouth, wanting to stop him from calling anyone, but fell silent when he leaned over her, meeting her eyes.

Glinda unknowingly held her breath when the personal servant slid his hands beneath her arms, assisting her in sitting up against the wall – the bed did not have a headboard. Not being in control of her actions, she gripped his shirt. Avaric paused, looking at her with unwavering eyes. The lack of emotion stung her heart.

 _Avaric…_ her heart pounded loudly, making her wonder if he could hear it, too. Staring back at him, she slowly pulled him closer. The dirty white fabric wrinkled in her fists. Short of breath, she had to open her mouth slightly, unable to let the air flow in silently through her still stuffed nose. She felt goose bumps rising on her arms and legs when their noses touched, feeling him breathe against her face. It was hot, and the air was too stuffy to be this close and breathe normally, but she did not care. She wanted him to take her breath away.

Avaric closed his eyes, taking her hands. Glinda felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine, her eyes shooting open when he gently detached her fingers. Breathing in shakily, she frowned bitterly, knowing he was rejecting her again. She was ashamed. She was humiliated. She was heartbroken and she was furious. The young witch lowered her gaze, eyes flickering with anger of him continuing to be the way he was – the way she craved for –, depriving her of it.

"You should eat." He released her, sighing silently. Her head whipped up, but when sapphire met hazel, she was stunned. There was more regret in his eyes than she thought possible. Regret, sorrow and apology. He really did love her.

Avaric reached out for the plate once more, handing it to her. Slightly embarrassed, she accepted it this time, waiting for him to pick up his own meal before starting. They ate in silence for a while, though not long. Glinda frowned her lips at the incredibly dry potatoes, narrowing her eyes whether she should use up all of her salad sauce to get them down. Avaric glanced at her, taking the plate back, pouring his own sauce onto her plate, squishing the piece of meat for any excess to have it drip onto her potatoes.

Again, they ate in silence. When asking, he shortly reported about the happenings of the fight, telling her that the Quadlings had immediately laid down their weapons, hiding from the soldiers who waited for further orders. They wordlessly switched plates, her finishing his salad while he ate her meat.

"I believe the order to have been the Wizard's." Avaric said after a while, stacking the plates together. "They knew about you – they are not oblivious of the regime change – but like everyone, they expected having to follow the previous orders, unless you changed them."

"Why did they attack?" Glinda asked, frowning a little when he shrugged. She tugged on the hem of her dress, pulling it up until her thighs, not standing the heat, though it was cooling down by the minute.

"Threat. Power demonstration. Fear?" He suggested, not meeting her eyes. He sighed. "Do you want to return to camp today or tomorrow?" He finally asked. She did not have to think it over for long, saying she did not want to overstrain their host's offer. When she had collected herself, she got out of bed, brushing off her clothes, meeting Avaric outside, who stood beside the other servants as if always having belonged there. It gave her heart a pang, but she tried to ignore it.

* * *

The way back took longer than expected, as most of the soldiers had to walk. They adapted the horses' paces to the march, leaving Bengda. Glinda had apologised to the Quadlings, promising to make up for the mistake. She soon fell asleep in front of Avaric, who did his best to keep her sitting upright in order not to raise suspicions – they were in front, luckily.

Back at the camp in Qhoyre, he woke her up ever so slightly for her to walk into her tent herself. Glinda yawned, asking for some water as she disappeared behind the curtain. Avaric nodded, being met with the troupe, who awaited orders. Knowing they had not brought enough to be giving everyone a place to sleep, he told them to rest up until they could return to the Emerald City. He sent note to the palace via bird mail, requesting carriages to be picking the soldiers up halfway. The men looked very relieved, thanking Her Goodness – unaware of him having made it all up – and went a little further to rest.

Remembering his favourite person's request, Avaric slightly hurried down the hill to the well, panting quietly while pulling the bucket up. When he entered her tent, it was completely dark already. He neared the bed, noting her to be asleep already, one arm and leg hanging over the side of the bed. Smiling to himself, he placed the water on the desk.

Avaric sighed deeply, sinking down on the side of the bed, putting her limbs next to her. Letting his head hang, his smile had long faded. She awoke from being moved, but he did not notice. He propped his elbows up on his knees, thrusting the heels of his hands into his eyes. He cursed inwardly to himself – about his own feelings he could not get rid of, about having to turn her down, about being in existence at all, causing her trouble.

Digging his fingers into his skin, he ran them over his temples, through his hair. Clenching his jaw, Avaric suddenly froze when sobbing reached his ears. Turning, he was met with a hug, Glinda throwing her arms around his torso, pressing her face into his shoulder. Trembling slightly, he hugged her back, enclosing her shoulders almost too tightly. How he hated the difference of status.

Glinda pushed off him, her eyes full of tears as she met his in the dark. Lost in his own misery, he jerkily breathed against her face, not thinking for a minute. He did not remember who started it, but from one second to the other, they had almost violently smashed their lips together. Avaric felt his own eyes sting, closing them as he cupped her face, pulling on her until there was no space to even breathe through their noses anymore.


	68. Chapter 68 - Struggle

Glinda shook just as much as Avaric, kissing him over and over again, firing her passion at him with all her might, not letting go for a single heartbeat. Bringing him down with her, she gave a muffled moan when he let her, completely carried away. They hardly breathed, coming as short and hot gasps. She was the first to regain her senses, noticing her fingers having started to unbutton his shirt already.

She ignored the painfully strong beating of her heart, her longing overweighing by far. A shiver shook her through when he leaned over her, feeling his knee next to her thigh, a hand in her hair, the other at her side. It smelled of humidity and swamp – though the air was getting cold –, but she inhaled his scent when given the chance, sending her blood rushing wildly. The feeling of the tiny hairs on his nape, the sweat of their foreheads brushing together, the intensity of his hot lips against hers. Over and over. More and more.

Avaric pulled away, gasping. Staring down into her unsure eyes – not having decided on any emotions after being dazzled – he quickly sat up again. She wanted to follow, but her body was exhausted from the vehemence of sensations. There was nothing more she wished for than continuing what they had begun, her entire body longing for him.

Avaric's eyes were huge, though hardly visible in the dark. She heard him mutter, shaking his head.

"I… I'm so sorry…" he breathed, standing up and leaving the tent. Feeling her tears return, the young witch slackened on her bed. She let her tears roll down her face until she fell asleep, only after hours – her mind on Avaric, whom she guessed to be having the same problem.

* * *

Glinda closed her eyes, not even enjoying the beautiful, but crisp day. It had rained throughout the night and the day after, thick fog pressing down onto the town of Qhoyre. The negotiations had not taken her very long, since she had sympathy for the Quadlings, suffering under the exploitation of Gillikin Country. She had made it clear to find a fair solution for everyone, apologising over and over for the suffering, caused by the Wizard and his reign of tyranny.

Inside the carriage, the young witch grew more and more frustrated, since she was riding alone. She felt her stomach give a twist whenever she thought about the last night. Her mind was running wild with scenarios, wishing for time to have stood still forever, allowing them to be together. Laying down on the bench inside the carriage, the blonde covered her throbbing forehead with one arm, letting the kissing – almost making out, which made the fuzzy feeling return – replay over and over.

 _If only I was brave enough…_ she thought, knowing how terrified she was of the rejection of society. It was head against heart, and she knew she would lose either way. She pondered about solutions, not coming to any good conclusions. _I could knight him._ She thought, not knowing if she was able to do so or smart enough to come up with a reason. _I can't just say that I have a crush… maybe that he saved my life…?_ She frowned against her arm. Knowing that it would be foolish to reason with his heroic deeds, she sighed – it would make it look as if she was in love with his actions, not him. Did Avaric think that way, too, she wondered. Did he believe her to be truly in love with him? Did she?

Glinda hardly noticed the steady progression of time, measuring it by being offered lunch at some point. She refused. She was not in the mood for any taste but the taste of his lips. Groaning to herself, she let her arm drop onto her forehead repeatedly, hoping for her daydreams to make themselves scarce – to no avail.

They arrived in the late afternoon the next day and the first thing Glinda thought about was taking a bath – it was a lot colder in the Emerald City than in the south. Not daring to go to his room – she had lost her courage – the blonde bathed in her own bathroom. Her shoulders dropped in relief and joy when she saw Elphaba stand in her room that evening, greeting her best friend with a hug.

"Hey… how was your trip?" Elphaba asked, to which her best friend frowned.

"You haven't been watching?" She questioned, astounded. The green-skinned woman shook her head and Glinda almost burst out with her feelings, but held her tongue. Instead, she briefly retold the battle, sadly not as happy about the pride of her friend. She was surprised about her own powers as well, but her mind was not on the battlefield – or perhaps it was, but on her own.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elphaba pulled the blonde back into reality, having checked the not as sparsely for the night dressed blonde up and down. Glinda nodded hesitantly, not meeting the green eyes.

They went to bed without another word of the trip. Instead, Elphaba briefly talked about her own one, and even though she usually did not enjoy hearing about her best friend's love life, the blonde found she was glad to be distracted a little.

* * *

Glinda sighed to herself, trying to be quiet. The meeting had been going on for about two hours now and she hardly remembered one word being said. Nodding along the reasoning of one of the ministers – saying something about the long lost Ozma regent – she felt her eyes sting when drifting back into her own thoughts. Her throat clogged, and she lowered her gaze, not wanting to be caught, though unable to hold herself back anymore.

"Pardon, gentlemen, but her Goodness has another important business to attend to shortly, if you would please…" Avaric suddenly dared to interrupt, leading the men out. Glinda looked up, her own confusion mirrored in the ministers' eyes, but they followed without complaint. Her eyes pooled with water. She could hear them negotiate a new date and time with the servant outside, their expensive shoes hurriedly swishing and clacking across the green marble of the throne room as they left.

Sniffling, the young witch found herself alone with her thoughts again, the cramp in her stomach making her gasp jerkily. The tears tumbled down her cheeks and she let them, burying her head in her arms on the desk. She inwardly cursed at everything. She could not shake her thoughts of disliking every single minister or associate stealing her time off, acting as if everything was okay. It was not – she was not.

She was done acting as if she did not care anymore, because every second of every day, he would haunt her. _I don't care about them approving or not, I can do what I want! It's my life and no one has a say in personal matters but me!_ She tried to convince herself, starting to believe she was able to ignore the scandal the relationship would bring with it. _I am doomed without him anyway…_

A hand touched her shoulder, gently tracing it to enclose her. Grimacing, Glinda sobbed, lifting her head without looking up. Of course, he had figured, how could he not? He could see through her like stained glass, reading her mood, knowing her true colours. She would never be able to hide anything in front of him and she hoped she would not. Let him see how much it hurt her, perhaps he would change his mind as well – though she highly doubted it. He cared too much for her than to endanger her like that.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, his hand carefully stroking her back. He crouched down next to her chair, and she dared looking at him, but he avoided eye contact. "Sorry I'm… me. I wish I wasn't." He breathed, making her sob. Turning, Glinda heftily shook her head. _But you're all I want!_ She sniffled, taking the hands he had rested on her knees. He did not meet her eyes, and she knew he was being hard on himself.

Raising to his feet, Avaric sighed alongside her. He slid his hands out of hers, leaning over, making her heart flutter. Glinda closed her eyes, tears rolling down her face when he firmly pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, holding it with both hands. She grabbed his shirt, her head moving with the hand he slowly retracted, never wanting to be separated from his touch.

Avaric gently shook his head, his own eyes overshadowed. Muttering something about tea, he left the room, closing the door carefully. The silent rain increased its drumming against the window with a steady pace.

* * *

Glinda had her meetings for that day cancelled, submissively avoiding her best friend's eyes. She assumed Elphaba to either have watched or to be crossed for not being informed about what was going on. The blonde did not feel like talking about it, unless with a certain servant – and only if the result she wanted would be the outcome, of course.

Even the next day, she noticed Avaric avoiding her. Not in the usual way – which obviously confused Elphaba a lot – but by keeping his eyes fixed on the ground at whatever task he was handling. Sitting in her office, she stared up into his hazel eyes, seemingly as constantly veiled as hers were teary. She hated both her own and his status. She even considered giving up her title if only she would be allowed to be with him without the gnawing guilt – he was more _goodness_ than she could ever be, she thought.

"There is… something important we need to discuss." Avaric carefully raised his voice after the silence following pouring her tea. The young witch winced. _In front of Elphie?!_ She thought, somewhat shocked – her friend's stare burning into her from the side. The green-skinned woman was casually sipping her black coffee, eyes flashing from one to the other.

Her heart pumping blood loudly through her ears, Glinda blushed a little, glancing up to see him still avoiding her gaze.

"I lov-"

"The Animal laws are still actively executed." Avaric said, his lowered eyes flashing open when she chocked on her confession. Elphaba coughed into her coffee, spilling some over her hand. Hissing, she flicked the hot liquid off, continuing to cough, a fist in front of her mouth. Glinda steamed from embarrassment.

 _Not the right time! Not the right place!_ Not _the right choice of words…!_ Glinda grimaced, fiercely eyeing her lap, fingers tightening around the silken fabric of her dress. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ She kept scolding herself. The room was awfully quiet when Elphaba finally stopped coughing. The blonde could hear him inhale slowly, feeling green eyes go back and forth.

"Uhm…" Avaric cleared his throat, now obviously not meeting her gaze, though this time, she was doing everything to keep from doing so as well, "Perhaps the laws restricting and condemning Animals should be revoked." He continued, uneasily. Elphaba nodded seriously, the topic luckily distracting her of the awkwardness from before.

"Are there records of those insanely cruel and unfair arrests?" The talented witch raised her voice, putting her beverage onto the desk. Avaric rose from his seat opposite of Glinda and Elphaba followed him with her eyes until he had disappeared from her vision, standing behind her at the shelf.

"I don't think so, at least not here…" the servant muttered, his fingers brushing over the many folders on the top shelf. Glinda would have smiled at him stretching on his toes to reach the uppermost rack, if she was not still trying to pretend not to be there.

"I wonder what happened to Doctor Dillamond…" Elphaba thought out loud, mumbling more to herself.

"I would assume him to have been brought to Southstairs, as it is the largest prison there is." Avaric answered, shaking his head at the records of the shelf. He took out another heavy book, putting it onto the desk, flipping through. "These are the laws." He explained, pointing at a certain paragraph, sliding his finger down the many prohibitions until coming to the accusations and condemnations. Elphaba leaned over the book, her frown intense, furiously staring the words down.

Glinda supressed her sigh. Of course, she felt horrible for the poor Animals, agreeing with both of her friends on the topic, but it was not what occupied her mind at that moment. She let them discuss, agreeing in the end to be removing the laws, permitting the new ones her best friend fiercely scribbled down. She copied and signed them to be taken to the notary. Not arguing, she went with the green witch's opinion of not giving any eminences or officials a say, passing it right over.

* * *

"You're unusually silent." Elphaba noted in the evening, eyeing Glinda. The blonde turned, hardly a hint of the usual joy detectable, she would have had upon wearing something new – an extra lacy nightgown she had just put on, smelling of fresh laundry.

"I'm… just tired." The sorceress lied, removing her jewellery, going to the bathroom to put it away.

"Are you sure?" Elphaba raised a brow, not very convinced.

"Mhm." Glinda quietly reassured, not even persuading herself. The shorter witch shook her head, muttering something about going for a snack – her stomach's grumble luckily supporting her.

Hearing her best friend settle in bed, Glinda went down the stairs quietly. Upon halting in the servant corridor, her courage ceased once more, and she actually snuck down to the kitchen, frustrated and desperate for anything she could find.


	69. Chapter 69 - Composure

Slipping through the door, Glinda made sure to hear the clicking of the lock when closing it. Her heartbeat was accelerated from excitement; she could hardly contain herself. It was the middle of the night and she had not been able to sleep, her thoughts haunting her, so she had snuck into her second favourite room within the green walls of the Emerald Palace – after a trip to the kitchen, slightly longer than originally intended.

Her target stirred, slowly sitting up in his bed, rubbing one eye with two fingers.

"Is everything ok- hey!" He winced when the blonde almost jumped onto his bed, removing her bathrobe to reveal her extra short nightgown – the one with the slit along the side. "What are y-" Avaric tried, but the words got stuck in his throat when she threw one leg over his stomach, sitting straight atop of him. He blinked against the dark, beginning to panic.

Wordlessly, Glinda leaned down, opening her mouth upon meeting his. A shiver ran down the boy's spine when the blonde kissed him with passion, running her hands underneath his shirt. Trying to escape – although his body told him otherwise – Avaric leaned further back into his pillow, but she determinately followed him.

When starting to unbutton his shirt, the young witch felt hands on her wrists, preventing her actions. He was trying to avoid her, turning his head to the side, but the heat in her own body drove her further, carelessly continuing to kiss his chin, jaw and throat.

"No, no, no, no, you can't. We can't." He almost panted, his fists around her wrists shaking. "Remember your reputation, we can't do this, Glind- aah…" he moaned when she lovingly dug her teeth into the crook of his neck, having found a soft spot. She smiled against his hot skin, sucking on it to leave her mark. His whole body began to tremble, making the blonde on top purr with delight. How she wanted him.

Avaric cut her conductions off, having collected all his strength to shove her off, escaping from underneath her arching body. He stood next to the bed, panting, taking a step back when the blonde crawled after him.

"Avaric…" she let her voice take a low, seductive ring, but he turned, biting his lip, "Please…?" She pleaded without pleading – it was more of a debauchery. Shaking his head almost violently, Avaric avoided looking at her at all costs.

"Understand, this is not doing you any favours."

"But you."

"I… It's not about me." He gulped, knowing she was right in a way. In her way. His way however regarded her alone, his care for her not allowing the blonde witch to ruin herself by making love to him, no matter how tempting it was. Glinda smirked to herself, seeing that not only a blush had risen on him. The second she had spotted it, he was gone, locking himself into the bathroom. _How dare he?  
_  
"Come back!" She played a whine, kneeling on his bed, squishing her chest between her arms, in case he would come out.

"No." He was flustered and still right in front of the door. "Y-you had too much wine." He said, stuttering. He had tasted it. She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"So what?"

"So, you can't think straight." He tried arguing – the last thing she wanted at that moment.

"Still don't see the problem…" she huffed, sighing sharply. She could hear him do the same, then the lock clicked. Grinning triumphantly, the blonde straightened herself, kneeling upright on the side of his bed. Avaric snuck out of the bathroom, eyeing her with caution. He had something on his mind, but her own was too clouded to even start thinking about what it might be. She stretched her arms out when he neared her, closing her eyes and puckering her lips.

Yelping, Glinda felt his arm around her thighs, the other around her back, tossing her over his shoulder and walking out the door.

"Hey!" She complained, slamming her feckless fists against his back. Avaric did not reconsider, carrying her upstairs under protest, into her own room and dropping her on her bed. Before she could grab hold of his shirt, he had retreated, but she reached out a hand, holding on to his.

"Avaric…" she tried once more, fluttering her eyelids in the dark. Elphaba stirred in her sleep, slowly waking up. Avaric took a step closer, holding her hand firmly, preventing her from getting a hold of him, but she failed to see through his tactic – she really was too tipsy for any kind of thinking.

"Sleep well." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head, then quickly left the room. Glinda gasped when he was gone, shoulders sinking as she slowly came to realise. She stared at the door, almost falling over, but catching herself, supporting herself with a hand on the bed.

"What did you do…?" Elphaba's tone was annoyed, if not threatening. Glinda slowly turned her head to where she assumed the silhouette of her friend to be, missing her by half a meter and speaking into the empty darkness.

"Nothing…" she slurred, sounding disappointed. Elphaba frowned, pulling her best friend down by her arm, causing the blonde to collapse onto her. Grunting in annoyance, the green witch shoved her friend off, feeling her forehead.

"Do you have a fever?" She muttered, more to herself, not expecting an answer and not getting one. Mouth wide open, Glinda had dozed off within an instant, drool dripping out the corner of her mouth. Frowning fiercely, Elphaba wondered what the sorceress could have done and what was wrong with her – tough the smell of alcohol told her at least half of the story –, but hearing the calm breathing, she decided it had time until tomorrow. Covering the blonde with the blanket and carefully closing her mouth, Elphaba turned around to sleep herself.

* * *

"And _why_ were you drunk?" Elphaba enquired. She had woken up with Glinda fiercely cuddling her from behind, arms and legs wrapped around her and mumbling something in her sleep. The green witch was speechless – metaphorically – upon hearing about the blonde's kitchen trip from the night before.

"I don't know…" Glinda muttered, keeping her head low. Elphaba steamed, since the blonde kept on repeating herself, not even trying to explain herself. "I was… frustrated."

"And did drinking help?" The green-skinned witch came to a halt from pacing in front of the bed, where her friend sat, eyeing the ground. She put her hands on her hips.

"No."

"Did you expect it to help?"

"No…"

"Then where would you get an idea like that from?" Elphaba was furious, staring her friend down, who would not meet her eyes. Wagging her pale knees together, the blonde sighed to herself.

"I don't know, okay?" She snapped her head up, staring back at Elphaba. "I was frustrated, so I drank, that's it! I know it didn't help anything," she added when the green woman opened her mouth for another scold, "it only made everything worse. He probably hates me now." Her voice broke and she let her head hang again. Sniffling, Glinda wiped her eyes with her wrist, trying to keep herself from crying.

"You moron…" Elphaba sighed, letting her hands drop, rolling her head as she would her eyes. "What exactly is it that you want from him?" She asked, her tone softening. _I can't be mad at her now, she'll have no one to turn to and probably do something stupid again._ Elphaba thought, knowing that Avaric was not an option at the moment, either. For being the most popular person in all of Oz, the young sorceress had remarkably few friends, the green woman noticed, keeping it to herself.

"Him… just _him_." Glinda almost whimpered, sniffling again, compelling herself not to cry. "I want him, Elphie, more than anything." Her eyes overflowed with desperation. Elphaba almost felt tears from merely looking at her friend, but shook the feeling off, starting to pace again, this time slowly.

"What of him? Do you want to _be_ with him or _do_ something with him?" Elphaba asked. "What are you doing it for?" She specified, adding a 'who' in her mind. She remembered the last two engagements, having been because of prestige, the sheer fact of being in a relationship or the longing for romance. Nothing had lasted, and nothing had been for either's sake, at least not a heartfelt one. Wanting to protect her best friend from doing the same mistake and end up heartbroken and alone, Elphaba had to dig deeper. She knew Avaric was not the type to rush things, nor to be rushed in, making her wonder all the more what had happened the last night.

"Both, all." Glinda sighed, frowning. She gave Elphaba a help-seeking glance, not knowing herself. "I really want to be with him, I want to _feel_ him, but not only out of desire." She tried explaining, flopping backwards onto her bed. "I want to prove to him that I mean it, but he won't let me." She stared at the ceiling of her canopy, arms stretched far from her. "Elphie, I really, really want him." She said, sniffling once.

"What do you mean 'want him'?" Elphaba halted, eyeing the blonde on the bed. The honesty was there, but she wanted her friend to admit her feelings to herself, to find out and clarify them before trying to act on them.

"I don't know, for Lurline's sake!" Glinda groaned, letting her voice soften afterwards, closing her eyes. "I've never felt like this before." She confessed.

"Like what? Felt like what?" Elphaba teased the answers out of the blonde, slightly leaning forward.

"Like… home." There was a tiny smile in her tone. "I feel excited and yet calm when he's around. I feel as protected as I feel vulnerable, but not in a negative way, sorta. I… feel warm without being warm and I feel _loved_ for no matter what I do." She sighed, a self-pitying frown across her forehead. "I want him to know that, but I think I ruined it." She peeked out of one eye, feeling Elphaba stare at her, then closed it again. Elphaba narrowed her eyes, trying to guess what had happened. "I guess he thinks I only want to sleep with him – which I _do_ want to do – but not just cause." She rambled on, giving her friend an idea of what she had attempted the last night. "Elphie…" Glinda sighed shakily, tears pushing their way into her eyes once more.

Frowning with sympathy, Elphaba sat on the bed next to Glinda, placing her hand over the blonde's. Elphaba did not know how to soothe her friend, noticing her chin quiver as she tried not to cry. Watching her for a while, she decided she had heard enough to know that Glinda finally meant her feelings, being honest with herself.

"If this is true love, I'm not sure I want it…" Glinda whined, squeezing her eyes shut, involuntary tears rolling down below her temples. Elphaba could not help but smile, knowing how her friend was feeling.

"But you love him." She said, to which Glinda whispered a desperate 'yes'. "And me." The blonde frowned slightly, propping herself up on her lower arms, giving the green witch a questioning look – though it was not being returned.

"Of course, Elphie. What makes you think…" her words dried out; her mind clicked. Elphaba's face revealed a smirk, still turning away. "Are you… suggesting to have a secret relationship?" Glinda asked, sounding as sceptical as she was excited. The smirk of her friend's thin lips spoke for itself, since the two witches with their forbidden friendship had been an indication.

Glinda's own smile faded, she let her shoulders slacken, leaning her head back to stare at the ceiling of her canopy.

"Even if so, I don't think Avaric would agree to that." She sighed, "He's too concerned about my reputation and such. Like I care…" she muttered the rest under her breath, an annoyed frown on her forehead. Elphaba turned, giving a reassuring smile.

"You should care, Glin, don't let yourself be blinded by love. Stay serious and honest. If that's what he wants, help him." She suggested, not sure if she actually liked the idea of the two being together. "Keep your reputation for both of your sakes, but don't give up." She advised, knowing it was inevitable for them to become involved at some point, anyway.

Glinda hugged her tightly, whispering her thanks into Elphaba's ear.

* * *

"And that's so bad, _because…?"_ Millane stretched, raising her brows at him. Avaric sighed, looking down into his tea. They had decided on meeting before she would leave the Emerald City again, so he took his morning off, buying her a tea.

"It's just… she's _her_ and I'm just me… think of it in her place, there's no way she would be allowed. I'd be her doom." He lamented, starting to question why he had told her anyway. It was true, it bothered him more than anything and she was the only person he could really talk to about it, but his problem was too intimate, too important to discuss in public. The coffeeshop was buzzing, no one was listening to them, but he still felt as if they could overhear anytime, which was why they avoided saying Glinda's name.

"So you're afraid of the people." She said thoughtfully. "And of her?" Avaric winced. He was not, or was he? He did not know exactly, it depended, but he would not utter any of his thoughts out loud.

"No." He lied, if only partly.

"You love her, right?" She asked, knowing the answer. He nodded seriously, if not embarrassed by the straightforward question. "Then so what?" Millane shook her head, setting down her cup onto the saucer. "This is about _you_ two, not anyone else. If you're afraid of the public, don't make it public, but _be_ with her." She urged, giving him a smile. Avaric did not understand how the girl he had spent years with, always guessing – knowing – her to have been in love with him, was giving him advice on dating someone else. She was serious – seriously caring for him.

Giving a defeated smile, he had to admit that she was right, though he was not sure whether Glinda would be as understanding. Fearing he had driven her off completely, his smile faded. "Don't worry so much." Millane's serene voice brought him back to the present. "I have a good feeling about this." _At least one of us…_ Avaric thought but kept it to himself.

He thanked her more than once, hugging her tightly before she waved him goodbye, leaving the Emerald City.


	70. Chapter 70 - Arrangement

Huffing to herself, Glinda had finally followed the urging invitation of her mother. Sitting in on a bench in the train, she rested her cheek in her palm until it was being upwards, staring out the window into the biting cold wind. If only there would not be the conductor in the back of the coach, then she could talk to Avaric. The boy was sitting opposite of her – she had insisted on him coming along, even though there were servants back at her parent's house – and she was longing put their 'argument' behind them. Wondering whether he was, too, she glanced at him, watching his eyes, which were fixed on the horizon.

Shifting in her seat, Glinda wanted to change it, sit next to him, lean against him, but the conductor was in her back, perfectly able to see the boy. She sighed under her breath, noting that Avaric was doing the same by the single heavy raise and fall of his chest. Frowning unhappily, she gave up, propping her elbow back up onto the narrow windowsill, the scenery dumbly racing past her.

* * *

"Ah, Glinda dear- Your Goodness!" The old servant lady corrected herself, probably not being used to be calling the child she had witnessed growing up by her title. Of course, she had always been the superior, but the blonde had still only been a little girl. Smiling, the sorceress let it pass, nodding her head politely as she stepped out of the carriage. She noticed the elderly woman stare at Avaric – getting up from the driver's seat – blinking herself back to the present when he disappeared behind the carriage, unloading. The blonde shuddered from the icy air of the late, but obtrusive autumn's chill.

"The Lady Upland is expecting you in the east wing's parlour." Glinda was informed as she followed the woman inside. _The east wing?_ Glinda frowned to herself, knowing that the private chambers were in the western part of the house, making her wonder. A surge of anger flared up inside of her as she recalled her mother's cold behaviour upon her father's illness – as he had been escorted to a guest room – but she tried to push the memory aside.

Commanding her steps to be secure, yet blithe as to pretend as if everything was alright, Glinda entered the parlour, where her mother was sitting. She noisily stirred her tea, looking up at her daughter with the same cavalier expression, giving a smile. Returning it, the blonde stepped closer, only now spotting that they were not alone.

The young man rose from his seat to the right, bowing with a polite smile. Glinda blinked for a second, then reacted and made a quick curtsy. He was handsome, there was no denying it, about Elphaba's height, making him taller than the blonde, even taller than Avaric – she measured a lot of people by Avaric's height instead of her own. His smile was charming and friendly, his hair short and neatly kept to one side on the top of his head; cedar brown with a light shine. With fascinatingly light blue eyes, he watched her hesitantly take a seat in the chair on the other side of her mother, opposite of the stranger.

"Glinda, darling, this is Trism bon Cavalish," Larena turned her head to the young man, who was sitting back down, "my daughter, Glinda Arduenna Upland."

"Mother…" the blonde grumbled, not needing her middle name being mentioned. The look on her mother's face made her sit up straight, merely from recollection of always having done so in the past, to which the young witch now cursed in her head.

"I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Upland." Trism said, giving her a smile. Forcing one, she nodded back.

"My pleasure." She said, having forgotten his name already. Her mother started a conversation, telling her daughter about the stranger in front of her, slightly embarrassing him. He was older than her, about four years, had attended Ozma Towers in Shiz University, and was now working in town hall – his father being the mayor. Glinda nodded alongside the narrative, not sure why she was being told about his past and fearing the young man to having been enlightened with her life as well.

"Why don't you two go for a walk; I'm sure there is a lot to talk about." Her mother finally said, to which her daughter frowned, still confused as to why it was important for her to meet the young man. Nodding, Trism rose from his seat, offering the blonde his arm, his expression mirroring her embarrassment as they pretendedly calmly fled the parlour.

* * *

Awkwardly holding on to his arm, Glinda walked beside the strange man, gaze fixed on her shoes, hardly visible through the flowing skirt. They strode through the gardens, the last bees buzzing from one flower to the next, birds singing overhead. It was chilly, but the sun of the approaching evening was warming them, almost making the blonde want to take off the lined satin warp around her shoulders and arms.

"I…" he cleared his throat – much like Avaric when he was embarrassed, she caught herself thinking. "You look very beautiful." Trism said, making her blush as she looked away. "Your Goodness, isn't it?" He asked politely.

"Glinda is fine." She allowed, nodding, more to herself. A pause. Walking on, they passed by the fence to the orchard, crossing the stone path across the lawn.

"I'm really sorry for all of this. It is… quite awkward, if I may say so." He confessed after a while, to which the blonde found herself nodding again.

"I should be apologising." She interrupted, looking straight for the first time. "I don't know what has gotten into my mother, you'll have to excuse her." She said abashed, catching sight of the white canopy swing beneath the romantic arch of roses next to the west wing. Seeming to be headed there, she peered around with her eyes for something to be looking at while sitting down, turning her head ever so slightly as she noted the quacking of ducks from the pond, further away.

Glinda froze on the spot, unintentionally making the visitor stop, too. She stared out across the vast meadow, spotting an all too familiar figure sitting in front of the pond. Her eyes sparkled as she caught sight of Avaric's back as he was being surrounded by a bevy of ducks and swans – who were fed so richly by the servants, they did not even consider migrating. Coming to realise her gaping after a few moments, the sorceress lowered her head to hide the embarrassed blush, walking on in a quickened pace and sitting down on the swing.

Gazing into the distance where she could watch her secret crush, Glinda lost herself in her thoughts. Trism seated himself next to her at a respectful distance, though still close. He linked his fingers loosely, unsure about their current situation. Following her eyes after glancing into them, he joined her in looking ahead.

"Who is that?" He asked, making her wince. Turning to Trism, trying to ban the light blush tinting her cheeks, she cleared her throat.

"A… a servant." She simply informed, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear. _You're acting like an idiot!_ She scolded herself, knowing she must have been looking nervous around the handsome young man, though he was not the cause. Her mind was completely set on Avaric, whom she wished to be sitting next to at that very moment.

Meeting Trism's eyes, the young witch felt bad. She had not intended to ignore him the way she was now. He was very nice and probably as uncomfortable with their arranged setting as she was. He eyed her with polite concern, probably wondering where her thoughts travelled. Forcing herself to stay focused on the present, Glinda asked herself for the first time why her mother had made the two meet and talk _in private_.

"Are you… a friend of my mother?" She questioned, keeping her eyes on him, though the sounds of the birds from across the lawn seemed to be calling for her attention.

"My parents know yours- sorry, knew. Our fathers were colleagues a while back." He told her, apologetically frowning at the mention of her deceased father. Sighing under her breath, the blonde nodded. There was not a day she did not think about her father or Nanny, glad to have at least Elphaba back.

"I see. Do you live in Frottica?"

"Wittica, but I like Frottica a lot." He said as they both started to relax a little. "You probably like Frottica the most, I guess." He politely pointed out without directly asking. The blonde nodded, her curls shimmering golden in the sunlight.

"I hardly know any other places, apart from Frottica, Shiz and the Emerald City." She confessed, not mentioning her brief visits to Traum, Tenniken, Qhoyre and Bengda and especially not Kiamo Ko. Trism's broad face bore a smile.

"You currently live in the Emerald City, right?" He received a nod, her eyes briefly following a leaf, dancing through the air between them. "Do you think you will always want to stay there?" He asked, making her attention turn back to him, as she found his question slightly odd. _Wait, did he say currently? What did my mother tell him?_ She wondered, her gaze thoughtfully wandering upwards to the window above the swing. Eyes widening shortly, she realised that she had forgotten his question.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked with embarrassment, but the young man only smiled, shaking his head.

"Never mind." He said, looking out towards the pond, Glinda gladly following his gaze. Avaric had laid down in the cool grass, some of the ducks frisking his pockets for bread, while most of them had returned into the water or sat down around him somewhere. "You must be tired from the long journey." Trism pulled the sorceress out of her thoughts. "Perhaps you would like to join me for brunch tomorrow?" He asked, to which she hesitantly nodded.

"Surely." She said, letting him lead her back around the house, where she wished him a good night, as it was getting dark outside – the approaching winter was quickening the process.

Sighing to herself, Glinda wondered why they had met that day, seeming very intended and arranged. Not wanting to search for her mother, the blonde walked through the corridor of the west wing towards her room, halting at the window above the canopy swing, noticing that Avaric was still there.

"Isn't that the Little One of the Tenmeadows?" Glinda looked to the side to see one of the servants having stepped next to her, following the blonde's gaze outside where the boy was sitting. The elderly woman slightly narrowed her eyes, but Glinda nodded before there would be a confusion.

"Avaric, yes. Do you know him?" She asked, to which the old woman gave a thoughtful sigh, seeming to be in between a state of sudden exhaustion and relief.

"He still is in one piece…" she mumbled to herself, eyes fixed on the boy, who was unaware of their presence. Looking to the side, she felt obliged to answer her mistress' question, feeling the concerned sapphires gape at her. Her voice was quite relaxed though, seemingly in peace with herself and the past, now that she had gotten to see Avaric being alright. "I used to live in Traum, I was a neighbour to the Dramas, as we called them, a friend of their mother at a young age. She would sometimes ask me to watch the wild bunch, but it was terrible, I mostly refused." She started, making Glinda tilt her head.

"What do you mean terrible? Were they disobedient?" She asked, knowing that she herself had been quite the naughty – at least selfish and demanding – little girl, though she could not imagine what a grown woman would call 'terrible', concerning children.

"Disobedient? They were _cruel._ Absolutely ferocious and insane. Not all of them, but if something happened, it was always the Little One to be the target. His brother was nuts." She almost spat, a shiver shaking her along her spine. Glinda's eyes grew wide. She remembered the argument between the two brothers upon her visit, recalling them to be fighting sometimes, telling herself the servant next to her was merely exaggerating.

"Is that where the scar on his side comes from?" She bravely asked, glad not to be receiving the usual cocking brow people gave her when she was revealing their closeness to them. The old woman shook her arm to have the slightly too wide sleeve fall back a little, placing one crumpled finger on the side of her stomach. The young witch nodded, watching a grimace of the woman, who turned her gaze back to the window, watching the boy.

"It was ghastly, that one especially. Second always had something against the Little One, I never knew what, but they fought almost daily. I had to call the police that day; I didn't know what to do…"

"The police?" Glinda gasped lightly. The old woman looked at her from the side, testing the blonde's eyes, but she held them, even though she dreaded the rest of the story.

"It was early in summer, after the hunting incident – if you really want to, I'll come to that later, Your Goodness." She said upon Glinda's questioning glance. Watching Avaric outside, she continued, her voice strained. "The Margreave and his wife – my friend – went to a convention over the weekend and she asked me to watch the children. The oldest was around sixteen, seventeen, they could watch out for themselves, but I was supposed come by every now and then to see if they were eating right and to check on the twins, who were only eight.

"That one time, the two got into a fight again – I don't know how it started, I lost count. Second would always pick on the Little One, but he somehow never held his tongue, speaking up against his older brother. It was brave, but in the end only stupid, really. He had a sense for danger, though that never saved him; there was hardly a line when those two came to blows.

"That particular day however, it escalated more than usual. I suppose the Little One was hiding on the roof – he was a master at hiding – but Second found him still, beating him black and blue. He would not stop when I told him to, so I called the police when even First did not get them apart – I never really figured his relationship to any of them, though he was _not_ on Little One's side. No one really was.

"The police arrived, but a moment too late…" she rubbed her temple, while Glinda had stopped watching Avaric, her eyes wide as she saw the concerned look on the woman's face. "Second had pushed the poor boy off the roof, impaling him on the fence that was later removed. He had a partly shattered ribcage and gored guts and we were all surprised that his neck had not snapped at the angle he had landed. For some miracle reason, Little One survived, but when I sent message to his parents, they still only came back at the formally anticipated time." She let her head sink, shaking it lightly. "Perhaps he should have died; it would have saved him a lot of trouble." She concluded, to which Glinda gasped.

It was a terrible thing to think, all the more to utter aloud, but the old woman did not seem to be meaning it that way. It was honest, making the blonde unsure if she wanted to hear any more telling. Her eyes travelled upwards as she looked out the window once more, a pitiful frown wrinkling her forehead as she spotted Avaric, still outside, unaware of them.

"I'm glad he survived." She finally said. The servant smiled warmly, glancing at her much younger superior. Whenever her gaze flashed back to the boy, the smile faded, making Glinda wonder whether the wish of him having died was dwelling on her mind more than once.

"Be sure to let him know that. He doesn't break easily, but the cracks are there…" the woman pointed out, scratching her side with long, rounded nails. _I will…_ the sorceress thought, making a mental note to keep it in mind. She swallowed her words, though she wanted nothing more than to express just _how_ happy was about him being there.

"What about the…" she started, trying to distract herself from her bubbling feelings, unsure if she actually wanted to hear about it, "hunting accident?"

"Incident." She was corrected, the old woman's eyes darkening. What could be worse than the previous story? Glinda felt the hair on her arms stand on end, covering one with the other hand, pretending to be casual. The servant shrugged, sighing deeply. "Have you ever seen the scar on his back?" She asked, raising her hand with slight effort, pointing at a lower point below her right shoulder, hardly reaching it. The blonde, looking slightly down – being taller for once – shook her head.

"Second found his father's friend's riffle, 'playing' to hunt in the forest." She said. Gulping, the sorceress could imagine where this was going, staring at her older counterpart. "He hunted Little One – around ten back then – through the woods, shooting wildly. Little One was always very nimble, but got shot anyways… We never found him." She said, lowering her gaze and arm. Shaking her head, the old woman turned to leave, halting to end the story shortly. "He was too good at hiding; not even the trained blood hounds could find him. He returned almost a week later, being dragged back from his only friend's place by his father – malnourished and having a high fever, several wounds infected." She bowed before exiting the hall.

Glinda was perplexed for a while, the images haunting her in her head for hours to pass. Going to bed in her old room without having said goodnight to anyone, she pulled the blanket close to her, unable to push Avaric from her mind, guilt gnawing on her. She had dragged him back to the place he hated most, causing the brothers to collide once more – whether she had been the cause or not.

Turning several times, tossing the blanket aside and tugging it back, Glinda took forever to fall asleep.

Her room brought memories of her past with it, making her think of her Nanny, her father and mother. She felt silent tears run down her face, unsure of their reason, but not forcing them back. For the first time in hours, her mind wandered back to her awkward encounter that day, and she wondered why she and Trism had been meaning to meet.

* * *

The sun overhead, Glinda sat across from Trism in the winter garden. It was a chilly day, but inside, it was nice and cosy. They ate alone, just the two of them – she had not seen her mother that morning so far, neither had she encountered Avaric. She was longing to talk to him, or simply have the boy beside her, doing her best to pay attention to the current conversation. She really needed the distraction.

"And then you will be taking your father's place, you think?" She asked, cutting the piece of melon even smaller in order to eat it sophisticatedly. She felt like having to do so in this place, though he was relaxed, and she could not help but trust him.

"I suppose I should…" he humbly said, seeming uneasy with the pressure of becoming mayor. They had chatted for a while, finding the other one quite likeable. "I assume you will want to continue to live here or remain in the Emerald City?" He asked, sounding as if having more in mind than just the information she would give him. "Does your job require you to stay there?" He continued. Swallowing her bite, the blonde nodded.

"I'm afraid so. This is my par- mother's house, anyway; I'd have to buy a house myself." She said, sighing to herself, straightening immediately. "It is more convenient to be living in the palace, though." The sorceress concluded.

"Would you rather live in Frottica? I will probably buy a house here, then." He said, making her frown. _For himself or…?_ He saw her expression, letting his shoulders sink. "Glinda…" he started, looking down for a moment, before meeting her eyes, almost apologetically. "Were you not told?" He questioned, avoiding to confess whatever information he was aware of.

Slightly narrowing her eyes, the young witch tilted her head, waiting for him to go on. Trism took a deep breath, shifting in his seat before speaking up.

"We're arranged to be married."


	71. Chapter 71 - Reconciliation

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm always so happy to read them, you can't imagine!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and that I'm living up to your expectations!**

"An arranged marriage!?" Glinda burst through the doors of her mother's room, though the woman was not startled for a second. "Why? How? When did y- argh!" The blonde practically exploded with fury and confusion, slamming the door so vehemently, it flew open again.

" _Sit_ down, Glinda." Larena hissed, putting down her tea, placing her hands on her lap. She was still lying in bed, upright, leaning against the headboard.

"No!" The blonde did not consider her mother's words for a single heartbeat, not lowering her voice either. She opened her mouth in protest, one finger in the air, but the older woman already began to speak.

"You simply cannot keep doing this; getting engaged and breaking up again. The marriage will merely secure your status."

"What?!" The blonde snapped, glaring at her mother who coolly returned the fire in her eyes. "This is not an exam I have to retake if I fail it!" She exclaimed.

"Which is exactly what I'm saying." Larena inhaled sharply. "You can't do this forever, so your father and I-"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare speak about him! Don't you dare say one word about Papa!"

"You are being ridiculous, Glinda." Was her mother's only reply, closing her eyes for a moment. "Sit down and listen to what I have to tell you." She said, raising her thin eyebrows slightly. The blonde stared back, not moving an inch from where she was standing. Exhaling in annoyance, the woman in the bed composed herself, straightening a slight wrinkle in the sheet with her palm, then returned her attention back to her daughter.

Glinda watched through narrowed eyes. She did not want to hear her mother talk about her father, still not understanding the sudden change she had had upon him falling ill. The coldness was stinging the sorceress' heart and she was willing to let her mother know that, piercing her with her sapphire eyes.

"Your father and I had this marriage arranged a long time ago." She started, not even using her deceased husband's name anymore, so the blonde noticed. "We would let you have your own will and gave you the chance to decide for yourself, but in a case like this, step in. Glinda, it has been enough; how can you still stand it? _Two_ failed engagements?" She made Glinda's eyes widen in shock. How could she treat her this cruelly? She should be compassionate, understanding, consoling!

The young witch's words got stuck in her throat as hot anger surged through her veins. The story Avaric had told her flashed into her mind. She remembered the importance of status and frequency of arranged marriages in Gillikin, starting to be even more angry at her mother. Her heart suddenly ached as if having been shot when Avaric came to her mind, knowing that if she had to marry someone else, she would never be able to tell him about her feelings.

"Life isn't always a bowl of cherries. We cannot choose whom we marry, but you can learn to love, I'm sure." Her mother said somewhat nastily. "This is for your own good." She assured, though she did not make it sound very convincing, perhaps not even being convinced herself?

 _All of this for status!_ Glinda thought, knowing that _she_ of all people did not have to marry into a higher one, feeling used by poor Trism's family, wanting to make him rise up, too. She hated the society rule, preventing her from being together with the boy she loved and causing even further conflicts between her and her only close kin.

Her fists clenched. Glinda looked down at her feet, furiously staring at them.

"How would _you_ know what is good for me? I will make my own choices; I don't need _you_ for that or anything else!" Her hands trembled. "I don't care who you want me to marry, I will marry whoever I want, even if I fail again and again! It's not your life to-" she stopped when she heard a small sob.

Frozen, Glinda looked up, eyes wide. Larena was hunching over, arms hugging herself as she sobbed, shoulders jerking. She was crying.

With an ajar mouth, the blonde carefully eyed her mother, approaching her bed from the side.

"… mother…?" she hesitantly asked, eyebrows knitted together with concern. Had everyone gone insane? Had she gone too far? Was her mother sick, too? Panic began to rise in the young witch as she gently enclosed one arm around her sobbing mother.

"Mama…" she uttered, trying to catch her eye. Larena suddenly wailed, clutching herself tighter. "Mama! What's wrong?" Glinda asked, feeling powerless. Her mother continued to cry, held by both arms of the sorceress for minutes to pass.

Larena sniffed repeatedly, her face red and eyes swollen. Swallowing hard, she eventually sat up again, sniffling and slowly shaking her head. Meeting her daughter's eyes, the older woman showed something that resembled the plea for forgiveness the blonde knew from Elphaba.

"Glinda, dearest…" she inhaled shakily, "I… I do want you to decide for yourself." She finally said, making the young witch frown again. Larena patted her daughter's hand lightly. "I just want to protect you… I know you can learn to love him; he is a very nice man." It was Glinda's turn to shake her head.

"Oh, but Mama, I don't think I could, I… already chose someone else…" she confessed, surprised about not being asked any further. Moments of silence passed. The blonde had sat down on the side of her mother's bed, the dreadful thought of the Unnamed Disease still clouding her mind.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you." She said, referring to her previous engagements. Larena curled her lips inward, a bittersweet smile crossing them. They had hardly ever talked this honest and Glinda found herself crying at that thought alone. It was such a relief to be able to talk to her mother, having missed the heartfelt conversations with her Nanny. She missed her Nanny.

"I just want to protect you." The older woman repeated. "But I don't think I can. Not even you can know how things will turn out." She said, her voice becoming harsh. Glinda watched the distant look in her mother's eyes, summoning her courage.

"Did you… _have_ to marry Papa?" She dared to ask, almost instantly receiving a nod. She had never even considered the possibility – her parents always having been loving towards one another. They had been inseparable, but somehow, that harmony had dissolved into thin air for reasons she could not grasp.

"I loved your father with all my heart, I did not mind the marriage being out of prestige, it was… thrilling to be marrying a stranger." Larena spoke softly, her eyes shining with warmth, which disappeared into emptiness the next instant. "Apparently, I was the one not being enough for him." She said bitterly, to which Glinda gasped.

"Papa had… an affair?" She could hardly believe the nod she received, her heart sinking, if not breaking.

"About three months before he fell ill. I was devastated, but my anger helped me not to mourn too much." Larena said, her head lowering. "I am horrible…" she breathed, tears falling onto the sheet.

"No, no… Mama…" Glinda felt her own tears coming, hugging her mother tightly until she gave in, turning to her daughter and resting against her. "I did not know that… Mama, I'm so sorry…"

"I didn't tell you, because I didn't want you to be turning against your father. It wouldn't have been fair." Glinda cried silently with her mother, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let her go. All of her previous anger was forgotten, gone, transformed into mixed feelings of hurt and sympathy.

The two Uplands sat in silence for minutes, almost an hour. Larena was the one to pull away first. She looked her daughter in the eyes – it was like looking into a mirror. She told her to choose her own path, letting the blonde know that she was proud of her, making her cry again.

"You can marry whoever you want dear, but I cannot guarantee your happiness." She said. "I will tell Trism's father, don't worry about it." She hugged her daughter again. "Oh, Glinda, I _wish_ for you to be happy…" she sighed.

Sniffling, the sorceress nodded into her mother's shoulder. She asked her more than once about the Unnamed Disease, but Larena negated it every time. Reassuring the blonde, she wished her a safe journey, promising to stay in touch.

"I love you very much, pumpkin." She said, making Glinda turn in the doorway, eyes softening.

"I love you, too, Momsie." She returned, leaving silently.

* * *

Having packed the things she had brought, Glinda made her way towards the room of her mother once more, saying her goodbyes.

"You've really grown up." Larena had noted, causing a light blush to tint her daughter's cheeks.

"Are you prepared to leave, Your Goodness?" A servant asked, to which the blonde nodded. She walked outside, her heart leaping when she caught sight of Avaric, who was stowing the luggage into the carriage.

"You're leaving?" She turned when another voice reached her ears. Trism gave her a smile, a slight hurt shining through in his eyes, but he hid it almost successfully. Nodding, Glinda swallowed. How much did he know about the argument? Was he disappointed?

"Yes…" she simply said, sighing, lowering her gaze. "Trism, I'm sorry." She took his hands in hers, meeting his light blue eyes. "But I can't…"

"I know." He interrupted softly, a smile flashing over his face. He turned, watching the servant boy pet the horse's muzzle, which nudged him playfully. "You're in love." He said, not looking at her. Glinda winced, blushing fiercely. Staring at him, he returned her surprised expression with a warm one, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "It was an honour meeting you… Glinda." He finished, retracting his hands and bowing shortly, walking back towards the house.

The young witch watched him leave until he disappeared inside, her mouth slightly standing open. At last, she smiled, too, eyes sparkling softly and thankfully. Turning, she stepped into the carriage, calmly setting forth on her journey.

* * *

"Well, that was a drama…" Elphaba greeted her best friend upon the blonde entering her room. Throwing herself onto the bed, Glinda groaned, closing her eyes, arms stretched far from her. Elphaba put her book away.

"You can say that again…"

"And quite unnecessary." The green witch commented, watching her friend's chest rise and fall from sighing deeply. It was funny, really, how the blonde witch had come to accept the fact of her friend constantly watching the 'Glinda Reality Tv', always keeping up on the newest episode.

"Not completely…" Glinda said, a small smile on her lips as she thought about the reconciliation between her and her mother. Turning her head, she lifted it to have it rest on her best friend's stomach, blinking at her.  
"How have you been?" She asked, wondering whether her friend had stayed in the palace or left, too. Elphaba shrugged, pulling out the golden locks from beneath the blonde's head, combing them with her fingers.

"Just fine. Fiyero kept me company. He's in town right now, he left Glavaric here." She informed, nodding her head over to the windowsill, where the small black animal peered out the greenish glass, tail tip twitching.

"Did anything happen?" Glinda asked, facing the ceiling again. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see her friend shrug again, shaking her head, muttering a 'not much'. Sighing in unison, the two witches closed their eyes, savouring their moment of peace.

For minutes, they simply enjoyed the other one's company, dwelling on their own thoughts. The sun – setting quite early at that time of year – started crawling down the horizon, not a single cloud veiling it.

"What are you waiting for?" Elphaba asked after a while. Not opening her eyes, Glinda gave a questioning hum.

"Hm?"

"You should tell him."

"Hm…" she sighed to herself, a frown wrinkling her forehead.

"You're both torturing yourselves." Elphaba noted, getting caught in her friend's hair, fiddling with her fingers until they were free again, having to flick off the hair she had pulled out by accident. "You know he's head over heels in love with you, the only way to test if this will work out is trying it." She advised, unsure why. She did not need the blonde to be strutting around like a love-sick idiot, but it would make her happy – at least less miserable –, which was all the green-skinned woman wanted.

Glinda sighed, eyes still closed. She gave a discontent moan, waiting for more encouraging words, but Elphaba was still busy with the perfect curls, not feeling like giving her friend a speech.

"I wouldn't know how to start… If I overdo it again, he'll never let me near him again… why would it be different now?" She lamented, frowning. Rolling her eyes, the green witch watched her friend's expression.

"Perhaps if you don't pounce on him immediately…" she suggested with a mocking tone, receiving a light slap on her thigh.

"Elphiiie…"

"What?" The green woman laughed at the pissed frown. "You don't have to eat him alive. How about talking? You said yourself that this it not only about the physical." She reminded, still smirking. Glinda's lips pushed into a curl.

"But I _like_ the physical…" she said, making her friend snort from laughter, slapping her again. "Stop it!" She laughed, only making the green witch chuckle more. Her hand lacked force, but she kept on hitting her friend jokingly, playing a pout. "If you keep doing that, I'll have to face him bald," She said, not helping the cackle of her friend.

"But it's _so_ _soft_!" Elphaba pretended a dreamy voice, fluttering her eyelids, receiving a look from the side. She could see Glinda biting the inside of her lip, trying to contain the giggle, making her stomach vibrate. The blonde sighed, pushing herself up.

"You're a riot, Elphie." She groaned with feigned annoyance, disappearing in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. Standing in front of the mirror, her mind randomly recalled the time where she had bound herself to Avaric, and she saw them standing there, brushing their teeth while holding hands or touching feet, avoiding to look at the other – stealing glances through the reflection.

She sighed, brushing down her nightgown. _You can do this… I mean, I can do this._ She shook her head, frowning at her reflection. _He still has the book down there, doesn't he?_ She thought, frowning even more at her own choice of words, blinking her thoughts clear. _Focus, damnit!_ Scolding herself, Glinda took another deep breath, going back to her room.

"Yu fust miffd him." Elphaba said through a full mouth, nodding at the door. Glinda listened, ignoring her friend's loud chewing on her dinner. There were steps going down the stairs. Without thinking about it, the blonde followed the boy, hurrying through the throne room. Her bare feet slightly stuck to the marble as she went after him.

"Avaric!" Glinda called, almost falling down the last few steps as she tried to halt. He turned from his conversation with another servant – the old lady smiling upon seeing the blonde. Composing herself, the blonde crossed her arms behind her back, lowering her head slightly as she did not want to interrupt them, awkwardly standing by.

"Have a good night, then." The elderly woman said, a knowing, warm smile on her face as she nodded to Avaric, who blushed lightly, curling his lips inwards. Uncharacteristically sauntering down the hall instead of retreating into her own chambers, the servant left, silently humming to herself.

Inhaling quietly, the sorceress stepped down from the last step, having to peek upwards to catch a glimpse of his face. Both waited until the steps had faded down the corridor, not exchanging one glance. Glinda turned towards his room. He got the notion, opening the door for her, looking around, then following, silently closing it.

She opened her mouth, turning to him. Seeing the insecurity in his eyes, the words failed her for a moment.  
"Study?" She asked instead, cursing inwardly, not showing it. He nodded, walking over to the far side of his bed, picking up the book, having been squeezed between the bedpost and the nightstand. Glinda sat down at the end of the bed, more carefully than she ever remembered to have done. She sighed deeply, hearing him flip through the pages.

"We need to talk." She eventually managed, her gaze fixed on her feet, toes gripping the carpet. Avaric stopped, sighing under his breath and putting the book down. She heard his knees shuffle over the sheets as he came to sit next to her on the end of the bed, also not looking up. She gulped, hearing him do the same.

Eyeing their feet – a few inches apart –, neither of them started talking. Glinda frowned to herself, not understanding how she was being this incompetent. He was still just a guy, she had done this a couple of times, heck, she had already been _engaged_ twice, but now… He was different, she knew that. She could feel it – not only at the very moment, but ever since she had let him into her life.

"Look, I…" she started, not having planned on doing so, but the twist of her stomach pushed the words out of her. She fidgeted with her fingers, linking them, only to quickly undo them again. Her toes curled into each other. "I've thought a lot and… and I think this whole… status thing is… is just…" she sighed through her nose.

She hesitated. He kept quiet, or maybe he hesitated, too? Glinda wavered her head from side to side, pressing her knees together.

"All I'm trying to say is…" she did not know what she was trying to say. If only he would be the one to make the first step – men always had in her previous relationships –, but she knew he would not. He was not 'one of the previous ones'. He was… him. _Just say it!_ She thought, remembering how he had once told her that he did not like to use the term 'love' very often, so she bit her tongue.

"You…" she turned around when Avaric spoke up. He inhaled deeply through his nose, collecting himself, still regarding his feet. "…made me fall for you the day we started working together." He began, to which her mouth and eyes opened wide. _The first day?!_ He gulped. "And if you'd let me…" blinking for a moment, he opened his eyes, meeting hers for the first time in days. They were unsure, yet showed that he knew exactly what he wanted; ponds of honesty and affection. "I would like to return the favour."

Glinda stared at him, her mouth ajar, eyes huge. She felt tears, forcing them back, knowing them to be obvious already. Closing her mouth, she let her surprised expression soften, leaning forward.

"You already have." She whispered against his face, feeling his exhale of relief on her chin. Closing her eyes, Glinda relaxed completely when Avaric kissed her, tentatively, softly. It knocked the world out from under her, her stomach twisting with a fluttery feeling that made her forget her own name. Tilting her head to the side, Glinda let her palm brush up his collarbone to rest behind his head, pulling him closer. He was scared, at least uneasy, but she could not withstand anymore.

Stradling him with one leg on either side, Glinda slowly placed herself on his lap, kissing him deeply. She felt his hands on her waist, gently holding her. It was slightly hesitant, too, but she found herself more than pleased. For once, she did not want it to be passionate, fiery, gentle or careful. It was him and _him_ was all she wanted, all she needed.

Coming to that conclusion, the blonde felt warmth spread through her entire body, giving her a feeling of protection and… home. She closed her mouth, having been on the verge of deepening their kiss further, but pulled away instead. Leaning her forehead against his, Glinda kept her eyes shut, both hands in his hair, keeping him close to her.

She thought his name, perhaps uttered it under her breath, putting her cheek to the side of his head, hugging him with both arms. Avaric's arms were embracing her back, each hand resting on the opposite waist, one tenderly stroking up and down her side. The young witch melted into his caress, sighing blissfully.

 _I love you… I love you, I love you, I love you…_


	72. Chapter 72 - Suspiciously Unsuspicious

Glinda awoke warm and cosy. Inhaling deeply, she found herself surrounded by the most amazing scent she knew – his. Opening her eyes, she met hazel ones, staring at her. Slowly untangling from Avaric, the blonde held his gaze, her mind racing. _Did I dream all of that, or…?_ She wondered, unsure whether she was allowed to hug him the way she was, so she carefully let go.

Avaric seemed to be in the same state of mind, studying her eyes for hints. They kept watching each other for what seemed like minutes, until he smiled warmly at her, leaning forward. Glinda's heart skipped a beat, but then he hesitated, kissing her forehead instead. Giggling softly, she breathed a 'good morning', tilting her head up. Relief warmed her skin when he did not reject her, closing his eyes a second before her.

Avaric winced when she suddenly sneezed, accidentally falling off the side of his single bed. Glinda gasped, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my god, Avaric, are you okay?" She asked, only then remembering to remain silent, lowering her voice as she tried to keep from laughing. With a sheepish grin, the servant climbed back onto the bed, rubbing his occiput.

"Fine." He panted, laughing quietly, too. "Just fine." He sighed, his expression softening as he watched her – with amusement sparkling – eyes. Wiping his face, Avaric barely had the chance to sit straight when the blonde flung her arms around his torso, nuzzling into him. She was too happy, too relieved about her dream finally coming true. Not that it was permitted in any way and she knew it would bother her a lot, but for now, she was more than happy.

Smiling, he hugged her back and they lost track of time, so he had to hurry with getting dressed and going down to fetch her breakfast. Sneaking upstairs, Glinda smiled from ear to ear, humming to herself. The blonde could not help but squeal when meeting her best friend's raised eyebrows, hopping onto the bed.

* * *

During the day, Glinda had a hard time focusing, though it seemed to be bettering – it was a lot better than the days before, for sure. She tried her best to make a good impression, even though Avaric knew her too well, but she somehow felt the need to do so. She would try anything to be hardworking and firstly, show that she meant it and could do both – he was overly protective of her and her reputation – and secondly, to give them more free time.

After work, they sat together at her desk as usual, though this time their feet were touching. Glinda had to focus in order not to wiggle with joy whenever thinking about it, gripping his socks with her toes, which made him smile shyly.

Once, the sorceress had accidentally brushed against him in the corridor, wincing back when she suddenly remembered that she was actually allowed to be close to him – as long as no one saw. Avaric had gasped when she had practically thrown herself onto him, overflown with relief. Laughing, he had carried her the rest of the way upstairs.

"You're so sophisticatedly far apart… I thought you had talked about it…?" Elphaba commented when they entered her room with lunch a few days later. Glinda froze, then grinned widely, almost making the tray fall down as she took his arm. She smiled to herself, a smile too big for her pale doll's face. Elphaba rolled her eyes, putting her book to the side as she received her lunch. "What about the Ozma thing?" She asked, picking at her corn.

"The what?" Glinda asked, sitting down beside her, beaming a smile at her secret lover, who gently shook his head, nodding as he left them to go and eat downstairs.

"The Ozma search. You know, the meetings you've been _leading_ for the past two days?" The green-skinned woman pressed her lips together in annoyance.

"Oh." Was the blonde's sole response and she resumed eating instead of answering. Elphaba sighed deeply, swallowing her bite.

"You have no idea, do you?" She asked, being met with an innocent grin. She sighed again, this time in annoyance. "You have to start paying attention again, Glin, this might be very important." The green witch advised, shooting her friend a look. "They're going to search for Ozma. They have clues." She went on when there was no response.

"Fo what?" Glinda asked through a full mouth, not minding her lack of manners when around her best friend. She was the only person she did not hide any side of herself from – though perhaps that was about to change in number in the future.

"Glinda, you already gave your 'okay', in case you haven't noticed." Elphaba raised a brow. "If they actually find her, Ozma will take over." She stressed, but the blonde only tilted her head, frowning in confusion. "You'll be replaced immediately." The green-skinned woman explained, glad to see her friend finally using her brain and taking her situation seriously.

"Hm…" Glinda hummed, picking at her food, thoughtfully eyeing it. Elphaba knitted her brows together, shaking her head and resuming to eat as well. They ate in silence for a while, the clanking of cutlery against porcelain being the only thing to break the silence. "Do you think they'll find her?" Glinda finally asked, meeting green eyes. Elphaba shrugged.

"I wouldn't know… it's been forty years since the Wizard's coup d'état. I know that Ozma's father who was reigning was assassinated, but the rumours say that the baby survived…"

"But," the blonde frowned, ignoring the rest of her food, collecting her legs beneath her, "then Ozma would be like forty, right?" She asked, watching her best friend push her lips outward.

"She'd have to be alive for that, but yes. If she is not being influenced by magic and still among the living, I suppose so…" Elphaba argued, to which the other witch nodded slowly. They sat in silence for a long while, neither speaking their thoughts. Glinda relaxed, shuffling over to the headboard, leaning against it. She watched her friend scoot the trays toward the end of the bed, joining her. They sighed in unison.

"Then… we'd be free…" the blonde said after a moment, absently gazing up at the ceiling of her canopy. Elphaba raised a brow at her. "All three of us. You know," Glinda got up, fishing for her shoes next to the bed, "you wouldn't have to stay here because of me and my anxieties and Avaric and I wouldn't have to keep… _us_ a secret." She calmly said, sliding into her high heels.

"You would actually be _glad_ to give all of this up?" Elphaba asked, irritated. Thinking for a moment, the blonde witch stood still, then shook her head, tossing her hair.

"I'd be publicly humiliated if I'd have to abdicate to either a kid or an old lady and I love living in a palace and all, but…" she turned her head, meeting her friend's eyes, "I never chose this, either." Glinda left her room through the bathroom, sighing as she sat down at her desk. Elphaba frowned a little, leaning back again, picking up her book.

* * *

After almost a week of acting suspiciously unsuspicious, Glinda had made a habit of pecking her lover's cheek on occasions. Her heart fluttered when he would give her a good night or greeting kiss on her forehead, but she could not help but feel as if something was missing.

She adored his smile, melting with it, however there was something else driving heat into her body. She had been patient and careful, trying her best not to be overexerting him, but the desire for him she had so fiercely kept at bay would sometimes rush her like the high tide.

In the evenings, Glinda would go down to his room to study, more or less paying attention, depending on her feelings. She would wait for him to settle, gladly snuggling up against him while he enclosed her with one arm. It was pretty much the same as always, them being close but still shy and the sorceress was grateful for that, knowing they were still best friends, the feeling of getting to know a 'real' relationship warming her heart.

Avaric stopped reading after about an hour, glancing at her from the side. A smile of something between unease and amusement flashed over his face as he finally returned her stare she had kept up for a long while. Glinda bit the inside of her lip, playfully eyeing him.

"What?" He asked, blinking at her. The blonde tilted her head, sighing with a smile still stretching across her face.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying the view." She grinned at his blush, pulling on his collar to kiss his cheek. Avaric's blush crept up to his ears and he found himself out of words, so he awkwardly cleared his throat. Glinda giggled, tugging on him with a pouty 'hey' as he retracted his arm, getting out of bed. "Don't just go…" she nagged. He glanced at her from over his shoulder, his face glowing when her eyes sparkled at him unbuttoning his shirt.

Glinda's expression lightened up immediately and she eagerly stared at his back, having a hard time on deciding whether she would focus on his muscles or scars. The longer she looked, the more she spotted as he was cluttered with them – much like a soldier, returning from years of war. She gasped under her breath when spotting the one she had been told about, getting up, too, gently brushing a palm below his shoulder. The surprisingly slightly red skin bulged beneath her touch.

"The hunting incident…" she muttered to herself, glancing at him when he turned with wide eyes. She could almost see his brain rattling as he probably recalled their conversations, being sure never to have told her. "One of the servants at home told me… she knows your mother." The blonde quickly explained, her shoulders slacking. With a silent sigh, she raised her slender fingers to smooth out the frown on his forehead. "Do you have any good memories in there?" She asked, her straddled fingers running through his hair, pushing it away from his face. She had to stand on tiptoes.

"None that don't involve you." He softly said, smiling when her brows knitted together from pity. "At least not many…" he added in an attempt to reassure her. Glinda studied his eyes, noting just how happy he was to have her, allowing her eyes to shine with the same affection. Raising further on her toes, she closed her eyes, opening them after a moment when nothing happened.

"Hey." The young witch complained when he had gone on with dressing for the night – which she of course already had.

"What?" Avaric asked, genuinely confused by her crossed tone. Pushing her lips out, the blonde crossed her arms.

"Nothing…"

"What is it?" He tried again, but Glinda turned away.

"You annoy me." She said, somewhat childishly. Hearing his sigh, she already did not want to start discussing. Sensing him right behind her, she refused to turn.

"What did I do?" He almost insecurely enquired, his hands carefully resting on her shoulders. Huffing, the sorceress tightened her arms, spinning around.

"You just- woah where did you get _that?"_ She blurted out, both wincing as she still had to keep her voice down in his room. Staring at the mark on his neck she knew a hundred percent to be a hickey, she felt her temper rising. It could not be too old, she knew, her eyes firing at him. Avaric followed her gaze, seemingly bewildered at her attitude.

"That does not answer my question." He returned, slightly lifting his chin. _Not even taking me seriously!_ Glinda almost gasped, noticing the spark of amusement in his eyes. She was starting to get angry, feeling conflicted as she did under no circumstances want to fight with him. It had taken them so long, but the evidence was there, how could she not be upset?

"You annoy me." She repeated, trying to hide the hurt in her expression, slightly turning away.

"You annoy me, too." Avaric retorted without a single hint of annoyance, taking her arms, starting to untangle them. She struggled, but he was by far stronger, slipping his own beneath hers to hug her, preventing her from renewing the annoyed stance. Glinda kept fighting, though not seriously, turning her head to avoid his face, which he leaned against hers. "I'll tell you where it's from if you put that scoop away." He bargained close to her ear and the blonde sighed deeply, rolling her pouting lips inwards. He smiled, letting go, stepping back to sit on the bed. She raised a brow at him challengingly. "Don't give me that look, it's your handiwork." He finally revealed, sheepishly scratching his nape. "I'm the one having to hide it…"

"I never did tha- oooh." Glinda closed her mouth, remembering where she had lost control due to the alcohol that had naturally not been of help to her situation. Pushing her lips forward again, she pouted at his triumphantly gleeful smirk, crossing her arms again. "You annoy me." Avaric snorted from laughter, shaking his head as he stood, hugging her despite her irritated pose.

"And you annoy me." He said, kissing her frowning forehead.

"Mmh." She complained, her voice softening as she reluctantly, yet willingly gave in, meeting his lips. Releasing herself from her position, she flung her arms around his neck, kissing him over and over. She felt him smile against her lips, knowing he had won. Growling into his mouth, the blonde frowned, irritated by her own overreacting. "You annoy me…" she moaned into his mouth, not managing to keep her voice steady.

"You annoy me, too. You annoy me so much…" he gave back between kisses, running a hand through her hair and she knew the sentence had completely changed its meaning. Moaning again, the young witch felt a shiver travel down her spine, stepping forward to tip his balance, using her chance to push him onto the bed. Avaric gasped, not getting the change to take a single breath when she instantly followed, taking it away.

Cupping his face, the blonde sighed into the kiss, muscles relaxing when he returned her action. She arched her back when he rested his hands on it, gently rubbing up and down. She was almost surging, finding that she _wanted_ to be ablaze, playing with the thought of going with it. Stroking a hand through his hair, the young witch was on the verge of opening her mouth to bid – or demand – him in, but forced herself to pull away tenderly.

Glancing at him, his eyes were shining like a beacon in the half darkness. He was over the moon. Completely overwhelmed. She had never seen anyone as much in love as he was, making her smile uncontrollably. Mouth ajar, she panted quietly, her heartbeat slightly accelerated, even after a couple of moments of staring at each other.

He was still dazzled, adoring her more than she could put into words – even feelings. His look alone spoke volumes. He was scared, innocent, gentle. Sweat drops forming on his forehead, a thin layer of her glittery gloss across his only hardly chapped lips – she could not help but think he had been taking care of them ever since they had confessed. He was as expecting as he was satisfied, perhaps a little uneasy but nonetheless happy. He was _beautiful._

Returning the seemingly never-ending gaze, Glinda caught herself wanting to _do_ things to him, her mind would not allow to put into words – or images. Only now did she register his light tremble, having stopped a mere second prior. His breath calmed alongside hers and so did the gleam in his eyes, though the undying adoration never even considered to make itself scarce. Was he as desiring as her or was he afraid of it? Would she dare – dare risking to either win or lose it all?

"Isn't Elphaba leaving tonight?" He asked, pulling her out of her fantasies. Glinda gasped, losing her balance on her arms, slipping away and collapsing onto him. Both groaned, bumping their faces together.

"Sorry, sorry!" She quickly apologised, blushing from the embarrassment. He muttered something in return, waiting for her to awkwardly scramble off him, even though her body severely fought against it. Going over to the door, she listened for anyone to be outside in the corridor, opening it when there was nothing to be heard.

She froze shortly upon being stopped from exiting, Avaric's hand enclosing hers, lifting it to his lips. The blonde's heart jumped into her throat, melting back down into her chest when he tenderly kissed her palm.

"Sleep well." He said, his eyes shining with affection. Her own softening, Glinda rose to tiptoes, pecking his lips, struggling against the urge of staying and continuing what she had started. Returning his wishes quietly, she looked around the corridor once more, then hurried up the stairs.

Her feet stuck to the green marble, making slight squelching noises as she ran through the throne room, yanking her door open to find her best friend just having returned from her bath.

"It's nice to _see_ you, too." Elphaba dryly commented, bending to pull up her undergarments. Glinda panted a little, hugging her best friend tightly before the green witch was able to pull her dress down any further than her ribs. Sighing, she rolled her eyes, though it was not as sharp as expected.

Elphaba was, even after all this time, astonished by the closeness. There had never been anyone not disgusted by her before the blonde, still surprising her. The willingness to have her close, the white arms around her green flesh, warm and comforting. Accepting. Gladly welcoming.

"It'll only be a day or so, I'm just picking up the books Fiyero collected for me at Kiamo Ko." She informed once more, tugging the dress down, but the shorter witch would not let go, blocking her friend's stomach with her hug.

"Elphie…" was all Glinda managed, knowing she was not allowed to cry when her face was against the seemingly water allergic skin. She did not even feel like crying, she was not too sad or as concerned as usual, but the run and hectic from before was stirring her too vehemently.

"Can I get dressed now?" Elphaba tried once more, this time succeeding. "You have your maid to do your bidding, you won't be missing me." She said, and Glinda huffed, though she had to smile, noticing how her friend was probably hoping for protest. She deserved it, the blonde thought, remembering quickly about having to let Avaric know about being glad for him being there – being alive.

"Elphie," she crossed her arms, watching as the green-skinned woman brushed down the dark grey fabric, a slight blush on her cheeks, "you know I even miss you when I eat lunch downstairs, don't play it down." Glinda argued, knowing her best friend to be pretending the cool expression while shrugging.

"Now don't go overboard just 'cause I'm not here, got it?" Elphaba cocked her brow, almost judgementally. Cheeks tinting in a light pink, Glinda turned her face, smirking.

"You mean I'll eat too many canelés as soon as you're not looking?" She mocked, receiving a huff.

"Right, canelés."

"My secret addiction." Glinda played a dreamy voice, fluttering her eyelids as she folded her hands together. Thin lips pushed into a curve, but Elphaba returned the gaze unwaveringly. Collecting her hat – which made the short witch behind her bounce happily – she adjusted it onto her head, picking up her broom from the corner next to the closet.

"And Avaric is your not-so-secret addiction?" She teased back over her shoulder.

"Of course, he is!" Glinda returned, her tone softening, "The most secret and addictive secret addiction there is." Elphaba rolled her eyes, opening the window, being caught in another hug, preventing her from leaving.

"If he is as addictive as you are secretive, this is a platonic relationship." She said, shortly putting her broom down to hug the blonde back, knowing she would not be allowed to leave until then.

"Be safe, Elphie." Glinda whispered, squeezing her best friend one last time, watching the black dot disappear quickly in the night sky, closing the window a minute after.


	73. Chapter 73 - Scars

She ran and ran. Panting heavily, her heart pounded hard, aching in her chest, lungs burning. How had they known? Why had they come? How could they still approve? _I'm never going back!_ She thought, forcing her exhausted legs to push forward, hurting her. She did not stop for one second, scanning the train station in mid motion, spotting her target.

Jumping with seldomly used agility, the brunette leaped into the open cattle carriage, eyes darting around for a place to hide. Panting heavily, she only dared to close her tired eyes when having dug herself into the piles of hay, silently apologising to the calmly chewing and only mildly confused cows.

Her chest heaved for minutes to pass and the young woman wished for water to extinguish the blazing of her lungs. Swallowing as much as she could, she waited quietly as the doors were being closed, sighing in relief when the train started, slowly leaving the station. She did not care where it went, as long as she would not be discovered.

Rising from her hiding spot after a while, she thankfully patted one of the animal's noses, reluctantly, yet gladly drinking a little of the cow's slobbery water. Exhaling deeply in relief, she sat down in a corner of the dark carriage, closing her eyes and giving in to her exhaustion. _What now...?_

* * *

"How did you get that?" Glinda interrupted Avaric's reading. He looked up from the book, turning to her, seeing that she was pointing to the back of his neck.

The couple had been studying for a while – in her room for a change – and Glinda started to lose focus, which was no surprise. Avaric was sitting in the middle of the bed, cross-legged, with the law book on his lap. The blonde witch had not been able to sit still, climbing around him every few minutes, unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on his explanations.

"Get what?" He asked, unable to turn his head far enough to see. He winced when her finger touched his skin.

"This." She traced a line from the back of his neck down onto his shoulder. "The scar." She added, completely captivated by her discovery. Avaric briefly closed his eyes, concluding that if she could trace down to his shoulder, she must have been busy with his shirt instead of listening.

"I don't know." He said, his voice calm despite the girl's actions. She was tracing the scar with her fingertips, leaning on him from behind.

Avaric glanced outside. The sun had already set, but he knew they needed to cover at least a few paragraphs to catch up with their studies. _Her_ studies. He kept reading, trying hard not to be irritated by her increasingly inveigling manner. She would always get flirtier the later it got.

"The Eminence can propose and frame laws, but before it is passed, the other eminences and the ruler of Oz, aka you, need to give their blessing." Avaric commanded his voice to stay calm, while Glinda's slim fingers caressed his shoulder. She seemed besotted with it. Having crawled between his cocked legs, the young witch rested against his chest, one hand on either of his shoulders. Avaric had to hold the book up in order to see.

"If the eminences decline it, it will only be handed over to you on request by either you or the eminence proposing it in the first place." A shiver ran down his spine, shaking his voice. Glinda giggled, a triumphant smirk spreading across her face upon having found a soft spot on his neck. Her eyes narrowed, and she leaned forward, until Avaric could feel her breath hot on his skin. The fact that she was leaning her torso against his was not helping, making his heart beat fiercely and his face heat up. He gulped, blinking to focus on the book in his hands.

"In- in the c-case of…" he shut his eyes, trying to focus, but his mind went blank when her soft lips traced his shoulder. Avaric froze in place, not daring to move a muscle. Her hands were on his chest, he knew her rhythm. The next thing would be unbuttoning his shirt. Gosh, how he loved feeling her against him, but he could not bring himself to say it, not to mention do it. Leaning back, Avaric fought his urge to give in and escaped her nibbling.

"H-have you been listening?" He desperately tried to turn the attention back to studying, but when his eyes met her big, blue ones, his words failed him. Glinda banned the slight surprise of his escape from her gaze, narrowing her eyes to slots and almost hypnotising him. He was aware of her power over him and to his dismay, so was she.

"Mhm, sure…" she lied with played innocence, pushing him further back until he lost his balance completely, leaning against the headboard. "Go on." She said, her voice lower than usual, seductive. Avaric swallowed, watching her head pass his, returning to his neck, where she traced kisses up towards his jaw, probably in search of the previously found soft spot. He knew she was not paying attention at all, but he also knew that he would not be able to, either, this way. Why could she not stare at the ceiling or draw on his arms like she had before when she was not listening?

He cleared his throat. Hoping she would not find the spot, he slightly tensed, searching for the paragraph he had been explaining.

"If you would want to pass a law," he shivered when her fingers found their way up his back, sneaking underneath his shirt, "the eminences of their respective country would have to…" his voice broke into a sigh. She had found it. Avaric felt her lips form a gleeful smile against his neck, before nibbling his skin.

With shaking hands, he tried fishing for her hands on his back, capturing her wrists and holding them between the couple.

"Glinda…" he cursed his voice for sounding feeble, hardly more than a whisper. Glinda purred into his neck, tracing kisses along his jaw to his chin. Lightly biting the corner of his lips, she lifted her head, only to lean her forehead against his. Her eyes were mesmerizing, sending blood up until his ears.

"Perhaps we should call it a night…" she murmured mellifluously, leaning forward with her torso. Avaric's ears pumped with blood. He knew her strategy, it always worked. Letting go of her wrists, his hands escaped from between them before being squished. He was still a gentleman, even though that was not what the blonde was aiming for.

His eyes tried to see past her, which was nearly impossible, wanting to find the book he had dropped a minute ago. He would then try to escape with it, having a good excuse to stay in his own room, studying ahead.

"Avaric..." her voice melted him. There was nothing more alluring than her saying his name the way she did. One could practically hear her eyelashes flutter in her tone. He met her eyes, knowing he would not be able to look away anymore. He feared her bedroom eyes, finding them intriguing at the same time. The smile she beamed at him mirrored the amused spark in her eyes.

She was waiting for his next move, probably planning scenarios in her head. His mind was blank. He had no idea in the slightest what to do, nor how to escape the situation. He felt stupid for clearing his throat again.

"R-right." He flexed his muscles, sitting up and drawing his legs closer. "Good night then." He nodded, avoiding her eyes. The weight on him increased. Glinda practically threw herself onto him, having noticed his plan to flee. He gulped. Then again. Her voice rang with the broad mischievous smile on her lips.

"Oh, but you haven't even changed for the night." She commented, swiftly finding the buttons on his shirt, opening them one after the other. Avaric's stomach contracted. His skin was burning, not just his flushed face. He had not meant his 'good night' this way! Judging from Glinda's expression, she was well aware of that.

Avaric brought his hands to hers, holding them to stop her. She exchanged a glance with him. _What is she looking for?_ He wondered, seeing how her gaze was testing his. The blonde smiled, continuing her handiwork, but at the same time, leaning her torso onto his chest. His eyes widened. She knew he would not try to interfere now, not daring to touch her _there_.

Her skin was warm and smooth when her uncovered cleavage pressed against his bare chest. Avaric felt his breath coming short, stuck in his throat. His whole body trembled when her lips found their way down his chin, leaving marks on his chest as she traced down towards his stomach. Avaric's guts turned, his head spun, almost throbbing. He could not take it.

"Glinda." His voice cut her actions off. The young witch lifted her head, not having expected his tone to be this collected. He was not looking at her. Having his head turned to the side, the boy was biting his lip so fiercely, she could see it bleeding lightly. Perhaps she had gone too far, she thought, sympathy glistening in her eyes. She stared at him for a couple of heartbeats, then sighed through her nose, as softly as her expression.

Avaric felt gentle fingers on his chin, turning his head around to face her. The former amusement was gone. He could only see honest affection, a hint of apology sparking up. Tenderly, Glinda leaned in, kissing him, sucking the blood off his bottom lip. Avaric relaxed, kissing her back.

He, too, felt sorry – he hated himself for not being able to act the way she wanted him to. Bold and daring. At least awkwardly, not too shy to try at all. He could not help himself, not only because she made him _weak._ Helpless, unable to think or act properly. No matter how much he argued with himself, he felt bad for merely _wanting_ to kiss or touch her back. He felt as if he would betray her trust, use her for his own desires. Although it was without doubt her intention, he could not bring himself to return her actions. He was unable to persuade himself to be worthy of her.

"Sorry…" she whispered, pulling him back into reality. Her hands wandered down, resting on his chest. "I just…" she sighed, her eyes following her hands. Avaric cursed inwardly, blaming himself for making her feel bad. Merely looking at her broke his heart. He brought his hands to hers, covering them. Managing a lopsided smile, Avaric tried his best to reassure her. Glinda's eyes softened even more, meeting his and warmly returning his smile. "Don't leave me." The blonde said quietly. He had to smile, genuinely. Instead of asking, Glinda would always phrase her requests as an instruction, not accepting a 'no' in the first place. He sighed through his nose, taking her hands off his chest.

"Okay…" he breathed, kissing her palm and closing his eyes. He loved her.

Through her wrist, he could feel her pulse, her heart having skipped a beat upon his answer. She loved him, too. The thought of her alone let warmth spread through his entire body. Knowing that she loved him back made his heart burst with joy.

Glinda gave a satisfied moan, cuddling into him, holding his hand with both of hers, pressing it against her chest. Avaric's face flushed up to his ears, but he managed to remain calm, not jerking his hand away. He slid down, laying on his back, the blonde witch resting on top of him, huddled on her side. Smiling, Avaric stroked her back with his free hand and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep well." He whispered, closing his eyes.

* * *

"How can you forget where you got a scar?" She asked, cocking a brow. Avaric shrugged, meeting her bright blue eyes. In the dim morning light, they shone greenish against the emerald coloured sheet. Glinda had woken up a long while after him, now resting her head on her arms, crossed over his chest.

"Do you remember every scar you ever got?" He returned, one hand behind his head while the other played with her hair. He loved feeling the golden locks curl between his fingers. A smile spread across her face.

"I don't have scars." She announced, sounding proud.

"None?"

"Nope. They only look bad, so I don't have any." She explained. "Though I have to admit that yours are kinda attractive…" she added, drawing circles on his chest with one finger and lowering her eyelids. Avaric shivered but caught himself. He frowned, not knowing what was more confusing: his scars being _attractive_ or her not having a single one.

"I don't believe that. Perhaps they're faint or you don't remember getting them…" he argued, letting his shoulders relax again. Glinda lifted her head, raising both brows.

"If you don't believe it, why don't you find out yourself?" Her tone was sassy, seductive and amused. She knew his reaction. Avaric wouldn't meet her eyes. He swallowed, desperately searching for a target to look at. She was _dying_ to have him find out and so was he, but there was no way he could bring himself to do it. He sighed, knowing he was disappointing her again.

Avaric could not understand what she saw in him. He was never able to live up to her expectations, nor capable of fulfilling her wishes. Hurt flashed through him when he admitted to himself that she would be better off choosing someone else.

"And you say _I_ overthink…" Glinda mumbled, lifting herself off him and getting up. "Don't worry so much." She comforted him, putting on her bathrobe over her nightgown, then walked into the bathroom.

Avaric sighed deeply. She _was_ disappointed. He could read her like a book, knew her movements, tone and expressions too well, even if she tried hiding them. She felt hurt, too, but also guilty. That made him feel even worse. His fingers twitched and he shut his eyes. Frowning fiercely, he was angry at himself for not being brave enough. He really loved her, more than he could say, but to their dismay, also more than he could show.

Groaning of irritation, he practically jumped out of bed, following the young witch into the bathroom. Not having expected him, Glinda lifted her head from having washed her face, watching him through the mirror. He could see his own distress reflecting in her eyes, but would not look away. He was determined to be led by those feelings, knowing they would be the only thing strong enough to give him courage.

Glinda almost yelped in surprise when he wrapped his arms round her waist, pulling her closer to him. Avaric locked his lips onto her shoulder, tracing the path she had chosen the evening before, kissing her supple skin up her neck. The blonde leaned into his embrace, almost falling off balance. His guilt hit him like a wave, almost making his jaws clench, but he refrained himself, managing to lightly bite as he trailed his mouth along her smooth shoulder.

"Oh Oz, Avaric…" she moaned, closing her eyes. He could feel her skin heat up, especially when he reached her jaw, wandering further to nibble on her ear. Running a brave hand forward, Avaric slipped his fingers underneath her bathrobe, loosening it until the tie of the belt opened. Glinda's hand eagerly followed his, while the other one caressed his cheek, aiming for his hair. She ruffled it, almost pulling on the strands on the top of his head when he tenderly kissed her jawline.

Avaric's courage ceased, making his worries and embarrassment return, so he finished by gently kissing the witch's corner of the mouth, keeping his hands on her stomach. Glinda sighed happily, turning around when she sensed his deceasing bravery. Cupping his cheeks, she gazed into his eyes, smiling at him. His face was red, almost steaming, especially when their eyes met. Holding back his gulp, Avaric fought the urge to move his hands away from her, which were now resting on her lower back.

Smiling while she kissed him, Glinda wordlessly thanked him. Her eyes sparked with amusement when she pulled away.

"Now, how am I supposed to focus on work…?" she asked playfully, fluttering her eyelids at him. Avaric returned a sheepish grin, letting go of the blonde witch and retreating slowly. He knew she would have not moved out of their position of her own accord. He mumbled a 'sorry' while he walked out the door, when something suddenly hit his head. He turned, seeing Glinda stare at him, but she only played her anger.

"Don't ever apologise for that!" She almost yelled at him, laughing when she saw his bewildered face. Avaric shook his head, unable to supress a smile. He picked up the towel she had thrown at him and left, going to fetch a slightly late breakfast.


	74. Chapter 74 - Mine

**Thanks so much for the wonderful review and suggestion! I'll be sure to work on that!  
** **Enjoy!**

The sun bathed Gillikin Country in fire, crawling over the treetops, casting long shadows across the landscape. The setting flew by, but the girl inside the carriage was unable to see it. She had been hiding inside the cattle's cart for over two days, nearing her third, growing hungrier by the hour. Not even knowing in which direction the train was headed, she mostly stayed awake, trying to listen for any information passing the wooden walls.

Once, she dared leaving the carriage, needing food badly. She snuck out into town, realising not to be in Gillikin anymore. Looking around, she hardly found any businesses buzzing, scarcely passing by people. Peering around the train, she found a couple of men unloading tools and food resources, while others unloaded heavy seeming boxes. The strange people exchanging the goods resembled what she assumed to be trolls, hunched over with sturdy muscles, their clothes dirty and hands covered in blisters and warts.

Her mind worked quickly when she spotted dark fabric in a basket that hung over a donkey's back. Her hunger making her frantic, the brunette took it, putting it around herself like a cloak, then waited for the transaction to be over. Her stomach did not even bother to growl at her anymore, feeling as if sucking on the inside walls in order to be filled. She ignored the feeling, crafting herself the symbol of Unionism – the faith the people had, who believed in the Unnamed God – which she fixed upon her cleavage as she waited.

Desperate as she was, she lied to the conductor and played a novice, having lost her way and having been robbed, begging to be taken along. She was lucky, being allowed to travel until the Emerald City within the stagnant pace of the train, ignoring the strange looks she received for her invented profession.

 _Is there no one I can turn to…?_

* * *

Avaric entered the study without knocking. Setting down the tea, he poured Glinda a cup, who was lost in a document. Slightly tilting her head, the blonde received their standardised greeting kiss on her cheek, before rereading the sentence she had been busy with for the fifth time. She groaned of annoyance, taking a second piece of paper she had taken notes on. Scribbling the current misunderstanding on it, she put it aside, continuing to fight her way through the complicated paragraphs.

Avaric took a chair and pulled it over to be on the opposite side of the desk. He had to sit sideways, since the foot space the blonde used for her legs was covered at the front, not revealing her except her feet. Taking the notes, she had put aside, Avaric studied through the first sentence, getting back up to return with a book from the shelf.

After a few minutes of searching for the right explanations, Avaric felt something on his foot. Smiling without looking away from the document, he toed off his shoes, much to Glinda's delight. Her feet found his, the stressed frown on her forehead fading as she had something to distract herself with.

Simply touching his feet with hers, grabbing his socks with her toes or trying to take them off, Glinda silently continued her work alongside him. It was almost a ritual. If she was not busy with his feet, the blonde sorceress would take his hand, run her fingers up and down his and entwine them.

She sighed, leaning back and taking her tea off the saucer. Avaric finished writing his word, then lifted his gaze as well, meeting hers. She looked exhausted, but not unhappy. Just glancing at each other, they sat there, glad to have their significant other as company.

"Anything new about Ozma?" Glinda asked after a while, putting her emptied cup down, which he immediately refilled. She gave him a strict look while he looked through her mail, which he noticed after a moment. Sighing, Avaric poured himself a cup as well, which she had started to insist on – he was taking far too little care of himself.

"No, at least not yet…" he muttered, frowning upon reading the name on one of envelopes, ignoring his beverage. "The LG?" He said, his frown pushing into his tone. He chuckled shortly, shaking his head.

"The what?" The blonde mirrored his confusion, sipping her tea in an attempt to make him drink something as well.

"The LG. Lady Glinda." He explained his theory, handing her the envelope. "Someone was lazy."

" _The_ Lady Glinda?" She asked, inspecting the letter, having come from Gillikin.

"Apparently so. At least it's not 'HGLG'." Avaric commented, sorting the rest of her mail into different stacks. The young witch frowned, watching him, blinking several times.

"H… her Goodness Lady Glinda?" She asked, meeting his eyes shortly, glad to see him sip at his tea, if only a little. Avaric shrugged, taking the letter back as she handed it to him. He neatly sliced it open with her paperknife – a golden one with rubies she had brought from home in order not to use the never-ending emerald utensils that were given.

"To be quite honest, it sounds a little like 'Algae' to me." He said, unfolding the letter with a grimace. "It's a complaint."

"Of course, it is. There's hardly anything I'm not doing wrong…" Glinda groaned, slacking in her seat.

"That's not true, it's the people who don't utter their appreciation often enough." Avaric retorted almost too quickly. She smiled, a thought striking her like lightning.

"Speaking of which, Avaric, I…" she hesitated for a reason she did not understand. It had been easier to think it, and for a moment she thought it to sound embarrassing to say it out loud. He returned her gaze patiently, slightly tilting his head. Frowning from her own shyness, the blonde inhaled deeply. "When Maceid told me about the hunting thing…" she started, noting his eyes to slightly darken, "I asked about the scar on your," she pointed at the spot on the side of her stomach, seeing him gulp.

"Oh…" Avaric nodded slowly, avoiding her eyes. Frowning with sympathy, she reached out for the hand he had been resting on the desk while sorting her mail, sliding her own on top of it. How could he feel bad about something terrible having happened to him?

"I just wanted to say that I'm glad-" they winced when there was a knock on the door. Jerking backwards, the blonde adjusted herself in her seat while Avaric quickly got to his feet, sliding his chair away from the desk, hectically stepping into his shoes as he went over to the door. Glancing at his action, the young witch noticed him to only be wearing one sock, so she hurriedly fished for the one she had taken off, hiding it beneath the desk.

Both having completely lost track of time, they were surprised by a servant announcing a representative of the Emerald City Army, almost wiping the desk clear of the documents they had been working with. The meeting did not take too long, but Glinda had to invite the man back another time, needing to gather the orders and reports of the army.

* * *

"… tax levels…" Glinda muttered, sticking her tongue out as she finished the note across her lover's shoulder blade. "Mhm, got it." She informed, adoring the bullet point with tiny hearts. Avaric smiled to himself, readjusting himself on his elbows after turning the page. Glinda kept on drawing small doodles onto the shirtless servant, waiting for him to go on. She wanted to cover up every reminder of his horrible past with scribbles of her affection towards him.

"Well, that looks…" they turned when the window flew open and Elphaba's sassy tone cut in, "Actually, I don't know how it looks except ludicrous." She said, taking her hat off.

"Elphie!" Glinda jumped up, stumbling over Avaric as she scrambled off the bed, almost overthrowing her best friend with a hug. It was dark outside, and the blonde noticed her friend's clothes to be slightly wet. She shuddered from the icy cold wind from outside, bringing in the slowly increasing rain, so she closed it. "You need to change, Elphie, here…" the short witch started, pulling on her friend's dress.

"I can undress myself, thank you." Elphaba gave back, avoiding to touch the with rain thinly coated fabric and taking her friend's pale wrists instead.

"I'll get you a towel." Glinda continued, completely unaffected by the slightly harsh comment. The blonde skipped into the bathroom, leaving Elphaba to give the half-naked boy on the bed a look. Avaric grinned sheepishly, sitting up, closing the book and reaching out for his shirt on the end of the bed.

"Na-ah, just a second." The green-skinned woman interrupted, snapping it away before him.

"Elphie, this one's _mine_." Glinda quickly interfered, taking the shirt herself, filling the still hovering hand of her friend with an equally white towel. She knelt next to Avaric, almost shielding him with herself. Elphaba snorted.

"Believe me, he is the last thing I'd ever want." She said, putting the towel around her shoulders to protect herself from her dripping wet hair. "But maybe the idea is not too bad…" she muttered, making the blonde witch tilt her head as it did not sound as if she was talking about studying. For a second, she thought the green witch was about to give _her_ – of all people – dating tips, but the idea dissolved when she was almost knocked over by the heavy bag her friend tossed.

Avaric caught it before it could hit his secret relationship's face, placing it on the bed.

"I've brought you something, take a look." Elphaba said as she disappeared in the bathroom with a lined, long dress of the darkest purple colour.

"A present?" Glinda excitedly asked, frowning with disappointment when only spotting books. Avaric helped her unpack them, and she slapped his hand away when he tried to unsuspiciously retrieve his shirt. She fluttered her eyelids at him, flinging the shirt across the room to be out of his reach – she enjoyed the view too much for it to be covered. He flushed, returning his attention back to the books, making her giggle shortly.

Elphaba returned a minute after, sitting down on the bed, waving her hand at him until Avaric spread the books out in front of her. Glinda wobbled over on her knees, tying her friend's still wet hair into a bun, while the green-skinned woman explained.

"These will help you with practising magic. I've been searching through Kiamo Ko and found some that specialise in healing magic." She said, smiling to herself when the blonde behind her gasped. Elphaba bit the smile down, telling them about each book, going from healing over to attacking and defence magic, some being more advanced than others.

"Looks like a lot to do…" Avaric sighed, trying to steal himself away to get his shirt, but Glinda threw herself across his lap, grinning up at him.

"You'll help her." Elphaba stated, not allowing a second opinion.

"No cutting fingers again." The blonde witch interrupted, turning on her side to shoot her friend a look, making herself comfortable on his thighs. The green-skinned woman cocked a brow, smirking when she saw Avaric blush, who knew too well that the talented witch had not yet been aware of the incident.

"He can help you study with the anatomical practise." Elphaba said instead of commenting, which was hardly necessary with his face red up to his ears. "Give me that," she pointed at the pen, which Glinda handed to her, unsure whether she should be increasing her weight on him to chain him there, or let him go to have him flee from her friend. She knew that the green woman was not after him in the way she feared, but the feeling still tormented her.

Elphaba did not even wait for an affirming glance from the boy, drawing a raw sketch of his lungs, liver and stomach onto his torso. Glinda sat up, leaning onto him, holding his arm as if having to reassure him. She hardly watched her best friend's work, her mind wandering off. _If we practise magic_ and _I have meetings…_ she pondered, frowning when coming to realise that she might not have enough time to spend with him.

"There." Elphaba finished, closing the book she had been partly relying on. "Now, right kidney, Glin." She said, oblivious about her friend's concerns. The blonde shook her head to clear her thoughts, taking the pen.

"Uhm…" she frowned, tapping it onto his arm while thinking.

"Side." Avaric hinted quietly, avoiding the death glare from apposite of him. Glinda shuffled forward, drawing an odd shape onto the side of his abdominals.

"The other right." Elphaba dryly said, correcting the mistake.

"But… this is right."

"It's in the back."

"Oh." Glinda nodded slowly, already knowing it was going to take her forever to learn all of the anatomy of the human body, not quite sure how it was helping her healing magic at all.

"I think I'll go take a shower then…" Avaric excused himself before he could be captured again. The blonde witch offered to come along, giggling when his face flushed once more, slightly disappointed when he left without her. She narrowed her eyes, looking at her best friend from the side. Elphaba frowned.

" _Mine."_ The blonde stressed, ignoring her friend's snorting. She rose from the bed, going to the bathroom while Elphaba put the books into her bag. Glinda followed into the study when her friend did not return after a long while, finding her reading behind the desk. "Are you going to stay there all night?" She asked, slightly surprised when the green-skinned woman shrugged absently. Humming in thoughts, the young witch smirked to herself, sneaking downstairs to wait for her crush to return. Avaric froze upon spotting her on his bed, not finding his words back when she was already leading him upstairs. She knew he did not believe her argument of being cold alone, but did not object either.

"I thought it was so cold here." He argued when she started to unbutton his shirt, laying down next to him.

"That's why I need to feel skin, of course." She retorted steadfastly, smiling innocently. "You won't be cold…" she trailed a fingertip across his chest, having gotten rid of his shirt. He blushed, gulping, knowing she was for once winning the argument by making his skin heat up under her tender touch. "Avaric…" she whispered, snuggling close to him, pushing her head beneath his chin, which he seemed to like her doing. _I love you so much…_ She smiled when he placed a kiss onto the top of her head, hugging her close underneath the blanket, shielding her from the cold.

* * *

 _"Avaric?"_

 _"I'm…" he hesitated, then took the green hand into his, "I'm going with her." Glinda's jaw dropped, her stomach turned._

 _"What?" She could hardly form the words. "What are you saying? You mean all this time…" her eyes darted from one to the other, "the two of you… behind my back?" She whined in exclamation, her voice starting to break._

 _"No, Glinda, it wasn't like that," Elphaba tried to soothe her best friend._

 _"Actually it was… but it wasn't!" Avaric interrupted, seeming to be in a hurry. "Elphaba, let's go, let's go!" He urged, pulling the green woman after him as they ran off together. Glinda inhaled shakily, her vision blurry from tears. She watched them disappear, her legs not obeying her command, standing still until finally collapsing._

 _"Fine, go!" She sniffed, letting her head drop, "You deserve each other…"_

"Hey…" she stirred when a hand rubbed her back, his voice close to her ear. Opening her eyes with an uncomfortable whimper, Glinda blinked, meeting Avaric's unilluminated hazel eyes. She stared at him, trying to forget the images of her dream in her head. Sniffing once, the blonde witch nuzzled into his chest, burying her face in his warm skin.

"Are you still mine…?" She whispered, not expecting him to have understood her. He lightly gasped, hugging her closer, his hand steadily stroking her back for comfort.

"Of course, of course, I am." He ensured, pressing his cheek against the top of her head, when she sniffed again. "What happened?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know. Taking a shaky inhale, Glinda pushed away, blinking against the tears in her eyes and staring at him. She studied his expression, remembering every detail of her dream and knowing her mind had simply replayed the moment, Fiyero and Elphaba had run away together. Still, the feeling of betrayal had returned to her and stung her heart like a poisoned thorn, spreading the venom of grudge inside her chest.

Avaric regarded her eyes, searching for the feelings her nightmare had left her with, finding it was not the usual kind of anxiety and figuring that he had taken part in it.

"I'm all yours, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." He tried to reassure, knowing she did not cope well with loss of any kind. _But with whom?_ Glinda's eyes sparked with anger and fear, though she knew it was just in her dream. _He loves_ me, _right?_ She wondered, a frown wrinkling her forehead. Avaric's concerned eyes softened as he leaned in, whispering into her ear.

"Do you want me to prove it?" He asked, gently stroking her hair, letting his hand wander down her back. Gulping her negative feelings down, she nodded. Holding her close, Avaric turned over, uniting their lips, then – for the first time – their bodies.

* * *

Elphaba entered the bathroom shortly after Glinda, who was searching through the drawers of her vanity. She was quivering with excitement, her pale skin shiny from what appeared to be sweat. Looking up, the blonde saw her friend enter, through the mirror, then focused back on searching.

"Hey." Elphaba lazily greeted, sitting down on the couch, watching a little confused, only now returning from having been lost in a book.

"He- _hic_ \- y." Glinda covered her mouth, avoiding to meet her best friend's eyes in the reflection, feeling the stare. The green witch's jaw dropped, her eyebrows raised to their limit and she bent her chin down. Blinking unbelievingly, she burned her gaze into the hectic blonde's back, when another hiccup escaped her lips.

" _In the morning?_ " She stressed every word, pulling them. Glinda tried to swallow, but hiccupped instead, focusing with a frown, while she rummaged through the drawer on the left. "Before work? Glinda, really." Elphaba scolded strictly, not believing her friend.

"That's all- _hic_ – your faul- _hic_ – fault." Glinda snapped back, gasping upon finding a few dried leaves in a silver casket. She knew Elphaba did not know about her dream and hoped not to be asked for details.

"Oh, is it now?" Elphaba raised a single brow, almost judgementally. The blonde witch chewed on the leaves, filling her cupped hands with water and swallowing the bitter mixture quickly. Elphaba frowned. "Are you sure they work afterwards? Aren't you supposed to take them _beforehand_?" She asked, holding back a groan of annoyance.

"Quite sure." Glinda mumbled, drinking another few hands of water before sighing, leaning onto the sink with both hands, hiccupping continuously.

"How sure is 'quite'?"

"Like… uhm… six- _hic_ -ty percent- _hic_." She made it sound more like a question than a fact, causing Elphaba to shake her head.

"If you can't even remember to take your stuff in time, you're absolutely incapable of taking care of a child. Be more careful, idiot!" Elphaba scolded, getting angry. Glinda sighed, waving her hand in a dismissive manner, crossing the room over to the bedroom door.

"It'll be fine." She acted as cool as she could. She did not want to have her overwhelmingly positive feelings of the early morning being ruined by a fight with her best friend. "Bes- _hic_ -ides, kids love me." She said, walking back into her room.

"Babies?" Elphaba called after her, to which Glinda did not want to answer. She secretly feared becoming a mother one day, not being able to cope with the concept alone, not to mention having to bear the child and raising it. She knew she was absolutely incapable when it came to taking care of anyone, even herself sometimes.

Shaking her head, Glinda tried to forget about her worries, letting the morning replay in her head, sighing dreamily. For the rest of the day, she had more than a hard time focusing on work, keeping her eyes on Avaric whenever he would not look – which was easy, since he hardly dared glancing up –, drifting off into thoughts.

Thinking back, she could hardly remember him breathing more than shallow attempts, doing his best to keep it down. His face in the half dark, tense from trying to be as gentle as possible – though she was sure he was aware of her not being a virgin.

She had melted beneath his touch, surprised by how she did not mind him taking the lead, as she would _always_ be the one in control. _She_ was the one who took initiative, _she_ was the one to direct the attention and _she_ was the one determining how and for how long. It had always been that way and although Avaric was not the person to be overtaking that role, she had almost gladly ceded the task to him.

He had been her most clumsy and most awkward time ever and she had never felt better in her entire life. It had been _him_ after all. With every touch, she had realised just how much she loved him. She had basked in his attention, withered beneath his actions, blazed by his caress. She had almost burned inside out, all stress, pain and grief dissolving into the hot, foggy air around them for that moment.

The blonde had done her best to remain less audible than she usually would, even if her voice had pondered against her throat, begging to be yelled out – in contrary to his, which she had greatly missed. Avaric's voice had seemed stuck and she had adapted her own vocals, not wanting to alert him, but allow it to go his way. She knew she would have loved it anyway and she was right.


	75. Chapter 75 - Trust

**Thank you guys to much for the reviews! I love hearing (reading) what you liked in particular (and what not).**

 **Remember that English is not my native language, so if I've made any mistakes or typos, feel free to let me know ;)**

 **Hope you'll enjoy (and remember, this is rated T)!**

"Thank you for coming, everyone." Glinda addressed her staff. She was standing in front of her throne, not wanting to sit down and appear too superior. Her pale face was adorned with a friendly smile. She nodded over to Avaric, standing to her right. He nodded back without meeting her eyes, stepping forward and gave out a sheet of paper to the men and women that were standing in a neat line.

"Don't be alarmed, I didn't call you here because I am unpleased in any way, quite the contrary." She attempted to sound sophisticated but not arrogant. The staff looked confused, not daring to steal a glance at the paper they each received. "I wanted to thank each and every one of you for your services, and so, you will all be able to choose a destination to spend your week off at. At my expense, naturally." She said, earning surprised reactions, followed by excited muttering. Glinda had to smile upon seeing the faces light up, especially the old people's, who seemed to be more than surprised – in a positive way, she found. "Please fill out your destination, so that I can arrange your journeys, arrival and return. Just hand them in by no later than two days, counting now. Either give them to Avaric or me." She added with a side glance to the boy, who nodded in agreement. "The dates are noted in the top left corner. In case you would like to send mail beforehand, to your family for example, I will be glad to do it for you." The blonde generously offered.

The staff uttered their thanks, still too surprised to grasp their luck. Glinda politely dismissed them and went into her study, followed by Avaric.

"Here." She handed him a piece of paper – his own sheet to fill out. Bewildered for a moment, he took it. She knew he did not want to leave, especially not on a visit to his family, but that was not her intention either. The blonde nodded at him, gesturing him to read, watching his expression carefully.

Avaric was confused, frowning at her but eventually lowered his gaze, scanning the paper. A smile crept onto his lips, which she mirrored, knowing he must have found the note she added only on his sheet. Glinda bit the inside of her lip when the boy crossed over to her desk, taking a pen and hunching over to fill in his name and check the custom-made box.

Smirking, he handed it back to her, where Glinda gladly read him having chosen the 'stay' option. She grinned, throwing the sheet carelessly over her shoulder and closing the gap between them, kissing him with a smile. Feeling his hands on her back, Glinda let her own arms enclose his neck, pushing a hand through his hair. He was hesitating, she knew, but chose to ignore it.

Just when she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, the door behind the desk opened. Elphaba groaned, annoyed, and waited for the two to part. Not leaving their position, Glinda turned her head towards her best friend.

"What was all that about?" The green-skinned woman asked, cocking a brow at them. Avaric was avoiding the strict look, blushing from being caught.

"I'm letting my staff have a free week." She stated the obvious, her hands sinking to cross at her wrists in the back of his neck. Shrugging, she ignored her friend rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Elphaba enquired, obviously confused. "Who's going to cook for you? Clean and _guard_ the palace?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"We'll lock the palace." Glinda informed, giving a smile. "Then we can go explore it without having to hide. You can go anywhere you want, Elphie!" She excitedly announced. Elphaba frowned, dropping her crossed expression. She was silent for a minute, regarding her best friend's face. Avaric's eyes uneasily darted from one to the other, the tiny hairs in the back of his neck standing on end when the blonde witch in his arms kept drawing circles with her fingertip.

"You did all this, just so I can have a run?" The green woman questioned, not annoyed anymore, just wondering. Glinda nodded. The two witches stared at each other, unblinkingly. "…Thanks…" Elphaba finally managed, turning and slowly sauntering back. Glinda giggled, pecking Avaric's cheek and skipping after her best friend, catching her in a hug from behind.

Elphaba was astonished, positively. She shook her head, muttering a playful 'moron' and walked into the bedroom, having to drag a laughing blonde with her.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm not that desperate." Elphaba said, trying to detach the arms around her shoulder and stomach.

"I know." Glinda answered promptly, letting go and hopping onto the bed with her knees, beaming a wide smile. "That's what makes me so nice."

* * *

The palace was unusually quiet since the entire staff had left in the late afternoon, hardly a sound echoing from the emerald walls of the locked down building. Glinda pouted, her cheek propped up on one hand on the desk. Her eyes rolled back and forth as she watched Avaric quietly do his work. He knew she was watching him, which was why he avoided looking up. She sighed strongly, testing whether he really was avoiding her on purpose. No reaction – he was.

"Was I that terrible?" She asked, making him choke on air.

"What do you mean?" He asked, blushing feverishly, quickly glancing up, only to stare at the documents again. She sighed again, sharply. He would not have reacted this severely if he was unaware of the topic, she knew.

"Avaric…" Glinda lost the sharpness in her voice. It had been two days since he kept avoiding looking at her, hardly touching or kissing her either and the blonde began to worry that _she_ was not only the cause, but the problem.

Getting up, she waited in the doorway until she heard him gulp, then follow. Elphaba raised her brows at her friend, rolling her eyes when she got the notion, giving them privacy as she disappeared into the bathroom. Glinda sat down on the bed, glancing up at the boy who hesitantly seated himself next to her. She tugged on the hem of her bathrobe, with which she kept teasing him to no avail.

They sat in silence for a while. The blonde watched him from the side, repeatedly folding his hands that hung between his legs. Warm light of the evening sun bathed their backs in fiery hues.

"Is it me?" She carefully questioned, seeing how he shook his head, turning it away. "Then what is it?" She asked, still concerned she might have done something wrong. _Am I expecting too much of him?_ She asked herself for the first time in a relationship, feeling slightly awkward for assuming to be more experienced than him.

"I…" he started quietly, shaking his head again, letting it hang with a sigh, "I can't…" he struggled, fingers fidgeting. Glinda frowned with sympathy. He inhaled deeply, collecting himself, his hands tightening. "I can't… treat you the way I want to…" he confessed, still staring at the carpet.

"Why not?" Her voice was small, careful. He exhaled shakily, his voice coming as a whisper.

"I don't deserve you." Her frown intensified, and Glinda immediately slid down the bed, crawling to kneel upright between his legs on the ground, catching his eyes for the first time in a long while.

"Oh, but you do, you do." She softly reassured, detaching his hands from one another and holding them with hers. "Avaric," she said, holding the eye contact, her expression warm and honest, "you deserve the world." The blonde whispered, kissing his knuckles. She sank back, sitting on her heels. "If anything, I don't deserve you." She returned, receiving another shaking of his head, this time determinately. Before he could say anything in return, she sat back up, hugging his torso so tightly, she had to turn her face to the side. "You haven't done anything wrong, believe me." She quietly soothed, stroking her thumb up and down on his spine. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing you."

Avaric shook his head above hers, hugging her back. His hands dared travelling down, and he hunched over to wrap them around her thighs, lifting her up. She let him, hardly able to keep her excitement at bay when he gently laid her down on the bed. Sliding her hands behind his neck, Glinda gazed into his submissively blinking eyes.

"I don't want to use you…" he said, still quiet, but Glinda pulled him down, lips brushing together, noses offset.

"You don't," she clarified, slightly tilting her chin up to lightly kiss him, "you're not selfish, you know I want you just as much." The blonde breathed, exhaling in relief through her nose when he kissed her back. He pulled away, looking at her. Glinda let her eyes soften even more, trying her best to erase his guilt and uneasiness. "Avaric…" she whispered, shortly kissing him again, moaning lightly when he returned the gesture, "please…" the sorceress almost whimpered, relaxing completely when he obeyed, trailing kisses down her neck.

Glinda sighed happily, leaning her head back to give him more area to cover. She would gladly give him all the area he needed to become confident. When he stopped, she looked at him, meeting insecure eyes, asking for permission. Smiling reassuringly, she nodded, moaning when he made his way down her sternum. Lightly gasping when he gently sucked on the skin of her bosom, the young witch ran a hand through his hair, slightly pushing him down to encourage him.

Avaric continued to throw testing glances, all being returned with a trustful gaze, a nod, an almost lustful sigh. Glinda felt her heart beating quickly when he let his fingers untie the bathrobe, sliding them underneath her nightgown after wordlessly asking permission once again. The blonde purred when he lifted the fabric to reveal her flat stomach, lifting her pelvis to meet his kisses on her abdominals.

Daring to take control for just a little bit, the sorceress removed her nightgown, having slid out of her bathrobe a moment before. She felt a shiver run down Avaric's spine, probably having expected her to be wearing a bra. When she saw his courage deceasing, she cupped his face, kissing him. He would not allow himself to stare at her, so she distracted him otherwise, tensing from excitement when his hands travelled back down, stroking along her pelvis, then tenderly up the insides of her thighs.

Glinda trembled from agitation, biting his lower lip, letting her own hands take care of the buttons of his shirt. Having taken it off, she glanced into his eyes before continuing with the buckle of his belt, moaning into the kiss. Her breath came shaky and after another minute, the blonde could not stand his tender touch anymore, pulling away.

Avaric tensed, looking guilty, retracting his hand from her thigh, when Glinda firmly took it, placing it back, shoving it upwards.

"Don't _just_ tease me." She breathed huskily, gasping when he obliged, shaking with excitement. Moaning from the sensation and for encouragement, Glinda felt her body heat up even more, kissing her lover passionately for endorsement.

* * *

Still panting, Glinda smiled, turning her head to look at Avaric. Lying next to her on the bed – also on his back – he smiled back, breathing just as heavily. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Is the slightly manlier component of you decent?" Elphaba's voice rang with annoyance. He was, but pulled on his trousers anyway, making sure they were closed. Sitting up, Glinda was too happy to react on the crossed tone in her friend's voice, loosely covering herself with the blanket.

"You can come in." She called, smiling at Elphaba, who did not share her best friend's enthusiasm. Eyes darting from one to the other, she huffed, her lips curling.

"If this 'secret' is supposed to stay one, you should really start trying. Glinda, honestly, can't you be a _little_ quieter?" The green witch snapped, staring the couple down. Avaric blushed heavily, but the blonde's cheeks were only flushed from a few moments ago.

"Sorry, Elphie." She simply apologised, not sounding very affected, holding the tip of the blanket with one hand to her cleavage. "But you know you could have stayed in the study." She plainly commented, noting from the corner of her eye how her lover still kept his head low.

"I _was_ in the study _._ " Elphaba pressed through gritted teeth, unclenching her jaw after a moment.

"No one is here besides us," Glinda reminded, still sounding too upbeat for the green-skinned woman to understand, "and no one knows it's Avaric," she said, not receiving support but an increase of blush from him.

"Maybe. If you wouldn't scream his name." Elphaba returned, furrowing her brows almost threateningly, though Glinda noticed the slightly darker green on her friend's cheeks. Glinda smirked complacently. She had just managed to convince Avaric not to hold back or feel guilty for not doing so, she was not about to give that joy up, just because she had been 'too loud' or 'too obvious' – a part of her wanted to let the world know, but she knew that would be foolish.

"Sorry, Elphie." She repeated, beaming a smile. Elphaba groaned and rolled her eyes, going back to the study. As soon as the door slammed, Avaric almost deflated with a sigh of relief. They could hear the green-skinned witch mumble to herself, then – when the second door slammed – there was silence. Still, both listened for any further noises, until the blonde turned with a wide grin.

Avaric smiled back, a little uncomfortable but nonetheless content. His eyes grew bigger when the young witch tossed the blanket aside and rolled over, onto him.

"Guess we need to practise being quieter then…" she trailed her voice upwards with played innocence, not quite a question – it was her after all.

"Or else?" He asked, managing to keep his voice collected, sounding just as unknowing, when his hands travelled down her spine. Glinda shivered, noticing the spark in his eyes, feeling as if she had just fallen for him again.

* * *

She was fire and she was ice. She was darkness and she was light. She was earth and she was sky; she was heaven and hell. She was as gentle as she was rough. She was the perfect stranger and his most familiar. She was his treasure and the price he had to pay. She was his sin and his salvation. She was his dream come true and she was his darkest nightmare. She was his damsel in distress and knight in shining armour. She was his and he was hers. Utterly and completely hers.

Not for that one moment, but every moment. Every moment they spent together, fused together, merely thought of the other. He was devoted to her, laying down his mind, body and soul and she claimed – no, imbibed – it with the most brutal and merciless, inevitable force there was. _Love_.

He loved her. He loved her until his heart ached. He loved her every move, her every word, her every breath. He loved her, even if she tore at his heart, shredded it into pieces, melted it together again. He adored her tremble, her gasp, her collapse. Heart to heart, they panted in unison.

Glinda's eyes beamed with content and she closed them, sinking down next to him while he remained where he was. Panting in the stuffy air of her room, both knew the window had been fogged a long while ago. Hugging her close, he pulled the blanket up to their waists, neither needing anything to warm their hot, from sweat shiny, worn out bodies. Though drops of sweat still formed on her forehead, rolling down, she snuggled her flushed face into him, sighing dreamily.


	76. Chapter 76 - Defence

"And heeere," Glinda opened the door with an elegant swing, "we have the kitchen."

"I know the kitchen, Glin." Elphaba rolled her eyes, receiving a nudge in her side, giving Avaric a look, who kindly played along his crush's enthusiasm. He ignored her when she did not want to share the joy shining in the bright sapphires, going after the blonde, pecking her cheek. "This is where the magic happens." The sorceress whispered loudly, smirking over at Avaric, who crossed the large room to start on their lunches.

"Now that you mention it, we should get practising." Elphaba said plainly, rolling her eyes at the sparkling in her best friend's eyes as the blonde watched the boy tie the light emerald apron behind his back. She sighed, pulling the shorter witch with her to continue the tour, not wanting to stick around to see her food being made.

They walked through the palace, mostly ignoring the rooms to all sides, crossing a couple of hallways and ballrooms. Glinda hummed to herself, climbing onto almost every couch at the side to walk over it instead of the floor, tapping the furniture when passing it, twirling around herself.

Elphaba could not help the occasional smile when her best friend tripped over something – sometimes nothing – or stopped in thoughts when pondering on the correct note of her song.

"You're so quiet, Elphie," the blonde yanked her friend out of her thoughts, folding her arms behind her back as she finally came back to walk beside her. The taller witch shrugged, not wanting to drag her friend's mood down.

"I just…" Elphaba sighed, shaking her head to herself, "thought of Doctor Dillamond…" she confessed, noting the frown on the blonde's face out of the corner of her eye. She had often wondered what had happened to him, not knowing whether the new laws were making any difference in the lives of the Animals. "I never knew what happened to him." She said, as they opened the doors to another hall.

The green-skinned woman eyed the many portraits of the former Ozma regents pejoratively. Glinda was silent for a while and they halted in front of the picture of the last female regent – Ozma the Bilious.

"Do you think they'll find her?" The shorter witch asked, almost shyly. Elphaba's brows knitted together. She curled her lips, dismissively waving her hand, walking away.

"I don't think so." She stated, choosing the way back to the kitchen, assuming lunch to nearly be ready. "If anything, they'll find a dozen Ozmas, all pretending to be the real deal. The people may be completely obsessed with their rightful Ozma, but if you ask me, you're doing a much better job than any of them ever have." Elphaba went on, rolling her eyes at the gasp from behind.

"You…" Glinda's voice was hardly a voice, "You really think so?" The blonde asked, tears shooting into her eyes, awe shining in them. The green witch sighed, only smiling since she knew her friend was unable to see it, as she still had her back turned on her. Nodding slowly, she inhaled flatly when the expected squeeze around her stomach came.

"Glin…" she let her voice soften, waiting a good minute to be released and only then starting to detach the arms that would still not let her go. "You are doing a fine job, don't let anyone make you think any other way." Elphaba assured, turning to wipe the tears from the pale face with her sleeve. Glinda sniffled, smiling through her watery eyes. "C'mon, I'm hungry." The taller witch suggested, receiving a nod, walking in a comfortable silence until they reached the dining hall.

* * *

Glinda panted heavily, her lungs burning like fire, her mouth dried out until her throat, scratchy and hurting with every breath. She was covered in sweat, her eyes teary from stress and her hands shaking.

"I… can't…" her voice was a high-pitched mess, hardly more than breathing.

"Yes, you do. Come on, Glin, again." Elphaba dryly ordered, her eyes narrow from focus. She manipulated the illusion of her friend's bleeding lover to groan in pain, making the girl whimper.

"Stop… I can't-"

"Image!" Elphaba commanded, ignoring the crying of the sorceress, who collected her breath to be steady – to no avail. Glinda squeezed her eyes closed, wheezing as she tried to imagine what she was told to. _Mended skin, mended skin…_ She told herself. She knew exactly what he looked like, but the practising illusion the talented witch had created was overwhelming her with fear. He was bleeding to death, and Glinda remembered after having agreed – not knowing the green-skinned woman would go to such extremes – that she always felt sick when seeing blood that was not her own. Or perhaps that, too.

Groaning with effort and sobbing from the rising panic, the blonde forced herself to stay relatively calm, knowing she was incapable of conjuring when in hectic. It took her a long while, but she eventually managed to manipulate the illusion with her own image in mind, his wounds starting to close.

Gasping for air, the sorceress, finally collapsed onto her bed, the room spinning. She could see white spots dancing around her vision, no matter whether she closed her eyes or not. Her body trembled and for a minute and she could hear nothing but her own racing heartbeat. The raw magic lost its form, dissolving into tiny parts within her, her body slumping as she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

Glinda's head throbbed when she awoke, feeling as if someone was hammering against her forehead from the inside. She wanted to squint her eyes closed, but it hurt even more, so she relaxed her face – the rest of her body hardly obeying.

A whirlwind of voices was discussing in the same room, which she only noticed after a few moments, realising her friends to be fighting. She wanted to ask them to stop, but her lips had dried together, sticking like the rest of her mouth.

"And what good does _that_ do, if her body can't handle it?" Avaric bellowed, ignoring the protests. "I don't care whether she needs to learn this, you're killing her in the process." He furiously argued. Elphaba shot something back about him not having any idea about magic, having to stay out of the situation. She was pacing, Glinda heard, locating her lover's voice to be closer to her bed, probably not letting the green-skinned woman near her. "You make her do this again and I will personally throw you out." He threatened in a grim tone, to which Elphaba gave an unimpressed snort.

"Do you want her to learn or not?"

"I don't want her to pass out while trying."

"She needs to expand her limits, that means stepping out of her comfort zone."

"Not if her body can't cope with it! What good are skills if she faints, using them?"

"She'll get used to-"

"No, she will not. Either you do this more carefully or you will not do anything at all." Avaric determined. "We will not lose her because you _accidentally_ overdid it." He hissed, a tense silence stretching through the air. Glinda opened her eyes to see her best friend stare her lover down, making a step forward to which he growled, almost like an animal, not wincing away for a single heartbeat. Huffing in annoyance, the green witch threw her hands up and left the room through the main door, slamming it close as loudly as she could. Avaric inhaled sharply, but decided not to throw a furious comment after her.

Sighing deeply, he sank down on the bed, dropping his face into his hands. Glinda frowned with sympathy. She did not want them to fight. She knew that they had overdone it, but she was used to her body's slightly unusually frail condition, trusting her best friend to be acting the way she thought was best for the blonde. Elphaba would never want to harm her.

Closing her eyes, Glinda focused on her body, finding that her muscles were exhausted, if not weakened, but dependable. She breathed a little deeper, pushing her tongue through her lips to finally part them. Relaxing more and more, she eventually found only her heart and head to hurt, feeling her body to be fine.

"Oz needs you…" she heard Avaric sigh to himself, the sheets shuffling, "I need you," he whispered, the weight on the mattress shifting until she felt him close to her, a finger gently brushing away a strand of golden hair, "you're all I have…" he quietly confessed, placing a kiss on her forehead. His words melted and pierced her heart at the same time. He was right – she had to admit –, he had no one but her. Perhaps his childhood friend, perhaps his sister. That was all she could think of.

Frowning with sympathy, the young witch fluttered her eyes open, turning out to be increasing her headache, as the last evening light hit her face – the sun disappeared earlier with every day of the approaching winter.

"I won't leave you." She managed, her voice almost returning, though still a whisper. Avaric froze for a second, his hazel eyes almost clashing with hers, and for a moment, she thought they glistened with water. He almost slackened, shaking shortly, sinking down next to her on his side. "I won't let you go." Glinda promised, weakly grabbing hold of his shirt. He moved in her stead, embracing her tightly with both arms. The blonde sighed deeply, mostly because she loved inhaling his scent, burying her face in his chest. His heart was pounding, and she wondered whether he regretted letting her hear the last thing.

Attempting to show her strength, the sorceress commanded her arm to enclose him as well, affectionately stroking his hair – almost like a mother would for her child, awoken by a nightmare.

"I need to do this." She said next to his ear. "I have to practise. Please don't be mad at Elphie, she's the only one who knows how to do this, she only wants me to learn." The blonde soothed, her fingers lightly tugging on the – as she found – lengthening strands of his hair, smoothing it out again.

"She doesn't know when to stop." He coldly retorted, his exhale shaking ever so slightly against her neck.

"It'll be okay…" Glinda said over and over, kissing his shoulder, closing her eyes. They stayed in their hug for a long while, the sun setting the room on fire and extinguishing it again. Thick clouds veiled the crescent of the chilly night, bringing a cold shower with them. The rain hit the window, steadily increasing its force, wind howling through the empty corridors.

Having relaxed, Glinda sighed deeply, picking the caress back up as she circled strands of his hair around her slim fingers. She rested her mouth against his shoulder, having her nose hooked onto it, warming the skin beneath his shirt. She blinked against the falling darkness.

"You know," she softly said, knowing he would not fall asleep before her, "for watching me eat every day, you're not very accustomed to the sophisticated way." She noted, leaning her head to the side to rest it on his. Avaric was silent for a while longer, retightening his arms around her small back when speaking.

"I was taught how to set the table, not to use it." He explained, having to smile when feeling her lips curl into a smirk against his neck.

"Are showers always cold or can they be warm, too?" The blonde asked out of nowhere, making him smile even wider at her goofy personality he loved beyond compare.

"However you want them to be." He said. Glinda made a thoughtful hum, though it sounded as if she had already decided, only pondering about her use of words.

"…wanna take a shower?" She asked, almost playfully, fluttering her eyelids against his ticklish neck. He chuckled, knowing he had already lost.

* * *

After exploring, magic practise and the shower, Glinda practically liquified onto the bed, deflating with a long exhale of exhaustion. Her mind still wandered back downstairs, her stomach giving fuzzy twists whenever she thought about it. Lifting her face out of the sheets, she could hear Avaric in the bathroom, still brushing his teeth.

It had been the most exciting shower in her life, though she could not remember any shower to be exciting at all – she had mostly bathed in her life. An exchange of steamy kisses, fits of breaths, the cold water running down their hot bodies. She had only then realised how much she had longed to be this close to him, the magic having drained her off any other thoughts. Her heart skipped a beat whenever she remembered the way he returned her affection – the mere fact of him returning her feelings making her smile uncontrollably.

He had seemed to be possessed by the same hunger as her, though in a different way than she had ever experienced. He was and would always be different from any other man she had ever known. He was devoted, utterly consumed by the same need she felt to be with him. His desire was – unlike hers, burning like a flame, licking at her victim to make it her own – like a deep sea. All sounds and even movements stopped in time and yet stayed in motion; captivated with the requirement for something as common and still essential for survival as oxygen, however free to move, float, explore.

His love was eating her alive, but it was not the touching or kissing or anything beyond. It was _her_ , he wanted, and _her_ he needed. He was craving for her, not her body or actions. Not the sensations, but the emotions she would rise in him. Never had Glinda thought much about a thing as 'true love', though she began to understand.

They were not right in any way, not allowed, not made for one another. They were as different as they would come, and somehow, that was exactly what welded them together – much like her and Elphaba. There was nothing 'true' or 'perfect', but the sincerity made her ponder about those words. She felt like a princess in a fairy tale – except that he was neither a prince, nor anything comparable. She liked the thought however, wondering how he would look in a loyal attire.

"What are you so smug about?" Avaric's voice surprised her. She turned her head, giving him an innocent grin.

"Mmm, nothing…" she trailed her tone upwards, turning onto her side to open her arms, waiting for him to settle in and hug the air out of his body. "Have you seen Elphie?" She asked quietly, unsure whether he was still crossed with the green witch.

"I was with you the whole time." He plainly said, and she nodded. She was worried Elphaba might leave, but the heavy rain drowned her theory. It was strange not to have the green woman in her room – especially at night – but Glinda decided she would not search for her, assuming her best friend wanted to be alone. Would there have not been dozens of empty rooms with beds, she would have probably gone on a nightly tour to find the green-skinned woman, but in this case, the blonde allowed herself to rest, wanting to be ready for the next lesson.

* * *

The week almost flew by, and the two witches spent every minute Glinda's body was remotely up to it with magical practise. Avaric was still not happy with it, but the blonde did her best to soothe him – and conjure in different rooms to hide the noise and mess they made. She felt bad for excluding him and finding excuses to send him away. She knew he was aware of them 'hiding', since he was the one to clean up afterwards, making her feel even worse.

"Glin, focus!" Glinda winced, shrieking when a coffee table soared past her. Jumping to the side, she dodged the couch her best friend threw at her, catching herself with her arms on the floor. She pushed herself up and kept running as the talented witch made the furniture of the great hall fly with raw magic. "Image!" The blonde heard her friend yell, panting as she came to a halt.

It was all too hectic and even after practising to collect her magic in stressful situations, the sorceress was completely incapable when it came to attacks. She looked around, seeing that Elphaba was making the effort to have the couches and coffee tables come back to her, running short on munition. Glinda's eyes darted around, and she almost gasped when spotting something suitable.

The young witch grabbed the candlestick and snuck closer. With mischief and triumph in her blue eyes, she lunged with her arm, one leg taking off the ground as she built up momentum.

"Take _this_!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing the candlestick as hard as she could. Metal loudly clanked against marble. For moments to pass, the object rolled a little further, finally coming to a halt. Elphaba stared at it with semi-closed eyes, the most unimpressed even Glinda had ever seen. Still a good two metres away from the green-skinned woman – far less distance between it and the blonde – the candlestick remained.

Colour shot into Glinda's cheeks. She rolled her lips inwards, trying to avoid the look she received. A long silence stretched between them, the furniture still hovering behind the talented witch. With a long sigh, Elphaba brought two fingers up to pinch the bridge of her nose. _Not even a comment…_ The blonde thought, awkwardly curling her toes inside her shoes.

Dropping the furniture, Elphaba shook her head, sitting down on one of the couches. Another sigh, then silence. The blonde witch blinked down at her feet, tapping her fingers on her thighs, waiting for the scold.

"I suppose we should focus on defence instead of attack." Elphaba finally said, raising a brow at her friend from below. Biting the inside of her lip in embarrassment, Glinda nodded. "And perhaps, I don't know, use _magic_ this time?" The green woman added, making her best friend wince.

"Sorry, Elphie…" Glinda muttered, avoiding the piercing green eyes. She looked back up when her friend exhaled deeply and sank down on the couch. Elphaba yawned and closed her eyes, probably needing more rest than the blonde after using her magic the whole time through.

Tilting her head to the side, the short witch neared the couch, eyeing her friend.

"Don't stare at me." Glinda winced when Elphaba caught her without having to look. Her tone sounded of rolling eyes, but eventually the green-skinned woman patted the side of the couch, which her friend immediately accepted. Glinda hugged her friend's legs, resting her head on the by far taller witch's stomach to join the nap. She could feel herself getting better, though it was hard to think such a thing if the example was always a hundred times better.

Smiling to herself, Glinda decided not to mind being shown off if it was her best friend – though the envy did not want to make itself scarce just yet. Frowning uncomfortably, the blonde finally dozed off, scolding herself for the jealously she could not help. She would try her best, ignoring the strange weather; the guilt of excluding her lover; and the envy towards her best friend, she did not know would soon be taken from her.


	77. Chapter 77 - Betrayal

**Thank you so much for the last, wonderful reviews; I teared up there! You are the best! I still don't know how I deserved them, as I was not too proud of the last chapter, but this one will be better! I really don't know what else to say, I'm completely speechless with your amazing support, thank you so much!**

 **Hope you'll enjoy (and not hate me too much ':D)!**

"Sit." Glinda ordered, pointing at the chair opposite of hers at her desk. Frowning slightly confused, Avaric obeyed. She smiled, swishing the piece of paper from her arm in an overly dramatic motion and placing it in front of him. Handing him a pen, which he took with hesitation, she nodded seriously. "You have fifteen minutes." She informed. He followed her gaze up to the clock above the bathroom door, resembling the time dragon clock as a miniature version.

Before he could ask anything, the blonde had turned around, leaving her study and closing the door. Avaric felt like being in an interrogation or school test, all by himself with only the ticking of the clock. Still frowning, the boy looked at the sheet he had to fill out, doing so without having to think much. It was too easy, making him wonder all the more why ever she would make him fill it out.

"Favourite colour, favourite food, favourite… dance?" He mumbled under his breath, irritated by the strange quiz. _What kind of questionnaire is this?_ He was nearly bewildered, but finished ahead of time.

"Alright, let's see…" Glinda, who had returned – chewing on what smelled like chocolate – took the test from him. Biting the corner of his lower lip, Avaric watched her compare it to another sheet, eyes continuously widening in surprise. She stared at him, a frown wrinkling her forehead. "…" her mouth formed a 'how', before words would leave it, "how… this is a hundred percent… that doesn't make any sense…" she mumbled, checking again, her blue eyes darting from one sheet to the other. "Your favourite colour is… pink?" She asked, irritated, yet amused.

Avaric's mind clicked. He inhaled to speak, shutting his eyes for a few seconds, inwardly facepalming himself for the awkward misunderstanding.

"I thought it was about… you." He confessed, seeing that her face showed the same realisation as his.

"Oh." She blinked repeatedly, once more eyeing the two tests. She was awestruck, seemingly rereading every single answer in her head. Avaric rolled his lips inwards, pressing them together until the skin around them went white. She looked flattered, while he was plainly embarrassed.

"Wow." Was her only comment, timidly smiling to herself. Then she took an empty piece of paper and sat down, starting to copy the questions once more, this time adding a name box. When she was done, she once more made him fill it out, going into her room without closing the doors.

"Elphie, Elphie!" He could hear her excited voice call out to her friend, who was mildly interested. "Look." She was rustling with the sheets, probably waving them in the green witch's indifferent face.

"And that surprises you, because…?" Elphaba's sassy tone rang all the way over to the study. "I told you, you're like one person. Only you're the crazy half." She repeated herself for who knew how many times, her voice giving away that she was rolling her eyes.

Avaric supressed a chuckle, silently smiling to himself and shaking his head, focusing on his own test. Glinda returned after a while, watching him write with her head propped up on her hands. He looked up, meeting her gaze, to which she blinked in a friendly manner, taking his filled-out sheet and turning it to have a look.

"You missed one. Favourite colour?" She asked, taking the pen herself to speed up the process. Avaric shrugged, caught in her almost intense gaze. Glinda tilted her head to the side, pushing her lips forward in a pout.

"I don't have a favourite colour." He said, apologetically raising his brows. Glinda slacked in her seat.

"Everyone has a favourite colour." She said, being interrupted by an annoyed groan from her bedroom, after Elphaba had heard the term too often – in her opinion. The two stared at each other, unblinkingly holding eye contact, until Avaric realised that she was not going to give in.

"Blue." He said, hoping not to be asked for the reason while looking into her sapphire eyes. Smiling, the blonde noted it down, making a check at the bottom of the page.

"Congratulotions. I hereby decree you to be the ruler's – her royal feeling highness Glinda the Good's – personal advisor." She nodded with a consequentially lifted chin. A wide grin spread across her face. Avaric almost lost his own.

"What?" He blurted out, frowning fiercely. "That…" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "By aptitude test I did not mean things like 'favourite food'…" he said, shaking his head. He remembered her having asked one night while studying, but his advice had clearly not been taken too seriously. He sighed again, almost defeated. "You can't-"

"I do." Glinda interrupted, holding up her hand to silence him. "I can appoint anyone I want and I-" _Want you._ Both of them finished her sentence in her head, which she swallowed upon realising it sounding slightly inappropriate. A cackle from next door made them wince, telling that Elphaba must have been listening. Inhaling, the blonde witch ignored the laughter of her best friend and faced Avaric again, who's cheeks had a light tint of pink.

"I think when you filled it out in my stead, you have proven to be more than worthy of the position." She declared, actually making sense. Avaric still doubted that knowing _her_ was a requirement, but only shook his head unbelievingly.

"I can't be your advisor, I'm already a servant here." He reminded. He was not against the idea, but he already loved his profession, being a personal servant only to her. He did not need anything to change.

"In that case…" Glinda brought two fingers to her chin, thoughtfully looking upwards, "you're fired." She said, causing another grunt of laughter to echo through to them. Rolling her eyes, the blonde ignored Avaric's dropping jaw, getting up to close the door behind her. The boy stuttered something under his breath, not even he himself fully comprehended. He felt Glinda take his hands, pulling him to his feet. Their eyes met.

"Just say yes?" She said, warmth carried in her tone. Avaric exhaled slowly, feeling her fingers entwine with his. He gulped, not looking away from her intriguing eyes. He could not say no, both knew that, however since they had been closer – officially, at least in their eyes – Glinda actually waited for is consent, not taking it for granted. Avaric nodded.

"Fine." He sighed with a defeated smile. Broadly smiling back at him, the young sorceress squeezed his hands, nodding herself.

"Great." She cheered, pecking his cheek. "Lunch?" She asked, and he nodded again. Avaric informed his secret relationship about having to go to town first – he was the only one left to get groceries. She kissed him before he left, completely forgetting to send the request of his new position to the notary as she went into her own room.

"We should get practising; people will be coming back today." Elphaba said without looking up from her book. Glinda hummed positively in response, not having to change since she had been wearing short and light dresses the whole week through. True, it was quite cold, even inside the palace, but training would keep her warm – and one of her friends at night. "I'm going to teach you something special today, Glin. It's a very advanced technique of defence and attack combined, so don't be disappointed if it won't work." Elphaba informed, getting up to take the Grimmerie from its hiding spot.

The blonde's eyes sparkled. They never used the Grimmerie, focusing on manipulating raw magic for healing or pressure control, making objects move or halt.

They worked until the late midday, Glinda blowing strands of hair away in annoyance – her pronunciation of spells was a catastrophe. The summoning of raw magic was not too hard by now as she had gotten used to the feeling, knowing how she had to think, but the combination of using it and casting a spell on those resources caused her problems – though Elphaba called it a mere lack of motivation.

"Shouldn't lunch be ready by now?" She asked, trying to spur her friend's appetite. Elphaba shrugged, making a last comment on the blonde having to roll the 'r' more, then got to her feet. "Where are you going?" The short witch asked, watching her friend leave.

"Checking on food. Keep practising." The green-skinned woman stated, closing the huge door of the hall they had been practising in. "And tidy up a little – magic only." She added, her steps fading away slowly.

Glinda huffed to herself, waiting for the sauntering to cease completely. Shoulders slacking, she blonde rolled her eyes to herself, reading the spell a few times until she felt something working. Not being motivated enough to practise properly, she closed the Grimmerie, centring her raw magic to push the misplaced furniture around – making everything even messier in the end and leaving her fatigued.

* * *

"Turn, turn…!" Glinda heard her friend mumble to herself, sneaking closer. She had had enough of working on conjuring, so she had searched the palace for the green witch, finding her in front of the window, staring down into the nearby streets.

"Who's there?" The blonde asked, reading her friend to be too captivated to scold her.

"Your deskjockey and… someone…" Elphaba muttered. Glinda scowled at the nickname, crossing her arms, but looking out anyway. "Does that person seem familiar to you?" She asked without a hint of regret about the comment.

"I can hardly see anything but fog, Elphie, your mind is playing a trick on you. You're just paranoid because you two are fighting." She said, wanting to swallow the first comment back down as she was slowly able to make out a person in the stormy weather, who appeared to be her lover.

"I'll go ask him." Elphaba said, moving away from the window when the boy made his way towards the entrance. Glinda tilted her head, knowing that her friend was right as the insanely ruffled, long skirt dragged away across the ground, out of sight. Her mind could not grasp where she had seen such a strut before, but she did not ponder on it – it would be embarrassing to admit having been wrong to the green woman.

* * *

"I don't know, she asked for directions." Avaric shrugged, putting the groceries away.

"And _how_ old was she?" Elphaba enquired, seeming to lose her patience – or not having had it in the first pace with him. Glinda silently entered the kitchen, unsure whether to speak up or simply remain silent by the door.

"Old. What do I know?" He gave back in a plain tone, starting to make lunch. The green witch narrowed her eyes suspiciously, watching his every move, staring him down, but the servant coldly ignored her. Did he know Glinda had passed out a couple of times during the first days of practise? Were they still fighting because of magic lessons or had they somehow gotten back to their original mistrust?

The blonde uneasily shifted in her shoes, the strange feeling of not being able to recognise the old woman from before and still having the feeling of knowing her lingering in her head.

"Did you know about those?" Elphaba's voice was loud, challenging, accusing. Glinda blinked her thoughts away, feeling addressed, though she knew the hostile tone was not meant for her.

"Sorry, what?" She shook her head ever so slightly. Avaric had turned his back on them, pretending not to be included in the conversation, stirring in their lunch.

"The letters he kept from you-"

"I said, I did not keep anything from her. I've never seen those-"

"Oh, sure you haven't." Elphaba cut into the boy's protesting. He waved his hand dismissively, groaning under his breath. The green witch mirrored the sound, though not as clandestinely as him. "The letters." She repeated, inhaling deeply to calm herself of her annoyance when speaking to her best friend. "I found a room full of letters that you never received. Love letters, invitations from suitors and such nonsense. Apparently, _someone_ did not feel the need to tell you and hid them instead." She growled through gritted teeth, glaring at the boy from the side.

Glinda frowned. She had no idea about any letters of suitors – she had hardly ever received friendly letters. She could understand her friend's idea of Avaric having hidden the letters to seem plausible, as he had told her to have been in love with her ever since they had met, but she knew better. He would never lie to her, no matter what light it would cast on him.

"Elphie…" the short witch shortly jerked her head to the side, motioning her friend to follow her out of the room. Elphaba rolled her eyes but did as she was instructed, folding her arms as soon as they stood in front of the kitchen. "Could you…" the blonde hesitated, only reluctantly arguing, "maybe try to get along? I know you two aren't besties, but perhaps if you-"

"He is being unreasonable. Something is wrong with him; you're just too blind to see it." Glinda sighed, her body seeming to do the same. She shook her head a little, trying to stay neutral, though the guilt and anger started poisoning her mind. She looked back into her friend's eyes, frowning a little, feeling exhausted again.

"I'm sure there is an explanation for all of this, and I know you just want to protect me-"

"What is it with you two and having to protect you? I'm not harming you."

"I know, Elphie, but-"

"No, forget it." The green witch snapped, turning away. "Something's wrong and none of you believe a single word I'm saying." She plainly said, though her voice shook with slight hurt she desperately tried to hide.

"Elphie," Glinda tried, but the green-skinned woman had already taken her leave, stalking towards the stairs. Sighing discouraged, the blonde went back into the kitchen, absently watching her lover finish cooking without another word being said. She agreed on something being wrong, arguing with herself that the feeling had come from the strange, everchanging weather or perhaps the simple fact of her friend's dreading.

* * *

Glinda and Avaric ate in silence, until he excused himself to go and pick the staff up with the carriages – a huge caravan of carriages. She nodded wordlessly, sighing while stabbing her salad.

"Hey…" he said softly before leaving, placing his hands on her shoulders, stroking down her arms, "everything will be fine, okay?" He encouraged, though she wondered why he sounded as if he knew more than she could start to grasp. "Just," he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "trust me." He finished, placing another kiss onto the top of her head, exiting through the main door to make his way to the stables.

Glinda curved her lips uncomfortably. Something about the way he had said it was making her worry. Shaking her head, she unsuccessfully tried to get rid of her feelings. She was still slightly exhausted, her body feeling sore without any muscles hurting – like having been stretched and loosened on a rack, leaving her slackened and strained.

Stabbing her salad again – causing her cherry tomato to take a tour, flying through the dining hall – she groaned to herself. She did not want to go to bed, knowing she would have to encounter Elphaba still being crossed with her. She did not want to avoid her either, feeling guilty for envying her. She, too, was pissed from the lack of support – neither of her best friends seemed to even consider trying to get along – being annoyed by herself and everything and everyone around her.

Not wanting to go upstairs just yet, the blonde took the plates and brought them to the kitchen. That was where she stopped tiding up, of course, simply leaving them on the counter. Glinda shuddered, rubbing her arms to warm herself at the sudden icy breeze. Frowning, she turned towards the door, noticing it to be open. _He left through the other side of the palace… right?_ She thought, stiffly walking up to the door, reluctantly facing the freezing gust of wind, bringing burning cold drops of rain – or was it hail? – with it. The door banged closed when she leaned against it, huffing.

 _Whoever is stupid enough to leave the door open in a weather like this?_ She wondered, shaking her head, then paralyzing. No one was there besides them. _Elphie!_ Was her first thought, running out of the kitchen. The young witch sprinted up the stairs, panting heavily as she did. _She couldn't have gone into the rain!_ She knew, suspecting someone to have burgled into the Emerald Palace.

She rushed into her room, finding her best friend on the bed, only shortly glancing up at her. Glinda panted heavily, catching her breath after a minute, straightening again. Frowning, she closed her eyes for a moment, suspecting herself to be more one the edge than she had thought herself to be. Going over to the window – slightly annoyed by not even being greeted – she pretended not to notice her friend coming over, almost missing the door closing.

* * *

"Well, well, who would have thought." Elphaba jumped, nearly shrieked when the low voice of her former headmistress startled her. Spinning around, she stared with wide eyes into the carp-like face of the old woman. "The Wicked Witch of the West." She growled coolly, her face plain, but eyes sparkling with triumph.

"Elphie, run!" Glinda urged, stepping forward and in front of her best friend. She was trembling from head to toe. Elphaba guessed the memories of the first attack to be haunting her once more, impressed by how the blonde stood up against the Head nonetheless.

"Isn't that just lovely. Such courage." Madame Morrible mocked, joining her hands together, fingers linked but oddly stretched out. "And from the one I least expected it from." She went further, taking a step towards them, her ostentatious gown bouncing.

"Go, Elphie, get out of here." Glinda hissed, eyes fearfully fixed on the woman towering in front of them. Elphaba could feel and hear her own heart race, knowing her friend's must be, too. _I can't just leave you! Who knows what will happen to you if I do… or if I don't..._ Her mind raced, and for a moment, she found herself considering the possibility of fleeing.

Her eyes darted over to the window. She shuddered at the pouring rain, forcefully whipping against the greenish glass as if taunting her. _She planned this!_ Elphaba concluded, furiously staring at Madame Morrible, who smirked upon having followed the witch's gaze. It was no doubt a storm, created by the Head herself.

Elphaba's own gaze pierced through Madame Morrible's, then she unexpectedly dashed over to the bathroom door, before the intimidating woman reached them and blocked her way. Glinda yelped at the sudden movement, but bravely took a step to the side for the Head not to follow. She did not. Calmly – _too_ calmly – the old sorceress waited, eyes narrowed with anticipation.

Elphaba gasped, stumbling into Avaric. Relief washed over her, when suddenly, she felt firm hands enclose her arms, pulling them behind her back. _What?!_ Her eyes widened even more, when the boy dragged her back into Glinda's room, who shared the expression of her friend.

"Avaric?" The blonde asked, clearing the doorway, stumbling backwards against the bedpost.

"Let me go, you- ouch!" Elphaba complained, struggling to free herself from his grip, only to be restrained even more. She growled, trying to yank her arms away, but he was stronger, wordlessly holding her captive. Glinda muttered inaudible disbelief, when suddenly, the Head laughed viciously.

"The surprise! The shock! Oh, it's all so amusing!" She cackled raucously, clapping her prune hands together. "Fools, both of you." Her eyes narrowed and she smirked with delight. "Have you never for once considered her as _Wicked_? Say, dear, aren't you tired of this witch to steal your time? Is she not tiring your patience?" Madame Morrible asked Glinda, though she kept her eyes on Avaric.

The boy's expression was plain. He slightly lowered his head at the accusations, as if affirming them. Glinda gasped once again, her eyes tearing up as she covered her mouth with one hand, staring at Avaric. She stepped further backwards, thunder cracking overhead and a lightning bolt momentarily illuminating her from behind in an eerily greenish light. Gulping, she looked at her feet, fighting the tears in her eyes, the shiver returning.

"Was there ever a single moment she let you rest, a night you would sleep without troubles?" The Head went on, her gaze fixed on the blonde to her right. "Is she not the reason you are trapped here? Why you have to work, day by day without the proper recognition? Does she not mock you? Does she not take you for a fool?" Glinda shivered, eyeing the ground. Elphaba exhaled in disbelief, pulling on her arms to no avail. _That hideous witch! How dare she?_ Her mind raced, but for some reason, she found herself unable to utter her thoughts out loud. The air was still, seemingly as electrified from tension as it was outside by the storm.

Elphaba's shoulders sank when Glinda's did, sniffling. The blonde lifted her head, tears burning in her eyes as they darted from Madame Morrible to Elphaba.

"Dearie, save yourself the trouble and free yourself of the witch. She steals your mind, your heart and soul. And… your lover, has she not?" A vicious grin spread on the Head's face, morphing into a pitiful glance of her protruding carp-like eyes as she met the blonde's blue ones.

"No, Glinda, I-" Elphaba struggled, being tugged back by Avaric. Growling threateningly, the green-skinned witch dug her nails into the white skin of his arms until they bled, without the success of being freed.

"Did she not give you nightmares? Did she not pretend to die and plan on staying away forever? Your 'best friend', betraying you on purpose, knowing how you would feel and never saying a word… Who knows what she might do next." Madame Morrible played a lamented tone, however convincingly. Glinda's eyes had gone tired, the tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she sobbed. Her gaze wandered from the Head to Elphaba, then up to Avaric – who's head was raised again – and back to Elphaba.

The green witch gasped when she saw her friend nodding. Wiping her eyes with her wrist, Glinda nodded again, averting her eyes from the scene, swallowing hard.

"There, there… not to fret, dearie, I shall take care of it…" Morrible said, offering the blonde a handkerchief, jolting her head to the side, upon which Avaric stirred, shoving Elphaba towards the door. She protested, she cursed – mostly at him, at the Headmistress, at Glinda –, she fought, scratching his arms until he almost let go, but when he opened the door and she saw her chance to flee, she froze.

Met with a cluster of guards, Elphaba gave a cry of agony and fury, feeling fear rising in her.

"Away with her!" Madame Morrible ordered in a loud voice next to Elphaba. The guards surrounded her, chaining her hands in front of her and taking both arms, yanking her forward. "As for the Scarecrow-"

"I shall await his return and capture him right away." Avaric finished her sentence, to which Elphaba gasped, turning around.

"No!" She yelled desperately. Madame Morrible smirked, throwing her head back and laughing evilly. Brusque hands pushed her, grabbing her arms and leading her away, the gleeful chuckle of the former Headmistress following as she made taunting comments to the witch, but she did not listen.

The last thing Elphaba saw over her shoulder was Glinda stepping out of her room, her glistening blue eyes following the green woman, staring with an empty gaze. Avaric moved towards her, but at that moment, Elphaba was yanked around the corner, strong feelings of wrath, guilt and fear bubbling in her stomach.


	78. Chapter 78 - The Shadows Grow Longer

**My goodness, you guys! I don't think I have the words to thank you for your support; it's so amazing to not only know that you're reading the story, but to know that I'm kinda doin a good job with it, as well; thank you so much! I hope I can repay your awesome reviews by making new chapters!**

 **Enjoy!**

Glinda stared out her window, a dense fog veiling the city into its humidity. The window was frozen over with a thin layer of ice on the sides, seeming to close in on her only way to look out. Eyes empty, the blonde dully watched the sun rise. She could not see Southstairs – the prison her best friend had been brought to – but she pretended she did. Whichever building appeared largest and most threatening, she would imagine it to be the one. Sighing under her breath, she shortly closed her eyes when the door opened without a knock.

Heavy steps strode in, the swishing of rustling garments being dragged across the carpet nearing her. Slightly loud breathing reached her from behind, along with a strong, musty smell – the smell she would assume a grandmother's curtains to have – and the blonde did her best not to frown at the uneasiness, if not disgust she felt.

"Don't worry so much, dearie, those wrinkles will stay forever." Morrible's croaking voice came in an almost mocking tone. Without turning to see the fishy face, it sounded as if a giant Toad was speaking to her. Only then did she realise that her face was visible through the reflection of the glass, slowly erasing her features as the sun peaked over the high gates of the Emerald City. "Soon, you and everyone will be free of this abnormity; just imagine all the fame the execution this afternoon will give-"

"What?! No!" Glinda spun around, her eyes wide. "You cannot execute her!"

"What about the people?" Avaric cut in, standing in the still open doorway. Madame Morrible narrowed her eyes when she turned, probably as astonished as the blonde was about the seriousness in his voice and the nerve to interrupt.

"The people?" The carp-face asked, slightly lifting her chin, though she was already towering the young witch by far, Avaric only by a couple of centimetres.

"Yes," he coolly retorted, sounding as if already having decided on his own, "the people will need closure. Since they know about the witch being alive, they will not be satisfied with the mere news of her second annihilation." He stated, receiving a thoughtful nod of the former Head of Shiz. "I have convened a public execution. In three days, so that the entire city will know." Glinda gasped, instantly covering her mouth. She blankly stared at Avaric, who unwaveringly watched the two fingers stroking the rucked chin of the much older woman.

"Hmm." Horrible Morrible thoughtfully hummed, narrowing her eyes further, not looking away from the boy for one second. "That seems only fair." She finally said, and Glinda almost huffed at the too obviously supressed compliment on the idea – having swallowed her shock in order not to be suspicious in front of the fish face.

"Tea is ready." Avaric announced, composing himself as if having spoken the death sentence in public, nodding almost unnoticeably to himself, slightly correcting his already straight stance. Morrible screwed up her nose, strutting past the boy.

"Aren't you having any, dearie?" The old sorceress asked, turning with an almost threatening glance over her shoulder. Glinda kept her gaze low, muttering something about having to take care of paperwork. Morrible snorted with played pity, a hideous sound that resembled something in between a bark, a chuckle and a gasp escaping her overly painted lips, as she gleefully went downstairs, smirking to herself when the servant bowed on her way out.

* * *

The sun rose steadily on the cold day, icy wind creeping in through the tiny gaps of the windows. It was a mild climate, the air outside tasting of stifling city dew, while inside, the smell of ashes spread, the servants using the fireplaces for the early winter's day.

Glinda watched Avaric silently do his work. After having excused themselves, she had hoped to talk to him, discover his attitude to be pretence, but the boy had sat down quietly, pouring her tea and starting on paperwork. She hated having to be suspicious of him, yearning to trust him the way she always had.

The blonde propped her head up on her fist, tilting her head into it. His gaze seemed absent, empty, which was scaring her. He was like a branch, as likely to aid her in reaching the top as to break and topple her into the abyss. Numb – as if exchanged. Had Horrible Morrible put him under one of her hideous spells?

The young witch almost gasped, only now coming to the conclusion of the strange weather to be her former Headmistress' handiwork. Cursing to herself, she felt a sting in her chest, squeezing her eyes closed. _Elphie knew something was wrong…_ She thought, remembering how suspicious they both had been of the person Avaric had talked to the other day.

Even her own guards – though by now it was not as much of a surprise – had betrayed her. Was her entire staff enchanted or merely persuaded by the Head's cruel but eloquently presented ideas? They had all seen Elphaba; perhaps that had been enough of an evidence to lure them onto her side. Narrowing her eyes, the blonde's brain began to contrive the plan, finding the weather to have played one of the most important rolls, keeping the green witch inside the palace until the guards had arrived to arrest her.

Glinda blinked when the swishing of a piece of paper pulled her out of her thoughts. She tried to relax her forehead, looking at Avaric, who had wordlessly given her the finished document, not even glancing at her. She felt like crying. Not only was he acting like a complete stranger, but he almost ignored her – the sorceress only being an expedient in the overall picture. Catching his eyes was as impossible as touching his feet, somehow out of reach. Was he sitting on them to avoid her? Or was he still in his right mind and behaved this way, fully knowing he was?

Biting the inside of her lip, the blonde curled her lips as she tried to swallow the sob, wanting to escape her clogged throat. She inhaled shakily, feeling even more like crying when he did not even seem to notice her struggle – or again, ignoring it on purpose. Blinking the water from her eyes – the need of curling up in her bed and suffocating herself with the blanket crawling up her skin in the form of goose bumps – the young witch had to wipe the fresh ink blurry to get rid of the water stain she had created. She did not want to read the document, but as much as she wanted to trust him, she did not anymore, suspecting that if she did not check it, he might sneak in nasty things she would not be able to reverse.

 _By paragraph 14 of common law, bla bla… as enforced through the, hm hm hm… whatever, imports will don't use magic be executed by… wait, what?_ The blonde stopped her scanning, frowning at the seemingly randomly thrown in words. _Don't use magic?_ She read it again, then finished the sheet, not having found any other abnormities. She glanced up at the servant who calmly continued his work, her eyes wide.

"Avaric?" She finally raised her voice. For the first time in a day, his hazel eyes met hers. Glinda froze, almost shivering when meeting them, the mixture or warning – or was it threat? – and uneasiness, perhaps fear, scaring her. The urge shining through his plain expression was the only spark to remain after a few seconds of staring at him. Was she breaking the spell? Was he under one, anyway? Or was she triggering something else?

"Yes, Your Goodness?" He formally broke the silence, the term she had worked so hard on getting rid of tearing at her heart. She kept staring at him, swallowing her surprise when his face had gone back to the emotionless way he had kept for the last day. Her eyes quickly darted to his arms, noting the blood crusts on them, which he tried to hide by not rolling his sleeves up completely as he usually did when writing – his hand not as smudged with ink, since he lifted it up more, avoiding to touch his injuries to the desk.

Did he mean his wounds? Did he not want her to use healing magic, now that she had gotten the hang of it? Or had the three words merely been an accident?

"I would like to take a bath after lunch." She shook her head ever so slightly, trying to focus. _What is he afraid of? Someone overhearing or me breaking the spell? Will she hurt him if I do?_ The blonde wondered, nodding alongside him when he affirmed her request, finishing his writing. Avaric poured her the rest of the tea, then bowed formally and left, informing her about having lunch be prepared immediately.

* * *

Glinda had cried herself to sleep, waking up with her face sticky from fresh tears in the middle of the night. She was not sobbing, hardly breathing at all. Was it all just a nightmare?

 _"Kill her! Kill the witch!" The quick beam of light on the blade, the strike, the outcry._

The blonde winced at the memory of her dream, cursing how she always remembered the worst of her nightmares instead of for once recalling the happy dreams. Did she ever have happy ones, she wondered, when a noise caught her attention. Frowning without opening her eyes, she listened for the sound of what she identified as rummaging through the drawer next to her side of the bed – that is, if anyone would still be there to sleep with her in her bed, but she had to freeze on her own.

The shuffling of paper alerted her. _Nanny's letter!_ The blonde gasped, holding her breath. The sounds died down and for a second, she thought she had only imagined it. Daring to breathe very flatly, the young witch slowly opened her eyes.

Shrieking, Glinda wanted to jump, but was pinned to the bed, two huge, protruding eyes staring her down in the dark.

"Where's the book?" Morrible squawked, firing with something beyond loathing in her eyes at the blonde, who practically dug herself into her mattress in order to keep the former Head at a slight distance. "The Grimmerie, where's the Grimmerie?" The old woman growled, reaching out with her hand towards the blonde's throat, who started whimpering. Glinda panted, almost hyperventilated, her stomach making a turn and her head hurting as if her brain had followed suit. She felt a reflex to vomit, memories of pain stinging her every gut like daggers forced in and back out.

"I don't know…" she managed in a whine, hardly noticing the triumphant smirk in the evil sorceress wrinkled, flabby face, having noted the effect she had left the girl with.

"Over there?" The former Head asked, glancing over at the cupboard, smirking even wider when the young blonde's eyes sparked with fear at the suggestion. Grinning, Morrible let the almost fainting witch out of her merely menaced clutch, crossing the room and yanking the doors of the closet open. She gave a snort at the wardrobe, even though her own was probably the only one to be even more pompous and overdone.

"Excuse me, Madame," Glinda inhaled deeply, seemingly pulled out of her fading consciousness and back to the living at the sound of Avaric's voice, "but no one is allowed in Her Goodness' chambers at night." He simply stated. The blonde witch pushed herself up on her shaking limbs, almost exhaling in relief when he spoke. His tone was as indifferent as it had been the whole day, but he was still saving the ancient book of spells from Morrible.

"Of course." The carp face said with a fake grin, ignoring the instruction, swiping through the dresses of the young witch anyway. Did Avaric know about the book? Did he know about the hiding spot? If so, he did not give himself away, plainly watching as Madame Morrible found the secret compartment, pulling it open.

"No!" Glinda panted, leaning forward, only to slacken again. Her vision blurred and refocused and from the corner of her eye, she could see Avaric wincing at her near collapse. He remained where he was however, glancing at her with a spark of concern, even he could not hide at her condition. Relief about the gesture was long in coming when the blonde had to watch her former Headmistress pull out the secret second floor, making a grunt of victory.

"What?" She breathed, then hollered in a voice that sounded like dragging sandpaper over a splintery plank of wood. "What!? What is all of this?" She drew a heavy breath, rustling with paper. Her inhale was what Glinda imagined a whale's roaring to be, husky and deep and rough. Still catching her breath, sweat rolled down the blonde's forehead, dripping onto the bed sheets. "Letters?" Morrible hissed, turning angrily.

"Letters?" Glinda wondered under her breath, managing to lift her head in order to be able to see. There was hardly anything to see, the room still being half-dark, but she could make out her own, pink envelopes. _Nanny's letters…_ She recognised, remembering to have put them into the first drawer of her commode. She had written too many over time to put them into her nightstand – though by now she rarely wrote them anymore – being sure never to have hidden anything in her closet except the Grimmerie.

"I… I told you," she avoided the side glance at Avaric, her thoughts racing between him and Elphaba, "I don't know where it is." She calmly said, her tone still strained from exhaustion. _I'm not even lying…_ the blonde thought, having no idea where the precious tome could be. Morrible narrowed her eyes, darting from the envelopes in her hands to the blonde and back. With a snort, the old fish face – as Glinda called her in her head – turned, leaving the room with an angry stomp down the hall. The room fell silent, nothing but breathing seeming to battle one another about being the quietest.

Avaric sighed under his breath, his shoulders slightly relaxing. He bent down, starting to pick up the letters, carefully brushing them off and neatly stacking them back into the secret compartment. He closed it, then the closet doors.

Glinda stiffly sat there, watching him. No matter how often she formed the words in her mind, they would not come out. He asked about her well-being, using her title and she almost cried at that. Waving it off, she could not stand seeing him bow before leaving without another word, flopping back into her pillows, not sleeping for another minute.

* * *

They had torn on her, ripped at her clothes – no one dared to touch her skin –, shredded her hat. The hat she had once gotten as a fraud of a gift from her best friend. The hat Glinda had accidentally started their friendship with, the hat she had taken back and subliminally given back again, having Elphaba close, instead.

Now Glinda had nothing and no one. Elphaba had nothing and no one.

Sitting in the cell, she had tried to keep her temper at bay, resulting in an to her unexpected fit of crying. She cried into the remains of black fabric in front of her, knowing she would burn her face otherwise. Though, what did it matter now anyway?

Huddled together with her knees close, she tugged the former symbol of witchcraft – no, friendship; the most unlikely of them all – to her chest. She would hiss or growl at the guards whenever they mocked or tried to torture her. It worked – they were unsettled and mostly left her alone. Fear was all she had left to protect herself, the unsteady and sometimes forceful rain preventing an escape anyway.

Curling up in the corner with her back against the cold and damp stone wall, Elphaba shivered by herself, resigning for the first time in her life. It was over. She had lost her best friend, her boyfriend, her freedom. Again. Oz had won and from what she had gathered, would soon get rid of her for good. _Perhaps it's better that way…_


	79. Chapter 79 - Plan

**_Already sorry for the (why is this italic?) long author's note..._**

 ** _First of all: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS! Honestly, you people are so incredible, I don't know if what I'm doing will ever be enough to repay you for your amazing support!_**

 ** _To Musicalsarelife24: Sorry for the emotional wreck...ing... I guess, and thank you so much for letting me know that you're enjoying the story!_**

 _ **There are several mysterious guests and I really adore all of your comments, so thank you a ton for telling me that I'm doing a good job!**_

 _ **Tiger: Sorryyyyy for the tragedy, I was really debating with myself about the hat...  
**_

 _ **To the guest who's waiting for five chapters: sorry ':D I'm trying to hurry...**_

 _ **NewsieHamWho: Thanks for the constant support! I'm always enjoying your conspiracies so much!**_

 _ **Now... it's almost holiday time and since all of my friends (total count 2... 'xD) will be off on vacation, I'll be seeing them as much as possible beforehand and therefore not be able to update as quickly. I apologise for the delays. I am trying to write this as quickly and still good as possible (and running late for work right now) but I cannot promise to update every day... I will do my best!**_

 _ **Anyway, finally, here we go, thank you so much again and I hope you'll enjoy!**_

 _ **Happy 200.000 words!**_

 _"Can she defeat her?" He murmured under his breath. Both their grips loosened and after a brief moment of hesitation, the slightest hint of a nod. A shiver crept down his spine as he watched her disappear and he swallowed, setting his jaw._

But only this once…

* * *

Not having slept for long that night, Glinda was exhausted when she got up, hardly managing. Usually, either her best friend would kick her out or a certain servant would pick her up. Now, she was alone. All by herself, the blonde said to herself to count her blessings, sobbing upon finding them all dead or soon to be – or dead to her. Sighing discouraged, she was about to open the door, when it was opened.

"Morning, dearie, you're still here…" Morrible muttered the rest more to herself, as if having expected – perhaps gladly – the girl to have fled during the night. "Tomorrow is execution day; I suppose another annual celebration for-" Her words faded out when images shot into the young witch's head.

 _The gleam of the blade, the strike, the outcry. The silence, then cheers of the people. Horrible Morrible's from vile laughter distorted face, the pain-twisted expression of an ownerless head, raven hair drenched in its own blood._

Glinda's eyes grew huge as she instantly hunched over, throwing up onto the carpet of her own room. Morrible snorted, screwing her nose up in disgust, taking a step back. The blonde coughed roughly at the biting bitterness in her mouth, not even noticing the steps approaching through the throne room. _Elphie!_ She wanted to cry, her throat feeling as if sliced with the burning salt of a rusty blade.

"Oh, the excitement." Morrible gave a single laugh, suddenly grabbing a tuft of blonde hair, tearing on it to force the girl to look up at her. Thick liquid dripping down the corner of her mouth, the young witch frowned uncomfortably into the fiery eyes of the former Head, resisting the exclamation of pain. "And that's all I want to see tomorrow." The carp face growled, almost making the much younger sorceress collapse into her own vomitus with a forceful shove. "Oh, where's the time? We're off to a meeting; I shall expect you at lunch, that is, if you didn't plan on showing it to your chamber, as well." She laughed like a suffocating peacock, strutting through the throne room, where Avaric – who had arrived a moment before – bowed.

Panting, Glinda only saw a blur of tears falling into the remains of her lunch from the day before, unaware of the worried glance the personal servant could not help but throw over his shoulder. She stumbled backwards, sobbing as she collapsed onto her bed, winding herself into the sheets, ignoring breakfast. _Elphie…!_

* * *

The wind howled through the corridors above Elphaba, not reaching the lowest floors of the underground prison. Not even the drub of bypassing carriages or the nightly fog reached her where she was, though the walls were moist and unforgivingly cold.

Sitting in her corner, she refused any food or drink, having sunk together and set her mind on accepting a blanket if one were to be offered. But none was. The guards of the Southstairs prison were rude, lazy, horny or simply cruel – mostly a combination of at least two of those attitudes.

 _"Is she not the reason you are trapped here? Why you have to work day by day without the proper recognition? Does she not mock you? Does she not take you for a fool?"_ The day of her arrest repeated itself in a hazy blur all day long – even through the nights, where it was even more impossible to find sleep.

The green witch hugged herself tighter, pulling down her sleeves in an attempt to keep a little warmer. _"She steals your mind, your heart and soul. And… your lover, has she not?"_ Thrusting her eyes into her knees, Elphaba could not help the sob. She never cried; not when stressed, not when panicked, not even when sad, no, she was stronger than that. Crying did nothing for her, at least it never had, and now – where was she? What was there she still had to lose? _"Did she not give you nightmares? Did she not pretend to die and plan on staying away forever? Your 'best friend', betraying you on purpose, knowing how you would feel and never saying a word… Who knows what she might do next."_

"Is this how you'll remember me…?" She silently asked into the night, not even attempting to wipe the burning tears from her face.

"Elphaba?" Something stirred in the cell next to her; she could hear the shuffling of clothes and something else – coconuts? Rocks? "Elphaba, is that really you?" The male voice came again and something – or rather someone – was approaching the wall, separating their cells.

Frozen in place, the young witch did not dare to answer, astonished when one of the bricks grinded against the others, falling onto the cold stone floor of her own few square metres. Frowning, she stayed where she was, then gasped. Scrambling to her feet, she did not have the strength to make it without stumbling back onto her knees, crawling until she could see the familiar face more clearly through the tiny hole.

"Doctor Dillamond!" She exclaimed, wincing at his hush and her own volume. His hooves clacked once more, this time in a rhythmic, comforting manner against the wall, unable to reach her. She smiled at the attempt of the kind gesture, squeezing her hand through the opening to shake his hoof, which he greeted with a warm smile. The undying respect she had for him was doing him as good as his presence was her. "But, Doctor Dillamond, how are you still here? The Animal laws were revoked!" She tried not to get excited, gladly forgetting about the ice-cold cell for a moment.

"Oh, dear, Miss Elphaba – to think I'd ever say that name again, bless Lurelina – but I'm afraid those laws cannot be so simply removed." He calmly said, his voice rough and strained from age or perhaps the lack of use.

"Yes, they have, I have done so myself!" She had to hiss, hardly able to keep her quivering at bay, having to try hard in order not to cry out her knowledge. The things she could tell him! The things he could tell her! Wait, had he not been robbed of his language?

"I'm afraid they will not be so simply revoked from the peoples' minds, Miss Elphaba, but I cannot begin to tell you how much it means to me that you have attempted to help." Dillamond said with a smile, almost mischievously when he added: "And a legal way, too!" He gave a short laugh, the croaking of a Goat coming through. Clearing his throat, he nodded, remembering to remain quiet as well.

"Doctor Dillamond, how is it possible that you-" She paused when there were steps coming down the stairs to their floor – polished boots, she could bet. Quickly, she picked the brick back up, her eyes wide when the tips of a hoof shoved a musty, but finely laced handkerchief through the hole. She whispered her thanks, closing the connecting gap and retreated to her corner, curling up.

With the dirty white cloth in her closed fist, the green woman listened to the steps without lifting her head, her mind pondering about whether she should finally accept food, however not being granted any.

* * *

Waking up at night was not uncommon anymore by now. With her eyes closed and breath steady, she found herself unable to fall back asleep once more.

The stage had been rigged up, an executioner hired, and an annual vacation established for sure. There was no one to stop what was going to happen, no one daring, no one protesting, no one trying. No one objecting.

Elphaba would have. Had there been something as unrighteous as this when she had not yet been the Wicked Witch of the West – or perhaps even then – she would have stopped it. _So why can't I?_ Glinda cursed to herself. She called herself a coward and worse; names she even wondered where she had gotten them from. She knew she was not brave; she was not talented; she was not righteous. _Why not me instead of her?_ She asked herself without getting an answer. Elphaba was far more suited for her position. For any position. For life. Then why was she not worth living, like everyone else in Oz was?

True, Glinda had fought hard to gain the peoples trust. She had been respectful to all, except the ones doing her and others wrong. She had stood up for minorities, she had outlawed Animal cruelty, she had started to enforce women's rights, stopped battles. And yet, she was not strong enough to stand up against a former teacher of hers, not brave enough to save her best friend from death.

She wanted to cry out when the door silently opened. Focusing on breathing steadily, the young witch faked her sleep, listening to the steps she knew did not belong to Horrible Morrible. Forcing her forehead to stay relaxed, she waited, even until he had climbed onto her bed, having to crawl closer to reach her. His breath neared her face and for a second, Glinda wished for nothing more than to claim his lips with her own, let reality flow away, sink into an endless void of nothing but freedom of the merciless world.

Instead of the incomparable love she would feel for him with a single thought even, there was rage bubbling inside of her, which riled her up even more.

"Let's free Elphaba." Avaric's calm voice said, right above her face, but the blonde had already shot her eyes open, slapping him hard across the cheek. His breath got stuck in his throat and for a few heartbeats, he was as if paralyzed, face turned to the side by the force of her blow.

Slowly, he sank back to sit on his heels, arms slacking at his sides. Eyes glued to the sheet, Avaric nodded to himself.

"I deserved that…" he quietly said, though his voice was not a mere croaking. He had been awake for a while.

"Get away from me!" Glinda sobbed breathlessly, her eyes overflowing with tears. Shaking his head, the boy told her to keep her voice low. She reluctantly obeyed, not because he had said it, but because she did not want anyone to hear her, either. He watched her for a short while, his expression full of rue and pity, but he continued anyway – he knew she would not accept his comfort, not yet.

"Look… I'm sorry." His hand twitched, wanting to rub the stinging cheek, but he gripped the fabric of his trousers instead, not wanting to alert her by moving, "I'm really, _really_ sorry, but you need to hear me out,"

"No." Glinda inhaled shakily, swallowing another whimper unsuccessfully. "You… you traitor!" She sobbed, turning her face away, not wanting to see the hurt she caused him with her words, knowing she still loved him and might have taken it back. "If this is a test so you can report to fish face and tell her that I love my Elphie, then fine, go ahead!" She hardly managed to make herself understandable, her voice as unsteady as a floating piece of wood on a stormy sea.

"I know I am, but believe me when I tell you that we will free Elphaba," he ensured, sighing unhappily when she still avoided to look at him, seemingly not wanting to continue, "but for that, you need to use magic." He reluctantly explained. With a frown and softer sobbing, the blonde glanced at him, surprised by the honesty she saw. _But… what about-_

"What about the spell?" She asked, trying to raise a brow, however not managing since her face still jerked with every sob.

"There was never a spell." Avaric stated, waiting for her to have blown her nose. "I acted along from the start so that she would not find it necessary to put me under a spell." He revealed, and she believed him. She did not want to, but she did. "Elphaba knows you can beat Morrible; she believes in you and so do I."

"Wait, you mean with magic? _Defeat_ her?" The young witch shook her head repeatedly. "I can't do _that_ , I'm not good enough."

"Yes, you are, we all know you are. You're _Goodness._ " He tried, but she continued to shake her head.

"I am the furthest from Goodness there is. If you wanted me to defeat her with magic, why was I not allowed to use it? I need to practise!" She argued and this time, it was his turn to negate it.

"You can do it, I know you can. Elphaba needs you to and she believes you can, too. Please, Bubbles, if you do-"

"Bubbles?" She raised her eyebrows, her face finally allowing something except for pain. Avaric bit his lip, avoiding her eyes. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he glanced up at her once or twice.

"Y-yeah… I…" he scratched the back of his neck and for the first time in days, the young witch had to smile.

"Did you just make up a nickname for me?" She asked in the quiet tone they had chosen, feeling guilty for wanting to feel the happiness she did upon being able to briefly change the topic. He nodded, only looking at her from below.

"I… thought of it couple of months ago, but never mind all that," he picked up pace, "we need to focus, we don't have much time." He rushed, and she nodded seriously. "Now, I know there was a special spell you practised that would be perfect. Do you think you can do that?"

"I'm not sure… I mean it worked but I don't know if I'll be focused enough or if I can make it powerful enough and I haven't slept or eaten well so I-"

"But you can do it." She hesitated, staring into his eyes, summoning courage from them.

"I do." She finalized, giving another nod. Avaric smiled with relief, nodding, too, thoughtfully narrowing his eyes. He looked around the room, then quietly opened the door to the bathroom just a slot wide.

"Glavaric, Glavaric, meow, meow." He called in a hushed voice, making the blonde wrinkle her lips in amusement. To her – and seemingly his own – surprise, the small black cat emerged, pitter-pattering into the room, joining them on the bed.

"Now the plan goes as follows…" Avaric said, kneeling on the mattress with one leg, ripping off a single thread from the bed sheet and tying it around the animal's neck while it rubbed against his chin, "Fiyero is waiting for Glav's signal, which is this," he finished the double knot, continuing to scratch the cat's back as he went on, "so that he will know about you joining. He will be waiting for Elphaba with a carriage – one of the many festival ones, no one will notice – and pick her up during the execution in the case of rain. In the meantime, and I will ask this of you only this once, you will have to defeat Morrible." He stated, and she nodded, if not uneasily.

"What about the guards? Won't they take her side?" Glinda asked, gladly having ceded the task of overthrowing the former Headmistress to them, but knowing she could not trust them. Avaric returned her concern with security, understanding.

"I talked to the entire staff and they are on your side. The guards, however, will be a little more complicated. The only thing keeping them on her side is the existence of Elphaba, which will be resolved after the execution is performed, so don't worry about that. You only need to show that you're stronger, then they will stay loyal to you." He told her with a slightly curving mouth. Glinda tilted her head.

"But the… the execution…?" She frowned, unsure why he seemed uncomfortable. Avaric held her glance determinately, inhaling deeply before explaining.

"About that…"


	80. Chapter 80 - Execution

**I don't think I will ever stop saying this: Thank you so much for the reviews! They always make my day^^**

 **I will try to write and update as quickly as possible, but I have to work a lot since everyone else is on vacation, so please be patient with me.**

 **The song I mentioned in this chapter is called 'She Used to Be Mine' by Sara Bareilles. Speaking of music, do you guys listen to music while reading? I do when writing and for the second half of this chapter after the drop (spoiler :D), I chose 'Finale I Apex' from the Last Guardian which is instrumental gaming soundtrack.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy (and sorry, I'm not particularly good at action scenes...)!**

 _"She needs to die in front of everyone or it will never end."_

Glinda staggered, yelping shortly, but composing herself immediately. She was not as used to her voluminous skirts as she had once been, having felt a little more grown up in the long, but flowing gowns she would wear on official occasions – on days as bitingly cold as these.

Madame Morrible snorted a hideous laughter, not making any attempts to help the blonde in her glittery bubble dress. _Bubbles…_ The nickname circled in her head and for a second, Glinda had almost given into a slight smile, restraining herself. She glanced at Avaric who was walking to Morrible's other side, a plain expression on his face as he kept up the steady pace. Was he that much of a good actor? Had the night only been a dream? Could he really have outwitted them all before they even knew it?

Almost tripping over carp face's frilly train, Glinda halted when Morrible did, having arrived at the northers quarter's prison – the biggest in the entire Emerald City, perhaps all of Oz. Southstairs.

"Any last words?" The former Head taunted as they were led down the last stairs into the freezing underground level. Glinda swallowed, knowing it had been rhetorical, though the fish face seemed serious. Not about the offer, but about the 'last words'.

It was awkward to wait by the stairs while the old woman had gone to spit her final triumph at the heap of green in the corner. The words weren't understandable, but the former Head was making no attempt to keep her voice down – probably yelling and cackling on purpose.

With tears in her eyes, Glinda tried to close her ears, however unsuccessfully. She tried to focus on her dress, on her shoes, on her thoughts. She sang in her head, maybe whispered under her breath, but the only song coming to her head was dragging her down even more.

Morrible returned, giving her a fake pitiful face, finally giving an annoyed wave of her hand for the sorceress to go. Putting on a brave face that was too easily giving away her actual lack of courage, the blonde strutted ahead. She blurred her vision in order not to have to look at any of the cells – not even wanting to know how many she was passing until she halted in front of the one she would enter.

How many poor souls had had to endure this already? How many more were to come? How many of them actually guilty of a crime that did not originate in meaningless hate and prejudice?

"Elphie…" she whimpered upon seeing her best friend curled up in the corner, her head buried in her knees, arms tightly wrapped around them. The blonde's legs shook and she almost collapsed before entering, but the bars would not budge. Exhaling shakily, she blinked her tears away, which were immediately replaced. "Elphie…" she whispered again, then once more, until the witch finally stirred.

Glancing up at her with glazed eyes, Elphaba hardly looked like more than a shadow. Her face already started to show the fallen in structure her hands gave away from the lack of food she was given – or not given. Her eyes dark, almost veiled and with rings beneath them that weighted her life with ten more years.

"Elphie…" Glinda sobbed, losing her voice in a high-pitched mess. It took another moment until the imprisoned woman opened her mouth, but was cut off before she could even draw a breath.

"That'll be quite enough. I can see how deep this 'friendship' goes, very touching. Moving on!" Morrible heartlessly interrupted, yanking on the blonde's arm. "We still have a speech to deliver before this abnormity can finally find its rest – bless whatever had to endure bringing it into the world." The fish face went on and the fact that Elphaba did not jump at her made Glinda worry even more for her friend. "Let's go, dearie, oh, I'm sure there's hardly anything more to say," she continued, forcefully squeezing the pale arm when the girl did not want to leave. "Perhaps he can overtake the task. Be a dear, tell her what has to be said." Morrible said to Avaric.

Glinda shivered when the most genuinely evil smirk spread on his face, not comprehending how he was such a good actor – still crossing her fingers into the layers of her bubble dress. The former Headmistress grinned back, screwed up her nose and dragged the sobbing blonde after her, skirts shuffling and hair bouncing as they left the servant behind. Unbale to force the image of her friend out of her mind, the song in her head continued until the mild sunlight from outside finally came into view.

 _She's imperfect, but she tries_

 _She is good, but she lies_

 _She is hard on herself_

 _She is broken and won't ask for help_

 _She is messy, but she's kind_

 _She is lonely most of the time_

 _She is all of this mixed up and baked in a beautiful pie_

 _She is gone, but she used to be mine…_

* * *

"From this day on, there will be _no_ Wicked Witch, when that hideous distortion of nature finally joins her sister in damnation!" The self-proclaimed 'Marvellous Madame Morrible' finished her speech on the stage, the crowd erupting with cheers. It seemed as though the entire city had come to watch, even with the execution being due to an hour – probably less, after the exhaustingly hostile speech. It were people and opinions like these, that ruined a perfectly innocent soul, the publication of it making the hatred spread like ink in water, poison in blood.

Swallowing heavily, the blonde witch kept her eyes on her shoes – that is, would she be able to see them, so hem it was. The whole thing reminded her too much of her first failed engagement. The stage, the oblivious and loathing people, Morrible telling lies that everyone believed. Only this time, Glinda was alone. True, Avaric had followed after them a short time later, standing at the side of the stage, but she was still not a hundred percent convinced of his plan. Of him.

As soon as the speech was over, the young witch nodded and left the stage, almost fleeing back into the Emerald Palace. She could hear two pairs of steps pursuing her, one more hectic than the other.

"And just where do you think you're going, missy?" Morrible roughly barked after the girl, who reluctantly halted. _"Uneasiness is fine, she knows you're nervous because of the execution."_ She remembered the instructions Avaric had given her the last night. Slowly turning on the heel, she decided to go with the unhappy, yet obedient behaviour the old carp knew of her.

"I… was on my way to have some tea, before… everything…" she muttered, noticing how Madame Morrible's brows shot up, realising to have dropped her played 'kindness' too early. Composing herself to fake a grin, the old woman strutted forward, insisting on joining the blonde, who nodded uneasily – something she did not need any acting talent for.

Avaric left to get the tea and Glinda knew the rare occasion of her not being able enjoying chocolate would occur. She chose the parlour in front of the throne room purposely, feeling nervous sweat form on the backsides of knees as she thought of the plan. _"The trap is set, but you'll need to defeat her with magic if we don't want her to interrupt the execution."_ Avaric's voice repeated itself in her head. He had not told her anything about stopping the execution, merely that it 'had to happen' and that he would protect her from Morrible by not revealing the plan. _"You just have to trust me…"_

"Wouldn't that be a relief, I'm sure it would." Morrible chattered with played politeness, Glinda could easily see through.

"A relief?" The young witch asked, not having listened, her mind racing with words and images.

"Yes, and even though it is a hard thing to do, I would humbly take over your duties as ruler over Oz." Morrible repeated herself. Shocked for a second, the blonde stared into the ugly protruding eyes of the overly painted and powdered face. _Take over my job?!_ She could not believe those to be the former Head's intentions, always having seen her as a bystander, who liked to make decisions for others, knowing she would not be called to account for.

Presenting herself as humble and generous was almost more enraging than the suggestion itself and Glinda had to bite her tongue in order not to clench her fists.

"Ruler over Oz?" She played naïf – perhaps a little too much? – and tilted her head. She could still not have listened, right? When the former Head was watching her with narrowed eyes, the young sorceress knew she was not selling herself too well, which was usually not a problem when it came to anyone who was not Morrible. "Perhaps… uhm…" she thought quickly, knowing that if the plan were to actually work out, there were no consequences in making promises whatsoever, anyway. Still, how could she? "Perhaps I do need a secretary." The girl quietly dared to utter, pretending not to see the smirk widening on the fish-like face. "I do have to see though, I'm not sure if there's anyone hired for the post yet or if there are requests; I will have a quick look, just a tick-tock." She rambled, getting up when tea had just arrived, but Morrible followed suit.

"You're not going anywhere, dearie, we wouldn't want you to miss the execution, now, would we?" The former Head was close to growling with her threatening enthusiasm, but Glinda had already hurried out of the parlour, crossing over to her study, skirt in hands. She could hear the heavy steps of the older woman following her in a quickening pace, yelling after her. "Don't let her reach the door!" Morrible ordered Avaric around, who had reached the study before both women, easily.

With a grin, the old sorceress halted, staring at the back of the girl, who had to stop in her tracks as well. Throwing a glimpse over her shoulder, the young witch stole a glance at the hideous grin on the older woman's face. "Well, I would say-"

Glinda darted over to the throne, pulling a hidden lever. The floor beneath the former Headmistress collapsed, a horrible shriek echoing up to them. She turned to Avaric, who looked concerned, yet determined.

"Save my Elphie." The blonde said, then followed in a bubble, hearing the trap door menacingly shut above her. Steadying her breath, she floated down, wanting to buy herself as much time as possible.

The room beneath the throne room – originally meant for people the Wizard perceived as too dangerous to be around him – was a hidden one, only one escape being an option, which had closed a mere second prior. It was dark, only dim light from the gaps of the trap door several metres above them giving the room a shape and angrily shrieking Morrible a silhouette. Glinda landed on the ground with a soft clack of her heels, eyes closed while she collected herself.

This was it. She had practised and studied, sweated and cried for this moment, trained with her friends until exhaustion. _What if she's too strong? What if I fall unconscious before I can defeat her? What if the spell won't work?_ She wondered, eyes squinting close. Morrible shuffled herself to her feet, but the blonde tried to ignore all noises, taking a deep breath.

 _"You can do it, I know you can. Elphaba needs you to and she believes you can, too."_ Avaric's beautiful voice encouraged her with the memory alone. She thought of him, she thought of Elphaba, of Fiyero, of her mother and father, of her Nanny and all the people dear to her – believing in her. _For Elphie!_ Her eyes shot open.

Fiercely staring into the moving shadow opposite of her, the young witch started channelling raw magic within her body, warmth spreading, seeming to crawl up beneath her skin, making its way to her chest. The pumping of her heart intensified, and she could feel it pulse with blood, sending the magic energy into her hands. _Image!_ Morrible huffed when getting up, but the blonde ignored her. Lowering her head, she put her palms together, fingertips touching the opposing wrist.

"Matery, Erohsyrum, Marery, Matery, Essarim…" Glinda muttered sharply with the softly rolling 'r' Elphaba had taught her, light glowing dimly between her hands as she separated them. A short gleam illuminated the room, when she suddenly stumbled back form a strong gust of wind.

"You want to use magic? Against _me?"_ Morrible gave a vicious cackle, throwing her head back. Hands still glowing, the young witch had caught her balance, looking around at the now lit up room, though the spell was not visible on herself anymore. _Please work…!_ She thought, yelping when the old sorceress tumbled the girl over with another blow of wind.

Catching herself on the wall, Glinda hardly had the time to push herself off when hailstones flew her way. Eyes teary from the wind, she was barely able to see where she was running, the room being circular giving her the feeling of spinning already.

A giant cloud of an almost purple colour towered over their heads. The air became thin when vapor trails of it were being sucked into the cloud, enlarging it steadily. Using a brief moment of opportunity, the blonde channelled raw magic, detaching a brick from the wall. Imitating the hail, she let the pressure throw it over, missing the fish face. Morrible laughed gleefully.

"Foolish girl!" She hollered, ear-splitting thunder rolling over their heads. "This will be the end of you incapable witches!" She yelled, more hail firing at Glinda. With a gasp, she dodged some, crying out when one hit her arm. She felt as if being hit by a carriage at full speed, collapsing.

Panting heavily, she held her upper arm, feeling the blood course through it, a dark bruise bulging already. With a groan, she pushed herself to her feet, faltering.

"Speaking of witches," Morrible had obviously not finished with her rage, making the young blonde wonder why the cloud was not bombing her anymore, "how about this little trick?" She asked with a grotesque grin, her eyes almost vanishing behind the flabby wrinkles of her carp face.

Gasping, Glinda felt her throat constricted when the air stirred without moving, thinning even more. Short of breath, her head spinning and arm throbbing, she felt her exhaustion set in, when the ground suddenly started shaking.

A twister formed, sucking the cloud in, thunder making the young witch wince. A lightning bolt shot out from the forcefully swirling tornado. With a swipe of her hand, the sorceress managed to dodge it, falling to her knees. The wind was now drowning out all other noises and she had to shout to make herself understood.

"Then you _did_ kill Nessarose!" She exclaimed, receiving a triumphant smirk. With the wind howling, dragging on her dress and hair, she could not keep her eyes open. It crawled closer, splitting the floor into pieces, which joined the hail inside.

Glinda wheezed, her energy almost having run out, vision darkening. Squinting her burning eyes shut, she did not manage to swallow with her mouth dried out. _Elphie!_ The tornado neared her, almost taking her in. Particles smashed into the ground and wall around her, splinters cutting her skin. She stretched her hand out in one last effort, when a brick knocked against it. Glinda cried out in pain, holding the limp hand with her other one.

 _"Elphaba knows you can beat Morrible, she believes in you and so do I."_ Her hand throbbed, making her wonder if her body had already used up her adrenaline. Exhaustedly, she shielded herself with her other arm against the wind.

"It's a shame you have to die this way, it really is." Morrible sounded over the noise, though hardly understandable. She was close, probably right behind the tornado, but Glinda could not see her. She could not see anything. "I wanted you to see her die, but by now, the execution is probably already over…"

 _"About that…" Avaric did not look up at the blonde – he was more than uneasy, "She will have to be executed." Glinda gasped, so he continued quickly. "Now that everyone knows about her, she cannot hide anymore, don't you see? If they won't see her die, she will be hunted forever."_

 _"I will not let them kill Elphie!" The young witch shot back, her heart beating fiercely. How could he say such a thing?_

 _"You will have to; don't you want her to be free? What kind of a life will it be if she is being hated and hunted for all time?" Avaric argued._

 _He did not tell her his plan. To protect her, he had said. All she could do was hope. Pray and hope and have faith._

"Matery!" Glinda yelled at the top of her lungs, thrusting her other hand out. The wind stilled, standing in front of her like a mere image of it. In slow motion, the particles danced through the air, then suddenly vanished, striking into her. Choking on air, the blonde slid back against the wall on her knees, forcing her injured arm to aid the other one. Fingertips joining, she gave a shove of raw magic, the spell finally showing effect. "Essarim!"

The storm returned within a heartbeat, hitting Morrible hard like the blow of a cannonball. Hail, stone and wind threw the old sorceress across the entire room, into the wall, where she broke off the bricks. Every previous attack towards the blonde was mirrored back at once, knocking Morrible out in one strike.

She fell to the floor. The wind stilled, and everything went silent. With a groan, Glinda collapsed onto her hands. She fell on her front, her right hand unable to support her, bruised and cut from her fingers upwards. Breath only flatly flowed into her lungs, burning like fire.

The clank of metal made her vision clear slightly, though she did not manage to lift her head. Soon, she could hear footsteps coming towards her, heavy boots rushing the other way.

"Arrest this woman!" A from age strained voice called, Glinda recalled being of a servant lady – though of course she had forgotten the name. Something with an L, for sure, or wasn't it? She was too fatigue to think right now. "Your Goodness, can you stand?" The servant asked, carefully touching the blonde's shoulders, who bit back a groan of pain.

"Let me," Avaric's voice came from further away, his steps nearing hurriedly a second later. Opening her eyes, Glinda whimpered when he picked her up, though gently, slacking in his arms. Her body ached from exhaustion, the bruises throbbing and cuts stinging. From the corner of her eye, she could catch a glimpse of Madame Morrible's unconscious body, being dragged towards the rope latter.

"Is…" the young witch panted, the edges of her vision darkening. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, irregular and wild, then sometimes slow and dull. "Is Elphie…?" Her voice was a weak whisper. Avaric held her close, carefully laying her down on a litter, which the guards in the throne room slowly pulled up.

"The execution is over." He reported shortly, his remorseful frown worrying her. Glinda opened her mouth, but the words would not come. Her vision blurred before turning pitch black, when she lost consciousness. _Elphie… was it all for nothing?_


	81. Chapter 81 - Overcome

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry for upsetting you so much, butI have to say, those are the most entertaining reviews! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

Glinda's limbs quivered when she regained consciousness. Breathing flatly, she opened her mouth to have air flow into her lungs. It burned as much as her head throbbed, making her want to faint again.

"She's awake!" A female voice came. Swishing steps hurried across a wooden floor, telling the blonde that she was not in her room. After a few moments, she could hear more steps, lowered voices and the rustling through a bag of metal things – makeup, she guessed, or on second thought, rather tools.

Lying still, the exhausted young witch let her arms be lifted, her pulse be taken, her eyes, mouth and throat checked. The doctor talked to her, but she only answered with short hums, if at all.

"I am not an expert of magical injuries, but her wounds look normal." He explained to the woman next to the bed, Glinda could swear she knew the voice of. "She needs rest, water and food." He clarified, seeming sure about it, when the old woman patted what sounded like a table or counter of some sort.

Opening her eyes when the doctor had left, the blonde exhaustedly stared up at a white ceiling. It was dark outside and the light in the room was dim but nonetheless blinding to her sore eyes.

"Your Goodness." The old woman spoke up carefully. Frowning when moving her head, which still throbbed like a woodpecker would into moss, she caught sight of the old lady.

"Lisette." Glinda blinked a couple of times, only now noticing to have recalled her servant's name, quite impressed with herself. The old woman nodded respectfully, as astonished as her employer.

"Lesbet, yes." She dared to correct, taking a glass of water from the tray on the small table next to the infirmary bed. The young witch frowned a little, then tried to sit up unsuccessfully. "You can of course call me whatever you like, Your Goodness." Lesbet said, hastily putting the glass back down, aiding the blonde. "The wizard called me 'Lisette', which is apparently a normal name to him, though I had never heard of it." She started to ramble, while supporting her mistress. Glinda groaned in pain, her body too sore to locate it. "He renamed a few of us, Harold for example. A very strange name, if you ask me, but more familiar to the Wizard…" she kept muttering, staring at the ground when she noticed.

Patting her fingertips together repeatedly, she seemed embarrassed for having talked too much, quickly taking the water again, handing it to the blonde. Glinda hardly managed to hold it to her lips, greedily gulping down the soothing liquid in one go.

"What happened?" She asked after having sunken back down. Closing her eyes, her body slackened, not quite relaxed, but it was a start. Now that she knew the light to be on, it bothered her, even with her eyes closed, but she tried not to frown her forehead.

"You were brought to the infirmary immediately, Your Goodness." Lesbet set the glass of water down, returning to her seat, as well. "The woman who attacked you was brought to Southstairs- oh, speaking of; pardon me changing the topic, but Avaric has submitted to release the Animals from imprisonment, with the laws revoked and all." The old woman explained, picking up what sounded like a piece of paper – an envelope, the blonde guessed – moving it through the air, then setting it back down when her employer would not react.

There was a long silence between them. Voices faintly reached them from the other rooms in the infirmary, a carriage came by the window and cold wind shortly howled through the corridors.

"Avaric said that?" Glinda's voice was tiny, something between a whisper and a squeak. The servant nodded, then remembered that the blonde could not see it, confirming the question again. _Did Elphie tell him so? Does that mean she is still alive?_ The young witch pondered with her eyebrows knitted together. Hope fluttered in her chest, though it felt more like a bird in a cage of insecurity, unable to pass the concern she had about it not being true.

"Lesbet?" Her voice was still small. The chair next to the bed scooted slightly closer, creaking on the wooden floor.

"Yes, Your Goodness?" The old woman asked, a tad of uneasiness detectable. Glinda hesitated. She laid still for another minute, eventually pressing her lips together; her face being the only thing she was able to more reliably or without hurting.

"What about the… the witch?" She dared to ask, feeling her heart sting at not being able to call her best friend 'Elphie'. The servant sighed shortly, either uncomfortably or relieved, it was hard to tell.

"She has been executed, while you were under attack." She reported. Glinda's eyes shot open and she managed to turn her head, staring at the woman.

"Did you _see_ it happen?" She enquired further, her face going pale upon receiving a nod.

"Well, _I_ did not, to be honest, but everyone else did. I'm sorry, Your Goodness, I could not be the witness of such brutality, however I saw the, uhm… what remained after the action was done…" she went on, looking at her feet.

The door opened and closed. Turning her head, the young witch could see the already blurry figure of Avaric, crossing the room over to her bed. He nodded his greetings to Lesbet, slightly hurrying when he saw the blonde's condition.

"What-"

"She was executed?!" Glinda hollered at him, tears tumbling down her face. He winced, looking uneasy, reluctantly nodding.

"You saw it happen, didn't you?" Lesbet tried to soothe, not quite understanding why her mistress was this upset, when she should be rejoicing like everyone else. Perhaps it was simply hard to believe? Avaric bit his lip, taking a step closer to sit on the side of the bed.

"She-"

"No!" Glinda cried out, managing to move her leg, blocking his way. "Get out! All of you!" She screamed at him. Frowning with pity, Avaric opened his mouth, but closed it again. Lowering his gaze, he glanced at Lesbet, who was on her feet immediately. Hurrying out of the room, he followed her, turning in the doorway. "Out!" Glinda shouted again, not allowing him to say anything else. "I don't want to see you again! None of you! Ever!" Her voice struggled to stay with her, breaking of into an outcry of agony, a trembling sob.

 _You said you would protect her! You liar! You traitor! You monster!_ She wanted to curse out loud, her frantic breathing not allowing it. Fury surged through her, her body jerking as if having a stroke from hefty sobs, which she choked on. _Elphie… this time, it's all my fault…_ She thought, wailing into the night, knowing she had absolutely no one.

She cried for hours, finally unable to breathe properly, the former exhaustion dragging on her further until she fainted into a state of sleeping unconsciousness. The next morning, she still did not wake, not noticing how she was being brought back to the Emerald Palace.

* * *

"Elphie…" Glinda awoke whispering her best friend's name. Her head felt as if stuffed with cotton, thick and tight to all sides. Opening her eyes turned out to be a mistake, as she had to close them immediately against the garish light of an ice-blue sky without a hint of a cloud veiling the sun.

Groaning, the blonde took a couple of breaths before sitting up. She hissed when pain shot up her right hand like lightning through her arm, finding it wrapped in a bandage. The skin she could see – another bandage covering her upper arm – was strewn with tiny cuts. Resting against the headboard, she sighed. She could feel the slight burning of more small injuries all over other arm, cleavage, neck and face. Her knees were stinging fiercely, and her bruises pulsed through the bandages.

Getting up when her bladder would not let her relax, she tossed the blanket aside, her uninjured arm as sore as the rest of her body. She stopped in front of the bathroom door when she could hear quiet voices she had not noticed so far. It was not Avaric, but male, making her frown. Steps neared the door, too heavy for a of straw consisting Fiyero, having been her second guess.

Glinda's face fell when the door suddenly opened. Staring at her from above were huge green eyes, widening upon meeting sapphire.

"Glinda…" Elphaba breathed, chocking when weak arms squeezed her despite hurting.

"Elphie… Elphie…!" Glinda sobbed, energy spreading through her body, exhausting her further much like adrenaline – or maybe it was. She sank down when arms enclosed her.

"Glin…" Elphaba was sobbing, now, too, joining her friend on her knees. The blonde almost screamed into the towel around the green-skinned witch when whining her name, clutching it as fiercely as she could. "You did it." Elphaba pretended her voice to be steady. "You beat the old cod right into hell." She continued with a played laugh, which broke into a shaking inhale, ending in a whimper. Biting on her tongue, she kept herself from sobbing further, the jerking of her body giving her away, nonetheless. "You could've died…" she breathed, holding the blonde tighter.

"Elphie…" was all Glinda managed, smiling bittersweetly into the white towel, sighing deeply. They stayed in their embrace for minutes to pass, the warm gaze of the never fading smile on Fiyero's face on their backs. He nodded when Avaric silently entered through the door behind him and both watching as they waited for a moment to make themselves known.

"I…" Glinda sniffled, finally detaching her tearstained face from her best friend, her hands sliding down the green arms, keeping her grip tight on Elphaba's hands, "I thought you," she sniffled again, "were executed…" she muttered, a sob shaking her. Blinking against the glaring light, the green witch nodded slowly.

"I was." She rolled her lips inwards to pretend not to be sobbing as well, trying to cover it with a cough. "I used," she had to shut her eyes for a moment, her hands tightening on the pale ones, "the power of illusions. You know, the one we practised healing magic with." She explained, starting to regain her voice.

 _Eyes darting around, Elphaba waited for them to reach the corner, flanked by two prison guards. Pretending to be stumbling, she ducked down, creating an illusion of herself, while hiding in the darkness of the corner. Her breath was quick, so she held it, focusing on making her replica get up and follow the complaining men out. It was almost too convenient that no one dared to touch her._

 _Sneaking after them, she escaped Southstairs hurriedly, jumping into one of the by standing carriages – the only one with a black cat sitting next to it. Closing the door, she almost exclaimed her relief, restraining herself to silently hug Fiyero._

"She controlled the illusion from inside the carriage. Avaric had the carriage drivers halt in a half circle around the stage, so we had a perfect view." Fiyero retold. They were all sitting on Glinda's enormous bed. The blonde was tugged beneath the blanket, hugging her best friend tightly, who had taken a seat next to her. Leaning against the headboard, the two witches listened to the happenings of the day before, Fiyero seemingly as excited as relieved while explaining.

Avaric had only reluctantly joined, his face speaking of rue – perhaps even shame – not daring to meet Glinda's eyes. He was quiet the entire time, only daring to sit with one leg on the bed, always ready to get up.

"It was very convenient that no one dared to touch Fae, only afterwards they had to… so Avaric volunteered and 'carried' the illusion away. I don't know what happened to it, but no one seems to bother about it." Fiyero went on, the smile on his face not showing the thoughtful voice he used.

"I will get you something to eat." Avaric announced, almost shyly, keeping his head low, as he had the whole time through. Obviously, he did not like hearing about himself, no matter how good or bad.

"Hey," Elphaba raised her voice before he had opened the door, his hand hovering over the knob. She sighed through her nose, lips pressed together, looking annoyed, though not seeming as if she was actually crossed with him. "I owe you." She finally said, carefully meeting his eyes when he eventually dared to lift his head. Avaric hesitated for a second, then an honest smile flashed over his face and he left.

Glinda frowned affectionately as she watched him disappear. With a soft sigh, she relaxed against the headboard. Elphaba stood up, walking over to the closet. She searched through it, finding herself one of the dresses her best friend had bought her – long sleeved, dark red, with a ribbon to tie around the waist.

Not minding the company of her two closest friends, she changed inside the room. Unpinning her wet hair, the green-skinned woman immediately used her towel to dry it, then sat on the bed, handing her best friend a brush.

Glinda beamed a smile, almost too wide for her face. Taking it into her left, uninjured hand, the blonde began to brush her friend's hair, taking her time. Fiyero's smiling face watched them for a little while, then he excused himself to help carry the food. Being waved over by his girlfriend, he received a peck on his cheek, then left.

A comfortable silence enclosed the two witches, Glinda brushing her best friend's hair until it was almost dry. She braided it and pinned it back up.

"Avaric washed it." The green woman confessed out of the blue. The blonde frowned, only now coming to the realisation of it not being wet of milk, but water. She knew that her friend had gone back to keeping her skin clean with oil, like she always had, not even having wondered about the hair for one second.

"You know…" Elphaba sounded absent, her gaze fixed on the window, "you really found someone special there…" her voice betrayed a hint of embarrassment at the confession, making the blonde smile warmly.

"Yeah," she agreed, eyes on the closed door, "I guess I did."


	82. Chapter 82 - Visit

"Oh, _please,_ come in." Glinda bade, smiling warmly when the hesitating Goat finally nodded, entering her study. She had found the letter she knew Elphaba had requested on her desk, sending her guards to Southstairs immediately. The Animals had been confused, frightened what would happen when they had been escorted to the Emerald Palace, more than surprised when the blonde had announced their freedom, offering them all a huge buffet of food she had had her chef prepare. Most of them had cried, then stormed the food, guiltily glimpsing at her, though unable to stop gobbling everything down.

"I… I hardly have the words, Your-"

"Glinda. Please, Doctor Dillamond, no formalities." The young witch insisted, still smiling. Neither seemed to grasp reality, simply glad for the present to be the way it was. The Goat nodded again – a submissive nod, head dipping lowly, almost as if having to duck from a small door frame. He only sat down when she asked him to, pouring tea for both – Avaric seemed to be avoiding her again.

"I cannot put into words how fortunate we all are to have you." Dillamond started, sighing deeply upon sipping his tea, his hooves trembling slightly as he was not used to holding something small and delicate anymore. "To think we'd see the day of freedom…" he went on, shaking his head, a small smile across his long face.

"I am more than happy, too. I should have done so earlier, I know-"

"Oh, but at least you have, no worries, Miss… Glinda." He said, shortly halting his tongue before saying her name, having to think. "None of us would have ever thought to leave Southstairs alive…" his gaze was distant as he stared at the clock above her. The blonde frowned with sympathy, sipping her own tea.

A somewhat comfortable silence fell upon them. Apart from the sipping of tea and occasional smiles when their eyes met, the young witch felt slightly awkward with her situation. She could not just hug him, right? That was not something she would do; she could not make _too_ many exceptions in her position.

"You know, Miss Glinda, I don't think I remember any ruler of Oz quite as righteous as you." Doctor Dillamond caught her off guard and she chocked on her beverage.

"I'm sorry, what?" Glinda coughed, setting her cup down. "Me? I'm the least capable person with status, believe me… probably as capable as I am at writing essays." Both laughed at that, but he shook his head, quickly setting his own cup down when it dreaded to fall.

"I did not say capable," he reminded, and she pretended a pout, amusement glistening in both of their eyes, "but with honesty, my dear, I don't think any of those people would have made the effort to revoke the restriction laws, nor have the courage to stand up for what has been done and free us in person. We bow before you." He nodded deeply, sounding as if having agreed with all the other Animals to deliver his words. "I am aware of it not being for me to say this, but I am proud of you. And I am certain Miss Elphaba would be, too."

Glinda's smile faded. Of course, he knew about the execution, who didn't? Sighing under her breath, the blonde lowered her head.

"You miss her." His voice was warm, and she found herself unable not to nod. She could not tell him about her friend having survived, so she had to play being unhappy. A slight smile flashed across her face when she noticed him having remembered the unlikely friendship. "You know, I met her in prison." Doctor Dillamond tried to soothe. "It was a blessing to see her again and even though she knew what destiny she had to face, she smiled when mentioning you."

"She mentioned me?" The blonde's eyes grew big. They sparkled at the way he retold the encounter, a bittersweet smile on his furry face. "What did she say?" The Goat shortly laughed, his smile gentle when he opened his mouth.

"Well, I did not think to ever hear anything like it out of _her_ mouth, but Miss Elphaba said she-"

"Okay, that's enough." Dillamond chocked when the door behind the blonde flew open.

"Elphie!" Glinda scolded, spinning around to give her friend a glare. The green-skinned woman waved her hand dismissively, walking around the desk, where a flabbergasted Goat scrambled to his feet – well, hooves.

"Talking behind a dead woman's back, you should be ashamed of yourselves." Elphaba went on, shaking her head, but ignoring the irritated look her friend gave her. She held out her hand and the Goat took it after a moment of hesitation, his eyes having a spark of amusement, though his lips were quivering slightly.

"This was supposed to be a secret, Elphie!" Glinda huffed, crossing her arms.

"Are you saying you don't trust him?"

"No, I'm saying that it would be safer if he wouldn't know." The blonde argued. Elphaba shrugged, walking back to the shorter witch, who automatically straightened her back in order not to seem too small.

"No one is going to ask, now that they've seen me die." The green woman retorted, leaning her arm on Glinda's head, who scowled, brushing her off, which was not as easy as primarily assumed. Grinning gleefully, the green witch let her friend smack her hands repeatedly, not backing away, pretending to fight like children would.

"If that would have been _my_ argument, it wouldn't have counted, would it?" Glinda snapped, her lips curving into a determined smirk when she managed to tackle on of her best friend's hands, ridiculously fishing for the other one, hovering a head above her.

"Getting along, as usual." Doctor Dillamond humorously reminded of his presence, making them turn and slightly colour. "I don't think this amount of liveliness is all that healthy for a ghost, such as yourself, Miss Elphaba." He gently scoffed, smiling while watching the green woman respectfully dip her head to her former teacher.

"She does seem a little… green, doesn't she?" Glinda bit the inside of her lip in an attempt to keep from grinning widely. Elphaba huffed, nudging her elbow into the shorter witch's side.

"A most unique colour, indeed." Doctor Dillamond nodded, bowing to the blonde, then turned to the door, glancing back over his shoulder shortly. "I will be sure to… keep those little soliloquys of yours to myself, Miss Glinda." He assured, smiling when he left. The two women remained quiet for a couple of moments longer, staring at the door. Blinking slowly, the blonde tilted her head, her mind finally having clicked.

"He speaks…"

"No!?" Elphaba played shocked, putting a hand over her heart, imitating her friend with an overdone drop of her jaw.

"Elphie!" Glinda scolded, poking her best friend, yelping when being poked back. "No, no, no, leave me alo- hahaha!" She broke out into laughter, fleeing into her room from the ticking green fingers. Collapsing on her bed, she hid beneath the covers, gasping when the green witch did not hesitate to sit on top of the giggling lump. Shoving her off, Glinda managed to breathe again, both panting as they slowly calmed down.

 _This is what home feels like…_ Glinda thought, her expression softening. Turning her head to the side, she watched her friend's closed eyes, her heaving chest and sharp chin. How would she have lived even one day without her? There was however another person, she had thought to have lost – someone who certainly seemed to think to have lost her.

"Well, we're really acting our age, I'd say…" Glinda remarked and Elphaba gave a single snort through her nose. "I'm gonna go find Avaric; you haven't seen him, have you?"

"Do you really find that question to make any sense?" The green-skinned woman dryly replied, raising her brows without opening her eyes.

"He's avoiding me, isn't he?" The blonde sighed, ignoring the twisting of her friend's lips. Would her eyes have been open, they would have rolled for sure.

"Probably thinks you hate him."

"I'd never hate him!" Glinda frowned uneasily, knowing it must have seemed like that to him. She had been upset with him – more than that – but she needed him, nonetheless. And the more she thought about him, the more she noted herself longing to be with him again. _Great. Yet another secret to keep…_

Groaning of the effort, the blonde got to her feet, having learned not to rely on her injured hand by now. It was not as swollen as it had been, still covered by a bandage and still in the darkest shades of purple and blue. She sighed, rubbing her bandaged arm.

"What do I tell him…?" She asked, not really expecting an answer at all. "I _have_ been kinda harsh on him… can't you just tell him it's all been a misunderstanding? He saved your life, after all." Glinda grinned innocently. Peaking at her with one eye, Elphaba shook her head, pressing her lips together with pretended annoyance.

"What do you usually do after a fight?" She asked, then added: "After he is done running from you."

"Uhm…" Glinda's voice trailed upwards and she sheepishly curled her toes, scratching the bandage, which turned out to hurt, so she stopped.

"Oh, Oz, preserve me." Elphaba faked a cry, sitting up. "If you really, _really_ have to: Keep. It. Down." She stressed through clenched teeth, walking towards the bathroom door. "I'll get into Kumbricia's Cauldron merely for _listening_."

"Hey." The blonde pouted, crossing her arms. "Thought you'd end up in Lurlina's Chariot, did you? You're not exactly a saint either, Elphie." The green woman rolled her eyes, smirking at her friend before leaving the room.

"And what did I ever do, then? _Mock_ you? Oh, dear, me, I'm a sinner." She gasped. "Go, make out- I mean up, then. Where's the difference anyway…" she muttered, closing the door when the blonde giggled. Shaking her head, the young witch made her way downstairs, unsuccessfully searching for the personal servant in his room.

Having wandered down two more storeys, she was almost overrun by a cluster of Animals, all excitedly thanking her, trying to get close in order to shake her hand or personally bow. Completely overwhelmed, Glinda nodded repeatedly, smiling as she waved off the praises, escaping into the kitchen behind her.

Sighing, she leaned against the door, closing her eyes for a moment.

"… that's why we hid them; we didn't mean to-" a servant paused her conversation upon noticing her employer having entered. "Your Goodness." The middle-aged lady bowed quickly, shortly glancing to the side, then leaving the room through a side door, leaving her conversation partner with the blonde.

Glinda hardly noticed the other servants sneaking out when her eyes landed on Avaric. He returned the stare, insecurely, submissively, sadly. Frowning with sympathy, she crossed the room towards him, seeing how he tried to retreat, making her feel even worse. The door closed when the last employee left and had she listened, might she have noticed the shuffling and hushing in front of the door.

He took another step back, but she had reached him, tenderly cupping his cheek with her uninjured hand.

"Avaric…" she sighed, keeping her eyes on his uneasily flashing ones. Gazing at him as softly as she could for almost a minute to pass, the blonde kept stroking his cheek with her thumb, letting it wander towards his ear. "You're wearing make-up." She noted with slight confusion, being sure not to let any hint of judgement paint her tone.

"Only to cover the…" he had to think, his brows knitting together.

"Sorry about that." She honestly apologised, remembering to have hit him rather forcefully. She hugged him, pressing the side of her face to his chest. She was so much shorter without her highest heels on, making her wonder why she had not picked any of those pairs out. "Sleep with me." She whispered, having to clutch his shirt to prevent his sudden escape.

"W-wh…what?" He found his voice, his hands hovering in the air, too shocked to return the affection. Murmuring came from the door, the servants probably wondering what she might have said to upset him as much. This time, she noticed.

"Come on." She said, almost ordered, walking over to the door where she could hear hectic scrambling of feet. Swinging the door open – Avaric following with a respectful distance – the blonde gave orders to have all guest rooms there were in the Emerald Palace prepared for the Animals without a destination to stay at.

"All of those accommodations, not to mention the laundry and food supplies – it will cost a fortune to pay all of this, Lady Glinda." One of the butlers she never called for warned in an urgent tone, though most servants were on their way already, knowing that when the blonde had made up her mind, it was not easily changed anymore.

"Which is, in my humble opinion, by far the least we can do to atone for unjust imprisonment, torture and whatever we cannot begin to grasp that had been forced onto those innocent souls." She dryly commented, waving her hand. "You may consider yourself dismissed." She added, feeling the stares of the other servants and Animals from outside the ajar door on her. She had intended for them to hear, though now she was a tad embarrassed.

Seeing that Avaric had quickly taken a couple of letters, looking like paperwork for her to do, she gladly led him up the stairs, entering his room without hesitation. Neatly putting them down, the servant hesitated on acting too casually around her, which, of course, she nipped in the bud.

* * *

"The ones Elphie discovered?" Glinda asked, kissing his jaw instead of lips to give him a chance to answer.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to be mad at them." He tried to protect the servants, his chest lifting, tensing as she searched for her favourite soft spot on his neck. She hummed positive, careful to only leave marks beneath his collar line – having removed his shirt already, of course. "They kept the letters, because…" he sighed when she started to leave marks, tangling a hand in her hair, "Well… I guess they were rooting for us." He winced when she snorted, accidentally biting down on his abdominals.

"Congratulotions then." Glinda laughed, pecking his nose. He smirked, rolling his eyes and turning over, making her yelp as he pinned her onto his bed – almost throwing both off. The blonde did not bother with the noise she was making, having sent all of the servants to preparing the guest rooms earlier.

Her giggling softened when he returned her gestures, sucking on the supple skin of her neck.

"Hey, hey, that's too high..." she had to laugh as she was extremely ticklish, ruining almost every romantic moment they ever shared. Avaric thought for a second, his eyes narrowed while he looked at nothing in particular.

"Bedbugs." He concluded, teasing her with the same kiss on the nose, sinking down on his side. Turning her head, she met his eyes, happy to see the rue and insecurity having vanished. Propping his head up on his hand, he watched her, smiling slightly. It had taken her forever to get his smile back, assuring a hundred times that she was not angry with him and that he had done right to let her fight.

The excuse of the servants' absence hardly counted anymore this late at night, she realised, but perhaps they had a deep sleep.

"Bug me." She said, and he grinned, shaking his head softly. "Come on, Avaric… I'm on deprivation." She complained, scooting closer to play with his hair.

"So I'm a means to the end, huh?" He raised a brow and she scowled, innocently blinking up at him.

"Don't tell me you weren't frustrated after all those years with the Wizard and no one to relief stress. If anyone needs that, it's you." She tried, knowing he was not the type for those kind of things – but he was a man, after all. Avaric laughed with a strong exhale through his nose. Flopping onto his back, he sighed, closing his eyes, cheeks seeming to redden.

"I haven't been here for _that_ long and I've never been on 'deprivation'." He confessed, flushing further when she gasped. He put his hands behind his head, the usual position he would escape to when caught with an awkward revelation, pretending not to bother at all.

"I… I was your first?" Glinda's eyes were huge, her mind racing with everything that had happened before. True, he had been clumsy and ungainly, but she would have never guessed it being out of lack of experience, rather coming from a lack of late practise. Or his constant shyness. Smiling widely, she rolled her lips inwards, sitting up to straddle his stomach with her legs.

"Eminent Sheltrop has sent an urgent request of your presence." Avaric said as if she had not just sat on top of him with the look in her eyes that could get every man to obey without second thought.

"You're _so_ romantic." She teased, shoving the duty of the upcoming travels from her mind by uniting their lips.

* * *

"Welcome, Your Goodness." Said the Munchkin, even shorter than her. She curtsied quickly at his bow, returning the greeting. After being informed about prison escapes – no one had ever been let out of Southstairs, leading to troubles the guards had not expected – Glinda had wanted to use the urgency of the situation to delay the journey to Munchkinland, though unsuccessfully. Having to stick with enforcing the patrolling and exiting of the Emerald City – using the uninvolved army she was not planning on ever using anyway – she had reluctantly set forth towards Clowen Grounds.

"Oh, you won't be needing any servants, Your Grace, the Eminence has already seen to ceding his to you, as you are our honoured guest." The man explained, holding up his hand for Avaric to remain where he was. "You can return to pick Her Highborn up in a few days; we will send message."

"No, no, I… don't mind him coming along." Glinda quickly said, not standing to be staying with Eminence Sheltrop without Avaric by her side. "It would be an unreasonable demand to send him back on the long journey, only to return shortly afterwards." She made up, wondering if she had put too much emphasis on the 'shortly'. The Munchkin narrowed his eyes, mumbling something about an inn under his breath, but Glinda lifted her chin, challengingly stating that there would surely be enough room in the Eminence's residence for one more person.

Reluctantly, the small man agreed, furrowing his thick brow, before revealing a fake toothy smile from underneath his equally wiry moustache, leading them inside. Avaric stayed quiet, having to focus on not walking too close to the blonde, who already seemed irritated.

The building had three floors, unlike most houses in Munchkinland; having two. Typically build in a traditional, timber-framed way, Glinda noted the modern and luxurious aspects of Gillikin architecture popping up every now and then, showing how the building had been fitted to the owner's needs not long ago.

They stopped in front of a set of elaborately carved wooden doors, which the Munchkin knocked on. Glinda supressed her uncomfortable frown, longing to feel Avaric's reassuring hand, but knew he would not dare since the guards at the sides of the doors had a perfect view on them. The Munchkin disappeared inside the room, closing the doors behind him. The voices from inside hardly reached Glinda, making it impossible to understand a word. Not that she was trying to; her mind was occupied with possibilities to keep her lover close to her, knowing it would be hard to do so as he was merely a servant in their eyes.

"The Eminence will see you now, Your Goodness." The Munchkin said upon reappearing, calling over a maid, whom he told to escort Avaric to his room – Glinda noticed the clenched jaw as the man spoke. Taking a deep breath, the sorceress briefly closed her eyes, stealing a glance after Avaric, who wordlessly followed the girl down the hall. Meeting the testing gaze of the Munchkin below her, she let her eyes harden, unnoticeably – she hoped – gulping and then entering the Eminence's office.

Sheltrop looked up at her from over the rim of his half-moon spectacles, a light reflection flashing over the glass when he removed them slowly. The office was about the size of her own, but the light sparsely illuminated the room, squeezing through the blades of the nearly completely closed shutters. Glinda watched from the corners of her eyes as the Munchkin walked to the side of the room while she returned the greetings of the Eminence. She trusted neither, but played a perfect, polite smile.

Seating herself gracefully in the chair opposite of the desk, the sorceress already dreaded the meeting to be long and boring, wishing for Avaric to be by her side or at least pay attention in her stead. Her mind would wander to him whenever she was not forcing it to stay alert, wondering where he was and when they would get the chance to see each other again – in private, she hoped.

* * *

"Her Goodness is not home, I'm afraid." The guard almost rudely informed. Not a single person seemed to be friendly with the profession she had chosen to pretend to be practicing.

"Is there a chance I might be granted a word with the staff? You see, there is someone I-"

"No ruler present, no audience." The man's voice lowered threateningly. Sighing, the 'novice' nodded her understanding, thanking the man who wordlessly watched her leave. Walking around the building, the young woman let her gaze wander up the emerald walls of the palace, shining in the brightness of the winter's sun – unable to warm up the chill in the air, though strong enough to blind anyone being foolish enough to catch a glimpse.

Barefooted, she strolled along the street, her body seeming to have given up on shivering in its permanent state of hunger and frost. Her usually to the cobbles glued eyes caught sight of a man on the ground, having tripped and lost his huge load of corn. Hurrying, the brunette knelt down to help him pick up his groceries, putting them back into the large basket.

"Ah, thank you, lass." The plump man said, scratching the remains of his hair. She nodded without a word, only speaking up when he asked what she might be doing out on her own without the fitting attire of the freezing weather.

"I… was on my way to see someone, but I am not allowed inside…" she confessed, almost leaving before he was done pondering.

"You tell me who that someone is, and I'll see what I can do." The man offered, glad for her help with carrying the groceries to the kitchen door of the palace. She waited for only a few moments, being informed about having missed the person she was looking for by only a couple of hours.

That had been her last hope of support. _What if they find me first…?_


	83. Chapter 83 - Clowen Grounds

Concentrating on the situation had turned out to be less difficult than Glinda had originally assumed. She was edgy, not believing that Sheltrop had told her about Munchkinland wanting to become independent from the rest of Oz.

"The people fear another reign of terror and who am I to deny those feelings? We have all suffered under the Wicked Witch's sister's regency." Sheltrop had said, his expression mirroring the tension and fear of the Munchkins, though his eyes were as cold as ice. Glinda had almost choked on air. She was furious about not having been informed about the topic being this severe, knowing that the Eminence had done so no purpose – he wanted her to be unprepared. And she was.

"… I don't think anyone will have to fear me." She had merely replied, seeing the spark in his eyes, telling her that he had expected the argument, not liking it but being primed.

"It is not my wish, but I cannot command anyone to abandon those sentiments. It is the will of the people." He had replied, causing her to bite back a comment. It was too obvious that he had his sole reign in mind, but the blonde found herself short of words. They had pushed another discussion onto the next day, after she had excused herself with a headache.

* * *

The next day dreaded to come and did so. The Eminence had again summoned his guest for a meeting, after the sorceress had had to eat dinner and breakfast by herself. She had declined any servants' offers, knowing she would have accepted them from Avaric without missing a beat. The stress gnawed on her, she longed to be with her lover, feel him close and discuss the topic with him – he almost always knew what to do, or at least how to avoid it altogether.

Feeling her eyes sting with tears of frustration, Glinda forced them back. She would not break down in front of the intimidating man, perforating her with questions and confronting her with facts, she did not stand a chance against. She had thought of rejecting the whole concept, but did not dare, not knowing if her authority would allow it – he did not respect her the way one should their ruler.

When the evening came, the young witch found herself alone in her chambers, hugging the blanket to her stomach after having to eat dinner – alone. She felt used and weak, having fallen for Sheltrop's 'trap' of facing her with a topic this severe without giving the blonde a moment to think about it. Shutting her away from any contact, letting her room be guarded and forcing her to answer questions – probably to use them against her later on – he had left her discouraged and slightly scared.

* * *

Sighing deeply, Avaric entered the bathroom. It was more than strange to spend two days apart, even though they were not. He had thought about giving the secret up – he was sure so had she – but they must not, he knew.

Having unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt, Avaric stopped, noting that there was no towel there, except the small one from the sink. He had to smile, labelling it as a habit of Glinda to be taking two, so he went outside and approached the guard a few doors further – _her_ door.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you, but could you show me where to find a towel?" Avaric asked, too tired to go and find one by himself. The guard – a normal sized Munchkin – gave a short nod, stiffly leading him around a corner, where he opened a door on the right, revealing a storage room. The door was like any other, except the handle, which was in reach for the smaller Munchkins – the cleaning ladies.

Slipping back into the bathroom, Avaric closed the door with his foot, then stretched his arms up as he yawned. Why had he decided to go and take a shower _right_ now?

As if answering the unspoken question, two hands hugged him from behind, squeezing her short body against his back. Freezing for a second, Avaric looked down, exhaling deeply as he only needed one glance to recognise her hands. Stroking over them with his, he entwined his fingers with hers, taking them as he turned, meeting a pair of huge sapphire eyes. They were hypnotising him, staring up into his with a longing he had seldomly seen.

Noting that Glinda was not wearing any shoes, he had to lean down to meet her soft lips, which she desperately tilted up at him. Almost wincing, Avaric was unprepared for the force she had put into it, pulling him closer with her hands behind his head. He was used to her being fierce, but the passion she was putting into the kiss could already be designated as violent.

Relaxing, Avaric embraced her tightly, giving in to her demands as he was longing for her, too. They deepened their kiss, when he felt her unbuttoning his shirt, brushing it off over his shoulders, having pulled him with her towards the shower before getting rid of it. Her slim fingers found his belt, making quick work of it, while he got the notion and tenderly lifted the lined piece of fabric that was her nightgown over her head, only parting for a few heartbeats.

The blonde guided him backwards, seeing to her silk underpants being removed as Avaric got rid of his trousers and boxers. Turning on the water just in time before he had pinned her against the wall, Glinda covered up the moan, having wanted to escape her throat for a long time. Sighing and moaning softly, the young witch took his hand, stroking it down her body, biting down the surprised yelp when he obeyed and then lifted her up against the cold tiles.

* * *

Only turning the water off when their panting ceased, Avaric took the towel and dried her in his stead, which she copied when he was done. Resting her head against his back as she carefully rubbed his waist and stomach dry – fiercely biting down the last hiccups that had plagued her while soaping his back for him –, Glinda kissed his still hot skin softly, upon which he turned.

Her eyes shone as tiredly as his, but with an affection and satisfaction that they ripped at his heart when she came to realise that she would have to sneak back to her own room alone. Letting his own eyes soften, Avaric helped her into her clothes, then embraced her fondly, leaning down to whisper into her ear – they still had to be quiet, since the corridor was being guarded.

"Make sure your hair dries…" He said almost too softly to be understood, but she nodded against his shoulder, jerking shortly with a _hic_. Digging her fingers into his back, Glinda did not want to let go, her eyes squinted close. "Just a little longer, okay?" He asked, receiving another nod, though it was a long time in coming.

Holding back her sniffling, she eventually let him dress, knowing she would need him to create a distraction in order for her to get back into her room. She ruffled his hair dry with the towel, though it hardly helped, as it was soaked after being used by both. Smiling warmly, Avaric gave her an encouraging glance, which she did not return. She was really addicted to him and not having his comfort after two exhausting, frustrating and intimidating days seemed to drag on her more than expected.

Avaric could see her debating with herself when she bit the inside of her lip, probably about revealing the secret of their relationship, but he gently shook his head, kissing the top of hers softly. Sharing another, long hug, he gave Glinda the dry towel from the sink for her hair, using it as an excuse to be led to the storage cell once more, while the blonde sneaked back into her room.

* * *

Pacing around in her room, Glinda was restless. She had dressed for the day, having gotten up early after hardly being able to fall asleep. A knock on the door startled her. She scowled, noting how the Munchkin – Sheltrop's right hand – picked her up earlier with every day as the sun had not even risen, probably to constrain her more and more.

"A wonderfully good morning, Your Goodness." The Munchkin greeted with what she knew was a fake smile. Returning one that was just as played, she followed the tiny man through the corridor, suppressing a sigh of frustration. "Your breakfast has to be skipped, I'm afraid, since your appointment has priority as I was told." He said. Glinda's eyes shot open and she bit down a groan. _What makes this more important than breakfast?_ She wondered, steaming with anger, not understanding how the Eminence was forcing her into the same discussion with more and more pressure by the day.

Frowning as they passed the office's doors, Glinda spotted the back of a carriage, waiting outside. Carefully, she approached the carriage, noting that it was not the one she had arrived in – she would have to come back, which was why Sheltrop was giving it to her, she assumed.

The Munchkin waved his hand for one of the other servants to open the door for her, which was promptly obeyed. Thanking the woman, Glinda stepped into the carriage, which slowly – too slowly in her opinion – left the property.

The blonde leaned back, huffing to herself. She was exhausted, still tired and hungry from the meetings and her… nightly activity. Allowing her eyes to fall close for a moment, she involuntarily sank into a light sleep, napping for a while, when the carriage's abrupt halting jolted her awake. _Where is that old geezer shipping me off to now?_ She wondered, frowning with steadily bubbling annoyance. Why had she not asked before? Pushing the thought away, she consoled herself with being too tired, though she knew exactly that she had merely hoped to get away from the Eminence as quickly as possible.

Glinda sighed deeply, hearing the driver get out of the seat, tying the horses to a stake. _Sure, take your time…_ she thought, not moving a muscle, rolling her eyes. Having been asleep, she guessed to have overheard Sheltrop's carriage, knowing she would not be alone. Her eyebrows knitted together, and she pouted her lips, preparing for the expected pity trip through a small village to mess with her conscience on making a decision. _I'll show you!_ The sorceress, clutched her dress, holding it up to stomp down the tiny stairs of the carriage, using her other hand to throw the door open.

Glinda blinked in confusion. There was hardly a village to see, but a single house. It had two stories and a pointy roof, hinting on an attic – an important person's residence. Groaning to herself, the blonde stepped down from the carriage, frowning even more when she saw neither another carriage, nor guards. With precautious steps, the sorceress did not wait for an invitation, but went into the house, her eyes widening at the sight of cobwebs and dust covering almost every inch. It was completely abandoned.

Tensing when she heard steps come from behind, Glinda was as scared as she was furious. What sort of trap was this supposed to be? Was she to be locked up or raped or beset until she gave in? Turning on the heel, she steamed with rage, prepared to run or summon a bubble or fight her way out of the strange situation.

"Just what kind of _'appointment'_ is thi-…!" the words got stuck in her throat when she recognised who had been following her to the abandoned place.

"A pretty made up one…" Avaric scratched the back of his head, stumbling when she threw herself at him, "hey…" he said softly, hugging her back, having to struggle for balance when the young witch hung from his neck. She almost cried, too taken aback by the success of his surprise plan. Picking her up by her thighs and back – since there was no way she was going to let go anytime soon – Avaric carried the blonde inside, closing the door with his foot.

"Oh, Avaric…" Glinda sighed, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. He stroked his hand up and down her back after setting her down, meeting watery, relieved eyes. Not wanting to let him go, Glinda kept her hands around his neck. "How did you…?" She shook her head, smiling at him. He returned it, leading her to where he presumed the living room to be, brushing over the couch for her to sit. The young witch sneezed at the amount of dust he had whirled up, waiting for it to set before she seated herself.

"You weren't getting anywhere and when I found out what all of that was about…" he shook his head, losing the worried frown when the blonde moved to sit on his lap instead of next to him, leaning her side against his torso, "He really set you up." Avaric said, sighing. Glinda's eyes widened when he continued. "I received a message from Elphaba. She advised this place for us to go to and fake an appointment."  
"Is this… her house?" Glinda asked, looking around the sparsely illuminated place with growing interest.

"Could be…" Avaric followed her gaze, his fingers absently drawing circles on her thigh when he had his arm around her waist. "She proposed a plan, which I think is a great idea to get you out of here; get the whole thing over with." He informed, catching her attention back. Big blue eyes met his, waiting for him to go on. Glinda could still feel her heart skip a beat from joy, warmth spreading inside of her when hearing about Elphaba. It was too good to be true for her best friend and lover to get along, she thought, shoving the thought away, when she wondered if Elphaba felt the same way about her and Fiyero.

"I'll do anything." She said, brushing her hand over his chest, indicating how she wanted nothing more than to return to the freedom of being with him in their own private quarters. Avaric covered her hand with his other one, caressing it with his thumb, shaking his head.

"Don't do that, we can't have you give in to him. His guards and that minion of his are stalking us around the clock – he is on the hunt for something, anything to concuss you with. Having denied to inform you about the situation in Munchkinland was sly, but it only shows how little profound reason he has,"

"He wants the regency,"

"Exactly." Avaric nodded, his eyes as determined as hers. "Now, the plan is to go and find out ourselves." He started, and she loved the sound of 'ourselves', feeling reassured already. "Elphaba proposed for us to go around and ask the residents themselves, either undercover or directly, both if possible. Fiyero is already on his way, he will help with the investigation." He explained. Glinda's eyes began to sparkle at the hope she felt, her heart warming with the feeling of friendship – everyone was working together to help her. "We don't have a backup plan for if it turns out to be true or if the Eminence had already bribed some households into thinking the way he wants them to, but we'll try anyway." Avaric concluded.

"Thank you…" Glinda ran her hand up his shoulder, hugging him. "What would I do without you?" She whispered, leaning her head against his.

"Work and walk yourself?" Avaric teased, wincing away when she laughed by breathing strongly through her nose, tickling his neck.

"I was actually thinking of that… faking an injury to have you close. I can't believe he separated us like this." She confessed, nosing into his jawline, feeling him chuckle.

"He is smarter than he looks, that's for sure. Though I doubt he would have let me take care of you, he has his staff everywhere. He even ordered the girl who showed me my room to be an escort." Glinda frowned, so he slowly raised his brows, giving her a look. She gasped upon understanding, bending her chin down in disbelief.

"He wha- no!"

"I think she was really glad when I sent her away immediately, he probably doesn't do something like this usually. Sheltrop wants to test us." Glinda nodded slowly. The thought of Avaric having accepted had not crossed her mind for one second; she knew there was no one more faithful or more devoted to her.

"The dwarf was onto us after I made you stay."

" _This_ trip isn't doing us any favours either." Avaric said, twisting his lips.

"That could change…" the blonde murmured close to his ear, kissing behind it, trailing down the side of his neck. She could hear him inhale, preparing for a protest, knowing he had not meant it that way – he would say it with those exact words, she knew –, but to her surprise, he kept quiet. Feeling his hand shove her closer, she turned to sit with her front against him, finding his lips, biting them lovingly.

Not believing how she had gone from tired and irritated to overjoyed so quickly, Glinda found herself pouring every ounce of affection she had inside of her into the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth with a fierce gentleness.

Avaric seemed to feel the same, his breath burning hot on her skin, his hands hugging her close, fingers spread apart as if trying to have as much of her in them as possible. He stroked them down her back, her legs and up again, one resting on her lower back which she arched into him, while the other caressed the hair on her nape.

"We should get going…" he breathed, being captured by her lips again, not objecting, his body clearly winning over his mind. Or maybe they were in agreement. "Glinda…" he sighed when the young witch on his lap ran her hands down his back, but pulled away, resting her forehead against his, chest heaving like his.

"Wow, you really mean it…" she panted slightly, her eyes shining with content, "you never say my name unless there's something…" she caught her breath, making him chuckle. Sighing instead of finishing her sentence, the sorceress, pecked his nose, smiling warmly while she reluctantly removed herself from his lap. "Where are we anyway?" She asked, looking around the room. She could hear him stand and brush off his clothes.

"Still Clowen Grounds. This is where Elphaba said to go to and discuss the plan."

"We're so great at discussing." Glinda joked, receiving a smirk.

"Well maybe," she yelped, laughing when he swooped her close with his arms around her waist, "if the lady would be more _talkative_ …" he teased, while she fought against him, though only pretended – of course she did not want to get away, they had only just reunited.

"Oh, wouldn't you like that? _Talk?_ " She mocked him back, wrinkling her nose with a played snarl, snapping at his face. He chuckled, growling back into her ear, gnawing on her neck. The witch's giggles became softer and she gripped his shirt tightly, sighing happily when he gently kissed her jaw.

"Let's go."


	84. Chapter 84 - Assertiveness

**Here's an extra long chapter, just cause I appreciate you all so much! Thank you for the reviews; they keep me up late at night and make me get up early to write this as fast as I can ^^**

"Just as plastic as that charlatan of a Wizard."

"Plastic?" Avaric tried to sound nonchalantly, forcing his frown to relax. With Glinda in tow – dressed like a normal citizen, draped with a shawl that made her look like an older woman, perhaps a Sister – he had dropped her name at the inn's small reception hall.

"Kid, you won't find anyone here who's against her, really, but the thing is that no one hails to that blondie either. She may seem harmless now, but we've had our fair share of Witches and don't need anything like that again." The man grumbled through his thick moustache, lighting a cigar.

"An Eminence is probably preferable…" Avaric mumbled, trying to direct the conversation. The man almost spat.

"Ha! Those pompous blockheads!" He slapped the chewed off armrest of the old leather chair, "Don't be stupid, boy, if there's anything we _don't_ need, it's a struggle for power. Eminences… pah!" He got up from his seat, fogging them in the smoke of his cigar.

"So much for the Independence of Munchkinland…" Avaric mumbled, more to himself, seeing Glinda nod out of the corner of his eye.

"He's right, kid. If this would be a free state, we wouldn't need an Eminence or a glittering puppet to tell us what to do." Another man said, even older, but not as grumpy as the first one. Avaric uttered his comprehension, paying the inn keeper for the horse food he had asked for, leaving the small building.

The pebbles crunched under their shoes, giving the blonde in heels a hard time as they made their way back to the carriage around the back of the inn.

"I can't believe we hadn't thought of that!" Avaric said, shaking his head. "Of course, they would form a government if they wanted to become independent. This is the perfect argument… though he would probably make himself the head of it or something." He went on, opening the sack, petting the horse's neck as it began to eat.

"Should we go on?" Glinda asked, pulling on her headscarf. He nodded, saying that they would leave the horse and the carriage there, not wanting to raise suspicions or attention.

For the rest of the day, the two walked through town, finding the people to have very distinct opinions on the current ruler of Oz. It was Clowen Grounds, after all – the place where the Wicked Witch of the East had lived. The Thropp Family was still a discussion topic.

About Glinda, most people had lost their scepticism, thinking more like the man with the cigar – she was harmless in their eyes. One or two admired the blonde, while a couple of other people were fed up with the always changing regime in general and disliked her form the beginning – for no particular reason. The old people mostly wished for their long lost Ozma to return, remembering the days before the Wizard.

In the early evening, they encountered a small hut on their way back, stopping by. Avaric knocked on the door, asking for water for the horse, but the old couple insisted on having them stay for dinner.

Awkwardly but gratefully sitting down at the table, Glinda and Avaric ate in silence for a while. At the head of the table sat an old man, his wife to his left and a little girl to his right. Next to the white-haired woman was a slightly older boy, who kept staring at their female guest. Glinda uncomfortably shifted her feet inside her shoes. Neither of the secret couple dared to bring the topic up, nor say anything at all.

When they had finished supper – a small, quickly fading conversation about them probably being Gillikin having been the only thing to be said – the two thanked the grandparents of the children. Glinda still felt uncomfortable with the boy's staring but tried to ignore it.

"I need to take my," the old woman coughed, "medications… would you be so kind as to take her upstairs?" She asked, handing Glinda the little girl, eyes widening upon having to hold the infant.

"Uhm…" she stuttered, flushing when the sleepy girl grabbed her neckline, unknowingly pulling on it, champing as she closed her eyes, head falling into the sorceress' cleavage. The blonde was completely frozen, unbelievingly looking after the old man, who was leading his wife into their bedroom, aiding her to walk. Feeling eyes on her, she glanced down at the brother of the child in her arms, gaping at her with narrowed eyes. "Do I look like a mother to you?" She bewilderedly asked Avaric under her breath, who could not manage to supress his smirk.

"You look overchallenged." He stated, gently taking the dozing-off infant from her with a trained ease, making her eyes sparkle at the sight. She couldn't help but think how the child suited him. "Are you sleeping upstairs, too?" Avaric asked the little boy, seeming glad to be taking something off the old couple's hands in return for having been invited. Wordlessly nodding, the child followed the clandestine lovers upstairs, not taking his eyes off the young witch, who felt very uncomfortable about it.

Finding the children's room – probably a guest room – Avaric slowly lowered the girl into her crib, but she held on fiercely, starting to sob, so he kept her in his arms, rocking lightly until she calmed down.

"A' you Glinda de Good?" The boy finally raised his voice, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at the sorceress. With wide eyes, the blonde turned, exchanging a glance with Avaric, who forgot to rock for a second.

"…I am." She eventually confessed, wincing when the child rushed away from her, hiding under his blanket.

"Witch!" He yelled, only poking out with his eyes. Lightly gasping, the young witch frowned, carefully nearing the bed. She halted when the boy held out a small pocketknife, pointing it at her, pulling the blanket closer around him. Letting her eyes soften, Glinda crouched down in a respectful distance, slowly taking off her shawl.

"Are you afraid of witches?" She asked softly, seeing his hostile eyes glare at her. A small nod, though it turned into the violent shaking of his head the next second. Sighing, she stretched out her hand. The boy winced back, raising the knife higher, not within her reach, still. "It's okay, I won't harm you." The blonde tried to soothe, to no avail.

"Stay away from me! You and your magic, you want to kill us all!" He almost yelled. Glinda exchanged a worried glance with Avaric, who had the little girl almost sleeping. Turning back, the sorceress snapped her fingers, bubbling the knife with her magic. The boy gasped, stumbling backwards against the wall.

"It's alright, you can take it back." She said, waiting for him to hesitantly reach out, letting the bubble pop. The boy looked at his hand, touching his fingertips together, his expression something between positively surprised, confused and scared. "You see, I'm a good witch." Glinda said, feeling his suspicious eyes on her once more. "Though," she frowned, tilting her head to the side, her gaze wandering up to the ceiling, "there isn't really a 'good' or 'bad'. No one is evil; it's just the actions of people that make us judge and generalise them." She went on, earning a confused frown. Blinking at him, Glinda returned his gaze, until he narrowed his eyes again.

"Do dat again." He said, pointing a finger. Smiling, the young witch repeated her conjuring, making his knife, and then the boy himself float. He gasped, laughing soon, pointing at his toys, which she sent floating as well. Falling back down onto his mattress, the child laughed dirtily, waking up his sister, whose eyes sparkled at the sight of the bubbles. Giggling and squealing, Avaric had to put her down, seating her on the bed, where she crawled after her brother's enchanted toys.

"How come you have recognised her?" Avaric asked the boy, who helped his sister reach the objects. He crouched next to the blonde, who leaned against him, forgetting herself for a moment.

"Dere's dis picture of her in school, glittery an' all." He said, giving a roll of his eyes when telling them about having to recite an oath every morning. Figuring his frustration to have come from there, Avaric glanced at Glinda, who seemed to want nothing more than to doze off right on the spot, tiredly watching the infant lunge at her bubbles. "I don' kno' _you_ though." The boy said, straightening his back and looking Avaric over, who had to focus on not raising his eyebrows with amusement, unable to hide a smirk.

"And you won't ever."

"Maybe…" Glinda sighed, fluttering her eyelids at her lover, who blushed. Shrugging, he tried to play it down, waving his hand in a dismissive manner.

"I'm not such a fan of my face hugely being displayed for some children."

"And horny teachers."

"Why horny?" He frowned fiercely, glad to see the boy being confused, distracted by his sister, pulling her away from the rim of the bed. Sighing, he let the issue drop, nudging the blonde's shoulder, who sank into a kneeling position, leaning herself further against him. "Come on, don't get too comfortable. We need to get back."

"Where?" The boy asked, popping the bubbles, making his sister giggle and gasp, though her eyelids were falling close, just like Glinda's. Avaric helped the young witch stand, who blinked the sleep out of her eyes.

"To the Eminence of Munchkinland." She informed tiredly, overseeing Avaric's facial protests.

"Is he bad?" The boy asked, letting Avaric take his sister and quickly wiggling underneath his blanket when the not-so-scary-anymore witch sat down on the side, smiling at him.

"Boring, yes, bad… not so much… maybe." She shrugged, smirking at his devilish expression.

"Sheltrop is power-hungry, that's what he is." They all turned to the door.

"Gran'pa! She's good! An' she's gonna marry him!" The boy yelled happily as he pointed at the couple, making both Avaric's and Glinda's eyes widen even further. Shooting a glance at him, the child gave the blonde an innocent grin. "I'm not dat stupid." He said, smirking triumphantly, seeing her being out of words and blushing. The old man chuckled lowly, shaking his head.

"I wasn't aware of our guest to be of such importance." He said, finally recognising his ruler. "Don't worry, Your Goodness," he soothed at her flustered expression, "we will _all_ ," he looked at his grandson with played strictness, "keep this to ourselves." He nodded, smiling gently. Relaxing a little – unsure if he was talking about her visit or the child's speculation – Glinda nodded back, getting up, standing next to Avaric – but not too close.

"Thank you." She said, when he waved off the conflict of acceptance of the new regime.

"You have our full support." He said, easing her mind greatly.

"And you have mine." She curtsied, to which the little boy laughed silently. The old man smiled warmly, a spark of amusement in his eyes as he gestured towards the door, relieving them off their task.

"Great. Then how about this weekend, babysitting the two?" He joked, laughing hoarsely when the young witch turned white for a second. She shot Avaric a glare, poking his side with her elbow, when he could not hold back a chuckle either.

Inside the carriage – it was almost dark outside – Glinda peeked out to see the little boy enthusiastically wave out his window, watching them disappear in the distance.

* * *

Nearing the Eminence's property, Glinda changed inside the carriage into her normal attire. They left the carriage behind the mansion, where Avaric freed the horse and brought it into the stable.

"It's too quiet…" he muttered, petting the snorting animal's neck as he exited the box, locking it.

"You're right," Glinda narrowed her eyes slightly, looking around while he picked up a lamp and came to her side, "where are the guards?" She wondered out loud, following him around the building to the entrance.

Glinda gasped when Avaric suddenly pushed her against the wall. Groaning in pain, his body jerked, slacking. The lamp fell to the ground, shattering loudly. Glinda yelped, crying out his name when she spotted the arrow in his shoulder blade.

"Avaric!" She exclaimed, catching him and holding him up, feeling blood run down onto her arm. "Avaric, Avaric!" The blonde tried again, tears stinging her eyes. He grimaced, fighting himself back onto his feet. Pressing his palms against the wall, Avaric shielded her, throwing glances over his pierced shoulder, scanning the darkness for the archer – or archers?

"Why, Your Goodness!" Both turned to see Sheltrop greet them with a surprise that begged to be called fake. "Lower your weapons!" He commanded, to which they could hear rustling in the darkness. "If I'd have known it was you… I am very glad I happened to walk by, who knows what accidents-"

"Get him inside!" Glinda snapped angrily, her arms firmly around a slowly limping Avaric.

"Oh, but Your Goodness, _I_ can't-"

"Then get your guards. _Now_. That is an order." She interrupted, pulling on her lover to help him hobble towards the entrance. She watched Sheltrop reluctantly pass her, holding the doors open as he waved to his minion, who went off, taking his time to gather the men.

She could not believe the way the Eminence was acting. Showing no interest in her wounds from the battle, fine, she had not expected him to, anyway – news travelled fast, so he could have already known. Neither would she have expected any questions about her well-being or something relatable, but almost _rejecting_ to help someone who was shot because of _his_ orders…

Dragging Avaric into the first room there was – which happened to be a parlour – Glinda helped him to lay on the couch, front down. He unsuccessfully tried to bite down a groan, his arm trembling with pain, not knowing how to hold or position it. The sorceress watched with a worried frown as she tried to summon her magic, finding that she was unable to do so. _Focus, damnit!_ She scolded herself, being too stressed to conjure, anyway.

"Get a doctor, right now." The blonde barked at Sheltrop who was almost unshakingly standing in the doorway.

"I'm afraid at this late hour-"

"Did you not hear me?!" She interrupted, crossing over to him, her fists shaking. "You will do as I say, when I say it, and you will not question or doubt it in any way, do you understand? I can fire and arrest you within seconds, heck, I could light you on fire right now if I wanted to, so you'd better do as I say; and right now, I'm telling you to _get. A. Doctor._ " Glinda growled, being more than a head shorter than the man, but no less intimidating. His eyes showed something between challenge and fear and to her – now only slight – surprise, fear won.

Bowing shortly, more nodding lowly, Sheltrop turned on the heel, hollering the command down the hall, where a man returned his comprehension. Not long after, the blonde could hear horses bolt away, though she paid no attention to them.

The young witch was kneeling next to the couch, trying to find Avaric's gaze, but his eyes were closed. Breathing fitfully, the injured servant's skin was burning, his arm uncomfortably hanging in the air.

"Avaric…" she whimpered, brushing away the hair from his face, though it fell back immediately. Weakly opening his eyes, hazel met sapphire. Forcing himself to show an exhaustedly fading smile, he looked at her, trying to reassure.

"I'm okay… I'll just…" he in- and exhaled a couple of times, his eyes falling close, "rest… a bit…" he pressed, gulping, then shortly gasping for breath. Glinda felt her eyes water, so she straightened her back, biting down her emotions and focusing on her magic. _Elphie…_ she thought for a second, praying to be under her friend's watchful eye.

Breathing deeply, trying hard to block her lover's wheezing out, the sorceress closed her eyes and relaxed. _Feel it…_ she repeated in her head, steadying her breath, forcing herself to be calm. _I can save him; he'll be fine if I save him… Avaric…_ She squeezed her eyes shut, then commanded them to relax. _I will repay your magic with my own now…_

Exhaling deeply, the young witch felt her body warm, energy rushing through it into her chest, where she failed to direct it into her palms, her thoughts claiming too much focus. Instead of redirecting it, the blonde let the magic energy stream up her neck. Leaning down, she briefly opened her eyes, scanning the wound, quickly tearing the hole in his shirt further apart.

Softly, Glinda placed her lips beside the arrowhead, closing her eyes and imagining the untouched, though scarred skin of her lover, flawlessly growing together, leaving behind nothing but a fading, white mark that she would trace her fingers over. Tasting the ferrous blood on her tongue, the blonde banned all sensations, channelling her entire attention to her thoughts, the warmth of her body overflowing towards her mouth.

Wincing when hot metal pricked her upper lip, Glinda lost her focus. Jerking back, she noticed the lights of the room brightening up again, staring at her handiwork. The arrow was withdrawing itself, slowly emerging from a partly healed wound. By interrupting her concentration, the process had stopped, but to her relief, so had the bleeding.

The arrow fell, and Glinda was shocked for a second when a hand caught it. Slowly looking up, the witch met Sheltrop's cold eyes, though there was something new in them, something she had never seen in them before. They stared at each other for a long moment, until the Eminence gave a short sigh, handing her the arrow.

"You are gifted." He simply said, obviously hiding the hint of awe that was pushing through his unshaken pretence. Glinda's eyes were hard, and she lifted her chin the slightest bit, daring him to say more or stay quiet, whereof he chose the second option. Not taking the blood dripping object from him, the blonde left the usually superior man to awkwardly stand there, her eyes unwavering.

Quietly but sharply inhaling, the Eminence retreated backwards, remaining in the door frame, exchanging unseen glances with his minion, who looked equally rattled. Paying them no attention, Glinda wiped the wound with the shirt's tears of her now more steadily breathing secret relationship, cleaning the blood a little to check the freshly mended skin again.

"Avaric…" she whispered, without intending to wake him from his unconsciousness. Brushing his hair back once more, Glinda felt his hot forehead, relieved to see his face relax. "Call the guards." Glinda raised her voice, peering belligerently over the backrest of the couch, getting to her feet. Sheltrop gave his minion a quick slap on the shoulder, to which the short man hurried down the hall.

Crossing the room, the young witch planted herself in front of the man she had feared until half an hour prior, coldly returning his gaze. Lifting her chin once more, she let her expression harden, standing absolutely still.

"We will be taking your room," she announced, not permitting any interferences, "as I assume it to have a bed, large enough for him to rest his injured arm properly." She almost hissed, wiping the fresh blood from her lips with the back of her hand, receiving a short, insecure nod. A cluster of men arrived at the door, looking unsure which command to follow. "To the Eminence's chambers." Glinda ordered before anyone else could speak up – though no one dared anyway –, pointing at the couch.

The men obeyed and carried Avaric to Sheltrop's room, which had, as Glinda had predicted, a huge bed. The doctor arrived sometime later, impressed by the sealed wound.

"This will help to make sure there won't be any infections, Your Goodness." He explained, informing her about the medication Avaric – aka Glinda – had to apply.

"Thank you very much." She said warmly, receiving a cordial smile from the old man. He patted the back of her hand, with which she held the vial, bowing as low as his old back allowed him and left. Sometime later, the blonde's and the injured boy's baggage was brought to their new room. The minion – Sheltrop seemed to keep his distance – even offered dinner, which Glinda agreed to on Avaric's behalf.

The meal went cold, and the young witch felt herself getting tired, even exhausted and worn out from the long day, the excitement and the use of magic, not to mention her outburst. Falling asleep quickly, Glinda forgot to get ready for bed, dozing off with her head close to Avaric's.

* * *

Avaric blinked against the light that warmly filled the room. He supressed a groan, moving his stiff limbs slightly, stopping when he heard light snoring. Smiling, he spotted Glinda next to him, snoring since she was lying flatly on her back. Mouth ajar, he frowned upon seeing half of her face covered in dried out blood – from the tip of her nose down over her lips and chin, brushed along her cheek.

Sighing through his nose, he carefully pushed himself up, going around the bed. Walking over towards the bathroom door – at least that's what he hoped it to be – Avaric placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead, then disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Glinda's eyes shot open when she heard the drain run with water. The images of her dream faded – blood, wounds, bursting organs and screaming haunted her for a moment, vanishing soon after. _Avaric!_ She sat up, looking around, blinking at the wrinkled bed sheet next to her, reassuring her that he had really been there.

Remembering the water, the young witch threw her legs over the side of the bed, eyeing the door across from her. Stretching her arms above her head, she yawned, then waited until Avaric emerged, drying his hands on the torn shirt in his hands. He looked up, meeting her worried, yet relieved eyes.

"Avaric…" she sighed, hugging him around his neck, feeling his arms around her back, though one was more hesitant than the other, "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered, pressing her face against his collarbone while he stroked his hand up and down her back. Letting her hands slide down onto his chest, she gazed into his eyes, seeing his expression reveal an equal amount of worry, relief and affection.

He rubbed the wet part of his shirt across her face, cleaning it gently, then let it drop to the ground. Taking her hands in his, she received a kiss on her knuckles. Glinda had to stand on tiptoes to reach up to his face, but Avaric gladly leaned down, meeting her lips halfway.

Both winced when a mild shot-like sound echoed through the air, a flash almost having blinded them if they had not had their eyes closed. Spinning her head around, the sorceress spotted the Eminence's minion disappear out the room with a camera. Ignoring Avaric's protest, she bolted after the tiny man, stretching her hand out and catching the camera with the laterally protruding light bulb in mid-air with a bubble as he almost disappeared down the hall. The man turned, seeing his chances dwindling while the bubble floated back to its owner, pulling a face and running around the corner.

Slightly panting, Glinda re-entered the bedroom, closing the door and turning the key. Avaric frowned at her, while the blonde took a deep breath to keep her fury at bay. Taking the camera with a _plop_ of her bubble, she carelessly threw it onto the bed.

"Creep!" She spat, snorting while the item bounced on the mattress. "Is this his idea of payback? A shocking headline with us on the front page?" Huffing, she crossed her arms and slummed down on the bed. Avaric sighed softly, sinking down next to her. Putting his intact arm around his not-so-secret relationship, he let her lean in.

"What exactly happened yesterday?"

.,.,.

"Well?" Sheltrop raised his brows, an impatient frown knitting his wiry eyebrows together as he stared the panting Munchkin down. The short man hunched over, catching his breath while supporting himself on his knees. "Where's the evidence?" The Eminence went on, receiving a look he had seldomly seen – if not ever – from the tiny man.

"She took it…" he said, watching his master's eyebrows raise in dissatisfaction.

"So, there _is_ evidence… what happened?" Sheltrop demanded, slightly leaning forward. There was a spark in his minion's eyes, he could not read. It was not the usual mischief, not glee or satisfaction.

"They…" the Munchkin gulped, and his master frowned at the rising blush. Tapping his short, thick fingers together, the small man stuttered something under his breath, blushing even more. Sheltrop rolled his eyes, annoyed but still confused – his underling was not one to be flustered by any sort of sexual, ruthless or brutal display; he was imperturbable.

"What? They what?" The Eminence started to lose his patience, though he hoped for the news to be as devastating as his minion acted them to be – it would be the perfect way to regain his power over the blonde witch. "Speak, you imbecile fool!"

"…they…" the Munchkin looked at his feet, his blush glowing across his face, "…kissed." He finally confessed, making his master's face fall. Closing his eyes, Sheltrop inhaled sharply, rubbing his temples.

"That's it?" He demanded in a strained tone, "Have you never seen two people kissing?" He lost his cool, falling back against the backrest of his armchair.

"Oh, I have, I have seen many and more." The minion said, catching his master's attention back. The Eminence raised his brows, his expression unimpressed, yet confused – he was not sure whether the 'more' was still concerning the _amount_ of people. "But I have never seen anything like that…" said the Munchkin, more to himself, linking his fingers.

"Why?" Sheltrop growled, impatiently pushing his lips forward, leaning them against his joined palms. If the whole thing turned out to be forced, he could blackmail the ruler of Oz for enslaving her staff to please herself – even better, he thought, if it was the other way around and she was being extorted by the boy the whole time through.

His underling kept quiet for a moment, then met the Eminence's eyes, almost warningly.

"It was…" he sighed as if having been the one to be kissed by the blonde's tender lips, "perfect. It was pure and honest and… it was _love._ " The small man concluded, receiving a fierce frown. He was _not_ the type to be fussing over anything having to do with affection – he was a rouge; he was someone who enjoyed suffering and betrayal. He had savoured the order of the Eminence to shoot anyone nearing the property – though both knew the arrow had been meant for Glinda –, even suggesting to use poisoned ones, and yet, he behaved like an innocent schoolgirl after having seen the clandestine couple kiss.

Sheltrop pulled a face, taunting his minion with a condescending expression, getting up from the armchair and leaving the room.

* * *

Glinda froze, feeling her temper shoot up when she stared at Sheltrop, standing outside their door. They glared at one another for a whole minute, neither speaking up or breaking eye contact.

"We're leaving." Glinda finally announced, her eyes blazing at the Eminence.

"I haven't received your consent yet." Sheltrop coldly returned, not even trying to play politeness. Neither did she.

"I don't owe you one." The blonde gave back dryly, supressing a shiver at the rush of adrenaline. Though he was merely standing behind her, Avaric supplied her with a strength, she had not known from herself – she felt the need to protect _him_ for once.

"Your… uhm…" a guard entered through the main doors, blinking at both authorities, unsure of whom to address, "There is a guest, asking permission for a meeting." The uniformed man informed, receiving a death glare from Sheltrop, who burned with rage from having been challenged for his superiority – and almost lost.

"Who dares to disturb me?" The Eminence claimed the report to have been meant for him, ignoring the daggers the blonde fired at him with her eyes. "Did I not instruct to have the property guarded?" He went on, purposely revealing his plans, aiming for her to explode and act before thinking. He narrowed his eyes upon noticing the sorceress' servant's hand on her shoulder, managing to calm her down a whit.

"We did as we were told, but…" the guard hesitantly started, before the young witch had the chance to reload, "he simply walked on… unaffected by the arrows… he's at the door and we don't know what to do."

"Bring him in." Glinda ordered, a grin of triumph on her face. Nodding insecurely, the uniformed man left, leading in a perforated Scarecrow, who was greeted gladly by the blonde.

* * *

Fiyero had laid down a full report with signatures of the people of Munchkinland he had encountered and asked about the current leadership, resulting in defeat for the Eminence. While Glinda plucked out the arrows with Avaric's help, the Scarecrow informed about his achievement and left alongside the couple.

"I really owe you for that, Fiyero. Thank you." Glinda said, clumsily trying to stitch up the holes – at least for the straw to stay where it was; Elphaba would take care of her boyfriend later.

"Anytime, Glins. You know we're always there for you." He returned, his voice warm, savouring the forgiveness of her tone. They really had grown, all of them.


	85. Chapter 85 - Assassin

Walking through the dungeons, Glinda's thoughts travelled back to the last evening. Elphaba had sat on her bed, cross-legged, a sewing kit next to her, seemingly ready for their arrival for hours – not even pretending to casually be reading a book. All four of them had talked about the happenings at Clowen Grounds and Glinda had thanked them all for their help.

Eating dinner together and laughing had lifted her spirits enough to have the courage to check on the prisoners of Southstairs. She knew that some had escaped, but cared not for their names, as she was ascertained Morrible not to be one of them. Still, she felt the urge to see for herself. Avaric had of course accompanied her, but stopped by another floor when hearing suspicious noises, checking whether there would still be Animals imprisoned.

"My, my, if it isn't _Goodness_ herself. I should feel honoured…" Madame Morrible rolled her eyes, looking as if they would pop out of their goldfish like sockets.

"You should indeed." Glinda lifted her chin, relieved by the fact of her former Headmistress to be behind bars. The blonde kept her distance from them, however, not needing history to repeat itself and be burdened with another trauma.

"You may have won against me, but you still lost, missy. You and I both know you knew about poor Miss Elphaba and that you didn't want her to die." An evil cackle escaped the Head's throat, but Glinda simply smiled.

"Oh, is she still on your mind? Are you that obsessed?" She asked in return, receiving a snort. "It seems _you're_ the one unable to let go, but I wonder why…" the young witch taunted, narrowing her eyes with a smile that screamed to be fake.

"I don't know-"

"Does she not mock you? Does she not take you for a fool?" Glinda could not keep herself from repeating those words, knowing she had already once done so, sending Morrible into her first vacation behind bars. "Dearie, save yourself the trouble and free yourself of the witch. She steals your mind, your heart and soul. And… your power, has she not?" The blonde grinned triumphantly when she saw the old sorceress steaming with rage, surprised to see it cool off almost instantly.

"Say what you want, missy, but I still have power…" she muttered, smirking past the blonde. Turning, Glinda was startled for a second, exhaling in relief when it was merely Avaric who had appeared behind her. His expression was plain and for a heartbeat, concern flickered in her chest. "Take her out!" Morrible hollered, and the boy nodded.

"Naturally," Avaric said, bowing with one hand behind his back, the other stretched out towards Glinda, "how's tomorrow night?" He asked, mirroring the smirk that crawled onto her face. The blonde giggled, taking his hand and lifting her chin again, watching with satisfaction how the old carp's jaw dropped.

"That would be lovely." They walked back outside, hand in hand – always alert to be apart the second a guard would come around the corner. For the rest of the day, the blonde attended an urgent meeting at the eastern gateway of the Emerald City, then patrolled the upper quarters for the escaped prisoners and finally, met with her minister of finances, making her position clear as he was suggesting not to host the Animals inside the palace any longer.

In the evening, Avaric had tenderly removed her bandages and she had taken care of his wound, glad to see it having healed properly. The blonde chatted with Elphaba and Fiyero while Avaric was eating dinner downstairs, going to the study to await his return.

* * *

Glinda sat on her desk, swinging her legs as she listened to Avaric's report of the schedule. She watched him walk up and down, focusing on his face, his eyes, his lips. Mostly his lips.

"And the rest is due to the day after tomorrow." He concluded, well aware of her gaze on him. He walked over to her, putting the schedule down on the desk.

"Done?" She asked, bursting with anticipation. He smirked, leaning down to brush his nose against hers, one hand on each side of her, resting on the desk.

"Done." He said, instantly being captured by her lips. She smiled against him, throwing her arms around his neck to pull him further down. When she had him standing against the desk, the blonde enclosed her legs around his waist. She moaned into his mouth when his hands travelled down her spine, digging underneath her thighs and picking her up, one arm beneath her behind and one around her back.

Grinning against his lips, Glinda let herself be carried to the door, searching for the handle behind her back, which he almost pressed against the wood. Having found it, they stumbled into the bathroom, where she once again reached out to open the door to the bedroom – exactly where she wanted to go.

Grunting upon finding it locked, Glinda twisted her mouth into an annoyed curve, while Avaric kept on pecking her soft lips.

"Elphiiiie…" she groaned, not opening her eyes and giving in to his plea, kissing him back. Gasping when he rucked her up in order not to lose his grip, the boy carried her over to the couch of the bathroom, coming in very convenient. He sat her down, seating himself beside her, his hands travelling up to her back. Glinda smirked against the kiss, using her chance to take control and pushing him over against the armrest. She _loved_ being the one in control.

He let her, opening his mouth to welcome her obtrusive tongue, pushing its way in. Flavours of buttery vegetables, rice and something she had not tasted in a long time – meat, smoked and spiced with hot pepper – spread on her tongue as it took a tour. He mirrored her action, wrestling hers for superiority, something that sent goose bumps along her arms and legs.

A shiver ran down her spine when his hands went up and down her sides, thumbs brushing the sides of her bosom. Arching her back, Glinda passionately bit his lower lip, fingers gliding through his hair. Avaric kept stroking her sides, pushing his fingertips into the fabric of her silk nightgown, stopping at her pelvis, where he drew small circles.

Sighing with a shaky breath, Glinda took his hand, not being able to stand the excitement, sending her blood rushing wildly. Grabbing his hand, she firmly placed it on her rear, moaning with pleasure when he gave a squeeze. Avaric's other hand made its way back up her side, brushing upwards in a loving manner. His hot breath escaped his nose, blowing against her cheek when he licked over her lips, sucking on the bottom one. Again, the blonde felt her body jerking with fluttering hormones, sliding her own hand up her back, lifting her nightgown to reach her bra, which she detached within a second, flinging it across the room. She moaned lowly when his hand once more brushed along her flanks, thumb on the side of her breast, which she pressed against his torso. She almost trembled from pleasure, her closed eyes turning upwards.

Breathing heavily, she pulled away, sitting straight atop of him. Eyes fixed on hers, Avaric panted just as much, both hands on her hips, chest heaving restlessly. She felt sweat roll down her temple, noticing his forehead being just as shiny. The air was stuffy, the mirrors fogged already.

Smiling, she swallowed her pant, running her fingers through his hair, pushing it away from his face. Still catching his breath, Avaric did not have the chance to close his mouth before her lips pecked his again. She giggled upon feeling the tiny hairs on his nape stand on end when her fingertips tenderly travelled down the sides of his neck, her kisses following.

Unbuttoning his shirt with swift but slow movements, Glinda traced her lips down his chin, to his throat where she gave an ardent bite, scraping her teeth across his collarbone and travelling down to his chest, leaving as many marks as possible. Avaric sighed deeply, almost grunting when she found a soft spot just above his chest, sucking on his firm skin.

Having opened his shirt completely, the blonde dug her fingertips, partly her nails into the gaps of his abdominal muscles, tracing them with fiery passion. She placed her hand over the birthmark below his dug, pecking above, below and next to it. Avoiding the scar on the side of his stomach, she let her kisses leave marks on his hot skin, lustfully sinking her teeth into his neck, dragging her flimsily covered torso across his bare chest.

With a yelp, Glinda found herself being pushed back against the other armrest, not having payed attention. She moaned, her voice on the verge of breaking when he captured her wrists above her head, assuming control and claiming her lips with his. Guiding her down, Avaric gently pressed his chest against hers, his hands tenderly gliding down her arms to her sides. She felt a shiver shaking her through, arching her back against him, arms and legs wrapped around him.

Tiny roots of facial hair tickled on her cleavage when he traced kisses down her sternum, chin brushing against her bosom. She sighed his name, leaning her head back over the armrest, toes curling at his hip. Leaving scratches along his back, she could not help her fingernails trailing over his shoulders when his kisses went up to her collarbone, knowing her soft spots as well as she knew his.

She moaned his name again, coming more like an animal's growl, turning into a purr when he nibbled on the crook of her neck, gliding with his lips up her neck, kissing the underneath of her chin. Overstretching her neck, she allowed him, panting with arousal, cheeks flushed in a deep pink.

The thrill made her too tingly, grabbing hold of his face, and smashing her lips against his, tasting blood, upon having bitten his bottom lip too fervently. She trembled when his hands went back up, deliberately caressing her supple skin as they had found their way underneath her nightgown, making the blonde buck with agitation, feeling them on their way to lift the light piece of clothing off.

Suddenly, the lock clicked, and the door of her bedroom flew open. Gasping, they parted, spinning their heads to the side to see a strange man stand in the doorframe, pointing a rifle at them. Glinda shrieked, an ear-splitting bang cutting through the sudden silence, hardly missing her.

Avaric ducked, thrusting off the couch onto the floor behind the bathtub, shielding her with his body.

"Get off her!" The man raged, crossing the room to aim at the blonde, but without success. Her head was hidden underneath Avaric's, his arms around it and not giving the attacker any expanse to shoot at. Glinda screamed when another gunshot echoed from the tiled walls, Avaric's body flinching and another voice wrestling with the invader. _Fiyero!_ She recognised the Scarecrow's groan of having thrown himself at the man. The attacker, taken aback, had fired aimlessly, but Glinda felt her side heat up with blood.

Avaric quickly got up, shoving her out the room, where a green hand hectically pulled the blonde inside the bedroom, slamming the door close. Glinda was caught in Elphaba's arms, shaking in fear, clinging onto her friend.

"What's happening- ah!" She shrieked at the sound of another gunshot. Wincing when it came again, she was pushed into the corner of her room to hide behind the closet. Elphaba – a determined expression on her face – checked quickly outside the window, then the door to the throne room, making sure the assassin had come alone. Wielding her arm forward, she wordlessly commanded her broom to fly across the room, disappearing in the bathroom, the door falling close as rapidly as it had opened.

"Glin, you're hurt!" Elphaba said, anxiety and panic dominating her usually calm voice. Looking down at herself, Glinda saw the blood stain on her waist, lifting her dress to see it was not her own. The green witch shook her head vehemently, pulling down the strap of the blonde's nightgown, revealing a blood dripping wound, where a bullet had grazed her shoulder. The adrenaline kept her from feeling the pain, so Glinda simply stared at her best friend with wide eyes, trembling all over.

She winced again, crying out when another shot disrupted the air. Elphaba stared into the veiling blue eyes with sheer panic, frantically telling Glinda things, she did not understand anymore. Her vision went blank- The last thing she heard was the door of the bathroom opening and Elphaba's rushed words stumbling over themselves. Then white became black and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Glinda awoke with a throbbing headache. Her shoulder stung with pain and her body felt heavier than ever, exhausted and overstrained.

"Glinda! You're awake, thank goodness." Elphaba sighed when the eyelids of her best friend fluttered open. The blonde stared at the ceiling of her bed, turning her head slightly to look into green, relieved eyes. "You're okay, it's just a scratch." Elphaba said, stroking the back of her friend's hand with her own, frantic one.

"Elphie." Glinda managed quietly, not because she was too exhausted, but her voice was slightly hoarse. She wondered for how long she had been unconscious.

"I'm so sorry, I should have warned you, knocked him out, done something!" Elphaba blurted out, seldomly showing emotions this vigorously. "Sorry, Glin, this is my fault…" she sobbed, turning her head away. Glinda could see her friend's chin quiver. Her eyes softened, and she raised her arm – the unharmed one – to pull the troubled woman into a comforting hug.

Elphaba exhaled deeply, shakily, but gave in, gladly accepting the forgiveness and almost squeezing her best friend when hugging her back. Glinda closed her eyes for a moment, gently hushing the sobbing, and caressing her friend's back with one hand. Not daring to move the other arm, she stroke her right hand up and down the dark fabric of the green-skinned witch's back. Glancing over Elphaba's shoulder, she saw the door to the bathroom standing open, gasping lightly upon spotting scattered hay and blood on the ground.

Releasing her friend, Elphaba followed the blonde's gaze, having heard the gasp. The doorknob to the throne room was being turned, but not opened. They heard a familiar voice from behind it, politely asking for permission to enter, since he could not knock – his body too light to create a knocking sound.

"Hey, how are you?" Fiyero asked, having been bade in by Elphaba. He looked ransacked, holes perforating his body, hay sticking out of them. The Scarecrow sat down on the other side of the bed, reaching out a hand to Elphaba but keeping his eyes on the blonde witch.

"Okay, I guess." She nodded slowly, her blue eyes darting from the hole in his chest to the almost falling off arm. "Will you?" She asked, her eyes narrowed in sympathy.

"Don't worry, I'll be as good as new within a day." He smiled through his voice, then turned to his girlfriend. "What did the doctor say?" He asked, slightly tightening his grip on her hand. Elphaba reassured them, telling what had happened, having been hiding in the closet while Glinda's arm had been treated and bandaged.

"No one knows who the strange man was – probably a prison escape – or why he wanted to kill you, but Fiyero and Avaric knocked him out,"

"With your broom,"

"And he is now in the dungeons." Elphaba explained, smiling shortly at Fiyero for the interjection. He knew how troubled she was about the whole thing, blaming herself.

"What happened to Avaric? Is he okay?" Glinda burst out, sitting up and hissing when the top of her shoulder hurt. Holding it carefully with her other hand, she refused to sink back down. The glance the couple exchanged made her uneasy.

"He," Elphaba started, bandying another look with Fiyero, before continuing, "was brought to the infirmary." She explained, trying to soothe her friend with a hand on her lap. "He was badly injured but is doing fine now. He'll make it, he just needs a couple of days to rest." She said.

"Where's the infirmary?" Glinda jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain on her shoulder and the Scarecrow's gentle hand to hold her back.

"Calm down, Glin. Don't rush yourself." Elphaba got to her feet.

"I will take you there." Fiyero interrupted before the blonde could snap at them, her mouth open to protest.

"Easy." Elphaba soothed, opening the closet, making the sorceress aware of only being dressed in her underwear. "There." The green witch helped her friend into her clothes, careful not to touch her bandaged shoulder, being secured around her chest and upper arm. Fiyero closed the bathroom door, when the blonde stared at the splashes of blood in horror, then went to wait outside.


	86. Chapter 86 - Recovery

**Hey! Here comes one of several fluffy chapters, as I am working on something rather action packed, but I'm not sure yet where and how to do it... anyway, I hope you'll enjoy! Let me know if you did or didn't; I'd much appreciate any kind of review or ideas and such ^^**

 **(Begone, annoying author, let them read...)**

"Avaric!" Glinda practically stormed through the curtain that separated the beds in the infirmary, throwing herself at the boy. Nuzzling her face into his neck, she pressed his head against her with both hands. "My, Avaric, don't scare me like that." She scolded lovingly, yet honestly worried, kissing his forehead, nose, cheeks, then again, his nose, his lips and his chin.

"Sorry to have made you worry." He croaked, seemingly awaking or simply strained. Hugging her gently, he felt the blonde sigh in relief, her forehead against his, eyes almost squeezed close. "Are you alright?" He asked, rubbing her back when she did not answer immediately. Nodding against his head, she lifted herself off him, eyes trailing along his face and neck, being almost everything she could catch a glimpse of, since he was underneath the covers.

A bullet had apparently grazed his cheek, leaving a furrow of dark, dried-up blood half a centimetre below his eye. Apart from hickeys, his neck and the bit of his chest she could see were fine. A bandage was tightly wrapped around his right, lower arm and hand and he had scratches running over his shoulders, she knew she was at least partly responsible for.

Avaric gave a reassuring smile, brushing the hair out of her face, tenderly touching the bit of bandage her dress revealed.

"I'm fine." She said, leaning into his touch, closing her eyes for a heartbeat.

"Visiting time is over, we need to run a couple of tests- oh, Your Goodness!" A nurse swung the curtain open. Upon having announced for them to leave, Glinda saw a figure stirring next to the bed, standing up from her chair. _Millane!_ The sorceress' eyes were big when she spotted Avaric's childhood sweetheart, nodding her comprehension to the nurse. "I'm sorry, but you will have to leave as well, Your Grace." Nodding slowly, Glinda kept her eyes on Millane, leaving the infirmary with her head low.

"Send a message when you're done, please." She hurriedly said to the older woman, knowing she would spend every free minute with him. Squeezing his hand, Glinda gave Avaric a smile, who mirrored it, reassuring her, then she hurried out.

"Wait!" Glinda called down the hall, her shoes clacking quickly over the stone floor. Halting in her tracks, the girl turned around, mixed feelings in her eyes. "Come on, let's get a tea." The blonde invited, trying not to have her own expression be overshadowed by her concern, leading the way out.

* * *

"It was strange, I was visited by a… broom." Millane timidly retold, feeling embarrassed. Glinda almost gasped, but closed her mouth. She had invited the girl to the palace, where they were sitting in the parlour, drinking tea and having snacks served, the blonde knew were not made by Avaric for once.

"I see. I was wondering how you could have possibly reached the Emerald City this quickly." She said, trying not to sound scolding, but understanding. Millane seemed a little less troubled by that.

"It had a note, saying that Avaric was gravely injured. Before I knew it, it carried me here, though it took all night. He was hardly alive when I arrived, having lost a lot of blood. I was very relieved when they told me that he was going to make it. He is so much better today." She said, sighing to herself and sipping her tea. Her tightly pressed-together knees relaxed as well – she started to calm down, more and more.

Glinda nodded along the story, her own concern for Avaric coming in waves. She blamed herself for not having been of help, for not having been with him in the infirmary. Biting the inside of her lip, she stared ahead, unblinkingly at nothing in particular.

"Did… did he ask you yet?" Millane pulled the sorceress out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" She turned, blinking repeatedly to clear her mind. The girl gave a shy but curious look, curiosity winning. She cast her eyes down, then looked back at Glinda, from below. "Did he ask you yet?" She repeated, avoiding the blonde's eyes, but being unable not to catch a glimpse of her expression every once in a while. Glinda's mouth still stood slightly open, and she frowned lightly, then understood. Blushing, she shook her head.

"No, no. We're," she cleared her throat, eyeing the bottom of her cup, "not… _official._ " She stressed, making clear that their relationship was not to be talked about in public. Understanding, Millane nodded. Both awkwardly sipped their teas, though neither cups were filled with liquid anymore. Taking the teapot, Glinda offered more, helping herself, too. They drank another two cups in silence, not making eye contact.

"You really belong together." Millane raised her voice after a long silence, smiling into her tea. Glinda looked up, blankly staring for a good minute. She bit the inside of her lip.

"You're… you're not upset?" She dared to ask after a while, meeting the brunette's eyes for a second. Shaking her head softly, Millane kept looking down, though she smiled.

"I've always been a little in love with Avaric, I guess. I even proposed to get married once." She chuckled, a nostalgic smile on her lips. Glinda's eyes were wide.

"What did he say?" She breathed. She had never thought about the two being this serious, neither had the idea of a woman asking a man to marry her crossed her mind. Ever.

"Oh, we were just children back then and I was being naïve," the girl chuckled, "He fell off the tree we were sitting in from shock. We laughed, but never brought it up again." She said, her eyes shining with affection and sadness. They met Glinda's astonished ones, honesty pushing away the hurt. "He really loves you. And I'm no match for you, I know that." Millane said.

For once in her life, Glinda did not like hearing those words. She always enjoyed superiority, being more gorgeous than any other girl, especially her 'rival', how she had called Millane for a long time. This time was different. She knew she had 'won', but it did not feel like it. She felt sorry for her lover's lifelong friend, having lost the chance to be together with the man of her dreams, her childhood sweetheart.

"He's so happy with you around, I'm happy for both of you." Millane said, smiling warmly. Glinda felt her heart crack, something she had not expected. She frowned with sympathy, grief overshadowing her own happiness.

"I…" the blonde breathed, unable to form words in her head.

"Thank you for the tea, Your Goodness." Millane set down the cup, smiling. "And for the note; I'm glad I was there to see him." She got up from her chair, making her way to the door, the sorceress' eyes on her. "All the best to you two." She said her goodbyes, then left, softly closing the door.

Glinda sat in silence, her teacup sinking down onto the saucer. She went into her room, while a servant lady cleaned the table.

"You sent for her?" Glinda asked, her voice plain, simply thoughtful as she entered her room, leaning against the door for a second. Elphaba – being busy with patching up Fiyero – looked up, then focused on her task.

"I didn't know if he was going to make it. From what you told me, his family would care as much as mine did for me." She said. Glinda was not sure if the talented witch was trying to defend herself or trying to distract from the whole thing, but since she was not mad, she let it go.

Sitting on the bed, she watched her friend's green fingers sew the arm back on, almost having finished. His chest was mended as well; he looked a little neglected, but seemed fine, apart from that. Glinda asked if there had been a message from the infirmary, but both negated. Sighing, the blonde looked out her window, watching the sun beginning to set.

"Let's have some dinner before bed, okay?" Elphaba suggested, knotting the last stitch and finishing. Glinda did not turn. Pushing her thin lips forward, the green witch eyed the back of her friend with slight annoyance.

"I'm not hungry." The blonde said after a while, still not turning. Fiyero, circling his shoulder, leaned forward to whisper to Elphaba – telling her that he was going to get some for both –, then got up and left the room. The two witches remained silent for a minute. Glinda still stared out the window, eyes glazed with concern.

"He'll be fine." Elphaba reassured, starting to unlace the back of her best friend's bodice.

"Thanks for letting her know." Glinda's voice was tiny. She still did not turn, but she meant what she said. Unseen by her, her friend nodded, helping the injured blonde out of her dress and into a fresh nightgown.

* * *

"All done for today." The nurse announced, flipping the papers of the clipboard in her hands. The boy had been treated all day, stitches covering his body and bandages over his wounds and from when they had taken his blood for tests. He had nearly spent two weeks there, Glinda sneaking in at night when no one noticed, squeezing herself into the bed, where she would fall asleep. Last night however, she had not come, probably having been kept from doing so by Elphaba – which he understood perfectly, though he doubted that the blonde had slept any better.

"Thank you very much." Avaric politely nodded, unable to bow with the wound on his waist. He had been lucky for the almost perforating bullet not to injure his stomach – though his kidney had been mangled and was therefore removed – being able to stand already. He carefully put on his shirt, buttoning it, his back turned to the older woman. "Is there a chance I could… be released early?" He asked, watching her over his shoulder from the corner of his eye. The nurse's brows rose, and she spoke somewhat playfully.

"Is there someone missing you?" She gave back, amusement sparking in her eyes. Even though she had not witnessed their reunion, the woman knew what – or rather whom – this was about. Avaric fought his blush almost successfully, lowering his head as if having to focus on the last buttons.

"I do some of her paperwork; I should get back to work." He informed, not lying but still merely excusing himself. The nurse gave a warm smile, seeing through his pretence too easily. Remembering that she had without a doubt seen his hickeys and scratches, he blushed fiercely.

"Well…" she sighed in defeat, scanning the front page of his report once more. "You need a lot of rest, so no work for the next week – at least!" She stressed, seriously but not strictly. "There are some medicaments you'll need for your circulations and your wounds need to be tended to every day, once or twice." She added, testing his eyes with her gaze. He met it, making sure to take it seriously and nodded, knowing she was going to let him leave if she trusted in him taking good care. Not having the slightest intention of staying unhealthy or feeling worse – he simply could not leave Glinda to herself, even though she had Elphaba – he returned the almost intense gaze. Also, he missed her, knowing the blonde would not stop worrying until he returned.

The nurse smiled knowingly, kind of like a mother letting her child go to play outside on its own. She opened her mouth, looking from him to the sheet of paper, when the curtain partly opened and sapphire eyes peeked in. The two inside froze, turning to the blonde, who was sneaking in with a submissive glance at the nurse – much like a puppy, knowing it was in trouble.

"Your Goodness." The woman greeted her ruler with a bow, to which the younger counterpart shortly curtsied. She was visibly trying hard to focus on not staring at Avaric, hugging him, overwhelming him. "I was just about to send him home."

"Really?" Glinda blurted out, her eyes wide, sparkling with joy. She quickly cleared her throat, straightening from almost having jumped with excitement, raising her chin the slightest bit. She opened her mouth, but the words took a while to get out, so she nodded instead, having to start again. "Marvellous. Thank you." She said, not noticing the grin Avaric fiercely kept to himself, rolling his lips inward and pressing them together in order not to burst out laughing.

"Remember the instructions," the nurse warned with a glance at Avaric who nodded, having caught himself, "and take care." Her tone softened, and she gave the secret couple a warm smile, wishing all the best and leaving.

"Marvellous?" Avaric chuckled, not receiving an answer, but instead being hugged tightly around his torso. He hissed when she squeezed him, pain shooting up from his waist. Letting go quickly, Glinda stared at him with wide eyes. He gave a reassuring smile, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "I-" He paused when another nurse swung open the curtain, humming to herself and bringing in fresh sheets for the bed, not having been aware of the two until now.

"Oh, excuse me." She said, first as a scold, then hastily added a 'my mistake' upon recognising Glinda. The blonde took a step away from Avaric, who awkwardly eyed the ceiling as if trying to decipher small writing. Clearing her throat again, Glinda bowed her head to the woman, giving Avaric a look, who followed her out.

They walked to the Emerald Palace in silence, the blonde longing to take his hand, but not daring – it was dark, but they were still in public, so she kept her arms behind her back. The way was not far, but she noticed him to be slightly panting already from exhaustion, so they paused before climbing the stairs. She led the way upstairs to her room, insisting on him following, to which he obeyed wordlessly.

Glinda sighed deeply, closing the door. She turned, smiling at him. Not the usual enthusiastic one, but an almost tired curve of her pink lips. She had missed him.

"Bath? Bath." She nodded to herself, going into the bathroom. Snorting through his nose in quiet laughter, Avaric followed her. While the blonde rummaged through a drawer, the boy turned on the drain, the water splashing so loudly, it echoed from the walls, drowning out almost every other noise. It took a while, but when the tub slowly filled, it became quieter.

With the distinctive keen smile, Glinda held out her hands, skipping away when Avaric pointed at the most colourful bath bomb. She dropped it in the water, which turned yellow, then pink, then blue, foaming on the surface in rainbow colours. Turning back around, Glinda stood before Avaric, looking up into his face. He was amazed, seeing that her eyes showed nothing but honest affection and serenity while her slim fingers began to unbutton his shirt. A little confused, he only now grasped that she had meant for _him_ to go bathing, not herself.

"Oh, I forgot something!" She said, turning the water off – though there were still quite some centimetres missing until it was full –, hurrying to her own room. Smiling as he watched her disappear behind the door, Avaric carefully took off his shirt, trousers and boxers, toeing off his shoes and socks, sighing deeply as he slid down into the hot water. He hissed upon lowering his stitched-up wounds, but relaxed quickly.

A few minutes later, he could hear steps swishing over the carpet next door, until another minute later, Glinda emerged in her bathrobe, carrying a tray. She beamed a smile upon seeing him having disappeared in the foam already. Grabbing a chair, the blonde scooted it over to put the tray down, revealing chocolates and other treats, leaving a small towel over the arm of the chair, two big ones over the backrest.

Then, the sorceress revealed herself, sliding into the hot water behind him, which he noticed only went up to the rim by now. He smirked to himself, realising it had been her plan all along.

With tender fingers, Glinda traced down his shoulders to his upper arms, repeating her actions as she carefully massaged his sore muscles. He gave another sigh, unable to fight his blush as she slightly leaned against him.

"You saved my life…" the young witch muttered after a long while.

"And that life being saved is all that matters to me." He said before she could go on, knowing she was on one of her 'payback-trips' once again. She exhaled deeply into his neck, not yet annoyed, but somewhat close to it.

"Avaric-" He shook his head, gently.

"It's alright; you know I could wish for nothing more, even if I tried." He reassured her voice that rang with a frown. "This is… so much more than I could ever contemplate…" he confessed, hearing her hum with a content smile. Pushing her thumbs down the thick skeins of muscles next to his spine, she made him arch his back, tensing slightly as her hands travelled down to his lower back.

"You act like you've never been massaged before." She noted, receiving a pressed breath as the boy tried to relax, nodding.

"That's because I haven't."

"So I'm not hurting you?" She asked, avoiding the soaked bandage around his waist. By shaking his head, he encouraged her, so the blonde – having her hair tugged away in a lose bun – ran the heels of her hands down his back several times, before going back up to stroke her thumps up his neck, fingers on the sides of his nape. "I thought about cutting my hair." She said, stroking along his shoulders again with increasing pressure.

"Why?" He asked softly, not shocked or surprised, merely interested. It fascinated her how he could speak softly without it having to be about something sensitive. She had missed him terribly, worried even more. Cherishing the moment, Glinda felt her heart warm, fluttering lightly.

"I like it better that way. Just above the shoulders, not too short." She went on, receiving a nod against her hands.

"You know I adore you either way." He said, lifting one hand out of the water, lightly stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. Leaning into the touch, Glinda took his hand, kissing his knuckles – the knuckles that had so often been her rescue. Frowning, the young witch eyed the bandaging, feeling over it with her fingertips.

"Can I…?" Another nod. Inhaling quietly, the blonde slowly unwrapped the bandage around his hand and lower arm, biting down her gasp upon catching sight of the stitched-up hole between his index and middle finger, lightly tracing it, then the long but luckily shallow streak along the side of his lower arm, having to bend it backwards to see. She pecked the back of his hand, letting it go, tracing down his sides with both hands, smiling when he gave an involuntary shiver.

The bandage around his lower back and waist was soaked, not firmly against his skin anymore, but when she carefully ran her fingers along it as she searched for the end of the cloth, she could feel the bump of where his wound was. Clenching his jaw, Avaric did not wince at the touch, patiently waiting for her to undo the dressing. The stitches stood up like a mountain range, holding the slowly mending skin together, a thin, volcano-like crater between the thread.

Frowning with sympathy, the sorceress – quite uncomfortable with the wound – drew mellow circles around the healed hole, distracting his nerves from the pain.

"I could never be a doctor…" she said, resting her chin on his shoulder. Smiling, Avaric leaned his head against hers, reaching around to fish for her arm, bringing it to his ribs where he held it, sliding his fingers in between hers. "Sewing skin is just… it's just ew." She said, making him laugh.

"Sewing skin…" he breathed with a chuckle. Glinda put her other arm around his stomach, brushing it up to embrace him, fingers on his shoulder.

"I've missed you…" she whispered, kissing the back of his neck, his shoulder, his ear, his jaw.

"And I've missed you." He breathed back, leaning his body against hers, still holding onto her hands, stroking his thumb up and down. "So much…"


	87. Chapter 87 - Cherry

Glinda woke up before Avaric, which uneased her. For a few days, he had mostly stayed in bed, sleeping through the mornings, napping in the afternoons – something he never did. That day, however, he started walking around; slowly, but determinately. They worked together in her study and he even made his way downstairs to fetch her tea.

* * *

"Na-ah, you're not wearing _that_ for dinner." Avaric frowned upon the comment, watching Glinda raise her perfectly shaped brows at him, while her best friend finished lacing the bodice. She looked stunning – then again, she always did to him.

" _You're_ the one having dinner, not me." He reminded, knowing he would not even be present, since he had booked a table for her in a restaurant. A very fancy one, extremely exclusive with a view over the entire northern quarter, magnificently glistening with warm lights in the pitch-black late afternoon of the early winter.

Checking herself out in the mirror, Glinda smiled, seeing to covering her scarred shoulder properly, then tossing her partly pinned-up hair. She was way too lovely for a business meeting, he noted, exchanging a glance with Elphaba, who gave him a knowing raise of her eyebrows.

"Go change then," Glinda said, smiling at Avaric, tugging on his collar, putting it up just for the fun of it.

"Bubbles, _you_ are having dinner, not me." He repeated, to which she rolled her lips inwards with a smirk.

"I am. But I'm taking _you_ out." She informed, standing on tiptoes to reach his cheek, giving it a peck, cutting off his protests. "Let me spoil you for once." The blonde said, turning to see Elphaba having retreated to her book already, giving a roll of her eyes, hiding her smile behind the pages.

"Don't you think people will be suspicious?" He asked, receiving a dismissive pat on his chest.

"Pff, I go out all the time and have dinners and stuff. No one will dare to ask if you're a minister or not." She said, having argued with herself that she did not remember their faces, meaning no one else did either. Probably.

"Right. Flirting with her associates… very unsuspicious." Elphaba dryly commented.

"We're not flirting." Glinda tried to defend herself, receiving a much saying glance from her friend. Shaking her head – stopping upon noticing she might be ruining the moment of perfect hair – the blonde looked back at her lover, beaming an innocent grin. "…change?"

Sighing with a smile, Avaric obeyed, making her cheer silently, but not silently enough for him not to hear through the door.

* * *

Thanking the waiter, Glinda received her menu. She bit the inside of her lip, watching how Avaric mirrored her exactly. When the waiter was gone, the boy looked up, noticing her gaze on him. Rolling his eyes, he cleared his throat, focusing on the menu. She unsuccessfully forbade her giggle, doing the same.

It was easy for her to choose, as she mostly ate a salad – using it as a cover up for her vegetarianism, knowing most people labelled it off as avoiding calories. She closed her menu, putting it down, folding her hands flatly over one another. Slightly confused by Avaric's bewildered stare, she tried to catch his eye.

"So expensive…" he breathed as quietly as possible. Glinda almost snorted from laughter, propping her arms up on her elbows, crossing her hands to rest her chin on them. She had purposely chosen the table in the corner with the window in his back, so that she was able to stare at him and pretend to be looking outside.

"Don't hold back because of the price." She said, smirking when he seemed caught. They ordered their meals and Avaric added a good wine to it, surprising her.

"I asked Harold for a crash course…" he confessed, and she grinned, watching him fondly. She could not be happier about him being alright after all that had happened. He was tired – it was already visible – and the walk to the upper floor had strained him, but he was doing his best not to show his exhaustion. She still felt guilty for not being able to repay him properly for saving her life, eager to do everything in her power to spoil him.

"Put it on your lap." She whispered after their meals had arrived, pointing at the napkin. Avaric was still busy eyeing his food, glancing at her.

"Where's the rest of it?" He asked quietly, making her laugh. Quickly covering her mouth, Glinda vibrated, trying to ignore the looks she got from all sides.

"That's it, sweetheart, and yes, they charge the full price." She said when he blinked at her in confusion. "Napkin." She reminded, and he obeyed, precisely unfolding it, but clumsily putting in down on his lap.

"I thought it was a female thing." He said, and the blonde found herself jerking once more from having to keep her laughter at bay.

"Female thing…" she breathed, shaking her head with a huge grin. "Let's eat before you throw me off my chair." She proposed, lifting her glass of red wine, clinking it with his.

* * *

"What do you mean, leaving?" Glinda pushed Elphaba away, almost accidentally shoving her off the bed. The green witch sighed, scooting down on the bed, crossing her legs.

"Look, Glin…"

"You can't leave me!" The blonde interrupted, beginning to feel a lump in her throat. Elphaba gently shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm simply moving back to Kiamo Ko." She clarified, looking at her friend, soothingly, yet seriously. "I will always be there, and I promise to come and visit you, Glin, I promise." Elphaba noticed her friend's already watery eyes. "I will be extra careful; nothing will happen to me. But you already have someone to take care of you, and, well… I have someone to be with, too. Understand, I-"

"But I want you to be here… Elphie…" Glinda fell forward, letting herself be caught in her friend's arms. Shaking her head again, the green-skinned witch patted her best friend's shoulder.

"You'll be fine. And I won't be far, okay?" She asked, when the door opened.

"She's leaving me!" Glinda cried out, shooting up, staring at Avaric who blinked back. Setting down the tray with tea, he bit his lip, fighting a smirk.

"Thank Lurlina, finally." He did not wince when the anticipated pillow flew his way.

"Couldn't stand your face any longer." Elphaba gave back, making them laugh. All, but Glinda. Sighing helplessly, the sorceress looked back at her best friend. "Please don't look at me like that. Glin, it'll be _fine_." She said, reluctantly returning the gaze. "We'll be neighbours, you and I." She tried to sound enthusiastic and to her surprise, it seemed to work.

"Really?" Glinda asked in a small voice, sniffling. Elphaba nodded. Sniffling again, Glinda hugged her friend tightly, who returned the gesture. They stayed in their embrace for a long while – making Elphaba wish she had told the blonde only shortly before the departure, since she was not being released until the late evening.

* * *

Having said goodbye to Avaric – who went downstairs to eat dinner – Elphaba wondered why Glinda was not on her heels anymore. She opened the window, letting the icy breeze blow through her hair, taking her broom into her hand.

"Ready." Glinda announced, making the green-skinned witch turn.

"No, no, Glin, you're staying here."

"But I wanna come!" Glinda protested. "To…" she drew circles with her foot on the carpet, "make sure everything's okay…" she added quietly, hands behind her back.

"Glinda," Elphaba started, not given the chance to talk back when the blonde wrapped her arms around her friend. Whispering pleas, the sorceress would not let go of her friend, until her request was granted.

* * *

Glinda had only stopped whimpering after almost an hour. Elphaba had not even tried to soothe or give the blonde a scowl – it had been her choice to come. Clutching the dress of her friend with all her strength, Glinda fiercely held on to Elphaba, burying her face in the black fabric. The green witch felt the warm breath on her collarbone, steering with one hand while she held the frightened girl in front of her with one arm around her back.

Glinda had refused to sit on the broom the way Elphaba did. Since the talented witch was sitting on the bristles of the broom, it was much easier to hold her balance and also much more comfortable. The blonde had her legs on either side, clipping them to her best friend's waist for further security.

"I can see it." Elphaba informed, but the blonde did not dare to look up or turn around. She did not fear heights, but she feared panicking from the fall – she also did not fear falling itself, though the impact let her blood run cold. She kept telling herself to simply summon a bubble, but knew she would not be able to conjure in her anxiety.

"Glinda…" Elphaba said calmly, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts, "I'm not leaving you." She started, making the huddled-up girl look up. Hair whipped in her face. Catching sight of Elphaba's face in the moonlight, her eyes were huge as she stared, glowing like the moon itself. "I'll always be there for you," the green-skinned woman went on, making Glinda wonder where the tremble in her voice came from, "I…" she sobbed.

Glinda's eyes shot open even more. She frowned with sympathy, only catching pieces of words when her friend stoically stared ahead, unable to keep her emotions to herself, still.

"Oh, Elphie… I have forgiven you. My Elphie… don't worry." Glinda whispered against the wind's steady howling. "You know I love you." She said, cuddling her head back into her friend's torso. It jerked from a sob and the blonde could feel the arm around her tighten ever so slightly.

"I love you, too, Glin…" Elphaba returned, having been unable to hold back her own concerns about leaving her first and best friend.

* * *

Glinda had not spent the night at Kiamo Ko, floating back in her bubble and arriving when the sun started rising – which was at this time of year quite late in the morning. She was a little shocked when she found Avaric still asleep, neither hoping it to have come from him having stayed up for her, nor his exhaustion from his healing wounds.

Taking off her heavy winter's dress, the blonde crawled underneath the covers, immediately cuddling his sleep-warm body, needing it in order to calm her light shiver down. He gave a sleepy moan – much like the one he made when falling asleep – and wrapped his arm around her, perhaps unconsciously. Grumbling something she did not understand, Avaric slowly opened his eyes, looking at her, still half asleep.

"Hey… are you okay?" Glinda quietly asked, glancing up at him with concern. Muttering a sleepy 'fine', he yawned, tightening his arm, almost squishing her into the warmth of his body, to which she did not complain at all. "Avaric…?" Glinda asked, receiving a hum. She hesitated for a moment, wanting some distraction, then dug out her arms from between them, running her fingertips up and down his side, causing him to shiver once. "Annoy me." She gently ordered, waiting for his reaction.

Loosening his embrace, he scooted away a little, frowning at her. Biting the inside of her lip, the young witch was as mischievously proud, as she was slightly hurt about him not remembering their made-up term.

"Bug me." She tried again, receiving a slowly spreading smirk. Shaking his head into the pillow, Avaric closed his eyes again, suddenly pulling her back to him, kissing her neck with such tenderness, it was sure to make her laugh. Wiggling and squealing, Glinda wanted to escape his loving tickling, smacking his back, as it was all she could do.

Being released, she closed her eyes upon receiving a soft kiss on her forehead, smiling up into his slowly awakening eyes. It would be too soon to ask more of him, she knew, not risking weakening him too much. She could wait; forever if she had to. For his sake.

* * *

Panting, the brunette ran across the pavement, hiding behind a corner. She gulped down her heavy breathing, not daring to take a peek. Her heart hammered inside her ribcage, loudly pulsing through her ears.

 _How did they find me?_ She wondered, pushing herself off the wall and ducking into the busy crowd of the late morning. Knowing about being pursued, she kept up a quick pace. _I'm not going back, I'm not going back, you can't make me!_ She thought, already rehearsing for the case of being caught.

Hurrying along the side of the Emerald Palace, she desperately tried to get in, begging the guards, who crossed their spears when she repeatedly knocked on the door – more slammed her fists against it.

"Staff only, you must leave immediately." One of the guards said strictly, threatening her further with arrest. For a second, she caught a glimpse of two figures in the crowd, detaching from it as they had seen her, too, coming up to where she was. _Perhaps prison isn't so bad…_ She thought for a heartbeat, when the door suddenly opened.

"Why, it's you!" The older man greeted, waving the guards off. "Come in, I'll tell you where you can find-"

"Thank you!" She exclaimed, ducking beneath the spears to get in, throwing the door close. "Thank you so much…" She panted, her throat burning, tears of panic in her eyes. She downed the glass of water the chef offered her in one go, her heart racing when she heard her pursuers' voices argue with the guards outside. _Don't let them in, don't let them in…  
_  
"This way." The chef brought her back to the present, and she instantly followed, her breathing calming, but not her heart.

* * *

Glinda moaned into the kiss, sliding her palm over his ear, pushing her straddled fingers through his hair. She had been bored with paperwork, but since Avaric had insisted on going on, she had been left with no other choice but to crawl onto the desk and block his sheets – right?

A knock interrupted them. Freezing, Glinda stared into Avaric's wide eyes, having shot open the second hers had. Retreating quickly, she slid off the desk, throwing most papers to the ground, where they rustled and scattered across the parquet. Brushing down her dress, the blonde went over to the door, exchanging a confused look with Avaric – knowing there was no appointment that day –, who hurriedly picked up the sheets. She looked at him, pointing at her lips, to which he fleetly wiped his own with the back of his hand, getting rid of the lipstick she had left him with.

Upon opening the door, the sorceress was met with a girl, perhaps a little older than her – taller for sure –, whom she did not know. She had brown hair, like Avaric, reaching down until her shoulder blades, messy but softly curling. Seeing Glinda, the strange woman quickly curtsied, lowly, not daring to look up for a moment. She was clearly flustered and for some reason, not having expected to see the blonde on who's door she had knocked.

"Uhm… can I help you?" Glinda asked, frowning with one cocked brow. She really wanted to get back to what she had been doing, seeing her chances dwindling.

"I… I was told I could find-"

"Cherry?" Avaric came from behind his secret relationship, sounding more than surprised. The woman looked up, hope sparking up in her eyes.

"Jay!" She almost leaped forward, meeting him in a hug, her face pressed down on his shoulder. Avaric clenched his jaw upon being squished around his waist – Glinda saw him tense, stunned by how he supressed to cry out or at least hiss in pain. "I'm sorry I came without telling you, I just… I didn't know where else to go…" the apparently not-so-strange woman said, releasing him. She was about his height, a little taller, even. "But I can come back later, I didn't know I was-"

"No, no, don't worry. You're completely on edge, what's wrong?" He asked, interrupting her. She was, it was plain as day, but Glinda felt herself being jealous and slightly annoyed by how he took care of the girl's feelings before hers – she had no clue who it was, after all. Didn't he only have one friend? _Don't be mean._ She scolded herself.

She looked surprised when the boy led their unheralded guest into the study, offering her his chair where she slummed down in. Blinking twice, the blonde sighed to herself, closing the door anyway and sitting down in her own chair.

"Jay, you're hurt," the woman noted, lightly holding his bandaged hand. Shaking his head gently, Avaric gave a reassuring smile, patting her hand with his other one, then let go and stood.

"You want to talk about it in private?" He asked, making Glinda wince. She had not even considered leaving the room for one heartbeat, her cheeks tinting in a light shade of pink. Pressing her lips together, the blonde was about to raise from her chair, when the woman Avaric called 'Cherry' broke out into tears, burying her face in her hands.

Giving his unofficial girlfriend an apologetic glance, Avaric knelt down in front of the woman, placing a hand on her knee.

"What is it, what happened?" He asked, not receiving an answer. With a sympathetic frown, he rose, going around the desk to whisper to Glinda to be getting something from his room. Nodding, the blonde was left behind with a sobbing woman, whom she had never encountered. She quietly went into the bathroom, coming back almost immediately, putting a box of tissues onto the desk. When nothing happened, she carefully shoved them closer to their guest.

Sniffing, the brunette sobbed a 'thanks', taking one of the tissues to blow her nose, wiping her eyes with the heels of her hands.

"I'm sorry I'm disturbing you, Your Majesty." She sobbed, her voice coming nasal and unsure. Glinda frowned, not feeling like correcting the title, finding it nice anyway. She saw the ruined makeup running down her counterpart's face, the urge of making it right twitching in her fingers. "I'm Avaric's-"

"Go, hide; they're here!" Avaric hectically closed the door behind him. The young woman gasped out of shock, quickly rising to her feet, not knowing what to do or where to go.


	88. Chapter 88 - Guest

"Who's here?" Glinda asked, not believing how people continued to barge into her private rooms without permission.

"My parents. We can't have them find her." Avaric pressed. Glinda nodded, going up to him.

"I can't send them away; I have to be on good terms with them." She said quietly, watching his narrowed eyes stare at the door when steps stomped up the stairs.

"Why?" He asked, slightly confused.

"If we're gonna marry, I thought I should-" she whispered, only now hearing the steps, too. He blushed, staring at her with wide eyes, then shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Hide her in your room, I'll go get rid of them." He informed, receiving a peck on his cheek, hoping for the brunette not to have noticed. Glinda turned, nodding her visitor over to the bathroom door. Quickly, the two girls disappeared while Avaric went into the throne room.

The sorceress took her makeup remover with her to her room – the urge to get rid of the stains had not left her –, offering the woman to sit on her bed. Quietly, they both sat down, listening to a mildly astonished reaction upon the two in the throne room meeting their son. Glinda frowned, sitting on the edge of her bed, only catching pieces of the conversation, impressed and a little afflicted by how coolly he talked to them.

"Her Goodness does not take unannounced meetings, you-"

"We saw your sister come in here, don't play even dumber than you are,"

"I'm afraid I didn't see my sister anywhere here." Avaric flawlessly lied, Glinda hearing his voice snap sharply at his father's harsh tone as she leaned her ear against the door.

"Have you not yet learned to show your father some respect?"

"Have you not yet learned to treat your son like a son?" She winced upon the slap, biting down a whimper. "Leave or I will call the guards." Was Avaric's dry reply, sounding as if nothing had happened.

"With what authority?" His father laughed.

"Avaric, what's going on?" Glinda emerged from her room, her eyes slightly narrowed. She could not stand having to listen anymore, crossing over to them in an almost arrogant stride.

"Why, Your Go-" The man's words got stuck as he stared at Glinda, clearly recognising the blonde. His eyes grew wide, pupils unnaturally small, creeping her out. Silence fell upon them and the young witch grew even more uncomfortable, fighting the need to study her lover's face for injury.

"I do not recall any meetings for today, so I would appreciate my private domain to be stayed clear of." She pointed out, not showing how much the intimidating, perforating gaze scared her. The Margreave hesitated, his suspiciously gleaming eyes darting from one to the other until he turned, his wife following. The couple watched them disappear at the staircase, both silently exhaling in relief.

"Are you hurt?" Glinda turned, softly cupping his right cheek with her palm, stroking her thumb along the reddened skin. She was glad the wound below his eye had not reopened. "I'm sorry, I should have-"

"No, don't blame yourself," he rubbed her arms reassuringly, "this is about my," he raised his voice "father and me. I thought you were told to go." He almost shouted, making the blonde wince. She stared past him, hearing hesitant steps finally disappear down the stairs. She gave Avaric an almost anxious glance, but the boy gently shook his head.

"It's alright, the last thing he would want is to boost my reputation; no one will know." He said soothingly, stroking the back of her hand on his cheek, taking it and kissing her palm. "I will make sure they leave." He informed, turning to follow his parents, though the blonde only reluctantly let him go. Sighing, she turned, walking back to her room. The girl she assumed to be Avaric's sister glanced up at her from below, hardly daring to do so. The young witch took the makeup remover, putting some onto a tissue, handing it to the brunette with a smile.

"Thank you." Her voice was tiny. Taking it, she wiped her eyes, raising her brows questioningly, but Glinda's fingers twitched, so she helped, clearing the black lines of the slightly older woman's face. It had not been applied carefully in the first place, her entire face seeming dirty, just like her clothes.

"You're Avaric's oldest sister, right?" She asked softly, receiving a small nod.

"Charodilla. I'm sorry for the trouble." The brunette sniffed, the crying having died down upon the shock of her parent's arrival. "Are you really… Glinda the Good…?" She carefully asked, her head always low, submissive. A small smile flashed across the blonde's face. She nodded. "Oh, Oz, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cause you this much trouble, if I'd known that Jay worked here with you I…" she sniffed.

Glinda shook her head, taking the smudged tissue to dispose of it in the bathroom, bringing a glass of water with her. She was relieved that the girl was her boyfriend's kin and not another of his childhood friends, though she always felt bad for him not having had a lot. Thanking her, the brunette seemed to relax a little, taking a sip of the water, then another.

"You have really cute nicknames for each other." Glinda commented with a smile, sitting down next to Avaric's sister. The older woman had to smile herself, glancing up shortly, then eyeing her feet.

"Sometimes, he called me 'Carrot', too, because I used to tease him with his nickname. It was when he had his voice break and he always pretended he'd merely imitated a bluejay's call, which is quite obnoxious." She chuckled. "I wanted to think of something better since he looked like a bluejay with his bruises, but he didn't mind." She sipped her water as a replacement action, Glinda noted. "I've only ever caused him trouble…" the brunette sighed bitterly, watching the ripples in her glass.

"Oh, but he's so glad to have you." Glinda quickly replied, to which she properly met the young woman's eyes for the first time. "He told me how well you two got along and there is hardly a time he tells something nice of his past, so I'm always happy to hear about you." She remembered, causing a smile on her counterpart's face. The witch grinned sheepishly. "And believe me, I cause him _much more_ trouble than you ever could. This is like a warmup." She laughed, making her lover's sister laugh softly, too.

The door opened and both girls looked up to see Avaric enter, his annoyance causing a vein to slightly poke out on the right side of his forehead. He lifted his gaze, letting his eyes soften.

"So… _Jay_?" Glinda smirked at him. Rolling his eyes, the boy twisted his lips inwards, shaking his head.

"No, no, you'll need to be more creative than that. Make up your own."

"But I like it." She complained with a played whine, wagging her knees together.

"Doesn't count." He nicely scolded, receiving a pout. Crouching in front of the bed, he sat opposite of his sister, meeting her dark chocolate eyes. "What was this all about, Cherry?" He asked, his expression soft. Glinda scooted backwards, patting the spot on the bed for him to take her place next to his sister. He followed the notion, feeling the blonde's cross-legged shins against his back.

The brunette sniffed, placing her water on the nightstand, then turning to her brother.

"I want a divorce." She said, making Glinda gasp lightly, quickly covering her mouth. This was not her discussion to be a part of, she knew, but since no one kicked her out, she stayed, trying to be quiet. Avaric simply nodded, a serious frown wrinkling his forehead. He did not seem very surprised. "I can't go back home; you saw how they were. I know they want the best for me, but I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand _him_. And I can't go back to Frottica, either…" she lamented, letting her head hang. Avaric made a thoughtful face, looking back to exchange a glance with Glinda.

"You can stay here, of course," she started, her eyes slightly widening when an idea struck her mind, "but you could also stay in Frottica!" She exclaimed, receiving an uncomfortable look from the brunette. "You can stay with my mother, if you want. We have plenty of room and she lives alone at the moment." She informed, not mentioning the servants.

"Is she divorced?" There was a spark of hope in the older woman's tone as she kept her eyes on the blonde. Glinda's lips twisted.

"No, my… father died a couple of months ago." She confessed, leaning into the consoling hand of Avaric on her arm.

"I'm so sorry." Charodilla said, receiving a gentle shake of the witch's head. "I… don't know what to say, it would be great, but my problem is still not solved. Mum and Dad would never agree to the divorce…"

"We don't need their blessing; you can do whatever you want." Avaric interrupted, his tone sharp. Soothingly returning his gesture, Glinda leaned against his shoulder, stroking his arm. She hated seeing him this upset, especially about something he had every reason to be. She knew how memories could haunt and poison one's mind.

"Well, _you_ can. I don't think I do…" Charodilla sighed unhappily, "I wish I was as brave and carefree as you are." She said, her eyes fondly watching the couple, who blushed upon being caught. Glinda sat up straight, looking down. Avaric cleared his throat, avoiding his sister's eyes, who chuckled. "Alright, brave and _almost_ free, but don't worry, I won't tell." She winked, smiling at them.

Glinda's stomach grumbled, and she hugged it tightly, trying to stop the noise. Both Tenmeadows laughed, the younger one rising to his feet.

"How about we eat lunch first?" He asked, receiving two nods. "We will figure this out for sure and until then," he offered his hand, which the blonde eagerly took, relieved by not having to hold back in front of the other girl.

"You can stay here." She finished his sentence, hopping off the bed and skipping after her lover, who led them both downstairs.

* * *

"That would be a lot of work…" Avaric said, tensing when Glinda carefully undid the bandage around his waist. The wound on his shoulder blade of the arrow had sealed well after her healing magic, but he would not allow her to use it on him again, as he did not want to endanger her health. She let the bandage drop onto the small heap, having uncovered his arm already. Opening a small can of disinfecting balm, she applied a little onto the stitched scar with two fingers.

"I'm willing to do that." She replied, pulling away when she heard him supress a hiss. Finishing, she looked up when there was a knock on the door. They exchanged a glance, neither being in the condition to answer it, Avaric being bare-chested and her in nothing but her nightgown.

"It's me…" came Charodilla's voice, starting to ask whether Avaric was there, but Glinda bade her in. She liked his sister, hoping for her to warm up and them to become friends. The door opened slowly, and the brunette came in, blinking against the dim candlelight of the room. It was dark outside, and the couple liked to enjoy the evening atmosphere of the warmly dancing flames. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you-"

"Don't worry." Avaric reassured, while Glinda nodded, moving around him to treat the wound on his right arm and hand. "What's up?" He asked, meeting his sister's insecure eyes.

"I, uhm… I didn't bring any clothes, so I don't have anything to sleep in… can I take one of your-" she confessed, making Glinda turn.

"We can go shopping tomorrow!" She happily announced, to which Avaric played a lamenting 'oh no', receiving a slap on his upper arm. He chuckled, grinning at her, while the blonde pouted, her lower lip pushed out so far, it already touched his. She puffed like a horse, smirking when he had to give in and retreat by leaning backwards, complaining with a growl. "You can have something from my closet if you like." She generously offered, pointing at her cupboard, turning back to her lover, who was wiping his face with the back of his hand. Giggling in protest when he used the hem of her nightgown instead, she pushed him away, laughing even more upon being captured in his embrace and pulled back with him.

She lifted herself up quickly, not wanting to squish him, because of the wound on his back. When he had followed her example, she resumed to apply the balm to his arm, then gently treated the graze on his cheek, kneeling between his legs.

"You two are so adorably cute, I can hardly look away." Charodilla's voice made them turn. Nightgown in hand – though she had meant to ask for one of her brother's shirts – she smiled at them, watching the blushes rise. Chuckling shortly, she thanked the blonde for the clothing and wished them a good night, going down to Avaric's room, which he had ceded to her.

The couple saw her leave, silence falling upon them as they stared at the door, still slightly embarrassed. Glinda blinked, finding the slight change in character welcoming, not wanting to be careful around someone too shy all the time. She had had her difficulties with Avaric in the past, relieved to experience his easy-going and cheeky side now.

"Adorable." He whispered loudly into her ear, startling her. Yelping, Glinda felt his arms around her stomach once more, laughing when he pulled her down. She squealed, protesting with arms and legs as she could not speak, the tickling stealing her breath. Giggling, grasping for air, she tried to fight her way out of his arms, unsuccessfully.

"St- stop it!" She laughed, taking hold of his wrists. Panting heavily, the blonde closed her eyes for a moment, having to catch her breath, before meeting his with amusement sparkling eyes. "You fox…" she breathed, pinning his hands down above his head, almost fiercely kissing him, having to pull away frequently as she was still short of breath. Avaric laughed at that, receiving annoyed glances.

"Why don't you," he easily slipped his hands out of her grip, turning both over, straddling her, "just relax," he said, his tone not offering a question as he leaned down to gently peck her nose, making her giggle, "you ocelot."

Glinda laughed loudly, shaking her head to free of his kisses down her jaw, meeting his eyes.

"Ocelot?" She giggled, seeing him shrug.

"I thought we were naming random animals…" she laughed even more at that, not even wanting to explain her term to him as she was too amused by his awkward mistake. Her breathy laughter turned into sighs when Avaric continued to caress the supple skin down her neck with his lips, prudent to only leave marks where they would not be seen in her daily attire. She moaned his name, curling her toes into the sheet when he went down her sternum, ruffling his hair. Pulling him up to her face by cupping his jaw, they made out for several minutes, until both had to catch their breaths.

"I'm glad your sister feels more at home than this morning." Glinda said, gazing into his eyes as he laid down next to her, one arm beneath his head.

"Me too. But she can be quite dauntless, so watch out." He chuckled. Touching her nose to his, Glinda closed her eyes. "No, I'm really happy that she can relax a little. You don't have to enforce a law for her sake though, I'm sure there are other ways." He brought their previous topic back up.

"I will do it anyway. I've had enough of women's rights being overlooked, and this will make the perfect start." She said determinately, feeling his warm breath on her chin. "It'll be good for everyone."

"Not the men."

"Pff, they've had their fair share, let them bow to us." She joked, hearing and feeling him laugh by exhaling strongly through his nose. "I'm not stripping anyone of their rights, I'm just spreading them more evenly." She clarified, leaning into the arm he put around her, pulling her closer.

"I know. You don't need to justify yourself to me." He said softly, embracing her. Giving a relaxed sigh, Glinda cuddled into Avaric – noting how exhausted he was – relaxing completely and falling asleep after a while.

* * *

 _Avaric quickly stuffed the sack with his clothes, forcing it to stay closed. He practically ripped at the string to secure the contents, but a second too late. The door flung open, sparsely illuminating the small, dark room._

 _"I knew he wasn't sleeping!" Gundart yelled, probably hoping for his parents to hear. The two oldest sons barged into the room, cornering their brother, who was holding his small satchel behind his back. "Gimme dat!" Gundart spat, tearing on it, giving his younger brother a kick until he let go._

 _"Those are mine, give them back, Gundart!" Avaric tried to defend himself in his high child's voice. Kazbeh, having followed his brother, laughed at that – his voice deep from just having passed his voice break._

 _"Look, Kaz," Gundart held the bag open, tossing everything to the ground. Kazbeh grunted, taking the mended parts of the satchel, ripping it into pieces again, making his younger brother laugh._

 _"Hey, that's my shirt!" Gundart cried, lifting the old rag-like clothing off the ground.  
"Was! It doesn't fit you anymore!" Avaric yelled back, though cautious not to alarm his parents. Would he have been an animal, his ears would always be pricked up – he could even identify them by their steps and in the forest, their scents._

 _"Of course, they do," Kazbeh said coolly, making both his younger brothers look at him. Picking up an old shirt of his – then Gundart's, now Avaric's – he put his arms through the sleeves and pushed. Avaric gasped. The seams burst when the nearly sixteen-year-old taunted his bother by trying to wear the old shirts. Gundart laughed dirtily._

 _Avaric dashed forward, taking the clothes from his older brother, who had just started to imitate the oldest of the sons. He struggled against him, taking the clothing and receiving a kick in his stomach for it. Gundart let go of the shirt, sending his brother flying into the wall. Avaric groaned, tears in his eyes as he saw that their fight had only torn the old shirt more._

 _"What is going on here?" The Margreave's deep voice hollered through the sparsely illuminated room._

 _"Avaric's trying to run away again!" Kazbeh said, standing next to the door, being joined by his brother quickly, who smirked gleefully at the bundle in the corner. Avaric saw his father's eyes dart around the room, noting the mess they had made – he had made. Storming forward, he grabbed his youngest son's collar, lifting him up and striking across his face so heftily, it turned the boy's head._

 _Avaric's cheek stung when he was released, tumbling to the ground, unable to stand for a few moments. His father furiously ordered the room to be tidied up, to which his youngest son replied with a small hum of comprehension._

 _"Oh, no…" twelve-year-old Charodilla peeked inside the room, passing her gaping sisters, but her father caught her by her arm, dragging her out. "Jay!" She breathed, disappearing with the rest of them, the door slamming close, leaving the room in darkness._

 _Avaric sighed, sinking back down on the wall. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he closed his eyes for a minute. He knew that leaving his books inside their perfect hiding spot had been a good idea, having been prepared for his brothers' invasion. He always expected them to ruin his plans, but he tried again anyway._

 _Scrambling to his feet, the boy started to pick up his clothes, folding them apart from the torn ones, which he left on the bed. He shoved the rest beneath the bed, not having a closet, then went over to the window to press his throbbing face against the cold glass – he would wait for the morning light to mend his clothes._

 _Sitting on the windowsill until late into the night, Avaric noticed his parents window to be open as well, hearing their voices._

 _"I could just let him run next time,"_

 _"And what would the neighbours say? We already are the gossip of all of Traum. It's the same as the 'accident' at work; they will know we did it on purpose."_

 _"Let them talk, we'd have him off our hands." The deep voice of the Margreave argued._

 _"No, we can't do that. I want my sons and daughters to marry as soon as possible and if these rumours get in the way, none of them will." His wife sighed, bedsheets shuffling as she probably got up. One of the twins had started crying. "Let him run then, but not before." She said sharply, groaning from the cries both girls started to fill the night with._

 _Avaric jumped from the windowsill when his father knocked his fist against the wall, separating the rooms. Knowingly, the youngest son made his way to the door – he was not allowed in his parents' room – and received his twin sisters, carrying them downstairs, while his mother went back to bed. He rocked their not so tiny frames outside until they calmed down, complaining not to be wanting to be soothed by him. He ignored the protests and brought them back when he was sure they would sleep through the night._

* * *

Avaric woke up, noticing it to be night, still. Eyes wide open, he wondered why his brain had brought up an old memory he had almost pushed to the back of his mind, instead of letting him dream. Perhaps because of his sister's arrival, or the encounter with his parents, he speculated.

Sighing to himself, he did not want to wake Glinda but could not help the need to hold her closer, tightening his arm around her stomach. Instead of pulling on her peacefully sleeping form, he scooted closer, nuzzling his face into her hair. Inhaling her sweet scent, he tried to fall back asleep, taking him longer than expected, his wounds stinging as if infected on the inside, and his mind wandering – wandering to the past and eventually, the future.

He remembered the look in his love's eyes when she had briefly mentioned marriage. His stomach gave a twist at the thought alone. Had she been serious? Marry _him?_ Of all people – though her feelings for him were more than clear – she had chosen him? _I'd be your doom…_ He pondered, sadly sighing into her golden curls.

Blinking repeatedly, he held his breath when sobbing reached his ears. Noting the jerking of her body in his arm, Avaric immediately tightened his embrace. She was awake – probably not for long – silently crying to herself.

"Hey…" Avaric nosed his face into her shoulder, but she did not turn. Inhaling shakily, the blonde supressed her sobbing, shaking her head. "What's wrong?" He tried again, scooting even closer.

"I… miss Elphie…" Glinda squeaked, her hand finding his, tightly clutching it to her chin. Sighing softly, Avaric smiled bittersweetly, sliding the hand he had beneath the pillow underneath her head, enclosing her shoulder. Careful not to touch her wound, he hugged her with both arms, kissing her nape.

"How about you write her?" He asked, glad for the thoughtful silence that fell upon her. "You know," he tugged on her, sitting up, "with the spell you used. Then no one will know." He soothingly said, his voice still a mere croaking.

"You know about the spell?" Glinda finally turned, allowing him to cradle her in his cross-legged position, almost holding her like a child, stroking her hair.

"I even know your measurements; how are you still surprised?" He gave back with a sheepish grin.

"By heart?" She smiled, too, weakly, but cheekily. Gulping instead of answering, he even managed to make her laugh, carrying her over to the study, where she snuggled into him on his lap, giggling softly when he tried to imitate her writing style, though completely overdone, of course.

"… he is amazing and handsome and an idiot, but I like him, still." Avaric wrote in her stead, and she grinned widely. He liked making fun of himself this way, as it was different than simply putting himself in a bad light – the two witches' humour having rubbed off on him.

"You forgot comfy." Glinda said, pecking his cheek and turning to write her own note – not taking a new sheet as she loved their little jokes, knowing Elphaba would, too.


	89. Chapter 89 - Deliberation

**Warning, fluff ahead. For your own safety, we advise you to keep from squealing, wailing or other fangirl noises, as it might disturb the people around you to where you will be labelled as crazy. Crying, smiling or uttering noises in privacy at a medium level is allowed.**

 **Okay, now I'm overly praising myself, sorry... also, sorry for the delay and sorry for apologising so much...**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

"Oh Oz, I'm so happy!" Avaric frowned at his sister, who excitedly hugged him.

"What? I thought you weren't feeling well." He said, hesitantly hugging her back, confused. Pushing off, Charodilla gave him a smile.

"No, about you! _You_ two!" He blushed at the comment and she giggled. "I've never seen you this happy, you're so adorable! Lurline, I'm getting too excited over this…" she grinned, making him chuckle uneasily. Shaking her head, she gave him a warm smile. "Who would have thought you'd been saving up for the crème de la crème all this time, Jay?" She smirked, raising her brows repeatedly.

"Cherry!" He gently scolded, his blush rising up to his ears. Sighing, he shook his head. "I'm glad you're doing better. You really scared me yesterday." He said as they walked downstairs together.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm a bother…"

"Not you're not. We'll be glad to have you." He said with a smile, which she mirrored.

"Thank you. You're a perfect distraction, I think I'll do just fine." She remarked, giggling at his blush.

* * *

After they had had breakfast together, Glinda and Avaric excused themselves, going upstairs to prepare for the meeting, which went on until the late afternoon. Charodilla had made herself useful in the kitchen, helping the servants with cooking and cleaning.

"You really didn't have to do that, you know?" Glinda said as the two girls strode through town after a delayed lunch.

"Don't forget I'm a housewife. I'm used to it and it's nice to be appreciated for it for once." The brunette remarked, strolling along with her younger counterpart.

"Is he that terrible?" Glinda asked as they sat down in a café in the evening, having been to too many shops for them to keep count. Though the blonde had insisted on more, Charodilla would only take very few things, not wanting to overstrain her hostess' generosity.

"He's a scum, pardon me, but there's no other way to put it." She frowned her brows, mouth twisting forward. "He's an alcoholic and keeps making these insulting women jokes, especially in front of his 'crew', those perverted bastards…" she exhaled sharply, staring into the distance, not wanting to shoot her glare at Glinda.

"And what do you do when he's like that? Does he insult you?" She asked, a tad scared of the answer. The girl opposite shrugged.

"He does, sure. He gropes me to make his friends laugh, so I give him a piece of my mind." She said sharply, though her eyes did not entirely share her confidence.

"You do?" Glinda's eyes were wide; she had not expected it to be this bad. She was about to share her own experiences, but kept them to herself for now – the people in the café did not need to know. "Does it work?" She asked, knowing her own protests to be overheard. Sighing, the brunette shook her head.

"He locks me up in the cellar for a day or so…" she confessed, crossing her arms.

"Would you and your _friend_ like to order?" The waiter's voice interrupted them, his tone mocking. The sorceress remembered not being in her usual attire, always surprised by the lack of recognition of the people whenever she was wearing casual dresses.

"Excuse _you_ , Mister," Charodilla leaned her arm over the backrest of her chair, giving him a look. "she's my sister." She said sassily, making him back away slightly, not having expected to be fired back at. Glinda tensed, pressing her lips together in order not to burst out in laughter at the man's face. She covered her mouth when he wordlessly handed the brunette the menu, who shamelessly raised her eyebrows, looking him over. Nodding, the blonde was not able to take the hand from her mouth, the expression and awkward retreat of the waiter making her stomach jerk from wanting to laugh.

Smiling innocently – though still with fire in her eyes – Charodilla turned back to the slightly younger woman, handing her a menu. Glinda giggled behind her hand, having to avert her eyes for a moment from the triumphant grin.

"Wow, his face…" she panted, shaking her head, golden curls bouncing, "I don't think I would have come up with that so quickly." She confessed, smiling brightly.

"It's not all made up, is it?" The brunette propped her head up on her fist, raising her brows repeatedly. "Sister… in-law…?" She asked, a smirk creeping onto her lips. Glinda felt herself blush heavily, something she had not expected to happen. At least not this severely.

"Uhm…" she stuttered, avoiding the dark brown eyes, fluttering at her. Charodilla laughed through her nose, straightening again, letting up on the blonde and regarding the deserts.

"Don't worry." She said, knowing that Glinda was peeking up at her. Their eyes met shortly and Charodilla could not help her smirk. "You guys are the most adorable thing I've ever seen. I'm really happy for you. Jay's never been in love…" she sighed, putting the menu down, her gaze wandering over to the window to their right. She eyed the Emerald Palace, towering further away.

"Never?" Glinda could not help but ask. She almost winced when she met the brunette's eyes again, smirking at her from the side. "He doesn't like to talk about his past… unless I make him…" the blonde grinned innocently.

"But then he does?" Charodilla questioned, seeming slightly surprised. The young witch nodded – noting how she had not gotten an answer to her question –, causing the taller woman to smile warmly. "You really are something special…" she said, glancing back up at the towers of the palace. Glinda did not know whether the 'you' was meant for her or both of them, but smiled to herself anyway, having to agree. They were as different as could be, but unable to live without one another, still.

Sipping their drinks – Glinda her tea and Charodilla her coffee – the two chatted into the night, watching the lights illuminate the city.

"Are you a mother, Cherry?" The blonde asked, stuffing another bite of strawberry cheesecake into her mouth, dropping the strawberry on top with a scowl. The brunette snorted shortly in laughter, then shook her head, stirring sugar into her second coffee.

"Thank Goodness, no… not that I wouldn't want to be, but the poor kid would have the most horrendous and uncaring father…" she made a thoughtful pout, "probably." Glinda stabbed her strawberry, frowning at the last statement. She wanted to ask, but thought it was unnecessary, knowing the brunette would rather choose someone – if not anyone – else over her husband. "What about you?" The older woman pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm only twenty- never mind that… but no, no I'm not." Glinda hectically said, knocking the cream over, but catching it before it could overflow the entire table. Charodilla chuckled.

"Did I hit a nerve?" She playfully asked, making the blonde's cheeks tint in a dark red. Chuckling, she shook her head, her expression softening. "Sorry." She said, seeing her counterpart relaxing again.

"I don't think I'm any good at that… stuff." Glinda muttered, wiping the cream off the table with a napkin.

"You'd do fine. From what I hear, you're great with children, and so is Jay." Charodilla informed with a smile. "Not that I want to rush anything, oh, please don't give me that look, relax, relax." She laughed, sipping her beverage.

* * *

When Glinda returned to her room, she found it dark, only the blunt of a candle burning down on the nightstand. Smiling, she spotted Avaric on the bed, stretched out on his front, hugging the pillow to his head. Stealthily, the blonde snuck closer, closing the heavy law book next to him, putting it beneath the bed alongside the pen and sticky notes.

Kneeling next to him, she listened for her lover's steady breathing, unable to catch a glimpse of his face from beneath his arm. She sat on the side of the bed, toeing off her shoes and slipping out of her clothes, brushing her nightgown over her head. It was rather chilly in the short attire, but she knew the boy's sleep-warm body would provide enough heat to sleep cosily.

Pulling her legs beneath her, Glinda kept her warm gaze on his back, sliding her hands down his spine. Gently pushing her thumbs into the strong muscles of his back, she ran her hands upwards, stroking her slim fingers along his shoulders. Avaric stirred when she repeated the motion a couple of times, moaning softly in his fading sleep.

 _"…lonely rivers sigh,_

 _'Wait for me, wait for me'_

 _I'll be coming home, wait for me…"_ Glinda lovingly sang into his ear, removing her hands when he turned onto his back, opening his eyes to slots.

"Ozspeed your love," Avaric breathed, closing his tired eyes again when she nuzzled her forehead against his.

"To me…" they said in unison. With a content sigh, she sank down next to him – something she had gotten used to while his injury kept her from lying on top of him. Huddling beneath the blanket, she welcomed the warmth, seeing to covering him, too, as he was too sleepy to do it himself.

"Avaric…?" she spoke up after a while, receiving a sleepy hum. Stroking his hand up and down her back, Avaric seemed to try to wake her up instead of himself. She smiled, pecking his lips as he turned to her. "Can I ask you something?" She asked silently, still with her usual voice in comparison to his hoarse whisper.

"Anything." He croaked, gazing into her semi-closed sapphire eyes. Playing with the neckline of his shirt, the blonde hesitated, avoiding his hazel glance on her.

"Anything?"

"Anything." He reassured, pulling her closer. Sliding a leg between his warm ones, Glinda inhaled his scent, forming her words in her mind.

"Have you ever… been in a relationship before?" She put the question in a silent voice. She had not been able to get it out of her head after the topic being brought up earlier. Meeting his eyes, she saw how his gaze was unwavering, or was it just tired? Gently, Avaric shook his head into the pillow, closing his eyes.

"Never?"

"Never." He replied, supressing an embarrassed smile at her light gasp. Glinda stroke along his shoulders, her hands wandering beneath his arms and up his back, hugging him close.

"My turn." He said, regaining his voice, though it was almost a whisper. Glinda looked up at him, seeing a hint of amusement in his eyes. A small smile crept onto her lips and she nodded against his forehead. He hesitated – she could feel the frown wrinkle against her own face.

"How do you keep your skin this flawless?" He surprised her, making the blonde break out into a fit of giggles.

"What?" She laughed, snuggling her head into his neck to suppress the snicker. Slightly shaking her head, she glanced up, noting his eyes being closed. She smirked, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. "You know how; you tend to it almost more often than I do." She said, giggling at his heating-up face.

"No, I mean," he rolled his lips inwards, "you're so clumsy but have no bruises." He said, unsuccessfully fighting his smirk as she gasped, smacking his back. She grumbled with a played pout, pressing her chest against his from a chuckle vibrating one. Shifting her legs, she avoided his eyes, being closed anyway.

"Is it occupying your mind?" She teased, her voice retreating to a careful whisper. "Make-up…?" She confessed, waiting for the thoughtful silence to pass. Avaric frowned, humming shortly.

"You really do that? Then you _do_ have bruises." He concluded, smiling to himself with triumph and amusement. Glinda growled at him, playfully scolding. He simply tightened his arms around her, nosing his way to her neck, kissing it. The blonde sighed, closing her eyes, stretching her chin up to give him more area to caress.

"Why don't you go search for them…?" The sorceress breathed, pushing one hand through his hair. Avaric breathed strongly in silent laughter against her collarbone.

"Tomorrow…" he said with a yawn, nestling his face into the crook of her neck, in- and exhaling deeply as he relaxed.

"Avaric…" Glinda complained, feeling him smile against her as she pouted.

"Is it occupying your mind?" He asked, receiving a tug on his hair. Chuckling nonetheless, he hugged her tightly, waiting for the young witch to settle.

Pushing the excitement aside, Glinda forced herself to wait until the next day, smiling to herself as she slowly drifted into sleep in his embrace, fondly trailing her fingertips along his back.

* * *

 _"Love you, sweetie."_

 _"I love you more!" Glinda played aghast at that, gasping melodramatically. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head, to which the little girl giggled, quickly hiding underneath the blanket._

 _"Impossible!" The sorceress uttered, smiling to herself and turning to disappear in the bathroom. She gasped genuinely upon almost bumping into Avaric, who winced like her, but instead of moving, flung his arms around her slim form. "I'll be right there." She said softly, standing on tiptoes to meet him halfway, pecking his lips. Giving a smile, he walked past her, being met with a childish giggle._

 _Glinda sighed happily, taking off her jewellery and leaving it in the bathroom. When she returned, Avaric had managed to detach the lump from its cover, holding the little girl, cradled in his arms. She was the very image of her mother – golden locks and shining blue eyes, big and round and seemingly always joyful. Gently putting her down on the pillow, Avaric placed a kiss on his daughter's nose, watching her cuddle into the sheets._

 _"Did you check for flying monkeys?" He asked, raising his brows, earning an eager nod._

 _"None, Papa. But I want to see them!" She complained, not quite reacting like other children would, fearlessly hoping to encounter the beasts. "Can Auntie Elphie bring them?" Her darling voice was slow, doing her best to enunciate correctly. "I want to play with Sis... chis... Chistrary!" She tried, almost managing her favourite monkey's name._

 _Glinda smiled warmly, kneeling on the bed, her eyes meeting the infant's, who yawned tiredly. She sat there, enjoying the moment of peace, not noticing that Avaric had snuck up from behind, embracing her stomach. Gasping softly, Glinda mirrored his chuckle upon feeling him kiss her neck._

 _The little girl giggled, her eyes sparkling as she yelled a 'tickle, tickle'. Glinda's eyes widened, but before she could escape, Avaric had pinned her down, his fingers squeezing her sides with a gleeful smirk. The blonde witch broke out in laughter, trying to fend him off, huffing when a thrillingly squealing child flopped onto her chest, joining the play-fight, laughing as much as her mother._

 _Panting, the blonde sat up when Avaric had turned his attention to his daughter, who played a scream upon him capturing her, tickling her sides. Smiling broadly, Glinda shielded the little girl with an embrace when she had managed to break free, giggling into her mother's stomach, clutching the fabric of the nightgown and throwing keen glances over her shoulder._

 _Chuckling, Avaric pushed one hand through his hair, wiping it from his face, having decided to call it a night. Glinda tucked the little blonde back under the sheets, lying down beside her, waiting for her husband to blow out the candles and join her – strong arms reaching around her, his breath lightly tickling in her neck. Leaning her head back for his lips to brush her supple skin, she sighed, relaxing and closing her eyes._

 _It was not long until she felt tiny hands on her chest, crawling over her and squishing between her parents, who both laughed quietly, facing her and cuddling together until they all fell asleep._

* * *

Glinda awoke with a strange warmth in her stomach, only leaving her after a few heartbeats. Blinking into the darkness, she figured to have woken up early from her dream. The images still roamed her mind, merry laughing echoing through her head. Even though she could hardly see a thing, her eyes were wide open.

Turning, Glinda let his arm stay on her side, hand now loosely on her back. Shoving one hand beneath the pillow, she found his, linking her little finger with his. The young witch stared at Avaric, listening to his calm breathing. She let what she remembered of her dream replay in her head, unable to supress a smile, creeping onto her lips while watching him.

Sighing silently, the blonde snuggled her face against his chest, letting his chin rest on her head, smiling as she fell back asleep.


	90. Chapter 90 - Fever

**With reviews like that, how can I not update? Thank you guys so much!**

 **Enjoy!**

Laughing, the two girls returned to the Emerald Palace after Charodilla had accompanied Glinda to the service she was expected to attend – Avaric still slackened off. The brunette cackled when Glinda accidentally grunted in her laughter, covering her mouth with one hand, her stomach vibrating.

"You have such a witch's laughter!" Glinda commented, gasping for breath. The older woman only raised her brow, smirking at her from the side.

"Says the witch to the _lady_." She jokingly gave back, then added: "Do all witches sound like you? 'Cause _then_ I am truly offended!" She jested, easily dodging the blonde's loose fist. Holding their breaths and straightening, they went past the guards, holding the doors open for them. Ignoring the strange looks they received, they had to laugh even more, hardly managing their way up the stairs.

Glinda sighed when she entered her room, frowning when she found it empty. Charodilla tilted her head at her and the blonde glanced over at the bathroom door, motioning her to be guessing him to be in the study. The brunette smiled, then leaned against the wall, raising both brows expectantly. Glinda did not quite understand, but shrugged and – not without a suspicious glance at the older girl – went through her bathroom to the study.

As silently as possible, the young witch opened the door, her eyes immediately falling on Avaric's back, as he sat at her desk, scribbling something with her red inked pen. Glinda smiled widely when she heard him hum a song she always sang when taking a bath. It wasn't a song really, she was only stretching vowels as she let her mind wander, but the melody seemed to be stuck in his head and it sounded ridiculous since he was everything but a soprano.

Pressing her lips together in an attempt not to laugh, the sorceress peeked over his shoulder, careful not to have her hair fall and give her away – the window being opposite of them aided in her attempt of being stealthy by not casting a shadow. Catching sight of the words 'love', 'forever', 'protect' and such, Glinda's jaw dropped as she realised what he was doing, covering her mouth with both hands when she suddenly gasped.

Avaric almost jumped out of the chair, immediately crumpling the piece of paper, stuffing it into his lap, where she noticed more rumpled paper being poorly hidden.

"You're back!" He said, his voice shaking from the startle, face heating up within instants. Glinda's eyes sparkled as she met his, expectantly gazing at him.

"Avaric…" she trailed her voice, but he quickly got up, collecting his crinkled drafts, and holding them behind his back. Glinda pouted, but her eyes shone, nonetheless. "Avaric…?" she tried again, smirking at his blush. Stepping closer, she cornered him against the wall, hypnotising him. The second he gulped, opening his mouth to protest, one of the sheets was snapped from his hands.

"Aww!" Charodilla fondly regarded the writing before her brother fetched it back, hurrying out the door to dispose of everything where they would not find it. Glinda pressed her lips together, almost bursting with curiosity when glancing at the older girl.

"Were those… vows?" She asked, feeling her heart beat quickly, making her want to jump on the spot. The oldest of the Tenmeadows girls smirked to herself, shrugging while her gaze travelled upwards.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." She said, but then nodded repeatedly without another word. Glinda squealed, hopping up and down, ran to her bed, which she threw herself onto. Charodilla followed, smiling widely.

Avaric came back after about ten minutes, slightly panting, but hiding it as much as he could.

"The carriage is ready." He informed, avoiding to look down at Glinda, who was still cheering into her mattress, only turning after a moment. She glanced at her lover's sister, who nodded. Skipping over to Avaric, the blonde held onto his arm while they walked downstairs, pecking his cheek before they entered public premises.

* * *

"She can be a little… traditional, but I'm sure you'll get along well." Glinda said, to which Charodilla raised her brows, slightly concerned. "Don't worry," the blonde waved her hand dismissively, "it'll be fine." She reassured, wondering for maybe the tenth time whether she should mention her mother's arranged marriage, but could not decide.

"Just a question." Charodilla intermitted, glancing over at the closed door of the compartment. Glinda blinked expectantly, smiling. "Aren't you still like, you know, a secret?" She asked, to which Avaric winced. He cleared his throat, and Glinda rolled her lips inwards, scooting slowly away from him, as she had been leaning onto him as usual. The brunette choked on her laughter, trying to cover it up with a cough, smirking at the blushes opposite of her.

* * *

"Momsie?" Glinda called once inside the mansion, looking around. She knew where the key was, and she did not feel like waiting for a servant and ringing the bell of her own house.

"I think I'd get strangled for calling my mother 'Momsie'…" Avaric dryly commented and Glinda nudged his side, pecking his cheek.

"I think I'm going to faint…" Charodilla carefully said, as she did not want her voice to echo.

"What?" Glinda turned, alarmed but frowned at the staring chocolate eyes.

"This is… this is your _house_?" She asked, almost bewildered. "And I thought _I_ had married wealthy… goodness…" she started to walk down the hall, glancing around as if she were in a museum. Avaric and Glinda exchanged an amused glance, then followed, the blonde taking the lead again.

"She is a fan of everything extravagant, so you'll be spoiled, trust me." Glinda commented, determinately walking down the hall towards the parlour of the east wing. One of them.

"Milady!" One of the servants spotted the surprise visitors, directing them into the winter garden, where her mother was reading in the pavilion.

"Pumpkin, what are you doing here?" She greeted her daughter with a warm hug.

"Hey, Mama, I brought you… something…?" Glinda frowned but smiled, stepping aside, revealing the guest she had brought. "This is Charodilla. I wanted to ask if she could stay here for a while?" The blonde explained, watching with a smile how her mother politely greeted the younger woman. The three of them sat down for a tea, while Avaric strolled outside, down to the pond, where he shared his lunch with curious fowl. It was freezing – snow would not have them wait for much longer –, but he did not seem to mind. Glinda watched him while the others talked, hardly noticing when she was addressed, but joining them quickly, receiving raised brows from her lover's sister.

As Glinda had predicted, the two got along well and her mother almost immediately accepted to take the girl in, nodding repeatedly to the story she was being told. Excusing herself when Charodilla was shown to her room – she was offered to pick one, leaving her in awe –, the blonde made her way down the lawn towards the pond.

The sun was crawling down the horizon, setting the calm water ablaze. A little insecure, the sorceress cut her way through the ducks, geese and swans, napping around Avaric, who seemed to follow suit. Glinda smiled fondly, seating herself in the grass next to his head, stroking the hair away from his forehead. Giving a sleepy groan, he opened his hazel eyes, glancing up at her and returning the smile.

"We'll have to sleep on our own, I guess. My mother doesn't _know._ " Glinda said, earning herself a chuckle. "That, and she believes I'm a virgin…" she muttered, pouting with amusement when he pressed a grunt-like chuckle.

"Alright," he yawned, turning on his side, shoving his hand beneath her knees, "sleep well, then." He said, making himself comfortable with his head on her lap. Glinda giggled, leaning down and kissing his temple.

"Good night, my prince." She lovingly whispered, repeating her action on the corner of his mouth as it twisted into a smile. "Avaric…" she frowned, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand, then his neck. "You're burning up." She noted, seeing that it did not come from a blush this time. "Do you have a fever?" She asked, starting to worry. He had walked quite slowly and almost nodded off on the train, she remembered, frowning even more. He shrugged, sighing tiredly. "Hey." She snapped softly, when he ignored her concern. "Come on." She nudged him until he groaned, sitting up.

To Glinda's shock, Avaric hardly kept his balance when getting to his feet, holding on to her for assistance.

"It's okay, I have a low blood pressure. This always happens when I get up too quickly." He said, but walked very slowly when she aided him back to the door. Panting slightly, the boy tried hiding his exhaustion, but Glinda felt his temperature from every inch of his skin, blazing towards her.

"Rietta, please, help me." She said to the servant lady in the corridor, who immediately reacted. They managed to get Avaric to a guest room, where he limply laid down on the bed, still panting and falling asleep too quickly. The blonde ordered wet cloth and his bag to be brought, then closed the door after receiving it.

"Avaric…" she breathed after unbuttoning his almost soaked shirt, channelling her magic and kissing the stitched-up hole on his waist. She had been informed about infections occurring, so she hoped to be eliminating his fever quickly with healing magic. She sighed, hurriedly covering him with a blanket when the door slowly opened.

"Hey, sweetie." Larena entered, closing the door silently. Sitting down in the chair next to her daughter's, she regarded the boy. "They said he was ill." She said, noting the young witch's nod.

"I think his wounds are infected, he has a fever." The sorceress informed. Silence fell upon them. For minutes, they stared down at the steadily falling and rising blanket. The sun had already set, and the lights gave a warm, yellowish illumination.

Larena sighed after a while, softly.

"…is he the one?" She finally asked, making her daughter smile shyly.

"He's the one." Glinda affirmed contently, her eyes affectionately gazing at the sleeping form of her lover.

"What's he like?" The older blonde surprised her only child, who had to smile uncontrollably, dozens of memories shooting into her head. She was glad about the relaxed atmosphere they sat in, loving how her mother showed interest in her secret relationship, amazed by her asking about character instead of the usual class related questions. She wanted to tell her, let her know how happy it made her, but answered calmly instead.

"He's too sweet." She smiled widely, "He always takes care of me, no matter the cost or circumstances. He puts my needs before anyone else's, and he even took a bullet for me – literally." She retold, biting down the plural at her mother's light gasp. "He is kind and protective and honest and tolerant and…" she sighed, almost dreamily, "and gentle." She chuckled. "And awkward." She caringly tugged the blanket a little higher, also because she did not want her mother to notice his bared torso. _And loving and funny and trustworthy and loyal and courteous and brave…_ She could have gone on for hours, but stopped at the hand on her shoulder.

Eyes wide, Glinda noticed tears standing in the older woman's eyes, so she hugged her tightly.

"I'm really happy for you, sweetie." Larena said, being squeezed by her daughter. "Off to bed now, I have asked the doctor to come by tomorrow morning." She reminded, to which her daughter nodded appreciatingly.

"I'll just check if his wounds are okay." The young witch said, trying to ignore the look her mother gave her as she pulled the blanket down. "He's asleep, Mama, don't worry." She said, giggling shortly to herself while she carefully dipped the cloth into the bowl of cold water. "He is very proper; he even asked permission to touch me, every single time." She retold, immediately regretting the words having slipped her lips.

"Well, I certainly hope he did. As long as you don't sleep with anyone until you're married…" Larena strictly remarked on her way out.

"Of course not." Glinda lied with a serious expression, smiling at her mother and quietly uttering her good nights. Sighing as she turned back to Avaric, Glinda sat down on the side of his bed, pushing the hair from his face. "Oh, Avaric…" she whispered, frowning with concern while tenderly cleaning the wound. _Please get well soon._ She prayed, kissing his forehead, watching him until involuntarily falling asleep on the side of his bed, her worry having pushed the exhaustion from using magic away until now.


	91. Chapter 91 - Fairy Tales

Glinda awoke next to Avaric's unnaturally warm body with a fright, when she heard the door open. Sitting up quickly, she scrambled off him.

"It's me, don't worry." Charodilla quietly warned, closing the door with her foot as she was carrying a tray with breakfast. "I assumed you'd be in here. I said you wanted to sleep in after the traveling yesterday – in your room, of course." She informed, making Glinda sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Cherry." The blonde said, honestly grateful for the excuse.

"How's Jay?"

"The same, I think. Though not as hot as yesterday." Glinda guessed, feeling his forehead with the back of her fingers. "He's still asleep…" she said, both knowing it was not normal for him. They sighed in unison. Charodilla sat down in one of the chairs and they silently shared the breakfast she had brought – it was more than enough for at least the two of them, though none was a big eater.

"You're quite the miracle, y' know that?"

"What?" Glinda almost forgot to keep her voice down. Charodilla smiled.

"I've never heard him even remotely mention anything concerning our family… he really trusts you." She noted, smiling warmly. The blonde felt her cheeks flush slightly, nodding.

"It's really sad to hear mostly, but I'm glad he tells me." She said, and they fell silent again. Nibbling on their breakfast, staring at the boy's steadily rising and falling chest.

"I sometimes had to wait for weeks, if not months to see Jay smile…" the older woman sighed after a while, lips together, "I've never heard him laugh like he does when with you… You need a nickname, too." The brunette remarked, changing the topic and distracting them a little. Glinda giggled shortly.

"I have loads. Wanna pick or think of your own?" She asked, to which her lover's sister made a thoughtful face, choosing the second option.

"Hmm…" she frowned and let her gaze travel upwards. "Something with a G, I guess…"

"Goofball." Both turned when Avaric hoarsely made a suggestion. Charodilla snorted with laughter, while the young witch pouted.

"Hey!" She scolded, playing more affected than she was, but leaned down to kiss the bridge of his nose. "Welcome back to the living." She whispered, seeing a smile stretch across his lips. "Goofball yourself. You idiot didn't even notice having a fever." She added, huffing when he lazily wrapped an arm around her back to prevent her from getting back up. She grumbled something in protest, but continued to kiss his nose, forehead and cheeks. "As long as you don't tell me you knew and ignored it…" she challenged, stopping her kisses to throw him a scolding glance. Avaric still did not open his eyes, shrugging.

"Then I won't tell you." He simply said, earning a gasp and a slap on his arm.

"So adorable…" Charodilla whispered, more to herself, unable to take her eyes off them. A knock on the door made Glinda shoot up and almost fall off the bed when she tried sitting down in her chair and pretend she had been there the whole time through. Panicking when she heard her mother's voice, she practically threw the blanket back over her lover, who's laughing exhales made the sheet vibrate – he looked like dead body if he would not have moved. The blonde grimaced, grateful for Charodilla to pull on the hem, freeing his face with a calm expression.

The door opened, and a doctor entered, thanking Larena, who closed the door and went back down the corridor. Glinda rose to her feet, greeting him politely – glad not to have been caught by her mother. The man returned the greetings to both women and then proceeded to examine his patient.

"A mild, decreasing fever. A good day or two, and he should be fine." The old man – who Glinda recognised to having been her doctor when she was young – informed. "His wounds, however, should be treated more often. I will have something sent to your house when I return to the surgery, Miss Galinda." He added to which she nodded, not feeling like correcting him. The two girls saw him off and left for a short walk outside, enjoying the warming sun of the chilly morning.

* * *

"We're off now; are you sure you don't want to come?" Larena asked, throwing another glance into the mirror. She fluffed the white pelt around her shoulders and put her glistening necklace in place, turning her head to assure her hair to sit right.

"No, Mama, I think I'll stay." Glinda returned, seeing just how similar they were with a smile. Charodilla seemed to notice, too, as she smirked at her sister-in-law-to-be, though she felt pretty fancy about herself, too, having been lend a dashing attire. The two women left the mansion to go to the opera, while Glinda sneaked back to her lover's room.

Watching him breathe calmly, she crept further, standing next to the bed with her hands behind her back. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she saw him smile, realising him to be awake. She did not have to ask about his condition – the heat of his skin spoke for itself.

"Tell me something." Avaric started, conjuring a wide smirk onto her lips, as she recognised the words to have left her mouth more than once already. She rolled them inwards, biting down a giggle.

"Once upon a time, there was a little birch tree…" she started, giggling to herself, slightly confused when he did not go on for her.

"A… birch?" He asked, frowning slightly. "Do I look that pale?" He joked, but Glinda only tilted her head.

"Don't you know 'The Little Tree'?" She asked, surprised when he shook his head. Humming thoughtfully to herself, she left the room, telling every servant she met on the way to her room to take the rest of the day off until her mother would return.

Snow fell majestically, tenderly dancing through the ice-cold air outside, though hardly enough to remain on the ground.

* * *

"…and so, the little tree once again rained down its leaves, and the other trees followed its example. From that day on, the birch was the symbol of winter, and no one ever asked again about its unusual colour." She finished, closing the book.

Glinda smiled down at Avaric, who sighed into her lap, laying on his front and hugging her with both arms.

"But birches aren't white because of winter," he started to mumble into her dress, "it's the betulin in the bark-"

"This is a fairy tale, dork." She interrupted, shaking her head with amusement. "Did you really not know it?" She asked, already anticipating his answer with a pitiful frown.

"I knew the idiom 'shake like a birch', but I never knew where it came from." He murmured into her lap. "Another one?" He asked, almost like a child, not wanting to go to sleep. Glinda smiled warmly, reopening the large book at the very beginning – it was not too thick, but very big, for children to read the big letters, and had a dark purple binding with golden ornaments that shone in the dim candlelight.

"Which one do you want to hear?" She asked, enumerating the tale's titles while gently stroking his hair. "'Starlight Princess', 'The Dragon's Treasure', 'Greed will bleed', 'Of Whales and Seas', 'The Wandering Hen', 'The King's Golden Tiger' or 'The Love of Rin-Djinn'?"

"Is that why you believe in whales?" Avaric asked, notwithstanding her question. Glinda tilted her head, brushing some hair behind his ear – noticing how it had gotten longer, too.

"I used to when I was a kid. I mean, why wouldn't they exist? No one's ever made it past the desert… maybe Elphie has seen them, she's been to the other world, I think." Glinda remembered, making him chuckle.

"Whales don't exist. There's hardly any body of water big enough. Imagine how even two of them could not live in Restwater with enough space. If they reproduced, it would already be too crowded, and none would find enough food." He argued, and the blonde had to smirk at his scientific attempt to explain a children's story.

"If they died when the baby grew up?" She suggested, feeling him shake his head.

"Then it would go extinct, since there wouldn't be any more of its species. Whales don't exist." He concluded.

"Dragons are enormous, too. They exist." Glinda gave back, feeling him smile against her thigh. She was of course wearing a light, short dress, as she always did when not having to be presentable to the public.

"But dragons have the sky, they don't need masses of water." He returned, breathing into her stomach as he changed sides, turning his head.

"Perhaps seas are real, too."

"And no one's found them yet."

"Yeah. Wait, no." Glinda frowned, knowing he was teasing her. If seas were as big as they said, someone would have to know about them. "Well, maybe not in Oz." She ended his objections, straddling her fingers as she ran them through his hair. "Which one?" The sorceress tried again, glancing at his closed eyes.

"Hmm… the chicken thing." He said, making her giggle. Flipping through the pages, Glinda found 'The Wandering Hen' and began to read. She knew the tales so well, she hardly had to read them – more reciting –, which was one of the reasons why she had chosen to entertain him with a book. She never read any, so she was quite slow at reading, even more so when having to do it out loud.

Avaric calmly breathed into the fabric of her dress as he listened, occasionally drawing circles with his thumb on her hip, where his hands crossed. Enjoying their moment of peace and distracting him, as well as herself of his fever, the young witch read her lover another tale or two, both dozing off as it got later, the candle burning down a short while after.

* * *

"…so much, Avaric." Avaric woke up to Glinda's mumbling. He smiled, feeling both of her arms around his head, hugging him to her face. "So much." She repeated, one thumb brushing through his hair, which she seemed besotted with.

" _That_ much Avaric?" He asked, letting her know about being awake and only having heard a part of her confession. She held her breath for a heartbeat, then smiled as he turned his face to her.

"Even more Avaric." She answered, feeling his lips smile against her own, eyes fluttering open against his closed ones.

"So much Glinda," he gave back, as they yet again found a way to utter their love without using the word itself, "way too much Glinda." He breathed against her, kissing her already touching lips. She had moved down during the night, so he hugged her now reachable back, holding her close. The blonde moaned softly, cupping his face.

"Gimme your fever." She purred, pulling away when he had to chuckle. She pouted when he did not come back, pecking the tip of her nose instead and turning on his back again. "How are you feeling?" She asked, hoping for the doctor to have been right and it only taking a day.

"Fine." He croaked, having avoided using his sleepy voice by whispering before. She remained silent, probably not quite believing him after he had not told her about having a fever in the first place. "I'm fine, just a little run down." He added, with which she seemed more satisfied.

* * *

When Avaric started walking around that day – slowly but steadily – Larena encountered the couple in the gardens, where Avaric impressed with his extensive knowledge about the flowers and plants, adorning the path. He did not know about Glinda already having revealed him to be her crush, but since there was hardly anything else, he could think of to keep up a conversation – which she seemed keen on –, he complimented the beautiful environment.

Larena seemed impressed and pleased, which eased Glinda greatly, until the question came.

"How did you meet?" She asked, not noticing the wincing of her daughter. Avaric frowned slightly, starting to guess the woman knowing more than originally assumed.

"In the palace, Mama, he works there." Glinda honestly intimated, uneasy by the narrowing of her mother's eyes.

"You mean he works for you?" She asked, to which the younger blonde nodded, hearing her lover gulp. "Oh, pumpkin, you really need to watch out." The older Upland said seriously, if not threateningly. "There were rumours once, that Ozma – I don't remember which one – had an affair with her stable boy, and not a week after it had gotten out, he died in an 'accident', a fire or so…" she remembered, two fingers on her chin.

Glinda's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened in shock. Unconsciously, she took hold of Avaric's arm, who seemed to be just as speechless, patting her hand soothingly. She exchanged a concerned glance with him, then turned back to her mother with a determined, though still frightened expression.

"We'll be careful." She said, knowing they had not been _that_ careful, so far. Deciding on keeping him near at all times possible, Glinda nodded to herself.

"Oh, I hope it was just a rumour, but you never know…" Larena went on, sighing to herself, putting her cheek into her hand. "So, are you coming at Lurlinemas?" She asked, her usual smile returning. Even though Glinda had spent most of her childhood with her Nanny, she did notice many similarities between her and her mother, Avaric's smile telling her that he had noted, too.

"I… haven't even thought about that yet, to be honest…" the young witch confessed, making a thoughtful expression.

"In that case, you'll come; of course, you will!" Her mother insisted, and the younger blonde accepted.

* * *

Leaving Charodilla at her mother's house turned out to have been a great idea, as the two women got along splendidly, both seemingly in need for someone to spend their time with. The way back via train had on the contrary not been the best option, as an unpredicted snowfall was blocking the driver's view, forcing the usually fastest way of common travelling to halt completely.

Not knowing about their ruler's presence, the train staff simply excused the inconvenience, distributing blankets and a free drink as an indemnity – though only after several passengers had complained.

Glinda did not mind in the slightest, almost thankful for something as inevitable as weather to keep her from going back to work. Snuggling against Avaric after having closed the drapes of their compartment, she covered herself with the blanket to keep warm, since the metal walls of the train did not help. Usually, she would have found it scary to sleep on a train, but with Avaric close, it was an adventure.


	92. Chapter 92 - Lurlinemas

**Fitting for July, here's a Christmas special xD**

"Urgh, it's a little _too_ short…" Glinda complained after having come back from the hairdresser. Since she had never had her hair cut in the Emerald City, she did not know where it would be best to go, having ended in her perfect curls being the tiniest bit shorter than she had wanted them – hardly noticeable, maybe also because she had gotten used to them being longer.

"Makes you look ten years younger." Avaric jested, his undying adoration warmly shining in his eyes. Glinda pouted, sitting down at her desk while he poured her tea.

"I'm not twelve and I didn't want to look like it." She nagged.

"You're not twenty-two, either…"  
"Shh!" She hushed, throwing him a glance, pretending to focus on the list he had laid out for her when he smirked. She watched him sit down with narrowed eyes, observing his decreasing exhaustion carefully. "Hey, no scratching!" She scolded him like a dog, and he looked a lot like one being caught. Glancing up at her from below, Avaric slowly lowered his from the bandage freed arm, ceasing to pluck at the crust of his healing injury. Giving him a strict look, the blonde gently shook her head, turning her attention back to the sheet of paper, repeatedly throwing glances his way.

"I think we have everything covered." She announced, handing the paper back to him. "Are the decorations on their way? We really need to hurry…" she said, muttering to herself for the tenth time that day to have completely forgotten about Lurlinemas.

As ruler of Oz and inhabitant of the Emerald Palace, she was expected to throw a huge party on the evening of Lurlinemas. Not that she was complaining; she was always happy to have an opportunity to host a party, loving the attention, the awes for her dress and the place itself, as well as the social event altogether.

Having decided to make it the event of the year, Glinda hoped to be drowning out the stir the execution had created, wanting to make the people of Oz forget about it completely. The day afterwards, she would travel to Frottica – alongside her mother, who was invited, of course – to celebrate with what was left of her family.

"I want everything to be done as quickly as possible." She ordered, seeing Avaric nod out of the corner of her eye. It were only two weeks left, and the blonde was importing the most pompous and luxurious things she could think of. "Let's check on the deliveries of yesterday this evening, we can't waste any time." He hesitated, but nodded as well.

* * *

Pleased not to hear anything from Sheltrop and his ridiculous attempts to gain more power, Glinda rushed through her meetings, skipping lunch and directly went into town, checking the first imports personally.

Frowning, the young witch took her bath alone when Avaric excused himself, mumbling something about going to the kitchen. She knew neither to have eaten a lot that day, assuming him to need the strength more after his fever. She listened to his steps in her room, wondering why he would not come into the bathroom.

Sighing, she got out of the water after a long while, noting it to be night already, pondering about whether he had already fallen asleep after no noises had reached her anymore.

"What…" the young witch froze in the doorway, almost dropping the towel she was adjusting around herself. The room was full of candles, all lit and dancing warmly, flickering in the romantic atmosphere of the pitch-black night. Snow fluttered outside the window, and it smelled of hot chocolate and her favourite treat – canelés.

Almost nodding off in a cross-legged position was Avaric, his eyes closed, sitting in the middle of the bed, a gift box in front of him. Tilting her head to the side, the blonde sneaked closer, stealing a glimpse of his face, noting him to be close to falling asleep, not even noticing her anymore.

Sitting down on the bed, Glinda made Avaric wake from his half-sleep, shaking his head and blinking against the dim candlelight. Tiredly smiling, he met her sapphire eyes.

"What's all this?" Glinda asked, crawling forward until she sat opposite of him, the small square box being the only thing separating them. He suppressed a yawn, rubbing one eye.

"Our two-month anniversary…" he mumbled, starting to feel stupid for the idea alone. "Did I overdo it? Is this too corny?" He insecurely asked, scratching his shin as a replacement action. Letting her expression soften, the blonde leaned forward, having to put a finger beneath his chin to lift it up and meet his lips.

"It's beautiful." She whispered affectionately, smiling at the uncertainly twitching corners of his mouth. "What happened to the first anniversary?" She asked teasingly, happily nibbling on a canelé.

"You…" Avaric scratched his nape, legs shuffling slightly, "were attacked and I was brought to the infirmary after an excessive loss of blood…?" He reminded, and she giggled, frowning with sympathy.

"We're crazy…" she nodded to herself, smiling when opening the gift.

* * *

"You know…" Glinda said the next morning, snuggled against Avaric's side, blanket pulled up over her bare body, "Lurlinemas is such a magical time, perhaps it's time to…" she sighed, circling her fingertip over his chest, "you know…" she did not dare. The woman asking the man? Not only untraditional, but almost absurd. That, and she did not know whether the question alone would solve their problem of status, as they were still far from being allowed their relationship.

Avaric was silent for a while, then sighed deeply. Covering her unsure hand with his, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, having to bend his chin down. He stared at the end of the bed, the printed-out picture Sheltrop's minion had taken poking out of its wrapping box.

"Are you sure about that?" Always the worrywart, she thought, already frowning in anticipation for an argument. "It's only been two months and we're not even official…"

"I've known you for longer than two months." The blonde gave back steadfastly. "I mean I've been working here for almost a year – it's almost the end of Anclgo, so new year's not far –, and we met…"

"Nine months, three weeks and three days ago." Avaric enumerated, making her stare up at him. His cheeks flushed immediately.

"You've been counting since the day I started here?" She frowned even more, a smile creeping onto her lips when he avoided her eyes, rolling his lips inwards and pressing them together until the surrounding skin turned white. She giggled, scooting up to reach his face, teasingly hugging his head to her bosom like a child. "Aw, so sweet of you, but isn't it so exhaustifying to keep count of every day?" She asked, biting the inside of her lip with a smirk when he grumbled something incomprehensible, trying to ignore her mocking. "Nine, almost ten months… that should be enough, shouldn't it?" Glinda smiled, pecking his cheek and tossing away the blanket, sliding her fingers over the gift box while going over to her closet to pick out her clothes.

Of course, she was teasing him by standing in front of the bed in nothing but her birth suit, but Avaric was far too occupied with thinking about what she was implying. Sighing a little discouraged when he left to change himself – his clothes were in his own room after all – the young witch's shoulder's slackened.

"I wouldn't mind you asking…" she muttered to herself, sighing again as she turned her attention back to her clothes, forcing her mind to focus on the present.

* * *

The preparations turned out to be a disaster, as the snow that had tarried for months was now delaying the deliveries. Since Glinda could not afford to have the military and guards aid her servants with carrying everything to the Emerald Palace, as they were still on guard because of the prison escapes, they were running out of time – and helping hands.

"Where is he…?" The blonde walked up and down in the great hall, waiting for Avaric's return. He had promised to get some people to help decorate the palace and by now, she was beginning to dread him not having made it – either wherever he had been going or back. Her heartbeat sped up when the story of her mother about the 'accident' of Ozma's affairs struck her mind. "Come on…" she kept repeating to herself, biting the inside of her lip.

The doors swung open and marching in came a horde of children, all chattering excitedly, looking around and whispering to one another. Glinda frowned when her lover led them in. He smiled at her, and she came over, her look intensifying as she did not want to raise her voice in front of the children.

"You brought the orphanage." She noted through gritted teeth, brushing the snow out of his hair – at least the one she could reach.

"Precisely." Avaric still smiled – his childish, almost idiotic one she could not help but smile back at. "Since everyone is busy with decorating their own homes, I asked them to help out and in return, I thought we could prepare an extra hall for them to celebrate in. They have never properly done that…" he added, and she knew he was not only talking about the children, running around the ball room.

Sighing, she shook her head in defeat and they all got to work – the orphans overjoyed and eager to do everything just right.

For the rest of the week, they all worked for most of the days and sometimes nights to prepare for the greatest Lurlinemas Oz had ever seen. With everything set up, Glinda relaxed a little more, seeing to everything being ready for the big event. Decorations had been mounted galore, groceries supplied, staff instructed, musicians hired and even a speech been written.

* * *

"What?" Glinda looked up from her chocolate-nut cake, raising a brow at Avaric. The boy sat there, watching with an amused, lopsided smirk, cheek propped up on one hand. He met her eyes, then shook his head, gently, laughing by exhaling strongly through his nose. Bumping her elbow on the table, Glinda gave an annoyed pout, to which he chuckled out loud. "Whaaat?" She asked, seeing him turn away and biting his lip in order not to laugh anymore, which hardly worked. The young blonde found herself wanting to bite it in his stead, but tried to blink her thoughts away.

"You. Eating." Avaric sniggered like a child, shaking his head again. Glinda frowned, eyeing her piece of cake, then him. She was well aware of him knowing her habits, also concerning eating – he already made sure to separate everything on her plate, since she never ate anything together; drowned her food whenever there was sauce with it; made sure she ate topping with bread instead of bread with topping.

Glaring at him, Avaric's eyes sparkled with amusement. He threw his hands up in defence, unbale to supress his smile.

"You're always taking it apart…" he explained himself, looking down on her ruins of a piece of cake. Playing a pout, Glinda arrogantly lifted her chin.

"It's a two-layered cake; I part it, so I have two pieces." She said, nodding to herself. Daring to look at him, she found him in the same position as before, head propped up on his hand and watching her with a smirk. "Stop analysing me." She reached out to slap his arm, but he dodged it, grinning.

"I don't have to." He replied, eyes fixed on hers.

"So what?" She cursed inwardly for having begun her sentence with 'so', knowing he counted it as a habit, "You have habits, too. Like that one." She rose from her seat, standing next to him and leaning down, capturing his lips, biting his lower one.

"You only bite the inside." He breathed against her mouth when they parted. Lowering her eyelids, Glinda gleefully stepped over his lap with one leg, sitting on it and leaning closer to him, watching with triumph as his face flushed.

"You blush," she endearingly ran her hands up his neck to his ears, "up to here." She kissed him, ignoring his protest of his blush not being a habit. Letting him taste the chocolate of the cake, she opened her mouth to welcome his tongue, mirroring his actions. "You stutter." She said in between kissing, coming as a breath more than her voice. "You moan when you fall asleep," she ran her hands through his hair, leaning her torso against his, "you-"

"You hug anything in your sleep, you flutter your eyelashes when you want something, you never fold your hands with linked fingers." He enumerated between kisses, until she fiercely pushed her lips against his, silencing him. Avaric ran his fingertips up her calves, tenderly, lightly, leaving goose bumps as he went upwards. Sighing into the kiss, Glinda's chest heaved against his from excitement when his fingers found their way to her thigh, fondly tailing further.

She never regretted not wearing underskirts anymore – except for lose ones underneath white gowns –, finding it thrilling when he touched her bare legs with slightly rough, tingly, affectionate hands. Her secret habit had not gone unnoticed, but she also noted how he tended to wear shirts with buttons only, since she enjoyed playing with them or found it headier to open them than undressing him otherwise.

Having reached her hip, Avaric dared playing with the lace of her undergarments, making her moan, rolling her pelvis further towards him for encouragement.

They froze when there suddenly came a noise from the kitchen. Parting, their huge eyes met, only an inch apart, seeming to scream at each other that they were not in a private room. They panted as quietly as possible, unable to hold their breaths anymore. Staring at him for a second longer, Glinda quickly retreated from his lap, brushing down her skirt as she sat back in her own chair. Avaric awkwardly cleared his throat, looking down while listening to the steps of the – from their lunch break returning – servants outside the dining hall.

Glinda took her plate, getting up, planning on taking it upstairs.

"You cough when you're embarrassed." She shortly commented when they went out the door, bowing their heads to the servants who bowed low in return.

"And you curl your toes." He gave back just as quietly, noticing the much saying glances the servant ladies were giving each other.

* * *

 _F_ _iyero took care of that, you needn't bring anything. He's so excited, he even found 'festive Vinkan gowns' for the traditions… you have been warned…_

Elphaba's note read, which Glinda received on her bed, the day of Lurlinemas itself. She had mentioned her spell in one of her letters, happy whenever her best friend made use of it to write her back. Sometimes, she would be watching, getting rid of a sassy comment by writing it to her friend, who was more or less amused, depending on the situation.

The last week of Anclgo – the last of the fourteen months of the Ozian calendar – had begun, and it was packed full of celebrations. Glinda was excited for the party, having bought a ton of gifts for her lover, her mother and all friends she had invited; Animals, old classmates and even associates – which was unfortunately a must. The ball rooms of the palace would be packed full with people and the blonde could hardly contain herself.

The day after, she would travel back to Frottica to celebrate with her mother – and presumably a thong of high classed guests –, and for the days afterwards until new year, she had made arrangements to pretend to be staying at Avaric's place, though of course they were not. Elphaba had never been a fan of Lurlinemas, nor any other holiday there was, but for some reason, she, too, felt excited, making preparations for the secret couple to come to Kiamo Ko.

* * *

Evening fell rather quickly, and even though it was not too late, the sun had almost vanished behind the horizon, veiled by a thick sea of clouds. Luckily the heavy snowfall of the last days gave them a break, allowing the guests to arrive without too many difficulties.

"Wait." Avaric said, halting the blonde in her tracks on their way down. Frowning, she turned when he had not made any efforts to correct her perfect looks or remark something to keep in mind. Being excited about the party and eager to mingle with the crowd, she impatiently looked at him.

Avaric was frozen on the spot, his 'festive' attire – she had insisted, making him stand out from the other servants by choosing white with golden ornaments – suiting him, even though he seemed uncomfortable. Biting his lip, he eyed his feet, fingers fiddling with the fabric of his uniform-like jacket. He seemed uneasy, perhaps because of the importance of the evening or the fact that he would stand out – and was he blushing?

"What… what about presents?" He asked, almost shyly, which confused her. Of course, she was excited to see his reaction upon opening the ones she had bought for him, but it had to wait. She was being expected and full of panache to make the best out of the event.

"Later, later. Come on." She urged, smiling at him, then quickly hurrying down the stairs. "Avaric!" She called from the foot of the stairs, but he hesitated. Throwing a last glance over to the door of his room, debating with himself whether to make her come back or wait with the tiny box he had hidden in his drawer that would probably change both of their lives, he did not move for another moment.

"Avaric?" Glinda tried again, when he was still not coming. Finally seeing him at the top of the stairs, reluctantly following, the blonde smiled, turning to go to the great hall. Sighing to himself, the personal servant went after her at a respectful distance, uncomfortably tugging at his unfortunately attention-attracting attire.

* * *

From his spot in the back he watched the sorceress bloom in the event, relishing the attention and merrily socialising and mingling, chatting with people she usually never relaxed with in her study.

The huge Lurlinemas party the blonde was throwing seemed to be serving its purpose, as the only disgruntled remarks were about the pounds the delicious food would add onto the hardly nagging – more joking – guests.

After she had delivered her speech, where Glinda would almost constantly glace at her lover in his corner, the young witch resumed her cheerful chatting, and Avaric used his chance to flee. Escaping to the kitchen, he helped out where he could, only rarely coming out to replace trays of the buffet.

"You chicken." He winced upon the familiar voice, quietly lowering the tray onto the table, before turning around to meet his sister's raised brows. Leaning onto his shoulder with her arm, she shook her head with a gently scolding pressing of her lips. "Mingle." She urged, nudging him.

"You look very beautiful." He complimented the dark purple dress that closely, yet loosely enclosed her curves, brushing against the floor, hiding the heels she was wearing – making her by far taller than him. Rolling her eyes, Charodilla smiled, tilting her head to the side.

"If you think that's gonna distract me from the fact of you hiding from the party, you ought to step up your game." She twitched her brow up once, curling her lips sideways. Pushing them out and turning them back in, chewing on the bottom one, she looked him up and down. "C'mon, Jay, it's Lurlinemas." She argued, realising it not to be very convincing when used on him.

"I need to help with-"

"For Glinda." Charodilla smiled sweetly, stretching into a smirk when he seemed caught. "Let me at least chat with you for a while, I haven't seen you in years and now you're pretending to be busy…" she muttered, for once not cheekily, but sincerely.

Sighing deeply, Avaric returned the empty tray to the kitchen, allowing his sister to lead him through the great hall. They stopped by the other ball rooms, as well – even the children's own one, where he immediately relaxed in contrary to the other places.


	93. Chapter 93 - Prophecy

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you." Glinda smiled with a content, yet exhausted sigh as she sauntered into the children's hall, finding her lover and his sister, surrounded by a swarm of orphans and other guests' children.

Almost staggering, she came up to them, grinning at the sparkling eyes the children watched her with – quite proud of her attire herself. Avaric got up from having crouched to receive a self-made bow, catching her as she had probably had a whine or two already.

"Momsie said," the blonde started, leaning onto his arm, "she wants grandchildren." She finished, having planned on sharing her own embarrassment, but he blushed fiercely, excusing himself when his sister was close enough to take care of the young witch's dwindling balance. Sighing discouraged, Glinda watched him leave, her cheer washing away.

"I see you're both allergic to having kids." Charodilla commented and the blonde gave an affirmative grunt.

"It's not like I want to have any, I just… I don't know…" Glinda sighed again, sitting down in one of the settees at the side of the room. "I don't think we're ever gonna to get anywhere like this." She propped her chin up on her fist, eyes following some of the playing orphans.

"He's not the extrovert, no." Charodilla agreed, sitting down next to the young witch. "It's the status, isn't it?"

"Hm?" The blonde ceased her chewing on the inside of her cheek, glancing at her lover's sister from the side.

"Why you're not official." She went on, eyes on the running children. "Not because you were afraid it wouldn't work out."

"Oh. No," Glinda smiled to herself, "I was sure about that, I mean when it actually worked, not when it didn't." She frowned. "Am I still making sense?" The brunette shrugged, leaning back.

"Not really, but I get it." She informed, crossing her legs, then her arms. "You're not the kind of couple to go on dates and parties and shopping, but I think that's what makes this so special." Charodilla noted, and the blonde had to smile to herself.

There was truth in the older woman's words – they were rather unusual. They were both brave and both afraid, they were supportive, yet over-protective. They were the kind of couple who drew tattoos of law paragraphs onto each other's skin and snuck out in the middle of the night to play catch and find it romantic to remove socks beneath the desk.

"I don't want to get your hopes up or anything, but Jay might be taking this more seriously than you think." Charodilla pulled the sorceress out of her reminiscence. "He might be indecisive and shy, but he's definitely on to something." Glinda's eyes increased in size and she turned to find chocolate eyes.

"On to something?" She asked, her heart fluttering lightly at the hope she told herself not to have.

"He has ' _The Look'_." Charodilla nodded to herself, closing her eyes. "The look of an idiotic genius; yes, he's on to something." She concluded, raising. "C'mon, let's get back to the great hall. I could throw up the term 'Blessed Lurlinemas' after hearing it so often, but we've already greeted the people in there." The brunette jerked her head sideways and the blonde followed the gesture. "By the way," she continued on their way out, "one of the girls said he already told her that he had a crush on you like months ago." She smirked, and Glinda laughed shortly, remembering their visit to the orphanage. It had been after her father's and Nanny's death, and the thought made the blonde stare at her feet. _Are you watching over me? Are you seeing all this?_ She sighed, straightening when they entered through the double doors. _On to something… I do hope it's not Momsticle's grandchildren, I can't handle that…_

Upon entering the great hall, the two winced, seemingly alongside the entire crowd when a single thunder momentarily grumbled in a short distance. Frowning, they exchanged a glance and Glinda immediately made her way through her guests when it sounded again, lowly and seemingly making the building shake, this time closer. She had to find Avaric.

Shrieking, the blonde was pulled to the side by Charodilla. Ceiling parts crashed down, splitting marble. They narrowly missed the girls. Looking up, the thunder turned out to be battering on the roof. The crowd stirred, hectically shouting and moving out of the way. Panting, the blonde shook her head off the dust that had come with the rubble. Shingles, bricks and a pile of snow lay in the middle of the great hall. Thick flakes of snow soon followed, peacefully gliding in while the room was stuffy with tension.

Glinda's eyes sparked up when she spotted something orange, almost glowing against the pitch-black sky. It moved. Twitching, it croaked before screeching into the night like a strangled dragon would, she imagined. It staggered, bringing down more bricks, when it suddenly squawked in surprise, loosing grip.

The crowd gasped, and the blonde found herself short of breath when the gigantic creature fell. It spread its wings, nearly knocking the clustering people over as it clumsily soared up towards the ceiling again. _A phoenix!_ It grunted, crashing into the chandelier, almost its size, which equalled about twenty adults creating a circle.

It slowly shook its head. Fiery feathers danced through the air, raining down, where they fell into ashes, colouring the small coat of snow in grey.

Silence filled the room, not even broken by frightened whispers, but the clinking of the chandelier when the creature adjusted its grip with its powerful three-toed legs. A rumble sounded from its throat and it jerked its head this way and that, eyeing the humans beneath with creepily staring golden eyes.

A shiver ran down Glinda's spine when its gaze seemed to be perforating her, and it gave a purr-like growl, squawking before roaring with an ear-splitting caw, roughly, almost provocatively. The crowd screamed when it flared its body up, setting it on fire and diving into the jam, roaring and blazing into the night where it had come from, letting shingles rain down. The chandelier swayed from side to side, its crystals clinking loudly until finally, silence fell upon them once more.

Gazes turned to Glinda after a brief moment of waiting. Hectic whispering and urging discussing tripped over themselves, echoing from the marble. Panicking for a second, the sorceress quickly composed herself. _Not in front of everyone!_ She forced herself to remain calm, stretching her hands out in a soothing manner.

"Not to fret, I will make sure the beast has left the city." She announced when the attention had fully turned to her. Forming a bubble, she felt fear rise in her stomach as she floated upwards toward the hole the creature had left through, her mind racing. How she wished to be able to discuss her actions with Avaric or Elphaba before setting off, but the stares on her kept her moving quickly.

When cold wind hit her bubble, she had to frown with effort in order to keep it intact, her eyes darting around to catch a glimpse of anything that would give away the creature's direction. Like a beacon in the night, a fire burned at her height, not too far, almost as if waiting for her to follow.

Reluctantly doing so, the blonde urged her magic to transport her further, noiselessly soaring through the snow, combining her spell of wind she had learned from the Grimmerie a long time ago to gain speed.

The fire extinguished when she had crossed the bordering wall of the Emerald City, hovering just outside of the gates, staring into the darkness. Narrowing her eyes, she winced when a croaking squawk came from a distance, unable to locate it. It sounded again, this time closer, from an entirely different side if she had guessed correctly the first time. Suddenly, it drowned in a high-pitched howling of the phoenix diving down at her.

Gasping, the blonde was too slow to move aside. Her bubble burst when the strong beak crashed upon it. Shrieking, she fell. Waving her hands in panic, adrenaline erased her exhaustion, but to her dismay, her focus, too. Clasping onto the creature's wing, she felt her hands burn at the sudden contrast of freezing air and warmth, if not surging heat. The bird screamed, faltering in its flight, shaking, though not nearly enough to get rid of her.

Keeping her eyes tightly shut, Glinda did not see the ice-cold ground coming, hitting it hard. She groaned, having lost her grip on the creatures feathers already, some remaining in her hands, starting to crumble into ashes. She quickly flicked them off, collapsing into the snow once again. When the phoenix gave a low grumble, she pushed herself up, staring ahead where it lay, crashed into the white blanked like she had, only slowly regaining itself.

It hissed somewhat deeply, shaking its head the way it had before, resembling a dog in slow motion. Feathers flew, melting into the snow. It growled without the former provocation or menace it had had before, turning its head when feeling her stare. Chortling, it turned itself around, its beautifully glowing body swishing around, eyes fixed on hers. She gulped.

"The seal has been broken,

Change will fleetingly bide,

For the hidden has awoken,

Yield and swallow your pride."

The phoenix spoke – wait spoke? The _Phoenix_ spoke. Its voice was rough, but clear, deeper than Glinda had ever heard any human's sound, and would she have closed her eyes, she would have imagined a giant lion to be its owner instead.

Lowering its head, the creature almost touched its beak to her pale face, her clouds of breath forming around the sharp, downward-curving tip. It exhaled audibly through the nostrils on the upper sides of its beak, a purr like grumble scraping up its throat.

"Thou hath much ahead." It mumbled close to her face, and she felt her breath coming short, its smell of ashes and night fogging around her. "Standest proud and chooseth wisely." It breathed strongly once more, almost catapulting itself into the air with a single beat of its wings, lost in the dark within an instant.

Arms shaking, the blonde soon collapsed into the snow, her body too frozen to manage sitting up or even shiver against the cold. Exhaustion won her over and her breathing slowed, eyes falling close.

* * *

Avaric's breath steamed past him with the speed the horse was almost constantly jumping through the snow in. One could call it skilful, as he had not taken the time to saddle his mount, merely looping a loose rope onto its jaw, directing it towards the gate that was nearest where he had seen her last. _Glinda!_  
His mind was blank apart from the image of her floating through the ceiling. He had been outside, the second her head was through the ceiling, calling into the frigid air to no avail. She had passed half the western quarter when he had caught a glimpse of her outside, rushing back immediately to fetch himself the fastest mare there was.

The wind was biting, though the air itself was as well and he already regretted not having brought a cloak to wrap her into upon finding her. Since it was Lurlinemas Eve, hardly anyone was on the streets – either celebrating inside their more or less cosy homes or ignoring the traditions, due to practising the beliefs of the Unnamed God – which made it easier for him to cut his way towards the emerald walls.

"Open the gate!" He ordered from a distance, not being met with a positive response from the shivering guard. Pressing forward, he hoped to intimidate the man, but to no avail – the orders of keeping an eye on every entering or exiting person being taken seriously. Avaric reluctantly pulled on the rains, his mount almost rearing up, unable to as it slithered in the blanket of snow, almost showering the poor uniformed man completely.

"Please open the gate, I need to retrieve Her Goodness." He explained politely, absently patting the mare's neck as an apology for the rough halt. The guard held up his lantern, his nose twitching from the newly dancing snow, some caught in his moustache. He knew Avaric – almost every guard or servant who Glinda had met did.

"I'm sorry," he started while the horse nervously pranced on the spot, sensing its riders growing tension, "but the General has instructed only for his forces to leave the city." The man said when the gate was being opened to one side – the one Avaric was not standing in front of. A small group of about five to seven riders emerged from the nearby shelter the military kept their horses in, led by a tall man on an even taller horse.

"My apologies for the trouble." Avaric quickly said, turning the mare around itself, spurring it to dash off through the opened gate, ignoring the angry calls the General barked after him. Sooner than expected, he was leading his horse down a trench of uncovered earth, spotting the lovely pink of his love's dress in the snow.

Not taking the time to come to a halt, Avaric jumped down in mid-run, having to crouch for just a heartbeat as his legs took his weight, then he hurried to her side.

Her skin almost as white as the snow. Glinda seemed not yet frozen but somewhat close to it. Panting heavily, he turned her around, huddling her in his arms despite her voluminous and gently sparkling attire, his eyes finding the mare a metre ahead.

Taking a step forward, Avaric was suddenly grasping for air, suffocating. He almost fell backwards, his eyes wide when the rope around his throat tightened, forcing him to stop. Struggling for air, more fetters were thrown over him, pulling on him from all sides, while horses advanced with a decelerating crunching of their steps through the snow.

"If I were you, I wouldn't move a muscle, _boy._ " Came a man's voice and the next thing he heard was the impact of the very same person landing in the snow, having dismounted. His steps crunched towards Avaric from behind and either he or the holder of the rope around his neck gave a tug. "Whoever might think to be important enough to disrespect my orders?" The man half asked, half challenged. Gulping to no avail as his throat was still tightly secured, almost making him choke, Avaric stood his ground, the weight in his arms dragging on his strength, but even more on his concern. He had to get her warm and rested; see if she was injured.

"Her Goodness' wellbeing, and – I'm afraid – it is not getting better in this weather." He dared, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular straight ahead, though they tended to flash downward, catching a glimpse of her colourless face, her parted lips that seemed to break in the bitter cold and the shallow breath, forming clouds ever to slightly.

"Stupid boy. Don't you know to hold your tongue when speaking to your commanding General?" The General put emphasis on the 'your', almost hissing it into the servant's ear.

"I thought the commanding General has just asked me a question. My mistake." He said, unable to think of Elphaba at his own remark, her bold nature having teased out his own dauntless attitude he had mostly gotten rid of upon attending Shiz. "If you would be so kind to _command_ your soldiers to take these off me, so I could escort Her Goodness back-"

"Listen here, _boy,_ " the General pulled hard on the cord around Avaric's throat, making him wheeze at the sudden loss of air and choking pain, "you'd better not take that tone with me or neither of your pretty faces are going anywhere. _I_ will be the one to rescue her, so smash that reward out of the lack of a brain of yours." The man growled.

"At least let me put her down first, if you want to strangle me." Avaric croaked, hardly understandable, but the General was either this close for a reason or had dealt with more victims short of breath.

Giving a small and overly imperious cue with his hand, the man in uniform commanded his soldiers to lay down the litter, which they followed promptly and precisely. With already shaking knees from the exhaustion or cold – or both, presumably – Avaric crouched as far as his restrains allowed, gently laying her onto the cold sheet. Four of the men picked it up, fastening the protruding ends to the saddles of their horses, mounting them, starting for the direction of the Emerald City only a short distance away, however waiting for further orders despite their ruler's growing chances of hypothermia.

"Now if anyone asks, _who_ saved Her Goodness…" The General murmured in a threateningly quiet voice as he stalked around the personal servant with the slightest twitch of a smirk on his lips. Inwardly rolling his eyes at the assertion, outwardly clenching his fists of growing concern, Avaric was about to open his mouth when a dagger was thrust into his stomach. Hunching over with wide eyes, pain shot up from his abdomen. Blood dripped down the corner of his mouth, melting the tramped down snow beneath. Blood drenched his shirt with warmth, spreading through the fabric.

The General did not need to finish his sentence – not even feeling the need to remove the blade –, knowing the boy would neither speak now, nor ever again, simply jerking up his chin. He bellowed orders to the remaining men and the last thing Avaric heard were crunching steps around him. He was clustered, spears poking his sides, one piercing his thigh, before he was pushed over, meeting the freezing ground. His surroundings rocked for a while, then spun and turned completely black, alongside the rest of his senses.


	94. Chapter 94 - Stay alive

Breathing slowly, Glinda awoke with a fatigue body. In- and exhaling more deeply, she tried to open her eyes, without success, as they felt too heavy. She frowned slightly but ceased her trying.

The happenings from the last evening were hard to put together and she found herself scowling for having missed the rest of Lurlinemas, guessing it to have taken her a while to wake up, as her body usually took weakening conditions heavily.

There had been something important for sure, something concerning… children? No, that was not it. It was Avaric. He had been 'on to something', she remembered, though not how she had known. And then… a storm – wait – a thunder that was not thunder. A phoenix; or Phoenix!

That's it, Glinda thought to herself, her brain making slow progress of the past, not quite recalling more than having set out to find it. She did not remember why, but it occurred to her that the creature must have spoken – otherwise she would not have known it to be an Animal.

Giving a small hum that turned into a groan when she attempted opening her eyes again, the blonde clenched and unclenched her hands, fiddled with her toes to find her body working perfectly normal without being too sore.

"Avaric?" She asked in a small voice, then again, finally fluttering her eyelids open to be met with the pure white of the infirmary ceiling. "Avaric…" she breathed, looking around as much as she could without having to move yet.

"Your Goodness," came a timid female voice from the other side of the room, "Avaric has been-"

"I see she is awake." Another voice, low and definitely of a grown man sharply cut in. "Was I not to be informed as soon as Her Grace had gained consciousness?" He asked the woman, Glinda identified to be one of her servants, judging from the clothing as she sat up to observe.

The man was dressed in a tight uniform, muscular and probably more than two heads taller than the blonde herself, shortly trimmed locks on the top of his head, either wet from the snow or completely greasy – or styled? Who knew.

"Where is he?" The young witch demanded, not having forgotten for a heartbeat how worried the lady had started her sentence, now looking more intimidated than ever, being stared down by the man.

"We are all relieved to see you regaining your health, Your Goodness. I was concerned when I saved you yesterday; you had an increasing hypothermia and-"

"Where is Avaric?" Glinda asked again, this time even more tense, tossing the blanket aside and starting for the man, ignoring the fact of being dressed in nothing but a knee-length, white infirmary gown. Her fury pulsed through her when his eyes sparked up in slight amusement, probably because of her size – or lack of size – and his gaze went up and down shortly. The blonde boiled, hands shaking already.

"The boy?" The uniformed man shook his head, closing his eyes for an instant where the witch's heart withered. "We had to arrest him," He plainly stated, stoking the fire within her further.

"Get me there." She commanded, already passing by him.

"Your Goodness-"

"Remind me," she turned when he almost dared to touch her in order to hold her back, "what is your position again?" She asked, her legs shaking from the overwhelming feelings of sudden excitement, rage and impatience.

"General of the-"

"Right, and what is mine?" She cut in, triumphantly noticing him wince ever so slightly.

"The… the ruler of Oz." She narrowed her eyes at him, yanking a cloak from the hat stand that was too big for her, but she did not contemplate backing down for one second.

"In that case, I don't see the problem here, _General._ " She almost mocked, throwing the heavy black piece of clothing around her, tying it in front of her neck. "Get. Me. There." She hissed, piercing him with her sapphires. Gulping, but keeping a plain face, the General's expression hardened, but he obeyed, hinting a bow before leading the way.

Glinda hurried down the corridors, almost towing the man along instead of following. She swung herself into the carriage outside, calling her orders before having the door closed, to which the driver immediately reacted. _At least_ someone _who doesn't question my every breath…_ She thought.

Glinda had had enough of men disrespecting her orders. From the very beginning on, not a single person had taken her seriously, either doubting her, bargaining with her or ignoring her altogether. She could bite open the inside of her cheek when she remembered the countless occasions she had given them the opportunity to flout her, thoughtlessly signing documents without even reading the topic, allowing herself to be intimidated or blindly following 'invitations' and suggestions, naïvely believing them to be reputable.

The carriage sped along the streets, stumbling through the snow, but the blonde would not permit a slower pace. The expression the servant lady had given her had said so much more than merely prison, causing her guts to twist anxiously. _To Kumbricia's Cauldron with that General!_ She thought, not caring how he would reach their destination, of course not having allowed him in her carriage – not that it would have been appropriate in the first place.

* * *

Rushing through Southstairs, the cells flew by Glinda as she hectically followed a guard to where her secret lover had been brought. Fury and panic blazed through her veins.

"Avaric!" She exclaimed when she caught sight of his motionless body on the floor, yanking at the prison bars. The guard shrieked when having wanted to unlock the door, jumping backwards when the metal started melting beneath her touch. Glinda steamed with rage and concern, her magic already channelled enough in her hands to have the door drip onto the floor, leaping over the remains as soon as possible. A sharp end ripped at her dress, but she paid it no mind, stumbling onto the freezing ground next to his still form.

"Avaric…" the sorceress whimpered, her eyes almost too watery to clearly make out the wound, shock shaking her through when noting the dagger in his stomach. "Hold on… please…" she struggled between panting, forcefully pressing her hands around the blade, soaking him and herself in freshly squirting blood. Gasping for air, the young witch squinted her eyes close, quivering from the effort, but not giving up for one second.

 _Spleen, stomach, kidney, liver… come on…!_ Her mind raced when she remembered having to take care of the internal injury before the outward skin. _Pancreas… small intestine, that's it!_ The young witch recalled, images of studying floating through her head as she mended his bowels, then his omentum and only then his tissue and skin. Blood ceased to flow, when the dagger started lifting itself out like a slowly squeezed out splinter.

Glinda could already see stars dancing before her inner eye, ignoring her own condition and forcing herself to keep healing until his wound was fully closed, leaving behind raw, reddish skin, not yet a scar. Collapsing onto her handiwork, the blonde breathed heavily, not even having checked for his pulse or breath in the first place, her eyes tearing up even more at the thought of already having come too late.

Vaguely, she could perceive voices arguing behind her, catching fragments of what sounded like her mother, firing at the General with a seldom used authority. There were more voices, some of which the blonde did not know and others – females – which she guessed to be Larena and Charodilla, heatedly growling their orders.

* * *

Waking up in her own room, Glinda guessed to have lost consciousness again. _Great…_

She opened her eyes with less effort this time, feeling weak and overexerted, her heart giving the impression of being sore. Blinking, the blonde glanced at the ceiling of her canopy, illuminated dimly by whatever rays of the mild winter's sun managed to fight their way through the curtain of her room. It was light pink instead of green and Glinda assumed it to have been a gift of the festival she had missed – probably her mother's, who knew very well about the blonde's addiction to the girlie colour; then again, who didn't?

Closing her eyes, the young witch frowned when the lock clicked without the door opening, steps swishing over the carpet towards her. She knew those steps, the weight on the side of the bed only confirming her theory.

"Elphie…" she breathed, almost certain to feel a relieved smile on her.

"You moron…" Elphaba's voice was small, forced to stay collected. The green woman leaned down to touch her forehead to her best friend's, closing her eyes for a moment.

"What about the bathroom door?" Glinda asked, feeling her friend retreat, opening her eyes to meet big, green ones. Elphaba shook her head slowly.

"I already locked the study." She soothed, both knowing people to be checking on their ruler without knocking, as she was assumed to be unconscious, still. "How are you?" She then asked, adding: "He's alive, they brought him to the infirmary." When the blonde opened her mouth with a concerned shine in her eyes that did not intend to speak about herself. Sighing, she relaxed a little more, giving a hum as response, trying to sound alright.

Elphaba tugged her legs beneath herself, carefully brushing golden locks out of her best friend's face, then taking a pale hand in both of hers, gently stroking the back of it.

"You healed him almost perfectly, Glin. You were amazing." She complimented without a hint of mockery, honestly impressed by her friend's skills. "You saved his life." Her voice was soft, careful not to alert anyone walking by the room. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you…" her words quivered lightly, "but the snow… and I-"

"Elphie… it's okay." Glinda managed, glancing at her friend, giving a small smile. "I'm really glad you're here." She felt more exhausted than ever, but with the weight of worrying for Avaric's survival had been lifted off her shoulders, she could bring herself to remain calm.

"I don't remember the beginning, but I wrote down what the Phoenix said from what I gathered." Elphaba informed, absently gazing over to the window. A knock on the door interrupted her reciting, and she quickly disappeared inside the closet. Glinda quietly bade in after a moment, when she was sure about her friend having hidden herself completely.

Charodilla carefully greeted the blonde, bringing strengthening tea and small snacks, as well as news of her brother's condition. Only a few hours later, when the young witch felt ready to stand and walk, she made her way to the infirmity with the older girl, personally checking on her lover.

Avaric had not woken up so far, his breathing faint, sometimes fitful and mostly too flat to perceive if not cautiously paying attention to it. The doctor seemed to be more than relieved about her magical interference, probably not having been able to save the young man with a high chance of success.

Glinda stayed in the infirmary until evening fell, reluctantly returning to the Emerald Palace when her mother urged her to, even offering to stay with her daughter, which the blonde declined. She would cuddle into Elphaba during the nights that she waited for her lover to wake up, stretching for almost a week, until New Year's Eve.

* * *

Glinda had not celebrated after the incident. She was unhappy about having missed Lurlinemas Eve, as well as the days after, as she had been looking forward to being with her mother and pretend to be a normal family again. The thought of the first Lurlinemas without her father and her Nanny had scared her, but she had talked herself into at least attempting to have fun, shuddering at the thought of having to carry the burden of her concerns until the next year.

Elphaba had not been mad in the slightest about leaving Fiyero alone during the festivities, staying with her best friend for as long as Avaric was still not conscious.

"And if he doesn't wake up?" Glinda fumbled with the hem of her sleeve, while her best friend laced the corset. "What if he fell into a 'coma'? No one in Oz has ever awoken from that…" she nearly sobbed, tilting her head upwards in order not to let tears form and tumble down her face.

"I'm sure he will." Elphaba tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, hoping that she might be able to transfer confidence onto her friend. The locked door clicked from the outside – the outside? –, and the green witch winced, silently hurrying into the bathroom.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked, not having heard the door. "Elphie, where-" Glinda gasped, her knees suddenly shaking and eyes shooting open when she spotted Avaric standing behind her. Squeaking involuntarily, the blonde thoughtlessly threw herself at her lover, squeezing him until he chocked, knocking both over.

"Hey…" Avaric managed while struggling for breath, putting his arms around her, not even attempting to get up off the floor, simply hugging her back. Glinda sobbed and wailed into his ear, soaking his shirt at the shoulder, simultaneously stroking his hair as he did hers.

"Avaric… oh, Avaric…" she sobbed, gasping for air, pressing her face into him. Not even noticing the open door and the eyes on them, the couple stayed in their uncomfortable embrace for minutes to pass, him whispering consoling nothings into her ear, neither of them remembered, too overwhelmed with relief.

Charodilla exchanged a smile with Larena, who looked happy despite her slight frown. Waving Lesbet and the other two servants away, the oldest of the Tenmeadows girls closed the door again, all of them retreating downstairs.

Avaric heard the door and even saw Elphaba sneak back in after a moment, nodding towards him as she made herself comfortable on the bed with a book, preparing to wait out for night to fall in order to return to Kiamo Ko – or simply for her best friend to get off her lover, which was probably as long in coming as the sunset was.

Glinda witnessed none of the happenings around her, the only things she perceived being the gentle caress of his hand on her nape, his soothing voice close to her ear and his dazzling scent, she had missed so much.


	95. Chapter 95 - Proposal

**Thank you all so much for the reviews (was hilarious to read them, as usual)! Hope you're all having a nice summer break!  
Enjoy!**

The couple had indeed not moved until nightfall. When Elphaba had announced her leaving, the blonde finally got off her lover, keeping his hand enclosed, nonetheless. She did not care about the celebrations of New Year's Eve, happily cuddling Avaric into the night, hugging him close to her, resting her head beneath his.

Eyes closed, Glinda calmly breathed into his neck, finally daring to fiddle with the lowest buttons of his shirt, uneasy but curious about her own skills. Avaric seemed to wake up from his own half dozing at that, glancing down at her with warmly, yet tiredly shining eyes. He caught her hand, but when she opened her mouth to ask permission, overtook the task.

Sitting up, the young witch watched with big eyes as his stomach was revealed. She frowned with sympathy, lightly bringing her fingers down to touch the newest scar. It was still reddish, long and straight, going through his bellybutton and below, right in the middle of the shot hole to the right and the wide white streak on the left side – her perspective, of course.

"You saved my life." He whispered, taking her hand in his, kissing her palm when she shuffled closer again, meeting his lips with hers. "Thank you…"  
"Guess we're even then." Glinda smiled into him as she carefully laid back down on his chest, entwining a leg with his. "Though you've saved me more often already,"

"No, for letting me stay with you." Avaric placed a kiss on the top of her head. She smiled, closing her eyes, tightening the arm she enclosed him with, feeling his hand stroke her back. They fell silent for a while and the sorceress could not help but think just how glad she was for him to have survived – again. Knowing his words meant a lot, since the first time he had been standing on death's doorstep after his brother had shoved him off the roof, there had most likely not been a strong will to keep on living.

"Let's get married." Glinda softly said, feeling his chest freeze, holding his breath. She could hear his heartbeat speed up, knowing her own was accelerating, too. _To Kumbricia's Cauldron with these traditions!_ She thought, knowing that he was worth more than her having to wait to be asked, as it was custom. Or society to accept him.

"Are… are you sure?" Avaric stuttered after a few moments. She sighed through her nose, though not harshly.

"Don't you want to marry me?" She laughed, to which he immediately shook his head. She did not sit up to see his face. She wanted an honest reaction without the pressure of her eyes on him.

"Of course, I do," Avaric retorted, sounding surer than she had ever heard him speak, "but it's not about me-"

"Yes, it is. It's about both of us, stop overlooking yourself." Glinda scolded, sitting up when he started rising. Had she put him off? Was he simply not ready or should she have waited for him to ask? Would he have ever dared?

"Come on, I have to show you something." Avaric took her wrist, pulling the blonde after him off the bed, walking her down to his room. Glinda frowned, a knot of disappointment forming in her stomach when she started to assume him distracting off the topic. The memory of Millane, telling her how she had once asked him as children and never talked about it again flashed through her mind.

Glinda hugged herself when he had let go, having to turn on the lights as his room was as dark as the rest of the palace. There was no noise on the entire level or above, as the whole Emerald City – presumably all of Oz – was outside, counting down the minutes of the remains of the year.

Too much had happened that year. Glinda smiled to herself, frowning nonetheless, bittersweet memories haunting her. Elphaba's death and their unexpected reunion. Her father's and Nanny's death, her rule over Oz and the Wizard's leave, two failed engagements, Morrible's attacks, as well as meeting the love of her life.

"I already know about that." She broke the silence when he rummaged through his drawer. Avaric winced, turning with a blush that rose up to his ears. "The note. The two-sentence thing I left here once." She went on and he visibly relaxed.

"Oh… heh, yeah that…" he turned back, shoving something to the side inside the drawer, "I also have the hairpin here. You know, the one you clipped on me when you couldn't get it in your hair?" She snickered, shaking her head with a smile. Perhaps remaining this way would not be too bad, after all. They were still best friends. They were still together.

"You're such a fangirl." She commented, and he smiled at her, not amused, but affectionately.

"No," he walked up to her, hands behind his back, "I'm in love." He said and before she could process his use of the actual word itself, her eyes shot open when he went down on one knee. Glinda gasped, clasping her hands in front of her mouth. He revealed a tiny box, holding it open.

"You had it already?" She almost choked on her words, eyes stinging with tears that begged to be let out.

"I just…" Avaric lowered the box, then his gaze, "I didn't know if you would… want to, too…"

"What makes you think I wouldn't?! I'm _crazy_ about you, in case you haven't noticed! I… I didn't know whether _you_ wanted to, I mean I'm not exactly 'easy' and marrying me would be so complicated and the whole status thing and then I asked and you-"

"I do." Avaric interrupted, his eyes serene and warm. "Believe me, I would, a million times." He rose to his feet, smiling when she had to giggle.

"You know I can't count that far." Glinda smiled even wider, her voice softening. Her eyes sparkled when he took her left hand, which she more than willingly gave.

"Marry me?" Avaric asked still, both melting each other with their gazes.

"Yes." She whispered, standing on tiptoes to meet him halfway, tenderly kissing his lips. The feeling of the ring on her finger was entirely different from the ones she had had before. Glinda nearly shook from excitement and joy, gently putting her arms around his neck as far as she could reach without her shoes on.

They hugged for what seemed like eternity and for once in her life, the blonde found she did not miss a romantic atmosphere, flower pedals or a beautiful sunset. The feeling she had inside of her was more than she could have ever dreamed of, though of course she would still plan the fanciest wedding and show off with her future husband.

"Glinda." Avaric spoke up after a while, quietly, yet firmly. Releasing him only partly, not removing her hands from his back, though neither was he, the young witch glanced up to meet his eyes. "I love you." Swallowing, she felt tears shoot up into her eyes, her lips curving into a smile as she tried to keep herself from crying.

"I love you, too." She tilted her head up again, fireworks exploding the very second their lips met.

* * *

Larena and Charodilla were on their way to eat breakfast late the next morning, as the celebrations had been going until midnight and later.

"But I didn't hear him go back to his room."

"Oh, you can't actually." The brunette tried to appease, knowing Glinda's mother to be worrying about the decency of her daughter and her lover. "I was always startled when Jay came to pick me up for breakfast – he's such an early bird – there's no way to hear anything from upstairs with ceilings like these." She retold, which seemed to help. I was true, as the building's floors were rather thick in order to be able to hold the rest of the construction. Plus, the girl did not need to say which floor exactly she had not heard and which one she had stayed on. She was not like her brother, who hardly if not never lied, but she would have felt guilty about doing so in front the woman who had taken her in, their friendship growing with each day.

Almost having reached the dining hall, both gasped when an overly excited blonde practically stormed down the stairs, nearly knocking them over. They turned, but Glinda had already run past them, hopping in circles around them, a smile that was too wide for her face stretching from one ear to the other.

"Calm down, sweetie, what's going on?" Larena asked, and Charodilla greeted with an 'Oztastic New Year', which the young witch hurriedly returned. She was wiggling on the spot, fiercely pressing her lips together, sapphires flashing from one to the other.

"Ta-daa!" Glinda sang, striking a pose and almost slapping her left hand into their faces. Eyes widened and Charodilla was the first to react, gasping and taking the hand, then the blonde's other one, and the two simultaneously bounced up and down, squealing together.

"Aww, congrats!"

"Aww, thank you!" Glinda still grinned widely, probably already feeling her face muscles, though unable to stop. Hugging the brunette back, she turned to her mother, forcing herself to calm down a little. Submissively biting the inside of her lip, she stole glances from below, her smile spreading again when Larena looked happy.

"Congratulations, sweetie." She softly said, hugging the even shorter blonde tightly. Squealing again, the young witch could not help her bouncing, leading the way into the dining hall. "I don't remember seeing her this happy since she was a little girl." Larena said to Charodilla, as her daughter was already further away. "The only difference is that she used to- oh, never mind…" she laughed, when Glinda had encircled them and the table a second time already, skipping around like a child, occasionally giving an overjoyed hum to herself.

The door behind them opened as Avaric returned from having seen the doctor, smiling with amusement, shaking his head gently upon seeing his fiancée. Spotting him, Glinda rushed over, almost throwing him off balance with her hug. He chuckled, enclosing and lowering her to help her stand on the ground again.

"Hey. And how are you today?" He asked, amusement still sparkling in his eyes, mirrored in hers.

"Oh, just fine." She plainly said, smirking from one ear to the other.

"The weather, isn't it?" He kept jesting, receiving a playful pat on his chest.

"It's rather chilly, I would say." She grinned, finally snorting through her nose, shaking her head, not having released his neck yet. "What did the doctor say?" She asked, her eyes flashing to the glistening object on her finger. He was completely penniless, having had to take up a high loan in order to have the ring made, not content if it had not been a custom design. She would gladly pay it back, finding the gesture was what counted – that, and she was the one paying him anyway, knowing her money would be his from the day of their marriage on, too.

"I'll need to go back to the infirmary for my leg, but you've healed my stomach so flawlessly, it's fine already." He informed, and she frowned. He had limbed, she recalled, though she had forgotten about it quickly after reaching his room.

"I can do that." She said, but he shook his head.

"You've done more than enough. I won't risk your wellbeing for a simple injury." He argued, detaching her hands from behind his nape, kissing her palm, letting them sink, but she held on to his.

"If it's so simple, there's no risk of anything happening to me."

"All the more reason for you to ignore it." He said, and she knew he would neither be able to bring up a better argument, nor back down because of his lack of convincingness. "Not a real challenge." He joked, and she sighed in defeat, the smile never leaving her lips. Her stomach was an entire mansion of butterflies. She knew she was not hungry, having feared to throw up out of excitement for hours already.

"Breakfast is ready, Your Goodness." A servant stood in the door to the kitchen, eyes fixed on the couple. Finally letting him go, Glinda turned away from Avaric, nodding her thanks to the woman. "Uhm…" the servant lady seemed to be debating with herself, "I, uhm…" she stuttered, glancing at the ring on her mistress' finger.

Getting the notion, the blonde grinned like a child, lifting it up proudly, taking her fiancé's hand, who would have facepalmed himself with it otherwise. There was a whisper from behind the woman, pushing her to keep speaking.

"Did… uhm, if I may, did…" she stared at the ground, shifting weight from one foot to the other, "did you- oh, congratulations, Your Goodness. May I ask," she took a deep inhale, and Glinda tilted her head to the side when a hand nudged the servant from behind, "did you get engaged _yesterday_ or today…?" She asked, making the four in the dining hall frown. Larena raised both brows in an almost challenging way, and Charodilla narrowed her eyes, probably figuring where the question was headed. Glinda put a finger to her chin.

"Before the fireworks, right?" She turned, glancing at a steamily blushing Avaric, who nodded with slight hesitation. An immediately chocked laughter came from the kitchen, voices discussing. The servant nodded, curving her lips and fetching some coins from her pocket as she turned back, yielding them to her colleague, who sneered a 'told you so'.

The newly betrothed couple frowned, while Charodilla shook her head, snickering to herself.

"No, _you're_ not serving breakfast." Glinda said when her fiancé made his way to the kitchen, taking hold of his hand.

"Bubbles, this is actually still a _secret_ , until we figured out the legal position, remember?" He said, cocking a brow. Innocently gazing at the ceiling, she rolled her lips inward, wagging her knees awkwardly.

"Sorry…" she grinned, pecking his cheek, before he turned towards the kitchen to ask the servants to keep the engagement to themselves. Glinda threw a glace towards her sister-in-law, knowing her mother was far less amused. As soon as the door had closed, the entire kitchen seemed to burst with an uproar, and the blonde could not help but giggle.


	96. Chapter 96 - Imprisonment

The chair creaked when the General seated himself, eyes narrowly watching his ruler and former victim behind the desk. Helbard received the same loathing he held towards the boy from the blonde in her chair, firing daggers at him with her eyes. Something was different about her than before; the shine in her unbelievably blue eyes had something new to it, something she could not hide, even when trying to hate him with all her short being – something divine.

"General." _Wow._ She could make it sound harsher than he would have imagined. It was hardly possible with that doll's face of hers, but apparently, she could manage. _Probably gonna get out some real intimidating pink handcuffs... boy, am I scared…_ He inwardly rolled his eyes, keeping his expression plain, however.

It did not bother him as much to be on her bad side; she was almost a Munchkin to him with her size – easily exorable from what he had heard when raising in his position to General six months ago. The fact that bothered him was the boy, standing behind her chair like a hitman, looking nothing like the young man he had tried to get rid of, bleeding into the snow with the resistance of a withering leaf. Also, he was still alive, which was an even greater mystery than the blonde's authority with her lack of size.

"I assume you know why you are here." Glinda said, her voice trembling lightly, and, he noticed, her hands, too. She folded her fingers, then unfolded them, then again, eventually resting her palms flat on the desk. He inhaled deeply, yet silently. What an unnecessary question.

"Your Goodness, please come to the point, as I am afraid that I see no wrongdoing in arresting-"

"Afraid? The only thing you should be afraid for is your life!" She burst out and even though he was slightly taken aback by that, he remained cool.

"Bubbles, we said position, not life-"

"He almost murdered you, how can you say that?" The blonde spun around to her personal servant, who had placed a delicate hand on her shoulder. The General narrowed his eyes at the gesture, his eyes momentarily sparking up at the glistening object between her pushed up bosom, attached to a mere string. _That's new…_ He thought, his keen eye trained on any kind of treasure or usable blackmailing material. Why would a woman of her status wear something this simple? And what had he called her? Whatever it was, there was a hint of regret in the boy's eyes about having uttered it in front of the General.

"Excuse us." She pressed through gritted teeth, not meaning it one bit. Hinting a nod, Helbard leaned back when they disappeared behind the door – some kind of conference room or parlour, he guessed. The servant was limping, which satisfied the General, though it confused him too. Her powers were terrifyingly strong, making him wonder why she would not use them to heal the young man's leg, too.

Pushing a hand through his hair, he took off his officer's cap, then put it back on, not having the intention of paying the heated witch the respect that would be appropriate. The voices behind the door were audible, yet understanding words was impossible, as they echoed from the walls, making him wonder all the more what sort of meeting room she would drag her staff off to. Would he have known the young man to be of such importance to her – or able to survive – would he have not waisted his finest dagger on him – well, not attempted to get rid of him, of course.

Why did he have to interfere, anyway? The plan to 'save' Her Goodness could have boosted his reputation effortlessly, reminding him of his own fury. Now the _boy_ even played the saint, how disgusting. Somehow, he would get rid of him, thought the General to himself, straightening when the door opened again.

Glinda sat down with a bump, obviously still crossed – who could deny her? – though slightly appeased. She narrowed her eyes like he did, taking a breath before speaking.

"You are under arrest." The blonde plainly stated. He flared up on the inside, his eyes most likely giving it away, otherwise managing to remain serene. "Until you have served your term, you are relieved from your duties, and you will not regain your position upon release." She said, which felt like a slap across the face. He had worked almost his entire life to become General of the Emerald City Army, making him blaze with rage. Had all his previous sacrifices been for nothing, simply because of one failed murder?

With a wave of her hand, the sorceress dismissed the man, who was greeted by a cluster of guards in front of the door, taking him away as they had dragged him to the palace. He ignored their urging, eyes flashing over his shoulder, noting the two to disappear behind the same door again. Walking on calmly, Helbard kept his dignity by not fighting the men's orders, swearing to himself to take revenge on the blonde and her suspicious right hand.

* * *

"Don't ever let me go down there, or I will kill him personally." Glinda fumed, pacing up and down her room, stomping her heels into the carpet. Muttering to herself, she kept doing wild gestures with her arms, clenching and unclenching her fists as she stalked towards the window and back. Avaric sighed, retrieving her comb from the bathroom and seating himself on the bed.

"You know," he patted the mattress next to him and she glared for a second, eventually slumping down next to him, "I think Southstairs serves its reputation well, so you needn't worry about his punishment. No one there receives a light treatment." He soothed, not having to turn to know that she was pouting.

"You speak as if you've been there for years yourself…" she mumbled, unsuccessfully trying to stay angry while fiercely combing his hair. For some odd reason, it always calmed her down, so Avaric endured it until her movements became gentler.

"I just think you shouldn't attack fire with fire." He explained, feeling her sigh into his neck. Defeat. Or perhaps she was simply tired of the topic, wanting to put it behind her just as much as he did. Braiding as much as she was able to, Glinda distracted herself with his hair for a while. She was quiet, starting to relax.

Avaric closed his eyes, letting his mind wander back to the meeting with the General, knowing that the man hated him for some peculiar reason. It had been too obvious. Accidentally having slipped her nickname had not gone unnoticed, either, which was why the solidary prison sentence was easing his concerns greatly.

He feared becoming married. He feared for other things and words to escape his lips that might ruin her. He feared embarrassing her, saying something wrong, saying something _at all_. He was the last person wanting to address the public, but being _her_ husband meant which ever faux pas he would commit, she would suffer under it, too.

He really, _really_ wanted to marry her, but the responsibility of keeping a clean slate burdened him more than anything. She was his world, he could and would not back down, but he doubted himself every second of every day, only speaking up in meetings since he knew the people hardly payed him any mind.

 _You will regret this…_ He thought, already fearing himself to be a disappointment to her. She had worked so hard to gain her reputation and earn the people's respect. Would he ruin it all? Would he be the perfect example of the commoner the people were going to disapprove of from the start? Fill out the role of the useless affair, dragging on her great distinction?

"When do you shave?" Glinda broke the silence, making him wince. She had caught him completely off guard, making him realise the stiff position he was sitting in.

"Sorry?" He frowned, only now realising her to have crawled onto the bed, playing with his hair from behind.

"Do you shave in the morning when I sleep in?" She asked, and he blinked his thoughts away, then his confusion about her question.

"Uhm… yeah," he pondered, "why?"

"Hm," Glinda tilted her head to the side, running her straddled fingers up his occiput, "I've just never seen you do it." She noted, making him wonder whether her brain only occupied itself with trivial things like him shaving his face. "Can I watch tomorrow?" She asked, and he had to smile. For someone with such a high status and education, she was still the dork he adored and admired. Would she not be crying several times a week or plan parties or travels ahead, he would have labelled her to be much like a dog, carefreely living in the moment.

"If you like." He reached back to take her hand, but the blonde shuffled away, pulling on his shoulders until he was resting his head on her lap. She glanced down at him, picking the comb back up to push the hair from his face, lightly tracing the disrupting scar at his hairline.

"I miss your freckles…" Glinda sighed, brushing her thumbs across his cheeks, hunching over to peck the tip of his nose. Avaric laughed with a strong exhale.

"That's the thing I miss the least about summer."

"But they're so cute. Here," she made a line with her fingertip across his cheeks, "and here, and here." She enumerated calmly, tracing her hands over his shoulders to his upper back. They stayed that way for a couple of minutes longer, simply gazing into each other's eyes, not revealing the uncertainty both felt.

Another meeting and paperwork chained both to the study for the rest of the day and Glinda was glad to have sent her mother and Avaric's sister back to Frottica already, knowing she would have been torn between socialising and getting work done. They had lost over a week, after all – even more when counting what they had passed over during the preparations for Lurlinemas.

* * *

"Why are these people only quick with responding when it comes to complaints?" Glinda groaned, huffing to herself.

"If that's what they want, why hesitate?" Avaric retorted, unlacing her corset for her. Taking it off with a sigh, the blonde turned to him, pretending he needed the favour of receiving help with undressing as well. "I know _you_ are faster off work than one can blink when it comes to doing something you want." He raised a single brow, something she found very intriguing. Narrowing her eyes to slots, Glinda pulled on his shirt instead of unbuttoning it further, guiding him towards the bed, where she pulled him onto her, kissing him deeply.

"And… what do _you_ want…?" She asked when they shortly parted, panting slightly. Avaric gazed into her eyes, smiling at her.

"Only you." He said without missing a beat, probably not realising her to be understanding it another way than he did. Smirking against his lips, the young witch opened her mouth, her words in between kisses coming in a low, breathy voice.

"Tell me more dirty things." She whispered, running her hands down his chest when he tilted her head slightly upwards with his fingertips on her chin. Seemingly considering it for a moment, Avaric thought about her words, genuinely trying to come up with something, her passionate kisses not making it easy to focus.

"Mmm… dishes, laundry-" Glinda bit down on his tongue, choking on it. Bursting into laughter, she slammed her fist onto the mattress, rolling to her side. Avaric retreated with shock, staring at her clutching her stomach, rolling over the bed.

Yelping, the blonde fell off. He grimaced, then hopped down after her, crouching next to her intensely vibrating form, face into the carpet without a hint of wanting to remove it.

Gasping for breath, the young witch slowly calmed down, hearing him shuffle across the floor. Taking a few more deep inhales, she turned her head, seeing that Avaric had laid down next to her on his front, waiting for her laughter to abate. Giving his wide-eyed expression a soothing smile, she was glad to receive one in return.

They laid there for a while, simply staring at one another, small but honestly affectionate smiles plastered on their faces and shining in their eyes. Sighing to herself, Glinda placed a hand on the arm he had crossed beneath his head, eyes warmly meeting his. _I love you so much…_

"Let's plan a wedding." She surprised him visibly, pushing herself back up, shaking out her hair.

"Now? How about going to bed first?" He asked, following her lead.

"Oh, but I'm too excited! We could have a reception! For the engagement. And, oh! We could prepare the entire palace for the celebrations! And we need a destination for our honeymoon! Better yet, _destinations._ We can have a giant parade from the church to the palace and then-"

"Hey, woah, slow down." Avaric took her enthusiastically gesturing hands. Letting her shoulders relax, she met his eyes and he tried his best to eliminate his doubts. "We don't even know if the church will give us its blessing or the people of Oz." He reminded, scolding himself for making her disappointed. She glanced at her feet for a few moments, taking his words into consideration.

"Then… we'll start small." She finally said, smiling her best at him, though obviously discouraged.

"Bubbles-" Glinda shook her head, smiling genuinely this time, meeting his eyes, then his lips. When finally going to bed, the young witch kept muttering things to plan to herself, regaining her former excitement easily. Avaric smiled, though the whole thing made him uneasy. Closing his eyes, he hugged her back, sighing deeply.

* * *

"You do those, too?" Glinda asked, watching Avaric shave the stubbles of what could become sideburns if he would ever let them.

"Mhm." He hummed positive, carefully watching his reflection, head turned to the side. Swinging her legs as much as it was possible with the counter beneath the sink she was sitting on, the blonde tilted her head to the side. She keenly supplied his remaining cheek with shaving cream, watching a smile stretch across his face when she stuck her tongue out in concentration.

"You know," she stared at the blade tracing up his chin, "you could go to a barber, too. For your hair and face." She proposed. Avaric frowned slightly, quickly giving his jawbone two correcting streaks.

"I always cut my own hair, it's fine."

"No, you rip it off your head until your scalp bleeds." Glinda narrowed her eyes. He sighed, still fixed on his own reflection. Why did his sister have to supply the blonde with such details of his childhood?

"That was like ten, fifteen years ago. I can manage." He said, wiggling his fingers, which made the blade spin around his hand once, then resumed shaving.

"If it's the money, I'll pay. And if it's talking to the barber, then I'll ask." Glinda retorted, already having assumed his answer. Of course, he would not have anything done by other people, especially not strangers. She had learned to rely on others, even asking them for help if needed – something he would not allow himself.

"And what kind of a picture would that make? The ruler's future husband not even daring to request his hair being cut." Avaric argued and in a way, he was right. She did not like the way he referred to himself as 'the ruler's future husband', distancing himself unconsciously – or perhaps purposely.

"It would make you look strong." She gave back, ignoring his raised brows. "I don't know a single man who has the guts to let his wife ask something for him."

"That's what you see, not _them._ " Avaric sighed, shaking his head when finishing. He wiped the blade on a towel, flicking the remains of cream off his fingers, washing his hands, then face. Glinda sighed under her breath. She would simply have to make them see how much of an amazing person he was. Maybe getting to know him was all that was needed, as it was the way she had hopelessly fallen for him. He was the only one able to gain himself a positive reputation.

"Actually," Glinda hopped down from the sink, taking her own face cream and forcing his face to turn to her, "I like your hair a lot this way. You needn't cut it, except you want to, of course." She informed, gently applying the lotion with two fingers.

"You do?" Avaric seemed a tad surprised, allowing himself a gently smile. "In that case, I'll leave it this way." He decided, placing a kiss on top of her head when she was finished.

"I want to make a ponytail sometime, I bet it'll suit ya." Glinda strolled back into her room, pecking his lips before he went to his own room to change. She smiled to herself, already planning inside her head. She would make this work, even I it meant for him to step out of his comfort zone.


	97. Chapter 97 - Surprise

**Thank you Musicalsarelife24 for the super nice reviews! They always make me so happy and eager to go on!**

"That's a surprise, as I said." For the third time already, Glinda gave him no clues on why she had made him dress formally. Having prinked herself up, too – even wearing the ring on her finger –, the blonde offered him a smile, leading the way down the of the falling evening illuminated corridors. Avaric was slightly uneasy, hoping as much as fearing for her to merely have booked them a table in a restaurant. Having her arm holding his, he knew he should be the one leading, though he doubted he wanted to reach their destination – he could hear _voices_. Against her smile, however, he was weak, following her, nonetheless.

Giving him one last grin, the young witch was doing her best to look encouraging, then nodded to a servant, who opened the door to one of the numerous ballrooms of the Emerald Palace. Avaric's breath got stuck in his throat.

The hall was filled with fancily dressed people; ministers, associates, high classed citizens and other ranks even he could not identify. The banner made him go pale, realising her 'surprise' to be an engagement party, informing every person in Oz about them. Heads turned and soon – shockingly soon – silence fell upon them. He tried and failed not to gulp, stares burning into him.

"She could do better." Avaric froze at the first comment he was able to faintly make out. He did not know who had uttered it under her breath, as there was not a single person in the enormous hall who was not throwing him glares.

Whispering passed through the clusters of aristocrats.

Strutting forward with a huge smile plastered on her face, Glinda pulled her fiancé along, being met with less hostile glances. She introduced him as if nothing had happened – or perhaps she had not noticed – her enthusiasm beaming the animosity away like sunlight chasing shadows.

Avaric's mind was running wild, hardly allowing him to focus on the current conversation the blonde was engaged into. His ears wanted to shut down as he was clearly unable to ignore the gossip from all sides.

"Probably another puppet caught in her strings."

"Looks like a hooligan with that thing on his cheek."

"Labour class, I bet."

"So out of place, just look at him."

"One more to add to the lists of failures."

"No one deserves _her_ anyway."

"I give him two weeks."

Avaric felt like throwing up. His knees shook, and he was sure he must have looked hideous with the colour draining from his face, all the while flushing. Looks. Never in his life had he cared about his looks, worrying him even more now. He probably did look like a brute, though hardly any scars showed with his current attire. His skin tone was darker than all of the noble people's, easily branding him as working class, perhaps not even Gillikin. Hair being too short to make something of it just yet and too long to be properly tended to, he fit less into high society than ever – blaming himself for wanting to change something about it, even though Glinda had said she liked it. Would there not have been the avidly smiling blonde on his arm, he would have been more lost than a fish, stranded in the impassable desert.

Glinda either ignored or did not notice the crowd's pejorative glances and words, merrily chattering with associates and nobility alike. She was a beacon within the dark faces he was met with, shuddering inwardly.

"Galinda!" Two female voices sang simultaneously, and the young witch turned somewhat reluctantly. "We mean," the shorter one, a Munchkin, turned to her friend who nodded, " _Your Goodness._ " The two laughed, somewhat nastily, but perhaps Avaric was simply unacquainted with upper class banter. Or any for that matter.

"Pfannee, Shenshen." Glinda smiled. More politely than happy, though her former enthusiasm soon returned as she began to show off with her new fiancé. Avaric blinked with slight confusion as the girls pulled the blonde aside, whispering things to her, which made her giggle and they soon developed a friendlier atmosphere, though he labelled them to be very superficial.

"So," a scratchy voice startled Avaric from the side and he turned, unable to hide his wide-eyed expression for a moment, "Alberic, was it?" The man asked, hunched over his walking stick, making him at least three heads shorter than Avaric, who felt more than uneasy under the upwards staring eyes of the man. He remained paralyzed for a second longer, awkwardly clearing his throat and eyeing his feet, only meeting the old man's eyes shortly.

"Avaric." He dared to correct, insecurely watching a wiry brow raise. Expectancy. About what? A 'Sir'? Was he allowed to say that? Was he obliged to address older men like that? Would it be rude not to say it or servile to use it? Which option would be worse? His mind raced, when he finally understood the questioning glance.

"Avaric Tenmeadows." He fleetly added. The man narrowed his eyes slightly, and others joined, a cluster of high classed men forming around him while the noble ladies kept their distance, poorly hiding their mocking whispers behind fans.

"And say, boy, whence do you hail from?" Another man asked, his brows lifted ever so slightly, eyelids seemingly following suit in an arrogant manner. The shaking of his knees was contagious, as Avaric's stomach started to feel equally unreliable.

"Gillikin." He almost blurted out, the loud beating of his heart almost making him miss the following question about his city of origin, to which he reluctantly replied with 'Traum'. The surrounding people started to mutter among themselves and he caught pieces of accusations about being lower class, labour class, the pettiest of the entire territory. Not that they were wrong – unfortunately – but it was a cruel thing to say in front of him, even more so as they were perfectly aware of him overhearing.

Avaric felt his mouth dry out at the questions about his family, gulping to no avail and only hardly able to reply at all.

"My… my father owns… owns a sawmill." He disclosed.

"Managing?" The first man asked, obviously expecting the coming answer, simply wanting to hear the confession from the boy himself.

"He… he works there…" Avaric slowly nodded, his eyes glued to his shoes.

"Taking over the family business, then, eh?" Another man threw in, as gleeful as the one before. Everyone knew about lower statuses having large families and not being a first born would drag his reputation even further through the mud. Avaric shook his head, keeping his glance lowered.

"One of a kind." A woman waspishly sneered from behind her fan, laughs soon joining her.

"How many ar' ye, kid? Three? Four?" More laughs. And there it was again, the nausea that promised to make him throw up in front of everyone. He inhaled quietly through his mouth, finding his breath to be vibrating. His cheeks were burning and his hands sweating.

"…Six." He confessed, his heart wanting to give up upon the overdone shocks, more gossip emerging, though this time not even attempted to be kept down. The old man screwed up his nose, already starting to become completely uninterested, as he did not even have to try to scandalise a reputation that was not to be saved in the first place.

"And you're here for…?" A young man asked, a snobby group of women behind him. He smirked, cocking a single brow, exchanging much saying glances with others of the circle Avaric was beginning to feel anxious within.

"I… I was… I graduated from… from Shiz University…" he forced himself to think calming words, but all that came out aggravated his mind further. _You're a disappointment. You're embarrassing her. No one asked about school! Don't be an idiot, you're only making a fool of yourself... I'm sorry, Glinda… I hate myself; please just kill me now._

"A scholar, eh?" The man seemed more irritated than disparaging at the silence that had enclosed the boy. Avaric felt a shudder shake him through, his eyes losing focus for a moment as he intensely stared at the floor, having to admit to being a servant of the palace. The expected gossip almost immediately clashed into him, and he excused himself, fleeing from the glares and names he was thrown at with from all sides.

Those people knew exactly what to ask in order to receive the worst answers, tauntingly piercing him with embarrassment after embarrassment, fishing for the disappointments he had already felt being to Glinda.

Breathing heavily, Avaric collapsed inside his own room, stumbling into the bathroom, almost vomiting. Clenching the rims of the sink until his knuckles turned white, he wheezed, cursing to and mostly about himself. _Why do you have to be you?_ He inwardly snarled at himself, loathingly, yet sadly staring his reflection down. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his body almost too hot to bear it, making everything start to spin around him.

Groaning of desperation, he sank down onto the floor, burying his head in his hands, yanking at the strands of hair that fell into his face. He wanted to rip the whole thing off, hating everything on and beneath the surface, wishing he had never come near her and trapped the young witch in the misery he thought of himself.

* * *

Hours passed without him dozing off. Avaric had debated with himself forever, knowing that running away would only ruin her reputation – perhaps even more than he already did, if that was possible. Not knowing what else to do, he started pacing up and down the bathroom. He had never done anything but running away; running from his problems, his parents, his fears. Protecting Glinda had given his life a purpose, but the only thing he could wonder about now – unable to come to a conclusion – was how to protect her from him.

Unhappily sighing to himself, Avaric at last dared to sneak upstairs, the taunting whispers about the couple's either lack of or overly acted out intimacy circling in his head. He stopped at the stairs. Closing his eyes, he managed to have his feet carry him to the door of her room, where they failed to obey once again. How could he face her? He had made her the laughingstock of all of Oz, something her reputation needed the least, now that she had finally succeeded in building one up to suit her title.

He touched the knob, then let go, turning back around. Halfway down the throne room, Avaric felt his heart constrict. He could not stay away from her as if punishing her, he told himself. He was still angry about having been 'surprised' with the engagement party, forcing himself to silently open her door at last.

It was dark and from the bed came peaceful breathing. Avaric did not know how much time he had spent on his own, knowing she was usually waiting for him, though when it got too late, losing the battle. Quietly creeping closer he eyed her huddled up form, his eyes screaming to tear up at the bright smile on her sleeping face.

Frowning bitterly, Avaric gulped, sighing under his breath and eventually taking off his fancy attire, walking around the bed to lay down. They did not have fixed sides, but it was still not often that he was on the one closest to the window. Staring into the darkness of the curtain, allowing only few soft streaks of moonlight to illuminate the room, he pondered about the evening, his doubts and loathing for himself surging through his stomach.

He could not be mad at her. Not when she was this happy, this relieved, this needy. She was craving for his affection, showering him in an equal amount and apparently perfectly able to miss the accusations he had been assaulted with. She shuffled with the sheets, her back shortly touching his and he could not help but wither at the thought of breaking her heart as it had so often been done during the time he had known her. Whether it would break _him_ or not, he did not care and decided to go along with her ways of handling the marriage, if he could manage.

"…ove you…" Glinda mumbled in her sleep, turning to hug him from behind, nuzzling her sleep-warm face into his neck, moaning tiredly. Avaric hardly dared to take the hand on his ribs, finally giving in, closing his eyes without finding rest for hours to come, allowing himself the closeness, though not without accusations of being unworthy.

* * *

Glinda blinked against the morning light. Her eyes fell on the sleeping form of her lover, breathing more loudly than usual. He was turning towards her, almost falling onto his back, a hand beneath the pillow where her head was resting and his legs tightly tangling around hers as if trying to keep her from leaving. Upon watching closer, she noticed an occasional twitching of his lips or eyelids and sweat drops glistening on his skin.

Frowning lightly, the blonde kept her eyes on him, knowing that if he was still asleep, he was either sick or had not slept a lot. She pondered whether he might have had a bad dream that had kept him awake. She did not remember him coming to bed the last night, assuming him to have stayed downstairs for a late dinner or nightly chat. He could not be ill, right?

Glinda had to smile when remembering the last evening. The party had gone splendidly, and even though she had noticed a few sceptic glances, she had received countless congratulations and well wishes, making her heart warm. It had been strange to speak to people she only knew from work more casually, but Lurlinemas had already broken the ice, aiding considerably. She had loved the impressed faces of the people she told stories to about him saving the day or knowing more laws than them – probably. Very likely.

Pfannee and Shenshen had boiled coolly with envy, as both had had an engaged marriage and at least one child – something that terrified Glinda greatly. She had relentlessly shown off with him, proudly retelling about his excellent scores at Shiz and hero's deeds around the palace. Her former friends had visually despised her for being in such luck, satisfying her more than she would have thought.

Smiling, Glinda closed her eyes again, taking his hand beneath the pillow and snuggling closer to gently push her head under his chin, as both loved doing. Avaric winced from head to toe, his heartbeat racing when he gasped, awaking. Panting slightly, he met her eyes when she shuffled away a little, gazing at him. He stared back, seeming as if having been startled awake from three nightmares at once.

"Everything okay?" Glinda asked quietly when his body slackened, and he closed his eyes again, letting his head sink back into the pillow. He nodded slowly. "Bad dream?" She blinked at him, not receiving a reassuring smile or glance at all. Hesitantly, he nodded again, sighing deeply, before opening his eyes again.

"Yesterday…" he breathed, making her giggle.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you wouldn't have wanted to come, but it was perfect, wasn't it?" She beamed at him, not understanding his lack of enthusiasm. He was probably still under slight shock from his nightmare, she guessed. "You are amazing; I can't wait for later." His hazel eyes grew big and he finally met hers.

"Later?" He sounded anxious, but she labelled it as insecurity from his dream. Or maybe he thought she had told them too much? Either way, Glinda was determined to fetch back his joyful side.

"When I said you knew all the laws, one of the ministers proposed to have you lead a meeting. That's going to be such a perfect opportunity, I had to agree. They're all coming, I mean like all the ministers and some associates; I dunno how they pick out whom, we'll see." The young witch raised a hand to brush his nearly soaked hair from his forehead. Avaric almost winced back.

"What?!" He stared at her, making her wonder why he was so upset. Had his dream been this bad? Had she overdone it? Even if so, she believed he could do it, knowing he only needed a little encouragement – well, from the looks on his face probably a lot.

"Don't worry, I'll be there, too." She stroked his hair back repeatedly, then cupped his cheek, warmly gazing into his eyes. "Avaric…" Glinda smiled at him, tilting her head up, slightly disappointed when he did not take the invitation to kiss her. Sighing softly, she leaned in, in his stead, meeting his lips. "Don't worry," she repeated, hugging him close, surprised by his lack of energy to get up, though welcoming the moment of him staying with her, "I believe in you."

* * *

 _"I believe in you."_ _At least one of us does..._ Avaric paced nervously in front of the conference hall. Of course, they had to make a special event out of it, almost every high ranked member of political affairs coming. He was supposed to lead a debate over the intensely discussed topic of borders and loyalty – something no one had ever found a conclusion to that would satisfy everyone. It was impossible.

Above all, she had told them that he knew _every_ law, which he was far from. He hardly remembered to breathe in front of crowds, not to mention _speak_ to them. Speak about them. Persuade them. Express himself formally, keep from unintentionally insulting anyone with the vast variety of opinions and heritages.

The only thing he wanted to do was run. Run as fast as his feet would carry him; run like he always had, then hide away, not to be found if not wanting to.

"They're all ready." Glinda came up to him, an already triumphant smile plastered on her face. He felt unworthy next to her, knowing he did neither fit in superficially, nor mentally, already blaming himself for making her look like a fool. Pecking his cheek, the blonde kept her hand on his cheek for a second longer, gazing into his eyes to bestow self-consciousness upon him. It hardly worked, but he let her take his arm anyway, inhaling deeply when the doors opened.


	98. Chapter 98 - Meeting

**Thank you Musicalsarelife24 and FairyFlight33 for your reviews! You guys are too kind!  
Without further ado: Enjoy!**

"The profits are on an annual low. We simply have to lower the wages again." Approving murmurs travelled through the room, especially in the Gillikin representative 'corner' of the room, which took in most of the space. Avaric's eyes flashed from one side to the other, never making eye contact, however. He knew he should be the one to lead the discussion, but somehow, the topic had changed from loyalty to the recent gem exports from Quadling Country. The Gillikinesians were upset, of course, about the higher wages they had to pay to the Quadlings, refusing to spend more money on something they had always gotten for less.

Avaric opened his mouth, praying to everyone and no one for at least two words to come out in a row. The topic was concerning loyalty of the territories in some way, but he saw no point in debating over something that had been decided – especially if it was Glinda, who had established it.

"I… uhm… I don't…" _Great…_ He gulped for maybe the tenth time that hour, not knowing how to state his point. He could not just command them to stay on the topic, could he?

"They will revolt again. Lowering the wages will only cause more trouble." Another man argued, a regular sized Munchkin, ignoring Avaric's intermission. The representatives from Munchkinland hardly debated in the matter, but the man seemed to see his chance in forming a front with the other half of the associates to go against their regime – or in this case: Avaric.

"Then we should retreat back to General Helbard's strategy."

"I agree, they should be forced to work. That way we do not have to pay any wages at all." Another man's deep voice rumbled almost threateningly, nods and approving murmurs coming from all sides. Avaric could hardly believe his ears.

"Perhaps, another onslaught will have them deliver it, too, and save us the import costs." Positively surprised voices started discussing among themselves. Avaric's chair creaked across the floor and he slammed his hands onto the table as he rose.

"Gillikin does not suffer any major financial losses by the imports and wages to the Quadlings, who need the money to _survive!"_ He almost hollered, his arms trembling from rage. The hall went dead silent. Not even a gust of late winter wind dared to howl through the corridors. The servants at the doors and the walls with water to offer winced, one dropping her carafe, which shattered into pieces. None of them dared to whisper to one another, not even making a move to pick up the glass.

Again, silence hung heavy in the room, seemingly wanting to suffocate them. Avaric gulped, realising what he had done. He was staring straight ahead, though not at anyone in particular. His heart was wildly racing his mind in the fantasy of running away. How he _wanted_ to flee or merely disappear right there. He did not dare to sit back down, starting to feel even more ridiculous for having stood in the first place, ending up completely frozen.

After what seemed to be an eternity – the only noise being the quiet clock ticking from above the door, letting everyone know about an entire minute to have passed – someone cleared his throat and careful whispers were being uttered; condemnatory glances exchanged. The servant started cleaning up, while the associates and ministers muttered among themselves.

Avaric took his chance to slowly sit back down, feeling even more awkward for having to readjust his chair. His heart was still pumping insanely fast and his lungs burned from the need of air after he had kept his breath as unnoticeable as possible during the silence.

"If I may," that was a first, if not a complete surprise to be treated with – even if it was only played – politeness, "but that would have to retreat to the Gillikinesians working on the imports; a much simpler task to forc- commit to the Quadlings. They are used to dirt and lower standards."

"Or have the labourers from Traum do it." Came from the corner as a quiet snarl, making the surrounding representatives chuckle. Avaric's cheeks burned and he started blaming himself inwardly for being a disappointment again, when he noticed the room going quiet all of a sudden.

He frowned to himself, noting how all heads went down, the ministers staring at their tables. More and more followed the example, soon looking like a class of scolded schoolboys, all embarrassed and intimidated.

Glancing to the side without turning his head, Avaric almost winced at the blazingly furious glare of his fiancée, crumbling them down to ashes with her eyes. Having her arms crossed, Glinda was leaning back in her seat like she had been from the beginning, an occasional narrowing of her eyes at the arguments being all she displayed about her mood. Unnoticed by him, the blonde had smirked triumphantly at his outburst. Now sharply exhaling through her mouth, she closed her eyes for a second.

The man who had commented was almost trembling in his seat, appearing as if he wanted to stare through the table at his feet, perhaps even more desperately wishing to vanish into thin air than Avaric at that moment. A dreadful silence had fallen upon the men, all having noticed the hostility they were being perforated with by now.

"Go on, luv." Glinda lifted her chin ever so slightly at the men, finally turning her head to offer Avaric a smile, her eyes still unable to withdraw the fire. He nodded hesitantly, facing the representatives again. He gulped, scolding himself inwardly for doing so, wanting to hit himself in the face for clearing his throat.

"The wages will… will be… will be left as… as they are." He clarified, not sounding too persuading, but the young witch's glare made the point for him.

"But they will cost every Gillikinesian importing taxes, regardless of them using the commodity or not." A minister spoke up – naturally referring to working class people without the money to buy expensive gems –, obviously only daring to do so after Avaric had been the one to start with his stutter. Cheeks flushing, he did not know how to answer, not having the authority to cut the protest off – neither knowing how to argue back.

"May I?" Glinda touched Avaric's uptight hand on the table, reassurance shining in her eyes. He met her gaze, nodding, noting how she would not remove her hand from his, covering it and giving a tiny squeeze until it started to relax. "I just have a question." She turned back to face the man having interrupted her fiancé, coolly awaiting a nod. Uncomfortably shifting in his seat, the man did so, meeting her slightly narrowed sapphires.

Glinda sat up straight, tilting her head to the side, pretending to be innocently clueless. Avaric could not help but stare at her in awe, knowing she had changed completely from ministers easily making her insecure to something he did not have a word for.

Elphaba. That was it. Or at least, she would describe this attitude best.

"Are there divine beings?" She asked out of the blue. The men frowned, exchanging glances with others, knowing talking would prove fatal when their ruler was speaking in her pervasive voice – starting to figure her lover to be the source of her immense confidence.

"Uhm… I… I don't know…" the man stammered, his hands fidgeting beneath the table, making Avaric aware of the blonde not having taken hers away from his, still. "Perhaps… perhaps Lurline or the Unnamed God…?" He asked, unsure where she was going with her accusingly sounding question.

"Are people divine?" She pressed, blinking at him repeatedly, her eyes glowing menacingly when he did not dare to look at her.

"I… no… only Ozma, Your Goodness." He quickly used her title in order not to disrespect her by calling Ozma superior to her. The young witch nodded with played thoughtfulness, tapping the fingers of her free hand on the table as if impatient.

"Then I assume you to know Gillikinesians and Quadlings alike to be _people,_ am I right?" Glinda asked, rolling her eyes when the ministers and associates nodded. "That was rhetorical; no need to answer." She cut off the mumbling, not being met with a single pair of eyes, but her fiancé's. "Then I see no point in discussing this anymore." She snapped with an icy friendliness, that could cut like a knife.

She rose from her seat and the entire hall followed suit, no one daring to directly look at their ruler, not even exchanging glances. She gave a slightly annoyed, almost snobby sigh, nodding to Avaric as she concluded the meeting.

"As it has been stated from article…"

"…nineteen, paragraph forty-one," Avaric nodded back, a hot and cold shiver running down his spine as he realised the ordeal to almost be over.

"The territorial de- and independence will remain as it is." Glinda lifted her chin, satisfied by the submissive affirmations she received. "Dismissed." She shortly stated, keeping hold of her lover's hand while walking out, politely nodding to the servant, holding the door open. Avaric let her rearrange his arm to hold it as it was more sophisticated, leading her to the stairs.

"Shall I order tea?" She asked, her voice having returned to its usual cheeriness, though she seemed a little tired – probably overstrained, like him.

"I'll get it." Avaric returned, kissing her palm and starting for the kitchen, disappearing in it before the swarm of representatives left the hall. He desperately wished to take a shower, being bathed in nervous sweat after the meeting. He took his time to look around the pantry for some special tea they could relax with – perhaps something drowsy, as he needed the rest and her not to go and set up another meeting anytime soon. She was beginning to be enthusiastic again.

"Yes, frightening, almost!" He heard a hissed whisper from the other side of the wall. Steps of high classed men shuffled out the corridor to the main gate, discussing the meeting. "I thought for a minute he was some kind of Tick-Tock creature with all those paragraphs in his head."

"Must have taken her weeks, if not months, to push him to this extent." Another man gave back.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he shoved her off the throne sometime!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" A scratchy voice growled in between. "Though I have seen better times… he bestows too much confidence upon her; _that_ , we must change."

"Pray tell me you don't have another assassination on your mind." Avaric froze at the words. _Another?_ He noticed himself having sunk down onto the ground, his back against the wall he heard the voices through, tightly clutching the box of tea leaves.

"Not me, but I have my sources. It's only a rumour, but the official engagement makes it all more complicated… we should have acted earlier." The man continued, sounding like the minister of taxes, from what Avaric could remember.

"Oh, nonsense. That _boy_ is everything but threatening. He could hardly speak a single word; just listen to yourselves!" An older man's voice cut in.

"He is smart, and smart is dangerous." A younger man spoke with hostility. "He might not be able to stand up against the tiniest mouse, but if he can persuade her, it's over." He argued, triggering affirmative mumbles.

"If only our beloved Ozma was there, then we would not be in this situation!" An old man cried as they disappeared down the hall, the main doors creaking lowly. Avaric waited until the gates thundered close again, remaining silent in the darkness of the pantry. Shoulders dropping, he let his head fall onto his knees, releasing the tin casket.

* * *

"I can't believe I haven't let you do this before!" Glinda happily greeted her fiancé upon entering the study, tying her bath robe. It had taken him long enough, but she was not upset, beaming a smile at him as she seated herself in her chair, swinging her legs. "The looks on their faces, ha! They were almost terrified of you; it was too funny." She laughed, watching him slowly pour the tea.

"I don't think there's anything terrifying about not being able to say one word without stuttering. I was-"

"Wonderful!" She interrupted giving him a strict look. He glanced at her quickly, then filled his own cup. "I don't think I've ever seen them this impressed before; who cares if you stuttered? You haven't in so long though, I was surprised myself." She smiled at him fondly, sounding nostalgic. Glinda had almost missed his stutter, though it had hardly ever been this extreme. She new he would get used to situations like these, being positive about him adapting.

"C'mere." She stretched her arms out, but he refused, shaking his head.

"I'm all sticky, I'd rather take a shower before-"

"I know." Glinda rose from her seat, putting the teapot down from his hands, undoing the buttons of his shirt, all the while pulling him with her to the bathroom. She ignored the knock on the door, shouting a 'busy', which amused the servant in the throne room greatly, embarrassing Avaric until his he was blushing up to his ears.

* * *

"Yeah, I noticed that, too…" Glinda blinked at her toes, wiggling them through the bubbles of the bathtub, "Though we should have expected Helbard to pull something like that. What scares me more is that fact that they were supporting his attacks." She stated, letting her foot sink, the water making a plopping sound, rippling until her in foam covered bosom.

"Threatening their lives to make them work without payment…" Avaric hissed, shaking his head at the cruelty. She heard him sigh, turning her head to the side to see his leaning back. "We need to keep an eye on the military." He advised, and she nodded, letting her head rest on his chest she was sitting against.

They relaxed in silence for a while. Glinda had not gotten over how the people had _bullied_ Avaric as if he was a schoolboy, being pushed for his lunch money. It was not only nasty but immature, too, and she knew both of them had tough times ahead.

"Hey Avaric…?" She asked after some time, stroking down the arms he had around her stomach.

"Hm?" He hummed, his head still tilted back, eyes closed. She hesitated, feeling him take her hand and stroke the back of it with his thumb. He really was her source of security. "Have… have you ever thought about… you know… having ki-"

"Your Goodness!" A flustered voice came from the study, the door already having opened and closed. The couple winced, not having expected the shout, tensing when realising the woman to be able to catch them in the bathtub. They weren't supposed to be _that_ intimate, as he should probably even stay off her private chambers to be proper. The water almost overflowed when Avaric sat up, his arms twitching as he debated with himself whether to stay and shield her or to get out and hide.

"What is it?" Glinda called through the door when having regained herself a little, eyeing the shadow in front of the door, walking up and down. Though her servants were everything but lazy, they would never unnecessarily run around, making her aware of the seriousness of the situation.

"There was… there was… there was a _man_ in… in…" the woman panted, hardly managing to speak, her voice trembling, breathy from having hurried or being spooked. By the time the servant had managed to catch her breath, the blonde was out of the tub, wrapping herself in her bath robe – dripping wet – carefully opening the door a slot wide. She would not let anyone besides Avaric or Elphaba see her like this, but this woman was not just flustered, she was _panicked.  
_  
"What happened?"

"A man!" The servant lady blurted out. "A man with a gun!" She sounded as if having been attacked already, blank horror in her voice. Glinda's eyes grew huge. Avaric stared at her with concern, putting his clothes back on.

"An assassin?" She asked, knowing to take the discovery seriously in times like these. _Times like these… great, just perfect for a wedding…_ She thought to herself, frowning uncomfortably. "Where?"

"In… in… in Avaric's room." The servant lady exclaimed, giving the blonde's heart a pang, when the door of her bedroom flew open. Glinda shrieked, forming a bubble when a strange man pointed his weapon at her. The bullet fired with an ear-splitting bang. The bubble popped.

Gasping, Glinda found Avaric having moved in front of her. The trigger clicked. In her panic, she managed to have a wave of pressure knock the assassin against the wall of her room, but the gun had already been fired.

Panting, the blonde hardly had the breath to swallow, struggling for air, finding herself in her fiancé's protective arms. Pushing out, she caught a glimpse of the assassin, lying straight on his back, motionless. She hopped over the weapon, seeing with wide eyes to have wounded him with his own bullet by sending the pressure. Kneeling down, the young witch pressed her hands onto the stranger's ribs, channelling her magic.

Warm light travelled up the insides of her body, wandering into her palms, mending the tissue, blood vessels and skin, removing the bullet. Glinda steadied her breath, her lungs screaming for her to in- and exhale more deeply. When the tiny object emerged and the wound sealed, she almost collapsed, being caught by Avaric, crouching behind her.

"Easy, now, Bubbles…" he soothed, holding her gently as she caught her breath. Moaning weakly from exhaustion, she let herself rest against him. A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Your Goodness!" Came a guard's voice. Glinda inhaled before being able to speak, her heart hurting her after the shock and effort. She managed to sit up by herself, shaking the drowsy feeling of fainting off as much as she could.

"Please get a doctor and-" she gasped, spotting blood dripping from Avaric's collarbone, "and fast!" She called, her mind ignoring the assassin completely as she stared at the injury of her lover. "Avaric, you're hurt!" She ripped at his shirt, trying to open it with from overexertion shaky fingers, unable to handle the tiny buttons.

"That's okay, just rest first." Avaric tried to assure, shaking his head gently and taking her hands, but she slapped him off with what strength had left.

"No, I…" she closed her eyes briefly, irritated by her vision taking several moments to clear as she put two fingers to his wound. "You idiot, let me-" she tried fending off his hand when the man behind her groaned, lifting himself up on his lower arms. Looking around, he frowned fiercely when feeling for his wound, staring down at himself in disbelief.

"You're welcome." Glinda snapped, growling at herself for falling into Avaric when turning her head, making her world spin. She cursed under her breath for her adrenaline to have abandoned her already, trying hard to sit without having to fully lean into her fiancé.

"You… you did…?" The assassin had an unexpectedly juvenile voice, wiping dark strands of hair away from his forehead. Avaric nodded in her stead, and the young man stared at the shot he had managed to injure his target with, having a surprising change of heart, his mind did not seem to comprehend. His thoughts were almost audible, why _he_ had been saved instead of the future ruler of Oz.

Glinda fought against her body's fatigue, already seeing mostly white, so she relied on feeling. Inhaling deeply, she turned to Avaric, trying to channel her magic, not getting very far. Instead of forcing it further, the blonde merely squeezed her own torso against her lovers, until she groaned uncomfortably from the bullet stinging her as it rose.

Eyes unable to see anything or stay open at all, she slackened in Avaric's arms, who removed the bullet, holding her close. Picking her up, he threw the confused man a glance, gently putting her down on the bed. More and more voices echoed through the throne room when the guards returned with a doctor, focusing on their ruler, no one noticing the assassin to have escaped into the bathroom.


	99. Chapter 99 - Revelation

**Thank you so much Musicalsarelife24, I love your reviews so incredibly much! Thanks for letting me know how you think and feel about the story, it always helps with writing!**

 **Fairyflight33: Thank you so much for the kind review, and would I not have written about them in this chapter already, I would have changed it to let you know how everyone's doing! I don't know if your review shows in Fanfiction, but I certainly received it, thanks so much! Also, you have really food ideas, I'll keep them in mind!**

 **Wickedloverforever: (very relatable name btw :D) thank you soo much for the raise; I'm so glad that you find everyone to be in character, I'm trying!**

 **Since everyone is asking, I have decided to stretch the story for longer than originally planned and make it keep going! If you have any questions - to me or about the story -, ideas or suggestions/requests, let me know and I'll try to put everything in here!**

 **Anyway, enough of me! Hope you'll enjoy this one...** **(¬‿¬ )**

 _"Hey Elphie!"_

 _"What do you want?" Elphaba grumpily rolled her eyes, closing her notebook in preparation of not being left alone._

 _"You know what would be really fun?" Glinda was bursting with anticipation, biting the inside of her lip – something she had made a habit of in order not to ruin her perfect, pink lips._

 _"Whatever it is, I bet you're just_ dying _to tell me…" the green girl retorted, rising from her desk chair to get her book out of her bag, not even glancing at her roommate. Glinda pouted a little but did not give in that quickly._

 _"We could do a," she struck a pose, throwing her arms up while failing to do the splits, "sleepover! Yay!" She cheered, grinning widely at her roomie. Elphaba frowned, turning around, book in hand._

 _"A sleepover?"_

 _"Yup. Tonight. I snuck some crackers and then we can play-"_

 _"Okay, hold on, blondie." Elphaba slowly blinked at her roommate, lips curving into a frown. "Now we both know that there's hardly anything but rainbows and shoes in that blissful, blonde head of yours, but a sleepover?" They looked at one another for a moment of silence. "We're roommates, Galinda! We sleep in the same ozdamn room every night!" She put her hands on her hips, discouraging the blonde. Letting her head sink, Glinda stared at her toes, curling around the carpet. She folded her arms behind her back, wagging on the spot, feeling her new best friend's piercing green eyes on her._

 _"I just thought… you know… we could sleep in each other's beds and tell each other stories, but if you just want to go to bed…" she glanced upwards, pushing her lower lip out, fluttering her long eyelashes. Elphaba cocked a single brow even higher._

 _"You want me to sleep in that ridiculously pink cloud?" She asked, and Glinda started to grasp her roommate to have guessed her intention already, simply waiting for the blonde to dare asking. When the shorter girl kept wagging, indecisively staring at her feet, Elphaba shook her head, slumping onto her bed, opening her book where she had left off._

 _"…never mind…" Glinda let her arms fall, picking up her nightgown as she went into the bathroom to change – it was a private suite after all – without another glance from her roomie. She knew the green girl was not one to be physical in the least, despising any kind of sentiment or contact, but the blonde could not help herself. She was used to touch people, to chat through the night and play games._

 _When she emerged from the bathroom, she dared to look up at the plain dark bed in the opposite corner, her eyes slowly lighting up when she noticed her roomie to have slid towards the wall, something she never did. Blinking expectantly, Glinda found herself still being ignored, sighing as she sauntered over to her own bed._

 _She lifted the pink comforter when the green girl patted her mattress, making the blonde turn. Almost gasping when Elphaba tugged the corner of her blanket aside – not looking away from her book for one second – Glinda skipped over, immediately hopping onto the bed, snuggling in. With an overjoyed hum, she briefly hugged her best friend, turning away and curling up, before she could be met with protests._

 _Elphaba sighed, rolling her eyes, turning the page of her book without remembering much of the last paragraph. Glinda knew the green girl was waiting for her to fall asleep, listening to her mumbled good night, which the blonde did not answer to in order not to give herself away._

They had fallen asleep with their backs hardly brushing against one another, waking up in the same position Glinda found herself in right now – cuddling Elphaba with both arms, face squished into her hair. The sorceress groaned upon waking up, feeling the headache from the evening still to be plaguing her. She let go of her best friend, rubbing her hurting chest with a frown, thinking she might have unconsciously overdone the clutching.

Sitting up, Glinda let her vision go blurry, watching the barely visible silhouette of the green witch breathe steadily in her sleep. Elphaba had picked her up the day before, having decided that the blonde needed at least a day or two off. Glinda had wanted to refuse and stay with Avaric, but he had agreed with the green-skinned woman.

"Fiyero doesn't sleep, Glin, he can watch out day and night." Elphaba had reasoned, easing the blonde's concerns slightly. She was still on edge after all that had happened. Avaric had been treated until she had awoken, insisting on healing him. From the wound had come not one, but two, completely different bullets. He had assumed the second one to be of the hunting incident, having been stuck in his body and never been removed.

The doctor had labelled it to be fine after her intervention.

Fiyero had promised to do everything in his power to keep Avaric from harm.

The assassin had drowned himself in the bathtub before anyone could have arrested or interrogated him.

Shuddering at the memory of entering the room with the body, Glinda whimpered, hugging herself tightly. Kiamo Ko was freezing – even though the Vinkus was by far warmer than the Emerald City at this, or any time of year –, so she laid back down to shuffle close to Elphaba, who had the blanket pulled up all the way over her head. Unable to ban the images from her mind and irritated by her body's aching, the young witch closed her eyes, trying to find sleep for almost an hour.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready." Elphaba called her best friend from the kitchen, hearing the bathroom door a second later. She knew her friend was in a delicate state, so she bit down her sassy comments at the blonde's bedhead or messy clothing – consisting of one of Avaric's shirts, too big for her, but comfortable and most importantly: smelling of him.

"You cook." Glinda yawned, tiredly sliding into a seat of the old wooden furniture, massaging her breasts. "I think I've slept in an awkward position, I'm so sore; I feel like a pervert…"

"What makes you think you're not?" Elphaba cocked a brow, setting down a plate with her own invention of a pancake, having ended up as partly baked pudding of some sort. Glinda finally released herself, thanking her green counterpart and commenting on how she was starving, before throwing up. Elphaba jumped.

"Damnit, Glin, it wasn't _that_ bad! Probably…" she gave the short witch an annoyed look, letting it soften upon noticing the blonde to be completely helpless, "Glinda…" she hurried around the counter, carefully eyeing her now sobbing friend. This was worse than she had assumed. Either the pressure, concern or recent attack – or a mixture of all those things – were dragging on the short witch, or she was sick.

"Sorry…" Glinda whined, her forehead and lips frowning unhappily, and she sobbed again, shoulders shaking. Elphaba sighed deeply, finally taking the blonde's arm and dragging her away from the mess she had made. Without any resistance, the sorceress followed, sitting down opposite of Elphaba on the broad, brick windowsill. Leaning against the wall she rubbed her eyes, trying to calm her breath, concerned green eyes watching her every move.

"Are you worried about Avaric?" Elphaba guessed, her next idea being the discovered suicide. Glinda still looked miserable, nodding after a moment, staring out the window.

"Of course… but I don't know what's wrong with me… I feel so… strange. Tired." She sobbed, inhaling only slightly shakily through her mouth. "Can you get tired of living?" She asked, blinking up at her best friend with from tears crystal clear eyes. Elphaba frowned, pushing her lips out.

"You certainly can, but I don't think _you_ are. What about the wedding? Aren't you excited?"

"More than anything, but it will still be a while…" Glinda answered, her voice steadying. They watched the light crawl up the horizon, bathing the plains in a golden shimmer, stretching the shadow of Kiamo Ko down the mountain side. Birds of prey were soaring above the fields, dancing on the wind.

"Either Glavaric is stealing food, or she has more in common with you than I originally assumed." Elphaba broke the silence after a while. Glinda frowned at that, returning from far away thoughts. As if knowing her name – or perhaps she did – the pitch-black cat patted down the stairs, meowing at the two girls.

"Are you calling me fat?" Glinda raised a brow at her friend, having spoken at the exact moment the cat had yawned, making it look as if Glavaric had asked the same question. Elphaba snorted in her throat, giving the blonde a look.

"Oh, come on, you still do it like every night, right?" She leaned down to meet the nose of the small animal with the rounding belly, eagerly rubbing its face against the green fingers. Glinda pouted at that, mumbling something about 'not in three weeks'. " _Poor_ you. Maybe that's what's wrong with you!" Elphaba mocked, receiving the anticipated kick against her shin. Unlike her, the blonde lacked any kind of force, and knowing she did, she simply crossed her arms, turning away with a big pout. "You've even kept count…" she muttered, smirking to herself at her friend's incomprehensible grumbling.

"Don't be ridiculous." Glinda huffed, having planned on stubbornly staring out the window, but turned when Glavaric jumped up to them, rubbing along their calves, purring loudly. The blonde smiled, then groaned, grimacing, bringing her hands back up to her chest. "I still feel like throwing up…"

"Me too, you smell so much of him…" Elphaba teased, being kicked again. Glavaric complained, hiding beneath the green woman's legs, curling up.

"Best. Smell. Ever." Glinda said with each hit on a green knee, slumping back against the wall. Elphaba narrowed her eyes when the blonde undid the first buttons of the shirt for release, not looking any more pleased. Going through the behaviour of her best friend in her head, she pondered whether to worry about some kind of disease or tumorous attack. Shuffling to sit more upright, she surveyed the young witch from top to bottom.

"Say, Glin…"

* * *

"Over here, I think." Fiyero circled a gloved hand over the northern region of the Thousand Year Grasslands in the Vinkus. "This is where the Scrow mostly reside in winter; their migration territory stretches until here in the summers. They start to vagabond later than the Yunamata, and hunt around here during the cold seasons." The Scarecrow explained, lining out areas across the Vinkus. Avaric nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you have any idea what the conflict might be about? Should we interfere at all?" He asked, a concerned frown on his forehead. "They have already killed two soldiers who interfered, and whether it was an accident or not, we cannot risk more men's' lives over something we have no say in. Wouldn't it be possible for the tribes to solve their conflict by themselves?" Avaric pondered out loud, not noticing the smile – in and outwardly – of the straw-stuffed man on him. "If we station the first legion in Upper Fanarra instead of Red Windmill… no, it's closer and the people there have to be protected…" he glanced up, feeling watched. Blinking slightly confused, he tilted his head at the silent Scarecrow, noticing his action to be adopted from his fiancée.

"You already sound like a diplomat." Fiyero said with a seldomly used warmth in his voice. "You two will be the best king and queen this land has ever seen." His tone sounded with a grin, and Avaric blushed, staring down at the map across the desk. He awkwardly cleared his throat, trying to remain unaffected by the amused laugh of the Scarecrow.

"I'm… I'm not so sure… uhm…" he stuttered, cursing inwardly. He gave the Vinkan a played annoyed look when he would only laugh more, leaning back in his chair, avoiding the overly friendly painted face. "I will only aid her with the paperwork, as usual. And no one said anything about becoming 'king'!"

"Oh, I heard different…" Fiyero tried to catch the young man's eye, the singing of his voice betraying wiggling, or at least raised eyebrows. Avaric cocked a brow in disbelief, doubtingly. "I overheard some of the servants talking about a coronation. I think Oz wants its royalty back." He informed, making Avaric frown.

"No one besides Ozma gets to be a monarch; they love their Ozma above anything." He argued back, uneasily watching the Scarecrow shake his head.

"They love Glinda, alright. I don't know how they came to the idea, but it spreads like a wildfire and is met with a lot of approvement." Fiyero retold. A knot formed in Avaric's stomach. _Coronation? King?_ The thought of being made even more 'special' than what was already awaiting him was frightening him to say the least, and he knew Glinda had only been joking when mentioning something related to being queen, not knowing what she had triggered.

* * *

"No, he wasn't."

"Yes, he was. Clearly."

"I think I would have known if he was,"

"Oh, come on. Training with men only, the way he followed Avaric around or when he practically begged you to fetch him back…"

"Training with men is common among soldiers. Are you calling every guard and soldier gay?"

"Only the ones who can name shoe brands."

"You're such a stalker." Glinda huffed, slightly embarrassed. She followed Elphaba through the castle to the library, as she did not want to believe her best friend's theory. Being too concerned to be ignoring the blonde's protests, the green-skinned woman searched through the books for proof.

For almost an hour, Glinda had argued against her best friend, knowing full well to have lost already. She paced around Kiamo Ko, starting to become anxious. They had to wait until nightfall to return to the Emerald City, which was getting later by the week with the progressing spring, making her even more nervous.

"You're making me crazy, calm down, Glin, this isn't help-"

"Well, then you know how I feel, I guess." Glinda snapped, almost looking insane with her eyes creepily staring at her friend for a moment. She groaned, annoyed with herself, sitting down, only to get back up and continue pacing. Elphaba watched, shaking her head, genuinely worried, but trying not to show it.  
"You moron…" she muttered under her breath, twisting a strand a hair around her finger, "Damnit, Glinda…"

* * *

"I'll just be in my room to get some clothes; I'll be right back." Avaric soothed when Fiyero would follow him like a dog. Sighing, he went into his room, thoughts circling around his fiancée. He was concerned about her, knowing she would be worrying constantly about his state. His wound had been healed and he had not let her see the body of the assassin after finding it, but he knew she was always restless without him by her side.

Entering his dark room, he retrieved a pile of fresh clothes from his closet, setting them down on the bed. Inside the bathroom, he collected his toothbrush – his shaving cream and knife being in her bathroom already – when the door to his room flew open.

.,.,.

"Avaric?" Glinda almost shouted, storming in.

"Hey, you're back early-"

"Do you have the rings?" She enquired hastily when he came back to his room, eyeing her with concern – having to look down as she was not wearing shoes, still in his shirt. She sounded as if her life depended on the objects in question, almost anxiously staring at him. Frowning, he slowly nodded. Glinda inhaled deeply, slowly composing herself. She pressed her lips together eyeing the ground when he stepped closer. She swallowed, looking up with fear and worry shining through her insecure glance. "I'm pregnant." She confessed, a loud gasp being heard. Avaric chocked on air, and both froze, mouths standing open. Neither of _them_ had gasped.

They exchanged a panicked glance. Glinda went over to the door, quickly checking for anyone to be standing there, to no avail. Avaric followed, nodding his head wordlessly to the door next to his. Taking another, shorter inhale, the blonde knocked.

"Uhm… yes…?" A timid voice of an older woman came after a moment of hesitation. Glinda entered, spotting Lesbet on the other side of the room, almost fearfully watching her employer enter. Avaric lightly touched the blonde's back, walking to the next rooms to check for witnesses. It was not a time for breaks, but he wanted to be sure.

"You heard?" The sorceress carefully started, coming a little closer. Hectically looking around the room, the woman avoided the blue eyes, her weight awkwardly shifting, hands fidgeting behind her back. Eventually, she met her ruler's gaze, slightly reassured by the worry, and no hint of anger.

"Yes… Your Goodness, but I-"

"Oh, pleeease don't tell anyone!" Glinda burst out, pleading, eyes almost hypnotising the old woman. Clapping her hands together as if in prayer, the young witch repeated her request in an incredible pace over and over, to which her counterpart nodded seriously. Avaric entered, silently closing the door.

"Of course, Your Goodness. I wouldn't dream of it." She affirmed, nodding repeatedly. Glinda sighed in relief, alongside Avaric.

"Thank you." She said, almost sighed, giving a small smile. She did not want to fire the woman because of having spoken too loudly. Neither did she think it to be smart to fire someone after having learned the secret. She could under no circumstances be revealed to be pregnant before being married. All of Oz knew of her relationship with a servant – the staff probably having known for a long time – but if she would be discovered to be carrying a child – unmarried – it would be her doom.

Giving her lover a glance, he returned it, crossing back to the door, her following. Lesbet cleared her throat uneasily.

"Uhm… if I… if I may, Your Goodness…" she asked just a moment before they had left the room. Turning, Glinda slightly tilted her head to the side, concern shining through her eyes once more.

"Yes?" She waited, when the servant hesitated.

"Is… uhm…" the old lady could not bring herself to utter her thoughts, but glanced from Avaric to Glinda with overwhelming curiosity. Blinking twice, the blonde understood, grasping the notion, a smile flashing over her face. She nodded, feeling Avaric's skin heating up drastically upon realising, not having to see the feverish blush to know it was there. Had he only now come to the conclusion of being the father?

The old woman smiled warmly, nodding to herself and bowing to Glinda.

"Congratulations." She said, genuinely happy for the couple, who both blushed. Shyly nodding, Glinda thanked her, taking a frozen Avaric's hand and leaving the room.


	100. Chapter 100 - Schedules

**Thaaaaank youuu all for your amazing, finny and kind reviews! (Faith in humanity restored.)**

 **Enjoy!**

Avaric almost felt dizzy from watching his fiancée's pacing. He remembered the times when she would sneak down to his room to seek comfort, crying herself to sleep and not carrying a single trace of her nightly ordeals the following day. Noting down what she was dictating, he eyed her carefully, as she reminded him a lot of those past encounters.

Glinda had cried through the night without sleeping for more than a few hours – leaving him with zero. She would start pacing, fidgeting with pens and fabrics and papers, obsessing or fretting over the most irrelevant things like the order of display of her hair products. She would send Avaric away, only to apologise immediately and resume crying, vomiting even.

"I think white horses, yes, white, definitely. And carriages. Also white." The young witch stressed, and Avaric observed her sometimes fearfully stealing glances down at her stomach, as if a newborn could jump out any second. "I hope the dress is ready soon, and yours, too, not a dress, though, you know what I mean." She went on, taking a deep inhale.

"The tailor said it might take up to one week, at least five days." Avaric informed upon being given the rare opportunity to speak – only when asked to, of course.

"The archbishop – the archbishop! We have a meeting with the archbishop today! That was today, right? Oh, please no more…" she supported herself on the desk, pressing the back of her other hand against her lips. Avaric rose at once, but the sorceress waved him off, throwing her head back to breathe slowly, calming down a little.

Ignoring her wordless – though not noiseless – protests, Avaric guided her to the chair, pulling her onto his lap and supplying her with the comb he was getting used to carrying around. Slightly confused about the sudden appearance of the object in her hand – her mind probably too occupied with other things to remember where it had come from, he assumed – Glinda stared at the comb, sighing as she finally gave in and stayed in place.

Turning herself around, she faced her fiancé, her hectic movements and slightly accelerated breathing appeasing as she tried to gather his hair for a tiny ponytail. Studying her eyes, the young man remained silent while she distracted herself for a few minutes.

"If we leave in an hour, we will be more than punctual for the appointment with the archbishop. The tailor will need about a week; white horses will come from Gillikin within a few days if the weather stays this way; the notary will only need a couple of days – I've made it priority." He enumerated serenely, though inwardly he was the contrary. He was at least as insecure as she was – not only about the child, but about the marriage – but tried not to show it, for her sake. The people scared him so immeasurably, the entire public ceremony and attention making him want to run away.

Eventually, Glinda looked at him. There were too many layers, too many concerns and feelings he could hardly scratch the surface of, reflecting in her eyes. They frowned, sighing in unison and nodding, silently agreeing to gather up all the courage they could from one another to go through their day.

* * *

 _"What?"_ Glinda blinked unbelievingly. She was having an audience with the head of the church, who had told her that the priests, ministers and even the citizens of Oz had voted in favour for her to be coronated. The young witch had not meant the request seriously, but the idea had spread until the people themselves had made the suggestion. Glinda had been flattered and a little embarrassed, though mostly proud. She had worked hard to receive her subjects' respect and, with the help of her friends, finally succeeded.

"Why do I have to name my child Ozma?" She enquired, leaning forward in appal, sitting back when Avaric soothingly placed his hand on her shoulder. She took it in hers, keeping it on her lap while awaiting an answer. No one knew she was pregnant already, but the topic made her edgy. The archbishop looked a little uncomfortable, but went on without the slightest hint of shakiness in his voice.

"The bloodline of the Ozmas might be lost forever, but Oz needs their monarch." He explained, making the blonde frown. "If you are to be royalty, Your Goodness, there will have to be an Ozma regent following you on the throne, as you are not one." He said, almost gravely. Glinda shook her head, golden curls bouncing from side to side.

"And if I won't be crowned, then I can choose myself?" She asked, discouraged by the old man pressing his lips together.

"I'm afraid the people have decided. You will be coronated the new monarch of Oz and therefore, give birth to Ozma, who will reign the land as it always has been and should be." The archbishop adjusted his spectacles. Glinda looked at Avaric, help-seeking and lost. She did not want to be crowned if she had to name her child after the royal bloodline, which she did not even belong to.

"Your Excellency," Avaric submissively bowed his head before speaking, "the Ozmas are – according to common belief – reincarnations of Lurline herself. How would it be possible to carry on the reign without any proof of the child being related to them? There is hardly any reason apart from custom." He argued, giving the blonde hope. His words echoed through the high ceilings of the cathedral they would marry in. The archbishop looked down for a moment, taking off his spectacles to clean them. Glinda uncomfortably shifted in her chair. She did not like where the conversation was headed; she had already thought of a name she wanted to call her daughter – not yet having come up with anything if it was going to be a boy. Avaric junior? No. Something that had to do with Avaric. _Later, Glinda, focus!_

"Your Goodness…" the archbishop started again – obviously ignoring Avaric –, inhaling deeply, which uneased her further, "with all due respect, but it is simply a decision you cannot decline." The old man stated, making her frown angrily at the lack of argument. How could the people care more about Ozma than her all of a sudden? Why was the name more important than the divinity they were said to have? She opened her mouth, when the head of the church went on.

"You have already had the cheek to choose a commoner as your husband, I can hardly imagine-"

 _"_ What?!" She burst out, almost squishing Avaric's hand, which he quickly wrapped around hers, stroking his thumb up and down her knuckles. "I don't see any law forbidding me to do so. I am the ruler of Oz; I can marry who I-"

"Bubbles, please…" Avaric quietly soothed when her voice shot back at them from all sides, the enormous cathedral letting it echo. She met his eyes, glaring with an intensity that tried hard to hide away the hurt she felt. He slowly shook his head, giving her a warm smile, to which she sighed sharply, calming down. Gulping, the blonde turned back to the archbishop.

"I will be coronated if it is the people's will, but I will decide about the name of my children myself." She stated, unblinking. Avaric shortly tensed at her use of plural, but kept a straight face in front of the old man, who still held more authority than he did.

"I cannot promise the approval of the citizens…" the archbishop said, returning her determined gaze, being sure she would not dare to act against them. The young witch only nodded, ready to get up and leave when the man cleared his throat. "And may I ask, Your Grace, which name you have chosen for our future regent?" He enquired, to which the blonde smiled to herself.

* * *

Day after day, the preparations were getting closer to finishing; and further away – more and more things being noted to be necessary. With each day, Glinda felt stranger, knowing at least half of it to be her own anxious imagination, though unable to stop worrying. Guiltily, she had stocked up her non-existent supply of contraception herbs, knowing it was far too late, anyway. She did not like herself being moody, only realising after having acted like it already.

The wedding arrangements were already stretching for three weeks and for some reason, were everything her day consisted of. There were hardly meetings – at least none she knew of – or debates she had to take part in, which confused her. She knew Avaric was trying to spare her stressful situations, but he kept making mistakes with the schedule, ending up with them having to decide on one of the meetings, usually being mere preparations for the ceremony.

* * *

"I don't want to wear this…" Avaric tugged at the sleeve of the aristocratic attire she had the tailor make for him. He looked more than unhappy, not even having begun to change.

"Not even for me?" Glinda teased, having overcome her own concerns about wearing a corset, still no signs of her pregnancy showing apart from the mood swings, fatigue and occasional nausea. Avaric watched her, aiding her with dressing, though taking his time. She felt his breath in her neck, longing to have more free time to spend with him, as he was always taking care of work when she would take a nap or slack off.

"If it was up to you, I would probably never wear anything…" he commented, making her snigger, most likely knowing she had been giving him 'the look' for a while, without much success, "I just feel so… superior…" he sighed, slowly lacing her bodice.

"Avaric, you will be _king_ , you _are_ superior." The blonde raised her brows, turning to the side to eye her profile in the mirror. No changes so far, which was good. "But you're right, though it's only half the fun if I can't undress you." She smirked, biting the inside of her lip when he lightly blushed. Even after everything they had been through, she could still make him blush like a schoolgirl.

"I don't think you'll ever get me out of that thing at all. Can't I just wear a decent shirt?"

 _"No."_ Glinda stressed, putting her hands on her hips. "Either this or nothing." She declared, raising a brow at the reflection of her fiancé, who only reluctantly met it. Finishing with her bodice, Avaric sunk down on the bed, sighing. She turned to him, trying to catch his eye.

"Why can't I remain in the corner like I used to? I just… I never know what to say."

"Hello." Glinda suggested with an amused smile, moving to stand in front of him. "Just talk about, I dunno, books or fashion or if you don't have any ideas: me." She grinned, tilting her head to the side. "Or laws. What do you talk about with Elphie?" She asked, playing with a perfect golden curl that was detaching from her pinned-up hair.

"Nothing." Avaric plainly said, avoiding to look at her. "I barely ever talk to anyone apart from you, remember?" He groaned, annoyed by himself. "I hardly manage to _talk_ , especially in front of people…" his hands folded and unfolded tensely as they hung between his legs. "Can't I just stay quiet, right next to you?" He asked, not looking up to see his fiancée smiling with slight pity.

"Only if you wear that." The blonde pointed at the uniform on the bed, one hand meeting her hip again. Was this what it would be like to raise a child? "Then you'll be with me, anyway." Avaric saw his chances fleeting, muttering something under his breath, moving his feet over the carpet to watch it darken in one direction.

"Can't I beg off? I'll do your paperwork." He looked up with slight hope, his shoulders slacking when the young witch rolled her eyes.

"No, and you do it anyway."

"I won't bug you to stick around and pay attention." He offered, her eyes sparking up at his choice of words. How she wanted him to 'bug' her. Almost expectantly meeting his eyes, the blonde stood in front of him, waiting. She was aware of him trying to protect her from harm and stress, but she did not know anything releasing her stress quite like he could. That, and her body being more sensitive than usual was making her crazy anytime she brushed against him, though neither had meant it that way.

"I don't see any reason strong enough to convince me at the moment; and you won't get rid of me that quickly." She smirked, giving him a knowing look. Avaric narrowed his eyes ever so slightly, hope sparking up upon noticing her desperation. Her stomach fluttered at his words.

"Isn't there a chance to… delay putting this on…?" He glanced at sparkling blue eyes from below, lightly tracing the young witch's thighs. Glinda shivered, biting the inside of her lip, unable to suppress a smirk. Wagging on the spot, the blonde took a step closer to him, her shins touching his knees through the thin underskirt.

"I suppose there is one way…" she felt her heart speed up, having to restrain herself with much effort in order not to pounce on him. Goose bumps travelled up her legs, making her wish to take off her skirt immediately. "But you need to wear it, or else you won't belong to m- with me…" she swallowed, cursing for her voice to almost be coming breathy already.

"I've always belonged to you…" Avaric gave back in a low tone, and Glinda knew she had almost won – or lost, in his opinion.

"Mm, me likey… say that again…" the sorceress breathed, closing her eyes to focus on his hands, stroking down her waist to her legs.

"As often as you want." Avaric obeyed, rising to his feet to lock his lips onto her neck, which she exposed to him, more than willing. "I'm completely and utterly yours; always have been, always will be…" he traced kisses up the side of her neck to her jaw. Glinda moaned, sighing his name and clutching his shoulders.

"Hurry… the meeting…" she breathed, shivering at his fingers on her nape, lips close to her ear. Avaric froze for a second and she feared he would stop, wanting to cling to him and keep him there. Suddenly, the young man wrapped his arm around her thighs, and Glinda yelped, being thrown over his shoulder. She gasped, her mind racing.

"Are you going to kidnap me?" The blonde could not hide her excitement, bursting with anticipation. Unseen by her, Avaric narrowed his eyes, starting for the door. Glinda wanted to squeal, trying not to wiggle too much. The arm around her back tightened slightly when her fiancé snuck out the door with her, leaning his head against her.

"It's a nice view from here…" he murmured, making her grin widely, as he was doing his best to talk 'dirty' to her, still in his own, clumsy way.

"For you or me?" She gave back with a smirk, giggling at his lack of words. Feeling her heart pump wildly, all thoughts of the meeting or her by now usual tiredness gone, Glinda craved for the sensations he would make her feel, overjoyed and excited for his plans.

* * *

"Oh, my… sweet… Lurline, please…" she swallowed, struggling for breath, "please don't be watching me…" Glinda panted, a tired but huge smile plastered on her face. "I have sinned." She almost laughed, eyes closed, chest heaving. _Three times…_

"Sorry…" Avaric glanced at her from the side, sweating just as much. Shaking her head into the straw of the hayloft he had taken her to, the blonde could not get rid of her smile. He had not planned on the stables, but as she had been unable to contain herself, the young witch had assaulted him the second he had put her down. Upon hearing voices, they had hidden in the cubby, finally climbing up to the hayloft, where she had been sent to heaven for the third time.

"I really…" Glinda panted, not knowing about having missed the meeting with her associates, " _really_ love you…" she smiled, taking his hand, her breath becoming steadier. Avaric turned on his side, watching her fall asleep with a guilty frown. _Would you still if you knew…?_

The hay rustled when he got up, checking whether there were any witnesses, before he carried his fiancée back to her room. Glinda moaned sleepily, continuing to sleep, even as he set her down on the bed, cuddling into her sheets, the smile never leaving her face. He stared with an almost empty gaze, finally going to the study, when there was a knock on the door.

He opened the door himself out of habit, supressing a relieved sigh upon seeing who it was.

"Excuse the interruption,"

"It's alright, come in." Avaric said, holding the door open as the elderly woman shuffled into the study with a tray.

"I heard you missed your meeting, so I said I would have a look." Lesbet informed, setting the tray down onto the desk after Avaric quickly shoved the documents and letters aside. "I figured Her Goodness might have been too tired or unwell; perhaps you want to excuse it as a mere headache, though, just to be sure." She said, and he was glad she did not use any honorifics or especially polite formulations with him. Smiling – though feeling guilty at the mention of the missed meeting – Avaric nodded. The old lady seemingly bloomed in her task of keeping the secret, glad to be of help with her years of experience.

"We will, thank you."

"I brought warm milk and ginger tea – to calm an upset stomach. Dairy is very important, you know. Also, I have told Hari to import the best wild Ugaban Sunsalmon – very good – and switch to sweet potatoes and dark, leafy greens." She enumerated, almost excited. Avaric had to smile, and she assured him to have made it unsuspicious before he could even open his mouth.

"Thank you, Lez." She gave him a pat on the back – as high as she could reach, anyway.

"Just don't hesitate to ask me anything, lad." She gave him a nod and he returned it, carrying the tray through the bathroom to Glinda's room, while the servant disappeared down the stairs.

Setting the beverages down, Avaric wondered what his exact position was at the moment. He was still a servant; he had a contract. He was engaged to _her_ , that was true, but apart from that, there was nothing to him. Nothing that would earn him respect in any way, even if he wanted it.

 _"I really,_ really _love you…"_ The young witch's voice echoed in his head, and he sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed. With a glance over his shoulder, he saw her still to be smiling, guilt bubbling in his stomach.

* * *

 _"Necessary for living."_

 _"It's the most important thing in the world!"_

 _"I think it's great that something that wonderful is always given."_

 _The teacher smiled, nodding at her class of primary school students. She underlined the last point the child had added to the board, the chalk creaking._

 _"You're right, Dyrell, every mother and father love their children unconditionally. Even siblings; who has younger or older siblings?" She asked and almost every hand shot up. Huffing in the corner, the boy scratched his knee, ignoring the question. "And do you love them?" She continued, receiving eager nods and affirmations. "And of course, they love you, too." She said, being met with more smiles and happy chattering._

 _Going behind her desk, the middle-aged lady put the chalk down neatly. She went back to the front of the class, waiting until an anticipating silence fell upon the children. All but one, who was staring at the scribbles on the old desk, then glanced out the window, watching a bird of prey hover above the field further away._

 _"Even though love is everywhere, and every family shares it, it remains something special." She clapped her hands together, sauntering down the aisle the between the desks. "As homework, I would like you all to write a short essay about how you treasure love and where and why you receive and give it." She explained, more chatting coming from all sides. She encouraged her pupils to share their ideas out loud, and hands shot up instantly._

 _Two girls giggled, mentioning being in love, the boys rolling their eyes. The teacher smiled, hearing out more opinions about family and friend love, the love of parents towards their children or one another._

 _"Avaric." The teacher almost snapped. Wincing, he tensed in his seat in the back, his gaze flashing up at the woman. Lie, he thought, make something up, anything. His mind raced, and he grabbed the fabric of his worn shirt beneath the desk. "Listen when your classmates are talking." She exhorted, returning to the front of the class while listening to the pupils' opinions._

 _Shoulders sinking, Avaric slowly relaxed, sighing under his breath. He unclenched his fists, lowering his head submissively, though she was not paying him any attention anymore. Staring down onto the desk, he spaced back out, knowing he would not be handing anything in this time._

* * *

 _Why do I deceive you? Why can't I love like anyone else? Why did you have to choose me?_ Avaric stared out the window, unable to focus on the paperwork. It was pitch-black outside, but he did not find the courage to go to bed, feeling unworthy. He had pondered about going to sleep in his own room, knowing he could not stay awake for another night, but the thought of Glinda waking up and worrying kept him from doing so.


	101. Chapter 101 - Manipulation

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They're always so motivational! ^^**

For the eleventh time since their adventure to the stables, Glinda awoke to find Avaric sleeping over her correspondence at the desk. Almost every day, he would 'kidnap' her to some secret place to make love, which she relished wholeheartedly. Every time, she would get a letter of complaint about having missed out on a meeting or discussion, completely having forgotten about it as she would lose track of time.

Sneaking up from behind, she glanced over his shoulder, brows knitting together at his uncomfortably twitching expression. He never slept longer than her, which uneased her, especially since she was sleeping even longer and more often than usual.

She had assumed someone to have taken over the task of managing her schedule, but when taking a peek at it, Glinda recognised his handwriting. She frowned, her mind starting to process the past weeks' misunderstandings – as they were not only forgetting meetings, but having to pass them due to other appointments at the same time, such as planning for the wedding – an idea forming. The ceremony was in two days, and the young witch feared him to be too tired, knowing he was at least as nervous as she was.

Glinda decided not to wake her sleeping fiancé up, knowing he would not allow himself to continue if he was aware of the time. She sauntered back to her room, flopping onto her bed. Paper crinkled beneath her and the blonde turned on her side to fetch it from underneath her – stealing a fearful glance down at herself, like she would every day.

'Maybe the seal is tradition and you'll break it the day after tomorrow' The little sheet read, making the sorceress roll her eyes.  
"Elphie… I don't have time for prophecies now…" Glinda groaned, promptly receiving another note, saying: 'you don't get to choose that'. Sighing in slight annoyance, the blonde sat back up, reading the next note to herself.

"I _am_ , but I don't have any ideas… why did I teach you this spell?" She asked out loud, feeling ridiculous for the soliloquies she was having, tossing the 'work with me' note aside. "Aren't you coming tomorrow? Elphie, I'm counting on you. I can't do this alone." She glanced out the window, pondering whether to get breakfast by herself – she hated being more hungry than usual as well as her new 'diet'.

'The hidden could be your mistake, but then the seal doesn't make any sense…' Elphaba's next note read and Glinda huffed, crumbling it.

"Stop calling it a mistake, I'm worried enough as it is." She snapped, gently placing a hand on her luckily flat stomach. She opened the door and went down the servant staircase, escaping from the notes she knew her friend would only send when the blonde was in privacy – sometimes at… incongruous times.

Lesbet was happy to help her employer, making sure for her to get enough breakfast and offering to carry Avaric's upstairs, when the dining hall's door opened. Glinda turned in her seat, smiling widely upon catching sight of her guests.

"Hiya, Goofball." Charodilla grinned, hugging the blonde tightly as she got up. "We wanted to pick up Millane on the way, but she can't come, her mum's fallen ill…" the brunette retold with a pitiful frown when she released the sorceress. Glinda gave her condolences, going over to greet and hug her mother. "Could you ask Jay if I will be sufficient as maid of honour instead? I don't want to compel him to accept by asking myself."

"I will, but he's still asleep – I hope." Glinda muttered, shaking her head at the questioning glances. "He hardly sleeps, he's a nervous wreck…" she sighed, glad for the arm her sister-in-law put around her shoulders.

"Glinda, sweetie, come here." Larena stretched her hands out, which her daughter took, being led out of the dining hall. She nodded back to the servant who bowed to her on their way to the huge staircase, catching a glimpse of Charodilla's uncomfortably and at the same time amusedly raised brows, disappearing in the kitchen.

"What is it, Momsie?" The blonde frowned, slightly insecure.

"I think," the older Upland kept her gaze lowered as they slowly made their way up the stairs, "we should have a little chat before the wedding and well, wedding night…" Glinda grimaced, completely having forgotten about the tradition, as well as her mother's belief of her being a virgin. Blood shot up into her cheeks and she was more grateful than ever not to be nauseous right now.

"Oh, uhm… yeah, I…" the young witch stammered, curling her toes inside her shoes with each step, "I have, uhm, already – I mean, I have talked about that with my doctor already." She stared out the window in panic, trying to calm down upon turning back to her mother.

"I see." Larena said, her voice betraying slight concern, which did not ease the younger blonde. They stood in silence for a while, both searching for something to pretend to be looking at while thinking of something to say. "You told me he is a very gentle man, but remember sweetie – at least I remember from my first-"

Charodilla surprised them by opening one of the double doors to the throne room, entering the reception parlour they had reached – just in time before Larena could continue with her topic.

"I brought Jay's breakfast to your room; he's still asleep." She informed, her expression not hinting her gleeful amusement at the awkward talk from before. The young witch nodded her appreciation, walking towards the throne room in order to appear busy in an attempt to escape further embarrassment.

"Shall we go see if your parents have arrived?" Larena proposed without any sign of annoyance – rather relief –, making the brunette stare at her for a second, before turning back to the sorceress.

"You invited my parents?" She looked almost panicked, and for the split of a second, Glinda thought she might be strangled.

"The whole family, of course. This is important!" Larena went on, shooing Charodilla towards the corridor, who stared at the young blonde as she disappeared out the door. Biting the inside of her lip, the young witch started to feel guilty for having done so, knowing she had no other choice, anyway. She had seen it as an opportunity for Avaric to invite his family, wanting them to see for themselves how well he was doing. She had completely forgotten about Charodilla's dispute with them, knowing she was still hiding.

Shaking her head, the blonde told herself it would be fine, trying to stay upbeat with the wedding so close. She walked to her own room, seeing the untouched food on the nightstand, having to hold back in order not to eat it herself – she did not dare eat much before the wedding, her cravings making it hard to keep her physique.

"Your Goodness?" Glinda almost groaned when she was interrupted again, wanting to check on Avaric. She turned to face an unfamiliar man in green clothes, a red leather bag hanging from his shoulder – a messenger.

"Yes?" She tried not to sigh, coming towards him and closing the door to her room behind her – she did not need people to see her private chambers, also because they were getting pinker by the week. The man stiffly held out an envelope with green and black lines at the corners, framing the address. Glinda frowned, knowing it was from an Emerald Palace commissioner. "Thank you…" she received the letter, turning it around to see messily scribbled capital letters on the flap. URGENT.

"Your Goodness, there are three men waiting in the reception parlour for you. They said they have urgent news from the Vinkus." The messenger bowed to her, retreating when she nodded him to be dismissed. On his way out, she could already see the men clustering outside the throne room, surely having spotted her, too. Sighing, the blonde left the letter on the throne to pick up later, making her way to the parlour.

* * *

The discussion had taken forever and with the growing dispute of the Vinkan tribes, threatening to turn into a war, the sorceress already feared having to pay the price of her importance with her honeymoon.

Irritated by her own appetite, Glinda strolled down to the dining hall, calling for food. Eyeing the way too healthy meal, she dug in nonetheless, knowing kail would not add many calories to her perfect weight.

The palace was buzzing, and she assumed most guests to have arrived already. Most of the people allowed in the cathedral were associates and ministers, but she had made sure to invite every distant relative and old friend she could think of to make it more personal. The orphan children she and Avaric had grown fond of were playing flower girls – and boys –, also, because she wanted to set more than one example that day.

 _"Who's going to lead me to the altar now…?" Glinda let her head hang, the thought having plagued her ever since the moment she had received the news of her deceased father._

 _"I cannot recommend my father, sorry…" Avaric pressed his lips together, not looking up from gently massaging his fiancée's feet. She sighed, never having thought about it that seriously before. "I will lead you." He suggested, pulling her out of her thoughts._

 _"But tradition says-"_

 _"Screw tradition." Avaric gave back without missing a beat, almost angrily. Was he frustrated about something in particular or still only insecure?_

 _"We're already on the naughty list, we can't do that." Glinda argued, not wanting to take the side she was. She had learned a great deal of not explaining herself to others and went with what she believed to be right, but there were still remains of her fear of society._

 _"If you were to follow tradition, you couldn't marry me." He pointed out, still not looking at her. She eyed him for a moment longer, knowing he was right, though convinced that there was more to his attitude than he gave away._

 _"… screw tradition."_

In the end, Larena had insisted on overtaking the job. The young witch found it cute how her mother was so incredibly proud of her only daughter, but hoped the same enthusiasm not to be interfering with her pregnancy, which every breathing creature in Oz seemed to be expecting right after the marriage. _Well, they can have that…_ Glinda thought uneasily, knowing that even if it would not be proofed to have been too early, there would still be rumours.

As the sun crawled down the horizon, the blonde was making her way upstairs, collecting the letter from the throne, entering the study quietly. Peeking around the door, she found Avaric to be sorting letters, his back turned to her and clearly having no idea about her presence. Glinda frowned with pity, hearing his breath being almost more accelerated than hers after climbing the stairs. He was tense, not humming as he sometimes did and unusually unalert.

Knocking on the door, she made herself known, startling him. Narrowing her eyes at his wince, the young witch let his behaviour and the recent happenings go through her mind again. Avaric exhaled in relief upon spotting her, giving a tired smile.

"You don't have to do that now; we have a meeting." Glinda invented, noting the panic that flashed through his eyes.

"I… uh… but there is none in the schedule-"

"They're already waiting, come on." She pressed, slapping her envelope onto his pile and shoving it aside, taking his wrist. Avaric froze, halting in his tracks.

"But the, uhm… the chef has asked to, uh, come and check with the menu." He quickly retorted, not moving an inch. Frowning with slight pity, the blonde let his sleeve go, looking down. She hesitated for a moment. It was a lie.

"Avaric…?" She met his eyes, banning every ounce of anger she could when his shone with insecurity. Sighing, she debated with herself whether to confront him, knowing he was nervous enough anyway. She had figured it out now, staring into big, hazel eyes. "Have you been manipulating me?"

Avaric winced again. He stared at her, looking as if ready to jump from any bridge he would come across. He was not insecure, he was _terrified_. Glinda blinked at him, opening her mouth, when there was a knock on the door. She turned around, torn between answering and staying when she heard him escape to the bathroom. _Don't…!  
_ "Your Goodness," Lesbet started when the blonde hectically swung the door open, "the army's officer-"

"Not now! Quick, lock my door from the outside and leave the key in here!" She ordered, swiping the key to her bedroom from the desk and thrusting it into the servant's hands, going towards the bathroom. She heard the old lady's steps hastily cross over to the other door, doing as she was told. "Avaric." Glinda called, hearing him hectically jolt at the now locked door. _Lurline, Avaric…_ the young witch halted when there was a note right in front of her face. 'Read the letter, I want to see it' Shaking her head, the blonde turned to slap the note onto her desk. "Not now, Elphie…" she spoke between gritted teeth, as the key slid in beneath the door, steps leaving down the throne room.

Her mind was racing. He had not only manipulated the schedule, but _her_ , too. He had distracted her by having sex almost every day, only in order not to be going to meetings. He had invented check-ups that would overweigh the meetings, purposely missing every single one of them. He had not lied a single time, as she had never asked why nothing seemed to work out – not until just now.

Avaric _never_ lied, especially not to her.

Sneaking through the bathroom, Glinda approached the door with caution. She inhaled silently but deeply before turning the knob, finding her chamber to be almost dark. Biting down a gasp, she spotted her fiancé on the floor against the door – a miserably huddled up heap, clutching himself close. Her heart almost shattered when sobbing reached her ears. He was crying.


	102. Chapter 102 - Cracks

**Thank you so so much for the wonderful reviews! I would've never thought to be able to stir feelings in anyone...**

 **Anyway, enjoy reading!**

"Avaric…" Glinda breathed, closing the door as quietly as possible behind her, stepping out of her shoes. She felt like an animal whisperer of some sort, trying to appear the least threatening she could by reducing size. With a pitiful frown, she carefully approached the picture of misery, crawling the last metre.

"Avaric." She tried again, not yet daring to reach out a hand when the only answer she received was a hiccupped sob, making her wonder whether he was aware of her presence at all. Sighing unhappily, the blonde shuffled closer on her knees until she was sitting right in front of him. His face was buried in his tugged-in legs, arms clutching his head as if haunted by demons. His body shook, quivering occasionally at a sob or sniffle. _"He doesn't break easily, but the cracks are there…"_

Gently, Glinda placed her hands on his knees, being met with a wince. He tensed, his head shooting up, hitting the door behind him hard in shock. Staring at her, she thought he had already lost his mind.

"Gods, Avaric…" she sighed, trying to bestow every ounce of serenity she had upon him. Moving her hands to cup his face, she was met with rejection, knowing from the forcefully closing eyes that he was being hard on himself. "Don't, don't be… it's okay, I'm here…" she whispered, shuffling as close as she could, his legs remaining to be a barrier, "I'm not mad at you, not at all… Avaric…" the young witch turned his face to look at her. How she wished to possess the consoling powers he had over her. "Please don't shut me out."

He sobbed heavily at that, his face wet and sticky, eyes swollen. Looking at him made her want to cry as well, and the blonde could already feel a lump in her throat, collecting all the strength she could gather in order not to give in. She repeated her words, assuring him not to be angry, caressing his tearstained cheeks with her thumbs.

Eventually, he gave in, slackening. Glinda moved quickly, shoving herself between his cocked-up legs to catch his collapsing form. Both their breaths clamed, though their heartbeats were long in coming. Avaric kept crying more silently into his fiancée's chest as she held him close, managing a 'sorry', which he repeated faintly between sniffling.

"Avaric…" Glinda stroked his hair, pressing her head onto his.

"I'm not a king, I'm not a king…" he gasped for breath, his hands shakily finding the lacing of her bodice, clinging to it as if it was his only chance not to fall into a deep canyon.

"Oh, Avaric…" the blonde held him tighter, now stroking his back and hair, trying to gently shush him. "Don't say that, now… it'll be alright, I promise. I promise you." She ensured, closing her eyes. _Did you truly think I could hate you?_  
They stayed in their embrace for minutes to pass. Jerky inhales became calmer until Glinda could only hear occasional sniffling. She would not let him go, but neither would he, his fingers digging into her back. The sun had already set, leaving the room in complete darkness, as clouds were blocking out the night sky. Light rain began to patter against the window, a howl of wind echoing up from the servant corridor. Raindrops raced each other down the glass, filling the silence with an unsteadily beating rhythm.

"Remember when I confessed, and you rejected me?" Glinda brushed a hand through his hair, smiling slightly, "In Quadling Country, where I couldn't stay focused…?" She asked into the darkness, barely making out the silhouette of the door anymore, she was right in front of. Avaric sniffled, hesitating and finally nodding. "I kept pestering you, even after you sent me away." She quietly reminded.

"… you never pester me…" Avaric mumbled, his voice ceasing to shake, though resembling the one of a crying child more than his own. She smiled above his head, her finger twisting around his strands of hair.

"I've never gone after a man." Glinda said, her heart skipping a beat when he lifted his head out of her firm embrace. She could hardly see his eyes, but she felt them staring at her, big and glistening. "I've never tried to win someone back who rejected me, not once." She stated, having to hold her own breath in order to hear his quiet one, not wanting to miss a single word she was saying. "Not until you." Tilting her head to the side, she guessed he was waiting for more, knowing how much it helped when someone would distract of one's troubles with stories. "When Fiyero ran away with Elphie, I didn't try to follow." The blonde retold, taking his hands in hers.

"He did that?" Avaric whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Mhm." Glinda nodded, feeling him calm down. "He went with her on the day of our engagement party, which I seem to have a habit of not telling my fiancé about…" she grinned sheepishly, thinking she might have perceived a twitching of the corners of his mouth, "He pointed a rifle at me to help her escape and when they seized him, I did nothing… I just…" she inhaled slowly, gulping the lump in her throat down. She had not imagined the story to be so hard on her, though it felt good to finally tell it to someone.

Avaric stroked her hands and she had to smile despite herself, knowing his instinct of caring for her was stronger than his own concerns. He would always choose her before him, risking his life over and over to keep her from harm, having brought her more joy than anyone ever had.

"Avaric…" Glinda entwined her fingers with his, "I've never truly been in love with anyone except for you. I've never gone after a man, especially not after being rejected, until you. I've never felt this much at home in my life. I love you more than anything and you… you deserve the world, Avaric. You're not unworthy, you're not unsuited, you're perfect. Perfect to me." She pulled him to his feet, slightly surprised when he obeyed. "And if you don't want to marry me… then that's okay…" she sighed as she hugged him, closing her eyes, "We can just-"

"No, I do, I do… I…" he almost panicked again; she could feel his heart racing. He released her, leaning down, but Glinda stepped back.

"Na-ah, this time it's my turn." She said when he wanted to kiss the top of her head, frowning with confusion. Pushing her lips out, she realised it to be rather impossible, so she looked behind her to locate the bed to stand on. Her heart skipped a beat when he softly exhaled through his nose in amusement, wrapping his arms around her to pick her up. With a triumphant hum, the young witch towered him by a few centimetres now, firmly taking his face into her hands and tenderly placing a long-lasting kiss on his head.

He walked her to the bed, but Glinda had to excuse herself to the bathroom shortly after, hoping he would not get insecure again. When she returned, Avaric was waiting in front of the door and she laughed when his priority was brushing his teeth, even though he was clearly still on sleep deprivation and had not eaten anything. Holding his hand, the young witch joined him, stealing smiles through the reflection whenever his eyes would meet hers.

When having changed and cuddled in, Glinda heard a knock on her window, getting up immediately to open it. Elphaba jumped in and groaned from the rain, throwing her cape away, impatiently waiting for Fiyero to undo the wet shawl around her head and face. Avaric retrieved towels, his steps slow from tiredness. Glavaric waited inside of Fiyero's body until the fuss was over.

"Wouldn't tomorrow have been easier?" The shorter witch asked, feeling especially small without her shoes amidst her friends.

"You said I should be there tomorrow, didn't you?" Elphaba almost snapped back, and the blonde was almost sure she had said 'coming' tomorrow, judging from the light blush on her best friend's cheeks that she knew as well. Taking a fresh nightgown from her closet – one of Elphaba's she had left there for a case like this – Glinda went into the bathroom to help her friend out of the wet dress, throwing it over the bathtub to dry.

After muttering and cursing about the rain under her breath – eyeing her hands for burns – Elphaba calmed down, becoming uncharacteristically quiet. The blonde treated the green hands – whether they were visibly hurt or not – carefully wrapping them into gauze.

"You found out?" Elphaba plainly asked and Glinda had to think for a moment to know what she was implying. Nodding, the young witch finished with her task, closing the balm casket.

"Please go easy on him, he needs it." She pleaded without looking up, taking her brush to go through her best friend's hair, brushing out any excess water and braiding it into one, long braid. The green witch shrugged, not disagreeing, however.

"You want us to stay here?" Elphaba asked, nodding over at the couch. Frowning in thought for a moment, Glinda curled her lips inwards.

"Just for tonight, if that's okay. I don't think he'd dare cry in front of you, and I don't want him to bottle anything up." The blonde retorted being met with a nod. When she was done with drying her friend completely, she changed places with Fiyero, asking him to take in any requests in the morning.

"Not until I get up, okay? I want you to sleep in." Glinda whispered to Avaric as she embraced him tightly, snuggling against him beneath the covers. He muttered something affirming, holding her just as close, only slowly relaxing.

* * *

"I think he stopped now."

"Fae, don't listen, he won't like it."

"Why would _that_ make me stop? It's just that my ears hear it, I can't close them like eyes."

"Fae…" Elphaba grumbled in response, turning herself around to have her back against Fiyero, who was lying behind her. She loved cuddling into him, but she could not stand boundaries, which was why she slept on the open side of the couch. The only ones she had ever let herself be squeezed in at the wall were Nessarose and Glinda, as she knew them to be far weaker than her – at least she had thought so until the short blonde would cling onto her in her sleep, somehow being stronger than when awake.

"I can't understand them anyway, but at least he's not crying anymore." She felt the need to defend herself, slightly embarrassed when her boyfriend would not answer, having let the topic go. She knew he could not have fallen asleep, though the thought sometimes still crossed her mind. "Can you…?" She pushed his straw leg back a little, quickly taking his arm to hug her in order not to upset him about being shoved away. Glavaric opened one eye to peek at them, closing it again as she curled back up on top of Elphaba's dress on the rim of the tub.

"I will go and have a look at the cathedral tomorrow for your hiding place, but only if you really think it's a good idea…" Fiyero quietly reminded and she nodded, catching herself still listening to the faint voices from the next room. She had not expected Avaric of all people to cry over something like marriage, as he usually fearlessly stared death in the face. Then again, the only thing he could not handle were high-class people and… himself.

"I can't miss this, Yero; she wouldn't let me, anyway…" the green-skinned woman sighed deeply, closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep as she was tired after the weary journey through the rain, but there was so much more to think about – the Vinkus dispute they could witness from afar in Kiamo Ko, unable to do anything; the marriage itself; the prophecy; the child…

"Yero?"

"Hm?"

"You awake?" She asked, knowing he would smile inwardly as well, feeling his arm give her a playful squeeze. He mumbled something about her having to sleep, but she ignored it. "Do you think the 'hidden' might be Ozma?"

* * *

"Actually, we were in a carriage, but then we were hiking, I dunno… anyway, we were walking along there with the minister of – is the guy with the huge sideburns finances?" Avaric nodded, so Glinda went on with retelling one of her latest dreams, trying to distract him as much as possible. "So, we walked along and Elphie and I started to sing this Lurlinemas song – the one I always annoyed her with at Shiz – and the minister and the other guy – I think another minister – got upset and said _they_ wanted to sing the song and we were getting it all wrong and then, uhm… then I think we ignored them and kept singing, and they suddenly noticed her to be 'her' and got really angry, but then you came on a giant duck – or was it normal sized? I don't remember, but you and the duck came and you kinda fake-executed Elphie, which was super obvious, but the duck shielded their views – so it had to be huge, right?" Glinda frowned to herself, having to smile when she heard him exhale strongly in amusement, overjoyed by him relaxing.

She circled her finger above his nape, twisting hair around it.

"I don't know what happened next – I think Pfannee and Shenshen were there, too, but doesn't matter; or maybe they were the ones complaining? – but we were on a field for strawberry picking and… didn't pick any… uhm, and then you were there with me and you were wearing a suit and looked _so_ handsome, I forgot if anything else happened…" she inhaled deeply, catching her breath.

Nuzzling closer, she could feel Avaric smile, which warmed her heart. She kissed him, missing his lips, awkwardly having to try again, this time being met with a response. It was the middle of the night and after a long while – about halfway through her dream – the blonde had noticed even Elphaba's voice to quiet down. She already did not like her friend having to wake up early, as she was as much of a long sleeper as the sorceress was herself, but she had asked Fiyero to manage their morning requests in order to have Avaric sleep in. He desperately needed it.

"Your turn."

"Uhm…" Avaric pondered, frowning against her forehead, his face so close, she could feel his every breath, "I think I got a piercing, as in an earring… but I don't know why or if it had a reason at all…" he confessed, hardly ever remembering his dreams.

"I bet that would look cool."

"Only if I can wear yours." He gave back steadfastly, and she laughed, holding a hand in front of her mouth, remembering her best friend to be asleep next door. Probably.

"Avaric?" She started, already thinking about a substitute question in case she would back down with the original one. He hummed questioningly in response, sighing tiredly. "What's your biggest fear?" She asked, surprised when he answered almost immediately.

"Losing you." She smiled with slight pity, knowing she should have expected such a reply. She felt him tighten his embrace ever so slightly and she made sure to respond strongly by holding him even closer, knowing he needed the endorsement.

"And before you met me?"

"Meeting you." He retorted just as promptly, and she could not bite down a giggle.

"Really?" She sniggered, nosing his cheek affectionately, knowing he would not be joking at that very moment. She shuffled even closer – or adjusted herself as there was not space between them anyway – the way she always had when wanting to hear a story. Perhaps telling her something would help him, too.

Avaric inhaled deeply, sighing.

"You don't want to hear the whole thing…" he said, and something in his voice told her that he somehow wanted to tell her.

"Nah, you're right, I don't like hearing your voice to begin with." She teased, and he laughed shortly, playfully scowling. Stroking his hair, the young witch pecked her fiancé's nose, then between his brows and then his lips, this time finding them immediately – smiling even. "Tell me." She whispered, reflecting his smile, though his faded as he began.

"Well… I had escaped my family by graduating and wanted to start as a scholar anywhere that was far away, but then I was invited to the palace. I knew about the Wizard being powerful and mysterious and I think I also agreed because I feared he'd kill me if I wouldn't. When I started here, I found out it would not have been too unrealistic…" Glinda lightly gasped. She knew the former Ozma regent had been overthrown with force, but executing mere staff for not showing up? "I was shown around by the servants and quickly found them to be scared of the Wizard, without them telling me – I think that would have meant trouble.

"I was mostly working alone, taking care of selected correspondence and serving business meeting attendants, though he hardly let anyone come – I never met him personally, but I think he was human, right?

"He and Morrible were already frightening and when I heard you would be 'joining' their allegiance, I thought I would prefer prison or death sentence…" he retold, and Glinda caressed his hair gently, knowing he liked and needed it.

"I didn't actually start here because I wanted to, either…" she sighed, remembering the happenings as if they had only occurred a week prior. It was hard to believe everything to have happened almost a year in the past, as she was counting her thirteenth month as ruler over Oz. "I think they kept me here because I knew too much, with him being a scam and the Animal stuff. They just didn't want to get rid of me because I was a public figure and, well… easily influenceable…"

"Guess we were both cowardly losers." Avaric laughed shortly and she had to smile widely at that, having missed him laughing and joking for too long.

"Good thing we were, or we wouldn't have met." She pointed out, kissing him without warning for longer than intended, until he had to pull away for air. She giggled, being met with the same surprise, not minding in the slightest. "Oh no, it's tomorrow!" She whispered loudly, catching sight of the first morning light through the curtain.

"So, I can get up?" Avaric asked and she lightly pulled on his hair.

"No." She closed her eyes as if being able to make the sun sink again for a few hours. "You'll stay until I get up and come to bed super early, got it?" He sighed into her face, nodding eventually, adjusting himself to sleep, more than willing with his own exhaustion.

"Got it…"


	103. Chapter 103 - One Day More

**Okay, I had zero ideas for this title... then it struck me :D (to those, who know what I mean)... I try to use song titles or lyrics whenever I can, anyway; I wonder how many you guys recognise.**

 **Thank you so much for the amazing reviews and sorry about the delay!  
Hope you'll enjoy!**

 _Tomorrow!_ Glinda awoke with the thought in her head, only opening her eyes after having analysed her position. She was still in Avaric's embrace, feeling his breath from above her face, calm but not deep enough for him to still be asleep. She carefully glanced up.

Avaric's eyes were open, staring ahead at nothing in particular, far away from reality. His arms were holding her gently, though limply, too lost in thoughts. Would she have not felt his chest moving, she could have presumed him to be frozen solid.

"Beautiful." Glinda whispered and he slightly winced, blinking several times to clear his vision, returning to the present.

"What?" He asked quietly in his croaking morning voice, the pillow rustling softly when he bent his head down to look at her.

"You." She smiled at his confused expression, shuffling upwards to peck his lips. "Hey, sleep in!" She scolded when he yawned, stretching away as he used to when trying to get up unsuspiciously – which was very suspicious, as she knew the habit. "Stay." She huffed, wrapping arms and legs around him from the side, to which he exhaled strongly in silent laughter.

"I slept until now, isn't that enough?"

"How late is it?" She peeked over his chest to see the sun illuminating the entire city already, beaming through the thin, silken pink curtain.

"After noon, I'd say." Avaric guessed, patting the top of her head like a dog who was supposed to let go of a stick. She wanted to take his hand and cuddle it instead, but dared not to let him go.

"Hm… then I think that's ok-" the door of the bathroom opened and Elphaba flopped onto the bed with a sigh so deep, it came as a groan. Rolling across the bed, she only stopped when her back hit her best friend's, sighing again as she wanted to get more sleep. Glinda smiled to herself, whispering a 'good morning', receiving an unladylike hum. Giggling, she released Avaric to turn and see if Elphaba was alright, finding her to almost be asleep again.

"I'll get breakfast." Avaric offered, kissing her temple and getting up, this time not being stopped. Glinda watched him dress and leave, making sure to give her most affectionate and supportive glance possible.

"You know, Elphie, he might not be the talker, but I think he will do great and they will love him." The blonde smiled fondly, her gaze resting on the door for a few moments longer. "I still have to tell him the maid of honour thing…" she sighed, knowing it would not have been the right time the night before, "You'll help me with my dress tomorrow, right? I'm so excited, Elphie! Elphie?" She frowned, turning her head to see her best friend fast asleep, face deformed from being pressed into the pillow. Glinda giggled, hugging Elphaba tightly, annoyed when her bladder forced her to get up, though not hindering her to come back and doze off again.

* * *

"Glinda? Glinda!" Glinda bolted awake at her name being called out. Sleep vanished in the pace and feeling she would have by having to push through a tick cloud, eventually thinning out, allowing her senses to sharpen. She stared at the dozing figure of her best friend, panic beginning to rise in her when the door creaked.

She jumped out of the bed, when the bathroom door suddenly opened and Fiyero slid in front of the door before his girlfriend could be revealed.

"Glinda- _gah!"_ Charodilla jumped a metre, frozen for a second, staring at the Scarecrow. Hurrying around the bed when only hearing her almost-sister-in-law's voice, the blonde quickly brushed down her dress, flicking her wrist to make her hair perfectly curled.

"Hey, Cherry, what's up?" She asked, concerned by the worry that returned to the brunette's face. Instead of answering, she looked from Glinda to the strange figure next to her, creeped out by the huge smile that was staring her down.

"Best man, at your service." Fiyero made an extravagant bow – upon which Charodilla winced –, giving a smile to the blonde, too, who grinned sheepishly.

"He helped me with the correspondence today." Glinda hurriedly excused when the raised brow about the man in her room would not sink. "What-"

"Avaric's on his way to the train station!" Charodilla blurted out.

"What? Why?" _Don't run!_ She turned on the heel, yanking her closet open. "I'll be right there." She informed, to which the brunette nodded, remaining in front of the ajar door, too concerned to be wondering why she was being shut out by a Scarecrow, who was allowed inside.

"I said the thing about Millane not coming and he was out and about immediately. He didn't even say he was going there, but I assume he is. I asked a servant; the train should go every five hours; we need to hurry." She pressed, but the blonde was already standing in the doorway, a more simple, flowing dress hastily laced.

"The archbishop-"

"I'll take care of everything, Glins." Fiyero ensured and she shortly sighed in relief, not having the time for a hug, so she gave his arm a squeeze, running down the stairs after Charodilla as quickly as she could in heels. They took the carriage that was ready first, bolting across the yellow brick road towards Shiz Station.

They arrived at an empty station. The train had left almost an hour prior. Charodilla was asking around, but Glinda knew it would take too long to be waiting for the next one – the wedding was tomorrow, and they needed to be back by then.

"I'm flying after him; you go back to the palace and tell my mother it's alright, okay?" She urged the brunette, who nodded reluctantly.

"Be careful." She said, watching as the sorceress' bubble rose into the sky. Vaguely orientating herself at the sun's position, the blonde knew she only had a chance to be on time if she did not follow the train tracks north and turn to the east, but head there immediately. She was getting more nervous by the minute, having to watch the sun crawl higher and higher, her stomach grumbling at her; she was really hungry, cursing at her cravings.

* * *

Glinda respired in relief when she saw the crafts town Traum after some hours, soon realising she had no idea where Millane lived. With a little luck, she might have found Avaric's parent's house – almost being inside the woods and rather isolated – but she had never been to the girl's house, let alone neighbourhood.

Making a wild guess, she headed for the Great Gillikin Forest at the end of the road, hoping to find her by asking her fiancé's neighbours. They had to live close, having been childhood friends and all, right?

Her eyes shot open after having to narrow them against the sun when she spotted the only carriage-less horse jolt across the disintegrating street. _Avaric!_ She made her bubble fly lower, following until she could see a sole house at the end of a neglected path, upon which she landed. Up ahead, she could see the horse, recognising her lover in the distance, being hugged tightly by his childhood sweetheart at the door.

Heels getting stuck in weed every few steps, the blonde fought her way to the house, not knowing why, but nodding to the horse, catching its breath on a small lawn, watching her awkward teetering curiously. Panting herself, the young witch hunched over her knees for breath, knowing she should not have used as much magic in her condition and without even having had breakfast.

Feebly knocking on the door as it did not possess a bell, she waited, hoping not to appear too red in the face from the exercise. Hectic voices discussed inside, and she knew it to mostly be the girl's – though perceiving his, too. Millane opened the door a couple of moments later, gasping.

"Your-"

"Glinda will do." The blonde cut in, unable to catch sight of her target.

"Oh, uhm, okay… Glinda… I, eh…" the girl stuttered, opening the door wider, though mostly because she felt pressured to do so with her ruler knocking at her door. "They're upstairs; please be quiet." She dared to request, and the blonde could see the remains of tears staining the younger girl's eyes.

While encircling the couch, the sorceress pondered on what to do, not having thought about it until she was mounting the stairs. Be mad at him for running? Order him to come back immediately? Stay and help? She had never even tried to heal an illness, only having studied anatomy for injuries.

The door to the first of two rooms was open, half dark. Inside was a bed in front of the window with closed shutters, soft light beaming through in stripes. Avaric was crouching in front of the bed, his hands busy with something at the woman's leg, who was lying still in her bed, eyes closed towards the ceiling. He groaned quietly, unhappily.

"Avaric…" Glinda only dared to whisper, making him wince, but not turn.

"Bubbles, what-"

"You know exactly what I'm doing here; you can't just run off like that." She scolded, trying to keep her voice down, nearing cautiously, feeling Millane's worried gaze burn into her from behind. Peering over his shoulder, she had to look twice, noting his hands being covered in blood, trembling above an open wound. "Let me help."

"No." He almost scoffed at her, turning with blazing eyes. He lowered his voice until even she had to hold her breath right next to him to understand. "We don't know what using magic will do to you…" he said, shortly glancing down at her, then returning his attention back to the old woman. "The wound is not too bad," he continued in a normal, yet tender tone, "I only need to get the poison out…" he muttered, mostly to himself, grimacing upon positioning the knife anew.

Disgusted, Glinda had to turn away when he almost incontinently cut out a piece of by venom rotting flesh, the woman's body cramping and wincing, though she did not wake up. Gritting her teeth, the blonde knelt next to her fiancé, determinately letting magic travel up her body despite his warnings and her own concerns, pressing a hand to the open wound he had freed off the venom.

"Bubbles." Avaric hissed, and his hand twitched towards hers, not daring to take it away, however. This was more important to him than she had imagined.

The blood that seeped through her fingers made goose bumps rise up her arm, and she shuddered exhaling in slight relief when her lover's hand covered hers for support.

Soon, the blood ceased to flow out, tissue and skin mending above the muscle, closing before too much loss could have created a greater risk. Millane's sniffling and sobbing was heard from the door, but the girl remained where she was, not daring to get her hopes up and have a peek.

Slacking, Glinda let herself be caught by Avaric, doing her best to at least sit by herself, leaning into his arm. He whispered soothing nothings to her, giving her the will to stay awake and listen to his voice. He, too, sighed in relief, keeping her enclosed while his hands carefully wrapped the newly mended skin into coarse cloth.

"Water, please." Avaric gently ordered and Millane immediately disappeared down the stairs. The couple panted in unison, calming together, closing their eyes until the brunette returned. After having ensured the snake's bite to be gone and the venom inflicted area to be taken out completely, they left the girl's mother to rest, needing more time than originally assumed to wash the blood off their hands.

"I… I… I don't know how…" Millane cried, sobbing in between words, "how… how to ever… thank…" Avaric shook his head, taking her into a long-lasting hug. She was quivering. He ensured her not to come and rather stay with her mother and she agreed, glad to be freed of the decision. She hugged Glinda for minutes as well, crying into both of their shoulders, managing a smile as she saw them off – they had to hurry to catch the next train back.

* * *

Rain had started to fall, soon soaking them as it poured down mercilessly, whipping into Avaric's face as he rode them back to the train station. Glinda was pressing her face into his back, clutching his already completely wet shirt, whishing he had not declined the offer of Millane's raincoat – guessing he knew it to be her only one.

The train was late, which she found good at first, but soon became nervous, as it was already early evening. The days were visibly getting longer and warmer; the sun still graced them in a soft light.

On a tiny bench, next to three men, Glinda sat, wringing out her hair and dress, flicking the water off her hands. In her casual dress, she was not immediately recognised, though more people than usual threw her glances. There was not one person who's chat she overheard was not about her upcoming wedding. Avaric leaned against the wall next to her, exhaustion written all over his face.

On the train, they managed to get a compartment for themselves, both falling asleep almost immediately. They huddled together on the bench, Glinda with her legs collected next to her, leaning into her fiancé, holding his arms around her.

"You should have told me." She said quietly when almost having fallen asleep, having felt him give a light, testing stroke over her stomach. She took his hand firmly to assure him, tilting her head back, though not far enough to catch a glimpse of his face. "I was worried, you know. You never run…" Avaric sighed, shaking his head above hers.

"I've never done anything but run, just not from _your_ problems…" he confessed, letting his head hang, chin heavy on her crown. "I'm sorry, Bubbles… I know I should have told you, but I _had_ to catch that train; without her mother, Millane is alone in the world." His voice betrayed the slightest hint of shaking and she quickly caressed his hands with her thumbs.

They stayed silent for the rest of the ride, nodding off, having missed their station if it would not have been the last one. Back at Shiz, Charodilla waited in a carriage, looking as if she would have camped there for weeks already, though not tired at all – probably doing everything she could in order to avoid her parents. She was highly alert, spotting them immediately and picking them up.

* * *

"Slow down, honey, the food won't jump off your plate." Lesbet said, falling silent within an instant when her employer's mother gave her a warning glance. When the blonde's eating pace slowed down immediately, and her fiancé placed a hand on hers, the old lady was even more confused.

"That nickname is reserved for her Nanny alone, I'm afraid." Larena whispered, but Glinda heard. Despite the sudden reminder of sorrow and longing, she felt her heart warm at her mother's words, never having thought she would remember. There was not a day that went by with her not thinking about her Nanny and father – with the wedding so close, more than ever. _You would have been so happy to see this, Nan…_

"Lesbet," she asked on her way out after they had eaten dinner, having missed every other meal – visibly dragging on Avaric, as his blood sugar had hardly allowed him the walk to the carriage at the train station. Both were still exhausted, but already better after having eaten. "Please assemble the servants and kitchen staff in the throne room immediately." She ordered, making her way upstairs with Avaric.

Relieved to have been to the cathedral a few days prior to rehearse the wedding ceremony – having had to reorganise everything as the dress had not fit through the aisle – she waited in front of the throne, glad to never have held audiences from there as they would have been needing a second throne from tomorrow on.

"Thank you for coming," the young witch started when the servants had all gathered in perfect rows, "and please don't look at me like that, it's fine." She laughed, smiling at them, which eased their minds visibly. "For tomorrow, I wanted to thank you in advance for your help and tell you that you will be freed of your duties when the ministers have left the party for private guests only. You can then help yourself to anything you'd like and enjoy yourself." She informed, earning positively surprised whispers and glances. Smiling even more at that, she dismissed them, meeting Fiyero and Avaric in her study.

"No vows?" Avaric sounded rather bewildered, staring down a sheet of paper, while the Scarecrow shook his head.

"'fraid not. He said, and I quote, 'none of that romantic nonsense'. Meaning no vows and no kiss."

"What?" The blonde burst in, spinning towards her chair when Elphaba sniggered, only now noticing her.

"So predictable; of course, _that_ would bother you most." She commented, baring her teeth in a teasing grin, to which her best friend scowled, rolling her eyes.

"You're damn right it does." Glinda strut over to her desk, receiving the sheet of paper from her fiancé. "No vows, no kiss, no flower pedals…? Oh, I'm going to shower _him_ in those, so help me Lurline." The blonde growled, crossing most points off the list, handing it to Fiyero. "Do me a favour and let someone take it to the archbishop." She almost snapped, muttering to herself on the way to her room. Unseen by her, the three remaining exchanged amused glances, before they set in motion, as well.

* * *

"Tradition says you're not allowed to touch or kiss each other on the day before the wedding." Elphaba commented, though it was far too late, anyway.  
"Why?" Glinda frowned, already having cuddled in with Avaric, who looked more than ready to fall asleep. Elphaba shrugged, untying her hair, shaking it out, which reminded the blonde too much of the first night they had spent as friends. The green woman noticed the smirk, giving her a look, obviously being reminded, too.

"Induces fertility, they say."  
"Pff, yeah right." Glinda frowned, blushing lightly as she knew it to be unnecessary by now. She was still nauseous sometimes, but luckily only in the mornings if she was having a good day. Dearly hoping the coming day not to be ruined by her symptoms, she snuggled in, patting the space behind her.

Elphaba flopped down behind the blonde, sighing as she always did, probably liking the extremely comfortable, huge bed. After not even half an hour, Avaric was fast asleep already and Glinda was only awoken from her dozing when the door opened and Fiyero returned, locking it. She let Elphaba invite him, smiling into her best friend's sleepy face, her fiancé's warm arms around her from behind.

All four of them relaxed, finding peace in the dark of the night, excited but sanguine about the coming day, knowing they could count on one another.

* * *

"You look _beautiful._ " Glinda's eyes sparkled at the heartfelt compliment of her best friend, never having expected it to be as honest and straightforward. "Like a super fat cloud." Elphaba added, making the blonde smile uncontrollably.

"That's my Elphie." She giggled, turning around herself to glance at the mirror again, being harder than imagined, as her attire was quite heavy. The wedding dress was a masterpiece in and of itself, even more so as it flowed down the sorceress's body. The bodice practically consisted of lacing, filigree and elegant, shaping swirled flowers as it cupped her heart-shaped cleavage, embracing her arms and revealing the tops of her shoulders. Slimly meeting her waist, it did not bulge, but rather billowed from her hips, reminding of her bubble dress – though almost twice as puffy. Lacing embroidered the fine tulle skirt, softly pouring around her on the ground. In the back, the bodice was laced neatly, the skirt stretching for over two metres as a train.

Exhaling through her mouth, Glinda took herself in, enchanted by herself, the delicate glittering of her dress reflecting in her eyes. Make-up and hair had taken more than five hours, changing adding another half an hour. Regarding herself, she decided it to have been worth it. It was perfect.

"You forgot something." Elphaba raised a single brow, holding out a small package when the blonde nearly panicked. Sighing in relief, Glinda curiously eyed the clumsily wrapped gift, glancing at her friend and back. The green witch had turned her head to the side, casually – or at least pretending to be – eyeing the tapestry in the room of the cathedral they were in. "Your wedding gift." She dryly said, when the blonde opened her mouth in question, still avoiding the astonished sapphires.

"I can take it back if you only want to stare at it." She pulled away, but the sorceress quickly took it.

Gasping upon finally being able to pull the overly taped wrapping open, Glinda's eyes sparkled.

"Aww, Elphie…" she sniffled, surprised when a green finger dared to wipe the forming tears in her eyes away.

"Payback." Elphaba tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, swiftly wiping her hand on her own dress. "Don't ruin your make-up, Glin." Glinda sniffled, smiling widely, shaking her head.

"I put on water-proof; I knew I would cry sooner or later." She laughed, being joined with a short snort of amusement. "Thank you, Elphie." She fondly smiled at the petite hairclip that was shaped and painted like a black cat, smaller than the flower she had once given her friend, but all the more artistically crafted.

"Oh, and this." Elphaba pulled out another, round box from beneath a table, holding it out with both hands, a ribbon as big as her face on top. "From Fiyero and me; thought you'd like it. Will suit you for sure." She still managed to sound unaffected by the event, letting her friend lift the lid. Glinda laughed out loud when she caught sight of the most ridiculous hat, wide and round and stocked up with huge, black feathers. "You know black is this year's pink." The talented witch raised her browns, setting the present aside to be met with a hug, seemingly having wanted it, too.

It was not easy to be close, as the dress' voluminous skirt puffed out to all sides, but they managed. They managed, like they always had.

"Go get 'em, Glin."


	104. Chapter 104 - Wedding

"Our glorious Unnamed God, we ask you to look down on us as I present to you this couple and unite them with your holy blessing in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly," the archbishop stressed a tad too much, "and today they publicly declare their devotion to each other." Glinda took a silent but deep inhale, when the old man went on about religious matters, almost as if they would not be standing right in front of him. There was no mention of mutual love and support, no hint of sentiments or anything that did not involve a 'holy' duty or commitment to the people of Oz.

Her entrance had been perfect. Glinda looked even more beautiful than she ever had, proud of leaving her guests speechless and staring at her in awe. Larena had beamed with joy, hardly fitting next to her daughter through the aisle, where the sorceress let the children – who were not holding her over five-metre-long veil – throw flower pedals behind her. She had glanced up at the gallery where she knew Elphaba to be hiding with her orb, then at the two purposely empty seats in the front row and finally at Avaric, completely lost in looking at her.

Now noticing the tremble of her soon-to-be-husband, the blonde glanced up. He looked as if he would be carrying the weight of the entire cathedral on his shoulders, his face having lost its colour, his forehead shiny with sweat, rolling down his temples. His hands – heck, his entire body – was almost quivering.

Frowning with sympathy, the young witch tried to catch his eye, subliminally being glued to his feet. Slightly moving the bouquet in her hands, she managed to catch his attention. Staring at her with wide eyes, he seemed to be able throw up from nervousness any second. Reassuringly meeting his eyes, Glinda smiled at him, relieved when a tiny one flashed across his lips.

Holding the eye contact, she soon found him to be losing himself in her shining sapphires, glad to be able to soothe him a little. He seemed to relax more and more, starting to breathe again after he had held his breath for who knew how long. Twitching with the corners of her mouth, the blonde tried to unsuspiciously make him pay attention again – not that she had.

"Do you, Av-"

"I do!" Avaric suddenly blurted out, his eyes huge as if having been slapped across the face. He wanted to cover his mouth, biting down on his finger, blush shooting into his face, up to his ears. A snort came from the crowd and from the corner of her eye, Glinda could see the Margreave shake his head, the two brothers whispering and snickering.

"Again." She said under her breath to the archbishop, letting the flowers go with one hand, guiding her fiancé's back down, keeping it enclosed.

Sighing quietly, yet sharply, the old man raised the book in his hands a little higher, lifting his chin.

"Do you, Avaric Tenmeadows, take Glinda the Good, née Arduenna Upland of the Upper Uplands to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Avaric opened his mouth, but she gave his hand a squeeze. "Do you vow to uphold your holy duty as husband and covenant to give your strength, your loyalty and soul to protect her and the Land of Oz in good times as in bad ones, until death do you part?" Glinda wanted to roll her eyes at the speech, still not feeling the warmth regular couples would at being united. She suppressed the urge, gazing deeply into his eyes, noting him gulp. "If so, answer with 'I do'." There was a brief silence, until Avaric dared, finally finding his voice, surprisingly sounding firm and determined.

"I do." His vow echoed through the high walls of the cathedral. The archbishop repeated the phrases for Glinda to answer, making her feel bad for having three times as many titles as he did. Just as surely, she repeated after the old man, not looking away from her almost-husband's eyes for a single heartbeat.

"If anyone can show just cause this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The archbishop said, looking as much hopeful as he seemed crossed with any more disturbances. Silence stretched across the enormous room, though the blonde thought to hear a few whispers. Inhaling, the old man pressed his dry lips together, before parting them again and Glinda could feel her heart flutter of excitement.

"I object!" Came a male voice from all across the cathedral. The entire building seemed to wince alongside the guests. She knew his voice, but who was it again? Turning her head towards the entrance – the crowd following suit – Glinda had to force her jaw not to drop entirely.

Strutting forward, the man was stopped in his tracks by the guards, crossing their ceremonially decorated spears in front of him. With a frown, the blonde set her jaw, endeavouring a calm tone as she spoke.

"You never loved me." She said, feeling some of the guests' eyes on her again at the statement that almost begged to be filmed.

"I'm not here because of _you,_ " the people turned again, and this time, it was Avaric's turn to drop his jaw, "I mean him!" Patrocius yelled, stirring shocked gasps and gossip through the hall. The guards took hold of him and Glinda gave a wave of her hand, attempting to cover up the embarrassment she felt at having made a scene without reason – at least not the right one. _Ouch…_ She thought, biting the inside of her lip. _Elphie's never going to let me forget this one…_

Patrocius struggled, though not for long, throwing glances over his shoulder towards the groom, who awkwardly shifted his weight. The guests kept talking, silence being a long time in coming and Glinda thought she heard more people debating whether to object or not. Was this going to be the end of it? Had they not taken care of legal matters? Were the people actually allowed to interfere?

"If there are no further demurs, I would like to continue, as 'love' is not a legitimate reason." The archbishop sighed, obviously annoyed. Slowly, the chatting quieted down, and everyone had turned their attention back to the front of the cathedral.

When exchanging the rings, the young witch had to aid Avaric, who's hand was trembling too severely to get the ring onto her finger. She ignored the look his family gave him, calmly handling the situation and overplaying the short struggle by quickly giving his ring to him, keeping hold of his hands – the bouquet having been taken by Charodilla a minute ago. For some reason, his insane insecurity made her more confident, serene and relaxed.

"Those whom the Unnamed God hath joined together, let no one put asunder." The archbishop continued, this time less sharply. He went on with his speech, and Glinda noticed Avaric's tremble to be returning. Taking both of his hands in hers, she caught his eyes, giving him the most reassuring and affectionate gaze, she could. He was still tense from head to toe, a blush remaining on his cheeks, but gave his best shot at smiling back, focusing his world on her, and only her.

"You may now," the archbishop reluctantly spoke the words, "seal this union with a kiss." Glinda grinned widely, unable to hold her excitement at bay anymore, bouncing up and down before finally meeting his lips. Avaric gently kissed her back, and they kept their hands united – and their lips for probably a moment or two too long.

* * *

 _"Who gives the bride away?"_ The archbishop asked and Elphaba caught herself saying 'I do' alongside Glinda's mother, though she found it hard to say. Pressing her thin lips together, she watched the ceremony, almost tearing up when she facepalmed herself instead at Avaric's premature answer.

Luckily, the coronation passed without any more turmoil and the green witch sighed in relief when Glinda had managed to hold her tongue instead of bursting out when the archbishop mentioned the future child's name and its obligations.

Her smirk about Patrocius' awkward interference soon disappeared, though she felt triumphant about having guessed right. Sighing, she leaned back against the wall, tilting her head back, closing her eyes. She knew she should be happy, but there was a hint of remorse inside her. Now Glinda would be his and his alone. Forever.

Shaking her head, the green witch looked around the floor to where she had dropped the orb, collecting it into her bag, holding her breath when the door opened, squishing her into the corner.

"Fae?" Fiyero snuck in, his smile finding hers soon, escorting her through a back door, back to the palace.

* * *

The ball room was filled with people, all chatting excitedly, a friendly atmosphere filling the room. Inside the carriage – the first of a giant parade through the entire Emerald City – Glinda had removed the voluminous skirt, revealing a much slimmer, even more shimmering one, practical for the party among her guests.

The city was being drowned in flower pedals, cheering crowds standing around every corner and at every street, following the parade and musicians playing nonstop.

Sitting at the head of the table, Glinda took a sip of her fake champagne after a good laugh at Charodilla's speech. She was glad the brunette had chosen her words wisely, humorously teasing the couple without giving anyone the opportunity to gossip. The guests cheered and carried on, the most important people rising in their seats to give individual blessings – smarming for sure.

"What's wrong?" The blonde whispered to her husband – her stomach twisting excitedly at the thought of the word alone – having noticed him being rather stiff. She knew he was doing his best not to drop the crown, but he was sitting more frozen than straight. Avaric's eyes flashed over to her, then back forward in order to seem focused.

"I forgot my footnails…" he whispered.

"Your what?" She tried to be as quiet as possible, leaning slightly closer to be able to hear.

"My toenails. I forgot to cut them." Glinda pressed her lips together, almost snorting from laughter. Her stomach cramped, but she managed to put on a clam expression again.

"No one cares." She said under her breath, taking his hand beneath the table, smiling reassuringly. Avaric pouted slightly at the amusement in her eyes, returning the smile, nonetheless.

They listened to the blessings and well-wishes, her fist tightening at the mention of the future Ozma. Sighing sharply, she let it go, thanking each of the official guests on their way out, keeping close to Avaric, knowing he was nervous enough as the centre of attention. After they had left, she winked to her staff, who hesitantly, but happily helped themselves to drinks and snacks while she excused herself.

* * *

"Don't mention it, Glins, it was an honour." Fiyero said, leading the overjoyed blonde out of the hall, as he and Elphaba would leave earlier.

"For me, too. I'm really glad you're here…" she said with a contend sigh, shortly leaning her head against the Scarecrow's shoulder, blinking with slight confusion when he halted in his tracks. Following his gaze, the young witch spotted a couple – probably guests – seeming lost in the palace.

"Your Goodness!" The woman called out, pulling her husband after her. "Or Glinda, is it now?" She smiled widely, her teeth betraying a slightly negligent dental care. "Oh, where's your handsome groom? We haven't seen him yet!" The woman said, while her husband looked around as if on a prison break. Not having the slightest idea who they were, the blonde frowned slightly, assuming them to actually having sneaked in.

"Ehm, back at the party, I would assume; oh, here he comes." She replied slightly reluctantly, catching sight of Avaric exiting the ball room. "And with whom do I have the pleasure…?" She tried, still holding onto the frozen Scarecrow's arm.

"We're your parents-in-law, of course!" The woman enclosed, making the blonde's frown intensify.

"Uhm…" she stammered, exchanging a glance with Avaric, who seemed just as confused, only having heard the last part as he came to halt next to her. "I'm… pretty sure I've met them already, but…" she tilted her head at the equally puzzled expressions.

"Why, he must have been playing with you. I mean, he never even told us about the wedding date! That boy, really…" the woman shook her head, ignoring Avaric, when her husband finally spoke, too.

"Where is he, anyway? You shouldn't let him out of sight with all the ladies around…" he said, making Glinda wonder all the more who they were talking about.

"Ma, Pa… this is not _my_ wedding…" Glinda almost winced, spinning towards the Scarecrow, who lowered his head uneasily. Her jaw dropped upon realising the self-invited guests to be.

"You're Fiyero's parents!" She gasped, throwing Avaric a glance, who looked just as uncomfortable and astonished.

"Of course, we are, dumpling, didn't we say that?" Glinda blinked repeatedly, trying and failing to form words in her head.

"Ma, Glinda married Avaric," Fiyero tried again, this time earning both of his parents' attentions, "not… me." He confessed, making the older couple frown. They whispered to one another, debating about the strange encounter, obviously recognising his voice. "It's me, I'm-"

"Witch's work!" His father blurted out and Glinda instinctively held his straw stuffed arm tighter.

"I know, I know, I'm not a human anymore, and you're right… I was enchanted by a witch, she… she saved my life." His voice rang with an incomparable warm smile and he lowered his unmoving glance by letting his head slightly hang. "I would be dead if it was not for her; she is the most amazing person there is, and I owe her more than just my life." He retold, and the summary alone let his mother's eyes tear up. The sorceress retreated when both of Fiyero's parents hugged him tightly, his father giving the blonde a thankful nod – probably assuming her to be said witch.

Smiling, Glinda let them reunite and chat down the hall, being followed by her husband as she made her way to her room to see Elphaba off.

"Elphie?" She entered her chamber, finding her best friend on the bed, setting the orb aside. "You most amazing person, you." The blonde grinned, earning herself an almost shy smile. They waited until Fiyero joined them, hugging both tightly and saying her goodbyes, watching them disappear in the darkening sky, clouds luckily only now compressing across a soft orange twilight sky.

* * *

"So, found any handsome man to be to your liking yet?" Glinda smirked at her husband's maid of honour from the side, raising her brows repeatedly. Charodilla snorted in laughter, shaking her head with a somewhat distant gaze. She had been avoiding her parents all night, always clinging to Larena or a servant she was well acquainted with – sometimes her brother when he was not with his wife, as he was attempting the same.

"Eh, I think I might be more on the ceremony-crasher side there…" she shrugged sipping her drink. Not for the first time confused, the blonde tilted her head at her sister-in-law.

"You mean you'd rather have a guard of the palace or your brother- ooooh…." She gasped, staring at the brunette, who was sipping her drink again as a replacement action. Her mind raced, trying to find hints such as Elphaba had enlisted about her former fiancé, unsure whether her theory was true or not – though the girl's played nonchalant behaviour spoke for itself.

"You're gonna catch a fly." Charodilla commented and Glinda promptly closed her mouth, pressing her lips together in embarrassment.

"You mean you're…?" She hardly dared, not wanting to accuse the brunette without being sure, which she was not. Smiling slightly at the uneasiness – mostly awkwardness – the oldest of the Tenmeadows daughters finally turned.

"I mean I'd give my right leg for a girl like you." She cocked a single brow, snickering at the blonde's blush.

"Why right?" Glinda found herself asking, unable to hold her tongue. "And are you flirting with your brother's wife on her wedding day?" She smirked, finding confidence in the usual grin of the older girl. Charodilla returned the expression, visibly relaxing when the young witch did not take the revelation too tensely anymore.

"Let's just say Jay's not the only lefty in the family…" she winked, overlooking the second question.

"Come on, let's find you some company." Glinda took her sister-in-law's arm, dragging her through the crowd towards a cluster of girls she knew not to be as snobby as her former classmates. Charodilla blushed for maybe the first time the blonde had ever seen, going along with her anyway.

* * *

"Hey, you." Glinda smiled broadly, nudging her husband's shoulder with hers, having appeared next to him. It had not been too hard to find Avaric, as he was hiding in the corner as usual, probably only having spoken to servants so far. He smiled.

"Hey." He nudged back, glancing at her beaming smile with affection. "Long time no see." She grinned, leaning her head against him, searching for his hand with hers and entwining their fingers. "Remember when you wanted to teach me how to dance?" He asked when she took his arm, sauntering over to the buffet to get a snack. "That was the first time you took my hand and I could have jumped out of my skin by that touch alone." He surprised her by retelling their first real bonding from months ago, smiling at the memory.

"That was also when I kissed you; just your cheek, but still."

"Then you _do_ remember those things as I do." He laughed, and she gave his arm a squeeze, giggling.

"You were as red as a tomato, that's why." They automatically headed for the sweets and Avaric ensured her to have ordered alcohol-free canelés, which she grabbed immediately. "We haven't chosen any destinations for our honeymoon, yet, you know?" She reminded and Avaric sighed, nodding.

"I don't think we'll get to that any time soon…" he said, and she knew he was referring to work. She wanted to travel with him without having to work, knowing the Vinkus to be calling, as well as Boq's request of a visit – which had been his first greeting after 'congratulations' upon seeing her after exiting from the cathedral –, the state of Millane's mother as well as the solving of the prophecy's meaning. Not to mention regular work and, well, pregnancy…

"That dress must have cost a fortune; they keep staring at you as if seeing you for the first time." Avaric noted with a glace across the buffet to the clusters of people, men and women alike eyeing the couple – especially the female component. "I don't think any of my siblings aren't after my bride – except maybe the twins…"

"You knew?" Glinda almost raised her voice, staring at him. Her stomach made a fuzzy twist at his choice of words, wanting nothing more than the day never to end, remaining to be his bride for eternity.

"Knew what?" He helped himself to a canelé, too – having to adjust the crown he had a hard time getting used to –, meeting her perforating sapphires.

"Your sister…" Glinda went on, glancing up at him, almost submissively. He smiled, exhaling in soft laughter. "She was so unsuspicious."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed, chewing on the treat, swallowing before going on. "It's not like it makes her a different species." He grinned, and the blonde felt slightly stupid for her reaction, amazed by him taking it the open and kind way he did. "Oh, oh… here comes Gundart…" Avaric sighed, closing his eyes for a heartbeat. Glinda looked around, not seeing her husband's brother, when he suddenly appeared behind them, greeting his little brother with a shove.

"Hey Ape," Gundart said, and the couple turned, "mind if I take your lady for a stroll?" He asked, raising his brows once, probably in a superior manner, the blonde guessed.

"If I can take yours." Avaric dryly replied, his usual uneasiness of talking to people completely vanished. Snorting, Gundart gave him a snarl, both knowing he did not have a wife or partner, not having the brains to come up with a comeback.

Trying to lift the tension, Glinda stepped between the brothers, pecking Avaric's cheek before agreeing to come along, a triumphant grin spreading on the older Tenmeadows face as he hooked his arm around hers without the gentleness, she was used to from Avaric. He did not have a lot to say, and the sorceress noticed too late that she was only a means to an end, catching a glimpse of Avaric's parents having pulled their youngest son and oldest daughter aside.


	105. Chapter 105 - Caught

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I loved reading them so much, I embarrassed myself by smiling too widely :D I'm really happy you like the story!  
Without further ado!**

"You cannot imagine just how happy it made me to receive the invitation; I was rooting for you." Trism grinned sheepishly, scratching his arm as a replacement action. Glinda giggled, smiling widely. Her day had been perfect – except for mild interventions and otherwise surprising revelations. She was a beacon of joy, shining almost more than her attire. "It was an honour." Trism bowed, placing a kiss on the back of her hand when she saw him off, the queue of guests almost having vanished.

Sighing deeply when everyone had either left the palace or gone to their guest rooms, such as hers or Avaric's family – which was theoretically one and the same now –, the blonde turned to her assembled staff. They all straightened their backs and she had to smirk when she noticed someone chewing as unsuspiciously as possible.

Having thanked them, the new Queen of Oz nodded her goodnight, halting again when noting them to be tidying up.

"That has time until tomorrow; it won't spoil and it's not warm enough to melt." She noted, watching them retreat from the buffet with the remains of the three seven-layered wedding cakes. "All done?" She turned to Avaric, covering her mouth when she had to yawn. It was far past midnight and she had chatted, danced and stayed presentable the whole time through, seeing an equal exhaustion in his eyes.

Glinda yelped when her husband practically swooped her into his arms, giving a tired but playful grin and carrying her upstairs, leaving the servants to cheer and chatter. Giggling, the blonde put her arms around his neck, leaning into Avaric's chest – though the medal-like ornaments were not too comfortable.

"This reminds me of when I twisted my ankle…" she muttered into him, yawning again, the smile never leaving her face, even when she closed her eyes.

"You mean with the dying whale in your room?" He commented, and she grinned, opening her eyes to glance up at him. Even though he was carrying her and the weight of her dress up two levels, being at least as tired as she was, Avaric looked a hundred times more relaxed than during the party – not to mention the ceremony.

"There's still a surprise, you know…" Glinda trailed her voice when he had put her down, closing the door of her room. Smirking at him from below, the blonde found the neatly tugged away end of her lacing, swiftly pulling it out. Avaric had a hard time removing his official attire, saying he would wash up first, revealing his almost completely soaked shirt.

Frowning with pity, Glinda knew it to have become that way due to his nervousness. She sighed deeply, closing the pink curtains – noticing how almost everything in her room was pink by now, as her mother had probably arranged for the changes as wedding gifts. Unlacing her bodice completely, the dress dropped to her ankles, where she stepped out, regarding her especially made, alluring lingerie in the mirror.

Sinking down on the bed, she waited for her husband, who emerged from the bathroom with a yawn, pushing a wet hand through his hair she was eager to make a ponytail out of – not having done so today, as she did not want him to have to cope with even more unfamiliar feelings. Dropping the rest of his clothes expect boxers, Avaric flopped onto the bed, deflating with a deep exhale.

"We did it…" he mumbled into the sheets and Glinda had to giggle, scooting down until she could stroke his hair, agreeing quietly.

"We're not done yet…" she added, caressing his strong back, until he finally lifted himself up, crawling towards the headboard after her, meeting her lips in a devoted, tender kiss.

* * *

Glinda awoke to the sun almost having reached its peak, warming the room with a flood of light through the gap between the curtains, which her deep sleep had managed to ignore until now. Blinking several times, the young witch noticed that she was still wearing her crown – a masterpiece of elaboration; artistically swirling ornaments of shining palladium white gold with diamonds galore –, as well as her earrings and necklace, having forgotten to remove them.

She smiled when her eyes fell on Avaric, laying on his back next to her, eyes closed and breath steady. They had neglected the wedding night's tradition as he had almost immediately fallen asleep on top of her between kissing, having made her laugh and welcoming the idea, drifting away just as quickly.

Glancing at him, the blonde saw his eyes opening, staring up at the ceiling of her canopy. Their canopy. Gaze fixed upwards, the young man in- and exhaled deeply, pushing a hand through his hair, freezing shortly afterwards. With a slowly spreading smile, the sorceress watched her lover bring his thumb to his ring finger, finally lifting his hand up, eyes sparkling when he spotted the ring.

"It wasn't a dream." She uttered his obvious thoughts, making him wince. Avaric chuckled shortly, awkwardly, letting his hand drop onto his face, covering his eyes when a light blush crept onto his cheeks. Shaking his head into his fingers, he smiled widely, eventually turning his head to look at her. Glinda returned the smile, gasping when he turned over completely, towering her to kiss her almost fiercely, becoming tender. He was too relieved.

Giggling, she kissed him back, capturing his neck when he wanted to pull away. Avaric obeyed willingly, deepening their kiss as she moaned into his mouth, running her hands down his bared torso. Trailing further, the blonde fidgeted with his waistband, meeting his eyes when he broke the kiss, slightly panting.

"Now?" He asked, throwing an estimating glance towards the window for the sun's position, but the young witch cupped his face in her hands, one moving over his shoulder to his back, pushing him further down.

"Now." She breathed into his ear, moaning heatedly when he followed her wish, lovingly biting the supple skin on her neck, trailing kisses and nibbles. Her hands roamed his torso while he clumsily fumbled with the hooks of her lingerie, which she had slept in all night, revealing red markings he caressed. Amidst their ongoing activity, neither heard the knock on the door, oblivious to the flustered voices that left even quicker than having come – mostly.

* * *

"Why did your father draw you aside?" Glinda asked when her panting ceased, face flushed, arms and legs stretched out as far as possible. Avaric's breath steadied quicker than hers, but he hesitated, nonetheless. Glancing at him from the side, the blonde noted his eyes staring upwards, hard.

"My… mother has some kind of depression, I don't know…" he confessed, his words coming as a sigh, more as if he was trying to blow away a fly than honestly concerned for his mother. His voice was as plain as the look in his eyes, but she knew him too well – he was putting in extra effort in to seem disinterested.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she saw him shake his head even before letting her end her condolence, "Do you know why?" She went on and his chest rose and fell in another, silent sigh. He shrugged after a moment, making an indifferent face.

"Family issues or something." He said. The more filling words he used, the more the young witch knew he was playing unaffected, knowing him to be precise and prudential when choosing his words. Not that he was speaking formally with her, but there was a fine line between casual and nonchalant, which she knew had different meanings when it came to her husband.

"Avaric…" Glinda trailed his name, noting him to be rolling his eyes with a poorly hidden amusement, the corners of his mouth twitching. She frowned a little when his wisp of a smile vanished immediately, his eyes overshadowing before he closed them. "What happened?" She tried again, turning on her side, shuffling closer.

"I did, of course; what do you think might be the cause of something bad happening to _them?"_ He huffed sharply, slightly turning his head away as he did not want to raise his voice at her. She knew she was not the reason and did not feel as if he was accusing her, but having come to know how his family handled things, she assumed him not to be the problem, either. Not truly.

"Avaric." Glinda softened her voice, not wanting to sound upset at his tone, knowing he would blame himself for having made her feel bad. Snuggling up to him, the blonde enclosed his chest with her arm, nuzzling her head beneath his for comfort – at least support. "You know that's not true." She encouraged, gently stroking his hair with her other hand.

"It's just…" he sighed, and she knew he was forcing himself to tell her, annoyed by himself as he used unnecessary words to buy more time to think, "My mother is said to have a depression, acting strangely and unusually listless. Father doesn't get a straight answer out of her, but they assume it to be because of our marriage." He explained, making his wife frown.

"Why the marriage?" She asked, trying to remember whether she had seen her mother-in-law the night before; knowing she had, though not having noticed especially odd behaviour. Then again, she had never met the woman before – except seen her once –, not having the slightest idea about depressions either. Avaric sighed deeply, his arm enclosing her to assure him being fine, as well as appreciating her subtle gestures of consoling.

"You see, I have always been the disappointment in the family, the scapegoat, the whipping boy. My mother didn't want me – I'm sure she would have stopped giving birth if my head had not come out first,"

"Isn't that a tad overdone?" Glinda frowned, knowing he was not one to be dragging attention and pity to himself, but finding the telling a bit too harsh to imagine. What woman would not want her child while giving birth?

"You're telling the one whose mother planted a _weeping willow_ at his birth?" Avaric raised a brow, still avoiding to look at her, however. The young witch fell silent, hugging him closer. "Anyway, I was always disposable, though sometimes of use to compare to the others, making them look better. I was the little failure of her life and now, that mistake turned out to marry _you_ and be crowned _king_.

"My sister – my mother's pride and joy – had a divorce and prefers women over men; of course, she doesn't know that." He hastily added, and the blonde nodded into his chest, making sure to remember to keep her discovery a secret. She lowered her gaze with slight discontent, having been very proud of her achievement of divorce laws. "My brothers, who were supposed to be successful and represent the family don't even have girlfriends or done anything in their lives except work at the sawmill." Avaric sighed as he went on.

Tilting her head up, Glinda caught a glimpse of her lover's face, his eyes still being closed, a slight frown of discomfort crowning his forehead. Bringing her hand up, the blonde tried to smoothe the wrinkle out, conjuring a weak but honest smile onto his face, receiving a kiss on her palm. Avaric bent his head down to give her another one on top of her head, and she returned the smile, hers lasting a heartbeat longer than his.

"I guess… I guess nothing went according to her plan, but that's not my problem." He concluded, rolling his head back in an attempt to casually stretch without shooing her from their position.

"She's still your mother." Glinda argued, earning herself an almost scornful snort.

"She's the woman who hated me for existing; who refused to feed me and watched my father beat me up with my own belt." His usually collected voice was close to gnarling and the blonde felt awful for having tried to play it down. She knew he had had a horrible childhood, but her own feelings towards her mother sometimes let her forget how different relationships between parents and children could be. "But… she's still my mother…" Avaric groaned, his arm gently rubbing her side. Smiling, the sorceress snuggled in closer, kissing his collarbone, as it was closest.

"We'll think of something." She encouraged, gladly tilting her head upwards to meet his lips. Giving one last squeeze into his embrace, the newly crowned king got up, stretching and searching for a new pair of trousers, as well as a shirt he loosely put on, going through his hair once before making for the door.

"I'll just ask Lesbet to have breakfast," he glanced out the window, "or lunch prepared." He informed, suddenly halting in the throne room instead of walking towards the servant staircase. Glinda froze when he stared down next to the door, a voice she knew but could not allocate greeting casually.

"Mornin'" The man said, the shuffling noises telling the blonde he was getting up from having sat next to the door. Remembering not to be wearing any clothes, she hectically pulled the blanket up further to cover herself, staring at the ajar door.

"Have you bloody been listening?" Avaric fumed, and her eyes widened at his use of language. He _never_ swore, his tone sharp, yet dry, quivering ever so slightly. She blushed, knowing that even though their conversation would not be comprehensible through the door, everything having happened before, was.

"If you're referring to you _finally_ losing you virginity, then yes, I have."

"Get out of here this instant; you know this is private-"

"God, look at you; that woman is a beast,"

"I swear, if you don't get the-"

"Listen, Av," the other man seemed to struggle to keep a cool voice, his feet audibly shifting on the marble of the throne room, "about mum…" he went on, and Glinda had to listen closely, almost hold her breath in order to know it was her husband who was giving the irritated sigh – Avaric had made sure to hold the door closed for her to be concealed.

"There's nothing I can do, you know that." Avaric pointed out, his tone becoming slightly less exasperated.

"At least talk to her!" His brother – as the blonde assumed – said, almost begged. The younger Tenmeadows gave an indecisive hum. "We both know you have more brains than Gundart has body mass; you must have _some_ idea of what to do." Kazbeh argued, becoming more urgent.

"Why me? When was there ever a time she wanted _me_ of all people around?"

"Because you're the damn reason, you bugg-"

"I don't see how this is supposed to convince me." Avaric coolly retorted, almost as if censoring his brother's insults for his wife – or perhaps he was.

"Because she's my mother, you bastard! And I want her back, I… _God_ , the twins are devastated and father's completely clueless and I don't think Char is any happier about this than me, but she won't back down,"

"Oh, is that what you came here for? You want me to back down? You-you want me to divorce and then, what, abdicate and-"

"No, no, I-"

"What? Kill myself?"

"Yes! No! Argh!" Kazbeh groaned of irritation, swearing under his breath with words she had partly not even known, not to mention dared to think about. Avaric seemed to be composing himself a little after his outburst, his sharp exhale betraying cold anger. "You scum, you didn't even see her, glooming around the house; she doesn't even talk to us anymore since your stupid letter came!"

"That's not a real word-" Glinda winced, having jumped up if she would not have been naked, her eyes huge in panic when she heard her husband groan. She tossed the blanket aside, sneaking over to her closet to find underwear, unaware of holding her own breath in order not to miss anything.

"You son of a-"

"Go on." The sound came again and from the sound of it, the blonde guessed both to be coming to blows, Avaric coolly. Pretended unaffectedness; not helping his situation, though he did not seem to mind.

"God, I hate you; why can't you be of use for once!" Kazbeh growled, panting slightly. He did not mean his words; he was desperate. Almost more than that. Lunatic. One leg quivering as she was leaning on the other one in an odd angle to hear everything through the door, Glinda gulped, assuming them to have ceased their violent actions.

" _You're_ telling _me?"_ Avaric gave back, earning a snort.

"Damn, whatever this woman is doing to you, I swear…" he caught his breath and the sorceress could see the knob turn, her husband tightening his fist around the other side – he had not let go.

"It's called confidence; deal with it. Now get out of here before I call the guards." The younger brother snapped in a threateningly quiet voice.

"Come on, Av, there must be _something!"_ Kazbeh started again, the lack of response making the blonde listen closely. She knew her husband not to be one to back down from his stance – especially when it came to his brothers – but he _Hahadhad_ admitted to her to be at least a little bit affected.

Avaric exhaled sharply in response, pulling on the door once more to make sure the lock clicked.

"I have more than enough work to do, but I'll try to come up with something…" he finally dared to promise, their steps slowly fading out down the throne room, "how about you two take life seriously for once and do whatever might help her?" He hissed, surprisingly not being met with too much complaint, but empty insults.

Glinda's shoulders sank as she relaxed when unable to hear them anymore. Hooking her bra – her hands having hovered at her back for minutes as she had been busy with eavesdropping – she almost jumped when there was a quick knock on the door. Stuttering something that was not yet a word, she stopped when she perceived a familiar female voice behind the door.

"It's me, is he gone?" Charodilla asked, being bade in, when Glinda remembered to only be dressed in her underwear. The brunette turned of her own accord, sitting down on the side of the bed, facing the bathroom.

"Both are, why?" The young witch questioned, blushing when she remembered their last conversation, hurriedly searching for clothes. She scolded herself for such prejudicial accusations, though from her experience with men, she had learned that there was only one type. All expect her own – Avaric.

"I think he has been searching for me, too… they know I am hiding at your mum's, but they wouldn't follow me there…"

"They followed you to the Emerald Palace." Glinda reminded, frowning uncomfortably upon noticing her nausea return – probably having been able to block it out by the commotion outside her room. Charodilla groaned, having to agree.

"I don't want to drag your mother into this or make them angry at you. She was so happy to have more family; I'm really sorry to disappoint her with mine…" the brunette lamented when the door opened. Avaric gave his sister a reassuring smile and she relaxed again, apologising.

"I don't think Momsie minds; she really appreciates your company and-" the blonde's throat gave a scratchy feeling of complaint and she inhaled slowly, tilting her head back. Shaking it, she ignored her morning sickness, trying to overlook the knowing concern on her husband's face.

"There's nothing to blame yourself for." Avaric addressed his sister, moving towards the closet. "They were the ones to cause you these problems you had to cope with; let them solve this one themselves." He spoke of his family as if not ever having been a part of them, as usual. Wrapping his arms around Glinda, he surprised her, carrying her over to the bathroom when she covered her mouth – just in time.

Vomiting, the young witch coughed dryly, disgusted. Kneeling on the ground, Avaric held her hair back, letting her lean against him to avoid the stinging smell that stung her nose from the toilet. He closed it, helping her stand, handing her a glass of water with which she gargled.

"I'm so sick of this…" she muttered to herself, knowing she would soon have to get new bras that allowed more space, "It really comes and goes as it wants…" groaning, she sauntered back over to the closet, picking out something to wear.

"Are you okay?" Charodilla gave her a pitiful expression, lowering her gaze. "Maybe after all the- oh! _Oh!"_ It hit her, and she could not help spinning around to where Avaric was lacing his wife's corset. "So, _that's_ what was with all the hurry! Oh my… don't worry, I won't tell." She assured when receiving two almost panicked glances. Slightly tenser, the new King of Oz continued his handiwork, comforting the already worried blonde with a kiss on her shoulder.


	106. Chapter 106 - When We're Together

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I'm so happy to read them, you can't imagine! ^^**

 **Hope you'll enjoy!**

They had gone to eat by themselves, glad to be saving them a most awkward silence – or worse: conversation – with Avaric's family. Meetings were crushing them with work on the first day already, one more urgent than the other.

Glinda had sent Charodilla back with her mother, seeing the brunette's family off separately. Avaric's mother really was unravelling, it seemed, the rest of the Tenmeadows going insane alongside her. Avaric on the other hand had become more confident than she would have guessed him to be, assuming it to be the seriousness of the situation. He was not the talker, still – almost a mess of nerves without her – but when it came to being all or nothing, he was the strong and bold man she had come to know and been rescued by so often.

Today, however, was not one of those times. Avaric had been relieved to see his family leave – hardly saying a word as they left, except to his older sister, who had almost wished all _three_ the best. Seeing his mother after the many complaints and desperations of the others, visibly dragged him down. In the evening, he had refused his dinner – something Glinda was getting used to eat with her cravings – heading upstairs for paperwork.

"Hey." Glinda folded her hands behind her back as she entered the study. Sitting in her chair, her husband looked up from a document that did not look any closer to being wrought than it had been before he had gone to work on it. "How 're you holding up there?" She went to place her hands on his shoulders, purposely blocking his blush from her vision. Both knew he had not achieved anything. "C'mere." The blonde stroked down to his hands, taking them and pulling him with her.

"But I haven't-"

"Even considered going to bed yet, I know." She concluded for him, sitting him down on the bed. Collecting her legs beneath her next to him, the young witch fished for his legs, pulling them up onto the bed, making him laugh softly, shortly. He crossed them, and she shuffled closer, going through his hair once, smiling into his tired eyes.

"I'm really messing up, aren't I…" Avaric sighed, lowering his gaze when she started to unbutton his shirt, awkwardly rolling her lips inwards upon noticing what Kazbeh had been commenting on in the morning. Gently stroking along the scratches, she had left on his shoulders and upper back, the blonde shook her head.

"No, you aren't." Determinately, she tilted his chin up, but he would not look at her. Frowning with pity, she went on with his shirt. "It took me forever and three days to get a hang of all of this and I'm still making mistakes. Oh, and an Avaric; guess I had an advantage over you there." She grinned, dropping it when he still would not react positively. Why was it so easy for him to cheer her up, but not the other way around?

"I just…" he shook his head weakly, gluing his eyes to the sheet between his crossed legs when the blonde gasped at the bruise on his abdomen, "I don't have any qualities to earn me respect, I… I'm not a king…" he sighed deeply, frowning to himself. Glinda lightly traced the dark purple bruise on his stomach, somehow hoping he had left his brother with an equal amount of pain.

"That's the thing about earning, you don't automatically get it – as I assumed when I was young… well, before I met Elphie." She explained, completely having forgotten about removing his shirt when tracing the bruise. "Until I met Elphie – or became friends with her – everything was always a given; I didn't have to _earn_ anything. Not until then… but until today, still. Give yourself time." She soothed, impressed by herself. Who knew she could even get better at using _words_? Smiling, the blonde remembered when she had tried to introduce Avaric to Fiyero, completely messing up as her mind had not yet adapted to forming her words with enough care. Then again, she had managed back at her parents' house after visiting them for the first time after becoming Glinda the Good…

Shaking her head, the young witch tried to focus, getting rid of memories that might hurt her. She had to stay strong to be able to comfort. For him.

"It'll be fine. I'm here, okay? I'll be there for you, always, just like you always have been for me." Glinda smiled, tilting her head to the side when he would still not look up.

"I'm not you, I… I can't speak my mind to anyone, _but_ you and I can't give orders without feeling bad and I…" Avaric sighed, his shoulders slacking, "It's pathetic…"

"It's you." The sorceress smiled, concerned when he would still not meet her eyes. Why was it so hard for her to cheer him up?

"You say that every time."

"Every time?" She frowned, not remembering having said it before. Unbale to catch his gaze, she nudged his knee with hers.

"Well, you've said it once before…" he retold, and she had to giggle. It was as if there was an entire section in his brain that was reserved for every conversation they had ever had.

"And how long ago was that?"

"…long…" he kept his glance lowered, fingers tugging on the sheet ever so slightly as a replacement action. Pushing out her lips, the blonde watched him, starting to be annoyed, yet enchanted by his child-like behaviour.

"Avaric." Glinda tilted her head again, ready to meet his eyes, which did not happen. Sighing sharply through her nose, she narrowed her eyes, repeating his name, this time strictly. " _Avaric_." He winced, glancing up in surprise. Only meeting her sapphires for a heartbeat, he lowered his head again, submissively. "I still mean it." The young witch smiled warmly, not receiving an answer. Nudging him again, she waited for a reaction, almost perforating him questioningly until he could feel it.

"I'm… just…" he shuffled with his legs, eyes momentarily flashing up and back down. That was a change, if a small one.

"You're…?" She trailed her tone, giving her most encouraging smile. He hesitated.

"I'm… waiting? For more…?" The blonde's husband dared, and she smiled brightly, figuring her consoling did have an effect on him. She just had to keep going, which was easy enough, she found.

She smirked, letting her voice ring with the fluttering of her eyelids, like she always had when calling him for a favour.

"Hmm… Avaric…?" A tiny smile flashed over his lips when she used her special melody to say his name. "That for example," the blonde leaned forward to cup his face, tugging at the corners of his mouth with her thumbs, "that, I can't get enough of." She said, her heart aflutter when he returned her smile, if only weakly. "Hmm, what _don't_ I love about you?" She tilted her head, genuinely clueless.

Shuffling around him, the young witch sat in his back, throwing her legs above his crossed ones, combing through his hair with her fingers, eyes sparkling when she noted it to be long enough to be captured in an elastic. Grinning, she skipped over to the bathroom.

"Your smile and your eyes and your voice and smell…" she enumerated, returning to hop onto the bed, readjusting herself into the same position, noticing his sorrowful expression to be washing away slowly. Lighting up softly. "The way your fingers stretch a little bit when you touch my skin for the first time in a while or how you roll your shoulders to hug me even closer or when you glance at me during a meeting when we can't react on an inside joke mentioned… it's all," she almost gasped when having managed to loop the elastic around the tiny ponytail several times, retracting her hands in slow-motion to see it remaining in place by itself, "it's all you; everything about you; even the way you sit or stand up or lay down – I mean I could probably watch you go to the bathroom and would adore it, cause it's so _you_." She giggled, feeling his skin heat up on his nape.

Hugging him close from behind, the blonde rested her chin on his shoulder with much effort, having to stretch her neck upwards. She found his cheeks, caressing them lightly with one index finger, his blush flickering through to her fingertip.

"And that; I love that a lot…" she almost sighed dreamily, smiling into his back, "You've always done that, and I've always loved it." Glinda closed her eyes, having felt him smile against her hand, her heart warming when she knew she was able comfort him, too. She feared using the word 'love' too often for his liking, but she meant it every time, hoping he would know that. "You're just so… honest and real and… you." She kissed his back, only now realising to have forgotten about his shirt.

Avaric smiled to himself, glancing down at the arms enclosing him. He felt guilty for having dragged her mood down with his own problems of thinking himself unsuited for his position, as well as worrying about his mother and childhood friend. She had had so many blows of fate, she deserved the part of lamenting herself far more than him, he thought.

"Did your brother actually listen to us having-"

"Yes." Glinda had to grin, knowing her question would finally trigger him to speak. She had known, blushing at the mere thought, but smiled, nonetheless.

"Come on, I need to show you something!" She released him, jumping off the bed – staggering but catching herself – awkwardly grinning at his worried expression. "Oh, wait," she pulled his shirt down over his shoulders, tossing it onto the bed, "there; now… meet the most handsome thing I have _ever_ seen." She grinned widely, pressing her lips together as she watched him frown at his reflection in the bathroom. "Looky, it's a cute ponytail." Glinda beamed with enthusiasm, having to hop up behind him to fling at it, making it bounce.

Snorting with laughter at her attitude, Avaric smiled widely, lowering his eyes.

"You know I don't think of myself as handsome." He commented, but she bit the inside of her lip with joy when he started checking out the hairstyle, looking positively surprised.

"Why not? _I_ think you are, and I also think that _I'm_ super sexy, too." The blonde put her hands on her hips, nodding to herself as if very serious. She grinned up at him from behind when he would snort of amusement again. "If you don't believe me, perhaps we should do a check-up; here," she pushed him back into their bedroom with both hands, looking as if having to shove heavy furniture around when he did not make it any easier for her, "let me…" she huffed from exertion, arms stretched out, throwing her entire body weight against him until his feet slid across tiles towards the carpet, "show… you…" she puffed, pouting when he leaned towards her a little, unmoving.

Crossing her arms, Glinda scoffed, pouting up at him with played annoyance, eyes sparking with the same amusement as his. Taking a run-up of not even three steps, she threw herself against her husband, hardly managing to cause him to falter.

"Come on, you hunk of handsomeness!" She panted, yelping when he suddenly gave in, collapsing onto him on the bed. Chuckling, he smiled up at her, still mostly mute, but endlessly more upbeat. Taking an exhausted inhale, the young witch propped herself up, straightening to sit upright on top of him. "Now, let' see…" she hardly managed to bite down her grin, eyes trailing from his face to his torso, "Mhm, yep, still _very_ handsome." She concluded, nodding seriously with her eyes closed, peeking out of one eye to see him smile. His chest vibrated from a chuckle, eyes softening.

"Thank you." Avaric said, reaching up a hand to stroke down her arm, pinned down too tightly to be able to touch her hair. Fearing his former worries to return upon thanking her, the blonde leaned down until her lips brushed his ear.

"Your turn to check…?"

* * *

"Aaand here they come…." Elphaba sat at the window towards the west, watching tiny spots in the distance, rushing through the fields of the Vinkus, "And there they go." She sighed, giving Fiyero a short-lasting smile when he set down her dinner on the windowsill.

"This is horrible; how can you still stand to look at it?" The Scarecrow shook his head without a single glance out the window, sauntering back to the kitchen to pick up a listless Glavaric. She had had her kits too soon, ending up in none surviving. Mourning as she was, she did not enjoy eating or being petted, but the couple did its best to console the small black animal.

"I just don't know how this is something the EC has a say in…" Elphaba sighed, moving away from the window when the dots in the darkening distance started going at each other's throats. Carrying her dinner over to the couch, she patted the space next to her for Fiyero to sit, fondling beneath her unenthusiastic pet's chin before even considering to start eating. "The clans won't stop fighting just because some man in a green jacket tells them to."

"They have never been fighting like that…" Fiyero sighed, no trace of his happy painted features detectable in his voice. Glavaric stretched shortly, hunching over the green witch's plate to sniff the food, licking at it and going back to curling up on the Scarecrow's lap. Frowning her lips in short annoyance, Elphaba shook her head, eating around the licked part.

"I just hope those morons from the Emerald City Army either let it go or at least investigate instead of launching into attacks… I'll go write Glin, I bet she has no idea what the troupes are doing out there." The green-skinned woman rose to her feet, coming back when there was a meow of complaint at her disappearance. Scribbling onto the tiny sheet – above the cat that stretched out across both laps to chain them to the couch – she informed her best friend about the massacres going on in the Thousand Year Grasslands.

"Hey…" Fiyero put his arm around her after she had sent the note, sighing deeply, "if there's one person who can solve this righteously, it's Glinda." He reminded, conjuring a smile onto his girlfriend's lips. "Well, you could, too, of course – probably with less glitter and more drama – but she'll manage, I'm sure." He chuckled, glad to make his love laugh as well.

"I'm always so dramatic." Elphaba joked, yawning and leaning into his arm. Smiling in- and outwardly, the Scarecrow held her until she fell asleep, never ceasing the gentle strokes through Glavaric's fur as the two ladies of his fort dozed off into the night.

* * *

Glinda smiled, somewhat awkwardly. Sitting next to Avaric – _finally_ being allowed to lean on him on the train with eyes on them – she held his arm, head on his shoulder. The couple was on their way to Traum, having met Trism at the station, who was joining them. She did not know why, but for some reason, the blonde thought it to be a good idea to be taking him along to check on Millane and her mother – Avaric was still trying to ignore the urging of his own family's situation.

* * *

Even in the only slowly warming air of spring, the brunette's skin was glistening with sweat as she dragged a huge linen sack towards the house, hands, feet and knees covered in dirt from the dew-moist earth of her vegetable garden. Upon noticing the carriage coming down the old path to her house – recognising Avaric in the driver's seat immediately – she let the sack drop, panting as she straightened.

"You shouldn't be carrying that." Were his first words, hugging her after she had wiped her forehead with a tired smile, welcoming her childhood friend warmly.

"I will take care of it." Trism offered, bowing as a greeting. Blushing, the brunette stuttered something dismissive, quickly brushing down her dress, trying to get rid of the dirt on her knees.

"Hey." Glinda emerged last from the carriage, smiling. Mirroring it, the younger girl hugged her – though not too close, not wanting to ruin the beautiful dress of the Queen of Oz. Avaric had of course put his crown away the second they had left the Emerald City, but the blonde loved the sparkling item too much not to wear it. It was not superiority, but a – she told herself – healthy amount of vanity.

"Who's that?" Millane whispered to Avaric, pointing at the door where the handsome man had disappeared through with the kilos of rice.

"A helping hand." Glinda grinned, winking at the brunette. Millane blushed further, lowering her glance, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Don't worry, he'll leave if you tell him to. How's your mother?" The young witch asked, walking ahead into the house that was in need of dusting, though of course the girl had not had time for that so far.

"She's okay…" Millane started, informing them about a light fever, gladly reporting the wound to be fully healed. They checked on the older woman together, until the brunette went back downstairs to aid her new helping hand. Smirking to herself, Glinda found it a very good idea to leave her former arranged marriage where he was, noting his spark of affection that did not originate in pity alone. They got along well, and although he was not used to household chores, Trism did not think of himself too good to do his best and be of as much help as he could.

"Eh, he can wait." The man winked when Glinda asked whether his father would not be missing him in town hall. Smiling, she thanked him, raising her brows, to which he surprisingly looked away ever so slightly, staying behind while the couple made their way back to the Emerald City.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't-"

"I'm sure." Avaric almost huffed at her, averting his gaze. His pupils twitched as they followed the landscape back and forth. Sighing under her breath, Glinda stopped searching for his glance, leaning back in her seat on the train. She was worried he might be bottling his conflicted feelings about his mother up, but never said so. Neither did he.

They rode until Tenniken, where Avaric offered his wife to take a break, which she gladly accepted, visiting her Nanny's grave. They walked arm in arm across the graveyard, going quite the distance to reach the neglected gravestones on the wide field, bordered by the forest.

"Nah, it's all right." Avaric gave the blonde a warm smile, kissing her cheek as he strolled into the forest, leaving her at the only grave with fresh flowers on it, which they had brought. A cool breeze blew golden curls into the sorceress' face as she inhaled deeply, slowly kneeling down.

Ages seemed to pass. The wind steadily swished through the fresh grass, growing anew after the short, but freezing winter. Birds sang up high in the cool air, the sun dotting the young witch's vision when she closed her eyes. Not a single cloud wandered across the ice-blue sky and she felt peaceful – the most peaceful she ever felt in this place.

"Hey Nan, I," she sniffled at quietly calling out her Nanny's name, "I married." Smiling, Glinda opened her eyes, emptily fixing them on the name in stone. "And I'm pregnant, but don't tell anyone…" sighing, the young witch let her shoulders drop, "What am I saying; you'd never, I know that." There was a long pause and Glinda felt her lips quiver lightly, calming herself down before giving her voice the chance to break.

Thoughts wandering, she pondered about telling about Avaric's family, his mother, his sister, his brother. She wondered whether she should randomly retell everything that had happened or go through it chronologically or speak about her fears of the baby and future.

Frowning, she slid down her heels, letting her legs rest on the ground to either side of her. _Why am I saying all this? Can't you hear my thoughts anyway? Didn't you watch everything? Or aren't you there and this is all for nothing?_ Glinda sighed, sinking down to stretch her arms out towards the stone, dew-moist grass tickling her palms, head on the ground.

She did not know what or whether at all something happened to the dead, unbale to decide whether she would want it or not. She wanted her Nanny to know that she was happy with her husband, to experience her smiling and laughing and joking, playing around with Elphie and managing work. Then again, she did not want to cause anyone grief by having to watch her mourn, cry and suffer. It could not work the way she hoped it would; letting them see the good – and appropriate – moments of her life. And if they were always able to watch, would they never find peace?

Glinda winced when an ant crawled up her arm. Jerking up, she flicked her hand repeatedly, unable to get rid of the animal she knew was able to bite her. With a suffocated whimper, she rose to her feet, noting to have sat directly next to a nest, brushing down her dress.

"Are you okay?" Avaric returned with both hands filled with dandelions. A single shiver travelling down her spine, the blonde nodded. Smiling at his wife, the King of Oz balanced the flowers on one hand, picking one out to show the chain he had been making, gently flinging it up to arrange it on the young witch's head. Glinda felt her heart warm, taking off her own crown to fix his tiny gift. She laughed when he started eating one of the blossoms on his palm, grinning sheepishly and nibbling a second.

They walked back to the train station, having decorated the gravestone with the flower crown. Eating lunch on the train, the couple was surprised by a messenger, bearing dreadful news of the Vinkus, informing about an officer of the army coming by the following day.

Hardly sleeping, they kept their doubts to themselves, snuggling into the huge bed in their chamber, awaiting the next dawn with unease in their stomachs – Elphaba's notes unsettling them further.


	107. Chapter 107 - The Vinkus I: King

**Sorryyy for the delay! I also apologise in advance if I can't keep updating daily, but I'm struggling a little with the time to write the upcoming chapters. I've already re-written this one three times now...**

 **anyway, thank you for your patience and thank you SO MUCH for your reviews! I honestly don't know what else to say; you guys are to kind!**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

Hurrying down the throne room, Glinda went through the already open double doors, where she saw Avaric discussing with a serious expression. They had received urgent mail and reports, mostly about the Vinkan clans' affairs that were getting out of hand – without the time to read them all. Not only were they going at each other's throats, but unscrupulously fighting the men stationed in the nearest settlements who were 'watching' the situation.

"Out of the question," Avaric said, meeting the guard's slightly concerned gaze, "I will go myself." Glinda looked at him, her eyes pleading and questioning at the same time.

"I'm coming with you." She insisted – not sure what exactly she was agreeing on –, to which he slowly shook his head.

"Bubbles, no. I will go by myself; if we turn up there with a whole army, they won't trust us." He started, but the blonde had already set her mind. "You should stay here and take care of yourself." He urged, lowering his voice. Huffing the blonde did the same, though her tone came sharply. Another guard entered the parlour, bowing, then turning to the previous one, reporting news.

"I'm pregnant, not disabled." Glinda pressed, seeing Avaric swallow. Luckily, the men were not listening.

"But-"

"If you're going, so am I." She decided, not allowing another protest. He opened his mouth to do just that, when they froze, overhearing the report.

"…was overrun and left with broken bones for the animals. We could not get near enough to help him or put him out of his misery…" the solider retold with bitterness in his voice. He was shaking, vision glued to the ground.

Glinda's eyes almost fell out as they widened at the report. She heard Avaric inhale sharply, seeing his eyes being closed as he was making a thoughtful face. The guard waited for the decision his superior was making – though more expecting to receive orders from the blonde than from the hardly accepted king. With a pleading and urging glance, hazel met sapphire, but the blonde was prepared and set her jaw, returning it with determination. Sighing in defeat, Avaric addressed the guard.

"We will leave immediately." He informed, to which the man bowed and left, alongside the disturbed soldier. "Are you sure you want to come? This will not be pretty…" he turned to the young witch, who frowned uncomfortably, though she was clearly not ready to give up, "You don't need another trauma…" he tried again, taking her hands in his and raising them to kiss her fingers.

"I'm coming with you." _To hell if I must!_ Glinda returned, holding his arm as they went into their bedroom to pack their luggage.

They ignored the other mail from the Vinkus – as they were going to the source of the problem, anyway –, as well as Elphaba's notes on the prophecy and the letters she received from Sheltrop or the Ozma search party.

Stacked up with clothes, food and beverages, as well as the blonde's travelling tent and provisions for the military men accompanying them, they set forth for the Vinkus, past Kiamo Ko and into the mild climate of the Thousand Year Grasslands.

* * *

"They are called the Scrow and as you have heard, recently began a war with the Yunamata, who live further south." The royal couple nodded while the informant explained everything he knew to them. The carriage rocked heftily when they travelled over pathless terrain. It was their fourth day of travelling, the sun already having passed midday a long while ago, on its way to melt with the western horizon. "We neither know the reason of their hostility, nor are they known to generally be this aggressive. The tribes usually keep to themselves, avoid strangers, but hardly ever repulse them." The man said, holding on to his hat, jumping up and down from the bucking carriage.

"There is no reason for them to fight, is there?" Glinda dared to ask. She would normally nod and let Avaric ask the questions, knowing he would come to conclusions faster than her.

"At least none we know… if it were a matter of tribal disturbances, we would not interfere, but the war has come to the point where they attack innocent village people, steal their cattle or even make human as well as animal sacrifices." Glinda grimaced, and the informant only nodded gravely. "None of the tribes have permitted us to interfere; whenever we do, they take revenge. The army is insecure, but riled up, so be careful, your Majesties." He concluded, to which Avaric nodded thoughtfully.

"Have they ever tried to negotiate? How do the soldiers proceed?" He asked, his eyes narrowing, which Glinda new meant he had an idea already.

"Invade. We send an average sized battalion into the fields and demand a stop of their brutal actions."

"Threat? You threaten with attacking?" Avaric asked, giving Glinda a hint about where his pondering was going. Uncomfortably shifting in his seat, the informant noted the sharp tone, understanding as well. He nodded.

"They," he put emphasis, "do, yes." He confessed, clearly not wanting to be associated with a solider. Avaric narrowed his eyes further, glancing out the window at nothing in particular, thinking. Glinda watched him, taking his hand for emotional support, unsure if she wanted to know his plan. Squeezing it back, he relaxed after a moment, giving her a reassuring glance, offering a smile.

Soothed by her husband not getting too carried away, Glinda smiled back, if only weakly. She was scared, hoping for their ride never to stop – though after four days of travelling, it was getting weary.

About another hour after having passed Red Windmill, Glinda tensed, wondering if she had imagined the screams over the noise of the wheels on the stones. Feeling Avaric's grip tighten, she guessed not to have been wrong. They exchanged a glance as the soldiers shouted orders a carriage in front of them, when suddenly the horse reared up with a shocked whinny.

Glinda yelped, feeling Avaric's arms around her when the whole carriage staggered. It turned over, collapsing, skidding down a slope. She screamed, pressing herself into her husband who groaned from the impact. The wood splintered. The door flung off; the walls being ripped apart. Another panicked whinny came from the horse, which was already visible through the shattered remains of the carriage.

They rolled downhill. Crashing against stone, sliding into a trench, burning and bruising their backs. Then the noise died down.

The carriage had stopped.

Panting, Avaric kept Glinda close. He was pressed against what had been the ceiling corner of the carriage the blonde on top of him.

"Shit!" He cursed, hissing in pain when they got up. Shoving planks off her, he waited for the sorceress to sit up. Following his gaze, Glinda gasped, covering her mouth upon spotting their informant next to them, a puddle of blood leaking from the back of his head onto the boulder they had crashed upon. Shielding her sight with his hand, she felt her husband hug her close as she tried to ban the image of the lifeless man's distorted expression from her mind.

"Easy now…" Avaric hushed, slightly tightening his arms around her. Alarmed by his tense tone, the blonde lifted her head, hearing the crackling sound of pebbles raining down the slope. Gazing upwards towards the sun, three silhouettes blocked out the light, bows in their hands.

Avaric slowly rose, cautiously keeping his eyes on their attackers who took aim. Glinda shook from head to toe, feeling him tremble against her. Her blood was running cold, heartbeat so fierce, it hurt and made her think she would go deaf by the pounding in her ears.

The man on the right groaned when there was a sudden shot, striking him. More shooting ripped at the tension filled air. The three tribal men fired their arrows above the royal couple across the ridge, towards the guards attacking them.

"No…" Avaric breathed, raising his voice, "No!" He exclaimed, pulling the blonde by her hand up the slope. Glinda stumbled after him, clutching her wand in her other hand. Panting, she stood behind Avaric, who yelled at the men to lower their weapons.

"But Sir-"

"Now!" The king bellowed. The soldiers – some of them already on the ground, the formation they had hastily formed around the couple hardly standing anymore – exchanged unsettled glances, but did as they were told. A moment later, the enemy's firing ceased.

Time seemed to have stopped, tension clinging to the air as if trying to sew everyone's throats closed. Slowly relaxing a little, Avaric held his arm out to the side, motioning the men to protect Glinda, who seemed frozen on the spot. Tightening her grip on her wand, the sorceress watched as her husband stepped forward from the cluster of the remaining soldiers, waiting. Her eyes darted from the men above the ridge that were still standing to her side, towards the forest Avaric was advancing – the last distance to Scrow territory.

The silence was suffocating. He stood still for almost a minute, until – from the cover of the bushes – a man emerged.

He stared at Avaric, narrowing his eyes. His skin was almost salmon coloured, tanned and scarred all over – his sparse dress code of animal skin revealing them. The second the dark-haired man had appeared, the trees rustled and from the shadows, more and more Scrow showed up. Eyes burning through the vines and leaves, they slowly crept closer, weapons in hand.

"We come in peace." Avaric started, his voice calm and clear. The strange man narrowed his eyes, staring from him to the cluster of soldiers where Glinda was standing. His dark eyes pierced through her and she shuttered. With a wave of his hand, the man called forward another member of his tribe, who quietly spoke to him.

"Want not you here." The second man called over to Avaric from the few meters they stood apart. Avaric seemed to consider the words for a moment, then asked for their leader. One of the men on the side started whispering to another, while they all began to unsettle, throwing hostile glances. Glinda did not like how they were closing in on him, a half circle trapping her husband in their midst, steps unheard, movements swift and alien.

One man shouted something in a foreign tongue and others joined in, drawing their weapons.

"Please, we came to negotiate." Avaric pressed, his voice unwavering but his hands shaking slightly. The rioting man stepped forward, his sickle-shaped blade in both hands, threatening Avaric with words, she did not understand. Glinda trembled, listening to the king repeat his request more calmly, when the other men joined in.

"Only kill. We want not you here." The translator spat, and the tribe joined in.

"We don't want to fight. All I want is talk." Avaric repeated, but the man who had started to probably insult, lunged his weapon, yelling something the blonde interpreted as 'go away' or 'liar' or something. Yelping, she winced when the tribal man struck. She had to look away. The soldiers around her gasped and after a moment of dead silence, the tribe started to whisper. When she raised her head, Glinda gasped herself, eyes wide.

Avaric had not moved one millimetre, blood dripping from the blade his surprised opponent held.

"Why move not?" The translator pushed the attacker away, who was too confused to object.

"I am here to talk. I don't want to fight." Avaric calmly repeated, blood dripping down onto his feet. The translator murmured to the man next to him, who's words rolled off his tongue so quickly, Glinda could not even detect any breaks or structure. After another moment, the half circle moved apart, clearing a path for him to pass through, heading into the woods, where the sun bathed the trees in a warm light as it crawled down the horizon.

"Wait!" Glinda exclaimed, fighting herself out of the soldiers, trying to hold her back. Avaric turned, his face showing sheer panic when the tribal men raised their weapons again, aiming for the blonde. Holding out his arms, he shielded her from possible attacks, but only a couple of arrows flew, sticking in the ground behind where her feet had just been.

Panting, the young witch stared at her husband. Blood was dripping down his face from a gash on the lower half of his cheek, continuing down his collarbone and chest, until the beginning of his thigh.

"Go with the men, back to-"

"No! I'm not leaving you." She hissed back, holding onto his arm, ignoring the narrowed eyes from all sides. "Avaric…" she pleaded in a small voice, her eyes huge pools of concern. He shook his head, but she would not let go. Pondering for what seemed like eternity, no one moving or even daring to whisper around them – seemingly not even breathing – Avaric tested his wife's eyes.

"Retreat." He called over her head, lowering his voice as he told her to leave her wand behind. Noticing the suspicious glances on it, the blonde slowly lowered it, leaving it in the dry dirt, where she hoped for a soldier to pick it up for her later.

Hesitantly, the men followed the order, stepping back and aiding their wounded to walk back, collecting what was left of the carriages and provisions. Avaric gave Glinda a last, testing – more urging – glance, but she returned it, not yielding for one second. Inhaling deeply, he nodded, then turned to face the translator.

"Please, lead the way." He asked, politely bowing his head.

* * *

They walked in complete silence. Glinda noticed with unease how her own steps were a lot more audible than the tribe's, not rustling with leaves. Holding Avaric's hand, the blonde could feel his own racing pulse against hers, tightly keeping her fingers linked. They would not let go, shaking lightly, but unwaveringly staying together. They were neither prepared, nor equipped, having nothing but each other and a fleeting hope of peace – at least survival, to begin with.

The trees offered dapples of fading light, cloaking them into growing darkness. Keeping her gaze straight and breath silent, Glinda followed the translator and another man, feeling eyes on her from all sides – the men creeping through the bushes around them instead of using the barely visible path.

After what seemed like hours of walking to her, the forest cleared, and the uneven path lead down to a camp, bordering an enormous field. With the moon not having risen above the veil of clouds, the area was pitch-black – no city lights detectable anywhere to give the usual comfort of not being alone in the world. All she could make out was a huge fire, surrounded by spookily moving figures.

Every sound seemed to stop when the tribe wandered into their camp with the freshly caught newcomers – all except the cracking of the man high flames, insect chirping and a bird's screech that could have been the one of a murdered human.

Glinda swallowed, feeling even more watched. She tried to make out the figures in the darkness, glaring at her from the sides of their – what she assumed to be – tents. A shiver travelled down her spine and she had to focus in order not to whine. Standing closer to Avaric, the blonde trembled in fear, not knowing what was going to happen. Her head spun with the stories and reports she had heard before, almost making her jump whenever someone moved in the shadows.

To her surprise, they were offered food – mostly meat or roots – as the translator told them to sit. Around the fire, more and more men gathered, all sparsely dressed and scarred, their faces grim and eerie with only flickering flames illuminating them. Voices would whisper in a foreign tongue, piercing them with glares.

Glinda hardly ate. She did not look around much either, not daring to meet anyone's eyes. Shoving the meat in her wooden bowl from one corner to the other, her stomach twisting and gastric acid crawling up her throat – caused by her pregnancy, her fear or simply the view of the blueish meat. She glanced at Avaric who quietly ate the portion he had been given, obviously careful to mirror the way the Scrow ate and behaved. Unaware of the vigilant eyes on her, the queen swapped her bowl with her husband's empty one.

"Sleep you." Said the translator after the tribe started to get up and scatter in the darkness of their camp. Nodding, Avaric thanked the man for the tent they offered the couple, holding the front lash open for the young witch to crawl in, the strong but pleasant smell of the leather welcoming them. The inside was too small for Glinda to stand upright, so they knelt on the dry ground, silently listening to the fading steps, accompanied by a few voices from outside, discussing heatedly in their own language. After a while, even the fire crackling died down and the buzzing of nightly insects constantly filled the cool air.

Glinda could not see his face – or anything for that matter –, so she leaned her back slightly against Avaric and he understood after a brief moment, unlacing her bodice. Since they had come without their luggage, the blonde decided on sleeping in her undergarments in order to keep her dress at least a little clean, being wrapped into the warm fabric of her husband's shirt immediately – his scent slightly calming her. Luckily, the Vinkus was by far warmer than the Emerald City – or any territory for that matter – the fire having warmed the air inside the tent as a relief of the cold, hard ground.

She could hear Avaric getting rid of his trousers, folding it to offer her something that was at least comparable to a pillow, supressing a groan of pain as he laid beside her, accidentally bumping his head on hers, apologising quietly. Glinda crawled closer again, smelling the blood on his pants as well as his shirt.

"Let me heal you." She whispered, but felt his hand take hers before she was able to search his body for wounds.

"We cannot upset them by using magic." His voice was hardly more than a breath.

"Avaric," she tried to plead, but sighed in defeat at him kissing her palm. Exhaling deeply, the blonde found her breath still coming shakily. More than once – if not the whole time through – she had been scared to death that day, her heart still racing. Feeling an arm around her waist, Glinda let him lower her down – though not without having cleaned the dried blood on his face using the water from the small flask they had been given, snuggling into him afterwards for comfort.

Avaric's heart was as nervous as her own, but his breath steadied after a while. The young witch tightly wrapped her arms around him, pressing him to herself by his shoulders, feeling his own enclose her upper back and head, as if to shield his love from an attack. Arms and legs holding the other close, they eventually drifted into a light, restless sleep, admitting too many thoughts, wincing at every wild animal's noise, rustling of trees or faint voices.

* * *

 _With quick steps, Avaric followed his parents down the stairs, finding them in the entrance hall already. He could not believe them having invaded the Emerald Palace and pursued his sister – whatever her distress was. A servant lowered her head as if apologetic, avoiding to look at him or his parents, uneasily shifting next to the dining hall._

 _His father turned before reaching the door, which a guard was ready to hold open, having noticed his youngest son to be following them. He screwed his nose up, grunting sneery in his throat._

 _"What do_ you _want?" He asked, jerking his chin up shortly in a superior motion. Avaric's expression remained unimpressed and he spoke plainly._

 _"Make sure you leave."_

 _"I'm not taking_ your _orders." The Margreave growled, taking a couple of steps towards the young man, narrowing his eyes at him._

 _"They're her orders, so you'd do best to follow them." Avaric gave back, not even feeling the need to stress her name, knowing his father to be following authorities almost blindly. He stood his ground when the old man closed in on him, one eyelid twitching with anger already. He narrowed his eyes, staring his son down._

 _"Are you manipulating her?"_

 _"What I do is none of your business, and no, I do not manipulate her." The youngest of the Tenmeadows sons coolly retorted, emotionlessly returning his father's stare. "Leave or I will throw you out." He almost hissed, lowering his voice slightly, the fire stoking inside of him as well. His father only snorted, lifting his chin again and taking a step back._

 _"I see that brain of yours is still too tiny for your big mouth to comprehend." He nastily commented, almost laughed. Almost. It was more of a slowly penetrating blade, perforating skin layer by skin layer. He waited. Forgetting not to roll his eyes, Avaric set his jaw._

 _"Funny, coming from someone who lacks said organ entirely." He dryly responded, being grabbed by his collar within an instant. He hardly winced, knowing to expect his father's tendency to become physical – he had already received one hit across his face, the only thing bothering him about it being done so in front of another servant and guard. That, and mostly his worrying love upstairs._

 _"You bastard!" The Margreave grumbled, his voice rough and low like a thundering weight, dragged across thin, vibrating metal._

 _"You wouldn't dare beat me up in front of them." Avaric narrowed his eyes, half hoping he would, half praying he would not. It would be satisfying to have the man he had to call his father arrested or at least dragged away, but he could already not stand the look on Glinda's face when he would come back._

 _"Just watch me, you son of a-"_

 _"Yes?" Avaric's eyebrows rose tauntingly, knowing his mother to be overhearing their every word. The older man's fists tightened around his son's shirt while he growled another insult._

* * *

Avaric winced back to reality after having lost the fight of falling asleep, being captured in a memory instead. Blinking into the blackness of the night, he realised the sound having pulled him back to reality to be of an animal. A growl, no, a grunt – or was it a low trumpeting? He could only imagine an animal of such a size that would make those sounds, never having been to the Vinkus and only having read about its wildlife in books.

He held his breath when Glinda shook against him, waking up from her own whimpering, probably having incorporated the sound into her dream. Her shoulders jerked, and she clutched his tightly, burying her face in his chest. Exhaling slowly, he embraced her even more firmly, her pulse fiercely beating against his own through their torsos.

Caressing her back, Avaric managed to calm the young witch at least a little, their breathing becoming steadier. The air was slightly damp, smelling of hardened mud or dewed over dust. Insects overtook most nightly noises, but the couple startled awake whenever there was another sound – of an animal or simply imagined danger – dozing off for just a few minutes before cringing awake once more.

Holding her close, Avaric embraced his wife tightly with arms and legs, resting his chin on top of her head for the much-needed comfort they were not granted, allowing Glinda to find sleep. He pressed a kiss onto the top of her head, praying for at least an hour of rest for himself.

He had managed to get them into the Scrow's camp without violence. Now he only needed to get them out again.


	108. Chapter 108 - The Vinkus II: Gone

**Hello there!  
I apologise for the long wait and in advance for probably an even longer one... school starts next week for me and that means a lot of driving and little free time... I'm sorry for taking so long, I hope you'll like it still and stay tuned!**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews, too! (Looking at you, Ari ^^)**

"Eat." Glinda tensed, her sleep-deficient mind only realising the woman to have spoken their language after some heartbeats. The blonde hesitantly reached out for the bowl, accepting the offer. She stared down into the lumpy stew, her appetite not having returned since the attack from the day before.

The camp had awoken with the sun. Glinda and Avaric had exchanged insecure glances and dared to come out of their tent, not wanting to seem rude by sleeping in – neither had slept a lot anyway. Her formally white gown was covered in dirt and earth, moist until her knees as she had to sit on the ground in the circle, they had lit their fire in the last night.

The blonde felt more than uncomfortable – she was standing out in every way. Her clothes were the lightest, the longest and the most formal. She was the cleanest, the least scarred and most of all, she was white. She had always known that she was exceptionally pale, but in comparison to the Scrow, she was a beacon of light. Even Avaric fitted in better with the tribe, his skin slightly tanned by the hours he spent outside, scars covering his body.

Sitting close to her and adapting to the custom cross-legged sitting, he had received a much smaller portion from another member, which he calmly forced down his throat, being too closely observed for changing his plate with hers again. Coolly ignoring the gash down his left side – his clothes betraying the wounds with cuts and blood stains –, he was keeping a serene expression, though Glinda knew he was as uneasy as she was. Perhaps he was more worried about her than himself, but both were without doubt still afraid.

"Eat." The sturdy woman repeated, pronouncing the word with a slight accent, unwaveringly looking down at Glinda. Swallowing, the blonde turned back to her meal, trying not to stare at the awakening tribe, attracting her attention by standing out from her usual surroundings.

The Scrow were leather-skinned, had protruding eyes and wide hips. Some had marks across their bodies, making the sorceress wonder whether they were tattoos or merely temporary body paint – and she wished to have asked more Vinkan customs of Fiyero. They almost sneaked around their own camp, throwing their visitors glances and disappearing again – much like hunters keeping track of their prey's migration, the blonde thought.

"Eat for two you." Glinda whipped her head up, understanding immediately what the Scrow woman had implied. Her blue eyes grew huge and she stared for another few heartbeats, unable to fathom how she had given herself away. Avaric choked on his food, making her aware of him having understood as well. The woman laughed out loud – a rough, low voice rumbling from somewhere below her throat –, glances flashing over to her and whispering coming from every direction. She nodded her chin at Glinda, motioning her once more to eat, then turned with a friendly spark in her eyes, disappearing between the temporary sleeping places.

"How…?" The young witch found herself breathing, blinking after the woman, then cleared her throat and began eating the surprisingly not too disgusting stew – sorting out the pieces of meat she could find, leaving them for her husband, gulping down the ones she forgot, apologizing inwardly. The taste was fine, although she was not used to meat anymore, the consistency bothering her. _And I thought they were hostile and… brute._

"She's right, you should eat." Avaric said after a while, sipping his own in between of a meal and beverage, finishing before her. "We need to apologise… whatever it is the men did here, it had to be terrible."

"But the soldier that was over-"

"Look at them, Bubbles," Avaric said in a quiet voice, leaning his knee closer to hers, "they're _terrified_." She lifted her gaze, noticing how when the panicked glances darted over to them, the Vinkus natives immediately averted them again, going their separate ways, walking in large circles to avoid their visitors. "Whatever this is, it is neither a fear of the army, nor a simple dispute of clans…" Avaric concluded, his eyes meeting hers, flashing down to her stomach before catching hers again.

"I'm fine, don't worry." She assured, setting her half-eaten meal down to cup his face, not allowing him to turn away again. "Avaric…" she softly soothed, kissing him. He blushed like he rarely did anymore, and she knew he was insecure with the dozen pairs of eyes on them. She could feel them as well, wondering how the Scrow labelled such a display of affection. "I'll be right back." She announced, getting up and resisting to brush her dress off.

Knowing Avaric was assuming her to relief herself and return shortly after, Glinda went through a row of tents, bowing her head politely whenever she saw someone – who immediately avoided crossing paths with her.

* * *

They sat in front of their tent for the entire day, not wanting to appear mysterious and stay inside. For only being spring, the sun was warming them more than sufficiently and the blonde was beginning to understand the sparse clothing of the native people.

She had used water to at least clean the cut down her husband's side, resisting the urge to bubble a wasp that flew by – hiding behind Avaric instead.

They thought to have seen the translator once, though they were not sure – so far, the people almost looked the same to them. It was as if they had entered a new world, having to start over with their own, as well as other's social statuses.

Unlike the more 'civilized' nations in Oz, the Vinkan tribes – at least the Scrow, as they learned and observed – were rather unbothered by overtaking roles that would be labelled 'typically female' or 'typically male'. Women mostly took care of smaller children, but they went hunting as well, age hardly being a barrier, either. Everyone helped in equal parts to support each other, bring in food and keep the camp in a good shape.

Not one person dared talking to them, probably not only because they did not speak their language. Glinda and Avaric hardly spoke to one another either, retreating to supply wordless comfort by staying close.

* * *

The sun went and came two more times until the clan grew more accustom to their visitors, picking up the fireside dances they had witnessed before entering camp three days ago. Fascinated by their movements and sounds of drums, strings and other strange but interesting instruments, the blonde forgot to be afraid for a moment, glad to be watching.

"You talk no." The translator surprised the couple, appearing as a dark figure from the side of their tent, two more figures with him. Glinda tightened her arm around Avaric's, who seemed to be at a lack of words. "Why come?" The man went on upon not receiving an answer.

"Uhm… we didn't know where you were and didn't want to-"

"What want you?" The translator cut in. Avaric thought it over, and his wife noticed how the entire tribe became quiet, ceasing their rituals. The king's chest rose against her side as he prepared to speak.

"We have come to try and stop the fighting between you and the villages near Red Windmill. We don't know what the dispute with the Yunamata is, but-"

"We want no speak Yunamata!" The man burst out, growling at Avaric, the people behind him joining in. A shiver shook Glinda when the hostility returned, the figures in the growing darkness starting to whisper and disappear. She listed closely to them, something about their way of handling the intruders feeling familiar to her. They were scared, sort of restless and always hiding away. Could it be magic or the royal couple's appearance that caused their fear?

Awkwardly leaving the couple behind, the men disappeared into the tent rows of their camp again. Avaric whispered to Glinda to go to sleep, getting up and going after the translator, calmly asking to be given the chance to explain himself. They vanished in the darkness of the night, so the blonde reluctantly crawled into the tiny tent, not caring about undressing anymore.

Huddling on her side, she waited for over half an hour until her husband returned, receiving nothing but a discouraged shaking of his head and a sigh, cuddling her close and joining her in another attempt to sleep.

* * *

"I'm going hunting." Avaric said the next morning after having talked to the translator again. Glinda frowned, tilting her head at him, carefully tracing the cut down his cheek like she did every day.

"Hunting?" He nodded seriously, seemingly in a hurry.

"I really want them to trust us, and I think we're heading the right way…" he started to explain, taking her hand on his cheek in his. "Just stay here and be safe, okay?" He gave his most encouraging glance, and she returned it, knowing he was doing right to follow his instincts. When it came to the task at hand and not talking to ministers, Avaric was a very capable king – probably more than she was a queen.

"Okay." She nodded, just as determinately, kissing him before he went off to join the men on their dear-like riding animals – something between an elk and a deer; sturdy enough to be ridden and nimble enough to cover any kind of terrain. _Good thing you can ride…_ She thought to herself, knowing she would have only been in the way.

* * *

Sipping the closest thing to an herbal tea she had seen in a week, the young witch leaned back – only to remember that she could not, as their tent consisted of leather alone. Pondering about what to do – and the fact that there was something too familiar about the tribe's behaviour she knew from herself – the blonde's thoughts went back to the woman from earlier.

It had been the same one to notice her pregnancy on the first day, having noted the sorceress' morning sickness and offered the soothing beverage. Frowning against the morning light, she got up after finishing the tea – and getting rid of it again – taking a small tour around the camp in the hope of finding the Vinkan.

* * *

Avaric cursed inwardly when wincing again, having stepped onto a sharp stone. He kept from making any noises, doing his best to stay quiet as he bare-footedly followed the Scrow hunting party. He was used to the forest, almost having grown up in it, but the territory of the Vinkus was too different from his usual environment. He felt almost out of place; like an amateur or a peasant – though in this case more like a spoiled, nature-foreign aristocrat.

They had ridden out into the field for half a day – as he estimated – only stopping in a small, jungle-like forest with an alga-stricken pond for their mounts to drink. The tribe had taken a long time to consider giving one to him and in the end, he had shared with an experienced hunter, her sitting in front and holding the reigns.

The moist air reminded Avaric more of the forests he was used to, and he suppressed a sigh when the Scrow moved towards the open field again, sneaking carefully to catch sounds of animals. He knew it was up to him to gain their trust, trying his very best to be alert and of help, though he was mostly only in the way. He was on edge with the thought of Glinda being pregnant, unable or worry about anything happening or her needing assistance or advice.

He almost ruined the entire hunting trip, when it took an unexpected turn.

* * *

Glinda stared at the darkening horizon, having lost count of how often she had already readjusted her legs. Sitting in front of the couple's tent, she had waited for almost an entire day for her husband to return, growing anxious. The sun had just set, the mild blue sky darkening by the minute.

Her eyes shot open when a young Scrow girl rose to her toes at the edge of the camp, yelling something over to a group of older members. The men and women got to their feet and the blonde followed suit, fidgeting with her hands as she uneasily waited on the spot.

Minutes passed until she finally heard a voice answering from outside the camp, heavy steps slowly nearing. The riding animals stalked through the rustling grass, a large animal the sorceress could not clearly see tied onto their backs, the men leading them around the tents to a small paddock. The suspense was killing her, and she stretched her neck to catch sight of the group in the by now suffocating darkness. Why had he not come to greet her yet?

After an even longer while, the hunting party was helped by other tribe members, unloading the prey, dragging a strangely striped horse after them. One of the women of the group looked at Glinda as she went by, all of them filtering into camp. The young witch folded her hands as if praying, her feet gripping one another, and she stared into the darkness behind the camp for what seemed like an eternity. No one came. Avaric had not come back with them.

Weakly exhaling in disbelief, the blonde shook her head, tears stinging her eyes. She sighed discouraged, her fingers tightening.

"Whe…where's Avaric…?" She turned to the hunters, having to repeat her question several times until she was met with someone who understood. The translator turned towards the group, having sat down and eating after the long and exhausting trip. Nearly stumbling over the prey, Glinda came closer, staring into the by fire dimly illuminated faces, her hope dying like a withered leaf.

More clan members were taking care of the prey, preparing it and sharing with the entire tribe.

"No found. Lions, chase, run." The translator offered her, having listened to the mumbled reports, sometimes asking again. "Gone." He concluded, glancing at her, then averting his gaze. No one else met her eyes. No one talked. The silence was like gas, poisoning her breathing, the clog in her throat constricting it. She whimpered, staring into the darkness, tears soundlessly rolling down her face.

Swallowing, Glinda felt her legs shake, staggering on the spot. Unsure what to do or where to go, she simply stood there, staring at nothing, breathing becoming more and more troublesome. A shiver shook her through, and she slowly walked to the end of the camp, her pace quickening. She ignored the Scrow's glances and instructions she assumed being meant for her. She ran.

Faster and faster, her legs swished through high grass. The fire's light hardly reached her anymore, but she did not stop. Her mind was as empty as it was running wild with scenarios, a quiver shaking her through, breathing becoming more and more problematic.

Clumsily running through the darkness, the blonde almost fell down a slope, being caught by sturdy arms. She did not remember how she had gotten back to her tent, though she did recall being aided by someone.

The tribe was picking up on their rituals – perhaps because they were trying to distract her, perhaps because it simply was their tradition or perhaps because they had forgotten about the King of Oz already. The young witch numbly watched their dances and rituals, ignoring the food she was offered, not caring whether it would insult anyone.

Her thoughts circling mercilessly, she crawled into the tent, not standing the carefreeness around the huge fire. It was chilly, and she shivered lightly as she was alone. _Avaric…_ she squinted her eyes close, hugging her knees to herself. Whimpering, she cried to herself, knowing it was useless to go and search at night.

"Elphie… Elphie, help me…" Glinda sobbed, hiccupping, cramping, "Avaric…" the blonde cried to herself, images of wild animals tearing on her husband running through her mind. She was not sure whether the translator had meant for the animals to have run or Avaric, whether the lions were gone or him, whether they would go and search for him or not.

The incertitude was dragging her into an endless bog of fear and sorrow. She shook her head into the hard ground, trying to rid herself of the brutal images, wanting nothing more than to wake up in her bed and everything having been a dream. At least waking up in the camp with him by her side. _If you exist Lurline, don't make this happen! How could you in the first place? What gives you the right?_

Her throat burned, and her heart ached from the overwhelming sensations. He could not be gone, she told herself, he just could not.


	109. Chapter 109 - The Vinkus III: Found

**Thank you so much for your reviews and sorry for keeping you waiting for so long... I'm trying my best. It's extra long though!**

 **Hope you'll like it ^^**

Glinda awoke when something got stuck in her throat, making her choke. Shooting up into a sitting position, the young witch coughed up what appeared to be a leaf – turning out to be a tiny piece of paper. 'I've sent Fiyero' It said, making tears shoot up into the sapphire eyes, scanning the message. _And what good will that do if he was chased by lions…?_ The blonde sobbed, wiping her dried out, sticky face.

Scrambling out of her tent, she even forgot to flick her wrist for perfectly curling hair – she missed her baths most of all; though Avaric was priority, of course. _Avaric…_ She frowned uncomfortably, trying to keep from crying. Morning sickness was showing compassion, but she felt and heard her stomach grumble. _I'm sorry._ She thought, knowing she was not treating the growing life inside her as she should, wondering why they had gone on their trip in the first place.

The sun had wandered over the treetops in the east, gently, yet warmly melting the shadows away. Most Scrow were out of their tents already, some seeming to awaken only now – the hunters, as she observed – still fatigue from their long excursion. What would she do, now that she was alone?

She had figured out why the tribe was behaving as strangely as they did, but could not fathom why it would be of any help. She was lost. Lost without him. She was no peacekeeper, no ambassador of settling a dispute, knowing there was none. Would she have to return to the Emerald City without having accomplished her goal? Without Avaric?

"Woman." Glinda turned when a broad shouldered, muscular Scrow appeared next to her, scars covering her torso, one ripping through her eye, which appeared to be blind. No one besides the translator and the woman who showed interest in the blonde's wellbeing had spoken to her in her language – or at all.

The woman stared ahead, and when following her gaze, the young witch saw adolescent Scrow saddling up their riding animals, discussing in their own tongue as they mounted the slightly uneasy deer-like creatures – probably having expected gentler or at least more experienced riders. More grunting than humming, the woman with the sightless eye jerked her chin towards the group, pointing her hand into the direction they had gone hunting the day before.

"You will search for him?" The blonde's heart fluttered lightly, and she wanted to ask to come along, disposing of the request. She could not stand being in the way of their skilled tracing abilities, fearing to either delay finding him or finding him at all; finding his body.

The woman merely grunted again, either in affirmation, negation or simply misunderstanding. She joined the group, throwing a leg up with impetus as she mounted, leading the way into the seemingly endless, open field. Glinda watched them disappear in the distance, her legs automatically leading her to the edge of the camp where she stared after the tiny figures.

She debated with herself to go by herself, fly over the fields, but she dreaded her search being unsuccessful as well as successful. She tried to stay hopeful, but knew about the dangers the wilderness of the Vinkus posed, not to mention by oneself at night.

Across the plains, the shapes of a few people moved through the high grass, probably gatherers. The sorceress showed no interest in them or the rest of the clan, surprised when there was a hand tugging on her dress. Turning, she spotted a small child, going up to her knees, watching her with big, innocent eyes. Glinda did not have the energy to smile at it, her own eyes widening when the infant held something out to her.

Slowly, she knelt down to be at its height, receiving the simple straw doll with caution, tilting her head. The boy pulled on her skirt, almost throwing her over as he leaned onto her knees, reaching out for her face with one hand. Tiny, dirty fingers wiped over the fresh tears in her eyes, the young witch had not even noticed – it was almost like a normal condition by now.

She allowed the child to awkwardly wipe her face, not even caring about the dirt anymore, hardly reacting when it accidentally poked her eye. She sniffled quietly, nodding and thanking him in a broken voice, knowing he could understand without truly knowing the translation of her words, the meaning being clear beyond the invisible borders of their races.

* * *

The sun crawled across the sky on its way to its peak without anyone returning from the search party. Glinda had accepted food, forcing it down with disgust at the action of eating itself – the stew being rather tasty, if not too spicy.

The woman that had noticed her pregnancy came checking on her several times, offering body warm, fresh milk of their elks, sometimes trying to animate the blonde to go for a walk – or simply stand up, her words being rather limited. She even sat down next to the young witch, singing what sounded like a nursery rhyme in Vinkan, eyeing the sorceress, who only clutched the doll she had been given, absently staring at nothing in particular.

The Scrow were not brutal or hostile. They were somehow more human than most other Ozians were, their feelings sometimes differently acted upon but no less profound. They were restless and insecure to be sure, but they were not the slaughtering, man-sacrificing folk the soldier's tales spoke of.

"Good trees up?" The woman asked, and Glinda blinked several times, not even having registered her to still be sitting there. She had been debating with herself whether to leave, go back to the Emerald City or rather to Kiamo Ko, avoiding to admit her failure and hide in her best friend's comfort. The only thing keeping her where she was, was the tiny hope of Avaric being found – at least for closure – and the thought of him having wanted her to finish what they had started.

"Uhm…" she frowned against the light when coming out of her thoughts, the sun already starting to hide behind the horizon, "Up trees? Oh, he can climb, I guess, yeah." She muttered a little, nodding when the woman seemed slightly clueless. Explaining as much as she could, the Vinkan retold that the hunters had not found him when searching after the incident – at least that was how Glinda understood the telling – reminding her of how Avaric had never been found as a child when running away, either.

The woman eyed her for a while longer, a compassionate, yet warm smile on her face. She eventually nodded, raising to her feet and saying the Vinkan – or perhaps Scrow – word for 'food' repeating it in the sorceress' language, as she did not know the blonde to have picked up the word already.

* * *

Darkness fell after Glinda had eaten and she almost immediately crawled back into her tent, huddling on her side. The search party had returned an hour prior. Without Avaric. She had not cared for their reports, neither daring to find hope in clues or receive closure about his remains. She did not know whether to stay any longer or finish her task. She did not have any motivation left, wanting nothing more than the comfort of a hug, a good cry and in the best case, an abrupt waking up from the nightmare she was currently living.

Hearing the quiet snorts of the riding animals in the paddock that was not far from her tent, she ignored the nightly noises of the Vinkus, not content enough with her life to be scared for it. Some Scrow started talking outside and she guessed the watch post to be reporting something as they usually did when warning the camp about potential dangers. Hurried steps swished across the trodden in earth, more discussing emerging.

Glinda tried to shut her ears from the turmoil when she froze, listening closely. A new voice had joined them, quietly, hoarsely. Feeling her heart pump fiercely all of a sudden, the blonde feared not being able to hear anything anymore, but her feet twitched seemingly by themselves, making her come out of her tent. _His voice!_

Her thoughts tumbled over one another and she almost regretted calling out his name into the darkness as she stood in front of her tent, but then his voice came again. It stopped for a moment, but she had already spun towards the talking, stumbling through the dark camp, tripping and falling over something.

Panting, Glinda's tears stung her eyes when she heard Avaric say her name, fighting herself to her feet.

"Bubbles-" he had almost reached her, and she could see his silhouette with the torches of the men behind him. Throwing herself at her husband, the young witch cried his name, wailing into his ear as she knocked both over. The Scrow winced back, exchanging glances, but she did not care; not even notice.

"Avaric… Avaric…" sobbing and hiccupping, the blonde clutched his head tightly, quivering from relief when she felt his hands gently caress her back, comforting her.

"Hey…" he breathed, leaning his head against hers, deflating with a long sigh of relief. His arms tightened as he probably needed the same reassurance of having her near, allowing her to stay in his embrace for minutes.

Whispering soothing nothings to her, Avaric finally managed to get his wife to stand up, squeezing the hand with which she fiercely held his, the other wrapped around his arm to be even closer. Glinda did not move further than a few centimetres from him, almost dozing off as he ate in the middle of the night, but not letting him go. They cuddled together in their tent and simply held the other close, stroking the other's hair or back for reassurance, falling asleep without another word needed.

* * *

"They don't sacrifice anyone; they dance around their food to worship it. I think their singing is some sort of thankful chanting to the gods or someone." Glinda retold the next, early morning in a quiet voice, snuggled up against her husband, occasionally sniffling at the memory of being alone – perhaps forever. He would rub her back in reply, sometimes placing a kiss on her forehead when she would not calm down immediately.

"When they hunted, they only spied on an injured animal, actually relieving it from its misery and feeding their own family." There was a brief silence, until she dared to utter her thoughts.

"Avaric?" The way he had spoken had stirred something in her and she tightened her fingers around his muddy, stiffly dried shirt. "Are we a… a family?" The blonde asked in a tiny voice, almost whimpering and whispering at the same time, not knowing how to ask if not feebly. Exhaling strongly, yet shortly through his mouth, the king hugged her even closer, pressing his head against hers.

"Yes, Bubbles, we are. We're a family." He stroked his hand down her back, becoming even gentler. "You and me and Elphaba,"

"You think Elphie's a part of our family?" Glinda started to hate her tone for being as petty as it was, swallowing when she felt his lips brush hers, slightly moving her lower one to sense his presence even more.

"Of course, she is;" Avaric smiled against her, squishing their noses together in order to be even closer for a second, reading her actions like a book, "you two are inseparable." He chuckled, lovingly nosing her cheek without any hint of the jealousy he had once held towards the green witch. Sniffling once, the sorceress relaxed again, breathing more deeply and calming herself.

"I know what's going on with them." She eventually shared her discovery with him, knowing he had already figured the part of them being restless and frightened. Avaric gave a questioning hum, tilting his head towards the lashes of the tent where the first rays of sun peeked through at the bottom. "They're mourning." Glinda disclosed, receiving an affectionate tightening of his arms as he knew her assumption to be based on herself.

* * *

When Avaric asked for a knife after they had eaten breakfast, he was granted it without question or odd looks. Whatever had happened on the day of the hunt, it had earned him a deep respect from the tribe, who started to act trustful around them, some of the older ones – or bolder, young ones – even joining them where they sat.

Both had been offered new clothes – especially since the king's were soaked in dried up mud and greenish water, as well as dirt and sweat. His calf had deep lion's scratches running over them, the pants he had brought ripped. He hid his limping as much as he could, ignoring the wound just like the already crusted over cut down his left side.

Feeling quite exposed, Glinda sat next to Avaric, watching him shave off the stubbles on his face, gently touching a spot he had missed whenever he wordlessly asked, tilting his head at her.

He was wearing trousers that reminded her a lot of the ones he had once worn when she had first started working in the EC, slightly baggy and constricted at his calves, where they ended – only the material being a smooth, light leather, his skin even a tad darker by now. The rest of his legs was wrapped into coarsemeshed bandages, dark and tight until his ankles, hiding the injuries from the hunt.

The blonde had received something like a skirt, tied at one hip, going until her knees and revealing a slit of her entire thigh when walking. She had stuck to her underwear, glad to be offered a top, even if it was only a single piece of the same, dark but smooth leather she had tightly fixed around her bra. Would she not have been as white as she was and able to exhibit more scars, she could have been one of them – though the thought of a blonde, blue-eyed Scrow seemed very far from reality.

Only reluctantly did Glinda let Avaric go with a few men to fetch fresh water from the closest forest, being assured a hundred times that there was hardly any danger involved, no lions or other large predators living there, anyway.

Looking around the camp she was almost familiar with by now, the young witch searched it with her eyes for a certain Scrow, not having had the peace of mind until now to get her questions out. She walked away from the forest's entrance where she had watched her husband disappear in, attentively strolling through camp, eventually taking a guess in the field she had once seen some figures gathering plants and insects. She was glad for the members of the tribe not to be avoiding her anymore, not yet open, but at least nodding on their way past her.

* * *

Almost starting to pant as she had reached the end of the camp, Glinda spotted her target in the nearby field, mostly hidden in the high grass. The blonde made her way down the small slope, halting and clearing her throat a little hesitantly.

The woman turned, smiling when she recognised her guest, nodding her head, which looked a little like it was bouncing and only eventually halting. She had a bag around her waist, collecting sprouts and roots, dirt beneath her nails and on her hands. Like most women of the tribe, she was as sparsely dressed as the men, which was still strange to the young witch, even though she was a woman herself.

"You more eat." The woman's tone went up like a question, and Glinda smiled, shaking her head. Folding her hands behind her back, the sorceress collected her courage. She recalled how Avaric had been exceedingly brave, managing to gain the tribe's trust and insight into their camp. _You can do this._ She told herself, trying to mirror her husband's serenity, which she admired so much.

"I… may I ask you a question?" She began, being as polite as she could. The woman smiled warmly, the skin next to her eyes and around her dry lips wrinkling.

"You moves." She said, looking the blonde in the eyes, "I see you moves, like mother you moves." She explained, knowing what the young witch had wanted to ask immediately. Glinda blushed, not ever having heard anyone detecting pregnancy by the way one moved or walked. Neither had she ever been told by anyone that her way of moving had changed lately. She was amazed by how the woman remembered, the discovery already being days ago.

"Are you a mother?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Oh, I mother. Many mother." The woman nodded again, her head bouncing for another moment. For some reason, Glinda felt peaceful with the older woman. She was genuinely calm, seeming to have all the time in the world, or maybe no concept of time at all. Whatever it was, it eased the blonde greatly.

"Can you… could you maybe give me some… advice?" The sorceress carefully asked, waiting for the older woman to comprehend. Throwing her head back, the Scrow laughed heartily, revealing the few teeth she still possessed.

"Little white girl scare? No scare, is good, all good." The older woman had already warmed up to the unusual visitor, patting Glinda's back with one of her huge hands – though with the strength in her arm she nearly knocked the young witch over. It made her laugh even more, but the blonde joined in, her heart finally settling down a little.

* * *

"There's something else I wanted to ask you… and I understand if you don't want to talk about it." Glinda dared after almost having crossed the entire field and back. The two had walked for what seemed like hours and when coming back into the area from where she could see the fire's smoke in the distance, the sun was already on its way toward the horizon – an endless horizon the blonde had never even imagined in her life as a girl of big cities.

"You good no with man?" The Scrow – Setony'ah, as Glinda had learned – asked in her broken Ozian skills. Her words were round, somehow singing but not completely unpleasant.

"Oh, no, no," the blonde quickly waved her hand in a dismissive manner, "we get along splendidly, he's great, he's perfect, he-" Setony'ah snorted in laughter, patting – or hitting – her counterpart's back again. Glinda smiled a little awkwardly, then resumed to stare at her mud-soaked shoes. "About you; you and your tribe…" she started, her eyes flashing over to the patient ones of the older woman.

"War good no. Yunamata good no at us." She said after a moment, seemingly able to read the blonde's thoughts off her forehead.

"What happened? Why are you at war and what do the villages have to do with it?" Glinda asked, frowning with sympathy, which appeared to ease the Scrow woman.

"Princess dead." Setony'ah began, sighing deeply, slowing her pace. Glinda gasped lightly, her eyes shining with sorrow, to which a small smile flashed over the older woman's lips. For a moment, she looked a lot older than she had just a minute ago, the emotions obviously dragging on her. "Ademura. She Scrow Princess." They stepped over a few roots of the bushes that scratched at their shins. "Ademura good, she beautiful and kind. She… good at all people."

"Righteous." Glinda intermitted, nodding alongside the bouncing of the older woman's head.

"She lot like you. But she dead, know not why." Setony'ah said, shaking her head miserably, looking close to tears. The blonde's eyes widened in shock. "Otokomu say Yunamata kill Princess. Know not, but is … is… believe…"

"It could be possible?"

"Yes. Possible. Ademura young, she no sick, she strong." Glinda made a thoughtful face, the sympathy never leaving her eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Setony'ah. I know you miss her." The sorceress offered her condolences, this time reaching out a hand to place on the old woman's shoulder, who smiled through her grief. The man she had spoken of was presumably the translator or current leader, Glinda assumed, wrinkling her forehead in thought. She wanted to ask how they knew her to be dead, whether they had found clues or seen the body, when they were interrupted.

"Oba!" A male voice suddenly shouted, when seconds later, a grey elk-like deer cut through the grass, halting inches in front of them. "Oba," he repeated, seeming to be addressing the older woman, dozens of words rolling off his tongue, while pulling on the reigns of the animal, which seemed nervous. "Hya!" The man spurred his mount, which almost reared, dashing off, where it joined a group of other riders, galloping through the field towards the mountain in the distance.

"What's going on?" Glinda asked, starting to be unsettled. Even though she did not understand a word of their language, she had noted the hectic tone and sensed his hurry – not to mention all of the men were heavily armed.

"Go fast back." Setony'ah urged, her usually collected voice sounding frightened. Glinda hurried back to the camp – always on guard not to be run over by the men and women who stormed down the hill towards the mountain – helping the older woman whenever she needed.

"Bubbles!" Glinda spun around, her hair swishing from one side to the other when she spotted Avaric. Bare chested – his newest scar still open but crusted over – like the Scrow and seemingly as stressed, quickly meeting her in a hug, stroking down her hair, before she pulled away.

"What's happening?"

"I think there is an attack," he said, while they held onto each other's arms, studying the other for injuries while sharing the news.

"The soldiers?"

"The Yunamata." He informed shortly, when a broad man appeared behind him, a riding animal snorting next to him. "I will go and try to negotiate." He said, nodding his thanks to the man and quickly mounting the unsaddled elk. With one last glance, he kicked his heels, the animal running off instantly.

"Wait, Avaric!" Glinda yelled, holding her hand out, but it was too late. _He doesn't know the reason of their war yet!_ Starting to panic, the young witch looked around for another opportunity to go after him. Scanning the almost empty camp, she saw mothers folding up the tents, urging their children to help gather everything as they started to sneak away into forest.

"You come no?" Setony'ah asked, having witnessed her distress after the brief reunion. Shaking her head almost violently, the blonde did not see any more men on their way, no animal that could carry her to the scene of war – not that she could ride, anyway.

"Setony'ah, have you ever asked the Yunamata? Did they deny being responsible for the Princess' death?" She asked as slowly as her relentlessly shaking voice allowed her. The older woman seemed to think the words over for a moment, then answered.

"Talk no. Fight." She finally said, and Glinda nodded, quickly hugging the old woman.

"Thanks." She said, darting off as she ran from the camp side, jumping down the hill, though her feet never met the ground. _I have to stop them before they shed any more blood!_ She thought, floating in her bubble towards where the men had been heading.


	110. Chapter 110 - The Vinkus IV: Yunamata

Eyes wide, Glinda spotted men on the side of the mountain, gasping upon realising them not to be moving. Unable to identify them as Scrow or Yunamata from the distance, she spared herself the sight. Willing her bubble further upwards, she reached an almost flat area, shrieking upon catching sight of the already ferocious battle, an arrow almost popping her bubble. Men were shouting, animals rearing and crying out, weapon clashing.

Not wanting to witness the scene, the blonde blurred her vision, able to spot her target, nonetheless. She knew him too well. Lowering her bubble, she noticed some of the battling Vinkans to be pausing their actions, staring up at her, resulting in nasty surprise gashes or worse. Someone shouted orders, perhaps to recognise her as a threat?

"Avaric!" Glinda tried to raise her voice above the noise. She shrieked when he turned to find her, an arrow perforating his arm the very moment. Groaning, he winced, falling off his mount. His legs shook for a second when he pushed himself up again. Spinning back around, he grabbed his blade firmly, slicing the next arrow in mid-air before it could harm his mount. Panting, his eyes darted around to find her, when more Yunamata raced down a slope, clashing into the battle.

"Stop!" She desperately tried, hardly hearing her own voice above the noise. There were too many people, too many weapons and animals to trap them in bubbles – and by the looks of it, they would not be held back by bubbles, anyway. Heart racing, aching already, the sorceress forced her mind to focus. _Help me, Elphie!_ She pleaded. Her thoughts were running wild, and she felt her throat constrict when losing sight of her husband in the crowd, trying to spot his riding animal. Gasping, she screamed when an arrow had narrowly missed her, popping her bubble, nonetheless.

Crying out in panic, heart jumping into her throat, Glinda was unable to conjure a new bubble. She gasped again when she felt arms catch her a mere metre above the ground. Avaric groaned in pain, sliding across the rock. Only having been able to catch her fall by leaping, he skidded over the mountain terrain, mercilessly burning his skin away with grazes. They slid even further, coming to a halt when almost reaching the edge.

Inhaling shakily, Avaric forced himself to open his eyes, clutching his wife tightly, tugging her away from the cliff. Glinda stared at him, panicked with his torso and arms scraped up with blood and dirt, immediately lifting his perforated arm.

"Bubbles," he tried to hiss, but the blonde ignored his protests, not noticing the tribes to be stalking them, readying their weapons. Still panting, the young witch quickly broke off the tip of the arrow, taking the calmest breaths she could.

Closing her eyes again in order not to shudder at his loss of blood due to the weapons closeness to his principal arteries, she focused on her magic.

Warmth soon beamed through the insides of her body, travelling up her torso and down her arms with serene, soothing heat, sizzling in her fingers as she pressed them onto both sides of his arm. The holes closed when the foreign object lifted itself out of the young man's arm, leaving behind a small, reddish scar.

Exhaling exhaustedly, Glinda let herself be held by her husband, sitting up as soon as she was able to. Looking past his concerned expression, the blonde saw both tribes having ceased any fighting, staring at her with a mixture of uneasiness, fear and astonishment – mostly fear.

Shaking off her exhaustion, the sorceress carefully rose to her feet, placing a reassuring hand on Avaric's upper arm – one of the few inches of him that were not injured – stepping past his shielding embrace. She investigated the insecure faces of both tribes, able to keep them apart immediately by their clothes, their skin and faces.

"Please, do not fear me, I will not harm you." She started, but Avaric shoved her back gently, tensing when some of the fighters raised their weapons again, as if the affirmation of her not being a Vinkan was automatically making her and enemy – she spoke neither languages.

"You mustn't get hurt, Bubbles, you're a mother." Avaric urged with a pressed voice, throwing glances over his shoulder.

"And you're a father, you idiot." She snapped back, holding on to his arms like she would with his shirt, pleading with her eyes. Feeling every single pair of eyes on them, the two slowly glanced at the tribes, noticing how they were mostly frozen. A few Scrow started to retreat from them, unsure whether to help their previously trusted visitors or shun them, not having decided whether to feel betrayed or not.

Glinda's legs shook slightly, but she ignored it, determined not to fall unconscious. Not just yet. She took a step forward, eyes calmly wandering from one to the other, sympathy shining in them even before speaking up. She took a deep inhale, reassured by her husband standing right next to her.

"Tribes of the Vinkus," the sorceress addressed them, not knowing whether it was the right way to begin, "I declare this war to be over. You shall not harm each other anymore." Her mind raced as she tried to form her words as carefully as possible, finally figuring she did not have to – or should not. They needed to know, and they needed to _understand_ , too. "Princess Ademura of the Scrow is dead." She informed with a loud voice, her head starting to throb.

Gasps stirred the crowd, both sides wincing and whispering, exchanging unbelieving glances among themselves. Glinda took a couple of breaths, her heart seeming to hurt, but she ignored it, taking a small step forward to regain attention. Everyone immediately fell silent, but before she could open her mouth and explain more, there were sobs coming from across from her. Not from the side, but opposite.

With from amazement wide eyes, the blonde watched some of the Yunamata lowering their heads in sorrow and respect, shoulders jerking, sobbing. More and more let their weapons drop, surprising the royal couple greatly by breaking the enemy line and uttering what sounded like condolences.

Avaric and Glinda exchanged equally awestruck glances, waiting for the now both mourning tribes to exchange silent words, though mostly gestures. It seemed as if they did not speak the same language, finding compromises in their gentle gestures, not hiding their feelings for one second as the Vinkan natives hardly ever did.

"They couldn't have killed her." Glinda whispered for only her husband to hear, noting him nod from the corner of her eye.

"They're devastated…" he said, his eyes sometimes flashing from the scene over to the blonde, checking her slowly progressing exhaustion. Frowning with sympathy, the young witch gave him a soothing glance, walking over to a small cluster of mixed natives, offering and being allowed to heal the worst of their wounds. She knew Avaric to be following her every step, feeling his worried gaze in her back, wanting her to stop.

More Scrow and Yunamata gathered, mostly to watch the fascinating display of healing magic, giving them back their mobility, health and spirit. Glinda's vision went black and white, but she shook her head, pushing herself to go on. She staggered on the spot after the fifth wound, but was caught by her husband, supporting her wearing off balance by holding her sides. She blinked her vision clear, her limbs getting heavy and light at the same time.

Only barely hearing what was being said when the tribes asked for her well-being, Glinda closed her eyes, forcing herself to stay awake. The King of Oz once again declared peace, trying to make the misunderstanding clear. Both sides listened, though there were hardly lines that separated them anymore.

The last thing Glinda remembered before fainting was a Yunamata asking her something in a strange Ozian accent, Avaric answering in her stead. She slackened in her husband's protective arms, her from exhaustion aching heart warming at the thought of having him back, having him near.

* * *

Glinda awoke with a slight headache, moving her fingers and toes before opening her eyes to check whether her body was functioning normally. Sighing under her breath, the young witch glanced up at what appeared to be a roof of straw and reeds, meeting in the middle high above her, a circular room of some sort of red clay surrounding her.

Having cleared her vision, the blonde frowned upon noticing her new clothes, bending her chin to her chest. It was a dress that luckily did not reveal her stomach as the Scrow attire from before, a coarse kind of fabric of a by the sun bleached out light brown colour, reaching until her knees, even possessing three quarter sleeves. Apart from that, she noticed, she was not wearing anything, making her frown and steal glances to all sides.

The giant hut was empty, apart from quiet breathing next to her. Turning her head, Glinda caught sight of Avaric, sitting cross-legged with his arms crossed as well, head hanging from having nodded off. The cut down his cheek was almost a scar by now, vanishing beneath a bandage that hid away most of his torso from his chest down to his bellybutton. More bandages were wrapped around his lower arms and through the roughly stitched-up tears of his trousers on his thighs, further bandaging was visible.

Brows softly knitting together in sympathy, the young witch scooted over, resting her head on his lap – only now noticing her hair to be wet. She remembered having scraped her arms in Kiamo Ko, burning like hell, even without touching them to anything, unable to imagine the surging ache he must be feeling with half his body scraped open.

Avaric stirred, frowning as he blinked himself awake. He met her eyes, a gentle smile spreading on his lips, which she mirrored brightly. Exhaling deeply, he ran a hand through her hair, asking for her well-being, receiving a positive hum.

"Are _you_ okay?" Glinda frowned a little, turning on her side to give him better access, taking his hand and placing it back on her head when he stopped. Smiling widely, Avaric obeyed, caressing her sculp while nodding. "Why is my hair wet?" She asked, peeking up at him, only now noticing his to be slightly wet, too. He pushed his free hand through his own hair, shaking a little excess water from his fingers.

"Well…" he rolled his lips inwards, making her even more curious, turning on her back, flashing her lashes at him, to which he chuckled, "you were still unconscious, but they said there was some sort of hot spring near the top of the mountain, like a twenty minute ride and five minute walk, so I… went bathing… with you?" He grinned as if being a child, caught while doing something naughty.

"Okay hold on," Glinda snorted in laughter, fetching his hand back when he sheepishly scratched his nape with it, "you walked me up a mountain for minutes and then… bathed?" She frowned. "Were they watching?" She lowered her voice, glancing around, even though they were alone. Exhaling strongly in amusement, he shook his head, resuming to run his straddled fingers through her hair.

"No, they are very respectful; they left us alone when I washed your hair and so on… though of course, I didn't have your products…"

"Better than nothing; I could hardly stand it anymore, I felt so gross…" Glinda groaned, sighing in relief.

"I washed your clothes, too, you can put them back on – they should be dry by now." He informed, glancing over at a small, neatly folded pile of white, lacy underwear. She smiled, relieved to have her own clothes back – even more since she had not been given anything as a substitute. "We're in the Yunamata camp, by the way," Avaric said when she sat up, decently turning his head as she put her underwear back on, even though he had bathed her before, seen her naked more than once and she was still wearing the dress. She almost laughed out loud, restraining herself to a giggle, pecking his cheek teasingly.

"Did you… shave my legs?" Glinda frowned fiercely, blinking at him with confusion, an amused, yet unbelieving smile spreading on her lips when he rolled his inwards, not meeting her eyes. She rubbed her legs together again, unable to supress a giggle. Throwing her arms around her husband, she vibrated from unsuccessfully suppressed laughter, grinning at his turned away blush.

"They asked for you to heal a child that was badly injured; I couldn't just say no, but I told them that it depends on your condition; they speak and understand very well, mostly." He rambled, avoiding her smirk. Nodding, the blonde turned serious again, tilting her head against his, settling on her heels as she knelt next to him.

* * *

Healing the child had not been too hard, though the young cells took their time to mend, even with magical assistance. The wound had luckily not been deep, but the skin was very thin and hard to heal properly, costing the sorceress quite some time and energy.

She had not passed out, but was glad when they could retire after eating. Oddly enough, the Yunamata did not have fixed times to eat, simply doing so whenever it fit them, their different tasks giving each of them another time management. Their Ozian language skills were almost outstanding, but the blonde wondered where they might have gotten their ancient accent from, since they had their own language.

"And you are sure it was her?" Avaric asked, having adapted the cross-legged position as a habit already, facing a half circle of older Yunamata, some eating, while others fixed and sharpened hunting weapons.

"I can sayen for sure. Princess Ademura dost never refusen a greeting." The man replied. Avaric nodded, putting two fingers to his chin. Glinda watched him with big eyes, always fascinated anew by his intelligence, knowing that if he trusted their word, she could, too.

"But that was quite some time ago… do you see her or the Scrow often? Have you noticed anything happening while hunting? Strange animal's prey or perhaps something near the villages?" He went on, brows almost touching as his mind worked. The Yunamata exchanged glances and words, some in their own language, some in the couple's.

"We doen not seen them often. Disputeth over territory with Scrow, so stayen out of it." Another man explained, slightly less skilled in the to him foreign tongue. They discussed among themselves, Avaric narrowing his eyes as he listened, trying to come up with a reason of the apparently healthy Princess' death. Glancing up at him from the side, his wife knew they had to return to the Scrow for further information, glad to at least have stopped the tribal fighting – unsure whether it would be enough to save the nearby towns.

The royal couple noticed many differences from the Scrow, slightly confused by how everyone seemed to eat whenever wanting to but going to sleep almost as soon as the first Vinkan did. Their huge hut of reeds provided enough space for a third of the tribe, two more for of them for the others creating a triangle around the large fire pit. They did not sleep in any order it seemed, however, separately.

Glinda felt slightly uncomfortable as even married couples laid down by themselves, not knowing whether it would be disrespectful or inappropriate to invite her husband onto her surprisingly not too itchy weaved mat. The young witch stared into the darkness, the silhouette of the Yunamata in front of her being the only thing she was able to make out. The sounds of the night did not scare her as much as they had once, and the climate was not only warming, but almost accustomed by her body already. She still missed a nice and warm meal, her cosy bed and a hot bath.

Freezing shortly, the blonde smiled to herself when her own, silent need was fulfilled, an arm digging itself beneath her waist, another hugging her from above. Leaning her head back to feel his breath in her hair, Glinda took one of her husband's hands, keeping it enclosed underneath her chin as she fell asleep, more than glad to have Avaric near, knowing that they could face every obstacle together. Perhaps not overcome, but face.


	111. Chapter 111- The Vinkus V: Enlightenment

Feeling Avaric's arms secure her on the deer-like riding animal with the long, upwards circling horns, she had almost gotten used to, they rode towards the north. A group of Yunamata accompanied them, the clan either having been confused, embarrassed or merely amused by the couple's display of feelings as they had slept close together. They were endlessly thankful to the sorceress to have healed the infant.

She did not know exactly whether the end of their fighting had been a relief or simply a convenient given, as they did not talk about it much. She did not mind – with which she surprised herself – simply glad about having cleared the misunderstanding and not needing the appreciation. They had come to trust her so much faster than the Scrow, which was a relief in and of itself.

They rode for over half a day, making her wonder for how long she had been unconscious, when suddenly, there were figures nearing. Narrowing her eyes, Glinda tried to block out the sun that was to her left – the west – already, noting the figures to be approaching rather quickly, implying riding animals.

The Yunamata halted their mounts, a formation closing in around the couple, weapons readying. Avaric tightened his grip on the reigns, relaxing again when he identified the green uniforms. Glad for him to have found his voice, as her own was stuck from the sudden excitement, Glinda let her husband inform the tribal members about the soldiers not doing them harm. He gently kicked his heels, coming up to meet them.

The horses skidded to a halt, their riders staring at the couple with huge eyes – seemingly as if encountering ghosts.

"Your Goodness!"

"Your Majesties!" They called out, relieved, almost rejoicing to see the royal couple. Not unharmed, but alive and well enough, at least. They led the way back to their basis in a nearby village after the two had said their goodbyes to the Yunamata, positively surprised by the gifts they received – dried fruit neither of them had ever seen before, clothes and even something that could be a weapon or music instrument.

The soldiers were silent, but Glinda could not help but notice the men to be acting more respectful towards Avaric than they ever had before. Perhaps his interference at the first encounter with the Scrow had finally helped them see his capabilities.

"Thank you." The blonde nodded, more than relieved after having been offered her own clothes – they had stored their baggage and her wand at the camp – going to change immediately. She did not know whether to feel embarrassed or proud when receiving wondering glances at her current attire, more than happy about Avaric having bathed her and her spell for hair saving her good looks. She had a standard to hold up.

The second she had entered the room, she winced back when a note appeared in front of her face. Glinda caught it with a content hum to herself, reading the scribbled 'hey'. Giggling to herself, the sorceress listened for voices, detecting them to still be outside with Avaric, lowering her own, nonetheless.

"Hey Elphie." She smiled slightly upwards, not knowing whether it was right, then unpacking one of her favourite white, flowing dresses. "Do you have a good excuse for me to be coming to Kiamo Ko?" She asked into the empty room, leaning over the note that soon landed on the bunk bed of a soldier, unable to pick it up while lacing the with silver ornamented bodice. 'Don't ever use the name, or someone might come looking' It said, and she nodded, understanding. "Then I guess you'll have to visit me." She smiled, turning quickly when the door opened.

"Is everything okay?" Avaric asked, his forehead wrinkling with a frown from having heard her speak. Relaxing again, the young witch smiled at him.

"Just talking to Elphie." She informed, noting with a smirk how he changed his own clothes a little further from her, knowing the image in the orb would only show the sorceress and her closest surroundings. Gasping when her crown slipped out of her hand, Glinda pushed her lips out in annoyance, having to blindly reach beneath the bed and fish for it.

Listening to the pressed breath her husband gave upon dressing himself with his body still burning from wounds, she did not notice picking up something other than her crown, shrieking at the in dust covered object – mostly because of the dust. It fell onto the bed and Avaric was at her side at once, an equally confused expression dawning over his concerned frown.

Tilting her head, Glinda bent down again to pick up her crown this time, not letting what appeared to be a dagger out of sight. It was the most artistically curved knife she had ever seen, the blade consisting of some to her unknown material, the handle being wrapped into thick, grey leather.

"What is that?" She asked, dusting off her crown before putting it on.

"It looks like… hm…" Avaric stepped away, rummaging through his bag, finding a book. The blonde would have laughed when he took it out, appearing to be prepared for the most random occasions with books, but was too confused about her finding.

"No one in the army uses daggers, right? At least none that aren't metal… is this a toy?" She asked, guiltily cleaning the dust and dirt off it with the tip of the bed's blanket. Avaric gave a thoughtful hum, gasping lightly upon finding something, showing her the page in his book.

"It's a material called 'ivory', which is one of the rarest materials there is in Oz, if not anywhere." He explained, obviously having done his research before, as the book did not give away all the information, he told her about. It had a sketch of a clumsy looking animal on it, stout and huge in comparison to the tree next to it, something hanging off its face while the things that could be ears were at least three times the size of its head.

"Then this is very expensive… why would anyone leave it here?" She asked, tilting her head at the dagger, knowing there was something familiar about it to her.

"On the contrary. The material is not very known, which is why it is not too common in trade. It's made off Elephant's horns; see?" He pointed at the image. "The leather is of an Elephant, too, I suppose, making this very rare… but…" he frowned, closing his book to examine the masterfully crafted blade. "Only the leader of a tribe is allowed to carry it, as it is a symbol of greatness and gentleness. At least that's what the Scrow told me while hunting."

"Isn't the leather the same the Scrow were wearing? I remember the colour." Glinda added, her love for clothes proving to be an important detail, judging from the thoughtful frown on her husband's face. A note startled her, dancing onto the bed, where they both leaned over to read: 'They killed her'.

The royal couple exchanged shocked glances, insecure about the accusation the talented witch was giving them. Glinda knew exactly what she was implying, not daring to even think about it, knowing it was hard to deny the hints leading to that conclusion. Shaking her head, she began to walk up and down.

"That's ridiculous, Elphie…" she started, her voice easily betraying her doubts. Looking back at Avaric, she could see his mind going in similar patterns as hers, denial trying hard to shove the scenario aside. Unsuccessfully.

Sighing, the blonde finished dressing, uneased by her husband's silence, narrowed eyes staring ahead in thoughts. He closed her bag for her, carrying both outside again, taking the dagger with him. Glinda watched him with growing anxiety. If he was to accuse anyone, it could crush the entire reputation he had paid for with his own blood, eliminating any trust and respect it had earned him.

She followed him, hands tightening when she noticed to have forgotten to put the notes into her bag, unsuspiciously stuffing them into her cleavage. Her heart was almost racing, and she cursed at it, not wanting to be as uncertain as she was. She _wanted_ to trust her own men, part of her arguing to simply drop the topic and return home. They had stopped the war; they could just go. Leave behind a mourning but not violent tribe, her best friend's accusation relentlessly circling through her head.

"Your Majesties." A soldier saluted – a young man, perhaps a little older than them, his colleagues even younger. They formed a row, hands straight to their foreheads, not making eye contact, as it was proper. They even wore golden, slim name tags, telling the sorceress that it had been their room she had changed in. Feeling her pulse shoot up, she glanced at her husband from the side, feeling him on the verge of speaking up. He wouldn't dare, would he?

"The carriage is ready, Your Highnesses." The man to the left informed, his eyes suddenly flashing up nervously when the king pulled out his findings. Glinda found herself almost as short of breath as the men in front of her. It could not be true, but their eyes gave them away. They knew the dagger. They knew he was onto them. Still, she could not imagine such young men having murdered anyone, not to say a young girl.

"I," Avaric almost sighed, seemingly disappointed, "found this tribal leader's symbol inside…" he kept himself from narrowing his eyes, his shoulders sinking as he tried to calm his wife, who was desperately clutching his arm, "Did the Scrow Princess give it to you?" He asked, his gaze resting calmly, yet coldly on the three men, who gulped visibly. Glinda could almost hear Elphaba scream at them or merely whisper a 'go, go, go' at the king, sitting on the edge of her chair, orb in hand.

"I, uhm… we…" the first soldier cleared his throat, his feet shuffling in his tight, shining boots, "We, uhm, found it, Sir." He stuttered, the other one lowering his head, while the third stared at the object.

"There was no one here? No Scrow or Yunamata or perhaps you found it after a battle?" Avaric went on, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the different expressions, two of them giving away too much already. "It is a very important artefact to them, as I was told, which leaves me curious…" he muttered, and even his wife had to wonder whether he was playing it or not. He was still such a good actor, it was almost creepy how she was not sure about it being fake or not, even though she knew what he was thinking.

"There was no Princess here, Sir." The first soldier said, his saluting hand trembling against his sweating forehead.

"He never mentioned a Princess." Glinda cut in, making two of the three wince heftily. She felt guilty for accusing them, but her loyalty was to her husband, of course. To him and her best friend, almost making her stomach turn at the reactions. It could not be true; she did not want it to be true.

"We didn't mean to-" the younger received an elbow in his side from his older colleague, who shot him a waring, if not threatening glare at the outburst. The younger one shook, almost crying when giving a pleading glace. The third seemed completely clueless, tilting his head at them.

"We don't know anything about a Pr-"

"Let him speak." Avaric lifted his hand to the older soldier, who desperately tried to save himself, hazel eyes calmly, if not sadly resting on the younger man. He was close to crying, limbs trembling. He grimaced, not knowing what to do, his body language much like Avaric's when he longed to run away from a confrontation with people.

"I… I…" he fidgeted with his hands, daring to look down, completely unable to meet the rulers' eyes. He silently gasped for breath, gulping. With a wave of his hand, the king motioned the apparently innocent soldier to leave, giving the other one a sign to wait a little further away. It seemed to soothe the younger man slightly and he dared looking up, surprised not to be met with rage, but disappointment. He shook his head, miserably frowning lips.

"We didn't know she was important, she could have been anyone…" he sobbed, though it was clear that he still debated with himself, the fact of not being able to tell a Scrow apart from other nations seeming more than unrealistic, "we just… we were…" his fingernails nervously scratched his hands, leaving red marks, "we thought we could… well… we wanted to, uhm… amuse ourselves, after the long training and tiring duties and fighting and all…." he quickened his pace at the blonde's gasp, covering her mouth.

She wanted to exchange a glance with Avaric, but he calmly, almost emptily kept his eyes focused on the man, who was as anxious as he was willing to confess, probably not having been the leader of the action, but a contributor, nonetheless.

They never learned whether the two men had actually raped the poor girl, but her struggle had – even if only accidentally – resulted in her hitting her head and dying of it, still. Glinda felt herself shake at the story, knowing it would be haunting her for more than just a while. She condemned both to a years-long prison sentence in Southstairs, telling the older of the two he should be thankful as she did not hand them over to the Scrow.

* * *

"I know I do not deserve your forgiveness," Glinda sobbed, her heart so heavy, it dragged on her entire ribcage, she thought, "but I beg you not to act upon the grudge I cannot deny you." Her voice trembled, and she inhaled shakily. She could not have gone back to the Emerald City without offering closure to the Scrow, knowing how terrible it was not to have any and suffer with the burden. The tribe members' faces broke her heart, and she sniffled, her wand falling to the ground.

Avaric stared at her with concern, though his eyes were as overshadowed with sadness and regret as hers. The Scrow were dead silent, coldly glaring at her as if she had just laughed at their faces. Sobbing as quietly as possible, the young witch got to her knees, pressing her palms and forehead to the dirty ground, apologising for maybe the hundredth time. Avaric followed suit and eventually, the Vinkans moved.

Some cried as well, others whispered to one another, probably not completely comprehending what had been revealed. She had not named the ones responsible, neither had she mentioned the harassment, but merely confessed the accident to have resulted in the Princess' death.

Setony'ah was the first to move, bowing her head in respect to the couple, who remained on the ground for almost a minute, every soldier of the row behind them copying the gesture in awe of their rulers. The couple was surprised and relieved when the old Scrow woman had debated with her tribe, inviting them to the grave of their Princess. The two followed, bringing the largest flower bouquet money could buy, silently lowering their heads at the gravesite, consisting of an enormous tree with carved in signs neither could read.

* * *

Staring out into the darkening sky where the sun had just disappeared, Glinda sighed deeply. Never would she have expected her trip to take this long and be as tiring as it had been, not only physically.

Turning back around to peek through the window slot at the front, the blonde finally caught sight of the Emerald City Gates after three days of travelling. It had not taken as long as the way to the Vinkus, as their destination was clear, but she was more than exhausted, hoping the slight sting in her stomach to originate in hunger. How she missed the food of her chef, her chambers and the overall developed and hygienic palace.

"Strong like you. Strong and kind will be." Setony'ah had said after their goodbyes, smiling warmly at the blonde, who could not shake the feeling of having made a new friend. Despite the lack of clothing, she had hugged the woman, almost tearing up when the little boy from days ago had offered her his doll again, insisting on her keeping it.

She did not feel more secure about being pregnant – the blessing having reminded her of her anxiety – but for some reason, she found she had come to accept it. Even if she feared what laid ahead, she knew she would at least bear it for the sake of her husband. He deserved it so much more than she could think of, knowing there was nothing worth more she could give him. And she wanted to give it to him.

* * *

Arriving late at night, the two were sleepily, yet excitedly greeted by hastily dressed servants, all more than happy to welcome them back, though a strange hint of insecurity sparked in their eyes. Tension hung in the air. Something unspoken – not wanting to be spoken – lingered around them, crawled after them, clung to them.

Leaving whatever the problem was for the next day – not being long in coming – Glinda sauntered up the stairs, already snuggling into bed in her mind, her still heavy heart warming at the thought of properly cuddling into her love in their own bed. She winced, freezing in the doorframe upon opening it.

Blinking with confusion, the young witch did not even notice the steps of her husband and servants following, blankly staring into the face of a boy. Not older than twelve, she assumed, having gazed out the window, blinking back at her with the same astonished confusion.

"Who's that?" She asked without turning to the small cluster of servants having brought her luggage, uneasily shifting their feet, gluing their eyes onto the polished marble. A light in the throne room flickered and the wind howled up to them from the corridor below, when Lesbet eventually dared to raise her voice.

"Ozma."


	112. Chapter 112 - Despair

"What?!" Glinda almost winced back as if the child had sneezed a deadly disease at her. She blinked repeatedly, all tiredness seemingly slapped out of her face. Turning – more spinning – she exchanged an equally confused and unbelieving glance with her husband, his eyes darting from her to the boy. "But…" she frowned fiercely, watching as the boy neared from the corner of her eye, not wanting to study his face for hints that might prove the theory, "but… Ozma is a girl." She argued like a child, feeling much like one.

It was useless; she knew her argument was failing miserably. It _was_ Ozma. She did not know how or why she knew, but she did. It was as if the evidence was crashing against her, throwing her over like a wave, sucking her into its swirling, untameable void. It was _her_ and yet, there was no _her_ standing in the door of the sorceress room, but a boy.

Insecurely glancing from the blonde to her husband, then to the servants and back, the boy stood still, not having the slightest idea or courage to even start speaking. He was equally puzzled, perhaps unaware of the effect he left the young witch with, though from the looks of it, it was not only her feeling it.

"How about," Avaric finally broke the uncomfortable silence, placing a subtle hand on his wife's back, making her aware but not retreat from her stiff position, "we take care of this tomorrow?" He proposed, not much sounding like a question but rather a plea. They were both exhausted, completely unable to deal with anything that required more brain cells than brushing one's teeth.

Slow nodding travelled through the row of servants, following into the chamber after the blonde had stiffly gone into her bathroom, not daring to throw another glance over her shoulder at the newcomer. She could hear the luggage being put down, Avaric quietly asking Lesbet to be preparing breakfast at a late hour for his wife to rest up.

"I can offer my room for the night - or nights." Avaric proposed, trying his best to smile reassuringly when Glinda had come back out, not having removed her crown as she somehow felt threatened in the presence of the child without it.

"But where will you sleep, Your Maj-"

"Please don't call me that." Avaric gently lifted his hand to stop the old woman, exchanging thoughtful glances with her colleagues after having set the last bag down.

"Here, of course." Glinda cut in, slightly shuffling closer to him, longing to take off her shoes. "He's been sleeping with me for months – I mean in the same bed…" she frowned, circling her palm in an attempt to seem casual. Not that either had been a lie, but she felt the warning stare from her husband from the side, returning it with an innocent grin, watching the blush shoot up into his cheeks. He cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding to look at the servants at all cost. "We're married _now_ , isn't that a custom?" She asked, partly not even expecting an answer.

"Not really, Your Goodness," her title was both being used hastily and gladly, as they knew she would not reject it, "this has always been the Ozma regent's chamber and later, the Wizard's." One of the ladies explained, uneasily shifting her weight as she talked about former Ozmas in the presence of one herself. Probably.

"But they were married, right?" Glinda frowned, forgetting not to appear too clueless or uneducated in the topic of political history in her tiredness.

"After Ozma the Scarcely Beloved had declared herself to be the only one with a private wing, every consort had resided in another part of the palace." The old lady elucidated, affirming Avaric about his assumption of his room having been the one, as it had its own bathroom.

"In any case, my room has its own bathroom and is right next to yours," the king nodded over to the servants, bringing himself to smile at the insecure child through his own exhaustion and confusion, "So if you need anything, help won't be far." He said, swallowing to offer the couple's help as he could probably feel his love not being too fond of the boy.

With respectful nods, the servants retreated downstairs with the strange child, muttering their goodnights. Glinda did not even dare to groan when she collapsed onto the bed, sighing deeply into the sheets while her husband began unlacing her bodice.

"Have they really never noticed you sleeping here?" She mumbled into the blanket, avoiding the topic that burned in both of their minds. Her stomach made a twist, and she grimaced uncomfortably, not wanting to cry over it but feeling like having to do so.

"I wouldn't know." Avaric answered, his voice betraying his thoughts to be far away. He unlaced her corset as well, sauntering over to his bag to fetch a new pair of boxers and shirt to wear for the night, having gotten used to sleep without pyjamas – she was always his reason for new habits, especially when it came to clothing. Glinda groaned under her breath as she lifted herself up again, stepping out of her clothes and brushing over a nightgown, tiredly removing her jewellery in the bathroom.

"Come on…" she tugged on his shirt when her husband passed her in the doorway, not giving in and taking his toothbrush from the sink instead of following. His number one priority, she thought. Curling her lips into a frown, the blonde leaned against the door frame, watching him. "Is it because you don't want to go to the dentist?" She crossed her arms, tilting her head until it was resting against the wood.

Avaric gave an indifferent shrug, but she knew she was right, eventually going back by herself, reluctantly yet gladly crawling beneath the still cold covers. She needed his warmth, though she almost immediately dozed off before he came. She longed for a hot, relaxing bath but knew she would probably fall asleep in the tub, either ruining her skin or drowning.

With Avaric's arms around her, Glinda finally drifted into her well-deserved sleep, too tired to have her thoughts circle, though her dreams did not grant her the same freedom.

* * *

Glinda rolled over to the side of the bed with a lazy moan. Inhaling deeply, she turned again, rolling over completely until she was on her stomach again.

"Come on, let's get up." Avaric encouraged when entering from having gotten ready in the bathroom. Glinda moaned in complaint, rolling over completely once again until her head hung down the side of the bed.

"It's almost touching the ground." She said, moving her head to have the tips of her hair brush the floor. Avaric frowned his lips in amusement, rolling his eyes. She was avoiding to speak or even think about having to cope with their newest – and the way it seemed, not easily if not ever solvable – problem. He nudged her shoulder. "I don't wanna get up…" she nagged with played sleepiness. He sighed, sitting down next to her.

"You can do that at eight, but eleven is not a time to be tired anymore, Bubbles."

"I'm not tired." She returned in a pouty voice. Turning until she was laying on her side, back facing him, she threw an arm over her face. "I just don't wanna get up." Avaric sighed. He started circling his fingertip over her nape, sending a shiver down her spine. After that, she relaxed, focusing on his stroking along her neck and back with gentle lines. He kept caressing her for minutes, listening to her deep breathing.

"Don't fall back asleep."

"I'm not." She pouted, sounding caught. Avaric smiled, running his palm down her back once more, muttering a 'come on'. Glinda saw her chances of rest dwindling, so she turned over onto his lap, hugging his abdomen with her hunched torso and legs. She did not want to get up under any circumstances, trying to delay breakfast for as long as she could. She did not care whether it was rude to keep the child – Ozma or not – waiting; she wanted to stay in bed and recover from her distressing journey. "Don't stop…" she quietly said, placing his hand on her back again. Smiling fondly, he continued to draw lines and circles along her spine, his other hand running through her soft hair.

"Did you…" he started after a long silence, "eat something yesterday evening?" he asked, already knowing the answer, but needing confirmation for his theory. Glinda frowned into his side, lifting her head as she turned onto her back, meeting his eyes. She shook her head, seeming more puzzled than him. Sapphires widened, and she glanced down at herself, eyeing her ever so slightly rounded stomach. Staring at Avaric, he immediately stroked her hair in a comforting manner, not standing the fear that glistened in her eyes.

Glinda turned over again. Flopping onto her front – hiding their discovery –, she buried her face in her arms, glimpsing through them onto the floor. She was terrified, not having needed a reminder of the development of her pregnancy. Didn't people _die_ , giving birth? What if the child would not be mentally or physically healthy? She was hardly able to take care of herself, let alone anyone else. How was she supposed to raise a child, especially if it needed certain assistance?

Squinting her eyes close, the young witch kept asking herself these questions, doubting more and more to be successful at her task. She had never had to think about being a mother this seriously and could not back out anymore.

"Hey…" Avaric softly started, caressing her back and the backs of her thighs as they were in front of him.

"This is all your fault…" came her voice through her barrier of arms, muffled and slightly shaking, "If it weren't for your stupid little tadpole, I wouldn't be this way." Avaric snorted from laughter, shaking his head, though she could not see it.

"And who made me donate those?" He asked, smiling with a spark of amusement in his eyes when she turned to look at him. The smile widened when she continued.

"Can't you have it instead of me?" She kept complaining, falling onto her back, tilting her head his way with a pitiful frown.

"You know I would if I could." He said, leaning down to kiss her between her eyebrows. "But you're the gifted one."

"Tell that to the thing making me _die_ like every month… is this was you wanted?" She angrily addressed her stomach, staring at it with furrowed brows. "Happy you got to do your job now?" She kept on hissing at it, making Avaric laugh. "Can't you hurry up a little?" Her voice became smaller. Sighing, Avaric leaned down once more, lifting the fabric of her nightgown to tenderly kiss her rounding belly. Her skin was hot, but she let out a slightly relieved sigh.

"How about breakfast?" He asked, kissing up her neck to her jaw, hovering with his face close to hers. Glinda narrowed her eyes for a moment. She looked at him, though it seemed she was lost in thoughts, staring right through him.

"I'm gonna throw up…" Avaric grimaced, jumping up, having to wait for a couple of seconds until his vision cleared. When she groaned without any sign of getting up, he slid his hands beneath her, carrying her to the bathroom.

* * *

Breakfast had been the most awkward one she had ever had. No one had spoken, not even the men who were accompanying 'Ozma', having been the ones assigned to the search party, or at least claiming it. Glinda would not even dare asking to be passed something she really wanted to eat, fearing to be the one to break the uncomfortable silence, unhappily keeping her cravings to herself.

She was almost certain that her bed would be overloaded with notes by now, assuming Elphaba to be as surprised by the newcomer as the blonde had been the previous night. If all of those people would be staying and walking around the Emerald Palace, would Elphaba not be able to visit at all? At least she hadn't come yesterday and was caught, Glinda thought, failing to supress a sigh, gluing her eyes to the table, not wanting to know whether anyone had noticed.

* * *

"What do you mean, 'not feeling well'?!" The man with the most prominent moustache hollered at Avaric, while the sorceress dragged herself back up the stairs, feeling sorry for him having to stand up against the obtrusive official. Headache pounding, she resumed her way upstairs, frowning with pity when she could hear her husband stammer an excuse.

He had sacrificed so much to finally gain the people's trust and respect, being stomped into the ground again. The entire staff seemed on edge with the current happenings and the sorceress wondered whether the entire land had been informed about their 'Ozma' having returned. Perhaps they would wait until _she_ was presentable, though Glinda still had no idea about how to solve it. She did not even know for sure if it was truly Ozma, enchanted in some way – irreversible or not – or merely a spell itself that hung to a random child. If so; if they were actually being tricked, then why choose a boy and not a girl?

* * *

"I know, but you should have been here, it was… it was _surreal_ …" Glinda sighed, hugging her legs closer, waiting until a new, hastily scribbled note landed on her wet knees – being the only thing except her head and shoulders to be out of the water. "You think so?" She frowned at the piece of paper, nodding her head ever so slightly to send it back – Elphaba had once complained to be short of paper. "But if she's the prophecy, then why would I have needed it? It's not like I'm prepared for anything…" the blonde sighed, tilting her head upon perceiving steps having entered her room.

With a light groan of effort, the young witch stepped out of the bathtub, quickly drying herself off and flinging a bathrobe around her in underwear dressed body. She had thought about the past happenings – not only in the Vinkus – a lot, setting her mind on making her feelings known. Waving off the note that appeared in front of her, she was met with her husband unbuttoning his shirt, having gotten rid of his shoes and proper jacket already. He turned, the darkening sky from outside hardly illuminating him anymore.

Ignoring his greeting, the blonde pushed him backwards, making him stumble onto the bed. She nodded her head upwards and he obeyed, shuffling towards the headboard, growing insecure when she undid the belt of her bathrobe, flinging it around his wrists to tie them to the pole of the canopy. Avaric gulped.

"I'm sorry, but after all that happened, I need to punish you." Glinda almost snapped, his eyes widening. His lips twisted somewhat concernedly, trying to appear amused when she fixed her eyes on him, straddling his stomach. "Avaric…" The young witch leaned down until her wet hair hung around his face like curtains, her eyes glistening to his great surprise.

They did not show the cheekiness he had expected, knowing that she usually did not only claim him due to her occasional mood swings, but out of lust. They were hurt. Utterly and rawly hurt. Honestly worried, he returned her intense eye contact, not finding any words forming in his mouth – not even his mind. This was not a game to her.

"You…" Glinda sniffled, making his eyes widen, "you idiot…" she leaned back, sitting up, sniffling again, her weight, however light, burning on his wounded flesh beneath the bandages, "you almost had yourself killed for I don't know how many times during the last months…" she inhaled shakily, determined to keep her sapphires fixed on him, hurting him more than she could imagine. Or perhaps she could.

Well aware of her power, Glinda could not help her breaking off voice, her heart as sore as his own at that moment. She wiped her face, blinking the tears that rolled down her cheeks away, sniffling again.

"I don't care if you want to protect me or not, but if you die for whatever reason-" she hiccupped, her lips twisting unhappily at the thought alone, her throat clogging. Frowning with sympathy, Avaric moved, but she slapped her hand upon his wrists, brows knitting together almost ferociously. "No." She stared him down until he laid back down, uncomfortably. "If you let yourself be hurt and killed like that again, then I'll be all alone." She sniffled, releasing his wrists. He did not try again.

Using her sleeve to wipe her face, the blonde swallowed the lump in her throat unsuccessfully, images shooting into her head. The second she had thought he had been sliced in half by the Vinkan after the attack, his arm pierced by an arrow that could have made him bleed to death, the General stabbing him and the assassin – no, assassins – shooting him, no one able to assure his survival. Glinda cried at her own thoughts, getting off her perplexed husband, curling up at the end of the bed in the darkness. Alone.

"I'll be all alone forever if you do that again and… and…" she sobbed, clutching the fabric of her bathrobe, "and then you won't _ever_ be able to comfort me again," she raised her breaking off voice, almost yelling at him, though not daring to turn and peek at his face, "so watch me suffer!" She gasped for air, crying bitterly to herself.

All Avaric could do was helplessly stare at her. He could have gotten out of his restrains easily, but he knew she would only send him away. Swallowing his own lump, he blinked the stinging from his eyes, his heart and stomach constricting at having to watch her. She let him suffer.


	113. Chapter 113 - Queen

**Heey people! Thank you for reviewing as always, I really appreciate it ^^**

 **Here's an early one for the holiday! Yay! Okay, I have a free day, but whatever!**

 **Enjoy!**

"The way he spoke made it sound as if all of Oz had already decided…" Avaric gravely said, his voice small, though not as croaking as it would be after waking up. He had been awake for a while. Holding her gently, one hand absently stroking her hair, he hugged his wife close, not seeing the frown on her forehead, resting beneath his chin. He was not tangling his hand in her hair, not enjoying to play with it, but merely reassuring her with gentle strokes. He would not dare.

Glinda narrowed her eyes slightly, sighing through her nose. After what had seemed like hours, she had come back, allowing him to hold her. He was slightly less tentative now, though clearly still shocked. He had cried after she had, apologised, but she had kept on pretending to be asleep, no matter how much it hurt. He needed to learn his lesson.

"What does that mean for us?" She asked, her voice even smaller. Almost meek, not only sore like his – or him in total. Avaric took a moment to answer, his chin becoming the tiniest tad heavier on her head.

"I don't know… I don't think they do, either, at least not exactly…" he quickly stroked over the golden curls once more as if remembering about having to complete a certain number of streaks per minute, quite possibly feeling obliged, guilty, "Perhaps assist her in adapting the role of ruler… perhaps leaving her to it, or maybe helping her become _her_ first…"

"Abdicate?" Glinda's eyes hardened as she stared ahead, her tone ringing with a comparable coldness. Avaric did not wince at the sharpness, but suppressed a sigh, shrugging as little as possible, still unsure about being allowed to have her near. That, and every movement would mean her scraping at his in bandages covered wounds, probably still burning like hell.

"I can't think of any outcome that would not lead to it, no…" he inhaled, awaiting the anticipated snap. The blonde snorted through her nose, the nearly furious wrinkles not leaving her face, though he could not see it – it was perfectly audible through her voice, anyway.

"Never." She sat up, shaking her hair out, reconsidering after it was already too late, knowing he would see it as some sort of insult to his soothing. "There's no way that's gonna happen," she turned her gaze out the window on purpose. She did not want to be angry with him anymore, but she feared he might be taking her rage toward their situation as being meant for him.

"I don't think we have much of a say-"

"I didn't work day after day, week after week, month after month and get my butt kicked by those arrogant, autocratic, tyrannising know-it-alls to voluntarily hand over the crown to a child who can't even decide on its own gender!" Glinda growled, almost hollered. Groaning of irritation, she threw her legs over the side of the bed, storming into the bathroom, slamming the door.

She panted. Feeling tears sting her eyes, the young with shook her head heftily, having to grip the sink in order not to lose balance. Giving a single exasperated sigh, she began to sob noiselessly, wheezing to herself, staring at her feet without noticing them.

Hearing Avaric move, the bed sheets shuffling, she decided to at least get ready for the day she did not even want to start thinking about, knowing he relied on her bathroom now. Is this the end of it, she asked herself, not knowing how she was acting as heartless towards the man she loved with every fibre of her body, neither knowing how to express exactly that.

It was as if the arrival of Ozma – real or not – had buried her happiness in a desert, nipping the relief upon returning from a _war_ she had stopped in the bud, embedding her affection in concrete. It would be humiliation. It _was_ humiliation. There was no way around it, she knew, and she did not fear losing her position, never having been too fond of her job in the first place. It was true, she had grown accustomed to it, liking some of the things she did, though mostly the effect she had on people, on lives. She could change them for the better, aid without losing anything herself, bring joy and even _life_ to those in need.

She did not fear abdication, she feared the shame that came with it. It terrified her to be lost again, start over, this time dragging not only a personal burden with her, but one that every citizen in Oz knew. To be thrown off the hard-earned throne, only having climbed it by the will of the people. Would those people now boot her right off again?

When returning to her room, the young witch found her husband sitting on the opposite side of the bed, legs hanging off, face buried in his hands. He was not sorrowful – at least not primarily – he was thinking. He was raking his mind for solutions, most likely still feeling as if owing her. She changed without asking for help, mind screaming and keeping still at the same time. She did not know what to say to him either, so she did not say anything.

* * *

 _Private tutoring, fine; musical education, whatever; political insight, if I must; abdication to her rule?!_ Glinda snorted, ceasing to sign the documents she was being passed by an overly imperious commissioner, not sliding it over for her husband to copy her actions, but shoving it right back across her desk.

"Rejected." She dryly said, leaning back when the man's unbelieving – more irate – eyes fixed her, readying for a discussion.

"Your Goodness,"

"I said, _rejected_." The blonde repeated, glaring at him, even more furious when the man returned her intense stare with the same cold challenge. She perceived Avaric's twitching hand, feeling sorry and somehow pleased at the same time that he would not dare to touch and soothe her. She did not want him to be afraid of her, not in the slightest, but being calmed was the last thing she could use right now.

The boy they called 'Tip' moved uneasily in his seat on the other side of the desk, eyeing his new, fancy shoes.

"This isn't a matter of debate, I'm afraid," the commissioner – probably self-declared legal guardian of the young, still masculine, rightful ruler – started, and she cut him off before being able to find out whether he would still address her by her title in the disrespectful tone he was taking. No one had called her 'Majesty' since their arrival, making her fume even more.

"I don't see why _you_ are debating it with _me_ then, as I don't remember you having been _crowned Queen of Oz_." She hissed, almost snarled at the man, not caring whether she made both to her left wince. Ozma – well, Tip – had been tense from the beginning, not yet having the authority, or at least courage to use his status. Luckily.

For the entire day, Glinda had been sitting in – to her – outrageous meetings with associates, all greeting their 'future ruler', wondering how to undo the spell the boy had been put under. She wondered whether there was a way to do so at all, glad when someone had proposed to fetch the imprisoning and quite possibly spell casting person of Tip from her cell below the Emerald Palace – she dearly hoped not to be asked to lift the spell herself.

Legal matters seemed to be more important for some reason, while the nation was splitting their own minds over whom to remain loyal to. They loved their Royal Couple – there had even been a new statue next to Glinda's, honouring Avaric's hero's deeds of the Vinkus, probably having thought him to have been killed and feeling obliged – but an Ozma was an Ozma. She was not called 'Ozma' for nothing; she was a goddess. At least according to common belief, Glinda thought to herself, throwing a short glance to the side at the child, scratching his elbow on his hip, snuffling his nose without knowing not to do so in a formal meeting.

The commissioner still stared at the blonde, his eyes hard, but hers were harder. Perhaps the child she was so anxious of and its progress were making her temper rise more easily. Perhaps it was the fact of not being able to properly blow off her steam with Elphaba or perhaps she was simply on edge with the lack of comfort she received – not that she was permitting it.

Suppressing a growl, the young witch kept her hand on the document when the commissioner tried to slide it back over, keeping it where it was, letting it crinkle. He gave a warning glance, but she returned it without flinching. She could reject whatever she wanted, right?

"I beg to differ."

"Then beg." Glinda snapped, rising from her seat. "Dismissed." She coldly commanded, narrowing her eyes when the man opposite of her hesitated, intentionally opposing her order. She swallowed a remark the last moment when he finally made the effort to get up, motioning the boy on the unnervingly creaking stool to follow suit.

With even more hesitation – taunting almost – the two left the study, making the blonde boil. She swore to be steaming, at least inwardly, though Avaric's expression confirmed her theory quite clearly.

* * *

"Why does she have the right to claim the throne? She's just a child, she doesn't know anything!" Glinda almost hollered, slamming her fists onto the table, ripping the abdication document that had purposely been left into shreds. "What has she done besides being _born_ to deserve this? _I_ was the one having to cope with the Wizard! I took over when Oz was at its worst and suffered from the mistrust everyone held! I had to beat Morrible, I stopped the attacks in Quadling Country and The Vinkus! I had to put up with Sheltrop and that Creep and all those lunatics, thinking they can just hector me around!" She slummed into her seat, huffing – also because it had slightly hurt her. She really was too angry.

Avaric took a moment or two to dare to respond. He knew she was not angry at him, though it tended to seem as if she was. He could not play the situation down; he was on her side. Frowning slightly thoughtfully, sympathetically, he sighed under his breath, pouring the tea Lesbet had brought a second ago, having fled as quickly as her old legs allowed at the blonde's voice's volume.

"You're absolutely right and I know it has been an ordeal," he used strong words in order not to rile her up again when agreeing, "and you've mastered everything incredibly, but you can't blame her for not having dealt with these problems; she didn't even know her name back then; it's not her fault." He tried to soothe, hoping to at least not tense the blonde up even more.

"Then why cede the throne? She has zero experience, she's a nobody, still!" Glinda was still using her voice nearly at the top of her lungs, huffing sharply when taking her tea, hissing when some overflowed, carelessly – or maybe gladly – wiping it away with the shreds of the abdication.

"It's the people's will…" Avaric sighed, his eyes softening when her shoulders sank with an exasperated groan, "Just think; you'd be free of all those troubles." He suggested, rather liking the idea. It seemed traitorous, but he had to admit that Ozma returning could be the best thing happening to them. Not emotionally – no, clearly not emotionally – but with her taking over the throne, they would be free. Free of meetings and associates. Free of wars, of political disputes, of society. Of having to name their child 'Ozma'. He started to love the idea.

"You just want to escape public duty…" Glinda said, though her tone was attenuating. She was still too angry to be feeling guilty, but undoubtedly headed for that direction. It was almost a pout, though the gleam in her eyes would not gutter out just yet.

"Well… yes. But remember that we'd both be freed of those restrains." He argued honestly, glad to be at least heard out after her previous outburst. "You could choose the name yourself." He would not say he word 'child'; it made her restless. Seemingly considering the notion, the young witch's mind worked silently, her lips twisting. It was a nice thought, to be sure, perhaps the most convincing one there was.

"Giving up the throne will be humiliating, I can't do that." Glinda retorted, shoulders slacking as she leaned back, finally allowing herself to be calmed by her tea, sipping it repeatedly. He noted how she would not use his name as she usually loved to do, more than anyone. She loved using names in general, at least his and Elphaba's. " _Especially_ not to her. Such an uneducated blighter…" she muttered into her beverage, more to herself. Avaric's brows knitted together, though more in sympathy. This was not like her, not at all.

"I'm sure you'll get along. She's just lost; I'm sure with a little kindness-"

"Oh, come on, did you see the way she, well, he, actually – why are we calling him that anyway? Just this morning at the reception," she groaned, shaking her head, having her cup refilled by her husband when she held it out, "how he was _strutting_."

"He's being told to, clearly." Avaric interfered, not having the slightest problem with their change of pronoun if it made her happy.

"The point is, that as soon as she starts to realise her powers- his, urgh, whatever! He'll disrespect everyone even further."

"It wasn't that bad so far. He didn't disrespect me when I asked how he was after breakfast." Avaric defended, not knowing why exactly he was. Probably just to calm the sorceress down. It would be a lot easier if she would come to at least remain neutral towards the child.

"Yeah," she sipped her tea, putting it down when it was still too hot, licking her almost burned upper lip, "but _you're_ a cinnamon roll. There's not a person alive who doesn't like you." She gave back steadfastly, absently trailing her lip with one finger. He frowned, shaking his head, slightly blushing, though unsure why. What was it she had called him?

"My parents, my siblings, your ministers, Sheltrop, the Archbishop-"

"Okay, okay, poor, misunderstood cinnamon roll." Glinda rolled her eyes, becoming loving again. Avaric's heart skipped a beat at the tiniest spark of genuine amusement in her eyes, not lasting but at least being something. "But every kid loves you, that's a fact." She stared at her tea, seemingly still having problems with meeting his eyes.

He opened his mouth when a note appeared above the desk, dancing down slowly. Leaning over, he watched his wife turn it over, tilting her head. 'Don't abdicate' it said, not as hard to read as usual; Elphaba had been following their conversation for a while. The blonde sighed deeply, leaning back again.

"You're damn right I won't." She huffed, her husband giving an unbelieving exhale through his mouth.

"I thought-"

"I'm not going to abdicate." Glinda stated, holding his gaze a tad too coldly, her previous harshness returning to her voice. He let his shoulders sink, blinking. How could _that_ have been more persuasive than everything they had talked about before?

"What about-" She cut him off, groaning.

"Just listen-"

"No, you listen!" Avaric burst out, his eyes piercing for a second. Glinda winced in her seat, staring at him, shocked. Relaxing again, he shook his head, avoiding her eyes, pushing his thumbs into his own, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, sorry…" his voice retreated to a whisper, as he turned away, starting to take everything back, apologising.

"No, no…" the young witch tilted her head, glancing at him with sympathy instead of anger, "Go on." She encouraged, impressed. He would never speak up, especially not as harshly against her, making her feel guilty for not having respected his opinion as much as she should have.

Avaric shook his head, apologising quietly, leaving for their room, closing the door behind him. Unknown by him, the blonde frowned with pity, sighing to herself, turning back to the note. She glanced out the window, wishing for Elphaba to be there. Wishing for all of their goals to match. Wishing for Ozma to simply go away again.

She opened the drawer on her left, forcing out a stack of letters, having to bend them. Neither had had the time to go through everything, but the sorceress remembered her best friend being eager on having them opened. She went through them, always putting the first one behind the last, ignoring the ones of the Vinkus, as the problem had been solved – at least the questions been answered. She sighed.

URGENT. There it was. Feeling green eyes rest on her from far away, the blonde slid the envelope open.

"Shit…" Glinda muttered, slamming the letter down onto the desk. She ignored the 'told you so' note from Elphaba, cursing in her head. Shaking it, she sharply exhaled through her nose. "Even if I _had_ seen it before, she would have come anyway." She defended herself, not receiving an answer.

'Maybe if that Mombey won't take back the spell…' Elphaba suggested, calming her friend down again, by offering solutions instead of simply sulking on the present. Feeling unease and nausea in her stomach, Glinda sipped her tea, turning her gaze away from the letter. She did not have a single idea of how to solve her problem, deciding on facing it anyway. In her own time – she was still the Queen.


	114. Chapter 114 - Disclosure

**Feel free to ask me anything or make suggestions or utter critics; I'm an open book!  
** **Thank you for the reviews, Ari! ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"We still don't have enough… I don't understand how this has not worked." The Margreave said disgruntled. Avaric silently cleaned the dishes, unable not to overhear his parent's discussion._

 _"I can't cut anything more on food, I'm already sending the children to bed without dinner." His wife argued, sounding as strained as usual. Avaric ignored the comment, knowing he was not included in the term 'children' – he had to sneak his food from market leftovers or find forest berries._

 _Tsuntya dropped her doll._

 _"Mum, can I have a cookie?" She asked, her sister joining in, grinning innocently. Their mother sighed, but granted them their wish, not receiving complaints from her husband, who flipped through the papers of taxes._

 _"It's no use, I'll have to fire Maruk." He said, shaking his head._

 _"And break your own back doing his work? That will only work for a good while, and then what?" His wife argued back._

 _"There are other backs to take that off my hands…" the Margreave muttered and his youngest son could feel his father's eyes burn into him from behind. His thoughts were somewhere else however and he debated with himself to utter them._

 _"You could shift the deliveries…" Avaric dared to speak up. When being ignored, he turned, drying a plate. "If you deliver on the weekend, you can avoid the export taxes, which are usually higher from Tuesdays to Fridays by around two-point six four percent. If you give the workers their free days during the week and add three hours each, they cannot charge more for working on weekends and you might be able to pick up the job you were thinking about in town-"_

 _"Dry up!" His father hollered and Avaric knew the dishes were not meant. Rubbing his temples, the Margreave glared at his youngest son, firing daggers with his eyes._

* * *

 _Avaric stroked his stinging cheek, pressing it against the window of his room, which he had been exiled to. He had not meant to show his father off, he had wanted to help. Knowing he would be left alone for the rest of the evening, Avaric read in the dim moonlight. He knew the book by heart, but since he hardly possessed any more than two fieldbooks and an old treatise of political matters he did not fully understand yet, he read it once more._

Sighing deeply, Avaric buried his face in his hands. He knew he should not speak up, he had learned that lesson a long time ago. This time however – as he had also learned not to feel sorry for himself – he felt guilty for having yelled at her. For having taken issue with her. He knew how important this was to her, telling himself over and over not to be selfish and think of himself.

The door of the bathroom slowly opened. Avaric did not dare to move, only pulling his legs closer when knowing she had spotted him already. Leaving her shoes scattered behind, Glinda carefully crept over to him, waiting until he would shuffle to the side, wordlessly making what little room he could between him and the cupboard. Squeezing himself against the wall in the corner, he could not help a slightly relieved sigh when the blonde sank down next to him.

She took his hand. Shoulders sinking, Avaric gladly accepted it, stroking his thumb over the back of her fingers. Giving a sigh herself, Glinda leaned her head against him. Both looked straight ahead.

"What would you choose?" She asked after a while, and he guessed her to have closed her eyes. Frowning slightly, he waited, unsure what she implied. "I'm sticking with what I chose, but what if it's a boy…?" the sorceress muttered, squeezing his hand when it shortly tensed. The topic was only okay when she started it, so he was more than careful with his choice of words, usually choosing not to speak at all.

"Perhaps your father's name?" He proposed, and she nodded into him, humming thoughtfully.

"I thought so, too, but it's so… posh. I don't want him to be bullied for having an old-fashioned name."

"He could change it like you did." Avaric dared, making her smile.

"Hmm…" Glinda lifted her head, meeting his eyes, turning his face by his chin to make sure he would not turn away, "Avaric." She kept a hold of him and he felt obliged not to glance down. Sapphires big, the blonde met his submissive gaze with sympathy and understanding. Solace. "Don't be hard on yourself." She said, meeting his lips with an equal tenderness. "Let me heal you…"

Avaric gave a negating hum against her lips, unable to shake his head when she kissed him again.

"It's fine, please don't." He reassured, his breath trembling for a second as he suppressed a wince when her fingers slipped between the buttons of his shirt, touching the bandage around his torso. She brought the hand from his chin to his hair, unable to keep herself from making his tiny ponytail bounce on top of her palm. She was infatuated with it.

Both froze when the door opened, exchanging confused glances as to who would simply walk in without knocking. Placing a hand on his irritated wife's knee, Avaric glanced around her and the cupboard, catching sight of a boy. Glinda followed his gaze, almost groaning of annoyance.

Tip turned, blinking in confusion upon spotting the couple huddled in the corner, instead of the bed or… anywhere that had more space than barely enough for two.

"Uhm…" he said, walking further into the room, though not daring to come towards them. Rolling her eyes, Glinda was visibly torn between slumping back against the wall and shoving the child back out of her premises.

"Is there anything you need?" Avaric cut in, raising to his feet with a pressed breath, shortly reassuring the young witch's worried gaze with a smile.

"The Shelop is here, uhm…" Tip folded his hands behind his back, circling one foot on the carpet, watching it. Glinda rose to her feet – immediately getting into her shoes, making sure her crown sat just right –, brushing down her dress, glancing at her husband from the side.

"Sheltrop?" Avaric asked, trying to sound encouraging when the boy would glance up, something between insecurity and determination in his eyes. _He must be so overchallenged…_

"Sending him around as a messenger already? Well, this is starting out perfectly…" the young witch hissed with a fake smile, taking her husband's hand in an almost proprietary manner, "Come on, luv." She pulled him after her, something she used to do when being threatened in authority. Avaric waved his other hand, though he had already passed Tip, who hesitated for a second, then went after the couple.

* * *

Glinda felt hot and cold, cursing at the people continuing to make her temper rise all day. It's not like I've just returned from war, she thought to herself, exhaling sharply. She was leaning back in her seat, arms crossed, though facing an actual problem instead of the usual struggle of rulership. Still no 'Majesty' would leave anyone's lips.

"And your point is…?" she coldly raised a brow at Sheltrop who had been talking for the past half an hour – three more already behind them – even though it was not his place to have a say in the matter. The young witch was boiling, not understanding how a problem concerning an exhaustion of resources, resulting in the threat of a lack of energy, was only now occurring. Were they trying to kick her off the throne by worrying her with everything and anything or were they just trying to have her take care of the most difficult troubles for the young Ozma – still only Tip – to begin smoothly? She was irritated either way. She had enough problems already.

"Quite clearly, the Emerald City needs a new way of generating energy. Munchkinland will not be providing both countries, as there won't be enough." Sheltrop said as he stood on his side of the table, sounding even more arrogant than usual. He was taunting her, and she hated only now realising him to actually _be_ important in the matter, representing Munchkinland. He knew she had been acting overly illiberal, trying to embarrass her by remaining professional and persuasive himself. He glared at her for a second longer, only then sitting back down. He was relishing her despair at her situation.

The other ministers muttered among themselves, the ones from Munchkinland nodding seriously while the ones from the Emerald City eyed their ruler with something between derogatoriness and hope. The room went quiet again, all eyes on the royal couple.

Glinda wanted to growl at them, glaring at Sheltrop who looked as smug as ever, his expression plain but the corners of his mouth tilting upwards in the tiniest smirk. Nausea twisted her stomach, but she resisted calling for yet another calming tea, knowing Lesbet's eyes to be concerned out of knowledge. Avaric noticed too, having been lost in his own thoughts, actually considering the problem, while his wife was fighting a war of power.

Pressing her lips together at the acrid taste in her throat, she rose from her seat, her husband alarmed.

"We shall be discussing this in private." She managed, turning for the door at the side of the room, luckily swallowing her lunch in surprise when Sheltrop stepped in front of her, towering the young witch. His eyes were cold, superior. She inhaled but he cut her off, easily, unimpressed when her husband protectively came to stand behind her.

"We need an answer now," he coolly stated, raising his brows ever so slightly, returning the fire in her eyes, "This is a problem of high priority," he went on, the rest of the room remaining dead quiet. Glinda thought she might just explode the second he kept going, purposely mocking her in front of everyone. "Or is this too difficult for you to handle, Your _G_ _oodness_?" She twitched, almost having lunged at him when Avaric quickly held her arms down, the ministers stirring, wincing. Sheltrop's upper lip momentarily twitched into a grin. He knew he was keeping her from going, being prepared for the usual 'excuse' of not feeling well. "You cannot ignore this,"

"I'm pregnant, I can do what I want." The young witch shot back. Avaric winced, the rest of the room jumping alongside him. Even Sheltrop flinched, blinking twice to regain his cool. Coughing now, Avaric had to let go of his wife, having choked on air, blood flushing his face up to his ears.

"It seems the Animal is out of the bag…" Sheltrop hinted a smirk, his voice betraying triumph and amusement, as he probably assumed the blonde's husband to be suffocating out of shock, not having known. "Are there any more secrets you'd like to share, Your _Good_ ness." He kept mocking her, returning the fury she blazed towards him.

Glinda stared up into his face, almost too close, would she not be so much shorter than him. Setting her jaw, she let the twitch of her eye settle, narrowing them as she smirked, unnerving him the slightest bit. She waited a moment longer, knowing her sudden change of attitude to be making him nervous, forgetting about her own completely in her riled-up state. She bit the inside of her lip, curling it further into a wicked smirk.

"We did it in your shower."

* * *

Elphaba's hands almost shattered the orb she was holding too fiercely. She was not sure whether she should laugh or cry, ending up with snickering until she choked. Both Avaric's, Sheltrop's and the other associates' faces had been priceless, but the secret should not have been made public yet. Especially the second fact… Tip was completely clueless, staring after the blonde, who pulled her still coughing husband after her, leaving.

Elphaba collapsed backwards onto the bed, turning her head to the side.

"So now what?" Fiyero asked, his voice speaking of a worried frown, not amused enough by the hilarious expressions to be sharing his girlfriend's enthusiasm. The green witch pressed her lips together, wondering when it had become a habit of the two watching together, preferring it over having to coop up by herself.

"I have," she laughed a little, then sighed the rest of the sentence, "no idea…" Elphaba closed her eyes. The window creaked when it was opened from the outside, Chistery hopping across the floor. Glavaric – curled up between the lovers as usual, almost her normal self again, though pretending to be suffering whenever there was a competition for attention – stepped onto the witch's stomach to prevent her from sitting up and greeting the Monkey.

"Clans are calmly. Sadly, but calmly now." Chistery said, conjuring a smile onto the talented witch's face. She really had outdone herself, as Fiyero would say, having invested hours, days and weeks into teaching her most favourite Monkey and his companions how to speak – though not all were capable.

"Good, thank you, Chistery." She answered, knowing he loved hearing his name. She offered him to take whatever food he wanted as she did every day, smiling to herself when he excitedly jumped down the stairs.

"I'm really glad they could solve those slaughters, it was terrible…" Fiyero said, always concerned for his people. It were not even members of his tribe of origin, but the patriotism was there nonetheless. Not that she would blame him.

He had been visiting his parents even, during the time Elphaba had planned on sending him to look for Avaric. She had sent message of the king being found, so the Scarecrow used his trip to come by, surprising his parents. They were still slightly spooked by his appearance, but less and less bothered. They had welcomed their long-lost son warmly, unsatisfied – and a tad offended – when he had not told them where he resided.

"Everywhere and nowhere," he had said, "I don't need rest or food, I'm merely a vagabond." He had made sure to add to be happy and promised to visit again, quite happily doing so, as his girlfriend had noticed.

"What are you thinking?" Fiyero smiled through his voice, sinking down next to her, one arm propping up his straw-stuffed head. Elphaba returned from her thoughts, smiling to herself. She absently stoked the soft fur of Glavaric, having settled down after Chistery had left, curled up on her chest.

"Your stupid face when Glinda danced with me instead of you." He snorted with laughter, making her wonder how he could still speak and make human sounds without any organs. _Magic_. Was her answer, suppressing a shrug in order not to have to talk about her thoughts again.

"How…?" he chuckled, poking her side, making her buck in surprise. He knew her ticklish spots. Glavaric complained until he stopped. "Why all of a sudden? You mean when we were in Shiz? That night where you came to the party of the… how was it called…?"

"Ozdust."

"Yeah."

"Well…" she closed her eyes, smiling to herself, also because he had not taken his hand away, "It was kinda funny how you were so obviously confused about what was going on." She took his hand, placing her own on it to show him how much she liked it. He gave a content hum, circling a finger. "It was the weirdest love triangle ever."

"Why love triangle?" He asked, his voice a frown, his fingers teasing when she turned her head away, innocently curling her lips inwards. "Faeee…" he gave a poke and she jerked away, eventually putting Glavaric off, who strut to the end of the bed, curling around the orb they ignored. She watched Glinda bathe after having given in to her pregnancy's sickness, tail tip twitching at the song the blonde sang.

"I think that was when I started to crush on you." Fiyero confessed, triumphant when the green woman turned to him, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"Exactly." She kept fighting off his hands, though not really struggling as he was too light to do anything, not trying anyway. "And she still wanted you and, well… I guess I was a little confused after all that… for a while." She added hastily, knowing him to be frowning inwardly.

"You crushed on Glin?"

"No. Well, not really, I dunno…" Elphaba turned away again, hiding her blush. Glavaric welcomed them to be calming down, walking right over her legs to rub her fur into he witch's face who for once did not brush the tickling hairs away; it was a good cover-up. "I'd never been in love before, so I guess I had talked myself into it, not knowing how it would actually feel. She was… she was not perfect anymore, which made her human. I liked that." She smiled to herself, sighing under her breath when the Scarecrow snuggled up from behind, careful to only hug her where the black cat had not curled up, purring loudly into his love's face.

"That would have been very strange indeed." He affirmed, and she was glad for him not to be asking questions. If her love for him was not obviously yet, she would not know what else to do. He did not doubt it.

They stayed in their embrace for a long while, the sun already having set, the sky still tinted in orange and pink, blending softly into the thin streaks of clouds. Elphaba did not sleep, her mind's gears turning and turning until they came to an abrupt stop.

"…Yero?" she asked, unsure why. She did not want to say it aloud, but her head throbbed from the discovery. He would not tell, surely. He must not tell. She did feel guilty for not wanting to say it, but she had set her mind. Glinda had set her mind. It simply was not right, and she would not be the one to advise backing away. She would simply not tell – that was not lying, right?

"I figured out the prophecy…" she quietly said, as if whispering would keep her from having to say it. Fiyero gave a short hum, informing about listening. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, staring into the darkness. "Glinda has to abdicate."


	115. Chapter 115 - Mombey

**Heya! Thanks for the reminder and happy reading Ari! And thank you so so much for the amazing review, I really laughed at that :D**

 **Speaking of reviews, I haven't heard of Wickedlover and Fairyflight in a while... hope you guys are doing well :)**

 **Enough of me and my worries, please enjoy!**

Over a week had passed after the young witch's accidental revelation, turning the palace upside down. Probably all of Oz. The people were so torn between Ozma and the Good Witch, some even suggested for the rightful ruler to wait until coming of age – guiltily but rather determinately. The sides were turning again; it was crazy.

Glinda herself had started to act more pregnant than she probably was, hardly showing herself anymore, as she did not like not wearing tightly fitting corsets in public. She would sleep a lot, eat a lot, complain a lot. There were times when she was overdoing it, being too obvious, though only when in front of ministers. It made her untouchable and she knew it, savouring it, taking advantage of it.

Ozma – still just Tip, though the imprisoned witch named Mombey had been considered an option for the spell of turning the young regent back – became a little more like Ozma with every day. The ministers and commissioners had her take lessons in history, politics, geography; even music.

"Why do I have to play an instrument? This is so unnecessary…" the boy had once complained to the royal couple. They rarely ever got together, but he had been sent to be getting insight in political matters of the Emerald Palace, confident enough to start complaining by now – not that he (or the Queen) were paying attention. Avaric always tried to at least stay in good terms, unlike his wife, not trying at all.

"It's education in arts, that's all." She had retorted, propping her chin up on her elbow, sitting on the desk, legs crossed. Facing Tip. Not even considering to work for a minute. Avaric kept to himself when the two started to passive aggressively argue, browsing through the letter she had previously handed him – it was from Boq, thanking them for having come a few days prior, actually managing quite well back in Munchkinland, though not any more empathetic than he had been right after his heart had been taken.

"I don't see _you_ playing any instrument." Tip nagged, imitating her pose, elbow on his knee. She ignored it.

"I play… my voice," Glinda closed her eyes to arrogantly tilt her chin up without lifting it off her hand, "I can sing."

"And hit pitches, you wouldn't believe it…" Avaric mumbled to himself, outwardly keeping his cool when his wife gasped. She had turned to him, jaw almost on her chest, amusement slowly creeping into her eyes.

"Was… was that what I think it was?"

"No."

"Did you just…?" She shook her head, a smirk widening on her face, seemingly too wide for it, eyes sparkling, "Avaric! In front of the kid!" She had laughed, stretching, almost laying across the desk to pull on his collar, purring into his neck, kissing it.

"I don't get it." Tip had said, frowning at their behaviour, not having the slightest idea about anything relationship related – or decency, not looking away.

* * *

"It would cost a fortune…" the minister of finances mumbled, though without any hint of objection. He seemed almost convinced, the workers and architects – the closest things to engineers there were in Oz – nodding alongside him. They eyed the plan, frowning thoughtfully, some stroking their chins or beards.

"It would be a guaranteed energy supply." Avaric said, repeating himself, presenting his self-invented water turbines as power suppliers. For days on end, he had been leading meetings himself, working non-stop on the problems yet to be solved. He would sit in the study into the night, eat 'dinner' at breakfast time with the others, sometimes having to be dragged to bed by his wife. Or being blocked from doing work as she planted herself on whatever he had been working on, not letting lose until he would finally take a break.

"Then let's waste no more time." The head of the architects said, though it was not his place – the minister did not mind, fascinated by the invention. The architect was drawing lines into the rough sketches of his king, receiving nods and adjustment suggestions from his colleagues. "If we do it over here," he pulled out the map from underneath the plans, pointing at the northern shore of Restwater, "and here, along these banks, we could direct it down the existing channels." He traced his thick finger across the yellowish paper, repeating the ruler's previous idea.

"I agree, but we should keep in mind to level them-" Avaric paused, his mouth still standing open. The men across from him seemed puzzled, but he only listened to the quiet scratching noise on the door behind him. "Please, if you would excuse me for a minute, gentleman." He said, getting up and carefully but quickly disappeared in the bathroom. He had become so confident in meetings, he was hardly recognisable – though it were small assemblies, still.

Glinda retracted her hand from the door, sitting on the ground with a slight pout on her face. His eyes softened, but remained concerned.

"Hey…" he crouched in front of her, trying to catch her eye, "Is everything okay?" He asked, waiting for her to look up. She pouted a little more, not looking up.

"I'm lonely…" she finally said, making him sigh in relief, as he had just begun to overthink her state. Gently picking her up, Avaric carried his wife back to their room. "No, I want to stay with you." She complained, too sleepy to properly cling onto the door frame in protest. He stopped anyway, fondly watching her.

"The meeting will only take another hour or so; we're almost done." He informed, to which she gave a discontent scowl.

"…couch?" She requested, blinking up at him. Smiling back, he obeyed, leaving her on the couch in the bathroom, where she could hear his voice a little. Avaric went back into their room quickly, taking the blanket to cover her, glad to see her snuggling into it. Kissing the top of her head, he returned to the study, shortly apologising again.

* * *

"We should stop by at Millane's sometime." Glinda muttered when her husband had finally come to bed after the meeting had ended, having carried her to their bed, then returned to the study to finish a document. Or two. He really was a workaholic. He had callus on the inside of his middle finger where the pen would lie on, more than he had ever had before.

"I hope she is fine." He said softly, lifting the blanket and quickly putting it back down, shuffling closer until he was next to her. Glinda would then stick to him as suddenly as a magnet, hugging him close until she was warm enough, then turning away for him to gently caress her slightly round stomach.

"And your mother."

"No." His fingers did not stop for one second, drawing tender circles, his tone cold.

"Avaric…"

"No, I mean it." He sighed, banning the harshness from his voice. "How's your mum?" He asked instead of continuing with the topic. She sighed as well, giving in nonetheless.

"She wrote me a letter when she read the paper… well wishes and congrats to you, too, by the way. She's so excited, it's almost scary. I think she might me even more scared than I am…" the blonde confessed, amusement turning into sorrow. Avaric frowned, kissing her neck.

"You don't have to be scared…" he tried, not receiving an answer. Nestling his face into her hair, he in- and exhaled deeply, tightening his arms. "I'm here… I'll always be right here." He assured, feeling her hand over his own on her stomach, her sigh the slightest bit shaky.

"You know…" her voice was but a whisper, "I think I can do this." She quietly said, though not insecurely. Not once had she been as confident about having a child before – though it could still not be called 'confident'; rather less intimidated –, and he thought he could hear a small smile in her tone. "'Cause I know that _you_ can do this. You're so great with… everything, and if she or he will be like you, nothing can go wrong." Avaric smiled warmly, almost feeling as if he would tear up.

"And what if I want it to be like you?" He gave back in a quiet, soft voice, kissing her shoulder.

"Oh, no one could stand _two_ of me, come on." She laughed, and he chuckled, too, shaking his head into her. Eyes closed, Glinda sighed, then relaxed, genuinely happy and calm for once. She was doing right to stay out of most things, she told herself, knowing she should not overdo it anymore. And she would not. She was ready to be a mother – as long as he was there to be a father. And husband. Most importantly husband.

* * *

 _With skin so soft and pink, Glinda thought the tiny, fragile body might fall apart in her arms right there. She smiled. She smiled so much, the baby actually smiled back without having opened its eyes. Blond curls shimmered gently, and she recognised herself in the child. Her child._

 _Looking up at Avaric, she saw the same warm smile stretched across his lips. He took the child from her, bigger now, perhaps a few weeks if not months old, but she did not notice. It suited him. More than anything did she long to see the colour of the little one's eyes, wanting them to be a replica of its fathers'._

 _When she turned to the bed of her room in Frottica, the little girl of three or four years jumped up, stretching out to be caught. The next second – still without noticing the change of setting – Glinda smiled down into her Nanny's face, having caught her diving from the bed. She was still in her room, though the bed was from the Emerald Palace, the door nowhere to be seen and the window on the side her Nanny's room had it._

 _The blonde did not bother, squealing in her child's voice, laughing when the old woman let her fly like a bird, making sound effects that made her laugh even more. She did not know whether her Nanny had ever looked different than what she was used to – perhaps young and fit? –, seeing the wrinkles on her face pull a smile. She loved that face._

 _"Now, now, hon…" the old woman rose to her feet with a huff, placing little Galinda back on the bed, laughing when she would come rushing again. Glinda watched as her Nanny caught the little girl – maybe still herself – from the side where she sat on the bed, smiling. A hand touched her shoulder when she had just crossed her legs, letting herself be pulled back onto her back, receiving an upside-down kiss from her husband. The noises faded away, the figures of herself and her Nanny having vanished without her noticing, yet again. She put a hand to her round belly, gazing into the eyes she remembered she was hoping he would have their child inherit._

Breathing almost flatly, Glinda awoke. She stared into the darkness, listening to her husband's regular breathing when her own had calmed enough to be quiet. The almost full moon's light softly seeped through the curtain, and she turned, increasing her weight on the pillow to have her lover's face dimly illuminated – crushing his arm just a bit.

Avaric was fast asleep, even more so since he was working day and night, lips slightly parted, sometimes breathing through his mouth, mostly through his nose. She tilted her head, smiling gently. The wish had not left her with the already thinning out memories of her dream. She wanted those eyes to be passed down. She loved those eyes, having taught her that even a colour as common as brown – even if light – was special. He was. He made it special.

She let her gaze wander along his features. His nose, unlike hers was broader and not slightly pointed. She carefully felt for the bumps beneath the surface, frowning in pity. She preferred his cheeks, not as full as hers, though she was proud of her higher cheekbones. His jawline, which she traced with delicate fingers, was strong and a bit edgy, just like his chin.

Sighing, Glinda left her hand in front of his face. She wondered how a mixture of their faces might look like, never having thought about him being as much of a part of the child as she was, before. Closing her eyes, the sorceress relaxed again, taking in his warmth, letting a hand slide down to her stomach, feeling the hot skin, remembering to relax her frown for once.

She did not tell him about the dream.

* * *

Toes curling nervously in her shoes, Glinda played with the ring on her finger. Usually, she would play with all sorts of jewellery when impatient or merely as a replacement action, but standing in front of the guards and commissioner, she pretended to be calm by folding her hands in front of her. She could not help the nervous habit, though.

Furtively glancing to the side, she figured out where she had gotten it from. Avaric fidgeted with his ring, turning it around and around with his little finger, one hand on either side – more unsuspicious than her, but not going unnoticed either.

Tip sighed – either still out of lacking manners or perhaps due to the 'arrogance-training', as the young witch called it, he was receiving. Being an Ozma was apparently not aimed at being likable. All eyes stared at the huge gates of the throne room, awaiting the guards to return with the prisoner to have the young boy become a girl again. Too many questions still roamed her mind, making her wonder about the age of the boy, having to be older for sure. She speculated on Tip becoming an old woman, or staying twelve forever, being immortal, aging very slowly or simply as everyone did.

Glinda still had other appointments that day, having preferred them, but felt forced to set different priorities.

"But the full moon is tonight!" They had argued, not knowing a twig about magic. Since the blonde did not know whether a full moon had an effect on magic either, she had given in. At least she did not have to try herself that way – quite possibly embarrassing herself.

Everyone winced when the doors suddenly swung open. Glinda froze as the guards dragged an old woman in, cloaked in rags, shawls and aprons, grey hair messily and filthily escaping her head scarf of a bleached out dark red, back hunched, steps swishing across the marble with effort. She grunted at the guards, struggling at the harsh grips on her arms. Her face was wrinkled and scruffy, warts and moles plastering parts of her chin and around her hooked nose. A musty stench accompanied her.

She was the very image of a witch in children's literature, Glinda thought. Taking an inhale to prepare herself – though flat, as not to breathe in the prisoners unpleasantly smelling clothes; or self – the sorceress stepped forward. Reluctantly, yet firmly, she met the old woman's eyes, peering at her from below. Narrowed.

Heart pumping loudly, the blonde kept her eyes on the woman, noting the fear she almost flawlessly hid behind the cover of loathing. It was the same way Glinda remembered to have felt upon having to room with Elphaba – a wall of hubris and disgust to keep the insecurity locked away. How she wished to be discussing what to do with Elphaba. To have her talented best friend take over completely, preferably. But this woman was not like her. She had no one.

"Lady Mombey." She addressed the prisoner respectfully, gesturing the guards to release their target with a magisterial wave of her hand. Exchanging glances, the men hesitated, almost wincing upon meeting her blazing eyes with question, obeying not a second later. She would show everyone that _she_ was in charge. "Pray come forward." She raised her voice again, glad to be able to make it sound as clear and certain as she had.

Screwing up her nose with an unladylike sniff – so that's where Tip got it from, Glinda thought to herself – the old witch shrugged her shoulders forward upon being released. She stared at the blonde with creepily perforating eyes, one eyelid lower than the other. For a second, the thought of the old woman being Tip's mother crossed the sorceress' mind – and thus inheriting her looks to the child –, a childish triumph swelling in her chest as she considered the fact of having been the most beautiful Queen, Oz had ever had. _Has._

With an almost bored expression, the witch let her dark eyes wander from one to the other without moving her head, scanning the assembly in the room. It gave the blonde goose bumps, but she would not show it. Clearing her throat under her breath, she stopped hoping for someone else to go on for her. She had to make her authority clear.

"Lady Mombey," she took the tiniest of steps forward, still more than two metres apart from the woman who was even shorter than her, "Please excuse the rough entrance, I should have specified my orders." She gave the quickest of glares over to the guards, just for the show. She was not mad at them – though the harshness had been unnecessary. She needed to gain the woman's trust.

The men gulped, though no one lowered their eyes, too captivated in what was going to happen. The nerve. Tip looked indecisive – nervous, too, though mostly confused about how to feel. What feelings to show, most likely wondering what would be expected of him.

"I have been told to assume it to be your doing that has led to the young Ozma's current state of physique." And age, she added in her head. How did that work anyway? "Now your country asks of you to reverse the spell and have Tip become a woman again, as a rightful Ozma should be. Then, I am willing to grant you your freedom." She phrased as purple as possible, the commissioner unbelievingly hissing at the last statement. Months ago, she would have been proud to say those words, still holding on to the believe that women were just as – if not more – capable as men in high positions. At that very moment, she cursed to no one in particular about her current situation. _You can wait for my abdication till Ozma's the age of that witch!_

She jumped when the old woman began to cackle. Eyes big, the surrounding crowd watched the witch bend even further with her hunched back, a cruel laughter scraping up her throat. Glinda shrieked when Mombey suddenly pointed a finger at her with the speed of lightning, it seemed, her rags blowing.

Almost as quickly, Avaric had moved on front of his wife, ignoring her angrily fluttering heart as she, too, was too busy with the creepy gesture of the long, curved nail. Gasps echoed through the throne room when the air became thin, gathering around the old woman, her layers of frayed fabric dramatically blowing around her.

Holding on to each other, the royal couple watched with fright how the dark eyes lost the last bit of white, becoming completely black, then suddenly glowing red, blazing at them. The wind howled by now.

 _"Mark my words, Queen of this land,"_ Mombey's voice sounded as if being uttered from different people all at once, echoing loudly above the noise of wind, crashing into them from all sides, reverberating, shaking. _"Your life will end at the cost of another, shall there not be divine intervention."_ Her clothes almost hid her away by now, the room going dense and foggy all of a sudden. She turned towards Tip – hiding behind a curtain on the side, not pulled close, though the room had gone dark – without moving a single muscle, like a chess piece, rotated by invisible hands.

 _"Your life will be worth nothing without her. Without her, carrying the name of the Wicked Witch."_ She bellowed with at least three voices, suffocated, yet clear, inhumane. The room lit up by a flash, thunder crackling a single time, the fog veiling them in, robbing them off their sight and breath.

Panting, Glinda waited until the creepily echoing voice had left her head, the words repeating themselves over and over again. Hands tightly clutching her husband's uniform, face buried in his chest, she felt his racing heart.

Avaric – holding her protectively – was the first to look around, and she followed his gaze. The fog was thinning out, disappearing as mysteriously as it had come. The guards – coughing – started to look around as well, having clustered up against the wall, some even having fled the room. Hands and knees on the ground, the commissioner wheezed, sweat drenching his skin and clothes.

Mombey was gone.

Then, after another moment of catching their breaths, they turned to the side. With insecure, hesitant steps, the child revealed itself from behind the curtain.


	116. Chapter 116 - Ozma

**Happy Birthday Ari!**

 **Thank you guys all for reviewing, glad you're all doing good ^^**

 **Enjoy!**

Not daring to cough from the fog, Tip stepped out from behind the curtain. Was coughing allowed? Was an Ozma forbidden to show any moment of weakness or would it be alright, expected even, as an Ozma could do whatever she pleased to do. There were always too many questions.

The entire assembly was staring. Was that a good thing? Even Glinda was staring. Should Tip be triumphant about that; finally having captured the attention instead of the blonde? Or was it wrong to be thinking that way? Was it expected? Was the staring rude and should be forbidden – if so, forbidden to them or the child?

Turning away, the men all averted their gazes at the torn clothes of the child, some faces reddening. Even the king turned, though not as panicked – more out of decency. Glancing down briefly, Tip saw the clothes the servants had been providing torn, a long gash like tear going down from the right shoulder to the left hip. The trousers looked equally ransacked, just like the sleeves, buttons glistening up from next to the surprisingly intact shoes – seeming slightly bigger than before. _Weird_.

Glinda – finally having caught herself, closing her fallen jaw – gave a huff of annoyance, Tip guessed, strutting over and pulling on the child's arm, walking them to her room. The king followed, while the rest of the bystanders started to exchange glances, whispering, scattering out of the throne room.

The Queen closed the door behind her, eyeing Tip from top to bottom with critical eyes. Something bothered the child; a sort of weight on the back of the head, giving a strange feeling. Shoes and trousers loose now, the future regent did not dare to follow her sapphire blue eyes, holding the gaze instead, which visibly annoyed her.

"I'll go ask Lesbet for different clothes." Her husband said while she shoved Tip into the next room, out of the overdose of pink. The bedroom was incredible and the ruler in training wanted it. Not just to show the authority the commissioner continued to preach, but because it was wonderful. Except all the pink. Why was it like that, anyway?

"Okay." Glinda agreed, moving behind him as he popped open the buttons on his uniform's jacket.

"If we leave within the next half an hour, we can still make it to Shiz." Avaric – right, that was his name, Tip remembered – informed his wife, while she pulled the piece of clothing off his shoulders, throwing it over the couch's arm rest. They even had a _couch_ in their _bathroom._ Yes, Tip definitely wanted it. It was all so… big. Everything here was, since nothing ever had been. Mombey had always stayed undercover, locking the child away, only supplying rags and old, hard bread. This was heaven.

"Half an hour?" Glinda grimaced, watching her husband walk into the study, glancing above the door at the clock. He nodded, hurrying out the room towards the servant staircase.

"I'll ask for lunch to be packed." He yelled over his shoulder, already gone. _Ask._ He was the only person to use the word, it seemed – the only one with authority, that was. Tip wondered why everyone kept insisting on orders being given strictly, dominatingly, when the King of Oz seemed to be able to get whatever he wanted with politeness, as well. Was this something the young prentice was allowed to discuss? Was it something to decide by oneself? Ozma meant power, right? Did Tip have to listen to anything the people advised at all?

Turning, dark eyes caught sight of the young witch through the open door to her bedroom. She had already removed her voluminous skirt, brushing down an underskirt, a bordeaux coloured flowing skirt and bodice ready on the bed. Did she always dress herself? And get out her own clothes? Was the child being treated better than the current queen already?

Whatever the rules for decency were, they were being ignored. Tip did not peak, but blankly stared at the young witch tying the new skirt at the side, then fiddling with the bodice, revealing her corset – slightly lose at the bottom. Everyone spoke about it – the blonde's stomach – though it was a mystery to the future Ozma why. People looked different, so why was _her_ belly something important? There were lots of people with more, though it did not apply to what else the corset revealed.

Tip swallowed. It was even more than the cleavages of her attires usually revealed, making the child wonder whether it was strange to be staring right now. Or blushing. Why ever that happened – yet another mystery, perhaps never to be solved.

"Here, you can choose from them," Avaric returned through the study, unbuttoning his shirt. Glinda sighed when returning as well, turning her back on him when having slipped into the sleeves of the matching bodice. He paused his actions to aid her, movements swift, experienced. Another point to add the list: their intimacy. Sure, they were 'married', but from what the child had gathered through conversations and lessons, this sort of behaviour was only reserved for the 'bed', whatever that was supposed to mean. Did adults only dress on their bed?

Just when adding another thing to the list – the irritatingly handsome and partly crusted over torso of the blonde's husband that showed when he removed his shirt, leaving for the bedroom, making the previous blush return – the future regent became aware of not only what was being peekable at through the mirror, but whom was being faced.

Tip's dark eyes grew wide. Watching them widen, the question whether it was truly him staring was answered. Well, that was if it was still 'him'. Blinking unbelievingly, the child slowly turned – only the head – to see the frizzly curling, auburn hair fall until below her slim shoulders. _Her_. As in, girl. She. Long hair, a rounder face, fine but still slightly chubby due to her young age. _Her_ age.

Staring back at Tip was none other than Ozma.

Being nudged, the girl turned, seeing Glinda's impatient raise of her brows, crossing her arms. She blinked back, still too confused to be crossed by the attitude was being addressed with.

"Pick one or I will be gone before you even start to dress." The blonde commented dryly, waiting for the child to step away from the mirror – not without another glance – eyeing the three dresses on the couch for the first time. Girl's dresses.

"Uhm…" she stuttered, choosing the emerald green one, bow ties on the waistline and bell-sleeves that looked too fancy to overweight the fact of getting in the way. She pointed her finger – slimmer now – glancing up into the same expression as before. Was there nothing she could do right to get the blonde to smile? The only time she had ever seen her do it was with her husband and only towards her husband, as well.

"You need to take that off first." Glinda replied, rolling her eyes and going over to the mirror to check her makeup. Tip – no, Ozma – watched for a few moments, seeing how the witch skilfully made it match her current attire, changing her jewellery. Pretending to be busy with the ripped clothes – revealing herself quite a lot, as she only now found out, not having had the time so far, it seemed – the child kept her eyes on the couple as soon as the king returned.

Avaric was wearing a new uniform, matching his wife's dress, his trousers neatly white, ornaments clinking on the jacket's chest and shoulders. He frowned at himself in the mirror, relaxing with a smile when the young witch pecked his cheek, reassuringly nudging his hip with hers. He had to wipe the gloss off his face.

"Not overdone?" He asked, bending his knees a little for her to redo his ponytail, where she rolled her lips inwards with a smirk as she let it bounce a couple of times.

"No, you look very handsome." Handsome – there it was again. Then it _was_ the right word, Ozma thought to herself. Then why was the blonde not blushing, like she was? Shaking her head – shortly startled by the hair that she had not expected – the girl finished undressing, waiting for the queen's lover to have fixed her necklace behind her neck.

Glinda tilted her head at the young brunette, muttering something about the time. Still, she helped her put on the dress, zipping it up, making the girl wonder why her clothes were so much easier to close than the blonde's. Perhaps another of those adult things, she thought, actually enjoying her hair being combed by the irritatingly nice man, while his wife rechecked herself in the mirror. Would she have to wear makeup as well? Would she like it, she asked herself, not receiving an answer.

There were too many questions asked to be answered.

* * *

"You cannot imagine how proud I am to be standing here today, announcing this. I remember – only a few years ago – when I roamed these halls in my neatly ironed uniform, chatted with school friends and bored myself in class," Doctor Dillamond raised his brows above his spectacles and she had to bite the inside of her lip at her own smirk, turning into a gentle smile, "Learning more in the end, than I ever thought could be possible to be taught." Glinda nodded, more to herself, still smiling. Dozens of eyes sparkled up at her; students', teachers' and parents' alike. Completely forgetting about the morning and Ozma, the young witch's heart proudly warmed her chest as she addressed them all.

"Shiz University is not only a place for intellect, but for learning about yourself and each other. It gives one the opportunity – and I appeal to you all to take it – to grow and develop as a person. It can open doors, never thought to be possible and help you find whatever you didn't know you were looking for." She chuckled, eyes soft at the children's excited giggling, their parents looking something between amused and concerned.

"Shiz gives you the chance to rise if you desire it, perhaps changing your life – and many others –" she glanced at Avaric – finally having relaxed in his straight position, hands neatly folded behind his back –, giving him an affectionate smile, which he returned with the same knowing spark in his eyes – "for good.

"This chance, I give to you today; to all of you. From now on, you are not Munchkins or Gillikins or Vinkans and Ugabuns, Quadlings or Animals. You are students. Students, facing their unique and bright future; so do your own, very best!" She smiled brightly, noting how not only Doctor Dillamond's, but the other teacher's – especially the newly admitted Animal's – as well as some of the parent's eyes glistened with tears. She had really gotten good as giving speeches, though in this particular case, her heart was in it like never before. _Are you listening Elphie?_ She thought with a smile, eyes overshadowing for just a second, Avaric moving in the corner of her eyes immediately, if only slightly. _…Nanny?_

"We wish you lots of success and happiness for this exciting stage of your young lives!" Glinda concluded, her smile returning. Applause filled the room, and she had to bite down her grin when the old Goat wiped his face with his wide sleeve. To her surprise, the people rose to their feet, the need for proper recognition having to be acted out as a standing ovation, before animated chattering took over, groups forming.

Taking her husband's hand, the young witch stepped away from the podium, bowing alongside him, smiling at him when he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I don't think this has ever happened in Shiz. Ever." He whispered to her, making her smile widen. Pulling him a little closer, she pecked his cheek. Following him down from the small stage of the hall, they sat down at the side, listening to the new headmistress' speech. The fact of the most important person of the school being a woman made the young witch happy by itself.

When the speech had ended, and information sheets were being given out – the parents of the new students taking them – Glinda's mind travelled. She sighed, slightly slumming in her chair, knowing what was awaiting her back in the Emerald City. She exhaled sharply, exasperatedly through her nose, the image of the young Ozma – now really Ozma – sitting on the throne already annoying her.

True, she had it tough, being thrown into the roll without being asked or prepared, but did she have to be this obnoxious? The commissioners were making her behave as stuck up as she was, but she could just say no, right? Behave like someone who was at least not as unnerving as her, never knowing what to do or say, not the slightest idea of human interaction, it seemed.

And then there was Mombey – where ever she had vanished off to. At least that saved the young witch the argument about the previous captive's freedom with her ministers. She did not want to believe the foretelling of the creepy voice – that still haunted her – to be another prophecy; she had had enough of those. And why as gravely? Why not something she would not get nightmares over, for once not concerning death and whatnot.

Avaric squeezed her hand lightly. Blinking herself out of her trance, the blonde noticed the assembly to be breaking up. She tried to give him a weak, yet reassuring smile, when he raised his brows, nodding his head to the side.

Glinda's eyes grew big when there was a student – a first year – standing in front of her, glancing up from below with shy, questioning eyes. Her honest smile returned, and she rose to her feet, catching the girl's eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a gentle voice, bending down – more than happy to do so, usually having to tilt her head back to look into peoples' faces. The girl shuffled her feet – or paws – the black, long tail twitching nervously. Lifting her muzzle to finally look into the queen's eyes, her own sparkling.

"Thank you for letting me go here!" The young Panther blurted out, stretching her still short arms from her. "My Grandpa taught here and when my parents were hiding from the Wiz, they didn't think I could ever go here or anywhere, but especially not here, and I'm so happy, you made them so happy, thank you so much!" She panted slightly, amber eyes huge, whiskers twitching.

Smiling softly, Glinda nodded, putting her hand onto the student's head.

"You're very welcome. I'm more than happy to give you and everyone this chance." She lowered her head, not breaking eye contact. "Use it well." She advised, receiving enthusiastic nodding from the Panther, almost throwing herself over with it.

A group of probably the entire first year had suddenly swarmed the couple, all excitedly chattering, surrounding them, their voices joyful and confusing at the same time. Glinda only smiled, her mind already projecting the image of her own child among them, picturing it as eager as she knew Avaric to have been – though probably not as openly displaying it.

As if reading her mind, the King of Oz leaned over, kissing her cheek, offering his arm. It took them a ton of goodbyes and some minutes to fight their way out of the crowd, eventually making it to the door, where the carriage waited. On their way, some of the teachers, parents and the headmistress uttered their thanks and admiration, seeing them off at the gates.

"I trust your… studies are doing well." Glinda froze for a second, turning at the familiar phrase.

 _"I trust your 'studies' are going well, Miss Glllinda?" The old Goat asked, raising a single brow, though in a friendly way. Suppressing a sigh, the blonde nodded. She knew he was not referring to her grades at all. Reluctantly turning, she met his with slight amusement sparkling eyes, peering above his glasses._

 _"Fine." She said between pressed lips, not knowing that her attitude towards the topic would drastically change within the coming weeks at Shiz. He did not look back down at his documents, so she forced herself to approach the desk. She could feel the expectant gazes of her friends in the back of the class, on their way to leave._

 _"Miss Glllinda, if I may suggest, I could not imagine a better way of starting to be on good terms with someone than studying. I'm sure Miss Elphaba would be glad to assist you." And_ how _she wanted to roll her eyes._

 _"Yes, I suppose that could be said to be true." She vaguely agreed, hoping for someone – anyone – to call for him, releasing her. Or calling for her, though none of her friends would be important enough – or daring – to interrupt. Or wanting to. It was fun to know that the most perfect girl in the entire university was embarrassed._

 _"Regarding your actual studies, perhaps you could prepare a paper or presentation to aid your grade, Miss Glllinda." He fished for a certain sheet, not seeing the panic in her eyes. Prepare a presentation? Show the whole class that she_ cared _about the subject or her grade – especially when she knew she would fail miserably at even trying to prepare it?_

 _"A paper! Yes, a paper, I'd looove to do that." The blonde quickly invented, picking at her perfect cuticles, staring hard out the window in order not to meet his gaze. He was boring and annoying, but lying to his face still seemed wrong. Turning away was the only option._

 _"I'm glad to hear, Miss Glllinda. Though you must remember," he cleared his throat after failing to pronounce her name time and time again, making her suppress a groan, "That it will be essential to your grade, regarding the last test…" he muttered, a much saying glance perforating her from the side._

 _She was going to fail it, she knew. She had failed the test and was never ever mentally present in class, not to mention providing anything useful when actually having her say – involuntarily. The last paper – as forced as this one – had been a disaster. Why was there not a class she did not have to study for all the time? It was the most annoying, time consuming and useless thing, she thought._

 _"I can help with the paper." Glinda winced, practically spinning around at the new voice._

 _"Why, that's very kind of you, Miss Elphaba. I trust you understand the paper to be written by your roommate, though." Doctor Dillamond said, oblivious of the glares the two girls fired at one another. "I'm sure it will help with your studies." He winked at the blonde, who did not manage not to roll her eyes this time; not in the presence of her roomie._

"Yes, thank you for asking." Glinda smirked at the Goat, seeing them off separately at their carriage. "Though they have the tendency to tease me…" she muttered, audibly. Chuckling – more Goat noises than human – Doctor Dillamond nodded, smiling.

"In that case, I wish you all the best." He said, lowering his head slightly and she knew what he implied. Nodding back, the young witch did not even try to remember, knowing Elphaba to be watching and receiving the greetings immediately.

With a long sigh, Glinda slackened into her husband on the bench of their carriage, nodding off in his arms, enjoying the warmth of the longer days, announcing an early summer.


	117. Chapter 117 - Distraction

"All day long?" Lesbet asked her former colleague, who nodded from the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Yes, I want to be absolutely sure. One or two is enough, as long as there will be someone around whenever I am not; to hear if she needs something." Avaric explained, waiting for her to finish the note she took. He opened his mouth, when the door behind him slowly opened. Both stopped, and he had to turn, meeting slightly submissive, sleepy sapphires. Once again, he was beaten to the punch.

"It's late…" Glinda said in a small voice, twisting a strand of hair between her fingers, eyeing the ground. He smiled, getting up.

"I won't take long, okay? We only need to discuss the schedules and then I'll just finish the-" Glinda took his sleeve, simply holding it. She glanced up at him and he was not sure whether she was playing it or seriously feeling lonely. She tugged on it, stepping closer, her head falling to lean against him. She was too tired after Mombey's spell and their return from Shiz, costing them almost the entire rest of the day – reporters practically stormed the palace walls for information. Avaric sighed, smiling lopsidedly. Turning his head, he saw Lesbet fondly watching the two, deciding on them to be too well acquainted to feel awkward. "Wanna stay?" He asked quietly, receiving a nod into his chest.

He waited for a moment longer, then she finally moved. Sitting down, he patiently watched her adjust herself, not quite seating herself the way he had expected her to – or wanted her to; they were still not in complete privacy –, he frowned a little when the blonde straddled his lap. With a long and vocal sigh, she slummed into him, head on his shoulder, hugging his neck with her arms. He could feel her slightly expanding stomach against his own.

"Alright, so Tuesdays and…" he tried to catch back up on the schedule Lesbet had laid out on the desk. Seeing her smile widely at the young witch in his arms, his expression softened. The old woman nodded, starting to explain, asking for the services he needed in order to create a timetable for the servants. Avaric had his arms around Glinda's waist, drawing small circles with his thumb while listening.

After Lesbet had finished and he agreed, he wished her a good night, dismissing her with a polite nod, unable to get up and see her out properly. There was no hint of grudge detectable, nothing but a warm joy she beamed towards the couple.

When she had left, closing the door silently, Avaric yawned. Leaning back, he pondered whether he would just go to bed instead of finishing up the last few documents. It was late after all. Tilting his head until it rested against his love's, he smiled, noting her to be asleep. With another yawn, he held her close with one arm around her back, which he stroked up and down, working into the night until he was completely done.

* * *

Glinda moaned sleepily. Once again, she did not want to get up, turning away from the sunlight. She gave an into her pillow muffled groan of annoyance when she felt her stomach beneath her, making laying on her front uncomfortable – though at least the ache of her chest had stopped, as well as her cravings and morning sickness. She remained on her side, falling forward.

Smiling lopsidedly, Avaric turned on his side, propping his head up on one arm, eyes on her back. He watched her for a while, starting to gently rub her back with his free hand. She was quite tense, he found. The blonde relaxed slowly, lightly groaning again when she was still not able to comfortably fall onto her rounding belly to give him more area.

She flopped onto her back. Avaric's hand still hovered in the air and he returned her annoyed look with a sympathetic frown. The young witch took is hand and placed it flatly against her face.

"Don't stop." She muttered, more lazy than sleepy, he noticed. Thinking for a second, he removed his hand, sitting up with crossed legs. Glinda frowned unhappily, but waited when he did not leave the bed. Instead, Avaric lifted his wife's legs to rest over his own, sliding his arms around her back to have her sit up against him. She let him, moaning a little happier than before as she put her arms around his neck and he created a sort of nest for her to sit in, putting his feet together beneath her.

Gently rubbing her back, Avaric kissed her nape as the blonde rested her face in the crook of his neck. She sighed deeply. Smiling to himself, he caressed her neck and shoulders with his hands, shortly leaning his head against hers.

"I love the way you sigh when you relax." He murmured into her ear, feeling her lips form a small smile against his still sleep warm skin. She relaxed even more at his words, her chest raising and falling calmly.

"I love the way you say 'love'…" she whispered back, and he knew she felt honoured to hear it out of his mouth. Fearing he might have used it too seldomly, Avaric kissed her neck, his hands tenderly stroking along her shoulders.

"I love the way you say my name…" he breathed back, making her smile again. "I love the way you change your voice, depending on what you want." Glinda chuckled softly, giving his neck a quick kiss. "I love the way you tap your fingers one by one instead of patting where you want me to sit. I love the way you flutter your eyelids at me," he did not need to name the reason, as she _always_ used this tactic, almost universally, "I love the way you smile when work is done, I love the way you cuddle me like an animal claiming hunted down prey." He murmured, feeling her giggle again.

Sighing, Glinda leaned into him even more, her shoulders finally dropping, so he proceeded to run his thumbs down her spine.

"I love the way you arch your back. I love the way you circle your finger. I love the way you moan into a kiss." He continued to enumerate, smiling fondly at the shiver she gave at his caress. "I love the way you smirk when taking control…" he whispered as if afraid anyone could overhear. "I love when you pretend to be asleep and give yourself away too easily." He said, conjuring another wide smile onto her lips. "I absolutely love the way you dance, I love how you make me feel as if I belong, I-"

"What do you mean 'as if'?" Glinda interrupted, pushing herself up by holding onto his shoulders with her lower arms. Tilting her head, she gave him a strict look. "Avaric…" she softly said with the voice he could not withstand, a frown that showed both sympathy and concern crowning her forehead. "You _do_ belong."

"With you." He dared to state, glad to see her expression loosening up. Nodding, the blonde leaned in to kiss between his brows.

"And everyone else…" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his, "You've proven yourself to be more capable than anyone… than me…" she breathed, and he tugged on her, shaking his head against hers.

"I could never be. No one can." He gave back, stroking her hair with one hand, the other holding her close by her back. "But I like myself better when I'm with you." He confessed, feeling her sigh through her nose against his face. She smiled.

"I like you, too." She said, making him chuckle, returning her smile, though more tenderly. "I like you a little lot…"

"I like you a little more than a lot." She curled her lips inwards when he joined her game.

"I like you a lot more than a little." Glinda returned, smirking to herself as it took him a while to respond, biting the inside of her lip. Avaric felt her eyes open when her long lashes brushed his skin, so he mirrored her, glancing slightly upwards.

"I like you so much," he lowered his gaze, "I forget to hate myself." Her arms slackened, and she lovingly enclosing him again, kissing his lips softly.

"I like you so much, I forget to love myself." He almost snorted against her from laughter, restraining himself to a heavy exhale. "Please don't do that…" she breathed, kissing him again, trying to force her chest against his in a hug, despite her rounding belly she was getting less fond of as it grew larger. "I love you enough for the both of us, and if I can do that, so do you." She argued quietly, stroking his hair with one hand.

Avaric smiled weakly, letting his head hang. He could never like – not to mention love – himself, thinking that she was too good for him, anyway. She was too good for anyone, and he was nothing like her, he knew, making him wonder what it was that was supposed to be 'good' about him.

"Stop." He winced when a finger poked at his eyelid. Looking back up, he was met with a slightly crossed pout. "Stop it." She repeated, poking his cheek several times, not even bothering with the scar beneath his eye. "No beating yourself up, that's my job." She said, to which he smiled, despite himself. "Well, actually, it's Elphie's, so you can't do that." The young witch nodded to herself determinately.

He met her sapphire eyes, staring down expectantly. Unsure what to say, Avaric kept quiet for a few moments. Apologising would only make it worse, would it not? He had not changed his mind, and he would not lie to her. While he wondered how to answer, Glinda took his hands, placing them on her back, leaning forward with a sigh, returning to her previous position.

"Go on…" she instructed, making him smile, if not out of relief. Massaging her aching back for a while, he forgot the time – which had of course _not_ been her intention, no – resulting in him having to hurry with breakfast in order to be on time for the first appointment that day.

* * *

"I will need one autograph, Miss Upland." Glinda frowned with slight confusion for a second, taking the sheet her husband gave her before seating himself, sipping his tea. Realising, she giggled, her eyes sparkling towards him while he fished for the paper knife.

"That's 'Mrs' to you, sweetheart." She snapped lovingly, watching him open a few letters until finally turning her attention to the document she had received.

"A voting…?" Avaric breathed, frowning fiercely. Looking up from having signed, the blonde waited until he met her questioning gaze. He stared at her for a few heartbeats, then scanned the document again, unbelievingly. Tilting her head, the young witch touched her foot with his – bare feet, not having had the motivation to dress for the day, as he mostly worked alone by now, so she had stolen one of her husband's shirts to wear – waiting for him to explain, growing uneasy. No one ever voted in Oz – at least not officially.

"Here it says that the rumour of a voting is spreading, the people wanting to…" he paused, still confused, not quite believing the news, "They want to vote… Vote their ruler." He met her sapphires, returning the bewilderment.

"Vote?"

"It says: the people of Oz take liking in the idea of a vote between their current, much beloved ruler, Glinda the Good, and the newly rejoiced Ozma, returning after over forty years to rightfully take the throne…" Avaric muttered, his lips moving as he reread the line to himself over and over.

"I see… so they want to humiliate me even further by making it even more forced than it already is. Great." Glinda snapped, huffing to herself as she stomped back into her room. Sighing, the king wanted to follow, when she returned, pacing around. "As if it's not enough to be kicked out by some arrogant _child_ , but they have to make it a spectacle; shove it in my face on thousands of tiny sheets. After everything I've done!" She fumed, growling more arguments to herself, fists tightening as she dropped back into her chair, slumming down. "They could really stop heating the palace by now; it's warm enough." She huffed, making her husband frown.

"What?" He asked, unsure if he had kept up with her sudden change of topic. It was true, the spring was warm and mostly dry, making it unnecessary and sometimes nearly unbearable with the fireplaces lit, but he could hardly understand how she had so suddenly changed her priorities.

"I'm hot, and I mean the temperature – this time." She said with annoyance, crossing her arms like a child. Avaric fought his smile, unable to hold back a chuckle. She really was a child sometimes, and even though he would have wanted to discuss the urgent topic more, he played along, wanting to help her as she probably distracted herself by complaining about something else. "Why my brows?" She asked, seemingly not expecting an answer, wiping the tiny drops of sweat from them.

"Why not? It's hair." Avaric gave back, raising his own at her, smiling lopsidedly when she frowned, completely invested in the heat of her new argument – quite literally – trying to forget the news. She really would be humiliated if the people of Oz voted. It would destroy everything she had fought for over the year of her reign, her laws, her struggles, her hard-earned confidence.

"So I sweat on my scalp?" She frowned, letting him gently wipe her hairline with two fingers.

"Of course," he sat back again, holding them up, "see?"

"But… but brows?" Glinda's frown seemed to permanently be settling on her face. "Ew." Avaric laughed at that, his eyes sparkling at her. He picked up his tea to sip it.

"At least you barely have brows."

"Excuse me?" She leaned back her face, bending down her chin. He could not detect amusement so far, but knew her too well to know she was not genuinely upset. At least not about his comment; she was trying to distract herself, desperately complaining about something else to blow off steam.

"Think of it in my place," he gave back, putting his tea down, realising how it really was too warm to be enjoying a hot beverage, "Since you only have hair on your head, you're much cooler and sweat less." He argued, meeting her slowly relaxing expression.

"Is that an invitation to shave your legs?" He opened his mouth, though nothing came out. Blinking repeatedly Avaric stared at her, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks when she finally allowed her eyes to reveal amusement.

"…no." He managed, gulping when she leaned forward, chin resting on her hands which she propped up on her elbows. He could not resist her fluttering eyelids, fearing her to be using them.

"You didn't say I shouldn't."

"I didn't say you should, either." She smirked, making him uneasy again.

"Still not a 'no'." Avaric sighed with an awkward smile on his face.

"You know I can't say 'no' to you; don't make me agree to this." Glinda's smirk widened, and she took a breath to answer when the door opened.

"Excuse you." She snapped at the child, blinking at them. Ozma stared for an entire minute, eyes darting from one to the other, seemingly pondering about a hundred questions all at once. They waited, him growing uneasy and her even more irritated. Remembering something, the girl nodded to herself, lifting her chin a little.

"I am allowed anywhere I want." She said, fingers twitching to scratch her nose, restraining herself to brush down the emerald dress instead. She looked so much out of place, eyes nervous and expression as ready to spit orders as it was to crumble and cry. She was completely overchallenged. "What are you talking about?" She asked, probably not being what she had come for, curiosity winning.

"Adult things." Glinda retorted with arrogance, staring back.

"Very serious." Avaric almost chuckled, receiving a kick beneath the desk. Completely confused, the young girl looked from one to the other once more, then again until she settled with staring at Avaric. He smiled kindly despite the daggers his wife threw at him with her eyes for doing so. He had noted her hand twitching towards the paper knife the second the door had revealed the future regent.

"The Shelo- trop," Ozma said, apparently forgetting about the actual information of her sentence upon remembering to correct herself. Lifting her brows, the blonde gave the helpless girl a look, who tilted her head in question.

"What about him?" Glinda snapped before her husband could interfere more nicely.

"Oh, uhm, he is leaving." The child stammered, trying to put some of her frizzy auburn curls behind her ear, unsuccessfully.

"Great?" Glinda gave a groan of annoyance, shaking her head. "Why would I care about that?" She asked, not expecting an answer. "Come on, we have a visit to make today." She turned to the king when getting up, rolling her eyes and blushing ever so slightly with irritation when the child's eyes blinked at her unusual attire, looking her up and down, staring.

"What about the voting?" Avaric asked, waving the letter slightly, remaining where he was while his wife threw her hands up, groaning again, disappearing in the bathroom.

"The what?" Ozma asked, finally able to take her eyes off the blonde as she had disappeared through the still open door to go to her chamber. Sighing under his breath – not entirely ready for the visit they were going to do, even though he had proposed it – the king rose from his seat, patting it for the brunette to take. She watched him with slowly growing eyes, insecurely twitching forward before daring to come closer, not accepting the offer however. He met her eyes, not knowing whether she would start to cry or throw him out of the window the next second.

"Come." He invited again, this time sitting down himself, patting his thighs. Ozma's eyes widened, sparkling for a second, when she nodded thoughtfully, muttering something to herself, he understood as 'right, he's the one who _asks'_. "It's a letter we received about the current news that go around the city. We have informants, so that we know about the topics relevant to us, since we don't have the time to go through the papers ourselves." He explained, smiling gently while the girl would not move a muscle, seemingly holding her breath.

"You get all of these letters…?" She asked instead of demanded, eyes darting around the table, covered in envelopes and opened letters. Nodding, Avaric fished for the one he was talking about.

"Here they say that the people want to vote whether you or Bubbles- erm, Glinda should rule."

"And is that good or bad?" She tilted her head, fingers daring to trace the broken seal of the envelope, then turning her attention back to the actual letter, narrowing her eyes as she was probably not too skilled at reading yet – at least none of the officially formulated documents. Smiling to himself, Avaric felt her relax a little.

"That always depends on the point of view. In this case, the voting would only be good for the winner, as the support of the people of Oz would be guaranteed."

"Guaranteed?"

"Uhm…" he glanced upwards in thoughts, "Made sure to be there."

"And bad 'cause…?" She muttered, taking liking in having him explain things easily to her. Assuming the young princess not to be receiving too many answers to her questions – rather dos and don'ts – he wavered his head from side to side, trying to find the easiest words possible.

"When you think of it in the place of the person who would lose, it would be dishonouring to be rejected by all of Oz, you know? Imagine how you would feel in her- well, our place when not only the entire Emerald City," he quickly scanned the letter again, noting how literally everyone over sixteen was invited to vote, "but all of Oz said, they didn't want us here." Ozma pondered over his words, slowly nodding at first, then almost heftily, then shaking her head with the same vehemence.

"That's not nice!" She exclaimed, and even though he assumed it to be directed at him rather than the queen, he appreciated her concern. She was making up her own mind, somehow, which was good, he found.

"Exactly." Glinda snapped, having returned from her room, glaring at the child on her husband's lap with blazing ice, it seemed. "Now that _you_ say it, it has to be true, right? Come on, luv," she did not wait for the girl to answer or even comprehend, "we should get going." She turned her head, then herself, stomping back to the bathroom where she rechecked her hair, sighing sharply to herself.

Sighing a lot gentler than her, Avaric asked the young princess to stand, which she did, allowing him to get up as well.

"If you're the king and queen," Ozma said out of the blue, turning to him with big eyes, while he stopped tightening his ponytail his wife did for him every morning, "and I'm the princess…" she repeated his word, probably not used to the title yet, "then…. Are we a family?" She asked, her face revealing her cluelessness about the term itself.

Eyes softening, Avaric crouched down, ignoring the irritated sigh from the bathroom. He knew Glinda only – or at least mostly – disliked the child because of the threat she posed, not because of the girl herself. She was helpless, somehow resembling the blonde a lot when it came to comparing the two starting on their involuntarily taken over duties. Both overchallenged, both alone.

"Family is whoever you treat like it and feel that you belong with them." He said, not knowing the future regent would never come to call anyone her family. She stared at him, searching his eyes for hints whether she could apply the term to him, unaware of the work that came with building up relationships. She really had no idea about social interaction.

"Come on." Glinda interrupted, her voice unusually small when she opened the door, waiting for him to get up. With one last smile at the girl, Avaric left Ozma to herself, being pulled by his wrist to follow his hurrying wife, trying to escape the kindness he showed towards the child, making it more likable than she wanted it to be, trying hard to keep herself distanced.

They did not speak during the carriage ride, wordlessly wandering down the long and winding stairs of Southstairs.


	118. Chapter 118 - Life Turns On A Dime

**Happy 15th Anniversary Wicked! Here is a chapter early to celebrate! Enjoy!**

"I suppose you know why we are here…" Glinda managed to say after almost two minutes of silence. He did not, for sure, but she had no idea how to start otherwise. The bars of the cell in her back still squeaked when a weak gust of wind howled through the corridor, making her shudder. She was not scared – not even irritated by how she was the one to talk instead of her husband, who had proposed the idea in the first place –, more embarrassed.

Avaric breathed as flatly as he could behind her, standing closer to the door, just in case – the guards had left them to themselves. Sighing under her breath, the young witch eyed the figure in the corner. Sitting on the prison bed that consisted of a simple wooden plank, drilled into the wall by chains, the man did not turn to the royal couple, arms crossed over his knees.

"I… we wanted you to know that Ugabuns are allowed at Shiz." Glinda raised her voice again, though she tried to keep it soft as it would hall from the moist stone walls. "There is no, uhm… special invitation, but they are being accepted with the same chances as everyone else." She paused again, not knowing what to say. He still would not turn. Swallowing, she did not even turn back to Avaric, whom she guessed was at an equal loss of words. "I know nothing can reverse the past, but we are trying to… shape the future fairer and…" she glanced to the side, to which her husband reacted.

"We would like to give you your freedom." Avaric said, making the man move for the first time. Slowly turning his head, Patrocius glared at the couple with narrowed eyes. His features were sunken, he seemed gaunt, dark rings beneath his eyes betraying many sleepless nights in Southstairs. Emptily, he stared at them, not moving any further.

After having succeeded in escaping, he had not left the city , but returned to the cathedral, knowing full well that he would be caught by showing up.

Suppressing a pitiful sigh, Avaric neared the corner, eyes soft, hand stretched out. Patrocius glared at him for a second, his eyes firing hate and hurt in an almost unbearably equal amount. Glinda gulped again, ready to bubble anything that might hurt her husband. Inwardly scolding herself, she closed her eyes for a second. The huddled figure in the corner was everything but in the state of attacking someone and she wondered whether he would be able to stand at all.

Daringly, the king touched Patrocius shoulder, which sank within an instant, almost as if he would collapse, but he pushed himself up with effort written all over his face. Staring down at Avaric from slightly above as he stood, the former captain of the guard almost cried when he was being hugged, clinging to the sorceress' husband, a pressed breath covering a tiniest of whimpers.

* * *

They had given him some time until he had been ready to let go, though he had not dared to get closer to Glinda than a metre. He was not openly guilty, relieved or angry, he was simply depressed. Instead of freedom, they had of course agreed on probation time with social services. They had sent him to Munchkinland – the furthest from his catastrophic childhood – where he would assist elderly people in their households, starting with the couple they had once been invited to dinner by. It would give him a purpose, the feeling of being needed and a chance to reconnect with the world.

During the ride in the carriage – the couple accompanied him to his new employers – the former captain of the guard had hardly looked up, only when not feeling watched himself. His eyes would go back and forth between the two, who would not sit too close in order not to be hurting him further, mostly staring at Avaric. Rueful, empty stares.

* * *

Sighing in relief, Avaric shook his head with an amused smile. He had to watch her with every step until the blonde finally disappeared up the stairs, having been told it was a secret. The second she had stopped throwing keen glances over her shoulder, she had rushed upstairs, and he knew he should have hidden the schedule, where he had noted his appointment down in.

After two corridors, a parlour and another hallway, Avaric took a turn, entering the room the carpenter had left the king's nearly finished order. Gently closing the door, the young man's eyes almost sparkled. It was a masterpiece, his own joy telling him that his wife would love it too.

The wood of the crib was thin, though strong Quox Wood of a light colour, running in vine, flower and heart carved ornaments around the sides and up the legs, evenly curved arches allowing it to be rocked. Notches at the corners and on the elaborate bars told of jewels, he knew she would love that had yet to be finished, making it a perfect present for the future child's insecure mother.

With a smile on his face, Avaric left to go back upstairs, having written a note to tell the carpenter about him being more than content with the baby's crib. He could not wait to show it to her.

Avaric closed the door to the parlour with a sigh under his breath, turning around, he smiled to himself, already hearing the bedroom door creaking. Pretending to be unaffected, he failed miserably as he had to smirk upon catching sight of his already into her nightgown changed wife, coming towards him through the throne room. Approaching her, he saw the happy spark in her eyes as she neared, starting to pick up pace to meet him in the middle of the room.

With a played bewildered gaze, Avaric turned on the heal, running away, grinning at her confused gasp.

"Hey!" The young witch complained, laughing, already out of breath. She gave a chase when he would turn in circles around her, easily escaping and tauntingly skipping around her. Supporting herself on her knees, Glinda caught her breath, neither noticing his mischievous sneaking up, nor the concerned eyes that would peek up the stairs within seconds to come.

Screaming out of surprise at the top of her lungs, the young witch complained in choked laughter when her husband flung his arms around her, picking her up from behind, carrying her off with great effort when she struggled. Waving with arms and legs, the blonde laughed and screamed from excitement, breathlessly wagging in his playful clutches – though not wanting to actually be let go, of course.

Under the previously worried – now amused – eyes of their servants, Avaric dragged his squealing wife back to their room, panting as she hooked her hands onto the door frame, making him groan from effort as he tried to pull harder. She panted heavily, giggling in between, playing whines of complaint, obviously failing to agonise her joy.

Finally able to detach her, Avaric squeezed her sides, to which she had to laugh even more, wincing and still struggling in their play-fight. With a huff, he tossed his wife onto the bed, not letting go and slumping down right behind her. He panted, while the young witch pretended another scream, whining genuinely when he tickled her neck, too out of breath to complain in words.

Tugging on the blanket, Glinda threw it over herself to stuff the fluffy tip into her husband's face to separate them, accidentally hitting him. Shaking his head, Avaric loosened his grip for a second and she immediately saw her chance, scrambling away. Chuckling to himself, he sat up, watching with amusement how the blonde curled herself up beneath the blanket she pulled after her, giggling and panting as she pretended to be well-hidden as a vibrating lump at the head of the bed.

Smirking, Avaric got up from the bed, closing the door. Toeing off his shoes, he almost noiselessly crept across the carpet until he was crouching next to the lump's side of the bed, holding his breath. There was a moment of silence, until finally, the blanket shuffled.

Listening closely, he assumed her to be confused, daring to peak out of the blanket cover, stealing glances around the room. Glinda frowned, looking around, not seeing him anywhere, drawing a breath to call his name when it turned into a spooked gasp.

Avaric – grinning widely – jumped up, catching her by surprise, flopping down next to her, detaching her from the sheets. Glinda laughed, squealing as she once more tried to fight him off, kicking her legs into the air and grabbing pillows she would aimlessly slap behind her.

Both panting heavily, they slowly calmed down, smiling widely. Closing her eyes, the blonde shut her mouth again, a shiver shaking her with his breath on her neck. Avaric smiled warmly, kissing the spot he had unintentionally teased. Retracting his arms, he gently stroked the soft skin down her shoulders, then down her spine with one hand, while the other caressed her sculp, knowing she loved it.

Glinda sighed contently, almost moaning, when her husband carefully, yet strongly enough massaged her back up and down, placing kisses on her exposed upper back and shoulders.

"Mmm… more…" she breathed, turning towards him, falling onto her back. Smiling affectionately, he obeyed, his kisses tenderly trailing across her shoulders to her throat and cleavage, pecking one side of her bosom without even the slightest hint of lechery. She leaned her head back to give him more area, sighing dreamily. Hands trailing her arms, down her sides, Avaric drew mellow circles over her stomach, being revealed after their play-fight already. His kisses gently followed down her ribs, caressing her stomach with too many for her to count, losing herself in happiness.

Glinda let out a long moan of contentment, lovingly glancing at her husband when he had taken her hand, kissing her palm and moving back up to hover above her face, meeting her eyes with an unparallel adoration.

"You're so beautiful when you're happy." Avaric whispered, foreheads and noses touching. Tilting her head up, the young witch gave back a soft hum, meeting his lips. Their kisses were slow, every single one taking several seconds, but more caring and fonder than it seemed possible. Smiling against the other's lips, the couple savoured their moment of peace, hardly being able to decide who's love for the other was greater.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Avaric had led two meetings, finally going to meet up with the in the Emerald City stationed military to personally welcome the new general, secretly to make sure it was not a power-hungry murderer this time. Ozma seemed completely overchallenged, her gratefulness about him taking her along vanishing into insecurity, not knowing how to act, visibly feeling bad for hiding behind him most of the time.

They even ate dinner together – Glinda had apparently already had hers while he had been out – though the girl would not dare to ask her usual questions she enjoyed him explaining to her. Not with people around, even if it only were servants. He was glad for the commissioner not to have come, as he did not like eating with people, more trained in proper ways than him, as well as disliking him in general. Ignoring the servants' amused glances from the sides and his own blush, the king ate in silence.

* * *

Sighing, Avaric took off the uniform jacket, hanging it on the door. He got rid of the vest, neatly putting both away on a hanger. When he opened the first buttons of his shirt, he stopped, frowning at the giggling from next door. While listening, he neared the door, hearing Glinda desperately trying to suppress her laughter.

Shaking his head with a smile, he opened the door. His jaw dropped. First, he thought his eyes were playing a trick on him, but half of the room had indeed disappeared. Still perplexed, he stared into the sea of foam, not believing how the young witch had managed to create that many bubbles, but concluded it to only be logical. Unable to hide his smirk, he let his eyes travel along the wall of foam, getting rid of his trousers and socks before daring to find a way inside.

"Hmmm… I wonder where she might be…" he said loudly, grinning at a giggle from the side. A little confused when he was met with more and more bubbles, he fought his way further, waving his hand in front of his face and looking through narrowed eyes. "And here I thought I knew where the bathtub wa-" he gasped, being pulled down, stumbling.

Holding his breath when sinking into water, Avaric scrambled his way to the surface, grasping for air – his shin promising a huge, purple bruise. Glinda laughed, wiping the hair that now hung down into his face to the sides.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed, giggling. Shaking his head like a dog, he rubbed his eyes free of water and soap, giving her a look. His shirt was completely soaked, sticking to him.

"Oh you…" he bared his teeth playfully, jumping at her. Glinda yelped, laughing while trying to fight his fierce hug off. Giggling, she tried to wiggle away, already leaning onto the rim behind her, searching for his hands, tickling her sides. The water had overflown already.

"No- haha- sto-hop…!" she hardly managed a single word, her giggles becoming softer when he lovingly gnawed on her neck, going up her throat. "H-hey…" she sighed, still out of breath, but leaned her head back for him to continue. Lifting his head, Avaric hovered with his face close to hers, the love in her eyes melting his heart away.

Before he could lean in to kiss her, the blonde brought one finger to his lips, her eyes fixed on the door. They listened closely, and she raised her voice suddenly, calling the maid into her bedroom. She could hear the older woman's steps on the carpet, a huge smirk spreading across her face. Coming closer, she whispered something into her husband's ear, who immediately shook his head.

"No." He clarified, trying to keep his voice down.

"Pleeease, come on, for me." She pleaded, pushing her lower lip forward into a pout, giving him her puppy dog eyes. Fluttering her eyelashes, Avaric still saw her smirk, which she could not suppress.

"You owe me for that…" he muttered back, sighing to himself and getting out of the tub. Glinda already jerked from holding back her laughter – he could see her vibrate violently out of the corner of his eye. Frowning, Avaric followed her instructions, then opened the door to only poke his head out. He could not believe himself.

"Ah, yes, fabulous, thank you." He played a noble voice, pulling the corners of his mouth down in a pretended snobby way. The maid turned, frightened for a second when spotting the beard of foam he had been told to wear. She blankly stared at him and Avaric had a hard time to keep still, but her confusion turned into amusement when gleeful snickering came from the bathroom. Closing his eyes for a second, he nodded, receiving a large smile to his glowing red face, then retreated.

Glinda snorted from laughter, the splashing of the already overflown water giving away her position more easily this time. She squealed when he showed his foamy face, hardly looking like anything but a cloud of soap by the time he had found his way back in. Holding her mouth closed, she attempted to at least keep from grunting, hardly managing.

"Come here, you…!" he dived into the bathtub with his hands, tickling the already giggling girl.

* * *

Groaning uncomfortably, Glinda returned from the bathroom, only a few hours after their second play-fight that day. Ready for bed, Avaric watched her with concern, as she still kept hold of her stomach. It had started to plague her, only slightly at first, during lunch, but she had ignored it, labelling it as having stuffed herself too much – even though she had returned to not eating a lot anymore.

"Still not better?" He asked, frowning when she collapsed onto the bed, hardly reaching it. He feared to have overdone their games, a part of him hoping it to only be coming from them. She cramped when her stomach did, groaning as if having been stabbed where she fiercely clutched it. His thoughts raced with allergies or anything else that might give her a stomach ache concerning food.

"Avaric…" the young witch breathed, hoarsely, painfully. Crouching next to the bed, he crawled with his arms until his face was next to hers, eyes wide with worry.

"Another hot-water bottle? Or some soup, perhaps tea to calm-"

"I'm bleeding…" Glinda groaned, his eyes widening even more. She cramped again, face grimacing, tears rolling when she squeezed her eyes close.

"What? Where?" He was on his feet at once, looking her up and down, not spotting a single wound, even though she was hardly covered by her bathrobe. Slightly tilting her head, the blonde managed to raise her brows to give him a look through her pain. Blinking for a second, it finally hit him.

"Oh god…" Avaric's heart raced, but his mind did as well. Sliding his hands beneath his wife, he hectically picked her up, insisting on taking her to the doctor, even though she weakly complained. He knocked on almost every door, ordering someone to hurry ahead for a carriage, receiving tea and another warming cherry-pit pillow for his love's stomach on the way to the infirmary. Pressing his face to hers whenever she would whimper and convulse, he would not let her go for one second, forgetting all about their previous carefreeness and her soft voice, having told him to be the happiest girl in the world. "Hold on, Bubbles… hold on."


	119. Chapter 119 - Don't Wish, Don't Start

_"It can happen to anyone, anywhere between the first and twentieth week of pregnancy,"_

The infirmary had been hectic, but time had seemed to pass in slow-motion at the doctor's voice. The room had smelled of the cool, white concrete walls around them. The chairs had been cold.

 _"There are no reasons known to us as to why it happens; it can happen to anyone,"_

The ride on the carriage had taken forever. Or had she stayed longer for further check-ups? Had she not fainted? Was that why she did not remember the way back?

 _"I'm sorry for your loss, Your Goodness,"_

Loss. There it was again. Why had she not seen it coming? It could happen to anyone, they said, but what if it had been the use of magic? What if the constant stress of running a country or fighting for one's life or struggling for power had been the cause? Was she to blame? Could anyone be blamed at all?

 _"I'm sorry,"_ It echoed in her head, her vision too blurry to even see her husband's face, not having dared to look at him anyway, _"but there is nothing we can do,"_ he must have cried as well, right? Was he mad at her? Was it her fault? Would either ever forgive her? Consciousness had faded. _"About a miscarriage…"_

She could not say how much time had passed; whether she had spent days or just minutes dozing in an unconsciousness-like sleep. The room was twilit, only a few sunbeams of the setting sun reaching the inside. Her throbbing headache was augmented by nervous footsteps crossing the room again and again, halting the moment Glinda opened her eyes. Her husband knelt down beside the bed, meeting her eyes with hazel ones full of pity and sorrow, not thinking about his own loss in the first place, caring more for his wife and her fettle than his.

The sorceress only managed to share a short glimpse with him, unable to stand the pain and regret in his eyes. Eyes she wished her child to have had. Their child, she corrected herself, being distracted by an image crossing her mind. Little hands hugging Avaric's leg, a pair of hazel eyes and her blond curls bouncing around a round face with a slightly edgy chin.

"Leave me alone." Her lower lip started to tremble, her throat clogged; full of words she couldn't say. His presence was too much for her at that very moment, reminding her of the child they could have had but lost. It was her fault, she thought. She was the one who had not spared herself during the past weeks, ignoring him all the times he had bid her to rest. She had failed to give him the probably only wish he had had in his entire life. A family of his own. He deserved to be happy, so why could she not have put an end to his long series of disappointments and misfortune?

"Please go." She repeated hoarsely, tears stinging in her eyes. She swallowed, closing them, her throat hurting from the knot her sorrow bound her with. "I can't… handle your…" she gasped as silently as the sob allowed her, unable to look at him. Avaric seemed frozen for a moment, wanting to say something, but closed his mouth again. Accepting her wish, he exited the room without a word, leaving her alone with nothing but despair seizing inch by inch of her mind.

Wrapping the blanket around her as tightly as possible, she huddled up, trying to banish the cold, clinging to her bones. The seclusion only lasted for a few minutes, before the bathroom door's lock clicked again. Glinda opened her mouth to scold Avaric for ignoring her order, but before she had uttered a single word, a lean arm embraced her from behind, being too small to belong to her husband.

They lay there in silence, none of them finding the right words to start, just the steady breath on the blonde's neck and her friend's arm reminding her that Elphaba was still there.

"Distract me." She mumbled, barely audible through the soft pillow she had shoved her face into. The shorter witch waited for quite a while, but the green one did not respond. She simply turned her face away and laid there in silence. Was that her idea of distraction, causing her worry if she was okay, Glinda wondered, slightly annoyed, realising that it worked even if it only lasted for a few clock ticks.

.,.,.

Elphaba's mind went at full tilt; there was nothing she could tell her friend to distract her entirely, no untold story or fairy tale. There was nothing she did not know already – well that wasn't completely true. Elphaba sighed, collecting her thoughts before starting.

"You know my mother died giving birth." A grief-stricken tone shook her voice, so she focused on steadying it. She had no idea how to cheer the blonde up, knowing that whatever amusing things she would tell, would either not be funny at that moment, or later be accompanied by the feeling of sorrow. Glinda gave something between a sob and a whimper, and dear Lurline, it didn't even sound human anymore. Be more careful with your choice of words, the green woman scolded herself, biting her bottom lip shortly before continuing.

"Well… the point is that my father started to dislike my years ago. The day my mother died was just the moment he started to hate me with everything he could.

 _"Elphaba, come inside! We're in a hurry, the carriage won't wait for eternity. Fabala,_ now _." The young witch caught a glimpse of black hair shimmering through the canopy of leaves. Pressing her back against the thick trunk and tugging her legs closer to her stomach she vanished completely in the shadows of the setting sun, her skin colour fitting perfectly into her surroundings._

 _She had been sitting there for three or four hours, escaping from home as she did nearly every day, searching for a quiet place to study the old books she abstracted of her parent's room – only able to decipher a few words. More footsteps approached the large tree close to the house, more ponderous than the ones from before._

 _"How did you call her?" Her father's deep voice rumbled through the warm air._

 _"I don't know what you mean." Leaves rustled under her mother's boots, nearing the branch she was sitting on._

 _"Don't you think this name sounds a little much like the one of a fairy? If you want to compare the child with some mystical creature, a troll would be more suitable." Silence fell upon them, as her mother must have stopped searching, glaring at her husband instead._

 _"I'm just helping you find her, so you can go to this meeting with the whole family – your daughter included. Now stop messing with me, you bastard." A smile creeped onto the little girl's face – usually it was her being called a bastard._

 _A meeting, that was the reason they were looking for her before the sun had completely vanished behind the horizon. She hated these appointments, sitting there with a posh dress, all eyes on her. The last time she had heard a man asking her father if she was sick or how he could handle such a peculiar kid day by day.  
The voices faded as quickly as they had come. The green child sighed, pressing the book she had managed to climb with protectively to her chest; imagining a foreign world full of love and happiness grasped on the old pages. A raindrop fell onto her bare skin, rolling slowly down her chin and leaving a burning string._

 _The young girl waited until the rain stopped. Huddled in the tiny shed behind the house, it protected her from the rain but not from the cold, clinging to her bones, causing her permanent chills. The small window above her reminded her of the time, darkness falling, though a few light beams illuminated the room dimly – her mother must have stayed at home, waiting for her daughter to arrive or simply not having felt like going herself._

 _It took only a few meters to reach the back door. Silent in order to stay unnoticed, young Elphaba crept into the kitchen, stuffing her face with the leftovers, having missed dinner while sitting outside._

 _"You guzzle like a starved animal. Join us at supper or you won't find any leftovers the next time." The girl stiffened, having been too absorbed in the food, not having heard her mother come "Your father was mad as hell, going to the meeting alone. I can't grasp why he would want you at his side; you really aren't a feast for the eyes, but he must have his reasons." Elphaba gulped the bite down, not being hungry any more._

 _"I'm going to bed." She turned on her heels, escaping to her tiny room, forgetting the book on the countertop. The young girl stopped in the middle of her chamber, unsure what to do, throwing herself onto the bed. The next time she would search for a book with edible wild plants, so she could stay in the woods for eternity._

 _A serene voice disturbed her thoughts. Was her mother reading out loud? After a few words, she recognized which book she was reading, though hardly audible in her room. She would think about running away later; first, she had to listen what was written on the pages._

 _Her mother read almost for an hour, ending before her husband returned, looking after Elphaba, before going to bed herself. Without turning any lights on, she sneaked into her daughter's room, pressing a kiss to her forehead, leaving almost right after without so much as looking at her a second time. The green girl nuzzled her face into her bedding, content with the moment of affection until she noticed that her father was still absent. There was never a second of shown affection at day time or in front of her father, probably just to provoke him. Or maybe Melena could forget what her daughter looked like in the darkness, imagining a lovely little girl with rosy cheeks and blue eyes._

 _.,.,.  
_  
Glinda listened closely, rolling onto her back to gaze at the ceiling while Elphaba told about the time before Nessarose had been born. She could see the happenings in her mind, loving that her best friend told her about her past – though not too cheerfully, if not at all – a little bit surprised that she never told her before, but she never asked either, having enjoyed talking about herself too much, never having been a good listener.

"Maybe they knew." The blonde quietly suggested, a whiff of excitement resonating in her voice. Green eyes tried to catch hers as her friend frowned.

"Knew what?" Elphaba asked, confused. Glinda closed her eyes, recalling the meeting with the Wizard. "Maybe both of them knew that Frex wasn't your biological father, but the Wizard. I wonder if he arrived in that world Dorothy had said she was from…" A long, suffocating silence fell upon them. Moments, seemingly minutes passed, when the mattress creaked. Elphaba left the room without another word.

As soon as her footsteps vanished into the study – the first door slamming with such force it made the blonde jump, while the next one was either too feebly closed or ignored altogether. Glinda frowned in confusion, her head throbbing at the action alone, so she closed her eyes. Not really aware at that moment that she had never told Elphaba about the Wizard being the green girl's father before, the young witch hugged herself, trying to regain the spark of comfort she had felt seconds ago, her former misery sucking her back into its void.

 _Don't wish… don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart…_ The words rang through her mind, pulling at her heart, the heart that had so often hurt her physically, emotionally committing suicide at the moment, it seemed.

* * *

Avaric sighed deeply when having closed the door, hesitantly yet softly, obeying her as he always did. This was no time to be arguing, he thought, unsure whether he was allowed to compare his own grief to hers, deciding not to.

Head hanging and steps slow, he was at least glad to hear Elphaba joining her best friend, choosing the stairs to the servant corridor, not trying to listen. Sauntering without a hint of animation, the young man was met with his sister and mother-in-law, both obviously insecure about talking to him. They had come in the very early morning, Larena paying a train to privately get them to Shiz, hurrying to stand by the couple's side, though unsure how to.

"Hey Jay," Charodilla carefully started, a frown of sympathy on her face as if she would have seen her sister-in-law cry her eyes out – which she had been doing for the entire night after waking from her unconsciousness until the late morning, an alarming silence enclosing the blonde now. Did he look that pathetic? If so, did he have the right? Was it overdone of him to be acting as lamenting as he was, or would it be heartless not to? Did his status allow sadness at all? "How are- … how about we go and do something?" She asked, correcting herself as his well-being was plainly obvious. "We could bake some treats to cheer her up, hey?" She gave an encouraging smile her best shot. Larena looked even more uneasy, having wanted to make a step forward, when Avaric cut the attempts of his sister off.

"She doesn't want to see anyone." His voice was empty and yet full of emotions – if empty was an emotion, that was. The blonde stopped, looking down. She knew very well that she was not the person her daughter needed, having ceded the role to the sorceress' Nanny long ago, regretting it now more than ever.

"We could make them for later, when-"

"She doesn't want them." His voice was tiny, not breaking but sounding as if it could any moment. Charodilla frowned with pity, trying again, a weak smile curving on her lips as she reached out a hand to place on her brother's shoulder.

"Perhaps to distract you. Then you'll feel better and you can comfort he-"

"She doesn't want me there!" Avaric burst out, his voice trembling, retreating to a fading sob. "She…" he gulped the breaking of his words down, shaking himself out of the brunette's soothing attempt, hurrying down the hallway, his feet slowing down almost immediately. He had nowhere he wanted to go, nothing he wanted to do. Two pairs of eyes on his back, he slowly made his way downstairs.

* * *

When Charodilla quietly sneaked into the dining hall, she found her brother with an almost creepily empty gaze, staring ahead. His cup of tea steamed for itself, clutched by both of his hands, untouched. She sighed, but he did not notice. Avaric did not even hear the continuous clock ticks from above the door, his mind as blank as it was racing. Thoughts without images or words and yet there, crossing his mind, clouding it, hazing it.

Inhaling quietly, he rose from his seat, leaving his tea. He knew his sister was calling out his name as he went back upstairs, but paid it no mind, knowing there was nothing she could do. He felt guilty about excluding her, but he knew that being unable to comfort him in the least would not do her any better. Not even then, was he able to think of his own feelings, hating himself for it.

He hesitated when having arrived in the throne room. There was hardly anything welcoming about it anymore, the mere thought of who was waiting behind the doors in front of him usually making his heart skip a beat. Right now, he was not sure whether it was beating at all.

.,.,.

When Glinda heard Avaric's steps coming towards their room, she listened closely, hardly breathing. Her thoughts returned to Elphaba, to the story and to herself as she thought of the word 'mother', frowning as fiercely as she could in order not to cry. In- and exhaling as deeply as possible, the blonde shook her head into the pillow, blinking the few merciless tears out of her eyes.

Trying to catch a sound, she wondered whether Avaric had walked away again, slowly lifting her head, then getting out of bed. He had not sneaked in while she had been lost in thoughts, so she quietly peeked into the bathroom, finding it empty as well. She frowned, daring to turn the lights in the study on, not finding him there either. The window was open.

Sighing, the young witch returned to her chamber, going into the throne room when accidentally thrusting her foot into her husband's back. She winced, and he groaned, seemingly waking up. Relaxing from his curled-up position, Avaric exhaustedly lifted his gaze, turning his head to look up at her. Glinda met his eyes, unsure how to return the listless and tired expression he bore.

"You can sleep in the bed." She informed, her tone lacking any emotions, making her wonder whether she should add anything sounding less cold. Instead, she turned on the heel, returning to the bathroom where she got ready for bed, then waited to be sure he was, already.

When she returned, she laid down on her side, back facing his, both far from the other, almost on the edges of the mattress. They remained that way for the entire night, never having slept on their own after having been together if not being kept from doing so – sometimes not even before that. It was strange to sleep all on her own, knowing him to be there, only a metre or two away from her.

Freezing when she heard a sob, Glinda quieted her own breathing as his came in fits. Avaric was clearly trying his best to stay silent, forcing his hiccupped sobs in without success. He cried to himself and the blonde had to bite the inside of her lip fiercely in order not to turn and comfort him. For a moment, she had been mad at him for thinking he was acting more hurt than he was in order to receive her pity – feeling guilty immediately for the thought having crossed her mind, if only briefly.

Elphaba was gone, having left the young witch behind without a word.


	120. Chapter 120 - Quiet

It had gone quiet. Not only the people, but the palace, too. No one seemed to care about hail or sun or clouds. Spring was warm – unusually warm for spring – but changeable. The streets were as busy as always, thought _quiet_ , too. Everything was. Everything was quiet – quiet and far from calm.

Ozma did not understand the people, always having acted as if they owned the world, spitting out opinions, tossing things around, riling each other up – at least how she saw it. Some were more 'prudent', as the commissioner preached her to be, polite, careful. Now, however, the entire Emerald City had gone that way alongside the strange mood swing of the palace. Hardly anyone spoke, no intonations detectable, no joy, no glee, not even spite – one of the grown men's favourite choice.

Some people had come during the _quiet days_ , arriving without being invited or introduced to her. The attention had so massively shifted, they did not even notice. It was strange to be robbed off the sudden attention the young princess had just begun to appreciate, without a fight. Right now, she did not even know whom she had lost to.

Glinda was no where to be found, either gone or hiding in that insanity of pink – people did not dare speaking about her, so she had to be around, right? Perhaps it was all a test, the ruler lurking around, though what for? And was the girl passing it so far? She had no idea.

The witch's husband was sometimes seen around, eating by himself if at all, someone who looked an awful lot like Glinda – only older – and another woman following him around without much success, more likely being encountered alone. They, too, did not speak much.

One day, Ozma snuck up to the door of the dining hall, taking a peek. There were voices, something she was not used to anymore after almost a week of _quiet_ , though one of them was hardly a voice. More of a crying and sobbing. Was it 'the child' everyone had always talked about? Unbelievingly, the young princess stared across the hall, spotting figures behind the table. She had to crouch in order to catch a glimpse of them through the table and chair legs. Luckily, the servants were even more scarcely encountered or heard anywhere lately, so she went unnoticed.

"Oh, but that's not true, dear, that's not true…" A woman said, her voice low and scratchy, speaking so slowly, the future regent had time to comprehend. The kneeling woman had a hunched back, hardly wrinkles for the age her voice betrayed, cloaked in an old dress and headscarf, covered in the smell of earth and pines. Next to her – a little further behind – sat a girl, almost the same profile as the woman, young and pretty, her brown hair falling from her messy bun.

Ozma's eyes widened when she finally recognised the third figure. This was no child, sobbing into the older woman's chest, it was no other than the King of Oz. Miserably shaking, he knelt in front of her, being held with both arms, hugged close, back stroked. Was that his mother? And if the girl was his sister, then who was the other one with brown hair? This one was shorter and more… delicate.

"She could never hate you, and you know that." The woman soothed, her cheek gently rubbing over his head, his hair coming undone. Frowning with sympathy, the brunette next to them reached out her hand to tug back the strands, deciding against it before having touched him, however, watching. She, too, had tears standing in her eyes.

"But she… she… she… I… I couldn't…" he sobbed, unable to speak more than two words, not even managing a single sentence. It was a mystery to the from across the hall staring girl how the woman was capable of making anything of it, but perhaps it was just the way adults were. The royal couple always spoke in riddles in her opinion, and even though she understood what the commissioner and the other commanding people wanted her to do, she could not grasp why.

"Oh, oh, oh, my dear, it's alright… it's all alright…" the woman tried, being met with more sobs. Where was the point then, anyway? For days, nothing had changed, not one bit. This, however, was something the twelve-year-old had not expected. She had seen women cry, children, babies… Seldomly, though she _had_ seen and heard them, not quite understanding the use of having water come out of one's eyes and create one's own sounds to it as they would well up noiselessly – how did they do that anyway? Put sand in them? In the corner of the hall sat no woman or child, there was a man. Crying bitterly. Crying, as if he were a woman – then again, she had never seen any man cry before, so perhaps they cried the same way?

Emptily watching them, Ozma felt horrible. Her stomach almost made a turn, and she gulped, almost as if sick. She was disappointed. Utterly and deeply disappointed. He had disappointed her. Exorbitantly.

The king had always been someone she had trusted. He had been the only one she had 'liked', having to tolerate others or dislike them, depending on what she was told to feel towards them. He had been the first and only person who would not suck up to her to be in favour. He had never needed to be submissive like the servants or bossy like the queen. He had never ordered her around, nor taken orders from her. He had been – and was still – the only person to have ever taken her own thoughts into consideration, not judging her for asking stupid questions or bribing her into agreeing to his own opinion. He had cared for _her_ as an individual – one of those forbidden words she was not supposed to use or understand – respecting the helpless way she had no choice but to be, never having been in much contact with anyone.

He was disappointing her. He was betraying her. Where was the strength, the serenity, the friendliness? Being held by some woman – his mother, she guessed by the way of treatment – crying his eyes out like a baby. She had wanted to look up to him and now, he was doing everything completely wrong.

Politeness was something she had admired greatly, something that had not been 'wrong' to use. Crying, displaying feelings, relying on others; _that_ was wrong. At least forbidden, as she had learned. Why would he not hide himself away like his wife did? Why had he not pretended to be fine – whatever was it that was tearing him apart so much anyway? – pretended to be strong and cool, for her sake? He had been her role model and now, she had to find a new one.

Or not, Ozma thought, huffing to herself, irritatingly finding the godforsaken 'tears' sting her own eyes, making them watery. She suppressed a whimper, swallowing repeatedly, wiping her itching face, crawling back into the corridor.

She did not care about closing the door. She ran. Who cares if they see me run, she thought, knowing it was unsophisticated. Not knowing where exactly to go, she ran through a great hall, ignoring the paintings of her 'family' that scared her without being alive, giving her even more confusing feelings about the word itself. Would there ever be anyone she could call her family?

Before reaching the stairs, she had to catch her breath. Listening, there were not voices or steps anywhere near, the _quietness_ still present. Pressing on without knowing why, the young girl climbed the stairs on all fours – something she always did when not being watched – sneaking around more corridors and rounding, broad stairs until she reached the reception parlour.

On tiptoes, she crept over to the throne, hiding behind it when hearing voices from the servant corridor, pitiful whispers eventually disappearing down the hall. Either servants or the other two guests no one seemed to care to introduce her to. Shoulders slacking, Ozma sank down on the floor, back against the wall, right next to the door.

That was at least someone who was allowed to cry, right? She could hear the silent sobs, sniffles and whimpers, though no soothing voices accompanied them. Did women always have to cry alone? Had she never seen men cry because they needed company? Was she, too, now destined to stay alone when hiding negative feelings?

Had everyone gone mad?

* * *

Unable to knock on the door, the Scarecrow carefully bumped the tray with the next portion of food that was not going to be eaten – by its target, the monkeys always volunteered – against the door. He was not even completely sure whether his girlfriend was inside as she often changed rooms, either to keep previous thoughts from coming back as she unintentionally stared at objects and attached them, or perhaps in order not to be found. This time, he had guessed right.

With a silent sigh, Fiyero entered the room – one of the bedrooms they did not use, too huge to be warmed by the small fireplace, though tidy, as he always had a lot of time. That, or the green woman cleaned it herself, always swaying around with her broom so much when being angry, it actually helped. A very useful rage.

Elphaba laid on the bed. On her side, back facing him, seemingly falling off the furthest side any moment, looking too limp to catch her fall. Her toes twitched once, making him know that she had heard him, returning from one of her misery trances. She had not told him, but he had heard – with twenty-four hours of free time every day, who could deny him a glimpse into the orb?

She would not move when he neared the bed, ignoring the food he set down, not even shuffling away from him as he crept across the mattress. She always wanted to suffer by herself, never reacting on him as she also did not want to make him feel bad and unappreciated. She sighed. Then again.

Deciding against coming for a hug, the Scarecrow slid off the bed, walking around until he could crouch in front of her face, holding himself so low, she was unable to see his smile. Only his eyes and clumsy nose, peeking at her pointy face from below, green eyes emptily staring. She appeared tired, more tired than he had ever seen her, eventually glancing back at him.

They did not speak for minutes to come. Glavaric sometimes changed her position in the crook of the witch's stomach, animating her to at least move her fingers to pet her, purring for emotional support. She had apparently overcome her grief of losing her kits, making Fiyero glance at her for a few moments.

"Like Glinda, right?" Elphaba's voice was a whisper, exhausted without having been used or strained. She had not cried after her return, not for a second, though her eyes had looked swollen the night of her arrival, which she had of course blamed on the wind.

"You mean the-"

"She even got pregnant around the same time. She's like an oracle." Elphaba said in her quiet tone, frowning with slight sympathy, though more towards the cat than her best friend. Fiyero often wondered whether it was still the case, disposing of the thought, knowing – at least hoping – for them to remain as inseparable as they had been, making up at some point.

"Fae…" Fiyero sighed, reaching out a straw stuffed hand to put some of the strands that almost covered her face entirely away. Expression dropping, the green witch looked away, both coming to rest their gazes on the curling up cat.

"She would have never told me… she would have kept it to herself forever." Elphaba muttered, eyes staring so far down, they almost closed. Finally having freed her off her hair, the Scarecrow brought his face back up to offer her a smile.

"How about we go for a walk?" He suggested, carefully, then almost fiercely cuddling her face when she would not pull away, respond even. "The weather's beautiful and the orchard is already starting to bloom. You could see your hard work from last year." He said in the most encouraging and upbeat tone that was not yet carefree.

"You did most of it…" she turned away, making Glavaric complain and a flying Monkey look up from having sneaked in, gobbling down her food as quietly as possible. With wide eyes and stuffed cheeks, it stared at her, but the green witch closed her eyes lazily, so it took its chance to creep back out – taking the tray.

"That's not true. I only watered it when you weren't here. You planted day and night." She only groaned mildly, retracting her legs to have Glavaric crawl back into the crook of her stomach, which she almost immediately did. Either she sensed the sorrowful mood of her owner or she really was some kind of replica of Glinda, the witch thought to herself, trying to seek forgiveness or give comfort.

Fiyero waited for even more minutes, his legs luckily never growing tired. She would eventually get up; she had never been able to sit still or stay put for too long. Maybe that was why she would change rooms, he told himself, not to avoid him. Gently smiling – inwardly – into her back, he waited and waited, until finally, she groaned wholeheartedly and pushed herself up. She was not like Glinda, wanting to be carried around; she never wanted to rely on anyone for anything.

He smiled widely when she stood still in the door frame, rising to his feet to accompany her into the gardens and the orchard they had made together. Gladder than ever to have stayed with her, the Scarecrow walked beside her through their castle, holding her hand as much as possible for his clumsy fingers, telling her things whenever she looked as if she wanted distraction. She loosened up little by little, though she was clearly still hurt. Hurt of betrayal and pity and hatred.

* * *

Avaric bolted awake from his dream. Feeling his neck stick to the pillow, he steadied his flatly shaking breath, wiping his forehead. Slowly relaxing, he turned onto his back, staring up at the hardly illuminated canopy. He was allowed to sleep in their bed – though he only ever called it her bed, recently – far apart, but still. Usually, he would curl himself up in front of the door, sleeping on the cold marble in order not to be pestering her, being scolded by his sister – who had locked him in with the blonde, arguing with her not to hurt her brother, without receiving a response – or the single glance his wife granted him per day.

She did not know what to do with herself and neither did he. He hated himself for not being the one she wanted by her side, wondering why Elphaba had not stayed when the blonde so desperately needed her. Her Nanny would have probably been allowed to comfort her as well, though not her mother. Or him – for a reason he did not understand, blaming himself for even asking. Perhaps he had simply never been the one. Never close enough, never good enough.

Millane and her mother had come, which meant a lot to him. The frail woman was not one to travel, not having done so in over twenty years, though not hiding her condition like he would. She knew people had to be alert to aid her whenever possible, as she was all her daughter had.

Always having been like a mother to him – at least more than his own, naturally – he had been glad for her to have come, not having been hugged by her in years, always having loved to be soothed by someone as a child. Someone he could – at least secretly – call his mother. After about three days, he had started to let others eat with him, though he never said a word, appreciating his sister's, best friend's and their mother's company nonetheless.

"You okay?" Avaric froze when he heard his most important family member's voice. A shiver momentarily shook him through and he slowly turned his head to the side. Tears stung his eyes before he could even catch sight of her silhouette in the darkness, forcing them back – it was a mystery at what times she would dislike him for crying and when she actually wanted him to.

They stared at one another from their one and a half metres apart.

"…yeah." Avaric managed, gulping as inaudibly as possible, ridding his throat of its clog. His heart skipped a beat when she sighed, shuffling closer, though still not touching him. Eyes big, the young witch kept clutching the blanket close to her, yet meeting his eyes, an ocean of feelings shimmering at him, crashing like waves against one another, unable to decide or settle. Gentle rain fell from the night sky.

"Bad dream?"


	121. Chapter 121 - Gift

Feeling expecting eyes on him, Avaric closed his, sighing under his breath.

"I…" he hesitated, not knowing whether she would want to know anything that had to do with her at all, "I wanted to kiss you…" he croaked as quietly as possible. He hated his morning voice, though it was probably still the middle of the night.

"And? Did I refuse?" Glinda's tone was soft, careful, though perhaps only because she wanted to remain quiet as well. She obviously guessed to have been the cause of his bad dream already, making him feel guilty.

"I didn't get that far; I didn't dare, 'cause you…" sighing again – inwardly cursing for doing so – Avaric scratched his stomach where his hand rested as a replacement action. She did not shuffle closer like she usually would when waiting for him to continue, giving his heart a sting, he was almost used to by now. She waited however, and he felt her gaze. Torn between making her feel bad by continuing or making her feel even worse by not doing so, he opened his eyes to stare upwards again. "I was a servant… and you treated me like a servant, just like everyone else." He sighed, swallowing in the hope of regaining his voice. "It was like going back in time – though of course you didn't like me back."

"Why of course?" Glinda tilted her head into the pillow, one of the normal gestures remaining, he thought with a short smile to himself, though not outwardly. Her voice was all he could have wished for, not sobbing or breaking but speaking. Still soft and quiet, but there. Avaric's lips trembled at the bitter sweetness of his heart warming, even when she stayed where she was.

"How plausible was it for you to like someone like me? You could have had anyone." He said with a remorse that almost made her snort, he noted, hearing her exhale sharply. Overthinking the last days, he almost wished for her to have chosen someone else, finding someone she would want by her side instead of him, no matter how often she told him otherwise. His heart was giddy, guiltily wishing to hear her repeat it again, at the same time hating himself for doing so. It was not his place to ask anything of her, he thought.

"I'm the protagonist; of course I had to have a complicated love interest." She surprised him, making him turn his head, frowning.

"What?"

"What?" Blinking back, he stared for a second longer, when her strongly exhaled laughter in return melted his heart, and he allowed himself to softly laugh too. Genuinely. The smile almost hurt his face, though he was not sure whether it was his own or hers.

"The protagonist?" He asked, almost in a normal voice. Glinda glanced down, not meeting his eyes when speaking, but he did not insist. He returned to stare at the ceiling, not wanting to pressure her to look away from him. For a moment, he was glad Charodilla had made them sleep in the same room – as he would curl up in the throne room or study in order not to pester his wife –, even if her way of addressing the blonde after the days of having ignored them all had seemed harsh. She had only asked for the young witch not to keep hurting her brother, having made him feel guilty of course.

"Mhm." She pulled him out of his thoughts, voice almost cheerful, "I'm the ruler of Oz; if _I'm_ not the protagonist, who is?"

"Protagonist of what?" He smiled gently, caring so much more about them talking than the topic itself. He loved their meaningless discussions, her bubbly thoughts and random ideas. The rain whipped against the window from time to time, slowly quieting as the sun chased away the clouds, crawling up the horizon with an undisturbed tranquillity.

"Hmm… everything? I dunno, Oz?" Glinda asked, seemingly as careless about their topic as him, still remaining where she was, though her tone spoke of relief.

"But what if _I'm_ the protagonist?" Avaric said, smiling to himself, letting the first morning beams blind his eye from the side, keeping his gaze fixed on the canopy. "After all, I managed to get _you_ to choose me for some unexplainable reason; I became king after having been a nobody." He hid his smile, pushing through his voice nonetheless. He would not say 'like' or 'love' yet.

"So? You couldn't have become king without me."

"I could have married Patrocius after he would have overthrown you." He dared, knowing they had never spoken about it, hoping the release of the former Captain of the Guard to have cleared her conscience. He winced when Glinda laughed out loud, slapping his arm playfully as if never having kept her distance from him. He wanted to cry from joy at that but restrained himself, lips curving into a goofy smile. His heart melted.

"Did you seriously consider that?" The sorceress' laughter ceased, and she frowned at him from the side, affection sparkling in her eyes. She had missed him; missed their moments and closeness, and so had he – more than anything.

"Sure, since I've always been _so_ keen on becoming king." Avaric joked, grinning, though not turning.

"Good point…" she returned, her eyes still laughing. They fell silent for a long while, the sun working its way up, beams reaching them whenever there were no clouds to hide them. Her expression softened alongside her voice. "Well?"

"Well what?" He frowned in confusion, turning his head to see his wife smile for the first time in almost a week, lovingly returning his gaze, which shimmered with something between relief and concern.

"Don't you want to try again?" Glinda asked, moving closer to him; so close, she leaned on his arm, affection fiercely fighting the hurt away from her eyes, and she offered a smile, warm and as forgiving as it was seeking forgiveness.

"Try again…?" He breathed when she had already closed her eyes, tilting her chin up. Heart skipping so many beats, it seemed to race out of the room, Avaric stared at her, his dream replaying, as well as every time she had tilted her head up at him before, sometimes being rejected, sometimes gladly welcomed. He trembled without noticing, completely paralyzed, his mind screaming at his unmoving body to finally dare, but losing the battle.

Relief did not wash over him but rather drowned him like a waterfall over his head when Glinda kissed him instead and for a second, he thought he was going to faint.

* * *

"Glinda!" Larena practically jumped up in her chair, awkwardly yanking it backwards as she tried to walk around the table to greet her daughter. "Oh, pumpkin…" she apparently felt the need to accompany her journey with her voice, her lips quivering into a smile upon arriving. Avaric warmly, yet tiredly smiled, moving the arm his wife was holding a little for her to let go. Returning the same insecure smile her mother gave her, the blonde let herself be hugged, lightly patting Larena's back after being captured for more than just a few moments.

Charodilla was the next one to come to their side, while Millane and her mother remained in their seats, watching with relieved smiles. Avaric did not dare to meet anyone's eyes, knowing they would make his throat clog again – happily or sorrowfully. Narrowing his eyes for a heartbeat, he noticed the young Ozma strutting into the dining hall from the side, a tow of ministers following the overly confident commissioner.

Charodilla released her brother from a hug, having noted his stiff stance, turning. He winced when she almost growled, exchanging a concerned glance.

"Your Goodness!" The commissioner immediately cut his way towards them and Avaric unconsciously moved in front of his wife. "Why, it's good to have you back, we were afraid our young princess here already had to take the rear." Avaric's eyes shot open, his sister's jaw dropping. _How can he be so heartless?_ He felt rage bubbling in his stomach, when the sorceress placed a hand on his shoulder, moving past him to stare up at the commissioner.

"Oh, you needn't worry about _that_ , you will be graced with my rule for a long, _long_ while, still." She snapped with played friendliness. Charodilla's mouth now formed into an 'o', a smirk creeping onto her lips, eyes still blazing like her brother's.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to strain her Grace too much, yet." One of the ministers said – a very old man, even shorter than Glinda and bony, white hair thinly sprouting from the sides of his head –, giving the commissioner a warning glance. Avaric slightly relaxed, his sister and mother in law following suit, moving aside. "After all," he continued without an ounce of ill will, believing he was being nice, "it's not everyday one fail's a pregnancy." The king's guts turned, his face going almost paler than his wife's.

"Oh, but I'm sure the next one will be fine," the other man – middle-aged, not yet plump but with a large potbelly – went on, "I mean, if it had been a boy, all the better! Now we can hope for a girl again-"

"But our future regent is right here, there's no need for that anymore." The other minister interrupted, to which all three of them nodded, Ozma herself looking puzzled. Avaric felt his blood running cold. He gulped, his eyes losing focus for a second of rage, his body paralyzed. Charodilla had moved again, forming a wall alongside her brother in front of the blonde, who was already in tears.

"What?!" Glinda's voice was boiling, though a high-pitched mess as she panted, glaring at the three men. "What, do you- do you want me to _spawn?!_ Mass produce little heirs to your liking?" She threw her hands up, screaming into their faces. "Do I have to keep going until you pick one out that pleases you?" She snapped, firing with her eyes when one of the men tried to say something, the rest of them – all of them, except Avaric who was slowly thawing in his fury – completely quiet. "This isn't some kind of meeting I can just – I don't know – check off at the end of the day, okay? I…" Her voice broke completely, and she turned, fleeing the dining hall.

With a growl that was not human anymore, Avaric shot forward, grabbing the third man by his collar, yanking him off his feet. Charodilla quickly put her hand to her brother's chest, giving him an urging glance, which he ignored, staring the whimpering minister down with blazing wrath. The others had jumped away, gasping, staring with wide eyes.

"Avaric…" the brunette tried, repeating his name, keeping her eyes on him. Panting, Avaric eventually released the man, who stumbled down onto his feet, retreating backwards, undignifiedly running off. Charodilla kept hold of her younger brother's still clenched fist, and only now did he notice that his entire body was quivering heftily. "Glinda…" she reminded, and he nodded after a while, then repeatedly until his mind slowly defogged, hurrying up the stairs.

* * *

Hearing her crying through the door, Avaric carefully entered, spotting his collapsed wife on the ground, not having made it onto the bed. She shook from her sobs, holding her mouth as it gave hiccups, giving her trouble with breathing, almost suffocating her.

Crouching behind her, the king gently placed his hand on her back, making her wince, turning her face even further away. He stroked her back, until she suddenly spun around, throwing him off balance, where he had to support himself with one hand behind him.

"Hit me!" The young witch sobbed, jerking. His eyes widened in bewilderment, but she had already taken his hand, trying to form a fist. "Slap it out of me, I want to forget! I don't want to remember all of this! Please…" her voice broke as she hiccupped again, grasping for breath. "Please…" she managed a whisper, swallowing without any relief, slumming into his lap before he could even react.

Falling onto his knees, Avaric felt his own eyes sting, immediately sliding his arms beneath hers, pulling her slack torso up to hug it tightly. Fearing he might squeeze the remaining air out of her lungs, Avaric loosened his embrace a little, stroking her back, letting her cry into his shoulder, wail next to his ear and soak his shirt. How could the world he had always found cruel and unforgiving turn against its only beacon of light?

For minutes, he held her, sometimes rucked her limp form back up, stroked her back and hair, whispered to her. Glinda hardly noticed, it seemed, but she let him. He could not be more grateful, not being shut out anymore, at least being allowed to try to soothe her. Clouds moved in front of the sun, then away again, the room flooded in an everchanging light of the warm spring.

"You know… I haven't given you your wedding gift yet." Avaric said softly, waiting for a few moments and even more sniffles for his wife to sit up.

"What?" Her voice was still a mess, rough and puny. Her glance wandering to the side, she miserably regarded his shoulder. "I slobbered all over your shirt…" she remarked exhaustedly, wiping her eyes, smearing the two, dark mascara lines that ran down her face across her cheeks.

"That's okay, the shirt doesn't mind." He said, smiling gently.

"You didn't have to give me anything, it was your wedding," she sniffled hard, blinking several times, "too." Glinda breathed through her mouth as silently as she could, her nose silently whistling from being stuffed.

"Well, if you don't want it…"

"I didn't say that." She almost immediately gave back, conjuring a smile onto his face. Taking her with make-up black hands, Avaric wiped them on the hem of his shirt, rubbing them mellowly.

"Of course, you can have it, but we need to go on a secret mission to get it." He whispered loudly, stroking along her fingers to stretch them out in a relaxing manner.

"A secret mission?" Glinda's voice slowly returned, and she sniffled less, her eyes almost regaining their usual shine. Nodding seriously – though perhaps a tad too much, which she did not mind in the slightest, actually liking him treating her like a child when she needed it – he got to his feet, helping her up.

"It's in my room, so we have to be very sneaky." He said, and she nodded, captivated in his game. Smiling to himself, Avaric let her lead him downstairs on tiptoes, both barefooted, stealing glances down the hall. He knocked on the door to his room, stiffening when there were actually steps nearing the door. Glinda noiselessly leapt up a few steps again, hiding.

"Sorry to disturb you," he politely greeted the child, frowning at him. She had a different spark in her eyes ever since the tragedy had happened, determined, sad and angry at the same time. "You have been asked downstairs by my sister – her name is Charodilla – about a lesson." He quickly invented, ignoring her irritated frown, returning an understanding smile. "Just tell her you came for her lesson, she'll know." He said, inwardly hoping for the brunette to comprehend and make up a distraction. He had faith in her seeing through his disguise, as well as being able to make something up just as easily.

Giving him a look, Ozma surprisingly left without complaining, eyes narrowed but with the same confusing feelings as before. Sighing under his breath, he pretended to slowly climb the stairs, picking his wife up who was almost excited by now, following him into his old room.

Removing the bottom of the cupboard – almost a common thing in the palace, it seemed – he took out a in brown paper wrapped gift, cross tied with a simple binder twine. It was round, one straight line on one side and about as thick as his little finger was long. It looked like nothing, but he had worked on it for months, worrying about whether she would like it for weeks on end.

Giving a goofy grin at the unspectacular package, he turned to his wife, her sticky, swollen eyes expectantly watching him. Lurline, how he loved that woman. With her face still sticky, dried out and smeared with makeup, eyes red but so close to sparkling again, she was still the most beautiful person in all of Oz to him. He would work on anything forever if it was for her, no matter the cost or risk.

Wanting to say something, the young witch's voice broke before a single word left her mouth and she frowned her lips, sniffling, eyes darting from him to the present in his hands.

"But I don't have anything for you…" she whimpered as good as she could, chin quivering, guiltily meeting his eyes. Shaking his head gently, Avaric handed her the package, which she immediately pressed against her, hugging it tightly with both arms.

"You already gave me the most amazing gift anyone could wish for." He stated, closing the cupboard and secret compartment, leading her out of the room by a hand on her back, letting the door click close. "Being with you." He smiled, overjoyed by receiving a smile from her. Sniffling, the sorceress held her gift even tighter, walking so close to him, she almost squished him into the wall. He would not call her 'his'; he did not want to _own_ her – though it was already out of the question the other way around, to which he could not complain.

"I love you, too." Glinda blinked the fresh tears from her eyes, which he tenderly wiped away.


	122. Chapter 122 - Words Fail

"And that was when you sent everyone on a holiday and let me stay," Avaric said in a soft voice as they sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Glinda's eyes sparkled in adoring awe, no hint of her former misery detectable while she traced the paper with straddled, careful fingers. She had snuggled into him, then unwrapped her gift which turned out to be a book in the form of a bubble. Not only the cover, but the wrapping paper was glittery by now, the bed, and their clothes, too. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head like he did with every page she turned.

"With the extra box…" she muttered, eyes fixed on the check he had made at the 'stay' option in the upper corner. He had put an approximate date on every page, making her nostalgic. On the very first page, there was a picture of them he had cut out from the newspaper, where they had waved out of the carriage at their wedding, saying 'Our Journey (The Galindafied Tale of Glavaric)' in his best handwriting.

There was a page he had adorned in the sticky notes from studying, her doodles in the middle; one with the unsuitable test she had let him take to become personal advisor; some of the most clumsy drawings of the couple about happenings that had had no documents involved, where she had only been able to guess who was who by one of them being covered in glitter; the hairpin he had kept; her two-line note upon leaving once; a tiny compartment in the back of the book for the measuring tape; the vows he had attempted to write; a copy the laws of the Animal and women's rights she had established; the recipe for canelés, as well as Sheltrop's minion's picture of them and the one of their wedding in front of the cathedral.

Her favourite page, however, was the middle, where bubbles continuously came out upon opening it, as well as a medley of the songs she always sang to herself, playing in a music box style. Elphaba had helped Avaric with it, doing the arrangement of his suggestions, magicking the middle pages for both of his ideas to work.

Some of the writing was smeared as he was lefthanded, papers crinkled – some threatening to fall out if he would not glue them on again – and parts of the dreams she would tell him were missing, as neither remembered, but the blonde found it to be the most perfect thing she had ever seen.

Without needing to say anything, she nestled her face into his neck, letting the book sink onto their laps, giving the most content sigh she could. The music box medley played, and she smiled, feeling the arm he had around her rub up and down her arm.

"I've been thinking…" Avaric said after minutes of comfortable silence. She hummed questioningly, not opening her eyes from having buried them in his neck, nosing his jaw affectionately. "I think we should finally go on our honeymoon." He reminded, making warmth spread through her by the thought alone. They did deserve more than just some time off and since there was a 'substitute', she did not worry. Let's see how you fare alone, she thought to herself, shaking her head at the thought of an overchallenged Ozma. _To hell with all of them!_ Glinda sharply exhaled, then frowned, wondering where she had gotten the term from, not knowing what exactly 'hell' was, though the meaning was logical. Elphie, she guessed, shoulders sinking upon remembering her best friend still to be mad at her.

"Is that a yes or no?" She met Avaric's concerned and almost bewildered eyes at her strange behaviour. Expression softening, she gave a reassuring smile, tightening the arm she had wrapped around his chest.

"Definitely yes." She sighed contently, ridding herself of her worries, the presence of the music reaching her again. Smiling at her happy expression, the young witch's husband kissed the top of her head yet again, muttering an 'okay'.

* * *

On the train, the couple shared their compartment with the blonde's mother and sister-in-law, as well as Millane and her mother. Charodilla sat next to her brother, while the other three would sit opposite. Glinda knew her mother was slightly hurt by not being the one to be able to offer consolation to her only daughter, but both knew it to be that way and were thankful for the young witch to at least be calm now.

They had started out in an awkward silence, until Larena had begun to show interest in the woman her age, Charodilla and Millane eventually starting to chat across the entire compartment, as well. The sorceress did not listen for long, simply leaning into her slightly tense husband, watching the landscape fly by.

She had insisted on going to visit his family first – hers being the next stop – hoping to be able to relieve them of their worries by helping her mother-in-law. She did not have the foggiest idea about psychological problems, neither able to ask Elphaba about it, nor Avaric, who was against the idea altogether.

When Charodilla and Larena transferred trains in Red Sand, the trip went silent again. Feeling slightly uneasy with the warmly watching eyes of Millane's mother, the blonde closed hers, knowing Traum to still be a few hours away. The couple had decided to stop by Tenniken to visit Nanny's grave on the way back, as they wanted to offer the carriage – and horse – they had brought to the sickly woman, driving her home.

* * *

"It's okay," Glinda softly said to her husband as the carriage clattered across the unkept path until there was only dew-moist grass, swishing beneath the wheels, "We don't have to stay for too long." She soothed when he had still not said a single word, finally sighing and relaxing a little. Smiling gratefully, he leaned into the arm she held around his. He would still not say anything, making her wonder what he was thinking about, whether he already worked out conversations and situations in his head like she did. She noted how he took his time to free the horse and get their luggage, trying to delay the encounter with his family at all costs.

Almost groaning when the king's father opened the door, the blonde thought Avaric might turn on the heel and leave, but he stayed, and she knew he did it for her. Greeting the, in comparison to her own parents, old man – no wonder, with that many children – the young witch thanked him for being invited inside. They were being expected, having sent message beforehand, of course, but she did it nonetheless. Avaric did not say a word until his oldest brother appeared, jerking his chin up and greeting nonchalantly – a hint of relief or perhaps hope shortly sparking up in his eyes – which the youngest one returned through pressed lips.

"Good evening." Glinda friendlily smiled at her mother-in-law, embarrassed when only receiving a stare. Blinking awkwardly, the blonde smiled when a mumbled 'evening' was being returned. Avaric touched her back shortly, showing that she did not have to try, but she did it anyway. She watched him saunter over to the counter of the combined kitchen, living room and hall to the stairs, unconsciously licking over her lower lip when he rolled up his sleeve to help with preparing dinner. Was the wedding night tradition not something to be carried on during the honeymoon? She was probably confusing something, she thought, though the idea stuck with her and she found herself blushing when being caught staring at her husband.

Blinking herself out of her trance, the young witch met Gundart's eyes, who shamelessly returned her gaze, fully aware of her thoughts, it seemed. Curling her toes inside her shoes, the blonde looked down, trying to seem interested in the simplest of dirty white napkins on the table. Smiling at him, she watched her husband re-set the table correctly, returning his with slight amusement rolling eyes with a lovingly teasing grin. She was glad to at least be able to distract him and win back his usual attitude when with her, nudging him gently as he sat down at her side, Gundart to her other. The twins were not home, apparently, so the six of them began to eat, making Glinda wonder how the entire family had fit at the table, already being crowded now.

They ate in silence for only a short while, when the Margreave started to argue with Avaric, who at first tried to only reply neutrally, soon raising his voice as well. Kazbeh attempted to interfere, while Gundart sometimes gave unnecessary remarks, their mother remaining quiet. The two oldest sons were going to have arranged marriages, even meeting their future brides before the wedding – which was not necessarily a standard, as it seemed.

"Fine, then I won't." Avaric snapped, his father growling something in return. A long, tense silence stretched across the table for a while and Glinda shortly leaned against her husband, to which he gave a sharp sigh, softening as he shortly brushed a hand over her thigh.

The atmosphere remained unfriendly, though it relaxed a little and she was eventually able to let her mind wander a bit when Kazbeh uncharacteristically asked about Millane, Avaric answering almost nicely. Even after having finished eating – the sounds of the cutlery dying down – the two actually found an ordinary topic of Traum's businesses and people to keep up a conversation, not too forced.

Glinda focused her eyes not to widen when she felt fingers on her upper thighs to be slightly – becoming rather – suggestive. Not watching out, she noticed her thoughts to be trailing already, clearing her throat and rising to her feet.

"Excuse me." She said as politely as she could, briefly touching her husband's shoulder, then making her way upstairs. Disappearing in his room, the blonde closed the door softly, leaning against it for a moment before starting for the bed – oddly enough almost standing in the middle of the room, a roof slope tightening the space where the window was. She rolled her lips inwards, sitting on the side. Never having expected Avaric to be as forward, she felt herself get excited, knowing it was probably not the best idea to make love in his parent's – or brothers' – house, which made it all the more thrilling.

Still, the young witch was more overwhelmed by her own feelings than the potential awkwardness that might come with it, so she laid down with her back onto the mattress, closing her eyes as she heard steps coming up the stairs. The voices at the table were almost raised again, the Margreave barking at his family for one or the other reason, though she was unable to understand what about.

The door opened, and steps halted before creeping closer, the lock having clicked a second prior. Then the key. Smirking to herself, Glinda kept her eyes closed, trying to seem dozing when she knew her smile was giving her away anyway – perhaps it was not as visible in the twilit room.

A surprised hum escaped her when her legs were almost forcefully flung onto the bed. Opening her eyes, the young witch gasped when a hand suddenly pressed onto her mouth, eyes widening at the sight of the man atop her. _Gundart?!_ She wanted to yell, but he kept her quiet, holding her arms at her sides with his knees, the other hand working on her legs which she fiercely pressed together.

Wiggling and panting, muffled protests fighting to get past his hand, Glinda's heart raced in panic, her body trembling from the adrenaline. She felt tears sting her eyes, when the door flung open, out of its hinges, a gasp coming from the side. Turning her head, the blonde pleaded with her eyes towards her husband, who was already shouting at his brother.

An involuntary surprised moan passed through the hand on the young witch's mouth when she had forgotten to close her legs upon her husband's arrival, his brother proceeding nonetheless. She winced when Avaric did not waste another heartbeat, throwing himself at his brother, both hitting the ground behind the bed. Panting, the blonde shuffled her legs close, sitting upright with a hand over her heart, not wanting to watch but still unable not to catch a glimpse of the brawl next to her.

More steps came up the stairs and Glinda could hardly believe the three to simply stand in the doorway, plainly waiting. The Margreave shrugged, when his oldest son muttered something about the meeting with the women.

"It's in two days, dad, he'll look hideous." Kazbeh said, though he did not sound very caring about it. Wrinkling his forehead, the old man snapped his fingers, sending his oldest son forward.

Glinda winced more than she already did with every blow when Kazbeh wordlessly kicked his youngest brother in the side to get him off Gundart, who saw his chance and lunged at the blonde's husband once more. Grunting in annoyance, the oldest of them stepped with his foot onto his younger brother's hand until he cried out in pain, giving Avaric another hefty shove, who groaned when tumbling off his brother.

Panting, all three fired daggers at one another with their eyes, one fiercer than the other. Finally, the Margreave turned on the heel, not waiting for them. Kazbeh yanked Gundart up by his collar, catching his arm when he went for the youngest again, who had just scrambled to his feet. Coolly, the oldest of the Tenmeadows children twisted the arm he was holding behind Gundart's back, pushing him out the room, calling him a name – a name, Glinda would have never expected family or friends to call one another – when reminding of the meeting there was to be in a few days.

Still panting, Avaric almost startled his wife when he knelt next to the bed, gently placing a hand on her back. Spinning her head around, the blonde felt her eyes sting with tears again, staring into his bleeding face.

"Avaric…" she breathed, wanting to reach out but leaning into a much-needed hug he offered, instead, "Oh Lurline… thank you…" she whispered shakily, clutching his shirt. Exhaling in return, the bruised young man put his head against hers from the side, and she let go when feeling him to be staring past her. Turning back to the by now single source of light of the open door, she noticed her mother-in-law to still be standing there.

Only now did she recall the woman to have seemed relieved next to her husband, though it was hard to tell whether it had been the fact of the literal face-saver that had resolved the fight, or the actual fight itself. Could she be happy about her sons coming to blows? Was it giving her peace of mind to see them acting as brutal and immature as they always had or was the young witch simply misinterpreting?

The older woman left when the couple stared at her, sauntering down the stairs. Soon, cutlery clanked, suggesting her to be tidying up the table. Sighing deeply, Avaric shook his bloodshot head, embracing his wife once more, sliding his arms beneath her to pick her up, letting her sink down on his lap as he sat down on the bed.

"Let's go …" he quietly proposed next to her ear as she put her arms around his neck.

"But your mother-"

"Doesn't matter." He cut into her tiny voice, still slightly shaken with a tremble. He rubbed her back with the hand still resting on it, tugging her closer by cocking his legs up. "There's nothing we can do for her and I will not have any of them treat you badly ever again." Avaric's voice blazed with fury, almost becoming a growl.

Stroking his hair for a minute, Glinda let her mind wander back to the older woman, almost looking defeated upon watching the couple's reunion. She could not understand how the mere fact of life not going as assumed could outweigh the fact of her youngest son being happy, being loved and being successful. Knowing he was right, the blonde started to accept that there was nothing they were able to help with, though the thought kept troubling her for a long time, still.

Dozing off in her husband's protective arms, Glinda did not notice him carrying her to the carriage, leaving his family's residence that very night.


	123. Chapter 123 - The Witch's Blessing

**Hey guys! Thanks to you all for staying tuned and patient with my weekly updates! Thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know what you think! I really appreciate it a lot!**

 **Anyway, here's an extra long one, so: happy first December everyone! Enjoy!**

Blinking her eyes open, Millane frowned upon waking up. Holding her breath, she waited, until the dull thud came once more. Shooting up into a sitting position, she opened the window right above her bed. She knew that sound and she knew exactly where from – it took her back many years.

With an apologetic expression – hardly visible in the night – the anticipated figure looked up at her, her heart skipping a beat. Silently closing the window again, the brunette got out of bed, lit her almost burned down candlestick and made her way down the stairs, the knee-length nightgown in hand in her hurry.

On tiptoes, she snuck around the couch where peaceful breathing came from, opening the front door with a welcoming smile. She gasped, covering her mouth immediately, a frown of concerned pity crowning her forehead.

"Sorry," Avaric whispered, but she shook her head, waving him in, closing the door.

"My room." She offered, and he nodded thankfully, carrying the sleeping girl in his arms up the stairs. Sighing to herself, Millane went into the tiny bathroom – there only was one – below the stairs, soaking cloth in the warmest water the old drain allowed. Trism moved in his sleep, turning over on the couch but did not wake up when Avaric returned downstairs, closing the door for them to be able to speak quietly.

"What happened? I thought you went to stay there…" she said, almost hissed in order to keep her voice down, sitting down on the rim of the small, wooden bathtub next to her childhood sweetheart. Exhaling exhaustedly, Avaric eyed the ground, his eyes overshadowed. She knew not to use the word 'home'; she knew exactly which vocabulary he used for his family, as the two had made it up together over the years.

"Well, _I_ didn't, but she had to learn the hard way not to…" the king almost growled, his voice thinning out while his body tensed as she started cleaning the blood off his face, "Gundart almost raped her…" he confessed, making her eyes shoot open, but she supressed another gasp.

"How dare he…?" she whispered unbelievingly, one of the many swear words she knew from living in Traum crossing her mind, but she did not use it. She had never used any of them. Avaric sighed, lowering his gaze, lifting it again when she continued to wipe the dried liquid from below his nose. It was not broken, but hurt him when she touched it – he did not hide his injuries while she checked, though always afterwards – they had an unspoken routine. The rest of his face did not look too bad, though the back of his head was bleeding slightly, as well as bruises covering his torso, only two visible with his clothes on.

Tilting her head, Millane frowned questioningly at the young man, as he was giving her a gentle smile.

"What?" She asked with the tiniest of laughs, rinsing the cloth until it was almost clean, leaving it in the sink. She searched for the pain soothing balm in the cupboard beneath, finding it empty.

"He's still here." Avaric noted with an affectionate tease in his tone, and she blushed, pretending to keep on searching.

"He… guarded the house until we came back… I mean there's nothing to steal here and of course I offered him to leave and," she turned, mouth still open, awkwardly staring into the smirking man's face. Dropping her shoulders, she gave a played sigh of annoyance, closing the cupboard. "Don't give me that look." She snapped with pretended strictness, eyes softening.

"It just seems as if he really likes you." Avaric commented, carefully running a hand over his occiput, eyeing the last traces of blood on his fingers, the closing wound still dripped with. "He has a good feeling for people." He said without giving any hints on where he had gotten the information from.

Taking the cloth back, the brunette sat back down, wiping off the fresh blood from his fingers, then gently turning the uninjured side of his jaw to hold it against the right spot on his head. It was right above the scar on his nape, which his father had once left him with after snapping, throwing the back then seven-year-old against freshly split wood. Avaric always picked at his wounds, plucking the crusts, leaving scars behind. She had never gotten the habit out of him, and as much as seeing the scars hurt her, it made her nostalgic. She knew most of their origins, still.

"He is very nice." She finally said, a slight sting and yet warmth tugging at her heart when he turned to her with those brave, enduring eyes, her hand still on his nape.

"I think that was Bubbles' intention…" he winked, but his expression was soft, not meaning it himself. He would not force her into anything; he never had. The thought of liking or even marrying anyone who was not him had never even crossed the girl's mind before, giving her a guilty feeling. Avaric _was_ married, he would not be angry with her if she did fall for someone else. Then again, could she really? Could she let him go, since she finally knew for sure that he loved someone else? Would letting go result in her liking someone else or leave her to be alone?

"Lanny…" Avaric's brows knitted together as he watched her troubled expression. He knew, did he not? Taking the hand with the cloth, the king gently guided it down, enclosing it with both hands. Neither cared for the water and blood-soaked item, eyes glued onto one another. He did not say anything, and neither did she.

Even though it was over – she had known she would never get him back from the moment on when he had left for Shiz – Millane felt peaceful. He was not _there_ anymore, but he was, still. He was still him. She should have let go years ago, but now that there was someone who understood him, who knew him and cared for him with all her heart, it seemed a lot easier. She was not jealous – perhaps a little sad – but grateful. He deserved to finally be happy.

"I'm sorry I don't have more room; I'll get the rug, so you can sleep next to her-"

"Thank you, but we'll be leaving now." Astonished, she blinked at him, frowning.

"Now?"

"I couldn't go like this," Avaric pointed at his face, "we're going to visit her Nanny." He said and for a second, the brunette wanted to ask, remembering the young witch's Nanny to have died almost a year ago. Closing her mouth, she let her eyes soften, daring to trace his cheek with the tips of her fingers. He was too sweet, she knew, glad about Glinda treating him with an equal love and respect.

"I'll pack you some food," she offered, getting up to prepare it immediately, knowing that he could not start protesting with the sleeping man on the couch she passed on her way to the kitchen – still the same room as the living and entrance area, just on the other side of the stairs. Wincing when hands gently rested on her shoulders, Millane smiled to herself, sadly, yet happily.

"Thank you." Avaric whispered, sneaking up the stairs to her room, checking on his wife to take her back to the carriage.

* * *

Just like the very first time they had been to the graveyard in Tenniken, Avaric stayed with her. Glinda had held on to him, the little courage he had bestowed her with upon going on their honeymoon having crumbled back into sorrow after their horrendous trip to his family.

Opening the book carefully – having placed it on a blanket of course, not risking the dew to seep into the glittery cover –, the blonde sniffled, showing page by page to her Nanny. She added the commentary in her head, feeling strange for doing so with her husband right next to her, noting how he either watched the flowers on the grave or the book, never making her feel bad for staring at her or seeming uninterested by watching bird's fly overhead. She knew he loved watching them, leaning into him as appreciation.

The next stop would be her mother's house and the blonde was glad that she did not have to mentally prepare, looking forward to relax in- and outwardly for once. They ate on the train, and she clutched the book close inside the carriage through Frottica, carefully putting it away to stay concealed and in one piece. One beautiful piece.

* * *

Stepping out of the carriage as it stopped on the driveway in front of the porch, Glinda had to clench her jaw in order not to give an exasperated sigh. Avaric joined her, sympathetically leaning closer. She took his hand as they neared the mansion, eyeing the cluster of family members the young witch did not need to have there at that moment.

"That's my mother's mum, she'll give you a weird nickname, she always does. Over there is grandpops, but he doesn't talk much, unless about politics, which is the only thing you can impress him with," she started to explain as they slowly went up to the giant house, her fingers squeezing his. It was obvious that the old man had never been too fond of his granddaughter, at least not impressed as she had never been interested in political matters – only having to be as it became her job. Like his wife, he had more white than grey hair, fluffily yet thinly crowning his head, sideburns that ought to be trimmed hooking down until his jaw, skin flabbily wrinkling down his face.

"Auntie Hylgard," the sorceress sighed deeply, "and her two little trolls- I mean lovely sons." She rolled her eyes, teeth grinding so tightly he thought he could hear them above the crunching of the pebbles beneath their feet. "Her husband is as interesting as a rock, don't bother and better stay away from the boys." Glinda advised, having to cut her report short when they reached the porch.

"Glinda Fuzzycheeks!" The woman in the most ridiculously pompous black dress – probably having been meant as a funeral's attire, not making the whole situation any better – practically dashed forward to squish her niece, almost – then actually – ripping her away from her husband. Avaric blinked, trying to hide his surprise and concern, noting his wife's in anger pressed lips. He politely greeted the other family members, shaking more hands than he had originally assumed, unsure whether the dampness of one of the around thirteen-year-old boys' hands had been sweat. He doubted it at the snicker his brother gave him.

Glinda quickly grabbed her awkwardly by standing husband's hand as soon as she was freed of hugs and squishes of amply bosomed ladies, almost shuddering after another aunt's – he guessed – hanging, mostly revealed cleavage. For high-classed people, there was hardly any decency shown, Avaric noted, aware of the glances they all threw one another as if in a constant contest of beauty, wealth and youth – not to mention 'love' for their poor little Glinda.

Refusing to sit and chat with the family, the young witch avoided her mother's disappointed, worried and somehow help-seeking glance, dragging her husband after her to her own room, ignoring the one that had been prepared for him. Groaning loudly, she threw herself onto her bed, deflating with an even more vocal, annoyed sigh.

Avaric looked around curiously. The room was – as expected – pink, though not as screaming as one might have thought. The walls were white, shining silver patterns glued on here and there, swirling at the lower halves of the walls and corners. The carpet was even fuzzier than the small one of his bathroom he had so often slept on when she had fallen asleep in his bed, of a light pink colour, matching perfectly with the white canopy bed's comforter of darker, deeper shades of pink. A row of pillows crowned the large bed in the middle of the opposite wall, a high window to each side. On the left, there was a door that he assumed to be a bathroom, a vanity against the wall next to it. In the corner behind the door were couches and armchairs around a coffee table, a brick fireplace built into the wall. A chandelier with clearly glistening crystals hung in the centre of the ceiling.

"Whyyy are they here?" Glinda whined into the sheets, and for a moment, Avaric thought he had travelled back in time, seeing a little blonde girl, hiding from her family in her princess' room. "I don't wanna talk to any of them…" she lamented, turning on her side. Meeting his eyes, the young with gave her husband a questioning look, wondering why he had still not moved away from the door. She frowned, unable to return the smile he was offering. She taped her fingers on the bed until he finally sat down. "What are you thinking?" She asked after a while, tilting her head at him.

"They all seem so…" Avaric frowned to himself, knowing he could be honest with her but unable to find words to describe her family in a polite way.

"Fake?" Glinda supplied, rolling her eyes. Avaric gently snorted through his nose, having to nod in agreement. "It's always like this," she rolled over until she could snuggle her head into his lap, nudging his stomach with the back of her head, "my Aunties tripping over themselves to match us – as if they ever could…" she muttered, closing her eyes when he started to caress her sculp and hair.

"What do you mean, 'match'?" Avaric asked, not sure to be understanding a whole lot about noble people's statuses. She sighed, this time more in relief, relaxing a little under his tender fingers. The topic of the miscarriage really did not have to be brought up in such a displaying way of funeral clothes and overly lamenting condolences.

"They're my father's sisters, so they aren't of the Uplands, but _desperately_ want to be. We're like one of the – if not _the_ – most prestigious family in all of Gillikin and since my father married Mama, they hoped to be part of our flawlessly bred house." She explained, almost sounding like a different person. Her voice did not betray any hint of arrogance, but conviction, pride somehow.

Avaric let his shoulders sink, feeling guilty and almost ashamed, as he knew to be the reason of ending their – and with that Gillikin's – most influential, most noble bloodline with his own. For the split of a second, the thought of the miscarriage actually having a use to it crossed his mind, but he disposed of it, scolding himself. It was _him_ who was their ruin, not the child, who was innocent, not even asking to be born. Neither had he, he thought, and neither had he been wanted.

"Stop." Glinda snapped, poking his nose. She had her lips pushed out, giving him a strict look, knowing he was being hard on himself. "Whatever it is this time, stop. You're great, okay? Great." She kept poking his face with one finger. He took it, kissing her palm to reassure her. "They're the ones who think they have to prove themselves, not you. You're _my_ husband, you don't need to prove yourself." The blonde clarified, nodding to herself, never breaking eye contact.

Avaric sighed, nodding back, which seemed to soothe her. Leaning down, he collected her legs which here still hanging off the bed, shuffling upwards with her to lean against the mountains of pillows. Gladly cuddling into him, Glinda tried to hide her occasional sniffle, nestling her face into her husband for hours, until she had to admit to wanting to eat dinner.

* * *

"Glintje, dearest, come here." The sorceress' grandmother stretched out her arms, arm flab wobbling in her wide sleeves. Suppressing an uncomfortable sigh, the blonde complied, noting how her husband had been engaged into a heated political discussion her grandfather seemed to be holding with himself. Guiltily, she followed the old woman to the nearest parlour, seeing with surprise how the old woman waved the servants away, knowing she – like the rest of the family – enjoyed being served.

"Come, sit, darling, we need to talk." She said, huffing as she slowly sank into the couch with the window in the back. Glinda once again suppressed a sigh, seating herself on the couch on the left, feet neatly on the ground, ready to get up any second.

Inhaling deeply, the old woman lowered her gaze, and the blonde almost felt guilty for a second for not having sat down next to her. They had never been too close, though in comparison to her obnoxious aunts and cousins, this was her favourite relative. Apart from her parents – well, now mother – of course.

"I'm sorry, dearest, but you know it wasn't your fault," she started, earning herself bouncing curls when the young witch immediately shook her head, "Now, hear me out first," the old woman snapped, clearing her throat roughly. She inhaled deeply again, a kind of rattling in her throat or nose detectable. "Glintje… do you sometimes have a heartache?" She asked, making her granddaughter frown.

 _A heartache?_ Glinda's brows knitted together, and she twisted her lips. Was her love not plainly visible? Was this going to be a lecture about having chosen the wrong husband? Snorting sharply, she set her jaw, opening her mouth when Amazja went on.

"I mean a physical heartache, darling, don't you dare give me that look." She scolded seriously, muttering something about respect. Glinda lowered her head submissively, rolling her lips inwards in embarrassment.

"A physical heartache?" She asked, not yet daring to peek up and catch a glimpse of her grandmother's face, though it relaxed again.

"When you overexert yourself magically or physically." She elaborated, making the young witch's eyes widen ever so slightly. No one in her family – except her Nanny – had ever talked about magic with her, so she seriously considered the question. Nodding slowly, she was met with sorrowfully shining eyes, as deeply blue as her mother's, wrinkles of age surrounding them in seemingly every angle.

"I feared you might say that…" the old woman sighed, rubbing one eye with two fingers, making a small, squelching noise. Luckily, her eyes were still good – at least for distances – as Glinda did not think herself to be able to perform the spell Elphaba had used when ridding herself of her glasses, knowing she was mostly taking after her mother's side of the family.

Memories of her heart hurting before fainting or after an extreme use of magic shot into her mind. She cursed at herself for never having noticed it, at least not having taken it into account, even though she did not know where the conversation was headed. The feeling was so familiar to her already, it was as if she had merely triggered the sensation by thinking about it.

"You see…" the old woman sighed again, as if not knowing other ways of how to express herself, "that is something you inherited from me. And I must apologise, though it isn't my fault, of course." Amazja said, more to herself. "It is – at least that's what they say – the reason for your child's death, dear." She said, glancing at her lap as if not hearing her granddaughter's gasp.

"A heartache?" Glinda frowned, tilting her head, forbidding herself the tears at the mention of her child. The old woman nodded ever so slightly, hands still on her broad lap – unlike the young witch's, fiddling with her sleeve, the hem of her dress as she pulled her feet up to tug them next to her, fidgeting with the buckle of her high-heels.

"The doctors call it a weak heart, though it is only an assumption," the old woman began, her granddaughter leaning over the arm rest to catch every word she grinded up her throat, "I have always been feeble, even as a child. I almost didn't make it, but I was kept inside, was home-schooled and hardly ever met anyone. It was clear that my condition did not allow any wild games with friends or running around, but what we didn't know was that it was inheritable.

"When I married your grandfather, I've had to endure two miscarriages and the stillbirth of triples." She retold with a voice, heavy of exhaustion and grief. Glinda gasped softly, swallowing. Tears threatening to sting her eyes again. She stood up and sat down next to her grandmother, collecting her legs to one side, offering a supportive hand on the old woman's lap.

"Triples?" She asked, wondering if Amazja had actually heard her, her voice so tentative, she wasn't sure she had actually spoken aloud.

"They died in my arms, all three of them." The oldest of the Uplands sighed, not meeting the glistening blue eyes, staring at her. "When your mother survived, she was the first to do so, and we guessed her to be taking after your grandfather. She was such a lucky child and we always watched out for her not to overexert herself, though she seemed healthy.

"When you came, you survived, though barely," she went on, patting the pale hand with her wrinkled one, "you were such a wee thing; frail and fragile and always sick. You might not remember this, but you were ill a lot when you were young, taking after me…"

"Well, I haven't grown _that_ much since then…" Glinda sighed, a smile momentarily flashing over both faces.

"We spoiled you to no end, always watching your health, which appeared to be fine, though I always feared this might happen – not that we had to worry about it back then."

"But Grantje," Glinda frowned, wagging her knees uncomfortably, "does that mean I cannot have children?" She asked, fearing the answer, swallowing the lump in her throat. The old woman bounced her head, neither clearly nodding nor shaking it.

"When you were born, we almost lost you, but… but you were saved by a Witch's Blessing."

"A Witch's Blessing?" The blonde's eyes widened, and she dared to lift her gaze again. She observed the slow nod, waiting for her grandmother to continue.

"A Witch's Blessing is a _very_ powerful charm; no spell book or teacher can show you. It is something heartfelt, something so strong, I can't even describe it.

"You were blessed by a witch and became stronger, surviving your birth and all the illnesses life threw at you. As it seems, it is not able to strengthen your genes and preserve you from the fate I had to suffer; I'm sorry dearest."

"But Grantje," the sorceress was starting to get excited, her forehead frowning in thoughts, mind bursting with anticipation, "doesn't that mean that if I bless my child, it will survive?" She squished the old hand, pulling back when having overdone it, her grandmother wincing. Slowly shaking her head, the old woman eyed her lap.

"I'm afraid not, dear, because you cannot cast the spell on yourself as the child will still be a part of you. Not only would you need another witch to cast the spell, but you need to be sure the unborn child is old enough – at least a few months – not to mention be a witch. Only witches can receive a Witch's Blessing."

"But if I were to find a witch to bless my child, _then_ it would survive?" The blonde was still overflowing with excitement, suddenly relieved and happy about the talk she had intended to shun upon arriving.

"I'm afraid that it's not so easy, either… you see, dear, that once the spell is cast – and you would need someone very powerful to do that – they lose their magic." Glinda's eyes widened.

"Lose their magic?" She tilted her head unbelievingly. "Then… someone lost their magic because of me…?" She felt guilty, knowing she did under no circumstances force her best friend into blessing her child, if it resulted in her losing her magic. It was true, Elphaba was the most powerful and talented witch there was in – presumably – all of Oz, but the risk was too high.

"Because of that face, we never told you, dearest," Amazja pulled the young sorceress back to the present, noticing herself to be lost in pity, "at least _she_ did not want us to." She explained.

"She?"

"Your Nanny, dear. She was the one who told us about the Witch's Blessing and when I started to refuse at the idea of losing my magic – oh don't give me that look, you had to have it from somewhere, though I can hardly call myself a witch, especially when comparing myself to you, dearest – I lost my thread…"

"The Witch's Blessing,"

"Ah, right. Your Nanny volunteered, which we found a little suspicious, since she had only just started to work for the Uplands and of course never met you or demonstrated any kind of power.

"There was nothing to lose, we thought, so we let her and you little miracle made it, weak but alive."

"Nanny did that…?" Glinda had not noticed herself crying until she sniffled, having to wipe her eyes. Thoughts circling, she remembered her Nanny to have been the only one encouraging her magic, mostly being ignored, if not forbidden. She had never guessed the reason to be her own well-being, as she had never gotten hurt or hurt anyone with it, having enjoyed the tiny lessons her Nanny had secretly prepared for her.

"Now go and save your hubby from Larent; I'm sure the poor man is deaf by now – or wishes to be…" Amazja shook her head, not getting up herself, seeming even older after the woeful story, remaining where she was, patting her granddaughter's thigh to send her away.

Nodding, Glinda rose to her feet, pecking her grandmother's cheek, who wiped it when thinking the blonde did not see it anymore, sighing to herself, waving a servant over for tea and snacks. Though she could cut down on the chocolates, the young witch thought to herself, she left the old woman without another word, offering a consoling smile on her way out.


	124. Chapter 124 - Cheer up

Glinda smiled while her whole family stared in awe, watching her husband prepare the treats she had bragged with. The boys had put the challenge, actually only wanting sweets, but when Larena had seen the pride on her daughter's face, she had wittily made the others want it, too.

With their mouths unsophisticatedly standing open, the ladies all leaned forward in their seats when the king presented the rows of canelés on a porcelain platter, vanilla sauce artistically swirling on the side. He knew how to serve.

Triumphantly, Glinda walked him back to her room after her family had practically thrown themselves onto the treats, having been sceptic at first, then visibly impressed when the taste of the first bite had spread on their tongues.

"This is the bathroom," the blonde informed before they entered her room, pointing at the door opposite. The entire wing was hers, including two bathrooms, her room, a parlour, a patio, the hall and even a small ball room she had celebrated her birthdays in when she was young. Frowning, Avaric pointed at the door on the left inside her room with a questioning gaze and she smiled, smirked almost.

"Just my wardrobe." The blonde shrugged, opening a walk-in closet that was as big as the entire ground-floor of her husband's childhood house. Jaw dropping onto his chest – the Uplands, especially the boys still stared at his visible bruises, only talking behind their backs, which was however not inaudible – Avaric carefully walked in, wincing when she turned the light switch on, illuminating every row of dresses, shoes, hats and accessories with differently coloured garlands. Snickering to himself, Avaric slowly went along the rows, muttering disbelieving words under his breath, making her grin.

He let her put hats and even skirts on him – most things being way too tight to risk him trying them on, though – until the young witch smiled constantly, feeling much better. He was her source of joy, and even though she still had a strange feeling after the talk with her grandmother, she was glad to forget her troubles for a while. She did not know whether to tell him – she would not make use of the gained information, anyway… right?

Pulling him after her, Glinda giggled for the first time in a long while, letting herself fall onto her bed. Smirking, she never broke their eye contact, closing them when Avaric followed, towering her as he kissed her, which she gladly returned, over and over.

Running a hand through his hair, she moaned softly into the kiss, pulling him further down, gliding a hand beneath his shirt. Bruises swelled and throbbed lightly against her fingertips and she opened her mouth to distract him of them.

"I don't know, it sounds like eating…" the couple froze when there was a whisper near them. Parting, they stared at each other, holding their breaths. The room was silent for a while, when there was another, whisper – careful, yet understandable.

"It stopped."

"I bet she stole those sweets and eats them secretly!" One hushed voice hissed, making the blonde blush slightly upon mentioning her moan, luckily labelling it as her enjoying the food she was said to have snuck. Rolling her lips inwards, the young witch pressed them together at the ridiculously innocent accusations of her cousins that had hidden beneath the bed – high-classed people hardly ever acted unsophisticated or romantic when not in complete privacy, especially not around children. The boys and her had never had a profound relationship as the age gap was far too wide, making the sorceress enjoy this all the more.

Grinning gleefully, Glinda met her husband's eyes, his cheeks brightly red, insecurely staring at her. She stroked a thumb through his hair, pulling him closer, to which he reluctantly obeyed. She kissed him as audibly as she had ever kissed anyone, ears alert to catch any whispers from beneath the bed while making out.

"See! She's eating; I bet she stole the treats!" One of the voices hissed, the other shushing him loudly. Smiling against her fiercely blushing husband's lips, the young witch jerked from holding back a giggle. Breaking the kiss – panting slightly – the two listened for the confused voices, quietly asking whether the blonde had stopped eating again. Silence fell upon them for a while and Glinda had to keep hold of Avaric's shirt and shoulder when he tried to get off her, probably afraid for one of the boys to jump out of their hiding spot.

"I have to pee." One whispered, and she bit her lip in order not to burst out laughing. She would enjoy this.

"Do you think they fell asleep?"

"I don't know. But I really gotta go."

"You can't go in her bathroom!"

"Not even the other one?"

"No!"

"I'm gonna look if they're asleep."

"No, wait!" His brother hissed, but the boy had already crawled forward. Avaric stared at Glinda, not knowing what to do, when she gently tugged on him, motioning him to creep off the bed. As silently as possible, the two crouched next to the bed when one of her cousins noisily scrambled out from beneath the other side of the, the floor reaching comforter, his brother following. They gasped. "They're gone!" The younger one practically yelled, while the other had already run off, sprinting out of the witch's premises in the desperate need of a bathroom. With an insecure whimper, his brother followed just as quickly.

* * *

"Oh god, just kill me now." Avaric said, biting his lip.

"You can do this."

"No, I can't; oh _god_ , I'm gonna die…"

"You've been stabbed, punched and shot to death – almost – for more than I can count, you'll be fine." Glinda tried to soothe, amusement ringing in her voice.

"No, I won't, this is- argh, the suspense; do it now, I can't stand it," he tensed even more when she reached out a hand, "No, no, no, don't!" He exclaimed, a shiver of slight relief shaking him when the blonde retracted her hand. Unable to hide her grin, the young witch kept from laughing with great effort, eyes sparkling at her husband's insecurity.

For almost a week, they had been at her mother's house, him fulfilling her every wish without her having to say it aloud or even know it herself, taking baths with her, doing fashion shows in her clothes for her, baking, playing hide and seek and pranking his sister – who most definitely knew, playing along, always giving payback.

"Oh, come on-"

"Nope, nope, I can't do this. Can I wash it off now? You've had your fun." Avaric bargained, not sure why he had gone with her last idea.

"You can't; you can only melt or take it off." She informed, the smile still ringing in her voice. Sighing, the King of Oz frowned at her in search of pity. There had to be another way. Sure, she was always prudent to look her very best, but this…? What sacrifices people made for looks, he thought, shaking his head.

"How do you stand it?" He asked, the smirk he had triggered unsettling him.

"I just," Glinda quickly snatched the end, ripping the strip of wax off his shin, "do it." Avaric screamed out of shock more than pain, wincing, almost losing balance and falling into the tub on which's rim he was sitting.

"Ah! Oh… that wasn't too bad…" he muttered, eyeing the reddened but not hurting skin, completely free of hair. Laughing, the blonde watched his sheepish expression, kissing his face over and over, grinning until dinner, where she threw him amused glances, when he wagged his legs together.

* * *

"Oh, but before, I have to give you your gift." Avaric frowned at his wife. They were sitting in her parlour, discussing where to go next on their honeymoon, wanting to make it a real holiday, just the two of them. Glinda knew they were going to go to Kiamo Ko eventually, but she feared facing her best friend. She had no excuse for not having told her, though she did not feel the need to apologise either. It was all too complicated.

Maps of Oz spread across the coffee table, the couple had had their tea hours ago, huddled together on the couch. The parlour was not as big as the other ones, making it cosier. The fireplace – though not lit – was across from them, two armchairs to the shorter sides of the coffee table and cupboards with porcelain, vases and other expensive crafts displayed. They were visible through the slightly opaque glass, stained flowers of clear glass ornamenting the doors, as well as the door to the parlour where Glinda had always seen servants come before entering when holding tea parties with her friends.

"I thought that since it was _your_ wedding, you didn't have to get me a gift." Avaric said, making her giggle.

"I'm not. You're going to pick it yourself." She informed, beaming an innocent grin. He frowned even more at that, but did not perforate her with questions. Sighing deeply, the blonde sank down on the couch until her husband returned from the kitchen – she did not want servants to be walking around her wing when with him –, letting her mind wander.

She had the perfect present for him to choose before they returned to the Emerald Palace, had planned their trip to sights, peaceful landscapes and fun activities, but worries would not cease to plague her. Now that the marriage was settled and she was actually allowed to have a child – finally having come to convince herself to like it – she missed the anticipation. She missed her husband's excited adoration, the scenarios she thought of in her head about how the child would be, the idea of the three of them having a house, a garden, a life.

The Vinkus on the map seemingly staring at her from the corner of her eye, the young witch turned to face the backrest. She could not believe herself and Elphaba to be fighting, knowing they _had_ to appreciate their friendship and the – even if rare – opportunities to spend time together. Of course, with an everchanging and dangerous life like hers, the blonde had to appreciate the company of everyone she did not want to lose, but with Elphaba, it was even stronger, even more valuable.

Deflating with a sigh, she hardly noticed Avaric's return, keeping her eyes closed, one arm lazily hanging off the armrest above her head.

"Cherry says dinner will be ready soon." He said in a careful voice, not wanting to startle her. Glinda gave a grunt.

"I don't wanna get up…" she muttered, groaning when he nudged her.

"You don't have to immediately." He reminded, knowing she was not merely talking about dinner. He could read her like a book, she knew, not wanting to appear needy of affection or pity, though she always enjoyed it. He really did her every bidding, when- and wherever she wanted.

"Bubbles," Avaric said, nudging her with concern ringing in his tone, but she did not turn, "Dance with me." Frowning, the young witch flopped onto her back, tilting her head at him, opening her eyes. Meeting his hazel glance for a few moments more, she eventually sighed, her previous thoughts returning. He wanted to cheer her up, which reminded her of the reason she must have looked as miserable as she did.

"I don't wanna get up…" she repeated, turning her head away, staring at the fabric of the backrest.

"Bubbles,"

"I don't wanna _move_ …" she lamented, starting to enjoy him taking care of her mood swings. She liked him treating her like his queen, his bride or simply a child, as she had – as soon as being one – not wanted to be an adult anymore. Why had she always been so keen on growing up as a child, she wondered.

"I'll help you." Avaric said, and the blonde yelped when he rucked her up by her shoulders, making her sit up. Staring at him, Glinda was fascinated by the gentleness in his eyes, her own sparkling with affection and amusement when he pressed his tongue against his lip in concentration.

Removing her shoes, Avaric placed his love's small feet on top of his own, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her up, making tiny steps as he practically danced by himself. Giggling softly, Glinda allowed a smile, having to admit to herself that he always managed to cheer her up. She felt bad for having shut him out before, as well as a moment ago.

"You're a weirdo…" was all she said, finally getting off his feet, leading him around the couch, where they danced properly, which she felt her heart warm at. He hummed a melody both knew to be of a waltz and she harmonised with it, which was not too easy whenever he changed keys or failed to hit the correct notes without intending to, not possessing the slightest ounce of talent in music – or art in general.

"I'm your weirdo." Avaric smiled goofily at her, making her giggle again. Neither noticed the fond gaze Charodilla watched them with through the glass door, taking her time to inform about dinner.

* * *

Having packed up, Avaric knew Glinda to feel nervous to head out. She was excited for them to reach their first destination for her husband to receive his gift, but the thought of encountering Elphaba in the end scared her. She did not know if she could face her, but it also seemed as if she did not _want_ to know if she could, trying to ban the thought.

"Slow down, Bubbles!" Avaric's hand twitched towards the reigns his wife was clutching. He had ceded them to her when the blonde had stuck with the idea of learning how to drive a carriage, getting spooked more easily than the horse, which was galloping wildly by now. They had left the road, cutting through the thickening forest, running over the beginnings of trees. "Watch out!" He shouted, and she screamed, the horse narrowly missing a tree. The carriage crashed into it, the side splintering completely.

It fell on its side, but the horse kept running, scared of the thing it pulled across the ground after it.

"Avaric!" The young witch yelled, her hand trapped in the reigns, burning her wrist as the animal towed her along. Jumping after her, Avaric took hold of them. He tried to yank them back, have the horse halt. It kept galloping, so he suddenly leaped, violently hurling his feet against a tree, smashing into it.

Whinnying, the horse reared up, shaking but halting. Assuming his nose to finally be broken, feet burning from sliding across the earth, ankles sprained, perhaps, Avaric panted. Glancing down, he saw Glinda, who breathed just as heavily, stretched out on the ground, freeing her red hand from the reigns.

Letting them go, the king watched the horse shake once more, catching its breath, kicking. He sighed deeply, helping his wife to her feet, who leaned against the tree, chest heaving, holding her hand. Opening his mouth for a comedic comment that would ease her mind a little, he turned towards the remains of the carriage, when the tree suddenly creaked. Eyes wide, Glinda noticed too late, catching his gaze a heartbeat before it fell over. She screamed when it tipped over the edge of a small cliff, falling.

"Bubbles!" Avaric threw himself after her to the ground, catching her hand, which slipped through. Gasping, the young witch managed to cling onto a root, more than a metre below him. Hanging over, he stretched until he almost fell in himself, unable to reach her. "Make a bubble!"

"I can't!" She cried with tears in her eyes, fingers tightening around the root which sighed under her weight. With her feet, she searched for some place to scramble up, only loosening rocks.

"Just let go, there's water, it's deep." Avaric advised, giving his most encouraging glance, but she shook her head vehemently, almost making her fall. The cove several metres beneath was deep, almost a lake, a slim waterfall rushing down not far from them. "It's not too far, it'll be fine." He tried again, but she only sobbed in her panic. Her hands slipped. "Bubbles!" He urged, eyes having scanned the water, knowing it would be the safest way. "Let go, now!" He ordered, his mind already seeing her sliding down the rock if she would not, injuring herself. "Bubbles!"

"I can't swim!" Glinda yelled at the top of her lungs, turning into a high-pitched screech when the root suddenly snapped.


	125. Chapter 125 - You Matter To Me

**I'm sorry for the delay, I didn't even have the time to reread, but I'll check during the week for mistakes and correct them.. let me know if you find any!**

 **Enjoy anyway!**

Her back felt as if it would burst when she hit the water. Air pressed out of her lungs upon the impact, cording her throat. It was as if every part of her body hurt, being on fire, but she managed to wave her arms and legs in panic. Adrenaline was making itself scarce.

Breaking through the surface, Glinda gasped for air, coughing, sinking when water flowed into her nose and mouth, her body screaming for oxygen when she tried to rid it off the water first. The surface was gone, cold seeping into her limbs, seemingly into her bones, getting heavy. She shrieked in panic inside her head, lungs burning, body aching. _Heart aching._

 _Avaric!_ She wanted to shout his name, knowing or at least hoping for him to be able to swim. She feared him not being able to, going after her nonetheless, both drowning. Crashing through the surface once more, the blonde coughed, inhaling despite the water that ran into her mouth, desperately needing the air. Waving her arms and legs, she found them too exhausted to listen to her, sinking down like a stone; sinking until light thinned out into a suffocating darkness. _Move!_

A dull impact in the water reached Glinda's ears from somewhere next to her, above her. She had sunken too far, the edges of her vision darkening even though her eyes were closed. Her lungs burned, her chest constricted, and her throat felt sore. It was as if her body had withered already, when her senses slowly died alongside it.

* * *

Panicked, Avaric hurled his wife out of the water, crawling up next to her, dragging both away from the shore, if only half a metre. She was not moving, not twitching, not breathing. Panting heavily, he almost threw himself onto her chest, catapulting water out of her mouth. Again and again, Avaric repeated the action, his own body starting to be on strike, shaking violently, but he pressed on – literally.

Suddenly, Glinda coughed by herself, spasming. Almost forgetting to breathe himself, the king stared for what felt like a minute, ending up as a mere heartbeat – a heartbeat they had in common again. Turning her on her side, Avaric hunched over her, waiting for the young witch to have ridded herself of all the water in her lungs, coughing roughly, surely scratching her throat, throwing up.

Almost opening her eyes, Glinda gave an exasperated groan, weakly trying to flutter her eyes open to no avail. Not feeling his limbs, the young man picked his wife up anyway, where she slackened into the familiar feeling of being held by his arms, losing consciousness once more. He checked her pulse and breathing over and over, more than twice a minute, as he sank down against a tree, unable to keep standing.

* * *

Neither knew how much time had passed, but when Glinda awoke – head throbbing immensely and heart sore, body aching along her spine – her husband was already awake. Wrapped up in her bathrobe, two of his shirts and a blanket, the young witch found herself leaning against the horse he had apparently managed to catch. It moved a little, having noticed her to be awake, but remained laying there, snorting quietly.

Eyes staring into the half dark – the sun had just set, giving her an idea of how long she had been unconscious –, Glinda watched Avaric take off his soaking shirt, probably having made her and the camp fire that crackled not far from her feet priority. He sighed so deeply; it was more of a groan, circling his shoulders as he freed himself of the sticking white fabric.

"Do that again." He froze upon her words, and she thought to see tears shoot into his eyes for the split of a second, labelling it as a reflection of the fire. He stared at her, puzzled, arms sinking.

"Do what again?" He asked, his body twitching towards her, unsure with the request she had put, not knowing whether it required him to remain where he was, perhaps fearing her to have damaged her head. Nodding her head at his hands, the blonde made him frown in confusion, eyeing his shirt. He tilted his head at her, blushing slightly when she fluttered her eyelashes. No, she had not hurt her head – that was Glinda in all her bubbliness.

Biting his lip in slight embarrassment, Avaric put his shirt back on, meeting her expecting eyes with unease. Sighing under his breath – the tiniest of smiles twitching on the corner of his mouth –, he brought both hands to the hem, crossing them and pulling the soaking piece of clothing back over his head. He was flexing his abdominals on purpose. Sighing overly dreamily, the blonde made him chuckle lightly, easing his concerns a little.

Without caring for new clothes or removing his still soaking wet trousers, we went over to her, crouching.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, touching the backs of his fingers to her forehead, affectionately tracing them down her cheek.

"Dead but okay." She replied with a small but reassuring smile. The horse nickered softly, licking at the king's pants for water. Avaric tried not to wince when the sorceress reached out her hand, tracing his nose. "You only had it beat up a week ago…" she muttered in sympathy, but he shook his head, taking her hand, kissing her palm like he always did.

"It smells like rain…" he muttered, more to himself as he got to his feet. She watched him change into something dry from the luggage he had retrieved, digging out food for the horse, then them, pulling her forward to crawl behind the young witch and have her lean against him. Chewing on some provisions, Avaric let out a long sigh, absently staring into the flames. They waited for Glinda to feel better until she would heal his nose, almost sure he would not reject the offer.

What would he have done if she would have drowned? Where would he have gone? Would anyone have believed him if he told them she had died in an accident? Would he have returned at all, or preferred to leave right after her…?

With a sleepy moan, Glinda pulled her husband out of his thoughts, snuggling into him from the side, clutching his shirt. Exhaling deeply, he pulled the blanket closer around them, wrapping both arms around his love, taking forever but eventually drifting off into a light, troubled sleep.

* * *

Shrieking, Glinda awoke when thunder roared, crashing through the air. Heart pounding, she could hear the blood pulse in her ears, putting a hand to her chest. Trying to steady her breath, the blonde winced yet again at another grumble of thunder, followed by one that seemingly wanted to rip her ears apart. Screaming, she clutched her husband close, startling the horse which almost stood up.

"Hey, hey…" Avaric soothed, holding her close while the other arm calmed the animal, hushing both gently. Embarrassed by her own reaction, the young witch hid herself in his chest, burying her face in his shirt. It smelled of forest and plants and the Vinkus, though different. She was not used to earthy scents, never having realised how different parts of nature smelled differently.

"We should find something for the night; the storm will be here soon." Avaric said, eyes fixed on the pitch-black, with heavy clouds veiled sky, counting under his breath after the rumbling of another thunder. Glinda did not know how he knew, but he could estimate the distance of the storm, so she followed his words, letting herself be helped onto the horse. He apologised quietly to the animal before mounting as well, luggage strapped on.

* * *

"Over there, I see a light!" Glinda raised her voice against the wind, tiny drops of rain whipping her face from all sides, it seemed. She knew the place. She had not told him it would be their first destination, pretending to have found it by chance.

Avaric turned the horse and they arrived soon after, not yet soaking but more than moist, clothes, hair and skin coated in a steadily thickening layer of water. He seemed slightly confused when his wife went to talk to the farmer – who's property they were on – alone, keeping himself busy with freeing their mount, seeing to its needs.

"Your Goodness,"

"Good evening." She nodded politely, thanking him for the shelter she had not intended on asking for.

"Would you like the-"

"Tomorrow, please, and no talking about it. It's a surprise." She grinned, leaving the middle-aged man slightly puzzled. He nodded slowly, stroking his beard, leading the couple from the farm house to the barn, as they had insisted on not taking anyone's room.

It was an old, dusty bed, but a bed, up in the hay loft, having to be ridded of hay and cobwebs before one could use it. Perhaps queen-sized, the young witch thought to herself, waiting for the man and one of his sons – eyeing her constantly – to have cleaned it. Avaric helped, always apologising for the inconvenience, thanking their host, who nodded it off with a friendly spark in his eyes. He had a hard time keeping the secret, but the blonde's presence was making it easier.

She sighed heavily after getting ready to sleep, looking forward to a good rest after their previous excitement. She was exhausted. In- and outwardly. Not knowing why, Glinda sniffled to herself, trying to hide it from her husband. He would have gone after her; she was convinced he would not have seen any reason to live without her. So why could she not have given him one? _The_ one. One apart from herself and yet a part of herself…?

"Bubbles,"

"We should make a new rule," Glinda nodded determinately as she wiped her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat. Putting her hands on her hips, she rose to her feet, facing her husband, concern written all over his face. She felt terrible for how she had excluded him for so long, still unable to collect the strength to tell him. He knew anyway, did he not? "That from now on, we-"

"We don't have to set rules," Avaric interrupted, "If you don't feel like talking, then we won't." His voice was calm but still hurt. Frowning with sympathy, the young witch opened her mouth for a 'but', when he went on. "I don't want you to force yourself to do so, just because we made a 'rule'."

"But I _want_ to force myself to do so!" She cut off his protests, arms falling to her sides. "I _want_ to talk to you; I know I'll feel better if I do – or worse, but at least-"

"Bubbles, I don't want you to feel worse," he shook his head, lowering his gaze, weight shifting from one foot to the other, "you know you can always tell me everything – anything at all, and I'll always be here if you do, but if you don't want to talk, then we won't." He grabbed the hem of his shirt, letting it go again, only to repeat the action. "Then you'll talk, and I'll just listen – or pretend I don't – and you can imagine me being your Nanny or Elphaba and-"

"What?" She cut him off this time, still not granted a single glimpse of his face. "I…" she shook her head, all tears for herself gone, "I don't want you to be anyone else, what makes you think that?" The blonde stared at the crown of her husband's lowered head, being everything she could look at. Avaric did not answer for a long while, almost fiercely eyeing the ground, avoiding her seeking eyes, hands fidgeting. She frowned in sympathy, tilting her head to the side. "Avaric… do you… do you think you're not being enough for me?"

"It's not about me-" He shook his head, but she interfered.

"Don't ever say that again, you know it is." Glinda pushed her lips together, trying once more to make him meet her eyes without success, inching forward. "Now, if you want me to talk about _my_ feelings, I want you to do that, too, okay? Don't just bottle them up and label them as unimp-"

"I do, yes, I…" Avaric's fists clenched and he sighed sharply, being hard on himself, "I just…" the way he breathed his words with annoyance at himself told her about his guiltiness, probably thinking he was hurting her by letting whatever he had on his mind out, "I know I could never give you the comfort your Nanny or best friend can… I'm just… just me…"

"Avaric…" She stepped forward when he quickly wiped his nose in order to cover up a sniffle.

"I'm sorry…" his voice feebly managed, making her frown with sympathy.

"Oh, Avaric…" Glinda stepped forward, getting rid of her shoes, "you've always been so much more than I could have ever wished for." She shuffled herself forward until she was right in front of him, fitting right beneath his hanging head with her lack of size, as if adding the missing piece of his puzzle. Glancing up, the young witch was finally able to see his eyes, though he did not meet hers. "I don't want you to be anyone but yourself, and I want _your_ comfort, Avaric. I need your comfort." She reached up to carefully wipe the beginnings of tears from his eyes with her thumbs, feeling horrible for having made him feel the way he did.

"I need your love," she quietly sang, smiling when he eventually dared to meet her affectionately shining sapphires, his own line coming more as a whisper than the distinctive melody.

"I need your love…" he sniffled one last time, returning a weak smile, joining her in the last line.

"Ozspeed your love… to me…" Glinda had to smile a little wider when he, too, waited for the small pause in the song she had often sung, having taught him unintentionally. Glancing into his hazel eyes, the short witch found them to be slightly relieved, but not entirely convinced and she knew it would take time and encouragement to get him to talk about himself.

"If there's anything more, you say so, okay?" She raised her brows at him in a gentle scold, his eyes immediately betraying him.

"I…" Avaric shook his head, the most unconvincing smile flashing across his lips, but she nipped his refusal in the bud, taking his hands.

"Come on." Glinda pulled him over to the bed, sitting down on the end and waiting until he followed suit. He avoided meeting her eyes again, so the young witch stroked her thumbs over the backs of his hands, tilting her head. "What are you thinking?" She gave his hands a squeeze when they twitched at his habit of fidgeting. "I know you're being hard on yourself; please tell me what it is." She urged, his glistening forehead speaking of something more than feeling petty.

"It's nothing-"

"Yes, it is, please be honest. What are you thinking? You know you can tell me anything." The sorceress tried again, nodding her head forward from below, trying to animate him. His legs shifted, knees pressing together.

"I…" he frowned, scolding himself inwardly, trying to get rid of the thought.

"Is it about me?" The young witch attempted to tease the answers out of him, but he only shook his head, his chest cramping as he suppressed a sobbing breath as fiercely as he could. Frowning with pity, Glinda leaned forward, sliding her arms around his vibrating torso, a gasped breath escaping his lips.

"I'm so pathetic…" Avaric hiccupped, shaking from the sob he had tried to hold back, an almost inhumane whimper crawling up his clogged throat. He shook shortly, hugging her back, clutching the fabric on her back, while she calmly let her thumbs caress his spine. He had had the same thoughts as her that moment of life and death, she knew. He would not have tried to go on. He had probably been even more scared than her.

"No, you're not."

"You-you you're…" he gasped between unsuccessfully bottled up sobs, "you're only… pitying me…" he managed, almost squishing her closer, "I don't… I don't want you to-"

"Oh, but that's not true!" Glinda gave back a squeeze. "I care about you like no one else, you know that. I," she closed her eyes, leaning her head against his when continuing as softly as possible, "I do pity you…I pity you for your horrible past you had to endure and… and I pity you for having to be my husband-" his body shook heftily from a held back sob.

"I don't-"

"I mean the position; I know it's not easy, but I wouldn't have gone through that huge mess if I didn't want to marry you – please don't ever think that." Glinda cut off, opening her eyes half way to glance down at his back, his breath slowly steadying. "I wanted to have you with me forever, because I _care_ about you. I want you to open up to me and not feel worthless, 'cause you're not." She stressed, giving a squeeze with her arms.

"Sorry…" Avaric swallowed, but she shook her head, holding him for minutes to pass.

"Don't be… I'll say it as often as you need to hear it." The blonde smiled, simply keeping him close until he had calmed completely. "Anything else?" She asked, glad to be mentally ticking off two sentiments he had told her about. He inhaled to say something, then shook his head. Pushing her lips together, the young witch pulled away. "Avaric," she started to scold when he shook his head yet again, throwing his hands up in defence.

"No, really, I-" Glinda pushed him down by his shoulders, sitting on his stomach and looking into his eyes as affectionately as a serious scold could get.

"Tell me."

"It really isn't- hrrng" he frowned uncomfortably, when he increased her weight on his lower stomach, raising an unimpressed brow, crossing her arms.

"I know you've just had a litre of water and I won't let you go until you tell me. I know you wanted to." The young witch bargained, earning herself an unbelieving expression.

"I don't want…" Avaric sighed, glancing to the side, avoiding her questioning eyes, "I…" she waited patiently for him to confess, "I… don't want you to feel pressured…" he started.

"Then I won't." She raised her brows higher, her arms loosening. Placing her hands on his chest when he began to repeat his protests, she caught his eyes, intensely staring into them. "Avaric. I won't feel pressured if I don't want to, okay? Tell me." She stressed, having to turn his face to keep eye contact. "Then you'll get it off your back." She added without any sharpness, offering a warm smile.

"But you-"

"Will feel _valued_ if you tell me." The blonde sighed, her voice softening. "Avaric, I want to be there for you, too. And I'd be happy to hear you out, honoured even."

"I…" Avaric hesitated and she pressed down on his bladder again, making him frown uncomfortably, "I was thinking… I…" he sighed, squinting his eyes closed, scolding himself inwardly, debating with himself, his excusing stutters becoming quieter and quieter. Glinda raised a brow, though not judgingly, patiently waiting until he sighed again, biting his lip. "I… I wanted to try again to… have a baby…" her eyes widened, and her mouth stood open at his confession.

Having caught a fleeting glimpse of her expression, Avaric cleared his throat, staring to quickly ramble on about more excuses, almost taking his wish back, playing it down, but Glinda leaned down slowly, cutting his hectic protests off with a long, affectionate kiss. Meeting his panicked and apologetic eyes, the young witch let hers soften.

"Me too." She whispered, his eyes widening this time. Smiling warmly, she hummed positive when he asked if she was sure, kissing him again. Silently moaning against his lips, she let herself be lowered completely, his hand in her hair. Their kissing was too gentle to get carried away, too soft to arouse, too tender to make love, so they didn't.

Glinda bore a smile so wide, it replaced a giggle when she watched with amusement as Avaric stole himself to the tiny bathroom next to the tack room below the hayloft, before quickly returning. Laying down beside her, they huddled together, hugging the other close, new feelings of relief and excitement slowly guiding them into a dreamful sleep – almost making the queen forget about the surprise she had for him. His wedding gift.


	126. Chapter 126 - Inseparable

**Hey there!  
** **Thank you for the reviews! To the newcomer guest: Thank you so much, I really appreciate the complement and I'm glad you're enjoying the story!  
**

 **Newsiehamwho: Thank you, and thanks again for letting me know you liked the cliffhanger! I'm always in search for things I do well or stuff I should work on!  
** **Ari, as usual, I love reading your reviews and thoughts and just everything! Thank you so much!**

 **Without further ado,  
Enjoy!**

"Than- _hic-_ k you." Glinda nodded, biting the inside of her lip at the confused look the son of the farmer gave as he led the couple to one of the stalls in the barn. Glinda was so excited for her husband's reaction, she did not even want to wait for breakfast – though it was almost too late to be called breakfast by now. She had even let him talk her into going to Kiamo Ko – he could sense her distress easily, making her agree anyway.

"In there." The young man pointed, still wondering about the sorceress' constant hiccups, though not daring to ask. He gave a short bow, unsure if he had to or not, then retreated, leaving Avaric to fiercely frown at his wife. Grinning widely – too widely for her own face – the blonde bounced up and down.

"Go on in." She nudged him, forgetting not to bite her lip as she hopped around him, watching his hand move to the sliding bolt. Glancing at her once more – almost fearfully – Avaric drew a breath, finally opening the door, unable to catch a glimpse of the surprise when pale hands spontaneously decided to cover his eyes.

Luckily wearing heels and thus being able to reach his eyes more easily, Glinda grinned to herself.

"Keep 'em closed," she instructed, knowing he would to one hundred percent follow her orders at any time, "and sit." She pulled the door close, standing behind him as the King of Oz crouched into the hay. A huge grin sneaking back onto her lips, the young witch watched the surprise near her husband curiously, waiting only a moment more before allowing him to open his eyes.

Avaric gasped, dropping to his knees immediately, his eyes sparkling – perhaps with tears? – when he found himself surrounded by a bevy of baby ducks. Breath still stuck in his throat, he carefully stretched his hands out, almost laughing and crying at the same time when the tiny fluff balls inspected him, completely unafraid, pecking at him, chattering.

Watching with a warm gaze – hiding the remains of her hiccup as best as she could – Glinda knew she had made the right choice. She crouched behind him, purposely keeping a little distance in order not to have the underneath of her skirt swarmed with the ducklings. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, she could hear him draw a breath for maybe the first time in nearly a minute.

"Pi- _hic-_ ck one out." She softly said, meeting big eyes.

"What?" Avaric stared at her, a group of ducks already comfortable on his lap, a few even swooped up in his arm.

"To take with us. It's for _-hic-_ you – your wedding gift." She smiled, leaning in to kiss the beginning of a tear below his eye. He could really be sentimental.

"But…" his eyes sparkled at the sight of them when he glanced down, lips quivering momentarily when one of them – a yellow one with a darker striped back and head, a line going through each of its button eyes – quacked at him, trying to climb higher, "but they have their family here…"

"We'll be its family." Glinda eased his mind, nudging his side, glancing from him to the brave little bird, already guessing his pick. It was extraordinarily unafraid, she found, suiting him even more. Sighing wholeheartedly, Avaric let his eyes travel the cluster of ducklings, obviously regretting not to be taking every single one of them, wordlessly snuggling the courageous one to his face, chuckling quietly when it pecked at his nose.

* * *

Staring out towards the horizon, Glinda sighed to herself, trying to forget her worries as they made their way towards Kiamo Ko. She had already finished her packed-up breakfast, and since the newcomer was asleep now, she had nothing to distract herself with from her thoughts. Doubts. Dreads.

A hand on her knee pulled the young witch back into the present. She shuddered shortly at the memory of it having happened the last time, noticing too late that her husband was perfectly able to read her thoughts.

"No, no," she pulled his hand back when he retracted it, firmly placing it on her thigh. She did not want to be as sensitive and traumatised, trying to get herself used to it by having him touch her. Frowning back into his concerned expression, Glinda tried to give a smile to assure him, without success. "Did you think of a name?" She tried to change topics, glad for him to understand.

"Mhm." Avaric hummed positive, warmly watching the fluff of their new family member rise and fall steadily in his lap. "Edvellia." The blonde drew a breath, leaning against him. Enclosing her hand with his, he kissed her palm, sinking down for the young witch to properly rest her head on his shoulder. Sighing deeply, Glinda smiled to herself, closing her eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" She muttered, hugging his arm while making herself comfortable, collecting her legs next to her on the driver's bench of their new carriage.

"Really?" He played an exasperated gasp, making her smirk, poking his side. Smiling down at her, Avaric relaxed as well, kissing the top of her head, letting her sleep for as long as her worries let her, eyes on the road and reigns in hand – at least in one, the other cupping the peacefully slumbering duckling. They could trust no driver to get them to Kiamo Ko; to reunite the two witches once again.

* * *

Kiamo Ko loomed over them in the evening sky, its pitch-black silhouette against the fiery twilit hues. It had taken them almost a week to reach their destination, its gigantic appearance between the mountains almost threateningly awaiting them – calm yet unsettling. Small dots became forms, circling around, spotting them.

Glinda had not slept for the past two days, at least not much. She dreaded seeing her best friend. It was true, she told herself, that she was not to blame – though neither was Elphaba. She had only said the truth and since they had never talked about the Wizard or the regime change or their parents in general, there had never been a reason to tell her. It was not betrayal, right?

Sighing, she admitted that it was one of the most devastating things the talented witch could have had revealed to her, understanding her rage, though not why it was towards the blonde. It was not like it was her fault, Glinda said to herself, puffing out her chest instead of giving another sigh. She did not have to apologise – rather the other way around; being left alone in her misery of loss.

"Hey," Avaric supplied a gentle hand on her knee, both noting how she was by far less jumpy after yet another week, than she had been. Glinda scooted closer to him, taking his arm to rest on her back, so he used the invitation to wrap it around her waist. "Don't worry so much – you two are inseparable, and that will never change."  
"How do you know?" She did not look at him, staring up at the winged figures who went through the glass-less windows to report the couple's arrival as the carriage clattered towards the pulled-up drawbridge. _You don't even know what happened…_

"I know you." He simply replied, tugging on her to kiss her forehead, halting the horse to wait for the drawbridge to open. They stood there in silence for almost a minute, making the blonde anxious. Would Elphaba deny them entrance? Would she send them away or not show at all? Glinda reached out a hand to carefully stroke the fluff of Edvellia – more to calm herself than the duckling –, who had awoken with the first screech of a monkey, staring at the gate as determinately as she could, almost as if willing it to open. Or perhaps she could not see as well in the dark.

Opening her mouth to say something, Glinda's breath got stuck in her throat when the winches cried out, allowing them entrance as the giant bridge came down at the horse's feet. Snorting uncomfortably, the animal obeyed despite its own uneasiness, taking them into the courtyard.

The young witch leaned closer to her husband, feeling stupid for doing so – more in front of herself, than him; she knew she did not have to be embarrassed about anything in front of Avaric. The fort in the west had never been frightening to her when visiting Elphaba before, almost being like a vacation resort. Now it was suffocating her with concern, sadness and even a touch of fear. She did not dare to even think the term 'Wicked Witch of the West', scolding herself and yet unable to help it.

"Hey!" Fiyero came across the courtyard, one of the giant double gates revealing him through a much smaller, human sized door in one of them. Avaric helped Glinda down the carriage, where she was immediately being squished into the straw-stuffed body. "I'm really sorry, Glins…" the Scarecrow muttered, and she returned the hug, shoulders dropping, "I'm glad to see you; how are you?" He went on without leaving their position, perhaps needing it even more than she did.

"Fine." She managed, gulping down the lump and offering an unconvincing smile when he finally released her, going over to hug her husband just as tightly. She watched them – having plenty of time to do so, as the Scarecrow once more would not let go, Avaric practically melting into it, making her wonder. She had only ever been concerned for him missing the chance of having a family of his own, not grieving their loss in general. A frown of pity wrinkled her forehead when she heard him deflate and squeeze back once before being released, realising how she had not been there for him once, concerning the miscarriage.

"Oh, Fiyero, Lia." Avaric introduced the duckling that watched them over the king's shoulder, travelling in the hood he wore for that reason. She loved it.

Not hiding his face in one of the couple's shoulders anymore in order not to confuse with the large, previously unfitting smile, Fiyero gasped at the sight of the bravely staring baby duck, reaching out a finger to have it pecked.

"Where's Elphie…?" Glinda held her own arm, looking back at the empty entrance, growing even more uneasy. If the green witch had fled the castle to avoid the blonde, then she would want to know before having to discover it. She was done with riding an emotional roller-coaster.

"Fae…" the Scarecrow sighed audibly, lowering his head to conceal his outward smile, "She went down to the lake to clear her head. Perhaps we should wait until-"

"The lake?!" Glinda burst out, receiving a confused look from her husband and an unsettled quack from Edvellia.

"Yeah, she only-"

"Elphie!" Glinda already ran around the castle, ignoring the voices behind her, not noticing them to be exchanging puzzled glances. When it finally dawned on them, she was already out of sight, stumbling through the darkness until she formed a bubble to rise above the wall, her eyes catching sight of the glistening of the moon on the water of a big body of water. She landed, searching the tranquilly moving surface with her eyes, tears shooting up. _Elphie!_

* * *

Sighing, Elphaba raked her fingers through the grass for the hundredth time, knowing it would soon be too dew wet to keep doing so. Watching the shallow waves was comforting, she found, even though they could be her certain death.

Having sat there for almost an hour – Chistery had spotted the couple long before they had reached the castle – the green woman had not come to a conclusion on how to act around the blonde. She could not just pretend everything was fine, because it was not, and she wanted Glinda to know how upset she had been. Was. Well, mostly had been. She had to admit that deep down, she did not want anything more than to merely go on as usual without burdening either of them with the unforgiving truth.

She stood, stretching her legs, cracking her neck. Courage leaving her, the talented witch went for the water instead of the castle, deciding on a walk and against facing her guests. Not just yet.

"Elphie!" Glinda screamed at the top of her lungs, making Elphaba jump, not being given the chance to turn. Throwing her over, the blonde knocked both to the ground in something between a hug and an attack, slithering away from the shore and into the grass. Had she not heard her while lost in thoughts or had the sorceress actually been crazy enough to drop right out of her bubble?  
"Elphie! Don't! Please don't! You can't! I need you, Fiyero needs you, A-"

"Hey, woah, hold on." Elphaba shook her head, trying to blow away the curls that curtained her face, her back and tailbone hurting already from the impact. Shoving Glinda off her, she managed to sit up, meeting huge, watery eyes, almost in her face, only centimetres away.  
"Elphie…" the shorter witch whispered, frowning sadly, her chin quivering. She sniffled, throwing her arms around her best friend again, hanging on her, squishing her face into her neck. Unable to breathe for a second, the green woman pulled away, sighing when unable to glance at her friend, so she hugged her back, gulping down the lump in her throat at the tiny whimper of the queen.

"I wasn't gonna-"

"I know…" Glinda sniffed, ignoring the hectic steps that neared at the top of the hill, halting with relief. Avaric must have realised that neither Elphaba nor Glinda could swim, and with Fiyero being made of straw, he would have been the only one to rescue the two. They sat down in the grass – silently, a few metres above – when the witches did not move for a long while, no one speaking a word.

* * *

"Need anything else?" Fiyero asked after having shown his former fiancée to her room. Glinda had deflated the second she had flopped onto the enormous bed. She did not know why Elphaba had pulled Avaric aside to talk, but was too tired to think about it anyway. The sleepless nights were dragging her down, now that she knew her best friend to be alright.

"Come here." Her tone went up, though both knew she was not putting it as a question. With the slightest of hesitations, Fiyero walked over, carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed. Turning her head to look at him, the blonde patted the spot above her head and he obeyed, scooting into the middle of the mattress. "Thank you for being with her…" Glinda whispered, not completely unhappy if he would not have heard her at all, crawling up to rest against his straw-stuffed leg.

"Glins…" Fiyero, put his hands on her shoulders and she pushed herself up, falling into his chest to be hugged. He was soft, his body smelling of hay, dewy grass and dusty stone. It could have been this way, she thought – not for the first time. He could have warmed up to her and accepted the green witch's death like she had back then – more or less. They would have mourned together, tried to be happy together. With each other. "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Glinda was almost sure he knew what she was thinking about. She shook it even more to rid herself of her thoughts. He would not have been happy. That, and she could not be happier than with Avaric, she knew. She would not exchange him for anything in the world, never wish for time to turn back, no matter how much pain it could – possibly – save her.

It was strange to think that she did not remember Fiyero's human scent. She knew she would always know Avaric's, no matter what, though of course she had not nearly been as _close_ with Fiyero as she had been with Avaric. They had been young, and she had been naïve – though more proper back then than at any point with her husband. It had had to be this way, and she was glad it was.

Snuggling close into him, the young witch finally drifted off into a deep sleep, feeling his in- and outwardly smiling eyes on her, happy to be held and forgiven, as well as relieved to have forgiven, forging their bond anew and even stronger than before. She really had the best of friends and nothing could take them apart ever again – at least that was what she believed, not knowing the future to have other plans.

 **Happy Holidays!**


	127. Chapter 127 - Roomies

Elphaba watched the King of Oz seat himself in the armchair across from hers, a tiny duckling fluffing itself up when adjusting on his lap, gobbling up bread and greens from his palm. She sipped her coffee, black as the night, watching him over the rim.

She had thought about taking him with her to find the Wizard, knowing she would not be able to do so alone, needing someone strong and smart who was not as concerned about her well-being as Fiyero or Glinda – well, primarily someone who could show his face, unlike her. Then again, find the Wizard for what? Closure? Forgiveness? Revenge? She had given it a lot of thought over the past weeks, coming to the conclusion of not needing any of those things. She did not ever want to see him again, never having needed anyone in her life.

 _"Aren't you tired of being the strong one? Wouldn't you like someone to take care of you?"_

 _That one hit Elphaba right in the guts and it hit her hard. For a moment, she did not know where to look or what to say, choosing not to say anything at all. He went on, but she only listened with half an ear. Taking care of her? She had never been taken care of by anyone – quite the opposite from the moment on when Nessa had been born until the day Elphaba had run. Finally run from her family entirely, given up on Oz and its people. No one cared about her, so why should she? No one had ever tried to offer her care apart from the stranger in front of her – this liar!_

 _That was not true, she knew. There had been one; the first one to ever think she mattered. To express happiness about her being in existence – something half of Oz had already cursed before she had become a wicked fugitive._

 _"Please… can't we start again?"_

 _"Don't you think I wish I could?" Elphaba spat pack, grabbing her broom when being offered it. He had a way of throwing her in and out of memories, it was undeniable. And she hated it. Hated this. This… spell he had her under. Of course, she wanted nothing more than a normal life, have friends and family instead of a murderous mob on her heels. Just_ how _she wanted to believe him and turn back the clocks._

Sighing deeply, yet without being too audible, Elphaba refocused her vision on the man opposite of her. His eyes would flash up as he waited, but wander back down to the newcomer, investigating his sleeve by shoving her head inside, quacking. Noticing blue eyes, the witch watched with a smirk that would not be allowed to show outwardly as Glavaric snuck up to the chair, tail tip twitching, ears pricked. Was she really an oracle? Would she show Elphaba what was happening to her best friend?

"So…" she eventually put him out of his uneasy, expecting misery, eyes low, watching her beverage ripple, "What are you going to do when Ozma takes over?" She lifted her eyes without moving her head, overshadowing them purposely. Not that she was able to scare him anymore – which had been a lot of fun – but she could not just let him get too comfortable.

Avaric watched her eyes unwaveringly, thoughts calmly arranging themselves, it seemed.

"She won't let her."

"Oh, but you and I both know that there is no other-"

"Glinda won't-"

"She will have to, and you know it."

"Not if she doesn't want to." Avaric held her perforating gaze, returning it as if he was the blonde herself, having to say it to the men's faces who wanted her off the throne so badly. He sighed, surprising her by giving in, looking down. Edvellia tilted her head from side to side, curiously, Glavaric mirroring the action, having been spotted and neatly seating herself at the young man's feet. "She said… she once mentioned something like a bakery – you know, like a cake shop? – or maybe a stable for animal care…"

"Not that she would ever set foot into _that_." Elphaba sipped her coffee, almost feeling bad for him – almost – when his shoulders sank. Carefully stroking the fluff down while his new fosterling started an animated conversation with the black cat below, Avaric watched emptily.

"She fought so hard…" this time, the green witch sighed, looking up completely, setting the cup down.

"And we won't let it go to waste, just… just have a back-up plan, okay? I know she doesn't want to admit it and won't be debating this, so you'll have to work on it alone." She advised seriously, still surprised by the blonde witch to already have given losing a thought or two. Which was about all the thought she ever gave anything. Or at least had before having let Elphaba have an influence on her.

But not only she, but Elphaba herself had been changed a lot, all thanks to an annoyingly lovable snob of the Upper Uplands.

 _"Galinda, can you for once stop singing that song when I study – or ever… It's been plaguing me for days now!"_

 _"You pronounce it so much." Glinda turned from her own desk, the reverberation of the blonde's mirror above her roomie's desk clearly giving away that she was not studying at all._

 _"What?" Irritated, the green-skinned girl frowned, trying hard to get back to the paragraph she had been reading._

 _"My name. You say_ Ga _linda, like you really care about it. Is it because of that one history lesson? 'Cause that would be really cute…" The blonde smiled to herself, having turned in her seat, glad about her roomie to respond and not ignore her like she usually would – especially when studying; something she was more than willing not to do._

 _"Well, it's definitely not that then." Elphaba drily commented, rolling her eyes at the expected whine._

 _"Elphiiiie,"_

 _"I guess that's the reason... I say your name when you annoy me – which is, come to think of it, almost all the time," Glinda gasped, interrupting, probably putting a hand over her heart as usual to play affected. Here she goes, Elphaba thought to herself, already fearing that her time to study was coming to an end yet again. She should have stayed quiet and endured it, right?_

 _"I'm not annoying! I'm being friendly!" The short witch's voice went up._

 _"Same difference." The green girl retorted plainly, leaning over her book. She pressed two fingers to each temple, trying to force the relevant thoughts of studying back into her head, the awareness of her roommate pouting in her back not helping one bit. She could feel it. "My sister kinda says it like '_ Ge _linda'; faster somehow. Not yet without a 'Ga', but you know…" she muttered the rest, feeling the beaming smile from behind. Of course, the Frottican would love anything more than being bored with homework and school material, but Elphaba starting a conversation – or at least keeping one up – always triggered the sun in the blonde; which she really lived up to, shining with more joy than should be allowed. Maybe the green witch was doing it too seldomly?_

 _"_ Ge _linda?"_

 _"_ Ge _linda. Sorta." Elphaba made a thoughtful face, though not because of her papers, but rather the quite possibly most unnecessary topic the two had ever talked about. "_ Ga _linda,_ Ge _linda... more of a…_ Guh _linda."_

 _"_ Guh _linda,_ Geh _linda…_ Gu _linda," Glinda joined in, rather finding it the contrary of least important, seemingly taken in. Not that she would be if there was no homework awaiting her._

 _"You sound like a mildly intimidating beast." Elphaba rolled her eyes once more, the half empty page below her with ink smeared hand mocking her._

 _"Grrrlinda!" Glinda poorly imitated a growl, her chair creaking. Unseen by her roomie, the short witch tried to form claws with her hands, sneaking up while repeating her newest discovery. "Grrr,_ Gr _linda's here!" She slammed her flawlessly manicured nails down on her roomie's shoulders, who did not even wince. With the most annoyed and unimpressed look that could probably send grown men running, Elphaba sighed deeply, twisting her pen between her fingers. She pushed her thin lips forward._

 _"You know, I think the surprise about a 'surprise attack' is mainly because one stays_ quiet _." She stated without moving a muscle, turning a page, just to signalise her seriousness about studying._

 _"…you're no fun." Glinda let her arms drop, turning away._

 _"Never said I wanted to be."_

 _"Elphiiie..." The blonde put her hands on her hips, turning to stare the back of her best friend down._

 _"Grrrlindaaaa,"_

 _"That's my discovery, you borer...er!" Elphaba put an arm over the backrest of her chair, raising an unimpressed brow upon meeting pouty sapphire eyes. "It's like you_ can't _have fun, whether you want to or not; don't be such a mood kill…"_

 _"Don't let your mood be killed by me."_

 _"Pff." Glinda puffed, sitting down at her own desk, propping her cheek up on her elbow as noisily as possible, giving an overdramatic groan. Elphaba rolled her eyes, a smirk creeping onto her lips. Silently getting up, she snuck up behind Glinda. The shorter witch – not that there was ever a need in stressing the 'er', she was short by herself alone – unenthusiastically flipped a few pages, blowing a strand of perfectly curled hair away._

 _"What again was it that we had to do till tomorrow?" She asked, actually considering to take a brief look at it. Halting, Elphaba held her breath, standing just behind her roommate. It had always been entertaining to scare her, but so completely different since they were friends. It was not satisfaction mixed with the fear of revenge, it was… fun. "Elphie...?" Glinda frowned, clearly annoyed by the lack of response, suspecting nothing. She groaned. "Fine, then don't-"_

 _Elphaba jumped next to her, yelling out a 'boo'. Shrieking, the blonde jumped sideways, tumbling off her chair, backwards onto the end of her bed, even without having to be touched._

 _"Elphie!" She cried and shouted at the same time, fright giving way to annoyance. Throwing her head back, the talented witch cackled with a wicked laughter, grinning down at her scowling roommate. "Elphiiie…" Glinda mumbled incoherently to herself, whining when bringing her stubbed toe to her hand to rub it. Her skirt came up with it, so she put her free hand on it, quickly holding it down._

 _"Don't bother."_

 _"Pervert."_

 _"Says the one stretching out on her bed and almost undressing?" Elphaba smirked, triumphantly raising a single brow as she crossed her arms. Oh, she enjoyed this._

 _"I'm not undressing!" Glinda tried to defend herself, blushing nonetheless. She looked down, letting go of her foot to be decent and wiggling her toes, grimacing as they still hurt._

 _"Aww you need a doctor?" The green-skinned girl taunted, sitting down on the side of the bed next to her roommate, yanking the blonde's foot into her lap. Opening her mouth, Glinda immediately struggled and started to complain, when the other witch's fingers pressed just the right spots, making her relax._

 _"Elphie..." she stared in awe, eyes fixed on the hands that usually shunned all contact, even from her. Even from herself. "You can be so gentle, who knew?" She smiled, tilting her head. Elphaba did not lift her gaze, relaxing as well, though not showing her smile outwardly._

 _"Nessa always liked it, since she felt the tiniest tickle when I did it."_

 _"Is that why you squeeze it like hell?" Glinda raised her perfectly shaped brows, not knowing to have picked the word up from her roomie without being aware of its meaning or origin. It was something the witch's mother had cursed with – and only years afterwards did the green witch realise that its origins might lay with her father from the other world. A world of other words._

 _"You just said gentle. Make up your mind."_

 _"Just don't make it worse-ouch!" The Frottican complained – one of her greatest talents – pretending a whine._

 _"Gentler?" Elphaba smirked mockingly, fleetly running her fingernails up below Glinda's foot to tickle her. Squeaking, the short witch yanked her foot away, unsuccessfully. With a pretended evil grin, the green-skinned Munchkin continued, keeping hold of her laughing and screaming roommate's foot._

 _Trying to fight, pulling on it, attempting to slap the by far stronger witch off her, Glinda complained between laughing, falling backwards, too out of breath. She repeatedly slammed her hand onto the mattress, whining as best as she managed, which was not too well._

 _"Stop! Stop, Elphie! Stop! Please!" She desperately gasped for breaths, trying to kick the green girl, who – even when the blonde succeeded – did not flinch, keeping the slim foot captivated._

 _"Have I ever listened to you?" Elphaba teased, sitting down on the pale leg of her best friend to have a better grip and avoid any more bruises, running her lean fingers up and down the defenceless girl's sides._

 _Squeaking so high it might have just deafened Elphaba for good, Glinda laughed so violently, she screamed and cried at the same time, wiggling as much as she could with her lack of oxygen._

 _"Stooop!" She panted, having managed to feebly capture one of the green hands, her free leg slackening. Elphaba let her catch her breath for a second, pretending that her hand could not easily be taken back any second. "I'm begging you! I'll… I'll do whatever you want!" Glinda wheezed, "Please, Elphie…" The blonde was completely exhausted, drops of sweat glistening on her forehead, tears in her eyes, while she desperately, yet loosely kept hold of her roomie's hand._

 _Actually stopping, Elphaba made a thoughtful face – mostly for the show – tapping her chin._

 _"Anything?"_

 _"Elphiiie-ah!" Glinda yelped when being attacked again, frantically waving her hands, breath quickening, a few giggles escaping her pink lips. "Okay, okay, anything! Anything… anything you want!" She panted, hands dropping alongside her entire body when being shown mercy._

 _"Hmmm..." Elphaba pondered, watching as her best friend's chest heaved, eyes falling close from exhaustion, not noticing the warm smile on her roomie's face._

 _Elphaba had not asked for anything, though it could not be said that she had not received anything. That night, a huge rain storm had almost found its way into their room, the wind making the window above the water-allergic witch's bed rattle threateningly. Glinda had not wasted a second, moving her pillow to the end of her own bed and pulling the paralyzed girl in, cuddling her to sleep all the while being able to keep a reassuring eye on the window._

 _It had become a tradition of some sort, as the sorceress would find her roomie to have snuck beneath the ridiculously pink comforter by herself in the case of heavy, nightly rain, gladly sharing her bed and comfort with her._

"So, think of something." Elphaba raised a brow, pulling her legs onto the armchair to cross them, inviting Glavaric with an absent pat on her shins. With slight hesitation, the feline followed, purring upon curling up as the green witch knew exactly which spots to ruffle. She knew Glinda was too precious to hurt in any way, almost making one addicted to taking care of her, but she, too, needed guidance. Or she in particular; was more like it.

"I don't know, I'll just see what-"

"She wants? I don't think so – come to think of it, of course I did, but that's not what I mean." He gave her a look, but she ignored it, holding his glance. "I know you can't say 'no' to her, but this will be what you'll be doing for the rest of your lives and I can hardly imagine you standing in a stable or behind some shop counter for the next forty years." Someone with his intellect had to be challenged – and not only by reading his spoiled wife's every wish from her lips. Elphaba let him roll his eyes at her, knowing she had him.

"You know I-" he gave an exasperated sigh, "Why are we discussing this anyway instead of focusing on what's important _now?"_ Avaric threw his hands up, not shifting however in order not to upset the duckling sleeping on his lap. "She doesn't need to be told what to do if she loses," he said as if still believing she could win – or maybe he did, "we have to find a way to stay-"

"If that voting thing is to be done, then you're out of there sooner than you'd like." Elphaba cut in, ignoring his protests. She exhaled sharply through her nose, eventually softening. "All I'm saying is: _think_ of something." She picked her coffee back up. "You know her better than anyone," except me, she added in her mind, partly hoping it to still be true, though mostly because she did not want _him_ to know her Glinda better, "figure something out for you two to walk out of that place in dignity – if you still can…" the green woman muttered, sipping her beverage.

 **Happy New Year everyone!**


	128. Chapter 128 - Don't Let Me Go

**Thank youuu guys so much for the reviews! I hope you've had a good start into the year and wish you all health and happiness in whatever you're doing! ^^**

 **Anyway, since we all love our Elphie (and Gelphie of course, wouldn't there be Avaric), let's keep going!**

 **Enjoy and review if you like!**

Elphaba sighed, leading Avaric to where she knew his wife to be staying. She had waited for Fiyero to join them at some point or at least talk her into eating dinner, but he had not shown. Without expecting him there, she opened the door to one of the many bedrooms, eyebrows rising. She blinked into the still lit room, sensing Avaric to have come to a halt next to her.

Fiyero looked up from where he was still sitting in the middle of the bed, a soundly sleeping blonde huddled between his legs, head resting on his straw-stuffed arm that fortunately did not grow tired. Elphaba exchanged a glance with him, wanting to see the king's expression, but not enough to risk him seeing hers, so she kept looking straight forward.

"Fae…" the Scarecrow sounded apologetic, insecure even, but the green woman waved her hand dismissively, regaining her cool expression she had momentarily lost. Stepping out of the doorway, she was confused when the door closed behind her and Avaric leaned against it, tilting his head at her. Not knowing what he was up to, she already pushed her lips out in annoyance, giving him a look.

Avaric crossed his arms over his chest, remaining where he was and returning her look with raised brows. He nodded his head over to the bed, a warm smile on his lips.

"What?" Elphaba asked, as if it was not plainly obvious.

"El… phie…" Glinda muttered in her sleep, seemingly as if supporting her husband's side, or perhaps hearing the talented witch's voice triggered something.

"She needs _you_." Avaric said, far more quietly than the green woman had spoken. Great, Elphaba thought, not having a reason against it, when the blonde had just proven his point. The very first time in history the short witch was winning an argument against her best friend and she was not even an active participant in it.

Sighing, she practically slapped the lights off, shook her head and went around the bed to the side Fiyero was closest to, raising her brow at Avaric expectantly when he would not follow. He smiled – a smile she desperately wanted slap out of his face just for being there – honestly touched by her not sending him away as he had probably assumed. She hated losing and she especially hated losing against him.

Soon, the King of Oz had detached his wife from the Scarecrow, lying her down next to where Elphaba tried shunning the middle, unable to do so with her boyfriend settling behind her. She was embarrassed, though mostly grumpy because of the embarrassment, her heart secretly fluttering with relief of being surrounded by her best friends in peace.

* * *

When Glinda awoke, she did not have to open her eyes to know which's forehead she was pressing her own against. Smiling to herself, she recalled the many times the two witches had slept that way during their time at Shiz – the blonde's knees pulled close to herself, the green one's stretched out, arms wherever convenient and foreheads together. On most occasions, the sorceress had snuck herself into her roomie's bed, merely for the comfort of having her best friend there – she was a very physical person, after all – or sometimes the other way around during nightly rain or snow storms.

Opening her eyes, the blonde registered the green face right in front of her. Her smile widened when she noticed the straw arm around the woman's stomach, her own hand wandering down to the arm across her ribs. Avaric straddled his fingers for her to entwine, which she happily accepted, noting him to be awake – which he must have been for a while now, since she always slept far longer than him. For a second, she had pondered whether Fiyero was still asleep, disposing of the thought a second later.

Not knowing how to leave their position – not that she actually wanted to, but moving itself was a little complicated – the young witch suddenly heard the door creak. Eyes staring down, she was unable to catch a glimpse of more than the head of a monkey without moving her forehead away. The winged creature retreated a moment later, closing the door again.

Glinda frowned, but blinked repeatedly when she saw that the monkey – she could not tell whether it had been Chistery or not – had not just peeked in, but rather been a servant to an over-confident black cat, padding over their legs to curl up beneath the two girls' chins.

Elphaba slowly brought an arm up when the animal started licking the slightly hooked nose of her familiar, wiping the wetness away and granting the extorted scratches. The shorter witch bit the inside of her lip, guessing her friend to have been in an equally awkward state of mind, having decided on faking sleep.

Fluttering her eyelids until she knew her best friend to feel it, Glinda pouted when there was no reaction.

"Hey, Elphie," she whispered loudly, expectantly keeping her gaze on her friend, who merely grunted in response. The green hand kept stroking Glavaric's fur, but the blonde was not so easily put off. "Can you make those wobbly pancake pudding things for breakfast?"

"Those were perfectly fine pancakes-" Elphaba cut in sharply, only then remembering to keep her voice at least a little lowered – not that she cared whether the king was asleep or not.

"I didn't mean it like that," the blonde cut in quickly, "I like them that way," she inched forward with her forehead, nudging it against the green one, "Elphie…" she tried again, not receiving an answer. There was a long pause. For the first time, Glinda realised it to be beautifully silent in Kiamo Ko; without the hustle and bustle of a big city. "Elphie…?"

Elphaba sighed deeply, in- and exhaling for so long, it was a tad overdone. The sorceress wrinkled her forehead, noticing how her friend's hand had dropped from stroking the cat, which was dozing off already.

"I didn't mean to insult your pancakes… Elphie?" She lowered her voice again, eyes widening when Elphaba finally opened hers, staring into the puzzled sapphires for quite a while. It was hard to read anything from them, as the talented witch was brilliant at hiding her feelings, though there was a hint – an overwhelming becoming hint – of guilt shimmering at the blonde, being all she was able to decipher. After another moment, Elphaba moved back a little, her voice so small, Glinda was sure it was meant for only her to hear.

"I'll make you some pancakes," the green woman placed a soft kiss on her best friend's forehead, avoiding to let either of the boys see her face as she got up and left the room, Fiyero and Glavaric on her heels like adoring puppies.

Glinda immediately used her chance to chain her husband to the bed, turning around and throwing an arm and leg over him, grinning into his sleepy face. Exhaling strongly in silent laughter, Avaric pulled her close with the arm on her back, nudging his nose with hers, when having shuffled upwards to avoid the fluff of the little duckling that was now snuggled in at the height of his throat.

"Did you bring a swimsuit?" He croaked, surprising her. Frowning with amusement, the blonde tilted her head into the pillow.

"Why would I have?"

"Cause… there's something I wanted to do,"

"Avaric…?" Glinda trailed her voice, lowering her lids and raising her brows. He blushed, rolling his lips inwards, causing her to giggle.

"You and your ideas…" he muttered, chuckling sheepishly, "I didn't mean it like _that_ – whatever it was this time… Just, cause… you know-" he shivered when her finger absently circled on his nape, playing with his hair. Leaning forward, the sorceress kissed his lips gently, still playfully, but reassuringly at the same time. She met his eyes, hardly caring what was actually on his mind as long as it involved them being together.

"I have the pink bikini with the ruffles, the golden one with the sequins, the light blue and rose one with the neck holder, as well as that one in navy with removable straps and-"

"Wait, hold on; you mean _have_ those or have them _with you_?" Avaric blinked, bewildered. She smirked.

"With me, of course. The rest is at home." He remained silent for a while, frowning fiercely and staring at her. Opening his mouth, it took him another moment to produce words.

"How… where do you keep them all?"

"In the dozen bags you carry around for me?" Glinda grinned, pecking the tip of his nose, sliding her hand through his hair.

"Right." Avaric exhaled in laughter again, shaking his head.

"Why?" The young witch circled her finger. "Do you want to do a role play?" She lowered her voice, giggling when he choked on his own spit.

"Bubbles!" She laughed even more at that, knowing it had most definitely not been his plan, though she could not imagine the sun being strong enough for tanning, yet, leaving her to wonder.

"I'm just teasing you." She whispered, shuffling closer to press her face into his, inhaling his scent with a dreamy smile, closing her eyes. She would enjoy their honeymoon in any case, looking forward to more bathing and exploring and fooling around with him, grinning like an idiot when remembering that they could still act as if they were kids. Not watched, not controlled and best of all, not expected to be anyone they were not – or did not want to be.

"I'm going to teach you how to swim." Glinda's heart sank at that, her stomach giving a twist. _Swim?_

* * *

"It's not deep, see?" Avaric stood in the water, his hands stretched out for the past five minutes his wife had refused to even dip a toe into the large lake behind Kiamo Ko. "Bubbles…" he raised his brows when she picked up her thoughtful pacing at the shore, going up and down through the pebbles. Edvellia excitedly quacked at her new father, overjoyed with him joining her bath. "Even Lia can-"

"She's a duck, for Lurline's sake!" The blonde almost shrieked, having spent too much time with creating scenarios in her head already. Almost having drowned had left her with even more fear than she had already had. She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, pretending a shiver. "I can't do this, let's go back."

"Bubbles-"

"Don't you 'Bubble' me, I told you, I can't-" Glinda groaned, hopping on the spot, unhappy with herself. She _did_ want to be able to swim, she just did not want to learn – like everything before in her life. What if the effort was not worth it? What if she only wasted time and got so frustrated, she would be put off by water altogether? What if she failed and drowned?

"Ah!" The sorceress yelped when wet arms picked her up, carrying her into the water. "No, no, no, no! Oh, Lurline, no, Avaric, no!" She cried, her voice getting louder and higher with each syllable. "Wait, no, don't, don't let me go," they reached the height of his waist, her not even brushing a centimetre of water, as he held her high enough – that, and the young witch clung to his neck as if wanting to suffocate him – "I'll do anything, anything you want, just- no, no, just get me down, oh, Lurline…" she began to whimper.

Avaric sighed under his breath, keeping hold of his kicking and whining wife, not having moved in almost a minute, but she was still complaining, bargaining even. Edvellia pecked his thigh from the side, diving to where his toes were – still perfectly visible in the shallow water.

"Bubbles-"

"Sweet Lurline, just take me already-"

"Bubbles-"

"I knew we shouldn't have come, it was a terrible idea-"

"Bubbles…"

"I can't leave Elphie now, we've only just made up and then there's Ozma – oh, I'm sure she'd enjoy this torture – and Mama and the kid-" she took a dramatic breath, meeting his eyes for the first time, scrambling up his torso when her whirling heel touched the water, making her squeal, "you wanna kill this one, too?!" Her voice went down into a threatening growl. Avaric frowned in bewilderment.

"Bubbles." He took a slow breath, then again, until she unconsciously followed. "I'm not going to kill anyone," _who isn't threatening your life_ , "I can always get you out if you want me to-"

"I wanna get out, now-" He leaned in, kissing her to finally shut her up. To his own surprise, it worked. Knowing she calmed when her fingers loosened their tight grip on his shoulders to press his face against hers with a hand in his hair, Avaric kept their lips united until her pulse was not as accelerated. He would have to start even simpler than he had planned.

"Do you trust me?" He asked, faces so close, their noses still touched. Body tensing, Glinda willed herself to stay reasonable, gulping. She hesitated but eventually nodded. "Okay… I will lay you in the water-"

"No, don't let me-"

"Bubbles." Avaric gently scolded and she forced her lips together, blinking apologetically. She knew she was being ridiculous and that it was almost impossible to drown where one was able to stand, but she could not shake the thought of being completely helpless off. Who knew what was below her, deep down, inside the endless nothingness of bodies of water, a space where she could hardly move and not breathe, being an easy prey to whatever lived and hunted there.

"Bubbles," the king called her back into the present, "I won't let you go. I promise, I won't. I will lower you slowly and you will be completely still and relaxed and float, but my arms will always be right beneath you, okay?" He explained, not putting a question about her tasks but rather understanding, giving her slight security. Closing her eyes, the blonde tightened her arms once more, the moment she had intended to use to collect herself stretching into a minute, but Avaric waited.

"Okay…" Glinda's voice was tiny. Insecurely releasing her husband, she did as she was told, closing her eyes to find tranquillity, being harder than she had thought. Water bushed her skin, soon seeping onto her bikini and hair when she was being laid down as if on a bed of roses. Breath coming short, the sorceress focused on her heartbeat which pumped wildly in her ears, pulse rising again. She shook ever so slightly, telling herself that he was there, right beside her, feeling his legs at her side, imagining his face, imagining a mattress below her, imagining Elphaba in need, depending on her.

"Bubbles," Avaric's voice was warm and she suddenly became aware of his arms touching her. _Again._ She had floated – all by herself. Drawing a sharp breath, she realised to still be in the water. Before her limbs could register her rising panic and move, the young witch was lifted up again, safely resting in her husband's arms. "That was great." He praised, getting them back to the shore, where he wrapped her up in a towel.

Having collected their fosterling, Avaric carried the now proudly smiling bundle back to Kiamo Ko, where they ran into Elphaba, standing in the doorway of the 'living storey' at the top of the stairs. Puzzled, the King of Oz halted in his tracks, his wife unimpressed by the crossed expression on her best friend's face.

"Elphie, Elphie, I swam! Well, floated, but I- ah!" She yelped in surprise when the green witch suddenly stepped forward, taking the bundle away from Avaric, who was too stunned to react at first, sharing a clueless glance with Glinda, before she had disappeared down the hall. Worriedly watching Elphaba's grim features frown in the effort of walking the short blonde to her room – though she managed – the sorceress kept quiet, tilting her head. Was it anger or… jealousy?

Huffing, the green witch released her former roommate on the bed, going back to slam the door close, shoulders sinking with a long and sharp sigh.

"…Elphie?"


	129. Chapter 129 - Promise

"Elphie?" Glinda tried again, watching with concern how her friend's shoulders sank. Sighing discouraged, the green witch shook her head almost unnotably, muttering something incoherent to herself before reopening the door. "No, wait!" Glinda jumped up, capturing her friend by hugging her stomach. After a few moments that seemed like eternity, Elphaba closed the door again, the weight of the blonde in her back making her lean against the wood.

"Never mind…" she mumbled, but the sorceress was not convinced in the slightest. Gripping the fabric of the black dress tightly, Glinda pushed her face into her former roomie's back, desperately trying to offer comfort without having an idea about what was wrong.

"Elphie…" she whispered, worried by the lack of resistance when she pulled on her friend, though not strong enough to get her to move. Scowling, the blonde shuffled between the door and her friend, taking her arms, trying to hook them over her own shoulders, bending down to carry her on her back – or drag, at least – huffing without the slightest hint of success. "Nope, too short…" she panted, relieved when Elphaba would at least exhale in silent laughter.

When pulling and shoving would not work – the young witch was starting to guess that the green-skinned girl was enjoying her petty attempts –, Glinda wrapped her arms around her best friend once more, not getting her off the ground, so she tried again at the taller witch's thighs. With much effort and noises to accompany the struggle, she finally managed to get her former roomie off her feet. Barely managing a few steps – she really wasn't strong, even if Elphaba hardly weighed more than herself – they collapsed onto their sides on the bed.

"Elphie," the blonde panted, glancing into her friend's seemingly sad eyes, frowning, "what's wrong?" She asked, then again, quieter, not receiving an answer. Fearing her to get up, the queen quickly forced the green witch's upper shoulder down and sat on her stomach, crossing her own, still bare arms. "Elphaba Thropp, you tell me what's wrong or I'll stay here until… uhm… until you tell me." She nodded, her heart skipping a beat at the – unfortunately fleetly fading – smile of the witch below her.

"Your clothes are still wet." Elphaba commented emotionlessly, immediately succeeding in getting the blonde off her.

"Oh, sorry," Glinda crawled off the bed, collecting the towel she had lost on her way to prevent her troubled friend from leaving. She looked around for her bags, rummaging through one with a single hand, the other keeping the towel loosely around her. Not having heard her approach, the short witch winced when green hands took hold of the towel while she searched for her nightgown. Her eyes widened when her desperate hug from before was being mirrored, lean arms pressing her small, pale form against their owner.

"Elphie…" Glinda frowned with sympathy when she heard a sob, dropping the discovered white piece of clothing to hold on to the slightly trembling arms around her, "Elphie… what's wrong…?" Not receiving an answer, she stroked the arms carefully, brushing over the dark fabric. "My clothes are still wet…" the blonde reminded, not being met with a positive – or any – response. "Elphie…" she sighed, turning in the tight embrace with effort, cupping the green face in her hands to meet glistening eyes. "I wasn't gonna drown; nothing happened. I'm okay." She tilted her head, wiping beneath her best friend's eyes to avoid injury.

Shaking her head, Elphaba looked away, not wanting to meet empathetic sapphires, nor able to reveal her concerns. She exhaled shakily through her mouth, calming herself, allowing her friend to lead her back to the bed. They stayed there for minutes to pass, either having let lunch burn or ignoring it having been finished. Glinda hugged Elphaba tightly – wrapped in her towel again for protection –, almost cradling her like a child, leaning her head against her friend's, stroking her hair caringly.

"What will you do when you have to go?" The green-skinned woman eventually spoke, her voice small and the slightest bit rough. The Queen of Oz considered the question for a while, not ceasing her caress while answering.

"Hmm…" Glinda pondered, rubbing her head against her best friend's, "Well… I… built a house. I mean, I had a house built, not that I did it myself." She rambled, giving the tiniest of chuckles to reassure.

"A house?" Elphaba did not ask the other dozen questions on her mind, waiting to have it elaborated. She knew the blonde was able to read her and would proceed on her own – she had often wordlessly asked during rainstorms in Shiz.

"Mhm. You know my major was architecture, so I knew how to make construction plans and that's what I did." Glinda started to explain, her heart sinking when she went on. "It was… originally for me and Fiyero – you know, since you were gone and he was mostly out to find you and I mean, me and getting a job?" She shook her head with an amused smile, which faded soon, having noted the serious expression next to her. "I… you left us for almost three years and I-"

"I asked you to come with me." Elphaba interrupted, suddenly sharp and almost angry. Wincing, the sorceress lowered her gaze. She sighed and so did the talented witch, both deciding not to make an argument out of it. It was over anyway – things had to have come their way and seeing where they had ended up, they could be glad to at least secretly see each other. "The house,"

"Yeah," the blonde picked up where she had left off, relieved for the green-skinned woman to be returning to the topic of her own accord. She still had no idea what it was that bothered her so much. "It's as good as done, though I will have some changes made, perhaps; add some acres of land and maybe purchase a part of the forest, since he loves it. You know, Elphie, you could come and live with us!" She suddenly became excited, tightening her embrace. "Then I'll tell the servants that they aren't allowed in the wing you choose – though Avaric doesn't want any personnel, I don't know if we can agree on anything there – oh, and you and Fiyero will live with us and you can be the cool aunt and we'll stroll around the lands without having to be careful and-"

"And then you'll have a family and won't need us anymore." Elphaba coldly cut in. Drawing a breath, Glinda blinked slowly, her heart aching at the finally revealed concerns of her best friend.

"Elphie…"

"No, forget it, never mind, I-" The green-skinned witch got up, but the blonde held on to her arm, pulling without the imagined success.

"Elphie, wait, no-"

"Let me go, Glinda." Green eyes met blue ones with fierce hurt, determined to walk away and lament in solitude. Not letting go, Glinda frowned in sympathy, sitting up to enclose her friend so tightly, there was no chance to get away – or breathe comfortably.

"I won't forget about you, Elphie… I could never." The queen's voice was merely a whisper, becoming more and more unreliable. "Not a day in those three years had gone by without me thinking about you and not a minute had gone by without me wanting you back, wanting you close and wanting you to be with me again during the time I thought you to be dead. Elphie… I will never forget you ever." Pulling away, tear swollen eyes met green, watery ones. "I promise."

Leaning forward, Glinda took her best friend's face in her hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She put her forehead against the spot, not releasing the green head, closing her eyes.

"You know I can't be without you, I'd go insane. I need you to help me, Elphie, I can't raise a child."

"You have Avaric-"

"Didn't I just say I needed _you_?" Glinda frowned strictly, though she did not move away for the other witch to see. "Did I _mutter_ , Elphaba?" She hissed, smiling widely at the chuckle she received. "Now, if you doubt me again, I shall… uhm… oh! I'll polish your nails."

"Oh, _god_ , not that!" Elphaba acted along, though she was truly the opposite of happy with having her nails polished.

" _And_ … your toenails." Gasping, the green witch pulled away, playing aghast, fleeing, but Glinda threw herself entirely onto her friend. Imitating the unladylike huff of her best friend, the blonde received merciless tickles as a punishment, screaming so violently and high-pitched, she almost immediately lured the boys into the room.

"Are you okay?!" Avaric burst in, Fiyero on his heels, both dropping their shoulders, tilting their heads at the image in front of them, worry giving way to puzzlement. The two witches – looking at them upside down – casually shrugged, confirming, breaking out in laughter as soon as the door had carefully closed. Panting, they collapsed, too out of breath to get up and change into something that was not wet – even Elphaba's clothes being damp at some places.

Glinda turned on her side, affectionately watching the exhausted smile on her best friend's face. She sighed deeply under her breath, putting her hand over a green one before changing into her nightgown, whispering with warmly sparkling eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

With dinner in preparation – Avaric and Elphaba getting on each other's nerves constantly, though both secretly appreciated the other's knowledge in the kitchen – all four of them sat down in the closest living room to wait for it to be ready.

Having arranged herself sideways on her husband's lap in the armchair opposite of her best friend, Glinda stared at the carpet alongside her companions. Glavaric was not only showing great interest in the little duckling, but even motherly care, having curled around her protectively while cleaning her, making the fluffy beginnings of feathers stand to all sides – and smoothing them out immediately. Edvellia did not seem to mind in the slightest, quacking as much as her new fosteress meowed.

Elphaba narrowed her eyes and Glinda thought she could guess the green witch's thoughts, whether the feelings were a leftover from the failed gestation or perhaps originated in a new one – after all, Glavaric had one day returned pregnant, without anyone having noticed her chosen suitor.

Green eyes met blue ones when the skilled witch glanced at her best friend's, the thoughtful frown not leaving her forehead, intensifying even as she narrowed her eyes. Blinking, the blonde gulped as she was being surveyed, looking around the room. She could feel the eyes on her, eventually peeking back over to meet them – even more suspicious at the awkward reaction.

"What?" Glinda felt like having to defend herself, staring back with the slightest of stubborn pouts.

"Nothing…" Elphaba muttered lowly, her tone clearly suggesting her not to be giving up on her theory. The sorceress' shoulders slackened in annoyance – though it was more embarrassment, which she tried to hide behind a sharp sigh.

"Whaaat?" Glinda tilted her head to the side, raising her brows challengingly. Avaric frowned behind her, his fingers circling soothingly where he held her around her waist. Fiyero – sitting on the ground, originally to step in, in the case of the cat not being too friendly – glanced from one to the other, confused.

"I was just… wondering…" Elphaba mumbled, raising her brows again after having looked from her best friend to the mothering feline on the ground and back. Noting the small blush that tinted the short witch's cheeks, she smirked. Avaric rolled his lips inwards, pressing them together until the surrounding skin turned white, avoiding the green eyes at all costs. Mouth falling open without words leaving just yet, Glinda finally gave in.

"I don't know! It's only been like five or six days!" She threw her hands up in defence, huffing to overplay her slight embarrassment at being caught.

"Thank you, I'm so glad I know that…" Elphaba rolled her eyes, supressing an even wider smirk at the deep red the blonde's husband's face turned into. Glancing from one armchair to the other, Fiyero was left completely clueless.

* * *

After dinner, the four strolled back into the living room. It was strange to be granted more than just a day at Kiamo Ko, making it a little awkward, as they hardly talked and were unable to go out to do something. Fiyero carefully lit the fireplace, while Elphaba and Avaric sank down on the couch, facing it. They noticed too late to have chosen the same seating accommodation, her already on the move to get back up when a blonde threw herself across both of them.

"Great, I got the legs." Elphaba rolled her eyes, directing the attention off her attempt of standing back up.

"Hey, I have beautiful legs." Glinda stretched one bare shin into her friend's face, Avaric nodding unconsciously. He froze, hoping for no one to have noted. If Elphaba had, she did not show it, but his wife smirked at him, playfully rising her brows in a suggestive manner. He looked away, causing her to giggle.

Sighing, Elphaba was about to get up again, when the short witch turned around, innocently blinking up at her best friend. Making herself comfortable, she nudged her husband's stomach until he stroked her legs, absently resting his arms on them.

"I think it'll be great when you move into our house!" The blonde cheered, suddenly remembering it to have been a surprise, eyes widening before she could stop herself.

"Our house?" Avaric frowned at her, tilting his head with curious surprise. Blinking repeatedly, the young witch started to panic, rambling on, trying to find excuses. She had wanted to surprise him!

"Ah, you know, in case we'd _ever_ have one sometime…"

"Who'd want a house when they can have a castle?" Elphaba neatly cut in, raising her brows once at her former roommate. "You could just stay here." She suggested, seemingly not only to distract off the mentioned house.

"Hmm, that's true…" Glinda played along, perhaps a little too interested to be casual, tapping a finger to her chin. "But I don't know if I'd always want to live here, I mean where's all the" she stretched her hands into the air, imitating a rainbow, conjuring sparkles to rain from her wiggling fingers, " _glamour?"_ Snorting, Elphaba waved the glitter away, shaking her head to get it out of her face. The tiny particles stuck to her clothes, the couch and carpet, rather than floating away and she gave her best friend a look.

"Who'd ever need more than this?" She argued, ignoring the short witch's opening mouth. "It's huge, it's isolated, it's secretive and it has a library!" She enumerated, earning a warm smile from her boyfriend.

"But does it have a bathtub _and_ a shower?" Glinda asked, receiving a shrug.

"Sure." The blonde gasped, sitting, up, hands on her former roomie's lap.

"Where?" The sorceress got excited, grinning brightly, the flames of the fireplace dancing in her eyes.

"Like I'd tell you after what you pulled in Sheltrop's."

"Heyyy, we can turn it down… a notch." Glinda pouted, noting her tomato-coloured husband to be sinking into the abyss of pillows in an attempt to hide.

"How about ten?"

"Nope."

* * *

"Image." Elphaba repeated, casually running her fingers through her undone hair, the waves of her braid still present. Glinda groaned of effort.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She huffed, inhaling before giving a pressed breath, staring the last bit of water down until it, too, turned into oil. Deflating with a long sigh, the blonde sank down on the cold stone floor of the huge bathroom, hands loosening on the rim of the tub.

"You're really out of practise."

"Shush, Elphie…" Glinda panted, too exhausted to shoot her friend a look. After having removed her clothes, the green-skinned woman stepped into the tub, sitting down with a quiet sigh. With a small hope she would never admit, she kept her legs retracted, waiting.

"What if something happens and you're too weak to take care of it?" She teased, meeting slightly annoyed sapphire eyes.

Lifting her head, Glinda let out one last pant, breathing as quietly as possible. She pushed herself up and staggered the first steps, aiming for the sink where she proceeded to rid herself of her make-up like every evening. Overseeing the unspoken invitation.

"Nothing will happen."

"Morrible?"

"Behind bars,"

"Like Patrocius." Glinda growled something incomprehensible when unable to come up with another argument. Elphaba sighed when not receiving an answer at all, stretching her feet and closing her eyes. She did not know where their indescribable closeness had come from. In Shiz, they had still been young and more proper. Society-oriented – even though friendship between them had been unimaginable. Despite that, they had grown close, very close, inseparable almost. And then actually.

Perhaps it had been her pretended death, the green witch pondered, making the blonde afraid of loss without a constant touch. Even though that blithe and yet concerned clinginess should have returned after they had made up, it felt different. Being together seemed heavier, thinner.

Elphaba blinked her eyes open when her feet were being shoved to the side. Glinda gave a sigh as she sat down, replacing her best friend's legs at her own waist when having settled.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, tying her golden curls into a bun, scooting down to rest her neck on the rim of the tub. It was a very old, but rather large stone bathtub, oval and uneven on the outside.

"You and having a job." Elphaba gave a snort, raising her brows once. Never would she tell anyone what she was thinking about. Not when it made her this vulnerable. This weak and this… human. Not that she liked her reputation – who would be proud of being the world's most hated foe? – but she was still different. Always had been and not even now ready to give that up.

"I have a job right now, in case you haven't been paying attention, Miss Elphaba." Glinda teased, easily able to see her friend's mind wandering.

"Which you're being robbed of by a child. Great job – literally."

"Very funny." The short witch rolled her eyes, blinking at the ceiling. "I was a decent architect, if I do say so myself." She defended herself. She closed her eyes and Elphaba mirrored the action, relaxing slowly. The drain of the sink dripped into the silence, echoing from the walls. It dripped a few times, until everything was completely silent. The stones were too thick to be able to hear anyone next door, the fire crackling in the living- or bedrooms or even the monkeys a floor higher. An almost suffocating silence ingulfed them.

"Did you…" Elphaba swallowed, closing her eyes a little tighter, "What _did_ you do while I was gone?" She finally dared, instantly wishing to take it back – especially when Glinda remained quiet. She did not dare to open her eyes, pretending to casually be hanging with her head and arms over the rim, focusing on a steady breath. The drain dripped once again. There was a pause.

"We…" Glinda sighed under her breath, seemingly as tense as her best friend. She was not denying the information, though, which was a good sign. She could still only make things up, but to the green woman's surprise, she did not. "Well, I for a start tried to get your boyfriend to like me back, even though…"

"Even though you didn't love him either?"

"Yeah…" pale toes curled into Elphaba's side and she suddenly felt bold for not having to be the insecure one. Bold and increasingly afraid – afraid of what might have happened between her best friends. "I tried, but, you know… I knew we wouldn't be happy. Fiyero was mostly out to find you after his training as a guard and I did my best to stay out of Horrible Morrible's way. But whenever we did come together – I mean we sometimes slept in the same bed," Elphaba's stomach made a small turn, "we would…" she swallowed, "Didn't he ever tell you?" Glinda interrupted herself, her feet awkwardly wiggling.

"No." The talented witch's voice came drily, and she cursed at herself for letting it give her concerns away. She should have thought of this, she knew. After all, it was Glinda and Fiyero – there was no denying that they had been romantically involved in Shiz already, but imagining them older and together… Elphaba bit her tongue.

"…we wrote you letters…" Glinda's voice was tiny when she eventually spoke. Freezing, the green woman opened her eyes. Slowly, she sat up, blankly staring into submissive blue eyes. Crystal blue.

Sighing with a frown of pity, Elphaba leaned forward, fleetly drying her fingers on a nearby towel before wiping her best friend's tear away. Glinda gasped noiselessly, but her former roomie had already brushed the water off.

"We would… sit down at," she sniffed, "our own desks and… and just write you about how things were and… how we missed you." The sorceress sniffled, wiping her own face. Giving an irritated look, she noticed too late to have smeared oil across her cheeks. Softly giggling, she let her best friend clean it away with a towel. "I won't say if anything else happened, Elphie, don't worry so much." She pretended a laugh that was filled with pain and something, too deep to decipher, sighing afterwards.

Elphaba put the towel away, only sitting back when she was sure the short witch had stopped sobbing. Her mind was already wandering, seeing the two with their backs facing one another, each one stealing glances when the other was not looking. Hunched over a by a candle dimly illuminated piece of paper in the middle of the night. Not speaking, not sharing, not healing at all. Even without the barrier of never falling for the other, separated.

"Don't you miss it, Elphie?" Glinda's tone was still careful, soft and somewhat affectionate. Elphaba frowned, looking up.

"Miss what?" She tilted her head when the blonde hesitated, toes curling.

"Fiyero being… well, human. You know, you two-"

"I get it." Elphaba cut off, letting her head hang back again to hide her blush. When had they changed so much from innocent, hopeful schoolgirls? Where was the blondie she was used to – often flustered, naïve, easily offended and childish? When had Glinda grown up so much? _And all without me… because of me…_ "I guess I can't really miss anything I've never experienced."

"But you've kissed, haven't you?"

"Right after running away…" Elphaba said, swallowing the part about leaving her former roommate behind out.

"I… didn't mean you _two_ in particular, but okay." The blonde was silent for a moment. The green-skinned woman could feel the sorceress' eyes on her, pretending not to notice. "That's it?" Elphaba merely gave an unclear hum, but the blonde knew how to interpret. "Maybe with a spell-"

"Spells are irreversible."

"Another spell! A new one. If there are spells to turn people into Scarecrows, why not turn things into humans!"

" _Because,_ " Elphaba cut the rising enthusiasm of her friend off, returning the sparkling gaze with a hard one, "I didn't turn him into a Scarecrow – I made him invulnerable." She explained, perhaps a little too harshly. The blonde's shoulders sank as she leaned back again, head hanging. "I just don't want to risk making him vulnerable again, okay? Any spell that does that already sounds too dangerous to try and I… I don't mind it this way…" she tried to sound convincing, maybe to persuade herself, too.

A long silence stretched across the room, seemingly wanting to drag them back and hide in the comfort of the warm oil. The sun had already set, but they did not mind – it was still only spring, anyway.

"Elphie," Glinda spoke up after a long time, smiling her sweet, honest smile that could melt the heart of anyone, "I'm going to wed you."

 **I apologise for the lack of progress of the main story, but there are details I needed to have said.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the Gelphie anyway and leave a review ^^**


	130. Chapter 130 - Haunted

Leaning against the door with his palms, Avaric tried to catch a sound from behind the bathroom door. The sun had set almost two hours ago, and Glinda had not yet come out of the bath, even though she had merely planned on aiding Elphaba with a spell. Lia quacked into his ear, so he nodded, knocking carefully.

When there was no response after his second time knocking, the King of Oz opened the door, remaining behind it, where he was unable to catch a glimpse of the bathtub.

"You can come in already," Elphaba's dry response rang with slight annoyance – nothing new when it came to him.

"Is Glinda-"

"Asleep, yes." The talented witch cut in, and he nodded to himself.

"Uhm…" he hesitated, only entering when she drew an irritated breath, "Should I…?" He asked, closing the door without lifting his eyes off the ground. Unseen by him, Elphaba rolled her eyes, secretly appreciating his decency, even if the shyness was annoying her. She shrugged, giving an uncaring hum when realising him not to be seeing the gesture.

Avaric crossed the bathroom without allowing his gaze to travel sideways, going straight for the sink. He clogged it, filling it up and helping an already excited duckling out of his hood. Lia turned in circles, shaking her head into the water, happily grooming herself, skilfully paddling her tiny feet. She was growing with every day.

"Well?" Elphaba discreetly gave her permission, so he turned, finding his wife fast asleep. Glinda's head rested on her arms, crossed over the side rim of the tub. She had her legs drawn to herself, Elphaba's feet against her chins being the only thing to keep her from skidding into the oil. Unconsciously tilting his head to the side, Avaric watched the blonde sleep peacefully, perfect in every way to him.

When Elphaba cleared her throat, he blinked himself out of his trance, taking a towel, which he draped onto the jut that ran along the wall. Elphaba removed her feet as soon as he picked his wife up, sleeves rolled up for hardly a reason as his shirt immediately soaked with oil. Arms around her knees, the green witch watched him bundle the blonde into the towel, holding her and starting for the door.

"Is there anything you need? Anything I can get you?" Avaric politely asked without turning around to glance at Elphaba. She narrowed her eyes to slots, though he did not see.

"Don't forget your duck." She coldly commented, sitting up when he had almost left the room, disappearing behind the still open door. "Actually…" she hesitated, but Avaric waited, shortly putting his cheek against his wife's forehead when she would take hold of his shirt and snuggle closer in her sleep. "There is one thing," Elphaba quietly said and he hummed positive, leaving to get Glinda dried, dressed and tucked into bed before returning.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Avaric returned from the bathroom, a sleeping duckling in the towel he had dried his hands off with. The night was chilly, though almost every night in Kiamo Ko was. Since some of the windows in the corridors and towers did not have glass, the cold wind howled strongly through the hallways.

Stars gleamed in the pitch-black sky, hardly any clouds blocking them. The breeze brought forest and field scents with it, and the king inhaled them deeply after the long time in the thick, moist and perfumed bathroom air.

Wincing, he halted in front of the heavy wooden door to his bedroom. Carefully opening it without the usual squeak, he found himself not mistaken at having perceived sobbing over the crackling fireplace.

"Bubbles…?" He entered slowly, then hurried towards the almost violently shaking lump beneath the covers. "Bubbles!" He whispered loudly, placing Lia on the foot of the bed, crawling over to his wife. "Hey…" he did not find any words, his heart shattering at the sight of Glinda's in the dim moon light pain distorted face.

Drawing a breath that ended in a choked hiccup, the blonde fell into her husband, sobbing vocally. Not knowing what to do, Avaric bent down to stroke her back, kissing her nape. Still shaking heavily in his lap, Glinda wailed as quietly as she could manage, her thick voice only able to come in fits between crying.

"What's wrong… Bubbles…" Avaric tried again, not receiving an answer. Not that she did not want to, but there was hardly a second she was able to breathe, gasping for air, choking immediately. "My love…" he whispered, swallowing at his own lump, animatedly stroking her back.

"I… I…" Glinda hiccupped, sobbing loudly, swallowing and gasping for breath, "I…" she pressed her face into his lap. Frowning with pity, Avaric tried to pick her up by her shoulders, unable to understand her. Upon being aided, the sorceress scrambled up towards her husband's shoulders, clawing her fingers into his back, sobbing into his ear.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" He guessed, earning a heavy quiver, nails digging into his skin. "It's all over now, you're safe, Bubbles, I'm here… I'm right here…" He tried to comfort her, but she shook her head, jerking from more sobs and hiccups.

"No… I…" Glinda whimpered, her teeth rattling from her shaking, "I… I am a… a murderer… I…" her voice broke into a high-pitched whine and she cried over his shoulder again, burying her face.

"What? No. No, you're not a murderer, Bubbles… you're a life-saver. You're a miracle, you're-"

"I killed it and now…" she sobbed, trying to swallow, only becoming short of breath, "and now I… now it died again… I," she sniffed, tightening her arms around her husband, who answered with a squeeze, "I won't be able to… to keep this… one…" she sniffled again, sobbing and shaking. Avaric frowned, not quite understanding. "I'm in… incapable… I'm so sorry A-" she hiccupped, squishing her face into his neck, "Avaric…"

Sitting there for a long while, Avaric had retreated to merely calming his wife first. He tried to make sense out of her words, not quite understanding whether it had been a nightmare or not. When she would finally stop shaking, managing to bring a hand to his hair, he scooted backwards, down into the pillows.

"You didn't kill anyone, Bubbles, it's not your fault…" he tried, receiving a new sob, stronger than the dying down ones. "It's no one's fault, it can happen to anyone…" he presumed her misery to be coming from the miscarriage, whether it had been a dream or not. She always scolded herself for it. "You're the most amazing girl in all of Oz and beyond and I know you'll always do your best; it wasn't your fault. You'll be a great mother, Bubbles, don't worry-"

"But I can't be! I…" Glinda wailed, sniffling, keeping her face hidden on his shoulder, "I… I think I inherited it… Gran said she had miscarriages and even stillbirths… I…" she started shaking again, "I don't think I can…" Avaric shook his head against hers, trying to ignore the twist his stomach made.

"If you don't want to try, then we won't…"

"No, no, I _do_ want to, I just…" with a shaky inhale, the young witch frowned into her husband's neck to keep from crying, fresh tears stinging her eyes nonetheless, "I have…" her voice retreated to the tiniest of whispers, as if afraid she would hear it herself, "I have already killed a child…" Avaric frowned, tilting his head into hers, stroking her back more quickly.

"No, you haven't, you didn't do anything wrong,"

"Not ours…" Glinda seemed to freeze up. She waited, and so did he, not knowing what she was expecting him to do. Without having to think, the king tightened his embrace, pressing a long kiss onto the side of her head, trying to encourage. The fact of her inheriting infertility or some kind of damaged DNA had left a deep turning in his guts, making his slightly dizzy. He did not mistrust her for a second, only concerned for her present feelings and future – perhaps forever ruined – plans.

"Avaric…?" The young witch had stopped sobbing, shaking lightly, forcing the steadiest voice she could.

"Mhm?" He smoothed her hair out, kissing her head once more.

"I… will you leave me if I tell you?" She asked, swallowing hard against his shoulder.

"No, no, Bubbles, I will never leave you. Not in a million years, not if you don't tell me to, I won't." Avaric tightened his arms around her back. He mirrored her attempted unshaking inhale, pulling her up to meet swollen, red sapphire eyes. Glinda's entire face was a mess, even without make-up that would be smeared. Her skin was dried out from tears, flushed and frowning pathetically. Tiny freckles and unevenness showed, not bothering the sorceress's husband in the least.

He kissed her lips and she answered with a desperate hunger, squishing her lips and nose into his. Tears tumbled onto the king's face and he wiped them from hers, gently kissing her again. She lowered her eyes.

"I… I aborted my first pregnancy…" Glinda confessed in a broken breath. Frowning against her forehead, Avaric waited, holding her closer until she whispered against his cheek, "It was when Elphie and Fiyero ran away… I discovered it and I… I don't know what I was thinking, but I aborted… right before Nessa's death…" the young witch sniffled.

Perplexed, Avaric stroked her back, soothing her until her breath calmed again. He had never noticed her acting as upset and distraught when she had first started working in the palace by herself after the whole drama – though, perhaps he had solely made Elphaba's disappearance responsible. She had never told him anything and he had always tried to stay out of her personal problems, but after Elphaba had been revealed, she had seemed like the obvious reason. At least the only one.

"Did he know?" He carefully asked, not wanting to return to the topic and cause her grief, yet not wanting to ignore it. It would only hurt her more if he did not show his concern and simply distracted, so he took all his heart and asked – even if the answer was obvious. Glinda shook her head, her movements becoming slow and sluggish. She was exhausted.

Avaric did not dare to ask whether she had considered using the pregnancy as a pressure for Fiyero to stay, returning to stroking her back and hair. It might even have survived, perhaps as the only child of hers, making the story all the more devastating to both of them.

The young witch – having closed her eyes – fell forward, and he allowed her to sink into his neck once more, mind wandering while she drifted into a less troubled sleep. Sighing, he too, closed his eyes, thoughts not only whirling with the secret she had just revealed, but with the confession of her heritage. Would they never be granted to have a family of their own?

* * *

Two days later, Elphaba watched her best friend return from the bathroom with her arsenal of make-up and beauty products. The blonde sighed under her breath, obviously still exhausted, probably having lacked sleep. She had been acting strangely ever since the night she had cried in her room, the green witch noticed. None of them had been speaking much and the sorceress seemed to only be comfortable with her husband around, almost uncaring about her previous anxieties of swimming when he took her to the lake.

Glancing to the side when Avaric returned from their room with the packed bags, the green-skinned woman rose an eyebrow at him. With an unhappy smile, he returned a shrug, putting down the bags – most of them being his wife's.

With the mood still thick with sorrow, Elphaba remained silent, even if it made her feel guilty. She did not have the slightest idea about what to say to her friend, knowing she was almost incapable of cheering people up. For a while, she had almost been glad for their fight, feeling useless when it came to comforting her best friend.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to do?" She reluctantly asked, not standing to watch the blonde leave with grief written all over her face. She did not want it to happen, and she mostly felt embarrassed and strange about it but there was a chance of lifting the mood. _For Glinda…_

"What?" Glinda turned, frowning with puzzlement. She was even putting less effort into being confused, her features softer, as if ready to cry at any moment. She was not completely in the present, somehow not wanting to be – which was already ten times better than a few days ago.

"Your idea… from three days ago?" Elphaba tried again, a weight dropping from her heart when her former roommate smiled.

"Right… right!" The sorceress exclaimed, excitement suddenly taking her over. It was, as if her sadness had been slapped out of her, her mind desperately clinging to anything that would spare her from her own thoughts. "Oh, but we'll need to work on the atmosphere first…" she put a finger to her chin, eyes wandering around the room. They were in the large living room, an arch in the wall without a door leading to the kitchen they used. It was old and musty, yet comfortable with the fireplace and bouncy seating accommodations, letting one sink in a few inches.

Glinda walked over to the window, giving a thoughtful hum. Fiyero exchanged a puzzled look with Avaric, but everyone waited until inspiration struck.

"There." The short witch pointed out the window into the orchard. "That spot it practically screaming 'Elphie'; we'll do it there." She nodded to herself, collecting some make-up from her bag and pulling her best friend after her. "Go, look nice," she commanded while passing a clueless Scarecrow, "we'll be there in… some minutes." And with that, she disappeared with a help-seeking Elphaba in the bathroom.

Avaric frowned fiercely, undeniably relieved about the change of mood, yet still confused. Both men shrugged at one another, walking down to the orchard, each a pet in tow.

* * *

"…to love and protect forever, in good times as in bad… times." Glinda made up, grinning whenever her wording became tangled. The moment she and Elphaba had come out into the garden, Fiyero had not been able to keep his gaze off his girlfriend. Proud of her former project, the blonde had led Elphaba in a beautiful velvet dress she had lent to her towards where her husband was waiting with the Scarecrow. Hair and make-up perfect, the green-skinned woman practically glowed with beauty, shily and somewhat uncomfortably gluing her eyes to the ground.

"Uhm…" Glinda glanced at Avaric from the side, looking between the two who had been lost in the moment a second ago, Elphaba now raising her brows at the blonde. Not knowing what she was asking, the King of Oz merely gave an encouraging smile, so she continued. "Ladies first, I guess," the sorceress muttered to herself, grinning innocently at the couple. They were facing each other beneath the freshly sprouting twigs of two apple trees, having been sprinkled in glitter by Glinda. Not having had the time to make it official, prepare speeches and vows, Avaric had improvised on the rings, making two flower crowns with what he could find.

"Do you, Elphaba Iggbun Thropp,"

"That's not my name," Elphaba immediately protested, shooting her best friend a look and then Fiyero, who had a hard time to keep his chuckle down.

"Okay, okay," Glinda giggled, drawing a breath before continuing seriously, "Do you, Elphaba Thropp, take Fiyero Tiggular as your husband, then- no wait, I'm missing something here…" she turned back to her husband, who quickly whispered into her ear, Lia supporting with quacks from over his shoulder. Eagerly nodding, the young witch cleared her throat and friendlily blinked at the two in front of her. Her voice had finally lost its heaviness from before, giving her the usual enthusiastic shine she inspired people with back. She gave a wave of her hand when Elphaba returned an annoyed look, finally obeying and keeping her eyes on Fiyero's.

"Do you, Elphaba Thropp, take Fiyero Tiggular as your husband, to have and to hold till death do you part, then answer with 'Glinda is awesome'." Elphaba opened her mouth, her words getting stuck in her throat. She stared at nothing for a moment, then turned to give her friend a completely confused look. When the blonde returned it with a grin – eyes sparking with amusement – the green witch gave sigh, shaking her head, hiding her lopsided smile unsuccessfully.

Raising her head, she looked at Fiyero, somewhat apologetic and teasing at the same time, batting her lengthened lashes.

"Glinda…" she gave another, over-dramatic sigh, "is awesome." She shot a look behind her at Avaric's grunt of laughter, choosing to ignore it and pretending as if everything was going smoothly and according to tradition.

"And do you," Glinda bit down a giggle, beaming at the couple, "Fiyero Tiggular, take Elphie- uh, Elphaba Thropp, as your wife, to have and hold and something else I forgot again, eh, then answer with 'Glinda is awesome'." She grinned, mockingly puckering her lips towards the daggers her best friend shot with her eyes at her from the side. Fiyero took a breath, held back laughter resonating in the slightest of shaking.

"Glinda is _so_ awesome." He repeated, his smile beaming in- and outwardly at his unofficial wife. The blonde giggled, squealing quietly when Elphaba smiled back at the Scarecrow. They received their flower crowns, exchanging them.

"Kisss!" Glinda hissed, hopping on the spot, nudging her husband excitedly, who gave her waist a playful squeeze. Rolling her eyes, Elphaba gave the king a wink, only kissing Fiyero's painted features – with a deep blush on her face – when Avaric held his hands in front of his wife's eyes. "Heyyy, now I didn't see! Again!" Glinda ordered, earning herself a played sneer from her former roomie.

"Alright, party's over, let's just-" Elphaba chocked when being squished by gladly hugging, pale arms. Smiling softly, she patted Glinda's back. With a deep sigh – a content one – the blonde nuzzled her face into her best friend's chest, taking her time.

"I'll go pack the carriage," Avaric informed quietly, Fiyero following him. The two witches remained beneath the apple trees for a while and Elphaba hugged the short sorceress back as soon as the boys had left.

"You gonna be okay with 'Miss I'm allowed anywhere I want'?" The green witch spoke silently, smiling when the wind blew blossoms of her crown into her sight. Glinda gave a long sigh, detaching herself. She smiled up into Elphaba's face, affectionately meeting green eyes.

"Guess I gotta show her who's boss." She shrugged, stepping closer to hug her best friend once more. Smiling with her head on top of her former roommate's, Elphaba returned the embrace, placing a protective kiss onto the blonde's head.

"You show 'em, Glin."


	131. Chapter 131 - Interrogation

With the moon in their backs, they arrived late at night at the gates of the Emerald Palace. Both were tired, Avaric even exhausted from driving the carriage, which his wife had luckily sworn off. At the Emerald City gates, a messenger had rushed ahead to inform the staff, gracing them in the entire personnel's presence.

Standing straight in rows – more or less in working clothes and swiftly pulled back, messy hair – the servants looked a little too relieved to welcome the royal couple back. Glinda sleepily ignored any social rules, going over to hug Lesbet, who smiled so wide, she might have passed out. Avaric forbid any bows, being squished by the chef and happily welcomed by his former colleagues.

An uneasy atmosphere engulfed the servants though, glances being exchanged and frowns poorly hidden. Taking her husband's hand, Glinda decided that whatever it was could wait until after a good night's – and morning's – sleep, not waiting for the baggage to be carried after them. She would take what was still in her room – that or simply stay warm next to her love.

"Your Goodness, uhm…" a servant called, having run up the stairs to catch up with them, halting them in front of the servant staircase.

"Tomorrow," Glinda yawned, moving on.

"Oh, but you, ehm… the room, well…" the middle-aged woman tried as quietly as possible, even though all the servants were up anyway. Bewildered, the sorceress stopped in her tracks when seeing guards in front of her room and study door. Turning back, she saw the uneasiness of the lady, not meeting her employer's eyes.

"Don't tell me she-"

"I'm afraid so… ehm, Your Goodness; Ozma has taken the Queen's chambers and-"

"She _what?"_

"Bubbles," Avaric held his wife back who was ready to stomp over to the guards and furiously stare them into dust. And then Ozma, probably sound asleep, a gleeful smile on her face with the ruler's outburst in mind, Glinda thought.

"You have been assigned the King's former room, but we have prepared a guest room with two beds and one with a double bed so-"

"No, it's fine." The sorceress hissed, still steaming. She was too tired for this. _Assigned._ No one _assigned_ her anything. She would show Ozma and she would not give her the victory of kicking her out of the ruler's domain by not taking a single room. "We'll take it." She made a mock bow in the direction of the door to her now former room, muttering angrily to herself as she stalked back down the stairs.

Exchanging a worried frown with the servant, Avaric followed his wife, staring at the blonde's dresses that had been stuffed into the room. Glinda gave a growl but pushed her way through, collapsing onto the freshly washed sheets.

"Like old times," Avaric gently said, untying her bodice and corset after having closed the door and found his way in, too.

"You wouldn't have dared touching me back then," the blonde almost giggled, sighing into the blanket instead.

"Except when you were drunk," Avaric lovingly teased, tossing her skirt and bodice over the with dresses packed chair, unbuttoning his shirt which he arranged into a nest for Lia, "okay that sounded wrong…" Glinda snorted, turning onto her back, supporting herself on her elbows, watching him. She loved watching him, trailing his tired eyes with hers, spotting the freckles the sun had lured out during the day.

"When was I drunk?" She asked while unhooking her bra, noting how he only fleetly met her eyes, rather picking anything else to look at, pretending to be very busy with his belt and shoes that usually only took a few seconds. "When I visited you at night and you rejected," she yawned, "me?" The queen blinked tiny tears from her eyes, rubbing them.

"' _Visit'_ is a very encompassing word, but no. When you hosted a party and ended up drunk and wanted to sleep in my room. You know, the confession thingy?" Avaric was contagioned by her yawn, finding a make-up removing pad when having changed into comfortable pyjama pants. Not that she would ever wear trousers in her life, but Glinda sure loved cuddling into those pyjamas of his.

"Confession thingy?" She smiled tiredly, closing her eyes when her husband gently rubbed her face clean, giggling when he pecked the spots he was done with. _How do you always cheer me up…?_ She pondered, knowing it was not primarily exhaustion that distracted her off Ozma.

"Mhm. Didn't I ever tell you?"

"No," she frowned, grinning into his face, "but wait, hold on," Glinda pushed herself up, kneeling on the bed where she watched the king get his toothbrush, "I confessed to you? Like, really? I confessed and… that was ages ago! We could have saved each other the whole Patrocius torture and just, I mean, why didn't you say something?" She became excited, almost forgetting her tiredness if it had not been for Avaric's exhausted expression. He raised a brow, pushing his toothbrush into his cheek.

"Right. 'Oh, hey, last night when you were completely drunk, you said you liked me and since I'm madly into you and we're totally the same status, let's be together!'" He mocked, receiving a pout. Almost slobbering out his foamy toothpaste by laughing, Avaric disappeared in the bathroom.

"Okay, okay, sorry…" Glinda stuck out her lower lip. She shuffled upwards, pulling up the covers from beneath her. Taking the nightgown, he had tossed onto the bed, she wiggled into it without leaving her warm haven. Closing her eyes, she listened to her husband putting Lia onto the foot of the bed and switching the lights off, snuggling in next to her. "Did I really say that?" She whispered, nuzzling her face with his, shoving her head beneath his chin after getting her good-night-kiss.

"Just before you fell asleep," Avaric made sure the duckling at their feet was safe, then pulled his wife even closer into his embrace, "you said all sorts of things," he continued in a hushed voice, "things about me… that you liked…" he confessed and she could feel him blush, unable to help her own reddening face, though it was not in a negative way.

"Whatever they were, they're all true." He exhaled strongly through his nose in silent, awkward laughter.

"You really think I smell good?"

"Oh, _so_ good!" Glinda laughed, kissing his collarbone.

"Now, sleep well, we don't know what's waiting for us tomorrow…"

"It's tomorrow," the blonde whispered with a grin, knowing he wouldn't understand, though hoping Elphaba would. The talented witch had not even glanced into her orb since the fight, having promised her best friend at their departure to watch over them during the journey back, however. That, and she was probably as riled up by Ozma as Glinda was, not wanting to miss a thing. "And I know there's roasting waiting for our dear friend upstairs,"

"Now, now…" Avaric chuckled, sighing deeply afterwards. He kissed the top of her head, both sinking into sleep only minutes later.

* * *

 _Knock knock knock_. Avaric frowned when heavy, repeated hammering on the door pulled him out of his sleep. Blinking his eyes open, his brain slowly processed the image of dresses hanging everywhere, only letting him recognise his surroundings after another moment. The knocking started anew, even more pungent.

"Your Majesty?" Came a male voice, followed by another, not in the least excusing growl. Too tired to be grasping the use of his title, Avaric tried sitting up, finding himself stuck with two pale arms and legs tangling around him from behind.

"Yes?" He croaked, cursing inwardly.

"Uhm, could you please-" the door suddenly flew open, the commissioner pushing past a truly apologetic guard who seemed perplexed.

"Her highborn Ozness has requested to see you _this instant."_ The plump man spat, yanking at the king's arm when he still hesitated, baffled. Shaking his sleepiness off at the unbelievable rudeness, Avaric sat up, trying to detach the arms that clung on fiercer the more he moved.

"Tell her I will be there in ten minutes."

" _Now."_ The commissioner insisted, obviously having given the order himself and using his new ruler's position to justify his own power. It practically leaked out of his with ambition fiery eyes.

"Five then, if you please," Avaric took his arm away from the man, who had started to notice Glinda, face flushing slightly. Angry, the king, met the commissioner's eyes to keep the focus on him, luckily blocking his wife's short attire from view with his own torso. Judging from the guard's blush and turned away head, her legs were still perfectly visible, hooking around her lover's hip from behind. "Or may I not get dressed?" He shot back.

"She said _now_." The commissioner hissed. Too surprised by the disrespect for a second – and due to exhaustion of having swam for hours at Kiamo Ko and then driven the carriage back until late into the night – Avaric did not have the time to react when being lugged out of bed, towards the door.

Muscles sore, the King of Oz dragged himself along in between the cluster of guards – probably to prevent an escape, the entire situation becoming more and more ridiculous –, all sharing equally pitying glances, though no one protested. Rucking her back up, Avaric carried his sleeping wife on his back, already expecting to be sent back as soon as the new ruler would lay eyes on them.

The palace was quiet, and the sun only now started to fully illuminate the corridors, giving him an idea of how few hours he had been granted to rest. The guards lead him up a flight of stairs, halting in front of the reception parlour. Eyes falling close, Avaric tried to stay focused, inwardly rolling his eyes when he saw the commissioner stride to the door, announcing them. The doors were being opened from the inside by servants, revealing the overzealous new ruler.

"Was about time." Ozma coldly greeted, ignoring the royal couple, as well as the guards that positioned themselves at the entrances. With arrogantly lifted eyebrows – face treated to too much make-up for her age –, she eyed her tea as if it was a piece of complex art to be interpreted, waiting for the king to have seated himself in the opposite armchair.

Avaric sat straight, prudent not to squish his wife, who peacefully breathed into his ear, arms and legs still around him.

"Well," Ozma's child voice did not betray the usual innocence, her words getting stuck however when looking up for the first time. Blinking in confusion, Avaric could see her counting scars, more focused on him than the fact that Glinda was sleeping. "Uhm…" she shook her head, meeting his eyes, "So, I have been informed about certain…" she drew an almost dramatic breath, too rehearsed to sound truly shaken, "occurrences." She said, not helping him one bit in understanding the urgency of the meeting.

Sighing under his breath, Avaric figured that she was not sending him back to get dressed properly or put his wife to bed. Not only the girl's eyes, but the guards', too, darted over his scars – not to mention the Queen's sparse dress code. It was either a test or an intrigue and even though he could fall back asleep within seconds, the king forced himself to stay alert.

"This… Fiyero Tiggular – former Captain of the Guard –; is he the same as the figure that acted as best man at your wedding?"

"Fiyero?" Avaric now frowned fiercely, not knowing how the topic was of any relevance.

"Here it says that he was arrested for treason and then disappeared long before having served his time… is he the Scarecrow-Man?" _Oh, this is how we're playing…_ the king thought to himself, keeping from narrowing his eyes. Instead, he put on a neutral face, acting completely clueless.

"I wouldn't know, Your Ozness." He honestly answered. It was clear that Fiyero was one and the same, as it would only make sense to connect the stories, but since he had never personally known him as a human, he did not know for sure. He knew he had been human, gone to school with the two witches, was Glinda's former fiancé and he knew that he was now together with Elphaba. That was about it.

"But you know him," Ozma hissed, already losing her patience, when the commissioner held his hand out flatly, signalling her to stay calm. Almost immediately, she put on an unwavering expression, as if nothing had happened. A complete marionette, Avaric thought, not failing to see how there was no aim for the girl in the whole interrogation – she was merely a tool.

"I first encountered him before the wedding; I haven't known a Captain of the Guard with the same name." He disclosed, neither lying nor specifying how long before the wedding he had met the Scarecrow. Ozma seemed puzzled about what to do next, while the commissioner grew impatient. They exchanged a glance and when he nodded towards her chair, the redhaired girl obeyed.

"Well, this is not all." Ozma continued, eyes darting from the king to the queen while the commissioner's viciously sparked with triumph. "I have documentation of inappropriate and unso- uhm, un-so-phis…ticated overuse of alcohol of the queen," she slapped the aggravating newspaper article onto the table, followed by a report of disfavour of the high society of Gillikin, as well as of the Emerald City, "Not to mention indiscreet behaviour around her staff," all eyes flashed between the royal couple, "and these…" she reached behind her chair.

Avaric's eyes grew wide when he caught sight of with binder twine tied packages of his wife's letters to her Nanny. His heart started quickening with rage and anxiety and he tried to ignore the sweat drops he could feel were forming on his nape. He supressed a gulp.

"She is said to have ordered more meals than usual for a certain period of time and," the child glanced at a sheet of paper in her hand, "black coffee. I am told," she quite purposely made a pause where the blonde's title should be , "she usually only drinks tea." Perplexed, the young man did not know what to do or say at first, his mind racing. They could not suspect the Wicked Witch of the West to be the mentioned person, but the suspicion of Glinda hiding fugitives was obvious.

"Who is this 'El-' uh, 'Elphie' she writes about?" She almost deviously stared at the blonde opposite of her, then at her husband, had there not been the wondering in her voice. Wondering whether she was doing everything according to plan – unaware of the serious treason accusation she was posing – Ozma shortly glanced behind her at the commissioner. Silence heavily enclosed the room and as the Queen of Oz had – in front of everyone – not only been accused, but openly – evidentially – pilloried.

"Elphie? I thought she hadn't seen Melephian since forever," Avaric suddenly said, his voice lowered, yet understandable by everyone, "wasn't she dead to her after the fight?" He muttered under his breath, purposely allowing the ensemble to overhear.

"It says," the commissioner raised his voice, signalising to be hearing every word, "that she was dead, and yet they still reunited…" he narrowed his eyes, making the king's temper shoot up. Had they read every single of her letters?

"So she came out of hiding? Even after her abusive husband was still looking for her…" Avaric went on, seemingly not even addressing the commissioner. He did not see a reason to defend himself against the impolite man, though if it concerned his love's record, he would lie. "I'm glad to hear they got to see each other again," he stroked the arm Glinda still had around his waist reassuringly, triggering a sleepy sigh. The tension seemed to be lifted, until Ozma snorted, having exchanged a few hushed words with the commissioner.

The child picked up one of two files from the coffee table. She scanned the first paper within it.

"Anyway..." she was almost defeated, when the page she was regarding apparently promised victory, a smirk spreading on her thin lips, "Is Avaric Tenmeadows your full name?" The twelve-year-old asked with raised brows, glancing from him to the folder in her hand. Avaric frowned fiercely but answered anyway. Why was she – or rather the commissioner – so desperately in search of something to hold against them?

"Yes."

"Born in Gillikin, Traum."

"Yes."

"And you are one metre seventy-two?"

"Uhuh."

"Twenty-two years old?"

"Yeah?" The king was starting to become irritated, not knowing what confirming these basic pieces of information would gain her. Ozma opened her mouth again after having pretended to casually sip her tea to demonstrate superiority, when Glinda suddenly stirred.

The entire room froze when the Queen of Oz made a sleepy moan, yawning. Sighing deeply, the blonde tightened her grip around her husband once she had registered him to be there, nuzzling her face into his from the side.

"Why is it so," she yawned again, eyes squinting, "garish?" Glinda asked, stretching her limbs from her, resting her legs in between her husband's and the armrests. The guards and servants all held their breaths when she opened her eyes.

It took her a moment to realise where she was, but the second the sorceress' eyes fell on Ozma, they fired up, blazing with fury at the girl. Trying to return the stare with as much coldness as possible, the redhead gazed back. There was no trace of the curious, insecure child they had met weeks ago – this was a puppet of a power-hungry commissioner, believing to be doing what was right.

Without looking away, Ozma closed the file, sliding it over the table towards her target. She spoke with a conviction that had without a doubt been planted in her brain weeks ago, never breaking eye contact with the young witch opposite of her.

"Avaric Tenmeadows, you are under arrest."


	132. Chapter 132 - Resolve And Grief

"What?!" The entire room winced when Glinda – now fully awake – suddenly burst out, her voice shooting up. Tension grasped them in their clutches with force, silencing everyone. Ozma opened her mouth with the coolest look she could manage, but the queen held out her finger, shutting her up. Threateningly pointing it from beneath her husband's arm, she let it travel around the room. Slowly, she took a breath that trembled with fury.

"Out." Her voice was frozen with anger and Glinda could feel her blood rushing wildly when the room remained silent in fear. "Everyone at least pretending to have balls in their pants," she glared at the commissioner in particular, _"out."_ Without hesitation, the guards disappeared anywhere they could, taking the nearest doors to hurry away as quickly as possible. The commissioner stared at her, but when she fired at him with her eyes, even he made his way to the door. With a growl, the blonde interfered his attempt to exchange a look with the uneasy growing child, watching him leave with narrowed eyes.

Giving a sharp sigh, Glinda retracted her legs to sit up, scooting off the chair where Avaric made space. She stroked a hand over his shoulder when getting up, but he knew he had not been meant in the first place. Menacingly, she crossed the room, wandering around the coffee table with an – the potential ruler – agonising leisure.

Halting in front of the mute child, the young witch bent down to be at eye height, not minding her short nightgown anymore, now that there were only servant ladies and her husband present. She still could not believe the humiliation Ozma – aka the commissioner – had tried to force onto her by exposing her to her entire staff. Batting her eyelids, she gave a smile that begged to be fake.

"You let a single finger be laid on my husband and I'll personally throw you out the window,"

"Bubbles,"

"Oh, shush." Glinda snapped, burning her gaze into the now trembling girl. "She is a puppet and an unconvincing one at that," she directed her full attention back to Ozma, "Not a word coming out of your mouth is yours, is it? They brainwash you as they please and you let them; some ruler…" shaking her head, the young witch stepped back, lifting her nose a tad as she turned away, "Must I remind you that _I_ am Oz' ruler and _elected Queen?"_ She said, wincing when Avaric shot up from his seat.

Gasping, Glinda turned too late, Ozma throwing her to the ground.

"Hey!" Avaric immediately plucked her off his wife, holding her up with one arm around the girl's tiny waist.

"You're nothing! You weren't even born into this, you don't deserve it!" The twelve-year-old yelled at the blonde on the ground, who stared back with huge eyes.

"And you are nothing but a manipulated child!"

"Bubbles-"

"Am _not!_ "

"Yes, you are!"

" _No_ , I'm _not_!" Ozma screeched, kicking her legs and waving her arms. Not letting her go, Avaric gave his wife a look. Hiding her embarrassment by annoyedly blowing away a strand of messy hair, Glinda overplayed her own childish outburst. Suddenly spotting the packages of her letters beneath the coffee table, her heart gave a pang.

"Woah, now…" the king held the girl by her sides until she stopped kicking, stiffly folding her arms in front of her chest, "let's all calm down," he put her down, putting his hands soothingly on her shoulders, "and see if we can solve this." He extended a hand to pull Glinda up, which she accepted with a huff. Avaric then crouched down to look into Ozma's lowered eyes.

"I wanted to… he said you were- Urg! She ruins _everything!"_ She exclaimed, staring up at Glinda, who gave a scoffing grunt, brushing her nightgown down.

"Who said something about me?" Avaric tried in a calm, understanding voice. Tightening her own arms, the girl refused to respond, pouting. She was starting to turn back into a twelve-year-old, not the forced adult she had to try to be. "You know, if I have to go to Southstairs, I won't be able to help you with the paperwork…" he tried, hiding a smirk and falling to his knees, over-dramatically holding out his hands, playing to painfully be looking away, "so take me if you must," he acted, smiling when he earned himself a giggle from the girl.

"No," Ozma said in her only slightly pouty voice, biting her lip to unsuccessfully hide a grin. "Do paperwork."

"No?" Avaric played aghast, ignoring the crossed groan his wife gave. "Then I guess we're done here," he got to his feet, wiping a small tear from the now relieved child's face, "how about we have some breakfast? You wanna pick me some nasty herbal tea?" He offered, watching her ponder. Ozma's brain probably searched for the trick, reluctantly, yet secretly happily agreeing a second later. She skipped towards the door, motioning some of the by-standing servants to follow her.

With a deep sigh, Avaric turned to Glinda, who gave him a look.

"Hey, at least we can go put on some clothes," he started, sheepishly pushing his lips together when she would not react. Sighing herself, the young witch eventually shook her head, taking her husband's arm to be led back to their newly assigned room.

"Whoever said you should wear more clothes?"

"Bubbles…" Avaric blushed, nudging her, being nudged back. Allowing herself a giggle, Glinda rolled her eyes at the notion of their upcoming, not so peaceful breakfast.

"Lurline, I need a bathroom…"

"Not if I get there first!" He ran off, and she chased after him immediately, whining to be let in before him.

* * *

Breakfast had gone smoother than imagined. Mainly because both Glinda and the commissioner had kept quiet, throwing each other sinister looks. Avaric on the contrary had managed to chat with Ozma, who had seemed torn, yet glad to be openly talking to someone. The commissioner's presence visibly pressured her, but the King of Oz had insisted that if the man was not allowed to be influencing her alone, then neither was the royal couple.

Not an hour later, Avaric was hunched over paperwork, sighing as he regarded the stacks of documents and letters to be taken care of. He could feel his wife's stare from the opposite side of the desk when she had finished with her 'complicated' part of handing him the sheets she randomly picked to be worked on. Sapphires shone lovingly and every time he would raise his eyes, her gentle smile widened.

"We have to get another chair for me or you; the merchant will be using the one you're sitting in, in…" he leaned back to glance at the clock, "ten minutes."

"I can sit on your lap." Glinda argued, innocently fluttering her eyelids.

"Wha- no, this is a meeting, Bubbles."

"But I wanna."

"And you can every other hour of the day, but not in a serious meeting. I'll ask for another chair to be brought,"

"Nah, we'll leave it like this."

"No, we won't – I'll get a chair."

* * *

With frowning lips, Avaric bit down the defeated sigh that desperately begged to escape him. Grinning from having succeeded, Glinda patted her husband's head, turning back to the door when the merchant was being let in. Half turned towards the short man, the blonde politely greeted him. With confusion as to why the queen was sitting on the king's lap instead of a chair of her own, he took his seat.

The merchant had come from Munchkinland, kindly yet urgently asking to be allowed to sell his self-crafted goods in the Emerald City. Spontaneously, Glinda accepted, so Avaric held his tongue, not disagreeing with her in front of the stranger.

"Really? I mean, thank you, Your Goodness! Ehm, Your Highness, eh, I- thank you so much!" He practically jumped up from his seat, wanting to shake her hand when noticing to be too forward, clearing his throat and retracting his arm.

"I look forward to hearing from your success," Glinda smiled, getting up to grant his wish and see him out at the door. Avaric watched her smile after the man as he was led out the throne room, rising from his seat as well.

"Why so enthusiastic?" He asked, enclosing her from behind with his arms. Giving a content hum, the blonde leaned back a little, not taking her eyes off the door until it had fallen close.

"He had this shimmer in his eyes, it… it reminded me of Elphie." The young witch smiled warmly to herself, putting her hands over where her husband had folded his on her stomach. "She used to have that when telling me about her passions."

"She has passions?" Avaric laughed and she giggled, playfully scolding him by nudging up a shoulder.

"Yeah, only the most boring stuff there is," she rolled her eyes with an amused snort, "like books and school; her eyes were sparkling whenever she rambled on about Doctor Dillamond's newest discoveries of his research – not that she should have told me, but she probably needed to tell _someone_ and thought I wasn't smart enough to understand anyway." Glinda giggled, shaking her head as she went back to the desk, scanning the page of the merchant's advertisement.

"Hey, you're smart," Avaric followed, "you're extremely good at reading people." Making a dismissive gesture, the blonde smiled at him in appreciation.

"I'm an Upland; socialising is in my blood – it's an occupational hazard. I've been reading people my entire life, of course I'm good at it." She defended, her tone betraying a hint of pride. She always loved getting complements. Avaric smirked, pecking her cheek, sliding the sheet over to the still small 'done' pile.

"Don't be so humble, you're gifted." He lovingly glanced at her. "I mean, I've been breathing my entire life and yet I forget how to when you walk into the room." He conjured a wide smirk onto her lips, the slightest of blushes tinting her cheeks. Glinda bit the inside of her lip, unable to stop grinning.

"Look who's a smooth talker," she gently pushed him back into the chair, straddling his lap. Kneeling on the chair, the towered his face by a few centimetres, already feeling his breath on her face when leaning in. Closing her eyes, the young witch was about to kiss him, when the door suddenly opened.

With big eyes, Avaric stared at the commissioner, face flushing – both men's faces. Glinda merely raised a brow when the greying man sarcastically spoke.

"I see you're working."

"I see you're not." She snapped back without missing a beat. Sharply inhaling through his nose, the plumb official formed his words, more careful not to disrespect the Queen of Oz than usual.

"Her Ozness had requested to see you." He informed, clearly only addressing the blonde.

"Pff," Glinda snorted, but Avaric interfered, giving her waist an animating squeeze.

"Go to her, Bubbles, you saw she can be very reasonable."

"Not with _him_ around,"

"Then only go when you can talk to her alone, he won't refuse your conditions," the king encouraged in a hushed voice, hoping for the man in the doorway not to be overhearing their conversation, "show her some kindness; she's just a child,"

"I don't like children…" Glinda muttered against his face, making his eyes widen in a sudden fear.

"But I thought you-"

"Ours, I like of course, just her- I don't like her." She quickly corrected, frowning empathetically when her words clearly healed the crack his heart had just suffered. She kissed the tip of his nose and he smiled, prodding it with hers.

"You didn't like me when we first met, either," he gave back with a witty smirk that made her lovingly roll her eyes. He was winning, and she knew – though she did not seem to mind too much.

"I'm not planning on marrying her and making her mine,"

"Every minute of every day." Avaric whispered, receiving a long-lasting kiss. She put her forehead against his – obviously delighted with being taller for once. The commissioner cleared his throat and Avaric blinked his eyes open, embarrassedly trying to catch his wife's attention to remind her of not being alone. Glinda ignored the man's impatient tapping of his foot, kissing her husband again, meeting his gaze.

"Will you wait here?"

"I'll just check on Lia and then take care of paperwork," he reassured, rubbing her lower back, "If I won't be here, I'll send someone to tell you where I am." Avaric said, giving her face a nudge. Sighing deeply, the young witch reluctantly got off her husband's lap, following the commissioner out in an arrogant stride, decidedly announcing her terms.

* * *

Late in the evening, Avaric finally decided to call it a night. His head was feeling like a dense fog of tiredness from the day before. Stretching his sore muscles, he wondered why Glinda had not come back to the study. When there were no servants around, he simply hoped to encounter her in their room, peacefully asleep.

Smiling to himself, the king remembered the servant's delighted expressions upon seeing Lia for the first time. Everyone had helped gather her favourite foods and built her ramps to get in and out of the bathtub she was making her pond.

Upon arriving at the door, Avaric held his breath. _Not again…_ he frowned with sympathy when his ears perceived another sniffle. Glad when she was not crying, but merely sniffling, he entered, finding the young witch kneeling on the ground, one leg on either side. All around her, the previously stolen letters to her Nanny were spread, almost completely covering the already messy floor.

"Look," Glinda's voice came as a whisper and he silently closed the door, crouching next to her, "this is where you had to carry me around and invented 'Glavaric'." She giggled so softly, the remaining hurt stung his heart. Rubbing a hand up and down her back, Avaric let her lean in.

"I distinctly remember _you_ calling her that." He teased, keeping his eyes on her instead of the letters. He did not know whether she wanted him to see them, as they were private, but the shining of her eyes told of appreciation in any case.

"Here it says that you made it up,"

"But _you_ wrote those letters!" He defended himself, poking her ticklish spots, making her laugh.

"Are you- ah!" Glinda fell over, trying to scramble away towards the bed, "Calling me a liar?" She played offended, unable not to laugh when he pursued her, tickling her. Still slightly stained with tears, her face lightened up quickly. Pinned against the foot of the bed, she was shown mercy. Catching her breath, the sorceress lovingly gazed into her husband's eyes, closing her own when their faces met in a tender nuzzle. "She wants me to lead a meeting…"

"A meeting?" Avaric asked, tilting his head, scooting away. The young witch's face fell, and she looked down – not annoyed or angry, but tired. Leaning against the wood next to her, the king put his arm around her, rubbing his head against hers when she would rest it on his shoulder.

"She obviously doesn't have the authority and it's not unimportant, so there's no harm for me – on the contrary – but I'd be doing _her_ a favour…" she quietly lamented.

"That's not a bad thing; she'd be in your debt and if you include her nicely, we can maybe draw her away from that unpleasant man." He suggested, frowning when he earned himself an amused snort.

"Unpleasant man?" Glinda shook her head, pecking his cheek, "You're too polite for this world…" she supported herself on his cocked-up knee when getting up, sleepily dragging herself through the chaos and into the bathroom.

Sighing, Avaric crawled forward to carefully collect the letters, putting them back into their envelopes and stacking them in the secret second floor of the closet. For as long as his wife was in the bathroom – complaining through the closed door about the blocked bathtub – the king tidied up, hanging dresses and neatly shoving rows of shoes beneath the bed.


	133. Chapter 133 - Who's Boss

**Hey there! Sorry this chapter is shorter than usual, the next one will be normal again. Enjoy!**

Avaric put his pen down when Lesbet entered. The old woman smiled fondly at the sleeping witch in his arm. She was draped across his lap, arms hanging down his back, breathing peacefully into his ear. Glinda had hardly slept the last night, repeatedly waking up from nightmares of her best friend being caught and hunted – or worse.

"Good morning, Your-" She paused when he strictly raised his brows, bowing shortly instead. Returning her wishes, he offered her to sit down. "Is she not healthy?" The servant asked with concern in her voice, but he shook his head, gently stroking his love's back. Glinda vocally sighed in her light sleep, snuggling closer.

"Just lack of sleep after the… commotion yesterday…"

"I see."

"How have you all been? They did not treat you with disrespect, did they?" He asked as straight forward as possible, hoping for a similarly phrased answer. Being like him, he knew the servants to be polite and careful with their words, hoping for his friendship to be enough to receive the most honest reply she would give.

"Should I elaborate the latest gossip?"

"What? No, I just-" Avaric sheepishly looked down when the old woman laughed, a playful spark in her eyes. He did not want to know about gossip of any kind, merely wondering whether they had been alright or if he had to speak up against injustice.

"Oh, you have always been fun to tease," she chuckled, winking at him as he ran a hand over his hair as a replacement action, grinning back, "we're all good, darling, don't worry." She smiled gently, noting how he absently stroked the side of his wife's stomach. "We were thinking – only if it is okay with you – to hold a staff meeting."

"Now? Uhm, perhaps later, when-" Avaric blushed at the thought of more people coming in and seeing the young witch cuddle into him, gulping when the old woman laughed again.

"No, no, later. In our lunch break, maybe, around three?" She proposed, and he nodded.

Sighing under his breath when Lesbet had left, Avaric leaned back in his chair. Rubbing his wife's back animatedly, he leaned his head against hers, giving a gentle nudge.

"Bubbles?" He tried, then again, shifting in his seat to wake her. "Bubbles…?" Massaging her shoulders as best as he could reach them, he toned his voice down to a whisper. "Bubbles,"

"Hmm…" she moaned sleepily, not yet awake but reacting. Frowning his lips, he could not believe how she was stirring at a couple of words and movements, when she could usually be riding a wild dragon without her noticing or hearing a thing. Perhaps because she had already been awake before.

"Bubbles," he quietly said, starting to carefully sway from side to side, "you have a meeting in," he tilted his head back to glance at the clock, earning himself a discontent groan, "three hours. I know you wanted to bathe before getting dressed… come on… I'll carry you, but you have to get up first," he started to bargain, only receiving another faint moan, her arms tightening around his neck when he kept moving, "you can show 'em who's boss and kick some commissioner butt, okay? Come on, Bubbles…" he repeated, shortly pouting to himself.

Snuggling closer, the blonde sighed, not giving any hints on waking up.

"Bubbles. Bubbles. Glinda…? Pumpkin? Ehm… Dove? Cutiepie." He invented, mumbling to himself in thoughts. "What did your aunt say? Something with cheeks? Hm, oh! Love. Love," he poked her side and she stirred. "My love… Ms Upland- Ms _Arduenna_ Upland-"

"That's still a 'Mrs', Mister…" Glinda nagged, unhappily groaning after having been annoyed awake. That, and he had used her ticklish spots, which – judging by her face – was cheating. "What is it?" She asked, making herself comfortable again for the next round of naps.

"Your meeting, Bubbles; remember you wanted to bathe beforehand?"

"It's blocked by a duck…"

"That's easily solved." He persisted, nudging her again. "I'll prepare it for you,"

"You always prepare it for me anyway…"

"Hmm… I'll carry you there?" Avaric smiled when she lifted her face off his shoulder again, watching him for a moment. A little insecure, he returned the gaze that was becoming cunning.

"Oh, but it's always such an _ordeal_ to get all these clothes off…" Rolling his eyes, he gently gave a shove, wordlessly giving in. Sliding down from his lap, Glinda smirked in triumph, waiting to be picked up and brought back downstairs.

"You're literally only wearing two pieces," he commented, earning himself a grin.

"So well informed, dear Sir," he snorted, shaking his head and she giggled, hugging him as soon as being put down in their room, "you are my joy…" she smiled, pecking his cheek.

* * *

"So we thought it would be useful to draw up a new law to ensure the status stability," one of the aristocrats summarised. Glinda narrowed her eyes, seeing the agreement written all over Ozma's face. _Not questioning anything for a second…_ she inwardly accused, pushing the memory of herself never having done so in the past either aside.

"Once, again, please," she raised her voice, tilting her head in her way of criticism the men all feared, "you – just to clarify – want a law for exclusive access to the Emerald City?" She asked, inwardly smirking at his gulp. The man nodded, confirming her question. Ozma looked at her from the side, clearly confused as to why the blonde was asking the most obvious and repeatedly stated concept to be explained. She did keep a cool face though, Glinda had to admit.

"And by exclusive access, you mean only allow the people of high status, such as nobles and rich men, to live and traverse the city?" She continued, though her tone was retreating from sounding like a question.

"Yes," he said, and she did not wait for whether he would say her title in front of the twelve-year old to her right, "the poor, peasants and low status people are too present – even in the highest quarters-"

"Must I remind you that a certain 'low status' is your _king_ ," Glinda almost spat, making everyone in the room wince, "having gone to war and almost been killed to ensure _your_ safety and well-being?" She calmed herself with a sharp sigh, relaxing again in her seat. Narrowing her eyes, the young witch propped her elbows up on the table, linking her stretched out fingers in a superior manner. "Now, once more: you want to throw the 'peasants' out of the Emerald City-"

"Not the King, of course, Your-"

"Peasants such as your servants?" She raised her brows, seeing his face fall. The other men already looked down or anywhere at all in order to become invisible to her sapphire glare. Ozma was puzzled as she had not understood where the sorceress was heading with her argumentation, though excited to find out – she was almost learning too much!  
"Oh, I will be glad to fulfil your request, seeing as you will then start home-schooling your children yourself and mucking out your stables, as well as drive your carriages, dust the house and do the laundry, travel outside the city to shop for groceries yourself, sew your own clothes and of course do repairs if needed." She smiled with faked friendliness, eyes gleaming.

"I… uhm…" the aristocrat unsophisticatedly stuttered, lowering his gaze as well.

"Gentlemen, what is it that we are discussing here, because I suspect we are talking about two different things," Glinda said, tilting her head in a politer way, allowing her eyes to soften. She folded her hands flat on the table. "Who in particular is bothering you?" _And if it's my husband, Lurline, help them._

"In fact," another man started, seeing his chance to gain the upper hand again when she presented herself as reasonable, "there is a considerable number of beggars in our quarter and them sitting around in the dirt and begging is very bad for the shops; they won't stay away when we shoo them off and of course won't leave if we give them money…" he hastily explained, exchanging hopeful glances with the others, when the queen made a thoughtful face.

"I see…" she mumbled, thoughtfully resting her upper lip on her hand, "we shall see what we can do." She ended the meeting abruptly. The smile of gratefulness of the young princess did not go unnoticed by her out of the corner of her eyes, knowing the 'we' had been a kind gesture.

The two walked out of the side door of the conference hall after having seen the aristocrats off, making their way towards the stairs.

"Beggars; well there are always poor people where there are rich…" Glinda mumbled to herself. She was aware of the partial poverty in the Emerald City, having witnessed it herself more than once when being in town. Never would she do the high society such a favour anymore, merely because she was one of them. Especially not when it came to nothing but discrimination of classes, making her temper rise.

"What _will_ we do?" Ozma asked in a small voice as they started climbing the huge staircase towards the throne room. Ignoring her own annoyance at hearing the child's voice, the young witch voiced her ideas.

"Seeing that there is either an increase of beggars or at least an increase of their presence, we have to not only help them out but try to prevent poverty altogether. I was thinking about shelter-"

"Oh! We'll just buy them houses! Then they'll be society, too," Ozma proposed, persuaded by her own notion.

"Everyone is society." The blonde drily cut in. "And I'm quite sure we neither have the space, nor the money to buy each of them a house – that and they wouldn't be able to keep it. I would rather offer shelter and a warm meal a day – we'll tax it out of those snobs, since they're the ones to want them gone so badly. I can't think of anywhere it would be convenient- or we'll just shelter them without building something new; I think the orphanage has a wing or two since the Wizard isn't here to send any more parents into war or just murder them,"

"What?" Ozma's eyes grew wide, but Glinda waved her hand dismissively, aiming for the study, overplaying her comment by going on.

"Second priority are jobs of course, so they can afford their own living. Oh, and also very important is to get any women off the streets who are making their money there – I won't be having anyone being forced into that." She decidedly huffed, shoulders sinking discouraged when there was no one awaiting her at the desk. Frowning, she sighed, already too spent with the meeting and reviewing it.

"Now what do we do?" The redhead next to her asked, oblivious to the young witch's unfulfilled hopes.

"We'll… uhm, here," she went over to her chair, getting out two sheets of paper, "you'll start on the protocol and I'll note down the measure we will be taking," she distributed a pen, scribbling her own notes as quickly as possible. She wanted to find Avaric. She wanted to talk, though mostly she wanted to rest, yearning for his protection and affection, already cuddling into his embrace in her head. "Bullet points are enough for now; you can take a break then." She announced, seeing relief on the also exhausted child's face.

Getting up when she was done, Glinda left Ozma to herself, frustrated when not finding her husband in their room. Slowly beginning to grow restless – and anxious; he had almost successfully been assassinated more than enough and the aristocrats' discriminations were not soothing her in the least – she wandered back down the stairs in the search of any servant who would tell her where Avaric was.


	134. Chapter 134 - Bonds

"We just didn't have any and when that arrogant man asked," the servant laughed, her colleagues snickering along, "Hari merely said that Her Majesty doesn't eat it and he was so confused, he thought the little Ozma was meant!" She laughed even more. Avaric chuckled, shaking his head with a smile. The meeting he was having with the servants was far too relaxed and casual for an actual staff meeting – he loved it.

They were clustered on couches and armrests, chairs and even pillows on the floor. For almost two hours, they had sat together in a parlour and laughed, told stories and reviewed on the last weeks in particular. He felt as if being a part of them again, more than grateful to be taken as just another person instead of high-classed ruler. He was amused and mostly touched to hear about the servant's loyalty to his wife – in this case concerning meat –, sharing their dislike towards the commissioner.

Lia quacked as she went from one to the next, collecting snacks on her way. She had grown rather quickly – though she had won over everyone's heart even quicker –, already walking around confidentially and starting to lose her fluffiness.

"The commissioner's face was even better when she asked him where meat comes from," another lady joined in, nudging the chef, who had been involved in the last story. He was not too lost amongst his all-female colleagues, though a little shyer than usual. Perhaps it was the change of position of the former servant to king, Avaric thought, understanding, as he was still having problems with it himself, sometimes.

"I remember your faces when I first told you not to prepare any meat anymore," he reminded, glad to have the smirk returned by his erstwhile superior. Some of the ladies giggled, whispering when the king questioningly raised his brows.

"Oh, you know, when you had to take care of all that, we actually-" she stopped midsentence, when the door suddenly burst open. Everyone released their held breaths, realising it to be the queen and not Ozma or an official.

"Avaric!" She exclaimed, and he quickly rose to his feet out of propriety, her practically running into his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked into her ear, tightening his hug when she would merely press her face into his shoulder. Relaxing when she did, he pulled away after a moment of stroking her back, studying her face.

"I didn't know where you were…" the young witch muttered, lowering her gaze. Guessing her concerns, the king reached out for her hand, giving a squeeze. He smiled warmly when she looked up.

"How was the meeting?" He asked, offering his chair. Instead of taking a seat, the blonde shoved him towards it to sit down, slumming down on his lap, throwing her legs over the armrest.

"Fine, actually, except those pompous blockheads wanted to kick out half of the city's population for not being acknowledged snobs," she started to nag, completely indifferent about openly gossiping in front of her personnel. At least the servants – they were a special case.

"Just throw them out?"

"Yeah, so I said they can muck out their own stables then and they let it be." She huffed, eyes lighting up when a few of the ladies could not keep from snorting with laughter. More hesitant with the queen around, the servants exchanged slightly unsure glances.

"They really respect you,"

"They fear me and that's not bad." She corrected, leaning her shoulder into his. Looking around, inwardly counting and most likely stopping when coming to more than ten, she glanced back at her husband.

"We were just discussing how the past weeks went and I think…" he let his gaze wander until finding his target, "Lecita was just telling something." He smiled at the middle-aged lady, who blushed lightly, tapping her fingers nervously.

"About the personal servant thing," the one next to her whispered, nudging her. Obviously, all of them wanted it to be said, though no one dared to actually do so.

"When I made him personal servant?" Glinda asked, tilting her head in curiosity. She always loved stories concerning her husband.

"Uhm, well…" the woman did not dare, fidgeting with the edge of the pillow, she was sitting on. The others whispered, not speaking up, however. Finally, Lesbet chuckled lowly, giving playfully strict looks towards everyone who was not older than her – which was nearly everyone.

"We did that long before you, sweetie," she said, giving a smile towards the excited growing blonde, "because these chickens here decided it would be fun to hook you up,"

"It wasn't like that!" One of the ladies interfered. "It was so obvious he had this huge crush, we wanted to, well," she defended, becoming quiet again.

"Hook them up." Lesbet repeated.

"See my heart break once every day?" Avaric suggested, a teasing spark in his eyes. He could not believe it had not been a coincidence of him having to be around Glinda all the time, though he knew he should have suspected it.

"Oh, but you beamed so much whenever you had to bring something upstairs or so," another servant interfered, and the others agreed enthusiastically, all blabbing like an actual flock of chicken. He was quite sure they would make the perfect mob when riling each other up – in the best way.

"Like that dance!" One reminded and the others 'awwed' as if being a group of school girls sighting a squirrel. "Or when Her Goodness sneaked into the infirmary every night,"

"You noticed that?" Glinda blushed, a huge grin on her face. She was enjoying herself seemingly as much as her staff was.

"Every time," Lesbet laughed, and the sorceress played a pout, "don't think I hadn't noticed that one sleepover, either." She said, making the others all excited, not having known so far. Giving a smug hum, the Queen of Oz smirked back, unimpressed.

"What do you mean 'one' sleepover? I practically slept in his room every night," she revealed, receiving loud gasps and thrilled giggles. Avaric hid behind his wife, knowing it was too late to keep her from talking. Hushing would only cause more of a stir, so he unsuspiciously pulled on her waist to have her lean back further, veiling his blush. "And if I didn't, I made him stay in my room." She laughed, grinning almost triumphantly.

* * *

Having had such a great time with talking about her husband for over an hour – the servants creeping back to their posts upon noticing it to almost be dinner time and reluctantly remembering to have another employer now – Glinda had decided to hold more staff meetings, being met with an unanimous approval.

After dinner – her constantly exchanging amused glanced with some of the servants – the royal couple went back to their room. She had persuaded Avaric not to be taking care of paperwork anymore, as they would work over the meeting with Ozma the next day. Surprisingly, Avaric quickly agreed, probably still being tired from having to adapt to the old timetable again.

"You know," Glinda said with a sly smirk on her lips when she had removed her make-up and he had brushed his teeth. She played with the first button of his shirt, the other hand taking hold of it to pull him after her towards the bed. "My cycle says I'm fertile today…" she hinted, lowering her lids.

Returning the smirk, a tired, yet happy smile spread on her husband's lips. She yelped when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her thighs, practically dropping her onto the bed where she bounced a little, giggling.

"Is that a fact or a demand?" He asked in a husky voice she knew was only reserved for her. Giggles softening upon him caressing her neck with steamy kisses, the young witch closed her eyes, opening his hair to tangle her fingers in it.

"An excuse?" She sighed when he found a soft spot, smirking into his face as he brought it up to lovingly return her witty expression. Digging his hands beneath her back, he searched for the end of her bodice's lacing, kissing her lips once.

"Invitation taken." Avaric muttered. Glinda smiled, kissing him again and lifting her back to aid him, simultaneously unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it onto the pile that soon grew with her bodice, as well as skirt and underskirt.

She adored his blush, sometimes catching herself staring at his face, deeply gazing into the strong, yet gentle eyes she loved so much. Feeling her own hot skin against his, she sighed happily, pressing her torso closer to his. Leaning her head back into the sheets, Glinda gave a moan as he trailed kisses down her collarbone, still fiddling with the lacing of her corset. She pulled him closer, wrapping a leg around his to slide his knee higher between hers. One hand excitedly tracing down his chest, the sorceress guided her husband's lips back to her own, fingers entwining in his hair. Giving a moan into their kiss, the blonde opened her mouth, when all of a sudden, the door opened.

Shocked, both winced, heads whipping around.

"Ehm…" Ozma's face fell into complete puzzlement at the sight she was met with, "What are you doing?" She asked, more than clueless. Temper rising, Glinda could swear her head to be exploding of embarrassment and anger any second – still nothing in comparison to her husband's blush.

"Oh dear! I will take you to your room, ask _me_ if you need anything," Lesbet appeared next to the girl, quickly, yet gently shoving the twelve-year-old towards the stairs.

"What are they doing? Is he fighting her?" Ozma asked, clearly wanting to take another confirming peek, her shadow still visible, struggling to get back.

"No, no, dearest, they are showing their love for each other. Now off to bed," she managed to get the innocent child to her room, having blushed heavily herself. Silence fell in the corridor and the couple exhaled deeply in relief.

"How dare she?" Glinda burst out, scrambling off the bed and towards the door, slamming it close. "I know she isn't the brightest, but privacy is kind of a universal thing!" She huffed, crossing her arms as she furiously sat down on the side of the mattress. "I mean, hasn't she ever even _heard_ of knocking? I'd never just waltz into a servant's room like that."

"Right, you'd never," Avaric finally dared to speak up, having caught himself. Feeling blood rush back into her cheeks, the blonde grumbled something incomprehensible to herself, almost making the apology noticeable. They remained quiet for few moments. She could feel her husband move by the shifting weight on the bed, covers shuffling.

"…call it a night?" He carefully asked, clearly uncertain about how upset she still was. That, and he was probably still very embarrassed. Giving a stubborn snort, the young witch turned, crawling back on her knees.

"Never," she declared, pinning him down to sit on his lower abdomen, kissing him fiercely.

* * *

"You knew and still left?!"

"Of course, I knew, I'm no idiot!"

"You knew she was going to-"

"I didn't _know_ that, but it was perfectly obvious that she would." Fiyero defended himself to no avail. Elphaba fumed. She had thought about her best friend's abortion for days now, unable to hold back anymore. She had watched the confession in her orb that night, her love for the Scarecrow poisoned by the sympathy she now felt for the young witch.

"And you let her?!"

"What do you mean 'let her'?" He shot back, more than offended by her accusation of having left Glinda all to herself at that time. "What, was I gonna put you 'on hold' and go back to raise a child?"

"You could have at least been there for her!" She pointed out but he merely shook his head, halting her pacing.

"Don't make this about me,"

"And why wouldn't I?" The green witch could not believe the Scarecrow, angrily staring into his – at the moment unfitting – features. "Who's the one getting the girl he was never planning on marrying pregnant?"

"I didn't _mean_ to, she's the one of us who had to watch out," Fiyero tried to justify himself, not being granted to continue his argument.

"Oh, so now it's her fault?" Elphaba already taunted, her temper having shot up the second he had tried to play the topic down. Not only had she gotten up and stood a few feet away from him immediately, but was by now occasionally scanning the room with her eyes for her broom. She did not want to fight, she did not want to be mad at him and she did not want to scratch open old wounds, but after all the hurt she had witnessed her best friend to have been through – which was, she knew, far less than the blonde actually had had to endure – she could not help but become outraged. She felt hurt herself.

"I don't see how it's mine; neither of us wanted it and she didn't have it – end of story." Fiyero turned away slightly, hiding the painted smile from view. He folded his arms, almost as if in defence from the next wave of fury.

"End of story?!" Do you have any idea what that does to a girl?" Elphaba spat, ignoring the monkeys that fearfully glanced around the corners of the archway to the stairs at her raised voice.

"Do you have any idea what _you_ did to her?"

"Me?" She froze for a second, blood boiling through her veins.

"Yes, you. Don't pretend this doesn't concern you," he started, earning himself a snort.

"As far as I know, I'm not the one to impregnate someone he didn't want to be with," she now crossed her arms, an uneasy feeling spreading in her stomach. There was a heaviness in his words and part of her already dreaded them to be right. After all, she had neither known about the letters, nor the abortion until a few days prior.

Fiyero gave a short and sharp exhale, still avoiding to look at her. He waited another moment to speak, perhaps not wanting to.

"And why do you think she aborted?" He asked quieter, not giving her the time she needed to process his question. "Because _I_ wasn't there? No," he turned, only revealing his eyes to meet hers, "she aborted because of you,"

"That doesn't make any sense-"

"She could have easily kept it to draw me back; she could have used it as a pressure to get me back and stay with her, but she didn't, and you know why?" The Scarecrow's voice momentarily trembled but he caught himself – the witch's voice in contrary completely stuck. Her fists shook. "Because she didn't want _you_ to get hurt! She didn't want to take me from you, she didn't want you to be suffering from our mistake!"

"She would've never-"

"We're talking about Glinda here – she knowingly let herself be drugged without telling anyone because she feared she'd hurt someone she loved – of course, she would have. Even pretending to be pregnant could have made me return, but she didn't try. When you moved back here, she let you go, even though she desperately wanted you to stay. When Nessa died, she tried everything to make up with you, but you were too angry-"

"You watched us?!"

"I wanted you to be safe, but I didn't want to interrupt;" Fiyero stated in a calmer voice, both of them seeing the moment of the two witches' second reunion play in their head, "You know I always wanted you two to be friends again,"

"This is nonsense," Elphaba huffed despite remembering him to have explicitly said such a thing back then.

"Is it? Is there one thing Glinda wouldn't do for you? Anything?" The Scarecrow turned to face her completely, but she had her eyes glued to the ground. A lump rose up in her throat at his words, and she fought the tears that already stung her eyes. His voice softened as he went on, stepping towards her with open arms. "You know we both love you immeasurably, we-"

"This is _not_ about me!" Elphaba burst out, hitting the air with her fists. She stared up at him, angry and guilty tears clouding her vision. Not understanding her rage not to have subsided, Fiyero's voice became a growl of frustration, as he did not want to fight either, feeling attacked, nonetheless.

"When was anything _not_ about you?! There hasn't been a single thing happening in our lives that wasn't because of you since the day we met," he exclaimed defensively, calling out her name when she suddenly turned to the window. "Fae, no, wait," he almost commanded, but she had already grabbed her broom, rushing off. "Elphaba!" She heard him calling, but she did not turn.

Cold air whipping her face, the witch practically raced away from Kiamo Ko, hardly seeing anything in the black of the night. She had to get away – just away – neither daring to find comfort in her best friend's arms, nor knowing whether she was able to resist.


	135. Chapter 135 - Gone With The Wind

Perhaps luckily, perhaps unfortunately, the Emerald Palace loomed in front Elphaba. She was frozen to her bones, her trusted broom having carried her faster than ever before. Out of rage, she assumed, though it could have very well been desperation, too.

Coming in too quickly, she yelped when not being able to react in time. Crashing into one of the pointed towers, she hit it with force, sliding down, loosening tiles which came raining down. Hissing from the impact, Elphaba tried to claw into the shingles, halting on the edge. Heart beating fiercely, she realised to have lost her broom.

Hectically looking around, she found it stuck half a metre above her. She stretched, her feet threatening to slip away. Her fingers brushed the wood, but the broom wouldn't move. Trying to take a calming breath, Elphaba collected all her courage – avoiding to glance down into the pitch-black abyss of her potential fall. With a jump, she reached her target, her feet suddenly sliding down a breaking tile.

With a fearful screech, the green-skinned woman threw a leg over her boom. Raking it upwards, it caught her fall and she ascended before reaching the ground. Panting, she stole glances around, fortunately staying undiscovered. Angry with herself for almost having had an accident, she sighed sharply.

Seemingly hovering for forever below the windowsill of the queen's room, Elphaba's nerves went crazy until she finally dared taking a peek. To her surprise – she could not yet decide whether positive or negative – it was not her best friend sleeping in the giant bed, but Ozma. Growling to herself, she did not know whether to continue her search or simply leave, the adrenaline of her outburst now exhausting her to her core.

* * *

"Elphie!" Glinda bolted awake, sitting up straight. Panting, she blinked into the darkness of the small room. Hearing her heart pump up into her throat, she tried to calm herself, shoulders slacking. It had only been a dream.

A hand touched her back and the blonde only now noticed herself to be sweating heavily down her nape. She did not remember her dream – not even the fact of having dreamed at all – though she had a strange feeling in her stomach, making her want to exclaim her best friend's name.

"Are you okay?" Avaric croaked, sitting up when she would not lay back down. Ignoring the shiver that momentarily crept down her spine, she nodded, tossing the too hot blanket aside.

"I'll be right back," she whispered, walking around the bed towards the bathroom, finding her nightgown on the way.

Stopping abruptly, Glinda spun towards the window, eyes widening. At the same moment she had meant to pass it, a shadow had flown by, halting upon spotting her.

"Elphie!" Glinda immediately exclaimed, wrenching the window open, almost falling out as she leaned into the chilly night's air. "Elphie," she tried again when the green witch made no attempt to accept the invitation of coming in. She hovered on the spot for a second, avoiding the blonde's eyes. Finally turning, Elphaba made Glinda's eyes widen even more at the tears that glistened in the green ones.

About to breathe her name, the sorceress's voice got stuck when the green skinned woman slowly floated down to her, meeting her gaze with hurt, anger and guilt.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba whispered, cupping her best friend's face in her hands, kissing her, "I'm so sorry…" she repeated, fleetly rising into the night.

"Elphie!" Glinda exclaimed after a short moment of complete puzzlement, attempting to go after the green witch. Arms catching her near fall from behind, she sobbed after her former roomie, gripping the windowsill. Tears shot into her eyes, even without knowing why.

"Easy, Bubbles, hold on…" Avaric calmly whispered to her, keeping her in his embrace until her muscles slowly relaxed. She frowned when he loosened his arms, releasing her. She turned, blinking at the tears of utter confusion and mental overload.

"Why aren't you holding me back?" She asked in an unsteady, yet tired voice. His being even more exhausted and still croaking, the king let his eyes soften, gently hugging her without forcing her to stay.

"I would have offered you something warmer to wear – or at all," he said, carefully stroking down her still sleep warm back, "You decide whether you want to go."

"But I…" Glinda suddenly sobbed, completely overchallenged, "I don't want to always decide; can't you decide for me?" She quietly requested, sniffling, swallowing the thinning lump in her throat.

"Sleep?" Avaric proposed, as both were still tired. When there was no immediate response, he sleepily smiled above her head, squeezing her once. "Tea?"

"… does hot chocolate count as tea?" The blonde meekly asked, not having known how much she had needed his loving smile until he offered it. Avaric took her hand, and they snuck down the corridor after she had put over her nightgown and he his pyjama trousers.

"We should really make their training harder; no one has ever notices us," the sorceress whispered while her husband peeked around a corner.

"Keep talking and we'll find out what would happen," he informed, and she held her tongue, not in the slightest unhappy about his following closeness as a silent apology for unintendedly having made his reply sound harsh.

* * *

"I don't know, she didn't say…" Glinda sighed into her drink, letting it steam into her face.

"Nothing at all?"

"No…" she blinked sadly, not knowing what to make of her situation. Leaning against the counter, Avaric watched his wife with crossed arms. The blonde didn't look up from where she was sitting, legs dangling down the work top. "She apologised… then kissed me and,"

"Apologised again…" Avaric finished, both simultaneously giving a deep sigh.

"What if she wanted me to go after her?" Glinda frowned sadly into her hot chocolate, obviously still more than troubled. "What if she was waiting for me to pursue her and now that I didn't, she won't ever come back? What if-"

"She wouldn't just leave,"

"She already did for long enough; what if she does it again? What if she'll vanish forever and not come back this time? What if I just lost her forever because I didn't follow and she wanted me to and now she thinks I don't care and won't-"

"Bubbles," Avaric cut her off. She looked up suddenly, when he had grabbed her wrist, steadying the almost overflowing hot liquid in her mug. "Bubbles," he repeated softer, taking the beverage from her, putting it on the counter, "You know Elphaba isn't one to make her actions dependant on others," he slowly released her, stroking up and down her shaking arms, embracing her gently, "She won't leave you alone again."

"What if I lost her for… for good…" Glinda sniffled, hands on his chest, wordlessly demanding to be held. Remaining silent for a moment, Avaric thoughtfully stared at the wall. He released his wife, walking over to where he had left his untouched tea.

"How about," he ripped off a piece of the tea etiquette on the box, grabbing a pen from a drawer, "you ask her where to meet up and talk," he walked back to her, handing her the sheet with the blank side facing up, "she'll always get your notes." Avaric nudged her and after a moment of hesitation, Glinda started scribbling her message.

"I proposed our estates in Frottica tomorrow evening – I don't want to barge into Kiamo Ko if she doesn't accept… will you come with me?"

"Of course, love," Avaric softly confirmed, the nickname he had chosen conjuring an honest smile onto her lips. Taking her hand, the king kissed her palm, when the door to the dining hall opened. Turning in surprise, they both blinked into an utterly confused guard's face.

"We have _actually_ been caught." The sorceress commented under her breath, causing her husband to chuckle.

"Now that we're allowed," he added while keeping hold of her hand, letting it sink.

"Uh," the guard – a rather young man, not much older than the sparsely dressed couple – stuttered, licking his lips in discomfort, "Your, uhm, Majesties… I…"

"You know, I would have given you a medal for finally copping us, if it wouldn't be the hundredth time we snuck past all of you; any assassin would get in and out easily," Glinda snapped, shaking her head in a disappointed manner, rather than angrily. Flicking her wrist to send the note on its way and keeping hold of her husband's hand, she went past the embarrassed man, leading the way towards the stairs.

"I'm, uh," the guard halted them in the doorway, scratching his calf with one foot, glancing at the marble floor, "I'm rooting for you, uh, Your Majesty-s! Majesties…" he stuttered, obviously facepalming himself inwardly. Tilting her head, Glinda almost seemed amused, exchanging a puzzled look with her husband.

"Rooting for us?" She asked, watching an awkward blush rise up the young man's ears. She now knew about the servants having tried to hook the royal couple up and having wished for them to become involved, but the guards were never a part of those bets. Even more confusing was the fact of him uttering his hopes _after_ they were officially married. There was not a person in Oz who did not know.

"For, uh, the voting in, uh, three days, I hope-"

"The what?!" Glinda burst out, eyes shooting open. Feeling his stomach turn, Avaric merely stared at the guard, not letting his upset wife go. He was more than torn about the topic of leaving their position and job, never knowing whether she would see leaving in a positive way like he did. On the other hand, he knew that they were – in comparison to probably every other regime before them – the most caring, tolerant and fair rulers Oz had ever seen. Not matter how much he could not stand being amongst crowds and having to stand up against power-hungry associates or ill-willed nobles, there was no better way to ensure justice and equality.

"The voting _will_ take place?" He asked instead of giving his opinion, as he was not sure about it.

"In three days - well four with today, though it's past midnight, so three, I think, uh, Your Majesty-s! Majesties!" The young guard attempted a bow, noticing midway to be standing too close to the couple, awkwardly clearing his throat instead.

Avaric's next question got stuck in his throat when Glinda furiously pulled him after her, stomping up the stairs. Not yet having reached the servant's corridor, he hurried to walk beside the young witch, hearing her desperate, yet attempted to be quiet sobs.

He hardly slept that night and neither did she. Glinda did not speak about it, clinging onto her husband, silently crying into his chest. A storm of questions circled through the king's head, not knowing where they would go after losing the voting, whether she would still want to start a family – or could at all –, whether they would never work again in their lives, move far away or stay close. He wondered whether Glinda would try to stop the voting from happening or if she would try everything she could to turn the odds to her favour.

Would Elphaba still want to meet – if she wanted to in the first place – and would there ever be an escape from society if they actually moved somewhere?

Not finding a single answer, Avaric tightened his embrace, snuggling Glinda even closer to him, only one thing being certain: he would never let her go.

* * *

Avaric watched the associate repeat his point about stricter boarder patrols, taking a sip of his water. Ozma mirrored him, like she had for the past hour. They had worked on the last meeting's report during the morning, while the queen had gone to town, arranging what they needed for the Emerald's poverty to be helped.

The blonde had not said a single word about the upcoming voting to anyone. Neither Ozma nor the servants had been accused of keeping the information from the royal couple. It felt as if they had already lost and Avaric worried for their future – though more for his wife's well-being, hoping she would not suffer under the effects of being kicked out, too much.

The assembly jumped in their seats when the door suddenly opened. The king rose out of propriety, the rest of the men following suit. Without apologising, Glinda strut across the marble with clacking heels, until she halted next to her husband's chair, wordlessly meeting his puzzled gaze.

In complete silence, the associates watched, no one daring to even cough. Eyes flashing up and down, Avaric's mind finally clicked.

"New shoes?"

"Yay!" The young witch exclaimed upon him having noticed, grinning excitedly, leaping up to be caught – him having to bend down as she was not too athletic, especially in seven-centimetre heels. "I had to have them custom made,"

"Because of your slim feet," he continued, relieved to see his wife genuinely smile, "I think they would go well with the rose and golden dress; you know, the one with the sequins at the sides of the bodice?"

"Oh! I haven't even worn that yet! Let's go try it on!" Glinda happily proposed, playing with his ponytail.

"I'm still in a meeting," Avaric reminded, his eyes already scanning the room for the third time in slight embarrassment. The men did not look too surprised about the couple's behaviour, everyone knowing them to be acting far more carefree since the voting would be in a few days, probably wondering why they were only showing it now.

"Then tell them you're leaving," The blonde returned, innocently grinning into his face. She knew he would never just walk away from work like that, already pondering whether to stay and sit on his lap or go and change to show off when he would be done.

"I'm leaving." Avaric nodded towards the tables, turning on the heel and carrying his wife through the door. Breaking out into laughter, Glinda squealed from amusement, making him smile despite his deep blush. Ozma's expression showed utter helplessness, while the associates blinked in equal bewilderment and the queen could not help but take a good look at all of their faces, laughing even more.

* * *

"What was that?!" Ozma burst into the room she had had assigned to the royal couple. She blinked repeatedly when being met with a duck, sitting on the bed, staring at her. Remaining frozen for a moment longer, she merely stood in the doorway, wincing when being quacked at.

"…ticket says four thirty, I think, hold on," Glinda emerged from the bathroom, not even noticing the young ruler on her way towards the closest nightstand.

"Ticket?" Ozma caught herself, staring at the queen, who had actually changed dresses, now elegantly showing off her back with a softly glittering bodice and matching, flowing skirt. Glaring at one another, the young girl was surprised to see the sorceress give in quickly, giving a smile.

"Yes, our tickets. We're going to see Mama in Frottica tonight- oh, I still need to talk to you," she rambled, confusing the redhead even more when not looking away from her.

"Me…?" Ozma pointed at herself, not quite finding words.

"Then we shouldn't let lunch take too long," Avaric emerged from the bathroom, his sleeves rolled up, arms wet, "oh, hey, sorry for earlier." He apologised to the twelve-year-old, sitting on the bed where the young duck immediately waddled over to make herself comfortable on his lap. He smiled gently, stroking the remaining fluff.

"Why do you have a duck?" Ozma asked, frowning. "And wait, you're leaving? What about the meeting? What about the poor people? And- and the borders and the other things they said?"

"You'll manage." Glinda said, having found the tickets in the drawer.

"But I… what if I have a question?"

"You ask it,"

"No, I mean, like… uh…"

"Teachers?" Glinda offered, not looking up from where she was studying the tickets by the window's light.

"But I…" the girl sighed discouraged, closing the door behind her without turning, "You've never had teachers, how do you _know_ all these things? Why do only _I_ have to study all the time? I hate my stupid lessons!"

"For starters, uttering your feelings as openly and strongly as that is a no-go," the blonde snapped, rolling her eyes at the groan she received, "And second, you can answer your own questions if you pay attention in those stupid lessons."

"Like you did," Avaric grinned, receiving a slap of the tickets from behind.

"Well, I knew everything about manners and how to behave in society already, I'm an Upland." The young witch circled her palm in a superior way, nudging her husband again when he imitated her playfully. "As for law, Avaric helped me with that. And took notes during meetings and payed attention and arranged and organised everything. And when making decisions, I mostly relied on him, since-"

"Can I keep him?" Ozma asked, almost sounding as if she had already made up her mind. Glinda looked up, raising a brow. "I'll keep him,"

"Definitely no."

"But-"

"Save your buts, this one's _mine_ ," the blonde nearly hissed, decidedly placing her hands on her hips, "I've fought long and hard to get him,"

"More the other way around…" Avaric mumbled to himself, immediately rolling his lips inwards when his wife's piercing gaze flashed over to him. Feeling her stare him down, he pretended to be focused on petting Lia's head.

"Why? _You_ rejected _me_ ," she argued, already forgetting about the actual topic and probably Ozma being in the room. The young princess frowned, unable to understand their reasoning, nor how they somehow always started to talk in riddles. Would she have to learn that in order to be an adult?

"And before that?" The king now raised both brows, giving the sorceress a smug look, leaning back to support himself on his hands on the mattress.

"You, uhm," Glinda made a thoughtful face, "didn't fight, you… suffered…? Anyway, get that out of your head, cause he's not for sale – not that he ever was," she frowned to herself, shaking her head as she was starting to lack sense.

"Sure about that?" Avaric asked, receiving another slap with their tickets before earning himself a wondering, almost horrified questioning glace.

"I-" Ozma tried again, to no avail, wincing when both heads turned to her, one firing at her with nearly furious, blue eyes.

" _Mine!"_

"Did she just hiss at me?" She took a step back, starting to regret having closed the door. Giving a shrug, the king stretched out his hand to stop his wife from approaching the girl any further.

"Happens sometimes," he said, not releasing the blonde's hand until she raked it away, stalking off into the bathroom. With huge, insecure eyes, Ozma glanced from the still open door - where she could watch Glinda put things into a small bag - to Avaric, the complete opposite with his calm and diplomatic expression.

"So," the Queen of Oz returned, tossing her bag onto the pile of suitcases, "we'll be off now, we're going out for lunch," she informed as if it was a daily habit. Ozma opened her mouth, but the young witch was faster, instructing her husband to get ready. He stood, putting on a jacket where he would then carry his duckling in the hood with, picking up as many suitcases as he could carry. "Come here for a second," Glinda said, sighing as she sat down on the bed.


	136. Chapter 136 - Give Or Take

**Hello there! I... I actually don't know what to say here, but I was told to do an author's note, so: Merry Lurelinemas, Ari! :D**

 **Hope you all enjoy, hope you're doing fine and healthy and wishing you a hopefully pleasant week! ^^**

Puzzled by the softening tone, Ozma felt herself being pulled in, unable to resist the invitation. It was true, this was her greatest rival and she herself had a few doubts about the voting, even if everyone else assured her to be victorious, but the queen was still… irresistible. She was annoying and arrogant, but she was so much more than just a public figure. She was strong and beautiful and everything a girl could wish for to be. She was perfection and Ozma secretly liked the idea of them perhaps one day becoming friends.

"I know this is all stupid and illogical, but there are things you cannot – or at least should not – find out by yourself. Teachers can't help you with everything and you shouldn't rely on others too much – especially not that old geezer, who's always trying to be in charge, but…" sighing to herself, Glinda looked down, legs neatly collected beneath herself. Waiting, Ozma rubbed her knees together in impatience, scratching them. "I've hired you a nanny."

"A nanny?" Frustration wrinkled the young princess' forehead at those words. She did not need a nanny, she was not a child anymore! If she could become ruler of Oz with her twelve years, then she was certainly not in need of someone to wipe her mouth or straighten a ribbon in her hair.

"I know what you're thinking, but a nanny… when you grow up, you'll thank me, because a girl _needs_ a woman to trust, to be guided by and just…" Glinda sighed again, and for the split of a second, Ozma thought there were tears standing in the queen's eyes. Looking away, the sorceress continued, trying to keep her sighs to herself, hands clenching and unclenching on her thighs.

"I've taken my pick carefully, and although I would rather like Lesbet to help me with… something else, sometime… if ever…" Ozma frowned, unable to catch a glimpse of the remorseful expression the young witch had, once again not following what was being implied, "I have asked her to stay here with you." Glinda finally looked up, meeting brown, unsure eyes. "I know she'll always be there for you and I want you to treat her with undoubted respect at all times," her tone became harsh for a second, before vanishing into a whispered, gentle voice, "because a nanny can be like a mother to you…"

Almost managing a bittersweet smile, the sorceress got up from the bed, taking the last bag and leaving the room. Ozma stared at the open door, listening to the king's voice, who had just returned, accompanying his wife to the carriage and most likely carrying the luggage for her.

The young princess sat there for a while, dumbfounded and somehow… touched. Her hand absently stroked over the soft blanket beneath her and she found her mind wandering to what it would be like to have someone like a mother, a warm feeling spreading in her chest.

* * *

Glinda's eyes widened when she leaned closer to the window to catch a glimpse of the nearing station. Leaning forward to glance out as well, Avaric raised his brows.

"What's going on, why's every station packed with people?" She asked, noticing her husband shrink a little in his seat when having caught sight of the huge crowd. Extravagant hats with colourful, oversized feathers bounced atop of the masses and overloaded baggage carriages tried to get through to the train as men and women alike squeezed themselves towards the arriving train. "An evacuation…?" Glinda muttered questioningly, not noticing any panic or hectic except for the usual greed of being the first.

"I just hope we'll find our ride in this chaos…" Avaric sighed, leaning as far back as he could in order not to be seen by anyone, "Can we go undercover and get squished instead of overran?" He asked, not keen on using their position to get through the station. Nodding, the blonde agreed. She leaned back as well, not wanting to be confronted with any reporters or onlookers, asking questions concerning the voting. Thinking about it already made her nauseous.

With the hood over his head and Lia in his kangaroo pocket, Avaric stepped down the train's steps, aiding his wife. Glinda hid her face and hair beneath one of her husband's capes. As nonchalantly as possible, the two tried to make their way through the crowd, knowing their luggage would be brought to the house.

"Jay!" They turned at the familiar voice of Avaric's sister, spotting a waving hand above the ridiculously pompous attires of a flock of ladies, who were jealously eyeing the queen's new shoes. Pulling her hood down, Glinda followed quickly when her husband took her hand, leading the way through to the brunette. She wondered how she had spotted them so easily, though she was quite happy about it. "Sorry, I just couldn't get the carriage nearer, it's by the laundrette,"

"No worries,"

"Thank you, Cherry," Glinda caught her breath, turning back once to watch the streams of people flow into the train that was not yet ready for new guest, "What's going on? It was almost the same in Settica and Wittica,"

"They're all off to the Emerald City," Charodilla explained, fleetly making her way across a street, hardly looking from side to side, "They want to see the voting; everyone who fancies themselves won't miss it, though I've heard that Munchkins and even Vinkans are coming," she elaborated, hurrying through town square.

"Hold on, I can't…" Glinda stopped, catching her breath. Lifting a foot, she tugged on the tightly fitting buckle, now regretting to have worn her newest high heels. "They're not exactly _comfortable_ ," she complained in a strained voice. The impatient rebalancing of the brunette's feet did not go unnoticed, but the sorceress was having too much of an exhausting day – and time in general – to keep going immediately. They could take care of it at home, whatever it was.

"Let me get the carriage; it's not too crowded here," Avaric offered, pecking his wife's cheek and exchanging a testing glance with his sister before picking an alleyway between two buildings. He had noticed, too.

Without complaining about the halt, despite her obvious restlessness, Charodilla kept quiet. She moved somewhat behind the young witch, leaning into the shadow of the storefront in their backs.

"Are you okay?" Glinda tilted her head in puzzlement, confused about the sudden panic that was written all over her counterpart's face. Straitening, she turned, scanning the thinning crowd that pushed towards Frottica station "What's there? Ooh, found a lovely gal? A previous one-night stand?" She laughed, only seeing a single person emerge from the garish haze of colours and it was not a woman.

"No," Charodilla breathlessly piped, creeping along the wall in the opposite direction, "that's my husband."

"What?" Glinda squinted, blinking into the setting sun where the figure rapidly neared, "But he's like… a hundred or so!"

"Forty-seven, give or take a hundred," the brunette's voice already disappeared, which the young witch hardly noticed, being too lost in thoughts.

"But that makes him… okay, hold on," she tilted her face upwards, putting a finger to her chin, "you're four years older than Avaric, right? And he's two years younger than me, which means… why am I calculating this again?" She wondered, turning around when there was no reply. Finding her sister-in-law to have vanished, Glinda gave a short shriek upon directly being met with the broad figure of the previous person in question.

"Well, now," he bent down, easily towering her by a few heads. He had a by the sun wrinkled face, a pot belly, thin, greasy blond hair and reeked of alcohol. With not only his shadow, but the man's intimidating self within a mere inch's reach, the sorceress took a couple of steps back towards the alleyway, only to be followed closely. "If it isn't her most goodest majesty," he grinned mockingly, his face falling immediately, eyes dark with threat, "Where is she?"

"What? Who?" Glinda stammered, trying to back away, yelping when hitting the wall behind her.

"My whore of a wife, sawdust-head. Where'r'ya hiding her?" His eyes gleamed, and he leaned over her, hands constantly ready to grab her arm if she tried to run.

"Ehm," her voice got stuck in her throat. Feeling nervous sweat form on her forehead, the blonde tried sinking down in order to slip her way out, only finding herself blocked by a single leg of the man, far to sturdy to be brought off balance. "I-" Glinda shrieked in panic when he grabbed her arm, nearly crushing it with a single one of his giant, rough hands.

"You'd better get her here right now or you won't-" He groaned when being kicked into his side. Momentarily letting her go, the young witch was immediately pulled away. With a cold fury in his eyes, Avaric shoved his wife behind him, shielding her.

"Beat it." He growled, taking a warning step forward to put more distance between the attacker and his wife. Hardly having stumbled and not even holding his side anymore, the man straightened up. He looked at them, laughing at the sight of his in comparison fine-boned opponent.

"O-ho! Little too small to be taking a fight with a grown man, are we? Hold on a second," he narrowed his eyes, coming closer, "Aren't ya the little wimp with the stitched-up face from ma wedding?" A creepy grin spread on his face, yellowing teeth showing. Staring them down, he let a shadow contour his face.

"He's your _king_ ," Glinda tried to gain the upper hand, only to he shoved back further by her husband, who remained mute. Charodilla's husband croaked a hideous laughter, something new sparking up in his eyes. Satisfaction gleamed through his previous anger, almost making him seem amused.

"Tiny half-breed, you're not a _king_ ," he spat, "you're a failed abortion!" He gave another sardonic laughter.

"He's _not!"_ The sorceress tried to defend, being hissed at by her husband, who would not dare to turn his back on the man for even the split of a second.

"Just stop by the ol' taxman in Settica and you'll see… now," he suddenly lost any fraction of amusement, rolling his shoulders back with a loud cracking sound, "where's ma trull?" He leaned down to Avaric, who abruptly punched him right in the face.

"You take that back!" He spat, already lunging a second time. He froze when his hand was blocked in mid- air. Gasping, he was sent flying against the wall, an iron-like fist diving into his abdomen immediately after. Glinda screamed, eyes huge as she had to watch her husband bend over and empty his stomach.

"And who' gonna make me?" Charodilla's husband growled, throwing his still stunned opponent to the ground, practically ignoring the previous fist in his own face. "You're gonna tell me where she's hiding," he stepped with one of his monstrous feet onto the king's torso, "or I'll smack it outa ya skull, fella," he pressed his weight down in a single, quick motion, making the young man cough up blood. Glinda shrieked, completely rooted to the spot, body trembling.

"Over my dead body," Avaric cawed, wiping away the blood with the back of his hand.

"As you wish," the creepy grin returned, "though…" the beast of a man turned slowly, taking agonisingly slow steps towards Glinda, making both of the couple's eyes widen, "you can also watch me rape her. My possession or yours – your choice." He reached out to grab the blonde's arm, when Avaric twisted his legs, making the man stagger.

"Make a bubble!" He yelled at her, dragging himself to his feet. Her muscles finally snapping back into action, Glinda quickly did as she was told, surprising the man in front of her. With the tiniest of advantages, she now had, she young witch rose out of his range. "Go, get out of here!"

"Avaric!" She exclaimed when her husband just managed to jump out of reach of the man's clutches.

"Go!" He shouted, receiving another punch in his stomach, groaning.

Knowing to be too panicked to properly conjure, Glinda willed her bubble to soar above the houses, knowing exactly where to find the defences and that they weren't far. She had no idea where Charodilla might be, not seeing her, though she was not focused on the streets anyway.

"Help!" She panted as she threw the town hall's doors open, almost falling in.

"Glinda?" A man's voice greeted her, steps rapidly nearing her across the white marble floor. Frottica's city hall was huge, supported by beautifully carved pillars, it's entrance hall overlooked by galleries above the reception desks. "Don't worry, you can stay here,"

"No!" She wheezed, finally looking up, blinking through her tears to be met with Trism's face. "We need to," she panted, cursing inwardly about her low stamina, "help Avaric,"

"Avaric's in danger?" A new voice joined them, and the sorceress was not too surprised to see Millane coming over as quickly as possible. The brunette blushed lightly when sapphires flashed between the two, but neither let a word of the topic slip past their lips.

"Cherry's husband-"

"Get the forces," Millane instructed without hesitation, Trism immediately following them, "Get me there," she said, already tagging Glinda along and out the doors, not showing any mercy on the blonde's exhausted lungs.

"Wait, they need to know where…" the young witch was once more left to herself, blinking after the girl, who sprinted across the street, uncaring about nearly being run over by a carriage. Just when she had disappeared from view into a narrow alley, Trism arrived with a squad of uniformed, armed men. He was handed a horse, helping Glinda up behind him, leading the way of his now mounted guard.

The horses flew across the streets, everyone making room for them, though the city was like a morgue. They had to round a few buildings, costing them time. Then, already seeing the towser in the alleyway, Trism yelled his orders, the men surrounding him on both sides, dismounting in order to fit.

Panting without having ran, Glinda stared at the weak form of her husband, hunched over Millane's shoulder, who fiercely stood her ground, glaring at the man. Apparently, she did not mind nearly being driven over _or_ receiving a punch, the side of her face already swelling slightly. The blonde slid down the horse, ignoring the struggling of the man as he was taken into custody. She felt horrible, especially when seeing how one could have reacted and perhaps helped before it was too late.

Millane tried lifting her best friend a little, revealing a bruised and slightly bloody face, breathing to have his torso healed as well. Heart pumping fiercely, Glinda willed herself to summon raw magic, not remembering how she had ever managed to do so before – especially in the heat of the moment. Blood rushed through her ears, dizzying her, but there was hardly a warmth detectable except the burning of her lungs.

"Glinda," Millane spoke softly, carefully sinking to her knees with Avaric against her, "take a deep breath and count to four," she instructed calmly, subconsciously making the blonde crouch down as well, "close your eyes," she went on and the sorceress did as she was told.

She still saw the beat-up face of her husband in front of her inner eye, starting to recall images of former injuries. The piercing arrow in his shoulder blade from Sheltrop, the perforating one through his arm in the Vinkus and the attempted assassination with the General's knife still stuck in his bowels. Heat surged through the young witch's veins and she focused it to flow into her hands, inwardly counting to keep from hyperventilating.

"I'll get him to your place," Millane broke the tense silence, snapping Glinda out of her trance. She looked up, blinking into the light above where the brunette was already heaving the king over a horse, mounting as well.

"I'll have the doctor come," the Queen of Oz managed to say, receiving a nod. And with that, they were gone. Asking for a piece of paper and pen, she wrote her message right away, being helped up by Trism. "We have to find Cher- Charodilla, his sister," she insisted, determinately meeting his eyes.

"You heard her; get this man to the cells and the rest, spread out," the mayor's son raised his voice, asking the blonde for a description of the girl, which he repeated to his men. Spotting the carriage that had been waiting on the other side of the alleyway, the two set out with an Upland's servant as driver, who knew the brunette and would hopefully spot her soon.


	137. Chapter 137 - Tomorrow Comes

The sun had almost set when they were still circling the empty streets of Frottica without success. Lia quacked uneasily, missing her 'father', having been scared alone in the carriage, not wanting to calm down even after Glinda's return.

"Don't worry, we'll find her in time," Trism soothingly placed a hand on Glinda's knee, but she jumped, nearly yelping. They stared at one another with wide eyes, until she settled down, lowering her glance from the man opposite of her. She _had_ to get back to Avaric.

"Sorry…" she muttered, eyeing the streets again – at least what she could still see. He shook his head, already having retracted his hand, awkwardly propping it up on the rim of the window. "What do you mean in time? You won't let that terrible man go, will you?" She asked, lifting her gaze again, almost angry when there was no immediate negation.

"Well…"

"Isn't it treason to attack the King of Oz?" She blurted out, sitting up. Giving a sigh without meeting her eyes, Trism wavered his head from side to side. It was not a clear 'no', though it was obvious that he was personally agreeing.

"The thing is… he's the highest banker of the Pertha Hills _and_ Wiccasand Turning,"

"So? You think I wouldn't throw Ozma out, just because of her position if she hurt Avaric?" The blonde feistily retorted, neither standing the apology in his eyes, nor the fact of him not backing down. She would have to personally lock the man up – as long as she still could. She knew it was not Trism's fault or his decision, he honestly wanted to help her.

"Glinda-"

"I know… it's different…" she mumbled, retreating to glance out the window. The sun had now fully disappeared, the evening lanterns already sharing their light to dimly illuminate the streets.

"How… what do you think about…well…" Trism did not dare to directly address the voting, sighing in relief when she merely let out a troubled breath instead of ripping his head off.

Keeping her eyes on the pavement outside, Glinda remained silent for a while. She honestly did not know and to her surprise, she told him exactly that. How she knew her husband to secretly be hoping for the foreseeable defeat, not knowing herself what she was rooting for. Trism stayed quiet when the blonde started monologuing, complaining about Ozma and nearly starting to cry out of frustration, when hooves suddenly drubbed across the cobbles.

It was a messenger from the Upland estate, informing on Charodilla having returned and Avaric's state to be fine except for nausea and dizziness. Glinda thanked Trism for his help, not waiting for him to gather up his search party, but leaving with the carriage immediately, being brought to her mother's house.

* * *

Carefully opening the door, Glinda snuck in without making a sound. She had heard sobs from the corridor already, now frowning with sympathy upon seeing Charodilla hunched over her brother's bed, weeping apologies into his arm. She clutched the hand he had probably offered, and he tried to consolingly squeeze it.

Having noticed his wife from the corner of his eye, Avaric turned his head to give her an inviting glance, warmly smiling as if nothing had happened. She neared slowly, the floor creaking beneath her feet. Looking up at the noise, the blonde's sister-in-law stared at her with swollen eyes, her face sticky and flushed.

"I'm so sorry, Glinda," she sobbed, her from crying distorted expression returning. Shaking her head, the young witch circled the bed, but the brunette was faster. Having let go of her brother's hand, she rose to her feet, hugging the queen tightly. With more whispered apologies, which the couple tried to play down, she disappeared down the hall, leaving them to themselves.

"How are you?"

"Thanks to you, good," Avaric reassured, patting the side of the bed. Gladly accepting the invitation, Glinda sat down, stroking the hand he enclosed hers with.

"Your bruises are all gone…" she muttered, somehow more to herself, not having known her powers to be able to make them disappear, as scars were always left.

"Mostly," with a supressed groan, he lifted the blanket and then his shirt, revealing a patch of purple and blue, covering it quickly when his wife gasped, "Nothing I can't live with," he pulled on her arm when she tried to reach for his abdomen, causing her to collapse onto him.

"Avaric," Glinda's voice was still weak, but she did not fight him when he hugged her close. Closing her eyes, she in- and exhaled deeply, wiggling her arms out of the embrace to enclose him as well. "Did you even tell the doctor?" She whispered, not receiving an answer, which equalled a 'no'. Already closing her eyes to focus on healing powers, the young witch noticed him to have stopped stroking her hair, bringing his mouth to her ear. "Remember Elphaba…" Avaric whispered, making her tense up for a second.

 _Elphie!_ Her mind suddenly raced. She had almost forgotten about meeting her best friend! Not only had she missed their meeting that day – it was far too dark out now to still count – but she had not even had the time to pick a good spot on the estate to meet!

"Would it be okay if I left you now?" She asked, her heart torn. She felt horrible for just going when he was still injured, partly because of her incapability's fault. Shaking his head, Avaric let his wife sit up, giving her hands a squeeze, before lifting one to kiss her palm.

"Don't go without a coat," he merely said, smiling with understanding until she was out of the door.

* * *

With a large, round box in her arms, Glinda strut out on the already dew-moist lawn. She had refused any company, saying how she wanted to be alone for a while. Of course, it was highly unusual of her not be glued to her husband every waking – and especially 'unwaking' – moment, seeing as he was injured, but the upcoming voting was keeping everyone off her back. No one knew what to say about it and even her grandmother had not let a single, inappropriate word pass her lips.

With almost every one of the family being in the Emerald City already, the house was luckily not as busy as it had been the last time. Since they had sent message beforehand, her mother had stayed to welcome her daughter home for the day, planning on travelling back with the royal couple.

The almost full moon loomed ahead, and Glinda easily found her way around the pond, past the orchard and rose garden, down to the bench at the forest, overlooking the Pertha Hills. She put down her box, only now noticing the chilly wind, naturally having completely forgotten about her cloak.

Sighing deeply, the blonde sank down on the bench. Eyeing her shoes, she fiddled with the hem of her gown. She only had little hope of her best friend still showing up, knowing she would not wait for too long, anyway. She wanted to get back to her husband, help him recover, simply feel him near and being safe.

Ozma circled through her head. She knew that whenever they left the Emerald Palace, the little girl would return to being manipulated and insufferable. Especially right before the voting, this was the last thing Glinda could take and she almost played with the thought of not returning.

It was over anyway, and she felt as if being even more torn than her husband. Of course, a part of him wanted to stay, as well, but mainly for the reason of _her_ wanting to. He did not have the sense of public humiliation she did; he would not be shaken to the bone, ashamed to the core for being kicked out by a child. She could hardly believe herself not to have done anything against it, but she was overall too exhausted. Why could it not happen in a few weeks? Or not ever?

Sniffling to herself, Glinda collected her legs beneath herself in order to at least stay a little warm. She pondered about the house she had instructed to be built for her and Avaric. She had been looking forward to surprising him, showing him the gardens and woods and numerous wings with their rooms. She had loved the idea of them having a family and trying to be the figure her Nanny had been towards her.

The only thing left now was fear. The fear of becoming a laughing stock of all of Oz, the fear of having to hide in the previously beloved house, the fear of not ever being able to start a family, having to endure failure after failure.

Looking up at the moon, Glinda closed her eyes, allowing tears to roll down her face, hugging herself. Would this be the end of her…?

* * *

Elphaba winced heftily when she felt something touch her shoulders. She had been spotted! She had not watched out, accidentally falling asleep and now there was no escape. She tried to remember where her broom was, keeping still to fake sleep. Perhaps she still had an ounce of a chance left, if only she would react quick enough.

Completely frozen, she frowned – now fully awake and alert – as there was no commotion, no huge fuss or shock, no orders being yelled and no one grasping her, forcing her away.

"Breakfast?" All muscles relaxing, almost melting, she sighed in relief upon hearing Avaric's voice. Not once in her life had she thought to be so happy about him being there. Glinda stirred the moment he had spoken, snuggling closer into the lap of her best friend, not even having noticed her to be there yet.

The blonde had sat on a bench on the far side of the estate all night. Unable to decide whether to go to her or not, Elphaba had made her former roommate wait for hours, but whenever she returned from being too torn about leaving – sometimes already having flown or walked away – Glinda had still been there. Asleep at some point, but there.

Nodding weakly, Elphaba could not decline the offer. She was starving. She had not been eating since leaving Kiamo Ko, hardly slept as she had constantly been on the move, now completely exhausted. Knowing how much of a fool she had been – not strong enough to escape an attack – she scolded herself inwardly when looking down into the sorceress softly frowning face. She would have caused her so much trouble and even more pain than she already had to bear.

After the first night, she had come to accept what Fiyero had said. She _was_ the reason history had happened the way it did, meaning she was the reason for every happening in all of Oz – including the suffering of her best friend. True, she was not personally responsible for the Unknown Disease or Ozma being found, but had she not changed the regime, Glinda might have had the time to say goodbye or Ozma would not have had a chance at all.

"Coffee?" Avaric said in a gentle tone, walking around the bench and she nodded. He had crouched down in front of the talented witch, pulling on the ends of the blanket he had previously draped over her shoulders. She did not meet his eyes, knowing she must have looked as pathetic as she was feeling. Allowing him to slightly have her lean forward, she sat still when the King of Oz tucked the blanket behind her back, wrapping her in from the sides, one end now falling across his wife's shoulders. The blonde had received the witch's cape as a blanket, but Elphaba was still surprised about Avaric taking care of her first.

Stiffening, the green-skinned woman looked around awkwardly when the king suddenly hugged her. Not tightly, but warmly, silently confessing to be glad about her being there. She returned yet another nod, waiting for it to be over, exhaling in relief when being released. He stood with a from pain distorted grimace, reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and paper.

Wordlessly, Avaric placed it on the bench next to her, knowing she would understand. He then stroked over his wife's side once, who gave a soft moan in her sleep, finally walking all the way back to the house to get the two witches their breakfast.

"El… phie," Glinda sighed in her fading sleep, snuggling closer, hands tightening around her best friend's dress. She could wake up any moment and Elphaba started to regain her restlessness. She had not yet come up with anything to say to her. What if she asked her about the other night? What could she tell her – sorry for _everything?_ Sorry for ruining your life, sorry about Fiyero and the voting and everything else?

"Elphie…" Glinda whispered, huge blue sapphire staring up into the talented witch's face, watering rapidly. With a trembling lip, the blonde sniffled several times, turning as best as she could on the bench, burying her face in her best friend's stomach. "Elphie!" She wailed, gasping for air, drilling her fingers into her former roomie's sides.

"Oh gods…" Elphaba sighed under her breath, cautiously stroking a hand over the trembling back on her lap, "Glin,"

"I love you so much, Elphie, don't be sorry…" Glinda managed in a wobbly voice, wiping her eyes on the green witch's dress, "Don't leave me…" she sniffled some more, finally heaving herself up to kneel on the bench, properly squishing the air out of her best friend's lungs in a hug. "I told you I won't forget you, I promised,"

"I know, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, and Elphie," Glinda interrupted, her voice slowly steadying. To the green-skinned woman's surprise, the blonde gave her a smile, not releasing her but enough to look into her face. "You're hired." Frowning, Elphaba leaned her head back a little further, hands twitching to let go of her friend's waist, though not daring yet.

"Hired?"

"Mhm,"

"You need a nanny?" She asked, already wanting to add the nanny not being for a child, but Glinda herself, when the sorceress shook her head, the smile still stretching across her lips.

"As a roomie." Glinda beamed, leaning in to hook her chin onto her friend's shoulder, hugging her once more. "Or a housie; something like that,"  
"Something Galindafied," Elphaba added, earning herself a giggle.

"No, something Elphie… fied… or so," the blonde made a thoughtful face, sitting back on her heels, "No leaving again, okay? No wallowing in self-pity trips or 'I have to go through it alone' escapes, okay? Otherwise I'll have to lock you up and… and only give you fancy stuff to dress in!" She clarified, sticking out her bottom lip in determination, nodding sternly to herself.

"Oh, no!" Elphaba played aghast, luring yet another giggle out of her best friend. "But where's the mystery in that? I need to keep my Wicked Flair," she retorted, being slapped on the arm.

"You can spook and suffer through the house, no further,"

"Fine," Elphaba rolled her eyes, still playing along, chocking when being squished again.

"That's a yes…?" Glinda asked in a tiny voice, pressing the side of her face against the green one, a light sting telling the talented witch about the inevitable tears of the blonde. Gently hugging her back, Elphaba closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax and let go of her pessimism and guilt for a moment. It was the most wonderful thing she could imagine, she admitted to herself, the knowledge of living with the then formerly royal couple being awkward pushed aside. She wanted this. Being safe, being wanted, being loved. _Goodness…_ she thought, realising her best friend to truly have grown into living up to her name.

"It's a yes,"

"Yay!" Glinda squeezed her former roomie again, letting go to sit back once more. "I'll show you to your room or you can pick, and we'll fill your library and stock up your kitchen and make a hobby room or something,"

" _My_ library?" Elphaba asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, in your wing, I didn't have the time to find any _super_ boring books, but I ordered some science stuff and magic things and whatnots,"

"How come I not have a library?" A new voice joined them.

"Avaric!" Glinda leaned over the bench's backrest, closing her eyes in anticipation, receiving the requested kiss. "I still have to heal-"

"You shouldn't forget that we have to leave today…" he reluctantly reminded, circling the bench to hand each witch a tray, even having brought an entire coffeepot of pure, black coffee, explaining how he had covered it up as 'alternative pain killers', as it was so bitter, it would distract him off anything. Glinda laughed and invited her husband, but he declined, leaving them alone as he wandered off into the woods, following an excitedly running and quacking duckling.

Silence fell over them and Glinda just stared into her tea for a while.

"Tomorrow, huh?" Elphaba tried, focusing on her own beverage – that and on not chomping down everything at once, still being incredibly hungry. Her stomach started howling at the smell of food, but she waited, glancing at her best friend from the side.

"Yeah… will you come?" Glinda raised her eyes, far more than insecurity sparking in them. She was terrified. Terrified and humiliated, already. Elphaba set down her mug, reaching out a hand towards probably the only person in all of Oz she would ever share her true feelings with.

"Of course, I will."


	138. Chapter 138 - This Is The Hour

**A million thanks to you Ari, as well as Ziggynero230b and a Guest who has read all chapters so far in 2DAYS! That's nearly 400k words!? Wow... Honestly you guys, I couldn't be more grateful to you and your amazing support and I will of course keep writing - updates always between Friday and Sunday.  
Thank you all so much and I hope you will continue to enjoy my story!**

 **Also thanks for the idea to 'Guest', you'll see what they'll do but there will be something done about Elphaba and being the Wicked Witch of the West... no more spoilers, enjoy!**

The sliding door of the compartment clicked when Avaric pulled it shut. He suppressed a sigh, leaning his back against the by curtains veiled window, sinking down. With tucked up legs, he set Lia down on the carpet in front of him, letting his hands run across the floor, her chasing after it beneath his tunnels of legs.

Larena had booked them an entire wagon – far too much for the few people travelling – insisting on privacy. It was a good thing, as Glinda was being left alone that way, Avaric thought. They had smuggled Elphaba in through the window, the sorceress finally having her chance to bestow her best friend on the gifts in the round box she had brought along.

Another compartment door slid open and close, steps carefully approaching across the carpet.

"Jay…" Charodilla softly began, halting next to him, "May I?" She asked, sitting down at his side, insecurity ruling her voice. She remained quiet for a long while, watching him play with the already fully feathered duckling. It was not an uncomfortable silence, but a heavy one. He knew she still felt guilty for having left them alone the day before, but he was not angry in the slightest. If that man could scare her enough to even abandon her family, full knowing his aggressions, it had probably been for the best she had not traded herself in. He must be a monstrosity.

"She didn't kick you out, did she?"

"No," he said, almost immediately. He remembered the last time his sister had spoken up for him in the couple's time of crisis, but he did not need it now; they weren't fighting. Glinda had not kicked him out, it had been his choice to leave them to themselves. Not that anyone could know about the Wicked Witch of the West riding in a compartment with the Queen of Oz, however, which was why he was sitting guard. He did not mind; he knew how important they were to one another.

"Why don't you change compartment?" She asked, both offering the one she was using, as well as any of the free ones he could easily claim. They had the entire wagon. Shrugging, Avaric would not dare making up excuses, not wanting to lie. She could guess it was because he wanted to be there in the case of Glinda calling him back, which was mostly true, anyway.

Charodilla sighed, leaning her head back, closing her eyes. There was obviously more on her mind than guilt but for some reason, the king suspected it not to primarily concern the voting. And he was right.

"Jay," she started again, breaking off. Her mouth opened and closed another time, hardly daring to voice her thoughts. Turning his head to look at her, Avaric attempted an encouraging smile. He did not mind any topic; both knew they could talk about anything, even concerning the upcoming day – he simply did not know the answers, but he was not against the event being addressed.

"You… if something happens, I don't know…" Charodilla eventually returned his gaze with pleading apology, "I know she is your everything, but she shouldn't be the sole purpose of your life," she dared, brows furrowing in insecurity, yet urgent enough to make him avoid them. Avaric lowered his gaze, rather meeting dark, button eyes, Lia staring up into his crumbling expression.

"Why?" He breathed, not having any other idea of how to answer to her statement.

"I'm worried about you. Jay, I know you really love her, but I'm scared that she's the only reason for you to live – I don't want that. I want you to have other things to-"

"I don't need anything but her,"

"Avaric." Charodilla sternly said and when he fleetly glanced up, he saw tears threatening to well up in her eyes. "You think it's always just about her and I know very well that you don't care for yourself, but I do." Her voice quivered with something in between anger and fright. Shaking her head – tears flying to the sides – she scooted closer, vehemently grasping his arm. "You're so bright and kind, there have to be other things, I… I just don't want you to break if she'd ever change…" _her mind_ , Avaric finished in his head, placing a hand on his sister's.

He still did not know how to respond. She was right, he would be lost without his wife, but for some reason, he was hardly concerned. The knowledge of his sister weeping for him did hit a nerve though and he started considering her words. Not that he would ever put anything before Glinda, but the option of keeping on living without her – however miserable – had to at least be existent.

* * *

"I think I heard a voice,"

"Really? I never hear anything through these doors…" Glinda tilted her head to listen, giving up quickly however, bending down to reach for the large, round box she had already carried all the way to the bench they had met on. "So, Elphie," she lifted it up, not seeming very heavy, but still covering both of her arms when she held it out, "I don't have an occasion, so you'll just have to accept it."

"Why?"

"'Cause I say so." the blonde replied steadfastly, earning herself a raised brow. Hesitantly, Elphaba took the box from the pale arms, setting it down on her lap. She could not believe how relaxed the two had gotten. She knew that if anyone was to open the compartment door or see them through the window at a station, she would be doomed. Both would be. Sure, Glinda hardly stood a chance as it was, but she would probably be arrested and locked up in Southstairs of the Emerald Palace for all eternity for her high treason.

From tomorrow on, the talented witch told herself, she would be more careful. She would get herself to go back to Kiamo Ko and… _apologise_ to Fiyero. Yes. That was the plan. They would hide as usual until the royal couple had moved into their own estate and only come – during the veil of night – if there were no servants whatsoever. No risks, no losses.

"I asked Grandjte where she had gotten it from, but she said they immediately stopped making them 'cause no one ever bought them, so then I had to have it custom-made," Glinda meanwhile rambled on, giving a grin. With a frown and the still raised brow, Elphaba lifted the lid, her eyes growing wide.

"It…" she reached inside, past the stacks of envelopes, her fingers gingerly touching the fabric, taking it out with caution, "It's just like the old one…" she breathed, eyes almost sparkling. Without noticing her mouth to be open, Elphaba turned the black, pointed hat in her hands, eyeing it's every seam, breathing in its paper-box smell, trailing over the seemingly scaly patterns of the fabric.

"It suited you," Glinda said, almost being more sentimental than her former roomie. She inhaled deeply, covering up a sniffle, watching the green-skinned witch with warm eyes. "And…" she lowered her voice, eyes softening up to the point where she could start crying at any second.

Lifting her gaze, Elphaba looked at the slowly shrinking blonde, feeling the need to protectively wrap her arms around her. She resisted, however, setting the hat aside on the cushioned bench. Returning her attention to the box, she eyed the with binder twine stacked up envelopes. Frowning, she recognised the sorceress' handwriting at once, shocked for a second. The letters, addressed to her over the years of her disappearance? Why would she be allowed to read them? How did they still exist anyway? Would Fiyero be mad about her reading them? _Would_ she read them?

"They're the letters I wrote to Nanny when… well, after she passed away…" Glinda quietly supplied, taking a load off Elphaba's mind. "You can use them to write on or put your coffee on or throw them away, I don't…" she sighed, hands joining in her lap, knees pressed together, shoulders hunched. She did not look up, but her voice betrayed a bittersweet smile. "Just, keep them,"

"Are you sure?" The green-skinned woman eyed her former roommate, unable to decide if this was truly going to be a healthy decision. On the other hand, she was more than honoured, her heart swelling at the trust she was given, knowing it would help her friend move on. She would actually be able to do something good for her after all the pain and suffering, the idea starting to firmly root in her mind.

"Mhm, I'm ready," Glinda assured, relaxing slightly, "I can let go now and," she glanced up without lifting her head too much, revealing an almost sly smile, "I might have written about you – mostly actually – so you can find out whether or not I went easy on you," she laughed a little, finally raising her head, "I'm just kidding, but…" the shyness returned, her cheeks slightly pink.

"You're ready?" Elphaba watched in awe, gently smiling back.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Evening fell on the Emerald City when the train finally arrived. It had taken them forever with the commotions of people wanting to enter the City, the Yellow Brick Road almost impassable. Haywains, usually used to transport massive amounts of goods, hay and other products to sell now carried large groups of people. Few were riding separately, nobles locked away from the 'peasants' in their carriages and other Gillikinesians making their way by foot. And this was only the northern entrance gate.

Glinda sighed deeply when finally having succeeded in entering the City and getting to the palace. She had declined dinner, Avaric following suit. They had said their goodnights to her family, who were staying in guest rooms. Glinda wondered for the first time whether Avaric's parents and other siblings would come, too.

The young witch walked over to the window of their small room, opening it, then pushing it close without turning the handle to lock it. She sighed again. She had no idea where Elphaba had gone after leaving the train by broom before reaching their last station: Shiz. She had promised to be there for the voting the coming day, but she had not mentioned anything about staying the night. Was she already on her way to Kiamo Ko?

Worrying about her best friend not sleeping and resting enough, flying everything twice and possibly injuring or revealing herself by not taking care, she did not notice her husband closing the door and nearing from behind. Only when arms caringly enclosed her stomach did she return from her thoughts, feeling self-conscious, trying to relax.

Staring out the window, the blonde did not say anything, while Avaric started on her bodice and corset, freeing her of it. Neither had started unpacking their bags, neither giving it a thought. It would be wasted energy, after all. Letting him remove her makeup and jewellery, the queen hardly moved. The soon former queen, it came to her mind and she supressed another sigh. Only hours away…

"Bubbles," Avaric gently said, yet again dragging her out of her thoughtful trance. Shaking her head, Glinda turned to see him getting into bed, leaning towards the nightstand in order to blow out the candle as soon as she would find her way in. How much time had passed? She knew for sure that he would never skip brushing his teeth; she really had spaced out.

Shoulders sinking, the young witch reluctantly made her way towards the bed. Untying her skirt and underskirt, she stepped out of them, spotting her nightgown ready on the side of the bed. She did not want to sleep. She did not want to be alone with her dreads, having to fall asleep, having to force herself to let go of the mind-churning concerns that circled through her head. Above all, she did not want to dream. Her brain was a self-destructor when it came to dreams, always creating the most unbearable nightmares, haunting her by night and even by day, hardly healing over time, no matter how long.

Crawling beneath the covers her husband held up for her, Glinda snaked her way on top of him. Having blown out the candle, it almost fell out of Avaric's hand when her hands determinately wandered downwards, almost ripping at the tie of his pyjamas. He opened his mouth, being muffled by hers, pressing onto it immediately, nearly chocking him.

"No sleeping yet," the sorceress breathed, running a hand up her back, unsnapping her bra.

"Bubbles, I think we need our sleep for tomorrow. You didn't sleep much last night either-" He was interrupted by feverishly desperate lips, his eyes widening when a tear dripped onto his cheek. Hands slipped beneath is shirt, lifting it, until she had to break their kiss. Having removed it, Glinda leaned her face down until their noses touched, her exhales leaving his skin to tingle. She lowered her voice into a husky whisper, pressing herself against him.

"Then I wanna have a good reason for being tired…"

* * *

Avaric watched his wife's slightly ajar mouth, her back steadily rising and falling beneath the covers as she clung to his neck with both arms. He had held her tight for almost two hours until he could not bear it anymore. She had trembled. Trembled and whimpered, hardly able to sleep, but when he had heard her whisper for help in her seldom dozing, he had given in to her wish at last.

Glinda had healed him first, now easily finding her way back to summoning raw magic, focusing on his ribs and stomach, almost able to make the cracks and bruises disappear completely. She had held on to him as closely as she could from the moment on, they had decided to finally attempt sleeping again, and so had he.

Elphaba had not shown.

Now, shortly before sunrise, the still reigning King of Oz bent his chin down. Golden locks messily fell onto the side of his chest, Glinda's face veiled beneath them. It had taken them until the early morning to fall asleep and he did not even know about her having stayed awake for a while – watching him – after he had dozed off.

Seeing her sleeping peacefully now, Avaric suddenly remembered the sorceress to have forgotten about her speech. She would have to give one, losing or not. Which meant she had to write two. Until the afternoon. And ideally practise them.

A creaking noise startled him, and the king instinctively turned to the door, finding it closed.

"Really?" He spun his head the other way, exhaling in relief when recognising the black figure, having entered through the unlocked window, "Right before the voting?" Elphaba raised a judging brow, putting a hand on her hip, the other leaning on her broom. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved dress as usual, her hair waving down her back and the new hat perfectly tilted in the slightest way on her head.

Opening his mouth, Avaric shrugged helplessly when no words would form. The talented witch shook her head, frowning alongside him when Glinda stirred, muttering incomprehensible complaints in her sleep. Both quietly watched the uncomfortable contorting of her face as she moved, desperately nudging her way up her husband's neck. She uttered her best friend's name, but the latter turned away, storing her hexed transportation utensil in the corner.

"Wake her up, we don't have all the time in Oz," Elphaba reminded, turning to the window, catching a glimpse of the first morning rays of the sun, "She'll throw up her breakfast if she doesn't eat it already well before," she presumed.

With a sigh of defeat, Avaric pushed himself up to sit against the headboard, making sure the blanket kept covering them.

"We have to remember the speeches…" he hinted. He was hoping the green-skinned woman would be able to put some productive pressure on the listless girl. If not, she could at least help. It was sad how all the hard-earned confidence Glinda had achieved during her entire reign was simply running out like water down a drain. The voting had not even taken place, and she was sure not to stand a chance, regardless of everything that had happened. Everything she had done for the people of Oz.

"We?" Elphaba's tone promised a raised brow, but when she met his gaze, eyes flashing down to her best friend's miserable state, she held her tongue, wordlessly agreeing.

Avaric gently rubbed his love's back, shocked when she almost immediately responded. With glazed sapphires, Glinda looked up, lifting her head. Tiredly – no, exhaustedly – she gave a long sigh, shuffling closer to nuzzle her face into his.

"I don't want today to happen…" she whispered her obvious thoughts, blinking repeatedly to keep tears from coming.

"Glin, come on," Elphaba's voice momentarily startled the young witch, who then quickly slid out of bed, capturing her best friend in a hug, "How about clothes?" The green witch drily suggested, noticing Avaric's nod towards the bathroom. "Or a bath?" She asked, feeling a nod into her chest. "Okay…"

* * *

Ozma took a deep breath. Having her eyes closed, she tried to blend out all noises around her. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Opening her eyes abruptly, the young princess determinately stared at the double doors that lead onto the balcony. Giving an almost unnoticeable nod, she spurred the servants into action.

The day was brighter than any day before, it seemed. The sun burned down into her eyes, blinding her for an instant. Her world suddenly filled with noises, voices crowding her up until she thought she might not ever hear her own thoughts again. It smelled of a hundred different things, the air feeling as if being stuck in a small, stuffy room.

The atmosphere was prickling. Soon, the noise became voices – voices of hundreds, no, thousands of people. Clouds moved, blocking out the sun, the shadows making a shiver creep down her spine.

Eyes widening, Ozma stared out into the giant town square. There was not a hand's width space to be seen. The Emerald City was overcrowded, masses of people standing shoulder to shoulder, unable to move more than a centimetre, all eyes now on her. Her cheeks started burning with blush and she shook once more. This was it.

All heads turned when the double doors to the other side of the balcony opened, which's two circling staircases onto the streets were guarded with uniformed men on every second step. Breaths were held when a single clack of a heel on the interior marble floor announced the Queen of Oz. Only now did the young princess notice her legs to be shaking slightly, unable to stop them.

Glinda emerged slowly. Her bubble dress shimmered in the sun's light and it seemed she was glowing entirely, almost floating into the public like a goddess. Her husband leading her by her arm, the blonde looked almost calm, chin lifted confidentially, though her eyes lacked their usual competitive shine, merely ghostly apparitions of their former selves.

They halted on the other side of the podium, good two metres apart from the young princess, Glinda closest to the middle. Avaric's face turned for Ozma to see as he glanced into his wife's eyes, lifting her hand to supportively kiss her knuckles. She kept hold of it as they let them sink. Surprised by the friendly smile Ozma received from the king, she nearly jumped when the crowd suddenly shouted. Well, part of them anyway.

The suffocating silence from before was broken the moment the royal couple had turned their heads towards the Emerald City. A group of sparsely dressed, darker-skinned people had erupted into cheers, more powerful grunts than actual words but undoubtedly supportive. The Vinkan tribes obviously started an uproar, another group – located on the other side of town square, hardly let in by the Gillikinesians – of poorly dressed men and women cheering along. Quadlings.

Soon, more and more Ozians joined in, the crowd cheering and clapping, whistling and stomping their feet. Even some of the nobles applauded along, especially a separated group near the front. Ozma recognised the older lookalike of the sorceress – probably her mother – alongside the girl who had accompanied her in the aftermath of the miscarriage. They stood next to two women, another girl and an older woman, whom the redhead had seen, too, having comforted the king in the dining hall. Behind the blonde woman was a quad of pompously dressed women and gentlemen of high status, presumably more family. Next to them – in an almost repellent distance of a metre – was a group of two young men and their companions, two younger girls who looked exactly the same alongside their – presumably – husbands and a couple of older, grim looking lower class Gillikinesians. The two did not cheer along, giving even Ozma an uncomfortable sting of pity.

The orator stepped out onto the balcony, behind the podium. He tapped the microphone twice, making the young princess wince at the dull thudding, followed by a high-pitched whine. He started his first sentences, baffled when the crowd had not let up, cheering loudly – or barking, whatever the Vinkans were festively growling from their corner.

Shouts became mumbles and then silence when Glinda lifted her hand. Every emotion from the uproar, every grateful twinkle of her eyes, every honest smile towards her supporters and family had vanished almost instantly. She kept staring at nothing at all, right above the crowd and Ozma slowly collected her breath, mirroring the action.

"People of Oz!" The orator began with an upbeat tone, wincing when almost having forgotten to welcome the Animals – without a doubt the queen's order. His voice carried through the entire Emerald City, clearly echoing from the palace's polished walls, triumph and euphoria moving the people. He was an excellent speaker. Even when starting on a brief history on Oz' rulers and events in the past, he managed to let spirits stir his listeners' hearts, capturing their interest.

"By the rights of our noble laws, under the eyes of the Gods, I shall now reveal Oz' future to you, to all," he paused dramatically, making not only the crowd but the guards to the sides lean forward on their tiptoes. He slowly reached into his vest, pulling out a green envelope, sealed with shining red wax, an O with a swirled Z inside pressed into it.

The entire Emerald City seemed to hold its breath when the sound of the breaking seal echoed through the speakers. Friction hung in the air, paralysing any movement of the people. He audibly drew a breath and Ozma did not even dare taking a peek at her rivals anymore. She was frozen on the spot. Frozen in her mind. Frozen in time.

The orator opened his mouth, his thumb gingerly opening the flap of the envelope, pulling out the card, which he gingerly flipped open. Sound seemed to stop as his lips formed words.


	139. Chapter 139 - Unlimited

"Princess Ozma Tippetarius," the orator's voice boomed from the microphone, making Glinda's heart stop. She felt Avaric give her hand a squeeze. Hers was quivering ever so slightly, but her eyes were ice cold as she stared ahead. It was deadly silent, when the speakers cracked as the man drew another breath, "Will be crowned Queen of Oz after coming of age and another voting, as you, the people of Oz have – with an unimpeachable majority – elected Glinda the Good to be your rightful ruler." He finished. The crowd exploded into cheers.

Now her heart really stopped. She felt close to fainting. They _what?!_ Glinda stared ahead, her face showing an equal shock as her husband's, who's head had spun around towards her, all etiquette forgotten. She was completely frozen up, tears sparkling in her eyes. Letting them wander across the masses, she was unable to move. Swallowing hard, Avaric gave her a nudge.

Chest rising and falling shakily, the blonde finally neared the podium. The applause subsided slowly, engulfing them in an expectant silence once again. The orator had stepped back, respectfully bowing to his queen. All eyes were on her and she had to gulp herself, her skin bristling with tension as if swarms of ants crawled up her arms and legs. She was so caught up in the moment, she did not even have the time to wonder whether Elphaba was watching.

Slowly, Glinda reached for the speech she had crumpled beneath the side of her bodice. Two pieces of paper emerged, and she took the unfinished one; the one never thought to be of use. The rustling of paper echoed through the speakers. Her breath sook through the microphone as she smoothed out the page, hands trembling slightly.

Being too tense to form words – clearly visible on her face – she closed her eyes, exhaling to relief pressure. Finally, she opened them. Now clearer, yet insecure, she was ready to meet the excited gazes from below. The victorious ones. The hopeful ones. The resentful ones.

"Fellow Ozians," she broke off, letting her head hang for a moment. Frowning with an indecisive determination, Glinda raised her head once more. The faltering voice caught itself, steadying. Strengthening. "Friends." She crumpled the speech in her hand, visibly dropping it to the ground.

"I am honoured, truly… I…" she shook her head, "I don't quite know how to put this into words," the sorceress laughed shortly, starting to relax a little, "as no words could describe how grateful I am to you for your support – and not making my job even harder than it is," she gave a small smile, earning herself chuckles from below, "That is, while you're all standing here so nicely – perhaps we should do this more often…" the crowd laughed, quieting immediately when she lifted her hand. With an inimitable softness in her voice and eyes, she continued.

"Citizens of Oz. I am proud to have been elected your Queen; as I have been the first time. Standing here, seeing you all, I can't quite believe what we have achieved. All of us. With your support and courage for new beginnings, I am more than happy to call Oz – our Oz – a harmonic, tolerant Oz. The greatest of times Oz has ever seen might very well be happening at this very moment and without you helping me – or having me fix everything," the people laughed again, the Quadlings and Vinkans turning to their translators, reacting slightly belated, "it would have never reached this peak of peace.

"I want to thank my family for supporting me," she glanced to the side, then slightly lifted her head to the sky with a sad smile, "my husband for never having let me down," Glinda turned, holding out her hand. Avaric obeyed, coming to stand by her side, if not a little behind, returning the squeeze she gave as they linked fingers. "And my best friend to have changed me for the better.

"I would like to thank all of you to have given me the challenge of growing up, of growing together with you – the people and Animals of every corner of our land – and growing to love life for it's ups and downs. You have taught me to fight for others, to fail… and to try again. To lead one life for many." Glinda exhaled with a slight tremble, smiling.

"I am honoured and grateful for the opportunity I have been given and…" a silence stretched across the Emerald City. She could feel Avaric glance at her from the side. Her thoughts suddenly crumbled as there was his hand so close around hers, so caring, so protective. She snapped back into the present, trying to remember her last words, gazing into expectant faces. Everything she wanted was right here, but… which part? She drew a breath, her voice taking another heartbeat to sound. "And I am confident that Ozma will continue to rule kindly and rightfully, as Avaric and I… abdicate."

The crowd gasped. After a moment of absolute stillness – her words lingering in everyone's ear – they broke out into shouts of consternation and muttering, rising voices flooding the town square. The translators' languages flew across their tongues, accompanied by wild gestures. Avaric winced, staring at his wife in bewilderment. She turned her head, an unsure smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Bubbles…" he barely managed, more than taken aback.

"Sorry," she whispered, away from the microphone, but he shook his head, repeatedly. Exhaling in disbelief and a hint of amusement, he cupped her face in his hands, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't be," he breathed, glancing into her eyes, and she saw his sting with the same tears of sheer relief as her own. They smiled at one another for moments to pass, neither looking, nor caring what Ozma and her commissioner were doing at that moment. It was over. This was her chosen path. _Their_ path.

Shouts became clearer, as the press, as well as countless other people and Animals from the crowd began calling her name, overrunning them with questions. A dark feather caught Glinda's eye, dancing down next to the couple. It was undoubtedly the one of a flying monkey. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of it and she picked it up, holding it tight as she turned back to the crowd, resisting a glance up the towers of the Emerald Palace.

"Fellow Ozians," she silenced everyone at once, unable to resist a short chuckle. Her fingers tightened around the feather and she did not stop smiling, which was audible as she spoke. "I know this is not easy, but we have all been through harder times than this, and we have overcome them and become even stronger. Please – with the help of our divine beings – I would like to ask you to accept Princess Ozma as your new ruler and present to her the chances you have given me with open hearts and minds, despite the obstacles she will be facing."

Reaching out to the young princess, Glinda invited the hesitant girl up onto the podium, stepping aside, though leaning back in for a moment.

"Don't make it _too_ easy though," she raised her brows once, Ozma wincing next to her. The people broke out in laughter, some trying to restrain themselves as to not gloss over their loss, though unable to help a smile. "And don't go all wild without me," she teased in a pretended strict tone, earning more chuckles. Laughter soon turned into cheers, but she could see some of them crying, clapping along, nonetheless. She could see Avaric smile widely. Only _she_ was able to treat grown men and women like children, making them laugh and cheer and shout out laud – and she knew that.

"What did I just say about _not_ going wild?" She nagged as she once more leaned towards the microphone, earning more laughs. Expression softening, Glinda let her gaze wander from her overdramatically weeping family across the tribes of Vinkans, herds of Animals, groups of Munchkins, Gillikinesians and Quadlings. The crowd held their breaths when she opened her mouth to address them one last time.

"A wise friend once told me that united… together… we're unlimited." She put a hand on Ozma's shoulder, who winced, overchallenged and flushing. Their eyes met and Glinda gave the girl a friendly smile which the princess returned with utter relief. "Thank you for giving her the chance you once gave me. And thank you for everything you have taught me. Thank you… Oz."

* * *

Elphaba watched the crowds disperse into groups without leaving. She had only half listened to Ozma's wobbly standardised speech, knowing the now ex-royal couple to probably not have heard a single word. And why would they? They had…

She shook her head. She could not quite believe it yet. By the morning terror of her best friend, she knew Glinda not to have planned abdicating. It had been one of her bubbly ideas, an impulse really, though, Elphaba found, a good one. _Abdicate…_ With the tiniest sting of guilt, she noticed herself to primarily be glad due to selfish reasons – though the blonde was surely happy to be 'free' now, too, right? She _had_ said she wanted her there…

Again, the green-skinned woman shook her head. Of course, Glinda wanted her there. She was not playing it; there was no reason she could not continue to live in Kiamo Ko otherwise. It was Elphaba who felt as if not belonging, but she was willing to change that. Let herself be loved and wanted around. She just had to get used to the… company.

As she thought of the new life they would start and the people she had to – no – would share it with, Fiyero shot into her mind. It was about time for her to return – she'd left no message of her being alright whatsoever; he would be worried.

For a few minutes more, Elphaba lingered around the roof of a tower, watching the masses move. She wanted to keep an eye on the Animals, see how they got through, whether they were respected. She had focused on what she presumed to be Dr. Dillamond towards the front, detecting him on his way to a carriage. 'Respect' would be a lose interpretation, rather be labelled ignorance, but it was a start. No resentment – at least not visible from dozens of metres above.

In a swift move, Elphaba swung herself back behind the tower, crawling up a less steep roof where she had tucked away her broom. The shingles were warm from the now brightly shining afternoon sun, only green up to the point where they could be seen from below.

With great caution, she floated down the northern side of the palace. She was very keen on eavesdropping on Ozma and her bastard of a commissioner's reaction, but the city was too filled with people and the chances too high to be caught. Glinda's room was risky enough, but she pushed open the window anyway, stumbling in as it was rather slim.

Straightening, Elphaba's face dropped into a deadpan expression. She raised a brow at her best friend and husband, both panting, falling across the bed.

"Really? Right after? And… with your clothes on?" Her voice went up in confusion and bewilderment as she leaned her broom against the wall, closing the window.

"We were…" Glinda huffed, eyes closed, wheezing "playing tag…" she wheezed, a beaming smile on her face. Elphaba put her hands on her hips, supressing a rolling of her eyes as well as a smile. "Boq came, too," the blonde caught her breath much slower than her husband, who sat up, "so we have to be extra careful." She informed, the heaving of her chest receding gradually.

"He isn't one to respect privacy." Avaric noted, playing with his wife's golden shimmering locks, poking her face until she snorted in amusement, unsuccessfully trying to catch his hand without looking.

"Or a 'no'." Elphaba supplied, reluctantly seating herself on the bed. She could get used to this. Well, not _this_ as in having to stick around the two being lovey-dovey and silly, as she tried to supress a gag. More being around people – even if she knew them well and liked them – and accepting herself in their midst. Allowing Glinda's overly physical side of their relationships with all the hugs and closeness and… actually, that was not new. At least not the clinginess of the blonde.

"We should get packing; the train leaves at nine," Glinda had finally opened her eyes. On her side, she was clutching her husband's hand, giggling and complaining with joy about the other one that teased her just by threateningly hovering over her ticklish spots. Elphaba frowned, staring at her friend's back.

"You mean you're leaving _today_?"

"Yeah," the blonde sat up, nudging Avaric with her shoulder, who nudged back. He was too relieved and still as unbelieving as Elphaba was. And Glinda probably, too. If she realised yet. "We would have, anyway, in case we'd have lost – but we didn't!" She blurted out with her arms shooting up, falling back, laughing. Now both of the sorceress' friends frowned. They exchanged a glance. The nearly lunatic laughter subsided into a voice-trailing sigh.

"Riiight…" Elphaba got back up, more amused than concerned about her former roommate's madness. It was over anyway – no behaviour could change that. If this was her way of coping with the day's happenings, she would not be stopped.

"Ahh," Glinda sighed vocally, now limply letting her arms and legs dangle down the bed, "I'm _so_ tired," she lowered her voice, suddenly flashing back up into a sitting position. Jumping off the bed, she strayed into the bathroom. "Let's get packing- hey Lia," her voice echoed from the tiles. Elphaba gave Avaric a look but he only shrugged helplessly, a fond, yet equally exhausted smile on his face as he glanced back towards the still open door.

After a moment, the sorceress returned, zipping a pink washbag as close as possible with its stuffed-in makeup. She tossed it onto a suitcase, where clothes bounced beneath it. Elphaba only now noticed how hardly any of the blonde's voluminous dresses were still there, feeling yet another pang of guilt. This panic and grief had been going on for days already and she had not been there for Glinda. Again.

"Elphie?" Glinda waved her hand in front of her best friend's face, bending down to be at eyesight – if only a little was necessary. "You wanna come?"

"Come?" Elphaba blinked herself back into the present, watching the blonde check the nightstand.

"Back with the train. To the _surprise_ ," she said between clenched teeth as a signal to keep it down. The green-skinned woman had to think for a moment, until it dawned on her. The house – was that still attempted to be a secret? How could he _not_ have guessed by now; he was not oblivious.

"Ehm, sure, I just have to get back to-" she stopped mid-sentence, a thought shooting into her mind. The second she had seen Glinda open the cupboard. The second floor. The secret compartment! "The Grimmerie!" She jumped up, making her counterpart do the same. With huge eyes, the blonde returned the intense gaze with an equal urge.

"Oh, but… I don't know where it is…" she turned back, lifting the wood off the hidden stash, "I haven't seen it since we last practised…"

"What if Morrible- She must have taken it!" Elphaba was fuming, starting to pace, glance flashing over to her broom in the case of an idea striking. She'd be out to get the ancient book, no matter the cost. It was far too valuable to be lost or even in the wrong hands! She _had_ to find it before they left – she could not leave it with Ozma and Glinda living in the Palace might very well be the last chance!


	140. Chapter 140 - Invaluable

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I love reading them so much!**

 **For the italic part, I can recommend 'Mina's Past' from the Anime Mahoutsukai no Yome, a piano version on Youtube by Alca Animusic on Piano.**

 **Enough of me; enjoy the chapter!**

"What's the 'Gimmerie'?"

"Grimmerie!" Both witches practically yelled at Avaric, now fully upset. One pacing more restlessly than the other, they strode about the room, discussing possibilities and reconstructing past happenings, raking their brains for clues.

"I remember we had it; we practised, but then…" Elphaba grumbled, animatedly tapping her pointed chin. Her eyes flew from side to side, and Avaric could not help but feel a twist of nervousness, too. It seemed to be more than important. "She took it, I'm sure she-"

"She couldn't have; she came in one night, looking for it, but it was gone!" Glinda suddenly remembered, standing still halting Elphaba as well. They stared at one another intensely, the blonde continuing. "I remember her looking where I had hidden it – upstairs, in the cupboard – but it wasn't there, only… only my letters…" her brow furrowed deeper and deeper, "I hadn't even put them there, I think…"

"So… what is that…?" Avaric trailed, trying to gain more information.

"Grimmerie." They retorted in unison, too busy with working out scenarios to turn to him. He drew a breath, when Elphaba interrupted with annoyance.

"It's an ancient book of charms and spells; it's _invaluable_ ," she hissed as if she would expect him to produce it out of thin air if only she was threatening enough.

"A green book?" He asked, both suddenly turning to him, mechanically.

"Yes," Elphaba intensely burned her gaze into him.

"Big and old?" He kept on, leaning back on the bed, towards the headboard.

" _Yes,_ " she seemingly drilled him with her eyes, now almost genuinely scaring him. Glinda peeked over Elphaba's shoulder, both women edging forward on their tiptoes when he turned towards the pillows. Nonchalantly tossing them to the side, Avaric reached down towards a bag, grabbing his shaving knife. He could feel their stares burning into his back.

Now sitting with crossed legs, he pulled the fitted sheet off the head end of the mattress, bending it towards him. Having to keep hold of it with one hand, he leaned back to stop it from swooping down again. Avaric supressed an amused smirk when his wife audibly drew as breath, having spotted the stitched-up tear.

In one stroke, he cut the seam open, putting the knife aside to reach into the stuffing of the mattress, feeling for the book. Elphaba was almost breathing into his neck by now, one leg quivering off the ground as she watched in hopeful anticipation.

"This one?" Avaric played overly casual, drawing the Grimmerie out, brushing off a bit of fluff.

"So _you_ had it!" Elphaba exclaimed, a sigh of relief drowning out the exasperated groan she had wanted to direct at him.

"I was sure she'd search for it," he shrugged, offering it to the talented witch.

"We made love on the Grimmerie…" Glinda muttered, more to herself.

"Bubbles!"

"Oh, _gods_ , Glin…!" Elphaba threw her hands up in a dramatic display of disgust as not to touch the book. "I'm just glad it survived then…" she took it anyway, running an estimating hand over the cover to check it for damages, "But when did you take it? And how did you know where it was and have the time to sew this thing up?" She gestured with the ancient tome towards the mattress, unable to hide her astonishment.

Again, Avaric gave a shrug.

"Occupational secret." He said, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. There was a short silence. Elphaba gave him an annoyed, yet challenging pout, to which he only raised a mischievous brow.

"…several times…"

"Glinda!" Both exclaimed, his face flushing immediately.

* * *

Elphaba inhaled through her mouth, all sorts of smells and tastes reaching her – each faint but distinct. The delightful odour of fleshly cut wood, the alcoholic scent of lacquer. Old books mixed with new furniture. Plain cardboard and rosy perfume. New steal kitchen equipment and piquant rows of unused spices.

The new house was _huge._ It only had one level – plus a low attic – which stretched to all sides, it seemed, taking in more space than the girls' dormitories plus dining hall at Shiz. It was enormous, even without counting the hectares of the 'garden', the forest and fields.

They had come late in the evening. Under the cover of night and the curious eyes of their new neighbours – luckily not living too close, though all suddenly feeling the need for a long walk through the darkness. Elphaba had hid beneath a cloak, easily being labelled as maid or servant, they guessed. With her face and hands hidden, no one had payed much attention to her. Neither had anyone noticed her not to come back out, since it had been too late for anyone to keep pretending to be promenading in front of the premises.

Even after a night's rest, the house still felt completely unfamiliar, as if one would enter anew with every further step. It was not too much of a maze, though – that is, if one was not arriving in the black of the night and too tired to think.

The talented witch found her way back more easily than to her room – or wing. She looked around, eyes darting all over the place. The main living room was directly connected to the kitchen, as was the dining hall to another side and a parlour. As if walking on sand without wanting to leave any prints, she gingerly went into the living room, taking in the smells of the house. Their house.

It was fully furnished with elegantly curved wooden baroque-like couches and tables, cupboards displaying the finest china, laboriously crafted carpets and even doilies on the coffee and side tables. The kitchen was already equipped with new pots, saucepans and cutlery, spices and basic foods already waiting to be used. The sliding doors to the outside where a wooden patio stretched across the length of the house towards the garden had large windows with petite, pretty flowers of almost transparent milk glass swirling around the edges. Fresh flowers stood in every vase, not only spreading a pleasant fragrance, but giving a feeling of comfort.

It was as if they had not moved in, but rather back – back home.

"Good morning," Elphaba winced, not having heard Avaric near her. Perhaps he was as deliberate with the new surroundings as she was. Letting him pass through the doorframe and into the kitchen, she did not rush herself to answer. "Did you sleep well?"

"Are you going to ask this every day now?" She gave a sarcastic roll of her eyes, unsure if she should be revolting every morning, ignore his friendliness or go along with it. Did she have to, now that they were all living together?

Crossing her arms, she considered the question. It had been awkward, of course – it had to have been. Feeling bad for leaving her best friend to sleep alone on the unknown property, Glinda had come to sleep with her – naturally dragging her husband along, feeling equally guilty about abandoning him.

The 'equally' still bothered Elphaba a tiny bit, but she started denying it, feeling silly. She was not the blonde's husband; they were best friends! There was nothing to be jealous about, though she knew that logical conclusion did not resolve her feelings.

"Only if you don't want me to," Avaric gave an innocently teasing grin, returning from the kitchen, having taken a while to find his way around for the first time. "Anything in particular you'd like for breakfast?" He handed her a cup of the blackest coffee, which she took, pretending to casually be taking a sip to overplay any expected 'thanks'. It was too hot, but she ignored the numbing pain on her lips.

"So you're gonna play the maid from now on?"

"Isn't that what I'm here for?" He retorted, already having crossed the living room, gazing out into the garden. He spotted the delicate flowers on the glass, trailing them with the tips of his fingers, eyes glistening with fascination. His toes repeatedly felt the wood beneath, his entire body seemingly wanting to take their new house in, trying not to miss anything, stretching his senses in every direction.

She narrowed her eyes at his back, bringing herself to take another sip. The sip turned into a long gulp, almost devouring the beverage. She knew it would all be awkward and strange from now on, but she could not help but love certain parts of her new life. The freedom of walking around, access to whatever groceries she wanted, Glinda always near and safe…

A sad thought crossed her mind when she remembered the pain and misery her best friend had been in after the miscarriage. Elphaba still felt horrible for having left her alone back then, telling herself to be doing it right this time. Hopefully, there would not be a 'next time'.

"That and the future brat; she wouldn't last a single day by herself…" she tried to sound nonchalant, her heart giving a few involuntary extra beats. She did not know whom she had to be the most careful around of the two with the topic.

There was a brief silence. Both, Elphaba concluded, not too approving to having to choose her words around him. Coming to glance out the sliding doors next to him, she took another sip of coffee, the hot liquid easing her immensely.

"And I thought a family doesn't keep secrets from one another…" she shrugged, trying to trigger an answer to his suddenly gloomy silence. A small smile flashed over his face and suddenly, she regretted having put it like that.

Not that it was untrue – they were family now and everyone knew and felt like it, more or less. It was simply strange to be hearing it out of her own mouth and she would have preferred not to openly mention it to him of all people. All three people…

"Haven't you heard…?" Avaric's voice had retreated to a soft breath, feeling pressured enough to vaguely answer under her questioningly gaze.

"The infertile thing?" She sipped her already empty coffee as a replacement action when she saw the hurt on his face at her bluntness. Perhaps she _should_ be more careful around the topic, deciding to turn her uncaring act down a notch.

Avaric gave a sigh, his shoulders sinking.

"It's not exactly that; she _did_ get pregnant, but…" his brows furrowed unhappily as he let his gaze travel back outside, "we don't know for how long it can survive – if at all – and…" he blew on his tea before taking a small sip, his voice becoming clearer again, "I'm just worried it'll affect her health, too…"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before doing it every day," Elphaba drily commented, noticing too late to have sounded far too harsh again. Okay, so _maybe_ the 'turning it down a notch' was going to be more difficult than she had imagined. It was a miracle he was not debating with his wife to have the green witch kicked out.

"She was totally stressed out because of the voting; it was unbearable to watch," Avaric defended himself instead of firing anything back.

"And every time before that? Unprotected?" Screw turning it down, she thought, wanting to get her answers. She was worried about Glinda, too, not understanding the former king to be so thoughtless when he usually acted very prudent.

"Can't a guy have a dream…?" His voice was but a whisper. Elphaba felt a sudden pang of guilt, only daring to watch him turn and make his way towards the coffee table from the corner of her eye. She frowned, hearing him open cardboard boxes and heaving out stacks of books.

Avaric never demanded anything. He mostly let life happen and reacted accordingly, avoiding conflict and disappointments by not raising his hopes. She had never even considered him having wished for the child, though it only made sense.

They were alike, somehow, unable to reach their dreams – maybe not ever. Elphaba could not do a lot of things, her goals always possible for her to reach if only she would be free enough to actually attempt to fulfil them. He on the other hand could to whatever he pleased to do and when, though nothing he tried would get him anywhere.

Avaric had already unpacked two boxes, setting the books aside on a cushiony armchair. As he reached down again, a few small papers and an envelope scattered at his feet when he found his wife's wedding gift, fondly regarding the memory book he had crafted.

Elphaba circled the couch, helping with unpacking for the sake of getting a look at everything. Not that she would not help in general – the difference was that helping Glinda would come far more naturally. She did it anyway, collecting the envelope, leaving the papers on the coffee table where her cup joined his.

"Who's this from?" She hid the curiosity in her voice, regarding the unopened envelope with Glinda's name on it. She did not recognise the senders name, nor spotted any stamps or signs of the letter having been sent.

"Huh?" Avaric turned, tilting his head to the side, carefully putting the album down, "Oh, it's from her Nanny; what she left Bubbles before… you know," he unsuccessfully supressed a sigh. Elphaba regarded the envelope, feeling something beyond pity for her best friend. There was something about the old paper that gave her an inexplainable sense of… magic.

"Elphiiie, hi." Glinda nearly slammed herself into the far taller witch, hugging her tightly. Elphaba gasped for breath for a second, trying to glance over her shoulder to see the blonde squishing her face into her back. She could not help a shy smile. It felt good to be wanted there.

"You're wearing clothes this time," she teased in her own way of curtaining her affection.

"Should I not?" The sorceress innocently played along, smiling into her former roomie's night dress.

"What is it with you two and offering me everything?" She threw her hands up to give herself more room in the tight embrace, hardly working. Glinda gave a childish smile, crawling below her best friend's arm to keep hugging the front of her torso.

"'Cause we love you and want you to stay, Elphie- hold on, what did he offer you?" The short witch narrowed her eyes suspiciously, growing insecure when Elphaba mocked her by raising her brows suggestively.

"Breakfast; don't worry, Bubbles, _I'm_ not the naked hugger." Avaric supplied, already putting on the kettle anew to brew his wife a morning tea.

"Oh," Glinda bent down to pick up the list on the table, not noticing how Elphaba quickly placed the envelope on the couch, "Elphie, you can help us!" She waved the sheet in front of the green woman's face, "We still need a name for Avaric Junior!"

"Definitely not 'Avaric Junior'," was Elphaba's immediate reply, snapping the list from the pale hand in order to be able to read it.

"I just want it to have to do something with him," Glinda explained, tilting her head when her best friend froze upon catching sight of the only name that written in the blonde's best swirled handwriting. Unable to hide her feelings, she stared at the letters, tracing them over and over with her eyes, finally exchanging a glance with the sorceress.

"It's after the saint's name," the short witch said, guessing her friend's astonishment.

"You have a saint's name, too," Avaric chimed in, setting his wife's hot tea onto the coffee table, pecking her temple.

"Of course, I have a saint's name, otherwise it would have been some version of my parents' or grandparents' names." Glinda proudly puffed out her chest, fluttering her lids at her husband.

"Is that a witch's thing?" He asked, not quite expecting an answer; rather pondering himself.

Elphaba gave a sort, letting the sheet of paper sink.

"My father couldn't have known I was a witch, he-"

"Oh, now don't come with this 'would have stopped giving birth' if-"

"If he'd known he would have been left a widower with a cripple and a steamed artichoke?" She raised her brow challengingly, watching Glinda's face tint in a dark pink upon the mention of the formerly ill-willed nickname.

"You're both so depreeessed," she groaned to overplay her embarrassment, capturing her best friend in her arms again.

"That's why we need you," Avaric gave her a guilty smile. He knew she had meant him by her comment, trying to ease the brief tension.

"Me?"

"You're a feel-gooder." He said, conjuring a wide smile onto his wife's face. Trying to use her chance of the slight distraction, Elphaba inhaled to steal herself out of the lovingly obtrusive embrace. Immediately – perhaps out of reflex by now – she was being squeezed tightly.

"Hey!"

"Glin-"

"Let me love you!"

Elphaba shrugged, a smile tugging at her lips. Gently returning the hug, her expectations of it ending sooner like that were not met. Gaze travelling outside, she watched birds hop from branch to branch in a nearby magnolia, flying off in a buzz. She could already feel the wind around her face, the familiar landscape around Kiamo Ko gliding past her inner eye.

"I need to go back for today," she decided it to only be one day, hoping her insecurity not to show through her voice. She had no idea how Fiyero would react upon seeing her. She had overreacted, sure, but his words had hurt her a lot. Then again, she _had_ run away like a child, not even sending the briefest of messages to inform about her well-being.

Not even now could she bring herself to do so.

"Do you want to come to the EC to gossip after the coronation?" Glinda asked, giving the same, badly supressed sigh as Elphaba, both trying to be relaxed in their situation. It would be a good thing to live together, as they would be able to worry less and not fear for one another all the time. "I can steal you food from my farewell party."

"I'll be back tomorrow so we can discuss the way there," Elphaba agreed, not comfortable with train rides anymore. She could not give all of this up. Glinda nodded into her best friend's chest, squishing her one last time.

She watched the black dot disappear towards the south west, clutching her Nanny's envelope to herself, absentmindedly tearing at the sealed-on flap.

* * *

 _My dearest Glinda,_

 _I hope you and your husband are well._

 _Though I would like nothing more than to see you again, I'm afraid I no longer have the strength to do so. I'm sorry this is the only way to say goodbye, but I am faithful you will be strong as always._

 _It was foolish of me not to tell you about the illness, but I could not bear to see your sad face. I realise it was selfish and I hope you can forgive me, hon._

 _I cannot express in words just how much you have enriched my life, truly making it a blessing. I want you to know that I could never have been happier, taking care of you ever since you were born. Every hour we have spent together– joking, playing, crying, learning– will forever be treasured in my heart. Even now, I can hear your bright laughter!_

 _I do not regret parting ways to let you grow into the strong, beautiful and kind woman you are today. I dearly hope you do not feel remorse, either, even if it has been our last meeting in this world._

 _My love, I wish you happiness and health for all your days until we see each other again. (Don't come too soon!)_

 _Forever with you,_

 _Your Nanny Edvellia Zsalu_

 _p.s.: you will find what you are looking for on page 246 in the Grimmerie. Heed the warnings!_

* * *

Having given herself pep talks all the way to Kiamo Ko, Elphaba started to sense the slightest bit of confidence return to her. She was not to blame anyway; no one could tell her how to feel and she had every right to be upset.

 _No, no faults, just… just be nice._ She told herself, frowning her brows in determination. She only had to enter the castle, find Fiyero and take him back to the new Upland estate. And perhaps explain herself…

Leaving the latter to when it would be needed, she ascended a flight of circular stairs until she reached their most used wing.

"Fiyero?" She called, her nerves telling her not to be able to creep around and find him. She had worried him enough; she would make this as uncomplicated as possible. The sooner they would put their fight aside, the sooner they could leave again – she was becoming too keen on black coffee and someone making her whatever food she wished for.

She rounded a corner, wondering why the monkeys had not greeted her yet.

"Fiyero, are you-" suddenly freezing, Elphaba's eyes shot open. Her heart jumped up into her throat, cutting off her breath. Blood rushed wildly through her ears. Her knees quivered, threatening to fail her as she stared into two shell-shocked pairs of eyes.

This was not Fiyero!


	141. Chapter 141 - Trapped

**Heyy! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, I enjoy them so much!  
** **We're nearing the finale here... as always, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

 **Enjoy!**

Turning on the heel, Elphaba could hear voices shouting after her. The woman shrieked and the man started to accuse her, the words 'wicked' and 'witch' and 'monster' flying after her. Bursting through the doors, she changed direction, not having the time to turn and see if she was being followed.

The ever-changing escape route brought Elphaba to a tower. As quickly as her still shaking legs would carry her, she ascended. Her lungs burned after two levels. She gasped for breath, unable to stay quiet, her body screaming at her for oxygen. Mind blank, she reached the top, panting heavily. With an involuntary yelp, she fell. Rolling until she hit the towers walls, Elphaba clutched her head.

What now?

Thoughts racing, she stumbled to her feet, leaning out the window. Just where had she left her broom? It would have been her escape… Pacing, the green-skinned woman tried to work a way out of her situation. _Fiyero's parents…_ she remembered, groaning of frustration, clasping a hand over her mouth. They could not find her here if she only kept quiet, right? At least not immediately.

Raking a desperate hand through her messed-up hair, Elphaba tried to still her pacing. Lungs still heaving, she found it impossible to keep still, at least attempting to be light-footed as she kept walking in circles.

She could not kill or harm them – not only was she mentally and probably physically incapable of doing such a thing, but they were Fiyero's parents. _Fiyero!_ She suddenly remembered, frowning fiercely. Had he left Kiamo Ko? Was he long gone? The thought struck her like lightning. Not for once had she considered him leaving or being angry enough not to wait for her. What if he had gone with them – if they had merely been there to pick him up? What if he would never come back…?

Trying to swallow, Elphaba nearly choked on the lump in her throat. Here she was, hunted, left and completely defenceless while her best friend was probably napping her early afternoon away in the bathtub. Why could she not have come a day earlier? Even a few hours; possibly saving herself the encounter and exposure to the entire world of Oz.

Then again, these were two Vinkans; nothing but wild men in the eyes of most of the land. Sure, this was actually their place and they were the respected leaders of the Arjiki tribe, but as soon as they would find the giant fort abandoned, they would let it go. Hopefully. The only thing she had to do now was to get out. None of them would ever come to the idea of looking for her in the former queen's house; she would eventually be forgotten again.

"Fiyero…" Elphaba sighed, sinking down onto the floor, her back scraping down the cool bricks. It was getting cold as the sun made its way down the horizon. She frowned into her palms, burying her hands. She had no idea where he was. Neither did she know whether he – here or far away – would want to see her again. Had the tides now turned one final time? Was it not her being envious of her best friends, and not Glinda jealous of the eloping couple but Fiyero? Was he not only mad at her but at the witches' relationship, excluding him? Preferring one another over him?

A squawk caught Elphaba's attention. Lifting her head, she held her breath, harking. It took a few moments – noises from outside, the wind and the rushing of her own blood in her ears making it difficult to hear – but it came again. Even more tentative. Then again.

"Chistery…" Elphaba breathed, eyes widening as she got to her feet, "Chistery!" She called, looking around the room. The grunt repeated itself, more audible, yet still terribly afraid. Taking a staggering step, she nearly fell out the window, leaning far out. "Chistery!" She shouted his name, more worried about his safety than her own for a second. A hand reached out above the roof and soon, the flying monkey's head appeared as he peeked down at her.

"Carefully, people angrily, people-" Suddenly, an arrow soared past them. Elphaba shrieked when it narrowly missed her. She heard Chistery cry out in pain.

"Chistery!" She desperately screamed, stumbling backwards to the ground when more arrows flew her way. Chistery had vanished, but she could hear a whimper above the distant battle cries. _Great._ She cursed inwardly, realising to be too late, having waited too long and probably invited the tribe to come and hunt her down. It could also mean that the fort was empty by now and she could retrieve her broom, she thought.

"Chistery are you okay? Did you get hurt? Where are the others?" She raised her voice, crouching beneath the window now. He only whimpered, and for a second, she thought she could smell the irony stench of blood. They knew her position anyway, it did not matter how loud she would be. Only now, there was not only herself but at least one injured, flying monkey to be brought to safety as well.

Freezing, Elphaba suddenly noticed steps coming up the stairs. Quiet, probably sneaking steps. She was supposed to be alone! She could not come up with anything with people blocking her paths and crossing her plans – she had barely had the time to come up with the current one.

Heart fiercely pounding against her ribcage, she clawed the windowsill with her nails, forehead against the cold stone beneath. Her eyes stung with tears of desperation – there was nowhere to go. For all she knew, the silent attacker could behead her within the coming seconds, and everything would be over. Glinda would be completely broken.

Having reached the room, the swishing sounds closed in more quickly, a hand grabbing her shoulder. Elphaba jumped, panic almost suffocating her.

"Fae," Fiyero's voice yanked her out of her agony. Gasping, she spun towards him, flinging herself at his straw-stuffed form.

"Yero!" She cried into his torso, a warm shiver washing down her spine. He had not left her. "I thought you'd be gone forever…"

"Fae…" he whispered, an urge in his tone that made her retreat, "We need to get you out of here," he lifted his head and she followed his aimless eyes out the window, blinded immediately by the sun. It would be getting dark soon. Either that was her way out or she would by then already be trapped forever. She might be dead by then, it hit her, and she gulped, feeling even more helpless than before.

"Chistery is hurt," she informed, pleading with her eyes. Fiyero drew a sharp inhale, thinking. Squeezing his arms, Elphaba tried shaking the answers out of him. "What? What are you thinking? I can't leave him here! None of them!"

"I know, I know… But we _do_ need a distraction to get you out of here alive… I don't know what to do, I'm sorry, Fae," he sighed discouraged and she was glad he had disposed of the idea as soon as it had come, "Where is he?"

"Up on the roof, I think. I haven't seen the others," she tried to stop her own shaking, "Chistery, are you still there?" She yelled, staring out the window from a safe distance. A confirming whimper reached her ears, letting her skip the question about his well-being.

"They've surrounded the entire castle; there's not an angle they can't see," Fiyero informed with a knowing in his voice. These were all trained hunters, having faced beasts, rough times and many battles. There was no way they would give up, nor did Elphaba think that even their former prince could convince them to do so. "Gather only the most necessary things you need in case we can't come back; in the case of an opening," the Scarecrow ordered. Both knew it was highly unlikely and they had to come up with something.

Obeying anyway, the green witch hurried down the stairs, prudent to catch any noises or hints of people having managed to sneak into Kiamo Ko. The lower she got, the louder the shouts became. Jumping the last few steps, Elphaba slid through the old library, stuffing the old notations of Doctor Dillamond's research, as well as a minor spell book and an old note book from her times at Shiz into her satchel.

Sneaking into their bedroom, she snatched Glinda's, Fiyero's and one spare orb, carefully cushioning them between the stacks of paper. She caught a brief glimpse of Glinda standing at the counter of what appeared to be a make-up shop.

"Fabala, quick," Fiyero appeared in the doorway, his body perforated with arrows, carrying the limp form of a winged monkey, "I think he just passed out; I'll go block the main gates further and close all windows." He hurried out after having put Chistery down on the bed.

With a shaking breath, Elphaba dashed towards her old friend. She uttered his name over and over, not getting any reactions. His head was bleeding where his ear was – or rather, should have been. Not even having been their target, the poor Animal had been left with an ear that was almost torn into shreds, the side of his head smeared with slowly crusting-over blood.

Who knew what they would do to her once they found access to her hiding place.

* * *

Avaric's eyes widened when he caught sight of the masses of people in front of the bridge over Kiamo Ko's moat. It had been trampled, probably not having abided the weight of the catapult, which was now sticking out of the water. Not only the Vinkan tribes surrounded the castle, but the Emerald City army had assembled throughout the night, one man shouting orders.

"Faster, Avaric!" Glinda yelled against the wind, so he sped the horse up even more until they practically flew across the plains. His eyes darted around, neither spotting a single flying monkey, nor any hints of the angry mob having found a way in yet. Luckily. There were ladders and ropes around some of the lower windows, most of them burned or having been detached – all speaking of a sleepless night for Elphaba.

Reaching the far end of the crowd, the former King of Oz noticed the insanely huge amount of people – considering she had only been spotted a day prior – to be consisting of civilians, too. They carried torches, axes and pitchforks as if having waited for their opportunity to show off their readiness to medievally rebel against a witch or two.

The horse skidded into a halt when no one moved aside. Unhappily spurring the panting animal to try again, hastily guiding it around from the sides, unsuccessfully, Avaric tried in vain to gain entrance. Glinda addressed the people, trying to shout above the furious shouts and chants, her words swallowed by the masses. She sent a small wave of pressure across them, knocking some over in her rage.

Hardly anyone reacted further than acknowledging her presence. Shocked, the couple exchanged a glance. They were completely insane, driven beyond angry with the repeated reappearing of the Wicked Witch. They were unreasonable. They were untameable. He could see every hope and every prepared appeasing speech crumble in his wife's eyes, her shoulders sinking.

"We'll fix this," he assured, not knowing how to keep his word. Eyes alert, he pointed a finger upwards without being too obvious. "Next to the tower, two windows to the left," he whispered into her ear, hearing her gasp.

"Come on," Glinda's voice picked up determination. Grabbing his hand, she formed a bubble so suddenly, he could not react. In a single motion, they rose above the heads of the people, who stared up at them. Breath getting stuck, Avaric now saw the general of the army, steadily ordering his men to drive a giant battering ram against the large gates.

A few arrows shot up their way and there was even a gunshot. Voices rose and the attacks died down, the mob probably gaining the hope of their former rulers delivering their sworn enemy to their feet. Suddenly, a wall of fire rolled towards them. Avaric closed his eyes, the heat biting at his skin.

The bubble popped. Clutching Glinda close, Avaric groaned upon hitting stone. His back scraped the windowsill and – fortunately – they rolled across the floor inside Kiamo Ko.

"Elphie!" Glinda immediately scrambled out of his protective embrace. She fell, fighting herself to her feet, tears streaming down her face. The two witches practically fell into one another in a frightened hug. "Elphie…" Glinda sobbed, her best friend muttering the blonde's name at the same time.

"What are you doing, you fool, they could have killed you!" Elphaba snapped, her tone betraying the opposite of anger. She was more relieved than she would like to admit, her shaking hand stroking down the golden locks. "Get out while you still can – they're getting crazier by the minute,"

"I'm not leaving you, Elphie, not again – not _ever_ again!" The short witch stated, a determined frown on her forehead. "Don't worry, I've got a plan-" Glinda's words got stuck when she spotted Chistery's flatly breathing form on the couch behind them. "Chistery…" her voice broke off into a whisper, "Is he okay?"

"I don't know; I tried whatever I could," Elphaba hastily said, her voice rueful, angry with herself. Shortly exhaling, Glinda mustered up her courage again. She turned to the three of them, her eyes somewhat distant, thoughts racing through her head. For a second, she seemed to falter, an idea robbing her of her breath, but she caught herself, holding out her hand to her husband.

"Elphie, I need you to find another broom and use the levitation spell," she ordered, retrieving the bag from Avaric. He watched her with the same nervous curiosity as the others, slowly nodding along. Glinda flipped through the pages of the Grimmerie, shortly halting, eyes fixing on a page towards the back.

She snapped it shut, handing it over to her best friend, shaking her head to return from the momentary trance.

"We'll need both of them," she instructed, turning to Fiyero to continue, "find ropes; something to keep Chistery secured- oh, and find Glavaric." The Scarecrow nodded, waiting for another moment in order not to miss anything else. "Avaric," she called, making him straighten immediately. Elphaba caught the cape she tossed over to her, keeping the other one herself. "Help Fiyero get everything ready and tie one rope around you, too."

"Glin, they won't just let me fly out of here, I-"

"Then we have to try anyway," Glinda stepped towards her best friend, taking both of her hands. The thumping of the door downstairs became louder, the shouts almost turning into cheers. They had almost broken down the door. "Elphie," the blonde intensely stared into the green eyes, fear won over by her undying will to protect her best friend, "We will get out of here, I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again – I don't care if I have to tell them-"

"You can't tell them-!" _Boom_. All three of them jumped. The door was nearly busted. Shots fired, ripping through the air. Cupping her roomie's occiput, Glinda rose to her toes to press a quick kiss to the green forehead.

"For protection," she whispered, raising her voice, "hurry!" She dashed away with her bag, out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" Elphaba yelled after having caught herself, eyes searching the room for her broom.

"Putting on the new make-up I just bought!" Glinda replied over her shoulder, already having disappeared in the nearest bathroom. Frowning in bewilderment, the green-skinned witch stared at Avaric. Looking equally shocked, he shrugged, all of them disbanding nonetheless. Time was running like sand through their fingers.


	142. Chapter 142 - Obliviation

**I apologise for the short delay! And also for only leaving cliff-hangers...**

 **Also, we've reached 400,000 words! Yay! Congrats to whoever was crazy enough to read until here :D**

 **Anyway, hope you'll enjoy! Feel free to let me know if you did or didn't!**

Pacing restlessly, Elphaba's legs seemed to be shaking. Avaric could hardly watch her, his ears eager to catch any sounds from downstairs. Fiyero had returned with ropes, securing Chistery to him and Glavaric inside his torso. The brooms were ready, a window opened. Glinda had yet to appear.

Giving an impatient groan, Elphaba made her way to the bathroom door, lifting her hand to knock when suddenly, a loud crash reached them. The gates.

"Glinda!" The green witch yelled, already having grabbed her broom, looking around for the best way to escape higher into the fort. Voices shouted from below, soldiers' armours clanking up the stairs. Avaric's heart pounded heftily against his ribcage. He turned towards the barricaded door, which was now the only thing between them and the witch hunters. He would protect them, no matter the cost.

"Get on the brooms, I'll create a distraction," Glinda's voice finally came, "Oh, and Avaric, stuff some of Fiyero's hay into your clothes." Hidden beneath a long cape, she hurried over to her best friend, taking one of the brooms from her. Avaric's eyes widened and he seemed to be as rooted to the spot as Elphaba.

Glinda returned the unbelieving stares, a mischievous smirk spreading on her lips. Her green lips.

"Positively Emerald No.2; you like it?" She grinned at them, enjoying the unbelieving stares. "I had to buy it seven times… we'll go east and you west until we're out of sight," she said, pulling the hood over her face. It was painted green, utterly and completely green. Her neck and cleavage were painted the same colour, and Avaric soon caught sight of the equally verdant hands. She really _did_ have a plan.

And of course, she had also renewed her mascara.

The doors cracked. The cupboard shoved up against it sighed, slowly scraping downwards. A blade struck through it, another joining immediately. Shots ripped through the air. Avaric's breath got stuck in his throat when a bullet nearly grazed him. The shouts became louder.

"Then to your house?" Elphaba asked, hissing when the doors cracked.

"Yes, go!" Glinda yelled, grabbing her husband's shirt, pulling him after her. She swung her leg over the broom, pulling down her hood. Following suit, he threw one last glance behind him, seeing Elphaba and Fiyero rising into the air on their broom. "Now!"

Bubbles exploded to all sides, the exact moment the door burst. The two witches chased after their distractions, bolting into the sky. Time seemed to run in slow-motion as faces stared at them, eyes widening. Avaric met them, heart beating up into his throat. Only few arrows soared past them, and even fewer bullets. The bubbles now covered most of the courtyard, making it impossible to see the hunters, as well as Elphaba.

Clinging to his wife, Avaric snaked a hand to the rope he had tied to his waist. Fleetly, he tied them together, holding on as quickly as he could. His stomach turned over and over again, feeling as if bouncing alongside their magicked vehicle. He had thought about flying often but this was exceeding all expectations. And fears.

Wind whipped their faces, almost drowning out the rushing of the blood in his ears.

"… alright?" He heard Glinda's voice above the howling of the wind. Realising to be clutching her and pressing his probably bleached out face into her back, he tried to straighten, nodding. They rose into the sky until Kiamo Ko was but a tiny spot, far away. The broom seemed to be piloting by itself, steadying at a certain height.

For a long while, their route was straight. Avaric began to feel better, his nausea subsiding alongside the racing of his heart. He inhaled deeply, face still squished into his wife's shoulder. Gingerly shuffling his chin upwards, he dared peeking down between her arm and the broom.

The world was a mass of green, streaks of blue and brown weaving through here and there. The Vinkus river was coming into view after a while and Avaric wondered why they had not turned around yet. Crossing over the Emerald City was the last thing they wanted now.

A golden shine of the setting sun in their backs illuminated the fields, hills and valleys. The river sparkled up at them, soft clouds so much closer than ever imagined.

"Damnit…" Glinda muttered, appearing to be struggling. The broom shook, wobbling up and down like a bucking horse. Glad for his breakfast not to show, Avaric pressed his lips close together as the wobbling of the broom drained the colour back out of his face. "Come one, you…!" She cursed, raking the stick to the side.

"What's wrong?" Avaric dared to speak up when their flight steadied slightly.

"It won't listen to me!" Glinda shouted over the wind, fighting the broom to turn and change direction to no avail. It only bucked more, refusing to take any commands from the sorceress. Crying out in frustration, she tried again, gasping when spotting the Emerald City in the distance.

Not knowing much about magic, Avaric gulped. He leaned to the side, trying to direct the stubborn vehicle like he would a horse. Understanding the idea, his wife mirrored the action. It worked, though hardly. Any further and they would tumble down.

"Hold on," Avaric said, meaning it quite literally. In a single jolt, he ripped at the bristles behind him. The broom jumped once, dropping out of the sky. Glinda gave a high-pitched scream, both of their breaths getting stuck. The broom spun, falling faster and faster. Clutching the bristles with one hand, Avaric pulled one more time, directing it to at least stop spinning. Giving it a kick, Glinda got it to gain height again.

Panting heavily, the couple still quivered when flying steady again. Now at least heading in the right direction, they merely held on tight, hoping to arrive without any further turbulences.

* * *

Elphaba paced up and down. Night had fallen hours ago and Glinda and Avaric had still not come to their new home. She had tried to keep from worrying – made herself a coffee or five, healed Chistery's wounds over and over again, watched Fiyero repair the sliding door to the gardens they had had to break on their way in.

"She probably just takes time to fix her make-up again," the Scarecrow joked in an attempt of cheering the concerned witch up. She gave a sigh, her breath shaking with worry and anger. It was hell all over again. Only this time, she had pulled her best friend into it, too.

Having been captured by Morrible had been a horror, even if it had only been for a couple of days. To think that the months and years she had already spent in hiding to be returning… Perhaps stretching over a lifetime, either resulting in solitude and misery or death by bloodthirsty hands.

"Elphiiiie!" An unmistakable scream ripped through the night sky. At once, Elphaba was at the doors, raking them open. Glinda's voice came and went, disappearing in the blackness.

"Was she there?" Fiyero came up behind her, scanning the area.

"She can't get it to stop, I think…" Elphaba muttered, grabbing her broom. She had not completely understood the howled words of panic, but she would go after her best friend either way. It was not as if they had not already been completely obvious.

Rising quickly, the green-skinned witch could hardly see her own hands holding the broomstick. The moon was hidden behind a thick veil of clouds and the streetlights too far below to supply the needed light.

"Glin?" She yelled; all thoughts of the hunters put aside. "Glinda!"

"Elphie!" The answer sounded distant, but after a while of heading towards the voice, Elphaba thought she could see a moving shadow at her height. Willing her broom to speed up, she soon reached them, staring theirs down until it followed her back to the house.

"Elphie…" Glinda sobbed happily, reaching out. She got hold of her former roomie's cape, keeping it enclosed in her hand until they had reached the back of the house. Landing carefully, Elphaba winced when the couple almost crashed down. Perhaps the levitation spell was something to be worked on or at least researched.

Having made it back onto her feet, Glinda hugged her best friend tightly, regardless of her husband still tied to her, awkwardly standing close by.

"Let's go inside," Elphaba urged, eyes flashing about, "I think we have attracted enough attention already." She noted. Rooms were lighted in the houses around the premises, the neighbourhood not having missed the commotions. At this rate, someone would come looking. Sooner or later, she would be discovered here, ruining her best friend's life for all eternity – and judging from the volume Glinda had given her scream, it would be sooner. Already, there were voices outside the houses, hooves clip-clopping across the streets.

"How about some coffee, Elphie?" Glinda asked, not only relieved but cheerful.

"Already had some."

"A nice bath? Or we could make some sweets,"

"Glin, I don't think we have the time for any of those things,"

"Nonsense, we've got all the time in the world now!" Glinda chanted, pulling her husband with her by the rope around them. She strutted through the parlour and living room into the kitchen, finding a knife. Avaric took it from her, slicing through the knot that had tightened while being torn on during the flight.

As soon as she was freed, the blonde strode along the corridor, disappearing. Elphaba exhaled sharply. The curious voices from outside had died down but it did not mean no one would come and have a look. There was no way that after today's happenings, Oz would just let it go again.

"Glinda," the green witch followed her former roommate with purpose. She could hear the drain down the hall, entering the bathroom without knocking. "Glin, we can't just sit back and relax now,"

"Sure, we can; we all deserve a good night's rest," Glinda sang, washing off the green from her skin. There was something about her tone that made Elphaba suspicious. Something that would not let her buy the carefree attitude.

"I'm pretty sure they will come here soon; they know you've been there; they will come looking-"

"Elphie, just relax for once. Even if they are still after you, they won't find you here. Besides," she turned the water off, rubbing the remains away with a towel, checking her reflection, "Nothing is faster than a flying broom."

"But-"

"Tomorrow, okay?" Glinda turned, finally meeting her friend's eyes. Again, there was something there that tried to fool the talented witch, betraying itself at the same time. Holding the gaze for a few moments more, she eventually sighed in defeat, nodding.

"Fine, tomorrow." She agreed, letting herself be shown the way to her room – the house was still too big to remember. Fiyero joined her and not much later, and the house went silent.

Elphaba did not sleep though; she did not even try. She laid still, waiting, harking. Minutes passed, feeling like hours. Finally, she rose from the bed – not even having covered herself with the blanket in the first place.

"Fae?"

"I just… need to check on something…" she whispered back into the darkness, sneaking out the room. The halls were silent but there was a single light beneath one door, hushed voices audible from a close distance.

Noiselessly, Elphaba crept up to the door.

"And you're really sure this will work?" Avaric spoke from behind the door. It was less of a question, but a statement. A warning.

"Nanny said the answer would be on this page and she was right,"

"Your Nanny had never even seen the Grimmerie, nor had she known about Elphaba." Avaric argued.

"You don't know that,"

"I _do_ know that you never asked her a question to this answer, though; you said it was coincidence that the spell fitted the situation,"

"Not coincidence, magic," Glinda insisted, the sound of pages being turned rustling through to Elphaba, "She was not there anymore when we got married, either, and still mentioned you in the letter – she was magic!"

"A spell this size could seriously hurt you, Bubbles,"

"It's the only way to free Elphie, I have to,"

"What about staying hidden here?"

"No. I know Elphie says she doesn't mind, but being cooped up in here forever will not do her any good. She has been discovered too many times now; it's time to put an end to this."

"Bubbles,"

Not standing it anymore, Elphaba opened the door. The couple winced, staring at her, not completely relaxing upon recognising it to be her.

"I…" the words took a little while, "thought you were asleep," Glinda managed, letting the Grimmerie in her hands sink as unsuspiciously as possible. Signalling not to be falling for the act, Elphaba glanced at the ancient book and back, meeting insecure sapphires. She crossed her arms. Sighing, the blonde stopped her attempt to hide it. "I wanted to help you with a spell…" she confessed, eyes lighting up in desperate hope, "It's a great spell and I know I can do it; it'll fix everything!"

"And what exactly does it do?" The green woman rose a brow, closing the door behind her. Glinda looked at her for moments to pass, her shoulders eventually sinking. The determination never left her face.

"It erases memories."

"Memories?" Elphaba's eyes widened.

"Yes, it will wipe you from Oz' minds and you can start anew. No Wizard, no Morrible, no Animal restriction laws. Just…" a small smile tugged on Glinda's lips as she watched her toes grab the carpet, "Just a green woman, living her life in peace…"

"And _your_ memories?" Elphaba immediately shot back, arms falling to her sides.

"I won't erase my memories, of course, or Avaric's,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Mhm," the blonde nodded confidentially, setting the book down on the end of the bed, "Elphie," she crossed the room, looking up into her best friend's eyes, "I told you I will never forget you. I promised." She whispered meaningfully, gaze softening.

"And if the spell won't give you a choice?"

"I'm the one making it; I won't let it get any stupid ideas, don't worry," Glinda smiled. She turned to get her glass of water, refilling it in the bathroom. Taking a while, Elphaba assumed the blonde to be giving herself an inward pep talk – something she could use, too. Was she really going to let her do this? Was there any way to stop her anyway?

Eyes flashing over to the Grimmerie, Elphaba considered her options. Her best friend's words still hung in the air, the idea of peace – endless peace and freedom – soared around her head with glowing wings. It would be too good to be true, but at which cost…? Would Glinda truly remember her? Would the spell work at all? Would anyone get hurt?

"I know what you're thinking…" Avaric interrupted her thoughts. His gaze was lowered, and he bore an unsure frown. Of course, both were worried not only about the consequences of the magic but the effect it would have on its caster, as well. They also knew the only things to ever have happened to the girl to be fainting and then recovering. "You know… I'd trade every brother of mine to have a sibling like you,"

"Wow, what an honour," Elphaba mocked drily, knowing full well about his disaster of a family. Snorting softly, he nodded his head from side to side in agreement.

"What I meant to say is…"

"I know." She cut him off. She could not stand his soft side, bothered with herself getting emotionally carried away by it.

The door to the bathroom opened and Glinda emerged, seamlessly making her way over to the bed.

"Are you really sure, Glin?" Elphaba asked again, being waved at by a sheet of paper.

"Nanny said it was right, so it will be," Glinda argued, placing the letter next to the Grimmerie. She stared at the words, closing her eyes after a few heart beats.

"I've always felt like a part of you had survived in this book…" she whispered, stroking over the old page, "A piece of you that I could carry with me wherever I went…"

"You don't have to do this-"

"Yes, I do, Elphie…" Glinda let her head hang, sighing under her breath, "If I had stood up for you all those years ago, you wouldn't be in this trouble now,"

"You know that's not true,"

"I want to help you; I want to end this torture once and for all," the gentleness in her voice turned determined again, tears standing in her eyes, "The worst thing that could happen is if the spell doesn't work and I fall unconscious,"

"Glin, I don't want you passing out on me-"

"Elphie, I'd be willing to miss a hundred years to see you being free for a single day." They looked at one another, hugging the other tightly for moments to pass. A whole minute ticked by, then another. Avaric waited patiently and when Elphaba finally let her best friend go, she did not dare sneak a glance at his sad face.

Inhaling deeply, Glinda stepped away, towards the Grimmerie. Closing her eyes, she breathed calmly, gaining awareness of her entire body. Elphaba wanted nothing more than to perform the spell for the sorceress but knew it not to be working that way. Just like the levitation had not been able to give its caster wings, the obliviation about her would not take effect if conjured by her. She caught sight of the word 'warnings' on the letter next to the ancient tome, inwardly praying for them not to be forgotten.

The room's lights flickered. They dimmed, pulsing softly with a weak shine. Energy electrified the air. There was a pressure building up in the room, seeming as if increasing gravity, pulling them to the ground. At the same time, it gave a feeling of floating, unable to attach to the ground with the pressure inside of their bodies, becoming more forceful by the second, wanting to soar upwards.

A light snapped. With a choked inhale, Glinda let the first syllables roll off her tongue. Sharp, then dolce, fiery and the next heartbeat low and placatingly. Strange words, hardly combinations of letters anymore, as if not only a new alphabet appeared on the blonde's lips, but a foreign palette of timbres. The spell was almost taking her over.

Thunder suddenly rumbled above them, crashing the next second, dully growling across the sky, fading out slowly. A new wave of pressure rolled across the room, causing them to stumble. Every other light snapped; lightning bolted through the pitch-black sky. Dark mist boiled up, consisting of thick air, forming a strange, fluid-looking vortex around Glinda's feet.

She kept reading. She had reached the end, repeating the spell, her voice becoming louder. Elphaba clutched her head, a bell ringing with a high pitch in her mind, her body vibrating. She started quivering, suddenly being knocked over by a huge wave of pressure, nearly crashing the walls of the house. The noise took over until there was nothing but stillness and white.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Elphaba felt her head throbbing heftily. She tried to blink her vision clear. Everything was blurry and light and for a moment, she feared to have lost her sight. Hands touched her shoulders, pulling her up, aiding her to sit. There was a voice next to her, but it took a few moments more for it to slowly become clear and fade into her dawning consciousness.

Rain poured down relentlessly. The next thing Elphaba could hear was Fiyero, his tone hushed, asking her questions to test her well-being. The air tasted like a stinging burn in her throat, smelling of the rain from outside, as well as freshly split wood and smoke.

Finally able to see, Elphaba made out a figure, flashing across her sight. She blinked repeatedly, eyes sore and tired.

Avaric had rushed to the side of his motionless wife's body. With shaking hands, he pressed his ear to her chest, pushing his thumb into her wrist. He held his breath, the racing of his own heart mirrored by Elphaba's, thumping violently. Her eyes widened when his shoulders sank.

"Bubbles…" his nearly inaudible voice cracked, and he had to gasp for a sobbing breath. Cradling Glinda in his arms, he whispered to her, begged her not to leave him, to stay alive.

"I'll get a doctor." Fiyero informed loudly, but Avaric did not appear to have heard. He cried into the crook of his wife's neck, clinging to her as tightly as he could, crocking around her unmoving form.

Elphaba stumbled to her legs, staggering away. She could not bear to look anymore. To hear anymore. With a suffocating lump in her throat, she hurried after Fiyero. Shrieking shortly, she nearly ran into a young woman, who yelped in surprise.

"Who are you?" The brunette demanded, panic written all over her face. She was hardly expecting an answer, nor was she keen on it.

"Ehm,"

"She's with me," the Scarecrow had returned quickly, putting a protective arm over Elphaba's shoulders, "Glinda needs a doctor as fast as possible,"

"I already sent for the fire department; the east wing was struck by lightning," Charodilla said to Fiyero, eyes darting around, "I'll get Avaric and Glinda out of there, you send for the doctor!" She ordered, already passing them. As she bolted into the now smoking corridors, Elphaba took off into the opposite direction.

"Fae!" Fiyero followed, watching her scribble a note and conjure it away. "Where are you going?" He asked when she reached for her broom.

"Take Chistery." Her voice broke, and she tried supressing a sob, swallowing at the lump in her throat. Rain whipped her face when she raked the doors open. Overchallenged himself, Fiyero obeyed with hesitation. She knew he wanted to stay and help, but there was nothing they could do. Not without facing them.

They fled in the black of the night, no scar of water rivalling the one in Elphaba's heart.


	143. Chapter 143 - Irreversible

**Hey and thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them so much!  
** **Now, I apologise for the delay and I hope the next chapters - though shorter - will be coming as regularly as planned. For this chapter I tried out three perspectives I have never used before, which I hope you'll like.**

 **Enough of the annoying author, I'll let you read...**

 **Enjoy!**

She fiddled with the hem of her dress. It was new and still strange to her. Colourful – a dark but soft purple –, unlike anything she was used to; not coarse linen but fine fabric, hems neatly sewn and not daring to fall off. Of course, working clothes had to be well-tailored, as well, and a Quadling farmer's clothes were nothing to be compared, but the idea alone of _owning_ a dress – a piece of clothing, not only meant for shielding the body of burning sunlight…

Her happiness was not garmenting, however, but was sitting one door ahead, probably despondent, miserable.

She scratched her thigh, not used to the Gillikin decency in public. Her face was not typical for a Quadling – less ruddy but rather of a natural, golden chestnut hue. Her high cheekbones hid beneath a stocky layer of skin, her face evenly shaped and her eyes of a deep brown, hair dense and black.

She was strong, muscles veiled by the thickness of her thighs and wide hip, arms nearly twice the width of her love's – who only equalled her in the chocolatey coloured eyes.

The door opened. Releasing her dress, the young Quadling woman got up from her seat. Eyes wide open, she tried to catch her gaze, see any signs of a positive result, but there was not a single trace of good news. With sluggish steps, the brunette went over to the bench, followed by the Quadling immediately, who stuck to her side like glue.

"Not good?" She asked in a thick accent. Charodilla shook her head. She kept staring at her feet, eventually sighing in defeat. Her voice was tiny.

"I asked a hundred times, they all say the same…" she swallowed hard, pressing her eyes and lips shut to keep her tears from coming, "Glinda, she…" she looked up into concerned eyes, her own glistening with water, "She's in a coma."

"Coma?" The young woman was shell-shocked, hoping to be confusing the word with another. It simply could not be. Charodilla nodded, leaning into the offered embrace.

"An eternal, death like sleep no one has ever woken up from."

"And… your brother…?"

"He's completely broken," the brunette's voice cracked into a high-pitched mess, fading away. Hot, salty tears rolled down her face and she pressed it into her girlfriend's shoulder. She jerked with every choking breath, gripping the fabric on the young woman's back. "Jay's… I really worry he won't… I just…" she sobbed, unable to get out a complete sentence. The Quadling understood, nonetheless.

"We him will watch, we him will protect." She firmly stated, squeezing the desperate hug back as tightly as she could without suffocating the brunette.

"You don't have to stay…" Charodilla said, her voice weak and careful, as if walking on ice with high heels. She immediately received a squishing embrace; her face being rubbed off its tears that freshened up anyway. Heftily, Mylorji pressed a kiss to the white-skinned girl's cheek, firmly holding her face in her rough, broad hands.

"I will stay with you, always."

* * *

 _Crash!_ Glass splintered ear-splittingly against the wall alongside a frantic screech. Fiyero sprinted up the stairs of Kiamo Ko. Desperate sobbing reached him – vocal, distraught, on the verge of insanity. Opening the door as carefully as his hurry would allow him, he snuck in. Had he had a heart, it would have broken.

Elphaba quivered. Legs drawn to herself, she was huddled on the floor in front of the bed. Red streaks ran down her face, the wounds from a day ago freshly melted open like acid biting through her flesh.

The glass orb had been shattered. Flung against the wall in frustration, hundreds of tiny pieces around the few bigger ones. The contorted wood of the floor beneath it could be seen, nothing more.

Quietly, Fiyero neared the madly crying witch, sinking down on one knee. Growling through the chokes and sobs, Elphaba pushed him away. Not managing to crawl, she collapsed, uncaring. Again, the Scarecrow shuffled closer, this time not being met with any strength for resistance. She did not hold on to him, but he made sure her burning tears seeped into the fabric of his body instead of her skin.

"She…" Elphaba could not speak, shivers tormenting her, her voice rough from the stinging lump in her throat, "Glin… she…"

"Don't worry, Fae, she will be fine." Fiyero tried, gently stroking over the mess of hair, being shook negative from side to side. "This is Glinda were talking about; you know she's always had a weak condition; she passes out all the time but nothing ever happened. I bet she'll be up and ready for chocolate any hour now,"

"She's in a coma!" Elphaba bellowed, screaming an uncontrollable cry into his chest. The Scarecrow froze. He had heard about people falling into a coma, though it was very seldom. One would wait for a few days or even a week to see if anything happened. In the rarest cases, it had turned out to merely be unconsciousness after a day or two, but in unfortunate cases, the dependants would have to give their consent to let the coma victim go.

Or they would starve by themselves.

* * *

It had taken Fiyero over a week until he had managed to get Elphaba to come out of her hideout and eat properly. The only things she would do were taking care of Chistery – who was now deaf on the side of his missing ear – and staring at the wall in misery. Not needing sleep or food, the Scarecrow used most of his hours of the day to make sure she would not hurt herself or lack nutrition. And she did not; she hardly did anything at all.

The pair had moved back to Kiamo Ko. The Arjiki tribe had taken the old fort in since they could not remember their aim of coming there, simply accepting the most obvious reason. Fiyero had asked his parents to live there, too, and they had allowed it, soon moving back to the steppe, occasionally returning for short periods of time to store food for the winter or heal their wounded.

"Why don't we go for a visit?" He once dared to ask the heartsick witch. He had hinted it over and over, either never having been listened to or having been ignored on purpose. Elphaba's back in- and deflated in a long breath. She had turned her back on him – as on everything – and was staring out the window at nothing in particular. He waited for minutes.

"We can walk or ride or fly – whatever you like – and just take our time to get there," the Scarecrow tried again, gingerly coming closer. He felt a constant frown of pity to be overshadowing his gaze, knowing it was not visible. Of course, he missed Glinda and was worried for her – and Avaric – but he could not see how moping was helping either of them. Especially Elphaba.

He took another step. Unsure whether she was aware of his presence, he slowly stretched out his hand, briefly touching her shoulder. She did not react.

"We could always turn and go back, you know? Leave it for another day." He tilted his head, giving her back a slight nudge. "I think we owe Avaric to at least show up," she gulped at that, a suffocated sob clinging to her throat. "Fae…"

* * *

It was a strange figure, there was no doubt about it. Having gotten to know him at least a little – from a distance at the wedding, actually only through overheard conversations – there was nothing to be held against him. He was a proper young man, polite and prudent, though also unreadable and… well, he was not really a man.

He was a Scarecrow.

A very lively Scarecrow. Talkative, though not this time – which was only natural and decent. Not that decent had a definition where he came from, Larena thought to herself, unable to decide whether she found it impossible of the Vinkan – practically a savage, no? – or considerable to show up over two weeks after the terrible incident. Relationship issues or something from what she had gathered.

"No, they all said the same; we asked all twelve of them to check separately…" Charodilla explained in a quiet voice. She was as shocked and depressed as Larena, truly caring with every fibre of her body. In addition, she carried the burden of her brother's forlornness.

Avaric was but a shadow of his former self, empty and mostly mute, hardly reacting to anything or anyone – including himself. Anyone but his wife. She was the only thing that seemed to matter, even in her state. Her agonisingly slow dying state.

Without question – or reason – he had dedicated his every minute to Glinda, sitting by her side, holding her hand. He washed her, fed her with pureed meals twice a day and sometimes – when feeling unwatched – talked to her. He cried more than he would breathe, it sometimes seemed. He would not accept giving up on her, however, even if he had clearly given up on himself and life. No matter what his sister tried – no other could get through to him in the slightest – the only cause his heart kept beating for was the comatose body of his wife.

It was a horrible thing to watch.

All of Oz was more than upset. There was a density of sorrow everywhere one went. It seemed to be carried not only across people but the land itself; as if the wind that had brought the devastating news had spread lethal spores of a painfully heart-aching disease.

"Spells are irreversible… or so I once heard," the Scarecrow was saying, his voice as hushed as the brunette's. She did not know him well, either, but she hoped for him to have connections that could help. If not magically or physically, perhaps at least mentally – for the dependants.

Larena cursed inwardly. Magic had only ever brought her pain and sorrow. True, it might have been the reason for Glinda to survive her birth, but that had only been a blessing, right? Surely, no power on earth – even if it healed flesh and fixed stone – could mend a broken heart. Or revive the dead. The almost dead.

She did not want to listen to the conversation behind her anymore. She did not want people talking about nothing but her misfortune. She did not want to keep waking up, noticing it had not been a dream – a nightmare. She did not want to go through her day, knowing she would never be able to speak to her daughter ever again; to hear her voice, her laughter.

It had always been difficult, the life of a widow. The acceptance of her son-in-law's sister had not only turned out to be charitable, but an enrichment to both of their lives. Charodilla was a smart, kind, if not witty girl, hardly fitting the high society and therefore all the more of a variation to the Upland's life. She had changed her view of so many things, broadened her horizons for the better – even if a change of mind was often far easier than the actual performance of the gained acceptance.

It was not that she was against the young woman's… preferences in, well… young women. It surely was something she would have to get used to and fathom in the first place, but it did not change her feelings towards the abandoned girl. She had become some sort of a second daughter to her and she admittedly did have a good intuition for people – even if the chosen one was a Quadling.

Larena let out a sigh, sinking further into her seat. Would she be completely alone from now on? No husband, no daughter, not even the almost adopted one. No siblings to cry with, no partner's arms to seek comport in. No son-in-law who would try to cheer her up; at least mourn together with her.

"I really don't know; I don't understand…" Charodilla said over the water boiler. Perhaps they were not aware of the sorceress' mother on the patio, but perhaps they simply knew there was already nothing worse than reality itself. "It should have been there,"

"And you didn't give it to anyone? Someone who is familiar with magic?"

"No, I put it away so it wouldn't be found." She told the Scarecrow, pouring another tea for herself. "I hadn't payed attention to it when the house had caught fire; I helped Jay get Glinda out. Later, when I returned – after the fire fighters were gone – I checked the room. Jay had mentioned something about a spell and then I found the book.

"It was completely unharmed by the flames or falling ashes of the ceiling. I couldn't read a word, and neither could the doctors – I was hoping they would know what to do once they'd found the cause of…" she sighed helplessly.

"Why would anyone take it?"

"I don't know, and I don't care; they can keep it if they want as long as their magic knowledge will help us…" her voice faded into a whisper. Her cup clinked, being put down. She sniffled, quieting after a few minutes. It was unsettling to only ever hear _her_ breathe and hardly a movement of the visitor, his body too light to create noise like any other person would.

Larena sipped her own tea, closing her eyes against the evening sun. There was nothing she could do. Had she known, there would have been nothing she could have done to prevent the happenings. Magic had always been what had separated her from her daughter – no matter it being forbidden in the house in the first place. Magic had brought Glinda into the world and now, it was claiming the life back it had given.

"Don't tell anyone, but…" Charodilla's voice quivered. Larena felt her stomach make a twist, lungs seemingly cramping around her heart like claws, squeezing the blood out as slowly and yet forcefully as possible. He was still an outsider, he was not in need of the information, but… what did it matter? It was all lost anyway. Not only Glinda was sentenced to death, but her family, too.

She had not only taken her own life, but was killing her husband alongside herself. Him and…

"The 'bubble is inflating'…"


	144. Chapter 144 - Lilies On Her Grave

**Hey there!**

 **So the following chapters will all be shorter than usual and often memories. Hope you'll enjoy as usual!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

"Sorry we won't be celebrating your birthday again, Nessa."

"It's…" Nessarose sighed, letting her shoulders drop. She was obviously more than disappointed. Too disappointed to even pretend to be alright. Elphaba kept quiet, continuing to brush her sister's hair in a calm manner. She knew it was a harsh thing to do to a ten-year-old, but since she herself did not care about birthdays in the slightest, she could hardly relate.

"It's just so unfair! All of my classmates get to celebrate theirs! And since it's the tenth, they have these huge family parties and friend sleepovers with glitter and loads of presents and flowers and fairy lights in the garden and staying up late," Nessa finally took a breath, composing herself, "I just…" she sighed again, though she never moved much, despite her outbursts. She did not want her sister to stop spoiling her. "I just feel as if father doesn't care about how I feel… Like I don't even matter…"

"You know that's not the reason,"

"I know… It just… _feels_ like it…" Elphaba frowned, raising a single brow. She could feel insecure eyes glancing at her through the mirror, but she did not look up. She hated her own reflection, especially next to her pretty sister.

"Father loves you more than anyone or anything, Nessie, he doesn't want to hurt you," Elphaba stopped brushing, setting the brush on the old vanity. Nessarose wheeled backwards, pulling her dress over her head. "He just doesn't want to celebrate on the day we lost mum," the green-skinned girl went on, handing her sister a dark, finely stitched dress and then knelt down in front of the wheelchair, proceeding to pull striped stockings up the disabled legs.

"It's just so unfair…" Nessarose huffed, straightening her new gown until her waist, "Now I'll have to wait for Lurlinemas, while everyone else will be showing off their presents in school tomorrow…" she crossed her arms, pouting slightly. Soon, however, she stuck her lip back in, knowing Elphaba was not one to pay attention to that.

"Just be glad we celebrate Lurlinemas, Nessie,"

"Yeah, yeah, even though she doesn't exist,"

"That's what you say." Elphaba fixed the stockings up until her sister's thighs.

"Don't tell me _you_ believe in Lurline? She's a children's myth! She was only invented by the Gillikinesians to gain 'divine' right of the throne,"

"And the Unnamed God was invented to oppose her belief so that the rest of Oz could feel less inferior,"

"Interior?"

"Inf- ah, never mind." Elphaba walked behind her sister's wheeled chair, inhaling deeply. She reached down and lifted the otherwise helpless girl up by holding her beneath her shoulders. The brunette quickly pulled up the stockings and then pushed down her dress, giving a short hum of approval to be put down.

"Father would be angry if he knew you didn't believe in the Unnamed God,"

"I'm pretty sure he already knows." Elphaba shrugged, going over to the closet to find some neat shoes.

"How can you just _not_ believe in his existence? I mean, it's not like there's anything to be believed or not, he just exists." Nessarose turned to the mirror again, brushing her hands off the wheels' dust on a handkerchief.

"How can you not believe in Lurline if the Gillikinese do?"

"Because she's a myth! Folklore and children's stories,"

"That's what they could say about the Unnamed God, too," Elphaba interrupted, avoiding her face in the mirror when holding out a pair of new leather shoes.

"But he's not there to force anyone into any rules and statuses like her – oh, Fabala, not _those_ , you haven't got an ounce of fashion understanding in you,"

"Why are you going to the service then if there are no rules? And listen to the priest and follow his words and-"

"No, no, not these either, the black ones, obviously," Elphaba rolled her eyes, stuffing a pair of boots back into their box. It was true, she did not know anything about how to match clothes – as often told by nearly everyone who came across her – but she did not find it to be a relevant skill to possess. Why would she want to please anyone with her looks? What was it giving her to be judged worthy and pleasant-looking by people who only ever made assumptions on first, outer impressions, anyway?

"What was she like?" Nessarose's voice was small. She was watching her own reflection without meeting her eyes, brushing her hair to the side and backwards again, pretending to be busy. Elphaba pushed her lips out in slight annoyance, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"You ask me that every day-"

"Because you never give me good answers!" Nessarose burst out, pouting to herself. She flicked her hair backwards, taking a red ribbon to function as a hairband, tying a bow slightly to the side of the top of her head. "It's like everyone in Clowen Grounds knows my own mother better than me; every barkeeper or priest or woman in the grocery store,"

"Well, the barkeeper shouldn't come as a surprise…" Elphaba muttered to herself. She glanced upwards, not meeting her sister's fiery eyes in the mirror.

"Elphaba,"

"'It's not fair', I get it, but there's not much I can tell you, it wasn't _too_ different, except for father being all irritated and taking it out on me – wait, that's not new either,"

" _Elphaba_ ,"

"What do you want to hear then?" Elphaba threw her hands in the air, giving a grunt of annoyance. She crossed her arms, turning away. Outside the window, the clouds formed dangerous shadows, foretelling skin-burning rain. The flowers in front of the window bowed their heads, calmly swaying in the light breeze.

"Mum was…" she sighed, hearing the wheelchair approach her from behind. Letting her arms sink, she opened the box at her feet, lifting out polished black shoes with straps of silver. "She didn't know what to do with me but when you were on the way… she got all excited and loving and…" Elphaba's brow's knitted together in something between joy and sadness, "She already loved you before you were there – she read you books and sang to you when the moon arose,"

"Fabala, why don't we ever celebrate your birthday?" Nessarose asked, her voice soft again. Her eyes lingered on her sister's head, who purposely took her time with putting the shoes on the unmoving, slim feet. Elphaba merely shrugged, buckling a strap anew. "When is it anyway? I can ask father to get you a nice book; he'll listen to me,"

"I don't remember,"

"You don't remember your birthday?" Elphaba lied, shrugging again, remaining silent when the brunette asked whether their father knew. Why she had never asked. Why she did not mind being overlooked.

"Nessa, sweetie?" Frexspar called from outside the room, knocking three times.

"Coming, father," Nessarose raised her voice, "Fabala, I-"

"Go, the service won't wait for you." Elphaba got to her feet, walking over to the door. She went out without another word, even when the brunette called her name.

"Elphaba, you could really be more useful and help your sister!" Frexspar shook his head in a disapproving manner, pointing down the hall towards the door. Elphaba did not stop, stalking up the stairs with an angry stomp. "Don't be so respectless and _lift your feet_ when you walk; you're not an Ape!"

"Father, please," Nessarose placed a hand on her father's arm, wheeling out the front door by herself as not to give any more reasons for him to scold his eldest daughter. She never dared to ask him.

* * *

"Oh, Nessa…" Elphaba let her head hang. She stared at the remains of the house that had once dropped out of the stormy sky and taken her sister's life. Thunder crackled above her head, the freshening up wind bringing the smell of rain, tugging on the petals of the fresh lilies on the unofficial 'Wicked Witch's' grave.

"Happy Birthday…"


	145. Chapter 145 - Oracle

_The halls were garishly white with marble_. The most expensive and exclusive building in all of Munchkinland _. The words resounded in her head over and over again. A deep voice, drumming itself into her mind, leaving no space for doubt or question._

 _"We will only be in and out." Frexspar sounded threatening, towering over his only six-year-old daughter. He did not look at her, seeming as if resembling the huge, intimidating building in front of them with his chin held high and not a chance to catch a glimpse of his rigorous expression._

 _"I don't want to hear a single word from you." He declared, the serious frown audible through his voice. With a deep but quiet inhale, Elphaba puffed out her chest. Trying to wear the same, uncompromising frown, she furrowed her brows, pushing her lips together. She winced upon receiving a light cuff on the back of her head._

 _"Don't make such faces…" Frexspar sighed with frustration, finally starting for the elegantly carved and painted doors down the hall. Stopping in front of it, he gave the hat on his daughter's head a tug to further conceal her face._

* * *

She knocked two times on the elegant door. Shortly, business-like. She was not there to have stupid questions asked or doubts made. She was here to take what was rightfully hers. In and out. End of story.

"In." A dragging, snobbish voice cawed on the inside. Opening the doors, Elphaba made her way towards the high desk. It was the first time she had entered the Bank of Munchkinland and was actually able to see whom the unpleasant voice belonged to.

The small man made a disgusted face, shock written all over his expression. With wide eyes, the old Munchkin watched her approach, his mind visibly racing, weighing his chances and whether to call for help immediately. He was probably wondering how someone this peculiar had made it into his safety department in the first place.

Elphaba was not surprised by his reaction, though appreciated him not to be breaking out into laughter or screams – or both – yet. He was frozen in his seat, paralysed with fear and, it seemed, so was his tongue.

The people in the villages and on the roads were a different story. Some openly spoke about her, called her names or generally acted disgusted or merely shocked. None of them tried to harm her physically though. And none of them recognised her.

"I would like access to my savings please."

"I don't think you are a member of-" Elphaba smashed the key to the safe down on the counter. Even though the desk was elevated to look down most costumers, she could stare the banker down from a couple of centimetres above.

"I- I don't know how you got this-"

"It is mine and you will give me access to _my_ money." The green-skinned woman clarified. She narrowed her eyes at his hesitation, knowing he was not believing a word she was saying, debating with himself whether to call security. "I am of the Thropp family – ask me anything." She tried, pushing her lips out in slight annoyance.

Still unsure about what to do with his situation, the short man opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking. He clenched his teeth in discomfort, finally telling his unusual costumer to wait.

He disappeared behind a tiny door, making Elphaba nervous. She scanned the room, noticing the windows to be extremely high and too slim to fit through – even for her. Thief proof. She did bring her broom, just in case, knowing it was waiting outside the building.

"This is Frexspar Thropp's contract," the banker returned with an envelope, hopping onto a little stool in order to reach his chair, "If you can show me the way his signature looked, I will accept you as new owner." He explained, a smug grin on his face. Narrowing her eyes further, Elphaba watched the complacent expression. She held out her hand without batting an eyelid, receiving a pen and paper.

The Munchkin's face fell, nearly melting onto the page as he watched the swirled letters being inked onto the sheet. It was perfect – as if being an exact copy of the very document he was holding in his hand, unseen by the strange woman.

"I will also be taking Miss Nessarose's account, thank you." Elphaba nodded, raising a single brow at his unbelieving stutter.

* * *

"Here," Elphaba dropped the with coins freshly filled pouch onto the table, causing a cloud of dust to rise, "This should keep us alive for a while." Fiyero looked up from where he was sitting in the living room of the Thropp estate, seemingly not having been occupied with a single thing. Sometimes, she wondered whether the lack of an actual brain was robbing him of his abilities to think much – or on the contrary, gracing him with more thoughts than ever.

It _had_ saved his memories from being erased, which was all that mattered to her.

"You mean you," the Scarecrow said, hesitating with getting up. He patted the least dusty spot next to him on the couch, inviting the green-skinned woman. Elphaba merely raised a brow, snorting as she turned away, hiding the hurt in her expression. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" He stood, following her to the kitchen. "No, Elphaba, please, I…" he sighed, "You know I didn't mean it like that, I just don't need food." Fiyero explained, stopping.

She was silent for a while, her breath as if vanished like she used to do when unsure of which emotion to display. It was a habit that had been trained into her – concealing any signs of a non-thought-out reaction or plain indifference.

For almost a minute, Elphaba stared out the kitchen window, watching an early summer breeze sway the leaves on the trees from side to side. Clenching the countertop's rim, she closed her eyes, exhaling slowly.

"…you can leave, you know? If you wanted to…" her voice was small, indecisive between making it an order or an option not to be considered. " _No wallowing in self-pity trips or 'I have to go through it alone' escapes, okay?"_ Glinda's partly playful and partly strict voice haunted through her mind. It had been nearly seven weeks since she had last heard that voice.

"Elphaba," Fiyero called her back into the present, "I know how you feel, but-"

"No, you _don't_ know how I feel!" She ferociously spun around, the depressing disappointment of having excepted – having hoped for – her best friend's squeaky voice leaving her stomach to churn painfully.

"I know, I know," Fiyero held out his straw-stuffed hands in a calming manner, only approaching when she turned away again, staring hard out the window, "but I can imagine… Listen… I know this is all not how it's supposed to be and it's hard and, to be honest, I don't know what to do about all… this, either," he gently placed his hands on her shoulders, which sunk as if collapsing inwards, "but we're in this together – I know that for sure."

"I killed her." Elphaba's whisper cracked, vanishing into a poorly supressed sob. Fiyero heftily shook his head, his fingers tightening on the slowly sagging figure of the talented witch.

"No, Fae, you didn't kill anyone. I know it feels wrong; it's always been the three of us and now Glinda's…" he sighed again, unsure how to make anything with the mentioned name sound less heart-wrecking than the thought of her alone already was. "Glinda may have helped you change, but she didn't make you who you are, that was you!" He focused on the present instead of the past, knowing how easily Elphaba slipped away into memories, all paining her without exception. "You've always been strong and righteous and independent – I know we can get through this; we just need a bit more time to… get our heads around things…"

"What is that?" Elphaba's eyes anxiously fixed a small heap of freshly piled-up earth beneath the nearest birch tree. Fiyero took his hands away, nervously fidgeting with them. He knew she had spotted the flowers on the mound. He knew she was a firm believer of prophecies – of _oracles_.

Almost seeing the blood freeze in her veins, Fiyero hardly dared speaking his next words. It had all happened too fast; the unborn kittens, the long journey, the lack of rest.

"It's Glavaric, she…" his voice faded into a whisper at the panicked tears in front of him, "I'm so sorry, Fae…"


	146. Chapter 146 - With You

**Thank you for the reviews and sorry for everything being so miserable ':D**

 **I hope you'll still enjoy and stay tuned! The Chapter's title is based on the song 'With You' from Ghost (The Musical) which is extremely sad and beautiful; check it out if you wanna (get hit in the feels)!**

 **I'll let ya read now, enjoy!**

The little bell above the door rang as they entered the shop. On blithe feet, she practically danced from shelve to shelve, constantly humming a made-up tune to herself.

" _Elphie_ is gonna _move in_ ," she let her fingers graze the rows of makeup in front of her, "hm hm _hm_ hm…" Glinda sang, constantly bearing a wide smile. She was a beam of happiness.

With a tiny gasp, she stopped in front of the lipstick section, eyes sparkling.

"Look, look," she waved her husband over, who followed obediently, "isn't this one just perfect?" She held out a small black cylinder with a lime green dot on the lid.

Avaric tilted his head.

"Green?" He asked, raising a brow. Glinda nodded eagerly, uncapping the lipstick. It was a bright, yellowish lime colour, perfectly shaped with the chamfered edge and a smooth texture. Avaric blinked with slight bewilderment when his wife jauntily tried it out on herself, applying it with a trained precision. "Uh, aren't you supposed to try it out on…" he frowned to himself, "skin…?" He asked.

Peering over to the side, he could see another costumer – currently gossiping with her friend – who had marks of different shades of red and purple going along her hand. He knew he was the opposite of an expert when it came to make-up and… just about anything aesthetic, but he had occasionally had the chance to watch women compare nuances of eyeshadow and lipstick on the backs of their hands.

"I am." Glinda suddenly pulled on his collar. With a fat smooch, which she seemed to make as audible as possible, the blonde left her husband with a green, lip-shaped stain on his cheek. Grinning at her handiwork – and his momentarily dumbfounded expression – Glinda let out a giggle.

"It suits you," she pointed out. Taking an offered perfumed tissue, she removed the colour from her lips, roaming the shelve for a different tone. "Perhaps she'd rather like it a liiittle darker…" she thought out loud. Without looking, she slapped his hand away as he attempted to get rid of the mark.

"I'm pretty sure she wouldn't fancy anything in this entire shop…"

"Oh, nonsense, she just has to get used to it; enjoy herself,"

"You mean _you'll_ enjoy yourself,"

"Same difference." Glinda threw an innocent grin over her shoulder, selecting a new lipstick. Uncapping it, she turned back to her husband while applying the new colour to her lips.

"Isn't it pointless for her to wear green?" He lowered his voice, knowing they were being watched with amusement and meek admiration. Of course, there would not be a moment in public, where they would not be looked at and talked about; both were aware that their lives would never be completely private. He just did not need people to be listening as well.

"So? I buy pink ones, too; I bet this would suit her," Glinda waved his efforts of being spared the lipstick off, placing another kiss right above the previous one, "better…" she mumbled to herself, repeating the procedure another two times until she was satisfied.

As soon as being allowed to remove the stains, Avaric wiped them away, sheepishly keeping his gaze lowered when passing the other costumers. The cashier had called the shop's owner, who was more than exhilarated to welcome the formerly royal couple. They were offered discounts and special favours. Glinda enjoyed the attention, as well as overall positive reactions of the Gillikinesians towards her, as it had mostly been them to have stood up for Ozma. At least the old people.

The shop doors suddenly burst open. A man – panting, his hair a mess and sweat dripping from his forehead – halted abruptly.

"The Witch!" He called with horror written all over his face. Glinda and Avaric both winced. They froze up, not daring to exchange a knowing glance just yet, thinking the same. _Which witch?_

"It's the Wicked Witch! She's alive! She's _alive!"_ The man shouted, making everyone gasp.

"What?!" The owner of the shop was the fastest to react.

"They saw her! She is in the Vinkus – someone from Red Sand heard it from a merchant, who came from Upper Fanarra – she's _back_!" He explained, catching his breath.

Wild mumbling broke out between the costumers and workers, the streets outside already buzzing with the dreadful news.

"She was _dead_ , I swear, I was there at the execution!" One of the women retold, the other unbelievingly shaking her head, disgust and fear written all over her face.

"I'll pay, you call for the carriage." Glinda called Avaric back to the present in an urgent tone. Her former happiness was unravelling into a mixture of anxiety and concern. Immediately, he went outside – not even registering her part of the plan being to buy the make-up. After giving the signal to the driver down the road, he turned back, but Glinda was already there, hurrying outside.

She leaped down onto the street, suddenly slipping. She shrieked, the horse neighing in shock, skidding into a halt. Hooves scraped across the pavement, a loud impact giving Avaric's heart a pang of panic.

Then, everything was silent.

The entire world seemed to have stopped. The people in the shop had vanished, everything being nothing but a blur, a minor veil of background. His gasp did not make a sound, getting stuck in his throat.

All noises faded back in with the hefty rustling of pouring rain. The grey blur became the street again, puddles already filling the gaps of the pavement. The carriage was gone, but the horse puffed, moving out of Avaric's sight as he neared the still figure on the ground. His heart hammered against his ribcage, his lungs cording up.

Glinda lay completely motionless. There was no splattered blood dissolving in the rain covered street. No crushed bones, no spilled guts. Her body had deep tracks running through it, as if having been driven over and consisting of clay. Far too pictorial; too trivial and too unrealistic to be believed.

They had not had a driver.

It had not rained.

And yet, Avaric's mind made him believe it was real. It was right there, brutally impaling and squishing his heart.

She did not have a face.

There were no traces of the previously green-painted lips. No everlasting grin, no tug of a playful smirk, no loving warmth of a smile. There were no shining eyes, glistening with joyful anticipation. No nose, no defined cheekbones, not even eye sockets.

There was nothing but the sound of rain.

* * *

Avaric bolted awake. His body was shaking, his eyes' stickiness overlayered by fresh tears. He did not notice Millane tightening her arms around him.

He vividly remembered his dream. His head constantly mixed up memories with new scenarios of his wife's death. Every single one more devastating than the first. More uncompromising. More alienated.

His eyes fluttered close, tears tumbling onto his knees. Was this how he would remember her? An empty shell? No face, no voice. Nothing but the knowledge of happenings in the past, different from their reality, robbed off their true feelings.

Would he really forget the way she smiled? The way she laughed and walked and danced and sang and spoke? The way she said his name…?  
He could hardly breathe.

Millane rubbed the arm opposite of her, tightly embracing him. She had sat next to him for hours, but he was not aware. Neither did he register her words, whenever people spoke in the same room or outside. He did not notice his own lack of speech, his lack of movement, of food and air.

She was telling him something, but he could not listen. His ears had gone numb to anything but the faint breathing of his comatose wife. The sound of her name – it was the only thing to remotely catch his attention.

Raising his head, Avaric's eyes tried in vain to focus, unable to peer through the veil of water that was standing in them.

Glinda was laying on her side, her back facing him. He would turn her from her left side onto her back, to her right side and back again, every two hours to keep her skin from getting bedsores. Whenever no one was there, he would cradle her in his arms, read her books or tell her stories. She was the only one to break through his muteness. She, who did not speak or hear.

He swallowed, not daring to close his bloodshot eyes again. His body stopped quivering but the burning pain in his chest would not cease.

And he could not help but wonder – dread – would she have a face when he turned her back over…?


	147. Chapter 147 - Reminiscence

Her boots thudded across the hall. She did not care. She did not care about waking anyone – they were probably still awake anyway. Or sleeping deeply from the late party.

Panting slightly, Elphaba rounded a corner, finally slowing down a little. She had not been followed. _"You're welcome!"_ It echoed in her mind, though it was mostly Glinda's voice, telling her that she looked _beautiful._ No, not looked… That she _was._

Her lungs were not burning yet, but close, so the green girl decided to stop, seeing as she was completely alone. Leaning against the wall – both hands behind her back – she caught her breath, head tilted backwards, and eyes closed.

It was past midnight.

She could not go back. Not after looking into the mirror and… Not after what Galinda had said and how she had acted. Pretended to be friends and have fun together. As if the past weeks and months at Shiz had never happened. As if Elphaba did not hate her.

Frustrated, Elphaba slid down the wall, stretching her legs far from her in the most unladylike manner. She sighed wholeheartedly, keeping her eyes closed, occiput against the cool, sand-coloured walls. Not that any colours were visible – it was pitch-black. It was probably one of the main reasons she was not being pursued and sieged by her obnoxious roommate.

She could definitely not go back. Not now and quite possibly not ever – at least that was what her current state of mind told her. Far too awkward, far too unusual and far too dangerous. She would not get caught up in these superficial, completely unnecessary competitions of 'beauty'. She would never understand why most of the students – and people in general – found it to be of importance and what the benefits were. Who would want to have 'friends', who only stuck around because of one's perfectly golden hair or full pink lips or peachy smooth skin or-

 _Too much_ _Galinda_ … Elphaba frowned to herself, trying to rid herself off her thoughts. She knew she was above all of those irrelevant things, slightly concerned as to why she apparently felt the need to defend said opinion. To herself, of all people.

Her mind wandered. She could not go to her own room, but neither could she go to her sister's. The library was closed at night, and so were the gates, leaving her without a single option but the corridor.

She was completely lost. She had no one to turn to, nowhere to go, nothing she could do, and yet… What _was_ this feeling? Confusion, for one. She was certainly confused – about Glinda's strange behaviour, about her own reaction. All of the happenings at the Oz Dust Ballroom and afterwards were a huge blur of puzzlement and uncomfortable twists in her stomach.

And yet…

Elphaba softly sighed through her nose. She felt happy. For some inexplainable reason, she was fine. She was content. She was calm. Not that it helped her in the slightest in finding out _why_ she was alright with her situation or what she was going to do about it. She had practically just kicked herself out…

Heels clacked across the floor. Elphaba winced, sitting up straighter and collecting her legs close to her chest. She looked around, but the figure already towered her from the side, staring down with those protruding, crap-like eyes.

"Miss Elphaba?" Madame Morrible's in the darkness veiled raised brow was audible in her voice. Slowly, Elphaba's eyes got used to the newly casted shadow, noting the as always overdone makeup to be hasty and incomplete – though still overdone. "Why aren't you in your room? You know you are not allowed to-"

"I know, Madame, I'm sorry." Elphaba slowly relaxed, scrambling to her feet. Morrible hardly moved an inch, so the green-skinned girl backed away half a step herself.

"Well?" Morrible raised both of her brows in a demanding manner. Elphaba noticed, though, that the Head of Shiz was by far less harsh with no one else around – and when talking to her best student, _of_ _course_.

"I…" Elphaba hesitated. She looked down when noting the Headmistress' examining stare, remembering to be wearing _makeup_. Plus the rarely seen undone hair and, well, a pink, prominent flower clip. "I don't want to go back," she confessed, partly because she knew the brought-up topic would distract from her looks.

"And why's that?" Morrible asked in friendlier tones than before. She took a step past Elphaba, holding one hand out towards the corridor, while the other parentally came to rest on the girl's back, shoving her forward. Elphaba followed the unspoken instructions, and they made their way down the hall together.

"Galinda will probably attack me with her curlers…" she gave an uninterested shrug, trying to seem nonchalant. The Head squinted in thoughts. Meanwhile, Elphaba's mind was taking a tour of its own.

She saw Glinda in their room, humming one of those extremely annoying, only repetitive song that would eat away at one's concentration and never leave again. Being attacked with curlers was definitely a realistic scenario. Or lipstick – _yuck_. It was a good thing that they had such different sizes – quite literally, sizes, as in height – which left out the unspeakably horrible option of being _dressed up –_ even more yuck. Yucker. Yuckier?

"Alright, come along then," Morrible pulled Elphaba back to the present. They passed the stairs up to the dorm rooms – and private suite. Slightly perplexed, Elphaba adopted a slower pace.

"What?" She was _not_ sending her back? But… Elphaba exhaled in disbelief as Morrible continued to lead them down the corridor towards the teacher's wing.

Suddenly, Elphaba felt angry. She was disappointed. She was even more angry at herself for being disappointed. _Why_ in Oz was she not sending her back? Instead, she was waving it off as just a little banter of teenagers. Not even telling her to be silly or able to face Glinda. It was not very mature to just avoid someone forever – of course, ignoring was a completely different thing, but just hiding? Pretending nothing had happened? Why would Morrible cover for her in such a situation?

And _why_ was Elphaba this unsatisfied with it?

"We can squeeze you in with your sister tonight. Speaking of which, I have been thinking and I would be willing to have you move in permanently; since you've always wanted that and have been such an _excellent_ student. My chambers are grand, don't worry, there is lots of room for the two of you and silence to read and study properly and focus on school. I can have a bed and a new shelf for your books arranged to be placed next to-"

"No." Elphaba's voice was small. She halted, which Morrible mirrored. She turned, a frown wrinkling her already wrinkly forehead.

"Pardon?"

"I mean…" Elphaba found herself at a loss of words for a moment, "Ehm, I… I think I should…" she cursed inwardly at herself for being this inarticulate. Why was this such a hard thing? And why for Lurline's sake was she complaining? Only because she wanted to see Glinda again – wait, what? "I think I should face the challenge and… stay where I am." She tried hard to hide her insecurity behind a curtain of courage. Self-sacrifice.

"I see…" Madame Morrible narrowed her eyes, "And how have you come to that idea, my dear?" She asked, taking a step forward. Elphaba hesitated, again feeling stupid with makeup on under the eyes of the Headmistress.

"I'm quite certain I'm leaving a good impression on her – study wise." She added for good measure. For holding this discussion in the middle of the night without even having come to a decision herself, Elphaba was rather proud of her adequate argument.

"Hm..." Morrible kept her discomfort-spreading frown, narrowing her eyes further. She had put her hands in the wide sleeves of her embroidered dressing gown, now scratching an arm beneath the fabric. The testing eyes made Elphaba blush, something she never did, making the entire conversation even more embarrassing.

"I'm sure we can both benefit from it. Shiz will improve its reputation further if the first Frottican student passes with good scores."

"Or at all…" Morrible growled to herself, rolling her carp-like eyes. "Well," her gaze wandered across the green girl's face once more, but this time, Elphaba held the gaze, "I cannot force you to change rooms, and if this is how you think… then I want to see some results." Elphaba nearly flinched.

"Results, Madame?" Stay polite _,_ she told herself, knowing it was crucial if she wanted to stay. _Did_ she want to stay…?

"Of your new student!" Morrible gave a chortling laughter. She waved a hand down as if just having heard the joke of the century or being amused by a man who was definitely not funny in the least, but she definitely wanted to come across as interested. Poncey. Superficial.

Was this really what Elphaba wanted? This 'world' of people?

"Off to bed now, hurry," Morrible gave the green girl another pat on the back, sending her up the stairs.

"Yes, Ma'am." Elphaba obeyed without protest, hasting up the stairs, two steps at a time. She could hear Morrible laugh again, fleetly rounding the corner to the next flight of stairs to avoid extremely awkward conversation-yelling-across-stairs moments.

"Fresh dreams, Miss Elphaba." Elphaba could hear from below her, rounding another corner until she finally slowed her pace.

What had she _done?_

Elphaba froze up right in front of the door to her room. She had just declined what she had wanted ever since she had set her first step into Shiz – heck, even before that! Way before! Shiz had always been her one chance to get out and away. To become independent. It was her dream, her everything; finish Shiz University with excellent grades and be as good as anybody else! Or better!

She ran a hand through her hair, stopping upon noticing one side to still be clipped to the side by the screaming-pink flower. She pulled her fingers down her face instead, unsure why she was leaving the accessory where it was.

She could have saved herself the torture of being mocked and interrupted, of giving opportunities to have rumours spread about her, of studying in peace and finally being able to shape her life by herself – be more than just a green shell of unwantedness.

She could have just said ' _yes'._

As noiselessly as possible, Elphaba opened the door. She peeked in before daring to enter, peering into complete darkness with of suspicion and slight fear gleaming eyes. She burned her gaze towards the corner to the far left.

Quiet snoring. Actually, moderately quiet snoring. Glinda was asleep.

Supressing a relieved sigh at the last moment, Elphaba crept inside. She did not bother with her nightgown, simply removing her boots and dress and slipping beneath the covers. Unnoticed. Invisible.

She hardly slept, and when she did, it was a dreamless, light sleep. She had been a fool. She knew she had been overwhelmed and irrational, turning down the best thing that could have happened to her. She would talk to Madame Morrible in the morning, she decided, aiming to reverse her rejection.

* * *

Upon waking up unusually early, the green girl got up in the hopes of escaping her roommate by being the first. She stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror for longer than she probably ever had in her life, finally removing the makeup and washing up. She got dressed and already planned her next moves in her head.

First was her bag; next to her chair. She would grab it, stuff her books from the desk in and be out. No, better just take the books and put them in when already having left. Perfect.

Elphaba opened the bathroom door and nearly jumped a metre. Two pale arms squeezed her tightly, practically having zoomed there from out of nowhere. Glinda gave a content hum, tightening her hug even further when Elphaba would groan, rolling her eyes. She had her arms lifted, as if it would itch her to touch even a single hair on the blonde's body.

"Elphiiie," Glinda beamed, tilting her head up completely to innocently grin at her roomie. Elphaba felt her cheeks warm up, unsure of how to react to the short witch's nearly unbearable closeness.

"Why are you hugging my butt?" She plainly said.

"I'm not hugging your butt, I'm…" Glinda's mouth remained opened as thoughts would not come as quickly as she needed them to, "… you're just huge!" She retorted compactedly. It took another moment of awkward silence and nothing but standing – a moment that surged up the need to talk to Morrible –, but eventually, the blonde let her roomie go.

Glinda smiled widely at Elphaba once more, skipping into the room to roam her stuffed closet. It annoyed Elphaba that there was far too much clothing for a single person to wear. The way the blonde searched through as if there were no things more important but her looks for the day. Then there was that insufferable song she kept humming, never leaving after having heard it once.

Glinda was now gathering up some things for class, carelessly throwing them into her designer bag, which reminded Elphaba of her 'new student'. It was inexplainable, but all of those things, no matter how annoying, did not make the urge to change rooms grow. On the contrary.

She could not quite explain it – not even to herself – but Elphaba somehow knew she wanted this. More than the perfect isolation. She wanted to try this. To see that different side of Galinda that she had gotten to know that evening in the Oz Dust Ballroom. There was this tiny beam of shy, greedy joy, wanting to stay.

To be friends.


	148. Chapter 148 - Prayers

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! They help me such much with knowing what I'm doing right an whether what I want to be transferred actually reaches you... oh, and they make me suuuper happy! ^^ Thank you FairyFlight (glad to hear from you) and of course Ari!**

 _"I… didn't." Avaric panted, one hand on his stomach. "She came because she wanted company. Nothing happened." His voice came jerky, breathy._

 _"Right." Gundart did not believe one word, staring at the boy opposite of him with resentment. He opened his mouth, leaning forward on the table, but Kazbeh beat him to the punch._

 _"Come on, Gundart. I don't think anything happened there." The oldest of the brothers went around the kitchen, arms tightly crossed. "Av's a wimp, a lowlife and a weakling, but not a liar. Plus, a woman of class would never commit to that." He argued, finding the exact words to soothe his younger brother – by insulting Avaric. Not that he was lying – at least about the liar. Avaric was as innocently honest as they came, perhaps out of bravery or perhaps out of stupidity. The insults were exaggerated for sure, but there was no way to get Gundart off anyone's case if no sides were being picked. It was unfair, but effective._

 _Gundart snorted, not arguing back. That was a first. Kazbeh sighed, walking over to the door. He was certain that nothing had happened – this was Avaric after all. He was practically incapable of relationships. Not that he had a problem with girls – on the contrary, he was almost a magnet. He got along best of the entire family with Charodilla, he had Millane on his heels whenever he wanted; Lurline knew how he had managed to get_ Glinda the Good _to stick around._

 _Then again, he neither realised or returned Millane's obvious feelings for him, nor did he even remotely stand a chance of ever gaining Oz' ruler's affection. He was too polite and too little attentive to his own happiness. He let the world around him act instead of doing it himself._

 _"Work, Gundart." Kazbeh called dryly. Gundart glared at his younger brother until he would meet his eyes. Despite and threat burned in them, but he eventually rose from his seat, going after his older brother, when they heard the staircase creak. Kazbeh gave Gundart a mild punch to remind him to keep walking, leaving the house with his axe._

 _"Good mornin- Avaric!" Glinda hurried over when she spotted the already swollen, bruised jaw. He took a moment to respond, licking the blood off his lip._

 _"I… fell on the stairs…" Avaric mumbled, since it was not entirely untrue. Why he would not lie was a mystery itself, but the reason he was not dropping the dime on Gundart would, to Kazbeh, always remain unexplainable._

 _The front door closed without the expected bang. Gundart had obviously heard._

 _Kazbeh stopped in front of the house, side-eyeing the window next to the door. Gundart followed his brother's glance, already stepping towards the window, but Kazbeh held out an arm, stopping him. He neutrally stared him down, jerking his head almost unnoticeably towards the forest._

 _That was another thing about Gundart. He could be violent and intimidating, but he was not a leader. Calling Avaric names had not only shown to be picking a side, but rather created Kazbeh's side, which Gundart had then joined. Neither completely grasped the psychological complexity of their relationship, but they acted accordingly, nonetheless._

 _Since he had just established the hierarchy anew, all the oldest of the Tenmeadows brothers had to do was give a subtle sign. The subtler, the more convincing it was._

 _Under the strict glare of his older brother, Gundart supressed a grunt of discontent and slowly strolled off towards the forest. Without hesitation or shame, Kazbeh turned to catch sight of the scene inside the house. It honestly surprised him so much, he could not keep from outwardly showing it._

 _Avaric was still hunched on his chair, hardly daring to look up. Glinda had delicately cupped his face in her hands, speaking to him. Without answering, he got up, opening the fridge, but the blonde got hold of his arm. Kazbeh was surprised by her stoutness as she gently forced her employee to sit back down, even pushing him into the chair by his shoulders._

 _Kazbeh did not know his brother's exact job, only that he worked in the Emerald Palace. He could imagine them being servant and mistress all too well, though there was something about them that spoke of something else. Something more. Something too symbiotic to merely be superior and staff._

 _They seemed like a well-attuned team, respectful and caring. Almost loving, though the oldest of the brothers was not one to judge healthy relationships correctly – it was not something he often encountered. Yet, perhaps the unusual way they interacted was exactly that – feeling and not cause-based._

 _Then again, Kazbeh knew that the sorceress would never even consider getting involved with him. The whole thing was already a disaster. Avaric was._

 _She was now studying Avaric's eyes, cutting off any protests before he could utter them._

 _Her lips formed his name as she leaned down to be at his eyelevel. She said something, her eyes almost more pitiful than caring. Swallowing, Avaric met her gaze shortly, nodding weakly. Expression softening, Glinda stepped a little closer even. Kazbeh's eyes widened of their own accord and for a second that made his heart leap once, he thought she was going to kiss him. Instead, she stepped forward to meet her forehead with his, closing her eyes._

 _Unconsciously, Kazbeh's shoulders fell. He blinked in disbelief, though also in confusion. This was not like anything he had ever known. He had always been set examples of toxic, violent and abusive relationships. Cause-oriented. Practical. Either out of money, lust or the sheer necessity of having to marry. He had occasionally observed Millane and Avaric, knowing this was the closest he could think of to match the scene in front of him._

 _There was… chemistry. Damn, there were tons of sparks in the air, crisp and brutally honest and yet so gentle, it even hurt the onlooker._

 _It was hopeless._

 _It was there and it was beautiful and it was not meant to be._

* * *

"This isn't what I ordered." An overly annoyed voice tore Kazbeh out of his memory.

"Uhm, but you ordered a coffee, Ma'am,"

"Then what's this?" The angry woman accused the waitress, who winced with insecurity. She was obviously trying hard not to stare at the riled-up costumer. It was not like anyone else was trying to hide it, including Kazbeh – this was what he had come here for in the first place, anyway.

Of course, he could not afford to go to cafés all the time – or at all. Neither did he like them. They were for the people who thought of themselves to be too posh for pubs, for fun and anything real in life. Who thought of themselves as better than everyone else – especially the poor workers, such as him and his family. It was not as if it was his fault or anyone else's, but the rich obviously needed to make the small people feel even worse.

"It's… it's a coffee-"

"It's full of milk and," the annoyed costumer screwed her nose up in disgust, "sugar…"

"Yes." The waitress frowned, not understanding the problem.

"I distinctly remember to have ordered a _coffee_ ,"

"But it is-"

"Forget it." The woman with the oddly greenish skin growled, noisily getting up and storming out of the café. Kazbeh frowned, never having known anyone in Oz to be drinking coffee _pure._ The door had not even closed completely, when the other costumers started gossiping and tattling, making the oldest of the Tenmeadows son's blood boil. He could not stand the 'high society' and their snobbish opinions.

Getting up, he paid the still bewildered waitress and left. He could hear others whisper loudly, speculating, but the topic immediately swayed back to the green woman, while an older lady and another employee talked soothingly to the waitress.

"The _seventh_ time, Yero!" The angry costumer was making a spectacle of herself in the streets, as well, even though the attention was what had originally made her flee into the shop. Who or whatever she was talking to returned calming words, his face unmoving. Kazbeh watched them with a frown, restraining to wince when the green woman spun around to glare at him.

With an indifferent expression, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers and walked away. He could hear them arguing behind him, as well as the surrounding people's comments.

His mind soon wandered away from the drama and back to his memory. He had never gotten to know much of his brother's and Glinda's relationship. He had witnessed it before having begun and afterwards – more than he probably should have. It had been a huge jump to see his underdog brother become confident and important. Irreplaceable and… wanted. By more than just one human being.

She had loved him. She had driven him crazy ever since she had met him and been too blind to realise either of their feelings. She had practically tortured him and now, she had killed him. Almost.

He had gone insane, though. At least that was what Kazbeh's impression had been.

Avaric had not been to their mother's funeral six months ago. The only thing he had done in all that time was to cut off his ponytail – an old, nearly unpractised tradition that symbolised resignation. It had been a horrible sight to watch the once so easily content and openhearted boy be sunken in, numb to his surroundings and completely broken. She had given him a meaning in life, a purpose and then sucked it right back out of him. She was claiming his every fibre, no matter if she was dead or alive. Or in between.

Kazbeh shuddered at the image in front of his inner eye, opening them wide to have the sun blind him and distract of any more tragedies. Their mother was gone. Avaric was gone. Charodilla had sealed herself away from her family. Gundart and their father were hot-headed messes and Kazbeh's own marriage was a listless, mistrustful disaster.

Oz had yet to give up mourning for their lost Queen, but progressively recovered.

Kazbeh sighed deeply. His shoulders sank. He turned to gaze down the hill he had just climbed, eyes travelling down the road that led back into the town of Tenniken. He had followed the strange couple out of interest, since they had practically snuck away from the graveyard. The realisation hit him hard, when Kazbeh noticed how he did not even enjoy the thrill of tracking someone or seeing them being embarrassed.

She certainly had been peculiar, yet her devout prayers at a grave on the graveyard and impulsive anger at being treated like an exhibition had been understandable.

Kazbeh turned his back on Tenniken once more, knowing he would most likely never see her again, anyway, oblivious of her powers, her connection to Glinda and her former reputation. By now, she was nothing but as what she had started out as – an oddity amongst many, though unable to hide. A prisoner of herself.


	149. Chapter 149 - I Knew You Once

**This chapter's title is inspired by a song called 'I knew you once' by dodie (find it on youtube, if you like).**

 **I would like to thank all of you readers for your patience, your enthusiasm and most of all for sharing your thoughts about the story with me in the reviews.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

Whispers crept their ways into her earshot. They became more and more present, words being filterable from the sweeping gossip.

"…so strange…"

"…unfitting…"

"…disgusting…"

Elphaba snorted, but not even the purposeful dragging of her feet across the pavement drowned out the slander. She let her boots scratch the cobblestones, suddenly tripping and nearly falling. The whispers turned into muffled laughter – for the most part, some quite openly displayed. Growling under her breath, she pushed open the first door to her left, fleeing into whatever shop she could.

With burning cheeks and of fury rushing blood in her ears, she scanned the floor and just a bit above, noting the tables and chairs and shoes. It smelled sweet. A café, probably. Narrowing her eyes in expectant disappointment and further enraging situations, she sat down in the corner anyway, merely slamming down her hand onto the word coffee on the menu when someone approached the table – and left just as quickly.

Elphaba sighed deeply. She could feel the café's guests staring at her. She did not look up.

The outside street was calming now that she had disappeared from it. She could catch a glimpse of the carriages of the most high-classed Gillikinesians from around a pillar that blocked her from the view of the window. She could stand the people of this region the least of all races.

For five years now the green woman had travelled through the land of Oz.

She was a vagabond. She was an Animal rights activist. She was a scientist.

She was an outcast.

Leaning back into the backrest, she closed her eyes. The past years had dragged themselves like wounded soldiers through the gutter and then suddenly, were already passed. It was hard to say how long exactly she had been travelling. Sometimes research would take her in, consume her mind in the most intriguing and interesting ways. And most welcome.

At first, everything had felt wrong. Reading, eating, even sleeping. Not a day had gone by without regret and pain and guilt. But Elphaba had always been tough with the entire world working against her ever since her birth. She had learned to hide even further behind her wall of self-defence and thicken her skin so much, the only feelings anyone got to see nowadays were anger or indifference.

She knew she was all she had, and she would not let herself be convinced otherwise ever again.

"Why are you so green?" A small, high voice came from the side. Rolling her eyes, Elphaba automatically ignored the obtrusive child. She could see her pout out of the corner of her eye, winning the bet against herself of labelling the little girl whiny and spoiled. "Why are you green?" The girl repeated, then again, and Elphaba wondered more than ever why people actually _wanted_ to have children.

When she kept ignoring the light blonde girl, it stepped closer, holding on to the rim of the small, round table. She pulled on the tablecloth to get attention, annoying the green woman even more.

"Did you roll in grass?" Elphaba sharply exhaled in irritation at the question. "Are you wearing makeup?" She was about to burst and growl something at the child that it was most definitely not supposed the hear, fighting with herself – she had only just escaped another public humiliation. "Do you want to be green? Are you sick or just weird?"

"Aelphaba!" Elphaba winced so heftily she thought her heart had leapt out of her throat. The world around her stopped completely. With wide eyes, she did not dare to turn towards the mother that had appeared. Blood rushed through her ears. Her heart sped up. It thudded against her ribcage, violently pulsing.

The voice had pierced right through her. It was taking her breath away as if cording up her lungs, throwing her into a bottomless pond of ice-cold memories.

Time crashed back in with the sound of the familiar female voice.

"I've told you over a hundred times – don't be rude to the costumers!" The young woman scolded, setting down a cup on the table before picking her daughter up.

Elphaba thought for a second that her head would explode. It was… It could not be, but she had never been so outvoted by herself. It was not possible, and yet…

When the smell of pure, black coffee flowed up her nose, she felt the hair on her arms and nape stand on end. _Black_ coffee. _Black coffee…_ It was like a punch in the face. Or a kiss. A beautiful, violent one.

"Apologise."

"No." The little girl said and Elphaba found herself wishing for them never to stop arguing – never to stop speaking. Using that voice. That wonderful, heart-crushing voice.

"Apologise or I'll tell your father," the mother was now threatening, giving an exasperated exhale when the little girl still refused, not listening to her mother for one second. Embarrassed, the young woman set the child down from having set her on her hip, shoving her away towards the counter, hissing intently. Straightening, she turned back towards the table. "I'm sorry, she-"

"No!" Elphaba practically yelled, standing up and throwing her chair over in the process. The table shook, too, making the black liquid drench the previously spotless tablecloth. The waitress winced, gripping the hem of her skirt for a moment of shock.

Their eyes met. Elphaba stared hard. Her heart was turning in circles, racing ahead of her body and mind, seeming to push out, push forward. Not noticing not to be breathing – her lungs nearly bursting –, the green girl could not take her eyes off the shining sapphires in front of her.

Golden locks falling gracefully until just below her shoulders, the waitress wore glittery, pale pink makeup, blinking in confusion with her long lashes. She was dressed in a rose-coloured dress that ended above her knees and which's sleeves went down until below her elbows. It was adorned at the hems with the same frilly white lacing as the apron she had tied over her skirt.

She had brought a pure, black coffee.

She had once been no less a figure than the ruler of Oz.

She was alive.

"Uhm… I can bring a new one…" Glinda offered, awkwardly averting her gaze towards the spilled beverage.

Elphaba's legs were about to give in. Her dams were all threatening to break, to burst and combust right here and now. She was closer to the edge of unravelling than she had ever been in her messed-up life.

"It's on the house…?" The blonde tried again, daring to meet her unusual costumer's eyes once more. Blinking the sting out of her traitorous eyes, Elphaba finally reacted, shaking her head.

"It's… fine…" she hardly managed a steady voice. Her counterpart did not seem to take notice, nodding quickly with relief from the uncomfortable situation.

The little girl called from the other side of the shop, her father's voice cutting in, yet barely able to quiet her down. Nodding again, the waitress turned, about to make her way back to the counter.

"Wait!" Elphaba exclaimed, shrinking back upon realising the volume she had used. Glinda winced, the awkwardness written all over her face. She turned anyway, blue meeting green with a gentler intensity. A spark almost, something flashing across the young mother's eyes.

"I… I'm sorry…" Elphaba managed quietly, pointing at the table and the ruined tablecloth. Waving a hand dismissively, Glinda seemed to return from her trancing thoughts, shaking her head.

"It's okay; I must apologise…" she threw a warning glance over her shoulder, "Can I offer you anything else?" She completely thawed from their inconvenient start, almost beaming as she slid back into her new job. Her smile gave Elphaba a quick stab, and she had to force the tears back once more.

"No, this is… it's alright, really." She managed.

"Okay. Let me know if you change your mind." Glinda winked, then giving a goofy grin, remembering something. "I'm Glinda, by the way." She introduced herself, pride ringing in her voice. She was too sure to have come as a surprise to her costumer, counting on how well-known and beloved she was.

If only she would have known just _how_ loved.

"I'm El… eh, Elphie." Elphaba said with a small smile that widened upon being mirrored. It was the most gorgeous smile in the world. And it was there. It was still there.

Glinda's eyes sparkled with joy as she offered her hand.

"Nice to meet you."

* * *

Goodness

 _by Nausika Universe_


End file.
